La 2º guerra: Hay que salvar a los que queremos
by Evix Black
Summary: Tras el dolor por la pérdida de Sirius, Harry se ve envuelto en la más absoluta oscuridad. Aparecera alguien q sera capaz de darle un buen motivo para luchar, ocultandolo bajo una máscara q ni sus amigos serán capaces de atravesar...
1. El recuerdo del ayer

¡Hola chicos/as! Soy nueva en esto, aunque he escrito muchas veces, así que no seáis muy duros conmigo. Espero que os guste esta historia y me dejéis vuestra opinión, para los interesados, mi e-mail es Añadir únicamente que los personajes, la mayoría, son de Rowling y que la admiro lo suficiente como para que se sepa que no es un plagio y que me disculpéis si hay coincidencias con algún otro fict, pero que eso, son solo coincidencias Y ahora, os dejo con la historia.

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL RECUERDO DEL AYER.**

Volvía a ser uno de ésos veranos calurosos en Privet Drive. Los habitantes, exasperados por el calor, se habían refugiado en el interior de sus hogares, donde el aire acondicionado, los ventiladores y los abanicos, pudieran menguar las altas temperaturas que asolaban el país. Pocos, muy pocos habitantes caminaban por las largas calles en las horas del mediodía, y el ambiente que se reflejaba era de una ciudad fantasma.

El señor Dursley, un hombre corpulento y de un enorme bigote, sin embargo, caminaba por el jardín de su parcela, buscando a su sobrino. Se secaba el sudor con la manga de su camisa, mientras maldecía por lo bajo, su suerte. Hacía poco más de una semana que Harry Potter había vuelto de su "colegio" y tras las amenazas de unos individuos de la misma calaña que su sobrino, Vernon no tenía más remedio que cuidar que nada malo le sucediese al muchacho.

Y no es que Harry Potter fuera alguien muy especial, de hecho, para él y para su mujer, el chico no era más que un estorbo, un completo inútil, igual que tiempo atrás lo habían sido sus padres, muertos en aquella...explosión. Poco sabía Vernon que su sobrino, tiempo atrás, la misma noche que habían muerto sus padres, había logrado desbancar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, sin más secuelas que una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo( era lo que lo convertía en especial); mago, que actualmente, había regresado.

Esa era la terrible verdad que los Dursley trataban de ocultar al resto del vecindario, comúnmente llamados muggles (gente no mágica), afirmando que su sobrino acudía durante el año al Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Incurables.

Pero si Harry Potter era o no famoso, eso no les importaba a los tres Dursley, que lo trataban como si fuera un estorbo, un peligroso insecto que había que exterminar. Pero desde que esos tipejos, como los llamaba Vernon, lo habían amenazado, el hombre no tenía más remedio que procurar que su sobrino estuviera a salvo. Por lo poco que su mujer le había contado, el chico corría un terrible peligro ahora que Voldemort había regresado, peligro que a Vernon no le importaba.

-¿Dónde estás chico? murmuró mientras recorría los arbustos. No quería que los vecinos se enterasen de que lo estaba buscando. El motivo por el que estaba buscando por ahí, era porque su sobrino había cogido la mala costumbre de escuchar las noticias a escondidas. Tras recorrer la parte trasera, encontró a Harry tumbado bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles. Estaba despierto, mirando al vacío y con la cabeza en otra parte. ¿Se puede saber por qué estás ahí pasmado? Te he estado buscando, entra dentro de casa. Si te pasa algo ese hombre del ojo raro vendrá a rendirnos pleito.

Harry levantó la mirada del suelo y observó las arrugas del rostro de su tío. Le era indiferente si Moody se presentaba lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra contra los Dursley, en lo único que Harry tenía la cabeza era en la imagen de su padrino, Sirius Black, cayendo a través del velo. Sin embargo, para no escuchar más las protestas de su tío, se levantó en silencio y se dirigió hacia la casa.

-Qué extraño... murmuró Vernon cuando lo vio alejarse. ¿Qué le habrá pasado en ese dichoso colegio? Está rarísimo últimamente. y sin más preámbulos, se encaminó hacia la casa.

Harry entró por la puerta trasera de la casa, corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación y se encerró en ella. Deseaba apartar los pensamientos que recorrían su cerebro, pero no podía. El sentimiento de culpa era mayor. Durante su último curso, Voldemort le había engañado enviándole una visión falsa, gracias a la conexión que había entre él y la cicatriz de Harry. Harry, ignorando por completo los consejos de Hermione, se había marchado corriendo al Departamento de Misterios, donde un grupo de Mortífagos lo esperaba a él y a sus amigos, con tal de conseguir la Profecía. En aquel incidente, Sirius había caído a través del velo de un viejo arco estacionado en la Cámara de la Muerte, y había muerto. La Profecía se había roto y Voldemort no había logrado enterarse de su contenido y aunque eso había frustrado sus planes, el precio que Harry había pagado era mucho mayor. Pero Dumbledore había sido la persona que había oído la Profecía en persona y le había revelado a Harry su contenido. Si hoy él, estaba ahí, estaba en peligro y estaba vivo, era porque era el blanco de esa estúpida profecía, la razón por la que sus padres habían muerto. Él era el único que tenía el poder de derrotar a Voldemort definitivamente y el hecho de que se fuera a convertir en víctima o en asesino, no le animaba demasiado.

Durante esos días que llevaba en Privet Drive no se había preocupado por hacer nada. A pesar de que sus tíos habían accedido a que conservara consigo su varita y sus libros de hechizos, el muchacho no los había sacado ni del baúl. No le importaba si Snape le quitaba cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor por no llevar hecha la redacción sobre los siete usos de la sangre de unicornio, el peligro de la realización de ésa poción, su función y sus derivados. De hecho, hacía bastante tiempo que a Harry no le importaba nada más que estar mirando al vacío y revivir en su memoria una y otra vez como su padrino caía a través del velo, recordando cada pequeño detalle que pudiera convencerle de que, simplemente Sirius solo estaba al otro lado del velo, como esa parte del interior de su cerebro trataba de hacerle creer.

Había enviado cada tres días una carta dirigida al número doce de Grimmauld Place(cuartel de la Orden del Fénix) siempre con las mismas palabras; "Me encuentro bien, no os preocupéis, recuerdos a todos, Harry"; únicamente para salvaguardar las distancias de los magos con sus tíos. Y pese a que Harry conocía al fin la razón por la que debía permanecer en aquella casa, no podía evitar sentir un profundo vacío al sentirse cada día, más solo. Había meditado mucho sobre ello y estaba seguro que aunque se hubiese encontrado en cualquier otro lugar y rodeado de sus amigos, el sentimiento de vacío, donde anteriormente había ocupado la presencia de Sirius, no habría desaparecido.

Mientras veía a Hedwig llegar por la ventana con un pequeño roedor muerto, no podía dejar de presentir el sentimiento que le había acompañado durante toda su estancia en Privet Drive: si siendo un mago no había podido evitar la muerte de las personas que más quería, entonces la magia no le valía para nada. Ya no deseaba regresar a Mundo Mágico, ya no deseaba ser fuerte nunca más, no deseaba volver a Hogwarts donde miles de miradas se clavarían en él y le felicitarían por haber informado al mundo del regreso de su peor enemigo, no quería ver esas estúpidas caras que meses atrás lo habían insultado y cuestionado, lo habían humillado y castigado con su desprecio. Le importaba un comino que el idiota del ministro de magia estuviese arrepentido, que deseara enmendar el daño que había causado, que anunciara públicamente que Dumbledore y él siempre habían tenido razón, ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Sabía que algún día los miembros de la Orden se presentarían en el número cuatro para recogerlo y llevarlo a Hogwarts, pero él estaba decido a no regresar.

Estaba atemorizado con la idea de que Voldemort lograra engañarlo otra vez, de que encontrara la manera de hacer daño a Ron y a Hermione, a la Orden..., no, no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, no podía volver a su lado, no quería, no quería ser un mago.

Habían pasado los días y Harry presentaba un aspecto lamentable, tanto que su tía hasta había empezado a preocuparse y su tío a temer que los lunáticos del mundo mágico se presentaran en su casa. Harry había dejado de comer desde el momento en que había llegado a Privet Drive, y pese a las abundantes raciones de comida que Petunia le suministraba, el muchacho no probaba casi nada. Los dos paquetes que Ron y Hermione le habían mandado de dulces estaban guardados bajo la tabla suelta de debajo de su cama.

La mañana del treinta y uno de Julio, su cumpleaños, Harry se levantó con el pelo revuelto y bastante agotado. Gracias a su inanición, las fuerzas cada día le menguaban más. Se miró en el espejo y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada de un chico de dieciséis años recién cumplidos, con el pelo negro azabache y bien revuelto, con grandes bolsas de ojeras en sus ojos de un verde esmeralda y delgado y paliducho. Automáticamente después, una serie de lechuzas se presentaron en su habitación, pero Harry hizo caso omiso de ellas. Se lavó la cara deprisa y corriendo, se vistió con una vieja camiseta de Dudley, cinco tallas más grande que la suya y unos vaqueros remendados y bajó a la cocina a desayunar.

Los tres Dudleys tenían el televisor encendido y miraban interesados la tele. Harry dijo un "Buenos días" siendo ignorado completamente y se dispuso a beber un poco de leche, hasta que el locutor captó su atención.

Miró la pantalla del televisor y observó un incendio en lo que parecía un gran centro comercial, mientras muchas personas corrían despavoridas.

-"...y nuestras fuentes informan que todavía, repetimos, todavía por motivos desconocidos, se ha producido una gran explosión en la zona y varias personas han muerto. La cifra se eleva ya a unas cincuenta, pero la policía y los bomberos siguen rescatando cadáveres de las ruinas. No sabemos lo que ha podido ocurrir, pero nos han informado que según los testigos, unos individuos con máscaras cubriéndoles el rostro, han podido ser los que provocaran este disturbio. Se cree que iban armados, aunque ninguno de los testigos ha podido describir qué tipo de arma portaban, algunos afirman que llevaban unos trozos de madera en las manos. La policía cree que se trataba de algún tipo de explosivo camuflado. Lo único de lo que podemos informarles con total seguridad es que los extraños encapuchados decían frases incoherentes como "sangre sucia"o "venimos a por el traidor". Parece ser que después desaparecieron milagrosamente y se llevaron secuestrado a un hombre que vestía unas túnicas muy raras y que parecía hablar búlgaro. La policía ha acordonado la zona y por seguridad se está desalojando a la gente de los alrededores. Les mantendremos informados..."

Tío Vernon apagó el televisor con el mando a distancia y se quedó observando unos minutos a Harry, totalmente desconcertado.

-Esos...esos personajes, parecen gente de tu...mundo, chico. dijo al fin mostrándose frío.

-No sé de que me estás hablando dijo Harry removiendo sin que hiciera falta la poca leche que se había puesto en el vaso.

-¿Son...Mortífagos? preguntó Petunia con temor. Harry volvió a mirarla sorprendido. Su tía había vuelto a recordar información del mundo mágico.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

-¡Respóndeme y punto! gritó su tía enfadada.

-Sí, lo son confirmó Harry de mala gana. Estaba hablando más que todos los días de verano que llevaba en la casa, y no le apetecía en absoluto recordar nada del mundo mágico.

-¿Qué está pasando en tú mundo, chico? escupió tío Vernon entre enfadado y asustado. ¿Por qué no nos dejáis en paz? Ese centro comercial...está en Bristol, ¿sabes? Muy cerca de donde solemos ir a comprar...

-Ya os lo dije el año pasado contestó Harry de mala gana. Sabía que si no les aclaraba sus dudas a los Dursley no iban a dejarlo en paz. Voldemort ha regresado, y ahora que ha vuelto ni siquiera los mugg...la gente normal como vosotros, está a salvo. Él odia a los humanos corrientes, matará a todos los que pueda...

-¿Qué nos matará? titubeó Dudley atemorizado y se escondió tras su madre a lloriquear. Harry refunfuñó.

-Pero tranquilos, éste posiblemente es el lugar más seguro que existe, así que...no tenéis que preocuparos. dijo Harry y se levantó para irse a su cuarto.

-Un momento lo detuvo su tía. Solo le has dado dos sorbos a la leche...¿Es qué no vas a comer nada más?

-No tengo hambre dijo Harry de mala gana.

-Vas a ponerte enfermo contestó tía Petunia de mal genio.

-Ya no me importa Harry subió corriendo las escaleras y se echó en su cama. Ya no podía escapar del mundo mágico ni siquiera en Privet Drive, ahora es cuando comenzaba la guerra de verdad, cuando Voldemort comenzaba a mostrar su verdadero rostro. Ningún muggle si quiera estaba a salvo y él creía saber quién era el hombre al que habían secuestrado. Y sabía de sobras que, estuviesen donde estuviesen los Mortífagos, Igor Karkarov corría un grave peligro.


	2. Lechuzas mensajeras

**CAPÍTULO 2: LECHUZAS MENSAJERAS.**

El último día de Julio había amanecido muy caluroso, exactamente igual al resto del mes. En el colegio Hogwarts, los pájaros revoloteaban animadamente, el viento silbaba sin mucha intensidad y todo signo de naturaleza proseguía su ciclo, ignorando por completo la guerra que se vivía en esos tiempos.

En una de las torres del colegio, la luz del sol iluminaba más claramente el despacho del director de Hogwarts, mientras una mujer, alta y de enorme melena negra, contemplaba el estadio de quidditch. Tenía unos ojos azules intensos, que brillaban inusualmente y a pesar del sofocante calor, vestía una túnica y una capa, ambas negras. Miraba con melancolía el estadio sin saber, que unas semanas atrás, un muchacho de quince años lo había contemplado en su misma posición.

-...te estoy pidiendo que lo pienses, no que me contestes ahora mismo.- decía un anciano de pelo y barba plateados y gafas de media luna; era Dumbledore, el director del colegio.

-No puedo- negaba la mujer de mirada fría, con palabras igual de congelantes.- Si estoy tanto tiempo junto a él acabará por enterarse...

-Es por él por lo que te pido que aceptes. Necesito que los prepares a todos, pero a él en especial.- el director trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la mujer.

-No puedo enseñarle del modo en qué me pides. Sufrirá muchísimo y yo no podría soportarlo. Ya le hice bastante daño.

-No fue culpa tuya- interrumpió el director. Las circunstancias surgieron así, ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir y...

-Nada de lo que ocurrió aquella noche, debió ocurrir, Dumbledore- cortó la mujer bruscamente.

-Bien -cedió el director sentándose detrás de su escritorio.- Si ésa es tu postura la aceptaré, pero no la comparto. Te sientes culpable, de acuerdo, entonces pasa el resto de la vida compadeciéndote de lo que ocurrió y observa desde lejos como perdemos esta guerra.- la mujer se giró rápidamente y escudriñó los ojos ancianos del director.

-¡No vamos a perder! Hallaremos la manera...juro que...aunque sea lo último que haga...

-No es el mismo que tú conociste. Ahora posee mucho más poder.- aclaró Dumbledore que a diferencia de la mujer, estaba muy tranquilo. Ella volvió a darle la espalda y mirar por la ventana.

-¿Estás dispuesto a hacerle padecer ese sufrimiento?-preguntó al fin.

-Lo superará.

-Tienes mucha fe en él, pero has olvidado mis métodos.- volvió a mirar al director a los ojos.- Seré muy dura, le haré revivir momentos que él ni imagina, le haré pasar por todas aquellas horribles experiencias y enfrentarse a cosas insospechables...tendrá que cambiar su modo de pensar, de vivir, de luchar...

Dumbledore se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mirar también por la ventana, suspirando.

-Es el único modo...solo podrá resistir el dolor llevando esa...máscara. No quisiera hacerla pasar por esto pero si quiere vivir, ése es el precio que tendrá que pagar.

-Aún no sé nada de él, no sé como está, como ha vivido, no me has contado nada...- protestó la mujer fríamente.

-Lo sé, y es necesario. Prefiero...que aprendas a conocerlo, que sea él mismo quién te lo cuente, quién confíe en ti...

-Si dices que es como James, jamás me lo contará.- aseguró la mujer perdiendo la paciencia. No entendía porqué el director trataba de ocultarle detalles.

-Gánate su confianza y lo hará.- dijo Dumbledore simplemente.

-No puedo hacerlo...no merezco su confianza.

-La va a necesitar, te lo aseguro. El Harry que tú verás será muy diferente a todos los chicos que encontrarás en Hogwarts...y deberás ayudarle.

-Está bien- cedió por fin la mujer.- Lo haré. Pero si fracasamos en nuestro plan...él no volverá a ser el de antes.

La mujer se puso la capucha por encima, observó unos instantes más al ensimismado director y luego desapareció rodeada en una luz blanca intensa.

-Lo sé... -susurró el anciano cuando se quedó sólo.- Espero que alguna vez me perdonéis...ambos, por haceros pasar lo que pasaréis.

En el número doce de Grimmauld Place, los sucesos se arremolinaban entre los perplejos miembros de la Orden, que estaban en casa en esas horas. Desde que el señor Weasley había logrado reparar con ayuda de los padres de Hermione, un viejo televisor muggle, los Weasley que pasaban por allí se divertían de lo lindo. No obstante, las noticias que acaban de escuchar los había dejado totalmente descolocados. Nymphadora Tonks y Alastor Moody, se habían apresurado en abandonar el cuartel e ir en busca de Dumbledore para anunciarle la catástrofe. Por su parte, el señor Weasley y Kingsley, que trabajaban en el Ministerio, se habían marchado a ayudar en todo lo que pudieran.

-Es horrible...- susurraba Hermione en la vieja cocina de la mansión Black.- Han muerto muchos muggles...

-Lo peor es que los muggles se están empezando a dar cuenta de lo que pasa- dijo Bill pasándose una mano por la cara.- Es lo último que le faltaba al Ministerio para que se originara un revuelo, que los muggles se enteraran de todo.

-No hay porqué exagerar, Bill -dijo Fred despreocupadamente -Los muggles son estúpidos y no se dan cuenta de nada.

-¡Fred!- gritó la señora Weasley golpeando a su hijo con un paño de cocina.- ¿Qué formas son ésas de hablar? Tu padre trata de enseñarles a los magos a respetar a los muggles y tú, que eres su hijo, te dedicas a menospreciarlos y...

-No he querido decir eso, mamá -se disculpó Fred. -Pero es que es cierto, ellos no quieren darse cuenta de que existe la magia y...

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó la señora Weasley exasperada mientras removía con la varita el interior de un caldero.

-¿Quién será el hombre que han secuestrado?- preguntó Ron tratando de cambiar de tema.- Seguro qué era un mago pero...

-Mira que a veces eres tonto, Ron- suspiró Hermione.- Tantas veces que vimos a Karkarov por Hogwarts y todavía no te suena la descripción...

-¿Karkarov?- preguntó Ron alarmado.- ¿El de Durmstrang?

-El mismo- confirmó Hermione mirando de reojo a Fred y George que en esos momentos negociaban con Mundungus sin que su madre se diese cuenta.- ¿No recuerdas que Harry nos contó que Voldemort lo había nombrado en el cementerio?- Ron se estremeció.- Ron, por favor si dejaras...

-Si, si -interrumpió el chico.- Lo recuerdo...el que había sido Mortífago y no lo era...nos lo dijo Si... -Ron se calló de repente y miró a su alrededor. Era evidente que los demás se habían dado cuenta de que había nombrado a Sirius, pero trataban de disimular. El rostro de Lupin palideció, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Espero que Harry no haya visto las noticias...- susurró Hermione apenada, tratando de desviar la conversación a un campo menos peligroso.

-No creo que Harry no se haya enterado, Hermione- opin George guardándose algo en la túnica que le acaba de dar Mundungus.- El año pasado nos dijo que escuchaba las noticias a escondidas de sus tíos y ahora esos muggles lo deben de estar tratando mejor, después de las advertencias.

-Por cierto, ¿ha escrito hoy? -preguntó Lupin mirando a los demás.

-No, no ha dicho nada.- respondió Hermione.- Nosotros le escribimos para mandarle sus regalos, hoy es su cumpleaños. Supongo que nos contestará, aunque espero que sea una carta más larga que la que suele enviar.

-¿Os habéis cuidado de no decir nada importante, verdad?- preguntó la señora Weasley mirando de reojo su caldero.- Ya sabéis que las lechuzas podrían ser interceptadas.

-Hemos sido muy prudentes -aseguró Hermione.- No hemos puesto nada acerca de lo que está ocurriendo...pero estamos preocupados.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sí, yo también lo he notado- dijo Lupin anticipándose.- Sus cartas, a eso os referís, ¿verdad?- Hermione y Ron asintieron. Siempre contesta lo mismo, no nos dice como se siente, como está, si le duele la cicatriz...nada. No sé si empezar a preocuparme de verdad...

-Pero tiene vigilancia, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Ron.- La chica esa nueva tan extraña...y Tonks se encargan de vigilarlo...

-Es cierto, Ron. Pero es que por lo que nos han contado, Harry no sale apenas de casa. El año pasado iba a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de Privet Drive, pero ahora ni eso. Lo han visto semiescondido alguna vez entre los árboles de su casa, pero nada más. Ni siquiera lo han visto de cerca y testificar que se encuentra bien.

-¿Habéis informado a Dumbledore?- preguntó la señora Weasley descuidando por primera vez la comida.- Él tiene que saberlo...

-Alastor le comentó algo cuando se apareció el otro día en la chimenea, pero no ha podido venir. Ha estado muy ocupado últimamente y trata de preparar las defensas- explicó Lupin.- Si los ataques continúan... miró a los chicos y se detuvo. No podía dar excesiva información delante de los muchachos.- Pero dijo que pronto iríamos a buscarle y le traeríamos aquí...

-¿Crees que es prudente que vuelva a este lugar?- preguntó Mundungus interviniendo por primera vez.- Ya sabes...después de lo qué ocurrió...

-Sé que no es el mejor sitio pero...estoy seguro de que preferirá estar aquí que con sus tíos.

Un hombre de aspecto pálido se encontraba sentado en un sillón mullido frente a una chimenea, contemplando el crepitar de las llamas mientras disfrutaba de una copa de vino. Estaba satisfecho por los últimos acontecimientos y aunque no se había podido acercar demasiado a su principal objetivo, las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien. Junto a él se encontraba su fiel compañera, Nagini, una larga serpiente que disfrutaba de un merecido descanso, después de haber recorrido los largos corredores del castillo, en busca de las personas que le había ordenado buscar su amo. Se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta que rompieron el mágico silencio que se disfrutaba en la estancia.

-Adelante- susurró el hombre con una voz fría y calculadora.

Tres hombres ingresaron por la puerta. Uno de ellos, el más alto, lucía una larga cabellera rubio plateado y vestía una elegante capa que le llegaba hasta el suelo. El del medio tenía el rostro oculto en una capucha blanca, pero también era bastante alto y el último era pequeño, algo gordo y era el que más temblaba de los tres.

-¿Qué informes me traes, Lucius?- preguntó Voldemort al hombre de la larga melena.

-Señor- dijo éste haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- como usted bien sabía, está muy bien vigilado. La Orden del Fénix lo protege...

-Aunque no lo protegiera yo jamás podría tocarlo mientras permanezca en ese lugar...- la copa de vino que Voldemort sostenía entre sus mano se rompió en mil pedazos. Los tres Mortífagos temblaron.- Pero no importa, llegará un momento en el que ni siquiera Dumbledore será una protección para él. Está bien, que la Orden del Fénix siga rondando su casa..., que sigan vigilando y descuiden las defensas...en otros lugares...- giró bruscamente el sillón en el que se encontraba para encarar a los tres hombres. -Lucius, retírate y tenme informado de los movimientos de esos guardianes...

-Sí, mi señor- dijo Malfoy haciendo una gran reverencia.

-Y...Lucius- el hombre se dio la vuelta.- No olvides que he hecho un esfuerzo considerable al liberaros de Azkaban...averigua quién es el espía... -Voldemort entornó los ojos.- y tráemelo...vivo.- Malfoy tragó saliva con dificultad, asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a los otros dos hombres a la espera. -¿Y bien, Nott? -preguntó Voldemort al cabo de unos instantes.

-Señor todo está saliendo según lo previsto- aseguró el Mortífago arrodillado en el suelo.- Los gigantes, los dementores, las banshes y los hombres lobo ya residen a la espera de sus órdenes...- respiró hondo para dar ahora la mala noticia.- pero todavía no ha habido un claro acuerdo con los duendes...no olvidan la matanza de hace quince años, señor. Parece ser que la Orden también está en contacto con ellos...- el rostro de Voldemort se crispó de rabia, pero dejó acabar al Mortífago. -Y en cuanto al número de seguidores, sigue en aumento, señor. Se han preparado los campamentos en todos los países de mayor número de seguidores para preparar a los novatos...

-Bien- interrumpió Voldemort con la mano.- Retírate Nott y sigue en alerta...espero que el asunto de los duendes se aclare pronto de lo contrario... -Voldemort no terminó la frase pero bastó con la mirada amenazante que le lanzó al hombre. Nott se levantó, hizo otra reverencia y se marchó por donde había salido Malfoy. Hubo una pausa hasta que Pettrigrew se decidió a hablar.

-Señor...he...he hablado con los responsables del ataque tal y como me pidió.- Voldemort le miró esperando la respuesta.- Ha sido todo un éxito, han muerto muchos muggles y hemos causado estragos al Ministerio... el traidor ha sido capturado.

-¿Dónde está?

-En las mazmorras, señor. Se le ha aplicado el castigo pertinente.

-Aún no ha recibido el castigo que se merece... -susurró Voldemort, y Pettrigrew se estremeció.- Nadie se burla de Lord Voldemort... tráemelo...

A pesar de que había cumplido dieciséis años, Harry no se sentía para nada contento. En medio de su habitación tenía a unas cuantas lechuzas esperando a que se les retirarán sus correspondencias, pero el muchacho no se veía con fuerzas. Al cabo de un rato, pensando en que no podía seguir ignorando el ulular indignado de las aves, se dispuso a abrir todas lar cartas, muy desganado.

Tomó la primera lechuza, la reconoció al instante porque parecía una pequeña snitch revuelta en plumas. Era Pig, la lechuza de su amigo Ron. Dejó aun lado el paquete que llevaba y se dispuso a leer la carta:

"Querido Harry:

¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no nos escribes más de cuatro palabras, estamos todos preocupados. Espero que estés pasando un verano más asequible que el anterior, debido a las advertencias que mi padre y Moody hicieron a tus tíos. Cuando nos veamos ya te contaremos las novedades que se ciernen aquí, recuerda que las lechuzas podrían ser interceptadas. Cuídate Harry, nos veremos pronto.

Ron"

Harry arrugó la carta de Ron con mucha furia y la arrojó a la papelera. Por las escuetas palabras de su amigo, pudo deducir que todos se encontraban en el número doce de Grimmauld Place y eso lo hizo enfurecer. Estaba decidido a no regresar al mundo mágico pero no podía evitar sentir celos de sus amigos, porque estaban juntos, superando más fácilmente las adversidades. Él se encontraba allí, sólo, reviviendo la muerte de Sirius una y otra vez, siendo consciente de que no tenía a nadie más y que jamás tendría el cariño que un padre o un hermano le proporcionarían.

Tratando de contener la enorme rabia que sentía, apartó el regalo de Ron sin abrirlo, en la mesita de noche y cogió otra lechuza conocida para él: Errol. Desenvolvió el paquete que ésta llevaba y se encontró una caja llena de las deliciosas pastas caseras que la señora Weasley solía cocinar. Sintiendo terribles ahorcadas en el estómago, puesto que no le apetecía nada comer, las introdujo bajo la tabla suelta de debajo de su cama, donde también guardaba los dulces que Ron y Hermione le habían enviado en otra ocasión, y que utilizaba para alimentar a Hedwig.

La tercera lechuza no la reconoció. Era de un color negro vivaz con una extraña forma blanca en el pecho. Era tan pequeña como Pig, pero se veía más tranquila. Extrañado, desató la carta y se quedó asombrado al reconocer la caligrafía de Hermione.

"Hola Harry:

¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Has recibido ya los resultados de los TIMO? Ron y yo todavía esperamos impacientes. Espero que trates de seguir adelante, porque tu eres fuerte Harry, y te vamos a ayudar en lo que podamos. Imagino que estos días habrán sido muy duros, pero verás como pronto podemos volver a estar juntos. Ginny está aquí conmigo y te envía recuerdos.

Besos de

Hermione.

PD: ¿Te gusta la nueva lechuza de Ginny? Se llama Argo y se la han regalado sus padres porque la han nombrado prefecta. "

Harry se imaginó lo contenta que debía de estar la señora Weasley en aquellos momentos y sonrió interiormente. Si alguien se merecía ésa felicidad era la familia Weasley. Miró por encima de nuevo, la carta de Hermione y se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en sus TIMO desde que llegó a Privet Drive. Sinceramente, le era indiferente si había logrado las calificaciones suficientes para llegar a ser auror puesto que estaba decidido a no volver al mundo mágico nunca más. Se quedaría en Privet Drive con sus tíos, hasta que fuera mayor de edad y después se marcharía para vivir en el mundo muggle. Se imaginó la cara de Ron y Hermione cuando se enteraran de que no iban a verle pronto, como ellos decían en sus cartas y se entristeció aún más. Pero si quería alejar a Voldemort de sus amigos y evitar más muertes, era necesario.

La cuarta lechuza resultó ser de Hagrid que le enviaba unos dulces que él mismo había hecho. Igual que con las pastas de la señora Weasley, Harry los metió en la tabla suelta de debajo de su cama. La carta ni siquiera la terminó de leer porque Hagrid, mostrando una vez más su poca sutileza había vuelto a nombrar a Sirius imprudentemente.

La quinta lechuza era de Lupin. Harry leyó la carta mucho más emocionado que con ninguna otra. Lupin era el último de los amigos de su padre con el que Harry tenía contacto y era de las pocas personas que podían entender su dolor a la perfección. Sin poder evitarlo, su mente se trasladó momentáneamente al departamento de misterios...

"_-¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! Había llegado al fondo del foso respirando entrecortadamente. Sirius debía de estar tras el velo; Harry iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse..._

_Pero cuando llegó al suelo y corrió hacia la tarima, Lupin lo rodeó con los brazos y lo retuvo._

_-No puedes hacer nada, Harry..._

_-¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!_

_-Es demasiado tarde, Harry._

_-No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo... Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero Lupin no lo soltaba._

_-No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido._

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando tan agitadamente como si hubiera corrido hacia el arco. Sí, sin duda Lupin lo entendería mejor que nadie, él había sufrido tanto como Harry la muerte de Sirius. El muchacho, apretó la carta del profesor con fuerza y también la arrojó a la papelera. Lentamente, se llevó una mano a los ojos y se enjugó una lagrima que trataba de salir a flote.

Mostrando una valentía que lo caracterizaba, alejó los oscuros pensamientos de su mente y abrió el paquete que llevaba la lechuza de Lupin. Lo deslió y se encontró con que era un cofre de madera. Parecía desgastado y viejo, pero la calidad de la madera era muy buena. En ella, estaba dibujada una gran "M" y las marcas de las palmas de cuatro personas que llevaban sus firmas. Harry leyó los nombres de: Canuto, Lunático, Cornamenta y Colagusano. A su lado, había una nota escrita por Lupin.

"Este cofre guarda todos los recuerdos de los Merodeadores. Tanto James como Sirius siempre quisieron que te lo quedaras. Sirius lo conservó cuando tus padres murieron y me lo entregó a mí para que te lo remitiera si le pasaba algo a él, como tutor tuyo. Espero que lo consideres un regalo de cumpleaños de tu padre, tu padrino y mío, y que lo guardes con mucho cariño"

-Es demasiado... -susurró Harry pasando una mano por donde estaba la marca de la palma de su padre. Se dio cuanta de que las huellas coincidían.- No lo merezco...

Lentamente y con sumo cuidado abrió la tapa del cofre. Lo primero que encontró fue un montón de fotografías. Algunas eran antiguas y muy viejas, pero otras parecían más recientes. En una se veía a Harry, siendo tan solo un bebé, en los brazos de Sirius y de Lupin, que sonreían abiertamente. Siguió buscando entre las cosas y encontró entre ellas recortes de periódicos de equipos de quidditch, algunos pergaminos que parecían ser los antecesores del mapa del merodeador, una pequeña snitch dorada, que Harry recordaba haber visto en las mano de James cuando éste la había robado; también aparecían títulos de magia, como el de aparición de los cuatro amigos, o el de graduación en Hogwarts. Se encontró con dos títulos muy especiales, eran de aurores y pertenecían a Lily y a James. Harry se quedó perplejo, no sabía que sus padres habían sido aurores, a decir verdad, nunca lo había preguntado. También encontró los anillos de compromiso de su padres, un pañuelo bordado en oro blanco, un navaja de gran calidad y una serie de posesiones de los cuatro amigos. Harry rebuscó entre todas las cosas y cuando las estaba colocando de nuevo en el baúl, se le cayó una pulsera de entre los papeles. Estaba hecha con hilo grueso y en un color azul intenso ponía el nombre de "Sirius". Harry agarró los dos cordones de los bordes, y se la puso en su muñeca derecha. Si Sirius la había guardado allí era porque tendría un valor muy especial para él, así que una parte de él, siempre estaría con Harry.

Cerró el cofre como si se tratase de la mayor reliquia del mundo y lo colocó en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche. Ya lo revisaría con más detenimiento, pero ahora tenía que coger el sobre que le ofrecía la última lechuza de su habitación. En cuanto liberó al ave de su carga, ésta salió volando inmediatamente, como habían hecho las demás, salvo Pig, que estaba en la jaula descansando con Hedwig.

Miró el sobre con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que llevaba el emblema de Hogwarts y que era una carta algo más gruesa de lo habitual. La desgarró, y del sobre cayeron tres pergaminos. El primero era la habitual lista de libros para sexto curso y el anuncio de que el nuevo curso iniciaría el uno de Septiembre, siendo la salida del Expreso a las once de la mañana, en la estación de King Cross. El segundo pergamino era una autorización. Aquel año comenzarían las clases de aparición y se necesitaba el permiso de los padres o del tutor. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco al recordar la autorización de Hogsmade que Sirius le había firmado como padrino suyo. Para desviar esa opresión en el pecho, que sentía, tomó el otro sobre, que resultaron ser las calificaciones de los TIMOS. Sin darle mucha importancia, puesto que a partir de ahora todo le iba a ser irrelevante, Harry comenzó a leer:

"Estimado señor Potter,

Nos complace anunciarle los resultados de su Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria:

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Extraordinario.

Consigue TIMO.

Encantamientos: Supera las Expectativas.

Consigue TIMO.

Astronomía: Aceptable

Consigue TIMO:

Transformaciones: Supera las Expectativas.

Consigue TIMO

Herbología: Extraordinario

Consigue TIMO.

Pociones: Supera las Expectativas.

Consigue TIMO.

Historia de la Magia: Insatisfactorio.

No consigue TIMO.

Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario.

Consigue TIMO.

Adivinación: Insatisfactorio.

No consigue TIMO.

Le felicitamos por sus calificaciones, siendo un total de siete TIMOS, y lamentamos comunicarle que si desea cursar la carrera de auror tendrá que tener unas calificaciones más altas en la asignatura de Pociones, dejando así la decisión de admisión o no en sus clases, al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Le saluda atentamente:

Griselda Marchbanks,

Departamento de Examinación Mágica."

Harry sonrió amargamente al mirar sus resultados. No había conseguido Extraordinario en Pociones, con lo que no podría continuar su carrera para ser auror. Ya se lo había imaginado, ¿cómo iba a sacar un Extraordinario en el TIMO de Pociones? A causa del profesor Snape( cuyo odio hacia él se le había incrementado durante el verano), jamás había logrado que se le dieran bien las pociones, y aunque estudió mucho y sin la presencia del profesor le resultó todo mucho más fácil, jamás iba a lograr sacar la máxima nota. De todos modos ya no le importaba, de hecho ya no le importaba absolutamente nada...tanto era así, y tan decidido estaba a no regresar, que no había hecho sus deberes, ni los pensaba hacer. La decisión se la dejaban al colegio Hogwarts, ¿qué significaba aquello? Que todavía había alguna esperanza...; pero Harry no la esperaba, únicamente, recostándose en su cama y mirando al techo, fue capaz de pensar en cómo debía estar Hermione en aquellos momentos, comprobando igual que él sus TIMOS, y si Ron habría podido sacar Extraordinario en Pociones y cursar como auror y en que la única carta que le interesaba de verdad, no había llegado y jamás volvería a llegar. Tomando un trozo de pergamino viejo, garabateó el mismo mensaje que siempre, para tranquilizar a la Orden, lo ató a Pig y luego que la lechuza salió volando de su habitación, cerró la ventana, bajo los ululatos reproches de Hedwig, que le recriminaba el no haberla utilizado a ella para llevar la carta.

-No te preocupes Hedwig -dijo Harry tratando de acariciarle las plumas, sin que ella se dejara mucho. -Tendrás muchas ocasiones de llevar ese mensaje...el mismo mensaje...

Y con un extraño tintineo en su cicatriz y un sentimiento de profunda alegría que no provenía de él mismo, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y se quedó dormido bajo los ardientes rayos de sol del mediodía, que se filtraban a través de las polvorientas ventanas del segundo piso, del número cuatro de Privet Drive.


	3. No voy a volver

CAPITULO 3: NO VOY A VOLVER.  
  
En una habitación en penumbra, iluminada únicamente por el calor de las llamas de una chimenea, se encontraban dos hombres hablando. Uno estaba sentado en un mullido sillón y dibujaba en el aire con sus largos dedos, formas imposibles; mientras escuchaba interesado al otro hombre.  
-Han pasado ya unos días desde el último ataque señor, y la Orden no parece haber mejorado sus defensas. Siguen rondando al chico.  
-Estad atentos- dijo Voldemort sin dejar de juguetear con sus dedos.- En algún momento saldrá de la casa y la vigilancia menguará. No puede estar encerrado todo el día. Le conozco muy bien y no se ocultaría como un cobarde mientras el resto del mundo está en peligro.- bajó ambas manos con las que estaba jugueteando y dirigió su atención por primera vez al otro hombre.- ¿Quiéns tenemos acechando?  
-Cuatro de los nuevos liderados por Bellatrix.  
-¿Bellatrix?- preguntó Voldemort rondándole a la cabeza. -No sé si es la más indicada para estar allí.  
-Se ofreció ella misma, señor.- Voldemort sonrió.  
-Supongo que espera divertirse un poco más de nuestro joven amigo... -se detuvo unos instantes y luego cambió de tema.- ¿Qué me dices de lo qué te ordené?- Malfoy tragó saliva y procuró no mirar los rojos ojos de su señor.  
-Señor...discúlpeme, pero no he podido averiguar nada todavía. Sea quién sea el que está pasando información, es muy inteligente y no deja rastro...  
-¿Insinúas que es más inteligente qué yo?- rugió Voldemort taladrando a Malfoy con la mirada.  
-No señor,- se apresuró a corregir el hombre.- Por supuesto que no, nadie es más inteligente que usted, solo me limitaba a apuntar...  
-¡Basta!- le espetó Voldemort de mala gana.- Ya he oído suficiente, limítate a cumplir con tu obligación, Lucius.  
-Señor...¿usted no tiene ni una ligera idea de quién puede ser?- Voldemort se mordió el labio inferior.  
-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, estúpido? En mis filas, militan cientos de Mortífagos actualmente, y cualquiera de ellos...  
-Estoy seguro de que es alguien más cercano, señor- aseguró Malfoy. -Alguien del grupo interno. Nos guardamos de dar información a los principiantes...  
-Sí, yo también pienso que tiene que ser alguien muy bien situado. Pero cuando lo atrape va a lamentar mucho lo que está haciendo...  
-Señor me daré prisa.  
-Hazlo, Lucius, no quisiera tener que prescindir de ti -Malfoy asintió y salió de la sala, dejando a su señor sumido en sus pensamientos. Los ataques estaban siendo planificados a la perfección, pero salvo el último, en el que se logró capturar al traidor, los tres anteriores habían sido frustrados por la anticipación de la Orden de Fénix y el Ministerio de Magia. Voldemort maldijo su suerte, si no hubiera sido por la incompetencia de sus Mortífagos, él no habría tenido la necesidad de aparecerse en el Ministerio de Magia, y ahora sabría el contenido de esa maldita profecía...  
-Harry Potter, te hubiera destruido hace mucho si supiera el final de la Profecía -murmuró Voldemort en voz alta.- Si tan solo pudiera hallar la manera de averiguarla en boca de Dumbledore...- cerró los puños con rabia. -Pero me vas a servir mucho este curso, Harry Potter, voy a saber como utilizarte para destruir primero a ese viejo estúpido...después de todo, sí que sirvió algo mi visita al ministerio, y Black sin darse cuenta ha sido el mejor de mis aliados para destruirte- soltó una sonora carcajada que pudo oírse en todos los alrededores de la vieja mansión, donde habitaba.  
  
¡POTTER!  
La voz de tío Vernon lo hizo despertar abruptamente. Se pasó una mano por la frente y se secó el sudor frío que la invadía. El corazón todavía le latía a mil por hora y respiraba entrecortadamente. Acaba de presenciar de nuevo la muerte de su padrino, y luego se había hallado en un cementerio. Pasase por donde pasase, solo había víctimas que él reconocía, desde sus padres a Ron y Hermione, pasando por Cedric, Sirius y Lupin. Afortunadamente el grito de su tío Vernon para que bajase a comer, había servido de algo por primera vez.  
Todavía tembloroso, se levantó de la cama que estaba empapada de sudor y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina.  
Nada más pisarla, se dio cuenta de que su tío se encontraba de muy mal humor. Dudley estaba en el último rincón de la mesa, enfrascado en su Game Boy Advance y tía Petunia servía la comida.  
-...a punto de salir de vacaciones y no he podido cerrar este último negocio -refunfuñaba tío Vernon mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata y se secaba el sudor de la frente. Harry, pensando que era mejor ni saludar, se sentó en silencio y comenzó a comer la sopa de fideos que tenía delante.  
-No te preocupes querido, -le dijo Petunia pasándole una mano por la espalda.- No ha sido un mal año de negocios.  
-Sí, pero ese contrato era sumamente importante porque... -Harry solo escuchaba a medias. Se sentía asqueado rodeado de aquellas personas. Era extraño, había vivido durante once años de su vida en aquella casa pensando que siempre sería así, y a pesar de que había estado mucho más tiempo que en el mundo mágico, su presencia parecía estar en otro lado. Nunca se había sentido unido a una familia, quizás lo más cercano a una, habían sido las visitas a la Madriguera, donde la señora Weasley lo había tratado igual que si fuera cualquier otro de sus hijos. Por supuesto sin mencionar, la vez que habló con Sirius sobre irse a vivir con él, si lo declaraban inocente. Acción que nunca llegaría ya que Colagusano había escapado aquella misma noche... Por otro lado, pensó que aunque Sirius hubiera sido declarado inocente, Dumbledore jamás le habría permitido abandonar la casa de los Dursley, porque era el único lugar donde estaba a salvo, gracias a que la sangre de su madre residía en su tía.  
La sensación de angustia ante la comida había vuelto aparecer al recordar a su padrino. Desganado, dejó la cuchara sobre el plato y estaba tan despistado que hizo un movimiento demasiado brusco y el plato cayó al suelo.  
Harry dio un respingo como si acabase de despertar de un sueño. Tía Petunia gruñó, puesto que era una maniática de la limpieza y se había manchado su inmaculada cocina, pero la reacción de tío Vernon fue mucho peor. Se levantó bruscamente y empezó a ponerse colorado.  
-¡No es bastante con que tenga ya un mal día que además tengo que aguantar tus torpezas, chico! ¡Porqué no llamas a los raros de tus amigos y te largas de una vez! ¡Es más, fuera ahora mismo, vete a dar una vuelta y no vuelvas hasta esta noche! ¡No tengo moral para aguantarte!- Harry se levantó furioso y encaró en miradas a su tío.  
-No tengo porqué irme- replicó.- No he acabado de comer y...  
-¡Pues hoy no comerás más hasta que llegue la noche! ¡Vamos, fuera!  
Harry se dio la vuelta bruscamente y la silla cayó al suelo dando un estrepitoso golpe. Rápidamente, Petunia miró por las ventanas por si algún vecino había escuchado el ruido en su casa. Harry, tan enfadado como lo había estado el año anterior, abrió la puerta de la calle y se marchó dando un portazo. No soportaba esa casa, no soportaba a esas personas, y no soportaba ser quién era. ¡Qué poco sabían de su vida aquella gente que lo alababa por ser quién era! ¡Qué poco conocían la vida tan triste y mezquina que sufría el muchacho!  
-Si no existiera la magia, yo jamás habría sido famoso- murmuró mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo calle arriba. Surrey era un lugar bastante grande, con calles muy largas y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que anocheciera para recorrerlo. Poco a poco, se fue alejando, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y muy despacio, golpeando con el pie todo lo que salía a su paso.  
Cuando pasó por el parque donde el año anterior había visto a Dudley con sus amigos despidiéndose y donde los atacaron los dementores, se sentó de nuevo en el único columpio que su primo y su pandilla no había destrozado aún.  
Las calles estaban desiertas, el sofocante calor no invitaba a salir de las casas y sin embargo él, se encontraba como un vagabundo sin casa, sentado en un sucio columpio, tratando de imaginar como habría sido su vida si sus padres continuaran con vida.  
pensó amargamente.  
Harry permaneció sentado mucho rato, las horas iban pasando inadvertidas para el muchacho, que tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza, que no se percató de que el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Miró el reloj de pulsera que tenía en la muñeca y comprobó que eran las ocho de la tarde. Pronto empezaría a oscurecer, así que, seguramente su tío lo dejaría entrar en casa. Se levantó del asiento y se desperezó ruidosamente. El parque seguía desierto. No había avanzado ni tres pasos, cuando escuchó un ruido de pisadas, seguidos de algo ondeando al viento. Harry se frenó en seco. Lo había olvidado por completo, se había alejado considerablemente de Privet Drive, donde estaba su protección y ahora era un blanco fácil. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y observó el solitario parque, al tiempo que sacaba su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Era lo único que había sacado del baúl. Pasaron unos instantes y nada ocurrió, así que, pensando que se lo había imaginado todo, y que parecía algo paranoico, avanzó tres pasos más hasta detenerse al oír unas risas.  
Volvió a darse la vuelta, esta vez más bruscamente y vio a unos individuos salir de detrás de unos arbustos. Iban totalmente vestidos de negro, con unas máscaras blancas cubriéndoles la cara: Mortífagos. Harry se quedó helado, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Eran cinco y él solamente era uno, había cometido otra estupidez al salir de Privet Drive.  
El más alto de los individuos, dio un paso al frente, acercándose más que el resto a Harry.  
-¿Qué tenemos aquí? -se burló un terrible voz infantil.- Pero si es el pequeño bebé Potter. ¿Qué haces aquí y tan...solito?  
A Harry le hirvió la sangre. Reconocería esa voz hasta en el infierno, a pesar de que la mujer que había hablado iba enmascarada. Era Bellatrix Lestrange, la Mortífaga que había sido encarcelada en Azkaban por haber torturado hasta la locura a los padres Neville, y la misma mujer que había acabado con la vida de su padrino. A Harry se le contrajeron las tripas, había soñado con esa escena durante todo el verano y había vivido repudiando a ese ser, que tenía enfrente suyo. Un odio parecido al veneno le recorrió todas las partes de su cuerpo, deseaba correr hacia la mujer, arañarla, herirla, hacerle pagar cada una de las pesadillas que lo habían atormentado.  
-¡Tú! -dijo furioso apuntando con la varita hacia Bellatrix.  
-Sí, Potter- rió la Mortífaga. Le producía un enorme placer ver a Harry tan enfadado.-Como ves, has vuelto a caer en la trampa del Señor Oscuro. Él ha esperado paciente y sabía que acabarías saliendo de tu escondite...Dime, ¿cómo has andado? ¿Cómo llevas la pérdida de mi querido primo? -Harry apretó los dientes y empuñó mejor la varita, mientras Bellatrix se desternillaba junto con los otros Mortífagos.  
-Me las pagarás- aseguró Harry, sus ojos resplandecían de odio, pero la mujer seguía riendo.- ¡Desmaious!- gritó al fin sin poder contenerse.  
Pero no ocurrió nada. Bellatrix y los demás Mortífagos habían dejado de reírse y observaban a Harry con una nota de asombro. Harry por su parte, estaba totalmente asombrado con lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Por qué no había funcionado el hechizo? Acercó su varita a la cara y comprobó que no tuviera ninguna grieta, pero la varita parecía encontrarse en perfecto estado.  
-¿Es qué has olvidado como hacer magia, Potter?- rió Bellatrix.  
-¡Desmaious! ¡Impedimenta! ¡Expelliarmus! -Harry agitó su varita de forma incontrolada. Unas chispas salían de ella cada vez que formulaba un hechizo, pero no sucedía nada más. ¿Qué ocurre? -dijo desesperado.  
-Me parece que tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, Potter. Déjame ayudarte a despejarte. ¡CRUCIO!  
El rayo rojo impactó en Harry que cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Sentía como si mil cuchillos candentes le horadaran cada partícula de su piel y los huesos le ardieran. Los Mortífagos rieron todavía más, y Harry observó el contorno borroso de Bellatrix acercándose a él y propinándole un puntapié en el costado. Harry se cogió la parte dolorida y dio un grito. Estaba tirado en el suelo sin ninguna opción de levantarse. Su varita había caído de sus manos y se encontraba a un metro suyo, pero aunque la alcanzara, Harry no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerla funcionar.  
-El juego se ha acabado, Potter- dijo Bellatrix, adoptando su voz melosa de nuevo.- Mi señor me recompensará por tu muerte. Despídete de tus últimos segundos de vida. -Bellatrix levantó la varita y apuntó a Harry. El muchacho cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, pero cuando ya escuchaba el comienzo de la maldición asesina de los labios de la mujer, se escucharon tres rayos aturdidos que impactaron en ella y en algún otro Mortífago que Harry no alcanzó a ver. El muchacho, confundido, abrió los ojos y se topó con que Tonks, Lupin y una mujer que no conocía, se enfrentaban a tres de los Mortífagos que quedaban en pie.  
Bellatrix estaba tendida al lado de Harry y comenzaba a removerse, se levantó y en el momento en que iba a apuntar a Lupin, Harry gritó.  
-¡Cuídado!  
Lupin esquivó el rayo rojo por muy pocos centímetros y apuntó a Bellatrix, que a su vez, también esquivó la maldición. Harry se dio la vuelta y apoyó las manos sobre el suelo, tratando de incorporarse. Lo logró al cabo de unos segundos y se tambaleó hasta su varita. La cogió del suelo y apuntó a uno de los enmascarados, pero el resultado fue el mismo de antes. Lupin, que estaba muy cerca de Harry, se quedó mirando extrañado este hecho, pero en seguida se volvió para continuar con la lucha. Sintiéndose algo mareado, quizás de los dolores de la maldición cruciatus o quizás del hecho que no había comido nada desde el desayuno, Harry cayó al suelo de rodillas y apoyó ambas manos obre el suelo. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y hallar una explicación coherente a lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no la encontró. Permaneció así durante un rato más, escuchando el sonido de las maldiciones que se dirigían de un lado a otro.  
Levantó la cabeza a tiempo para ver como Bellatrix, rodeada de la mujer que Harry no conocía y de Tonks, huía, dejando a los cuatro Mortífagos restantes desmayados en el suelo.  
Al comprobar que no había peligro, Lupin y Tonks corrieron hacia Harry para ver como se encontraba.  
La otra mujer seguía en pie inspeccionando con la mirada cualquier signo visible de peligro.  
-¡Harry! -dijeron Tonks y Lupin ayudándolo a levantarse.- ¿Te encuentras bien? -El muchacho miró unos segundos los rostros preocupados de los miembros de la Orden y asintió. Pero luego volvió a fijar su atención a la extraña mujer de pelo negro y largo.  
Se escuchó un CRACK y Moody y Kingsley se aparecieron al lado de ellos.  
-¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Ha habido muertos?- preguntó Moody con gravedad. Harry vio que no había cambiado nada en absoluto.  
-Estamos todos bien -aseguró Tonks tranquilizando a Moody. -No te preocupes Ojoloco, Harry está perfectamente.  
-Sabía que algo iba a salir mal -gruñó Moody mirando los cuerpos inertes de los Mortífagos que Kingsley se estaba encargando de atar. Luego se giró hacia Harry. -¿Por qué diablos saliste de tu casa a éstas horas, Potter? Creía que habrías aprendido la lección después de lo que ocurrió el año anterior con los dementores.- Aquella bienvenida tan hueca no agradó nada a Harry.  
-Mi tío me echó de casa -explicó y Moody arqueó las cejas y chasqueó la lengua. -Los negocios no le habían salido bien hoy y me gritó que me largara hasta que anocheciera porque no deseaba aguantarme.  
-Bien, creo que es hora de que vayamos a hacerle otra visita amistosa a ese muggle, ¿no te parece Remus? -gruñó Moody. Lupin palideció.  
-Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Aunque Dumbledore nos ha pedido que saquemos a Harry de la casa esta misma noche. -Harry no respondió. Por supuesto no pensaba para nada regresar al mundo mágico, pero no vio oportuno comentar nada con tanta gente allí delante, después de lo que acaba de ocurrir.  
-Creo que el peligro ya ha pasado- anunció una voz fría, gélida. Era la mujer de cabellos largos y negros que Harry no conocía.  
-Bien, -dijo Moody observando de una lado a otro inquieto. -En ese caso...Kingsley y yo iremos a llevar al Ministerio a los cuatro Mortífagos éstos -señaló a los cuerpos de los enmascarados. -A Fudge le encantará juzgadlos y desviar su frustración hacia ellos. Vosotros tres encargaos que Potter llegue a salvo. -los tres aludidos asintieron y esperaron a que Moody y Kingsley desaparecieran en un traslador con los cuatro Mortífagos, para volver a hablar.  
Harry sintió como alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro y dio un respingo. Sirius solía hacer eso. Giró la cara, deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar la sonrisa de su padrino, cuando se topó con los ojos de Lupin mirándole preocupado.  
-¿Ocurre algo, Harry?- le preguntó el hombre y retiró la mano del hombro del muchacho.- Siento si te he sobresaltado.  
-Estoy bien, -mintió Harry.  
-¡Entonces me alegró de verte! -dijo Tonks muy efusiva y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Harry se quedó en la misma posición que estaba sin mover un músculo. Se dio cuenta de que los ojos de un azul profundo de la mujer desconocida lo estaban observando. Cuando ella vio que el chico se había dado cuenta, los apartó y continuó inspeccionando el parque. Pero ella no era la única que miraba a Harry de forma extraña, el chico se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que disimulaban, Tonks y Lupin también parecían asombrados con el aspecto que mostraba.  
-¿Seguro qué estás bien? -repitió Lupin. A Harry comenzaba a cansarle su mirada inquisitiva.  
-Llegasteis a tiempo de que Bellatrix me hiciera algo serio respondió cortante.  
-No me refería a eso. -contestó Lupin, pero al menos apartó la mirada de los ojos de Harry. Él sabía muy bien a lo que se refería el profesor. Por una parte le preguntaba por Sirius, y por la otra por lo que acababa de ver con su varita.  
-Harry... -susurró Tonks con prudencia.- ¿No crees que estás muy delgado? -Los ojos de la mujer volvieron a fijarse en él, tras la pregunta de la aurora. Harry también la miró.  
-Es la ropa de Dudley lo que me hace parecer más delgado- mintió Harry intentado que su voz sonara despreocupada. Lupin abrió la boca para añadir algo más, pero debió pensarlo mejor porque se calló. Tonks se encogió de hombros e hizo una negativa con la cabeza, pero tampoco insistió, y Harry se lo agradeció muchísimo porque no estaba con ánimos para seguir discutiendo.  
-Remus, Tonks, id vosotros a preparar las cosas de Potter. Yo echaré un vistazo por los alrededores y cuando compruebe que todo está en orden, me apareceré en la habitación para que partamos.-los otros dos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar muy pegados a Harry con rumbo a Privet Drive. Harry giró la cabeza para seguir observando a la mujer, y vio como ella miraba de un extremo a otro y tras comprobar que no había nadie, desaparecía en un brillo de luz blanca.  
-¿Quién es ella? -preguntó Harry a Lupin mientras caminaban hacia la casa de sus tíos.  
-Se llama Christine Byrne- respondió Lupin mirando de un lado a otro.- Es una nueva incorporación en la Orden.- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.  
Harry no lo comentó, pero sentía hacia esa mujer una sensación extraña. Estaba seguro de que nunca antes la había visto, y tal vez, pensó, era su forma de ser y su mirada tan fría y penetrante lo que hacía que Harry la encontrara...inquietante.  
El resto del camino lo hicieron andando muy deprisa y en silencio. Harry notó que Tonks parecía mirarlo como si no lo hubiese visto en la vida, y que deseaba comentar algo, pero no se atrevía. Harry trataba de seguirles el ritmo, pero respiraba entrecortadamente. Estaba muy cansado y tenía mucha sed, pero sobretodo le dolía el golpe en el costado que había recibido.  
Llegaron al número cuatro y Lupin los hizo detenerse para ser él quién tocara al timbre. Al cabo de unos segundos, se vislumbró una sombra a través de los gruesos cristales de la puerta y a tío Vernon murmurar.  
-...ya está aquí el niño éste. Se podía haber quedado a dormir en un banco. Con la pinta que tiene últimamente no me extrañaría nada que lo confundieran por vagabun... -tío Vernon no terminó la frase. Acababa de abrir la puerta y se había topado con el rostro serio de Lupin. Tardó unos segundos en recuperarse. -¿Qué...qué hace usted aquí? obviamente no había olvidado a Lupin, después de que éste fue uno de los hombres que semanas atrás lo había amenazado en la estación.  
-¿Podemos pasar, señor Dursley? -preguntó Lupin amablemente, retirándose un poco y señalando hacia donde estaban Tonks y Harry. Tío Vernon observó detenidamente el pelo rosa chicle de Tonks y la túnica raída de Lupin y luego se apartó de la puerta dando un gruñido.  
-Gracias -dijo Lupin y entró seguido de Tonks y de Harry. Caminaron hasta el borde de las escaleras y luego el profesor se giró para mirar a Harry, sonriendo ligeramente. -Harry, tenemos que hablar un momento con tus tíos, por favor, sube y empieza a recoger tus cosas, en seguida vamos Tonks y yo. Harry vio como su tía y Dudley, que habían asomado la cabeza para ver quién entraba en su casa, se encogían de miedo y que su tío estaba más pálido si cabe, que Snape. Sin embargo, aún sabiendo que no se iría de ésa casa, asintió y subió hasta su habitación.  
Una vez Lupin escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, miró a Vernon y sonrió.  
-¿Podemos hablar con ustedes un momento?  
-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes- rugió tío Vernon descortésmente, sin embargo, Lupin no perdió los nervios.  
-Me temo, señor Dursley, que nosotros sí que tenemos algo que decirle.  
-Por su bien, entre ahí- añadió Tonks con una sonrisa apuntando con la varita a la sala donde estaban Petunia y Dudley. Éste, se apresuró a correr por el pasillo hacia su habitación y encerrarse con pasador. Tiene un hijo muy educado dijo Tonks con sarcasmo mientras seguía a Vernon.  
Una vez entraron, sin ningún reparo, Tonks y Lupin tomaron asiento. Tío Vernon, pensando que era mejor hacer las cosas por las buenas, los imitó, mientras que su mujer se quedó a su lado, de pie.  
-Ha habido un pequeño incidente esta tarde, señor Dursley.- comentó Lupin. Su voz sonaba amable, pero adoptaba una expresión de total seriedad.  
-¿Qué incidente? -soltó tío Vernon, apretaba los puños como si quisiese tener la cabeza de Lupin bajo ellos.  
-Su sobrino ha sido atacado -dijo Tonks de mala gana. -Usted lo echó de casa y su estupidez le ha podido costar la vida. los Dursley intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.  
-No es culpa nuestra que se marchara lejos de aquí.- se defendió tío Vernon.- Yo solo le dije que saliera de la casa. Podía haberse quedado en el jardín. -Lupin se levantó de golpe, pero esta vez miró a tía Petunia.  
-Le recuerdo que es el hijo de su hermana -dijo alzando el tono de voz.- Usted hizo una promesa cuando Dumbledore lo dejó en su portal y de que la cumpla depende la vida de Harry. Si se aleja demasiado de donde está usted, corre un grave peligro. -tía Petunia abría y cerraba la boca sin poder contestar.  
-¡Deje a mi mujer tranquila!- rugió tío Vernon y también se puso de pie. -¡Le exijo que se largue de mi propiedad, de lo contrario...!  
-No nos amenace, Dursley -dijo Tonks apuntando a tío Vernon con su varita, lo que hizo que éste retrocediera. -Aquí nadie puede ayudarle, y tampoco puede echarnos. Le exigimos que nos digan qué demonios han hecho con Harry.  
-¿A qué se refiere? -espetó Vernon,.  
-Nos referimos al aspecto que presenta- intervino Lupin con una mirada inquisitiva. ¿Es qué no lo alimentan bien? Está muy delgado, demasiado delgado de lo normal, diría yo, parece al borde...  
-No es culpa nuestra- aseguró tía Petunia hablando por primera vez, aunque el labio inferior le temblaba.- Nosotros le ponemos mucha comida, más que otros años...- añadió.- Es él el qué se niega a comer. Desde que llegó del colegio apenas a probado bocado y nunca sale de su habitación... -Lupin suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos. Tonks le puso una mano en la espalda para reconfortarlo. -¿le...le ha pasado algo en...en...en ese sitio?- preguntó con timidez. Lupin se destapó la cara y examinó a tía Petunia, juzgando si responderle o no.  
-Ha sufrido mucho- respondió Lupin mirándola penetrantemente. -Eso es todo lo que tienen que saber.- Petunia desvió la mirada de Lupin y la clavó en el suelo, pero no comentó nada más.  
-Bien, está advertido Dursley. -finalizó Tonks.- Ahora nos lo llevábamos, pero la próxima vez no seremos tan complacientes.  
Tonks y Lupin se giraron y se marcharon hacia la habitación de Harry, dejando a sus tíos con la boca abierta.  
Harry, por su parte, se encontraba tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo. En realidad, no necesitaba preparar el equipaje, primero porque no pensaba moverse de allí, y segundo porque no había sacado sus cosas desde que había llegado de Hogwarts. Era cierto que tenía que extraer algunos de sus antiguos libros y algunas túnicas que se le habían quedado pequeñas, pero aparte de eso, sus cosas más preciadas como la capa de invisibilidad de su padre o el mapa del merodeador, estaban bien guardados en el interior de su baúl. Mientras escuchaba unos toquecitos en la puerta, y veía entrar a Lupin y a Tonks, se preguntaba el porqué su varita no había funcionado.  
-¿Por qué no has recogido tus cosas?- preguntó Tonks mirando el baúl semiabierto en el suelo y todo el desastre de habitación que Harry tenía. Ni siquiera se había molestado en limpiar la jaula de Hedwig, que en esos momentos se encontraba durmiendo. Harry apartó la vista del techo y vio que los adultos lo miraban preocupados.  
-Porque no me marcho, no quiero volver.- Harry dejó que los dos magos asimilaran las palabras que acaban de escuchar.  
-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- preguntó Lupin, que fue el primero en recuperarse.  
-Que no voy a volver al mundo mágico.- contestó Harry con sencillez.- No quiero volver.  
-Mira Harry -dijo Tonks mirando a Lupin preocupada y tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.- Si es por quién-tú-sabes no te preocupes...Dumbledore ha puesto muchas medidas de seguridad para qué...  
-No le tengo miedo a Voldemort- Tonks se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre.- El motivo por el que no quiero volver es porque la magia no sirve para nada. -dijo esto muy rápido, tratando de aminorar el peso que sentía en el estómago. Ninguno habló durante unos segundos. Lupin se limitó a observar a Harry atentamente como si éste tratara de contarles una broma, como vio que el chico no se reía, se decidió a hablar.  
-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú sabes mejor que nadie...  
-Yo lo único que sé es que a mí, la magia no me a servido para nada -le cortó Harry bruscamente, y dejó de mirar al profesor, no quería observar esos ojos que lo taladraban.- Si yo no hubiera sido una mago mis padres aún seguirían con vida -se sorprendió a sí mismo de estar abriendo tanto sus sentimientos, pero una llama había prendido en su interior con la intención de justificarse y aminorar el peso de la culpa que sentía por dentro.- Si la magia no existiera él no estaría aquí, no habría ido a matarlos y Sirius tampoco, Sirius tampoco... -no podía convertir la muerte de su padrino en un hecho verídico diciéndolo en voz alta. Todavía parte de él creía que Sirius simplemente estaba oculto para que la justicia no lo atrapara y que aparecería en cualquier momento con su pelo largo y su sonrisa abierta. Lupin y Tonks intercambiaron miradas, y el profesor cerró los ojos durante unos instantes tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas para aliviar al muchacho.  
-Harry, tú no piensas eso en realidad, y lo sabes. Estás dolido con los hechos y...  
-¡Sí que lo pienso! -le contradijo Harry levantando la voz.- Si no pude salvarlos, entonces no quiero ser un mago, no quiero. La magia no me ha servido para nada, porque no ha podido conservar lo que yo más quería continuó hablando más despacio. Solo me las ha arrebatado...- Lupin se sentó en la cama sin apartar la mirada del muchacho.  
-¿Entonces vas a rendirte? ¿Vas a dejar que aquellos que lucharon por esa causa que tú consideras inútil y que murieron por ella queden en el olvido?- Harry fijó sus ojos en él, sorprendido.- No, Harry, tú no eres así, tú no vas a quedarte alejado de tus amigos y de las personas que te quieren porque pienses que la magia no ha servido para nada. ¿Has olvidado que gracias a ella conociste a Ron y a Hermione? ¿Has olvidado que James conoció a Sirius, me conoció a mi, gracias a ella? Sirius jamás habría sido tu padrino si la magia no existiera y gracias a ella, hoy, podemos salvar vidas humanas.  
-Si regreso...Voldemort tratará de engañarme de nuevo- susurró Harry abatido.- Y entonces pondré en peligro las vidas de Ron, de Hermione... de todos. -levantó la cabeza. -Yo nunca debí haber ido al Departamento de Misterios.- Lupin rehusó la mirada de Harry, y a él le dio la sensación de que el profesor hacía enormes esfuerzo con permanecer allí. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tonks los observaba consternada sin saber que decir.  
-Bien, si ésa es tu decisión, la acepto. Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, puedes vivir como un muggle si estás pensando en eso. Pero...- se dio la vuelta.- a Sirius no le hubiera gustado que dejaras de luchar. Estaba muy orgulloso de ti cuando formaste el Ejército de Dumbledore para combatir a Dolores Umbridge, para no quedarte sin hacer nada. Pensó que fuiste muy valiente contando públicamente lo que había sucedido en Junio. Adiós, Harry.- Lupin se dio la vuelta y tomó el picaporte de la puerta.  
-¡Espere!- gritó Harry y se levantó de la cama. Respiraba agitadamente como si acabara de correr una carrera.- No se vaya... -Tonks se agachó a su altura y lo tomó por los hombros.  
-Escucha, Harry. Todos comprendemos lo duro que es para ti todo esto, pero no estás solo. Ron y Hermione han estado todo los días preguntando por ti, acosándonos para ver cuando te íbamos a llevar con ellos. Están muy preocupados y no les gustaría que no volvieras.- Harry asintió muy despacio y trató de tranquilizarse. Todo lo que le había dicho Lupin era cierto, él nunca habría conocido a Sirius de no ser por la magia, ni a Ron, ni a Hermione...Ellos lo estaban esperando, ¿cómo podía haber pensado en abandonarlos? ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado el sacrifico de sus padres, de Sirius? Aunque le reconcomiera por dentro el dolor, tenía que ser fuerte y tenía que regresar, tenía que hacer honor a las palabras que su padrino le había dicho a la señora Weasley: que él era un hombre. Sí, y los hombres no se quedaban escondidos como unos cobardes, ¿verdad?. La magia después de todo le había dado tanto...le había alejado de su vida con los Dursley, y pese a que la culpa era su mayor enemiga, Harry podía recordar el día que le habían dicho que era un mago, como el mejor de su vida.  
-Volveré... -dijo en un susurro.- Tiene razón, profesor Lupin. Yo...voy a volver.  
-Así me gusta- dijo Lupin sonriendo amargamente. -Hay cosas por las que merece la pena morir, Harry. Y parar esta guerra es una de ellas.  
"Mi guerra" pensó Harry mientras se acercaba a su baúl y extraía las cosas del año anterior. Creía saber que el único que a parte de si mismo que conocía el contenido de la profecía era Dumbledore, y no deseaba que nadie más se enterara. Esperaba que ni Lupin, ni Tonks, ni nadie, supiesen que su destino era acabar como víctima o...asesino.  
-¡Fregotego!-susurró Tonks y la jaula de Hedwig quedó totalmente limpia. La lechuza ululó en señal de reproche y se apresuró a salir de la jaula y volar hasta arriba del armario.  
-Lo siento- rió Tonks.- La delicadeza nunca ha sido mi fuerte.  
-No te preocupes, -dijo Harry mientras guardaba sus libros de quinto curso en el armario, junto con los de años anteriores. -Es muy orgullosa, pero se le pasará el enfado. -Lupin se acercó al baúl de Harry para ayudarle.  
Harry sacó todo el contenido y lo que no utilizaría lo fue metiendo en el armario. Dejó el mapa del merodeador, la capa de invisibilidad y su saeta de fuego encima de la cama, para introducirlas después en el baúl, una vez éste estuviera vacío. Tengo que comprarme túnicas nuevas le dijo a Lupin. éstas se me han quedado pequeñas.  
Metió la mano al ya casi vacío baúl y extrajo lo último que quedaba. De un leve grito de dolor lo dejo caer al suelo, y el objeto se rompió más de lo que estaba. Lupin dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le cogió la mano a Harry.  
-¿Qué te ha sucedido?  
-Me he cortado- dijo Harry chupándose la sangre con la boca. -Es el...- lo recogió del suelo, pero no hizo falta que explicara que era. Lupin se había quedado mirando la nota, con la caligrafía de Sirius, que había caído junto al espejo y lo había reconocido. Era uno de los espejos de doble sentido, que Sirius y James utilizaban para hablar en sus castigos.  
-¿Sirius te dio esto, Harry?- le preguntó Lupin. Sus ojos brillaron inusualmente.  
-Sí -Harry se había puesto nervioso, no quería hablar sobre su padrino así que dejó el espejo roto otra vez en el suelo. -Pero nunca lo abrí. Me lo dio después de navidad para que pudiéramos comunicarnos si Snape me lo hacía pasar mal en mis clases de Oclumacia. Pero yo lo dejé guardado en mi baúl y lo abrí a final de curso, no sabía lo que era.- un extraño pensamiento pasó por la mente de Harry. Si no hubiera sido tan oscilado y hubiera abierto el regalo de Sirius, se hubiera podido comunicar con él a través de él, sin recurrir a la chimenea de Umbridge, y entonces su padrino le habría podido decir que él se encontraba perfectamente en Grimmauld Place. Una vez más, un sentimiento de culpa le recorrió el cuerpo.  
-¡Reparo!- murmuró Lupin y el espejo se recompuso al instante.- La pareja debe de estar en Grimmauld Place. Nos servirá para que te puedas comunicar este año con el cuartel general.  
-No a menos que Dumbledore haya contratado de nuevo a Dolores Umbridge- dijo Harry irónicamente. Lupin le sonrió amargamente, mientras le inspeccionaba el corte de la mano.  
-No, este año la profesora Umbridge no dará clases. Dumbledore ya ha encontrado a la persona indicada...  
Harry estaba a punto de preguntar la identidad de esa persona cuando hubo un resplandor de luz blanca y una mujer se apareció en medio de la habitación. Harry nunca había visto una aparición donde hubiese una luz tan reveladora, pero le reconfortó. La mujer de antes, estaba allí.  
-Todo despejado, ¿nos vamos? -preguntócon su habitual tono glacial.  
-Estamos terminando de hacer el equipaje- respondió Lupin. -En seguida estamos. -La mujer se limitó a recorrer con la vista la habitación, sin hacer ningún comentario. Lupin apuntó con la varita a la mano ensangrentada de Harry y ésta se cubrió de unas vendas. -Esto te aliviará.- Harry simplemente asintió.  
Una vez cogió algo de ropa del armario, metió la capa, el mapa, sus objetos personales y lo que necesitaba para el año en Hogwarts, se dirigió a su mesita de noche y sacó la caja que Lupin le había regalado por su cumpleaños.  
-¿Te gustó?- preguntó el profesor con una sonrisa.  
-Es el mejor regalo que nadie me ha hecho jamás.- respondió Harry sinceramente.  
-Veo que llevas puesta la pulsera de Sirius.... -dijo Lupin con voz queda. Harry observó la pulsera perfectamente atada de su muñeca.- Fue el primer hechizo que realizó- explicó Lupin. Se hizo la pulsera tejiéndola con la varita, le tenía mucho cariño. Siempre la llevaba puesta, desde que le recuerdo.  
-Es preciosa- se limitó a decir Harry acariciando la tela azul oscura. Se hizo el silencio mientras colocaba la caja de madera en el interior del baúl. Cuando solo quedó la Saeta por colocar Harry miró a los demás.- ¿Vamos a ir volando?  
-No -anunció Tonks.- Después del ataque, es algo arriesgado. Dumbledore nos proporcionó un traslador.- y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un viejo encendedor roto.  
-¿Ya estás listo? preguntó Lupin cuando Harry hubo cerrado su baúl después de meter la Saeta de Fuego. El chico asintió.  
-Bueno Harry- dijo Tonks alegremente.- No te hemos presentado, ella es Christine Byrne...Chris....él es Harry Potter.- La mujer se acercó a él y le tendió la mano, por primera vez algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
-Encantada de conocerte.  
-Mucho gusto- dijo Harry, y en el momento en que su mano hizo contacto con la de Christine, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Tenía una extraña sensación al tocar a esa mujer, como si ya hubiera tocado a alguien así, alguna vez.  
-Bien, Harry, toca el traslador. -aún recuperándose de aquella sensación, se colocó al lado de Tonks y de Lupin y todos tocaron con el índice el pequeño encendedor.  
-Uno, dos, tres... -enumeró Tonks y la habitación en la que estaban comenzó a dar vueltas, sintiendo como si un gancho a la altura del ombligo los arrastrase. Segundos después, chocaron contra el suelo en un lugar de oscuridad total.

N/A: Olassss, bueno aqi os traigo el 3er capi, espero q os guste. No tardaré mucho en actualizar. Ahora respondo a los reviews:

Ithae: Olasss, me alegro de q te guste y espero q me sigas dejando tu opinión. Ya he desactivado la opción de los reviews, no lo hice antes porque estaba de viaje. Chaooo.

Gasty-el-elfo: Gracias, espero q te siga gustando. Byeee.

CBM Lupin: Olas, muchas gracias eres muy amable. Creo q es así como se siente Harry después de la muerte de Sirius, aunq es verdad q es muy triste. Besos!!!!

Hanna-Wesley: A mí también me da mucha pena Harry, pero q se sienta así es fundamental para lo q ocurrirá después. Besos.!!!!!

Gandulfo: Muchas gracias!!!!!

Pekenyita: Eiii nena, ya ves q lo hice todo bien, jejeej, te debo una, bueno te debo muchas, jejeje. Espero q actualices muy pronto y ya hablaremos por el mesenger. Muchos Besos!!!!


	4. Regreso a Grimmauld Place

**CAPÍTULO 4: REGRESO A GRIMMAULD PLACE.**

Lupin le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Christine y Tonks inspeccionaban el lugar sin hacer el menor ruido. Harry reconoció la explanada en la que había aterrizado el año pasado. Observó que todo seguía igual que siempre, las casas medio en ruinas, los contenedores repletos de basura y el sonido de una radio en alguna casa muggle cercana. Todo estaba igual salvo una cosa, el dueño del número doce de esa misma calle nunca se hallaría en la casa.

-Toma, léelo dijo Lupin mostrándole a Harry un trozo de papel con la caligrafía de Dumbledore. En cuanto Harry lo vio y recordó lo que había leído, una casa medio aplastada se apareció entre los números once y trece. Lupin repitió la acción que había hecho Moody el curso anterior y quemó el trozo de papel con la varita.

-Venga, vamos ordenó Christine mirando nerviosa de un lugar a otro.

Todos se acercaron hasta la puerta y Tonks dio unos golpecitos con la varita. Se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes y entonces una mujer regordeta y con cara de amabilidad, les abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar. Una vez entraron todos, Lupin encendió los candelabros que pendían de las paredes, y Harry reconoció a la señora Weasley. La mujer se abalanzó sobre él, en cuanto lo vislumbró.

-¡Harry! ¡Me alegro de verte, cariño! lo abrazó durante un rato. Déjame verte bien. Cuando la señora Weasley lo arrastró hacia la luz y lo miró detenidamente se quedó más blanca que el papel. Se limitó a mirar pasmada a Lupin y a Tonks. Y es que Harry presentaba un aspecto lamentable. No solo llevaba todavía la ropa vieja de Dudley que le quedaba mucho más grande y unos pantalones andrajosos, sino que unas horribles bolsas le caían sobre los ojos, antaño alegres y la cara la tenía totalmente consumida. Una vez ese rostro había mostrado felicidad, pero ahora se veía apagado y sin un ápice de alegría. Bien...no os quedéis ahí, pasad hacia delante.

Harry no se hizo de rogar y siguió a la señora Weasley por el pasillo, hasta que oyeron un ruido sordo, de algo pesado cayendo y unos gritos despavoridos.

-¡Maldita sea, que torpe soy!- se quejó Tonks. Había tirado al pasar, el paragüero con forma de serpiente con el que siempre solía tropezar y los gritos del retrato de la madre de Sirius comenzaron a oírse por toda la casa.

-¡HIJOS DE LA MESTINDAD! ¡TRAIDORES, SANGRE SUCIAS! ¡CORROMPEDORES DE MI ESTIRPE! ¡LARGAOS DE LA CASA DE MIS PADRES!

Harry se giró bruscamente para observar el retrato. Casi estaba esperando una cosa así. Recordaba la casa a la perfección y sin los gritos de la madre de Sirius la habría encontrado diferente. Por un momento vio llegar a Sirius corriendo, insultando a su madre y tapando su retrato, pero esa escena, que había contemplado en tantas ocasiones el año anterior, nunca llegó. Harry dio un respingo de repente, como si hubiese despertado de un largo letargo, para encontrarse con Lupin y Tonks tratando de tapar las cortinas de la señora Black. Una horrible opresión le recorrió el cuerpo, al recordar que Sirius nunca iba poder acudir a tapar el retrato de su madre, porque había muerto. Notó como los ojos azules de Christine volvían a observarlo, mientras, finalmente, Lupin y Tonks conseguían cerrar las cortinas.

-No hagáis ruido- rogó la señora Weasley y los condujo hasta el comedor, que estaba desierto.- No hay nadie de la Orden- explicó.- Vendrán más tarde. Harry querido, Ron y Hermione están arriba si...

La señora Weasley no terminó la frase, porque Harry no le estaba atendiendo. Mientras los otros se habían acomodado en los sillones nada más entrar, Harry se había paseado por la habitación observando detenidamente la casa. Se le representó la imagen de su padrino subido en las escaleras colocando muérdago de un lado a otro, hasta que se acercó al tapiz de la familia Black y se quedó observándolo detenidamente. Pasó un dedo por la zona quemada en donde debería figurar el nombre de Sirius, y su familia se había encargado de eliminar. Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en la mente...

_-¡Tú no sales aquí!- exclamó Harry tras recorrer con la mirada la parte inferior del árbol._

_-Antes estaba- comentó Sirius señalando un pequeño y redondo agujero con los bordes chamuscados, que parecía una quemadura de cigarrillo.- Mi dulce y anciana madre me borró cuando me escapé de casa. A Kreacher le encanta relatar esa historia entre dientes._

_-¿Te escapaste de casa?_

_-Cuando tenía dieciséis años. Estaba harto._

_-¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó Harry mirándole fijamente._

_-A casa de tu padre. Tus abuelos se portaron muy bien conmigo; me adoptaron por así decirlo. _

_-¿Pero por qué...?_

_-¿Por qué me marché? Porque los odiaba a todos: a mis padres, con su manía de sangre limpia, convencidos de que ser un Black te convertía en un miembro de la realeza...El idiota de mi hermano, que fue lo bastante estúpido para creérselo..._

Harry siguió observando el tapiz, y pasó el dedo por los nombres de Bellatrix y Narcisa Black. El de Bellatrix se unía al de Lestrange, y el de Narcisa a la familia Malfoy. Un odio indescriptible atravesó todas las partes del cuerpo de Harry. Bellatrix había estado a punto de matarlo otra vez, y de nuevo él había tenido suerte. Se sujetó con fuerza la pulsera de Sirius, que colgaba en su muñeca derecha y pensó que su padrino, estuviera donde estuviera, lo había protegido de nuevo. Recordó su reacción cuando Harry le nombró a los Malfoy...

_-¡Estás emparentado con los Malfoy!_

_-Todas las familias de sangre limpia están relacionadas entre sí.- explicó Sirius.- Si solo dejas que tus hijos e hijas se casen con gente de sangre limpia las posibilidades son limitadas, ya no quedan muchos. _

_-Lestrange...- pronunció Harry en voz alta._

_-Están en Azkaban- le dijo Sirius con aspereza.- Bellatrix y su marido, Rodolphus, entraron con Barty Crouch hijo._

_-Nunca me dijiste que era tu..._

_-¿Qué más da que sea mi prima? -le espetó Sirius.- Por lo que a mi respecta, ya no son familia mía. Ella desde luego, no lo es. No la veo desde que tenía tu edad, exceptuando el día de su llegada a Azkaban. ¿Crees que estoy orgullosos de tener una pariente como ella?_

_-Lo siento- dijo Harry.- No quería...Es que me ha sorprendido, nada más. _

_-No importa, no tienes que disculparte- masculló Sirius entre dientes.- No me hace ninguna gracia estar aquí añadió contemplando el salón. Nunca pensé que volvería a estar encerrado en esta casa..._

Harry se dio la vuelta y contempló el salón tal y como había hecho su padrino un año atrás. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al estar de nuevo en esa misma posición. Miró a su izquierda, pero tal y como había ocurrido con el retrato, Sirius no estaba allí. Tonks se acercó a su lado y también observó el tapiz con nostalgia.

-Yo también le echo mucho de menos- confesó.- Pero respecto a lo que ocurrió...

-No quiero hablar de eso -cortó Harry bruscamente y fue a sentarse cerca de donde estaba Lupin, que lo observó detenidamente. Hubo un incómodo silencio, que fue interrumpido por la señora Weasley.

-Voy a preparar la cena, debes de estar hambriento, Harry- y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Harry la vio alejarse y pensó que no tenía hambre en absoluto, pese que a que no había comido en todo el día. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas como para pensar en la comida.

-Yo me marcho, Remus. Dumbledore me está esperando- dijo Christine poniéndose en pie.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Ya ha pasado el peligro.

-Nos vemos, Harry -se despidió la mujer y desapareció en un resplandor de luz.

Lupin, Tonks y Harry se quedaron solos en la habitación. Tonks seguía observando el tapiz, como si buscara una solución a su quemadura y no lo hubiera observado nunca. Lupin y Harry intercambiaron miradas, hasta que el chico preguntó algo que le rondaba la cabeza.

-Profesor...¿sabe por qué no ha funcionado mi varita? Tonks se dio la vuelta interesada.

-¿Te refieres a cuando trataste de atacar a ese Mortífago?- Harry asintió. -¿Dominabas el hechizo perfectamente?

-Era un hechizo aturdidor, lo había hecho desde cuarto. Antes de que llegaran traté de realizar todo tipo de hechizos y de mi varita no salían más que chispas.

-Déjame observarla- le pidió Lupin y Harry se extrajo la varita del bolsillo de los vaqueros y se la entregó. El profesor la observó detenidamente durante un buen rato y entonces la agitó.- ¡Avis!- un grupo de pajarillos salieron de la varita.- No está rota -dijo y se la devolvió.

-Entonces...¿por qué no funciona?

-Querrás decir, ¿por qué no te funciona a ti? -corrigió Lupin mirando a Harry severamente.

-¿Qué quiere decir? No creo que de repente pueda dejar de ser mago- Harry dio un respingo y se tapó la boca. Acababa de comprender. Lupin sonrió dándole a entender que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Tú no querías saber nada de la magia, Harry. Cuando un mago deja de creer en la magia el poder que emana su cuerpo se reduce y en ocasiones pierde la capacidad de usar los hechizos...

-¿Significa eso que he perdido mis poderes?- preguntó Harry horrorizado.

-En absoluto- lo contradijo Lupin moviendo la mano negativamente.- No es posible que dejes de ser un mago. El poder reside en tu cuerpo, pero es tu mente la que hace funcionar ese poder...hasta que no recuperes la confianza en ti mismo y aceptes lo que eres, tendrás problemas.- Harry bajó la cabeza arrepentido.- No te preocupes- añadió Lupin mirándole.- Estoy seguro de que te alegras de ser un mago y de que pronto volverás a ser el de antes. A ver...probemos, trata de hacer lo que yo he hecho- le entregó la varita.

-Pero si hago magia...me expulsarán.

-Dentro de esta casa la magia no se detecta. Esa es otra de sus sorpresas.- Harry cogió su varita.

-¡Avis!- susurró y otros tantos pajarillos salieron de ella. El chico sonrió. -¡Lo he conseguido!

-Bien- lo animó Lupin riendo. -Parece ser que empiezas a volver a entrar en contacto con lo que eres...poco a poco todo será más fácil. Y ahora, ¿por qué no subes a ver a Ron y a Hermione? Deben estar impacientes por verte. Os avisaremos cuando la cena esté lista.- Harry le dio las gracias a Lupin y algo más contento, subió las escaleras hacia el primer piso.

Tuvo que sujetarse bien a la barandilla, donde estaban las cabezas de los elfos, domésticos para no tropezar, porque todo estaba en absoluta oscuridad. Pese a que ya conocía la casa, sentía escalofríos al estar de nuevo en ella, era como estar de nuevo en la guarida de unos magos tenebrosos...

Harry llegó hasta la puerta y entró sin tocar. Segundos después, se encontró envuelto por el abrazo de su amiga Hermione.

-¡Harry! ¡Qué bien qué estés aquí! ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Te he hemos echado tanto de menos! ¿Cómo estás? -Harry se soltó de Hermione y vio como detrás de ella, Ron le mostraba una gran sonrisa, y hacía un gesto como diciendo "nunca cambiará".

-Estoy bien- aseguró Harry estrechando la mano a Ron. Pero por la reacción de sus amigos, supo que ellos no lo creían en absoluto. Al igual que los demás, Ron y Hermione no paraban de mirarse el uno al otro, tratando de encontrar una explicación coherente al aspecto de su amigo. Harry pensó que era mejor hacer ver que no había notado nada del comportamiento de sus amigos y se sentó en una de las camas. Ron y Hermione se quedaron de pie, sin saber que decir.

-Y que tal habéis estado.- Hermione miró a Ron como reprochándole que no dijera nada y luego dio un paso al frente.

-¿Qué te contemos cómo hemos estado? Harry, ¿pero qué...? ¿qué diablos te ha ocurrido?

-¿Qué me ha ocurrido de qué?- contestó Harry comenzando a enfadarse por el comportamiento de todos al verle.

-Estás...tan...tan...cambiado... -titubeó Ron. -No pareces el mismo.

-Pues os aseguro que soy el mismo de siempre- suspiró Harry y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación con la mirada. El retrato de Phineas estaba en blanco, sin ningún sonido dentro de él, que advirtiera su presencia.

-¿Qué te han hecho los Dursley?- inquirió Hermione. Su cara estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Mirad- dijo poniéndose en pie.- No me han hecho nada en absoluto, estoy perfectamente y quisiera por favor cambiar de tema. Detesto hablar de mi mismo, ya de por sí lo hacen los demás.- Sus amigos volvieron a mirarse y Ron se encogió de hombros, dando a entender a Hermione que era mejor no enfadar a Harry, por si se ponía a gritarles como el año anterior.

-Hemos oído que te atacaron...

-Sí -bufó Harry.- Bellatrix Lestrange y otros cuatro Mortífagos... -apretó los puños de la rabia.

-¿Bellatrix?-preguntó Hermione horrorizada.- ¿La que mató a...? -Ron le dio una patada por lo bajo que Harry percibió perfectamente, y sintió una gratitud enorme hacia Ron. Bastante era estar en esa casa, donde el recuerdo de Sirius impregnaba hasta el último rincón, como para que además Hermione tratara de recordarle su muerte.

-Pero no os preocupéis, Lupin y los demás llegaron a tiempo para salvarme.

-Todo esto ha sido horrible, Harry -explicó Hermione sentándose ahora ella en la cama.- Por lo que hemos oído gracias a las Orejas Extensibles, ha habido muchos ataques...

-Lo sé, vi en la televisión el ataque al centro comercial...y el apresamiento de Karkarov.

-¿Así que tú también adivinaste que al hombre que apresaron era a Karkarov?- inquirió Hermione.

-Por supuesto- dijo Harry muy serio. -La descripción de la televisión coincidía, además los Mortífagos hablaron de un traidor....y yo escuché decir a Voldemort que lo mataría...

-No solo a él, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron pensativo.- Todavía queda un traidor...Snape- su mirada se iluminó.- No me importaría cambiar de profesor de Pociones.

-¡Ron!- le recriminó Hermione. -No puedes jugar con algo tan serio.

-Está bien, está bien- cedió el muchacho moviendo la mano negativamente. -Solo era una broma.

-No creo que la vida de Snape peligre por el momento -dijo Harry muy pensativo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es algo que dijo el año pasado...en mis clases de Oclumancia...y también por lo que le dijo Dumbledore en cuarto curso mientras estábamos en la enfermería...¿y si Snape está haciendo de espía para la orden?

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó Ron como si descartara la idea. -Bueno...es posible, la verdad, es lo bastante miserable como para serlo...pero si así fuera, tendría que fingir muy bien para que quién-tú-sabes no lo descubriera.- los tres se quedaron meditando durante unos segundos, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

-Y hablando de pociones, Harry, ¿has recibido las notas de los TIMOS? ¿Vas a poder ser auror?

-¡Ah!- dijo Harry volviendo a la realidad, y pensando por primera vez en sus TIMOS.- lo cierto Hermione es que saqué siete TIMOS. Y aprobé Pociones con "Supera las Expectativas", pero no es suficiente. McGonagall me dijo que Snape no aceptaba en sus clases a ningún alumno que no hubiese sacado en su TIMO un "Extraordinario", así que ya ves.

-¿No tienes ninguna esperanza? -preguntó Hermione entristecida.

-Bueno... en la hoja de mis TIMOS decía algo de que dejaban la decisión a cargo del colegio, pero no creo que...

-¡Déjame ver tus TIMOS!- ordenó Hermione.

-Están en mi baúl, lo debe tener Lupin abajo... -se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta y Lupin apareció con las cosas de Harry, flotando- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias, profesor! Justo ahora me estaba preguntando dónde estaría mi baúl.

-Lo he quitado de en medio porque han empezado a llegar algunos miembros de la Orden para la cena- explicó Lupin.- Bajad en unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- contestaron los chicos al unísono. Lupin les dedicó una amable sonrisa y desapareció por la puerta. Harry entonces, abrió su baúl y rebuscó entre sus cosas el pergamino con los TIMOS.

-¡Aquí están!- dijo, y se los entregó a Hermione. La muchacha comenzó a inspeccionarlos y Ron también se acercó a curiosear.

-¡Vaya, Harry!- se impresionó su amigo. -Has sacado muy buenas notas.

-Por lo que dice aquí -dijo Hermione cerrando el pergamino y devolviéndoselo a Harry.- Aún existe la posibilidad de que puedas cursar la carrera de auror. Supongo que Dumbledore y Snape lo hablaran y decidirán si te admiten o no en pociones. Has logrado todas las calificaciones necesarias, no sería justo que por no haber sacado nota máxima en Pociones te priven de hacer lo que tú quieres. Además, has aprobado la asignatura, y con "Supera las Expectativas", tienen que dejarte ir a las clases.

-Si la decisión depende de Snape, lo dudo. -apuntó Harry perdiendo las esperanzas.- Él nunca permitirá que yo vaya a sus clases...

-Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore le convencerá- dijo Ron firmemente, tratando de animar a su amigo. -No sería justo.

-Ya veremos. Bueno, decidme, ¿qué tal os fue a vosotros los TIMOS?

-Hermione sacó nueve TIMOS- dijo Ron como si aquello fuera un insulto.- Aprobó todo con Extraordinario, salvo en Astronomía y Aritmacia que sacó "Supera las Expectativas".

-Felicidades, Hermione- dijo Harry sinceramente. -Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Sabes ya lo que harás cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

-En realidad, aún no.- confesó Hermione dubitativa.- Con las calificaciones que tengo podría hacer cualquier cosa, pero quisiera que fuera algo grande.

-¿Cómo la PEDDO? -se burló Ron.

-Bueno, había pensado en eso- dijo Hermione indignada. -Quizás haga oposiciones para entrar en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Regulación y de Control de Las Criaturas Mágicas. Desde allí dentro todo será más fácil.

-Si a eso lo llamas hacer algo provechoso -suspiró Ron. Hermione iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero Harry se lo impidió.

-Por favor, no discutáis otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? -rogó. -Venga, a ver Ron...¿y tú podrás ser auror?- a Ron se le pusieron rojas las orejas.

-No,- suspiró.- Saqué Extraordinario en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y Supera Las Expectativas en Encantamientos, pero suspendí Pociones y no pasé del Aceptable en Transformaciones. -Harry lo miró apenado.

-Vaya, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas. Saqué seis TIMOS. Suspendí: pociones, adivinación y historia de la magia.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?

-Pues he pensado, y debo decir que Hermione está de acuerdo conmigo, que como lo que mejor se me da es la Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, pues voy a especializarme en la asignatura. Tal vez pueda ser profesor en alguna academia, o examinador, ya se verá.

-Aún no está todo perdido, Ron.- le recordó Hermione.- Mira, si en tus EXTASIS sacas Extraordinario en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y apruebas Encantamientos, Pociones y Transformaciones, puedes hacer un examen de admisión a la academia de aurores; si lo pasas, podrás ser auror.

-Sí, pero eso es muy difícil.

-Ron, tanto tú como Harry poseéis las habilidades adecuadas para ser aurores y tenéis capacidad para hacerlo. Lo único que ocurre es que no habéis madurado lo suficiente y no tenéis en cuenta vuestras obligaciones. Además, hemos tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, ¿verdad? Han ocurrido y ocurren muchas cosas que nos afectan directamente, pero tenemos que aprender a separarlas. Si me prometéis que este curso vais a intentar ser más responsables, os ayudaré a pasar ese examen.

-¿De veras lo harás, Hermione? -preguntó Ron emocionado. La chica suspiró.

-Por supuesto que sí. Sois mis amigos.

-Y nosotros te lo agradecemos enormemente, Hermione- dijo Harry.

-Bueno, bueno, ahora bajemos a cenar. Tengo un hambre que me muero.

-Oye, -dijo Harry mirándola extraño.- No deberías pasar tanto tiempo con Ron, se te están pegando sus costumbres. -Los tres rieron durante un rato, y después se dirigieron hacia la cocina para cenar.

-¿Qué es lo qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Dumbledore muy preocupado. Christine acababa de llegar a Hogwarts y el director la estaba abarcando a preguntas. Moody y Kingsley se habían puesto en contacto con él desde el ministerio de magia.

-Lo que nos temíamos- respondió Christine, estaba de pie tras la mesa de Dumbledore con cara de preocupación.- Parece ser que los muggles echaron a Harry de la casa durante toda la tarde y él se alejó demasiado de allí. Los Mortífagos no desaprovecharon su ocasión.

-¿No se suponía qué vosotros lo vigilabais?- preguntó el director poniéndose en pie, en señal de reproche. Christine se mordió el labio inferior arrepentida.

-Lo siento, pero nos llegaron informes de otro ataque.

-¿Un ataque más?- preguntó Dumbledore lívido.- ¿Dónde?

-Nos avisaron del Ministerio de Magia de Francia. Han muerto quinientas personas.

-¡¿Quinientas?!

-Ha sido un ataque a gran escala, era una zona comercial. Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con la Confederación Internacional de Magos, sino montamos defensas rápidamente, Voldemort no tardará en tomar el poder en todas las partes del mundo.

-Lo sé -suspiró el director. Su cara anciana estaba más llena de arrugas que nunca.- Advertí a Cornelious que debía avisar a los demás Ministerios, pero no me hizo caso. Les ocultó el regreso de Voldemort y ahora ellos están disgustados. No sé si será fácil la unión.- Christine apoyó las dos manos violentamente sobre la mesa del director. Un tintero calló al suelo y se rompió, pero Dumbledore no le prestó atención.

-Si no nos unimos, pereceremos. Según los informes de Snape, Voldemort tiene Mortífagos colocados estratégicamente por los países más influyentes, si dejamos que su número de seguidores crezca, estaremos perdidos. Ningún Ministerio de Magia está preparado para acoger unos ataques a tan gran escala como el de hoy, por eso se pusieron en contacto en seguida.

-Tienes toda la razón, Christine, ha llegado la hora del comienzo de la segunda guerra- dijo Dumbledore con gravedad. -Voy a ponerme en contacto con una organización secreta internacional que se iba a formal para luchar contra Voldemort la última vez, y no se ejecutó gracias a su caída. Es hora de volver a instaurarlo.- la chica asintió.-Respecto al ataque en Privet Drive...

-Únicamente habían cinco Mortífagos, cuatro de ellos parecían principiantes, porque no los hemos reconocido. Iban liderados por Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿Bellatrix?- preguntó Dumbledore preocupado.

-Sí, ella... -susurró Christine asombrada.- ¿Por qué es tan importan...?

-Eso- cortó el director- lo tendrás que averiguar por ti misma.

-¿Es algo relacionado con Harry, verdad? -Dumbledore cabeceó en señal de asentimiento.- ¿Por qué te sigues empeñando en no contarme nada de él?

-Porque es de vital importancia que lo conozcas por como es él, y no por como te decimos los demás que es.- respondió Dumbledore simplemente. -Y porque que te ganes su confianza se ha convertido en un asunto primordial, ¿entiendes? -Christine respiró hondo, se dejó caer en la silla y luego miró al director con una mano en la frente.

-Me sorprendió mucho verlo, ¿sabes?. Es tan parecido a James y sin embargo...- Christine miró al techo. tiene una mirada tan triste...-No sé, lo encontré tan apagado, si lo hubieras visto Dumbledore, está tan delgado, llegamos justo a tiempo de que le mataran...

-No esperé que presentara un aspecto tan lamentable- confesó Dumbledore mirando por la ventana.- Ha sufrido mucho, quizás no te des cuenta hasta qué punto jamás, y te diré una cosa -se giró para mirar a la muchacha a la cara.- hubo una vez que los ojos de Harry brillaban tanto como brillaron los tuyos antaño, ojalá conociéndoos, logréis que vuelvan a ser los mismos.- Christine cabeceó.

-Quizás -susurró nostálgicamente. Dumbledore la observó durante unos instantes, y pese a la frialdad que presentaba la mujer, pudo entrever una nota de debilidad en sus ojos, al nombrarle el pasado.

-Será mejor que vayamos a cenar al cuartel. Después tengo que hablar con Harry.

-¡Nos alegra verte, Harry!- Fred le tendió la mano. Habían bajado a la cocina para la cena y un grupo de miembros de la Orden estaban dando la bienvenida a Harry. También estaban los gemelos, Fred y George, que habían acabado Hogwarts(por así decirlo), el curso anterior, y habían abierto una tienda de artículos de broma.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry?- Ginny acababa de bajar las escaleras y Harry se quedó mirándola boquiabierto. En unas semanas, la menor de los Weasley había crecido unos centímetros y estaba muy cambiada. Su voz ya no sonaba para nada infantil, al contrario, había cobrado un tono maduro que Harry no había percibido todavía en ninguna de sus compañeras de curso, o quizás es que nunca se había fijado lo suficiente. Pero lo más sorprendente, es que el aspecto de Ginny también había variado. Llevaba el pelo mucho más largo y también más rizado, y lo llevaba recogido con un lazo verde, del mismo color de sus ojos; sus facciones también se habían desarrollado mucho más y su cuerpo había dejado atrás a la niña que Harry conoció en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. En definitiva, Ginny estaba mucho más hermosa.

Harry se acercó a ella y le sonrió abiertamente. No sabía lo que era, pero al verla, se sentía seguro por primera vez desde que había llegado a esa casa.

-No he estado mal, ¿y tú?- Ginny se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que la situación en el mundo mágico no había permitido disfrutar mucho de las vacaciones. Luego del saludo, ambos se fueron a sentar a la mesa donde la señora Weasley servía generosamente grandes cantidades de comida.

Llenó el plato de Harry con patatas, menestra y pollo en salsa. El muchacho miró los exquisitos manjares con pesar, sabía que la señora Weasley se había esforzado mucho en hacerlos y no había comida que le gustase más que la de la mujer, pero no tenía demasiada hambre. De hecho Harry, desde que había comenzado el verano, nunca tenía hambre, y sabía que su motivo era la persona que faltaba a la mesa, para que todo fuera como siempre.

A su lado, Ron y Hermione comían alegremente y muy deprisa, como si no hubieran probado bocado en una semana. Harry cogió el tenedor y comenzó a revolver la comida con el, desganadamente.

-Ya se han averiguado las identidades de los Mortífagos que fueron a Privet Drive- comentó Kingsley. Él y Moody ya habían regresado del Ministerio de Magia, Harry levantó la cabeza interesado, mientras se metía una patata en la boca para disimular. -No son más que unos críos, apenas tenían más de veinte años.

-La gente joven es más fácil de corromper- gruñó Moody.- Por eso él los busca, para meterles ideas en la cabeza.

-Jóvenes o no, demuestran que no son buenas personas- protestó la señora Weasley, mientras se sentaba a cenar. -Ya eran lo bastante mayorcitos para decidir que hacer con sus vidas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Molly, Alastor- opinó Lupin, mirando de reojo a Harry. La señora Weasley sonrió satisfecha. -Muchos de nosotros todavía éramos unos críos, por así decirlo, cuando él subió al poder la primera vez, y eso no influyó en nuestra moral.

-Bueno, -dijo Kingsley con cara de cansancio.- Sea lo que sean ya están entre rejas.

-¿Quién vigila ahora Azkaban?- preguntó Harry.

-Las Fairies.- respondió Lupin con una sonrisa. -De hecho, fue una propuesta que Dumbledore hizo en el consejo y se la aceptaron. A él nunca le han gustado los dementores.

-¿Qué son las fairies?- preguntó Ron atontado.

-¡Ay Ron!- dijo Hermione exasperada, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato. -¡La profesora Grubbly-Plank las nombró el año pasado a principio de curso!

-¡No me interesaba lo que dijera la profesora Grubbly-Plank!- se burló Ron imitando la voz de Hermione. Fred y George se rieron.- ¡Por si no lo recuerdas ella estaba sustituyendo a Hagrid!

-¡Qué sustituya a Hagrid no quiere decir que tú no tengas por qué escucharla! Para tú información, las fairies son hadas, Ron.

-Muy bien, Hermione- felicitó Lupin como si acabara de otorgarle a Gryffindor cinco puntos, y acabando así con la discusión de los dos.- Como bien has dicho las fairies son hadas, el poder que emanan se basa en pensamientos positivos, son todo lo contrario a los dementores. Tratan de convertirlo todo en algo bueno, así que, generalmente los presos que están allí, no lo soportan. Quién va a Azkaban normalmente ha cometido una falta muy grave y no pueden aguantar una felicidad tan grande. La mayoría acaba por dejar de comer y morir.- Harry había estado a punto de decir que no todo el mundo que había ido a Azkaban tenía que ser malo. Sirius había estado doce años encarcelado por un crimen que no había cometido. Nuevamente, un sentimiento de horrorosa nostalgia le recubrió todo el cuerpo.

En ese momento, se oyeron dos CRACKS y Dumbledore y Christine se aparecieron en la cocina, ambos rodeados de un luz blanca cegadora.

-Buenas noches- saludó el director amablemente.- Molly, lamentamos el retraso, pero teníamos asuntos pendientes.

-No te preocupes, Albus- dijo amablemente la señora Wealsey, hizo un gesto con su varita y aparecieron dos sillas de la nada y se colocaron en la mesa, cuyo espacio era infinito.

Christine tomó asiento de inmediato y se enfrascó en una conversación con Moody, y Dumbledore se acercó a Harry para saludarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? Christine me ha contado lo del ataque... -Harry se puso en pie para saludar a Dumbledore, pero clavó sus ojos en la mujer. En cuanto el director lo vio, lo escudriñó de arriba abajo y pese a que Harry sabía que se estaba preguntando lo mismo que los demás al verle, disimuló muy bien y no hizo ningún comentario.

-Estoy bien, director, gracias- contestó el muchacho tajantemente, y apartó la vista de la mujer. Sin embargo, Harry seguía sin poder mirar a la cara los profundos ojos azules del director, como si acabara de llegar del Departamento de Misterios, y Dumbledore volviera a relatarle el término de la Profecía, cuyo contenido, Harry había tratado de olvidar. Dumbledore le echó una última mirada, y luego se fue a sentarse al lado de Christine.

Harry también se sentó y volvió a meterse en la boca otra patata para disimular, mientras preguntaba.

-¿Qué hay de Bellatrix?- preguntó mirando hacia Lupin. -¿Escapó, no es cierto?- Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Christine levantó la cabeza muy interesa y como Harry, observó la reacción de los presentes, que se habían quedado sin palabras. Algunos como Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron sin saber que hacer y Lupin palideció tal y como había ocurrido en Privet Drive.

-La próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte -aseguró Lupin a Harry tratando de hacerle sentir mejor. Pero Harry estaba experimentado otro sentimiento en su interior: el odio.

-No lo creo- afirmó con rotundidad. No miraba a nadie en especial y hablaba más para sí mismo, mientras apretaba los puños contra las rodillas.- Es demasiado buena...

-Solo es otra Mortífaga del montón- aseguró Christine.- Es cierto que es una excelente seguidora, pero todos los Mortífagos que escaparon de Azkaban lo son.

-Ella no es otra Mortífaga del montón- dijo Harry con furia. Y salvo Christine, los demás entendieron a la perfección la indirecta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- para Harry aquel silencio estaba comenzando a resultar molesto. No conocía de nada a esa mujer y ella ya pretendía que él le revelara cosas de su intimidad.

-A nada en especial -dijo y se puso a remover más su comida.

Al cabo de media hora, más de la mitad de los miembros de la Orden se habían marchado de la mesa, entre ellos Dumbledore y Moody que tenían cosas de que hablar en el despacho que el director tenía en la mansión Black. A diferencia de los demás, el plato de Harry seguía igual de repleto de comida que al principio, y el chico trataba de disimularlo, removiendo más su comida.

-Cariño,- dijo la señora Weasley fijándose por primera vez.- ¿Es qué no te vas a comer lo que te queda? Si no te gusta, puedo prepararte otra cosa...

-No es eso señora Weasley -dijo Harry, se sentía incómodo.- Es que...verá, no tengo hambre. -la señora Weasley palideció.

-¿Qué no tienes hambre? Pero si no has probado bocado en todo el día...y además, estás tan delgado... -Harry se mordió el labio inferior tratando de encontrar una buena excusa.

-Vamos, Harry- le animó Lupin con seriedad. Debes comer un poco, sino te vas a poner enfermo...- Ron y Hermione contemplaban la escena asombrados, sin saber que decir. Y Christine parecía muy sorprendida.

-Por favor -rogó Harry dejando el tenedor en el plato y cerrando los ojos.- dejadme ir a dormir, estoy muy cansado.- Lupin lo miró muy serio.

-Está bien- cedió el profesor.- Márchate a dormir y mañana ya comerás más. Harry se levantó contento de haber logrado su propósito, pero en aquel instante en que se giró hacia la puerta, se quedó helado. Su corazón dejó de palpitar durante unos instantes y la sangre se le heló en el cuerpo. Por allí, todo sucio y mugroso, vestido únicamente con un taparrabos viejo, entraba Kreacher, el elfo doméstico. Si Harry se hubiera imaginado los problemas que Kreacher iba a ocasionar, jamás habría tomado sus insultos tan desapercibidos, cuando se lo presentaron hacía una año. Kreacher había sido uno de los responsables de la muerte de Sirius, el elfo, había estado sirviendo a más de un amo y le había revelado a Narcisa Malfoy, cierta información muy valiosa para atraerlo a él hasta el Departamento de Misterios.

Voldemort le había enviado una visión falsa, y Harry se había comunicado con el cuartel para ver si Sirius estaba a salvo. Kreacher había advertido su cabeza en la chimenea y le había mentido, diciéndole que Sirius estaba en el Departamento de Misterios, tal y como Voldemort trataba de hacerle creer. Harry recordaba perfectamente como se había introducido en la chimenea de Dolores Umbridge, para tratar de comunicarse con Sirius.

_-La cabeza de Potter ha aparecido en la chimenea- informó Freacher a la vacía cocina al tiempo que lanzaba furtivas miradas de triunfo a Harry. -¿A qué habrá venido, se pregunta Kreacher?_

_-¿Dónde Está Sirius, Kreacher?- inquirió Harry. _

_-El amo ha salido, Harry Potter._

_-¿A dónde ha ido? ¡A dónde ha ido, Freacher!- por toda respuesta el elfo soltó una risotada que pareció un cacareo.- ¡Te lo advierto!- gritó Harry consciente de que desde su posición no podía castigar a Kreacher. -¿Dónde está Lupin? ¿Y Ojoloco? ¿Dónde están todos?_

_-¡Kreacher se ha quedado solo en la casa!- informó el elfo con regocijo; a continuación, le dio la espalda a Harry y echó a andar lentamente hacia la puerta que había al fondo de la cocina.- Kreacher cree que ahora irá a charlar un rato con su dueña, sí, hace mucho tiempo que no puede hacerlo, el amo de Kreacher se lo impedía...._

_-¿A dónde ha ido Sirius?- le gritó Harry.- ¿Ha ido al Departamento de Misterios, Kreacher?_

_-El amo nunca dice al pobre Kreacher adónde va. -contestó el elfo._

_-¡Pero tú lo sabes! ¿Verdad? ¡Tú sabes dónde está!_

_Se produjo un breve silencio; entonces el elfo rió socarronamente._

_-¡El amo nunca regresará del Departamento de Misterios! -afirmó alegremente- ¡Kreacher y su dueña se han quedado solos otra vez! exclamó y siguió andando y se escabulló por la puerta que conducía al vestíbulo._

Harry cerró los puños con rabia. Hermione lo miró asustada y se levantó para tratar de sujetarlo por si se lanzaba en contra del elfo. Lupin y Christine también se levantaron, pero ésta última no sabía porqué. Los demás, Ginny, los gemelos, los señores Weasley, Bill, Charly, Tonks y Ron, se quedaron sentados a la expectativa. Harry miró a Kreacher con rabia, unas chispas se iban formando a través de sus ojos y las últimas palabras que había escuchado en la chimenea, de boca del elfo, le taladraban la cabeza, torturándole con el recuerdo, sabiendo que, a pesar de que Sirius nunca había ido al Departamento de Misterios, tal y como Kraacher había predicho, su padrino nunca volvió de allí. A su vez, el elfo también se quedó mirando a Harry, y su sonrisa se pronunció. Fue eso, y no el hiriente recuerdo, lo que más enfureció a Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kreacher? -le espetó el chico tratando de contenerse, sabiendo que su amiga Hermione le cogía el brazo fuertemente.

-Kreacher oyó a su ama maldecir a un nuevo visitante- dijo el elfo con voz melosa y haciendo una enorme reverencia.- Kreacher quería saber de quién se trataba. -y hablando en voz más baja y mucho más grave, pero que se oyó perfectamente añadió. -Ya ha regresado el mocoso que venció al Señor Tenebroso, Kreacher creía que después de la muerte de su amo, no iba a verlo jamás. -Harry apretó los puños, sentía un odio indescriptible, mucho mayor que el que hubiera podido sentir jamás al lado de los Dursley. Lupin, más pálido que la pared, trató de decir algo, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido.

-¡No te acerques a mí, te lo advierto!- amenazó Harry sacando su varita, Hermione trató de sujetarle más fuerte.

-¡No, Harry, no! ¡Por favor! ¡No sabe lo que dice, ni lo que hace, Harry!- sollozó Hermione. Harry apartó la vista de Kreacher y miró a Hermione con rabia.

-¡Él sabe muy bien lo que hace, Hermione! ¡Estuvo bien cuerdo el día que se marchó de la casa a hablar con Narcisa Malfoy!- Christine se llevó un sobresalto enorme, y observó a Harry como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo. -¡Él...Él...!- pero Harry ya no podía hablar, se le había colocado un nudo a la altura de la garganta que le impedía incluso respirar, necesitaba desaparecer del lugar, cerrar los ojos y despertar sin recordar nada, olvidar todo lo que esa casa y los habitantes de ella le recordaban.

-¡Lo sé, Harry, lo sé!- sollozó Hermione con más fuerza y lo abrazó, tratando de calmarlo. Harry se sentó en la silla, respirando entrecortadamente. Los demás, salvo Lupin y Christine que estaban de pie, permanecían sentados en silencio, como intrusos de una conversación donde no podían hablar ni opinar, y tampoco calmar a Harry. Sin embargo Kreacher no se asustó por la reacción de Harry, ni tampoco se marchó. Por el contrario comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia y a señalarle.

-Kreacher no puede creer que Potter acabara con el Señor Tenebroso, Kreacher y su ama se preguntan cómo lo hizo... -Harry apartó a Hermione y encaró la mirada perversa del elfo.

-¡El cómo me libré es algo que ni tú ni todos los Mortífagos del mundo entenderéis nunca!- Harry temblaba incontrolablemente.- ¡No puedes entender lo que es el amor de alguien que se sacrifica por ti, que está dispuesto a morir para salvarte! ¡Tú no puedes entender que mi madre muriera para salvarme! -Kreacher volvió a reír a carcajadas. Lupin se acercó a Harry y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Cálmate, Harry.- luego miró al elfo severamente.- ¡Márchate de esta habitación, Kreacher! pero él no se marchó. Lupin no era su amo, y no tenía porqué obedecerle.

-¡Fuera alimaña asquerosa! -dijo Fred levantándose también. Harry nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Kracher hizo una gran reverencia y miró a Harry maliciosamente.

-Kreacher le dijo a Harry Potter que el amo nunca regresaría del Departamento de Misterios. Harry Potter vuelve a estar solo- hizo una pausa saboreando el daño de sus palabras y luego añadió en voz más baja.- Es una lástima que el Señor Tenebroso no lo matara...pero Kreacher sabe que la próxima vez no fallará...el amo ya no está aquí para salvarlo...

-¡Fuera!- ordenaron Lupin, Fred, George, Ginny y Ron. Y Kreacher esta vez sí obedeció, mientras se marchaba riendo.

Durante una pausa, todos fijaron los ojos en Harry, que se había quedado muy pálido. Lupin trató de ponerle una mano sobre el brazo para ayudarle a levantarle, pero Harry de un movimiento brusco lo apartó.

-¡Déjeme!- gritó furioso y se levantó de golpe, temblando cada vez más. -¡Odio a ese maldito elfo, lo odio!

-Harry -dijo Lupin comprensivamente ignorando las malas formas con las que el muchacho lo había tratado.- Sé que no te gusta Kreacher pero no tienes más remedio que aguantarlo. Trata de que no te hieran las cosas que dice... -pero bastó la mirada fulminante que Harry le echó para que se callara. El chico apoyó las dos mano sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos con furia.

-¡Él tiene razón! ¡Ojalá Voldemort hubiera acabado conmigo aquella noche!

-¡Pero qué dices Harry! -dijo Hermione muy afectada. Le caían las lágrimas a chorros.

-¡Sí!- chilló Harry apretando aún más fuerte los ojos y los puños.- ¡Ojalá mi madre se hubiera apartado, ojalá hubiera dejado que me matara! ¡Así ya estaría muerto, así ya no tendría que estar aquí! golpeó con los puños la mesa. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo y no él? -el sentido de aquella frase solo la entendió Harry, en aquella habitación. Se estaba refiriendo a la profecía, a cuando Dumbledore le había dicho que la profecía se podía referir a dos niños, pero que Voldemort lo había elegido a él.- ¡Todo fue culpa mía! ¡Si yo no....!- pero no pudo acabar la frase, dolido consigo mismo, con Kreacher, y el recuerdo de la culpa bombeándole cada parte de su cuerpo, se marchó corriendo de la cocina, y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se echó en la cama, y se enjugó los ojos, sintiendo un pinchazo de odio en su cicatriz, Voldemort estaba muy enfadado.

Una copa de vino estalló en mil pedazos en la habitación en la que se encontraban. Colagusano, encorvado y muerto de miedo, estaba tendido en el suelo recibiendo la maldición Cruciatus por parte de su señor. Acaba de darle malas noticias, el ataque a Privet Drive había sido todo un fracaso y cuatro de sus hombres habían sido apresados.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- preguntó con su voz siseante, cargada de hielo.

-Está....fu....fuera, mi señor- titubeó Colagusano.

-¡Hazla pasar!- ordenó el hombre.- Y dile a Avery que me traiga el informe del último ataque.

-Sí, señor... -dicho esto, el hombre se marchó.

Harry llevaba una rato bastante considerable tumbado en la cama, tratando de olvidar los recuerdos que se le arremolinaban en la mente, cuando se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta, Lupin entró. Harry ni se molestó en levantarse de la cama, estaba boca arriba, con Hedwid a su lado, mientras le acariciaba el plumaje al animal y miraba hacia el techo.

Lupin no dijo nada hasta que no se acercó y se sentó a la cama de Harry y suspiró abiertamente. Se veía serio.

-Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido con Kreacher, Harry. -el chico no le contestó, ni tampoco apartó la vista del techo. No le importaba ser maleducado, estaba ya harto de la situación. Lupin bajó la cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras.- Sé que le echas de menos.

-Usted no sabe nada --dijo Harry bruscamente. Usted ahí...usted...ni siquiera me dejó acercarme al arco...- Harry acababa de soltar algo que le rondaba por la cabeza desde principios de verano. Algo que estaba en esa parte de la su cabeza que todavía estaba convencida dw que Sirius reaparecería de nuevo. Lupin se limitó a seguir clavando la mirada en Harry, él nunca había visto al profesor en un estado tan serio.

-¿Te hubieras sentido mejor si te hubiera dejado acercarte al arco, Harry?- él se reincorporó de repente y miró al profesor extrañado.- Contéstame, ¿crees que te hubieras sentido mejor si hubieras visto el cadáver de Sirius?- a Harry le recorrió el cuerpo un escalofrío. Bajó la mirada de nuevo, para posarla en la cama y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. Lupin seguía sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Yo...oí voces...la primera vez que entré en esa sala... -confesó Harry tratando de hablar con normalidad, pero las palabras se le atragantaban.

-Esa sala, se llama, "La Cámara de la Muerte", y ese arco, dicen que es una espacio que comunica el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. -Harry lo miró sorprendido por la información. -Si yo te hubiera dejado acercarte Harry, tú hubieras visto el cadáver de la última persona que hubiera caído en él.

-¿Cómo sabe que Sirius murió?- le espetó Harry bruscamente. -Usted no lo sabe, no lo sabe...¿Y si sólo cayó al otro lado del arco? ¿Y sí...? -Lupin tomó a Harry de los dos hombres y le obligó a encontrarse con su mirada.

-Escúchame Harry, ese agujero es un abismo, nadie puede sobrevivir, porque pasó directamente al otro mundo, ¿entiendes? Sirius murió y... -la voz de Lupin se quebró y se perdió en el aire, cuando Harry le rehusó la mirada y apretó los dientes con rabia. Sentía que podía atacar ahora a cualquiera, y si no le tuviera tanta confianza a Lupin, bien le podría haber dañado por sus palabras tan duras. -Discúlpame- dijo Lupin mirando de nuevo al suelo. No quise hacerte daño, pero me duelen las palabras que has dicho en la cocina. ¿ De verdad preferirías estar muerto, Harry? ¿Tan poco valoras el sacrificio que tus padres...?

-No se trata de valorar- interrumpió Harry. Su tono de voz se había suavizado.- Quiero estar con ellos -miró a Lupin directamente, escudriñando sus pensamientos.- Quiero...estar con Sirius.

-Lo sé -dijo Lupin levantándose lentamente.- Créeme que lo sé, pero yo no puedo devolvértelos, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni todas las personas a las que le importas, solo podemos estar a tu lado y tratar de apoyarnos los unos a los otros. Harry, detrás de Voldemort hay una vida maravillosa que te espera, y creo que mereces vivirla.- Lupin se marchó lentamente de la habitación y dejó solo a Harry.

-Para mí detrás de Voldemort no hay nada -susurró. -Porque no puedo vivir mientras él esté vivo y viceversa, y yo jamás podré derrotarle.

Harry volvió a recostarse sobre la cama y cerró los ojos esperando que al abrirlos de nuevo, todo lo que había ocurrido desde el regreso de Voldemort, se desvaneciera de su recuerdo.

"_¡Harry, sujeta bien la profecía, coge a Neville y corre!_ esas habían sido las últimas palabras que Sirius le había dicho, después de irse a luchar contra Bellatrix. Y eran las que se metían en los sueños de Harry, las que una y otra vez su cabeza trataba de recordarle y no le dejaba escapar de aquel círculo vicioso.

Y hasta aquí el 4º capi. Espero q os haya gustado, ahora contestaré a los reviews:

Sophie grint: Muchas gracias, no tardaré en actualizar. Espero q te siga gustando!!!!

Arwenej: Muchas gracias, allí ya he actualizado, así q podrás saber que ocurre. Besos!!!!

TheHard: Ola!!!! Claro q la continuaré y además muy pronto!!!! Sí q tendrá romances!!!! pronto empezarás a notarlos.


	5. La unión por un bien común

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA UNI"N POR UN BIEN COMÚN.**

Media hora después de que Lupin se marchara, se escucharon de nuevo unos golpecitos en la puerta y Ron, Hermione y Ginny, entraron en la habitación. Encontraron a Harry tumbado en la misma posición, y los tres se sentaron en la cama de Ron, la de al lado del muchacho. Ginny llevaba sobre su hombro a Argo, su nueva lechuza negra. Ninguno habló durante un buen rato, se limitaron a observar como Hedwig se acercaba a Argo y ambas revoloteaban por la habitación, al parecer jugando.

-¿Sabes Ginny? dijo Harry sin levantar la vista del techo. Es la primera lechuza a la que Hedwig se acerca. Normalmente es muy celosa. la chica sonrió.

-¿Te gusta Argo? Era la lechuza más rara que había en toda la tienda, me gusto mucho su color negro.

-Es muy bonita contestó Harry sentándose en la cama y sonriendo a su vez a Ginny.- Por cierto, enhorabuena, eres Prefecta.

-Muchas gracias. Mi madre casi se desmaya, los únicos que no han sido Prefectos en la familia son Fred y George, pero ella está muy orgullosa de todos. Dice que al menos Fred y George han logrado que su intelecto sirva para algo más que molestar a los demás, y ha aceptado su tienda, aunque no le agrada en absoluto que no acabaran los estudios.

-Lo de Fred y George siempre fueron las bromas. Y en cuanto a ti, Ginny, desde que te vi luchar el curso pasado no me cupo duda de que serías Prefecta.- dijo Harry sinceramente, y le pareció ver como la chica se sonrojaba.

-Sí, -añadió Ron despeinando a su hermana. -Mi hermanita ha sentado la cabeza, fíjate, incluso ha dejado a Dean Thomas, si yo ya sabía que no dudaríais...

-¿Has roto con Dean? -preguntó Harry asombrado.- ¿por qué? Dean es muy majo...

-Pues yo no lo veo tan majo- protestó Ron.

-¡Ron! -le reprendió Hermione.- A ti no te gustará ninguno de los chicos con los que salga tu hermana. Se te ha despertado la vena protectora de hermano mayor...

-¡Eso no es cierto!- contestó Ron malhumorado.- Pero me gustaría que saliese con chicos que realmente merezcan la pena- y volvió a lanzar una fugaz mirada hacia Harry.

-¡Suficiente!- interrumpió Ginny, se había puesto muy roja, a causa del enfado.- Si corté con Dean fue porque pensé que no era mi tipo, y ya está. Y en cuanto a lo que dices Ron, yo elegiré el chico que me guste, no el que tu pienses que es adecuado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Creo que tienes toda la razón, Ginny.- le apoyó Harry, pese a que sonreía, la chica no pudo dejar de notar que sus ojos habían dejado de brillar. -En el corazón no se manda... -Harry recordó unos instantes el beso que Cho le dio el curso anterior, bajo el muérdago, y se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia ella se habían desvanecido por completo. Desde la muerte de su padrino, su vida se había dividido en dos mundos, y aquellos amores de adolescente parecían tener un origen muy lejano, demasiado lejano como para ser alcanzados de nuevo. Cuando volvió la realidad, se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre la situación en el mundo mágico.

-...y con éste ya van veinticinco los ataques desde que comenzó el verano. Si seguimos así...- la voz de Hermione sonaba preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa con la Orden?- preguntó Harry. Desde que había llegado a Grimmauld Place no había preguntado nada.- ¿Qué está haciendo para detener a los Mortífagos?

-La situación ha cambiado, Harry- informó Hermione.- Parece ser que en el tiempo en que Voldemort se mantuvo calladito, el curso pasado, no solo ideó un plan para...- se detuvo y respiró hondo antes de continuar.- ...para que fueras al Departamento de Misterios.- el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, pero se mostró impasible, esto animó a Hermione a continuar.- Además, parece ser que se dedicó a buscar seguidores por todo el mundo y a montar campamentos para instruir a aprendices de Mortífagos y así tener contactos en todas partes.

-Gracias a la actitud de nuestro querido Ministro- prosiguió Ginny irónicamente.- Los Ministerios de Magia de los demás países no fueron advertidos de nada y no pudieron prepararse ante un inminente regreso de Voldemort.- Harry se sorprendió de escucharla nombrar su nombre, pero aquello lo animó. -Por lo que ahora están desprotegidos ante los ataques.

-Como es lógico la Orden del Fénix no puede ir de un lugar a otro a luchar, y menos si se producen más de un ataque a la vez,- explicó Ron.- primero porque no es su principal trabajo, para luchar ya están los aurores de los Ministerios, y segundo porque sus miembros están ocupados en investigar otras vías, tal y como nos contaron el año pasado.

-¿Entonces...?- balbuceó Harry.

-Lo que tratamos de decirte Harry, es que los miembros de la Orden parecen muy preocupados, no solo porque los hayamos escuchado comentándolo, sino porque lo vemos reflejado en sus caras. Si no nos reorganizamos rápido, es posible que perdamos esta guerra.

-¿Cómo que vamos a perder esta guerra, Hermione? -gritó Harry levantándose de un salto.- No, eso no es posible, no podemos perder, no podemos...

-Harry- susurró Ron tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo. -lo sabemos, pero es que...

-Mientras Voldemort exista, habrá guerra, Ron.- gruñó Harry. -Porque mientras existamos los magos decentes, le plantaremos cara.

-Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, Harry -le recordó Hermione.- Únicamente podemos confiar en Dumbledore, seguramente es él el único que puede vencer a Voldemort...

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Harry recordara la conversación que había tenido con el director a principios de verano, una vez habían regresado del Departamento de Misterios. Por la ventana, el oscuro manto de la noche había cubierto todas las casas de Grimmauld Place, y las luces estaban apagadas. Harry miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde, con todo lo ocurrido había olvidado lo cansado que se sentía. Y mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo, el miedo en los rostros de sus amigos, se recordó así mismo el término de la profecía, que únicamente él y el director conocían. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo para enfrentar a Voldemort? ¿ Cuál es ese poder del que habla la Profecía que yo poseo? pensó.

-Parece ser que todo el terror que se formó hace quince años ha vuelto- dijo Hermione. -La gente está asustada, y nadie confía en los demás porque temen que estén bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperious.

-El Ministerio tiene que ser muy precavido- respondió Ron. -Acordaos que nos dijeron que seguramente Quién-vosotros-sabéis tendría espías dentro.

-Al menos Azkaban vuelve a ser un lugar seguro.- suspiró Harry volviendo a mirar a sus amigos.

-Sí, pero todos los Mortífagos que capturó la Orden a principios de verano, han escapado -explicó Ginny.- Todos vuelven a estar bajo las órdenes de Voldemort.

-Lo suponía -dijo Harry todavía sumido en sus pensamientos.- Y lo peor es que no los atraparán de nuevo con tanta facilidad. -se sentó en la cama y observó como Pig picoteaba los barrotes de su jaula, deseosa de unirse a las otras dos lechuzas.- Estamos demasiado llenos de corrupción...sabemos por ejemplo, que Draco se unirá a Voldemort en cuanto salga de Hogwarts, y no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí que podemos!- dijo Hermione sonriendo maliciosamente. -Vamos a usar nuestros cargos de Prefectos muy adecuadamente este curso. Tenemos que estar alerta, y procurar vigilar muy de cerca a los hijos de los Mortífagos que haya en Hogwarts, y si los descubro haciendo algo... -Hermione puso cara de ¡pobre de ellos!.

-No harán ni dirán nada comprometedor delante de un profesor- aseguró Ron. -No son estúpidos, si los pillan tratando de apoyar a los Mortífagos podrían ir a Azkaban.

-Sí, pero estaremos atentos por si cometen un error- dijo Hermione impasible. -No podemos hacer nada fuera de Hogwarts, pero sí ayudaremos al mundo mágico desde dentro, vigilándolos. Si tienen contacto con los Mortífagos, como estoy segura que tienen, probablemente sus padres les hayan ordenado que estén atentos a cualquier incidente en Hogwarts, y ahí es donde estaremos nosotros.

-Pues yo lo único que quiero es partirle la cara a Malfoy, por cerdo- gruñó Ron apretando los puños.

-Será mejor que no nos busquemos problemas este curso, Ron.- dijo Hermione muy seria.- Se han acabado nuestros tiempos adolescentes en los que tratábamos de encargarnos nosotros mismos de las cosas, sin pedir la ayuda de un adulto. Esto ya no es un juego.

-Nunca lo fue -cortó Harry bruscamente.- Y ahora menos. Hermione, Ron y Ginny se quedaron observándolo como si fuera a cometer una locura, sin saber que Harry estaba dispuesto ese curso a no dejarse engañar de nuevo. No podía permitir que sus amigos corrieran más de un riesgo y por eso se había propuesto mantenerse al margen. Seguía sin convencerse de que haber regresado al mundo mágico era una buena decisión, porque sentía que tener el poder de la magia en sus manos suponía un peligro demasiado inminente. Pero sus amigos seguían ignorando lo que le rondaba a Harry por la cabeza, y era ese sentimiento de odio tan profundo hacia Bellatrix Lestrange. A pesar de que la mujer era mucho más poderosa que él, deseaba volver a tenerle frente a frente, y hacerle pagar por la muerte de Sirius. Era como si tuviera una cuenta pendiente con ella del duelo que no llegaron a terminar en el Ministerio de Magia y que debían saldar. "Algún día, estaré listo y entonces te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste" susurró Harry para sus adentros, sin saber que ese día, no estaba tan lejano como suponía.

-¿Creéis que Voldemort seguirá buscando la Profecía? -preguntó Ginny. Harry sintió como se le caía el alma a los pies. -No creo que se rinda tan pronto, a lo mejor hay otra manera de averiguar su contenido.

-Ojalá no se hubiera roto- suspiró Hermione. -Me hubiera fascinado conocer su contenido, ¿a ti no Harry?- Harry la miró muy duramente. No podía soportar hablar de aquello delante de sus amigos, sabiendo que les estaba ocultando la verdad, una verdad que él nunca les revelaría.

-No, no me interesa en absoluto.

-¡Pero Harry! -protestó Hermione abriendo los ojos como platos.- ¡Pero si hablaba de ti y de Voldemort! Cuando él la buscaba sería porque se referiría a algo importante...

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me interesa, Hermione! -gritó Harry fuera de sus casillas.- ¡Mejor que se rompiera, porque sino él me la habría arrebatado!

-Lo siento, Harry... -se disculpó Hermione cabizbaja. -Yo solo trataba...

Se escucharon dos CRACKS y repentinamente Fred y George se aparecieron al lado de las dos camas. De sus orejas colgaban unas tiras de color carne y parecían algo inquietos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ha llegado alguien muy acelerado por la puerta! -explicó Fred. -Parece que ha ocurrido algo importante.- y sin esperar respuesta, les lanzó una Oreja Extensible a cada uno.

Los chicos se las colocaron inmediatamente y se agacharon a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Amplificada unas diez veces, se oyó la voz de Dumbledore.

-"...¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó alarmado. -¿No habrá habido otro ataque como el de Francia, verdad? -los seis se miraron asombrados, no sabían que hubiese habido un ataque en Francia.

-¡Nada de eso, Dumbledore! -aquella era la voz entrecortada de Kingsley, le costaba trabajo respirar con normalidad.- Es que han hallado el cuerpo sin vida de Karkarov. Es....es...horrible...lo han descuartizado, y presenta signos de violencia.- hubo un silencio en la sala de abajo. Arriba, Hermione se tapó la boca para no gritar, sus ojos se estaban empañando de lágrimas. Harry y Ron se quedaron helados, no esperaban que el castigo de Karkarov fuese a ser tan cruel.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó Dumbledore, la voz se le quebraba.

-En un contenedor de basura- informó Kingsley.- en el centro de Londres. Lo ha encontrado un muggle y ha avisado a la policía muggle. Después de cenar me he marchado al Ministerio para acabar de ayudar a desenterrar cuerpos en París, pero entonces ha sonado la alarma y yo y otros tres aurores hemos tenido que acudir. Han llegado los desmemorizadores, los muggles estaban alteradísimos porque habían descubierto que se trataba de la persona que secuestraron en el ataque a Bristol. Afortunadamente les han borrado la memoria antes de que informaran a las televisiones muggles. Imagina si hubiesen tratado de averiguar quién era Karkarov. Nosotros los aurores hemos tenido que reconocer el cadáver y observar los daños. Por supuesto hemos hablado con el testigo antes de desmemorizarlo, bajo el Veritaserum, y no ha visto nada raro. Él solo era un vagabundo que buscaba algo de comida por los contenedores y se lo ha encontrado. No han dejado ni rastro de pistas, nada.

-Ya me temía que ocurriría algo así -suspiró el director. -Pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto, la velocidad con la que avanzan las tragedias está fuera de nuestro alcance.

-Tonks ha llegado al Ministerio poco después que yo. -informó Kingsley.- Ella está en Francia ayudando...se han descubierto sesenta cadáveres más, en total una suma de quinientos setenta y ocho muertos... -Harry, Ron, y Hermione dieron un respingo. El corazón les latía a mil por hora. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese producido un ataque similar? Fred y George se quedaron igual de conmocionados.

-Bien... será mejor que descanses esta noche, Kingsley, llevas unos días muy duros. Y aseguraos de que Tonks también descanse cuando llegue. -añadió Dumbledore. -Voy a hablar con Harry y me marcho al Ministerio a hablar con Cornelious. Tenemos que reunir a la Confederación inmediatamente. Christine, ¿podrás hacer la guardia sola?

-Sin ningún problema -aseguró la muchacha con una voz congelante.- No creo que haya problemas.

-De acuerdo...- suspiró Dumbledore.- Remus...acompáñame.

Se escucharon los pasos de Lupin y del director subiendo las escaleras. Rápidamente, Fred y George se desaparecieron y los chicos se quitaron las Orejas Extensibles, las escondieron debajo de la cama de Harry y se tumbaron en las camas como si hubiesen estado charlando despreocupadamente todo el tiempo. Dos segundos después de que Ginny se sentara al lado de Harry, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Lupin y Dumbledore entraron por ella. Los cuatro chicos los miraron con atención, ambos parecían muy preocupados, sin embargo, sonrieron al encontrarlos hablando tranquilamente en la cama.

-Buenas noches, señores y señoritas.- saludó amablemente el director.- Imaginaba que no os habríais acostado todavía, veo que tenéis muchas cosas que deciros.- ellos se limitaron a sonreír. -Harry, Remus y yo tenemos que decirte algo muy importante.

-Nosotros nos vamos a hablar un rato con Fred y George- dijo Hermione empujando a Ron disimuladamente, quién se dio por aludido.- ¿ Vienes Ginny?

-Er..., claro -dijo la chica mirando a Harry con preocupación.

Una vez Dumbledore los vio salir, él y Lupin se acercaron a la cama donde estaba Harry.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? l-e preguntó el director taladrándole con sus profundos ojos azules, Harry le rehusó la mirada de nuevo.

-Estoy...bien.- dijo sin convicción.

-Ya veo. Harry, sé que es muy duro para ti estar en la casa de Siri...

-No quiero hablar de eso- interrumpió Harry levantándose del asiento y atrapando a Hedwig al vuelo, para introducirla después en la jaula. Argo ululó enfadada, y se metió dentro con Hedwig.- Disculpe profesor, pero estoy muy cansado. Si solo ha venido a hablar de... -hizo una pausa, el nombre de su padrino se le atragantaba en la garganta.- de eso...le ruego que sea otro día.- Lupin y Dumbledore intercambiaron miradas de soslayo.

-Tienes que superarlo- insistió el director.- No puedes seguir así. Remus me ha contado lo que ha pasado con Kreacher y también que no querías regresar, no comes, no quieres hablar...

-Por favor -dijo Harry cerrando los ojos. -No quiero hablar de eso. -Dumbledore suspiró de nuevo.

-Está bien. Te daré tiempo para que logres asimilarlo, pero no voy a permitir que continúes con esa actitud, Harry. Tienes que comer o de lo contrario caerás enfermo y en eso te voy a tener muy vigilado.

-Siempre me tiene muy vigilado, director -dijo Harry bruscamente y miró el retrato vacío de Phineas. Dumbledore guardó silencio unos segundos antes de continuar.

-He venido únicamente para anunciarte una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Harry sorprendido por el cambio brusco de la conversación.

-Mañana una escolta te llevará a Gringotts para que firmes un documento.

-¿Qué clase de documento? -inquirió Harry interesado por primera vez. Dumbledore y Lupin volvieron a mirarse, como si esperaran que Harry se pusiera a gritar.

-El testamento de Sirius. Eres su único heredero de todos su bienes. -le informó el director. Harry se puso blanco como la pared. De todo lo que se estaba imaginando era lo último que esperaba que el director le dijese. Pensándolo mejor era lógico, Sirius no estaba casado ni tenía hijos, tampoco le quedaba familia reconocida, y Harry era su ahijado. Un punzamiento de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo.

-No quiero la herencia de Sirius -dijo sin pensar.- No quiero ningún papel que afirme que él esté muerto, no la quiero. Pueden quedársela ustedes, seguro que a la Orden le es más útil que a mi. Yo no la necesito.

-Sabemos que no la necesitas, Harry- habló Lupin por primera vez -Pero él quería que te la quedaras porque te consideraba como un hijo y...

-¡No quiero ningún documento que diga que Sirius está muerto!- gritó Harry enfadado, temblaba de arriba abajo.

-¡Pero está muerto, Harry!- le recordó Lupin duramente. Harry nunca había visto al profesor tan nervioso, de todas las personas que conocía, Lupin era la más tranquila de todas, exceptuando Dumbledore. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, acompasando las respiraciones.- Tienes que aceptarlo- susurró el profesor, su voz se quebraba. -Tienes que aceptar que no volverá. -Harry les dio la espalda y cerró los ojos. Un terrible dolor le adueñaba todo el pecho, le ahogaba, le oprimía.

-Está bien- cedió sin darse la vuelta.- Firmaré ese documento y ahora...márchense....quiero estar solo.

-Tus amigos irán contigo y aprovecharéis para comprar los libros y lo que necesitéis para el nuevo curso, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó el director. Harry se limitó a asentir, y luego escuchó como la puerta se cerraba detrás suyo. Tratando de expulsar toda su rabia, le pegó una patada a su baúl y éste se abrió, originando que sus pertenencias se disiparan por el suelo. Incapaz de recogerlas, se tumbó en la cama y cuando media hora después Ron entró en la habitación y lo llamó, Harry se hizo el dormido, y no logró pegar ojo en toda la noche.

-¿Cuántos cadáveres van ya? -preguntó una chica del pelo rosa chicle a uno de los funcionarios del Ministerio Francés.

-Cerca de seiscientos- anunció el hombre con voz batida. -Hemos podido detener el incendio completamente, pero el número de víctimas se ha disparado. Es una tragedia.- el hombre se puso a llorar como un niño, y la aurora le puso una mano en el hombro para tratar de consolarlo.

Luego miró a su alrededor, todavía salía un escaso humo de entre los escombros. Lo que antes había sido un gran polígono comercial, ahora estaba totalmente en ruinas. Se escuchaban los llantos de niños, hombres y mujeres y gritos de dolor. Los aurores de los países que habían podido acercarse a ayudar almacenaban los cadáveres en montones y luego un grupo de magos se los llevaban para identificarlos y avisar a las familias muggles, como si se trataran de policías. Entre los fallecidos también se encontraban muchos magos, y muchas familias de magos tenían que ser atendidas por los medimagos porque se habían acercado al lugar y al reconocer los cadáveres de sus familiares, sufrían desmayos.

Se habían acercado muchos medimagos de los hospitales para atender a los heridos más graves y que no daba tiempo a trasladar, y otros tantos aurores todavía se encontraban desenterrando cadáveres o rescatando a heridos que habían quedado atrapados entre los escombros. Por último, los desmemorizadores no daban abasto con los muggles.

Tonks miró su reloj, ya eran las tres de la mañana y estaba exhausta, pero no se podía marchar. Todavía quedaban muchas personas atrapadas y toda la ayuda era poca. Respirando hondo, se marchó a ayudar a los otros aurores.

Un grupo de magos, la mayoría ancianos se encontraban reunidos en una larga mesa, en el Ministerio de Magia inglés. Llevaban un rato hablando, y la disputa por la que había comenzado todo, todavía no había concluido. Entre todos los presentes, se encontraban Albus Dumbledore, que había sido nombrado jefe de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, y el Ministro de Magia inglés, Cornelious Fudge. Normalmente, también habría sido requerida la presencia del director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional de cada Ministerio de Magia de los países, pero esos hombres se encontraban dirigiendo los grupos de rescate en la ciudad de París, después de que se hubiera efectuado un ataque a gran escala, así que en esos momentos, solo se encontraban los respectivos ministros de magia de los diferentes países.

-¡Es un ultraje, Cornelious, un ultraje!- decía el Ministro Francés.- Nuestra comunidad mágica está aterrada, por tu culpa se han perdido cientos de vidas y solo se te ocurre decir que cometiste un error.

-Mira Richard -trataba de excusarse Fudge. Se retorcía los dedos en señal de nerviosismo.-Tienes que comprender...yo no sabía...yo no pensé...¡por dios! ¡no podía creer que el Innombrable hubiese regresado, era absurdo!

-Si había indicios de que había regresado -dijo el ministro Búlgaro.- debiste avisarnos. Por muy falsos que fueran, Cornelious, es un tema delicado y que se debe tratar con sumo cuidado. No nos podíamos permitir hacernos a un lado ante su regreso.

-Os repito que no creí adecuado sembrar el pánico ante la Comunidad Mágica -gruñó Fudge enfadado.

-Lo único que has logrado, son perder vidas humanas -dijo el Ministro Español. -Ahora él nos lleva ventaja, y no será fácil reorganizarnos y cooperar...

-¿Cooperar? -gruñó el señor Richard. -Yo no pienso cooperar con el Ministerio inglés después de lo que ha ocurrido.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- apoyó la ministra de Alemania.

-Nosotros actuaremos por nuestra cuenta- añadió el señor Richard. -Si este hombre se hizo a un lad-o señaló a Fudge.- ahora trabajaremos solos...

-¡Un momento por favor! -dijo Dumbledore alzando la voz por encima de todos.- No podemos dividirnos. Si no trabajamos juntos, no podremos acabar con esta guerra.

-¡Francia no necesita a Fudge! -exclamó enfadado Richard y algunas voces lo apoyaron. Dumbledore suspiró abatido.

-Está bien -gruñó Fudge ofendido, y se levantó de la mesa.

-Cornelious ¿qué...?

-Déjalo, Dumbledore. Está claro que el problema soy yo. Bien, presento mi dimisión, desde ahora ya no soy el Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra. Mañana mismo convocaré elecciones y en una semana habrá un nuevo ministro. Si me disculpáis... -y Fudge desapareció ante el asombro de todos.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Y ahora como vamos a continuar sin él?- gruñó el señor Richard.

-Por favor, os pido un poco de paciencia.- dijo Dumbledore restregándose los ojos.- La actitud de Cornelious era muy previsible. Yo me haré cargo del Ministerio hasta que se nombre a un nuevo Ministro, asumiré todas las consecuencias, pero ahora quiero que tratemos de ponernos de acuerdo para afrontar esta guerra. Si nos dividimos, jamás podremos ganar.

-Yo estoy contigo Dumbledore- afirmó la Ministra de Portugal.- Tú advertiste a Cornelious de la vuelta del Innombrable y siempre has ido con la verdad por delante, tienes todo el apoyo de Portugal. -un murmullo por parte de los demás aclaró que los presentes estaban de acuerdo con la ministra portuguesa y que tenían fe ciega en Dumbledore.

-Os lo agradezco -aseguró el director con voz cansada.- Porque la cooperación es la única manera de ganar.

-Dumbledore, dinos, ¿qué es lo que trama él, y como vamos a enfrentarlo? -Dumbledore les explicó todas las teorías que tenía la Orden acerca de Voldemort, sus seguidores y sus planes y les informó de los espías que había colocado para tratar de frustrar sus planes, sin omitir detalles.

-Escuchad -explicó el director.- la Orden del Fénix es una organización totalmente secreta y nos estamos encargando de averiguar el mayor número de cosas posibles, pero no podemos hacer milagros. Si hay ataques, podemos intentar acudir, pero la Orden está dividida en cientos de misiones y solo disponemos de unos cuantos miembros en caso de que haya un ataque.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?- preguntó el Ministro estadounidense.

-¿Recordáis la "Alianza del poder unido"?

-¿La Alianza del poder unido? -preguntó el señor Richard.- ¿qué es eso?

-Tu no estabas como Ministro entonces, Richard -explicó la ministra portuguesa. -Se pactó constituirla hace quince años, cuando el Innombrable subió al poder la primera vez. Como en esta ocasión y tú bien recordarás, el pánico se sembró por toda la comunidad mágica y no sabíamos que hacer. La Orden del Fénix de entonces, sufrió grandes pérdidas, aunque logró atrapar a Mortífagos muy valiosos. Estábamos desesperados y entonces planificamos constituir una Alianza entre todos los países. Se trataría de una organización secreta, preparada con los mejores hombres en duelo de cada comunidad y que estaría preparada para acudir a luchar contra los Mortífagos en los ataques que se presentaran. Por supuesto, sus miembros tendrían una identidad secreta, que solo nosotros conoceríamos, para garantizar la protección de sus familias y amistades. Ese grupo, se dedicaría exclusivamente a frenar los ataques de los Mortífagos y así ofrecer su protección al mundo mágico.

-Opino que es una excelente idea para combatir y defendernos- apoyó Richard y los demás presentaron sus murmullos de aprobación. -Además así, la Comunidad Mágica estará más tranquila, sabiendo que un ejército lucha por su bienestar.

-Me parece que no nos has entendido, Richard -le interrumpió Dumbledore amablemente. -La Comunidad Mágica no sabrá nada de esta Alianza.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque se trata de un grupo sumamente secreto- explicó el ministro Búlgaro. -Dejaremos que los Mortífagos pierdan su tiempo tratando de averiguar quiénes son y qué son nuestros chicos. La gente solo sabrá que son nuestros aliados porque los salvarán de los ataques, pero no se anunciará nada a la prensa respecto a esto, ¿ha quedado claro?. La seguridad de esos magos correría peligro.

-Está bien -cedió Richard frunciendo el entrecejo.- Solo una pregunta, ¿por qué no se llevó a cabo esta Alianza la vez anterior?

-Porque Voldemort sucumbió ante Harry Potter- dijo Dumbledore con parsimonia.

-Y hablando del chico- dijo un mago viejo que no había hablado en todo el tiempo. Era el Ministro Australiano.- ¿Qué hay de él?

-De eso os quería hablar- suspiró Dumbledore. -Harry acaba de cumplir dieciséis años y estudia en Hogwarts.

-¿Crees que él podría...? Dumbledore, me preguntó cómo logró vencer al Innombrable- inquirió la ministra Italiana.

-Fue por su madre- dijo Dumbledore suspirando con nostalgia.- Ella se sacrificó por él y creo un escudo protector hacia su hijo con su sacrificio. Es magia antigua, por eso Voldemort la olvidó.

-Osea que fue suerte lo que ocurrió la última vez...- titubeó decepcionado el ministro Norteamericano.

-No -aseguró Dumbledore y los demás se quedaron perplejos ante esta contestación. -Tengo que mostraros algo muy importante, algo que necesito que quede en absoluto secreto. Si os lo revelo, es porque os conozco de muchos años y confío en vosotros, pero habéis de saber que la seguridad de Harry depende de vuestro silencio.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio, Dumbledore?- preguntó el ministro Ruso.

-Porque es el motivo por el que Voldemort se introdujo en nuestro Ministerio de Magia en Junio, como ya os relaté, y el motivo por el que, aquella noche, los Potter murieron- los presentes se miraron unos a otros expectantes.

-¿Quieres decir que...no fue...no fue coincidencia?

-No- confirmó Dumbledore.- había un motivo muy poderoso por el cuál Voldemort quiso atacar a esa familia.- hizo un movimiento de varita y de la nada apareció el pensadero donde solía almacenar sus recuerdos. Tal y como hizo unas semanas atrás, el director suspiró, se introdujo la varita en la sien, retiró una hebra plateada de ella y la colocó dentro de la vasija de piedra, bajo la mirada intrigante de los demás ministros, que se arremolinaron alrededor suyo.- Lo que vais a observar aquí, es una Profecía que yo mismo escuché hace ahora dieciséis años, la misma Profecía que Voldemort trató de conseguir del Departamento de Misterios.- bajo el silencio espectral de los demás, Dumbledore tocó con la punta de la varita el contenido de la vasija y el líquido grisáceo comenzó a girar y girar hasta que la figura de la profesora Trelawney se proyectó claramente. algunos soltaron un ¡¡¡Ohh!!! y entonces la figura comenzó a hablar con una voz ronca:

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..."_

La figura de la profesora Trelawney comenzó a dar vueltas otra vez y se volvió una hebra plateada de nuevo. Dumbledore introdujo la varita en el pensadero y devolvió el recuerdo a su cerebro. Los ministros se quedaron más blancos que el papel, observándole como si Dumbledore fuese a comenzar a reírse y a comentarles que aquello solo era una broma, pero el rostro del director era más serio de lo que nunca lo habían visto.

-¿El...el niño del que habla esa Profecía...es Harry Potter?- logró preguntar la ministra portuguesa.

-Me temo que sí -respondió Dumbledore amargamente.- Yo escuché esta profecía en un pub de Hogsmade, pero otra persona logró escucharla también. Era un seguidor de Voldemort, afortunadamente, no logró oír más que el principio y no pudo advertir a su señor del contenido real de la Profecía. De esta manera, Voldemort nunca supo que, al atacar a Harry, corría el riesgo de transferirle ciertos poderes y de señalarle como a su igual.

-Entonces... -susurró el ministro español. -¿el Innombrable sabía la existencia de dicha Profecía y por eso quiso matar al niño?

-Exacto -confirmó Dumbledore.- Al no lograrlo y sobretodo al ver que Harry había escapado de él cuatro veces, cuando sus padres únicamente lo habían logrado en tres ocasiones, se propuso escuchar el final de la profecía, quería hallar el modo de....destruirle.

-Y no lo logró- finalizó el ministro búlgaro.- la profecía fue destruida como nos contaste, gracias a Harry Potter.

-Sí -afirmó Dumbledore recordando con amargura los sucesos del mes de Junio. -Harry logró frustrar los planes de Voldemort una vez más, pero me temo que a un alto precio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó el señor Richard.- Dumbledore esperó a que los fantasmas de su cabeza dejaran de atormentarle antes de continuar. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pasear de un extremo a otro de la habitación.- El Harry Potter que vosotros esperáis encontrar ya no existe.

-¿A qué te refieres con que ya no existe? Estoy seguro de que el muchacho está muy contento con haber escapado del Innombrable y si dices que es el único que puede...

-Harry Potter ha sufrido demasiado como para que sus heridas sanen con tanta facilidad -le cortó Dumbledore. -Aquel día, en el Departamento de Misterios, perdió a su padrino, y con él, la persona a la que más quería en este mundo que se asemejaba a un padre para él. Ahora está herido emocionalmente, ha tenido que soportar cargas que ningún otro niño habría podido arrastrar y ahora además sabe el contenido de la profecía.

-Pero si ha podido llevar esas cargas- opinó la ministra de Portugal.- Entonces quiere decir que de verdad es un niño especial, que quizás sí sea posible el milagro de que acabe con el Innombrable definitivamente.

-Sí, -opinó la ministra alemana.- Es posible que sea especial, pero sigue siendo un niño y si Dumbledore ha dicho que ha sufrido mucho, será muy difícil que logre prepararse para luchar.

-Todavía existe una oportunidad -informó Dumbledore.- hay una persona que podría ayudarle a recuperarse, pero no es seguro que lo logre, porque ella misma ha sufrido mucho.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el ministro ruso.

-Lo siento -suspiró Dumbledore. -Pero esa persona prefiere que su identidad no sea revelada hasta que esté lista para afrontarla, pero sí os diré que ella será uno de los miembros que luche en la Alianza. De todas maneras, hay una cosa que quiero advertiros. Harry Potter es un niño normal y corriente, quizás tenga ese poder que Voldemort no conoce y que se trata de la fuerza que lo impulsa a actuar arriesgando su propia vida, pero no podemos esperar que él vuelva a hacer un milagro. Nosotros somos los responsables de asumir esta guerra y si el destino pone a Harry en su lugar y le hace cobrar un papel importante lo aceptaremos, pero sino lo hace seremos nosotros quiénes lo hagamos.

-¡Pero olvidas la profecía, Dumbledore! -protestó el ministro norteamericano.- ¡Harry Potter es el único que puede terminar con el Innombrable! -Dumbledore sonrió.

-Yo no creo en un destino fijo, John. Las personas formamos nuestro propio destino y con pequeñas decisiones se pueden cambiar las cosas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Dumbledore- opinó el ministro italiano.- Estoy seguro de que unidos vamos a ser muy fuertes.

N/A: Olaaaaa!!!!! Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el capítulo 5. Ya he empezado con el seis y no os preocupéis, q actualizare muy rápido, porq ya tengo toda la historia pensada y sé muy bien que función realizará cada personaje. Así q, lo q me cueste en escribirlo, por supuesto no voy a correr y q me salga mal, es lo q tardare en actualizar.

En el siguiente capítulo Harry tendrá un encontronazo con Christine y de nuevo Dumbledore tendrá que preocuparse por él. Y también habrá visita al Callejón Diagon con alguna que otra sorpresa inesperada.

Muchas gracias a todos/as los que leéis mi historia y por favor, por favor, dejadme reviews para q sepa si voy por buen camino y os gusta ¿vale?

De nuevo, mil gracias a los q me dejáis reviews y también a los q leéis mi fict,

Besosssss

Contestación a los reviews:

Cygni: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, prometo no tardar mucho en actualizar.


	6. Regreso al Callejón Diagon

**CAPÍTULO 6: REGRESO AL CALLEJ"N DIAGON.**

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente, Harry creyó que iría al Callejón Diagon, muy a su desgana, pero no ocurrió así. La escolta que debía llevarle a él y a sus amigos para que compraran los libros, había tenido que acudir a París para ayudar en la catástrofe. Lupin y Christine se habían quedado en la casa para cuidarles y junto con la señora Weasley, eran los únicos miembros de la Orden que se encontraban allí. Harry sabía que no había razones para alegrarse porque el ataque había sido una tragedia, pero no podía evitar sentirse contento con retrasar su visita a Gringotts.

Tanto Ron como él se habían despertado muy temprano. El primero obligado por Hermione para continuar con sus deberes, y el segundo porque no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-¿Ya has terminado tus deberes, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione mientras bajaban a la cocina.- Seguro que sí, tú siempre aprovechas cuando estás con los Dursley, no como Ron que...

-En realidad no los he hecho- confesó Harry. Hermione se paró en seco y lo miró como si hubiese dicho la peor de las palabrotas.

-¡Pero Harry! ¡Solo nos quedan dos semanas para terminar las vacaciones!

-Lo sé, Hermione- se excusó el chico, enfadado con que siempre le dirigiesen su vida.- pero es que mira... -meditó un momento si confesarles a sus amigos que no pensaba volver al mundo mágico, pero desechó esa idea de la cabeza.- ...no tenía ganas, eso es todo.

-¿Qué no tenías ganas? -se alteró Hermione mientras cruzaban la puerta de la cocina. Ginny, Lupin, Christine y la señora Weasley ya se habían levantado. Los gemelos no estaba en la mesa.- Harry, si el profesor Snape descubre que no has hecho tus deberes, le quitará a Gryffindor...

-¡Déjale en paz, Hermione!- gruñó Ron sentándose fastidiado a la mesa.- Harry ya es mayorcito para que le estés diciendo lo que tiene que hacer.- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, pero se sentó sin decir nada al lado de Christine, que volvía a tener puesta la mirada en Harry. El chico al percatarse, comenzaba a hartarse de ella. Una cosa era que lo vigilaran y otra muy distinta que no apartaran la vista de encima suyo.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no has hecho los deberes?-preguntó Lupin muy serio, sorbiendo el contenido de café de su taza. Harry le echó una mirada recriminatoria a su amiga.

-Me pondré a ello- se apresuró a mentir. -Ya me queda sólo pociones.- Hermione iba a protestar diciendo que únicamente les habían mandado deberes de pociones, pero Ron le dio un pisotón a tiempo para que se callara y dejara de meter a Harry en problemas.

-Siento mucho que no podamos ir al Callejón Diagon, Harry.- suspiró Lupin.- El ataque ha sido catastrófico. Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a observar con desgana las tostadas con mermelada y el zumo de calabaza que la señora Weasley le había puesto enfrente.

-Me hubiera gustado ir- suspiró Ron. -quiero ver cuál es el nuevo modelo de escoba que han sacado este año. Seguro que será una pasada. -Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y hablando de Quidditch -dijo Ginny entusiasmada. -Este año se tendrán que elegir a un montón de jugadores nuevos.

-¡Es cierto!-exclamó Ron alegremente.-Nos hemos quedado sin cazadoras.

-Y sin buscador- le recordó Harry simulando beber un poco de zumo.

-Eso no es cierto, Harry. Ginny renunció porque ella prefiere ser cazadora pero ahora que esa Umbridge se ha largado de Hogwarts, tú podrás volver a tu puesto.

-¿Eres buscador?- preguntó repentinamente Christine. Parecía muy interesada, pese a que se mostraba tan fría como siempre.

-Lo era- corrigió Harry. -me echaron del equipo el curso pasado. Hermione soltó un suspiro de desesperación.

-¿No has oído a Ron? -dijo muy enfadada por la actitud de su amigo.- La profesora Umbridge ya no está en Hogwarts. En cuanto comience el curso, estoy segura de que la profesora McGonagall te pedirá que vuelvas al equipo.

-¿Qué hiciste para que te expulsarán? -preguntó Lupin severamente.

-La culpa fue de Malfoy- soltó Ron despectivamente.- Insultó a nuestra familia y a la de Harry.

-¿Insultó a los Dursley?-preguntó la señora Weasley con incredulidad.- Bueno, no tendrías que haberlos defendido, después de todo...

-Insultó a mi madre- refunfuñó Harry. En ese instante pegó un bote del susto. A Christine se le había caído el vaso en el que bebía.

-Disculpad -dijo indiferentemente. -¡Reparo!- el vaso se recompuso.

-Malfoy siempre está tratando de provocar -dijo Hermione comprensivamente, tratando de romper el silencio que se había hecho tras las palabras de Harry.- Debes pasar de él.

-Si este año se cruza en mi camino una sola vez, le echo una maldición- gruñó Harry enfadado. Aún recordaba el último enfrentamiento a finales de curso, donde de no haber sido por la intrusión de Snape, le habría echo pedazos.

-Harry, no quiero que este curso te busques problemas, ¿has entendido?- le recriminó Lupin. Su cara se mostraba muy seria.

-Yo no me busco problemas- se defendió Harry.- Los problemas me acuden a mi.

-¿No crees que eres un poco impulsivo? -soltó Christine de improviso. Ni siquiera miraba a Harry a los ojos al hablarle, sino que bebía el café tranquilamente. Esto le molestó mucho al chico.

-Oiga...usted no me conoce, así que...

-Es posible- interrumpió la chica. Lupin no se perdía detalle. -Pero puedo verlo en tu forma de ser. Deberías relajarte, solo tratamos de ayudarte.

-No necesito su ayuda -contestó Harry malhumorado y vio el momento propicio para levantarse de la mesa y marcharse, y librarse de las reprimendas por no haber desayunado correctamente.

-¡Harry!- le llamó Lupin, pero el muchacho ya había subido las escaleras corriendo. El profesor suspiró.- No sé que vamos a hacer con él.

-No debiste decirle nada, Christine- gruñó enfadada la señora Weasley.- Ahora ni siquiera ha desayunado.

-Solo buscaba una excusa para no hacerlo- dijo ella simplemente y continuó bebiendo tranquilamente su café.

Harry no se metió en su habitación cuando llegó al primer piso. Sabía que si iba allí Ron y Hermione no tardarían en ir a molestarle. Estaba harto de que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, de que trataran de adivinar lo que pensaba, cómo se sentía o cómo era. No le caía nada bien Christine, había algo en su forma de ser que lo ponía nervioso y deseaba que lo dejara en paz. Se sentía prisionero en la casa, en su casa, y hubiera deseado encontrarse solo en el mundo para gritar.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y continuó subiendo hasta la habitación de Buckbeak. Abrió la puerta lentamente y ésta chirrió. El animal estaba tumbado en el polvoriento suelo, observando al visitante que acababa de entrar por la puerta. Instintivamente, Harry observó la pared que había a su izquierda. Se había encontrado a Sirius sentado allí un montón de veces, cada vez que se acercaba la hora de que él y su padrino se separaran. Habían permanecido allí, los dos metidos, durante horas, contándose cosas y charlando de lo que harían si Sirius hubiese estado en libertad.

Dio unos pasos al frente y se inclinó hacia el hipogrifo. El animal escudriñó la mirada segura de Harry y luego también hizo una inclinación.

-¿Cómo estás Buckbeak, viejo amigo? -dijo Harry acariciándole las plumas al majestuoso animal.- Te he echado de menos.

Kingsley y Tonks llegaron exhaustos al medio día del ministerio de magia. Siguiendo las órdenes de Dumbledore, ambos se marcharon a descansar después de haber comido un poco. Traían unas noticias bastante malas. En el diario el Profeta, se anunciaba el abandono de Cornelious Fudge como Ministro de Magia y se convocaban elecciones durante toda la semana, para elegir a un nuevo ministro. La noticia había caído como una jarra de agua fría para la Orden, que no daban crédito a lo que oían.

-¿Se marcha? -gruñó Ron arrojando el periódico contra el pudín de su madre. -Osea que primero nos llama mentirosos y después nos deja en la estacada. ¡Pues menudo ministro!

-Dumbledore ya se lo esperaba- suspiró Lupin. -Fudge no ha podido con la presión de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

-¡Por su culpa estamos en esta situación! -protestó Charly.- Si hubiera creído a Dumbledore y a Harry desde un primer momento...

-No es fácil aceptar que Voldemort regrese -dijo Christine, algunos se estremecieron.

-Sí, pero ahora debería asumir sus errores.-opinó el señor Weasley. Tenía ojeras a causa del cansancio.

-El Ministerio entero es un desastre- explicó Moody.- No me extrañaría que los Mortífagos aprovecharan el momento de confusión para atacarlo.

-¡No seas pájaro de mal agüero, Alastor!- le recriminó Mundungus.- Hay infinidad de aurores controlando la zona, y no creo que haya tenido tiempo de programar otro ataque a gran escala.

-¿Y quién va a ser ahora el nuevo ministro? -preguntó Ginny.

-Dumbledore ha propuesto a Amelia Bones para el cargo-explicó Bill. -Pero hay otros candidatos en el Ministerio...por ejemplo, está Thomas Grint, que es el jefe supremo del cuartel de los aurores, y también Stuart McMiller que es el nuevo jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica, después de la muerte de Crouch. Durante esta semana se tendrá que escoger a uno de los candidatos.

-¿Estáis seguros de que esos hombres son de confianza? -inquirió Hermione pensativa.- ¿Qué os hace pensar que Voldemort no va a aprovechar la oportunidad para introducir a un Mortífago como Ministro de Magia?

-Eres una chica muy audaz- le felicitó Moody. -Deberías ser auror.- Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

-No creas que no lo hemos pensado, Hermione, pero Dumbledore también tiene a una serie de espías que los vigila, y confía en ellos. Son miembros respetables en el Ministerio y llevan muchos años escalando para llegar al puesto que tienen actualmente.

-También Malfoy era un miembro honorable en el ministerio- soltó Ron. -Y todos sabíamos que era un Mortífago.

-Sí, pero esto es diferente, Ron- explicó Bill. -Estos hombres lucharon la otra vez contra quién-tú-sabes y han dado muestras de rechazar el lado oscuro.

-Y sin embargo, Dumbledore opina que Amelia hará un mejor papel- dedujo Ginny astutamente.

-El hermano de Amelia era miembro de la Orden del Fénix la última vez -explicó el señor Weasley. -Murió defendiendo una buena causa y Amelia Bones es justa y Dumbledore la conoce muy bien.

-¿No es la que juzgó a Harry en la vista del año pasado?- preguntó Ron rascándose la cabeza.

-La misma- confirmó Hermione. -Su sobrina va a Hogwarts con nosotros, ¿recuerdas? Está en Hufflepuff y pertenecía a... -Hermione se quedó en silencio un momento, no sabía si acababa de meter la pata.

-¿Al Ejército de Dumbledore? -preguntó Moody irónicamente.- Un nombre muy apropiado señorita Granger.

-Bueno...esto...nosotros...yo... -Hermione se había puesto muy roja, puesto que había sido de ella la idea de combatir a Umbridge.

-Fue una gran tontería -protestó la señora Weasley mirando de soslayo a Ron, a quién había prohibido rotundamente entrar, y no le había hecho caso.

-Pues yo creo que fue una idea estupenda- opinó Mundungus y la señora Weasley le miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Teníamos que hacer algo para combatir a esa arpía de Umbridge -dijo Ginny muy decidida.

-¡Ginny! -le riñó la señora Weasley. -Recuerda que ahora eres Prefecta y tu deber es dar ejemplo a los demás, no meterte en tonterías de ejércitos.

-¡Combatir a Voldemort no es ninguna tontería, mamá!- gritó Ginny dolida. -No podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados sabiendo que esa mujer no nos iba a enseñar a defendernos.

-¡No pronuncies ese nombre!- le gritó la señora Weasley. Le temblaba el labio inferior. -Y la lucha que se desarrolle fuera de los muros del colegio no es asunto vuestro.

-¡Se llama Voldemort! ¡Es solo un estúpido nombre! ¡Y debo decir que de esa guerra que se desarrolla fuera del colegio como tú dices, depende nuestro futuro! ¡Y por si lo has olvidado, Harry está metida en ella!- y levantándose bruscamente de la silla, se marchó de la cocina dando un portazo, bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos los demás.

-Otra señorita con temperamento -comentó Christine para sí misma, aunque Lupin la escuchó.

La señora Weasley temblaba de arriba abajo. Sin decir ni una palabra, se giró hacia los cacharros y comenzó a lavarlos con furia, murmurando de vez en cuando frases por lo bajo.

-Por cierto- dijo Moody cuando el ambiente se hubo suavizado un poco.- ¿Dónde está Potter?

-Creo que sigue en la habitación de Buckbeak -dijo Hermione preocupada. -No se ha movido de allí en toda la mañana.

-¿No ha bajado a comer?- preguntó Lupin muy serio.

-Creo que mi madre le llevó algo de comida.-susurró Ron. Lupin miró a la señora Weasley, que en esos momentos estaba siendo consolada por su marido.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver como está.

-No se lo recomiendo, profesor Lupin- titubeó Hermione. -Ron y yo fuimos hace un rato y nos dijo que quería estar solo.

Ginny subió las escaleras echando pestes contra su madre. Se sentía muy impotente ante los adultos que la consideraban todavía la pequeña niña que había entrado en Hogwarts, hacía cinco años. Y pese a lo que los demás pensasen, ella se sentía mucho más madura y preparada de lo que en apariencia se veía. Había estado poseída por Voldemort en su primer año, había crecido en la sombra de sus hermanos, sin que ellos diesen muestras de percatarse y el año pasado había formado parte de la comitiva de alumnos que luchaban contra Umbridge y se preparaban para la guerra que, actualmente, había estallado.

Había arriesgado su propia vida para ayudar a Harry a rescatar a Sirius, y aunque todo hubiese sido una trampa, gracias a su preparación habían salido ilesos del ataque Mortífago. Subiendo las escaleras, llegó hasta la habitación de Buckbeak y la encontró entreabierta. Asomó la cabeza y se encontró a Harry echando ratas al hipogrifo, en un estado taciturno. Ginny abrió totalmente la puerta y entró. Harry se giró para mirarla y sorprendentemente no comenzó a gritarle como había hecho con Ron y Hermione. La chica pensó que seguramente el muchacho, se sentiría igual de impotente que ella. Observó la bandeja repleta de comida y que Harry no había tocado.

-No has probado la comida de mi madre...está muy buena- aseguró Ginny sentándose a su lado.

-Lo sé, me gusta mucho como cocina tu madre, pero es que no tengo hambre -contestó él indiferentemente.

-Harry, -Ginny trató de hacerle entrar en razón.- No es posible que no tengas hambre, desde que llegaste aquí no has probado bocado.

-¿Tú también vas a empezar como los demás?-preguntó Harry fastidiado.

-No, no- se apresuró a decir Ginny para que no se enfadara.- solo estoy preocupada por ti.- Harry se sorprendió al escuchar aquella respuesta.

Ginny no dijo nada más, se limitó a mirar al frente y observar como Buckbeak trataba de sacar una rata muerta de la bolsa. Harry volvió a encontrarla más hermosa de lo que la conocía y se dio cuanta de que su presencia no le perturbaba como la de los demás. Se sentía a gusto, allí sentado en silencio, junto a Ginny, sentía que el nudo que le aprisionaba a la altura del estómago, disminuía.

-Gracias Ginny -dijo Harry al cabo de un rato sin mirarla directamente a la cara.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar aquí conmigo.

-No tienes porqué agradecérmelo.

Continuaron hablando durante un largo rato, sin percatarse de que los demás habitantes de la casa estaban preocupados por ambos y los buscaban por las habitaciones. Harry se decidió a preguntarle algo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-Ginny, ¿sabéis ya algo de Percy?- lo dijo con prudencia, porque sabía que el curso anterior, Percy, había sido un tema muy delicado a tratar con cualquiera de los miembros de la familia Weasley.

-Percy se ha quedado sin trabajo- contestó Ginny con una nota de dolor en la voz. -Renunció cuando el Ministerio reconoció el regreso de Voldemort.- Harry se sorprendió una vez más de oírla nombrar ese nombre. -ya sabes lo orgulloso que es.

-¿Y no...ha vuelto a casa?

-¿Volver a casa? -dijo Ginny despectivamente.- No. Sigue viviendo sólo. Mamá ha ido varias veces a tratar de decirle que está perdonado y que vuelva con nosotros, pero él sigue renegando de nuestro apellido y dice que le da igual lo ocurrido, que él sigue creyendo que ascenderá mejor sin nosotros.

-¿Pero y en qué trabaja?- preguntó Harry extrañado. -de algo tiene que vivir.

-Nadie lo sabe.- dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros. -Mamá ya no ha ido a verle desde mediados de Julio.

-Qué extraño...- susurró Harry.

-¿Me llamaba, director? -el cuerpo de Snape salió de las llamas verdes que emitía la chimenea del despacho del director de Hogwarts. Tras sacudirse el hollín de su siempre túnica negra, miró con detenimiento al anciano hombre que se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio.

-Siéntate, por favor- pidió Dumbledore, señalando con la mano la silla que tenía enfrente. Snape obedeció. -¿Y bien?

-No pude hacer nada, director- se excusó el hombre, parecía inquieto, pese a que su carácter era bastante tranquilo. -no hacía mucho que se había producido otro ataque y yo estaba destinado a él, tratando de salvar...

-No me estoy refiriendo a eso- interrumpió Dumbledore levantando la mano.- preguntaba por las marcas de tu cuerpo... -Snape se quedó algo aturdido. Había pensado que Dumbledore estaba enfadado por no haber podido detener el ataque a gran escala que se había producido en Francia, y sin embargo, el director le preguntaba por los moratones de su cara.

-No es nada importante- susurró Snape con voz casi inaudible.- Él trataba de averiguar quién era el traidor...eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo?- sonrió Dumbledore. -Te advertí de que no debías arriesgarte tanto. Voldemort sabe que entre sus filas hay un traidor y tus antecedentes...

-Fingí muy bien. Soy de los pocos que puede mentirle, gracias a mi habilidad con la...Oclumancia.

-Eso te hace más sospechoso.- le recordó el director.- Quiero que me prometas que a partir de ahora vas a mantenerte más al margen, Severus, de lo contrario me veré obligado...

-Están muriendo demasiadas personas -dijo Snape enojado. -No puedo permitir...

-Puedes y lo harás.- aseguró Dumbledore escudriñándole con la mirada, tras sus gafas de media luna.- Ya he puesto medidas para que tengamos más defensas contra los ataques. Tu misión será averiguar que se trae entre manos, dejarás que estos medios se encarguen de evitarlos.

-¿Qué medidas?

-La Alianza -susurró Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento y paseando de un lugar a otro. A su izquierda, se encontraba un magnífico fénix del color de las llamas. En apariencia, dormía plácidamente.

-No es posible... -susurr Snape muy sorprendido. -Creí que jamás...

-Tengo pensadas las personas a las que encomendaré para que representen a Inglaterra.

-Su seguridad y la de los que las rodean está en peligro- dijo Snape furioso.- Es algo muy arriesgado.

-Lo sé- aseguró Dumbledore mirando al vacío.- Pero no tenemos otra opción. Las personas a las que he elegido saben muy bien las consecuencias que esto acarrea y están dispuestas a cargar con ellas. No podemos impedir que se pongan en juego vidas humanas si se trata de detener a Voldemort -Snape se estremeció.

-Está bien- cedió. -Supongo que esto se llevará en absoluto secreto.

-Por supuesto. Ni siquiera la Orden del Fénix estará enterada. Te ruego discreción, Severus.- el hombre asintió.

-Bien...si no quiere nada más...

-Solo un asunto más, antes de marcharte.- comentó el director sentándose de nuevo en su butaca.- Se trata de Harry.- Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado, y aquello provocó una sonrisa por parte de Dumbledore.- De sus TIMOS.

-¿Qué ocurre con ellos?- inquirió Snape de mala gana.

-Como sabrás, ha aprobado Pociones con Supera las Expectativas...y ha alcanzado las notas requeridas para ser auror en todas las demás asignaturas.

-En Pociones no -susurró Snape y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por su rostro.- No me explico como logró aprobar su TIMO, porque sus notas durante el curso fueron lamentables...- y añadió al ver la cara sonriente de Dumbledore. -Sabe que no acepto a ningún alumno en mi clase, que no haya obtenido un Extraordinario en sus TIMOS de Pociones y como puede comprobar...Potter no está a la altura.

-Lo entiendo, Severus- cedió Dumbledore.- Pero me interesa, no, corrijo, nos interesa que Harry curse la carrera de auror y si no lo admites en tus clases, no podrá hacerlo...

-Me es indiferente- dijo Snape sin mirar directamente a los ojos a Dumbledore.

-Severus, no se trata de una discusión por la carrera de un simple alumno, ¿me entiendes? Necesito que Harry esté preparado y tú eres el mejor para hacerlo en Pociones. Tiene que ser auror o de lo contrario no estará preparado para... -el director se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Para qué?- inquirió Snape mirando a Dumbledore extrañadamente. -¿Qué iba a decir?

-No importa -se disculpó Dumbledore cerrando los ojos.- Lo que se trata es de que Harry ha obtenido muy buenos resultados en sus TIMOS y no sería justo arrebatarle la ilusión que tiene por ser auror solo porque no ha llegado al nivel máximo en pociones. La ha aprobado con muy buena nota y te ruego que lo aceptes en tus clases.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque sabes que no estás siendo justo con él -dijo Dumbledore simplemente. -Te estás dejando llevar una vez más por los fantasmas del pasado y no te pones en el lugar de la situaciónen la que vivimos. -hizo una pausa y suspiró. -He ido a ver a Harry y debo decir que me ha impresionado mucho su estado.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Snape prestando verdadera atención por primera vez.

-Se niega a comer, a hablar con sus amigos, a afrontar la muerte de Sirius Black...si sigue en ese estado tendré que internarlo en San Mungo para que le suministren la comida a través de alguna poción.

-Potter solo trata de llamar la atención- trató de excusar Snape. Dumbledore presentaba una aspecto mucho más cansado y viejo, detalle que no dejó escapar el profesor.

-Te lo ruego, Severus, no te estoy pidiendo que olvides tus rencores, que trates a Harry diferente, que lo ayudes...solo te pido que lo aceptes en tus clases, proporciónale la oportunidad de salvar su vida, de hallar un motivo que logre levantar su ánimo... -durante unos segundos los dos hombres se quedaron clavados observándose mutuamente, hasta que al final Snape retiró la mirada.

-De acuerdo -cedió.- Aceptaré a Potter en mis clases sólo porque ha obtenido buenas calificaciones -hizo una pausa.- pero no espere un trato distinto por mi parte.- Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho, mientras su profesor de pociones de acercaba hacia la chimenea y tomaba unos polvos verdes. -De todas formas, sigo pensando que hay algo más acerca de Potter que usted sabe...- añadió mientras desaparecía entre una llamas esmeralda.

-Lo hay... -susurró el cansado director.- Pero por ahora...mejor que no lo sepa la Orden...

-Con que estabais aquí -dijo una muy enfadada Molly Weasley cuando abrió la habitación que actualmente ocupaba un hipogrifo. Detrás de ella estaban Lupin y Christine, todos tenían el rostro crispado, a causa del enfado.- ¿Os dais cuenta del miedo que hemos pasado? Hemos recorrido toda la casa buscándoos...

-No veo porque habrías de tener miedo, mamá -solt Ginny descaradamente. Todavía no se le había pasado el enfado.- Ron y Hermione sabían que Harry estaba aquí.

-Sí, pero eso era antes de la hora de comer- comentó Lupin seriamente. -¿tenéis idea de la hora que es?- los chicos negaron con la cabeza inocentemente. -¡Son las ocho de la tarde!

-¿Estamos bien, no? -dijo Harry de mala gana levantándose y ayudando a Ginny a hacerlo. -Pues entonces no os quejéis. -tanto él como Ginny salieron rumbo a las habitaciones sin hacer ningún comentario más, dejando a los adultos con la boca abierta.

-Hablaré con Dumbledore- aseguró Lupin minutos después, cuando los tres se encontraban en la cocina, preparando la cena. -Si Harry sigue así...

-No creo que Dumbledore pueda cambiar mucho las cosas- comentó Christine, removiendo con su varita el contenido de un caldero.- No sé porqué, pero Harry parece molesto, como si hubiera perdido la confianza en él.- Lupin y la señora Weasley se miraron, pero no quisieron decir nada de sus sospechas. Sabían acerca de una conversación a finales de Junio entre el chico y el director, y conocían el estado en el que Harry se había puesto con Dumbledore. Quizás, desde entonces, el muchacho ya no confiara para nada en el anciano.

A las diez en punto de la noche, la señora Weasley subió a las habitaciones para avisar a los chicos de que la cena estaba lista. Respiró hondo al comprobar que tanto Harry como Ginny se encontraban hablando más tranquilamente con Ron y Hermione y que no parecían enfadados.

-¿Dónde están Fred y George?- preguntó Harry mientras la señora Weasley le servía una suculenta sopa caliente.- No los he visto en todo el día.

-Fred y George se han ido a trabajar a su tienda de artículos de broma -explicó Ron que a diferencia de Harry, comía como una engullidora. -No han podido abrir todos los días debido a los ataques, pero hasta principios de verano se marchaban siempre a trabajar y no regresaban hasta la noche.

-Pero ya deberían estar aquí, ¿no crees? -preguntó Hermione nerviosa, observando el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina y que marcaba las diez y diez de la noche.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Hermione- aseguró Ron.- Muchas veces Fred y George se quedan a dormir en la tienda, si ven que no es prudente salir a la calle en horas altas de la noche, cuando el Callejón Diagon está vacío. Hay que ser muy prudentes en estas fechas. En el almacén tienen dos camas.

-Todavía no me explico como consiguieron el dinero para abrir la dichosa tienda -comentó de mala gana la señora Weasley, mientras observaba de reojo el plato lleno de Harry. Éste al notarlo, tomó una cucharada de la sopa.

-Bueno...- trató de explicar Ron, mirando también hacia Harry disimuladamente.- Ellos tenían muchos ahorros...de cuando vendían sus bromas en Hogwarts y...

-¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¿No creerás que un local se alquila solamente con el dinero de unas pocas bromas vendidas a un par de estudiante, verdad? -gruñó la señora Weasley enfadada.

-Bueno...quizás llevaban mucho tiempo vendiendo y...

-Cada vez que trato de preguntarles se escabullen, pero ¡ah! ¡qué no se crean que lo voy a dejar pasar, no, eso sí que no! ¡Seguro que están metidos en algo ilegal! ¡Y cuando los coja...! -Harry casi se atragantó con la sopa. Se quedó mirando preocupado hacia sus amigos. No quería meter a Fred y George en un lío por su culpa, y pensó que había llegado el momento de confesar, aunque eso significase perder el cariño de la señora Weasley.

-No es nada ilegal -dijo tímidamente, y todos se quedaron mirándole. Harry respiró hondo antes de continuar. -Yo les di el dinero a Fred y a George para que montaran su tienda- confesó.

-¿Tú...? -titubeó la señora Weasley. Se había puesto muy pálida. -Pero...¿por qué? Es mucho dinero y tú lo necesitas para...

-No lo necesitaba ni lo quería- aseguró Harry rotundamente. Había algo extraño en la forma de mirar de Lupin, era como si supiese la verdad y sonriera satisfecho. -Les di el premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Traté de ofrecéroslo y también... -hizo una pausa porque recordar aquello todavía le producía una tremenda angustia.- y también a los señores Diggori, pero ninguno lo aceptasteis. Yo no gané el Torneo, no merecía ese premio, lo merecía...Cedric. -bajó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el enorme vacío, pero después la volvió a subir y sonrió. -Les dije a Fred y a George que montaran su tienda porque a partir de entonces nos iba a hacer mucha falta a todos reírnos. Lo siento señora Weasley yo...- pero la señora Weasley no parecía en absoluto enfadada. Se levantó y abrazó a Harry para su sorpresa, tratando de retener las lágrimas.

-Eres...eres tan bueno, Harry -sollozó. -Muchas gracias, muchas gracias de verdad- el muchacho se sintió cohibido, pero agradeció enormemente esa muestra de cariño.

Durante la media hora venidera, ninguno habló demasiado. Cada uno parecía estar pensando en sus cosas y se preguntaban el número de muertos que habría ascendido la cifra en las últimas horas. Tonks y Kingsley no habían descansado demasiado, y se habían vuelto a marchar al Ministerio.

Sobre las diez y cuarenta, Ginny anunció que se marchaba a la cama, porque no se encontraba muy bien. Después de tocar su frente, la señora Weasley notó que tenía fiebre, y se subió con ella a acostarla, para darle una poción. Ron y Hermione no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo, puesto que la chica había estado incordiando a su amigo todo el tiempo para que se pusiera a terminar los deberes. Afortunadamente el enfado del mediodía le valió a Harry para que Hermione no viera prudente atosigarle a él también, y cuando se subieron a la habitación, no le dijo nada.

En la mesa se quedaron solos, Lupin, Christine y él. Los dos adultos ya habían tomado postre incluido y bebían lentamente una cerveza de mantequilla, pero Harry seguía con el plato de sopa al completo, mirando taciturno su contenido como si esperase que se consumiera, o que Lupin se apiadase de él y lo mandara a dormir, cosa que no ocurrió.

-No has comido nada, de nuevo, Harry- le riñó el profesor. -¿Crees que puedes seguir así?

-No tengo hambre -dijo éste de mala gana. Lo último que necesitaba era otro sermón.

-Sí, eso ya me los has dicho las otras tantas veces que te he preguntado.

-Pues si ya conoce la respuesta, no me diga nada más- dijo Harry bruscamente. Sabía que estaba siendo maleducado, pero estaba harto de todo el mundo, harto del lugar en que se encontraba, harto de todo.- Quiero volver a casa -añadió removiendo la sopa con la cuchara. Tanto Lupin como Christine se quedaron de piedra.

-Creí que esto ya estaba arreglado.

-No, no lo está -dijo Harry enfadado.- No quiero estar en este lugar donde... -miró a su alrededor y lo primero que se encontró fue la chimenea donde Kreacher le había mentido acerca del paradero de su padrino.- no quiero estar aquí...volveré a Hogwarts, pero quiero pasar el resto de las vacaciones en Privet Drive.

-¿Para qué, eh? -inquirió Lupin de golpe. Volvía a perder los nervios.- Para que nadie te pregunte si has comido o no, para estar encerrado en tu habitación pensando y recordando lo que ha ocurrido...

-Exacto- soltó Harry. -No soporto que me miren así como si, como si...- las palabras volvían arremolinársele en la si estuvieras muy cambiado- terminó la frase Lupin. Christine estaba sorprendida con la situación.- Pues lo siento, pero no vas a volver allí. Te quedarás aquí y afrontarás la situación, afrontarás lo que ocurrió y te resignarás como nos resignamos los demás. -y con un golpe de varita calentó de nuevo la sopa del chico.- Y ahora no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que te acabes todo el plato, ¿has entendido? Si te tengo que tratar como un bebé para que comas, lo haré.

-No quiero comer- gritó Harry.- quiero salir de aquí, ya no me importa, ya no quiero...¡no soporto estar aquí!- sin darse cuenta se había puesto en pie y las copas de la mesa se habían reventado.

-Haz el favor de controlarte- pidió Lupin con voz tranquila. Había hecho caso omiso a lo que acababa de ocurrir. -Te pongas como te pongas permanecerás aquí, y vas a cenar como es debido, así que te recomiendo que empieces pronto para que podamos irnos a descansar.

Harry observó los cristales rotos de las copas y se percató de que había perdido el control. Incapaz de convencer a Lupin, se sentó tratando de serenarse y comenzó a comer la sopa. A cada cucharada que se metía en la boca, sentía una opresión más fuerte en el estómago y unas terribles ganas de vomitar, pero no le importó. Siguió comiendo, consciente de que Lupin no le iba a dejar levantarse de la mesa, y que tanto él como Christine lo observaban pacientemente. Cuando llevaba engullido la mitad del recipiente, su estómago ya no aguantó más y sin querer se calló de la silla a un lado para comenzar a vomitar.

-¡Harry! -dijo Lupin preocupado y se acercó para sujetar al chico mientras echaba la comida por la boca.- ¿Qué le ocurre? preguntó a Christine muy nervioso.

-Debe llevar mucho tiempo sin comer debidamente- explicó la chica.- La agonía que siente su cuerpo le impide ingerir alimento con normalidad y en cuanto ha forzado a su estómago éste ha respondido mal. Cuando una persona deja de comer, el estómago va encogiendo y desaparecen las ganas de comer, por eso él nunca tenía hambre y no notaba como su cuerpo se iba debilitando.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Por lo pronto informar a Dumbledore. Pero es algo que tiene que superar él. Cuando logre disminuir la opresión que siente, podrá volver a comer con normalidad.

-¡Cough, cough!- tosió Harry limpiándose la boca con la manga. Se había puesto muy pálido y tenía la cara totalmente roja, a causa del esfuerzo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -le preguntó Lupin sentándolo en una silla.

-No -contestó él sinceramente. Se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se apresuró a enjugárselas. -Me siento muy mareado y me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Siento haberte forzado- se disculpó Lupin amargamente.

-Quiero acostarme.- pidió Harry sin prestar atención a las disculpas del profesor. Entre Lupin y Christine consiguieron llevarlo hasta su habitación, que afortunadamente estaba vacía. Ron debía estar con Hermione haciendo los deberes. Lo acostaron en la cama y con un gesto de varita le cambiaron la ropa de vestir por el pijama y lo arroparon. En cuanto Harry se encontró entre sus mullidos cojines, se quedó profundamente dormido, consciente de que sus fuerzas, cada vez menguaban más.

-Perdóname -le susurró Lupin apartándole un mechón del pelo y revelando así la profunda cicatriz en forma de rayo, que residía en su frente. Le pasó la mano por ella, estaba más brillante de lo normal y quizás eso tenía que ver algo con Voldemort.

-¿Te importa mucho, verdad?- le preguntó Christine con su voz tan fría como el hielo.

-Sí.- reconoció Lupin.- Pero debo ser fuerte y ocultar lo que siento.

-Así es mejor para él.

-Tal vez, pero el pasado cada vez es más costoso de aparcar. También para él.

-¿Qué...? -iba a preguntar la chica, pero Lupin la interrumpió.

-Pronto lo averiguarás. Va a ser muy difícil para ambos saber lo que sois y aceptaros.

-Él nunca me perdonará -dijo Christine con sinceridad. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente.- Pero me conformo con que aprenda lo que voy a enseñarle este año.

-Serás una buena profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras- le dijo Lupin para animarla y le colocó una mano en el hombro antes de salir por la puerta.

-No sólo de Defensa...mi mayor reto no se quedará en eso...pero esto, no podéis saberlo nadie.- añadió mientras ella también se marchaba.

Lupin y Christine advirtieron a Dumbledore de lo que había ocurrido con Harry al día siguiente, muy temprano. El director se mostró muy preocupado por el muchacho, pero no tuvo más remedio que rogarles a los dos que cuidarán de él, y de que trataran de que aguantara hasta Hogwarts, donde el ritmo acelerado de las clases y el revuelo de la vida estudiantil, no le dejarían tiempo de pensar en lo que aquella casa le recordaba.

Durante toda la semana, Harry durmió mal. Tenía pesadillas con la muerte de Sirius casi a diario y aunque el Departamento de Misterios ya no ofrecía un gran interés en Voldemort, el muchacho no podía dejar de soñar con él, y la habitación del velo. Como Voldemort seguía obsesionado con el contenido de la Profecía, Harry tenía extraños suelos donde una figura de un blanco nacarado comenzaba a relatar el comienzo del contenido, y se detenía a mitad, puesto que como era lógico, Voldemort no conocía el resto. Aquellos sueños y dolores de cicatriz no pasaban inadvertidos para el resto de los habitantes de la casa.

Ron, muy preocupado por su amigo, había puesto al tanto a Hermione y a Ginny de que Harry solía pronunciar el nombre de Sirius en sus pesadillas. Hermione, escarmentada por la experiencia, no dudó en acudir a Lupin para contárselo.

Lo que ninguno sabía es que, cada noche, una figura invisible vigilaba al muchacho en la más absoluta discreción y que lo despertaba repentinamente cuando veía que la pesadilla empezaba a afectarle en exceso.

Mientras tanto, la Orden del Fénix seguía ayudando en el incidente en París, donde la cifra de muertos ya se había disparado a más de setecientas personas; y no fue hasta una semana después del ataque, cuando Tonks, Lupin, Christine y Moody, estuvieron listos para llevar a Harry y a sus amigos al Callejón Diagon, donde comprarían sus nuevos libros, y en el caso de Harry, firmaría la correspondiente herencia de Sirius.

Cuando en la mañana del martes, durante el desayuno, Lupin se lo anunció, Harry palideció de golpe. Había esperado que con todo el ajetreo de los ataques, su visita no pudiera efectuarse y se marchara a Hogwarts antes de que pudiera firmar nada, puesto que solo quedaban tres días, para su regreso.

Muy a su desgana y el entusiasmo de sus amigos por salir por fin de la casa, usaron los polvos Flu para viajar hasta el Caldero Chorreante.

-Menudo aterrizaje más forzoso- protestó Tonks, que aquella mañana vestía túnica violeta a juego con el mismo color del pelo.

-No habría sido así si no te hubieras introducido tan rápido en la chimenea.- le recriminó Moody, sacudiéndose el hollín de encima.

En el Caldero Chorreante, todos los magos y brujas que habían por allí se quedaron observando a Harry, entre cuchicheos. Probablemente ahora que se había confirmado el regreso de Voldemort, todos volvían a pensar que era un héroe e incluso alguno esperaba que el muchacho volviera a hacer un milagro para derrotarle. Fue esto lo que más nervioso puso a Harry. Ver a todos aquellos magos observándole, sabiendo que se preguntaban cómo se había tomado el regreso del asesino de sus padres, y conociendo el contenido de una estúpida profecía que era lo que le marcaba y distinguía de la gente corriente. Algunos incluso se acercaban al pensar que Harry y Voldemort volverían a vérselas cara a cara en un duelo a muerte, pues él sabía que los dos no podían vivir en el mismo mundo y que tarde o temprano, ese enfrentamiento se produciría.

Nada más salir del Caldero Chorreante, lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a Gringotts. Harry y Hermione sacaron de sus respectivas cámaras algo de oro mágico, y luego Lupin y él se acercaron, a solas, a un rincón donde había un gnomo con aspecto antipático, enfrascado en un montón de pergaminos.

-Ejem, ejem- tosió Lupin para captar su atención. Aquello le recordó a Harry a la profesora Umbridge.- Buenos días, veníamos a firmar un documento de una herencia.- el gnomo observó unos instantes a Harry y a Lupin y luego sin ofrecer ninguna explicación de su comportamiento, se levantó de su silla y se marchó a buscar a otro gnomo que estaba algo más alejado y tenía una extensa barba. Le comentó algo al oído, el gnomo viejo, se acercó a ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días, señores. -saludó amablemente.- Ustedes deben ser los hombres que el director Dumbledore nos avisó que vendrían.

-En efecto -confirmó Lupin.

-Bien, síganme, por favor- les pidió el gnomo y se encaminó hacia una puerta de hierro, al fondo del pasillo. Harry miró hacia atrás y vio como sus amigos los esperaban sentados en unos sillones muy desgastados, vigilados muy de cerca por Christine, Tonks y Moody.

El gnomo les hizo subir a un carro movedizo, tal y como había ocurrido en su primer año, y los condujo a través de largas minas por donde las vías de los vagones se entrecruzaban entre sí. Unos minutos después, llegaron a una cámara con una puerta muy desgastada y vieja. El gnomo se bajó del carro y presionó una abertura con el dedo índice de su mano. La puerta vieja se abrió, dando lugar a que unas cuantas telarañas cayesen al suelo, y luego entraron. La cámara estaba llena de estanterías con documentos muy estropeados, y una pequeña mesa. El gnomo rebuscó entre las estanterías hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y luego tomó asiento detrás de su mesa, indicándoles lo mismo a Harry y a Lupin. Una vez se hubieron sentado, el gnomo les entregó el documento que había cogido de las estanterías.

-Necesito comprobar si es usted el señor Harry Potter, al que va dirigida la herencia del señor Black.- Harry lo miró algo receloso, esperando a ver que prueba tendría que pasar. -¿Tiene usted su carné de identificación de mago?

-¿Carné?- preguntó extrañado el chico. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Lupin había sacado de su cartera una tarjeta con una foto mágica de Harry, la dirección donde vivía, y algunos datos personales, y se la había entregado al gnomo, que tras examinarla minuciosamente, se la devolvió a Lupin.

-Bien, ahora solo tiene que firmar. -dijo, entregándole a Harry una pluma.

El chico la cogió nervioso y comenzó a leer el documento sin perder detalle. Era claramente la letra de Sirius, se notaba que era bastante reciente, mucho más reciente que cualquier otro documento de las estanterías. Le concedía todas sus pertenencias que estaban guardadas en su cámara, así como la casa que poseía en Grimmauld Place. Harry terminó de leer el documento y pasó una mano por la firma de Sirius. Su padrino se habría encontrado en su misma posición antes de firmarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor Potter?- preguntó el gnomo. -¿hay algo incorrecto?

-No, todo esta bien -dijo Harry mirando hacia Lupin. Le temblaba el pulso.

-Vamos, Harry, nos están esperando- le apremió el profesor. Harry miró una vez más el documento, aquello sin lugar a dudas era la prueba más clara de que Sirius había muerto, el documento lo decía. Si lo firmaba, convertiría la muerte de su padrino en algo real, algo irremediable. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Sirius le había otorgado sus bienes con el mayor de los cariños, y Harry no tenía valor para rechazar algo tan grande. Tomando aire, plantó una rápida firma y le entregó el documento de nuevo, al gnomo.

-Bien- dijo éste contento de que por fin el chico hubiera firmado.- Aquí tiene, la llave de la Cámara 711- añadió y le entregó una pequeña llave algo oxidada.- Y ahora podemos ir a...

-Un momento- interrumpió Harry haciendo que el gnomo tomara asiento de nuevo. -quisiera hacer testamento antes de ir a ver la cámara de Sirius.

-¿Testamento? -preguntó desconcertado la criatura y miró a Lupin que estaba igual de desorientado.- Pero señor Potter, ¿usted realmente quiere...?- hizo una mueca extraña.- ¡Caray! Bueno si eso es lo que desea... -el gnomo abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó un pergamino en blanco. -Solo tiene que indicar a quién van dirigidos sus bienes y firmar.-Harry cogió el pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

"_Yo, Harry James Potter, cedo mis pertenencias a los siguientes comensales:_

_-La casa del número doce de Grimmauld Place, Londres, a Remus Lupin con la condición de que sea cedida a cualquier necesidad de la Orden del Fénix._

_-El contenido de la Cámara 711 a los miembros de la familia Weasley, como a sí, mis objetos personales y mis pertenencias más valiosas. _

_-El contenido de mi cámara personal a la señorita Hermione Jane Granger. _

_Siendo éste mi deseo:_

_Harry Potter."_

Cuando hubo acabado de firmar, le entregó el pergamino al gnomo y éste lo selló con un escudo de Gringotts y lo colocó en una de las múltiples estanterías.

Después, se encaminaron hacia la cámara de Sirius y Harry la abrió con su llave. Lo que encontró dentro lo dejó de piedra. El contenido de la cámara de Sirius era dos, no, tres veces mayor que el de la cámara de sus padres. Harry jamás había visto tanto dinero junto. Y observó que a parte de dinero, habían otras pertenencias. En una especie de baúl, se encontraban un montón de túnicas, entre ellas la de Hogwarts y mucha otra ropa. Harry cogió una capa negra del baúl y se la puso por encima. Podía sentir el olor de Sirius, había algo que le reconfortaba en ese aroma de su ropa. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado para las prendas, y que tanto tiempo allí guardadas no hubiesen afectado en absoluto su buena calidad.

Pero en la cámara no sólo había ropa y dinero. Harry pudo ver cientos de fotografías de todas las épocas, que su padrino guardaba en cajas y encontró una magnífica escoba, algo polvorienta.

-Sirius era un buen cazador- le dijo Lupin con nostalgia cuando Harry le quitaba el polvo a lo que parecía una soberbia escoba de carreras. Era plateada y se conservaba en perfectas condiciones.- Esta escoba es la Flecha Plateada, un modelo único que sacaron cuando Sirius y tu padre jugaban en el equipo. Era algo así como una Saeta de Fuego en estos tiempos...

-Tengo a alguien perfecto para que la monte.- dijo Harry entregándole la escoba a Lupin. -Yo no podría montar en otra escoba que no fuera la Saeta de Fuego que Sirius me regaló..., pero no pienso dejar una escoba tan magnífica apartada en un rincón. ¿Podría encogerla para que pueda guardármela en el bolsillo? No quiero que la vean mis amigos, será una sorpresa...

-Como quieras. Ahora es tuya y puedes usarla como desees. ¡Reducto!- la escoba se hizo tan pequeña que Harry pudo introducírsela en el bolsillo sin ningún problema.

-Toda esta ropa...creo que deberíamos sacarla de aquí. -susurró Harry mirando los baúles repletos.- Quédesela profesor Lupin. Estoy seguro que más o menos Sirius y usted tenían la misma talla. Hay muchas cosas que no le servirán, como esas túnicas viejas de Hogwarts, pero puede dejarlas en la habitación de Sirius.

-No...yo...no..., no podría Harry. Son tuyas -dijo Lupin cohibido, pero Harry no pudo dejar de observar la remendada túnica de Lupin y compararla con la Cámara tan repleta de oro que poseía.

-Yo no puedo ponerme eso. -dijo el chico tratando de sonreír.- Me viene enorme, pero usted sí que puede. Por favor, quédeselas...a él...a él le hubiera gustado que las llevara usted. -Lupin lo miró meditando.- Y... también quiero que se quede con una parte de lo que hay aquí.

-No, Harry, eso sí que no.- negó con rotundidad el hombre.- Todo esto es tuyo, yo no soy nada de Sirius y él te lo ha dejado a ti...

-Porque él sabía que estaríamos juntos. -dijo Harry con tristeza.- Por favor -dijo dirigiéndose al gnomo. -Que trasladen la mitad del oro que hay aquí a la Cámara de señor Lupin.

-Harry...

-No puedo quedarme con todo esto- añadió el chico desesperado.- Es...es demasiado...no lo merezco. Y no es justo que usted no tenga empleo solo porque sea un hombre lobo. Es el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que he tenido jamás, y eso no vale todo el oro que hay en esta cámara...

-Gracias Harry- contestó Lupin agradecido.

Después de que el gnomo se comprometiera enviar la ropa de Sirius mediante magia hasta Grimmauld Place, y de trasladar el dinero a la Cámara de Lupin, se encaminaron de nuevo por las vías ,de regreso a la superficie. Allí, algo exasperados se encontraban los chicos y los adultos que los acompañaban.

-¿Por qué os habéis demorado tanto?- gruñó Moody cuando los vio venir.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Lupin. -Hemos tenido que hacer algunas cosillas extra... -miró de soslayo a Harry.

-¡Vaya, Harry!- dijo Ron sorprendido.- ¡Qué capa más bonita! ¡Parece de piel de dragón! -Harry se limitó a sonreír, dando a entender que la había cogido de la cámara de Sirius.

Una vez las explicaciones, se pusieron de acuerdo para ir primero a por túnicas nuevas, ya que los chicos habían crecido bastante y las antiguas ya se les quedaban pequeñas.

-¿Por qué has hecho testamento, Harry?- le preguntó Lupin discretamente, mientras andaban por el callejón, algo rezagados.

-Tengo mis motivos -aseguró el muchacho sin dejar de observar los escaparates de las tiendas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba el Callejón Diagon. Lupin lo cogió de los hombros y lo frenó, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Estás insinuando que vas a morir? -dijo afectado. Harry estaba muy fastidiado por el interrogatorio.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Los tiempos que corren...no me pareció prudente no hacerlo, quiero dejar todos los asuntos aclarados por si... -Harry se detuvo en seco.

-¿Por si qué?- le insistió Lupin.- Harry, ¿qué me estás ocultando?

-Nada- se defendió él, tratando de zafarse del profesor. -Pero ya que estábamos en Gringotts... no sabía cuando iba a volver y aproveché la ocasión, eso es todo- pero Lupin sabía perfectamente que el chico no estaba siendo del todo sincero.

-Escúchame, Harry. Me da la sensación de que...

-¡Harry! ¡Remus! ¡Os estáis retrasando!- les gritó Tonks. Harry aprovechó el momento para correr tras ella y Lupin se vio obligado a seguir su ejemplo, y entrar a la tienda de ropa.

Hacía semanas que no salía de aquella habitación, más concretamente desde que decidió hacer una visita al Ministerio de Magia, cosa de la que estaba enormemente arrepentido. Quizás era el hecho de que había permanecido muchos años sin hogar, huyendo de un lado a otro de los Aurores, cobijándose en el abrazo de aquellas criaturas a las que poseía su cuerpo, y que nunca llegaron a dudar mucho; o quizás era el reconfortante crepitar de las llamas, lo que lo mantenían atado a aquella sala.

No tenía calor, le había echado un sencillo encantamiento al fuego para que no quemara, pero la tranquilidad que emanaban las llamas, era más poderosa que su voluntad por salir. Poder, de eso se trataba, había recobrado más poder que cuando gobernó la última vez y sin embargo, se sentía vacío, al haber perdido para siempre la oportunidad de acabar con lo único que ponía en riesgo su existencia.

Se escucharon unos toquecitos en la puerta y tras una respuesta gélida, un pequeño hombre encorvado y temblando de pies a cabeza, entró en la habitación.

-¿Si Colagusano?- preguntó Voldemort sin dejar de observar el baile que producían las llamas.

-Se...señor- respondió el hombre, removiéndose nerviosamente las manos. Ocurría siempre que estaba asustado. -Hemos atrapado a un hombre...lo encontramos merodeando cerca de donde se produjo el último ataque...insiste en hablar con usted...le hemos aplicado la maldición Cruciatus, pero él insiste en...

-¡Idiotas! ¿Por qué lo torturáis sin mi permiso? -Colagusano empezó a temblar más, si cabe. Las gruesas gotas de sudor le resbalaban por el rostro.

-Lo...lo lamento señor...¿se lo traigo? -Voldemort meditó unos instantes.

-Sí...hazlo pasar y dile a Crabbe y a Goyle que se marchen ya a efectuar el ataque. Es de suma importancia que todo salga bien, es un lugar demasiado controlado por magos, quiero hacerlo desaparecer...

-Como digáis señor -Colagusano se inclinó torpemente y después salió corriendo para acatar las órdenes de su señor.

Voldemort se quedó esperando en la misma posición. Echó un vistazo al lado de su mullido sillón y comprobó que su serpiente, Nagini, no estaba. Algo parecido a una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Sabía que el animal había ido de caza, esa palabra siempre le había gustado, cazar..., eso era lo que él pretendía con sus presas, atraparlas, corromperlas y después...destruirlas.

Por segunda vez, unos golpecitos en la puerta lo interrumpieron y dos hombres encapuchados, cargando a un tercero, se presentaron en la habitación. Después de soltarlo bruscamente e inclinarse hacia su señor, desaparecieron tras la puerta. Entonces el silencio se apoderó de la sala, donde el único sonido era el mismísimo silencio.

Voldemort dio una vuelta a su sillón y se fijó por primera vez en el hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo, moviendo asustado la cabeza de un lado a otro. No parecía muy alto y tenía las extremidades muy cortas y delgadas. Llevaba una túnica de mago azulada, con lujosos cordeles rodeándole cuello y mangas. No era muy mayor, pero tampoco muy joven, en su rostro, se asomaban las primeras arrugas y llevaba el pelo muy bien peinado y amarrado, como si usará un tupé. Era claramente de una posición social elevada.

-Así que... -susurró Voldemort.- Querías ver al mismísimo señor oscuro en persona... -el hombre se estremeció. -¿Y bien? Ahora que estás frente a mi...¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-He venido a aportarle una información muy valiosa. -dijo el hombre, tratando de vencer su miedo. Hablaba inglés, pero tenía un destacado acento francés en la voz. Voldemort se mostró interesado enseguida.

-Te escucho. -aseguró. -¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes decirme?

-Primero quisiera poner una serie de condiciones.

-¿Condiciones? -se burló Voldemort, soltando una estruendosa carcajada. -No estás en posición de poner condiciones. Te encuentras enfrente del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, sin varita y sin protección alguna. Puedo matarte si así lo deseo, ¿por qué tendría que escuchar tus estúpidas condiciones cuando torturándote no tendría ningún problema en que confesaras?

-Porque la información que voy a entregarle tiene mucho que ver con algo que usted desea por encima de todas las cosas.- encaró el hombre valientemente.- Y porque el precio que pido es insignificante comparado con esa información.

Voldemort se quedó parado ante tan buena contestación. Al fin de cuentas, el día podría ser más provechoso de lo que ya esperaba que fuera.

-Entonces, dime primero cuáles son esas condiciones tan sencillas que me pides. -accedió al final. El hombre suspiró aliviado.

-Solo pido que mi familia y yo estemos a salvo para siempre, nada más. Sé que va a conquistar el mundo y sé que con la información que le otorgue, el último paso hacia esa conquista será relativamente sencillo, así que, cuando eso ocurra, quiero estar protegido. -Voldemort escudriñó los ojos y sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Sólo deseas la protección de los tuyos?- preguntó, el hombre asintió.- Está bien, si me ayudas, te doy mi palabra de que nada malo te ocurrirá ni a ti ni a tu familia. Lord Voldemort siempre recompensa a los que lo ayudan. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mil gracias, señor- dijo el hombre respirando con normalidad.- Me llamo François Llelterair.

-Muy bien, François, cuando salgas de aquí dale todos tus datos personales y los nombres de los miembros de tu familia que desees proteger, al Mortífago que habrá esperando en la puerta. Él tomará nota y luego te llevará a tu casa. Y ahora...dime cuál es esa información que me tienes preparada.

-Puedo decirle de alguien que conoce el contenido de la Profecía que usted fue a buscar al Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia Inglés, a finales de Junio y que estará encantado de facilitársela.

-¿Qué has dicho? -gritó Voldemort levantándose precipitadamente de su asiento. -¿Qué hay alguien que conoce la existencia de esa profecía? ¿Cómo?

-Verá señor, yo trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia Francés, en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica. Hace unos días, la Confederación Internacional de Magos, se reunió para entablar unas defensas en el mundo mágico.

-Lo imaginaba -gruñó Voldemort apretando los puños.- Sino me equivoco, Dumbledore lo organizó todo.

-No se equivoca señor -confirmó François. -En esa reunión, Dumbledore reveló el contenido de la Profecía.

-¿Dumbledore lo dijo en la Confederación? -se sorprendió Voldemort. -Ya veo. No le quedó otro remedio para que los ministros volvieran a confiar en el ministerio inglés. Estaban muy enfurecidos con Fudge. -se giró para mirar fijamente al hombre.- Pero eso no cambia mucho las cosas. Los ministros de magia están muy bien protegidos, mi red de Mortífagos aún no está preparada para introducirse como espía en ningún Ministerio y llegar hasta el ministro para obtener la información.

-A eso quería llegar, señor. No necesitará infiltrar a nadie porque yo sé de alguien que le dirá el contenido de esa profecía.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Voldemort irónicamente. -No pienso que nadie tenga el suficiente valor como para traicionar a Dumbledore.

-Sí, si es un ministro que no lo conoce lo suficiente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Señor, el ministro de magia francés, es un hombre que fue nombrado ministro hace tan solo siete años. No conoce realmente de qué va la Confederación, ni tampoco a qué gran escala Dumbledore tiene influencia en ella. Desde el ataque a París, la gente se le ha echado encima. No está preparado para asumir una guerra mundial y un enfrentamiento tan grande.

-Entiendo- siseó Voldemort con una sonrisa perversa.- Así que tenemos a otro de la misma calaña que Fudge.

-Señor, si usted prometiera la seguridad para Francia, el ministro le revelaría a cambio el contenido de la profecía. -Voldemort comenzó a pasearse de un extremo a otro, pensando detenidamente que hacer.

-La seguridad para Francia...¿eso significaría el mundo muggle también?

-Sí, señor. Si atacara el mundo muggle los aurores se enfrentarían a los Mortífagos y entonces habría muertes. -Voldemort contrajo el rostro.

-Está bien.- cedió. -Ve y dile a tu ministro que en poco tiempo me pondré en contacto con él para quedar en un lugar seguro, para ambos...nadie puede enterarse de este encuentro, o de lo contrario...sería peligroso para el funcionamiento del plan.

-Sí, señor.

-Asegúrale a tu ministro que tiene la palabra de Lord Voldemort de que Francia no sufrirá ningún daño, si me revela el contenido de esa Profecía. -el hombre asintió y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.- Y...François...cuentas con mi gratitud.

Una vez escuchó los pasos alejarse por los corredores, Voldemort se giró hacia las llamas y comenzó a reírse con una sonrisa demente en el rostro. Había logrado lo que había estado buscando durante años, pronto, no sabía cuando, pero muy pronto, la destrucción de Harry Potter sería más que un hecho.

N/A: Olaassss de nuevo. Aquí tenéis el sexto capítulo!!!! Y muy pronto estará también el séptimo. Espero que os esté gustando la historia y como veis poco a poco van sucediendo nuevos acontecimientos...

Por favor dejadme reviews vale? Es que sino no sé si os gusta y voy por buen camino!!!!

Agradezco a los que leéis mi historia y me dejáis opiniones y también a los que la leéis y no dejáis, pero insisto, mi mesenger es y podéis agregarme si queréis. Besossss!!!!!!

Ahora contesto a los reviews::  
TheHard: Olasss, muchas gracias por tu opinión. Sí q va a haber amoríos, ya lo verás, aunq las cosas a su tiempo. Christine es un personaje muy complejo y tendrán q pasar muchas pistas sobre ella antes de saber qién es. Espero q te siga gustando!!!!!

jarlaxe-Bregan: Olassss muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de q te vaya gustando. Será un entrenamiento bastante duro como ya se verá, lo explicaré muy pronto en un capitulo, de momento, "tiempo al tiempo", solo te diré q Harry va a tenher q sudar mucho!!!!!


	7. Un misterioso encuentro

**CAPÍTULO 7: UN MISTERIOSO ENCUENTRO.**

Salieron de la tienda de túnicas cargados con bolsas repletas de nuevos uniformes. Ginny, pero sobretodo Ron, estaban muy contentos con sus nuevas compras. Por primera vez, iban a llevar túnicas nuevas y eso era a debido a que los gemelos cedían la mitad de sus ganancias a sus padres. Este hecho, había puesto a la señora Weasley muy contenta, que había abrazado a sus hijos gemelos y les había repetido cientos de veces lo buenos hijos que llegaban a ser.

-Podíamos ir a visitar la tienda de artículos de broma de Fred y George- propuso Harry.

-¡Eso sería genial!- dijeron entusiasmados Ginny y Ron. Desde principios de verano habían estado encerrados en Grimmauld Place y no habían podido ver todavía, la tienda de sus hermanos.

-Está bien- cedió Lupin, que los seguía muy de cerca.- Pero eso será después de que compremos todo lo que necesitáis. Veamos...las túnicas ya las tenemos, faltan los libros...

-Yo quiero ir a la tienda de escobas -dijo Ron.

-Y yo necesito más ingredientes para pociones -dijo Hermione.

-Y yo una pluma nueva- apuntó Ginny. Lupin, Moody y Tonks palidecieron.

-¿Todo eso? -preguntó Lupin.

-Es que no hemos salido de la casa en dos veranos- protestó Ron.

-Está bien- suspiró el profesor.- Harry, ¿tú no...? -se detuvo en seco, porque Harry se había quedado algo rezagado y había caído al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose la cicatriz y haciendo gestos de dolor. Para su alivio, había mucha gente y todos pasaron tan rápidos, que ninguno se percató de que en una esquina, un muchacho de dieciséis años, se había caído al suelo.

-¡Harry!- gritaron Lupin, Ron, Hermine y Ginny a la vez. Christine que estaba vigilando muy bien todo a su alrededor fue la primera en acercarse a él.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó asombrada.

-La cicatriz... -logró decir Harry apretando los dientes de dolor.- Voldemort...

-¿Qué ocurre con él, Potter? ¿Está aquí?- preguntó Moody sacando la varita y recorriendo con la mirada a toda la gente.

-No...- contestó Harry, y de nuevo las palabras le salían sin pensar.- Está muy contento, mucho más de lo que ha estado en su vida...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Christine con una voz glacial.

-Ha pasado algo muy bueno para él...algo que él ha estado esperando desde hace quince años...

-¿Qué? -susurró Tonks. Estaba aterrada.- ¿Cómo...cómo lo sabes? -Harry negó con la cabeza y Lupin lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó. Harry se quitó la mano de la cicatriz y notó como, poco a poco, el dolor iba remitiendo, pero no la sensación de triunfo.

-Ya ha pasado- jadeó y levantó la vista hacia Lupin.- No sé lo que ha ocurrido pero está muy contento. El año pasado, cuando los Mortífagos escaparon de Azkaban se puso también muy contento, pero ahora ha sido algo muchísimo mejor. Creo que va a ocurrir algo muy grave.

-No te angusties -le dijo Lupin colocándole una mano en el hombro. -Venga, será mejor que nos demos prisa en comprar todo y nos vayamos de aquí.- A pesar de que su voz sonaba tranquila, Harry pudo comprobar como los cuatro miembros de la Orden se habían puesto muy nerviosos. Ron y Hermione encabezaron el grupo en dirección a la tienda más cercana, donde comprarían los ingredientes para la clase de Pociones.

-----------------------------

Dumbledore llevaba toda la mañana en el Ministerio de Magia. Hacía un par de días que la Alianza había sido presentada en la Confederación Internacional de Magos y aceptada por sus miembros. Los hombres que la componían permanecerían en absoluto secreto, y únicamente la Confederación sabía sus verdaderas identidades.

Dumbledore estaba en el despacho del Ministro de Magia, Cornelious Fudge, viendo como éste último recogía sus cosas, puesto que al día siguiente, el nuevo ministro ocuparía su lugar.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que has hecho, Cornelious?- el director le había repetido la misma pregunta durante toda la última semana.

-Completamente. Ya ves que la Confederación está contenta con mi decisión, las peleas se han solucionado.

-Te repito que tu actitud ha sido de una cobardía que no esperaba en ti, Cornelious.- dijo Dumbledore exasperado. -El mundo mágico te necesita.

-El mundo mágico tendrá a un nuevo ministro en pocas horas- se excusó Fudge sin mirar directamente a Dumbledore a los ojos, mientras convocaba con su varita los libros de la estantería más cercana y los colocaba ordenadamente en una caja de cartón.

-Sí, pero un nuevo ministro necesitará ponerse al día y ese tiempo que perdamos puede ser de vital importancia. Voldemort nos está alcanzando con demasiada rapidez.

-No te preocupes -sonrió Fudge amargamente.- Estoy seguro de que Amelia Bones ganará las elecciones.

-¿Y en qué cambiará eso las cosas?- preguntó Dumbledore con voz cansada.

-No hace falta que finjas conmigo, Dumbledore. Ya sé que propusiste a Amelia para actuar a través de ella- el director bajó la mirada y suspiró.- Y me parece muy bien, tú eres el único que puede detener esto...siempre debiste ser el ministro.- Dumbledore levantó la mirada y vio el rostro consumido de Fudge, hundido en la amargura.

-¿Por qué no quisiste creerme, Cornelious? -susurró el director abatido.- ¿Por qué dejaste que tus celos echaran a perder tantas vidas humanas...?

-Porque no quería creerlo- confesó Fudge y tras colocar los últimos papeles dentro de la caja, se dejó caer en su sillón.- No quería creerlo...

------------------------

Después de comprar todos los accesorios necesarios para los nuevos cursos, los chicos entraron en Flourish y Blotts para recoger sus libros, que era lo único que les faltaba. Desde que Harry había tenido el dolor en la cicatriz, Moody iba apuntando con su varita a todo el mundo, lo que ocasionaba continuos malentendidos. Christine también estaba bastante inquieta, aunque su rostro se mostraba más frío, si cabe, que nunca. Mientras Tonks y Lupin entraban a la librería con los chicos, ellos se quedaron fuera patrullando.

-Hogwarts, sexto año- pidió Ron amablemente acercándose el primero al mostrador. El dependiente era el mismo que Harry había visto en su tercer curso, cuando vino a comprar los libros. Por aquel entonces empezarían a estudiar Adivinación y también Cuidado Contra las Criaturas Mágicas. Harry nunca imaginó, cuando cogió su libro de Disipar las Nieblas del Futuro, que una materia como la Adivinación, tuviese tanto que ver en su vida, que la marcara para siempre, y que alguien como la profesora Sybill Trelawney que la impartía, fuera precisamente la que lo condenara a ello.

-Veamos...- dijo el dependiente con una pila de libros en la mano.- las materias fijas...Transformaciones...- cada vez que nombraba una materia, aparecían tres libros y se colocaban en frente de Harry, Ron y Hermione respectivamente.- Encantamientos..., Herbología...Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas...Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...Historia de la Magia...Astronomía...Bien, y ahora...¿quién estudiará Aritmacia?

-Yo- respondió Hermione de inmediato y un libro muy gordo, cayó sobre su montón.

-Bien...Y Pociones para los tres, ¿no es así?

-Para mi sí -dijo Hermione, y Harry y Ron se miraron.

-No sé si comprar el libro de Pociones- dijo Harry. -Seguramente no cursaré esa asignatura, y sería una tontería comprarlo.

-Vamos Harry, estoy segura de que harás Pociones, y además, no te vendrá mal tenerlo para estudiar...

-Está bien -cedió el muchacho y el dependiente colocó el libro de pociones en su montón.

-Yo no, gracias- dijo Ron. -Si lo necesito para estudiar ya me lo prestaréis.

-De acuerdo...¿Y entonces que cogerás en vez de pociones? -preguntó el dependiente, algo fastidiado.

-¿Por qué no coges Aritmacia, Ron?- preguntó Hermione entusiasmada. -Es una asignatura fascinante y...

-No, gracias -dijo Ron mirando horriblemente la tapa del grueso libro, lleno de ecuaciones complicadas.- En realidad hemos venido a comprar los libros sin saber las opciones que tendremos para elegir...

-Ya deberíais haber elegido- intervino Lupin rascándose la barbilla.- Sino me equivoco, las asignaturas optativas se escogen a finales de sexto.

-Escuché decir a Parvati en el banquete de fin de curso, que ellos ya habían escogido las asignaturas, justo después de acabar los TIMOS -explicó Hermione pensativa.

-Debió ser cuando nosotros estábamos en la enfermería... -suspiró Ron.- Y ahora no sabemos que elegir...

-¿Nos podría decir que asignaturas quedan? r-ogó Harry, mirando la cara ceñuda del dependiente.

-Veamos... -susurró el hombre ojeando una lista de libros.- Los que no escojan Pociones tendrán que elegir entre Aritmacia y Remedios Curativos, que es el suplemento más parecido a Pociones que hay, y normalmente lo escogen alumnos que necesitan Pociones para los EXTASIS.

-¡Eso Ron! -gritó Hermione.- ¡Elige Remedios Curativos!

-¡Buaj!- se quejó Ron.- Seguro que la imparte Snape, también. Pero bueno, todo sea por ser auror...póngame un libro de esos, por favor...- el dependiente obedeció.

-Y bueno...ahora tendréis que elegir entre unas de éstas dos...- consultó la lista.- Estudios Muggles o Adivinación.

-¡Estudios Muggles! -dijeron los tres a la vez. La respuesta tan clara de los muchachos sorprendió tanto a Lupin y a Tonks como al dependiente.

-Muy...muy bien- susurró el hombre y tras colocar los últimos libros de sexto, les entregó tres bolsas muy pesadas.

Después esperaron a que Ginny recogiera sus libros, la cual tardó mucho menos que ellos tres y salieron de la tienda, en dirección al local de artículos de broma, que sus hermanos tenían alquilado.

Iban tranquilamente comentando con entusiasmo las nuevas asignaturas que cursarían y lo agradable que sería dejar de dar Adivinación, cuando se escuchó una gran explosión cerca suyo y varias tiendas comenzaron a arder.

Por instinto, Tonks y Lupin que iban por delante de ellos, se colocaron delante extendiendo un brazo y sacando su varita para protegerlos. La gente comenzó a gritar y a correr despavorida, se oían a lo lejos lanzamientos de hechizos y se podían vislumbrar las sombras de las luces, correr de un lado para otro.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Ginny asustada mientras trataba de mantenerse cerca de sus amigos, algo que era muy difícil, puesto que la gente corría de un lado a otro, dando empujones a su paso.

-¡Es un ataque!- gritó Moody y se colocó también delante de ellos. -¡Tenemos que ir hasta allí! ¿Dónde está Christine?

Harry miró de un lado a otro, pero no la encontró. Estaba atrapado entre el tumulto de gente que los arrastraba en todas direcciones. A su lado, Ron y Hermione se habían caído al suelo y trataban costosamente de mantenerse unidos.

-Debe haberse perdido entre la gente- le gritó Lupin a Moody, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el aire, porque una ventana se reventó a su izquierda, a causa de un rayo aturdidor. La gente comenzó a gritar más fuerte, algunos sacaban sus varitas, pero otros cogían a sus hijos y se los llevaban rápidamente del lugar. Harry observó como una serie de encapuchados, se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos, rompiendo todo a su paso y aturdiendo a todo mago que trataba de detenerles.

-¡Tenéis que marcharos de aquí!- les gritó Lupin, cogiendo a Harry de un brazo y empujándolo en dirección contraria a los enmascarados.-¡Id a esconderos al Caldero Chorreante y decidle a Tom que os proteja! ¡Más tarde os iremos a buscar! ¡Deprisa!

-¡No!- gritó Harry esquivando a la gente y agarrando a Lupin de la túnica.- ¡No podemos dejaros solos! ¡Son muchos, os ayudaremos!

-¡Eso ni se te pase por la cabeza, Harry!- le gritó Lupin apartándolo hacia Ron y Hermione y haciéndoles gestos para que se marcharan.- ¡Escondeos! ¡No os preocupéis, pronto llegarán los aurores del ministerio!

-¿Cómo sabrán...?

-¡Detectarán la magia! ¡Vamos iros! -dijo Tonks exasperada y se fue en busca del mortífago más cercano que había.

Ron y Hermione se levantaron y comenzaron a correr, pero Harry se quedó estático. ¿Y si les pasaba algo a los miembros de la Orden? Mirase por donde mirase, la gente se alejaba huyendo y no eran muchos los magos valientes que se detenían a ayudar. Sintió un tirón en la túnica y al darse la vuelta se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Ginny.

-Vayámonos Harry- le rogó la chica. Harry dirigió la vista hacia donde habían salido corriendo Ron y Hermione, pero no los encontró. El tumulto de gente se los había tragado y los Mortífagos cada vez estaban más cerca.

"_Harry, sujeta bien la profecía, coge a Neville y corre" "Corre, corre, corre, corre Harry"_

El eco de esas palabras lo hizo reaccionar. Le martilleaban la cabeza, debía irse de allí, debían salvarse y dejar que la Orden lo arreglara todo. Ginny estaba a su lado, suplicándole con la mirada que se marcharan y él no iba a ponerla en peligro.

-¡Venga, corramos!-exclamó Harry tomándola de la mano y echando a correr. Le resultaba muy difícil distinguir por donde pasaban, mientras la gente les empujaba y gritaba despavorida.

El sonido de una tienda explosionar a su lado le hizo detenerse en seco sobresaltado. Una serie de lechuzas, ratas, sapos y otros animales, salieron volando en jaulas y se iban estrellando contra el suelo o contra la gente. Harry reconoció la tienda que acababa de explotar, era el Emporio de la lechuza, donde Hagrid le había comprado a Hedwig.

¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!! sintió el grito de Ginny a su izquierda y vio como la chica se soltaba de su mano y era lanzada dos metros para atrás, chocando con una señora gorda, la cual fue derribada también.

-¡Ginny!- gritó Harry y fue a su encuentro. La chica se incorporó doliéndose de la muñeca, pero parecía en perfecto estado. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí...¡tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Cuidado!- el mismo mortífago que la había expulsado contra el suelo, trató de atacarles con una rayo rojo. Ginny empujó a Harry y ambos rodaron por el suelo, mientras el enmascarado se acercaba a ellos para volver a atacarles. Rápidamente, Harry se levantó de un salto y sacó su varita.

-¡Impedimenta!- gritó y afortunadamente, de su varita salió un rayo que paralizó al mortífago. Después se giró hacia Ginny y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. -¡Tenemos que encontrar a Ron y a Hermione y llegar al Caldero Chorreante! ¡Estamos muy cerca!- la muchacha asintió y comenzó a correr detrás de él.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Los mortífagos habían alcanzado terreno muy deprisa. Los miembros de la Orden habían salido de su campo visual y ahora observaban como magos normales y corrientes trataban de enfrentarse a los enmascarados, para defender a sus familias. Distinguieron por lo menos a doce mortífagos cerca suyo.

-Ya eres mío, Harry Potter.- Harry y Ginny se dieron la vuelta sobresaltados y se toparon con un hombre de túnica negra y rostro tapado. Por los agujeros de la máscara, Harry distinguió perfectamente unos ojos grises, que centelleaban bajo la luz del sol.

-¡Lucius Malfoy!- titubeó Ginny, que también había reconocido al hombre. Desde el incidente en el Departamento de Misterios, a ninguno de los miembros del ED que fueron allí, se les olvidaría jamás los rostros de sus captores.

Malfoy levantó la varita, pero en el momento en que iba a efectuar su hechizo, una figura, vestida con una túnica roja sangre y una bola del mundo dibujada en su espalda, se apareció en medio y conjuró un potente hechizo, que lanzó a Malfoy por los aires y lo dejó inconsciente.

Harry y Ginny miraron anonadados como figuras idénticamente vestidas y con capuchas tapándoles la cabeza, acorralaban el movimiento mortífago y los hacían retroceder.

-¿Estáis bien los dos?-pregunt la figura que acababa de salvarles. Tenía la voz fría, congelante y los ojos azules le brillaban inusualmente. Harry asintió y se quedó pensativo, creía conocer a la persona que estaba oculta tras esas vestimentas tan llamativas, pero no estaba seguro del todo.- Tenéis que marcharos.

Sin hacerse de rogar, Harry tomó a Ginny del brazo y ambos salieron corriendo otra vez.

Pero no llegaron a avanzar demasiado. Pese a los refuerzos de aquellos extraños personajes, los mortífagos eran muchos e iban acorralando el callejón Diagon, impidiendo huir a la gente.

-¡No podremos salir de aquí! -jadeó Ginny. Respiraba entrecortadamente a causa del esfuerzo.- ¿Qué hacemos, Harry? -Harry miró de un lugar a otro. La gente seguía gritando, había pequeñas batallas personales por todas partes, si se quedaban allí parados algún hechizo los acabaría alcanzando, pero la salida hacia el Caldero Chorreante estaba bloqueada por un número importante de Mortífagos, jamás lograrían llegar hasta allí con vida.

Harry apretó los puños y miró a Ginny. La chica estaba dispuesta a luchar, y aunque tenía miedo, mantenía firmemente cogida la varita en su mano libre. Pero Harry no podía ponerla en peligro otra vez, si muchos mortífagos se percataban de que él estaba en el Callejón Diagon irían a buscarlo y la vida de Ginny peligraría. Lupin les había advertido que se ocultaran.

-Tenemos que escondernos- dijo con seguridad. Giró la cara en ambas direcciones, buscando un lugar apropiado y de pronto lo encontró. Era un pequeño callejón muy estrecho, lo reconocía, era la calle que conectaba el callejón Diagon con el callejón Knockturn. Había estado allí con Hagrid y parecía despejado.- ¡Vamos!- le gritó a Ginny arrastrándola con él. Nadie se dio cuenta de que dos figuras se escabullían entre medias de la gente y se introducían en una pequeña callejuela.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Ginny, mientras seguía el ritmo de su amigo.- ¡Por aquí se va al Callejón Knockturn, no podemos ir allí, es muy peligroso!

-Lo sé -aseguró Harry sin detenerse, todavía se acordaba del pequeño percance que sufrió.- Pero no entraremos, nos esconderemos entre aquellos escombros. señaló un montón de ruinas de edificios y restos de basura.

Nada más entrar en el callejón, una oscuridad los recubrió, era como si el cielo se hubiera apagado, y un frío intenso les caló los huesos. Podían sentir cuán tenebroso era ese lugar, pero debían permanecer ocultos allí, hasta que la batalla terminara o menguara, para llegar hasta el Caldero Chorreante.

Ambos se apoyaron en la sucia pared y resbalaron hasta el suelo, respirando con dificultad.

-Ha estado cerca.- jadeó Ginny.- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-Esperaremos a que la situación mejore- respondió Harry, que estaba de rodillas asomando la cabeza entre los escombros, para comprobar que no había peligro.

-¿Dónde estarán Ron y Hermione? Espero que estén bien...

-Conociendo a Hermione, seguro- contestó Harry para tranquilizarla.

A pesar de que estaban algo alejados de la batalla, Harry escuchaba perfectamente los gritos de la gente, los llantos y las maldiciones correr de un lugar a otro. Llevaban más de diez minutos esperando, pero no había ninguna señal que les indicara que el camino estaba más despejado. El muchacho cada vez estaba más nervioso, temía que Lupin o cualquier miembro de la Orden los estuviera buscando, pero no tenían más remedio que permanecer ocultos, hasta que la batalla finalizase. Cuando escuchó un susurro de voz, pensó que se lo había imaginado, y no fue que se dio cuenta de que era real, hasta que Ginny le agarró de la túnica y le hizo darse la vuelta.

-Tú eres Harry Potter...

Harry se sobresaltó al oír una voz que salía de la nada. Avanzó unos pasos, mirando en ambos sentidos, buscando su fuente. A su lado, Ginny parecía igual de confusa. Era una voz de mujer, muy pausada y serena. No encontró rastro de donde provenía y pensó que quizás había sido producto de su imaginación...pero...

-¿Ya te vas, Harry Potter? ¿Por qué te marchas ahora, cuando hace un momento estabas dispuesto a velar por tu seguridad y la de tu acompañante?

Harry se detuvo, pero no habló. Siguió contemplando el vacío espacio de donde provenía la voz sin saber que hacer o qué decir, se sentía tan frustrado como esas semanas en la casa de los Dursley. Entonces la sombra que parecía cubrir el callejón se difuminó notoriamente y Harry pudo ver la sombra de una figura. Se asomó despacio y cauteloso y en las penumbras vislumbró la silueta de una mujer, sentada en una especie de alfombra gastada. Estaba muy quieta, vestida con una túnica negra de tela, que brillaba a contraluz, pero de apariencia algo antigua; con las manos entrelazadas, apoyadas sobre sus rodillas. No era una mujer joven, pero tampoco muy vieja y llevaba un pañuelo cubriéndole la cabeza. Tenía el rostro notablemente pálido, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Harry eran sus ojos, trasparentes, cristalinos, tan incoloros como el agua, como si hubiesen borrado su color.

Su voz pareció anclarlo en el suelo. Harry se colocó justo enfrente de ella y la miró con desconfianza, su aspecto le recordaba claramente al de una vidente, de esas que había visto en la televisión muggle, y fue eso lo que más le inquietó.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntó Harry. Ginny estaba a su lado, pero parecía igual de desconfiada.

-El cómo no importa, Harry Potter, tampoco el cuándo, pero sí el porqué.- Harry no se acercó más a ella. Le parecía que con estar a esa distancia ya era suficiente para escuchar, las palabras confusas y revueltas que le habían atormentado hasta entonces.

-¿Qué quiere de mi?- preguntó Harry incómodo y desconfiado, observando a la mujer fijamente...

-No te asustes, Harry Potter... -ella le hablaba pausadamente y muy calmada, como si saboreara cada palabra y la pensara con sumo cuidado, antes de pronunciarla.- Pensabas en tus seres queridos, en proteger a los que quieres, has aprendido de la experiencia que ser tú el que trate de arreglar las cosas...no es siempre el mejor camino...has lamentado tú error desde el momento en qué ocurrió, sin preocuparte por argumentar, por saber, que las cosas siempre tienen un porqué para ocurrir...sin percatarte de que lo que ocurrió ese día, que tratas de rememorar...quizás...te salve la vida en el futuro...

-¿Es una clase de adivina? -le cuestionó él sorprendido, desconfiado y algo molesto por las palabras, era como si fuera capaz de leerle la mente y lo odiaba. No debió haberse acercado a la voz...

-¿Te molestaría si lo fuera?...Oh, porque tu detestas tu clase de adivinación, y sin embargo, muchos sucesos han ocurrido allí, ¿me equivoco? Cosas que sabes que son importantes...siempre lo has sabido y aún así, te cierras a los acontecimientos, sigues pensando o sigues tratando de pensar que es una tontería, un fraude....y te cierras a las palabras sabias...sigues siendo débil...

-¡Yo no soy débil! -gritó Harry olvidándose de que estaban ocultos.- ¿Por qué dice eso?

-Lo eres...Harry Potter...y tú lo sabes...por eso tus sueños te siguen atormentando, cada vez con más frecuencia...-Harry se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, cuando se acordó de que estaban atrapados. Tenía dos opciones: o se quedaba allí escuchando las bochornosas y confusas expresiones de la mujer, o se enfrentaba a los mortífagos poniendo su vida y la de Ginny en peligro.

-Harry... -titubeó Ginny sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. La mujer siguió hablando como si la chica no estuviera con ellos.

-Harry Potter...este año tendrás la oportunidad de acabar con tu enemigo, pero sólo siendo consciente de que un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad, sabrás aprovecharla...y aún así, tú no puedes salvar el mundo... -hizo una pausa para observar la reacción del muchacho.- Tienes en tus manos la fuerza que podría salvarlo...sin embargo, tú no la deseas...prefieres que otros más mayores que tú, carguen con ese peso, y luego les dices que quieres luchar...una parte de ti piensa que es tú pelea y es valiente...y la otra huye de ella y se niega a creer que la mejor forma...no está siempre en la punta de una varita...

-Yo no tengo miedo- dijo Harry despacio.

-¿Alguien ha dicho que lo tengas?- Harry se dio la vuelta sorprendido y miró a la mujer. Ella sonrió.

-¿Lo ves, Harry Potter? No soy yo, sino tú quién sabe que tienes miedo...

-¿Por qué ha venido?- preguntó Harry desesperado por cambiar de tema.- ¿Cómo sabe que estaba aquí, cómo conoce tanto de mi?- La mujer volvió a sonreír, pero no era una sonrisa burlona, ni tan solo hiriente, era más bien forzada, incluso triste...Harry se contagió de esa extraña aura que parecía envolver a la mujer...

-Solo conozco lo más profundo de los corazones humanos. Pude ver tu inquietud en la oscuridad, pude ver tu espíritu tratando de proteger a los que te quedan...tratando de no creer que la muerte se ha llevado a la persona más importante en tu vida...

-¿Leyó mi mente?-La adivina no contestó, pero Harry estaba seguro de que podía adivinar todo lo que él pensaba, igual que la profesora Trelawney trataba de hacer sin éxito.- ¿Por qué dijo que yo no podía salvar el mundo?-añadió tratando de encontrar respuestas.

La mujer fijó su mirada cristalina en él, su expresión cambió a seriedad, pero no a dureza.

-Porque a ti te falta algo que se necesita para acabar con tu enemigo. Algo que tienes a tu alcance, que posee la persona que está a tu lado...

Harry miró a su izquierda y se encontró con Ginny. Le pareció ver un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Y qué es?

-Esperanza...- susurró la mujer simplemente.- Alguien como tú no puede salvar al mundo. No alguien que se acuna en sus recuerdos esperando a que la muerte se lo lleve, no alguien que no es capaz de asumir que si te eligieron a ti, sería porque eras el más indicado, porque las cosas suceden con un fin, un fin que tu enemigo no entiende y que si tú no logras entender al final, tampoco ganarás...no, tú no puedes ser el que hemos estado esperando, siendo alguien que vive oculto en sus pesadillas y sus pensamientos sin mirar hacia delante...

-¡Usted no lo entiende!- bramó Harry.- ¡Usted no sabe nada! ¿Cómo cree que me siento sabiendo esta gran verdad? ¡¿Cómo cree que es levantarse cada mañana sabiendo que puedes ver morir a tus amigos, que arriesgan su vida por una lucha inútil cuando la victoria o la derrota se decide entre dos?!

-Volviste a comprar tu tiempo con esos mortífagos, Harry Potter, pero tu tiempo se agota...eres tú el que no entiende, eres tú el que se niega a ver el sufrimiento en las caras de los que te rodean...has olvidado, Harry Potter, que la gente aún guarda un pedacito de esperanza en su corazón, que aún creen que mientras el niño-qué-vivió esté a su lado, existe un futuro para ellos y para sus hijos...has olvidado que albergan en sus corazones la luz que se produjo cuando tú le derrotaste la primera vez, en sus corazones, Harry Potter, sigues estando presente y por eso, por mucho que los diarios y los ministerios traten de desacreditarte, siempre habrá gente que esté dispuesta a vivir o a morir por ti...

-Está loca...¿sabe?...No confío en usted...está tan loca como la profesora Trelawney....

-¿De veras?- sonrió la mujer. -Yo creí que pensabas que tu profesora podía realizar predicciones verdaderas...

Harry se quedó callado. La adivina había vuelto a acertar y no sabía como afrontar aquello.

-Recuerda...Harry Potter...tu tiempo se agota...debes actuar rápido o tus enemigos se apoderarán de tu vida...sin fe, no puedes ganar ni vidas, ni nada...recuerda...que habrá más muertes...¿te sacrificarías tú, Harry Potter?...Porque si no haces un gran sacrifico pronto...el mundo acabará por darte la espalda...eres tú y no otros el que tiene que luchar por su vida...por su huída...y deberás hacerlo, Harry Potter...aunque te pese, deberás hacerlo...

Harry oyó ruidos provenientes del callejón, pero no les hizo caso. Continuaba absorto en las palabras de esa bruja, que con su aura lo había hecho perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio, lo había arrastrado con su embrujo hacia un lugar donde nada más que seguir escuchándola, tenía sentido.

-Las cosas no ocurren porque sí...supera los percances del pasado y empieza a vivir en el presente...te aguardan muchas sorpresas y muchas de ellas grandiosas...abre tus ojos...elige bien...Christine es sabia en ía en ella...deja que los que te rodean se acerquen a ti para darte las fuerzas necesarias...deja que la solución...no esté al alcance de la punta de una varita...

-¡Harry!- Ginny le tiraba de la manga. Oía gritos, pero se negaba a dejar de observar la transparencia de los ojos de la extraña mujer. -¡Harry tenemos que ocultarnos!

-¿Qué?- se dio la vuelta hacia Ginny y entonces volvió a la realidad. Los gritos se hacían más presentes, más claros y unos pasos se acercaban hacia ellos, acompañados de voces.

-Tienen que estar por aquí. -era una voz grave la que hablaba, a Harry le resultaba familiar, pero no la asociaba a nada conocido. -Malfoy dijo que estaban cerca... -Ginny y él se sobresaltaron. Eran mortífagos los que acababan de entrar en el callejón y estaban muy cerca de ellos. Se dio la vuelta hacia la mujer, pero ésta había desaparecido. Trató de vislumbrarla a lo largo del callejón, pero no había ni rastro de ella y los pasos se escuchaban a un par de metros suyos. Se dio cuenta de que Ginny temblaba y la cogió por los brazos.

Desesperado, miró de un lugar a otro tratando de encontrar una vía de escape, pero estaban rodeados de ruinas y basura y no había salida.

-Quizás estén en el Callejón Knockturn... -dijo la voz de otro de los hombres.

-No creo que se hayan atrevido a entrar ahí... estaban muy cerca, -Harry escuchaba sus respiraciones. Nervioso, empujó a Ginny hacia un hueco tras una caja de cartón de su misma altura y la apoyó contra la pared, para después juntarse a ella. No había separación entre sus cuerpos, su pecho rozaba el de Ginny y podía sentir su aliento ajetreado rebotar contra el suyo propio. Sintió un bombeo cerca del pecho y se dio cuenta de que era el palpitar acelerado de la chica. Fijó sus ojos esmeralda en los de ella y la miró fijamente, al tiempo que ella le miraba a él. En silencio, dejaron que se escucharan sus propias respiraciones. Estaban pegados, unidos contra la pared, pero al menos estaban a salvo, la caja de cartón los ocultaba en gran medida y los pasos de los mortífagos se alejaban hacia el callejón Knockturn.

Y aún cuando los pasos dejaron de escucharse, ninguno de los dos hizo intento por separarse. Algo estaba brotando en el corazón de Harry, algo que no había sentido hasta entonces. Jamás había estado tan cerca de una persona y la había protegido con su cuerpo como lo hacía con Ginny, no había tenido la maravillosa experiencia de escuchar el palpitar acelerado de su corazón y mirarla a los ojos como la miraba ahora. Y no fue hasta que el ruido de un hechizo cercano los sobresaltó, que la magia del momento se rompió y Harry asomó la cabeza para comprobar que no había peligro.

-¿Se han ido?- preguntó Ginny tímidamente.

-Creo que sí. -se aproximó hacia los escombros que lo tapaban antes de su encuentro con la adivina y observó como los gritos y las peleas en el callejón Diagon disminuían.- Parece que la batalla está terminando. Tenemos que salir de aquí, los mortífagos podrían volver. -Ginny solo asintió y se limitó a seguir a su amigo.

Muy cautelosamente, se acercaron al final de la oscura calle perpendicular al callejón Diagon. Los gritos había cesado, pero seguían escuchándose hechizos en algunos puntos cercanos. Esto hizo que Harry dudara si salir o no. Al final optó por asomarse a la esquina y se dio cuenta de que los hechizos provenían de medimagos y aurores del ministerio, tratando de proteger a la gente de un posible desprendimiento por parte de los edificios, y en el caso de los medimagos, para curar a los heridos.

Ginny y Harry salieron completamente de su escondrijo y se encontraron con un panorama totalmente distinto al que, a penas una hora atrás, habían disfrutado. Había mucha gente tirada en el suelo, algunos heridos, otros simplemente asustados y muchos lamentando las pérdidas y sin poderse creer lo que había ocurrido. La mayoría de las tiendas estaban semiderruidas, y las que quedaban en pie, conservaban secuelas del ataque. Los aurores corrían de un lado para otro comprobando cadáveres y desalojando a las personas que parecían ilesas, mientras que los medimagos se dedicaban a atender en el suelo a los heridos más graves y ofrecer trasladores a los más leves, para que los transportaran al hospital.

Harry vio como unas cuantas figuras, vestidas como la que los había salvado a ellos, estaban de pie, contemplando el desastre producido. Cuando captaron varias miradas de la gente, se pusieron de acuerdo entre sí y desaparecieron.

¿Quién eran aquellos extraños individuos? Los habían salvado, pero ¿por qué iban con máscaras? Ginny soltó un grito ahogado y se tapó la boca con las manos, Harry se sobresaltó y miró al lugar donde señalaba su amiga. En la acera, tirada en el suelo, se veía a una mujer madura con el cuerpo sin vida de una niña que no tendría más de seis años, llorando desconsoladamente. Los aurores trataban de calmarla y de convencerla para que tomara un traslador.

-¡Noooo! ¡Mi hija, mi hija!- sollozaba, mientras agarraba más fuerte a la pequeña, que tenía la cara manchada de sangre. Harry cogió a Ginny y le tapó los ojos para que no viera el cadáver, pero él se quedó observando, como anclado a una realidad, que hacía tan solo una hora, no existía. -¿Por qué, por qué ha tenido que pasar esto, por qué?

-Cálmese señora, por favor, tome el traslador, la ayudarán, se lo aseguro. Vaya al hospital, se lo ruego.

-¡Déjenme, déjenme!- la mujer se derrumbó sobre el hombro del joven auror, que trató de consolarla.- ¡mi pequeña, mi niña...! ¿Por qué nos está pasando esto, por qué ese hombre ha vuelto, por qué? ¿Es qué no existe nadie que pueda detenerlo? ¡mi pequeña...!

A Harry se le contrajo el estómago. Esa imagen, del cadáver de una niña, y su madre llorando sobre él, no se le olvidaría jamás. Era Voldemort, pensó, Voldemort hacía todo esto, él estaba destruyendo todas aquellas familias igual que había destruido la suya con anterioridad. Atribuía ese dolor al suyo propio, a la muerte de Sirius, cuando él se sentía incapaz de seguir adelante, incapaz de hablar con nadie, distinto, sin poder pensar o hacer otra cosa que correr detrás del velo, donde su esperanza estaba puesta, donde creía, no, más bien sabía, que una parte de su padrino se había quedado. Sí, era esa terrible verdad, si Lupin le hubiera dejado llegar hasta el velo, asegurarse de que Sirius había caído realmente, tener donde llorar su pérdida, donde jurar venganza, donde maldecir a la persona que lo había llevado a esa terrible experiencia; entonces él no se sentiría de esta manera. Se le había quedado una espina clavada en el alma, la necesidad de encontrar una explicación a todo esto, de calmar la sofocante culpa que lo consumía por dentro...

¿Y si no hubiera dejado escapar a Colagusano, y si hubiera dejado que lo mataran, y si se hubiera tomado más en serio la predicción de la profesora Trelawney, y si nunca le hubiera propuesto a Cedric coger el traslador, y si hubiera huido cuando su nombre salió en el Caliz de Fuego cuando mil veces lo había pensado, y si se hubiera tomado más molestias en aprender Oclumancia, y si hubiera escuchado los consejos de Hermione cuando le decía que trataba de hacerse el héroe y que Voldemort lo sabía, y si hubiera usado el espejo de doble sentido para comunicarse con Sirius? Esas preguntas...sin respuesta...lo atormentaban, lo alejaban de aquella realidad, que parecía un cuento de ciencia ficción, de esos en los que el protagonista nunca muere, en este caso, qué equivocados estaban...

"_Y habrá más muertes...Harry Potter"_ las palabras de la adivina...ella lo había predicho, y ahí enfrente lo tenía.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?- una voz lo había sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Harry miró en dirección a ella y se encontró con la cara de uno de los aurores del ministerio.

-Nos...nos hemos perdido- respondió Ginny nerviosamente. Estábamos ocultos mientras sucedía el ataque y nos hemos separado de los nuestros...

-¿Quién estaba con vosotros? -suspiró cansadamente el viejo auror.

-Dos de nuestros amigos...y...unos adultos.- dijo Harry. -Nos gritaron que corriéramos al Caldero Chorreante, pero no pudimos llegar a tiempo.

-Ya ha pasado el peligro. Id al Caldero Chorreante a ver si están allí y si no...volver a ver si están en la lista de heridos o de..., bueno, id.- aquella duda no le gustó para nada a Harry. Estaba seguro de que la otra lista se refería a las personas muertas, pero no se lo quiso decir a Ginny para no ponerla más nerviosa.

Pasaron muy deprisa entre la gente, conforme se alejaban de donde habían estado ocultos, las tiendas estaban más intactas, y no había tantos heridos. Parecía que el centro del ataque estaba más hacia el final del callejón.

-Harry, -susurró Ginny preocupada.- ¿Crees que la tienda de Fred y George habrá sido atacada? -Harry dio un respingo e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreír despreocupadamente.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de ellos están bien. Son demasiado listos para los mortífagos. -Ginny no contestó. Se veía muy pálida y afectada con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Continuaron andando a paso ligero hasta que llegaron al Caldero Chorreante y tras cruzar la puerta, un hombre se abalanzó sobre Ginny y comenzó a abrazarla y darle besos.

-¡Oh, Ginny, hija! -era el señor Weasley. -Temíamos los peor, creía que estabas muerta, no te encontrábamos y...- no pudo acabar porque tanto él como ella se derrumbaron y comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny se había estado conteniendo por el camino. Una mano se le puso en el hombro.

-Menos mal que estás bien, Harry -era Lupin y parecía muy preocupado. Tenía el pelo muy revuelto y la ropa más desgarrada que de costumbre, pero por lo demás, estaba intacto.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido, Potter?- gruñó Moody. Estaba sentado en una silla y tenía claramente el brazo quemado. -Os dijimos que vinierais hacia aquí.

-No pudimos- se excusó Harry.- Los mortífagos cerraron filas, estábamos atrapados.

-¿Y cómo lograsteis sobrevivir? -preguntó el señor Weasley, tratando de enjugarse las lágrimas.

-No nos hubiéramos salvado sino hubiera sido por Harry- respondió Ginny afectada.- Aturdió a un par de mortífagos y luego nos guió hasta la calle que comunica el callejón Diagon con el Knockturn, nos escondimos allí hasta que pasó el peligro.

-Excelente idea, Harry -le felicitó Lupin.- Esconderos allí fue lo que os salvó la vida.- Harry solo sonrió.

-¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?- preguntó Ginny apresuradamente.- ¿Y Tonks?

-Tonks ha sido llevada a San Mungo- explicó el señor Weasley, y al ver la cara de los chicos, añadió.- Pero no os preocupéis, su vida no peligra. Y en cuanto a Ron y a Hermione...

-Estamos aquí- dijo Ron saliendo de detrás de una columna, acompañado por su amiga.- Veo que estáis bien. Yo ya se lo dije a Hermione.

-Pues no parecías tan seguro hacía solo unos minutos- le recordó Hermione. Ambos llevaban algún que otro corte en la cara y en el caso de Ron, la mano izquierda vendada, pero parecían sanos y salvos.

-Os perdimos por el camino...- dijo Harry respirando aliviado de que sus amigos estuvieran intactos.- ¿Cómo llegasteis hasta aquí?

-Bueno, lo cierto es que nos las vimos canutas.- contó Ron.- Pero las clases del ED sirvieron de mucho, después de todo. Hermione lanzó una serie de maldiciones y yo me abrí paso entre los mortífagos, llegamos por los pelos.

-------------------------

Dumbledore había regresado a su despacho, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, tras hablar con el ex ministro y ver como los aurores se desaparecían en dirección al callejón Diagon, tras detectar un nuevo ataque.

Sabía que no podía ayudar más desde el ministerio y estaba a la espera de recibir en su despacho, los informes de dos personas que, seguramente, le resolverían más dudas que el propio ministro.

Una de ellas era Snape, y la otra...

Tras un resplandor de luz blanca, una figura cayó al suelo, ocasionando un golpe seco. Dumbledore se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, donde estaba escribiendo una carta y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

Una mujer de pelo negro suelto y mirada fría como el hielo, se había desplomado en el centro de su despacho. A penas podía respirar y unas gotas de sudor le resbalaban por el rostro, por lo demás, parecía intacta.

-¡Christine!- susurró el director ayudándola a sentarse en la silla. -¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Están...bien... -logró decir ella tras apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla y cerrar los ojos, tratando de omitir el dolor. -Tuve...tuve que soltar todo mi poder para frenar el ataque...

-No debiste hacerlo.- gruñó Dumbledore yendo a uno de sus armarios y rebuscando entre unos frascos.- Has podido morir...y ahora él sabrá que has vuelto...

-Ya no me importa- murmuró la mujer, conteniendo la respiración.- No puede hacerme más daño...

-Puede y lo hará. Sabrá que proteges a Harry y tratará de eliminarte como la última vez...

-No me eliminó a mí- le recordó Christine, abriendo los ojos como platos. Dumbledore suspiró, y tras encontrar lo que andaba buscando, se acercó a la chica y se lo entregó. Sin preguntar nada, ella desenroscó el tapón y se bebió todo el contenido del pequeño frasco.

-Christine... -susurró Dumbledore moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Ya no existen intermediarios de por medio. Ahora sólo somos Harry y yo.- el efecto de la poción, le ayudó a recobrar fuerzas. -Han muerto varias personas, no muchas, se ha podido evitar una gran tragedia...gracias a la Alianza.

-¿Qué ha dicho la gente?

-No mucho.- informó ella poniéndose en pie y mirando por la ventana, como solía hacer cuando el director la interrogaba.- Pero han confiado en nosotros y de eso se trataba.

-¿Y los miembros de la Orden y los chicos? ¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Harry se las arregló para salvar a la hija de Arthur.- susurró Christine sonriendo.- Y los otros dos salieron impunes, son muy hábiles tus alumnos...

-No todos...solo algunos en particular. -aseguró Dumbledore sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

-Los demás están bien. Salvo Tonks...ha sido llevada a San Mungo, pero estará bien, no es grave.

-Entonces...el nuevo grupo ha sido un éxito...- murmuró el director más para sí mismo que para la acompañante de la habitación.

-Quizás...pero no es suficiente...

-Nada es suficiente cuando se trata de Voldemort...- Dumbledore levantó la mirada del suelo y la dirigió a la espalda de Christine.- Y a pesar de haber ganado esta batalla...nada podrá borrar de la mente de la gente, esta tragedia...

-Deben ser fuertes. Todos debemos serlo...

---------------------

-¿QUÉ HA OCURRIDO?- gritó Voldemort a los cinco hombres que estaban arrodillados frente a él, temblando de miedo. Ellos eran los responsables de dirigir el ataque al callejón Diagón. -¿DIEZ VÍCTIMAS, S"LO DIEZ VÍCTIMAS?

-Por favor señor...

-¡Crucio!- el hombre que había tratado de justificarse, se retorció de dolor en el frió suelo de la habitación de su señor. -¡Exijo saber lo que ha ocurrido! ¡Se suponía que era un ataque a gran escala!

-Y lo era señor. -el que habló esta vez, era Malfoy. Quizás por eso, Voldemort se contuvo de torturarle.- Estaba todo bien planeado y entonces....- se estremeció al ver la mirada asesina de su señor.- ...aparecieron un grupo de personas...unas cien...o así, iban vestidas con túnicas rojas...

-La Alianza...- murmuró Voldemort. Por sus espías en el pasado, sabía que era un grupo que se iba a formar para tratar de detener su avance y hacía unas horas, aquel hombre del ministerio francés le había dicho que Dumbledore se había reunido con la Confederación para entablar las defensas.

-Señor...- la voz temblorosa de un tercer hombre, le hizo regresar a la realidad.- No eran aurores normales, tenían cierto dominio especial de los hechizos...eran grandes magos...

-¡Por supuesto que lo eran idiotas! son los mejores magos de cada país del mundo. La Confederación los eligió para frenarnos. hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse, cosa que no logró. ¿Atrapasteis a alguno?

-Ninguno señor...- dijo con temor el cuarto hombre.- Herimos levemente a un par de ellos quizás...pero nada más.

-Por otra parte, -intervino Malfoy, ahora que se había asegurado de que su señor no iba a comenzar a lanzarle maldiciones.- el callejón Diagon quedó muy destruido, no se recompondrá fácilmente y la visión de la gente será difícil de consolar... -sonrió.- señor...en el callejón estaba Potter.

-¿Harry Potter? ¿En el callejón Diagon?

-Sí, mi señor- confirmó Malfoy. Si no hubiera sido por un miembro de ese grupo, lo habríamos atrapado.

-Una vez más se ha librado de la muerte...- gruñó Voldemort mirando con asco a sus mortífagos.- Pero ahora Potter va a dejar de ser un problema...

-¿A qué se refiere, señor?- preguntó otro de los mortífagos.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Nott.- el aludido bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Señor... -comenzó de nuevo Malfoy.- Hay algo que...que debería saber.

-¿Sí?

-La persona que salvó a Potter era Christine Byrne.

-¿Qué has dicho? -gritó Voldemort. Sus ojos de serpiente se abrieron como platos y el poco color que conservaba en su rostro, desapareció.- ¿Estás seguro, Lucius?

-Completamente. Luché contra ella y se le cayó la capucha, la reconocí, señor. Había luchado contra ella en el pasado, en numerosas ocasiones.

-¿Por qué habrá vuelto? -murmuró Voldemort pensativamente.- Creí que no regresaría después de lo que ocurrió...

-¿Supone un problema, señor?-preguntó Malfoy dubitativo. Voldemort se levantó de su asiento y observó una vez más el crepitar de las llamas, esa tranquilidad lo ayudaba a pensar con mayor claridad.

-Depende de lo rápido que actuemos. No es rival para mí, pero ofrece a Potter una protección extra con la que no contábamos. Quizás deberíamos recordarle...el porqué uno no puede desafiar a Lord Voldemort... -se giró hacia sus mortífagos, sonriendo maliciosamente.- me parece que ya lo ha olvidado...

---------------------

N/A: Olasssss de nuevo. Os prometí q actualizaría rápido y lo prometido es deuda. Me está gustando mucho escribir esta historia y he de decir que gracias a vuestras opiniones, me ayudáis una barbaridad. Muchas gracias, en serio y no olvidéis seguir mandando vuestros puntos de vista, por favor, por favor, acepto de todo, pero necesito saber si es este el buen camino....

Ya tengo casi la mitad del capi 8, así q en cuanto lo termine, actualizo. Muchos besos a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo!!!!!!!!

Y ahora los reviews::

Alma: Olass, me alegro de q te guste. A ver...sí, Ginny puede tenerr un papel importante en la historia, ya veremos!!!!

Alexia Black: Ola!!!! Sí, la verdad es q a mí también me da mucha pena Harry, pero bueno, es normal q esté así después de lo de Sirius. Besos!!!

jarlaxe-Bregan: Olasssss!!!! Nunca me sacio de reviews así q espero q me sigas escribiendo, jejej. ya ves q no he tardado mucho en actualizar, y no tardaré tampoco demasiado la proxima vez. Nos vemos!!!!


	8. He vuelto a casa

CAPÍTULO 8: HE VUELTO A CASA. 

Nada más aparecerse por la chimenea de la cocina, del número doce de Grimmauld Place, la señora Weasley se abalanzó sobre ellos llorando, y los abordó a preguntas. Algunos miembros de la Orden, como Kingsley o Hestia, habían llegado antes del callejón Diagón, sin noticias sobre ellos y habían informado a la señora Weasley de lo ocurrido.

El señor Weasley les contó todo lo que había pasado y cómo habían logrado encontrar a los chicos, afortunadamente a salvo.

-¿Y qué pasa con Fred y George?- preguntó Ginny, una vez su madre le puso una taza de té delante.

-Tranquilos, Fred y George llegaron antes que vosotros, junto con Kingsley y Hestia, y están bien- explicó la señora Weasley, sirviendo el té a todos.- Se les ocurrió lanzar un encantamiento de invisibilidad a su tienda, así que los mortífagos no pudieron destruir algo que no veían. Ayudaron también a la Orden con sus artículos...creo que dijeron que soltaron unos fuegos artificiales con forma de dragón...y ahuyentaron a los mortífagos. Ahora se han marchado a ayudar a los aurores.

-¡Los Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley!-exclamaron los chicos a la vez.

-¿Sabéis lo que son?- preguntó ceñuda la señora Weasley.

-Bueno... -dijo Ron haciéndose el inocente, cosa que no logró.- Fred y George los usaron contra la profesora Umbridge el año pasado.- la señora Weasley abrió la boca para protestar, pero la volvió a cerrar. Estaba clarísimo que tenía un conflicto interior. Por una parte, el recuerdo de que sus hijos abandonaran el colegio de esa forma y que se dedicaran a lanzar sus inventos contra los profesores, no le era de ningún agrado, pero por otra parte, detestaba a la profesora Umbridge, y más aún cuando sus hijos le habían contado lo injusta que llegó a ser con Harry y que había sido la responsable de mandarle los dos dementores en verano; como no encontró nada que decir, se dedicó a sorber su taza de té.

-Ha sido todo espantoso- el señor Weasley rompió el silencio, pasándose una mano por el poco pelo que tenía en la cabeza.- No creí jamás que volvería a ver a gente huyendo de esa manera. No había pasado en quince años...- miró de soslayo a Harry, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho también lo miraba, retiró los ojos de él.

-Ahora que Voldemort ha regresado estos ataques serán muy frecuentes- se lamentó Lupin. Algunos se estremecieron. Harry miró hacia Ginny y vio que unas lágrimas silenciosas caían a través de sus mejillas y se le contrajo el estómago. La niña temblaba de arriba abajo.

-Ginny...- el señor Weasley se acercó a ella y la abrazó para reconfortarla.- ¿Ginny qué...? ¿Por qué lloras? -ella se aferró a su padre y arrancó todo lo que tenía por dentro.

-Una niña...una niña pequeña...yo...y Harry...la...la vimos muerta...estaba muerta...papá...su madre la abrazaba y...y lloraba...

El señor Weasley no preguntó nada más. Se limitó a seguir abrazando a su hija, mientras apretaba los dientes con furia. Ron y Hermione se llevaron un sobresalto igual, al que ellos habían sufrido al verla muerta. Harry no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Se sentía sucio, contaminado, arrastrando una terrible verdad consigo mismo, y a la vez dolido. Quería correr y abrazar a Ginny, no sabía porqué, pero pensaba que si se unían, igual que lo habían hecho en el callejón, se olvidarían de todo recuerdo.

-Yo...creo que me voy a acostar un rato- dijo levantándose de pronto. Lupin lo miró fijamente.

-¿No vas a comer nada?

-No tengo hambre.- contestó sinceramente y sin esperar más reproches subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Vamos con él- dijeron Ron y Hermione levantándose también, pero Lupin los cogió a ambos del brazo.

-Dejadle solo un rato.

-¿Pero...?

-Quizás quiera llorar a solas y le vendrá bien poder desahogarse.- Ron y Hermione no objetaron nada más y se sentaron al lado de Ginny para cubrir a su padre y consolarla ellos también.

-Por cierto...¿dónde está Christine? -preguntó la señora Weasley, extrañada de no encontrar a la mujer allí. Lupin se encogió de hombros.

-La perdimos durante el ataque. No sabemos donde puede estar.

-¿Queréis decir qué...?

-No- aseguró Moody.- consultamos las listas de muertos y por el momento no figuraba en ellas. Suponemos que comenzó a luchar contra los mortífagos y en cuanto se detuvo la batalla, fue a informar a Dumbledore de lo ocurrido.

-¿Y cómo fue que lograsteis echarlos del callejón Diagon?- inquirió la señora Weasley. No podía estarse quieta, se sentía muy preocupada por Harry, así que se puso a lavar las tazas de té.

-Te aseguro que hubiéramos sucumbido, Molly.- narró Moody.- De no ser por unas extrañas personas que aparecieron de la nada y nos ayudaron.

-¿Quiénes?

-No sabemos quiénes eran -suspiró el señor Weasley.- En el ministerio de magia no saben nada, osea que no eran aurores ni nada por el estilo, además, eran bastantes.

-Nosotros también los vimos- titubeó Ginny. Había dejado de llorar. -Iban vestidos con túnicas rojas y nos salvaron.

-Cuando venga Dumbledore le preguntaremos -dijo Lupin.- Pero si son aliados, serán bien recibidos entre nosotros, a fin de cuentas, salvaron nuestras vidas.

------------------------

Ni Harry ni los demás, bajaron en todo el día de sus habitaciones. Habían sufrido una terrible experiencia y no se sentían con ganas de afrontar las conversaciones acerca de muertos o heridos, que los adultos discutían en la cocina. Aunque la señora Weasley subió con una bandeja de comida y acompañada de Dumbledore, ninguno comió en exceso, y en el caso de Harry, apenas la tocó.

Dumbledore trató de tranquilizarles, diciéndoles que a pesar del ataque, había que estar contentos, puesto que se había ganado esa pequeña batalla y capturado a algún que otro mortífago. Para ellos, aquello no fue una gran alegría, porque aunque se reducía el número de aliados en las filas de Voldemort, ninguno de los mortífagos estaba dispuesto a declarar y no tenían más remedio que llevarlos a Azkaban, sin acercarse si quiera, al territorio del mago tenebroso.

Hasta altas horas de la noche, estuvieron comentando quiénes podían ser aquellos extraños individuos de capas rojas y no llegaron a ninguna clara conclusión. Harry les reveló sus sospechas, pero aquello solo hizo aumentar las dudas de los adolescentes.

-¿Y dices que era Christine la que os salvó? -preguntó Ron por enésima vez.- Es muy raro...

-Sé que suena extraño, pero era ella, yo la reconocí. -dijo Harry exasperado, sus amigos no acababan de creerse que la mujer se encontrara entre aquellos raros individuos.

-¿Tú también la viste, Ginny?

-No, pero si Harry dice que era ella, lo era- dijo con rotundidad la chica. Ron frunció el entrecejo.- Yo estaba algo más alejada, pero Harry y ella se encontraron cara a cara.

-Es posible...pero si ella estuviera en ese grupo, Dumbledore lo sabría. Él conoce a fondo el pasado de todos los miembros de la Orden.

-No estés tan segura de eso, Hermione- la contradijo Harry.- No sabemos mucho de ella, ¿no? Quizás sea muy buena para la Orden, algo así como Mundungus, aunque no sea del todo...buena. No sé, hay algo en su forma de ser que me enferma, y nunca habla de sí misma.

-Yo sigo pensando que si Dumbledore confía en ella, igual que confía en Snape, es por algo.- frunció ligeramente el ceño, Hermione. Harry soltó una expresión vehemente, no soportaba que nombraran a Snape delante suyo. Todavía estaba demasiado reciente el incidente con él y Harry no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

-Pues yo estoy con Harry- opinó Ron.- Es una mujer desagradable...y muy parca en palabras.

-Que no quiera hablar de sí misma no quiere decir que sea mala, Ron. No puede haber sido ella la que os salvo, insisto, Dumbledore lo sabría. Ni siquiera él sabe nada acerca de ese extraño grupo y eso quiere decir que podrían ser enemigos.

-¿Enemigos?- se burló Ron. -Hermione, nos salvaron la vida.

-Eso no quita que sus intenciones a la larga sean buenas, Ron. Quizás solo querían una maniobra de distracción, quizás el mismo Voldemort los mandó para que confiáramos en ellos y luego apuñalarnos por la espalda.

-Te has vuelto muy desconfiada.- le dijo Harry. No entendía porqué Hermione se empeñaba siempre en llevarles la contraria.

-En estos tiempos hay que ser desconfiado. No sabemos si nos estarán escuchando, con quién hablamos o quiénes son en realidad los que nos rodean...

-Si continuas así te volverás paranoica.- le susurró Ron. Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros.

Fred y George regresaron a la casa bastante tarde. Se aparecieron en la habitación de los chicos y les contaron cómo iba todo por el callejón Diagon. Afortunadamente, muchos magos se habían solidarizado con la causa y había acudido a ayudar. Los heridos estaban todos en San Mungo y la lista de muertos se limitaba a diez personas, tres niños entre ellas. Lo peor que había resultado eran los desperfectos. El Ministerio de Magia se había comprometido a cargar con los gastos de los destrozos y reparar las tiendas a los dueños, pero el comercio iba a bajar considerablemente, por temor a otro ataque y mientras se reparaba todo, no iban a tener ganancias.

Los gemelos estaban bastante molestos y pidieron ayuda a los chicos para que colocaran carteles, cuando llegaran a Hogwarts, de sus artículos y venderían los productos por vía lechuza.

Aunque Hermione era un poco reacia a acceder, tanto Harry como Ron se comprometieron a ayudarles y los gemelos se pusieron muy contentos.

Aquella semana pasó tan rápida como la anterior, y se plantaron a tres días del regreso a Hogwarts. Cuando la señora Weasley se lo comunicó a Ginny, durante el desayuno del domingo, Harry se dio cuenta de que le quedaban muchos asuntos por resolver antes de comenzar a hacer su baúl. Entre ellos, preguntar a Lupin por Christine y pedirle a alguien que le firmara la autorización para comenzar las clases de aparición.

Esto último se le resistía, porque suponía otra prueba verídica de que Sirius había muerto. No había comentado con nadie lo que contenía la cámara de su padrino y sus amigos, prudentemente, no habían preguntado.

Además, no se atrevía a pedir a nadie que le firmara la autorización, porque no encontraba un sustituto digno para Sirius y temía ser rechazado. En su mente en seguida apareció la idea de la señora Weasley, por el comentario que la mujer le hizo a su padrino el año pasado, cuando recalcó que para ella, Harry, era como otro de sus hijos. Pero le daba muchísima vergüenza pedirle que ejerciera de tutora suya y tenía miedo de ser rechazado.

Su otra idea era Lupin, pero sus temores se intensificaban con él. El profesor había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones que se podía confiar en él. Y desde que lo conociera como profesor suyo, Harry le había tenido mucha confianza y Lupin le había devuelto esa confianza, mostrándole su apoyo incondicional y adornándole con sus sabias palabras. Cuando Harry había querido hablar con Sirius de algo, Lupin siempre había estado delante, incluso cuando había hablado de su padre, pero le parecía que el profesor era demasiado reservado y aunque era el último amigo de su padre, con quién se podía contar, se le hacía difícil reemplazar a Sirius.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Harry? Estás muy callado...- la señora Weasley le estaba sirviendo tostadas y un poco de leche, y Lupin se había dado cuenta de sus inquietudes.

-Sólo...sólo pensaba en las nuevas asignaturas que tendremos en Hogwarts... -mintió el muchacho, dando un sorbo a su taza.

-Sexto es un curso difícil, pero empezaréis a estudiar cosas más serias.- recordó Bill nostálgicamente.- Creo que es en este año cuando se ven las maldiciones imperdonables. Harry se estremeció, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Lupin.

-Nosotros ya hemos estudiado las maldiciones imperdonables.- dijo Ron moviendo la mano indiferentemente, como si fuera un tema muy simple.- Moody...quiero decir, Barty Crouch nos las enseñó en cuarto curso.

-Y menos mal que lo hizo- pensó Harry en voz alta. Un segundo después de haberlo dicho, se dio cuenta de su imprudencia.

-¿Lo dices por...por lo que pasó en el cementerio?- le preguntó Hermione tímidamente. Harry tragó saliva y se quedó callado sin saber que contestar.

-Por todo -se apresuró a decir Ron, sacando a su amigo de un aprieto.- Hace un año y pico que quién-tú-sabes regresó...y comenzaron a usarse las maldiciones. Teníamos que saber a qué nos enfrentábamos.

-¿Por qué nos las enseñaría?- preguntó Harry en voz alta.- ¿Por qué quiso que las viéramos? Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore no se lo dijo, tal y como nos contó...él quería que las viéramos...

-Es una respuesta dura y sencilla, Harry- suspiró Lupin. No le miraba a los ojos directamente, tenía la vista clavada en su taza de café.- Quería que os interesarais por ellas, que aprendierais desde pequeños lo que son las artes oscuras...para ver si alguno de vosotros se interesaba por ellas...es lo que hacen ahora los mortífagos con los aprendices...les muestran el poder de las artes oscuras, una rama interesantísima de la magia, aunque muy peligrosa, para ver si tienen esa ansia de poder, que caracteriza a un buen mago tenebroso.

-Se equivocaba al juzgarnos- dijo Harry apretando los puños con rabia.- Se equivocaba....

-No sólo veréis las maldiciones imperdonables- recordó Charly.- Los que hagan pociones comenzarán con los venenos y los antídotos. Esas clases son sumamente entretenidas.

-Toda clase con Snape en la que esté yo, es entretenida.- dijo Harry soltando una risita. Todos rieron por su comentario. Sabían la aversión que el profesor y él se tenían.

En ese momento llegó Kingsley, con aspecto cansado y trayendo consigo un periódico que Harry reconoció como El Profeta.

-Ya hay un nuevo ministro, o ministra debería decir.- anunció dejando el periódico en el centro de la mesa, donde se mostraba en primera página el rostro sonriente de una mujer, que Harry había visto el año pasado.

-¡Amelia Bones ha ganado!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Es magnífico!- Bill y Charly chocaron sus manos.

-Dumbledore estará muy contento -dijo la señora Weasley.

-La verdad es que la gente la ha votado mucho.- contó Kingsley.- Saben que Dumbledore la recomendó y desde que se descubrió que quién-sabéis había regresado y sobretodo, desde que Fudge dimitió, Dumbledore se ha ganado el apoyo incondicional de la gente, de nuevo.

-Demasiado tarde,- gruñó Moody.- podían haber confiado en él desde el principio.

-Lo que importa es que Amelia Bones sea una buena ministra.- susurró Hermione.- Susan debe de estar muy contenta.

-¿Susan?

-Susan Bones, Ron- contestó Hermione exasperada.- La de Hufflepuff, la chica que venía a las reuniones del ED.

-¡Ah! ¡ya sé quién me dices! Sí, supongo que estará contenta.

-Si miráis la página diez, también podréis encontrar los datos definitivos del ataque al Callejón Diagon- informó Kingsley soltando un bostezo.- Creo que me voy a dormir un rato, he estado de guardia toda la noche.

-¿Qué sabes de Tonks? -le preguntó Lupin antes de que el auror saliera por la puerta.

-¡Ah! Está mejor, creo que en un par de días saldrá del hospital. Llegará a tiempo de escoltar a los chicos hasta King Cross.

Después de tomar el desayuno, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dedicaron a preparar su baúl y tenerlo listo cuanto antes. La señora Weasley subió a recogerles todas las túnicas para lavarlas y plancharlas y así, tenerlas a punto para el uno de septiembre.

Harry se sentó en su cama y abrió su baúl, pero sin ninguna intención de organizarlo.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Ron cuando vio que el muchacho sacaba un pergamino.

-Sólo es la autorización para las clases de aparición.- contestó Harry taciturno. Y miró la caligrafía curvada con adhesión.

-¡Ah! Mis padres ya me han firmado la mía- dijo Ron rebuscándola entre su baúl. -Estoy impaciente por aprender, aunque Fred y George me han dicho que el examen de final de curso es muy difícil.

-¿Firmaron tus tíos la autorización, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione, ignorando lo que Ron estaba diciendo. Él hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-Bueno...dile a Dumbledore que lo haga.-propuso Ron, intercambiando miradas nerviosas con la chica.

-Sí, lo haré -mintió Harry y se metió la autorización en el bolsillo.

-¿No vas a preparar tu baúl?

-Después, voy a hablar con Lupin un rato. Hasta luego.- dejó a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca y se apresuró a recorrer la casa en busca del profesor.

Primero miró en la cocina, donde la señora Weasley empezaba a preparar la comida, pero como no lo encontró, se dirigió al comedor. Christine, el señor Weasley y Lupin estaban allí. Hablaban tranquilamente, cuando Harry los interrumpió.

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry?- preguntó el señor Weasley inquieto.- ¿Te ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz? Remus me lo estaba contando...

-No, no- se apresuró a decir Harry, y como no encontró una buena excusa, sacó el pergamino de autorización del bolsillo.- Es solo que...que...

-¿Qué es eso que llevas?- inquirió Lupin señalando el papel que colgaba de la mano de Harry.

-Es la autorización para...para las clases de aparición- se decidió a decir.- Yo...me preguntaba si...es que...mis tíos no la firmaron...y como Sirius...- hizo un gesto violento con la cabeza. No tendría que haber nombrado a su padrino, siempre que lo hacía los demás intercambiaban miradas y su estómago se contraía desagradablemente.- Olvidadlo...voy a buscar a Ron y a Hermione... -se giró para salir por la puerta, pero Lupin se levantó del sillón y lo detuvo.

-¡Harry!- se acercó lentamente a él y le arrebató el papel de las manos, para observarlo después.

Harry evitó mirarle, sentía como el rubor subía por sus mejillas. Después de leerlo, Lupin preguntó:

-¿Quieres que te firme la autorización? -Harry levantó la mirada y notó como se le empeñaban los ojos. Vio como el rostro de Lupin irradiaba confianza y seriedad y asintió con la cabeza.

Lupin se dirigió hacia el mueble más cercano y abrió uno de los desgastados cajones, mientras el señor Weasley miraba a Harry con tristeza, como si tuviera compasión de él y Christine con su característica mirada de frialdad.

El profesor sacó una pluma y un tintero y se apoyó en la mesa para escribir. Garabateó unas palabras y se acercó a Harry para devolverle el pergamino.

-La próxima vez que quieras que te firme algo, sólo tienes que pedírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo... pensé que... -Lupin sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Sé muy bien lo que pensaste. Pero ya te dije que no estabas solo, ¿recuerdas? Anda ve -hizo un gesto con la cabeza.- tendrás que preparar tu baúl.

-En realidad...quería hablar de otra cosa...er...- miró hacia donde estaban Christine y el señor Weasley. -en privado...si puede ser... -Lupin dirigió miradas hacia los dos y luego cogió a Harry del brazo para llevárselo a la habitación de al lado, que estaba vacía y llena de trastos viejos.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Christine- dijo Harry sin cortarse un pelo. -ella estaba en el Callejón con esos extraños individuos.

-¿Los de las túnicas rojas?- Harry asintió.- No, no es posible -titubeó Lupin sumido en sus pensamientos. -Harry, Christine es miembro de la Orden y si perteneciese a otro grupo, lo sabríamos, Dumbledore lo sabría...

-¡Pero yo la vi! ¡Desvió un hechizo que iba dirigido a nosotros! Profesor Lupin, le juro que era ella. -Lupin pareció meditar las palabras.

-Escúchame, Harry- le puso una mano en el hombro.- Conozco a Christine desde hace muchos años y sé que se puede confiar en ella. Ni siquiera Dumbledore sabe quiénes son esas personas que nos salvaron y ella jamás mentiría a Dumbledore...jamás.- como Harry seguía dudando añadió. -¿No te cae muy bien, verdad? -Harry le miró a los ojos directamente y le pareció ver un brillo inusual en ellos, como si recordase algo lejano.

-De acuerdo, lo reconozco, ella no me agrada, pero eso no significa que...

-Christine se ha preocupado mucho por tu seguridad, Harry.

-¡Ella no me conoce! -protestó el chico, dejando notar su disgusto. Lupin suspiró.

-Harry, sólo te pido que le des una oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo una oportunidad...

-¿Para qué?- gruñó él hablando con rencor en la voz.- Estoy harto de dar oportunidades...Dígame para qué...porqué si bien recuerdo usted me dijo lo mismo el año pasado con Snape, me dijo que aunque no me gustara tratara de no pelearme en sus clases y él sólo las utilizaba para mortificarme...

-Harry...

-¡No!- sus ojos se iluminaron de un brillo simultáneo.- No me equivoqué con Snape y no creo equivocarme con Christine...

-Está bien -cedió Lupin sonriendo amargamente.- Entonces...te daré tiempo, y cuando realmente sepas quién es, quizás...puedas calar hondo en su interior...

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Lo sabrás muy pronto. Ella no siempre ha sido lo que ves ahora... -Lupin se alejó paseando tranquilamente.

-¡Sé que ella estaba allí! -le gritó Harry antes de verlo desaparecer otra vez por la puerta del comedor. Y aunque el profesor no contestó, a Harry le pareció ver una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, antes de que cruzara el umbral.

----------------------

La mañana del uno de septiembre fue un auténtico calvario para todos los miembros de la casa. Como el callejón Diagon estaba en alerta y se estaban reconstruyendo los edificios, Fred y George se habían quedado en la casa para "ayudar" a sus amigos y hermanos a preparar más cosas, pero lo único que lograron fue entorpecer.

Iban de un lado para otro siguiéndoles, recordándoles lo duro que sería el curso y en el caso de Ginny, la que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, lo difíciles que serían los TIMOS.

-¡Fuera, fuera! ¡Marchaos donde queráis, pero dejad de estorbar!- les gritó la señora Weasley al final, cuando no pudo aguantar más a sus hijos gemelos. A partir de ese momento, Fred y George se dedicaron a confeccionar la lista de bromas, que Harry y Ron se llevarían a Hogwarts, para colgar en el tablón de anuncios.

Una vez Harry consiguió que Hedwig entrara en la jaula, Ginny y Hermione encontraron sus insignias de prefectas, que amablemente Fred y George habían escondido, Ron metió a apretujones sus últimas cosas y la señora Weasley revisó la lista de las cosas que se tenían que llevar, por si habían olvidado algo, bajaron a desayunar.

Harry tardó un poco más, porque tenía que envolver una cosa y cuando elevó su baúl, y lo dejó con la jaula de Hedwig junto a las cosas de sus amigos, en el recibidor, entró en la cocina cargado con un paquete alargado.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí? -le preguntó Ron con curiosidad. Lupin le miró y sonrió, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa antes de sentarse y hacer un hueco en el centro de la mesa para el paquete.

-Un regalo.

-¡Un regalo? ¿Un regalo para quién? -preguntó Ginny dubitativa. No recordaba que fuera el cumpleaños de alguien. Y tenía muy buena memoria para esas cosas.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas?- le incitó Harry sonriendo ampliamente. Le encantaba hacer rabiar a los demás.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, ábrelo, vamos.- Ginny dudó. Miró a su madre y a su padre que a su vez le hicieron gestos para que abriera el paquete, y por fin, ayudada por su hermano, desenvolvió el regalo.

Nada más terminar de desliarlo, una radiante escoba, perfectamente brillante y de color plateado, rodó por la mesa. Ginny ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¡Es una Flecha Plateada! -exclamó Ron asombrado. Se conocía todas los catálogos de escobas que habían habido hasta la actualidad.

-Eso es exactamente lo que es.- confirmó Lupin.- La eligieron patrocinadora de los mundiales en su tiempo, es muy parecida a la Saeta de Fuego y además es una escoba soberbia. Salvo la propia Saeta no creo que ninguna más la supere.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! -gritó el señor Weasley que parecía igual de emocionado. -¿Dónde la conseguiste, Harry? Esta escoba dejaron de fabricarla hace mucho tiempo, fue una edición limitada...

-Lo sé.- sonrió el chico amargamente.- es un regalo para Ginny.

-¿Para mí? -titubeó la chica asombrada. Se le apagaba la voz y no terminaba de poder creerlo.- Pero Harry...esta escoba debe valer una fortuna...

-Sí, tienes razón- confirmó el chico, restándole importancia con el brazo.- Es para los mejores, y Gryffindor necesita que una cazadora soberbia vaya montada en ella, para que podamos ganar la copa.

-Yo...yo... -Ginny no podía articular palabra de la emoción.

-Pero Harry,- dijo Hermione repitiendo la pregunta que había hecho el señor Weasley y que Harry no había contestado.- ¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Era de Sirius- contestó al final él, mirando de reojo hacia Lupin.- Estaba en su cámara...era su escoba... durante unos instantes, todos los presentes se lanzaron miradas expectantes.

-No puedo aceptarla, Harry- susurró Ginny mirando a la escoba con pesar.- Era de Sirius...y él te la dejó a ti, tú deberías montarla....- se hizo un silencio molesto en el que Harry contempló los ojos entristecidos de Ginny, y volvió a sonreír, bajo el asombro de todos. Era la primera vez que Harry no atribuía nombrar a su padrino a algo doloroso.

-Sirius me regaló la Saeta de Fuego. Me la regaló con todo su cariño y yo no podría guardarla en un cajón y montar otra escoba. Todo lo que hay en su cámara ahora es mío y estoy seguro de que si Sirius estuviera aquí, también querría que tú aprovecharas su escoba para ganar la copa de Quidditch -Ginny miró a Harry sorprendida.- Yo quiero que tú la montes, no podría verla guardada a muchos metros de profundidad del metro de Londres, o expuesta en algún museo. Con esa escoba, no te quepa duda de que serás una de las nuevas cazadoras del equipo.

-Harry...yo... -Ginny estaba visiblemente emocionada.- Gracias.

-Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños. El once de agosto no te regalé nada, así que...- Ginny se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó. Esto le sorprendió mucho, porque no esperaba una reacción así y provocó que a muy pesar suyo, se sonrojara ligeramente.

Después, los señores Weasley también le dieron las gracias y Ron y Hermione se maravillaron con la escoba y estuvieron contemplándola hasta que sonó el timbre y la madre de Sirius comenzó a dar gritos, mientras Tonks se disculpaba una y otra vez, por haber olvidado llamar con la mano.

---------------------

Amelia Bones estaba colocando en las estanterías su cosas, después de que el anterior ministro, Cornelious Fudge, hubiera dejado vacío el despacho. Se sentía extraña en aquella situación, se había dedicado a ser la juez de los juicios en su anterior departamento( regulación y cumplimiento de la ley mágica), desde que Edgar Bones, su hermano, había sido asesinado por los mortífagos.

Y ahora estaba allí, era ministra de magia y tenía frente a ella la situación más delicada que habían vivido hasta la fecha. Voldemort había regresado, ella lo sabía, y hacía sólo unas horas que Dumbledore le acababa de revelar una serie de confesiones. Sabía por ejemplo, que la Orden del Fénix, a la que su hermano había pertenecido, estaba instaurada de nuevo y que hacía todo lo posible para detener y averiguar cosas de los mortífagos; también sabía que el principal objetivo de Voldemort era matar a Harry Potter, el niño al que había juzgado el año anterior en un juicio, el mismo que derrotó antaño al señor tenebroso y del que hablaba la profecía que Dumbledore le había revelado a ella y a la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

Todavía estaba sorprendida con la cantidad de información que el director de Hogwarts había tenido que salvaguardar, enfrentándose a la mismísima justicia el año anterior y desafiando toda ley que pusiera más en peligro el mundo mágico y facilitase las cosas a Voldemort.

Dumbledore era, sin lugar a dudas, una de las personas más valientes y fuertes que conocía, ahora comprendía muy bien porqué su hermano lo admiraba tanto, porqué había arriesgado su vida, por esa causa que ella nunca entendió. Y sin embargo, Dumbledore había confiado en su buen juicio y su buena fe, había puesto la gran responsabilidad, pero también el gran privilegio de dirigir al mundo mágico en esta guerra absurda.

Y hasta ahora no habían logrado más que fracasos y pérdidas, pero una vez más, el director, mostrando una personalidad única y envidiable, había encontrado un pequeño alivio para los continuos ataques. La Alianza, una organización secreta, había evitado la muerte de miles de personas y había frenado el avance mortífago.

Sacó de la caja de cartón un viejo marco con una fotografía antigua, en la que se mostraba a ella, siendo aún una adolescente de quince años y a su hermano mayor, tomándola por los hombros. Por aquel entonces, solo faltaban un par de años para que Edgar entrara en la Orden del Fénix, y la alegría de sus rostros no reflejaba la terrible guerra que estaba a punto de estallar.

Colocó el desgastado marco sobre la estantería, en primera plana, su hermano siempre le había inspirado esa fuerza necesaria para ser justa, para seguir adelante y una vez más iba a hacerlo.

Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta y distraídamente, la nueva ministra, cedió el paso al visitante.

Dumbledore, con su rostro anciano, cargado de arrugas, su pelo largo y plateado, su nariz aguileña y sus gafas de media luna, entró con una radiante sonrisa al despacho.

-Estaba terminando de colocar mis cosas- dijo Amelia, que todavía estaba de espaldas a la puerta, viendo la fotografía. Sabía que era Dumbledore quién había entrado, porque solo había permitido el acceso a él.

-Me alegro que te estés acoplando tan bien -dijo amablemente el director, avanzando unos pasos y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- A partir de ahora estaremos en contacto por la red Flu, no creo que pueda abandonar el colegio dadas las circunstancias...

-No te preocupes- dijo ella dándose la vuelta, sentándose en el sillón e indicándole al director que la imitara. -Tendré muy vigilada la red Flu para que no puedan interceptarnos. No confío en las lechuzas en estos tiempos...

-Lo sé. Debemos ser muy cautos, Voldemort podría tener espías muy cercanos a nosotros... -Amelia se balanceó en su sillón durante unos instantes, con la mirada perdida en el techo y luego susurró:

-¿Qué hay de Harry? ¿Él sabe lo que dice esa profecía?

-Sí -aseguró el director, con voz queda. -Pero he encontrado a la persona perfecta para cuidarlo. Espero que todo salga bien...está muy afectado después de la muerte de Sirius Black.

-Me parece todavía muy sorprendente lo que me has contado, Dumbledore. Peter Pettrigrew con vida...si no te tuviera tanta confianza pensaría que estás chiflado.- Dumbledore sonrió.

-Algunos aún lo creen.- Amelia también sonrió.

-Sólo aquellos que no quieren creer en la verdad, que viven ocultos en una realidad creada por sus propios cerebros que se niegan a aceptar...pero los que todavía nos mantenemos cuerdos, somos los que debemos tirar del carro.- hizo un gesto con su cuerpo para balancear más fuerte el sillón. -Me gustaría compensar a Potter por lo que ocurrió. Si pudiéramos dar con Pettrigrew, aunque solo fuera verlo...podría declarar un juicio y otorgar a Sirius Black la inocencia...aunque esté muerto.

-Sería reconfortante- opinó Dumbledore apoyando las manos sobre la barbilla. -Lástima que él no haya podido disfrutar de esa libertad...

-Lo lamento- aseguró Amelia.

-Tú no tienes la culpa. Por aquel entonces, Barty Crouch estaba de jefe en tu...ex departamento y él envió a Sirius a Azkaban sin juicio...y no lo culpo- añadió mirando fijamente a Amelia.- Fueron tiempos terribles...el pobre Barty pensó que el ojo por ojo era la mejor solución...tuvo una final fatídico...

-El-qué-no-debe-ser-nombrado nos ha hecho cambiar a todos, Dumbledore. A mí la primera. Mírame, de ministra de magia, cuando ni siquiera hice un esfuerzo por entender a mi propio hermano -señaló la fotografía de la estantería.- Y ahora busco desesperadamente su perdón, al tratar de hacer lo correcto...

-Solo eras una niña- dijo Dumbledore tratando de aliviar el peso de la culpa de la mujer. -No podías entenderlo, no lo entendiste hasta que viste con tus propios ojos que tu hermano sacrificó su vida para salvar muchas más vidas humanas...Voldemort nos confunde, nos hace caer en una oscuridad que absorbe nuestros sentimientos, nos llena de rencor y de odio, nos arrebata todo atisbo de esperanza...y solo los más fuertes de corazón, logran aguantar...

-Entonces, seamos fuertes, Dumbledore. Plantémosle cara y esperemos...tiempo al tiempo...quizás algún día haya esperanza...

--------------------

-¡TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE! ¡RATAS DE CLOACA, MANCHAS DE DESHONRA, SANGRES SUCIAS, HIJOS DE LA INMUNDICIA! ¡FUERA, MARCHAOS DE LA CASA DE MIS PADRES!-el retrato de la madre de Sirius se puso a chillar como loco una vez más.

La señora Weasley exasperada y ayudada por Lupin trató de cerrarlo con mucho esfuerzo, mientras Moody reprendía a Tonks.

-¡De verdad que lo siento, Ojoloco! ¡No me acordaba que no debía tocar al timbre!

-Está bien, está bien -dijo Lupin una vez pudieron cerrarlo. -Saquemos los equipajes, vamos a llegar tarde.

Fred y George se despidieron de ellos mientras todos sacaban los equipajes, Hedwig y Argo ulularon indignadas cuando Tonks dejó caer las jaulas donde estaban, algo bruscamente. Harry fue el último en salir, y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la voz chillona, pero perversa de un elfo domestico lo detuvo.

-Por fin se largan estos mocosos de la casa de mi ama.- Harry se dio la vuelta y vio como Kreacher le lanzaba una mirada maliciosa.

-Esta casa, ahora es mía- le recordó Harry.

-Lo que usted diga- Kreacher hizo una inclinación, y en voz más baja añadió -Se cree el amo legítimo de Kreacher, pero Krecher no lo obedecerá, no señor. Kreacher espera no volver a ver jamás a Harry Potter, Kreacher sabe que el Señor Tenebroso se ocupará de ello...

-Volveremos a vernos muy pronto, Kreacher- le aseguró Harry.- Y entonces quizás...no tengas la oportunidad de hablar más.- ignorando las miradas de odio del elfo y los murmullos que éste formulaba, Harry, cerró la puerta de la casa tras de sí, y se apresuró a reunirse en el centro de la explanada, donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta la estación?- preguntó Ginny jadeando. Había arrastrado su pesado baúl desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Nos dividiremos. -respondió Lupin consultando un reloj de cadena. No era un reloj corriente, era de oro, tenía doce manecillas y ningún número, pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo, pero para el profesor debía tener sentido.- Harry y Hermione se vendrán con Tonks y conmigo y vosotros dos iréis con Arthur y con Moody, ¿entendido?

-¿Por qué no podemos ir todos juntos?- protestó Ron, parecía incómodo de llegar a King Cross con su hermana pequeña. Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-Porque sospecharían que Harry y Hermione siempre pasan los veranos con vosotros y no me extrañaría nada que Voldemort tuviera espías en la estación -contestó Lupin consultando de nuevo su reloj.

-Vosotros dos- gruñó Moody, señalando a Ron y a Ginny,- venid, tomaremos un traslador.

-¿Cómo iremos nosotros, profesor Lupin?- preguntó Harry. Todavía miraba al número doce, recordando las últimas palabras de Kreacher.

-Con el autobús Noctámbulo- murmuró Tonks entre dientes. Era evidente que odiaba esa forma de viajar.

-¡Nos encontraremos allí!- se despidió el señor Weasley. -Los chicos no subirán al tren hasta que lleguéis.- Mientras Lupin les hacía una seña de aprobación,. Tonks hizo aparecer de su varita unas chispas rojas. Al tiempo que un gigantesco autobús de dos plantas, pintado de rojo vivo, se aparecía de la nada, Ron, Ginny, el señor Weasley y Moody desaparecían en un remolino de colores.

Un chico joven con muchos granos en la cara y de orejas grandes, salió del autobús para dar su habitual discurso:

-Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para...

-Sí, sí, ya lo sabemos -gruñó Tonks empujando a Harry y a Hermione para que subieran. Stan Shunpike carraspeó ofendido y se introdujo de mala gana en el vehículo. Era evidente que recordaba a Tonks del año pasado, y que los clientes no solían interrumpir su pequeña serenata.

-¿Adónde os llevamos? -preguntó fijándose por primera vez en los otros viajeros. Al ver a Harry se sobresaltó en exceso. -¡Pero si eres tú, Harry!- dos señoras mayores que estaban sentadas cerca del conductor, dejaron de hablar para fijarse en Harry. En cuanto vieron su cicatriz se taparon la boca con la mano y comenzaron a susurrar por lo bajo. Harry se puso colorado. -¿Has visto quién está aquí de nuevo, Ernie? ¡Es Harry Potter! ¡Ya sabía yo que no estabas loco!

Lupin ignoró las palabras de Stan y condujo a Harry y a Hermione hasta el final del autobús, lejos de las miradas curiosas de las dos ancianas. Tonks se sentó cerca del conductor para evitar que Stan contara a cada persona que subiera al autobús que Harry estaba allí, y les indicó donde iban.

El viaje fue tan ajetreado como siempre, Hermione se pasó todo el viaje tapándose los ojos con las manos, y Harry y Lupin tampoco hablaron en exceso. Harry estaba más preocupado por volver a Hogwarts, que por las palabras parcas del profesor, y aunque se sentía feliz de que acabaran las vacaciones, todavía no estaba cien por cien seguro de su vuelta al mundo mágico. Error o no, ya estaba hecho, y el muchacho tenía una ganas enormes de volver al bullicio de las clases y recorrer los pasadizos de Hogwarts, de nuevo. Volvería a casa, y quizás se alejaría de los fantasmas relacionados con la muerte de Sirius y de las continuas noticias de ataques.

Bajaron del autobús a las once menos cuarto y tras cargar los equipajes en un carrito, se apresuraron a llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Tal y como Lupin les indicó, Hermione y él traspasaron la barrera charlando tranquilamente, mientras sus protectores vigilaban que no hubiese peligro.

No tardaron en encontrarse con Ron y Ginny, el muchacho parecía impaciente.

-¡Por fin llegáis! ¡Hemos estado esperando media hora!- Hermione se encogió de hombros.- ¿Sabéis a quién he visto?

-¿A quién?- preguntó Harry interesado.

-A Malfoy, y por supuesto iba acompañado solamente de su madre. A puesto a que este curso nos podemos mofar un poco de él.

-No tiene gracia que su padre fuera uno de los mortífagos que trató de matarnos en el callejón Diagon, Ron- le recriminó Ginny.

-Pues yo no pienso aguantarle una a Malfoy.

-Malfoy es solo una pequeña mota de los problemas que tendremos, Ron -aseguró Hermione.- Sexto es un curso muy serio...

Harry apenas atendió al último comentario de su amiga. Acababa de ver pasar a Cho Chan , acompañada de su amiga Marietta y se sintió satisfecho al comprobar que no sentía ningún tipo de sensación en el estómago.

-¡Eh Harry! ¡Hola Harry!- Colin Creevey y su hermano Dennis lo saludaron al pasar la pared del andén y dirigirse al tren. Harry les hizo un gesto con la mano por cortesía.

Se escuchó un silbido y el aviso de que los estudiantes debían subir al tren. La señora Weasley abrazó a Ron y a Ginny y luego hizo lo propio con Hermione y Harry.

-Cuidaos mucho, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mirando hacia los cuatro.- No os metáis en problemas y sed buenos prefectos... había una sonrisa de amargura en su rostro.- Nos veremos pronto...espero... -Ginny se aferró a su madre y Harry se dio cuenta de que la mujer tenía lágrimas en los ojos.- Bueno...ya está...vendréis a pasar las navidades en...ya sabéis- los chicos asintieron.

-Pasároslo bien y confiad en Dumbledore -les advirtió el señor Weasley.

-Abrid mucho los ojos, muchachos. Alerta permanente. -les recordó Moody.

-Os echaremos de menos.- dijo Tonks.

Entre abrazos y despedidas, se metieron en el tren, pero antes de que Harry lo hiciera, Lupin lo detuvo. Harry lo miró extrañado.

-¿Tienes el espejo de doble sentido? -le preguntó el profesor. El chico asintió. -No olvides ponerte en contacto conmigo siempre que lo necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haré- aseguró Harry con rotundidad.

-Ten mucho cuidado y no te separes de Dumbledore. Si tienes dolores en la cicatriz o sueños no dudes en ir a verle antes de...bueno, tú ya me entiendes. Trabaja muy duro Harry, y evita problemas con Snape, ¿entendido?

-Lo haré si él los evita conmigo -dijo Harry con testarudez. Lupin sonrió.

-Te llevarás una sorpresa cuando vayas a Hogwarts, ya lo verás. No olvides nuestra última conversación.- Harry no entendía lo que quería decir Lupin. De lo último que había hablado con él seriamente era sobre Christine. Lupin le apretó el hombro cariñosamente y luego se fue a reunir con los demás. Harry lo vio alejarse y sintió una punzada de vacío en el estómago. No lo volvería a ver hasta navidad y para eso faltaban muchos meses, eso si lo veía...

-¡Profesor Lupin!- el aludido se dio la vuelta y Harry lo miró con ojos tristes.- Hablaremos por el espejo de doble sentido. Y...tenga mucho cuidado.- Lupin sonrió y sus ojos brillaron durante un instante.

-Lo tendré. Cuídate tú también, Harry.

El segundo pitido del tren, anunció como las puertas se cerraban de golpe. Harry fue a reunirse con sus amigos y se despidieron de los adultos, saludando con la mano por las ventanillas. Cuando los perdieron de vista, se marcharon a buscar un vagón que estuviera vacío.

Mientras iban pasando por los diferentes vagones llenos de estudiantes, la gente se quedaba mirando a Harry detenidamente. Algunos lo saludaban efusivamente, otros se limitaban a sonreírle y algunos lo miraban con lástima. Fuese cuál fuese la opción, a Harry le molestaba. Los comentarios siempre iban a rondarle y aún cuando ahora, en esa parte de su vida en la que todo lo relacionado con su pasado, antes de la muerte de su padrino, había dejado de cobrar sentido, la necesidad de que los demás dejaran de tratarlo diferente, más diferente de lo que ya era, le hacía entrar en una estado somnoliento e incrementaban sus ganas de "escapar" de toda esa basura psicológica, permanecer en el olvido del mundo mágico, y todas aquellas personas que habitaban en él.

Se encontraron por el camino con Dean y Seamus, también con Luna y con Parvati y brevemente se preguntaron por las vacaciones, antes de refugiarse en el penúltimo vagón, donde había espacio libre para los cuatro.

Cuando Ron, Hermione y Ginny se marcharon a recibir sus órdenes como prefectos, Neville entró en el vagón, con su Mimbulus Mimbletonia en sus brazos y se sentó con Harry.

Durante el primer cuarto de hora estuvieron hablando tranquilamente, sobre como habían pasado el verano y comentando los ataques que se habían producido, pero después, ambos se quedaron callados, contemplando el paisaje a través de las ventanillas, y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Harry no podía deja de pensar en Sirius, era superior a él, repasaba en su mente una vez más los hechos, sin poderse creer la mala suerte que había tenido. Si Snape no lo hubiera ignorado de aquella manera, o si la profesora Umbridge no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino...sin querer y poder evitarlo, el contenido de la profecía volvió a su mente, atormentándolo, igual que lo había hecho durante las últimas semanas.

Con un gesto negativo con la cabeza, trató de alejar los oscuros pensamientos de su cerebro y se dedicó a contemplar al muchacho que tenía enfrente.

Neville tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje, su cara redonda tenía un claro gesto taciturno y de vez en cuando suspiraba. Harry se preguntó si el muchacho estaría pensando en sus padres, con los que seguro, y aunque él no se lo había dicho, habría pasado gran parte del verano.

-Es curioso- soltó Harry de improviso, mirando a Neville con una sonrisa amarga. El muchacho se sobresaltó. -lo distintas que podían haber sido las cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Neville. La actitud de Harry lo había pillado desprevenido.

-Sólo pensaba en la vida...en las cosas que nos han sucedido...¿Sabes? Aunque no lo creas tú y yo nos parecemos muchísimo. -Había algo en la forma de hablar de Harry que Neville notó distinto. Sentía en su voz una nota de amargura que hasta ahora, no había conocido en el muchacho. Harry hizo un gesto brusco con el cuello y fijó la mirada en la ventanilla.- Los dos nacimos a finales de Julio...los dos tenemos rasgos físicos parecidos- se señaló el pelo negro azabache.- los dos...tuvimos padres que desafiaron y escaparon de Voldemort en tres ocasiones... -a Neville no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. -y los dos crecimos sin ellos... -Harry dejó de sonreír y se puso serio, mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada hacia su amigo. -Pero las cosas pudieron haber sido muy distintas...Neville, muy distintas...

-Harry...no entiendo qué...¿qué es lo que ocurre? -el rostro de Harry se ensombreció. Neville estaba empezando a asustarse.

-Pero hay algo que nos diferencia claramente. Algo que te han ocultado Neville, algo que a mi me ocultaron hasta hace tan solo un par de meses...

----------------------

Se escuchó un golpe seco en el despacho del director de Hogwarts y los pájaros que estaban posados sobre el árbol más cercano a la ventana, alzaron el vuelo asustados.

Una mujer, de cabellos negros azabache y ojos profundamente fríos, acababa de golpear la mesa con furia, bajo la mirada inquisitiva del director del colegio. Aquello por lo que le habían asignado la ardua tarea, tenía ahora su lógica, aunque nunca se lo habían explicado. La historia, podía haber tomado otro rumbo, pero por culpa, no, por causa de aquel silencio, se había perdido dos...cuatro...vidas humanas.

Y las que podrían perderse todavía, la más importante de todas quizás, si esa gran verdad llegara a bocas...equivocadas.

Christine cogió el vaso de agua que el director le ofrecía y se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento. Desde un principio había sabido que la misión que tenía no era fácil, pero ahora lo era mucho menos. Si tan solo pudiera dejar a un lado sus sentimientos, pero por mucho que lo había intentado, con él nunca había tenido éxito. Quizás era que mirar sus ojos le causaban un profundo remordimiento, o quizás era que, a muy pesar suyo, el cariño que sintió en el pasado por él, estaba resurgiendo con más fuerza y comenzaba a llenar del todo su corazón, cerrando así una herida...demasiado profunda.

Después de lo que sabía, ¿cómo iba a afrontar su trabajo?

-Debiste contármelo antes, Dumbledore- titubeó sorbiendo un poco de agua.- Cuando acepté nunca...

-Lo sé- se disculpó el director. -pero no podía hacerlo, no hasta que estuviera seguro de que te ibas a encargar de él.

-No puedo hacerlo- protestó ella con voz suplicante.- Si fallo...le matará. Si no logro prepararlo...yo no...Dumbledore no puedo ponerlo en peligro.

-Ya está en peligro. Siempre lo estuvo- el director se acercó a mirar por la ventana y observó como su guardabosques iba y venía de un lugar para otro, organizando el material para sus clases.- Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero siempre fue tu obligación. Tú eres la única en quién confío para ello... -Christine dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-¿No existe ninguna posibilidad de error?

-Me temo que no. Ya viste lo que ocurrió.- los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron.- No puedo detener los acontecimientos, pero sí puedo ayudarle a afrontarlos y ahí es donde entras tú.- se giró para encararla.- Se lo debes. -sabía que había puesto el dedo en la yaga, pero era necesario para la aceptación de la chica.

-Sabes que lo haré, sabes que no lo dejaré en la estacada, pero ahora más que nunca, es necesario que nos preparemos...para lo que pueda ocurrir.- Dumbledore asintió y Christine se levantó del asiento, dando por finalizada la conversación.

-Ven a mi despacho después del banquete.

-Lo haré -sonrió la muchacha, pero era una sonrisa fría, distante.- Y Dumbledore... -añadió.- Él sí tiene ese poder, pude verlo en sus ojos...sólo que aún no lo entiende. Sabes que no me equivoco al juzgar un corazón...siempre tuve ese...llamémosle don...- y desapareció en un resplandor de luz blanca, dejando al director sumido en sus pensamientos.

-----------------------

Neville tuvo que sujetarse bien al asiento para no caerse de bruces. Sin duda se trataba de una broma pesada de Harry, pero no podía evitar ver como esos ojos verde esmeralda le estaban diciendo la verdad. No era posible, no quería creerlo, no podía.

-Él solo tuvo que elegir- sonrió Harry poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia la puerta del vagón, aunque no salió. Se quedó contemplando como se formaba el vaho en el cristal, al golpear su aliento contra él.

-¿Y si se equivocó?- titubeó Neville acobardado. -¿Y si eligió mal?

-Ya te he dicho que eso no es posible. Dumbledore me lo confirmó, mi cicatriz lo demuestra... -Harry se llevó instintivamente la mano a la marca de su frente.- No hubo un error, él me eligió a mí.

-¿Pero por qué?-preguntó exasperado el muchacho.- ¿Por qué pensó que tú...?

-Supongo que se identificó conmigo, o eso dijo Dumbledore- Harry se encogió de hombros. En realidad no le interesaba los motivos que tuviera Voldemort para elegirlo como a su igual.

-Entonces...- el cerebro de Neville funcionaba a mil por hora. -Él acabará matándote o tú lo tendrás que matar a él. -Harry asintió.- Pero...no es posible... -susurró.- Ningún destino está escrito...

-Por lo visto, el mío sí. -Harry sonrió.- Mis padres seguirían con vida si esa profecía no hubiera llegado a sus oídos...mis padres...

-Lo siento- Neville lo miraba apenado.

-No tienes porqué. Tú no tienes la culpa, además, también creciste sin tus padres...es como si él se hubiera encargado de quitarlos de en medio... -el rostro de Neville adoptó un profundo resentimiento. Ya no había miedo en su voz, sino rabia.

-Ojalá esa profecía no existiera, Harry, ojalá tuviéramos el suficiente poder como para acabar con él y con...sus mortífagos...

-Lo dices por Bellatrix, ¿verdad? -se atrevió a preguntar Harry.- ¿La odias, no es cierto?

-Sí, la odio -contestó Neville con sinceridad.- la odio con toda mi alma.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió?

-Mi abuela me contó que me echaron un fuerte encantamiento desmemorizante, porque presencié el ataque...no puedo recordar nada. De todas formas solo tenía un año.- tanto para Harry como para Neville era extraño estar hablando de aquello sin ningún dolor aparente. Ninguno de los dos había hablado abiertamente de lo que sentían, ni siquiera con sus mejores amigos, pero se sentían extrañamente unidos, a raíz de lo de la profecía. Era como si los lazos de sus vidas se ataran, para seguir unidas más fuertes.

-Yo también la odio- confesó Harry, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Neville lo miró apenado.

-Por la muerte de Sirius Black... -susurró.

-Sirius era mi padrino- confesó Harry. -Peter Pettrigrew era el verdadero guardián secreto de mis padres. Él sigue vivo...pero algún día, me encargaré de que todo esto salga a la luz.- los ojos de Harry inspiraban determinación. Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre los dos, hasta que Neville se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué me lo has contado, Harry? ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Porque pensé que merecías saberlo. Y porque...- apartó la mirada de su amigo.- necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y fuiste el único con el que me atreví.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- le aseguró Neville.

-Gracias.- Harry sonrió.

-Pero...¿cuál es ese poder qué tienes, Harry?- la puerta del vagón se abrió y Ron, Hermione y Ginny entraron de golpe.

-¿De qué hablabais?- preguntó Ron despreocupadamente, mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry y le cogía una rana de chocolate de las que habían comparado con el carrito de la comida. Harry y Neville continuaron mirándose seriamente como si no los hubieran interrumpido, hasta que Hermione comenzó a mirarlos, juzgándoles de arriba a bajo.

-De...quién ganará la copa de quidditch este año- se apresuró a mentir Harry.

-Eso ni se pregunta. -soltó Ron.- La ganará, Gryffindor...

---------------------

Voldemort se acercó al espejo que había cerca de la chimenea. Era el único adorno que colgaba en la habitación. Se pasó una mano por su pálido rostro, como si quisiera confirmar que seguía allí. Tenía esa costumbre desde que recuperó su cuerpo. Le atormentaba recordar lo que había sido durante trece años y pensar que podría volver a ocurrir era una de las cosas que le robaba el sueño.

El espejo le devolvió unos amenazadores ojos rojos, una nariz casi carente de orificios, como de serpiente, y unos labios crispados por la humedad de la habitación, de la que no había salido en mucho tiempo.

Se colocó bien su capa y con un gesto de varita, las arrugas de su túnica negra se alisaron.

Tocaron a la puerta y un hombre, con una larga melena rubia platino y unos ojos grisáceos, entró por la puerta, haciendo su acostumbrada reverencia.

-¿Va a salir, amo?- preguntó al ver que su señor se había puesto la capa.

-Sí- confirmó Voldemort, alejándose del espejo y yendo hacia el otro hombre.

-¿Puedo preguntar a dónde?

-Puedes.- rió Voldemort. Era a una de las pocas personas a las que le diría la verdad.- Voy a citarme con el ministro de magia Francés.

-¿Señor? -preguntó extrañado Malfoy.

-He confeccionado un pequeño acuerdo con él, Lucius. Le he garantizado la paz para su estúpido país, a cambio del contenido de la profecía.

-¿La profecía, amo?- se alarmó Malfoy.- ¿La misma del Departamento de Misterios?

-La misma- confirmó Voldemort, divertido al ver la reacción de su vasallo.- te lo explicaré todo cuando regrese. Y ahora...dime, ¿querías algo?- Malfoy dio un respingo, recordando el motivo de su visita.

-Señor, hoy empieza el curso en Hogwarts y Draco me preguntó que era lo que tenía que hacer... -Voldemort se pasó la mano por la boca y reflexionó.

-Tenemos que ser muy cautos, Lucius... -susurró fijando sus profundos ojos rojos sobre el espejo, que le devolvía la mirada.- Dumbledore sabe perfectamente quiénes son los hijos de los mortífagos que Potter vio en ese estúpido cementerio.- apretó los puños con rabia.- Y sospechará de ellos...sin embargo, dile a tu hijo que su principal tarea será informarme de todos los movimientos de Potter, quiero que me lo cuente todo, sus amistades, en qué materias destaca, su ambiente fuera de Hogwarts...todo.- se giró a mirar a Malfoy.- ¿Has entendido? Quiero a Potter muy bien vigilado...si todo sale bien esta noche, necesitaré esa información...muy pronto.

-Será como usted dice, amo.- Malfoy hizo una inclinación.

-------------------------

-¡No puedo creer que aprobaras pociones, Harry!-exclamó Neville entusiasmado. Faltaba muy poco para llegar a Hogwarts y la conversación se había desviado hacia los TIMOS, después de tocar el quidditch incansablemente, para desgracia de Hermione.

-No es un gran alivio...- Harry suspiró. -Si es que Snape me admite en sus clases, que dudo mucho que lo haga, -Hermione iba a protestar, pero Harry hizo un gesto con la mano, para decirle que le dejara terminar.- tendré que aguantarle otro año más.

-Tendrías que aguantarle de todas formas- sonrió Neville.- Remedios Curativos la imparte él.

-¿Cómo es eso? -se extrañó Ron.- Él nos dijo a principios del curso pasado que se despediría de muchos de nosotros...

-Sí, sí- confirmó Neville.- Pero eso es porque la gente que suspende pociones no suele apuntarse a Remedios Curativos, a no ser que tengan una carrera en que Pociones sea muy muy imprescindible. La mayoría, acaban tan hartos de Snape que escogen Aritmacia. -Ron lanzó contra el suelo el último cromo de mago que le había tocado, lamentándose de su suerte.

-Y yo que creía que nos íbamos a librar de él...- se encogió de hombros. -Bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida. A propósito Neville, ¿qué carrera querías cursar tú?

-¿No dijiste algo sobre Herbología?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, eso pensé a principios de quinto, pero después... -la forma de sus ojos cambió. -después de que sobrevivimos a lo que ocurrió en el Departamento de Misterios y de que los Mortífagos escaparan de Azkaban...pues decidí que me gustaría ser auror como mis padres...

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamó Ron emocionado. -¡Podemos presentarnos juntos a los EXTASIS de pociones! ¡Hermione dijo que nos ayudaría!

-¿Lo harás, Hermione?- preguntó Neville esperanzado.

-Por supuesto que sí. -dijo la chica con indiferencia y añadió.- Además, con los tiempos que corren...se necesitarán muchos aurores...

-Yo no me haré muchas ilusiones hasta que lo consiga- suspiró Harry. -Piden unas calificaciones muy altas...

-¿Quién sabe? -Ginny se encogió de hombros.- Puede incluso que lo logremos.

-Has dicho...¿logremos?- inquirió su hermano, recalcando las últimas palabras de la chica.

-Eso he dicho- respondió Ginny satisfecha. -Yo también quiero ser auror.

-Pero tú...tú no...

-¡Ay Ron!- se exasperó Hermione.- Deja de tratar a Ginny como si tuviera tres años. Ella quería ser auror desde mucho antes que tú.

-Ya pero...

-¿Y por qué no? -Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió. -Así estudiaremos todos juntos... -Ginny se puso colorada, pero nadie excepto Hermione, se percató.

Siguieron hablando sobre las carreras, los TIMOS y los EXTASIS hasta que el silbato anunció que quedaban cinco minutos para llegar a Hogwarts. Se cambiaron de ropa y se pusieron las túnicas del colegio, esperando a que el expreso se detuviera.

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmade, vieron como Hagrid levantaba en alto un viejo farol y llamaba a gritos a los de primer año. Se entretuvieron un poco en saludarle y después montaron en unos carruajes conducidos por thestrals, que solo pudieron ver Harry y Neville.

Harry entró el último y lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a los animales. Pensar en ellos le recordaba su escapada al Departamento de Misterios. Estaba demasiado reciente todavía como para que cuando uno de los thestrals fijó sus ojos oscuros sobre él, el chico se estremeciera.

Veinte minutos después, un grupo muy numeroso de estudiantes entraba en el castillo. Iban comentando entre ellos lo que habían hecho en vacaciones y por primera vez desde que Harry estaba en el mundo mágico, pudo ver preocupación entre ellos.

Entraron en el gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, a esperar la selección. A Ron le sonaban las tripas y se sentó impaciente entre su hermana y Hermione. Harry y Neville también tomaron asiento y lo primero que hicieron fue dirigir miradas a la mesa de profesores.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba en el centro, como solía estar siempre y hablaba animadamente con la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Griffindor. A su otro lado estaba Snape; recorría el gran comedor con la mirada y durante un momento, sus ojos y los de Harry se encontraron, provocando gestos de incomodidad y desagrado, en ambos. En ese momento también llegó Hagrid, y se sentó al final de la larga mesa, al lado de la profesora Siniestra.

-¡No es posible!- murmuró Hermione tapándose la boca con las manos. Harry miró hacia donde su amiga dirigía los ojos y vio que el lugar del profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras estaba ocupado por Christine.

Se llevó tal sobresalto que casi se cae de la silla. ¿Christine iba a ser la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué Dumbledore desperdiciaba a los miembros de la Orden en impartir clase en el colegio, cuando se necesitaba hasta el último hombre en la lucha contra Voldemort? ¿Tanto le importaba al director el buen funcionamiento de la asignatura, que arriesgaba las misiones de la Orden?

-Bueno... -suspiró Ron. a ver cuánto dura ésta... -Harry cruzó los brazos fastidiado. Había estado contento al librarse de Christine, puesto que no le caía nada bien y ahora iba a tener que tratarla de profesora. Ahora entendía las palabras de despedida de Lupin, y algo más se le pasó por la cabeza.

"_...abre tus ojos...elige bien...Christine es sabia en ía en ella..."_

Esas habían sido las palabras de la adivina del callejón Diagon. Con todo el ajetreo del ataque, Harry había olvidado poner al tanto a sus amigos sobre ella, pero pensó que ahora, ya no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo. ¿Acaso no habían sido más que coincidencias lo que esa mujer acertó? Y si no lo eran, a él no le importaba demasiado. Tal y como le pasaba con la profesora Trelawney, aquella extraña mujer, no le merecía su confianza.

Pero le había nombrado a Christine...¿se conocerían, o lo había dicho con otra intención? Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, Harry no deseaba saberla. Pero últimamente todo lo que le rodeaba, tenía que ver con la chica.

Le dirigió una última mirada y vio como ella le sonreía. Rápidamente, apartó los ojos de la profesora y se dedicó a escuchar la canción que el sombrero seleccionador había comenzado a recitar.

Después de unos minutos más, los alumnos de primero fueron asignados a las diferentes casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravencraw y Slytherin; y Dumbledore se puso en pie, y abrió los brazos para dar su habitual saludo.

-Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. En primer lugar, anunciar a los alumnos de primer curso y recordar a los de cursos superiores, que el bosque que hay más allá de los terrenos del colegio está totalmente prohibido para los estudiantes; y que la lista de artículos prohibidos, y que este año ha vuelto a incrementar, está colgada en la conserjería de nuestro celador, el señor Filch. -Dumbledore señaló a un hombre apoyado sobre la pared de la puerta de entrada, con una gata a sus pies.-Segundo,- prosiguió el director. -Todos sabemos en los difíciles tiempos que nos encontramos y debido al temor que Lord Voldemort inspira entre la comunidad mágica, me veo obligado a tomar ciertas medidas. -hubo un murmullo por todo el comedor. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos expectantes y Malfoy soltó un bufido despectivo desde la mesa de Slytherin. Dumbledore carraspeó para que le dejaran continuar.- Por lo tanto, he de informaros que habrá una inspección rigurosa en el correo que entré en Hogwarts. No se permitirá recibir el diario el Profeta ni cualquier otro boletín informativo, así como las cartas con noticias relacionadas con los sucesos que se produzcan en el mundo mágico.- el murmullo se extendió y se hizo más fuerte.

-¡Eso es censura! -protestó un alumno de Ravencraw y los estudiantes lo apoyaron.

-Por favor- Dumbledore pidió silencio. -Ya sé que son medidas demasiado drásticas, pero igualmente necesarias. Por supuesto, el correo personal proveniente de vuestras familias, será aceptado, porque imagino que todos estaréis preocupados por la seguridad de los vuestros. Los alumnos que lo deseen, además, podrán consultarme a mi sobre sus familiares, estaré en seguido contacto con vuestros padres y tutores, de forma que si ocurriera algún percance, que espero no ocurrirá, estemos bien informados.

-¿Pero por qué esas medidas?- preguntaron algunos estudiantes.

-Porque no podemos permitir que Lord Voldemort altere lo más mínimo nuestra forma de vida.- la mayoría de los alumnos se estremecieron. -Sé que si dejara entrar el Profeta o noticias del exterior, estaríais pendientes de su llegada y nerviosos por conocer como es la situación fuera de los muros del colegio. Sería perturbador y muy frustrante para vosotros y para los profesores y alteraría vuestro ritmo de clases. En tiempos como estos no nos podemos permitir en absoluto, que las noticias afecten a nuestro rendimiento, ahora más que nunca, os pido esfuerzo y trabajo para mejorar. Para que cuando salgáis de Hogwarts, podáis pelear por un lugar en este mundo.- el silencio inundó todo el gran comedor. Si algún estudiante tenía algo más que objetar, no encontró palabras para enfrentar a Dumbledore, y todos parecieron consternados con esta nueva norma.

-Por hablar de algo más alegre- prosiguió el director, sonriendo ampliamente.- tengo el honor de presentaros a vuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la señorita Christine Byrne.

La miradas de los estudiantes eran de total curiosidad, por conocer la identidad de la persona que Dumbledore había contratado, obviamente nadie la conocía, salvo Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny, como había sucedido con Umbridge y eso atrajo más expectación. Algunos aplaudieron por cortesía, entre ellos Ron y Hermione, pero Harry y Ginny, la que tampoco tenía excesiva confianza en Christine, se quedaron con los brazos cruzados y no aplaudieron.

La profesora ni se inmutó con el recibimiento de sus nuevos alumnos y se dedicó a contemplar la vajilla de plata que estaba perfectamente colocada en las mesas.

-Bien, -continuó Dumbledore.- Y ahora que creo que os he dicho todo lo importante, ¡a comer!- los platos se llenaron de comida y sin perder instante, Ron comenzó a devorar todo a su paso. Harry y Hermione se miraron y pensaron a la vez "nunca cambiará" y sirviéndose un poco de todo, imitaron a su amigo. Aquella noche Harry, comió decente por primera vez, desde que comenzara el verano.

N/A: Olassss de nuevo. Bueno, he sido buena y he actualizado muy muy rápido. Y además con un capi largo. Jejeje. Bueno, los chicos ya han llegado a Hogwarts y como veis va a haber cambios evidentes, pero mejor os dejo con la duda...

Actualizaré lo más rápido posible, ya sabéis que cumplo mis promesas, así que, por favor, por favor, seguid dejándome reviews, q me están ayudando un montón. Muchos besos!!!!!!

Ahora contesto a los reviews:

Gran Patronus: Gracias!!!!! La continuaré muy amenudo, suelo ser rápida actualizando!!!

jalogon: Thanks!!!!! Espero q te siga gustando y me dejes tu opinión!!! Chaooo!!!!

: Muchas Gracias!!!!!!

Alexia Black: Olasss!!! Sí, es verdad, la pobre Tonks siempre acaba en el hospital, tendré q compensarla!!!! Besos!!!

brujiradcliffe : Sí, intento hacerlo lo mejor posible!!!!! Actualizaré pronto!!! Chaoo

Lamia-Somniorum: Olasss!!!! Síps, es cierto q me he preocupado mucho por los detalles, pero la verdad, me he leído tantas veces los libros q creo q me los sabría de memoria, jeje. Espero q sigas muy pendiente y gracias por tu review!!!!!

Marla : Olassss, sí, no te preocupes q cada vez se irán desvelando más las cosas. A ver....no puedo contestar a todo, pero voy a tratar. Christine...ella es una persona muy especial, como ya has podido comprobar, pero todavía no ha llegado el momento de desvelar su identidad, paciencia!!!! Con Harry tiene un vínculo especial...digamos q pronto se sabrá. Ummm, no, Snape no es un miembro de la Alianza, pero vas bien encaminada al pensar en eso, pero Harry no estará en ella, ya veremos conforme avance la historia q esa orden no es tan eficaz, q se va deteriorando. Jjejej, el ministro de Francia...ummm, va a ser difícil de detener, pero ya veremos lo q ocurre. Siento decepcionarte, pero todos los personajes de mi fict van a sufrir de una forma u otra, así q...pero prometo recompensarles, jeje. besos!!!!!


	9. Encuentros fortuítos

**Gran Patronus: **Olasssssss!!! Ya veís q soy muyyyyyy rápida actualizando, gran parte de medida por lo contenta q estoy de que me mandéis reviews!!! Me alegra q te guste la historia, q sepas q tengo muchassss sorpresas preparadas en torno a Christine. Digamos q no estás mal encaminado en lo q dices de q ella podría ser su madrino, pero lo cierto es q es mucho más complicado q eso. Soy muy rebuscada!!!!! En cuanto a Ginny...tranquilo q Harry seguirá acercándose a ella, ya lo verás. Espero q sigas opinando!!! Besos!!!

**yukinajaganashi: **Para que no te angusties mucho aquí te traido un nuevo capi!!!! besos!!!

**Jalogon: **jejej, muy agradadecida a tus palabras!!!! Espero q este capi también sea de tu gusto. Tranquilo, siendo tan amables como sois, ¿cómo no voy a actualizar rápido? Besoss!!!!

**Alexia Black: **Olasss!!! Vas muy bien encaminada en torno a Christine, aunque ella es muchoooo más q eso, jejej. El pobre Harry parece q sale del bache, o eso creemos, la verdad es q la ayuda de Lupin le ha servido!!!! Espero q disfrutes de un nuevo capi, besoos!!!!

**Marla: **Olassss me alegro q te guste!!!! Umm...yo??? matar a alguien?? Sería incapaz, jejej, aunq has dicho a los más nominados...jejje, ya veremos!!!! Muchos besos!!!

**Lamia-Somniorum: **Hay algo entre Harry y Christine, algo q los une....ups, ya he metido la pata, siempre hablo demasiado, una pista importante a caído a tu favor. jjeje, Vamos a ver si Harry sigue confiando tanto en la gente, era muy lógico q se lo contara a Neville...después de todo, en parte también le atañe a él...besos!!!

**CAPÍTULO 9: ENCUENTROS FORTUÍTOS.**

Después del magnífico banquete, que los elfos domésticos habían preparado, Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo y anunció el final de la cena, para que los alumnos se marcharan a dormir a sus respectivas casas.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se levantaron junto con los demás prefectos a llevar a los de primero a la torre de Gryffindor.

-La contraseña es "Esperanza"- informó Hermione a Harry mientras se dedicaba a llamar a gritos a los alumnos nuevos.

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió Ron.- ¡Por aquí enanos!

Harry se levantó de la mesa y vio como lentamente, el Gran Comedor se vaciaba. Como Neville ya se había ido con Seamus y Dean Thomas, dirigió una última mirada a la mesa de profesores, donde Dumbledore se estaba retirando también y se encaminó solo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Buen verano?- le preguntó Luna Lovegood fugazmente, cuando se encontraron a la salida del comedor y sin esperar respuesta, se marchó hablando con otro chico de su casa.

Harry sonrió, suspiró y comenzó a subir la escalinata. No llevaba ni dos escalones subidos cuando una voz que arrastraba la palabras, lo detuvo.

-¿Qué tal el verano, Potter? -Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse de frente con Draco Malfoy y sus dos guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle. Miró en ambas direcciones y comprobó que la poca gente que salía ya del gran comedor, hablaba despreocupadamente, sin percatarse de la situación. -¿Dónde están Weasley y Granger? ¿Es qué has dado un paso más hacia la marginación?- Malfoy soltó una risotada y sus amigos lo imitaron tontamente.

-Lárgate, Malfoy -respondió Harry fríamente e hizo un intento de darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero Draco volvió a hablar.

-¿Haciendo cómo que no ha pasado nada, Potter? Creí que la muerte de Sirius Black iba a significar algo más en... -Malfoy no pudo acabar la frase, porque Harry se había dirigido como una bala hacia él y le había propinado un puñetazo. El chico calló al suelo y Harry se agachó para golpearle dos veces más.

Entonces, Crabbe y Goyle se unieron a la acción y apartaron a Harry de Malfoy, sujetándolo cada uno de un brazo. Draco se incorporó un poco y se limpió con la mano la sangre que le caía del labio. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus amigos y éstos llevaron a Harry a una esquina, lejos de la vista de los demás estudiantes, y lo empotraron contra la pared.

Malfoy se levantó furioso, se dirigió hacia Harry, que no podía moverse y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

Harry se encogió del dolor y resbaló por la pared, pero como Crabbe y Goyle seguían sujetándolo, no se cayó al suelo. Malfoy sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y la apretó contra sus costillas, con la otra mano le levantó la cabeza, estirándole del pelo y se acercó a susurrarle al oído.

-Ten mucho cuidado Potter, porque es muy posible que no acabes este curso.- soltó con violencia el pelo de Harry e hizo una mueca de desagrado. -La última vez fue Sirius Black, pero podías descubrir que fortuitamente una sangre sucia, un Weasley o... -sonrió maliciosamente. -un licántropo...sufren un pequeño accidente.

-Si los tocas... -susurró Harry. Hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no darle la satisfacción a Malfoy de ver que le estaba haciendo daño, pues seguía teniendo clavada en el costado su varita.

-No seré yo quién los toque, Potter. Pero al Señor Oscuro podrían interesarle mucho tus amiguitos...- su mirada y la de Harry se encontraron durante unos segundos de silencio.- no querrás perder a nadie más, ¿cierto Potter? Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde... -hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Crabbe y Goyle soltaron a Harry, aunque él no retiró su varita. En ese momento, se escucharon unos pasos, y la profesora McGonagall apareció con gesto cetrino en su rostro. Rápidamente, Malfoy guardó su varita.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó al ver la sangre que caía del rostro del muchacho y también a Harry empotrado contra la pared. -Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente. -Su cara estaba crispada por el enfado.- Y ahora, Malfoy y ustedes dos- señaló a Crabbe y a Goyle.- vayan a sus salas comunes.- ellos lanzaron una última mirada a Harry, quién mentalmente captó perfectamente la palabra "recuérdalo" y después se marcharon en dirección a las mazmorras, donde estaba la sala común de Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall esperó a que sus pasos dejaran de sonar antes de dirigirse hacia Harry.- Potter, usted y yo vamos al despacho del director.

La mujer empezó a subir las escaleras y Harry no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. Llevaba tan solo un par de horas en el colegio y ya se había buscado problemas, pero pese a la situación crítica en la que se encontraba, su principal preocupación rondaba en las palabras que acaba de oírle a Malfoy. ¿Sería verdad que el próximo objetivo de Voldemort eran Ron, Hermione o Lupin? Si era así, no le cabía la menor duda de que Malfoy le había informado de la gente con la que se relacionaba. Y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ahora más que nunca, se arrepentía de haber vuelto al mundo mágico.

La profesora McGonagall caminaba a paso ligero y no tardaron en encontrarse frente a la gárgola del despacho del director.

-"Ranas de chocolate" -formuló y la gárgola de piedra se hizo a un lado para dejar paso a una escalinata en forma de caracol. McGonagall se subió y Harry la imitó. Como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, se escuchaban voces en el interior del despacho de Dumbledore y el chico supuso que el director estaría hablando con los retratos que colgaban en las paredes de su despacho.

La profesora McGonagall tocó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró, seguida del muchacho.

Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Tenía una sonrisa complaciente en el rostro y cuando comprobó quiénes eran, ésta se ensanchó.

-Le traigo a Potter como me pidió, director.- dijo McGonagall.- Al parecer ha tenido un pequeño percance con el señor Malfoy que seguro él le relatará. Yo me retiro.

-Muchas gracias, profesora.- susurró Dumbledore complacido. Ella sin esperar nada más, se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Pasaron unos segundos, en los que Harry recorrió con la mirada el despacho, recordando amargamente su última visita a él y observando al majestuoso fénix, que estaba posado en la percha. El director dejó que Harry inspeccionara todo antes de hablar. Cuando por fin sus miradas se cruzaron, dijo:- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con el señor Malfoy, Harry?- el chico inspeccionó los ojos del anciano tratando de evaluarlos. Sabía desde el curso pasado que no podía mentirle, porque era muy hábil en Legeremencia, al igual que lo era Voldemort, así que trató de llevar la conversación a un terreno más favorable.

-Sólo ha sido una pequeña charla entre viejos amigos- sonrió amargamente y fijó su mirada en las patas de la mesa que tenía enfrente. Sabía que el contacto visual era prescindible en Legeremencia. Este gesto de Harry pareció divertir mucho al director.

-Harry, quiero que este curso tengas sumo cuidado con todos tus compañeros...en especial con el señor Malfoy. Me temo que es más que sabido que Voldemort pondrá espías en el colegio.

-¿Se refiere a los hijos de los mortífagos?- soltó Harry imprudentemente.

-A ellos, principalmente. ¿Qué fue lo que el señor Malfoy te dijo que acarreó una respuesta violenta por tu parte?- Harry lo miró enfadado. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Dumbledore trataba de culparle por lo que había ocurrido?

-No se necesitan muchas palabras para pelearse con Malfoy.- Dumbledore volvió a sonreír. Había algo en su forma de ser que perturbaba a Harry. No lograba todavía mirar directamente a los profundos y pequeños ojos azules del director, como si la culpa lo reconcomiera por dentro.

-Entiendo.- dijo Dumbledore amablemente.- Bien, si no tienes nada más que decirme, te comentaré el motivo por el cual te he citado aquí. -Harry no dijo nada. -Quiero que continúes las clases de Oclumancia. -Dumbledore esperó el golpe, pero Harry se limitó a abrir la boca en exceso y mostrar su disgusto.- Christine se encargará de dártelas.

-¿Christine?- gritó el chico pegando un bote. Seguía de pie cerca de la puerta y tuvo la tentación de largarse de allí y gritar a los cuatro vientos su rabia.- ¿Por qué ella? ¿No puede enseñarme el profesor Snape? -Dumbledore se quedó perplejo, pero reaccionó rápidamente. Nunca creyó escuchar algo así de su alumno. Por alguna razón, miró en dirección a la chimenea.

-He de confesarte que me sorprende mucho tu pregunta. Creí que no te gustaba el profesor Snape...

-Y no me gusta- contestó sinceramente Harry.- Pero es que ella... -se mordió el labio inferior tratando de encontrar un argumento convincente.- tiene algo que...me inquieta...no sé que es...- increíblemente Dumbledore sonrió otra vez. Esto desconcertó a Harry mucho más. ¿Qué era tan divertido?

-Lo lamento, pero las clases que recibirás se ampliarán a mucho más que Oclumancia y Legeremancia, de ahí el motivo por el que Christine tenga que enseñarte.  
-Está bien- cedió Harry disgustado. -¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Eso, lo tendrás que consultar con ella. -el chico volvió a parecer molesto. -Créeme, ella es una excelente profesora y cuando la conozcas mejor, quizás entiendas el motivo por el que le asigné esta ardua tarea... -le guiñó un ojo.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo, no era un buen comienzo de curso.

-Y bueno, ahora quiero comentarte otro asunto, que quizás te ponga un poco más alegre.

-¿Cuál?

-He estado hablando con el profesor Snape -explicó Dumbledore. -y hemos acordado que curses Pociones este curso. Sacaste unas calificaciones bastante buenas en la asignatura y creo que mereces la oportunidad de ser auror. Te alegrará saberlo.

-Er...sí, claro- Harry forzó una sonrisa. Por un lado iba a poder ser auror, pero por el otro, la perspectiva de dar clases con Snape era otro pequeño inconveniente en el curso.- ¿Algo más?- preguntó al ver que Dumbledore se había quedado callado, observándole detenidamente.

-No, puedes marcharte.- el muchacho se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. -Y...Harry, trabaja muy duro este año, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero ver que superas todas las adversidades que crecieron en verano...- Harry asintió poco convencido.- Buena suerte...en tus nuevas clases.- se marchó y cerró la puerta, dejando a Dumbledore solo.

A los pocos segundos, se escuchó un ruido similar a un vuelco de aire, y la figura de Christine apareció cerca de la chimenea. El director sonrió complacido.

-Debes caerle muy mal para que prefiera dar las clases con Severus.

-No le culpo- contestó la chica fríamente.- Es como si tuviera la sensación de que debe desconfiar de mí, como si recordara...

-No te conoce.

-Quizás, pero es necesario que actúe de esta forma con él, por lo menos hasta que esté listo...- esto último lo dijo para sí misma.

-Te lo repito, gánate su confianza -susurró el director.- La necesita...

---------------------

Harry subió las escaleras de la escalinata muy lentamente, como si no deseara llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Se había quedado muy pensativo con las palabras de Dumbledore. ¿Qué era lo que le aguardaba en las clases con Christine? Estaba seguro y no se equivocaba, que el director sabía, mucho antes de que Harry se lo confesara, que Christine no le caía nada bien, y quizás, era ese el motivo por el que la había puesto como su profesora. ¿Pero por qué Dumbledore iba querer perturbarle?

A partir de ahora, las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes. Parecía mentira, que tan solo unos meses atrás estuviera preocupado por lo que pudiera decir de él un estúpido artículo. Durante el verano, la guerra mágica había cobrado intensidad y Voldemort ya no era un simple tormento ficticio para la comunidad de magos, era bien real y estaba causando estragos. Habían muerto muchas personas durante las últimas semanas, cantidad de personas y quizás, aquello no era más que el aperitivo. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar Voldemort? ¿Qué era lo que realmente pretendía? ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer? Harry no podía creer que las ambiciones del mago tenebroso se contentaran con seguir matando muggles y magos que se interpusieran en su camino. Había algo más...

Pero todas las dudas que le rondaban por la cabeza no iban a ser disipadas, al menos por el momento. Dumbledore había tomado una medida muy inteligente al aislar a los alumnos de la abrumadora información del Profeta, pero le asustaba no estar al tanto de lo que ocurría, sobretodo si eso le implicaba a él. Ahora que Voldemort no podría escuchar jamás el final de la profecía...¿qué haría para tratar de destruirle? ¿Se atrevería a atacar Hogwarts?

Harry se obligó a negar con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que Dumbledore se iba a encargar de la seguridad de los alumnos, nunca permitiría la intrusión de Voldemort en el colegio. Hagrid siempre le había dicho que no había lugar más seguro que Hogwarts y su amiga Hermione también le había comentado que mientras Dumbledore estuviera en Hogwarts, Voldemort no lo podría tocar.

Y pese a que sus sospechas y las últimas insinuaciones de Malfoy podían haberle llevado a cosechar el pánico, Harry podía sentirse muy seguro. Le preocupaban mucho más las vidas de sus amigos o la de los miembros de la Orden, y quizás ese sentimiento de frustración, se había formado a raíz de la muerte de Sirius.

No recordaba mucho de cuando Voldemort lo había poseído brevemente, pero podía escuchar retumbar en su mente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en aquellos momentos: "_Que pare este dolor, que nos mate. Acabe ya, Dumbledore. La muerte no es nada comparada con esto...Así volveré a ver a Sirius..."_

Harry se frenó en seco y miró en ambas direcciones. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, a sólo unos pasos de la sala común. Sintiéndose terriblemente oprimido por la misma sensación de emoción de aquel instante, una lágrima resbaló a través de sus mejillas y apresuradamente, Harry se la enjugó.

Quizás deseaba realmente reunirse con Sirius...quizás era eso por lo que no temía...por lo que no le importaba morir...

"Ron y Hermione" dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. La que todavía razonaba coherentemente. Y pese a su sentimiento de profundo dolor, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al comprobar que, prefería mil veces seguir viviendo y estar al lado de sus amigos.

--------------------------

Un hombre esperaba pacientemente apoyado en la pared de un oscuro callejón, en algún lugar recóndito del Londres muggle. Vestía una túnica verde botella y se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo, a pesar de que solo hacía un par de minutos que esperaba y que faltaban cinco para la hora exacta de su cita.

Miraba constantemente su reloj de pulsera, bañado en oro. Estaba solo en aquel lugar y su seguridad como ministro y el apoyo de los ciudadanos de su país, provenía precisamente de los sucesos que acaecieran en aquella noche estrellada, donde una magnífica luna llena se cernía sobre su cabeza.

Pasados un par de minutos, se escuchó un CRACK y el hombre se separó rápidamente de la pared y extrajo una finísima varita del interior de su túnica.

Respiró hondo al comprobar que una figura solitaria, toda vestida de negro, le sonreía cordialmente.

-Lamento si lleva mucho tiempo esperando- dijo el extraño individuo que acababa de llegar. Una capucha le tapaba totalmente el rostro, aunque cuando avanzó un par de pasos y la luna lo bañó con su luz, dos penetrantes ojos rojos, brillaron en la oscuridad del callejón. Fue quizás eso, lo que provocó que el otro hombre retrocediera unos pasos, o tal vez el hecho de que estaba ante el mago tenebroso más buscado de todos los tiempos.

Voldemort sonrió con suspicacia y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Espero que esto no sea una trampa, señor Richard. Comprenderá que entonces su vida correría un grave peligro.

-Por...por supuesto que no lo es- titubeó el ministro, y se decidió a avanzar hasta quedar justo en frente del otro hombre.- Antes de entregarle mi...información, tendrá que darme su palabra de que Francia no sufrirá ningún daño.- Voldemort sonrió ampliamente.

-Suelo cumplir mis promesas, señor Richard. Es un precio muy bajo, si se compara con la información que ha de entregarme. No obstante, -sacó de su túnica su varita y un pergamino muy desgastado y bastante extenso. Susurró "Lumos" y la varita se encendió, mostrando así el contenido del mismo. Parecía un mapamundi, mucho más simplificado que los que solían mostrar los atlas muggles y también más preciso y cargado de información. Estaba dividido por áreas muy extensas, donde se señalaban unas motitas de distintos colores, dependiendo la zona. El señor Richard se fijo que las motitas parecían moverse. Algunas de color verde, por ejemplo, estaban en movimiento hacia un área de color diferente y así sucesivamente, aunque guardaban posiciones.- Los puntos de colores que observa -explicó Voldemort iluminando y señalando con su varita, uno grupo bastante numeroso de motitas.- son los diferentes mortífagos o aprendices de ellos que envío a una zona determinada. Los puedo identificar gracias a la marca tenebrosa y cuando hay una baja, siempre aparece en el pergamino.- dejó de mirar al ministro y fijó los ojos en Europa, el lugar donde más mortífagos había, exceptuando una zona al sur: Francia. El mapa estaba totalmente en blanco en aquel punto, y las motitas la esquivaban, dirigiéndose sobretodo a España. -Francia está limpia de todo mortífago. -hizo un movimiento de varita y al instante, otro pergamino con un mapamundi idéntico, apareció. Éste era distinto. Las diferentes zonas no estaban detalladas, pero si lo comprobabas con el otro mapa, se podía distinguir perfectamente donde había mortífagos y donde no. El segundo pergamino estaba iluminado por las áreas ocupadas, y oscuro en las zonas libres. Francia estaba oscura.- es una forma de que compruebe que le estoy diciendo la verdad. Si uno de mis hombres entrara en su país, el mapa se iluminaría y usted lo sabría inmediatamente. Pero he de decirle que recompenso a los que me ayudan, y usted va a ayudarme, ¿no es así, señor Richard?

El ministro suspiró y dobló el mapa, para luego guardárselo en su túnica. El pánico era visible en su rostro, pero pese a todo, rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un papel, para entregárselo después a Voldemort.

-Ahí está escrito el contenido de la profecía. La vimos directamente de los recuerdos de Dumbledore, así que no creo que sea un farol. -Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente y ocultó el papel en su túnica, para luego hablar al ministro.

-No hace falta que le diga lo que le sucederá a usted y a su país si este pergamino es falso, ¿verdad?- el señor Richard negó amargamente con la cabeza.- Bien, con esto acaba nuestra pequeña reunión. Espero que disfrute de la paz... -soltó una sonora carcajada y le dio la espalda al ministro, avanzando unos pasos, para detenerse después. Y sin girarse añadió- Es más que sabido que el pergamino que le he entregado debe ser un absoluto secreto, ¿comprende? No sería bueno que Dumbledore supiera las zonas que han ocupado mis mortífagos.

-Descuide.- susurró el ministro, sin levantar la cabeza del suelo.

-Perfecto. Ha sido un verdadero placer hacer negocios con usted. Y no se preocupe...haré buen uso de la información que me ha proporcionado. Le sugiero que vaya eligiendo las flores que enviará para el entierro de Potter- y tras reírse a carcajada limpia, desapareció, haciendo sonar el mismo ruido, con el que había llegado minutos antes. El señor Richard se quedó de pie en el callejón unos instantes, unas nubes taparon la luna llena y llenaron de oscuridad el ya de por sí tenebroso callejón. Se escuchó un ruido sordo y ministro cayó arrodillado al suelo, sollozando, de su boca solo se pudieron escuchar las siguientes palabras:

-Qué es lo que he hecho...

-----------------------

Harry había llegado hasta el retrato de la dama gorda. La mujer estaba muy contenta y conversaba con una de sus amigas, que se había pasado a su cuadro.

-¿Contraseña?- pidió amablemente.

-"Esperanza"- murmuró Harry, y el retrato se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

La sala común estaba prácticamente vacía. Unos pocos alumnos, que debían de ser de cursos superiores a tercero( Hermione se habría encargado de llevar a los más pequeños a la cama de inmediato), se encontraban conversando despreocupadamente. Harry vio a Ron y a Hermione sentados en los sillones junto a la chimenea y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Harry? -preguntó Hermione sobresaltada, en cuanto el chico se sentó al lado de Ron.

-Nada...Dumbledore quería hablar conmigo.

-¿Sobre qué?- quiso saber Ron. Dejó el pergamino y la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo momentos atrás, sobre la mesa. Harry le echó una mirada fugaz y pudo distinguir que se trataba para su madre. Seguramente trataba de tranquilizarla, diciéndole que habían llegado bien.

-Sobre mis TIMOS.- se excusó Harry. En parte era verdad y no le apetecía nada comentarles que iba a volver a recibir clases de Oclumancia y con Christine.- Al final Snape ha accedido a aceptarme en su clase de Pociones.

-¡Genial! -Ron levantó el puño derecho y Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí, supongo que no me puedo quejar -Harry se encogió de hombros.- Aunque eso signifique aguantar a Snape otro año. Bueno, -añadió fingiendo un falso bostezo. -Me voy a la cama, estoy agotado...

-Yo me quedo a terminar la carta para mi madre- Ron señaló el pergamino de encima de la mesa.- Luego subo.

-Vale -aceptó él. -Buenas noches.

Tanto Neville, como Seamus y Dean estaban con las cortinas tapadas cuando entró en la habitación y Harry lo interpretó como que estaban dormidos. Lo prefería así, pasaba de que sus compañeros le preguntaran como le había ido el verano, porque en el tren no habían hablado prácticamente nada, y lo abordaran con preguntas sobre Voldemort.

Se puso rápidamente el pijama y se tumbó en su mullida cama. Se sentía en casa después de todo, y solo había una cosa que podía relajarle tanto como para que olvidara momentáneamente su conversación con el director sobre sus nuevas clases, y eso era su cama.

Sin saber que muy pronto iba a volver al despacho del director, se quedó profundamente dormido.

No tardó en percatarse de que se encontraba en un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Sentía sus manos frías, pero sabía que en el fondo no eran las suyas, eran las de una criatura que lo atrapaba y lo arrastraba a contemplar un oscuro callejón. Otro hombre estaba enfrente suyo, temblaba de arriba abajo, él siempre había tenido una habilidad especial para oler el miedo en la gente. Saboreó el momento, sabiendo que era un dulzor amargo, puesto que una parte de él no se encontraba allí.

Dejó de luchar contra sus fantasmas internos y comenzó a prestar atención a las palabras que salían de su boca y de la del otro hombre: "profecía", "mapamundi", "Mortífagos", "ministro de magia francés"...

La cicatriz de su frente le iba a estallar de dolor. La oscuridad del lugar cada vez lo atrapaba más, lo estaba arrastrando...oscuridad...cada vez más oscuro...luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para huir del abrazo de esa criatura, sintió algo mojado en su pecho y entonces...

Abrió abruptamente los ojos. Respiraba con dificultad y la cicatriz en su frente lanzaba molestos tintineos. Era consciente de que no había gritado, pero sí se había estado retorciéndose.

La cara preocupada de su amigo Ron estaba a su lado, llamándole despacio, para no despertar a los demás ocupantes de la habitación.

-Harry, espera aquí, voy a buscar a McGonagall, no te muevas...

Veía todo borroso a su alrededor. Cogió a tientas las gafas de su mesita de noche y se las puso, pero eso no impidió que la vista se le siguiera nublando. Podía sentir a través de su cicatriz en forma de rayo, un estrepitoso sentimiento de alegría, de profunda felicidad, y sin embargo él se sentía desdichado. Pronto comprendió que esa efusividad no provenía de sí mismo. Se tocó el pecho y lo notó empapado. Al retorcerse en la cama, había pegado un manotazo a la jarra de agua de su mesita de noche y ésta se había derramado sobre él.

Sin esperar un instante se sentó en la cama, y cuando la cabeza volvió a su lugar, los ojos comenzaron a desorbitarse y sintió un profundo sentimiento de mareo y malestar. Se sujetó la barriga y vomitó sobre la alfombra, al tiempo que los pasos de dos personas, se escuchaban entrar en la habitación.

-¡Potter!- exclamó la profesora McGonagall alarmada. -¡Santo cielo! ¿Te encuentras bien? -Harry terminó de vomitar y se secó la boca con la manga.

-Vol...Voldemort -a penas podía hablar. Ron estaba más blanco que la pared.- Tengo...que...hablar ...el...el director.

-Sí, si, será lo mejor. -la profesora lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y seguidos por un atónito Ron, salieron en dirección al despacho del director.

-------------------------

Dumbledore estaba revisando unos pergaminos en su despacho, cuando el ruido de la chimenea le sorprendió. No esperaba visita a esas horas, y si no se equivocaba, ningún miembro de la Orden tenía que regresar de su misión en las próximas horas.

Algo perturbado se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver como su profesor de Pociones salía rápidamente de las llamas esmeralda y se acercaba corriendo a él. En cuanto vio la expresión de su rostro, Dumbledore supo que ocurría algo grave, pero sus temores fueron confirmados cuando el hombre apoyó derrotado, ambas manos sobre el escritorio del director y provocó que éste temblara súbitamente.

-Director, ha ocurrido algo terrible...- Dumbledore se levantó del asiento y se quitó las gafas de media luna, para observar atentamente a su profesor.- Él va a averiguar el contenido real de la profecía... -dijo esto en un susurro apenas audible, como si esperara que el silencio que se formaba en la habitación se tragase la gravedad de las últimas palabras.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó con el rostro crispado.

-No lo sé -se desesperó Snape.- No teníamos noticias de ningún acontecimiento fuera de lo normal. Pero esta noche, después del banquete, he acudido porque tenía una reunión con él, para darle unos datos de uno de los últimos ataques...y me encontré con Malfoy. -hizo una pausa, lamentándose de lo ocurrido.- Me dijo que él había salido y que le había pedido que me contara que iba a descubrir el contenido de la profecía y que las reuniones quedaban canceladas. No lo sabe mucha gente, señor, hemos sido informados unos cinco mortífagos.

Dumbledore se paseó por su despacho y repasó mentalmente lo que acababa de escuchar. Se acercó a la ventana y observó el manto oscuro de la noche, únicamente iluminado por las persistentes estrellas y por una radiante y esplendorosa luna llena. Eso le hizo pensar en uno de los miembros de la Orden, aunque era algo irrelevante, comparado con lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Cómo va a enterarse? ¿Crees que estamos a tiempo de impedirlo?- Snape suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Demasiado tarde. A estas alturas debe de haber regresado. Nadie sabe con quién se ha ido a reunir. Le dijo a Malfoy que se lo explicaría después. -Dumbledore estuvo unos segundos meditando, hasta que decidió encarar a Snape.

-Entonces...vete, Severus. Te meterás en problemas si regresa y no te encuentra allí -Snape volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Nos ha dado permiso para salir.

En esos momentos se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse con urgencia, y Harry, la profesora McGonagall y Ron, entraron al despacho.

Los miembros de la habitación, tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar. Harry y Ron respiraban agitadamente, habían seguido a la profesora McGonagall por los largos pasadizos de Hogwarts, a un ritmo elevado. Dumbledore se separó de la ventana, mientras Harry daba un paso al frente, y se colocó detrás de su escritorio, aunque no se sentó.

Miró los ojos desorbitados de su alumno y comprobó que una niebla los rondaba, y era la misma que le nublaba todavía la vista. Harry miró a Snape asustado y avanzó dos pasos más.

-Profesor Dumbledore... -el director también miró a Snape y luego a los demás ocupantes de la habitación, para volver a mirar después a Harry.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó impasible. Su voz denotaba confianza, pero por dentro, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía viejo y débil.

Harry negó con la cabeza y escudriñó los ojos del anciano, tratando de ver más allá de ellos, algo que no logró.

-Quisiera hablarle a solas...profesor.- pidió el muchacho. Si lo que acababa de ver era real, no quería que Ron se enterara. Dumbledore pareció leerle el pensamiento y asintió.

-Minerva, por favor, ¿serías tan amable de devolver al señor Weasley a su dormitorio?- la profesora McGongall frunció el entrecejo, pero bastó una mirada del director para que se dirigiera a la puerta sin rechistar.

-Harry...- Ron no estaba tan conforme con quedarse en ascuas. No sabía porqué, pero había algo en la forma de los ojos de su amigo, que no le había visto en la vida. Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

-Por favor...márchate...

-¿Pero por qué? -gritó furioso Ron.- ¿Qué ocurre Harry? ¿Ha habido un ataque, están mis padres bien? Harry...¿qué...?

-Quédate tranquilo.- Harry hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sonreír.- Los tuyos están bien.

-¿Y entonces?

-He tenido una pesadilla...eso es todo. Es algo...personal y me gustaría comentarla con el profesor Dumbledore.- Ron miró a su amigo sin creerse una palabra.

-Tus sueños no son normales...hay algo que ha ocurrido y que no quieres contarme...- el rostro de Ron se entristeció, bajó la mirada y luego siguió a la profesora McGonagall, hasta la torre de Gryffindor, sin pronunciar una palabra.

Harry lo vio salir y pese a que el peso del estómago disminuyó, se sintió morir. Jamás le había ocultado algo a sus amigos y era evidente que a Ron le había dolido esa falta de confianza, pero él no estaba preparado todavía, para revelarles la verdad. Suspiró y tras cerrar momentáneamente los ojos, encaró con la mirada al director.

-Severus...-susurró Dumbledore.- Puedes retirarte, ve a descansar y ya hablaremos mañana al ver el rostro de su profesor, añadió- a primera hora.

Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado pero se marchó dando un portazo, sin decir nada, tal y como había hecho la profesora McGonagall, dejándoles solos.

Dumbledore se sentó cansadamente detrás del escritorio.

-Severus acaba de contarme algo, Harry, que quizás puedas confirmarme tú.- sus ojos brillaron.- ¿Qué es lo que has visto?

-Profesor... -Harry sentía como se le obstruía algo en la garganta. -Voldemort...estaba con otro hombre...y él le dijo...él le dijo...el contenido de la profecía...

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Lo oíste?

-No.- negó Harry tratando que sus recuerdos se mostraran más nítidos, pero se le arremolinaban las imágenes y las sombras, confundiéndole. -No la oí, pero le entregó un papel con ella...Voldemort se encargó de que no fuera una trampa...vi en los ojos de aquel hombre que no le engañaba...lo sentí....sentí como me decía...perdón, como le decía la verdad. -el rostro del director se contrajo en una mueca y luego dio un largo y pronunciado suspiro.

-¿Volviste a ver la escena desde dentro, no es cierto? -Harry asintió.

-Pero creo que no lo notó...la sensación era distinta...esta vez...no sentí a la serpiente dentro de mi...sólo lo vi.

-Eso quiere decir que la conexión que os unía, se rompió en verano a raíz de que él te poseyera...sin embargo...se volverá a establecer si no cierras tu mente...¿has tenido algún sueño este verano?

-Ninguno señor. No como estos. -añadió. Había tenido pesadillas, por supuesto, pero ninguna intrusión directa en los pensamientos de Voldemort. -Pero sí pude sentir sus emociones...la cicatriz volvió a dolerme...

-Lo suponía- Dumbledore sonrió amargamente. Había algo que estaba brotando en la cabeza de Harry, un pensamiento que podía alejar los oscuros acontecimientos.

-Profesor...¿y si todo fue un truco?

-¿Qué?

-¿Y si Voldemort trató de engañarme otra vez, haciéndome creer que sabía el contenido de la profecía? -Dumbledore se puso en pie y apoyó las manos en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Me temo que no fue un engaño. -sus ojos brillaron de abatimiento, pero ocultó lo que sentía como solía hacerlo ante todo el mundo.- Voldemort informó a Lucius Malfoy de que se marchaba porque alguien iba a revelársela. Y Lucius se lo dijo a Severus. Sólo un grupo allegado a Voldemort lo sabe y lo sabrá.- el director de dio rápidamente la vuelta y miró a Harry muy pensativo.- ¿Reconociste al hombre que le dio la información?

-No. -negó Harry. -Pero dijo quién era. -Dumbledore le escudriñó los ojos interesado. -Era el ministro de magia Francés.

Dumbledore dejó de apoyar las manos sobre la ventana. Miró a Harry a los ojos y durante un momento pareció quedarse sin habla. Pero luego levantó la cabeza firmemente y cuando habló, su voz era de total impasibilidad.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Esto es muy importante, Harry, ¿seguro que era él? -Harry se quedó mirando al director, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba totalmente seguro de que ese hombre de la túnica verde botella, era el ministro de magia francés, incluso reconoció el acento, pero aquella información parecía haber afectado mucho a Dumbledore.

-Completamente. Pero hay algo que no entiendo...¿cómo sabía él lo que decía la profecía? Pensé que únicamente usted y yo... -Dumbledore recorrió la habitación y volvió a tomar asiento. Cuando vio como el director se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, se detuvo en seco.

-Yo le revelé el contenido de la profecía a la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Harry. En realidad, únicamente lo hice a los ministros de magia de los países que la componen. Era necesario. Necesitábamos establecer una comunicación y una unión que no se produjo hasta que hubo entendimiento. Lamento confesar que me equivoqué.

-¿Pero por qué lo hizo?- dijo Harry muy nervioso. No comprendía las razones que había tenido el director para hacer algo así. No eran suficientes sus argumentos.

-Conozco a todos los magos de la Confederación, desde hace muchos años. Casualmente, el señor Richard, el ministro de magia de Francia, es al que menos conozco, y aún así, lo he tratado durante siete años. Las cosas no empezaron bien en aquella reunión, Harry. Los ministros habían perdido la confianza porque Fudge les había ocultado el regreso de Voldemort. Peligraba nuestra unión, y he de decir, que si nos mantenemos separados, Voldemort logrará eliminarnos como si fuésemos moscas. Cuando les mostré la profecía, jamás pensé que alguien de allí pudiera traicionar. Pero se ve que el señor Richard no era de confianza.

-Compró la paz con el contenido de la profecía.- dijo Harry desganado.- Francia no sufrirá ningún ataque. Voldemort lo prometió.- Dumbledore cerró los ojos. -¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó el muchacho con agonía.

-Esperar. Me voy a poner en contacto con la Confederación y haré que el señor Richard sea enviado a juicio y destituido de su cargo.

-No me refería a eso.- contestó Harry de mala gana. -Me da igual lo que se haga con ese hombre, me da igual todo. Lo único que me interesa saber es si Voldemort va a tratar de acercarse a mí. -Dumbledore observó a Harry penetrantemente durante unos segundos.

-Temes por la vida de tus amigos... -Harry supo al instante que le había leído la mente, y comenzaba a fastidiarle no poder cerrarla frente al director.

-Sí -confesó.- Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto.

-¿Les has contado qué sabes lo que dice la profecía?

-No.- dijo Harry con rotundidad. -Y no pienso hacerlo -le dio la espalda a Dumbledore, avanzando unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero no salió. -No puedo.

-Entiendo. No te preocupes, voy a tratar de mantener la seguridad del castillo. Escribiré a Amelia Bones para que ponga vigilancia en los alrededores. De todas formas, mañana mismo va a salir un decreto para que los aurores vigilen los lugares mágicos. Las zonas más protegidas serán: Hogsmeade, San Mungo, El Callejón Diagon y por supuesto el ministerio. -Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos.

-¿Qué hará ahora que sabe que ninguno de los dos podemos vivir mientras el otro exista?

-Saber eso no le ayudará a destruirte.-dijo Dumbledore con seguridad.- te lo repito, trabaja mucho este curso, práctica la Oclumancia ahora más que nunca y confía en Christine.

-No me ha dado un buen motivo para hacerlo- le reprochó Harry. -No sé nada acerca de ella.- Dumbledore sonrió.

-Entonces...debes preguntarle. -hizo un gesto con la mano para decirle que ya podía marcharse, y añadió- Ella sabrá potenciar el poder que posees.

-Ese poder que usted dice...- susurró Harry tristemente. -Murió con Sirius en el Departamento de Misterios. -y salió por la puerta.- Dumbledore esperó durante unos segundos, con la vista fija por donde había salido Harry y dijo:

-Al menos...ya eres capaz de aceptar que Sirius Black murió...quién sabe si puedas resucitar esa fuerza...que posee tú corazón.

-------------------------

Aquella mañana del dos de Septiembre, lucía un sol de justicia, y fueron sus rayos, los que despertaron a Harry. Ron se estaba vistiendo cuando corrió las cortinas, mientras que los demás se estaban desperezando.

Se vistió con la túnica de Hogwarts y se peinó un poco su alborotado cabello negro azabache, sin mucho éxito. Ron no lo esperó y bajó las escaleras sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

-¿Qué os parece las medidas que ha tomado Dumbledore?- preguntó Seamus, mientras rebuscaba algo en su baúl.- A mí me parece fatal que nos prive de leer el profeta. Hasta navidad no sabremos los ataques que ha habido.

-Pues yo creo que así es mejor.- opinó Neville y sacó de su baúl una reluciente varita negra.- Quizás por un año nos ahorremos de comentarios estúpidos.- y miró a Harry fugazmente.

-¿Tienes una varita nueva? -preguntó Dean, que no había participado para nada en la conversación.

-Sí, ¿Os gusta?- dijo Neville orgulloso. -Mi abuela casi me mata cuando le dije que rompí la de mi padre. Pero me compró una propia.- Harry pensaba que quizás Neville, iba a estar mejor con una varita que fuera suya. La vieja varita de su padre se había roto en la pequeña "excursión" que hicieron al Departamento de Misterios.

-Las cosas se están poniendo muy feas... -Seamus parecía no querer que le distrajeran del tema. -¿Os enterasteis del ataque que hubo en Francia? ¿Y el del callejón Diagon? Yo había ido a comprar las cosas dos días antes...

Harry, que ya había oído bastante, se apresuró en sacar del baúl su varita y bajar a desayunar al Gran Comedor.

Un murmullo recorrió la sala cuando lo vieron entrar, las mesas estaban bastante llenas de gente y después de que se hubiera descubierto la verdad, Harry era el blanco de todos los comentarios. Ignorando las caras de odio de la mesa de Slytherin, el chico se fue a sentar entre medias de Ginny y de Hermione, sin mirar a Ron a la cara. Su amiga no tardó en sacar el tema.

-Toma. -le dijo entregándole los horarios del nuevo curso.- Ron me acaba de contar lo que sucedió anoche.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Ginny también parecía muy preocupada, pero disimuló bebiendo su zumo de calabaza.

-Estoy bien.- dijo él exasperado. No entendía porqué tenían que remover las viejas heridas. -Solo fue una pesadilla, como le dije a Ron.

-¡Pues cuando te removías de esa manera y te sujetabas la cicatriz no parecía una simple pesadilla! -Ron no había podido evitar levantar la voz. Algunas cabezas cercanas se giraron hacia ellos, y desde la mesa de profesores, Christine no se perdía detalle. Harry bajó la voz al hablar para que los curiosos dejaran de observarles, pero su tono era de profunda frialdad.

-Ron, era un sueño personal, ¿vale? Demasiado personal, y solo podía comentárselo a Dumbledore.

-¿Tan personal que desconfías de tus amigos? -Harry se levantó de golpe sin ni siquiera probar la tarta de melaza y lanzando una mirada furiosa a sus amigos, se marchó a coger los libros para las clases.

-¡Ya has hecho que vuelva a no probar bocado, Ron! -le recriminó Ginny, quién había escuchado todo. -¿No puedes entender que haya cosas que no te pueda decir? -Ron se mordió el labio inferior.

-Quizás se trataba de Sirius,- razonó Hermione.- Y era demasiado doloroso para él.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- cedió el muchacho. Luego hablaré con él. -¿Qué clase tenemos primero?

-Historia de la magia. -informó Hermione rápidamente, y Ron dejó caer su tortita dentro del vaso del zumo de calabaza.

-¡Qué gran comienzo! ¿Por qué siempre los lunes de todos loa años tenemos que empezar así de mal?- exclamó indignado. Hasta se le había ido el apetito, y eso en él, era un mal augurio.- ¿Cuándo tenemos Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras? Estoy deseando ver cómo es nuestra nueva profesora.

-Umm... -Hermione consultó el horario. -No tendremos hasta el miércoles.- Ron volvió a hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-Nosotros tenemos antes de la hora de comer. -dijo Ginny muy contenta.

-Ya nos dirás que tal- dijo Hermione y se levantó para ir a clase. -Vamos Ron.

---------------------------

Se había armado un revuelo tremendo en el ministerio de magia. Se hacían especulaciones de todo tipo, pero por cada boca que pasaba la información , el rumor era más fantástico y se alejaba de la realidad. En lo que todos los empleados coincidían era que, alrededor de las diez de la mañana, Dumbledore se había presentado allí , echo una furia y había solicitado hablar con Amelia Bones inmediatamente.

La nueva ministra de magia, había dejado "aparcada", su reunión con algunos de los empleados, para organizar el funcionamiento a partir de entonces en sus respectivos departamentos, y lo había recibido sin demora. A los pocos minutos, la ministra había llamado urgentemente a su asistenta personal y le había ordenado reunir con urgencia a la Confederación Internacional de Magos, y tajantemente le había ordenado que ninguno de los miembros podía faltar, puesto que el asunto a tratar era de verdadera urgencia.

Alrededor de las diez y media, la Confederación estaba totalmente entera en la sala de reuniones y habían aplicado hechizos silenciadores a las puertas.

Era ahí, donde los empleados habían comenzado a formular sus propias teorías, desde que Voldemort venía con un ejército enorme de gigantes, vampiros y toda clase de criatura mágicas, a apoderarse del ministerio; hasta que Dumbledore iba a presentar la dimisión de director de Hogwarts. Ninguna de esas teorías, tenían fundamento alguno y la verdadera causa, era quizás, algo mucho más grave que todo eso.

-Quiero ver como el responsable de esto sale a la luz por voluntad propia.- la voz del director sonaba apaciguada, pero sus ojos centelleaban de la furia. Amelia Bones, que estaba a su lado, miraba con determinación todos los rostros sorprendidos de los demás ministros. -Lo repito, sé con seguridad quién lo ha hecho, pero necesito que esa persona confiese la verdad ante todos y nos explique qué motivos a tenido para traicionar la confianza que puse, al revelar esta gran verdad.

-Pero...¿estás seguro?- titubeó el ministro español.- ¿El-qué-no-debe-ser-nombrado sabe el contenido de la profecía? ¿Y dices que alguno de nosotros se lo ha revelado?- Dumbledore asintió con firmeza y durante unos segundos pasó la mirada por el ministro francés, quién sudaba de cabo a rabo.

-Os lo repito, voy a daros unos segundos- miró su reloj de pulsera.- para que confiese el culpable, sino...me veré obligado a decirlo yo mismo.- Se sentó en una silla, al lado de Amelia y esperó pacientemente. Cuando creyó que había pasado suficiente tiempo volvió a levantarse y suspiró, con una nota de cansancio en los ojos.- Me temo...que esa persona sí fue lo bastante valiente como para encarar a Voldemort, pero no lo es para explicarnos sus motivos.- los presentes se miraron unos a otros entre expectantes hasta asustados.- Bien...el juego ha terminado -y dirigió la vista al ministro francés.- Richard, serías tan amable de acompañarme. -el silencio que se hizo en la sala fue cayendo sobre cada uno de los miembros pesadamente, hasta que un murmullo de incredulidad recorrió la mesa. El señor Richard, giró la cabeza en ambas direcciones, removiéndose nerviosamente en su asiento y sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

-Yo...yo...no lo hice...no fui yo...yo jamás... -el ministro Belga se puso en pie y miró seriamente a Dumbledore.

-¿Estás seguro de que fue él?- preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. Pero salvo él ninguno parecía dudar de que otra persona lo hubiera hecho. El nerviosismo en el señor Richard era patente y la expresión temerosa de su rostro lo delataba. -Son unas acusaciones muy fuertes, y si están infundadas por...

-Uno de mis espías vino a noche a mi despachó y me avisó.- explicó Dumbledore pacientemente. No podía evitar seguir mirando al ministro francés. Resultaba patético, removiéndose en la silla de aquella manera. Ante esta declaración ninguno objetó nada más. Sin embargo, el señor Richard no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente sin luchar.

-No es cierto...lo juro...yo no lo hice...no tienes pruebas para acusarme, Dumbledore...

-Tú solo te estás delatando, Richard -dijo Dumbledore con tristeza.- Puse mi confianza en ti, en todos vosotros y la traicionaste. No sabes hasta que punto significaba que Voldemort no supiera el contenido de esa profecía...has condenado a Harry Potter a la desgracia...y le has blindado al mundo mágico en bandeja de plata...

-Tú estás hablando de suposiciones...no sabes...no entiendes...nada...tú no...

-Harry Potter presenció la escena en sus sueños Richard. Llevabas una túnica verde botella, la misma, que utilizaste en la fiesta de la organización del Torneo de los Tres Magos. -Dumbledore había adivinado tanto que el señor Richard se quedó mudo, abriendo ligeramente la boca. Este silencio fue la confirmación que los demás esperaban. Dumbledore miró a Amelia Bones y ésta sintió con la cabeza. Fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y entraron tres aurores.

-Llevad a éste hombre a Azkaban, a la espera de juicio.- ordenó firmemente.

-¡No!- gritó el señor Richard desesperado.- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Tenía miedo, la gente se me estaba echando encima, después del ataque! ¡Francia no tenía medios para detenerle! ¡Por favor Dumbledore...! -Pero los aurores ya se habían acercado a él y le pusieron unas esposas en las muñecas, después de quitarle la varita mágica, y se lo llevaban fuera de la sala.

-Compraste la paz de Francia, a cambio de vidas humanas- recitó el director, mirando con profundo resentimiento al hombre que iba sujetado por los aurores.- Ya es demasiado tarde para tus excusas. Lleváoslo.

El señor Richard siguió gimiendo y gritando mucho rato después, mientras lo arrastraban por el ministerio, rumbo a Azkaban.

La sala de reuniones se quedó callada, nadie parecía saber que decir.

-Lamento lo ocurrido- se decidió a hablar la ministra de Portugal.- Es lamentable que haya pasado algo así.

-¿Y dices que Harry Potter lo vio todo en sueños? -preguntó el ministro búlgaro.

-Sí -confirmó Dumbledore dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla. -La cicatriz de su frente es la unión que ya os expliqué...Bueno, ya hablaremos de esto cuando se le realice el juicio a Richard. Por supuesto comprenderéis que tiene que ser un juicio totalmente reservado para personal explícito. No se nombrará para nada la profecía, simplemente se le acusará de haber pasado información a Voldemort. Reuniré al Wizengamot para que lo juzgue. ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo?- hubo un murmullo de aprobación.- Bien, y para hablar de algo más alegre, os presento a Amelia Bones, la nueva ministra de magia de Inglaterra...

-------------------------

Ron no tardó en disculparse con Harry en la clase de Historia de la Magia y él lo perdonó inmediatamente. Sabía que no podría soportar estar peleado con su amigo, y menos en una clase como la de Binns. El fantasma empezó la clase pasando lista y ni siquiera saludó por el comienzo del nuevo curso. Se dedicó a explicar dificultosas batallas del destierro de los Vampiros a las zonas más pobladas del bosque de África, y de las maneras que usaron los magos para librarse de ellos.

Mucho más entretenida estuvo la clase de Herbología. La profesora Sprout, una bruja menuda y algo regordeta, los hizo pasar directamente al invernadero dos, donde se estudiaban las plantas más peligrosas e interesantes. Hasta ahora, únicamente habían estado en los invernaderos uno y tres, lo que era un comienzo de curso esperanzador.

Las expectativas para la clase no pudieron ser más acertadas, la profesora Sprout les enseñó una _"tubércula venenosa", _que resultó ser la planta más grande que Harry había visto hasta la fecha. Tenía una cabeza con dientes muy afilados y le colgaban varios tentáculos con unos poros al final de ellos. De esos poros era de donde se lograba extraer el veneno, pero era una labor muy difícil.

La cabeza de la planta parecía oler cuando se le acercaba alguien y trataba de morder a todo aquel que la tocaba. Para extraer el veneno necesitaron utilizar unos guantes muy especiales, mientras algunos de los alumnos entretenían a la cabeza. Al principio lo creyeron muy fácil, la cabeza parecía estar interesada en los chistes más absurdos que los estudiantes les contaban, pero cuando notaba como algunos de ellos se acercaban a los poros, trataba de morderles.

Al final, muchos de los alumnos de sexto tenían mordeduras poco serias en los brazos, y la profesora Sprout les mandó de deberes averiguar la función del veneno de la _"tubércula"_, y redactarlo en un pergamino.

La clase que de verdad esperaban Harry, Ron y Hermione era Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, porque por fin verían a Hagrid, después de todo el verano.

Así que, almorzaron todo lo rápido que les fue posible y llegaron los primeros a la clase, diez minutos antes de lo previsto, saltándose gran parte del recreo.

-¡Me alegro que hayáis venido antes! -dijo Hagrid más contento que unas pascuas.- ¿Qué tal el verano?- Harry, Ron y Hermione le explicaron que habían estado en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix y los ataques a Privet Drive y el Callejón Diagon que sufrieron. Al final, Hagrid parecía muy preocupado. -Esos malditos mortífagos se nos han adelantado. ¡Menos mal que no os paso nada!

-¿Y tú qué has hecho este verano, Hagrid?- le preguntó Harry.

-Bueno...- por alguna razón el semigigante parecía nervioso. -Ya sabéis...he estado cuidando de Grawp.

-¿Y ya se porta mejor? -quiso saber Hermione.- La verdad es que nos sacó de un gran apuro con esos centauros...¿estaba muy herido cuando lo encontraste?

-¡Qué va!- les tranquilizó Hagrid, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -La piel de un gigante sana muy deprisa, ¿no lo sabíais? Grawp estaba deseoso de verme y parece que su inglés ha mejorado mucho. Y también sus modales. Por lo menos ya no me pega.

-Nos alegramos, Hagrid- dijo Ron sinceramente. -Y dinos, ¿qué has tenido que hacer para la Orden?

-Eso no es asunto vuestro.- gruñó el profesor. -Es algo muy serio lo que hace la Orden, Ron. Y no debéis inmiscuiros.

-Pero...

-Creo que Hagrid tiene razón, Ron- interrumpió Harry seriamente. -No es asunto nuestro saber lo que hace la Orden. -Ron y Hermione lo miraron boquiabiertos, pero no tan sorprendidos como Hagrid. El comportamiento del muchacho lo tenía totalmente desconcertado. Pero Harry estaba dispuesto este curso a no meterse donde no le llamaban, a no querer saber, como le había ocurrido el año pasado, y así, no cobrarse la vida de ningún inocente. La muerte de Sirius lo había transformado en una persona totalmente distinta. Y no iba a poner en riesgo la vida de sus amigos, o la seguridad de la Orden por un error suyo. Había aprendido la lección.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque en ese momento los alumnos comenzaron a llegar. Afortunadamente, aquel año no compartían la clase con los de Slytherin, sino con los de Hufflepuff, pero a cambio tendrían que seguir con ellos en Pociones, en Astronomía y para agonía de Harry en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, la clase a la que más miedo tenía de ir, incluyendo Pociones.

Hagrid montó una clase muy entretenida. Los llevó un poco a las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido y les enseñó _"fairies"._

Harry se sorprendió mucho. Igual que Ron, él tampoco recordaba que la profesora Grubbly-Plank las hubiera nombrado el curso pasado, pero le resultaron francamente amistosas. Las fairies se movían en grupos reducidos de tres o cuatro y tenían sus nidos en lo alto de los árboles. Eran bastante pequeñas, más o menos del tamaño de un Bowtruckle y de un color rosado. Llevaban en la espalda cuatro alas transparentes y sus ojos ambarinos brillaban al contraste de los rayos del sol. Parecían muy amigables, porque Hagrid se acercó a una de ellas y ésta se dejó exhibir en la palma de la mano del gigante. Harry se acercó con el resto del grupo a observarlas mejor y se dio cuenta de que un aura parecía rondar a la criatura. Tuvo claro que era un aura positiva porque los polvos que soltaba la pequeña hada, lo hicieron sentirse tremendamente en paz.

-¿Os gustan? -preguntó Hagrid encantado. -Son las criaturas que controlan ahora Azkaban, pensé que os gustaría verlas. En este bosque hay una manada muy pequeña, ¿alguien sabría decirme por qué?- inmediatamente, Hermione levantó la mano, y fue la única que lo hizo. Hagrid le cedió la palabra.

-Las fairies no soportan vivir con otras criaturas mágicas. Prefieren los lugares tranquilos y silenciosos y les encantan los humanos. -explicó la chica hablando muy atropelladamente.- Son muy amistosas y se amoldan fácilmente a los deseos humanos.

-Exactamente.- dijo Hagrid entusiasmado. -¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!

Para su desgracia, Hagrid también les mandó deberes. Tenían que dibujar una fairie, tal y como habían hecho el año anterior con los Bowtruckles y señalar sus partes con claridad. No tuvieron que ser muy listos para observar que Sexto era un curso todavía más serio y difícil que lo había sido Quinto.

A la hora de la comida, varias personas pasaron por la mesa de Gryffindor para visitar a Harry y saludarlo. Eran los antiguos miembros de ED y querían saber si las clases iban a continuar.

-¡Pero éste año no tenemos a la profesora Umbridge!- protestó Harry. La idea de ser profesor de nuevo, con todos los deberes y responsabilidades que tenía aquel curso, no le apetecía mucho.

-¡Pero Quién-tú-sabes está atacando muchos lugares!- protestó Ernie MacMillan, era uno de los que se había acercado de la mesa de Hufflepuff.- ¡Tenemos que estar preparados para todo! -Harry dio un largo y prolongado suspiro, y miró después a Ron y a Hermione, que a su vez lo miraron a él.

-A mí me parece una idea genial. -dijo su amiga con claridad.- Necesitamos estar alerta y esas...clases, nos salvaron la vida, Harry. Recuérdalo.

-¡Pero no sabemos como va a ser la profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras este curso! -Harry trataba de encontrar una excusa convincente. -¡Quizás sea tan buena como Lupin!- añadió dudándolo mucho por dentro.

-¡Por favor Harry! -suplicó Ginny, quién estaba sentada al lado de su hermano. -Toda la ayuda es poca, cuando se trata de...Voldemort. -Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores. Le había parecido que segundos antes, Christine los había estado observando, pero al mirar, vio a la chica enfrascada en una conversación con la profesora McGonagall.

-Esta bien -cedió al final. -Avisar a todos los que estén interesados y nos reuniremos el sábado a las siete de la tarde en la Sala de los Menesteres, para concretar horarios y todo eso, ¿de acuerdo? -Ernie, Justin, Hannah y Terry que estaban allí, sonrieron complacidos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas. Ginny lanzó una mirada de gratitud a Harry y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ambos hicieron un gesto brusco para separarse.

-----------------------

N/A: Olassss otra vez. Aquí os dejo con el capi 9, a partir de ahora las cosas se complican así q...no voy a decir nada más q siempre meto la pata, jejejeje.

Bueno, agradezco a todos los q me escriben reviews y espero q sigan haciéndolo porq son de gran ayuda a la hora de escribir.

Muchas gracias de nuevo y besos a todos/as!!!!!!!!


	10. No hay lugar para los dos

****

**Olassssssss, gracias por seguir mi fict, ahora os contesto a los reviews:**

**Jalogon: **Olassss, jjejej, sí, pronto se va a saber lo que realmente Chris le enseñará a Harry. Y cuando leas este nuevo capi, verás como Ginny empieza a existir. Besos!!!!

**Marla : **Olassss!!!! Bueno, aqí doy un poquito más de información acerca de Christine, aunque está en clave, jeje. Todavía qeda un poco para descubrir quién es...espero q te siga gustando el fict, Besos!!!!

**VirginiaWeasley : **Hello!!!! la respuesta a tu pregunta está en el siguiente capi, verás porqué Dumbledore no va a poder enterarse de nada...Te agrego al messeger ok? besos!!!

**Lamia-Somniorum: **Olassss!!! Bueno, el como puede utilizarla o q hará ahora q la sabe puedes encontrarlo en este nuevo capi. Espero q resuelva tus dudas, gracias por los reviews!!!!

**Nesssa: **Olass, me alegro de q te guste. Espero q sigas dejándome tu opinión, besos!!!

: Gracias!!!!!!

**Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, os dejo con el nuevo capi!!!!!!!**

**CAPÍTULO 10: NO HAY LUGAR PARA LOS DOS.**

Estaba al caer la tarde. Los rayos de luz apenas penetraban por las polvorientas ventanas de aquella habitación, iluminada en su mayoría por las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes. La humedad del ambiente obligaba a los presentes a cubrirse con la capas, todas del mismo color negro. En el centro de la habitación, había colocada una mesa alargada y allí era donde se desarrollaba una reunión.

El hombre que la presidía tenía el rostro descubierto, dejando ver una piel cetrina y pálida y unos ojos rojos, que fulminaban a los otros presentes. Era un grupo reducido, de no más de diez personas, y el hombre que estaba de pie, a la derecha de su señor, llevaba en las manos un importante informe, que iba a cambiar los acontecimientos venideros.

-Os he reunido aquí está noche, por dos motivos.- habló Voldemort. Sus ojos recorrían los rostros interesados de sus mortífagos.- El primero... -una sonrisa asomó por sus labios. -es porque he de comunicaros que, tengo en mis manos la Profecía que vosotros no lograsteis traerme del Departamento de Misterios.- un estremecimiento recorrió la mesa. Los acontecimientos de ese fatídico día, habían traído más que un quebradero de cabeza a la mayoría de los que estaban allí presentes.

-Amo... -uno de los hombres hablo. No se les podía reconocer, porque iban cubiertos por unas máscaras blancas. Sin embargo, Voldemort era capaz de identificarlos a todos.- ¿Cómo es posible que haya ocurrido este milagro?

-Parece ser que Albus Dumbledore, el honorable director de Hogwarts al que vosotros servisteis en mi ausencia -volvieron a haber estremecimientos. Voldemort soltó una risita de autosuficiencia.- cometió un pequeño fallo, al revelarle el contenido de la Profecía, a la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Y yo, por supuesto, aproveché ese desliz para sacar partido de la oportunidad, y ahora la Profecía es mía.- hizo un golpe de varita y unos pergaminos aparecieron enfrente de cada uno de los mortífagos.- aquí tenéis lo que dice.

Los mortífagos, cogieron expectantes los pergaminos y comenzaron a leer interiormente. Mientras reinó el silencio, Voldemort los observaba pacientemente, esperando a ver, su reacción. El mortífago que estaba más alejado de él, fue el primero en decir algo.

-Señor...¿todo lo que dice aquí es cierto?

-Lamentablemente sí.- Voldemort hizo una mueca de desagrado.- Si yo hubiera obtenido el contenido de la profecía al completo, jamás hubiera atacado esa noche a Potter. Hubiera esperado a que creciera, junto con el otro crío, y hubiera sabido cual de los dos era el más peligroso.

-Disculpe señor, pero no entiendo. -esa claramente era una voz melosa, de una mujer.- ¿otro crío?

-Sí, Bella, sí, otro. Habían dos niños que nacerían aquel verano a finales de Julio. Uno era Potter, evidentemente, y el otro era Longbotton.

-¿Longbotton?- preguntó extrañada Bellatrix. -¿El hijo de los aurores? ¿el qué estuvo en el Departamento de Misterios en Junio?

-El mismo- confirmó Voldemort con una sonrisa forzada.- Longbotton nació el mismo día que Potter, pero yo sabía que Harry Potter era el que más problemas me daría, con el que me identifiqué y no me equivoqué... -cerró los puños con fuerza.- Potter puede hacer cosas que los demás niños de su edad no hacen...no todo el mundo hubiera ido a rescatar la Piedra Filosofal arriesgando su pellejo, o hubiera entrado en la Cámara de los Secretos. Y menos habría llegado hasta el Departamento de Misterios, en el interior del Ministerio de Magia, jugándose algo más que la expulsión de Hogwarts, no...- sus ojos rojos brillaron a la luz de las antorchas.- Potter...siempre fue distinto...

-¿Y es cierto qué tiene poderes especiales?- la voz ronca del verdugo Macnair hizo eco en toda la estancia.

-No se tratan de poderes especiales...se trata de una fuerza que lo empuja a actuar por sí mismo, a enfrentarse a los riesgos por unos motivos que no entiendo... -entornó los ojos. -No obstante, sí que es cierto que le trasferí ciertos...poderes, la noche en que murieron sus padres. Por supuesto nunca creí que ocurriría algo así, cuando le lancé la maldición.

-¿Entonces puede hacer todo lo que usted hace?

-No- negó Voldemort con rotundidad.- Tiene cualidades mías...que yo aprecio en su totalidad, como puede ser la lengua pársel, o su determinación e instintiva para hacer las cosas...posee ciertas similitudes conmigo, más que si fuera mi propio hijo- este comentario pareció hacer mucha gracia a Voldemort.- y quizás esconda algunas características más que no ha descubierto. Pero por ejemplo, no posee la habilidad de ocupar cuerpos, ni la de saber cuando alguien me está mintiendo, ni tiene la suficiente sangre fría como para matar a alguien...

-Entonces, amo,- unos fríos ojos grises se asomaron a través de la capucha.- ¿En qué forma puede llegar a ser peligroso para nosotros?- Voldemort meditó durante unos instantes.

-Es diría...atrevido. Puedo ver en sus ojos que no le asusta el peligro, es más, ama el riesgo. Creo que, a aparte de Dumbledore, es el único que ha sido capaz de enfrentarme sin que le temblara la mano. Incluso pudo resistirse a la maldición Imperious, una proeza, que ni los magos más experimentados habían logrado conmigo. Es...realmente fascinante, sí, creo que nuestro joven amigo merece su reconocimiento por su valor.- la mayoría soltaron una carcajada ante la ironía de su señor.- Digamos, que ahora está en un momento algo estancado. La muerte de Sirius Black lo ha trastocado, la relación que tenían era demasiado íntima, yo diría que es como si hubiera perdido a su padre de nuevo. Es ahora cuando es débil, Bella, ¿me contaste que no pudo hacer accionar la varita, verdad?

-Así es, amo. -Bellatrix sonrió y habló con su voz empalagosa. -Trató de atacarnos y no salieron más que chispas de su varita.

-¿Qué me dices de eso, Severus? ¿Has averiguado algo?- Snape se removió incómodo en su sitio. Debía ser cauto o sus palabras podían interpretarse como otra cosa.

-Tengo entendido que no deseaba regresar al mundo mágico, señor.- dijo con sencillez.

-Así que era eso...reniega de la magia, más que mejor. Esto nos ofrece una clara ventaja sobre él. Quizás ahora, sea más vulnerable que nunca, si esperamos a que crezca, podría desarrollar habilidades especiales que frustraran nuestros planes. No, no podemos permitirlo, tenemos que actuar con urgencia.

-¿Qué hay de la última parte de la profecía?- preguntó otro de los mortífagos.- La que dice que ninguno de los dos puede vivir, mientras el otro siga vivo.

-¡Ah, ese pequeño detalle!- suspiró Voldemort irónicamente.- Sí, ya lo había pasado por alto. Bueno, no creo que sea un problema serio. Yo siempre tuve claro que no había sitio para los dos en este mundo. Mientras él exista, no podré completar con tranquilidad mis aspiraciones y es evidente que él no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados indefinidamente, ¿no es cierto?. Soy el asesino de sus padres, tarde o temprano querrá cobrarme sus muertes.- hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. -Pero eso ahora no es preocupante. Sólo es un estudiante de sexto curso, sin conocimientos sobre artes oscuras, no supone un gran riesgo. Me preocupa más, el pobre acceso que tenemos a él. Dumbledore lo protege en exceso y no va a dejar que nos acerquemos tan fácilmente.

-De eso quería hablarle, señor- interrumpió el mortífago que estaba a su derecha.- Ahora que Dumbledore se ha enterado que usted sabe el contenido de la profecía, no va a ser nada fácil acercarse a él.

-Has dicho...¿qué lo sabe?- gritó Voldemort fuera sí. Las venas del cuello se le dilataban. El mortífago retrocedió dos pasos asustado.

-Sí...sí señor. Por eso vine a buscarle. El...el ministro de magia francés ha sido apresado...han descubierto que fue él quién le pasó la información -Voldemort se pasó la mano por la cara reflexionando.

-¿Cómo han podido averiguarlo?- murmuró.

-Esa-- Snape fijó sus ojos negros en su señor. es una respuesta sencilla.- Yo también vine a avisarle amo- se apresuró a decir. Había encontrado la forma perfecta de darle a Voldemort información y que lo tuviera más en cuanta, para así poder informar a la Orden, y que su señor no sospechara de que era él el traidor. -Potter tuvo un sueño con usted. -Voldemort hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-No lo sentí. No lo entiendo...la cicatriz que lleva en la frente debería ser un punto de enlace y sin embargo...no pude sentir que presenciaba aquella conversación.

-¿Cómo es posible que se haya roto la conexión, amo? -preguntó Malfoy.

-No creo que se haya roto...es solo cuestión de tiempo, sin embargo, desde que traté de poseerlo en el Departamento de Misterios, parece que su cabeza ha creado un escudo protector más fuerte.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- preguntó otro de los mortífagos.

-Respecto a lo de Potter, esperar. Quizás podamos aprovechar la información de mis espías en Hogwarts para atraerlo de nuevo hasta mí. Será una tarea lenta y laboriosa, pero si resulta, valdrá la pena.- giró la cabeza en dirección a uno de sus hombres. -Lucius, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Sí, mi señor- Malfoy hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la sala apresuradamente.

-Nott, Crabbe, Snape, ordenad las vigilancias en Hogsmade y los puntos cercanos a Hogwarts. Estoy convencido de que habrá aurores camuflados, encontradlos y presentarme un informe, esa zona es muy importante si queremos acercarnos a Potter o a...sus amigos.- los aludidos también hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon a acatar las órdenes. Voldemort esperó a que se marcharan, conjuró una silla y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella, flotándose los ojos con la mano derecha, reflexionando. -¿qué hay de ese hombre, del ministro?

-Señor, está en Azkaban- se apresuró a decir el mortífago que había informado de todo. -El juicio será dentro de dos días.

-Dos días...- susurró Voldemort. -Matadle.- ordenó con firmeza.

-Pero señor...Azkaban está demasiado bien protegida- protestó uno de los mortífagos.- No tenemos intermediarios allí, no podremos entrar.

-Pero sí tenemos espías en el ministerio- explicó Voldemort.- Ya sé que a estas alturas es imposible penetrar en Azkaban y menos con esas...esas... hadas, rondando por ahí, me ponen enfermo las cursiladas que inventa Dumbledore. El caso es- continuó.- que estoy completamente seguro de que encantarán coches voladores para llevarlo desde la fortaleza hasta el ministerio. No se tomarán la molestia de establecer un traslador, por miedo a que ocurra un error y el prisionero escape. No, es un testigo demasiado importante, un ministro, con todas esas formalidades lograrán que podamos actuar. Utilizad los contactos de los espías y asaltad los coches, antes de que llegue al juicio. Hay demasiada información que ese hombre sabe y que podría facilitar a Dumbledore, no podemos correr el riesgo de que declare. No escatiméis en hombres, lo quiero...muerto.

-------------------------

Después de comer, los de Gryffindor tuvieron una hora más de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, donde avanzaron en su dibujo de las fairies y luego se marcharon a clase de Transformaciones, donde se les unieron los de Ravencraw.

La profesora McGonagall comenzó la clase hablando de los EXTASIS, exámenes que tendrían al final de Séptimo curso y que decidirían las notas finales de los estudiantes, y por lo tanto, la carrera que éstos estudiarían al salir del colegio. Hermione comenzó a morderse las uñas y ponerse histérica, a medida que la profesora les recordaba la dificultad de los exámenes. Harry, por su parte, no atendía en exceso. En aquellos momentos los EXTASIS le eran indiferentes, ni siquiera sabía si iba a llegar con vida para realizarlos, así que no prestó la menor atención, pese a que Ron le estuvo dando codazos los primeros veinte minutos, antes de desistir.

Después de la charla, McGonagall se dedicó a repasar los conceptos básicos que se habían estudiado en quinto: los hechizos desvanecedores.

-A ver...Potter,- dijo la profesora sacando de un cesto unos pequeños gatitos y colocándolos encima de la mesa.- ¿Puede recordarme cuál es el movimiento requerido y la pronunciación del conjuro de un hechizo desvanecedor?- Harry tenía la vista perdida en el suelo y no hizo ningún gesto que indicara que había escuchado a la profesora. -¡Potter! -le reprendió ella, y el chico pegó un brinco algo aturdido, y miró los severos rasgos de su jefa de casa. -¿Estaba usted escuchándome?

-Perdón...profesora... -se disculpó mirando azorado a ambos lados. Toda la clase lo miraba, nunca habían visto a Harry perder el hilo en una clase que no fuera la de Binns, y menos si McGonagall era la profesora, porque se arriesgaba a perder una cantidad de puntos para Gryffindor, y ganar la copa de la casa, siempre había sido muy importante para él.- ¿podría repetirme la pregunta? -la profesora McGonagall suspiró, seguramente para relajarse y no comenzar a gritar el primer día de clase.

-Le decía Potter´. explicó pacientemente.- que si podría describirme el movimiento de varita y el nombre del conjuro de un encantamiento desvanecedor.

-Err... -Harry hizo memoria. Había realizado a la perfección el encantamiento en sus TIMOS y tendría que recordarlo sin dificultad.- El movimiento es... -hizo una complicada maniobra con su varita.- y hay que decir "evanesco".

-Bien,- aprobó la profesora McGonagall con gesto severo.- ¿Podría utilizarlo con los gatos que hay encima de mi mesa?

Harry se levantó algo nervioso, no le gustaba que lo sacaran a la pizarra delante de sus compañeros, y caminó hasta la mesa de la profesora. Levantó la varita, realizó el complicado movimiento y pronunció "evanesco" alto y claro, sin embargo, salvo unas chispas rojas que salieron de la punta de su varita, nada sucedió. Miró tembloroso a la profesora McGonagall y vio como ella clavaba sus profundos ojos negros en los suyos. Harry tragó saliva, pero se dio cuenta de que el rostro de su profesora no era el que acostumbraba a tener. Había dejado a un lado su postre serio y ahora se mostraba inquieta, los ojos le brillaron de una forma inusual y habría jurado que ella lo miraba incluso con...¿lástima?

Por supuesto Harry sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había tratado de hacer magia, pero como seguía sin creer del todo en ella, en ocasiones sus hechizos no funcionaban y ésa había sido una de ellas.

-Está bien, Potter, siéntese. -Harry obedeció rápidamente. Sus compañeros seguían mirándole extrañado, lo habían visto realizar ese encantamiento en innumerables ocasiones sin ningún problema. Estaban tan sorprendidos como Ron y Hermione, que conocían tanto a su amigo que lo miraban como si éste hubiese dejado de respirar.- Veo que vamos a necesitar mucho trabajo, durante el verano no han tocado ni un libro...

La clase no duró mucho más. La profesora McGonagall les explicó que, durante el curso, iban a comenzar las transformaciones de objetos en animales, pero que eso lo dejaban para la próxima clase y, afortunadamente, no les mandó deberes.

Harry recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que le fue posible, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de clase, la profesora le pidió que se quedara un momento, porque tenía que hablar con él.

Tras decirles a Ron y Hermione que no le esperaran, se acercó a la mesa donde la profesora estaba sentada. Ésta, se quitó las gafas y escudriñó al chico con dureza.

-Te he visto muy distraído en mi clase, Potter. No es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada, como comprenderás.- Harry asintió con la cabeza gacha, pero seguía teniendo la sensación de que McGonagall no trataba de reprenderlo.- Pasaré por alto lo de hoy y no le quitaremos puntos a Gryffindor. -Harry levantó la cabeza muy sorprendido.- Pero espero que no se repita.

-Er...claro, gracias profesora. -ella se mostró callada mientras seguía observándole.

-El otro asunto que te quería comentar es sobre el equipo de quidditch.- se agachó hacia los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una pequeña cajita de color marrón. -Estuve hablando con la señorita Weasley y ella me dijo que no deseaba seguir siendo buscadora, porque se iba a presentar a las pruebas de cazadora.- Harry aguardó paciente. -Y me preguntaba, si ahora que nuestra querida..."exdirectora"- recalcó las últimas palabras más de lo normal.- se ha marchado de Hogwarts, si querrías volver a ocupar tu puesto.

-¿Lo...lo dice en serio, profesora? -titubeó Harry. Parecía que las suposiciones de Ron y Hermione eran ciertas.

-Completamente. La copa de quidditch lleva demasiado tiempo en mi despacho y pega con la decoración. No me gustaría tener que entregársela al profesor Snape -arrugó el rostro con desagrado. -Y podría decir que...desde que tu padre fue buscador, no ha habido ningún otro mejor que tú.- aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Harry, creando un vínculo de esperanza en su interior. La profesora McGonagall había tenido un gesto muy bonito al recordarle una cosa así y haberlo halagado.

-Gracias profesora...sí, acepto volver a ser el buscador de Gryffindor.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo la mujer con brío. -Entonces...tendrás que aceptar esto también.- abrió la pequeña caja de madera y mostró a Harry un brazalete de capitán, de los colores de Gryffindor.

-¿Yo...? ¿ca...capitán?- tartamudeó.

-Por antigüedad le corresponde a la señorita Spinet serlo. Pero cuando le ofrecí el brazalete lo rehusó. Me dijo que ella no tenía carácter de capitán y que como éste era su último curso en Hogwarts, era mejor que tomara las riendas otro mejor capacitado. Ella me recomendó que fueras tú, Potter, y yo creo que es una excelente idea.

-Pe...pero...

-Nada de peros. -replicó la profesora.- Llevas cinco años jugando en el equipo, fuiste el buscador más joven que haya tenido el colegio, has tenido de capitanes a Wood y a Jonhson, conoces muy bien las reglas y tienes carisma entre tus compañeros..., en definitiva, creo que mereces llegar a ser capitán.- Harry miró el brazalete con los ojos perdidos sobre él. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido fantasías siendo él un jugador de quidditch muy bueno y dirigiendo a su equipo? No podía negar que siempre había anhelado esa oportunidad y que era muy tentador aceptar el puesto, pero se sentía cohibido con tanta responsabilidad. Llevaba a cuestas demasiadas cargas, estaba herido emocionalmente y eso se estaba reflejando incluso en sus clases, y ahora le pedían que fuera capitán. Tal vez aquello fuera un aislamiento a sus problemas, una forma de huir de los recuerdos, después de todo, volar en su Saeta de Fuego siempre lo había relajado.

-Está bien... -accedió un poco cohibido, y la profesora McGonagall sonrió ampliamente. Era la primera vez que Harry la veía sonreír tan abiertamente.

-¡Estupendo, Potter! -dijo entregándole el brazalete que él cogió.- vas a ser un gran capitán, sí, estoy segura...Trabaja mucho y prepara a tu equipo muy bien... -hizo un gesto de varita y un pergamino cayó a sus manos. -aquí tienes el calendario de los partidos.

-¿Y cuándo podremos elegir los dos cazadores que nos faltan?.preguntó leyendo disimuladamente el pergamino.

-Tendrá que ser pronto. -dijo la profesora. -El primer partido como verás, será en Halloween y los nuevos integrantes tendrán que adaptarse...¿cuándo te viene bien de esta semana? -Harry recordó la reunión del ED, que tendría lugar el Sábado en la sala de los Menesteres, y también tenía que hablar con Christine sobre sus clases.

-Ummm... -reflexionó.- ¿Qué tal el domingo?

--------------------

Harry se reunió con sus amigos en la sala común, poco después. Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados en los sillones cercanos a la chimenea y parecían estar haciendo deberes.

Se les acercó por detrás y tras comprobar que nadie estaba cerca, les susurró al oído.

-McGonagall me acaba de decir que puedo volver a ser el buscador del equipo, y me ha nombrado capitán.- y extendió el brazalete para mostrárselo. Sus amigos, que no se habían percatado de su presencia se pegaron un buen susto al escuchar una voz tan cerca, pero cuando asimilaron las palabras de su amigo, los dos comenzaron a felicitarle escandalosamente.

-¡Te lo dije, te lo dije! -gritó Ron y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¡Me alegro tanto Harry! -Hermione tenía lágrimas en la cara.- ¡Ya era hora de que ocurriera algo bueno! -y sin más preámbulos, lo abrazó.

-¿Por qué tanto jaleo?- Ginny acababa de entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se los había encontrado dando botes.

-Harry es el nuevo capitán de Quidditch, y vuelve a ser buscador.- le explicó Ron. Ginny y Harry cruzaron miradas y se sonrieron dulcemente.

-Enhorabuena- dijo al final la chica y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias. -Harry se había sonrojado, pero para disimularlo sacó de su túnica el brazalete con los colores escarlata y se lo mostró.- El domingo a las seis serán las pruebas para buscar los dos cazadores que nos quedan. Te quiero ver estrenando tu nueva escoba. -Ginny solo sonrió.- Voy a poner un anuncio en el tablón. Y, por cierto, primer partido, Gryffindor contra Ravencraw.

---------------------

El despacho del director de Hogwarts era, en apariencia, el lugar más seguro y tranquilo de todo el colegio. Era muy amplio y espacioso, estaba repleto de estanterías con libros de todo tipo, tenía en el centro una mesa de escritorio, que era el lugar de reflexión de todo director que hubiera pasado, y era allí, en aquellos momentos, donde Albus Dumbledore se encontraba.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención del lugar no eran las escaleras que complementaban al despacho con un segundo piso, ni siquiera los retratos parlantes de antiguos directores y directoras de Hogwarts, sino un majestuoso fénix dorado, situado en lo alto de una percha, justo al lado del escritorio.

Llamaron a la puerta con avidez, y tras escuchar que podía pasar, un hombre vestido de negro, con el pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda, entró apremiante en la habitación.

Su primera reacción fue quedarse parado en la puerta, mirando al director con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, pero luego se acercó al escritorio y depositó ambas manos sobre él, obligando al anciano a devolverle la mirada furiosa que éste le profesaba.

-¡Ah, Severus! Me preguntaba cuándo...

-¿Por qué? -dijo el hombre. Era Snape, el profesor de pociones de la escuela y miembro de la Orden del Fénix.- ¿Por qué lo ocultó?- Dumbledore suspiró.

-¿Ocultar qué?- preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia, pero sabía muy bien de qué se trataba el asunto.

-Usted lo sabía...usted sabía lo que decía esa profecía...lo sabía y no lo dijo. -hubo unos instantes de silencio. Fawkes abrió las alas y cayeron cenizas de su regazo. Ninguno de los dos adultos le prestó atención. Por la ventana, la luz de la luna iluminaba la mayor parte del despacho, y la habitación parecía haber enmudecido. Ni siquiera los retratos más extrovertidos de la pared osaban pronunciar palabra alguna. Fingían dormir, o simplemente esperaban la respuesta del director.

-Sí, -confirmó Dumbledore. -Lo sabía, siempre lo supe, porque fui yo quién la escuchó la primera vez.

-Entonces...¿cuándo el año pasado..., usted siempre lo supo?

-Sí, -repitió Dumbledore, y Snape soltó una expresión vehemente.- Lamento decir que por culpa de mi silencio, se perdió más que la vida de Sirius Black.

-No entiendo a qué se refiere.- replicó Snape despectivamente.

-A que debí poner esa carga sobre Harry, hace mucho tiempo. -Dumbledore suspiró y se acercó hasta la estantería más próxima. Allí, oculto entre los libros, estaba el pensadero. Lo cogió y lo colocó frente al profesor de pociones. Introdujo la varita en su sien y sacó una hebra plateada de ella, que colocó más tarde sobre la vasija de piedra. -Si yo no le hubiera ocultado la relación tan profunda que tenía con Voldemort, y le hubiera explicado que él trataría de engañarlo para que fuera al Departamento de Misterios esa noche, Harry jamás habría salido corriendo a rescatar a Sirius.

-Un momento.- interrumpió Snape, mirando como Dumbledore tocaba el líquido del pensadero con la punta de la varita. -¿Potter lo sabe? ¿Él sabe lo que dice esa profecía?

-Sí, -volvió a asentir Dumbledore.- Yo mismo le mostré esto... -la figura de la profesora Trelawney se dejó ver entre la confusa niebla que aún rondaba a la vasija.

-¿Sybil Trelawney? ¿Ella hizo esa profecía? No es posible... -Snape palideció de golpe. No podía creer que aquella compañera suya de trabajo, a la que todos catalogaban de fraude, hubiera sido la persona que decidiera el destino del mundo mágico.

-Te aseguro que sí lo es.- la incredulidad del rostro del profesor, pareció divertir mucho al director, pero en seguida volvió a adoptar su expresión seria.

-Es una locura... -Snape se llevó la mano a la cara, parecía muy cansado.- El señor oscuro quiere acabar con Potter lo más rápido posible...no sé hasta cuando podremos protegerlo.

-Eso, déjalo en mis manos. Ocúpate de tu trabajo, Severus, y deja que las personas que están responsabilizadas de él, hagan el suyo.- miró fijamente a los ojos negros del profesor, a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-¿Se refiere a ella?- preguntó éste despectivamente. -No tiene ninguna posibilidad de salir impune. El señor oscuro ya sabe que ha regresado y...la quitará del medio...

-Ella no es la misma de hace quince años.- respondió con sencillez el director. -Quizás me equivoque en poner tantas vidas en las manos de las personas que he elegido, per confío en ellas, como deberías recordar...- lanzó una mirada significativa, ante esto Snape, le rehuyó la cara.

-No lo he olvidado...pero si usted me sigue ocultando datos tan importantes...no podré hacer mi trabajo.

-Podrás. -aseguró el director.- Era necesario mi silencio. Es un peso demasiado para que se tomé a la ligera...

-Y decidió cargarlo sobre su espalda. -Snape levantó la voz, encarando con furia al director.- Prepare bien a Potter, director, porque lo que le espera ni usted mismo se lo imagina.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme exactamente, Severus? -preguntó amablemente Dumbledore, aunque su voz sonaba a reproche.

-El Señor Oscuro nos ha pedido cubrir las zonas de Hogsmade y los alrededores de Hogwarts con espías, se están preparando próximos ataques, ahora que sabe...lo que dice esa profecía, quiere matar a Potter lo más rápido posible, y ella no va a poder impedirlo. -Snape sonrió maliciosamente. -Ha elegido a la persona equivocada, y su error lo podemos pagar todos. Si Potter muere...se acabó...

-Confío en que no sea así.

-¿Y qué demonios hará, eh? -gritó Snape irritado.- ¿le enseñará Oclumancia, un par de hechizos buenos? ¿De qué servirá eso si el Señor Oscuro logra llegar hasta Potter? ¿Cree que los milagros van a seguir ocurriendo, qué Potter va a salvarse por los pelos de nuevo? No, se está equivocando, y olvida que ella ya falló una vez... -Dumbledore se puso en pie bruscamente y miró con dureza a Snape.

-Es nuestra última carta. -parecía que se iba a poner a gritar también, pero su voz sonó tranquila y parsimoniosa.

-Está bien -cedió Snape. -Pero se está olvidando de una cosa muy importante. Si Potter averigua lo que es ella, la detestará el resto de su vida, y su magnífico plan fallará. Y el humor de Potter, últimamente parece no estar en su punto más suave...- Snape se dio la vuelta y encaminó hacia la salida.

-¡Severus! -lo llamó el director, y el profesor se detuvo sujetando con la mano derecha el pomo de la puerta.- Deja de vivir en el pasado...

-Hay heridas muy hondas que nunca cicatrizan, director.

-Entonces...ocúltalas, porque solo volviendo a confiar, podemos ganar esta guerra. -Snape apretó con dureza el pomo, y segundos después, salió del despacho del director, produciendo un suave frufrú con su capa, al rozar la esquina.

-------------------

Harry evitó encontrarse con Christine por los pasillos, hasta que llegó su primera clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Sabía que tenía que haber hablado con ella mucho antes, tal y como Dumbledore le había pedido, pero ahora que estaba en Hogwarts, y más seguro, le parecía que la mujer lo vigilaba en exceso. Durante las comidas en el Gran Comedor no le quitaba el ojo de encima, y se las arreglaba para apartar la mirada, cada vez que Harry se daba cuanta de que lo espiaba. Le irritaba su actitud tan inquisitiva y por eso había evitado cualquier contacto con ella.

Los de quinto habían tenido clase de Defensa el primer día. Ginny y Luna, salieron entusiasmadas de la doble hora del lunes, explicándoles a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que Christine era una profesora muy recta y que se comportaba tan fríamente como lo había hecho en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, pero que era una magnífica profesora y que tenía un alto conocimiento en hechizos.

-Hemos repasado los encantamientos de desarme, nos ha nombrado de pasada las maldiciones imperdonables, pese a que hasta Sexto no se estudian y vamos a empezar a aprender los encantamientos aturdidores y permutadores.- les explicó Ginny entusiasmada. Harry emitió un gruñido. Pese a lo que le contaran sobre Christine, a él le seguía cayendo igual de mal.

-Tengo muchas ganas de empezar...- Hermione comenzó a enumerar razones por las cuáles era tan importante atender en la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras aquel año, y Harry desconectó, para no escucharla.

-A mí tampoco me gusta mucho Christine. -le confesó Ginny a Harry, poniéndose a su lado, mientras dejaba que Ron escuchara el sermón de Hermione.- Hay algo raro en ella...no sé...me hace desconfiar. Pero es buena profesora. -Harry se sorprendió de lo justa que llegaba a ser Ginny. -Deberías darle una oportunidad.

Las palabras que había escuchado de Ginny le resonaban en los oídos cuando estaba esperando en la puerta del aula cerrada, el comienzo de la clase de Defensa. Dos chicos de segundo pasaron por su lado y le felicitaron por enésima vez, por haber sido elegido capitán.

Una vez Harry había colgado el anuncio de las pruebas para cazadores en el equipo, los miembros de Gryffindor que habían en la sala común entonces, lo felicitaron hasta la saciedad y lo aturullaron a preguntas hasta altas horas de la noche. Esto había provocado que Harry se durmiera en la clase de Historia de la Magia del día siguiente y que no prestara mucha atención en Transformaciones, poniendo a prueba la paciencia de la profesora McGonagall, que había dejado de lado su generosidad, y le había descontado a Gryffindor cinco puntos.

Afortunadamente, la clase doble de Pociones del martes se había suspendido, puesto que Snape había tenido que salir de Hogwarts y no había regresado hasta la noche. Los alumnos hacían especulaciones sobre su desaparición, hasta la fecha, Snape no había faltado a ninguna clase de Pociones, pero solo Harry sabía que el profesor debía estar haciendo algún "trabajito", o bien para la Orden, o bien de espía para los mortífagos.

Pero cuando la puerta de aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras se abrió, el miércoles por la mañana, Harry deseó de todas todas, encontrarse ante un caldero y con Snape de profesor.

Hermione les obligó a él y a Ron a ponerse en primera fila, y eso incrementó los nervios del muchacho.

Christine no tardó en aparecer por la puerta. Iba vestida con una larga túnica negra, acompañada de una capa, negra también. Su larga melena azabache iba recogida con una cola de caballo, y sus ojos azul intenso, penetraban fríamente en los ojos de cada estudiante.

Cuando cogió la lista de su escritorio y se apoyó en la mesa para nombrarlos, algunos estudiantes retiraron los pupitres hacia atrás. Los ojos de Christine irradiaban tal frialdad, que penetraban en lo más hondo del pecho de los alumnos, haciéndoles sentir su miedo, su mirada vacía...

Christine comenzó a pasar lista. En algunos nombres se detenía y miraba unos segundos por encima del pergamino a los alumnos, y en otros simplemente pasaba de largo. Cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, apartó el papel de su rostro, y tras comprobar que estaba sentado en la parte delantera, siguió con los demás alumnos, sin hacer ni ningún comentario al respecto.

Una vez acabó de pasar lista, guardó el pergamino en el cajón de donde lo había sacado y extrajo la varita del bolsillo de su túnica, aunque no apuntó más que al suelo.

-Buenas días. Ahora que ya os conozco un poco más, me parece que lo mejor será que empecemos. -comenzó a hablar, pero ni aún cuando trataba de parecer amable, el tono de su voz variaba a más cálido.- Mi nombre es Christine Byrne, y seré vuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.- hizo un parón, pero como nadie comentó nada, continuó.- Tengo entendido que habéis tenido cinco profesores distintos en cada curso, ¿es correcto?- hubo un murmullo de asentimiento.- Bien, me han informado de la conducta de cada uno de ellos y debo decir, que pese a las adversidades, vuestro director me ha comunicado que sois el curso de Sexto más avanzado en esta asignatura que haya tenido el colegio en mucho tiempo.- unos pupitres más allá, Malfoy se daba aires por las palabras de la profesora. -Y dadas las circunstancias...es todo un logro.- dejó de apoyarse en la mesa y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro, pero siempre a la misma altura.- Durante este curso, vamos a especializarnos en cosas más serias. Conozco personalmente al profesor Lupin y sé que os enseñó cuánto debéis saber e incluso más respecto a criaturas tenebrosas, así que nos centraremos principalmente en hechizos. -un murmullo de excitación recorrió la clase. Dean Thomas fue el primero que se atrevió a levantar la mano.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Dean Thomas, profesora. -Christine le hizo un gesto para que continuara. -Me preguntaba si íbamos a ver las maldiciones imperdonables. -la profesora se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, tan fríamente que Dean se estremeció, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a hablar, sonrió.

-El profesor Dumbledore me ha comentado que visteis las maldiciones imperdonables en cuarto curso, mucho antes de lo que deberíais haberlas visto, incluso que se utilizaron con ciertos...alumnos.- lanzó una mirada significativa a Harry. -Pero este año profundizaremos un poco más en ellas. Aunque haremos muchas cosas más que eso. Como sabéis, Lord Voldemort ha regresado. -la clase se estremeció, pero eso no pareció importarle mucho a Christine. -Y el mundo mágico se ve amenazado por él. Debéis saber, que armas utilizará contra vosotros, y yo voy a enseñároslas. Veremos también, el ejército de criaturas mágicas que se unieron a él la última vez, y os enseñaré a repelerlas, lo que nos lleva a nuestra primera lección. -se dio la vuelta hacia la pizarra y tras hacer unos extraños movimientos con la varita, la figura de un dementor, se dibujó en tiza.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que es esto? -prácticamente todas las manos se levantaron. Y no era de extrañar. Los que procedían de las familias de magos, habían crecido escuchando a sus padres nombrar Azkaban, y los antiguos guardianes que la custodiaban, y los que eran nacidos de muggles, habían tenido la desagradable oportunidad de conocerlos, cuando cursaban tercer curso y rondaban por los terrenos del castillo. -¿su nombre?

-Parvati Patil -dijo una de las alumnas, a la que la profesora había concedido la palabra.- Son Dementores. Eran las criaturas que custodiaban Azkaban.

-Muy bien, señorita Patil. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. -dijo secamente Christine.- ¿Y alguien podría decirme por qué ya no custodian Azkaban?- el número de manos se limitaron. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron de los pocos, junto a Malfoy que las mantuvieron alzadas.

-Usted -dijo Christine señalando hacia Malfoy.- Dígame...señor...

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy -dijo el chico despectivamente.

-¿Y bien?

-Los Dementores abandonaron Azkaban y se unieron a las filas del Señor Oscuro.- esa vez Christine no contestó. Se quedó unos segundos observando la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Malfoy. Harry, Ron y Hermione también lo hicieron. No solo por la cantidad de información que éste poseía, sino porque había llamado a Voldemort "Señor Oscuro", y Harry sabía que únicamente los mortífagos lo llamaban así.

-Bien...señor Malfoy. -Christine reaccionó al fin.- Diez puntos para Slytherin.- se acercó hacia la pizarra y se dio la vuelta justo debajo del dibujo del dementor.- Veo que sabéis mucho acerca de los dementores..., entonces, ¿alguien me podría explicar lo que es un Patronus?- muchas manos se alzaron en el aire.

-Señor Potter.- Harry miró a su profesora y comenzó a hablar con voz segura.

-Un Patronus es lo único que repele a un Dementor. Está constituido por energía positiva, felicidad, recuerdos alegres, todo lo contrario al ambiente que ronda un dementor, y lo que detesta...

-¿Qué forma tiene un Patronus, señor Potter?- preguntó Christine interesada, de que el muchacho se supiera tan bien la lección.

-Es según el mago que lo invoque. Adopta una forma diferente.

-Perfecto. -felicitó Christine, mirándole intensamente a los ojos, mirada que Harry le devolvió. -¿Cuántos de vosotros podéis hacer un Patronus? -las manos de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Lavander, Dean, Seamus y Neville se alzaron en el aire. -Señor Longbotton, ¿quién le enseñó a realizar un patronus y por qué motivo?- se interesó la profesora. Neville miró a Harry nerviosamente.

-Harry..., a todos nosotros nos lo enseñó Harry -señaló a los que habían levantado la mano, y Harry deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

-¿El señor Potter? -preguntó Christine frunciendo el entrecejo. -¿El señor Potter os enseñó a hacer un Patronus? ¿por qué?

-Porque teníamos una profesora malísima en la asignatura, y se lo pedimos.- respondió Ron con autoridad.- Harry era el mejor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras de nuestro curso y nos dio clase.- Malfoy soltó un gruñido de incredulidad y algunos de Slytherin comenzaron a murmurar por lo bajo.

-Muy interesante -murmuró Christine.- Bien, en ese caso, ¿por qué no nos muestra como es un Patronus, señor Potter?- era la segunda vez que lo sacaban a la pizarra en una semana semana, y sólo era la primera semana de curso. Mirando con reproche a Ron, se levantó y se acercó a la profesora, que le dejó un espacio considerable. Por dentro estaba nervioso, habría podido hacer el Patronus con los ojos cerrados, pero podía ser que la varita no funcionara tampoco en aquella ocasión, y lo dejara en ridículo delante de toda la clase, y de los alumnos de Slytherin.

"Tengo que creer en la magia, tengo que pensar que sí me ha servido y pensar en un recuerdo alegre...vamos Harry" -pensó mientras levantaba la varita.

"Ya está. Si no hubiera sido por la magia no hubiera sido jamás capitán de quidditch, ni hubiera conocido a Ron y Hermione" en el momento en que aquellos pensamientos le vinieron a la cabeza, pronunció alto y claro "Expecto Patronum" y un ciervo plateado salió de la punta de su varita.

El animal, lo rodeó dio una vuelta alrededor del aula y tras acercarse a Harry para que lo acariciara, desapareció.

-Un Patronus excelente, Potter -sonrió Christine, y le otorgó otros diez puntos a Grffindor. -Y muy bonito,- le susurró al oído para que nadie más lo oyera. Harry no contestó, y fue a sentarse en su sitio. La profesora volvió a dirigirse hacia los alumnos. -Los Dementores, como bien ha dicho vuestro compañero, el señor Malfoy, son unas de las criaturas a las que se tendrá que enfrentar el mundo mágico en la lucha contra Voldemort. Por lo que, aprender a ejecutar un Patronus se convierte en una prioridad en esta clase. Así que, para el próximo día quiero que me entreguéis una redacción de un pergamino, sobre este encantamiento y comenzaremos a practicarlo. En el caso de los alumnos que ya lo consigáis realizar, no os vendrá mal un repaso. Ahora, podéis marcharos, la clase ha terminado.

Rápidamente el silencio que había embargado la clase se rompió, y los estudiantes recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir del aula. Christine se acercó a la mesa donde Harry, Ron y Hermione metían los libros en sus mochilas.

-Quédate un momento Potter, tengo algo de que hablar contigo.- le pidió y mientras Harry se despedía de sus amigos, se fue a sentar en su escritorio. La mujer no habló hasta que la clase quedó completamente vacía. -He quedado gratamente sorprendida, Potter. No me habían dicho que habías organizado clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.- Harry la miró seriamente, sin que se le ocurriera nada que decir, ella sonrió ante esta actitud.. Veo que eres parco en palabras...bien, tengo que confesarte que yo tampoco suelo hablar mucho.

-El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que usted me daría clases, profesora.- Harry se apresuró a ir al grano. No le apetecía en absoluto mantener una conversación con la mujer.

-Así es. Tenemos que concretar tu horario y hablar de muchas cosas, pero eso será en las clases. De momento... -se puso la mano en la frente reflexionando. -¿qué tal el viernes después de la cena?

-Me parece bien. -contestó Harry con indiferencia.

-Entonces...ven a la Sala de los Menesteres. -el chico se sorprendió mucho de que la profesora conociera esa sala, pero prefirió no preguntar nada. Se colocó bien la mochila, y tras un leve gesto de asentimiento, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, cuando Christine lo retuvo. -Y Potter...no le digas nada de estas clases a Weasley y a Granger, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Harry sorprendido. Ellos sabían que estudiaba Oclumancia. Christine sonrió, pero su sonrisa era helada, distante.

-Pronto entenderás. -Harry, que había aprendido de la experiencia a no preguntar cuando no tocaba, salió del aula sin decir nada más.

Iba tan distraído, sumido en sus pensamientos, que a penas se daba cuanta por donde caminaba. Tenía tres minutos para llegar al aula de Encantamientos, y debía subir dos pisos, pero no hizo ningún intento por darse más prisa.

Llevaba la mirada puesta en el suelo, y estaba pensando en las últimas palabras de Christine, cuando se chocó de lleno con otra persona. El impacto fue tan grande que, tanto él como la chica, cayeron al suelo.

Doliéndose del golpe, abrió los ojos para ver a quién había derribado y se encontró con que era Cho Chan, la alumna de Ravencraw con quién había salido brevemente el curso pasado.

-Lo siento- se apresuró a decir y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. -Iba muy distraído y no te he visto.

-No, la culpa es mía. -Cho sonrió y enseñó su perfecta dentadura, y Harry no pudo dejar de apreciar que estaba muy guapa.- Iba corriendo porque llegaba tarde a clase.

-¿Qué tienes ahora?

-Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

-¡Ah!- dijo Harry. Yo acabo de salir de allí.

-¿Sí? -Cho parecía entusiasmada. -¿Y qué tal es la nueva profesora? Es la primera clase que tenemos con ella.

-No está mal -Harry se encogió de hombros. Sabía que la clase con Christine había sido muy buena, pero sus sentimientos hacia la chica eran más fuertes. Se quedaron durante unos instantes en silencio, hasta que Cho lo rompió.

-¿Es verdad que vas a volver a ser el profesor del ED?- Harry se sonrojó levemente.

-Bueno, llámalo así, si quieres. Pero sí, es cierto. Ernie y algunos más me lo pidieron, ahora que todo el mundo sabe que Voldemort ha regresado... -se detuvo para ver la reacción de la chica.

-Sabía que decías la verdad, algún día tenían que darse cuenta...Yo... -miró a Harry inquieta.- Me enteré de lo ocurrió en el Departamento de Misterios, de que habían mortífagos allí y...de que Sirius Black murió. -a Harry se le contrajo el estómago. -¿Él era...algo tuyo?

-Era mi padrino. -contestó secamente. No entendía porque ella siempre tenía que sacar temas dolorosos. -Era inocente, siempre lo fue.

-Entonces...cuando escapó de Azkaban y todo eso, cuando pusieron los dementores, ¿no intentó matarte?

-No, -Harry negó rotundamente.- Estaba aquí por otros motivos... -Cho comprendió al instante que había hablado demasiado y volvió a quedarse callada.

-¿Vendrás a la reunión del ED? -le preguntó él, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Sí, por supuesto...vendré...yo sola. -Harry sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Marietta, su amiga que los delató ante Umbridge el año anterior. Al menos Cho había aprendido la lección.

-Entonces...nos vemos allí, ¿vale? -titubeó Harry algo cohibido.

-Vale. -Cho le sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia el aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.- Por cierto Harry,- él se dio la vuelta para ver como la muchacha volvía a sonreírle abiertamente.- Ya no salgo con Michael Corner.

Y se marchó más rápido todavía. Harry se quedó allí plantado como un idiota, sin hacer el menor gesto por reaccionar. ¿Por qué Cho le había contado aquello? ¿Acaso tenía doble intención? De todas formas él creía no sentir nada hacia ella, aunque al recordar su bonita sonrisa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, Cho era una chica muy guapa.

Sacándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza, se dio rápidamente la vuelta y corrió hacia la clase de Encantamientos, donde el profesor Flitwich le quitó cinco puntos más a Gryffindor, por haber llegado tarde.

-----------------------

Dumbledore y Amelia Bones se encontraban hablando animadamente en frente de la Sala de Tribunales, a expensas de que comenzara el juicio a un testigo muy importante. Se trataba del ministro de magia de Francia, al que se le acusaba de haber pasado información a Voldemort, y por lo tanto, el interrogatorio era de suma importancia para hallar cualquier pista sobre el paradero del mago tenebroso, puesto que desde comienzos de verano, el ministro era el único que había tenido contacto directo con él.

La Sala del tribunal número diez, estaba abierta, y dentro de ella estaban ya sentados algunos miembros del Wizengamot. Los aurores encargados de recoger al acusado de la prisión de Azkaban se estaban retrasando.

Fuera de la sala, algunos de los funcionarios se encontraban comentando la terrible acción del ministro, cuando se escuchó una voz, gritando a pleno pulmón y que bajaba por las escaleras corriendo apresuradamente.

Era una voz de un hombre de mediana edad, y parecía desesperada. Conforme fue llegando hasta donde estaba reunida la gente, pudieron distinguir por sus ropajes, que se trataba del guardia de seguridad. El hombre, llegó corriendo con los ojos desorbitados hasta la ministra de magia y se dejó caer en el suelo para coger aire, antes de gritar:

-¡Señora Ministra! ¡ha ocurrido algo horrible...horrible!

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Dauson! ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? -preguntó Amelia Bones. Varias personas, al escuchar los gritos habían salido de la sala, y las que estaban fuera se acercaron a donde estaba la ministra. Dumbledore observaba la escena muy atento.

-¡Ha llegado sólo uno vivo, señora ministra! ¡Los han matado, a todos, también al acusado! ¡han atacado los coches cuando venían hacia aquí! ¡Willianson es el único que ha quedado con vida, está herido! -Amelia Bones no preguntó nada más. Algunos del miembros del Wizengamot se taparon la boca con las manos, horrorizados sin duda, con la tragedia. Realmente, era un testigo muy importante, y varios aurores habían perdido la vida.

-¿Dónde está Willianson? -preguntó la ministra al guardia de seguridad.

-¡Está gravemente herido! ¡Llegó hasta el cuartel de aurores! ¡Lo he dejado allí con sus compañeros! ¡El jefe lo está interrogando!

Amelia salió disparada hacia el ascensor, con Dumbledore detrás. Fugazmente, entró y apretó el botón hasta el piso donde estaba ubicado el cuartel de los aurores. Cuando las puertas del aparato se abrieron, corrió hasta los cubículos, y se encontró a un grupo de gente arremolinada en torno a algo. Abriéndose paso, ella y Dumbledore llegaron hasta el centro del alboroto, y presenciaron a Willianson tendido en el suelo, con una gran cantidad de sangre sobre su regazo, y a Thomas Grint, su jefe, arrodillado a su lado.

-¿Habéis llamado a los medimagos? -fue lo primero que preguntó Amelia cuando llegó hasta Grint.

-Por supuesto -contestó el hombre. Su rostro estaba pálido.- Llegarán en seguida.

-¿Qué es lo qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Dumbledore muy serio. Willianson hacía continuas muecas de dolor y su rostro se contraía.

-Ellos...mortífagos...eran...eran muchos..., no...no pudimos detenerles...venían a por...el...el prisionero...lo mataron...no pude...no pude...

-Está bien, Willianson- interrumpió la ministra colocándole tiernamente la mano en la cara. -trata de no hacer esfuerzos, pronto llegarán los medimagos.

------------------------

-Ya está hecho señor. El ministro ha muerto. -Rookwood estaba arrodillado ante su señor, con rostro de satisfacción. Era uno de los que había participado en el ataque, y habían tenido éxito absoluto. Eran mayoría, y los aurores no habían tenido oportunidad de defenderse.

-Excelente. -una sonrisa demente se dibujó en los labios de Voldemort. -las cosas no podrían estar saliendo mejor. Tan solo...-su expresión cambió a seriedad.- ¿ya ha averiguado Malfoy quién es el espía que tenemos entre nosotros?

-No, señor. -negó Rookwood con temor. Ese tema era un quebradero de cabeza para todos.- pero parece que últimamente no ha podido frustrar ninguno de nuestros planes.

-Cierto... -siseó Voldemort.- Pero no podemos confiarnos. -se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al mortífago.- Ejecutad las guardas en las áreas marcadas y estad alerta a nuestros espías, nuestro siguiente objetivo, está cada vez más cerca...

-¿Qué hay de los ataques?

-Centraros en las zonas que especifiqué a principio de mes. Primero quiero sembrar el terror en la comunidad mágica, después ya veremos que pasa con los muggles.

-Sí, señor. -Rookwood se levantó y salió por la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

---------------------

Aquel día había sido terrible. A Harry no solo le habían quitado puntos en Encantamientos, sino también en Astronomía. Su primera clase de Estudios Muggles resultó desastrosa. Ron estaba sentado a su lado, y cuando la profesora trató de explicarle lo que era la energía hidráulica, el muchacho se pensó que era algún tipo de arma, y así se lo hizo saber a toda la clase, ganándose una buena riña de la profesora y sonoras carcajadas de sus compañeros. Y para colmo, les mandó deberes extra.

Harry no tardó en irse a dormir, consciente de que tenía un motón de deberes por hacer, pero los encuentros con Cho y con Christine lo habían desorientado por completo. Más que nunca, echaba de menos a Sirius y hubiera deseado que estuviera vivo, para hablar con él sobre Christine. Tenía en el baúl el espejo de doble sentido, por si quería comunicarse con Lupin, pero no encontraba la forma de plantearle sus dudas, y más teniendo en cuenta, que a Lupin le caía muy bien su nueva profesora.

Sumido en aquellos pensamientos, dejó que el sueño lo venciera.

_Se encontraba en un lugar distinto a su mullida cama, todo pensamiento pasado era ahora irrelevante, todo estaba oscuro, pero en el momento en que lo pensó, la habitación en donde se encontraba, quedó iluminada. _

_Neville balanceaba sus piernas sin control, y cuando Harry le ayudó a subir un escalón de las gradas, la esfera cayó del bolsillo de su amigo, fue golpeada por las piernas y se rompió. Una figura de un blanco nacarado comenzó a hablar, pero los gritos de las maldiciones a su alrededor no permitían escuchar lo que decía. _

_Albus Dumbledore acaba de entrar por la puerta y bajaba las escaleras de las gradas despacio, lanzando maldiciones a los mortífagos más cercanos, pero Harry sabía que había alguien que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. _

_Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, soltando a Neville y distinguió la figura de su padrino encima de un viejo arco, sonreía y se reía de la mortífaga con la que estaba peleando. Harry quiso gritar, pero no pudo, ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Un rayo de luz roja le pasó muy de cerca, Sirius seguía riendo. El segundo haz de luz le acertó de lleno en el pecho._

"No, por favor" pensó Harry, mientras corría sacando la varita hacia la tarima. Parecía que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer, su cuerpo dio un salto y cayó por detrás del velo dando un majestuoso giro, agitando la cortina del velo. Harry gritó el primer hechizo que le vino en mente, pero su varita únicamente produjo chispas rojas. Se detuvo en seco y la miró asombrado, olvidándose del arco.

"Tú no querías saber nada de la magia, Harry. Cuando un mago deja de creer en la magia el poder que emana su cuerpo se reduce y en ocasiones pierde la capacidad de usar los hechizos..." recordó las palabras de Lupin.

Y entonces, volvió a mirar hacia el arco. Sirius había desaparecido, podía oír las carcajadas triunfantes de Bellatrix Lestrange, y un odio se apoderó de él.

Corrió de nuevo, en dirección hacia el arco, pero entonces unos brazos lo retuvieron.

-"Es demasiado tarde, Harry"

-¡Déjeme!- Harry gritó con toda su alma. -¡Quiero ver que está muerto, quiero verlo realmente, no lo creeré hasta que lo vea!

-No puedes hacer, Harry, nada. Se ha ido.

-¡No se ha ido! -chilló furioso, y para su sorpresa, Lupin lo soltó. Y con una voz apenada, le dijo:

_-"¿Te hubieras sentido mejor si te hubiera dejado acercarte al arco, Harry?Contéstame, ¿crees que te hubieras sentido mejor si hubieras visto el cadáver de Sirius?"_

Harry se quedó parado mirando en dirección al arco, con las huecas palabras de Lupin resonándole en la cabeza. Y cuando trató de caminar hacia la tarima, otra voz, mucho más inquietante y llena de acertijos, le habló. Encima del arco, mirándole con sus ojos cristalinos, estaba la mujer del callejón Diagón. Y con un susurro le dijo:

_-" Has lamentado tú error desde el momento en qué ocurrió, sin preocuparte por argumentar, por saber, que las cosas siempre tienen un porqué para ocurrir...sin percatarte de que lo que ocurrió ese día, que tratas de rememorar...quizás...te salve la vida en el futuro..."_

_-¡Apártese de ahí! -le gritó Harry. -¡Tengo que llegar hasta Sirius! -pero como si no le hubiera escuchado, la mujer sonrió y continuó hablando:_

_-Harry Potter...este año tendrás la oportunidad de acabar con tu enemigo, pero solo siendo consciente de que un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad, sabrás aprovecharla...pude ver tu espíritu tratando de proteger a los que te quedan...tratando de no creer que la muerte se ha llevado a la persona más importante en tu vida..._

-¡Sirius no está muerto! -gritó Harry, podía sentir como la garganta se le desgarraba. -Él no me dejaría solo...Sirius solo está detrás del velo...y yo voy a llegar hasta él, le ayudaré a levantarse... la impotencia se adueñaba de su corazón, volvió el rostro, tratando de obtener ayuda de Lupin, pero el profesor había comenzado a subir las gradas, murmurando: "No, puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido"

_-Esperanza... -susurró la mujer, y Harry la miró desesperado.- Tienes que tener esperanza... Las cosas no ocurren porque sí...supera los percances del pasado y empieza a vivir en el presente...te aguardan muchas sorpresas y muchas de ellas grandiosas...abre tus ojos...elige bien...Christine es sabia en palabras, conf ía en ella...deja que los que te rodean se acerquen a ti para darte las fuerzas necesarias...deja que la solución...no esté al alcance de la punta de una varita..._

La mujer desapareció. Toda la sala lo hacía, todo, excepto el viejo arco. Las palabras confusas, los hechizos volando de un lado a otro, todo era aplacado por una risa estridente, y cuando la luz volvió a alumbrar tenuemente, el viejo arco se encontraba en un cementerio. Harry miró horrorizado las tumbas, con los nombres de sus amigos en ellas y escuchó la voz arrastrando las palabras de Draco Malfoy:

_-"Ya es demasiado tarde, Potter"_

Harry gritó y pataleó con todas sus fuerzas, y lo último que vio antes de abrir los ojos, fue la figura de Lord Voldemort subido a la tarima del arco por donde Sirius había caído, impidiéndole el paso, para llegar hasta su padrino."

Sudoroso y respirando agitadamente, Harry se despertó. Se había enredado en las sábanas, pero para su alivio, no había despertado a ninguno de sus compañeros. Notando el latido ajetreado de su corazón, retiró las cortinas de su cama y bajó de puntillas las escaleras hacia la sala común. Estaba vacía, aunque el fuego seguía encendido. Se sentó en su sillón preferido y contempló el crepitar de las llamas, consciente de que le iba a llevar mucho rato volverse a dormir.

-Harry...¿qué haces aquí? -Harry se dio la vuelta sobresaltado. Ginny bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, vestida con un precioso camisón blanco. Él sonrió tímidamente al verla.

-No podía dormir. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco podía dormir.- contestó la chica sentándose a su lado. Estuvieron mucho rato en silencio, los dos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. -¿te ocurre algo, Harry? -preguntó Ginny a cabo de un tiempo.

-Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.- No entendía porqué se lo contaba. Nunca había sido propenso a contarle sus pensamientos a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron o a Hermione y sin embargo, con Ginny no le costaba en absoluto. Recordó como el año pasado en la biblioteca, la chica había podido ayudarle a hablar con Sirius.

-¿Voldemort?

-No, no es él.

-Entonces es...Sirius. -Harry la miró y asintió, sin valor para decir una sola palabra al respecto.- ¿Sabes qué? -él la miró.- A él no le hubiera gustado verte así. No comes, no prestas atención en clase, no te ríes como antes...

-Ron y Hermione hablan demasiado- gruñó Harry. Ginny no le hizo caso y se acercó más a él, provocando que sus respiraciones se acompasaran.

-Se preocupan por ti, y yo también.- Por un momento Harry no supo que decir. Los ojos de Ginny le miraban directamente, taladrándole con su sinceridad, obligándole a reaccionar y embelesado en ellos, el muchacho calló bajo su embrujo. -Prométeme que volverás a ser el de antes.

-No puedo prometerte algo así, porque no sé como reaccionar. -Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada de la chica, sentía que no podía mantener el contacto visual. Ginny bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar un argumento que decir. Y entonces, Harry le contó el sueño que había tenido, sus preocupaciones acerca de lo que había dicho Malfoy y la inquietud que le causaba el no haber podido acercarse al arco, por donde había caído Sirius. Que sentía que le debía algo a su padrino, por no ser más fuerte, por no liberarse de Lupin y correr a verificar su muerte, a ver su cuerpo, a tener un lugar donde despedirlo.

Cuando terminó de hablar, sintió como el nudo de la garganta le disminuía, Ginny sabía escuchar y él se sentía a gusto contándole sus miedos.

-Malfoy no va a poder hacernos daño, porque tenemos un maestro excelente de Defensa.- Harry sonrió complacido. -Y en cuanto al velo, no importa que no tengas donde llorar, no importa que pienses que le fallaste a Sirius porque no es verdad. Únicamente le fallas al no reaccionar, al no vivir, al no darte cuenta de que tienes una vida maravillosa por delante y de que vivirla vale la pena. Sin Voldemorts, sin pesadillas, sin Malfoys, solo tú y tu mundo. -el muchacho se quedó tan sorprendido con las palabras maduras y cargadas de sentimiento de su amiga, que sintió una ola de gratitud hacia ella. Jamás alguien le había dicho una verdad tan grande, y él jamás había podido escucharla como lo hacía ahora con ella.

-La mujer del callejón Diagon tenía razón en una cosa... -susurró, mirando a Ginny tiernamente.- Posees esperanza...

-Sólo quiero vivir la vida que me ha tocado y de la forma que yo quiera. -contestó Ginny con sinceridad.- Ningún destino está marcado por muy negro que parezca, yo creo que se pueden cambiar las cosas con fe, y yo quiero ayudar a cambiarlas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por eso te pedí que nos enseñaras. Porque yo quiero estar preparada, yo quiero poner mi granito de arena para que no mueran más niñas como la del callejón Diagon. En el fondo, Harry, tenemos mucha suerte de seguir con vida. Y si es cierto que la vida puede llegar a ser tan corta, yo quiero vivirla al máximo.

Harry sonrió y Ginny apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Conforme pasaron los minutos y las horas, el fuego de la chimenea se fue apagando, dejando únicamente las cenizas de su rastro. Ginny y Harry se quedaron dormidos, apoyados el uno en el otro. Fantasías rondaban sus cabezas, pero Harry, por primera vez desde la muerte de Sirius, no soñó nada que le pudiera enturbiar la enorme felicidad que Ginny había introducido en su corazón.

--------------------------

N/A: Olasssss a todos/as!!!!! Aquí os traigo el capi 10 como prometí!!!!!! Os agradezco mucho el apoyo brindado hasta ahora y espero q sigáis dejándome

Vuestras opiniones que, insisto, son de gran ayuda. Os prometo a cambio una actualización rápida.

Bueno, ya os dejo, muchos besos y hasta el próximo capi!!!!!!!


	11. La decisión que tomes, cambiará el desti...

**jessytonks: **Muchas gracias, sí, pasarán cosas entre harry y Ginny y más pronto de lo q crees!!!!! Besos!!!!!!

**CAPÍTULO 11: LA ELECCI"N QUE TOMES, CAMBIARÁ EL DESTINO DE LAS COSAS.**

Aquella, había sido la noche más larga que el ministerio de magia había tenido que afrontar en mucho tiempo. Era muy tarde, la luz de la luna bañaba los ventanales de los diferentes departamentos. Los encargados de decidir el tiempo, no habían podido resistir las ganas de reflejar la tranquilidad que el cielo emitía, y la luz intensa de las distintas estrellas.

Pero no había tranquilidad en aquel lugar. Muchos magos estaban trabajando incansablemente; se paseaban de un lado a otro con café en las manos, esperando una resolución, que nunca llegaría.

Amelia Bones estaba en su despacho. Tenía cientos de papeles arremolinados encima de la mesa, pero no parecía querer apartar la vista de la ventana. Estaba triste, se sentía impotente y ni siquiera la tranquilidad de los ojos de Albus Dumbledore, podían hacerle olvidar el sufrimiento de la cara de uno de sus aurores.

-Aún recuerdo como eran las cosas hace quince años... -murmuró más para sí misma, que para el director.- Todavía era joven...pero lo recuerdo.

-No es la misma persona.- observó Dumbledore. Estaba de pie, contemplando la espalda de la ministra, con los ojos centelleando de cansancio.- Ahora es más fuerte.

-Y nosotros más débiles...

-Eso no es así y lo sabes.- le reprendió el director. -Esto todavía no ha empezado.

-¿Quieres decir que habrá más?- Amelia se dio la vuelta bruscamente y buscó respuestas en los apacibles ojos del anciano.- ¿Es qué te parece que no ha habido suficientes muertes?

-La muerte de los magos no es su propósito...- Amelia se mordió el labio inferior y trató de serenarse.

-Me estás dando a entender...que no tardará en atacar el Ministerio. ¿Es así?

-Lamento decir, que es muy posible que lo haga, sí. -Dumbledore se acercó también a la ventana. Le parecía que era un desperdicio no contemplar las estrellas en una noche tan despejada.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿qué es lo que busca? Si tan sólo... -cerró los ojos y suavizó la voz. -quiero evitar una guerra, no quiero pérdidas humanas...- El director se quedó callado, sin contestar, contemplando la oscuridad de la noche. Esperando que, conociendo como conocía a Voldemort, se estuviera equivocando al adivinar sus pensamientos.

-No podemos evitar un enfrentamiento...porque él no busca el camino del diálogo.- por primera vez desde que estaban en la habitación, se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a la mujer.- Su verdadera intención es apoderarse del ministerio, liderar el mundo mágico, modelar su entorno creando sus propias leyes, sus propias reglas, dirigiendo nuestras vidas a su antojo, un liderato...que no estoy dispuesto a concederle...

-No encuentro la forma de detenerle... -se desesperó Amelia. Bajó la mirada y soltó lo que la atormentaba durante años, esa necesidad de justificarse. -Si mi hermano estuviera aquí...él sabría qué hacer...el debería...

-No.- Dumbledore negó con rotundidad. Sus ojos brillaron a contraluz de la lámpara que colgaba en el techo. Su mirada era de profunda determinación. -Edgar murió defendiendo una causa, la misma causa por la que ahora tú luchas...pero yo tengo la misma confianza en ti, como la tuve en él, Amelia, y hoy por hoy, eres de las pocas personas en las que confiaría mi vida...

-Tus palabras me halagan.- la ministra sonrió amargamente.- pero no las merezco.

-No suelo hablar en vano, Amelia y lo sabes.

-Lo sé. Y confío en ti, Dumbledore. Veo en tus ojos una sincera seguridad y me aterra, porque yo no puedo ver una salida, como quizás tú la veas...- Dumbledore sonrió, era una sonrisa cálida y dulce, de profunda confianza.

-Lamento decirte que todavía no he hallado una salida. Pero tengo mucha fe en el mundo mágico. Quizás sea porque soy el director de un colegio, no lo sé, pero creo que la solución a nuestros problemas se encuentra en la juventud. Ha llegado la hora de cederles el relevo.

-No entiendo...- expresó Amelia con profunda incredulidad.

-Creo que la razón por la que Voldemort nos adelanta un paso es el miedo que tenemos a todo lo referido a él. Durante años, hemos vivido con ese miedo, desconfiando de cada indicio que pudiera acercarse a él, temiendo pronunciar su nombre...- hizo un gesto de desagrado.- No, creo que los que vivimos la primera vez el reinado de Lord Voldemort estamos demasiado impresionados y asustados porque esas imágenes vuelvan a reaparecer y no logramos enfrentar la situación. En cambio...- sonrió.- la gente joven que no le conoce, aunque haya crecido temiendo su nombre enseñados por sus padres, se prepara, lo enfrenta, hace o dice cosas para vencer ese miedo, para un día formar parte de esa unidad que lo enfrenta...- se detuvo durante unos instantes, como recordando algo y volvió a fijar la mirada en la atónita mujer, que lo escuchaba con mucha atención.- El año pasado, cuando el ministerio se hizo a un lado ante mis advertencias sobre el regreso de Voldemort, una serie de estudiantes, liderados por Harry y sus amigos, crearon un grupo de defensa para prepararse contra lo que les esperaba...no importó que no hubiesen pruebas, no importó que el ministerio, sus padres y algunos de sus amigos estuviesen en su contra, se enfrentaron, y creyeron a Harry, lo apoyaron y hoy día, son los mejores estudiantes de mi colegio.

-Sí, conozco la historia...- susurró Amelia Bones. -Fudge la contó por todo el ministerio...el grupo se llamaba...Ejército de Dumbledore...

-Eso es.- rió el director. Al parecer, le halagaba el nombre que los chicos habían elegido.- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¿Qué era lo qué más temía Fudge? Que yo formara un ejército...y por eso eligieron ese nombre, para defender la causa, para revelarse contra ella. Tengo total confianza en que la gente joven va a sacarnos de esta, por eso te pedí que fueras la ministra, Amelia. Tú eres joven y eras una adolescente cuando Voldemort estaba en el poder la primera vez, sabía que no había otra persona más capacitada para el puesto...porque yo tengo esperanza en que la juventud logre extraer las fuerzas, que están menguando entre los adultos...

-Tienes una buena visión de ellos, Dumbledore.- sonrió Amelia. -Olvidas que los jóvenes son más fáciles de corromper también.

-Lo sé, pero yo confío, quiero confiar.

------------------------

Era uno de aquello días en los que Harry hubiera deseado desaparecer. Sólo había podido descansar una parte de la noche( la parte en la que estuvo con Ginny) y cuando bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar, sus ojos mostraban unas grandes ojeras, y su pelo estaba más revuelto que de costumbre.

Se había quedado algo rezagado al arreglarse y tras emitir un sonoro bostezo, se sentó entre Ron y Hermione.

-Menuda cara que traes...cualquiera diría que no has pegado ojo en toda la noche.- le dijo Ron irónicamente, mientras engullía un plato de gachas de avena.

-Es que no he pegado ojo en toda la noche- gruñó Harry fastidiado.

-No seguirás teniendo sueños raros...¿verdad?- inquirió Hermione levantando ligeramente una ceja.

-No, no- se apresuró a mentir Harry. -Simplemente me desvelé y luego no pude dormirme otra vez...

Se centraron de nuevo en el desayuno. Ginny también se había quedado dormida, pero a diferencia de Harry, su cara estaba radiante de felicidad y no tardó en reunirse con Luna para su clase de Transformaciones.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Ron se marchó a la biblioteca a adelantar deberes, puesto que tenía hora libre, y Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras para su primera clase de Pociones.

Por el caminó se encontraron a Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones, que se pararon para saludarles.

-¿Es cierto que hay reunión para reestablecer el ED?- preguntó Susan entusiasmada.

-Bueno...sí. -Harry se sentía un poco cohibido.- Por cierto...enhorabuena, me alegro que hayan elegido a tu tía como ministra de magia.

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó alegremente la chica. -Ella siempre confió mucho en Dumbledore, y no se equivocaba...

-Bueno, nos vemos- se despidieron Harry y Hermione, puesto que faltaban escasos minutos para que empezara la clase de Pociones, y nada podía ser peor que hacer esperar a Snape.

Entraron justo a tiempo, y se sentaron en las mesas del final. Malfoy también entró y se sentó junto a Pansy Parkinson y un chico muy callado que se llamaba Theodoro Nott. Al parecer, y para gran alivio de Harry, Crabbe y Goyle no habían aprobado Pociones.

-Buenos días... -saludó Snape con su voz siseante. Sus ojos negros escudriñaban la clase. No había más de doce o trece alumnos y eran de todas las casas, lo que confirmaba lo que el profesor había dicho el año anterior: que solo unos pocos elegidos volverían a cursar la asignatura.- Veo que el número de alumnos a disminuido respecto al año anterior... -sonrió maliciosamente.- Sin embargo, todavía cuento con la presencia de algunos de vosotros, que aprobaron Pociones....por suerte.- su mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia Harry. Malfoy, a su izquierda, se desternillaba de risa. Harry le devolvió la mirada de odio. Pasase lo que pasase, él nunca iba a perdonar a Snape.- Este año, las clases serán mucho más exigentes que los anteriores cursos. Dejaremos atrás los brebajes simples y nos dedicaremos a estudiar todo el curso venenos y antídotos, que son las pociones más importantes que existen, y las que seguramente entrarán en los EXTASIS. Hoy- se dio la vuelta hacia la pizarra y con un golpe de varita aparecieron instrucciones en ella.- comenzaremos con un veneno muy sencillo. Se llama, Agujero Oscuro y es mortal para seres humanos. Es fácil de realizar, pero los ingredientes son muy escasos. La utilización de esta poción está estrictamente regulada por el ministerio de magia, y se necesita un permiso especial para poder realizarla.- señaló las estanterías. -Allí tenéis todos los ingredientes necesarios, y las instrucciones están en la pizarra. Disponéis de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Harry no había realizado una poción tan difícil en la vida. Peló y cortó los ingredientes pacientemente y procuró leer con precisión las instrucciones, pero cuando añadió el ingrediente principal y tuvo que comenzar a remover su poción, mientras contaba las gotas exactas del siguiente ingrediente, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y un humo espeso salió de su caldero.

A su lado, Hermione tenía bastantes dificultades también, pero parecía que había seguido los pasos correctamente, porque su poción tenía el color anaranjado que indicaba la pizarra.

Snape se paseaba por las mesas de sus alumnos, criticando a la gran mayoría. Cuando pasó por el lado de Malfoy, Harry dejó de observar su poción, para centrarse en la actitud de su profesor, que no comentó nada al Slytherin, pese a que su poción comenzaba a oler a contenedor de basura.

En ese momento de distracción, añadió hígado de dragón en exceso y el contenido de su caldero comenzó a bullir con más fuerza. Consternado, trató de reducir la intensidad del fuego con la varita, mientras Snape se acercaba hacía él. Cuando el profesor se detuvo para mirarlo, Harry olvidó su poción y fue en ese instante que Snape se acercó para susurrarle:

-Que el director haya vuelto a colocarse en tu club de fans Potter, y me haya obligado a admitirte en mis clases, no significa que logres ser auror. No sé como te las arreglaste para aprobar tus TIMOS, pero si las siguientes pociones tienen la misma pinta que ésta, te aseguro que vas a pasarlo muy mal. ¡Evanesco!- susurró, y el contenido del caldero de Harry, desapareció. Sin embargo él no hizo ningún gesto que mostrara su enojo, al contrario, miró a Snape como se mira a un vil parásito y le demostró con su mirada, cuanto era el odio que sentía.

En cuanto terminó la clase, mientras los alumnos recogían sus cosas, Hermione comenzó a despotricar contra el profesor, alegando lo injusto que había sido, mientras terminaba de rellenar su frasco, con la poción del color lila que debía tener.

-Dejadme los deberes que os mandé para verano sobre la mesa, para que pueda revisarlos, junto con vuestra poción.- anunció Snape a los estudiantes que se acercaban a su mesa.

A Harry se le vino el mundo encima. No había hecho los deberes, pese a las insistencias de Hemione y ahora iba a pagar caro su error. Cuando toda la clase desfiló, con todo el enfado del mundo, Harry se acercó a la mesa del profesor.

-Primer cero del curso, Potter. Procura que la próxima poción cobre forma o me veré obligado a expulsarte de mis clases.- susurró Snape con malicia. Harry se contuvo de darle un puñetazo.- Ahora deja tus deberes sobre la mesa y lárgate de aquí.- el muchacho suspiró, al tiempo que Snape levantaba la mirada para observarle, analizando su silencio.

-Disculpe profesor, pero no he hecho los deberes.

-¿Cómo has dicho? -el tono de Snape era tan frío y duro que a Harry se le heló la sangre en las venas.

-Le he dicho que no he hecho los deberes. -repitió. El veneno del odio le recorría el cuerpo. No soportaba estar enfrente de Snape, no soportaba mirarle a los ojos, tratarlo como si fuera su profesor, sabiendo que en sus manos había estado el salvar a su padrino, recordando todas sus burlas en las clases de Oclumancia, el odio que le profesaba a su padre...

-¿Por qué motivo no has hecho los deberes, Potter?- gruñó Snape, enseñándole los dientes.

-Porque no tenía ganas.- Sabía que su tono había sonado despectivo, pero no le importaba ser maleducado.

-Modela tu tono conmigo, Potter. Te dije, que me llamaras "profesor o señor", ¿has entendido?

-Sí, señor- contestó Harry con sorna.

-Voy a castigarte Potter, y se le restarán cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor por tu falta.- En otras circunstancias, Harry habría protestado, pero si algo le había enseñado la experiencia era que, primero, cuanto más le protestara a Snape, más puntos iba a perder, y segundo, en aquellos momentos ni siquiera ganar la copa de la casa era algo que le importara.-Ven el viernes cuando acabes de cenar. Limpiarás la mazmorra sin magia.- Harry asintió con desprecio e iba a irse cuando se acordó de algo.

-Disculpe...profesor, ¿pero no podría ser otro día? El viernes después de la cena tengo que ir al despacho de la profesora Byrne y...

-¡No, Potter! ¡Vendrás aquí el viernes y punto!- al parecer Snape disfrutaba enormemente poniendo a Harry en un aprieto. Tratando de contener su odio, se colgó a la espalda la mochila y salió de la clase sin dirigirle la mirada a su profesor.

Sabiendo, que se había metido en un buen lío, subió rápidamente las escaleras, con dirección a clase de Transformaciones. En otra situación habría ido a hablar con Christine para explicarle lo que había sucedido y pedirle que cambiara la hora, pero le disgustaba tanto un acercamiento a ella, que prefirió no pensar más en el tema, hasta que llegara la hora de la cena del viernes.

-----------------------

-Creo que encontrarás lo que tengo que decirte muy interesante.- Christine se encontraba en el despacho del director, después de otro día de clases. Se había acoplado bastante bien al ritmo de vida en Hogwarts. -Vengo a contestarte preguntas.

-Vaya,- rió Dumbledore irónicamente.- Eso sí que será un gran alivio.- al ver como la chica no había cambiado su semblante serio, preguntó: -E imagino...que todo esto tiene que ver con Harry.

-Yo sólo me ocupó de él- se defendió Christine. Había un tono de reproche en la voz del director que no le había gustado.

-Si se entera, de cuán cerca lo vigilas, comenzará a sospechar, y créeme, no le gustas nada... -aquella vez, los ojos de la muchacha reflejaron un claro sentimiento de tristeza, pero en cuanto vio como el director la observaba, disimuló tan bien, que parecía una mujer distinta.

-Duerme mal prácticamente todas las noches. Lo llevo vigilando desde que llegó a Grimmaluld Place, pero el sueño de anoche, creo que lo encontrarás particularmente interesante.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Dumbledore acariciando su larga barba plateada.

-¿Te acuerdas de la discusión que tuvo el primer día de curso con Malfoy?

-Me acuerdo- confirmó el director. Trataba de rememorar con todo detalle lo que se había hablado en el despacho, aquella noche.

-Pues yo tengo la respuesta a la pregunta que le hiciste y que él no quiso responder.- susurró Christine misteriosamente. Dumbledore se quedó un instante observándola. La chica llevaba su larga cabellera negra suelta, y sus ojos azul intenso brillaban con los enfoques de luz que emitían las lámparas del despacho del director. Era una mujer muy guapa, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora era fría, su corazón no mostraba compasión alguna y había creado un escudo a su alrededor que solo, en ocasiones, el director lograba atravesar tímidamente. Las circunstancias del pasado habían transformado a la dulce muchacha que fue cuando la vio por primera vez en Hogwarts, en aquel distante ser, que la había arrastrado a lo que era. Las ojeras de su rostro, la delataban.

-¿Qué fue lo que el señor Malfoy le dijo a Harry para que él forzara una pelea? -Christine suspiró y el poco color que quedaba en su rostro, se desvaneció.

-Harry gritaba en sueños, estaba hablando con Malfoy y gritaba que no tocaran a sus amigos, y creo estar en lo cierto, cuando sospecho que el próximo objetivo que tiene Voldemort para atraer a Harry hasta él, es usando de cebo a sus amigos. Sólo algo así pudo ponerlo tan nervioso.

-Quizás. -Dumbledore parecía meditar lo que había escuchado. -En ese caso...la vigilancia deberá ser extrema.

-Deja que me ocupe de que Harry logre cerrar su mente. Aislado de todo contacto con Voldemort...las cosas serán más sencillas...

-Es todo tuyo.- sonrió el director.

--------------------

Las clases del viernes pasaron muy rápidamente, mucho más de lo que Harry hubiese deseado. Les había contado a sus amigos que tenía que ir a las mazmorras a cumplir el castigo con Snape, pero modificó la versión de la historia, diciéndoles que el profesor lo había castigado sin motivo, porque le había contestado mal. No hubiera soportado los reproches de Hermione, diciéndole que era culpa suya que Snape lo hubiera castigado, y que ella ya le había advertido que hiciera los deberes.

Por otro lado, tampoco les dijo nada de su cita con Christine, tal y como la chica le había pedido. Todavía no comprendía las razones, pero algo en su interior le decía que, por una vez, le hiciera caso.

Después de la clase de Astronomía, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para la cena, pero Harry no quiso ir.

-¿Vas a ir a un castigo con Snape sin cenar?- preguntó Ron anonadado.- Tú estás loco...

-La cena me sentaría mal -Harry trató de reír, pero tenía otros motivos para no bajar al Gran Comedor. Tenía que limpiar lo más rápido las mazmorras para llegar a tiempo a su cita con Christine, y la única forma de hacerlo era no yendo a cenar.

-Harry,- Hermione adoptó una postura de total seriedad.- Si sigues sin comer como es debido vas a ponerte enfermo.

Pero Harry la había dejado con la palabra en la boca, y después de hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano, salió corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras. Para su sorpresa, Snape estaba allí, y no había subido a cenar.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto, Potter?- el profesor trabajaba en su despacho, al parecer, corrigiendo unas muestras de Pociones. -¿Por qué no has ido a cenar?

-Ya he cenado, profesor.- mintió Harry con inocencia, mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado de la mesa. Snape hizo una mueca de incredulidad, pero no le comentó nada más.-Ahí tienes el cubo y una fregona. Quiero la clase y las mesas como si estuvieran bañados en oro, ¿has entendido?

Harry no le contestó. Estaba haciendo tremendos esfuerzos por contenerse, así que, cogió la fregona, la hundió en el cubo de agua y comenzó a fregar el suelo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, consultaba su reloj de pulsera. Era ya bastante tarde y seguramente Christine lo estaría esperando, pero le quedaban por fregar una parte de las mesas, y Snape no le iba a permitir marcharse hasta que acabara. Le resbalaban grandes gotas de sudor por la cara y tenía empapada la espalda, pese al frío que hacía normalmente en las mazmorras.

Pasado un rato, Snape terminó de corregir las pociones y se dedicó a contemplar el trabajo del chico, disfrutando al parecer, de verlo sudar de aquella manera. Harry lo ignoró y siguió frotando con fuerza las manchas de sangre pegadas en los pupitres.

-Acabo de corregir el trabajo de tu amigo Weasley- dijo de pronto Snape, observando sus informes.- Francamente, no entiendo porqué ha escogido Remedios Curativos si es tan patético en mis clases.- Harry apretó los puños con rabia, y mostró su indignación frotando con más fuerza, pero Snape no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.- Claro está, que tampoco concibo como sigues tú en mis clases, ¿también Weasley quiere ser auror como tú, Potter?- Snape mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sí, señor- contestó él fríamente. No sabía como el profesor se había enterado que quería ser auror, pero no le importó.

-Lástima que ninguno de los dos vaya a poder serlo, ¿verdad Potter?- Harry no contestó en aquella ocasión. Sentía subir su rabia por el pecho.- Tus padres eran aurores, ¿lo sabías? Sí, tu padre especialmente era un alumno muy inteligente, pero está claro que tú no lo has heredado de él, en cambio sí eres igual de arrogante...

-Deje de hablar de mi padre...- susurró Harry apretando los dientes con furia. Temblaba de arriba a bajo. Esta reacción parecía divertir claramente a Snape. Parecía que mortificar al chico era el verdadero castigo que había escogido.

-También Black fue auror...- a Harry se le contrajo el estómago, igual que ocurría siempre que le nombraban a su padrino.- Lupin escogió la docencia...y Pettrigrew...- hizo un gesto despectivo.- creo que estudió algo relacionado con las criaturas mágicas...una carrera sencillita, claro, que eso ocurrió hasta que se fue especializando en las Artes Oscuras, junto al señor Oscuro...

-¡Basta! -gritó Harry y arrojó el paño contra el suelo. -¡Cállese, deje de hablar de ellos, deje de nombrármelos...de...!- las palabras se le arremolinaban en la mente, y le obstruían la garganta. Snape le taladró con la mirada, su rostro estaba crispado.

-¡Muestra más respeto, Potter!- siseó. Su voz era peligrosa.- Deberías agradecerme que te muestre como eran tus queridos padres y sus amigos, que te abra los ojos, pareces un poco confundido respecto a sus personalidades...

-¡Sé muy bien como eran ellos, gracias, y no necesito que usted me lo recuerde!

-¿De veras?- la sonrisa de Snape se pronunció.- Entonces deberías haber adivinado que tu querido padrino no hubiera salido de la casa de su madre a arriesgar el pellejo...y que el Señor Oscuro no lo podría tener preso jamás...

Aquello fue demasiado. Harry apretó tanto los puños, y temblaba tan convulsionadamente que los frascos de las pociones de los estudiantes, que Snape tenía sobre la mesa, comenzaron a estallar. Pero ni él ni el profesor dejaron de mirarse con odio, cuando esto sucedió.

-Usted...usted no me lo dijo. Le pregunté...y usted me trató despectivamente...¡por su culpa Sirius está muerto!

-¡A Black lo mató su arrogancia y la tuya, Potter! -escupió Snape. Las venas de su cuello sobresalían más de lo normal. -¡Creíste que era muy noble ir al Departamento de Misterios a salvar a tu padrino, sin pensar! ¡No cerraste tu mente solo porque considerabas que era una gran tontería, y dejaste que el Señor Oscuro te engañara, estúpido! ¡Si Black está muerto es por tú culpa, y lo sabes! ¡Yo le advertí que se quedara en el cuartel de la Orden para avisar a Dumbledore, pero su arrogancia era mayor y corrió detrás de ti como un perro!

-Deje...de...hablar así...de Sirius... -Harry apretaba tanto los dientes y temblaba de manera tan violenta que Snape se quedó mirándolo sorprendido.

Harry no aguantó ni un segunda más en ese estado, tomó su cartera del suelo y corrió escaleras arriba, en dirección a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Corría por los pasillos, empujando de vez en cuando a algún alumno con el que tropezaba, sentía un profundo dolor por dentro, el corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente y seguía temblando como si Snape siguiera enfrente suyo. Había caído en una realidad de la que no podía escapar. Ya no le importaba quién era o lo que era, donde estuviera o a donde iría, no le importaba el mundo ni los que lo rodeaban, sólo deseaba salir de allí, desaparecer, que la tierra se lo tragase para no tener que pensar en lo que había hecho.

"_¡A Black lo mató su arrogancia y la tuya, Potter!"_ "_¡No cerraste tu mente solo porque considerabas que era una gran tontería, y dejaste que el Señor Oscuro te engañara, estúpido! ¡Si Black está muerto es por tú culpa, y lo sabes!"_

Las palabras de Snape lo atormentaban, se le clavaban como espinas en cada partícula de su cuerpo, impidiéndole gritar o respirar. Era una agonía ser quién era en aquellos instantes, cargar con esa culpa, ya no le bastaba culpar a Voldemort o maldecir a Bellatrix, ya no le aliviaba odiarlos en silencio, sabía que era cierto, que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era culpa suya, en el momento en que dejó escapar a Pettrigrew, en el que traicionó la confianza que Lupin y Sirius habían puesto en él para que estudiara Oclumancia. Nunca antes se había sentido tan solo, nunca había experimentado un dolor tan abierto y tan real, porque era real. Ya no existía aquella parte de su mente que todavía creía que Sirius iba a reaparecer a través del velo, esa parte había sido consumida, vencida, se daba perfecta cuenta de que su padrino estaba muerto y de que no iba a regresar, pese a que él gritara a los cuatro vientos, pese a que tratase de auto convencerse, y aunque siempre había sido independiente y se había valido por si mismo, su corazón le repetía que necesitaba la fuerza que llenaba Sirius en el, que no iba a poder seguir aguantando las cargas, si su padrino no volvía.

Estaba enfadado con todos, por hacerle caer abruptamente en esa realidad, por obligarle a darse cuenta de que Sirius estaba verdaderamente muerto. Era mejor seguir deleitándose en los sueños, era mejor no caer en la terrible realidad, la verdad era cruel e insuperable.

También estaba enfadado con Sirius, una parte de su mente le recriminaba, le odiaba por haber ido a buscarlo, por haberse dejado vencer por Bellatrix, por no regresar del velo, cuando Harry lo llamaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Por qué Sirius no se había sujetado al arco? ¿Por qué se había dejado morir y no había luchado? ¿Por qué no había regresado si él lo llamaba con desesperación? Le había abandonado, igual que todas las personas a las que quería, todas le dejaban solo. Sentía un terrible vacío al estar corriendo los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, al no poder llenar esa inquietud con algo, sin imaginar, y sin saber, que muy pronto, iba a encontrar un nuevo sentimiento que podría volver a ponerlo en pie, y que la persona que se lo podía proporcionar estaba en esos instantes esperándole, enfrente de la puerta cerrada en la que él estaba.

No quería entrar, no quería ver esos huecos ojos fríos, no quería embargarse con la frialdad que Christine le proporcionaba, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Enjugándose las tímidas lagrimas que trataban de salir sin éxito de sus ojos, entró por la puerta.

----------------------

-¿Qué crees que le ocurre a Harry? -Ron y Hermione estaban estudiando en la Sala común de Gryffindor, una vez habían terminado de cenar. La sala estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, la mayoría de cursos superiores, puesto que los prefectos enviaban a dormir en seguida a los más pequeños. Y eso era lo que acababa de hacer Ginny Weasley, y se había sentado junto a su hermano y mejor amiga, justo a tiempo para escuchar la pregunta que estaba formulando ésta última.

-No lo sé, está muy raro- confesó Ron rascándose la cabeza confusamente.- Pero ya estaba así desde que regresó de Privet Drive, de hecho, lo estuvo desde la muerte de Sirius...- hubo un incómodo silencio, producto de la misma cosa de siempre. Cuando alguien nombraba a Sirius, todos sentían una especie de descarga por el estómago.

-Pero desde que llegamos aquí está más distinto...no peor, sino diferente. -susurró Hermione, tratando de desviar la conversación a un campo menos molesto.

-Quizás es por las pesadillas que tiene.- opinó Ginny.

-¿Pesadillas? -preguntaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

-¿No lo sabíais?- dijo Ginny indiferentemente, sacando de su mochila los deberes, y ocupando la mesa con sus libros. -Sobre la muerte de Sirius...creo que se siente culpable. -No les contó lo que Harry le había revelado la noche anterior, porque respetaba mucho el silencio del muchacho, y no quería traicionar la confianza que había puesto en ella. Y tampoco lo que Malfoy había dicho sobre ellos.

-¡Pero él no tiene la culpa!- se irritó Ron. -¡Es Quién-tú-sabes el que lo engañó! ¿Cómo íbamos a saber si la visión que le mandó era falsa, después de que la de mi padre resultó ser verdadera?

-Yo se lo advertí... .dijo Hermione con cautela.

-¿Estás tratando de culpar a Harry, Hermione?- gritó Ron furioso. Era la actitud que la chica se esperaba.- ¡Te recuerdo que tratamos de comprobar si era verdad que tenía a Sirius y Kreacher nos engañó!- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Ella ya había imaginado que algo así iba a ocurrir y que Voldemort no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, sabiendo que podía establecer un contacto con Harry a través de la cicatriz, pero no dijo nada. En realidad ella misma reconocía que el plan del mago tenebroso había sido realmente brillante y que ella también creyó que Sirius estaba en el Departamento de Misterios cuando Harry les contó lo que Kreacher había dicho. Harry solo había sido una víctima más de Voldemort, y quizás ella, con sus sospechas y su desconfianza había hecho sentir a su amigo mucho más culpable de lo que era, si es que ser engañado por el mejor mago de todos los tiempos te catalogaba como culpable.

-No trataba de decir eso, Ron... -suspiró la muchacha.- Pero Harry dejó de aprender Oclumancia y eso fue un gran error...

-¡Snape dijo que ya no le hacía falta!

-¡Pero él debió pedírselo!- gritó Hermione desesperada. Ron se puso de pie de golpe.

-¡Mira, si estás tratando de decir que Harry tiene la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a Sirius es que estás loca! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que está sufriendo? ¡Sirius era lo único...!

-¡Callaos los dos! -interrumpió Ginny, obligando a su hermano a sentarse.- Creo que discutiendo entre nosotros no lograremos que vuelva a ser el de antes.

-Tienes razón...perdona... -dijo Hermione avergonzada. -Es que me da mucha rabia pensar que podríamos haberlo evitado.

-Las circunstancias en las que ocurrieron los hechos no se pueden cambiar, pero sí podemos aprender de los errores. Ahora más que nunca, Harry nos necesita y tenemos que estar a su lado. Hermione miró a su amiga ceñuda.

-Hablas como si lo entendieras mejor que nadie.

-Es que creo entenderlo. -suspiró Ginny. -Pero es imposible que ninguno podamos saber como se siente porque no hemos pasado por una situación como esta en la vida.

-La verdad...cuando creí que mi padre se iba a morir sentí como todo mi mundo se derrumbaba. -confesó Ron.- Imagino que es así como Harry se siente.

-Mirad, Harry no conoció a sus padres, creció con unos parientes que lo detestaban, ha sufrido una serie de percances muy duros, Voldemort quiere matarlo y ahora encima, la única persona que tenía que se asemejaba a una familia ha muerto.- enumeró Ginny. -No todos habrían soportado algo así.

-Ginny... -susurró Hermione. -¿No será que te ha vuelto a gustar Harry?- Ron casi se cayó del asiento y Ginny se puso colorada como un tomate.

-Yo...no...es sólo que...

-Últimamente habla contigo más que con nadie y os miráis de forma muy extraña.

-¡¿Es eso cierto?! -exclamó Ron atontado. -¿Te gusta Harry, Ginny?

-¡Dejadme en paz!- contestó la chica indignada.- Yo no he dicho tal cosa.

-Pero se ve a leguas -insistió Hermione y Ron, por algún motivo, se puso muy contento.

-¡Eso es excelente, Ginny! ¡Ya era hora de que te fijaras en alguien decente!

-Yo siempre me fijo en gente decente, Ron.- dijo su hermana molesta. -Además, ¿por qué te pones tan contento?

-Porque sé que Harry nunca te haría daño.- dijo Ron con sencillez.-Entonces, contesta, ¿te gusta sí o no?

---------------------

La Sala de los Menesteres era, sin lugar a dudas, el sitio más interesante de todo Hogwarts. La mayor parte del tiempo era, únicamente, uno más de los retratos que había en el colegio, pero si rondabas por allí, concentrándote en algo que te hacía mucha falta, la sala te lo proporcionaba.

Harry entró por la puerta después de tocar y se encontró una amplia habitación muy parecida a la que ellos utilizaban para el ED. No había cojines en el suelo ni tampoco detectores de tenebrismo, pero sí estaban las acostumbradas estanterías repletas de libros de defensa y un amplio espacio para practicar.

Christine se encontraba apoyada en una de las paredes alejadas de la puerta. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al detectar la presencia del muchacho, los abrió por completo.

Harry se acercó tímidamente hacia donde estaba su profesora. La mujer, volvió a cerrar los ojos y segundos después, una gran mesa de escritorio apareció ante ellos, acompañada de dos sillas. Christine se sentó detrás del escritorio e hizo un gesto a Harry para que tomara asiento también.

Harry seguía teniendo la camiseta mojada de sudor, a consecuencia del duro trabajo de limpiar las mazmorras y de haber llegado corriendo hasta allí. Pero ahora, que el sudor comenzaba a secársele encima, tenía frío. Seguía temblando de arriba a bajo, reacción de la que Christine se percató inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué tan tarde, Potter?- preguntó fríamente.

-El profesor Snape me castigó- se disculpó Harry, aunque no lo sentía en absoluto. Seguía teniendo reciente la discusión con el profesor y sus palabras hirientes, y pese al misterio del encuentro, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.- le pedí que me cambiara el castigo, pero no quiso. -Por alguna razón, Christine sonrió.

-Te veo un poco alterado, Potter. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? -Harry no contestó, ¿por qué su profesora no iba al grano y se dejaba de preguntitas? -¿Tienes frío?

-Estoy bien, sólo estoy algo cansado.- Christine se levantó de la silla y fue hasta un rincón de la sala, siendo observada minuciosamente por el chico. Se acercó a una bolsa de piel, que estaba apoyada en la pared donde esperaba la profesora antes de que Harry llegara y sacó de ella una capa negra. Se acercó hacia Harry y se la puso por encima.

Él la reconoció al instante, era la capa de Sirius, la que había sacado de su cámara de Gringotts, el día del ataque al callejón Diagon.

-La olvidaste en Grimmauld Place. Pensé que tenía un valor especial para ti.

-Lo tiene.- se limitó a decir Harry, acariciando con ternura la piel de la cálida capa. Sentía que Sirius volvía a estar a su lado.

-Ahora dime, ¿por qué estás en ese estado?

-¿Qué estado?

-Vamos Potter, sé perfectamente que te ocurre algo, puedo verlo en tus ojos.- Christine no se iba a rendir con tanta facilidad, pero Harry era muy tozudo también, y volvió a quedarse callado.

-Veo que no pasaremos mucho tiempo hablando.- susurró la chica. Realmente su voz era congelante y su mirada perforaba los ojos de Harry.- Está bien, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho hablar, así que nos llevaremos bien.

-He estado limpiando la mazmorra con el profesor Snape, por eso estaba empapado de sudor y tenía frío, eso es todo.- confesó Harry con desgana. Tenía la certeza de que su profesora podía leerle la mente, lo cual resultaba inútil mentirle, y tampoco se veía con fuerzas de buscar una excusa barata. La muchacha se quedó un tiempo observándole, tal era su mirada penetrante, que Harry tuvo que apartarla, no soportaba aguantarle el contacto visual.

-Me han comentado que últimamente estás muy cambiado, Potter.- dijo de pronto. Su rostro mostraba una seriedad absoluta y era del estilo de personas como la profesora McGonagall con las cuales más valía no tener problemas.- No comes, te cuesta hacer magia... -Harry levantó la mirada.

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

-La profesora McGonagall me lo comentó en la Sala de profesores. -contestó Christine encogiéndose de hombros. Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado, odiaba que la gente supiera cosas de él, que comentaran... -¿Sabes por qué no logras hacer magia correctamente?

-El profesor Lupin me lo dijo.- respondió el chico con desgana. Creía que había ido para aprender Oclumancia y resulta que aquello se asemejaba a una de esas entrevistas con Rita Skeeter.

-No voy a preguntarte el motivo por el cual piensas que la magia es algo inútil Potter, porque considero que hay ciertos aspectos que uno prefiere guardarse para si mismo.- Harry se sintió aliviado.- Pero quiero que sepas una cosa. Yo no sé nada sobre ti ni sobre tu pasado. No soy como las demás personas del mundo mágico que te conocen más que tú mismo. Lo único que conozco de tu vida es que Voldemort asesinó a tus padres y que cuando trató de matarte la maldición rebotó en tu contra, nada más.- Harry se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, y miró a la profesora interesado.- Llevo bastante tiempo alejada del mundo mágico y cuando acepté enseñarte Oclumancia, Dumbledore no quiso contarme nada sobre ti. Consideró que era mejor que nos fuéramos conociendo poco a poco y descubriéndonos. No suelo hablar de mi vida con nadie, Potter, muy pocos me conocen a fondo, pero estoy dispuesta a abrirme hacia ti, siempre y cuando tú te abras hacia mí. Nos iremos conociendo poco a poco, cuando consideres que estás listo para contarme algo, puedes hacerlo y si confías en mí, yo confiaré en ti. Por supuesto, para poder prepararte he de conocer ciertos aspectos de tu vida, comprenderás que el estudiar Oclumancia requiere pequeños sacrificios, me introduciré en tu mente y no siempre podrás evitar que vea cosas de tus recuerdos. Pero voy a respetar tu intimidad, Potter, habrá cosas en las que preguntaré y otras en las que no, si prefieres no responderme lo entenderé, igual que espero que tú entiendas que no podré contestar a todas tus preguntas, por supuesto, no voy a mentirte.

Las palabras de Christine sorprendieron a Harry gratamente. Pese a que no le simpatizaba la muchacha, no podía dejar de apreciar el gesto que había tenido con él y le reconfortaba muchísimo que la chica no supiera nada acerca suyo. Era estupendo poder estar hablando con alguien que no te conocía y que no podía juzgarte por lo que un periódico o un libro de historia dijera sobre ti. Dumbledore se había portado muy bien al tener un gesto tan bonito.

-Me sorprende que no sepa nada sobre mí, profesora. -confesó Harry. Christine solo sonrió.

-Bien, ¿qué tal si empezamos? -propuso levantándose de su asiento y yendo al centro de la sala, donde había mucho espacio. Harry la imitó. -Tengo entendido que has estudiado Oclumancia con el profesor Snape...el curso pasado, ¿es así?

-Correcto- confirmó Harry de mala gana. Habían llegado a la parte que más temía. La profesora se iba a introducir en su mente y vería sus recuerdos.

-Entonces conocerás como es el hechizo que usaré para tratar de entrar en tu mente...y que fuerza necesitarás para repelerme.

-El profesor Snape me explicó que debía rechazarle con la mente o con la varita de la forma que se me ocurriera, que era una fuerza parecida a la que utilicé para deshacerme de la maldición Imperious.

-¿Lograste impedir que la maldición Imperious te dominara? -preguntó Christine sorprendida. Harry asintió.- Me sorprendes, bien, sí, el profesor Snape estaba en lo cierto, son actitudes similares. Veamos que tal lo haces. A la cuenta de tres...uno...dos...tres...¡Legeremens!

Christine había levantado la varita mucho antes de que Harry comenzara a reunir cualquier fuerza de resistencia. La Sala dio vueltas ante sus ojos y desapareció; por su mente pasaban a toda velocidad imágenes y más imágenes, como una película parpadeante, tan intensa que le impedía ver su entorno. Parecía que alguien se hubiera metido abruptamente en su cabeza y que la hubiera golpeado con una ola de luz.

Tenía tres años y estaba contemplando como su tía abrazaba cariñosamente a Dudley, mientras él observaba con celos, nunca le habían abrazado para mostrarle que le querían...tenía ocho años y huía de la pandilla de Dudley que trataba de apresarlo para pegarle...estaba frente a Snape y le escuchaba decir que su padre era un arrogante...cien dementores se acercaban hacia él y hacia Sirius para besarlos...

Y al comprobar el cuerpo inconsciente de su padrino, el corazón se le llenó de emoción. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente y el recuerdo de su padrino en el lago, le hizo ponerse a gritar.

-¡NOOOOO!

Entonces notó una punzada de dolor en la rodilla. La Sala de los menesteres había vuelto a aparecer, y Harry se dio cuenta de que se había caído al suelo y se había golpeado las rodillas con fuerza, eso era lo que le dolía. El pulso era acelerado y su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo trepidante como si de verdad hubiera estado frente a aquellos dementores. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su profesora que había vuelto a bajar la varita. Estaba completamente seguro de que había sido ella la que había detenido el hechizo, puesto que él no había podido emitir resistencia alguna.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó ásperamente, y Harry se levantó balanceándose peligrosamente. Por alguna razón, ella parecía más pálida de lo normal.- No has logrado detenerme.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Harry poniéndose una mano en la cabeza, tratando de que el dolor remitiera.

-Creo que no estamos empezando por donde debemos.- repuso Christine fríamente.- No lograremos nada si continúo entrando en tu mente sin unas pautas a seguir.- Harry, que no sabía a qué se refería, la observó. -Tienes demasiado miedo a tus recuerdos, Potter, y mientras no superes ese miedo, no vas a poder aprender Oclumancia.

-Yo no tengo miedo... -Harry apretó los dientes de rabia. Le inquietaban las palabras de su profesora.

-Bien, -dijo ella indiferentemente. -Vas a tener que demostrármelo. Para que logres dominar la Oclumancia , primero debes superar el temor a los recuerdos, creo que son demasiado dolorosos para que puedas afrontarlos cuando yo trato de introducirme en tu mente. -Se acercó a Harry y lo cogió por el brazo, concentrándose.

-¿Qué hace?

-Vamos a viajar por tus recuerdos. Como no lo hemos hecho nunca y no tengo práctica en tu mente, iremos directamente donde tu cerebro nos lleve. No sé donde apareceremos, pero seguramente no será un recuerdo agradable, así que, prepárate.

Y sin que pudiera ofrecer ninguna fuerza de resistencia, comenzaron a ser rodeados por una luz blanca, muy intensa, que los envolvió. Harry no sintió ningún gancho en el ombligo, por lo que estaba seguro que no habían tocado un traslador, pero entonces, aquello no tenía ningún sentido, no se podía desaparecer de Hogwarts.

"_Entre el remolino de luz blanca aterrizaron en un precioso comedor, cerca de unos mullidos sofás, de color turquesa. Estaba claro que era una casa, pero pese a ser sus recuerdos, Harry no la reconocía. Estaba muy ordenada y muy bien decorada. De las paredes colgaban marcos, con fotos que se movían y cuando las miró, supo al instante de quién se trataban. Fuese donde fuese que estaban, los ocupantes de los retratos eran sus padres. _

_-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó tímidamente. Eran como dos fantasmas en un lugar. Tenían cuerpo, pero Harry estaba seguro que aquel viaje se asemejaba al que se podía realizar con un pensadero y que nadie podría apreciar su presencia._

_-No lo sé.- contestó Christine, pero esa no era la sensación que le dio a Harry, porque la profesora estaba más inquieta de lo normal. O tal vez era que buscaba la fuente de aquel recuerdo.- Es tu recuerdo, debe de ser algo que está en tu mente._

_Y justo cuando acabó de decir la última frase, un hombre cargado con un par de calabazas gigantes, entró en la habitación, y dejó los vegetales encima de la mesa, para acercarse al cochecito de un bebé._

_A Harry se le contrajo el estómago. Era James Potter la persona que acababa de entrar en el comedor y el niño que estaba riéndose a carcajadas de las cosquillas que su padre le hacía, era él mismo, teniendo a penas un año._

_No recordaba tener ese recuerdo, ¿cómo era posible que estuvieran dentro de su mente y que él mismo no recordara la imagen? Se acercó con nostalgia a la feliz estampa y alargó la mano como para atraparla, para que jamás se le volviese a olvidar. Christine estaba a su lado, y lo observaba detenidamente, más que nunca, su mirada era fría y distante._

_Entonces entró una mujer con el pelo suelto y de unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta y observó con una sonrisa en el rostro a su marido y a su hijo jugueteando. James cogió al Harry bebé y lo puso en el suelo para que caminara hacia su madre, puesto que se acababa de percatar de la presencia de ésta._

_Con mucha dificultad y balanceándose con los brazos abiertos, el bebé llegó hasta su madre que lo esperaba con los brazos extendidos y que lo cogió en un fuerte abrazo para después besarle la frente, donde todavía no había ninguna cicatriz._

_-Es increíble lo deprisa que ha aprendido a caminar, ¿verdad? -susurró Lily dándole a su hijo otro beso. El Harry adolescente contempló la escena con envidia, con nostalgia, deseaba ser él el que estuviera en esos momentos en los brazos de su madre, y no el bebé._

_-Es un chico muy inteligente.- susurró James al oído de su mujer. -Lo ha heredado de ti. -Y la besó dulcemente en los labios. _

_Entonces se escuchó un fuerte ruido, que rompió la magia del momento. James se dio la vuelta asombrado y por primera vez, su rostro reflejó cierto temor. Lily apretó a su hijo contra su pecho y soltó un grito de terror. James sacó la varita apresuradamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos acercándose hacia ellos. El Harry adolescente también sufrió un sobresalto y miró en dirección donde se enfocaban los ojos de su padre._

_-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré._

_-Pero..._

_-¡Márchate! -repitió James en un tono que no admitía discusión. Tratando de controlar las lágrimas que aparecían por su rostro, Lily apretó a su hijo contra el pecho, que lloraba ruidosamente y subió corriendo las escaleras, al tiempo que Lord Voldemort entraba en el comedor, con James varita alzada._

_Harry se quedó mirando por donde su madre acababa de subir las escaleras, olvidándose de la batalla que se libraba en aquellos momentos en el comedor, había entrado como en un trance. El bebé que Lily cargaba en brazos seguía mirando hacia el comedor cuando la batalla se libraba. En cambio, Christine presenció con mucho pesar como la maldición asesina salía de la varita del mago tenebroso y como James Potter caía al suelo, sin vida._

_En el momento en que el cuerpo de su padre cayó al suelo, Harry se dio la vuelta y observó la cara asustada, con los ojos abiertos de James y como la varita resbalaba de su mano, hacia el suelo._

_-¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y corrió hacia el cuerpo sin vida del hombre. Trató de tocarlo, pero su mano simplemente lo atravesó. Sentía como si toda la felicidad del mundo se consumiera, la rabia, la ira y la tristeza invadieron su corazón, ahogándolo en su sufrimiento. Había escuchado los gritos de sus padres antes de morir, pero jamás había tenido una visión de su muerte tan claramente como lo hacía ahora. _

_Al tiempo que James Potter caía muerto, el bebé dejaba de tener contacto visual con el comedor, puesto que su madre había girado la esquina y se había ocultado en la primera habitación que se le había ocurrido, la habitación de su hijo._

_-Potter,- Christine le apoyó una mano en el hombro, obligándolo a levantarse del suelo.- No podemos permanecer aquí, tenemos que seguirle, esto no está en tu recuerdo._

_-¡Sácame de aquí! -suplicó Harry, era consciente de que sus ojos se estaban empañando. -¡Quiero regresar, no quiero ver esto!_

_-No.- negó con frialdad la mujer. -Tienes que ser fuerte y afrontarlo. _

_Harry sintió una oleada de rabia hacia ella, ¿es qué no había ni una mota de compasión en su ser? Soltando un grito de frustración se encaminó escaleras arriba, para seguir a Lord Voldemort, que ya había penetrado en la habitación donde estaban Lily y su bebé. Su madre depositó al niño en la cuna y extendió los brazos para protegerlo con su cuerpo. _

_-A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor..._

_-Apártate, estúpida...apártate..._

_-A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar..._

_-A un lado...hazte a un lado, muchacha..._

_-¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! Por favor...haré cualquier cosa..._

_Voldemort soltó una expresión vehemente y levantó la varita, y entonces Harry se puso entre su madre y el encantamiento, gritando:_

_-¡Noooo! ¡Basta, por favor, no lo hagas! ¡Nooo! ¡No lo hagas! -la garganta se le desgarraba._

_-¡Harry!- Christine lo había seguido hasta la habitación y lo llamó, en el mismo momento en que Voldemort lanzó la maldición. Harry vio el rayo de luz verde saliendo de la punta de su enemigo, que le atravesó el cuerpo y un segundo después, Lily Potter se desplomó en el suelo, muerta. Harry se quedó de pie, con los brazos extendidos y respirando agitadamente, viendo los ojos rojos de Voldemort, mirando despectivamente el ahora cadáver de su madre. Esa imagen, se le quedó grabada para siempre. _

_Christine tenía los ojos en órbita y también respiraba agitadamente. El bebé de la cuna ya no lloraba, contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de su madre, extendiendo la mano, para tratar de cogerla. _

_Harry se dejó caer al suelo y luego elevó la vista hacia donde Voldemort se dirigía, hacia su yo bebé. Miró hacia la mujer que yacía muerta en el suelo y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, una risa estridente, fría, una risa que él había escuchado en sus sueños._

_-Ahora ya no tienes a nadie que te proteja.- siseó dirigiéndose al bebé._

_Con una mueca de desagrado, el mago levantó la varita y pronunció la maldición asesina. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Un rayo de luz verde golpeó al pequeño en la cabeza y lo empujó hacia atrás, dejándole un corte singular en la frente. El bebé se puso a llorar, al tiempo que maldición era desviada contra Voldemort, el cual chilló de dolor. Hubo una explosión y la casa comenzó a temblar, más Harry no se levantó del suelo. El cuerpo de Voldemort se desgarró y desapareció entre el humo y un vago espíritu se deslizó por el aire y desapareció mientras la casa quedaba en ruinas. Curiosamente, la cuna del niño y la parte que lo rodeaba quedó intacta, pero el pequeño no dejó de llorar._

_Cuando la casa dejó de temblar, Christine se acercó a Harry y lo agarró de un brazo. _

_-Vamos, Potter, aquí ya no hay nada más que ver._

_Harry levantó la mirada hacia la cuna donde el pequeño seguía llorando y llorando y luego dirigió un último vistazo al cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Quiso acariciarla, pero Christine le sujetó fuertemente del brazo y se lo impidió._

_-No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada... -Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón. ¿Por qué no podía llegar hasta su madre? ¿Por qué esas palabras se le hacían tan conocidas? Ni Lupin ni Christine le dejaban acercarse a verificar la muerte de dos de los seres más queridos para él. ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo apartaba? _

_Entre los gritos del bebé y un remolino de luz blanca, Harry se dejó arrastrar por Christine y segundos después, con un golpe seco, aterrizaron de nuevo en la Sala de los Menesteres"_

Harry se quedó sentado en el suelo, mirando al vacío con los ojos enrojecidos. Christine, que había caído de pie, caminó hacia su escritorio, sacó una vasija de piedra, muy parecida al pensadero que Dumbledore tenía, se colocó la varita en la sien y extrajo una hebra plateada de ella, para finalmente introducirla en el pensadero.

Harry no hizo ningún gesto que indicara que tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Lo que acababa de presenciar era lo más triste y duro que jamás le hubiesen mostrado. No quería pensar, no quería recordar, volvía a tener ese vacío por dentro que le impedía comportarse como él mismo. No lograba extraer de su mente los llantos del bebé, los gritos de desesperación de su madre y tampoco encontraba el motivo por el que su profesora lo había llevado a vivir esa horrible experiencia, cuando él le había suplicado que lo trajera de vuelta.

Chistine se acercó hacia donde estaba y tiró de él para ponerlo de pie, y luego lo sentó en la silla. Harry se dejó arrastrar, sentía que no era capaz de moverse por si mismo sin sentirse sucio y contaminado. Simplemente, hubiera deseado de todas todas interponerse entre el rayo de luz verde y su madre, apartarla a ella del camino y que la maldición hubiera alcanzado al bebé. No sentía compasión por el pequeño, porque en realidad era él mismo, y como semanas antes le había confesado a Lupin en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, ojalá hubiese sido él el que hubiera muerto en aquella explosión y ahora podría estar con sus seres queridos.

-¿Por qué me ha hecho esto?- preguntó con voz queda. Seguía sin poder mirar a su profesora a los ojos, y ahora más que nunca. Christine suspiró y también se sentó.

-No he sido yo la que te ha llevado a ese recuerdo, sino tu mente.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- gritó Harry. Ahora que había sido capaz de hablar, un nuevo sentimiento estaba creciendo dentro de él: la ira. -¡Yo no recuerdo eso! ¡Yo no tengo ningún recuerdo de mis padres, no los recuerdo!- Christine cerró los ojos como si esas palabras le estuvieran haciendo daño, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, su rostro era de total frialdad.- ¡No recuerdo nada de esa noche salvo una risa estridente y un rayo de luz verde dirigiéndose a mí, nada más! ¿Cómo puedo haber sido yo quién nos llevara allí si eso no está en mi recuerdo?

-Pero está dentro de ti.- dijo Christine con mucha serenidad.- Nuestro cerebro no puede recordar todas las cosas que hemos vivido, pero eso no significa que no sigan ahí. Nuestra mente es muy amplia Potter, y cada uno de los momentos de tu vida están plasmados en ella.

-¿Significa eso que podríamos haber viajado a cualquier época de mi vida? ¿Incluso al primer día después de mi nacimiento?

-Exactamente.- confirmó Christine.

-¿Y por qué a ese recuerdo? -se desesperó Harry.- ¿Por qué no a uno que fuera feliz u otro cualquiera, por qué a ese?- Christine pareció meditar mucho la respuesta antes de contestar. Harry se dio cuenta de que la chica debía haber viajado a través de la mente de las personas en muchas ocasiones, porque tenía unos conocimientos muy altos sobre la materia. Empezaba a entender porqué Dumbledor la había designado a ella.

-Porque son recuerdos que temes, Potter. Son los que en estos momentos, están más presentes en tu vida.

-Usted dijo que podía elegir el recuerdo al cuál viajar...- le reprochó Harry.

-Y puedo.- respondió su profesora.- Pero en tu mente todavía no. Era la primera intrusión a ella y no tenía experiencia. Necesito conocer más de tu vida para explorarla.

-¿Podrá moverse por ella libremente aunque no conozca mi pasado?- cuestionó el chico arqueando una ceja.

-Podré...tengo la capacidad de seleccionar recuerdos tristes o alegres mientras estoy dentro de la mente de una persona. -explicó la mujer seriamente.- Una vez dentro, todos tus conocimientos, tus recuerdos, tus miedos...todo está a mi alcance. Yo podría con algo más de práctica mostrarte momentos con tus padres, por ejemplo, que ya no recuerdes, aunque yo no sepa que existen.

-¿Cómo puede hacer eso?- preguntó Harry con furia. -¿Cómo tiene ese poder? Es algo muy peligroso...podría destruir la mente de una persona desde dentro...- Christine sonrió amargamente.

-Es demasiado pronto para que me hagas esa pregunta. No puedo contestarla todavía...pero te aseguro que mi poder no llega tan lejos como para poder destruir tu mente o la de cualquier otro. Si tuviera esa fuerza...la hubiera utilizado para arreglar muchas cosas de mi vida... -susurró. Parecía estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo, haciendo gala de esa frialdad que la caracterizaba, no dejó entrever ningún signo de debilidad.

Se quedaron callados durante un rato. Harry no podía asimilar lo que acababa de ver, no quería...podía sentir como se alimentaba un odio en su interior, hacia Voldemort, hacia Christine, seguía sin entender los motivos que había tenido su profesora para atormentarlo, no comprendía de que iba a servir aquello para aprender Oclumancia.

-Potter -la mujer lo llamó y lo sacó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones. -Creo verdaderamente que tenemos un gran problema.

-¿A qué se refiere? -inquirió el chico con la voz muy tensa.

-No puedo enseñarte Oclumancia, no al menos de esta forma. No serviría de nada.

-Si no aprendo a cerrar mi mente...Voldemort penetrará en mi con mucha facilidad.- Le recordó Harry. No entendía cual era el problema, en realidad, no entendía nada que rodeara a Christine y comenzaba a cansarse.

-Lo sé. Pero estás demasiado atormentado como para que logres dominar esta rama de la magia que es tan dificultosa. -explicó la mujer.- Tienes miedo de tus propios recuerdos y estoy segura de que tienes motivos para ello, no voy a cuestionártelo pero es una actitud muy cobarde por tu parte no afrontarlo.

-¡Usted no sabe nada de mí!- gritó Harry fuera de sí. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía un zumbido en sus oídos al escuchar hablar a su profesora.- ¡No me conoce, no tiene ni idea...!

-No me hace falta -repuso Christine.- Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Están vacíos. Sé que no es fácil asimilar las cosas que nos ocurren, yo tardé mucho en entenderlo, pero al final lo logré. Si puedo estar de pie frente aquí, si puedo estar viva, es porque logré romper los fantasmas que me rondaban, y si tú no lo haces, no podrás salvar tu vida.

-¿Cómo sabe que mi vida peligra?- gritó Harry cerrando los puños.

-Porque se te olvida que soy miembro de la Orden del Fénix y porque Dumbledore me contó lo que dice esa profecía sobre ti...

A Harry se le vino el mundo encima y palideció de golpe. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Dumbledore al revelarle la profecía a todo el mundo? Ya había logrado que Voldemort se enterara y ahora esto.

-Mi vida ya no tiene importancia.

-¿A no?- sonrió irónicamente Christine. -Vaya, así que Harry Potter, por el que sus padres murieron y por el que la Orden del Fénix arriesga su vida, no quiere seguir viviendo...

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- bramó Harry. Estaba cada vez más enfadado y eso siempre significaba problemas. No soportaba los ojos de esa mujer.- ¡Pero no quiero estar aquí, ya no me importa nada, ya no...!

-¿Y tus amigos? ¿te importan tus amigos, Potter? -preguntó Christine muy seria. A diferencia de la de Harry, su voz era pausada y llena de calma.- Porque ellos estaban muy preocupados por ti mientras tú estabas en casa de tus tíos... y tú piensas que sus vidas están en peligro, ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo...cómo sabe usted eso? -Había algo de misterioso en las cosas que Christine decía. No era Dumbledore el que se lo había contado, ella sabía más que ninguno de los demás. ¿Por qué?

-Tengo mucho poder.- confesó Christine.- y estoy dispuesta a compartirlo contigo. ¿Quieres salvar las vidas de tus amigos? Bien, porque yo puedo ayudarte. Y no sólo a eso. Puedo darte más de lo que tú imaginas.

-¿El qué?

-Venganza. -siseó Christine con voz misteriosa. -Puedo ayudarte a vengarte del asesino de tus padres, puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda para que dejes de escuchar sus gritos en sueños, para que vivas...

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry extrañado. Christine se acercó un poco más a él hasta que sus miradas se conectaron.- ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme?

-No puedo responder a eso, por ahora...- Christine se alejó un poco.- Pero te aseguro que tengo unos motivos poderosos. Si quieres vivir yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres venganza te la puedo ofrecer y si quieres salvar a tus amigos, puedo brindarte la manera de que lo hagas, pero... -hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a Harry intensamente., Sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.- Eso requiere ciertos sacrificios..., sacrificios que en estos momentos tú no puedes realizar...vas a sufrir mucho más, Potter, vas a tener que confiar en mí y contarme las cosas que más te atormentan del fondo de tu corazón, vas a tener que cerrar todo vínculo de unión con cualquiera que no sea yo...y todo esto Potter, todo esto, tendrá que hacerse sin que Dumbledore se entere.

-¿Por qué?- se extrañó Harry. -Creí que Dumbledore y usted...creí que se lo contaba todo...

-Y lo hago. -asintió Christine.- Dumbledore es la única persona que me conoce del todo, la que sabe más de mi pasado, presente y futuro...la que me ayudó.- hizo una negativa con la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos que le rondaban.- Pero es necesario que tu cambio se mantenga al margen suyo, algún día sabrás porqué, no ahora, es demasiado pronto, pero si aceptas, con el tiempo, todas tus preguntas se verán resueltas.

Harry cerró los ojos recapacitando. ¿Por qué habría de confiar en Christine? ¿por qué Dumbledore no se podía enterar de todo aquello? ¿qué sabía y ocultaba ella que tenía tanto con ver con los acontecimientos venideros?

Había algo que estaba rondando por su cabeza, algo que había escuchado meses atrás de la boca de Phineas Nigellus, algo que le hizo cambiar su decisión.

_"¡Mira, por eso precisamente odiaba ser profesor! Los jóvenes están convencidos de que tienen razón sobre todas las cosas. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar, miserable engreído, que podría haber un excelente motivo por el que el director de Hogwarts no te confía los detalles de sus planes? ¿Nunca te has parado a pensar, mientras te sentías tan injustamente tratado, que obedecer las órdenes de Dumbledore todavía no te ha causado ningún daño? No. Claro que no; como todos los jóvenes, estás convencido de que eres el único que siente y piensa, el único que reconoce el peligro, el único lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de qué es lo que planea el Señor Tenebroso_..."

Y entonces, sus palabras sonaron más fuertes y más claras, y sintió como el mundo se le caía a los pies. Hasta entonces, había sido cierto, nunca le había causado daño obedecer las órdenes de Dumbledore...hasta ahora. Pero sí había habido un fallo en el director, uno demasiado grande como para que Harry lo ignorara o lo perdonara.

"_Yo tengo la culpa de que Sirius haya muerto. Sirius era un hombre valiente, inteligente y enérgico, y los hombres como él no suelen contentarse con quedarse sentados en su casa, escondidos, cuando creen que otros corren peligro. Sin embargo, no debiste creer ni por un instante que era necesario que acudieras al Departamento de Misterios esta noche. Si yo hubiera sido sincero contigo, Harry, que es lo que debería haber hecho, habrías sabido hace mucho tiempo que Voldemort intentaría engañarte e incitarte a ir al Departamento de Misterios; de ese modo no habrías caído en su trampa ni habrías ido allí esta noche. Y Sirius no habría tenido que ir a buscarte. De eso, soy el único culpable_..."

Sí, obedecer las órdenes de Dumbledore le había causado un daño, un daño irreparable. Quizás, si Christine tenía un buen motivo para no informar al director, era tan respetable como los que Harry había tenido el curso pasado. Y sin embargo, sentía un enorme vacío al ocultar al director cualquier pequeña información.

-Por otro lado, -explicó Christine, que se había mantenido todo el rato observándole.- Tengo otra propuesta que hacerte.- Harry levantó la cabeza.- Puedo ver en tu corazón un sufrimiento mucho más grande que cualquiera al que te hayas enfrentado hasta la fecha y el cambio que te pido es demasiado drástico, demasiado duro y demasiado difícil como para que tú lo afrontes. Por eso voy a ofrecerte la oportunidad de abandonar el mundo mágico, sin poner en peligro a nadie.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Harry anonadado. No era una broma, el rostro de Christine parecía muy serio.

-Lo que oyes. Tengo el poder de enviarte fuera de este peligro, sin que tu desaparición ocasione una gran tragedia.- explicó.- Puedo borrar de tu memoria y de las que te conocen todo signo de que hayas existido. Te puedo otorgar una vida, una vida diferente, no sé si serás de nuevo mago o muggle, no sé en que familia te tocará vivir y no sé si sufrirás o no, pero los fantasmas de tus recuerdos desaparecerán. Tendrás un pasado en esa vida, unos padres, una familia. Una vida fuera del peligro, ya no existirán más profecías, ni más Harry Potter, nadie sufrirá tu pérdida porque no te recordarán, y tú no los echarás de menos porque no los recordarás.

-¿Puedes darme una vida? ¿Puedes borrar mi dolor?

-He de reconocer que tendría que gastar todo mi poder.- susurró Christine con una sonrisa amarga en la boca.- Será peligroso y quedaré herida, pero podré hacerlo. Sé que no quieres seguir en el mundo mágico, porque Lupin me lo contó, y yo puedo ofrecerte esa vida que tanto has ansiado. No te pido que me respondas ahora, baraja las dos opciones, piénsalo y el lunes por la noche, a la misma hora, me respondes.- Hizo un gesto con la mano y la puerta de la sala se abrió. Harry cogió la mochila sin pronunciar palabra, y se encaminó hacia la salida.- Potter, -lo llamó la chica.- No puedo enseñarte Oclumancia sino me ofreces un cambio. O tu sufrimiento o tu aislamiento del mundo mágico, yo ya no puedo hacer más. Debes elegir, pero lo que elijas, cambiará el destino de las cosas.

-Usted no me conoce -dijo Harry con frialdad dándole la espalda. -Yo no quiero volver a ver la muerte de mis padres...no puedo...

-Ya he notado que no te caigo muy bien, Potter, pero créeme, puedo ayudarte. Elijas lo que elijas, y sufras o no, te aseguro que es por tu bien.

Harry salió corriendo de la sala para no seguir escuchando las atormentadoras palabras de su profesora. La detestaba, la odiaba, no concebía como podía tener tan poca misericordia, como podía ser tan fría. Retumbándole en los oídos, los gritos de sus padres antes de morir, subió hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Las lágrimas, contenidas hasta el momento, resbalaban ahora por sus mejillas, sin que él les pusiera oposición. ¿Por qué tenía que elegir? ¿Por qué tenía que dar clases con esa mujer? ¿Por qué tanto secreto y tanto misterio? ¿Qué era lo que ella sabía que pretendía mantener a Dumbledore al margen? Todavía, con ese sufrimiento en su pecho y esas ganas tremendas de pérdida de su persona, subió hasta su habitación, donde sus compañeros dormían plácidamente y cogió el espejo de doble sentido. Era la hora de hablar con Remus Lupin.

-----------------------

N/A: Olassss. Bueno, me he pasado casi toda la noche en vela escribiendo así q espero vuestros reviews con ansiedad porq estoy tremendamente cansada...jejje.

Entre el trabajo y todo no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir, por eso aprovecho muchas noches. Espero q os haya gustado. Besos!!!!!!


	12. La decisión

**Olasssss, habría querido actualizar antes, pero la página parecía tener algún q otro problemilla. Bueno, en primer lugar agradecer vuestros reviews y mis mejores deseos para q os guste este capi. Besos!!!!!!!**

**Yo misma:** Olassss, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. No te preocupes q muy pronto sabrás muchas más cosas!!!! Besos!!!!!

**asdghj: **Hello!!!!! Tratáré de actualizar siempre muy rápido. Chaooo!!!

**Gran Patronus: **Olassss, tus palabras me halagan, de verdad, eres demasiado amable conmigo, no sé si merezco tanto, jeje. Me alegra mucho q te guste la historia, porq he trabajado mucho para ir metiendo las pistas poco a poco. Espero q me sigas dejando tu opinón, un besazo!!!!!!

**Lamia-Somniorum: **Olassss, jejej, sí, el pobre Snape está traumado, pero lo q le queda por hacer sufrir a Harry...uffff, ni te lo imaginas, jejejej. Pero ahí está Lupin para pararle los pies, ¿q se ha creído el pelo grasiento? jejej. ¡Qué gran razón tienes sobre Harry! ¡En este capi va mucho de víctima! Pero ya verás cuando lo leas como al final asume responsabilidades y a partir de ahora se va a ver a un Harry más maduro y mucho más sacrificado. Y en cuanto a Christine tienes razón!!!! Ella no es tan mala, eso sí, muy en el fondo, jeje, pero ya verás como su pasado pesa demasiado...aisssh, evix cierra la boca q hablarás de más. jej. Bueno espero q te siga gustando y muchas gracias por tu review, besos!!!!!!

**CAPÍTULO 12: LA DECISIÓN.**

Con mucha cautela para no despertar a sus compañeros, Harry encontró lo que buscaba: el espejo de doble sentido que le había regalado Sirius. Salió de puntillas de la habitación, y bajó las escaleras hasta la Sala común. No había nadie, era lo suficientemente tarde como para que todos los alumnos estuvieran en la cama.

Con cierto nerviosismo, Harry miró a ambos lados, antes de sentarse enfrente del fuego, que todavía seguía prendido. Asegurándose de no escuchar ningún sonido proveniente de las escaleras, se aclaró la garganta y dijo alto y claro:

-Remus Lupin.

Al principio no ocurrió nada. Salvo que el espejo se empañó de vaho, pero al cabo de unos instantes, una luz reveladora comenzó a brotar del interior del cristal, para dar lugar al rostro del profesor.

Se notaba que todavía estaba despierto, porque se le veían los pliegues de la túnica sobresalir por el cuello, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

-¡Harry!- dijo alarmado.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No...bueno es que...quería hablar con usted.- Lupin lo miró ceñudo, pero esperó. Con toda la amargura del mundo y sintiéndose avergonzado, Harry le narró todo lo que había ocurrido con Snape y también que no quería seguir yendo a las clases de Christine. Se sintió especialmente incómodo al contarle como la profesora lo había llevado al recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres, y como él había presenciado la llegada de Voldemort. No le dijo nada del ultimátum que la chica le había dado ni tampoco lo que había dicho acerca de Dumbledore, porque creyó que la información que le había dado era más que suficiente y porque Christine le había pedido que no comentara nada.

No hizo falta que le explicara como se sentía, porque con la narración de los hechos, Lupin comprendió más que de sobre la opresión que debía sentir Harry en aquellos momentos, y porque su rostro, a medida que escuchaba las palabras del muchacho, se fue quedando más y más pálido.

-¡Por favor sáqueme de aquí!- le rogó Harry al final del relato. Tenía los ojos más enrojecidos que nunca y sentía mucha vergüenza de ver como alguna lágrima que otra se le escapaba de los ojos, pero no le importaba. Necesita salir de Hogwarts, desaparecer, estar en cualquier otro lugar donde Snape y Christine no pudieran atormentarlo, donde no lo taladraran con su mirada inquisitiva.- ¡No quiero estar aquí, no puedo! ¡No logro hacer magia con normalidad y no quiero ir a esas clases de Oclumancia, y tampoco quiero ver a Snape! ¡Por favor!- Lupin miró apenado a Harry, su rostro se tensó y su voz se quebró al hablar.

-No puedo....Harry, de verdad. Te aseguro que me gustaría librarte de este sufrimiento...pero no puedo. Tienes que estar en Hogwarts, tienes que ser fuerte... -Harry lo miró sin poderse creer lo que oía.

-¡No quiero ser fuerte, quiero salir de aquí!- gritó con amargura.- ¡Los odio, los odio a los dos, a Snape y a Christine y no quiero encontrármelos!- las lágrimas le resbalaban más que nunca por el rostro y trató de enjugárselas sin éxito. Lupin suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar un argumento para convencer al chico.

-Entiende, Harry, tienes que acabar el colegio...tienes que reaccionar...si te sacara de Hogwarts ahora, Voldemort te encontraría...te prometo que voy a hablar con Snape, y también lo haré con Dumbledore y con Christine, pero debes prometerme que...

-Sirius no lo hubiera permitido.- susurró Harry seriamente. Y Lupin sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.- Sirius hubiera comprendido...ojalá estuviera aquí...ojalá... -pero no pudo acabar la frase porque su voz terminó de quebrarse.

-Harry...

-¡No! ¡Le odio profesor Lupin, le odio! -apretó los puños con violencia.- ¡Os odio a todos!- y entonces rompió la comunicación lanzando el espejo contra el sillón. Le hubiera gustado que se hubiera roto, escuchar el sonido del cristal quebrado, pero a la vez, temió por él. Era lo último que Sirius le había dado. Tapándose un poco más con la capa de su padrino, se acurrucó en una esquina del sofá y pasados unos segundos, se quedó profundamente dormido.

-------------------------

Era una noche algo más fría de lo que habían sido las anteriores. Estaba por finalizar el verano, y cada vez más, el viento soplaba con mayor intensidad y calaba hasta los huesos a todo aquel que permanecía despierto. La luna estaba muy alta en el cielo, no era llena, pero aún así, era lo que con mayor intensidad, iluminaba el despacho del director.

Allí era donde se encontraba Albus Dumbledore en aquellos momentos, acompañado por uno de sus profesores: Snape. Éste último iba a tener que marcharse en breve, para seguir con su "trabajo" fuera del colegio.

Estaban los dos bastante callados, no es que hablaran habitualmente de mucho, pero ambos tenían cosas preocupantes en las que pensar y el silencio se adueñaba de la habitación.

Se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la chimenea. Ambos miraron en su dirección, a tiempo de ver como un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo entrecano y los ojos castaños, se sacudía el hollín de su túnica raída.

-¿Remus...qué...? -el director miró fijamente al recién llegado. No comprendía que hacía allí cuando debería estar de guardia, en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

Sin ofrecer explicación alguna de su intrusión, Lupin avanzó por el despacho hasta que estuvo cara a cara con el profesor de Pociones, ambos se miraron inquisitivamente durante unos instantes y después Lupin apoyó ambas manos con furia sobre el escritorio y preguntó con el rostro muy serio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Harry que había sido el responsable de la muerte de Sirius? -Snape enseñó los dientes con odio a Lupin y Dumbledore esperó su reacción. Comenzaba a entender lo que había ocurrido.- ¿Por qué?- repitió Lupin.

-No tienes nada que reclamarme.- bramó Snape con una voz peligrosa. Y se levantó. Era bastante más bajito que Lupin, lo cual el cambio no supuso mucha diferencia.

-¡Severus...!- Lupin iba a gritar, pero trató de contenerse y guardar la calma. Se estaba consumiendo por dentro, todavía le dolían las palabras que acababa de decirle el muchacho.- Sabes perfectamente que Harry no tiene la culpa de que Sirius haya muerto.

-¡No te acerques a mí, Lupin!- amenazó Snape sacando de su túnica la varita. Dumbledore se puso en pie, pero no intervino. -¡Me es indiferente lo que Potter...!

-¡Estúpido!- gritó Lupin, los ojos le brillaban de furia.- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Has estado a punto de hacer que Harry abandone el colegio y eso lo llevaría directamente a la muerte! -levantó la mano en señal de amenaza.,- Te lo advierto, una sola palabra, una más acerca de Sirius o de James y te vas a arrepentir, Severus.

-¿De veras?- se burló Snape.- Así que el bueno de Lupin por fin saca su parte fiera. Cuidado...no sea que el licántropo que llevas dentro se apodere de tu personalidad.

Lupin entornó los ojos y éstos brillaron intensamente. Si no hubiera sido un hombre tan tranquilo seguramente hubiese arremetido contra Snape.

-Imbécil... -susurró. -¿Vale la pena hacer sufrir a un niño por una pelea de colegiales? Sirius y James ya están muertos, ya han pagado con creces sus errores, deja que Harry viva en paz...no lo atormentes, no te acerques a él, no empañes el recuerdo de su familia con tus rencores...apártate de su camino, ya está sufriendo bastante...- pero el rostro de Snape era de total crueldad, no había ni un atisbo de compasión en su mirada, miraba con un odio intenso al hombre que tenía enfrente, como si quisiera cogerlo por el cuello y estrangularlo.

-Potter es tan arrogante como su padre...así que, él solo se busca los problemas, no me hace falta meter a James en esto...

-Él no merece tu rencor...

-¡Me es indiferente! ¡Ese crío idiota trató de culparme de la muerte de Black, cuando yo le salvé su pellejo!- bramó Snape, cada vez levantaba más su varita.

-¡Dejaste de enseñarle Oclumancia!

-¡A Black lo mató su arrogancia! -escupió Snape desencajado.- Se merecía lo que le ocurrió, igual que a Potter...

-¡Sirius era una buena persona! No te atrevas empañar su memoria o la de James en mi presencia, ¿has entendido?

-¿O qué?

-¡O la próxima vez seré yo el que acabe el trabajo que Voldemort dejó a medias cuando trató de averiguar si tú eras el traidor!- informó Lupin, también él había sacado su varita.

-¿Vas a matarme, Lupin? -preguntó Snape irónicamente. -¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-¿Me estás retando? -gritó Lupin. Su rostro y el de Snape estaban apenas a un palmo de distancia. -¡No juegues conmigo, Snape!

-¡Esto no es un juego, licántropo! ¡Te aseguro que si de mi dependiera ya estarías muerto de la mano de los dementores! -Lupin levantó la varita, en el momento en el que Dumbledore levantó la mano para tratar de detenerlos, pero fue Christine, que se apareció en medio de los dos, la que sostuvo el brazo del profesor.

-¡Basta, basta los dos!- gritó Dumbledore.- Os estáis comportando como adolescentes.

-¡Estás advertido Snape!- dijo Lupin deshaciéndose de la mano con la que Christine lo había sujetado.- Una sola vez que te acerques a Harry y le hagas daño y te mataré.- Snape hizo una mueca de odio y se dio la vuelta, para salir del despacho dando un portazo.

Una vez se fue, Christine soltó a Lupin y éste dio un largo y pronunciado suspiro para pasarse la mano por la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido aquí? -preguntó la mujer acercándose hacia Dumbledore, que también parecía aliviado.

-Sólo una charla entre viejos compañeros de colegio- comentó Lupin sarcásticamente.

-Lamento lo que ha ocurrido, Remus.- dijo Dumbledore.

-No, la culpa es mía. Estoy...estoy muy alterado últimamente...no sé lo que me pasa. No debí perder los estribos de ese modo...lo siento.

-Hablaré con él, te lo aseguro.- le tranquilizó el director.- No imaginaba que Harry y él tendrían una discusión de tal intensidad cuando le pedí que lo aceptara en sus clases.

-Harry me llamó por el espejo de doble sentido- explicó Lupin dejándose caer en la silla.- Estaba realmente desesperado.

-La culpa también en mía.- confesó Christine fríamente.- Tuvo una experiencia desagradable en la primera clase de Oclumancia.

-Lo sé, me lo ha contado. También vine a hablar contigo. No debiste permitir que viera la noche en la que murieron Lily y James.

-¿Eso ocurrió?- inquirió el director acariciándose su larga barba plateada. Christine suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

-Te lo advertí, Dumbledore. Te advertí que iba a ser demasiado duro para él.

-Yo creo que lo ha puesto más nervioso la clase con Snape.- opinó el director restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir su profesora.- Es la muerte de Sirius Black lo que lo atormenta...

-Lo siento.- repuso la chica bruscamente.- pero es mi método de enseñar. Si no aprende a superar sus temores, no podré enseñarle Oclumancia.

-Iré a verle.- dijo Lupin levantándose.- Trataré de tranquilizarlo, no te prometo nada, Dumbledore.

-Me basta con que duerma tranquilo esta noche...quizás...- se acercó hacia uno de los armarios y sacó un frasco con un líquido incoloro.- que se tome esto, es una poción para dormir sin soñar. Le hará bien.- Lupin la cogió y tras emitir otro largo suspiró, se encaminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Caminó en silencio por los pasillos, rememorando sus años estudiantiles y su corta etapa como profesor. Jamás se había alterado tanto con alguien como lo acababa de hacer con Snape. O quizás sí, con Umbridge, cuando se enteró de su ley contra los licántropos, pero sólo Sirius lo había visto despotricar en su contra, y ahora Sirius estaba muerto.

Estaba pensando lo que le diría a Harry cuando llegó frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía la contraseña. Se quedó parado sin saber que hacer, conocía de sobras el retrato como para saber que no le dejaría pasar sin una respuesta.

Ya estaba dándose la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo al despacho del director a preguntarle, cuando la luz de un resplandor lo iluminó, y Christine se apareció ante él.

-Odio cuando haces eso.- sonrió Lupin.

-Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado.- y por primera vez, algo parecido a una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de Christine. -Vine a decirte la contraseña.- se acercó al retrato y susurró: "Esperanza".

La Dama Gorda hizo una leve inclinación y se hizo a un lado.

-Me sorprendes.- fue lo único que acertó a decir Lupin mientras seguía a la profesora dentro de la sala común.

Inspeccionaron de un lado a otro por si había gente, pero eran conscientes de lo tarde que era, y a pesar de ello, el fuego seguía encendido. Cuando Lupin se acercó para apagarlo con su varita, se encontró con Harry dormido en el sofá y con el espejo de doble sentido tirado en suelo.

Se agachó con mucha cautela para no despertar al muchacho y lo recogió. Recordaba muy bien ese espejo, James lo había comprado en Hogsmade y él y Sirius siempre lo utilizaban para comunicarse durante los castigos. Una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro del hombre.

Se sentó despacio en el sofá, al lado de Harry y lo observó con detenimiento. El muchacho tenía signos visibles en la cara de que había estado llorando y parecía tener un mal sueño porque murmuraba cosas y apretaba los ojos.

"No...no...déjame acercarme...Sirius...Sirius está vivo...déjame cogerlo, está ahí...está muy cerca, lo ayudaré a levantarse...Sirius"

Lupin apretó los puños impotente. Christine, que también había oído a Harry murmurar en sueños, se acercó a ellos y le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

-Lo lamento.

-Yo también, pero más por él que por nadie.- susurró el profesor y le acarició la cara con suavidad al muchacho.

-Será mejor que se tome la poción.- propuso Christine.

-No quiero despertarlo...es mejor que logre dormir un poco...si lo despierto, puede que no pueda impedir que se venga conmigo...

-Así no está descansando.- insistió Christine y con la varita conjuró una jeringuilla y se la tendió a Lupin.- Inyéctasela en el brazo y no tendrás que despertarlo.

-Buena idea. -sonrió Lupin y la cogió. Absorbió con la aguja el contenido del frasco de la poción y luego, lentamente y con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño, le introdujo el líquido con la jeringa a Harry.

El chico hizo un gesto de dolor con el rostro, pero no se despertó. Y poco a poco, acompasando la respiración, dejó de hablar en sueños y se tranquilizó.

-Creo que la poción ha hecho efecto.- susurró Christine. Lupin asintió y sacó su varita.

-¡Mobilicorpus!- murmuró y el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a flotar en el aire por arte de magia. Lupin lo guió hasta la habitación de Sexto año y lo dejó caer en su cama, con el mayor silencio posible, para no despertar a los otros chicos.

-Descansa Harry...algún día podremos ser felices...te lo prometo.- y tras colocar el espejo de doble sentido sobre su almohada, se marchó escaleras abajo.

----------------------

Harry fue el primero en despertarse el sábado por la mañana. Era evidente que estaban en fin de semana porque sus compañeros roncaban en las camas continuas a la suya, sin la menor intención de levantarse.

A su izquierda y apoyado sobre la almohada, se encontraba el espejo de doble sentido que le había regalado Sirius.

Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormido en sala común, con el espejo tirado por el suelo, y sin embargo, se encontraba cómodamente arropado en su cama.

Tratando de no despertar a sus compañeros, se vistió con unos jeans y una camiseta de manga corta y bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

Aquel día fue, por encima de todo, el más feliz que Harry pasó en toda la semana. Por la mañana, después del desayuno, Ginny le rogó a él y a su hermano que la acompañaran al campo de quidditch para practicar un rato, puesto que al día siguiente eran las pruebas de cazadores para el equipo y ella tenía muchas esperanzas de entrar.

Sin oponer resistencia, puesto que ellos también deseaban montar en sus escobas, se dirigieron al campo de quidditch.

-Tenemos un montón de deberes... -protestó Hermione siguiéndoles a paso ligero. -No os dará tiempo a...

Pero, para sorpresa de Harry y Ron, Ginny convenció a Hermione de que usara una de las escobas del colegio y se divirtiera un rato con ellos. La verdad era que Hermione era un caso perdido encima de una escoba. Lograba volar sin riesgo de caída, pero ella tenía claro que todo lo que no se pudiese realizar con la ayuda de un libro, no servía para nada.

Harry no sabía que había sido lo mejor de la mañana. Si volver a sentir en la cara el aire al volar con la Saeta, la rapidez con la que Ginny volaba en la Flecha Plateada, una parada espectacular que Ron realizó, cuando Hermione y Ron chocaron a un par de metros de altura y ambos cayeron al suelo riéndose por la torpeza de la chica encima de la escoba o cuando Ginny le marcó un gol espectacular a su hermano.

El caso era que, entre risas y demostraciones de calidad, Harry había logrado olvidar sus problemas durante un rato y cuando después de comer, se sentaron en la sala común a realizar los deberes, ni siquiera la redacción que le tenía que entregar a Snape, pudo enturbiar ese sentimiento de júbilo.

Por primera vez, entendía a la perfección las palabras que Ginny le había dicho aquella noche en la sala común, y hubiera jurado de todas todas, que si Voldemort no existiera, él habría podido ser completamente feliz.

Pero hubo algo mucho más grande que animó completamente a Harry. Aquella tarde, a las siete en punto, habían quedado para reunirse en la Sala de los Menesteres y celebrar una reunión para acordar lo de las clases del ED.

Con algo de resignación, Harry se vio arrastrado hacia los pasillos por sus amigos. Llegaron los primeros, pero poco después, la habitación de fue llenando de gente. La noticia se había extendido rápidamente por entre los antiguos miembros y todos, menos Marietta, la amiga chivata de Cho Chang, se encontraban allí. Pero no fueron los únicos, Euan Abercrombie y Rose Zeller, dos alumnos de segundo y Morag MacDougal una chica de su edad de Ravencraw también parecían interesados en estar allí.

Harry se sentó en uno de los cojines, rememorando la última vez que había estado ahí, el día anterior con Christine, y esperó a que Hermione comenzara a hablar.

-Bueno...hola a todos... -saludó Hermione un poco cohibida.- Algunos de los que estáis aquí, pensasteis en la posibilidad de que volviéramos a instaurar el ED, ¿es correcto?- hubo un murmullo de asentimiento por parte de la mayoría y aquello animó a Hermione.- Bien, pues por eso estamos aquí... -dirigió la mirada a los nuevos componentes.- Para los nuevos...supongo que si habéis venido es porque os han explicado un poco de que va esto...

-Yo escuché la conversación en el Gran Comedor. -intervino Euan Abercrombie con mucha soltura. -Soy de Gryffindor, de segundo año.- aclaró. -Y a mí me gustaría estar preparado para lo que pueda ocurrir con quién-vosotros-sabéis.

-A mí me lo dijo Cho- susurró tímidamente Morag MacDougal. Harry ya la había visto en alguna de sus clases. -Yo también quiero aprender.

-Y yo.- dijo la última nueva integrante.- me llamo Rose Zeller, y también soy de segundo, de Hufflepuff. Euan es muy amigo mío, él me lo comentó.

-Bien... -continuó Hermione.- Pero primero tenéis que hacer la promesa de que esto no saldrá de aquí. Ningún profesor ni ninguno de vuestros amigos puede saberlo, ¿de acuerdo? Si aceptáis...tenéis que firmar aquí. -Hermione había recompuesto la lista que Umbridge había cogido de la Sala de los Menesteres el año pasado y con la que había estado a punto de expulsar a Harry. Los alumnos nuevos firmaron inmediatamente y el pergamino se fue pasando de unos a otros para que todos pudieran firmar. -Ahora...yo creo que Harry debería...

Harry se puso en pie y tras mirar a Hermione suspiró.

-Escuchad...algunos ya conocéis mi opinión... -se dirigió especialmente a Ginny y a algunos Hufflepuff. -Pienso que este curso tenemos una profesora de Defensa eficiente y que no tenemos la necesidad de...

-¿Intentas escabullirte?- preguntó alzando la ceja Zacharias Smith. Nunca había estado muy de acuerdo con Harry.

-¡Harry no ha dicho eso! -protestó Ginny. -Déjale que se explique. -Smith se cruzó de brazos y se mordió el labio inferior algo molesto.

-Sólo os estoy concienciando... -continuó Harry. -después de la experiencia que tuvimos el año pasado...no sé si es buena idea, la verdad.

-Las clases nos ayudaron mucho, Harry. -dijo Neville con determinación.

-Sí,- corroboró Terry Bott.- Yo aprobé mi TIMO de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con Extraordinario. En la vida había sacado tan buenas notas, aún recuerdo la cara que puso Umbridge cuando me vio realizar a la perfección un escudo protector.- la mayoría rieron, incluidos Harry, que nada le hacía más feliz en aquellos momentos que recordar a la profesora Umbridge ensanchando su sonrisa falsa.

-Sí, ya sé que os ayudaron.- dijo Harry pacientemente.- Pero este curso...no os harán falta, tenemos a la profesora Byrne y...hay muchos exámenes...

-¿Qué tratas de decirnos, Harry?- preguntó Hannah algo decepcionada.- ¿Es qué no quieres darnos clase, es eso? ¿Te molesta hacerlo?- Harry suspiró.

-No, por supuesto que no.- sonrió amargamente.- De verdad que me alegro que las clases del ED os ayudaran en el TIMO, es solo que no sé si soy la persona adecuada para enseñaros.

-¿Y porqué no ibas a serlo?- se extrañó Cho.- Después de todas las cosas que has hecho, Harry...volviste a sobrevivir en Junio...- a Harry le dio un vuelco el estómago, y tal vez Cho lo notara, porque se detuvo en seco.  
-Y por fin todos los idiotas del Ministerio se enteraron de la vuelta de quién-tú-sabes.- concluyó por ella Ernie Macmillan. La mirada de Harry se entristeció. Hubiera pagado todo el oro de su cámara de Gringotts porque el ministerio siguiera sin enterarse de nada y a cambio que él nunca hubiera ido al Departamento de Misterios.

-Nos haces falta, Harry...- susurró Ginny que pareció entender lo que le rondaba al muchacho por la cabeza.- ¿Es qué no te das cuenta? Si no hubiera sido por ti...jamás habríamos salido vivos del ministerio de magia.- algunos, entre ellos Smith, aguzaron los oídos interesados. Ninguno de los que había ido al Departamento de Misterios esa noche había querido contar nada detalladamente y lo que sabían, era gracias al diario El Profeta.

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes a saber como es Quién-tú-sabes.- apoyó Ron a su hermana. Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Los ojos de los chicos eran de total súplica, pero Harry no parecía estar convencido del todo.

-Harry,- era Susan Bones la que había hablado.- Mi padre...mi padre murió en la lucha contra Quién-tú-sabes, yo era un bebé y no lo recuerdo.- Harry recordó la vieja fotografía de la antigua Orden del Fénix que Moody le había enseñado. Edgar Bones debía de ser el padre de Susan. De nuevo, las tripas se le revolvieron.- Pero mi madre siempre me hablaba mucho de él. Me decía que no podíamos olvidarle en un cajón, que había que hablar y contar a los demás que él había muerto defendiendo una causa justa, defendiendo nuestras vidas. Mi tía, Amelia Bones, estaba muy unida a él y creo que no se lo perdonó. Durante años se encerró en sí misma tratando de comprender...tratando de encontrar una explicación a su muerte. Y la encontró, al crecer comprendió por lo que mi padre había luchado y fue cuando decidió hacer algo ella también. Y yo quiero seguir sus pasos, Harry, los pasos de mi padre. Quiero estar preparada, quiero poder defender la causa y si alguna vez mi vida o la de mis seres queridos está en peligro, poder protegerla. Y el único que puedes enseñarme a eso, eres tú.- Las palabras de Susan no sólo conmovieron a Harry, sino también a todos los presentes. Pero ella no fue la única que habló.

-Mis padres están en San Mungo por culpa de las torturas de los Mortífagos.- confesó Neville y Harry se sorprendió mucho. Hasta ahora, Neville nunca había hablado con nadie acerca de sus padres.- Ellos también lucharon por esa causa que dice Susan y los Lestrange los torturaron- se notaba que su voz se quebraba por momentos, pero se alzó de valor para continuar.- Y yo también quiero poder defenderme, quiero capturar a los mortífagos que fueron los causantes de esto, no quiero que ningún niño más crezca sin sus padres.

-Mi prima fue asesinada hace poco en el ataque al Callejón Diagon.- confesó Anthony Goldstein con amargura.- Y yo también quiero defender su muerte.

-Yo jamás habría hecho un Patronus sin tu ayuda, Harry.- dijo Cho sonriendo abiertamente.- Déjame que yo también luche.

-Y yo no podía ni ejecutar un Encantamiento de desarme.- dijo Dennis Creevey con entusiasmo.

-Por favor, ayúdanos, Harry.- rogó Ginny. Y sintiéndose más querido de lo que jamás se había sentido, Harry asintió con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Estaban en guerra sí, eran jóvenes sí, pero estaban dispuestos a luchar.

Quedaron en reunirse el miércoles a las ocho de la tarde, porque era la única noche hasta entonces, que ningún entrenamiento de quidditch coincidía. Harry sabía que no iban a poder llevar un horario fijo, pero eso no le importaba. Sabía, como había ocurrido el curso pasado, que si algún alumno de Slytherin les estaba espiando, no le sería fácil descubrir que se reunían allí. Hermione volvió a realizar el conjuro con los galeones falsos para que Harry pudiera marcar la hora y la fecha de cada reunión, y los nuevos también se maravillaron de la inteligencia de la chica.

Aquella noche, por primera vez desde su primer encuentro en el vestíbulo, Harry se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle a la salida del gran comedor.

-¿Potter cuáles son las flores que más te gustan? Es para mandártelas a la tumba...- le dijo el chico. Era evidente que había estado buscando el momento propicio en el que nadie los viera.

-¡Te voy a ...! -Harry y Hermione tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para sujetar a Ron, porque estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara a Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle enseñaron sus puños, dando a entender que estaban dispuestos a intervenir si la cosa requería de fuerza.

-¡Mejor cierra la bocaza Weasley!- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.- Tarde o temprano alguno de los vuestros caerá...el Señor Oscuro se encargará de eso.- Luego miró a Hermione con una mueca de desagrado. -Y los Sangre Sucia serán los primeros. Ya has visto, Granger, los muggles están muriendo y los mortífagos siempre van a en busca de vosotros...están a atentos, tarde o temprano...

-Si así fuera, señor Malfoy.- dijo una voz congelante detrás de ellos.- No debería decirlo con tanta soltura. La próxima vez, podría ser un funcionario del ministerio quién lo escuchara y entonces podrían relacionarlo con Voldemort. Le aseguró que no es nada agradable ser encerrado en Azkaban.- Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle palidecieron al encontrarse, apoyada sobre la pared, a Christine. Ella simplemente les sonrió y se acercó.- Estese atento, señor Malfoy, porque voy a vigilarlo muy de cerca... -Malfoy y sus amigos se mordieron el labio inferior y tras echar una mirada preventiva a Harry, Ron y Hermione, se marcharon sin decir una sola palabra. Christine esperó a que se perdieran de vista para volver a hablar.- ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó escuetamente.

-Sólo han sido amenazas verbales, -contestó Ron, pero se veía claramente preocupado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y Harry también lo estaba, ya era la segunda vez que Malfoy lo prevenía acerca de sus amigos.- Entonces...mejor marchaos a la sala común. Ya es algo tarde.- añadió la profesora, y tras mirar claramente a los ojos a Harry, se introdujo de nuevo en el Gran Comedor.

Las palabras que habían dicho los miembros del ED aumentaron las ganas de Harry por enseñarles, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir con Malfoy. A pesar de todo, pudo dormir con bastante normalidad, sin ningún sueño aparente, cosa que no le ocurrió a Ron.

Hermione por su parte, también se mostró algo inquieta. La guerra era contra los muggles y los Sangre Sucia y Malfoy parecía haberla decantado como una próxima víctima. Antes de acostarse, rogó a Harry una vez más que le enseñará el encantamiento más fuerte que pudiera realizar, porque deseaba lanzárselo a Malfoy a la cara, en cuanto viera signos visibles de agresión.

El domingo fue un día mucho menos tranquilo. Era evidente que se realizaban las pruebas de quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor, y que los que pensaban ir a realizarlas, estaban muy nerviosos. Harry recordó a los integrantes del equipo que no debían faltar a las seis de la tarde a su cita, puesto que entre todos debían elegir los dos puestos libres que quedaban, como cazadores. Ginny estaba bastante más nerviosa de lo que Harry habría deseado. Él la había visto volar el día anterior y también en otras ocasiones y estaba seguro de que sería una de las dos cazadoras, pero esperaba que la chica no se pareciese a Ron a la hora de meter la pata al ser vista por más gente.

Colin Creevey, que era otro de los que se iba a presentar, había estado toda la mañana leyendo un libro sobre Quidditch, que había cogido de la biblioteca. Harry, coincidía con Ron, que por mucho que Colin leyese, iba a dar el mismo resultado que cuando Hermione lo había intentado, un libro nunca le podría hacer volar mejor.

Así pues, algo inquieto porque era su primera prueba como capitán, Harry y el resto de los componentes del equipo, salieron al campo de quidditch cinco minutos antes de las seis de la tarde.

Por supuesto, las gradas estaban vacías. Harry había hablado con la profesora McGonagall y le había solicitado total intimidad para que pudiera escoger con calma a los nuevos integrantes y evitar abucheos de las demás casas. Principalmente, la de Slytherin. La profesora había estado totalmente de acuerdo.

En el centro del campo, habían ocho personas dispuestas a hacer la prueba. Harry, seguido de sus compañeros de equipo, se acercó a ellos, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

-Bueno...buenas tardes a todos. Como sabéis, vamos a escoger a dos de vosotros para ocupar el puesto de cazadores dentro del equipo. Primero, advertir a todo el que esté aquí que, cualquier actividad que ponga en peligro los entrenamientos o los partidos, no será permitida para los integrantes. -Vicky Frobisher, que ya se había presentado el año pasado a las pruebas de guardián y otra chica, que debía de ser su mejor amiga, se marcharon algo cabizbajas del campo. Era evidente que con el cambio de capitán, habían esperado que pudieran compaginar el quidditch con otras de sus actividades.

-Bien,- prosiguió Harry cuando las vio marchar.- Lo segundo, deciros que espero de vosotros trabajo y responsabilidad. Gryffindor tiene en su poder la copa de quidditch desde hace tres años, y la profesora McGonagall ya me advirtió que no tiene ningún deseo de entregársela a otro profesor.- hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. Se sentía azorado dando instrucciones a los demás, pero se sorprendía del caso que le llegaban a hacer.- Y ahora sí, mejor empezamos. Ron, se pondrá de guardián en los tres aros, vosotros tendréis que lanzar la quaffle y tratar de marcar, pero no será sencillo. Alicia estará enfrente vuestro para tratar de arrebatárosla y Jack y Andrew, los golpeadores, tratarán de lanzar las bludgers contra vosotros para ver si tenéis reflejos para esquivarlas. Vuestro objetivo es deshaceros del marcaje de Alicia sin que ninguna bludger os alcance y tratar de batir a Ron, ¿alguna pregunta?

-Sí, -alzó la mano un chico de gafas y con el pelo castaño y rizado.- ¿Cuántos intentos tendremos para hacerlo?

-Sólo uno.- respondió Harry tajantemente.

-¿Sólo uno? -algún que otro protestó.

-Sí,- dijo Harry seriamente.- Si de verdad valéis para el puesto, lograréis demostrarlo a la primera.- y se dio la vuelta hacia el resto del equipo.- ¿Preparados chicos?

Harry se subió en su Saeta de Fuego para observar mejor a los jugadores. Ron se marchó a los aros, Jack Sloper y Andrew Kirke soltaron las bludgers y se elevaron en el aire, con sus bates preparados. Alicia también se elevó.

-¡Colin Creevey! -gritó Harry. Tenía una lista en la mano, con los nombres de los jugadores. Acababa de tachar a los dos chicas que se habían ido y ahora comenzó a llamar al primero de la lista.

Colin se elevó en su escoba con algo de nerviosismo. Harry le tiró la quaffle e hizo sonar el silbato que llevaba colgado al cuello. Colin se lanzó hacia donde estaba Ron, seguidamente, Jack golpeó una de las bludgers que pudo alcanzar, contra él. Con algo de dificultad, Colin la esquivó, pero entonces Alicia le salió al paso y mientras el chico miraba la otra bludger para tratar de esquivarla, Alicia le arrebató la quaffle. Harry hizo sonar el silbato.

-¡Bien, Colin! ¡Siguiente! ¡Euan Abercrombie!

El muchacho de segundo que había asistido a la reunión del ED subió con gran brío, montado en su escoba. Harry también le lanzó la quaffle y el muchacho se dirigió hacia los aros. Lo hizo muy bien, esquivó con gracia las bludgers que le enviaron los golpeadores, e hizo un par de piruetas en el aire. Alicia estuvo a punto de quitarle la quaffle, pero ambos volaron forcejeando hasta los aros de Ron y Euan lanzó con mucha fuerza y batió a Ron sin que éste pudiera hacer nada.

Harry le felicitó y después llamó al siguiente de la lista. Geoffrey Hooper, que también se había presentado a las pruebas el año anterior, voló bastante bien, pero no fue capaz de esquivar las bludgers, que por poco lo derribaron de la escoba. El chico de gafas que había preguntado a Harry las oportunidades que tendrían, lo hizo también muy bien, sin contar que su escoba, una Barredora de las más antiguas, volaba dando trompicones. El quinto muchacho fue para morirse de risa. Parecía tener bastante miedo de las bludgers y miraba constantemente hacia ellas, lo que provocó, que a los dos metros de haber avanzado, Alicia le robara la quaffle sin ni ningún problema.

La última en probarse fue Ginny Weasley. Harry le sonrió para alentarla antes de que empezara y ella se sonrojó levemente. Lo hizo muy bien, esquivó las bludgers con facilidad, regateó a Alicia y batió a Ron sin dificultad.

-¡Muy bien!- gritó Harry cuando la felicitó, bajando hacia el terreno de juego y dirigiéndose a todos.- Dejadnos que lo comentemos durante un momento y ahora os diremos quiénes serán los dos nuevos integrantes.

Los jugadores asintieron algo nerviosos. Ginny se mordía las uñas ansiosa.

Harry y los demás integrantes del equipo, se alejaron unos metros para poder discutirlo.

-Yo lo tengo bastante claro, a ver que me decís vosotros.- dijo Harry mirando de reojo hacia encentro del campo, donde aguardaban los chicos.

-Para mí, Ginny fue la que mejor voló.- dijo Alicia muy convencida.

-Sí, Ginny lo hizo muy bien.- corroboró Andrew.- Además batió hasta a su propio hermano.- Ron miró amenazadoramente a Andrew y las orejas se le pusieron coloradas.

-Y además es una Weasley. Lo lleva en la sangre, como decía Angelina.- volvió a decir Alicia.

-Sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo en que Ginny debería de ser una de las integrantes nuevas. -aprobó Harry. -Ya estuvo en el equipo el año pasado y los nervios no la estropearán. Conoce como jugamos y nuestras tácticas, ¿estáis vosotros de acuerdo, Ron, Jack?- Los dos asintieron convencidos.- ¡Estupendo! Entonces....ahora, el otro cazador.

-Euan lo hizo muy bien- opinó Sloper.

-A mí también me ha gustado.- corroboró Kirke.

-Pero también lo hizo bien...aquel chaval de gafas que te preguntó, Harry.

-Sí,- confirmó Harry. -Los dos lo hicieron bastante bien, sin embargo....yo me quedo con Euan. Creo que tiene más fuerza y habilidad y la escoba del otro chico es un asco.

-En eso tienes razón,- corroboró Ron.

-¡Entonces Euan! -dijeron los demás, al unísono.

Harry y sus compañeros de equipo regresaron al centro del campo, para dar la noticia. Ginny se puso muy contenta y abrazó a su hermano, para hacerlo después con Harry, lo que sorprendió mucho al chico. Euan también se puso muy contentó y juró y perjuró que iba a trabajar mucho, para que sus antecesoras se sintieran orgullosas del nuevo equipo de Gryffindor. Los demás se fueron algo abatidos, pero felicitaron con deportividad a los nuevos jugadores.

-------------------

Mientras en la Sala común se armaba un revuelo de muerte, con la fiesta que habían preparado, Harry fue a informar a la profesora McGonagall de los nuevos jugadores. Ella estuvo conforme, alegando que confiaba en el buen criterio de su capitán y que esperaba que volvieran a ganar la copa de quidditch.

Mientras regresaba a torre de Gryffindor, Harry volvió a toparse con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, para su desgracia. Afortunadamente, Malfoy no podía amenazarle delante de muchos estudiantes que caminaban sin detenerse por los pasillos.

-Así que otra Weasley en el equipo...estaba claro que iba a estar allí por enchufe...

-¡Ginny es una gran jugadora y si la hemos elegido es porque se lo merece, Malfoy!- gritó Harry enfadado.- Nosotros no compramos puestos en el equipo.- pero para su sorpresa, Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente.

-Me da la sensación de que al final la joven Weasley ha conseguido que su héroe se enamore de ella.- Harry apretó los puños, tratando de contenerse para no pegarle otro puñetazo a Malfoy. El slytherin arrugó la frente y susurró más bajo.- Cuidado...Potter, porque ella podría ser el siguiente objetivo...es bueno saber quiénes están más próximos a ti...- Harry no pudo aguantar más y agarró a Malfoy por las solapas. En ese momento, viendo el barullo, algunos estudiantes se acercaron hacia allí. Neville sujetó a Harry con fuerza para que no se acercara más, mientras que otros alumnos cogían a Malfoy y trataban de separarlos.

-¡Te lo advierto Malfoy, tócale un pelo, uno sólo y serás pasto para los leones! ¿Has entendido?- gritó Harry.

-¡Estás advertido Potter! ¡Acércate a ella y no volverá a ver la luz del sol! ¡No vamos a dejar que seas feliz, Potter!- Malfoy parecía estar riéndose interiormente. Y en ese momento, llegó la única persona que podía empeorar las cosas, el profesor Snape.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- gritó, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes. Vio a Harry todavía tratando de zafarse de Neville para atrapar a Malfoy.- ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!- susurró maliciosamente. -Y quizás otro castigo le recordaría bien las cosas, Potter.

-¡No fue él, profesor!- intervino Neville muy enfadado. Hacía grandes esfuerzos por retener a Harry. Malfoy lo estaba amenazando...

-¡Cierra la boca, Longbotton!- gritó Snape hecho una furia.

-¡Pero es verdad!- protestó otro chico de Ravencraw.- La culpa es...

-¡Otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Longbotton, y también para Ravencraw, Macarnie!- rugió Snape. -Y una palabra más y limpiaréis las mazmorras hasta la saciedad. ¡Ahora todos a sus salas comunes! ¡Ahora! ¡Potter, mañana después de las clases ven a mi despacho!- y tras coger del brazo a Malfoy y arrastrarlo hacia las mazmorras, se marchó.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron despejando el pasillo, algunos maldiciendo a Snape y otros mirando a Harry con curiosidad. Neville lo soltó y Harry golpeó la pared con el puño, muy furioso, respiraba agitadamente.

-No le hagas caso a Snape, Harry. Ya sabes como es...

-¡No es eso lo que me preocupa, Neville!- protestó el chico mirando a ambos lados, viendo como sus compañeros se marchaban. Y sin añadir nada más, se dirigió furioso hacia la torre de Gryffindor, seguido de cerca por su compañero.

---------------------

El enfado de la pelea con Malfoy, le duró a Harry toda la noche y parte del día del lunes. Había subido directamente a dormir, sin disfrutar de la fiesta que había en la Sala común. Ron había tratado de preguntarle durante toda la mañana que era lo que le pasaba, pero Harry únicamente le había contado que Snape lo había vuelto a castigar.

-¿Otra vez?- gritó disgustado su amigo.- ¡Deberías protestar a McGonagal!

-Sí, claro, como si ella tuviera alguna influencia sobre Snape.- masculló entre dientes.

No fue un día demasiado agradable. Las veces que Malfoy se cruzó con él le saludó con una sonrisa malévola en la cara y esto no facilitó las cosas. La profesora McGonagal volvió a reprenderle por no lograr realizar el Encantamiento silenciador, del que ya se habían examinado el curso pasado, alegando ante la clase que Harry no había abierto un libro en todo el verano, aunque a la salida volvió a regañarlo por no poner de su parte para arreglar su pequeño problema con la magia.

Pero cuando llegó la hora de la cena y Harry volvió a dirigirse a su castigo sin probar bocado, pese a las insistencias de Hermione, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo enfadado que se sentía.

Snape, le obligó a limpiar todos los armarios de la clase, que estaban repletos de tarros con animales muertos o líquidos espesos de apariencia asquerosa y luego fregar la mazmorra de nuevo.

El profesor parecía disfrutar mucho viendo a Harry trabajar como su sirviente personal y trató de mortificarlo como en la otra ocasión. Pero Harry tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, y todas referidas a su cita con Christine, que ignoró por completo el tono meloso en el que Snape le susurró, que había corrido como un perro a ocultarse bajo las faldas de Lupin.

Salió apresurado de las mazmorras y llegó sin respiración a la sala de los Menesteres, como la otra vez, Christine se encontraba allí.

-¿Tarde de nuevo, Potter?- susurró la profesora arqueando una ceja.

-El profesor Snape volvió a castigarme.- gruñó el chico abatido, depositando sus cosas en un rincón de la habitación.

-¿No te llevas demasiado bien con el profesor Snape, verdad?

-No, pero preferiría guardarme mis motivos.- Christine sonrió y luego le indicó a Harry que se sentara.

-Bueno, ¿has tomado una decisión? Si deseas que todo esto acabe, yo puedo hacerlo...

Harry respiró hondo. Había pasado el fin de semana recapacitando sobre lo que escoger. Se le había pasado el enfado con el profesor Lupin y hasta incluso había llegado a entender su postura. Dumbledore y su influencia pesaban demasiado.

Se había imaginado viviendo con unos padres que lo adoraran, en el mundo muggle, fuera de preocupaciones, sin Voldemort, sin cicatriz, sólo él y su familia. Había visualizado su felicidad repetitivamente, y hasta había alargado la mano para acariciarla, podía estar tan cerca...

Únicamente tenía que decirle a Christine que lo deseaba y entonces...todo quedaría borrado. Nunca más sufriría por la muerte de su padrino, nunca más tendría que preocuparse por la guerra en el mundo mágico, por levantar la cabeza...sólo estaría él, con una vida normal y sin recuerdos de la anterior.

Pero estaba la otra cara de la moneda. Podía escuchar en su interior las palabras de Ginny resonándole como campanas, su concepto de la vida, de cómo vivirla..., por más que lo intentaba, no podía sacarse de su corazón aquel momento en que sus miradas se habían cruzado, esa descarga eléctrica, dolorosa y a la vez, placentera.

Y luego estaban Ron y Hermione. ¿No había arriesgado tanto por estar junto a ellos? ¿No estaba dispuesto ahora a morir, sin importarle cómo o porqué, mientras ellos estuvieran a salvo? Era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para ser ignorado, para ser olvidado. Era un lazo de afecto lo que los unía, simplemente ellos, le habían salvado la vida, en todos los sentidos en los que se pueda pensar. Habían estado junto a él en los momentos más críticos de su vida, lo habían acompañado al Departamento de Misterios, arriesgando su propia vida, ¿acaso eso no valía?

Podía sentir sus risas cuando el sábado habían jugado al quiddich, y todos los otros momentos que vivieron.

¿Quería olvidar todo eso? ¿Quería olvidar a Sirius? Por muy doloroso que fuera, no quería borrarlo de su mente, su padrino seguía vivo, dentro de él. Y recordó unas palabras que Dumbledore le había dicho en una ocasión.

_"¿Piensas que los muertos a los que hemos querido nos abandonan del todo? ¿No crees que los recordamos especialmente en los mayores apuros? Tu padre vive en ti, Harry, y se manifiesta más claramente cuando lo necesitas. ¿De qué otra forma podrías haber creado ese Patronus tan especial? Cornamenta volvió a galopar anoche."_

Instintivamente se llevó la mano a su muñeca. Allí estaba la pulsera de Sirius, la que se había puesto en Privet Drive y lo acompañaba a todos lados, la que lo protegía, la que conservaba una parte de su padrino, vivo, dentro de él.

No, no quería olvidar a Sirius, sería injusto, no quería tener otros padres, ¿no habían dado Lily y James la vida por él? Harry estaría siendo muy desagradecido si los lanzara al olvido, si lanzara al olvido a Sirius...

Todavía quedaba una pequeña esperanza al fondo del oscuro túnel, todavía quedaba esa posibilidad de salir adelante, de ganar, y la persona que podía proporcionársela estaba delante suyo. ¿Qué importaba si para conseguir salvar la vida de sus amigos y vengar a sus padres y a su padrino tenía que sufrir? ¿Acaso ellos no lo valían, no lo merecían? Iba a ser fuerte, tenía que serlo, Sirius lo hubiera querido así. Iba a devolverles el favor.

-Enséñame a ganar. Yo quiero vivir.- respondió Harry firmemente. Tal vez Christine no se esperaba esa respuesta, porque se quedó observando los ojos de Harry durante un tiempo bastante largo.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó al fin.

-Completamente.- jamás había visto los ojos de Harry mostrar tanta determinación.

-Sabes que vas a sufrir...¿Por qué ese cambio ahora, Potter? El otro día dijiste que no querías volver a ver la muerte de tus padres.- preguntó Christine astutamente. Harry no vaciló al contestar. Estaba todo muy claro.

-Porque no lo entendí. No quise hacerlo.- respiró hondo, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara. Alguien me dijo una vez que había cosas por las que valía la pena morir. Y hasta ahora, no le entendí.

-Y detener a Voldemort es una de ellas... -susurró la muchacha sorprendida. Harry asintió.

-Sí, porque detener a Voldemort significa salvar la vida de mis amigos y todo lo que estar junto a ellos me proporciona.- confesó Harry. Christine se detuvo unos instantes, tratando de descifrar el corazón del chico.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Sí,- confesó Harry. -Y quiero que tú me ayudes a vencerlo.

-Lo haré.- aseguró Christine con una sonrisa en los labios.- Pero de nuevo, Potter, tengo que advertirte. Vas a tener que abrirme tu corazón, a la vez que yo te abro el mío, vas a tener que mantener todo esto en secreto, no valen las llamadas a Remus Lupin, no valen los desahogos con tus amigos, sólo existimos tú y yo, y un propósito en común. En esta habitación, -comenzó a pasearse por la sala.- vas a encontrarte con todo tipo de situaciones, voy a hondar en lo más profundo de tu alma y no voy a tener piedad. Desde el momento en que aceptes, Potter, ni tus pataleos, ni tus llantos van a conmoverme, no quiero réplicas, no quiero que me pidas que te saque de uno de tus recuerdos, porque no lo haré.- sus ojos brillaron con dureza, sin poder evitarlo, Harry se estremeció. -Vas a tener que enfrentarte a situaciones mucho más duras de lo que puedas imaginar y vas a tener que superarlas. En este mundo que voy a crear para ti, no existe Voldemort, no existen otras personas que no seamos tú y yo y tus recuerdos, y hasta que no estés listo, no podrás salir al exterior.

-¿Cómo me ayudará? ¿Cómo voy a poder vencer mis fantasmas?- preguntó Harry desesperado.

-Yo voy a ayudarte a hacerlo. Lo primero, será viajar por tu mente recorriendo tus recuerdos. Poco a poco, yo podré manejarla mejor y elegir el recuerdo que desee. Después, una vez no temas a tus recuerdos, la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia te serán terriblemente sencillos, y es lo primero que tienes que aprender. No sólo por Voldemort, sino también por los demás.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Christine miró hacia al vacío.

-Obviamente, cuando estés en contacto con el director, él tratará de penetrar en tu mente para comprobar como estás. No podemos correr el riesgo de que descubra lo que estamos haciendo aquí.

-Disculpe, profesora Byrne, pero todavía no me ha dicho lo que pretende al ocultar a Dumbledo las clases.- preguntó Harry receloso.

-Voy a prepararte, Potter, no sólo para sobrevivir, sino también para enfrentar. Voy a usar todo mi potencial y todas las fuerzas mágicas a las que sirvo para que puedas enfrentarte a Voldemort, y ganar. Voy a hacerte el regalo más preciado que puedas imaginar, la venganza. Antes, estabas en clara desventaja con las personas que han hecho tu vida un infierno, pero yo voy a equilibrar la balanza. Tenemos poco tiempo, eso sí, Voldemort gana terreno con mucha facilidad y nosotros lo perdemos rápidamente. Esto se ha convertido en una urgencia.

-¿Cuándo estaré listo? -preguntó Harry decidido. Christine recapacitó durante unos instantes.

-Después de Navidad.

-¿Tan pronto?- se extrañó Harry.- ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de enfrentarme a Voldemort, que se estuvo años y años preparándose si sólo tengo unos meses?- Christine volvió a sonreír fríamente.

-Porque daremos clase todas las noches y te pido por favor que las resistas. Sólo tendrás tiempo de dormir unas horas cuando acabemos y tu cuerpo al principio, no aguantará el ritmo. Tendrás que compaginar el curso con mis clases y será muy duro. En mi clase, específicamente, no tendrás que entregarme los trabajos, la defensa que aprenderás aquí, será mucho más importante.- hizo un parón para ver si el chico preguntaba algo, como no lo hizo, prosiguió.- ¿Entiendes ahora porque se ha convertido en una urgencia que aprendas a cerrar tu mente? Pronto la conexión que hay entre tu cicatriz y Voldemort se restablecerá y él podría tratar de entrar en tu mente de nuevo. Según me dijo el director, ya lo hizo en una ocasión.- Harry asintió con un nudo en el estómago.- Bien, pues tras las clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia te enseñaré como defenderte de Voldemort y como atacarle también. Te convertirás en Animago, esto siempre será de gran ayuda, te enseñaré a que podamos comunicarnos telepáticamente, a hacerte invisible...en fin, a muchas otras cosas que no especificaré por ahora, porque es irrelevante.- Harry había abierto la boca de la sorpresa.

-¿Usted puede hacer todo eso?

-Sí,- confirmó Christine de mala gana. -Y tú podrás, si me haces caso, Potter. Recuérdalo, las vidas de tus amigos, del mundo mágico, la tuya propia, dependen de ti ¿y no querrás morir sin antes vengarte del asesino de tus padres, verdad?- inquirió la profesora astutamente.- Debes confiar en mí, y si lo haces, yo podré confiar en ti.- Harry se pudo en pie y la miró fijamente a la cara.

-Usted sigue sin caerme bien. Sé que hay algo que sabe y que puede hacerme sufrir.- el rostro de Christine palideció, pero Harry no lo notó.- Pero haré un esfuerzo y confiaré en usted, sólo porque creo que puede ayudarme.

-Es un buen comienzo.- dijo ella y se acercó a él para tenderle la mano.- ¿qué tal si empezamos?- Harry la estrechó.- Primera lección, cuando estemos solos me llamarás Chris, odio que me digan profesora.

-Segunda lección Chris,- dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego.-Siempre y cuando tú me digas Harry. Detesto que me llamen Potter.

---------------------

Un hombre con el rostro descubierto y hondeando una capa negra al viento, caminaba por los oscuros corredores de lo que parecían mazmorras. Había gente en algunas de las celdas, pero muy pocos. En los últimos tiempos, no se requerían especialmente prisioneros, porque no había una gran fuerza de oposición que frustraran sus ataques. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, y por eso, desde hacía días, su señor se encontraba de muy buen humor.

Los pocos rehenes que eran privados de su libertad, tenían la función de enlazar contactos para facilitar algunos ataques, no había ninguno especialmente importante.

Con una mueca de triunfo en el rostro, puesto que estaba seguro que iba a ser recompensado por su señor, después de la información que le portaba, el hombre siguió paseando por los corredores, esta vez, a un ritmo más alto.

No tardó en llegar a una escalera de caracol, y tras subir dos o tres pisos, se encontró delante de la puerta que buscaba.

Tocó suavemente con los nudillos y al escuchar una voz congelante permitiéndole el paso, entró.

Voldemort se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito, como a acostumbraba a estar. Tenía una copa de vino tinto en la mano y la enfocaba al crepitar de las llamas, haciendo leves movimientos con ella.

-¿Sí, Lucius?- preguntó, al reconocer al recién llegado. Malfoy avanzó dos pasos y se inclinó ante su señor.

-Amo, le traigo noticias que encontrará muy interesantes.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Voldemort sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Llevaba mucho tiempo recibiendo buenas noticias.

-De Christine Byrne, la hemos localizado.- Durante un momento el hombre esperó la reacción de su señor, que se había quedado algo pensativo, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó. Su voz ahora era mucho más fría.

-Está en Hogwarts, amo. Draco mismo me lo confirmó.- respondió Malfoy, algo preocupado por la poca efusividad con la que su señor se había tomado la noticia. -Ni siquiera se ha preocupado por cambiarse el nombre, es la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.- Voldemort hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, por favor..., siempre encontré esa materia tremendamente estúpida...lo mejor, siempre fueron las Artes Oscuras, esa rama se debería impartir en los colegios...- Malfoy no entendía porque a su señor le importaba tan poco lo que le acababa de decir y se preocupaba por las asignaturas del colegio.- En fin, parece ser que no le importa ser encontrada...

-Así creemos, amo.- confirmó Malfoy.- Draco me dijo que sospecha de él...

-Dile a tu hijo que tenga sumo cuidado con ella...es peligrosa...no quiero que se estropeen mis planes, necesito la información sobre Potter y la necesito pronto.- Malfoy retrocedió algo asustado.

-Sí...sí, señor...

-No obstante, respecto a Christine, agradezco mucho la información...- su sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro, y fue un alivio para el mortífago. Voldemort enfocó los ojos rojos en él.- ya te dije que no era un problema para nosotros..., pero parece que Dumbledore la quiere junto a Potter. Debemos eliminarla antes de actuar.

-¿Sugiere que la matemos?- preguntó temeroso Malfoy. Él se había enfrentado a los poderes de la mujer y sabía de lo que era capaz. En el último ataque, había desplegado todo su poder y había acabado por apresar a la mitad de los mortífagos que él dirigía.

-No a menos que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo personalmente.- gruñó Voldemort rascándose la barbilla.- No será tan fácil vencerla para vosotros, sin embargo...no me resultó difícil quitarla del medio en el pasado, pero necesito volver a recopilar información. Tráeme a Colagusano...tal vez él pueda decirme algo que ignoramos...mientras ella siga con Potter, no vamos a poder acceder a él...- Malfoy se levantó y tras una leve inclinación se marchó a por la persona que había requerido su amo. Voldemort siguió contemplando como su copa de vino se balanceaba, mientras Nagini, su serpiente, se enroscaba por entre su cuello, buscando algún signo de afecto.- Dumbledore se las ha ingeniado para proteger a Potter mejor de lo que esperaba...- siseó en una lengua extraña mientras acariciaba la piel tosca de la serpiente, sin embargo, Nagini sí pudo entenderlo.- Me pregunto cómo ha logrado hacerla volver...


	13. Harry, no eres el mismo

**Reviews:**

**yo misma: **Olasss, gracias por tus reviews!!!!!! Actualizaré cada semana, ok? para q más o menoslo sepas. Harry todavía no ha adquirido los poderes q debería...jejej, ya verás, ya, hay mucho más oculto detrás de ese entrenamiento. En cuanto a Chris...ya sé q es muy misteriosa y q estás ansiosa por saber, pero tienes q ir siguiendo las pistas. En cada capi habla un poco más de si misma, paciencia...Besos!!!!!

**VirginiaWeasley : **Olasss, jejejej, ya sé, ya sé, os voy a matar a disgustos, demasiada intriga y extres. Bueno, evidentemente si todos saben qién es Chris y no lo dicen es porq tienen un buen motivo para callar...¿cuál será, cuál será,? jejej. Pronto lo sabréis. Besazos y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!

**Gran Patronus: **OLasss, tú siempre tan amable. 'Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!! Vale, sí, Harry algún día será el q reirá ante Malfoy, pero sobretodo, ante Snape. Aunque para eso queda muchooooo y ambos se las harán pasar canutas. jeje. En este capi el entrenamiento de Christine se ve un poco mejor y la relación con Ginny....ya verás como mejora con el tiempo. Yo espero q tú también estés bien. Muchas gracias de nuevo, por seguir tanto mi fict. Besazos!!!!!

**Nessa: **Chica lista...vas por buen camino, pero ella es algo muchooooo más q eso. jejej, ya lo verás. En este capi revela un poco más de su identidad. Besazos!!!!!!

**Ahora sí, os dejo con la historia, disfrutarla!!!!!!!!!!**

**CAPÍTULO 13: HARRY, NO ERES EL MISMO.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Harry comenzara sus clases con Christine. Era algo difícil despistar la atención de sus amigos, y por eso, había tenido que apañárselas para esperar a que se durmieran y marcharse mucho más tarde de lo que estaba previsto.

Por culpa de eso, no habían podido trabajar todas las horas que se requerían y Harry se había despertado lleno de ojeras cada día de la semana, y dormido en sus dos últimas clases con Binns. Se desplazaba por el colegio medio ausente, somnoliento y bastante más pálido de lo que ya estaba de por sí. Tampoco tenía mucha hambre, porque el estrés no se lo permitía. Aprovechaba las horas del desayuno y el almuerzo para adelantar sus deberes y entregarlos justo a tiempo, aún así, se había ganado una buena reprimenda de la profesora Sprout, por no entregar a tiempo su redacción sobre las tubérculas venenosas.

Y normalmente, era el primero en levantarse de la mesa, después de cenar escasamente y se marchaba corriendo a la sala común. Ron y Hermione habían comenzado a sospechar de su comportamiento, pero ninguno había logrado sacarle más de dos palabras, porque cualquier alusión a su comportamiento, Harry se la tomaba muy mal, y comenzaba a dar gritos contra aquel que se lo nombrase.

Le comentó sus inquietudes a Christine en la siguiente clase.

-Sospechan de mí. No es posible que me vaya tan rápido a la cama y luego me levante como si no hubiera dormido prácticamente nada- protestó.-Si les dijera que estoy teniendo pesadillas me obligarían a ir al profesor Dumbledore a contárselo o acabarían haciéndolo ellos.- Christine recapacitó unos instantes.

-Bien, tengo la solución. Voy a enseñarte a hacer un duplicado.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó Harry confusamente.

-Un duplicado. Tranquilo, no es difícil, es un encantamiento algo antiguo y que muchos magos han olvidado, pero es tremendamente útil. Se trata de hacer una copia exacta de ti mismo. Podrás conjurarlo en la cama y así, tu otro yo, permanecerá dormido todo el tiempo. Tus compañeros creerán que estás en la cama y podrás escabullirte mejor de ellos.

-Sí, eso estaría muy bien, pero no acallará sus preguntas.- inquirió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Podrás ocultar tu mal estado si tomas una poción estimulante. Eso te reanimará y así, nadie notará tus ojeras.- explicó Christine secamente. -Yo te las proporcionaré, pero no quiero que abuses de ellas. Te ayudarán a no estar tan cansado, pero tomarás sólo una por la mañana y punto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.- prometió Harry levantando la mano derecha, y un poco más tranquilo.

-Perfecto, pues entonces, seguiremos con lo que estábamos haciendo y después ya te enseñaré el encantamiento del duplicado.

Christine se levantó de la silla, detrás del escritorio en el que estaba sentada y se colocó en el centro de la habitación. Con gesto ceñudo, Harry la siguió. La verdad era que no habían avanzado mucho a la hora de las clases. Christine había logrado introducirse en su mente en la única ocasión que lo había probado y hasta ahora se habían dedicado a viajar por los recuerdos de Harry. Desde la primera vez que lo hicieron y contemplaron el asesinato de los Potter, la profesora no había vuelto a llevar a Harry a un recuerdo especialmente doloroso y había estado preguntándole bastantes cosas, pero ninguna realmente importante, que afectara al muchacho. Christine había logrado manejar la mente de Harry a su antojo y elegía con sumo cuidado el recuerdo en el que se introducían.

La mayoría habían sido de épocas con los Dursley y Harry le había contado como había vivido y cuán de infeliz fue a su lado. Era lo más profundo que le había revelado a la mujer. Pese a ese sentimiento de rechazo hacia ella, había empezado a confiar claramente en ella y comenzar a abrirle su corazón, pero seguía perturbándole la manera tan fría de su comportamiento y su forma de ser.

-Hoy vamos a probar de nuevo que me introduzca en tu mente, Harry.- dijo de pronto la profesora. Harry arqueó las cejas.- Quiero ver como reaccionas y si empiezas a superar tus miedos.

-¿Cómo voy a superarlos si todavía no me has llevado a ningún recuerdo doloroso? -preguntó Harry aturdido. Christine sonrió.

-¿Es qué quieres que lo haga?- Harry se estremeció.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- negó rotundamente.- Es solo dijiste que ibas a ser muy dura y todo eso...

-Créeme que lo seré, Harry.- esta vez Christine no se rió.- Pero después de lo que ocurrió el otro día, he creído conveniente empezar algo más suave. Para que vayas habituándote poco a poco. Hasta ahora, lo has hecho. Has respondido a mis preguntas sin ninguna objeción y has sido sincero y me alegra.- Harry asintió. -Bien, pues ahora prepárate, trata de evadirme con tu mente.

Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró, mientras escuchaba a Christine hacer la cuenta atrás. Cuando la profesora gritó "Legeremens", se vio rodeado de flashes de su propia mente.

Estaba en la casa de los gritos, Sirius y Lupin levantaban sus varitas para matar a Colagusano y él se interponía. Se encontraba frente al espejo de Oesed y alargaba una mano tratando de acariciar los rostros de sus padres. Cedric Diggori estaba tendido en la hierva con los ojos abiertos, y él podía escuchar pasos que se acercaban...Un haz de luz roja había alcanzado a Sirius en el pecho, Harry trataba de llegar hasta él, pero Lupin lo rodeaba con sus brazos, la figura de su padrino caía a través del velo...

-¡Sirius! Harry gritó con todas sus fuerzas y entonces la imagen de su padrino se desvaneció y él se encontró tendido en el suelo, a cuatro patas. Respiraba muy agitadamente, pero también lo hacía Christine. La profesora tenía una pequeña rojez en su muñeca, como una quemadura. Harry se enjugó los ojos mojados, en una mezcla de sudor y lágrimas y se dejó ayudar por la mujer.

-Has logrado detenerme... -susurró ella.- Pero no eras consciente de que lo hacías. Has perdido el control. -Las piernas de Harry apenas sostenían su peso y amenazaban con doblarse. Tal vez Christine lo notara, porque lo sentó en una silla.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó él temblando de arriba abajo. Por alguna razón, apretó con una mano su otra muñeca, donde llevaba la pulsera de su padrino. El rostro de Christine no mostraba ninguna compasión.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que me digas algo sobre Sirius Black. -repuso. Harry negó bruscamente con la cabeza.

-No quiero hablar de eso, no estoy preparado para hacerlo.

-Me es indiferente.- interrumpió ella bruscamente. Sus ojos eran crueles. Harry no podía mantenerle la mirada. Agachó la cabeza en señal de rendición.- Dime cuál era tu relación con Sirius Black.

-Sirius era mi padrino.- respondió Harry de mala gana. Comenzaba a enfadarse, siempre ocurría cuando alguien lo forzaba a hablar de algo que le dolía terriblemente. Pero Christine era una persona diferente a las demás y no se amilanaba.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero tú vivías con tus tíos, ¿por qué no te marchaste a vivir con él después de la muerte de tus padres?

-¿Pero dónde has estado?- protestó Harry, mirando a su profesora con repulsión.- ¿No sabías que Sirius fue mandado a Azkaban porque le creyeron el guardián secreto de mis padres? -Christine palideció de golpe e hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza para evitar que Harry se diera cuenta. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Peter Pettrigrew era el guardián secreto de tus padres.

-Lo sé,- dijo Harry. -Pero...¡un momento! ¿Cómo sabes eso? Nadie excepto...¿conocías a Sirius y a mis padres?

-Sí, los conocí.- confesó Christine escuetamente.- Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.- Harry le contó como Colagusano había fingido su muerte y habían enviado a Sirius a Azkaban y también como él, Ron y Hermione descubrieron la verdad. Cuando acabó el relato, un pesado silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Harry sentía la garganta seca de tanto hablar y se veía incapaz de seguir reprimiendo el dolor de su pecho, cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de su padrino.

-¿Le querías mucho, verdad?- preguntó repentinamente Christine. Harry no contestó esa vez, pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera para que la mujer adivinara la verdad.- Por eso estás así..., por lo que he visto en el cuartel de la Orden, manteníais una relación muy unida y él murió.

-¡Sí, es verdad!- gritó Harry apretando los puños con rabia y mirando a Christine con todo el odio del mundo. Tenía ganas de gritarle, de pegarle, de arrancarle a cuajos su mirada vacía y fría. -¡Sirius era cuanto tenía y ahora está muerto! ¡Está muerto!- sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Era la primera vez que reconocía abiertamente la muerte de su padrino.- ¡Bellatrix Lestrange lo mató y ahora yo quiero venganza!

-Entonces la tendrás.- soltó Christine. No se había inmutado por el dolor de Harry.- Pero veo que Sirius Black era la persona a la que más querías y si deseas recuperarte, hemos de empezar porque deje de importante.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- inquirió Harry palideciendo.

-He dicho, que Sirius Black no puede importarte.- contestó Christine bruscamente.- Olvídate del dolor que sientes, porque no puede quedar nada de humano en ti, ¿recuerdas? Debes de ser frío y dejar de sentir emociones para ganar, solo los débiles se dejan arrastrar por los recuerdos y tú no puedes ser débil.

-No puedo hacer lo que me pides...- susurró Harry con la boca abierta.- No puedo dejar de quererle, no me obligues a...

-Entonces verás la muerte de Sirius Black en tus recuerdos hasta que seas capaz de visualizarla de memoria, ¿has entendido? Me da igual que sufras, no puedes padecer, no se te está permitido sentir nada, a partir de ahora, eres un muro en el que las emociones rebotan.

-¡No quiero olvidar a Sirius, no quiero dejar de quererlo, porque Sirius dio la vida por mí!- gritó Harry desesperado.

-¡Me da igual!- Christine también levantó la voz.- ¡Está muerto, eso es lo primero que tienes que aprender! ¡Y si no estás dispuesto a dejar de sentir como un ser humano ya puedes marcharte de esta clase!- señaló la puerta con el dedo y Harry notó como la mano le temblaba de ira.

-Pero...

-¡No hay peros, Harry! ¡Siendo humano, dejándote arrastrar por las emociones solo conseguirás sufrir más y morir! ¡Yo no quiero perdedores! ¡No te das cuenta, has olvidado y siempre lo has hecho que el mundo mágico depende del espíritu que utilices para vencer a Lord Voldemort, que si fallas ellos estarán perdidos y tus amigos también!- escupió Christine sin dejar de señalar la puerta. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad.- ¡Vas a perder, vas a sufrir y vas a morir! Y entonces...¿quién vengará a tus padres, quién vengará a Sirius? ¡Has condenado con tus sentimentalismos a tus amigos y al resto del mundo mágico, sin darte cuenta de que ya es tarde para llorarles, están muertos y no vas a poder devolverles la vida por mucho que sigas llorando en silencio! ¡Abre los ojos, elige bien para que puedas aceptar tu destino, confía en mí y vivirás, si te ciegas en tus sentimientos, entonces....entonces todo se acabó porque vas a morir!- Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo por reprimir el dolor y las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus adentros. Las palabras duras de Christine le hondaban el interior del alma, se clavaban en su piel, en su corazón, como cuchillos candentes.

-La profecía dice que yo tengo un poder que Voldemort desconoce...- titubeó, mirando directamente al suelo. No podía levantar la cabeza.- Dumbledore me dijo que el poder que yo poseía era el que me había impulsado a ir al Departamento de Misterios a salvar a Sirius, el que me había librado de ser poseído por Voldemort, me dijo que poder sentir dolor era mi mayor fortaleza, era lo que me distinguía de Voldemort, el ser todavía humano...- levantó la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo para encarar los ojos de Christine.- Dime, Chris, si dejo que ese poder se extinga, si consiento perder esa fuerza, si dejo de ser humano...¿cómo voy a ganar? ¿Cómo si es eso exactamente lo que me va a librar de la muerte?- Para su sorpresa, Christine negó con la cabeza.

-Me has interpretado mal.- dijo fríamente.- Yo no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de ser humano para siempre...te estoy exigiendo que crees un escudo protector a tu alrededor, que ocultes el dolor y dejes tu parte humana aletargada, hasta que esto termine. Vas a seguir teniendo el mismo poder, Harry, porque estás luchando por ello. Buscas venganza, y eso significa que no te da igual porqué luchar, y tienes un objetivo, salvar la vida de tus amigos. Luchas por ellos, y eso hará que mantengas esa fuerza oculta dentro de ti, pero sin sufrimiento. Por eso te pedí que ocultáramos todo esto a Dumbledore, porque le importas demasiado, Harry y jamás habría permitido que yo te cambiara.- se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. -Créeme, es la única manera. Si dejas que los sentimientos se apoderen de ti no serás capaz de resistir el ritmo de las clases. Ese poder siempre estará en tu interior, Harry, porque siempre pelearás por el mismo motivo, pero a cambio, poseerás la misma protección que poseen nuestros enemigos, no actuar como los locos que amamos.- los ojos de Harry se entristecieron.

-¿Podrás hacer que olvide a Sirius?

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides.- añadió Christine bruscamente, dejando de tocar el hombro de Harry y caminando otra vez hacia el centro de la habitación.- Te estoy pidiendo que lo ocultes, que adormezcas el dolor.

-Ayúdame a hacerlo.- dijo él decidido, levantándose y caminando para volver a practicar.

-De que lo logre, depende mucho de ti mismo. Ahora..., te enseñaré el encantamiento de duplicación...

-----------------------

El tiempo comenzó a pasar muy deprisa. Harry había logrado dominar la primera noche el Encantamiento de Duplicación y gracias a las pociones estimulantes que le proporcionaba Christine, Ron y Hermione habían dejado de abrumarle a preguntas.

La personalidad de Harry estaba cambiando por completo. Antes, recorría taciturno los pasillos y cualquier mención del nombre de Sirius o de Voldemort lo entristecían, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, parecía que había superado la muerte de su padrino, o eso creían sus amigos. Había logrado comenzar a crear esa muro de piedra que confundía a los que lo conocían y que lograba engañarlos. Quizás la persona que más lo conocía en aquellos momentos era la propia Christine y a raíz de la discusión sobre su padrino, Harry había trabajado mucho más duro, pero su trato con la profesora se había vuelto más frío. Era una relación extraña, porque él procuraba contestar a todas las cosas que Christine le preguntaba, incluso ella había comenzado a contestar a sus preguntas, pero en el fondo, Harry detestaba la manera en la que sufría en sus clases y las palabras tan huecas que pronunciaba.

Pero para sorpresa especialmente de McGonagall, Harry había vuelto a lograr hacer magia sin ninguna dificultad y estaba muy cerca de alcanzar a Hermione en sus estudios. Su amiga solía decir que el chico se había refugiado en los libros para olvidarse de pensar en el dolor, pero Ron le llevaba la contraria, pinchándole y diciéndole que estaba celosa porque pronto iba a dejar de ser la mejor alumna. Harry los escuchaba y se reía. Estaban acertando muy poco, pero prefería que siguieran pensando así

Otra de las cosas que lo evadía de sus fantasmas era el quiddicth. Había comenzado un programa de entrenamiento bastante duro, quizás comenzaba a contagiarse de Christine, pero los resultados no podían ser mejores. Faltaban escasas semanas para que se jugara el primer partido de quidditch: Gryffindor contra Ravencraw, y los nuevos integrantes del equipo se habían adaptado mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba, superando así todas las expectativas. Ron también lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor. Desde que había ganado la copa de quidditch el año pasado, las canciones ridículas de Malfoy no le afectaban en absoluto y había comenzado a sentirme muy seguro de sí mismo. Lo que peor funcionaba del equipo eran sin lugar a dudas los golpeadores: Jack Sloper y Andrew Kirke. Gracias a los esfuerzos de Harry habían logrado asemejarse a jugadores normales, pero no se lucían con gran soltura. Lo peor de todo quizás, era la poca compenetración que había entre ellos, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a ponerlos en vereda muy pronto.

Las reuniones de ED estaban cosechando un éxito increíble. No había ningún alumno que no lograra realizar un Patronus Corpóreo, exceptuando Euan y Rose, que cursaban segundo e iban algo más rezagados de los demás. Los integrantes, habían logrado que la profesora Byrne les diera un montón de puntos y los felicitara abiertamente, porque eran de los pocos que lograban realizar el Patronus en su clase. Después de eso, Harry estaba decidido a enseñarles unos cuantos Encantamientos escudo, que había leído en uno de los libros y que podían resultar extremadamente útiles en una batalla contra Mortífagos. También había pensado, siempre y cuando controlaran los encantamientos más avanzados, comenzar a dar clases de duelo, porque obviamente, era lo que se efectuaba en una batalla.

Lo único que ponía más nervioso a Harry era no tener noticias del exterior, ni saber si Voldemort había provocado algún que otro ataque a gran escala. Le había preguntado a Christine más de una vez, pero la profesora no le había querido decir nada. Ella insistía que no existía nada fuera de la habitación de los Menesteres y que su objetivo era prepararse.

Tal vez era que había aprendido a cerrar mejor su mente, pero Harry no había vuelto a soñar con Voldemort desde que viera como éste descubría el contenido de la Profecía. Él hubiera querido que sus pesadillas sobre Sirius también se hubieran marchado con el mago tenebroso y que los dolores de cicatriz fueran menos fastidiosos, pero por ahora no lo había logrado.

Se sentía realmente cansado, era muy duro acabar las clases con Christine a las cuatro de la mañana y levantarse a las nueve para comenzar sus asignaturas del curso en Hogwarts, pero gracias a las pociones estimulantes, lograba reponerse en cierta medida y ocultar su cansancio a los ojos de sus amigos y de los demás profesores. Harry había incumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Christine y había tomado más de una poción al día en alguna ocasión, cuando sentía su cabeza estallar y el cuerpo dolorido.

Había adelgazado cuatro quilos desde que había llegado a Hogwarts y como en verano también había perdido peso, casi toda su ropa se le caía. Eso si que no había pasado desapercibido para Ron y Hermione, que veían como su amigo, apenas probaba bocado. Por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, jamás podría quitarse del todo esa sensación de mareo en el estómago que le producía la comida, y que había permanecido desde la muerte de Sirius Black.

Una tarde de principios de Octubre, la Orden estaba reunida en Grimmauld Place comentando las bajas de los últimos ataques y los progresos.

-Ya me estoy acostumbrando a que esos raros individuos nos ayuden contra los Mortífagos. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, estaríamos todos muertos.- gruñó Ojoloco.- Pero me preocupa que no tengamos información acerca de ellos.

Como desde el primer día, la Alianza se había presentado a cada uno de los ataques que se habían efectuado hasta la fecha y nadie tenía duda de que deseaban ayudar. Algunas personas los trataban como héroes y no les interesaba para nada sus identidades, mientras salvaran las vidas de sus familiares.

Dumbledore había reunido a la Confederación Internacional de Magos y se lo había comunicado, pero pese a todo, seguían buscando la manera de detener el avance mortífago. Necesitaban algo que desequilibrara la balanza, porque no tenían la menor pista de donde se hallaba Voldemort, ni tampoco como detenerlo y no podían estar todo el tiempo defendiéndose y esperando acontecimientos venideros.

Cuando acabó la reunión de la Orden, la mayoría de los miembros se retiraron. Lupin y Dumbledore se acercaron a Christine para hablar con ella.

-¿Cómo sigue Harry?- preguntó visiblemente preocupado el ex profesor.- No ha vuelto a llamarme por el espejo, después de la última vez.

-Creo que está mejor, Remus.- dijo Christine escuetamente.- Debo decir que ha llegado tarde a un par de mis clases por estar castigado con Snape, pero parece que no le afecta tanto.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.- murmuró Dumbledore clavando sus pequeños ojos azules en los de la chica. No había nada que hacer, imposible introducirse en su mente.- Parece demasiado bien, como si ya no le importara nada...Minerva me ha dicho que ha vuelto a realizar magia con total normalidad y que se ha convertido en un alumno ejemplar. Creo que trata de ocultar su dolor en el estudio, me preocupa...

-Yo no me preocuparía.- sonrió fríamente Christine.- Creo que ha empezado a aceptar la muerte de Sirius Black y a reponerse...

-Veo que ha empezado a contarte cosas.- inquirió Lupin.

-Sí, es verdad, pero no confía en mí todavía.

-¿Y cómo van las clases? ¿Ya logra cerrar su mente?

-Me temo que es demasiado pronto, Dumbledore- respondió Christine de forma cortante.- Siempre he logrado introducirme en su mente, pero parece que va superando sus recuerdos. Estoy segura de que dominará la Oclumancia para navidad, y de aquí a final de curso, la Legeremancia.

-Suenan esperanzadoras tus palabras.- sonrió complacido el director.- Lo sigo dejando en tus manos, y espero que Harry esté bien realmente. -Dumbledore le sonrió y después se marchó a hablar con Tonks, dejando a Lupin y a Christine a solas.

-¿Estás segura de que está bien? Yo no me trago el cuento de que olvide con tanta facilidad a Sirius.

-Me temo que lo subestimas, Remus.- Lupin hizo una mueca de incredulidad y luego preguntó:

-Pero según me ha dicho Minerva...parece que sigue negándose a comer. -Christine suspiró y esta vez habló sinceramente.

-Sí, lamento decir que aún no he conseguido abrirle los ojos. Sigue igual de delgado, diría que más y creo que no logra ingerir alimentos con normalidad. Voy a tratar de hablar con él.- Lupin asintió.

-¿Crees que sigue enfadado conmigo porque no lo saqué de Hogwarts?

-Lo dudo. Creo que no te das cuenta hasta que punto le importas a Harry, Remus. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que se vuelva a poner en contacto contigo. Discúlpame- añadió dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.- pero tengo que irme, me esperan.- Christine se marchó y Lupin la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

-------------------------

-¿Cuándo vamos a dejar de repasar lo que hemos visto hasta ahora?- preguntó aburridamente Smith, tras otra sesión de encantamientos escudo.- Ya dominamos todo esto bien, porque no nos enseñas algo útil... -se encontraban en una de las reuniones de ED. Harry había insistido mucho en los encantamientos escudo, pero parecía que sus amigos esperaban mucho más de aquellas clases. Miró con frialdad al muchacho de Hufflepuff, lo que provocó que éste retrocediera. Últimamente, la mirada de Harry daba verdadero pánico.

-¿Crees que un Encantamiento escudo no es útil?- preguntó con ironía y bajo la mirada expectante de todos, se aproximó hasta el centro de la habitación.- Lánzame un hechizo aturdidor.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Voy a hacerte daño!

-Harry,- Hermione se acercó a su amigo para tratar de persuadirlo.- No hace falta que demuestres nada...- pero el gesto con la mano que hizo el muchacho le indicó que se detuviera.

-Vamos, Zacharias, ¿no crees que puedas hacerlo?- evidentemente Harry había metido el dedo en la llaga, dañando el orgullo de Smith.

El muchacho levantó la varita con mucha rabia y con gran rapidez lanzó el hechizo contra Harry. Él simplemente alzó un poco su propia varita y murmuró el encantamiento escudo, pero éste fue tan potente y emanó tanto poder que el rayo de luz roja rebotó contra él y se dirigió tan fugazmente a Smith, que éste no tuvo tiempo de apartarse, y quedó totalmente paralizado en el suelo.

Harry sonrió y avanzó hacia Smith, que lo miraba con profundo rencor.

-Cuando creas que puedes hacer un Encantamiento escudo como el que acabas de ver, podrás hablar.- se detuvo un momento saboreando el placer de mofarse de Smith.- No obstante, aceptaré tus palabras. Sí, vamos a pasar a cosas más serias.- como el efecto del hechizo había pasado, Harry ayudó a levantarse a Smith y juntos se sentaron en los cojines junto a los demás, que seguían anonadados por lo que acaba de pasar.- A partir de ahora vamos a centrar las clases en Voldemort.- hubo murmullos de emoción y estremecimientos, con lo que Harry volvió a sonreír.- ¿Veis? Ese es el problema. No puedo enseñaros como es Voldemort si teméis pronunciar su nombre.

-Nuestros padres nos enseñaron a no hacerlo.- observó Terry Boot.

-Sí, es algo muy común entre los magos. Pero si teméis a lo que os enfrentáis...¿cómo vais a vencerlo?

-Pero...- titubeó Hannah.- Nosotros nunca podríamos vencerlo...

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Hannah?- preguntó Harry duramente penetrándola con la mirada. Ella se estremeció como si tuviera a Voldemort delante suyo. Por un momento, le pareció que Harry no era la persona que había conocido hasta ahora.

-Para aprender...para...

-...saber cómo es Voldemort.- recitó Harry. -Tú dijiste que querías seguir los pasos de tu padre...bien, entonces estás dispuesta a luchar.- ella asintió.- Y dime, ¿cuándo luchas estás pensando en que vas a morir?

-No, Harry es sólo que...

-No puedes enfrentarte a algo con el temor de que vas a fracasar, para ganar, debes guardar respeto, pero no miedo.- miró a ambos lados, observando las caras de asombro de sus compañeros.- No enseñaré a nadie que no sea capaz de pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort, ¿entendido? -Evidentemente, no todos estaban muy conformes, pero todos accedieron por varios motivos. Uno, porque la clase se estaba poniendo interesante, y dos, porque sabían que si querían tener alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir en un mundo de guerra, debían estar un paso por encima de los demás.- Bien, -continuó Harry, satisfecho de que su mensaje se hubiera captado tan deprisa. -Ahora...voy a enseñaros cómo es Voldemort.- nuevamente, murmullos de entusiasmo recorrieron a los presentes.- Voy a dejaros que me preguntéis lo que queráis, voy a responder a todas vuestras preguntas, a no ser que tenga un muy buen motivo para no hacerlo..., os voy a dar la oportunidad de saber..., no os voy a negar nunca matar la curiosidad, porque considero que es importante conocer a fondo al enemigo, y yo lo conozco.- Ron y Hermione no daban crédito a lo que oían. Ese no era el Harry que ellos conocían, no podía ser cierto, su amigo había cambiado...no era el mismo.

-¿De verdad podemos preguntarte de todo, Harry? -titubeó Cho, algo nerviosa.

-Sí -accedió él, sus ojos eran inexpresivos.- A partir de ahora vamos a comenzar clases de duelo y cualquier duda que tengáis y que yo pueda saldar, quiero que me la preguntéis. Y ahora...¿qué queréis saber?- Colin levantó la mano.

-¿Te importa que te preguntemos sobre temas personales?- Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

-No veo de qué forma te vaya a ayudar eso para enfrentarte a Voldemort, pero sí, si lo deseáis, podéis preguntarme cosas personales. No os prometo contestar, eso sí...

-Es que es la primera vez que podemos conocerte a fondo y que nos dejas hacerlo sin que ese periódico barato esté por el medio.- aventuró Dean Thomas. Harry volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, ya habréis notado que no me gusta mucho hablar de mi mismo, pero ya que estamos bastante unidos por la causa del ED, os dejaré hacerlo...- Ron abrió ligeramente la boca, pero no fue el único. Ginny y Hermione estaban tan inquietas como su amigo y se preguntaban cómo Harry había llegado a ser tan distinto en tan poco tiempo.

-Yo tengo la primera pregunta.- dijo Cho levantando la mano, igual que había hecho Colin. Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que preguntara.- ¿Cómo murió Cedric Diggori?- Si el estómago de Harry dio algún vuelco, para nada lo aparentó. Se mostró tan frío con la pregunta de Cho, que incluso él mismo se sorprendió. Ya esperaba que ella preguntara algo así.

-Bueno, esa es una pregunta que creo que está más que clara. Ya conté en el periódico lo que ocurrió a finales del Torneo de Los Tres magos, pero si no te quedó claro... -se encogió de hombros.- Peter Pettrigrew lanzó la maldición Avada Kedavra contra Cedric en cuanto tocamos tierra firme después de que el traslador nos llevara hasta aquel cementerio.

-¿Entonces es cierto que Pettrigrew sigue con vida y que Sirius Black es inocente de los cargos por los que le condenaron?- inquirió Susan Bones.- Mi tía me dijo que Black era inocente.- esta vez, a Harry sí se le contrajo el estómago al estar hablando de Sirius, con cualquier persona que no fuera Christine, pero igual que solía hacer siempre, ni se inmutó.

-Sí, es cierto. Pettrigrew era el guardián secreto de mis padres. En un principio iba a serlo Sirius, pero al final, sin consultar a nadie cambiaron los planes. Sirius no mató a esas trece personas, lo hizo Pettrigrew y fingió su propia muerte. He de decir, que si Cedric está muerto, es porque Pettrigrew ayudó a Voldemort a recuperar su cuerpo.- explicó Harry con voz pausada.

-¿Y Sirius Black era tu padrino?- inquirió Luna Lovegood. Sus ojos volvían a parecer soñadores. Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron nerviosamente. Temían que la conversación se desviara a un campo en donde Harry no pudiera soportar.

-Sirius era mi padrino, sí.- respondió Harry con voz queda.

-¿Y murió...en el incidente que ocurrió en el Departamento de Misterios? -titubeó Alicia.

-Correcto.- logró decir Harry. La opresión se hacía más fuerte.

-¿Por qué fuiste al Departamento de Misterios, Harry?- preguntó Dennis confuso.

En ese momento Harry desconectó. Su mente volvía a divagar por un mar de recuerdos, recuerdos demasiado dolorosos incluso, para que Christine lograra borrar. No había forma alguna de que el agujero hondo que sentía el chico se llenara con las palabras sobre venganza o protección a sus amigos, que la profesora le repetía incansablemente. No había nada en el mundo, que pudiera aliviar a Harry el peso de la culpa...

"_-Pero...Harry, piénsalo bien.- dijo Hermione dando un paso al frente. -¿Cómo quieres que Voldemort y Sirius hayan entrado allí sin ser vistos? Harry...deben de ser los magos más buscados del mundo..._

_-¡No lo sé, Voldemort debe de haber utilizado una capa invisible o algo así?..."_

"-_Pues...que...- Hermione estaba aún más acongojada. -Quiero decir que...el año pasado, por ejemplo, en el lago...durante el Torneo...no debiste...Es decir, tú no tenías que salvar a aquella chica, Delacourt...Te dejaste llevar por...- Una oleada de rabia inundó a Harry. -Mira, estuviste muy bien y todo eso...todo el mundo creyó que lo hiciste fue fabuloso..._

_-Tiene gracia- replicó Harry con voz temblorosa.- porque recuerdo perfectamente que Ron dijo que había perdido el tiempo haciéndome el héroe...¿es eso lo que piensas que estoy haciendo ahora? ¿Crees que quiero volver a hacerme el héroe?_

_-Lo que trato de decirte es que...¡Voldemort te conoce, Harry!¡Llevó a Ginny a la Cámara Secreta porque sabía que tú irías a buscarla allí, es lo que suele hacer, sabe que tú eres el tipo de persona que...! ¡Sabe que irías a socorrer a Sirius! ¿Y solo intenta que vayas al Departamento de Misterios?_

_-¡Hermione, no importa que sólo lo haya hecho para engañarme, se han llevado a la profesora McGonagall a San Mungo, en Hogarts no queda nadie de la Orden a quién podamos contárselo, y si no vamos, podemos dar por muerto a Sirius!_

_-Pero Harry, ¿y si tu sueño sólo ha sido...eso, un sueño?"_

Harry despertó abruptamente a la realidad. Era consciente de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, así que, con mucho cuidado de no dar muestras de debilidad, se puso en pie y se apoyó contra la pared de la puerta.

-Creo que ya son suficientes preguntas sobre mí...¿por qué no mejor nos centramos en Voldemort?

------------------------

Cuando el profesor Flitwitch les anunció a los alumnos que iban a comenzar a practicar las clases de aparición a principios de Noviembre, muchos de los alumnos saltaron de sus asientos. Él sería quién compaginaría sus clases con las de Aparición, puesto que el examen que realizarían al final de curso, por un examinador, era terriblemente complicado, y la mayor proeza de un mago era la aparición.

Harry no prestó mucha atención a lo que sus compañeros comentaban en la Sala común sobre el tema, y sobre las diez, dio las buenas noches a Ron, Hermione y Ginny y subió las escaleras con mucho sigilo. Tras comprobar que nadie podía escucharle, rebuscó en su baúl el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, y apuntó a su cama con la varita.

-¡Homini Multiplicus!- susurró, y segundos más tarde, una figura idéntica a él mismo, se encontró durmiendo en su cama, reemplazándolo. Harry se sonrió a sí mismo por su proeza y procurando andar de puntillas, se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y observó detenidamente el mapa. Las motas de Filch y de la Señora Norris estaban bastante lejos de su camino, así que tenía que tener precaución extrema para pasar inadvertido por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para que los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban en la Torre de Gryffindor, no se percataran.

Tras susurrar un encantamiento silenciador a su alrededor y abrir el retrato lo más mínimo para pasar( era una suerte que estuviera tan delgado), se escabulló por los pasillos. Caminaba despacio, aquel día no tenía muchas ganas de llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres y se entretuvo observando el campo de quidditch por uno de los ventanales del castillo. Arriba en las gradas, Sirius había aparecido para verle jugar un partido.

-Ojalá estuvieras conmigo...- murmuró al vacío, y luego continuó su camino hasta donde Christine lo esperaba.

-----------------------

Llevaba bastante rato dando clase, pero sus pensamientos seguían vagando sutilmente por sus recuerdos. La profesora había tratado de introducirse en su mente en las últimas dos horas, y no lo había logrado. Harry, ya dominaba la Oclumancia a la perfección.

-Voldemort no ha podido entrar en tu mente, ¿verdad?- preguntó Christine, observando al chico detenidamente.

-No,- respondió él ausente. Se han acabado las pesadillas...sobre él...y salvo por los dolores de cicatriz, no sabría que existe...

-Sí, eso desearías tú.- dijo Christine mordazmente.-¿Y has tenido otro tipo de pesadillas?

-Sabes que sí.- respondió Harry sinceramente. Estaba sentado cerca de la chimenea, calentándose con las llamas del fuego. Por la noche hacía mucho frío en el castillo, y más ahora que había llegado Octubre.

-¿Hasta cuándo crees que seguirán?

-Bien sabes que no creo que logre evadirme de ellas jamás. Son mi conciencia.- Christine no respondió. Se acercó hasta la chimenea y se sentó en una silla enfrente de Harry. Estuvieron en silencio bastante tiempo, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-El otro día, Dumbledore y Lupin me preguntaron por ti.- Harry levantó la cabeza de sus rodillas.

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-Que todavía no dominabas la Oclumancia y que no creía que lo lograras hasta Navidad. Y que al finalizar el curso ya habrías aprendido Legeremancia.

-Pobre Dumbledore.- se burló Harry asqueadamente.- No tiene ni idea de lo preparado que estoy.

-No me gusta ese cinismo en tu voz.- le reprendió Chrintine duramente.- Y creo que deberías hablar con Remus. Disimula al menos que te importa.

-Y me importa- gruñó Harry comenzando a enfadarse.- pero me cuesta fingir con él

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo.- contestó ella cortante. Harry se quedó callado mordiéndose el labio inferior. Christine se levantó de la silla y se sentó en suelo junto a él. Lo cogió de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla a la cara, mientras ella examinaba sus ojos.

-Te dije que no tomaras más de una poción estimulante al día, te deja demasiado atontado. No se debe abusar de ellas.

-Es lo único que me quita el dolor.- dijo Harry con desgana y apartó su cara de la mano de Christine, para frotarse los ojos con sus propias manos.- Estoy muy cansado y no aguantaría el ritmo.

-Empiezas a preocuparme. Sigues sin comer y...

-¿Desde cuándo te he preocupado yo?- cuestionó Harry de mala gana.- Me vigilas demasiado, es asunto mío lo que...

-No, no lo es, también es mío. Recuerda que soy la única que te cuida.

-¡Oh, eso es un gran alivio!- dijo él con sarcasmo.- Tranquila, llegaré a las Navidades.

-¡Basta ya, Harry! ¡Si no empiezas a comer, tendré que obligarte a hacerlo...y ya sabes que no me gustan esos métodos!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- se apresuró a decir él, fastidiado.- Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada. Ya sabes que no puedo.

-Lo sé.- aseguró Christine. Y ahora...¿qué tal si me dices qué es lo que te ocurre hoy?

-Nada.- mintió Harry apresuradamente.

-Sí claro..., te lo repito, no puedes engañarme.

-No sabes si te estoy mintiendo, no puedes leerme la mente.- dijo el chico impertinentemente. Christine suspiró para tratar de contenerse.

-Harry...

-Echo de menos a Sirius.- soltó él poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia el centro de la habitación.

-Está muerto. -dijo Chistine y Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos. Su rostro era un témpano de hielo.- Creí que después de lo que habías pasado lo superarías...

-¿Superar? -se irritó él pasándose una mano por la cara.- ¿Cómo voy a superar? Sirius dejó un vacío en mí que no soy capaz de llenar, ni siquiera con las ganas que tengo de vengarme de Bellatrix y de Voldemort...no lo logro. Significa mucho para mí y no digas que no lo sabes o que no lo esperabas, porque yo también empiezo a conocerte.- el rostro de Christine se endureció todavía más.

-Me es indiferente. Olvídalo. Arrincónalo, guárdalo en un cajón y apártalo de tus pensamientos. Aprende a acostumbrarte porque esta discusión ya la hemos tenido y no pienso volver a tolerar tu debilidad.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿Vale?- gritó Harry fuera de sí. -¡Puedo sobrellevar la situación, puedo fingir, puedo aprender magia e incluso superar muchos de mis recuerdos, pero no puedo sacármelo de encima!

-¡Pues entonces vas a contemplar su muerte hasta que seas capaz de recordar cada detalle de memoria!- gritó Christine y se acercó para coger a Harry de un brazo. Realizó con los dedos un chasquido y entonces ambos viajaron por un remolino de luces, hasta la cámara de la muerte del Departamento de Misterios.

_"Harry, sujeta bien la profecía, coge a Neville y corre"- _las palabras de Sirius hicieron un eco ensordecedor en la sala.

Harry se zafó del brazo de Christine y cayó al suelo arrodillado, incapaz de moverse, contemplando el arco...

-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que ocurrió?- gritó Christine fríamente.- ¿No lo estás viendo? Sirius va hacia el arco...está peleando y...

-¡Basta!- los ojos de Harry se empañaron, pero no dejó que las lágrimas se escaparan de ellos.- ¡Sácame de aquí!

-¡No antes de que hagas memoria!

"_-¡DUMBLEDORE! -Neville y él acababan de ver como el director bajaba las gradas y comenzaba a acorralar a los mortífagos y entonces, se escuchó la voz de Sirius, riéndose._

_-¡Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo mejor!- un haz de luz le golpeó en el pecho_."

-¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!! -Harry gritó, pero Christine no pareció tener la menor compasión de él y se quedó mirando la escena con los brazos cruzados, como si fuera una simple película.

El cuerpo de Sirius atravesó el velo, describiendo un majestuoso giro en el aire, y Harry, asustado, dolido y embriagado de tristeza, pudo ver una vez más el rostro consumido de su padrino, antes apuesto, sorprendido, con temor, cruzar el terrible velo, que se balanceó y se sacudió, para luego no ver nada más.

-¿Ya has aprendido la lección?- lo retó Christine.- ¿Ya te has dado cuenta de que él está muerto y de que llorarlo no va a servirte de nada? O deja de importante Sirius Black o vas a volver a ver ese arco muchas más veces. Vamos.

Christine volvió a coger a Harry del brazo, mientras él mantenía la vista fija en el viejo arco, y escuchaba las palabras que lo atormentaban en su sueño.

_-"No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido."_

Nuevamente, el remolino de luz blanca los envolvió por completo y sintiéndose terriblemente mareado, Harry cayó al suelo de la habitación de los Menesteres. Respiraba tan agitadamente como si hubiera forcejado con Lupin y no fue hasta que pasaron unos minutos, que se incorporó, para ver como Christine lo penetraba con la mirada.

-No me das ninguna lástima, si es eso lo que pretendes.- replicó su profesora. Un odio intenso iba apoderándose del interior de Harry.- Me temo que vas a volver muchas veces a ver esa escena si sigues pensando en él, y sabes, que sabré si lo has hecho, por muy hábil que seas en Oclumancia.

Harry sacó la varita de su túnica y con la mano temblorosa apuntó a Christine. Sus ojos verde esmeralda, que en un tiempo habían reflejado alegría y bondad, ahora brillaban intensamente de rencor. Se habían oscurecido, vuelto helados, distantes...

-¿Vas a atacarme, Harry? -preguntó Christine indiferentemente.- Bien, puedes hacerlo si lo deseas, quizás te alivie y todo, pero aún así, no voy a permitirte que sigas teniendo sentimientos.

-¡Te dije que me sacaras de allí!- gritó Harry fuera de sí, su mano temblaba a convulsiones. La profesora sin embargo, no se inmutó.

-Harás lo que yo diga. Y si contemplar la muerte se Sirius Black es lo que te ordeno, lo harás y punto. Eres débil...¿sufres mucho? ¡Iluso! No has entendido todavía que no me importa el daño que te cause mientras aprendas lo necesario para vivir. Sólo me interesa que culmines tu venganza y que vivas, los medios no importan. Acéptalo, él está muerto y no va a volver. Y lo único que puedes hacer por su memoria es dejar de sentir culpa y arremeter contra los que propiciaron su muerte.

Harry no pudo aguantar más, la ira era más fuerte que sus propias emociones. Levantó la varita y gritó:

-¡CRUCIO!- un débil rayo de luz roja salió de su varita y se dirigió contra su profesora. Christine, muy tranquila, cerró los ojos y una oleada de luz blanca la envolvió por completo, haciendo elevar su larga cabellera negra y emitiendo un poder, que hasta entonces, Harry no había visto en otro mago, incluyendo Dumbledore. Un escudo protector la rodeo, pero no era un simple encantamiento escudo como el que Harry había enseñado a los del ED, no, era una fuente de energía tan potente, que hizo que el chico se estremeciera. El haz de luz la maldición cruciatus, rebotó contra él y se estrelló contra una estantería, provocando que una pila de libros cayera al suelo.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, pero no tuvo tiempo de emitir ningún sonido, porque Christine abrió los ojos y con un movimiento de la mano, soltó una ráfaga de energía que golpeó al muchacho en el pecho y lo propinó hacia atrás unos metros. Luego, la profesora volvió a cerrar los ojos y la extraña aura que la había envuelto, desapareció. Harry se reincorporó adolorido y observó como ella suspiraba, volviendo a abrir los ojos.

-No está nada mal. Me gusta que sientas tal odio que incluso te atrevas a utilizar una maldición imperdonable en mi contra, aunque te equivocas de persona. Es cierto que voy a enseñarte las maldiciones, pero no es contra mí con quién debes usarlas. Soy lo único que tienes aquí. Por lo tanto, te recomiendo que la próxima vez que decidas atacarme, pienses detenidamente lo que haces, porque no voy a volver a ser tan clemente. Créeme que no se me caerán los anillos por lanzarte una maldición imperdonable, y creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que lo haré.

-¿Có...cómo has hecho eso? Es...no es posible, ¿de dónde has sacado tanta energía...ese poder...? Si no has usado la varita...- Christine sonrió y se acercó a Harry para ayudarle a levantarse.

-No necesitó varita para hacer según qué cosas, ya deberías haberlo intuido.

-Pero... -titubeó el chico. -No se puede hacer magia sin una varita...ningún mago...

-Lo sé. Te sorprendería saber los magos que lo han intentado. Pero no te preocupes, tú también vas a poder hacerlo.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, -confirmó la mujer con una sonrisa.- Pero es muy pronto para que me preguntes eso. Por el momento...es mejor que nos centremos en otras cosas. Ahora que puedo estar tranquila de que no me vas a atacar, quizás podamos continuar.

-No sabía que podías interceptar la maldición cruciatus.- se extrañó Harry.

-Normalmente, esta maldición se puede interceptar con un buen escudo protector, pero tu maldición no hubiera sido difícil de detener. Ni siquiera habrías podido hacerme daño.- ante la mirada atónita del chico, ella sonrió.- Tú no querías causarme dolor, después de todo, sólo estabas muy enfadado. Con el tiempo, te darás cuenta que hacen falta cierto tipo de...sentimientos, para que puedas llevar a cabo una maldición imperdonable.

-Lo sé.- aseguró Harry con voz queda. -Traté de hacer lo mismo con Bellatrix Lestrange y tampoco lo logré.- por un momento parecía que Christine se había puesto pálida, pero cuando habló lo hizo con tanta seguridad, que Harry pensó que se lo había imaginado.

-No te preocupes. Muy pronto vas a poder lanzarle la maldición cruciatus a Bellatrix Lestrange, y te juro que va a lamentar enormemente lo que le hizo a tu padrino. Y ahora...¿qué tal si tratas de introducirte tú en mi mente?

-¿Ya vamos a empezar con la Legeremancia?

-Entre otras cosas.- explicó Christine. -Ya te he dicho que las maldiciones imperdonables son algo que me interesa que aprendas. Necesitas defenderte de los mortífagos y poder reconocerlas.

-¿No dijiste que las íbamos a aprender en clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras?- preguntó Harry, siguiendo a la profesora hasta el centro de la habitación.

-Sí, lo haremos.- confirmó ella.- Pero no será hasta el último trimestre. No podemos esperar tanto. Ya sabes que quiero que actúes después de Navidad. Si todo va bien, estarás listo.- Harry asintió.

-Otra cosa..., me dijiste que me ibas a enseñar a hacerme invisible. ¿podríamos practicarlo esta noche? Me resulta muy incómodo ocultarme tras la capa de mi padre cuando tengo que pasar por la sala común y está llena de gente.- Christine miró su reloj de pulsera, que marcaba las dos de la mañana.

-Está bien. Probaremos un poco la Legeremancia y luego te enseñaré el encantamiento. Con un poco de suerte...en un par de noches lo habrás aprendido.

-Esperas mucho de mí. -suspiró Harry y preparó su varita.

-Puedes hacerlo y lo sabes. Ya superaste esa fase en la que no confiabas en ti mismo. Y ahora...trata de ver mis recuerdos.- una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Christine. Harry asintió y levantó su varita.

-¡LEGEREMENS!- gritó y concentrándose tal y como Christine le había explicado introdujo su propia mente en la de ella. De pronto, cuando una luz iba a comenzar a revelar cosas, se topó con una pared tan dura que su varita voló por los aires y él cayó hacia atrás, respirando agitadamente.

Christine abrió los ojos y sonriendo se acercó hacia él, para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Siento si he empezado muy fuerte. Pero creo que vas a sudar mucho antes de poder ver mis recuerdos...

-Ya lo creo... -murmuró Harry y tras aceptar la mano de su profesora, se dispuso a intentarlo de nuevo, para obtener el mismo resultado.

-------------------

Diane Hart se dirigía a un ritmo apresurado hacia el despacho de la ministra de Magia. Habían sido días agotadores desde que un testigo muy importante había sido asesinado. Se habían producido desde entonces tres ataques más, y dos de ellos habían podido ser interceptados a tiempo de que una cifra de muertos elevada, se sumara a la de miles de civiles.

Todo se debía, principalmente, a la gran ayuda que proporcionaban unos extraños individuos, vestidos todos de igual forma, como si se tratara de un grupo de defensa. Eran magos muy experimentados y era hasta ahora, la única baza que había tenido el ministerio para repeler el avance mortífago.

Lo curioso, es que nadie sabía nada acerca de estos extraños personajes, pero una cosa quedaba clara, sin su ayuda, probablemente el mundo mágico ya estaría bajo el dominio del mago tenebroso, que se hacía llamar a s sí mismo, Lord Voldemort.

Pero parecía que algo importante volvía a ocurrir, porque Amelia Bones había llamado con urgencia a Diane a su despacho, o quizás, conociéndola como la conocía Diane, la ministra no quisiera hacerse esperar.

Diane era la asistente persona de Amelia Bones, desde que ésta entrara como ministra y desde que Percy Weasley, del que actualmente, no se sabía nada, presentara la dimisión, cuando se hizo público el regreso de Voldemort.

Inmediatamente, Amelia había solicitado como su asistente personal a Diane. No solo porque la conocía desde hace tiempo, sino porque le tenía gran estima.

Diane había trabajado de secretaria con Amelia en su anterior departamento y tenerla cerca suyo, le hacía sentirse más segura, sentimiento que también Diane compartía.

Llegó hasta la puerta cerrada del despacho de la ministra y tocó suavemente. Después de un breve silencio, se escuchó la voz severa de Amelia Bones y Diane ingresó en la habitación.

-¿Me llama, señora ministra?

-Sí, Diane.- dijo Amelia revolviendo los papeles que tenía en la mesa. Se veía algo estresada y con voz cansada.- Haz el favor de decirle a Thomas Grint que venga lo antes posible, necesito hablar con él. Y cuando lo hagas, si pudieras traerme un café...- se pasó la mano por la cara.- no me vendría mal.

-En seguida.- contestó Diane haciendo una leve inclinación.

-Gracias, Diane. Y tómate tú otro también, ¿de acuerdo? No has parado de trabajar en días...

Diane sonrió, asintió y se marchó a buscar a Thomas Grint, que era el jefe supremo del cuartel de aurores.

No tardó mucho en llegar puesto que iba a un ritmo acelerado, como solía hacer siempre, y tras esquivar una serie de Memorándums, que parecían tener tanta prisa como ella, se acercó al despacho de Thomas Grint y le hizo llegar el mensaje de la ministra. Minutos después, volvieron a llamar al despacho de Amelia Bones, y un hombre alto y delgado, con una cabellera rubia que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y unos ojos de un azulado indefinido, entró.

-¿Llamabas, Amelia?- Grint tenía una voz grave y seria. Todo el mundo sabía que era estricto y muy entregado a su trabajo, pero en general, era bastante correcto con el trato a las personas, aunque parco en palabras. Amelia levantó la cabeza de sus papeles y le indicó que se sentara.

-Hace unos días, reunimos a la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

-Sí, algo he oído.- susurró Grint toscamente.

-Dimos datos sobre los ataques, buscamos sospechosos, indagamos en el paradero de Quién-tú-sabes..., en fin, todas esas cosas de siempre.- Grint asintió, para que continuara.- revisando la magia que fue empleada durante los ataques, formulamos una estadística, más que previsiva. Comprobamos, que los novatos que son enviados a los ataques, suelen usar las maldiciones imperdonables, seguramente, para probar ante sus jefes que son capaces de hacerlo, o simplemente porque se lo ordenan.- Amelia hizo una pausa y suspiró.- En cambio, los mortífagos que suelen dirigir los ataques y que están fichados por el ministerio, emplean magia negra, incluyéndose a las maldiciones prohibidas.

-Sí, eso es correcto. Yo también lo he comprobado.- corroboró Grint.

-Entonces te habrás dado cuenta de que tus aurores no están capacitados para enfrentar tales dotes mágicas.- Grint se removió incómodamente en su silla.

-Sí, estamos algo por debajo de ellos, sin embargo...

-No estoy dudando de la capacidad de tus aurores, Thomas,- aseguró Amelia levantando la mano.- Sé que llegar a ser auror requiere unas capacidades muy serias y que han sido sometidos a exámenes muy duros, lo que me refiero es que los mortífagos actúan fuera de la ley y que esa es una ventaja a su favor, no sé si me entiendes.- Grint asintió. -Los únicos que tienen ciertas posibilidades para enfrentar a los jefes de los ataques son esos extraños individuos que nos están ayudando. Están muy bien preparados y conocen todas las ramas de la magia blanca, como te habrás fijado.

-Sí, lo he notado.- aceptó Grint.- Es como si hubieran sido entrenados, sólamente para estos casos. Especialmente...- hizo memoria recordando el último ataque.- hay uno de ellos, llevan el rostro tapado, pero creo que era una mujer, que es tremendamente poderosa. Suelta un poder que no había visto nunca.- Amelia sonrió interiormente. Sabía de quién se trataba la persona a la que estaba describiendo su colega, pero no podía decirlo.

-Sí, reconozco que sin su ayuda, estaríamos en otra situación.

-Comprende Amelia.- reprochó Grint molesto.- Que mis aurores llevan un ritmo muy alto. Apenas descansan y están vigilando constantemente zonas muy puntuales. Cuando se produce un ataque, no puedo llamarlos a todos y dejar desprotegidos ciertos puntos, porque eso podrían estar buscando los mortífagos. Hogsmade, por ejemplo, es el único pueblo enteramente mágico que queda en Gran Bretaña. Es un punto de mira demasiado fuerte como para abandonarlo.

-Lo entiendo.- aseguró Amelia.

-Tal vez...si me dejaras rebajar la vigilancia en otros lugares...podría...

-¡No voy a dejar Hogwarts desprotegido, Thomas! Ni pienso alejar la vigilancia de Harry Potter.- gritó la ministra algo furiosa. Grint hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Tú misma Amelia, pero te estás equivocando. Sé lo que Harry Potter significa y lo que hizo en pasado, pero sólo es una persona más. Estás dejando que gente inocente muera por prescindir de mis hombres, y a cambio, te excedes en la protección de un único civil.- Amelia suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Tengo mis motivos.- aseguró. -Pero no es de la protección de Harry Potter por lo que te he hecho llamar.- tomó aire consciente de lo que iba a proponer.- En la reunión con la confederación, quedamos en volver a poner en rigor la antigua Ley de Crouch.- Grint abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.- Sí, voy a autorizar el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables contra los mortífagos, exclusivamente contra los mortífagos recalcó.

-¿Estás segura? Yo no tengo ningún problema, sabes que ya las utilicé la vez anterior, pero quizás la gente no esté tan conforme.

-No me interesa la popularidad, Thomas. Me interesa salvar vidas y si este es el método adecuado, lo haré.- el rostro de la ministra parecía mucho más consumido que minutos antes.- Esto equilibrará un poco la balanza. No escatimes a la hora de usarlas, Thomas...sólo quiero acabar con esto. -Grint se puso en pie y asintió.- Asegúrate de que todos tus aurores estén preparados para realizarlas...

-Descuida, lo haré. Y...piensa lo que te he dicho acerca de Harry Potter. Sólo es otra vida cualquiera, conozco la historia del muchacho y sé que ha sufrido bastante pero...día a día lo hacen miles y miles de personas. Sinceramente, conociéndote como te conozco, aún no entiendo tus razones...- y tras decir esto, salió por la puerta.

-Lo sé.- murmuró Amelia.- Pero no puedo explicarte mis motivos...pero si el muere...la esperanza del mundo mágico morirá con él...

---------------------

Aquella mañana, Harry despertó de un almohadazo. Ron se lo había lanzado antes de entrar en cuarto de baño, para que se despertara.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó somnoliento, cuando vio que su amigo volvía a salir del aseo, totalmente vestido y peinado.

-Las nueve y diez.- contestó Ron y le lanzó a la cama un par de panecillos.- Los subí del Gran Comedor, nuevamente no has bajado a desayunar.- puso cara de preocupación, pero en seguida rectificó.- Date prisa en arreglarte. Te espero en la sala común, las clases empiezan en quince minutos. y salió escaleras abajo.

Fue una suerte que lo hiciera porque si se hubiera fijado en el aspecto que mostraba Harry, probablemente se hubiera llevado un susto de muerte.

El muchacho se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño. Se miró en el espejo y unos ojos hinchados y ojerosos le devolvieron la mirada. Su cara estaba más pálida que el papel y el pelo mucho más revuelto. Aquella noche había dormido muy poco, porque se había quedado hasta las cinco de la mañana practicando el encantamiento de invisibilidad.

Suspiró, abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara y cabeza con agua. Tras secarse un poco con la toalla, volvió al dormitorio, se puso la túnica de Hogwarts, se aplastó el pelo mojado contra la cabeza y se acercó a su baúl.

Antes de abrirlo, miró en ambas direcciones, como no observó signo alguno de presencia, sacó una pequeña caja de color marrón claro. Murmuró una especie de contraseña apuntando con la varita y la caja se abrió, revelando múltiples frasquitos de un color transparente. Sonriéndose a sí mismo, cogió uno de los frascos y se bebió de un sorbo todo el contenido. Una energía renovada le regresó al cuerpo. Volvió a guardar la caja en el baúl, se acercó a la mesita de noche y se puso las gafas. Regresó después al lavabo y se miró al espejo de nuevo. Su cara, antes pálida había tomado algo de color y sus ojos ya no estaban ni hinchados ni ojerosos. Tras emitir un largo suspiro y hacer una mueca de dolor( la poción nunca le eliminaba la sensación de cansancio por completo), tomó su mochila y su varita y bajó a la sala común a reunirse con Ron y Hermione, para comenzar, lo que sería un duro día de trabajo.

------------------------------

N/A: Olasss de nuevo. Aquí traigo otro capi, agradeciendo sinceramente vuestros reviews. No está siendo la mejor época de mi vida, así que supongo q me he refugiado en el papel, q desde pequeña siempre me ha guardado los secretos. Jejeje, me estoy poniendo sentimental y no quiero así q disculpad si algún capi os parece excesivamente triste, pero ya veis q la situación me atrae a ello. Nuevamente gracias a todos/as por leer mi fict y un beso muy grande parsa todos. Cuídaos!!!!!!


	14. Un momento de debilidad

**Reviews!!!!!!!!!!**

**DValle: **Olassss!!!! Me alegro q te guste. Sí, es verdad, Harry tiene q salir de esa depresión en la q está y poco a poco va a ir haciéndolo. Ya lo verás. Gracias por tu review!!!!! Besazos!!!

**Lamia-Somniorum: **Olassss!!! Muchas gracias por animarme, de verdad q me siento mucho mejor cuando recibo vustro apoyo!!!!! Leer q os gusta mi fict es algo estupnedo de verdad. Por cierto, el otro día me leí el tuyo de Un lugar, un camino y ahora estoy con la 2º parte. Mi enhorabuena, es un fict estupendo!!!! Cuando acabe de leer te dejaré un review!!!! Respecto al fict...jejej, Chris se pasa un poco, pero verás como luego es razonable su propuesta y Harry....la prepotencia es la única forma de sobrellevar su dolor sin q ella se de enteramente cuanta. Aunq no siempre será así. Pero es evidente q está enfadado con Dumbledore y q ahora q va teniendo más poder siente q se puede tomar el lujo de burlarse. Pero no te preocupes q la mayoría de veces no será así, únicamente en algun comentario, jeje. En cuanto al empeño de Chris...la verdad es q ella tiene mucha razón en como expone las cosas. Otra cosa muy distinta es como salgan al final. Bueno xica, te dejo, q veo q te voy a aburrir antes de q leas el capi, jeje. Besos!!!!!!

**Gandulfo: **Olass, me alegra mucho q te guste tanto mi fict, de verdad. Oír esas palabras ayudan mucho a la hora de continuar. A ver...los capis sí, son tristes, pero la verdad es q deben ser así porq sino no concordarían....Harry en este curso está bastante desquiciado por la muerte de Sirius. En cuanto a tu propuesta...sé q hay gente q no le gusta Ginny, pero hay otra q la adora, jeje, así q es complicado. Por mi parte, pienso q sí q pegan y creo q acabaran juntos, por eso lo hago de ella. Besos!!!

**yo misma: **Olasss!!!! Ummm...jejje, Chris te parece mala? pero la juzgas muy pronto...aún no sabes nada de ella, no puedes saber porqué es así, jejej. Sí, ella es la única q puede ayudar a harry, otra cosa es q lo logre, jjeje. En cuanto a tu pregunta...Harry comenzará a actuar a partir de Navidad y tanto q mostrará su poder, y mucho, ya lo verás. jeje. Besazos!!!!!

**Gran Patronus: **Wenas!!!!!! Muchas gracias!!!!!!! Sí, en el capi pasado rebélé muchas cosas, pero cada vez iré rebelando más, poquito a poco, jeje. como tú dices, en esencia. El entrenamiento de Christine cambiará a Harry, obviamente tiene q hacerlo, pero él siempre conservará una parte de sí mismo, así q no te preocupes. Y en cuanto a lo de la comida...jeje, sí, comerá más, Chris se encargará de ello. Me alegro mcuho q te guste ella, hay gustos para todo, jeje. hay a gente q no le gusta. Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Besazos!!!! Igualmente deseo q tú también estés bien.

¡Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!

**Marla: **Olasss!!!! Me alegro mucho de q alguien se de cuenta de q Christine debe ser así de dura con Harry!!!!!! Pasando a Snape...jejej, lo siento, pero ese personaje no es muy bueno con Harry y se seguirá portando mal. Por ahora...jejej, Harry no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo, pero sí, alguna vez lo pondrá en su sitio, igual q hizo Lupin. jeje. Te aseguro q Harry es muy poderoso, pero todavía lo será mucho más, le queda mucho por recibir por parte de Chris y te aseguro q lo demostrará. Espero q te siga gustando el fict, y no te preocupes q no lo dejaré a medias. Besazos!!!!!

**CAPÍTULO 14: UN MOMENTO DE DEBILIDAD.**

**-...**es por eso que son realmente fuertes, la mayoría de los hechizos lanzados contra su piel no sirven de mucho, a no ser que haya una congregación de magos numerosa o un gran poder mágico.- Christine se paseaba de un lado para otro señalando la pizarra, donde había el dibujo de un gigante. Hermione tragó saliva, ella y Harry habían sufrido en sus propias carnes la experiencia de ver a un gigante desafiando a una bandada de centauros. Parvati levantó la mano.- ¿Sí, señorita Patil?

-¿Por qué se han unido a Voldemort?- la clase se sumió en el más profundo de los silencios. Los estudiantes de Slytherin, se giraron sobresaltados hacia la chica y le enseñaron los dientes con odio, ella, sin embargo, no se amilanó. Pero no fue la única. Christine también se quedó parada sin poder reaccionar. Acababa de escuchar a una alumna, y una alumna normal y corriente, que procedía de una familia de magos, nombrar a Voldemort sin aparente temor. Dirigió la mirada hacia Harry y vio que el chico le sonreía con complicidad, entendió lo que pasaba y le devolvió la mirada, para luego dirigirla a Parvati. Algunos miembros del ED parecían muy satisfechos con el sobresalto que se habían llevado los demás.

-Generalmente, las criaturas del mundo mágico no tienen unas leyes fijas.- explicó Christine como si no hubiese sucedido nada.- Algunos, como podrían ser los vampiros, tienen instintos asesinos por naturaleza y eso ha provocado durante siglos el rechazo de los magos. Los hemos tratado de apartar de nuestro camino, los hemos ocultado y olvidado de nuestras vidas y hemos creado leyes que les dificultan la existencia. No podemos esperar, que ahora que necesitamos su ayuda, se unan a nosotros sin más. No, Voldemort conoce muy bien que ese tipo de criaturas se mueven por los instintos y les ha proporcionado las libertades, las presas y los derechos que nosotros los magos les hemos robado.- Christine sonrió y miró a la clase esperando alguna pregunta. Como nadie dijo nada más, miró su reloj de pulsera y añadió.- Bien, eso es todo por hoy, de deberes...un pergamino entero sobre las maldiciones más convenientes para realizar contra los gigantes y sus puntos flacos.

Hubo un murmullo de protestas, pero la gélida mirada de la profesora bastó para que todo el mundo dejará de hablar y comenzara a recoger sus cosas en silencio. Christine se acercó a donde estaba Harry y le susurró muy bajito para que Ron y Hermione, que estaban más preocupados de meter los libros en la mochila, no escucharan.

-Harry...ya sabes que tú no hace falta que me lo entregues, nos vemos esta noche.

-De acuerdo.- murmuró Harry inexpresivo, pero cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar a Christine vio como la profesora se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y cerraba los ojos. Harry abrió ligeramente la boca, en el momento en que la mujer abría de nuevo los ojos y miraba a ambos lados con gesto preocupado, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Harry en un susurro apenas inaudible, pero Ron y Hermione, que acababan de levantar la cabeza de sus mochilas, también notaron el extraño comportamiento de la profesora.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesora Byrne?- titubeó Hermione algo confusa, mirando a Ron de soslayo. Christine hizo un gesto brusco, como si estuviera enfadada de que la hubieran visto.

-Sí, no se preocupe, señorita Granger. Vayan a la siguiente clase.- Ron y Hermione volvieron a mirarse nerviosamente y comenzaron a salir, pero Harry se quedó y observó a Christine atentamente, con el rostro muy serio. Ella lo perforó con la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo qué ocurre?

-Márchese, Potter.- respondió duramente la profesora, lo suficientemente alto para que Ron y Hermione se fijaran en su amigo. Harry no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos. Cuando los vio desaparecer por la puerta, Christine golpeó con violencia el escritorio.

-¡Maldita sea!-murmuró.- ¿Y ahora qué ocurre?

Lo que no se imaginaba la profesora es que Hermione no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Y nada más salir por la puerta, cogió a sus dos amigos por la túnica y los tres se asomaron por el marco para ver lo que ocurría. Un grito ahogado les recorrió a los tres cuando descubrieron que su profesora, rodeada de una luz blanca, desaparecía de la habitación.

Hermione se incorporó y se giró para ver las reacciones de los dos chicos. Harry parecía estar muy sumido en sus pensamientos y Ron se rascaba la cabeza confusamente.

-No puede ser...- susurró la chica.- Simplemente es imposible...

-¿Qué no puede ser?- preguntó Ron, que parecía ser el único que no se había percatado de la situación real.- Vale, tiene una desaparición un poco singular, eso de la luz mola, pero por lo demás, no hay nada de raro.- Hermione soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-¡Ay Ron! ¿Todavía, después de todos estos años conmigo, no se te ha gravado en la cabezota que es imposible aparecerse y desaparecerse en Hogwarts?- Ron abrió mucho la boca, medio atontado.

-Pero....pero...- señaló al aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, ahora vacía.

-Sí, sí, sí,- se inquietó Hermione.- ¿Cómo ha hecho eso la profesora? Es imposible...nadie, estoy segura, es...

-Quizás haya encontrado la forma de hacerlo, Hermione.- razonó Ron temiendo que su amiga entrara en un ataque de histeria.

-¡Ni siquiera Voldemort podría!- gritó Hermione. Y se giró para mirar a Harry, que seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.- Díselo tú, Harry, dile que es imposible... -Harry no respondió de inmediato. Estaba recapacitando. Herrmine tenía razón, era imposible hacer lo que acaba de hacer Chris, él lo sabía, y sin embargo...Pero sin duda, era mejor ocultárselo a sus amigos, decir cualquier estupidez que pudiera delatar a Christine, no debía buscarle problemas, ya se lo preguntaría más tarde en las clases.

-La verdad Hermione.- dijo fingiendo indiferencia. Tal vez haya habido un error o ella encontró la forma de hacerlo...no sé, lo mejor es olvidarlo.- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos sin comprender la actitud de su amigo.

-Está bien- suspiró y comenzó a correr por los pasillos.

-¿A dónde vas?- le gritó Ron.

-¡A la biblioteca!

-¡Pero si tenemos clase con Binns!- pero Hermione no contestó y siguió corriendo hasta perderse de vista.- ¡No quiero copiar apuntes!- Ron miró a Harry desesperado.- Debe de tener muchísima curiosidad si se salta una clase.- Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que vamos a tener que tomar apuntes.

------------------------

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera conversación, cuándo te convencí para que dieras clases en Hogwarts?- preguntó el director del colegio, que aquella noche se encontraba en su despacho, acompañado de una de sus profesoras. Llevaban mucho tiempo callados, pensando, y ya habían pasado varios días en que no hablaban detenidamente, como solían hacerlo antes.

-La recuerdo.- contestó Christine, mirando a través de la ventana y observando, como siempre hacía, el campo de quiddich. Dumbledore meditó unos segundos y luego contestó.

-Has cambiado mucho desde aquella ocasión, y no creí que lo hicieras de esta forma.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la profesora distraídamente, sus ojos parecían perdidos en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Dijiste que no podrías soportar hacerle daño a Harry, pero veo...que ese problema está solucionado. ¿No sientes ninguna compasión hacia él, verdad?- los pequeños y penetrantes ojos de Dumbledore se clavaron en la espalda de la mujer, que una vez más, se mostró ausente.

-Es necesario y lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé.- aseguró el director.- He visto a los alumnos, observó detenidamente a Harry y me estoy dando cuenta de que tu labor aquí, es muy importante.

-¿Sin embargo...?- recitó Christine, y Dumbledore volvió a sonreír.

-Sin embargo, creo que te estás equivocando de la forma en la que tratas a Harry.- ahora fue Christine la que sonrió.

-¿En serio? Pues yo creo que vamos avanzando. Está comenzando a cerrar su mente mucho más rápido, te recuerdo que estamos a finales de Octubre, en dos meses ni siquiera Lord Voldemort podrá penetrar en ella. Y he descubierto muchísimas cosas acerca suyo...

-... cosas que él no te ha contado.- terminó el director.- Cosas que viste en sus recuerdos y que seguro fueron especialmente dolorosas.

-Y a pesar de todo...él mismo me habló acerca de Sirius.- le recordó Christine.- Es cierto que sigo sin agradarle pero sabe que soy la única baza que tiene.

-¡Christine!- le reprendió Dumbledore severamente y se acercó hasta la ventana para obligarla a que le mirara a los ojos.- Te dije que le ayudaras a superar la muerte de Sirius Black y que trataras de sobreponerlo con una máscara, pero bien sabes que no me refería a que lo volvieras como tú...

-Ser como yo, como tú dices, es lo que me ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora.- replicó Christine, mirando por primera vez a los ojos de Dumbledore.

-Así no era como tenían que salir las cosas.- suspiró el anciano.- Se trataba de que le tomaras cariño, de que él viera en ti a una persona de tanta confianza como veía a Sirius, de que él te cambiara a ti y tú lo ayudaras a sobreponerse..., pero sólo he visto mucha más frialdad por tu parte y un Harry que no es el que conocimos...

-No habrá otra persona que pueda reemplazar la confianza que Harry le tenía a Sirius.- dijo Christine apretando los dientes, sus ojos brillaban inusualmente.- Lo he visto en su corazón. Vives en un cuento de hadas, Dumbledore, ¿pensaste que todo iba a ser bonito y maravilloso? ¿qué él iba a quererme como a una madre? ¡Pues te equivocaste! Si alguna vez quedó algún atisbo en mí de mi antigua personalidad, murió la noche en la que murieron los Potter, murió con...- no pudo terminar la frase, porque aquellos recuerdos se le hacían vagamente familiares, comparando la luna que brillaba intensamente a través del gran ventanal del despacho del director.- Él no siente ningún afecto hacia mí, ni pretendo que lo sienta... -giró el rostro de nuevo hacia los ojos del director e hizo una mueca de desagrado.- mira donde nos ha llevado a amar tanto, Dumbledore...mira como estamos ahora, no. Me juré no volver a sentir ese dolor tan grande jamás y no caeré de nuevo en su trampa, voy a ser fuerte, yo voy a resistir.

-¡No puedo creerme que no te importe Harry, que no te haya importado contemplar en sus recuerdos la muerte de Sirius, no me lo creo...!- Christine le rehuyó la mirada.- Por supuesto que te importa, darías tu vida por él y lo sabes...

-Es mi trabajo hacerlo. Únicamente por eso. No tengo compasión de Potter, no, miento, sí la tengo, tengo compasión del niño que habéis hecho que sea, lo habéis condenado, lo habéis llevado al camino del sufrimiento...bien sabes que su destino requiere una personalidad tan fría como la mía, y es mi trabajo proporcionársela y no puedes detenerme..., no es algo que esté a tu alcance.

-La única carta a su favor que tiene Harry en esta guerra- le advirtió Dumbledore.- es que todavía puede sentir, que todavía es humano...

-Tal vez ya no lo sea.- soltó Christine.

-Entonces tú misma lo has condenado.- hizo una pausa, en la que ambos se miraron profundamente y luego regresó a su sillón y se dejó caer sobre él, entrelazando las manos de dedos largos.- ¿Sabes qué es lo que le salvó de ser poseído por Voldemort en el Departamento de Misterios?- Christine negó con la cabeza.- Yo pude oír su voz, pidiéndome que le matara...y Voldemort esperaba que lo hiciera. Cuando estaba pensando un modo de salvarlo, él mismo lo hizo. El dolor por la muerte de Sirius le ayudó, quiso que yo lo matara para poder estar con Sirius...y Voldemort no pudo soportar estar en un cuerpo lleno de un poder tan grande que desconocía...el amor...

-Una buena jugada, sin duda.- aseguró Christine. pero yo también tengo un as en la manga.

-¿A qué te refieres?- ella sonrió al ver que el director se mostraba interesado.

-A que bajo la frialdad y la inhumanidad que esconde Harry, hay un sentimiento que siempre le hará conservar ese poder, y son sus amigos. Mientras Harry siga teniendo ese instinto de protección hacia ellos, mientras siga teniendo ese impulso que lo llevó a ir a salvar a Sirius al Departamento de Misterios, conservará ese poder, bajo la máscara que le he impuesto.

-Espero que no te equivoques, Christine, espero que tu gran as bajo la manga no se gire en tu contra.

-No lo hará. Porque esta vez no cometeré los mismos errores que la última vez, y que me condenaron a ser lo que soy ahora...

---------------------------

Había llegado el otoño, el castillo ya no era el lugar cálido y reconfortable de aquellos primeros días de Septiembre, la fecha esperada por todos, Halloween, se acercaba y con ella el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Ravencraw.

El equipo de Gryffindor, capitaneado por Harry, se había entrenado muy duramente durante el último mes y estaban sumamente nerviosos por jugar el primer partido. Ron se solía pasear por la sala común en aquellos días, repitiéndose a sí mismo, "Weasley eres el rey, Weasley eres el rey", actitud que ponía de los nervios a Hermione.

Euan había bajado a la biblioteca y había cogido "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", libro que le había recomendado Harry, y también se pasaba horas y horas revisando estrategias y realizando ejercicios de relajación.

Ginny había adoptado la postura de Harry y ambos se mantenían muy tranquilos, junto con Alicia, eran la estabilidad del equipo. Ginny confiaba tanto en Harry y en su escoba que no dejaba lado al miedo, Alicia tenía demasiada experiencia como para preocuparse y Harry tenía toda la seguridad y frialdad que durante semanas le había estado inculcando Christine. Las clases con la profesora habían variado totalmente su forma de ser, parecía incapaz de sentir ningún sentimiento que no fuera la propia y dulce venganza, que le visitaba en sus sueños.

En el fondo de su ser, habían dos cosas que todavía le atormentaban el alma: la preocupación por sus amigos, que era su parte humana, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad por no poder sacarse de la cabeza a Sirius. Lo había intentado por todos los medios, pero sus sueños no le dejaban márgenes y aquello había acarreado más de una discusión con Christine.

Pero para cuando llegó el viernes de Halloween, día del partido, Harry no tenía nada más en mente que ganar, había adoptado esa postura competitiva también a raíz de las clases con su profesora.

-Mañana hay salida a Hogsmade.- les informó Hermione emocionada, que acababa de llegar de ver el tablón de anuncios. Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban sentados en las butacas de la Sala Común repasando estrategias y apunto de dirigirse a los vestuarios.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Ron contentísimo.- ¡Perfecto! ¡tengo muchas cosas que comprar en Honeydukes!.

Poco después, Hermione se había dirigido a las gradas de Gryffindor y sentado al lado de Parvati y Lavander y ellos al vestuario para cambiarse.

La profesora McGonagall, como premio por haber ganado la copa el año pasado había encargado comprar túnicas nuevas, a medida de los nuevos jugadores, y además, llevaban el nombre grabado en la espalda.

Ron ayudó a su hermana a atarse bien la túnica, pero él estaba tan nervioso que temblaba.

-Bien.- dijo Harry con determinación cuando estaban a punto de salir al campo.- Ya sabéis lo que tenemos que hacer. Hemos ensayado estas jugadas durante los entrenamientos y conocemos a los jugadores de Ravencraw, así que solo tenemos que hacerlo como siempre, ¿de acuerdo?- hubo un murmullo de asentimiento.- Euan, quiero que entre tú y Ginny os ocupéis de marcar, Alicia se va a encargar de Davies, es el mejor del equipo. Ron, sólo controla tus nervios y podrás pararlas todas, eres un gran guardián.

-Gracias- dijo Ron algo cohibido.- Entonces...¡a ganar!

-¡A ganar!- respondieron los demás levantando los puños.

Cuando el equipo de Gryffindor saltó al terreno de juego, Ravencraw acababa de ser presentado. Ahora que no estaba Lee, el puesto de comentarista se lo habían dado a Dean Thomas, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

Harry rodeó el campo con su Saeta de Fuego mientras Dean los presentaba y observó que estaba completamente lleno. Las gradas de Slytherin los abucheaban y comenzaban a cantar la dichosa canción de humillación a Ron. Harry miró a su amigo y le hizo un gesto de confianza, que éste devolvió con una sonrisa.

La señora Hooch los llamó y Harry y Davies se dieron la mano, el chico de Ravencraw apretaba algo más fuerte de lo normal. Entonces los dos se separaron y tomaron posiciones en el campo. La señora Hooch abrió la caja de las pelotas y las dos bludgers y la snitch dorada salieron disparadas. La pequeña pelota alada, revoloteó durante unos instantes cerca de donde estaba Harry y en seguida se perdió de vista. Entonces, con el silbido inicial y el atrape de la quaffle por parte de Alicia, dio comienzo el partido.

Harry observó como Alicia le pasaba la pelota a Ginny y ella se iba a obstaculizar a Davies, antes de comenzar a fijarse en la snitch.

-Hola Harry.- le saludó una chica de una larga melena negra y una sonrisa preciosa. Era Cho. Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- ¡Que gane el mejor!

-¡Lo mismo digo!- dijo Harry y comenzó a dar vueltas por el campo buscando a la snitch. Los comentarios de Dean hacían eco en las gradas.

-...Weasley se la pasa a Abercrombie, éste a su vez se la devuelve, parece que la función de Spinnet es obstaculizar a Davies porque no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra, Weasley hace un quiebro...se acerca a la meta, esquiva la bludger lanzada por uno de los golpeadores del equipo de Ravencraw...está muy cerca...va a lanzar y...¡GOL! ¡PRIMER TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

-¡No es gol, Dean!- protestó Seamus.- Eso es en el deporte muggle.

Pasaron unos minutos y Gryffindor había anotado tres veces más, parecía que el marcaje dirigido hacia Davies había puesto muy nerviosos a los demás jugadores de Ravencraw, y la combinación entre Ginny y Euan era perfecta. Harry no encontraba la snitch y deseaba acabar el partido lo antes posible, Cho le pisaba los talones muy de cerca...

-¡Y SÍ, SEÑOR! ¡ESO ES UNA ESCOBA; MIRAD COMO VUELA LA FLECHA PLATEADA! ¡WEASLEY SE ANOTA OTRO TANTO PARTICULAR! ¡DIOS SANTO! ¿DE DÓNDE HABRÁ SACADO ESA ESCOBA?

Harry dejó de buscar la snitch unos segundos para ver el tanto de Ginny y se rió por el comentario de Lee. Desde las gradas, ni siquiera Malfoy podía seguir cantando la canción de "A Weasley vamos a coronar", porque Gryffindor estaba haciendo un buen papel y estaba boquiabierto de que Ginny tuviera una escoba así.

Tuvo que apartarse rápido porque una bludger casi le golpea en la cabeza.

-¡Chambers se acerca a la meta, se la pasa a Bradley, Bradley busca con la vista a Davies pero éste sigue totalmente marcado por Spinnet, menuda labor está haciendo el equipo de Gryffindor, Bradley se la devuelve a Chambers, que esquiva a Abercrombie y...¡Marca Ravencraw! ¡El guardián no ha podido hacer nada, y el marcador refleja ciento veinte a treinta a favor de Gryffindor!

Harry comenzó a buscar con más ahínco. Si él no encontraba pronto la snitch el partido duraría eternamente. Cho iba detrás y cuando aceleró la saeta para bajar en picado y buscarla por otra parte, la vio. La snitch revoloteaba muy cerca de los aros de Ravencraw. Cho también la había visto. Ambos aceleraron al máximo sus escobas y se pusieron a la par a ras de suelo para perseguir a la snitch. Iban hombro con hombro, en una lucha encarnizada, rozaban el césped con los pies y ambos alargaron la mano a la vez, pero Harry había logrado acelerar más su escoba y alcanzó a la snitch antes que Cho. Entonces la chica perdió el equilibrio de su escoba y se cogió a la túnica de Harry y ambos cayeron rodando por el césped a la vez que sus escobas golpeaban contra el suelo y se desperdigaban por la hierva.

Cho se agarró bien a Harry y abrazados e impulsados por la caída rodaron por el césped hasta detenerse, donde Cho quedó encima de Harry, con sus caras muy cerca.

Ambos se rieron por la caída y entonces Cho apartó el pelo sudado de la cara de Harry, mientras sus corazones se aceleraban y fue acercándose lentamente hacia sus labios. Estaba a punto de rozarlos cuando Harry la apartó con delicadeza y se puso en pie.

Cho se quedó muy confundida y miró al muchacho con tristeza, otra vez estaba empezando a llorar.

-Harry...¿qué...?

-Lo siento, Cho- se disculpó él con el rostro serio. Pero no me gustas.-La chica se fue corriendo y secándose las lágrimas en los ojos, seguida por Davies y alguno de sus compañeros de equipo. Harry la vio alejarse y suspiró, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más porque unos bultos se le lanzaron encima.

-¡Hemos ganado, hemos ganado!- decía Ron emocionado. La gente salía de las gradas para felicitarlos.

Kirke y Sloper chocaban sus manos con Euan y Alicia estaba también abrazada a ellos.

-¡Menudo corte le diste a Cho!- le gritó Ron entre la gente que se arremolinaba en torno a él. Harry sólo sonrió y buscó con la mirada a Ginny, pero no estaba entre la multitud. Hermione, como adivinando sus pensamientos le señaló hacia los vestuarios. Ginny, solitaria, corría hacia ellos. Harry miró a su amiga confusamente.

Pero, zafándose como pudo de los abrazos de la gente, se escabulló y también salió corriendo hacia los vestuarios.

El barullo de gente le gritaba, elogiándolo por su actuación, pero Harry sólo tenía en mente llegar hasta donde estaba Ginny y preguntarle porque no estaba celebrando el triunfo con ellos, si había hecho un partido extraordinario.

Entró en el túnel de vestuarios, las paredes hacían eco con los gritos de victoria que se escuchaban desde el campo de quidditch.

Torció a la derecha y entró directamente en los vestuarios del equipo de Gryffindor. Estaban vacíos. Decepcionado, y pensando que Ginny ya estaría dentro del castillo, se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando escuchó un sollozo que provenía de una de las duchas. Con el corazón en un puño se acercó hacia allí y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de la ducha.

Ginny estaba allí. Estaba apoyada en la pared y le caían lagrimones por la cara. Cuando vio a Harry se asustó y casi se da con la cabeza en los grifos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con la voz ronca y tratando de disimular que estaba llorando. Harry estaba totalmente asombrado con el comportamiento de la chica.

-Te estaba buscando. ¿Por qué no estás celebrando el triunfo con nosotros?

-Márchate Harry.- le cortó Ginny sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-No me iré hasta saber lo que te ocurre.- respondió él tozudamente.

-Por favor vete, quiero estar sola.- Harry negó con la cabeza.- ¡Vete!- el chico volvió a negar, y entonces Ginny abrió el grifo de agua fría y el agua comenzó a empaparlos a los dos. Ella había esperado que Harry se enfadara mucho y saliera de allí pitando, pero en cambio, el muchacho ni se inmutó, se quedó allí plantado, con los brazos cruzados y como si el agua fría no estuviese cayendo a presión.

-¿Somos amigos, verdad?- preguntó Harry entrecerrando un poco los ojos para vislumbrarla a través del agua. Era como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que se estaba mojando.- Mira, últimamente hemos hablado mucho y nos hemos contado cosas, así que, ¿por qué no confías en mí?- Ginny comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Harry se acercó a ella y le cogió la barbilla con una mano para obligarla a que le mirase. Cuando sus ojos conectaron, ambos sintieron como una descarga en el cuerpo, una sensación que nunca habían sentido.- Ginny...

-¿La quieres?- preguntó la chica con pesar.- ¿Quieres a Cho?- Harry se tranquilizó tanto de que Ginny le estuviera preguntando eso y de que no fuera algo mucho más grave, que dejó entrever una sonrisa.

-No, no la quiero.

-Pero...ella...se acercó y...

-Intentó besarme, sí, es verdad.- confirmó Harry.- Pero yo la rechacé.- Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida.- Ahora debe de estar siendo consolada por Davies.

-Pero yo creí que...que ella y tú... -Harry volvió a sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

-Escúchame,- acercó su cara un poco más a la de ella.- Es cierto que el año pasado me gustaba y que salimos una vez juntos, pero ahora todo es diferente. Creo que en realidad no la quería porque me di cuenta que no significaba nada para mí, tras la muerte de Sirius.- A Harry se le contrajo el estómago y Ginny lo miró con pesar, sin saber que hacer o qué decir.- Es como si mi vida se hubiera dividido en dos partes, una antes de la muerte de Sirius y otra después. Todo mi pasado no existe, pertenecen a otra realidad que prefiero ignorar o enterrar, no lo sé, pero te aseguro que Cho está dentro de ese pasado. Para mí, nada antes de Sirius existe.

-Harry...no creo que deban ser así las cosas.- Ginny bajó la mirada arrepentida de lo que iba a decir.- Cada vez que ves a Cho te sonrojas, te he visto, a ti te gusta ella, es muy guapa y sólo por lo que...por lo que ocurrió, no debes dejar de olvidarla, si es verdad que te gusta.- Para extrañeza de Ginny, Harry volvió a sonreír, esta vez, un poco inquieto. Y si no hubiera estado cayendo agua sin parar, la chica se hubiera dado cuenta, que Harry también estaba rojo en aquel momento.

-Bueno...verás, es que suelo sonrojarme cada vez que una chica me mira, o me sonríe, no he sido capaz de aguantarle la mirada nunca...me da vergüenza.- Harry también había bajado la cabeza y ahora era el turno de reír de Ginny.

-¿En serio? No sabía que...-El muchacho levantó la cabeza contento de haberla hecho reír y la miró a los ojos penetrantemente.

-Creo que mi padre se avergonzaría de mí si me viese.- explicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.- Sirius me contó que era muy popular entre las chicas y muy...gallito. Está claro que no lo he heredado.- ambos rieron con fuerza, hasta que Harry volvió a adoptar su semblante serio.- Sólo hay una chica a la que puedo mirar a los ojos.- Ginny también paró de reír.- Y esa eres tú.

El agua seguía cayendo con fuerza, pero para ninguno de los dos tenía importancia. Harry observó como el labio inferior de Ginny temblaba de frío o de miedo y sintió como todo su mundo se derrumbaba. Todo lo que le había dicho Christine, todo lo que había sucedido, todas las cosas que debía hacer, las batallas que pelear, eran cosas insignificantes comparadas con ese mágico momento, nada tenía sentido más que seguir acercándose a los labios de Ginny. ¿Qué importaba si tenía el destino de proteger a sus amigos y acabar con Voldemort? ¿Qué importaba si estaba rompiendo las reglas que le había impuesto Christine, al privarle de amar, de sentir? Nada tenía sentido entonces, había olvidado ponerse la máscara cuando entró en el vestuario, había olvidado por completo que estaba siendo débil, que algún día, ese error garrafal que estaba a punto de cometer le iba a costar caro, que iba a poner en peligro todo lo que tenía y en todo lo que creía, que era un amor prohibido, y que él, Harry Potter, no podía ser humano. Pero estaba vivo, podía sentir como el latido de su corazón se aceleraba, podía notar una fuerza que lo impulsaba a acercarse a ella, a tenerla entre sus brazos, a tocar al borde del delirio cada milímetro de sus labios, de esos labios carmesí, que ahora temblaban. Ella estaba indefensa y él había roto cualquier promesa que hiciera a Christine o que se hiciera a sí mismo.

Ginny sentía como si todo su mundo y su vida cobraran sentido en aquel momento. ¿Cómo habían vuelto a surgir esos sentimientos? ¿Cómo había logrado que él se fijara en ella? ¿Por qué estaba allí, con ella, y había dejado escapar la ocasión de besar a Cho? Sus motivos, explicados segundos atrás se le revolvían en la cabeza, no podía creer que fueran ciertos, pero esa forma en la que él se estaba acercando, en la que ella temblaba bajo el agua, en la que los dos iban a ser uno, le hacían confirmar las palabras del chico. Si aquello era un sueño, mejor no despertar nunca de él.

Harry se acercó lentamente hasta los labios de Ginny y ambos cerraron los ojos. Se podían formar chispas en el ambiente, porque ambos temblaban. Rozó con sus labios los de ella, que estaban empapados de agua y dejó que se deslizaran suavemente, con un contacto muy leve, pero muy sentido, los mordisqueó dulcemente y dejó que temblaran sobre los suyos. Entonces Ginny abrió lo suficiente la boca como para que Harry introdujera su lengua en ella y comenzara a juguetear con la de ella. Un beso, que había comenzado simplemente con el roce de los labios, se convirtió apasionado, sin abandonar la dulzura y la calidez con la que ambos habían explorado al otro. Y entonces, Harry acercó su cuerpo al de ella, sujetándola por la cintura y Ginny le colocó las manos alrededor del cuello y sus cuerpos se fusionaron en uno.

Las respiraciones eran agitadas y los latidos del corazón de ambos bombeaban con violencia. Cuando sus pechos se juntaron, ambos pudieron notar el palpitar del corazón del otro, como si fuera su propio músculo y se separaron bruscamente, asombrados por la velocidad a la que su cuerpo reaccionaba. Ginny se puso la mano en el corazón para tratar de suavizar los latidos, mientras escuchaba jadear a Harry.

Entonces se escucharon lejanos los gritos de celebración entrando por el túnel de vestuarios. Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirándose como si fueran estatuas, dejando chorrear el agua sobre su pelo y ropa. Fue un momento mágico, que sólo se rompió con el sobresalto de los gritos mucho más fuertes y las canciones de alegría de los componentes del equipo de Gryffindor.

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar y apagó el grifo de agua, abrió la puerta de la ducha, se acercó a uno de los armarios, cogió una toalla y cubrió a Ginny, que temblaba de frío, con ella.

Ginny se quedó parada, entonces Harry se llevó el dedo a la boca, indicándole que no hiciera ruido y él cogió sus cosas y salió a hurtadillas por la puerta que daba directa al castillo, ya se ducharía en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Ginny hizo caso y cerró la puerta de su ducha para comenzarse a desvestir y tomar su ducha.

-Empecé a mirarte con deseo y hoy lo haré con esperanza...- susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando Ron y los demás componentes del equipo entraron, no se percataron de nada.

--------------------------

Aquello era sin duda el peor ataque que estaba sufriendo el Callejón Diagon hasta la fecha. Un centenar de Mortífagos se había presentado para destruir todo a sus paso y matar cuanto más magos mejor. Ya no importaba si eran de sangre limpia o no, simplemente, Voldemort tenía un objetivo y cuantos se pusieran en su camino iban a ser aniquilados. Por eso, muchos magos, temiendo por sus vidas o por las de sus familias, se habían alistado a sus filas, lo que provocaba constantemente temores entre la gente, que no sabía quiénes eran sus amigos o con quiénes se rodeaban.

Mientras los aurores del ministerio se enfrentaban con mucha desventaja a los mortífagos, la Alianza se presentó allí para tratar de ayudar, y fue una suerte, porque muchos cadáveres se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo.

Christine cerró los puños con fuerza al ver muerta a una madre, protegiendo a su hija. Cuando cinco mortífagos dirigieron sus hechizos contra ella, con las manos creó un escudo protector que los repelió y luego se dirigió hacia ellos para atacar.

-¡Hestia!- un miembro de la Orden del Fénix acababa de recibir la maldición cruciatus. Tonks se acercó hacia donde estaba la mujer tendida y retorciéndose y apuntó al Mortífago con su varita.

-¡Imperio!- la maldición imperdonable dio en su blanco y Tonks le ordenó que fuera a encargarse de uno de sus compañeros.- ¿Estás bien?- Hestia asintió y se reincorporó tambaleándose con la ayuda de su amiga.

-Tenemos que detenerlos. No pueden continuar destrozando todo a su paso y matando gente.

-Son muchos.- se lamentó Tonks.- ¿Cómo puede ser que cada vez sean más?-Hestia no tuvo tiempo de responder porque tuvieron que esquivar un haz de luz roja que se dirigía hacia ellas, y ponerse a cubierto detrás de un montón de escombros.

Un rayo verde se dirigió hacia ella y dando un giro sobre sí misma, hondeando su capa roja que le llegaba a cubrir el rostro, desapareció para volver a aparecer detrás del mortífago que le había lanzado la maldición Avada Kedavra. Sacó de su túnica una varita muy fina y gritó:

-¡Incarcelous!- inmediatamente, unas cuerdas amarraron al hombre, que cayó al suelo tratando de soltarse.- Ni intentes desaparecerte, te lancé antes un hechizo antidesaparición.

-¡Maldita!- Christine le sonrió burlonamente.

Le duró poco la sonrisa porque tuvo que esquivar otro haz de luz verde. Se dio la vuelta para ver quién se lo había lanzado y vislumbró a través de la capucha del mortífago unos gélidos ojos grises.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos...Christine.- susurró el mortífago arrastrando las palabras.

-Lucius...por fin muestras tu verdadera cara...- la sonrisa irónica de Christine volvió a asomarse por su rostro cubierto.- Así que me has reconocido...

-¿Quién si no podría pelear del mismo modo que tú?- había algo extraño en el sarcasmo que mostraba Malfoy y su tono de voz enfureció mucho a la mujer.

-Ve y dile a tu señor que aquí le espero, que va a pagar bien caro todo lo que hizo, que le tengo una sorpresita guardada que ni siquiera él imagina...

-¿Y por qué no me lo dices a la cara?- a Christine se le paralizó el corazón. Estaba de frente, mirando a los ojos grises de Lucius Malfoy, quién se mostraba ahora muy satisfecho y con mucha prudencia, se dio la vuelta. Alto, con los ojos rojos de mirada congelante y nariz sin a penas orificios, como de serpiente, Lord Voldemort había hecho su segunda aparición en público. Un auror del ministerio que estaba cerca, lo apuntó con el dedo tembloroso y gritó:

-¡Es el Innombrable! ¡Es el Innombrable!- muchos de los que estaban cerca comenzaron a huir y otros se habían quedado paralizados sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

Hestia, Tonks y ahora Lupin que se habían unido a ellas, salieron de detrás de los escombros y comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a los mortífagos, que habían aprovechado la llegada de su señor para matar o herir a los aurores que se habían despistado.

Christine estaba de pie mirándole. Sus ojos azules brillaban en intensidad a través de su capucha y la energía estaba rodeando su cuerpo. Apretaba con fuerza los puños, deseando atacar al hombre que estaba frente así, buscando venganza, sabiendo que esa pelea podía costarle la vida y quebrar por segunda vez su misión. Sí, era poderosa, mucho más de lo que había sido en el pasado, sus años de soledad le habían servido para alimentar su odio y hacer crecer su poder, había visitado el infierno mismo, había vivido una vida maldita desde el mismo momento en que Voldemort se había cruzado en su camino, desde el mismo momento en que había desafiado las leyes de su naturaleza y había roto las reglas. Las reglas, que tan despreocupadamente había pasado por alto. El destino le había devuelto la moneda y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de vengarse, no la iba a desaprovechar.

-Así que...has vuelto.- siseó Voldemort sonriendo maliciosamente y comenzó a pasear alrededor suyo, analizándola.- ¿Sabes? Estás muy cambiada...no eres la misma persona...me gustas más...ahora...

-Tú me obligaste a cambiar y quizás algún día te arrepientas de haberlo hecho.- respondió Christine bruscamente. Voldemort soltó una carcajada.

-Pero sigues teniendo el mismo carácter de siempre...sí, en el fondo Christine, siempre conservaras ese desdén...por las normas...

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

-Y sin embargo yo creo que sí.- gruñó Voldemort, comenzando a abandonar su tono amable, por el desprecio de la chica.- Me culpas de lo ocurrido pero...¿acaso fui yo quién rompió las reglas? No, tú sabes que no, yo te ofrecí el poder, yo te avisé que de aquella forma no conseguirías nada...el destino se encargó de ponerme en medio y lo sabes...pero fue culpa tuya...tú desobedeciste y renegaste de tu naturaleza... -Christine cerró los ojos tratando de sacarse el dolor que la invadía. No, no podía flaquear ahora, no después de que había logrado ser fuerte, no podía dejar que las engañosas palabras de Voldemort la confundieran.- Y aún te atreves a acercarte a Harry...¿sabe ya él lo que hiciste? ¿ya sabe quién eres? Porque cuando lo averigüe, quizás...ya no desee tu protección...

-Eso es algo que ni tú ni él podéis impedir. Es mi trabajo.- susurró Christine en tono cortante. Voldemort volvió a sonreír.

-Quizás...pero cuando te convino dejaste atrás tu trabajo...¿no es cierto Christine?

-He aprendido muy bien la lección.- los ojos de la mujer cada vez brillaban con más odio, estaban tornándose de un azul oscuro, como si la mismísima oscuridad los absorbiera.- No vas a engañarme de nuevo, no vas a poder convencerme, ya está en el pasado, un pasado que he olvidado...

-Bien,- siseó Voldemort. -Entonces quizás, deba volver a recordártelo...hallaré la manera, Christine, te aseguró que lo haré, me conoces...y lo sabes...

-Para cuando lo hagas, será demasiado tarde.- replicó la chica y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia donde un grupo de la Orden del Fénix estaba en apuros. Voldemort sonrió cuando la vio ondear su capa.

-Es una lástima...estuve bien cerca de lograrlo...algún día vendrás a mí, Christine...y ese día, será el final de Potter.- y tras emitir otra sonora carcajada, desapareció del lugar, dejando que sus mortífagos se encargaran de concluir el ataque.

---------------------

El sábado por la mañana eran claras las ojerosas caras de los alumnos de Gryffindor. Se habían acostado muy tarde celebrando el triunfo de su equipo después del habitual banquete de Hallowen y pese a que estaban ilusionados con la primera visita a Hogsmade, sus rostros estaban mucho más apagados que los del resto del alumnado.

Tampoco los alumnos de Ravencraw parecían muy animados. Estaban convencidos de que su equipo podía haber ganado al de Gryffindor, pero reconocían que la estrategia de Harry, de dejar fuera de combate a Davies, la estrella del equipo, había sido muy inteligente, y que la labor de Alicia para cumplir el trabajo, excepcional.

-¡Tengo unas ganas enormes de tomarme una cerveza de mantequilla!- susurró Hermione mientras esperaban en la cola para que Filch comprobara que estaban en la lista. La muchacha estaba mucho más despierta que sus dos amigos. Ron emitió un sonoro bostezo.

-Sí, puede que yo me tome un Whisky de Fuego para despejarme.

-¡Ron!- le reprendió Hermione.- No deberías ser tan irresponsable, eres prefecto, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, sí, estás tú para hacerlo cada día.- Harry sonrió ante la ironía de su amigo. Hermione podía pensar lo que quisiera, pero si Ron no hubiese tenido miedo de que ella se chivara a sus padres, seguramente habría tomado la bebida alcohólica como muchos de sus compañeros hacían en Cabeza de Puerco. Teóricamente no eran mayores de edad hasta el curso venidero y en las Tres Escobas, Madam Rosmerta jamás servía bebidas fuertes a los menores, pero ese evidentemente no era el caso de el otro pub. Desde que Hermione los citara el año pasado allí para organizar el ED, los alumnos habían acudido para probar toda clase de bebidas alcohólicas, pero evidentemente, ni Harry ni Ron serían los que informarían a Hermione de ello.

-¡Ginny, Ginny!- Ron acababa de ver a su hermana entre los alumnos. La chica se acercó y su mirada y la de Harry se cruzaron, provocando que ambos se pusieran algo tensos.- ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-Lo...lo siento.- titubeó Ginny tratando de devolver la mirada a Ron.- Pero he quedado en verme con Luna. Ya nos encontraremos por allí.

-Está bien.- le dijeron los tres y Ginny fue en busca de su amiga de Ravencraw.

Cuando ya quedaban pocos alumnos en la cola, Christine se acercó hacia el vestíbulo y cogió un momento del brazo a Harry y lo apartó del grupo de estudiantes. Algunos miraron interesados y Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

Harry miró a su profesora cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no ser oídos y se dio cuenta que tenía un corte algo profundo en la cara.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- le preguntó algo alarmado.

-No te preocupes, no es nada.- respondió ella secamente.

-Pero...

-Harry, ya sabes que no quiero que estés enterado de nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien- cedió el chico algo molesto.- ¿pero no te ha pasado nada, verdad?- Christine sonrió.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase? -rápidamente, los ojos de Harry cobraron una mirada distante y su voz sonó mucho más fría.

-No me importa, era curiosidad.

-Ya veo- dijo Christine sin parar de sonreír.- Dumbledore me contó el gran partido que hiciste, me alegro mucho de que ganaréis ayer.

-Gracias. ¿Pero sólo has venido a felicitarme?

-No, por supuesto que no. He venido a decirte que Remus irá a verte hoy a Hogsmade.

-¿Lupin vendrá?- preguntó extrañado Harry.- ¿Por qué?

-Creía que no necesitaba una excusa para que viniera a visitarte. ¿O me vas a decir que no te importa?

-¿No es eso lo que quieres que haga? ¿Qué no me importe nadie?

-No me tomes la palabra, Harry- cortó Christine exasperada.- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, lo sé.- contestó con aburrimiento.

-Bien, entonces sé un buen chico y pórtate bien con él ¿de acuerdo? No puede sospechar nada, así que debes de fingir bien, por eso he venido a decírtelo personalmente.

-Descuida, lo haré.- Christine se mostró satisfecha.

-Anda, vete con tus amigos y disfruta un poco, esta noche ya sabes lo que toca.- Harry asintió con pesar y luego volvió a la cola, no sin antes observar como su profesora se perdía escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó en seguida Hermione.

-Sólo decirme que Lupin va a venir a hablar conmigo.- Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamaron Ron y Hermione al unísono. Harry simuló que también le alegraba pero no estaba seguro del todo. Ya había olvidado por completo su discusión con Lupin, y se le revolvía el estómago al recordar las palabras que le había dicho_: "¡Le odio profesor Lupin, le odio! ¡Os odio a todos!"_Y más saber que eran mentira, él jamás había odiado al profesor Lupin, es más, lo apreciaba muchísimo y le tenía total confianza, pero desde la muerte de Sirius había estado muy susceptible con todo el mundo y quizás, las únicas personas que lo habían conseguido amansar eran Christine y Ginny. No sabía como iba a afrontar el volver a encontrarse con Lupin después de la última conversación, seguramente él querría saber como le iban las clases con Christine y Harry tenía que inventar una buena excusa y ser muy buen actor para que Lupin no sospechara. No podía decir que de repente le habían comenzado a gustar porque era mentira, y tampoco podía decir que las seguía odiando o Lupin lo sacaría de Hogwarts, era mejor esperar y dejar hablar al profesor, para ver como se desarrollaban las cosas.

Tal y como estaba previsto, llegaron a Hogsmade una hora más tarde. No tardaron en darse cuanta de que no era el mismo lugar que habían visitado el curso anterior. Para empezar, había mucha menos gente, aunque los locales y las tiendas estaban igual de repletos, pero por las calles rondaban extraños individuos, casi todos tapados con capas y con capuchas. Harry adivinó que debían de ser aurores vigilando el pueblo y no le extrañó en absoluto cuando un mago menudo, fumando una vieja pipa les saludó discretamente. Era Mundungus Fletcher.

-La Orden sigue vigilándote, Harry.- le dijo Ron a su amigo poniéndole una mano en el hombro para reconfortarle. Sabía que al chico le molestaba estar vigilado.

-Después de lo que ocurrió en Junio no me extraña. -Harry lo dijo tan despreocupadamente que Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados.

Después de que algunos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor se excusaran alegando que tenían que comprar unas cosas, se marcharon, los chicos se dirigieron a Zonko a comprar algunas artículos de broma ya que el correo en el que Fred y George les mandaban bombas fétidas, había sido confiscado por Filch. Después fueron a Honeydukes y allí Ron se atiborró a comprar dulces, Hermione prefirió comprarlos sin azúcar, sus padres eran dentistas. Y una vez acabado el recorrido, se marcharon hasta Las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. No fue hasta que vio aparecer a Lupin, todo apresurado por la puerta, que Harry no recordó lo que le había dicho Christine.

-¡Aquí, aquí, profesor Lupin!- le gritó Hermione alzando la mano para llamar su atención. Lupin se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Te estaba buscando, Harry. -dijo una vez logró recuperar el aliento.- Llevo todo el rato recorriendo el pueblo.

-Lo sé, Chri..., la profesora Byrne me lo dijo.- rectificó Harry a tiempo.- Pero me olvidé.

-¿Chrsitine te dijo que iba a venir?

-Er...sí,- Harry mostró la sonrisa más falsa hasta el momento.- Supongo que quería asegurarse de que nos encontrábamos.- Lupin miró ceñudo al chico, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Bueno, ¿te importaría venir conmigo a un lugar privado? Me gustaría que habláramos.

-¿No pueden venir Ron y Hermione?- suplicó Harry. Sabía que si sus amigos estaban con él, Lupin no podría hacerle ninguna pregunta sobre Chris, porque ellos no estaban enterados de las clases.

-No os enfadéis, chicos.- se disculpó Lupin, su mirada ahora era más seria.- Pero me gustaría hablar en privado con Harry.

-No se preocupe profesor Lupin. -dijo Hermione restándole importancia.- Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a terminar nuestra cerveza de mantequilla.- Harry lanzó a Hermione una mirada asesina de la que la chica no se percató y se dejó arrastrar por Lupin hacia la salida, mirando con aprensión su jarra de bebida casi llena.

Lupin no habló durante el trayecto que recorrieron. Fue esquivando a gente por las calles y mirando a ambos lados nerviosamente, hasta que llegaron al final del pueblo, donde estaba la colina en la que Sirius los había ido a esperar, en su forma animaga de perro. Tal vez Lupin pensara que aquel era el lugar más tranquilo para hablar pero a Harry se le contraían las tripas. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara y luego él también se dejó caer en la hierva. El viento silbaba con algo más de fuerza de lo habitual y hacía algo de frío. Harry se envolvió un poco más en su capa negra, regalo de su padrino.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Lupin directamente una vez que vio que Harry no iba a ser quién diera el primer paso.

-Bien.- contestó el chico secamente, odiaba esa pregunta. Sin embargo, Lupin no se iba a contentar tan fácilmente.

-Escúchame, Harry, siento mucho lo que ocurrió la última vez que hablamos. Quizás debí entenderte mejor y...

-No tiene importancia- le interrumpió Harry bruscamente. Ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos, tenía la vista puesta en el pueblo, recordando aquella colina.- Yo no le odio, profesor Lupin, simplemente fue un mal día. Snape me puso de los nervios y supongo que tuve un momento de debilidad, no volverá a pasar.

-Lo dices como si fuera una obligación.- replicó Lupin, extrañado de la frialdad con la que Harry estaba hablando y algo molesto de que el chico no le dirigiera la mirada.- Que estés sufriendo no significa que seas débil, es lógico Harry, todos tenemos...

-¿Y quién le ha dicho que esté sufriendo?- preguntó Harry despectivamente, mirando por primera vez a los ojos del profesor. Lupin observó una oscuridad en la mirada del muchacho que solo había visto en otra persona. Eso hizo que se estremeciera.

-No tienes porqué disimular conmigo. Te di clase durante un año, Harry, te he tratado después y Sirius me ha hablado continuamente de ti. Fui uno de los mejores amigos de tu padre y sé que tú te pareces mucho a él, así que, quieras reconocerlo o no, te conozco y sé que lo estás pasando mal.- Harry sonrió irónicamente y aquello desconcertó totalmente a Lupin, la persona que estaba frente suyo, no era la que había conocido durante todo ese tiempo.

-Profesor Lupin, escuche, usted no me conoce tan bien como cree. Si de verdad lo hiciera, se habría dado cuenta hace mucho de que ya no me afecta la muerte de Sirius.- Lupin se quedó tan boquiabierto que le costó mucho trabajo reaccionar.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Pues eso.- dijo Harry sonriendo fríamente.- que lo de Sirius ya está olvidado, ya no significa nada para mí.- Lupin lo agarró fuertemente de los hombros y lo obligó a mirarle, sus ojos centelleaban de la rabia.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco, acaso? Es imposible, no me lo creo, no es posible que no te importe Sirius, es una barbaridad.

-Mire,- contestó Harry tranquilamente y sin inmutarse, aunque ya no sonreía.- Aprecio el esfuerzo que hizo conmigo, su sacrifico igual que el de mis padres, pero ya no le necesito. No necesito seguir pensando en él, ya soy mayor y si pude crecer tantos años sin ellos podré ahora.

-¡Imbécil!- Lupin le soltó un guantazo en la cara, pero Harry siguió sin inmutarse, aunque la piel se le puso roja. Se tocó el rostro dolorido y miró a Lupin con mucho rencor, sus ojos volvían a oscurecerse, pero Lupin no se intimidó.- ¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que has dicho? ¿es qué no valoras nada de lo que ellos hicieron, de lo que fueron? ¿Has olvidado cuanto gritabas su nombre para que saliera del arco, para que volviera? ¡Maldita sea Harry! ¿Qué es lo qué te ocurre?-Harry se puso en pie y miró a Lupin con desagrado.

-Usted no lo entiende. No puede entenderlo...usted siempre tan entero, tan distante...ni siquiera lo llamó para que saliera del arco- un brote de rabia estaba surgiendo del interior de Harry.- ni siquiera tuvo el valor de acercarse...y ahora, viene aquí y se cree con derecho a juzgarme, a ser dios conmigo a reprocharme mi actitud, ¿cuándo usted ha demostrado que le importaba Sirius, cuándo me ha hablado de mis padres para que pudiera conocerlos, para que realmente pudiera apreciar ese sacrificio? No lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando fue mi profesor y yo le pregunté, ni siquiera entonces fue capaz de darme su apoyo, y ahora...yo no lo necesito. He aprendido a vivir sin sentir ese dolor y porque usted venga a recriminármelo no va a lograr que me pese. Ya no me importa nada en absoluto, sólo tengo un objetivo en la vida y le aseguro que lo culminaré.

-¿Qué te ha hecho, Harry?- preguntó Lupin con los ojos muy abiertos.- Esto es obra de Christine...ella te ha cambiado...- el profesor se puso en pie y volvió a coger a Harry por los hombros.- Escúchame, debes alejarte de ella, voy a hablar con Dumbledore inmediatamente, pero no debes seguir las clases de Oclumancia, ¿has entendido?- una energía se apoderó del cuerpo de Harry y de sus manos salieron chispas. Lupin se apartó inmediatamente.

-No pienso alejarme de ella. Si he dejado de sufrir es gracias a sus clases y tengo un trato que voy a cumplir.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Harry, tú no la conoces, no sabes....no sabes quién es! ¡Vas a sufrir, habéis llegado demasiado lejos! ¡A ella le ocurrió algo y por eso es así, si no encuentras dentro de ti a la verdadera Christine puede ser peligroso! ¡Por favor, aléjate de ella, se está equivocando, no va a poder ayudarte convirtiéndote en lo que ella es...en...en...un monstruo!

-¡Basta!- gritó Harry.- No me importa lo que ella sea o quién sea mientras pueda ayudarme. No se acerque a mí, profesor Lupin, ya no tenemos nada más que hablar.- Harry se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo colina abajo.

Lupin lo llamó, pero Harry no se dio la vuelta. El corazón se le había llenado de emoción, de rabia, de toda clase de sentimientos mezclados que lo invadían ahora, que se apoderaban de él. No importaba lo cansado que estaba ni a donde se dirigía, lo único que le interesaba era volver a recuperar esa sensación de vacío que había creado gracias a Christine, la nada...

Se alejó del pueblo más de lo que habría querido y de dejó caer en la hierva, abatido. Agarró con fuerza el césped, lo arrancó y lo lanzó por los aires, dejando que el viento se lo llevara.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me llevasteis con vosotros? ¿Por qué me condenasteis a este sufrimiento, por qué? ¡Dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver! ¡Lo prometiste Sirius, lo prometiste! ¡Me has engañado, me has mentido, yo tenía que haber muerto y tú no, y tú no!- Harry abandonó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y dejó brotar de sus ojos las lágrimas, aquellas lágrimas que había tenido que reprimir durante sus clases, enfrente de sus amigos, enfrente de todos. Estaba desahogándose, gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía, esperando, que fuese donde fuese que estuviese su padrino, pudiera escucharle, porque él quería recriminarle, a él, a sus padres, a Voldemort y a todos...- ¡Ya no me quedan fuerzas, ya no puedo más! ¡Si puedes oírme, llévame contigo, os equivocasteis todos, no es mi guerra, yo no puedo ganar!

Pero sólo se oía el silencio. Los pájaros habían dejado de cantar, el viento había dejado de silbar, todo ser de la naturaleza había escuchado el lamento como si fuera el suyo propio y aunque Harry esperó y esperó paciente a recibir respuesta, ésta nunca llegó. Aunque Sirius lo hubiese podido oír, no le contestó y él lo odio más por eso. Se sentía vacío, perdido, sentir todo ese dolor de nuevo no era lo que había pretendido.

Había mentido a Lupin, no era verdad que ya no le importase Sirius, por mucho que se lo hubiera hecho creer a Christine, seguía fingiendo, había logrado que no le afectasen muchas cosas, pero desgraciadamente, Sirius parecía anclado en el fondo de su alma, era una batalla perdida. Y Harry estaba furioso con él, no podía perdonarle que no se hubiese quedado en Grimmauld Place aquella noche, que no le hubiese contestado cuando él lo llamaba con la voz en grito, como si su vida dependiera de ello, que lo hubiera dejado solo, y que no le dejara olvidarlo.

Estaba furioso también con Christine por obligarle a no sentir, a no soltar ese dolor que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro y a la vez se lo agradecía. Si había llegado tan lejos, si había conseguido levantar la cabeza y hablar sin que el dolor fuese demasiado pronunciado, había sido gracias a ella. Su profesora le estaba brindando la oportunidad de vengarse, el único sentimiento que le dejaba almacenar en su interior, el único que realmente Harry deseaba sentir. Eso y la posibilidad de salvar a sus amigos, después de todo, Christine le estaba dando mucho más de lo que nadie le había dado jamás.

Y ahora Lupin quería alejarle de ella, quería que se apartara de esa oportunidad y pese a lo mucho que Harry apreciaba al profesor y lamentaba lo ocurrido, no podía permitírselo, aunque sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. Él había cambiado, un cambio que no beneficiaba para nada a los demás, sin embargo, un cambio que lo ayudaba a levantarse cada mañana con esperanza. Esperanza, eso era, las palabras de la adivina comenzaban a cobrar sentido y pese a que Harry no creía en la adivinación, estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción y aceptar lo que le deparaba el futuro, confiando en Christine. Ni siquiera, aunque eso doliese a Lupin, ya no le importaba nada.

Y luego estaba Dumbledore, quizás el odio y el rencor hacia el director que habían sido acumulados durante el curso pasado estaban volviendo a florecer en él. Sentía que si el mundo mágico sufría era por culpa de Dumbledore, si él se sentía así, también era por culpa de Dumbledore, todo era culpa del director, era un sentimiento que le hacía sentir mejor. Si confiar en el director le había llevado a aquel sufrimiento, entonces prefería de todas todas sufrir con Christine y aceptar los beneficios que ella le otorgaba.

Y estaba enfadado con Voldemort, enfadado era poco. Detestaba la forma en la que había trazado su plan, en la que había funcionado. Detestaba pensar que había ido una noche a matar a un niño inocente y a sus padres por una estúpida profecía de la que ni siquiera sabía todo el contenido. Le parecía algo tan bajo, tan mezquino que repudiaba cualquier semejanza que pudiera tener con él. Deseaba matarle, hacerle sentir un poco del horror que él sentía ahora, destruirle y vengar todo y a todos. Deseaba ver el miedo en aquellos ojos rojos de serpiente y algo le decía que estaba muy cerca de lograr su propósito.

No, ahora no podía ser débil, no podía llorar ni dejarse derrumbar. Tenía un cometido que cumplir, ni siquiera lo hacía ya por Ron o Hermione, ni por Sirius o sus padres, lo hacía por él. Quería enseñarle al mago tenebroso lo que había sufrido por su causa, quería mostrarle la crueldad con la misma moneda. Y todo eso costaba un alto precio, precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por sí mismo, precio que no le importaba. Si vivía para algo, era para eso y ni Lupin, ni Dios ni nadie iba a impedírselo.

Armándose de una fuerza renovada, de venganza, se levantó del suelo y se enjugó las lágrimas, dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia el pueblo, para encontrarse con Ron y Hermione.

------------------------------

N/A: Olassss a todos/as, ya me tenéis de vuelta con un nuevo capi!!! Ha sido el más difícil de escribir hasta la fecha pero al fin lo he logrado y creo q os gustará porque revela mucha información secreta.

Otra vez agradeceros vuestros reviews, de verdad, me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan a continuar, sobretodo cuando las cosas no siempre son como esperas. Espero que os guste mucho y otra vez capi dedicado exclusivamente a vosotros q me apoyáis. Muchos besos!!!!!


	15. Si alguna vez lo has querido

**Olassss, aquí os traigo un nuevo capi, espero q lo disfrutéis!!!! Besos!!!! **

**Reviews: **

**Pauly-fanatica-0808: **Olassss!!! Claro que continuo, jejej, no lo voy a dejar ahora. Aquí verás tus deseos hechos realidad con Harry y Ginny, serán novios al fin!!!! Si te da pena Lupin, espera a leer esto..jejej, q mala soy. Poco a poco se van descubriendo cosas de Christine, no falta mucho para saber quién es ella en realidad. Besos!!!!

**Galadriel: **Olasss, es correcto, allí también tengo mi fict, pero lo alcanzaré en esta página. No te preocupes q voy a actualizar muy de seguido, una vez por semana seguro y si puedo más. Besos!!!!

**Mary: **Olasss, parece q me hayas leído la mente, jejej, sí, Ginny cobrará un papel importantísimo en el fict, ya lo verás con tiempo. Y Harry irá poco a poco, pero se recuperará de su dolor. Besazos!!!!

**yo misma: **Muchas gracias, espero q te siga gustando como escribo. No te preocupes lo q dijo Harry, lo hizo en un momento bastante crítico, pero su verdadero motivo siempre serán sus amigos, ya lo verás. Christine no se ha equivocado con él, el tiempo rebelará las cosas. Chaooo!!!

**Marla: **Olasss me alegro q te guste!!!!! No las llevo igual porq la primera página q encontré fue esa y cuando ya llevaba el fict adelantado pues me dijeron q porque no ponía el fict aquí también, así q lo hice. Eso explica el retraso q hay de una a otra. Pero tengo intención de actualizar aquí mucho más rápido e igualarlo. Sí, estoy nominada al premio anual y no sabes lo contenta q estoy, jejej, como en una nube, la verdad, no me lo esperaba. Besos!!!

**CAPÍTULO 15: SI ALGUNA VEZ LO HAS QUERIDO...**

-¿Llamaba amo?- un pequeño hombre encorvado, gordo y de nariz puntiaguda se había inclinado ante su señor, en la misma habitación en penumbras donde había entrado un sinfín de veces, de las cuáles, ninguna de ellas había salido bien parado, quizás era por eso que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Sí,- le respondió una áspera y fría voz desde detrás de una butaca.- ¿qué has averiguado?- Pettrigrew se removió nerviosamente las manos, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-Nuestros espías en la estación nos lo confirmaron, amo. Parece ser que...estuvo casi todo el verano con sus tíos hasta el ataque... y luego fue recogido por una escolta.

-Eso ya lo sé imbécil.- gruñó Voldemort algo molesto por la poca información que hasta ahora había recibido.- Lo que quiero saber es con quién...tiene que haber alguien en quién confíe...me refiero por supuesto a aparte de Black...

-A eso...iba, señor.- titubeó Colagusano, aquel tema lo estaba poniendo realmente inquieto.- Lo vimos en la estación...parece que guarda en gran estima a Remus Lupin, señor, ya sabe, otro de mis amigos...- Voldemort soltó una sonora carcajada y luego penetró con la mirada el rostro pálido de Pettrigrew.

-¿Amigos? Tienes un concepto un poco extraño de la amistad, Colagusano, no obstante, sí, alguna vez fueron tus amigos...hasta que tú los traicionaste...y no me refiero sólo a los Potter y a Black...ella no debe de estar muy contenta contigo...¿no es cierto?- Pettrigrew se estremeció.

-Amo...mi lealtad es para usted...sólo para usted...

-Sí, lo sé, más te vale- comentó divertido Voldemort.- Sólo estás aquí porque eres un cobarde y sin embargo...estás logrando serme útil.- quizás aquello alivió un poco a Pettrigrew porque cuando habló su voz sonó mucho más fuerte.

-Amo, estoy aquí para servirle.

-Bien- sonrió maliciosamente Voldemort.- ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre Remus Lupin?

-Enseñó Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en tercer año de Hogwarts, amo.- explicó Colagusano.- Parece que allí el muchacho le tomó cariño...yo oí como decía que confiaba en él...Lupin es un licántropo señor, pero al muchacho parece no importarle...

-Sí...a Potter siempre le han gustado los sangre sucias y la gente un tanto...peculiar..., ¿y dices qué es un licántropo?

-Sí, amo.- confirmó Pettrigrew.

-Y ni siquiera con las libertades que les he ofrecido se ha interesado...vaya....es asombroso...

-Está muy cercano a Dumbledore señor, demasiado. El director fue el único que lo aceptó en Hogwarts y después le dio trabajo...

-Comprendo- siseó Voldemort con un tono de voz peligroso.- ¿y estás seguro de que es importante para Potter?

-Completamente, amo. Hasta que recibamos más información de los espías en Hogwarts es nuestra mejor baza para con el muchacho... -por alguna razón Voldemort se había puesto furioso cuando Pettrigrew había nombrado a los espías en Hogwarts.

-Espero que no se demoren en darme la información que deseo...empiezo a impacientarme. Esa mujer me crispa la paciencia...pero...- sonrió.- voy a hallar la forma de quitarla de en medio...y quizás, de la misma manera....hay heridas tan profundas que no se llegan a cerrar nunca, yo sé que ella es fuerte y que ha cambiado pero...¿seguirá sin sentir el dolor tan grande que la atormentó durante años? Me pregunto porqué ha vuelto...no puedo entender....los motivos...

-Entonces...- preguntó tímidamente Pettrigrew.- ¿Qué hacemos, amo?

-Matadlo.- ordenó Voldemort sin ninguna piedad en los ojos. El rostro de Pettrigrew palideció.

-Pero...

-Ha luchado en todos los ataques junto a la Orden del Fénix, tengo información que me lo confirma. Preparar otro ataque...a Hogsmade...y matadle...

---------------------

Aquella era la primera en mucho tiempo que Harry no prestaba atención en una clase. Se veía algo más pálido de lo acostumbrado y eso que ya se había tomado dos pociones estimulantes aquel día y que la clase era muy interesante, pero él seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Hoy empezaremos las clases de aparición.- la voz de pito del pequeño profesor Flitwitch resonaba por toda el aula de Encantamientos. Estaba subido en un montón de libros encima de su mesa, para que todo el mundo pudiera observarle con claridad. Hermione estaba tan metida en las palabras del profesor que ni se daba cuanta del estado de su amigo. Seamus levantó la mano.- ¿Sí, señor Finnigan?

-Me preguntaba, profesor, cómo haremos para practicar. Tengo entendido que ni en Hogwarts ni en sus terrenos se puede aparecer o desaparecer.- algunos soltaron caras de verdadero asombro, era evidente que no todos, como había hecho Hermione, se habían leído Historia de Hogwarts.

-Buena apreciación, señor Finnigan.- felicitó el profesor.- Eso es correcto, pero por ahora no es un problema. Hasta después de navidades las clases serán teóricas, tomaréis apuntes y haremos explicaciones detalladas. Cuando llegue la hora de ponerlo en práctica, iremos al comienzo del bosque prohibido, allí no hay ningún problema para aparecer o desaparecer. Aunque quizás estemos atentamente vigilados por algún auror....debido a...las circunstancias. ¿Alguna pregunta más?- Como nadie dijo nada, la clase sacó sus apuntes y el profesor comenzó a dictar.

-A ti te pasa algo y no me vas a negar que no.- gruñó Ron algo malhumorado. Acababan de salir de la clase de encantamiento, la última de la mañana de aquel día y ahora paseaban por los terrenos del castillo, muy cerca del lago, esperando a que fuera la hora de comer e ir al Gran Comedor.

-Te lo repito, Ron.- dijo Harry exasperado, odiaba la actitud de sus amigos últimamente. Siempre hacían demasiadas preguntas.- No me pasa nada. Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

-Ni que lo digas.- gritó Ron.- Tienes una cara de cómo si vinieras del reino de los muertos.

-¡Ron!- le reprendió Hermione severamente.- Con ese tema no se juega.

-Ya lo sé, pero mírale. Tiene unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, apenas come y encima siempre parece muy cansado y no me negarás que descansas porque muchas noches me despierto y estás tan tranquilo en tu cama.- Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Menos mal que había aprendido muy rápido el hechizo de duplicado, porque si no sus amigos ya habrían descubierto hace mucho su pequeño secreto.

-¿Es por Lupin, verdad?- inquirió Hermione.- Estás así desde el sábado. ¿Discutisteis?- Harry suspiró. Había cosas que ni siquiera él podía ocultar.

-Está bien, sí, discutimos pero eso no significa que no esté perfectamente. Estáis exagerando las cosas.- Harry apresuró el paso, quería llegar hasta el gran comedor y mezclarse con el bullicio de la gente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Lo mismo de siempre.- contestó el chico de mala gana imitando una voz estúpida.- "¿Estás bien, Harry?, ¿Seguro Harry? Ya sé que te afecta la muerte de Sirius, Harry..." ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Estoy harto de tanta monserga! Estoy bien y lo que quiero sino es mucha molestia es que todo el mundo deje de preguntarme chorradas.- Hizo un gesto brusco con la mochila que casi le da a Ron en la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con más ahínco cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras lo llamó.

-¡Eh, Potter!- "Genial", pensó Harry, justo lo que necesitaba, encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. Se giró con mucha violencia pero al ver lo que Malfoy tenía en las manos, palideció.- Se te ha caído esto, Potter. ¿Es qué ahora te dedicas a mirarte al espejo?- Malfoy tenía en sus manos el espejo de doble sentido que le había regalado Sirius y que ahora utilizaba para comunicarse con Lupin. Se le debía de haber caído de la mochila cuando se había movido tan bruscamente. Lo llevaba consigo porque tenía planeado hablar con Lupin para arreglar un poco las cosas y que Christine no tuviera problemas. Una furia enorme lo envolvió.

-¡Dame eso inmediatamente, Malfoy!- Draco se rió con fuerza y comenzó a mirar con más detenimiento el espejo.

-¿Qué es esto, Potter? ¿No será algún tipo de forma para comunicarte con tus amiguitos?- Harry se lanzó directo a por Malfoy pero Ron y Hermione lo sujetaron para evitar la pelea.

-¡Maldito imbécil, dame el espejo ahora mismo!

-¡Malfoy haz lo que te dice o le suelto y no respondo!- gritó también Ron, pero Malfoy estaba muy entretenido revisando cada parte del espejo. Le dio la vuelta y observó las inscripciones que decían "Propiedad de James Potter y Sirius Black" Malfoy volvió a reír con fuerza y les mostró la letra del padre y el padrino de Harry.

-¿Así que era de tu papaíto y del criminal de tu padrino, no es cierto? -las risas de Malfoy estaban perforando los oídos de Harry, sentía que en cualquier momento podía zafarse de sus amigos y matar al chico allí mismo.

-¡Ya vale, Malfoy!- gritó Hermione, que también parecía muy enfadada.- Dale el espejo o ahora mismo voy a llamar a la profesora McGonagall, te aseguro que me encantará verte limpiar las mazmorras.

-¡Tú no eres digna para hablarme, sangre sucia!- siseó Malfoy despectivamente y luego miró a Harry.- ¿No te importará que lo lance al lago, verdad?- añadió alargando la mano para hacer ver como que lo tiraba al agua.- No es más que un espejo sin sentido...no tiene ningún valor para ti...

-Si te atreves...te juro que...Malfoy... -Harry no podía hablar. Ron también parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Crabbe y Goyle que estaban acompañando a Malfoy como de costumbre rieron tontamente.

-Bueno, Potter, está visto que no tiene ninguna utilidad para ti...despídete del obsequio de tu papaíto y tu padrino...- Malfoy lanzó el espejo al agua y antes incluso de que Harry pudiera reaccionar e ir a buscarlo, el calamar gigante salió del agua y lo engulló como si fuera los bocadillos que solían lanzarle los alumnos.

-¡¡¡Nooooo!!!- gritó Harry, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Se agachó a la orilla del lago y golpeó con los puños el suelo. Hermione se había tapado la boca por la impresión y miraba horrorizada a Harry y Ron estaba tan rojo que parecía que iba a estallar. Harry se quedó inmóvil, sin ninguna fuerza que lo impulsara a reaccionar, escuchando las risas atormentadoras de Malfoy y sus amigos.

"_-Quiero que te lleves esto- dijo Sirius con voz queda, y le puso en las manos un paquete mal envuelto del tamaño de un libro de bolsillo._

_-¿Qué es? preguntó- Harry._

_-Una forma de que yo sepa si Snape te lo hace pasar mal. ¡No, no lo habrás aquí!- añadió Sirius mirando cauteloso a la señora Weasley, que intentaba convencer a los gemelos de que se pusieran unos mitones tejidos a mano.- Dudo mucho que Molly lo aprobara...Pero quiero que lo utilices si lo necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Vale.- dijo Harry guardándose el paquete en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, aunque sabía que nunca utilizaría aquello, fuera lo que fuese. No iba a ser él quién hiciera salir a su padrino de Grimmauld Place, donde estaba seguro, por muy mal que lo tratara Snape en las futuras clases de Oclumancia."_

"_Harry se sentó en la cama y desenvolvió el paquete. Dentro había un espejo cuadrado que parecía viejo y estaba muy sucio. Harry se lo acercó a la cara y vio su reflejo, que le devolvía la mirada. Luego le dio la vuelta, en el dorso había una nota de Sirius:_

_Esto es un espejo de doble sentido; yo tengo la pareja. Si necesitas hablar conmigo, sólo tienes que pronunciar mi nombre; tú aparecerás en mi espejo y yo podré hablar en el tuyo. James y yo lo usábamos cuando cumplíamos un castigo separados."_

_"-¿Tienes el espejo de doble sentido?- le preguntó Lupin. El chico asintió.- No olvides ponerte en contacto conmigo siempre que lo necesites, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Lo haré- aseguró Harry con rotundidad._

_-Ten mucho cuidado y no te separes de Dumbledore. Si tienes dolores en la cicatriz o sueños no dudes en ir a verle antes de...bueno, tú ya me entiendes. Trabaja muy duro Harry, y evita problemas con Snape, ¿entendido?"_

"_-Sirius no lo hubiera permitido.- susurró Harry seriamente. Y Lupin sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.- Sirius hubiera comprendido...ojalá estuviera aquí...ojalá...- pero no pudo acabar la frase porque su voz terminó de quebrarse._

_-Harry..._

_-¡No! ¡Le odio profesor Lupin, le odio!- apretó los puños con violencia.- ¡Os odio a todos!- y entonces rompió la comunicación lanzando el espejo contra el sillón. Le hubiera gustado que se hubiera roto, escuchar el sonido del cristal quebrado, pero a la vez, temió por él. Era lo último que Sirius le había dado."_

Harry se puso en pie temblando de ira y tal vez Malfoy debió notarla porque dejó de reírse y lo mismo hicieron Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione tenía los ojos empapados de lágrimas, Harry les había explicado lo que significaba para él ese espejo, era lo último que Sirius había puesto en sus manos...y también perteneció a su padre. Y lo peor de todo, era lo único que los mantenía unidos con la Orden del Fénix en caso de que ocurriera una emergencia y necesitaran comunicarse con Grimmauld Place.

Ron le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo para tranquilizarlo, pero Harry la apartó y se fue directo hacia Malfoy y con todas sus fuerzas le propino un puñetazo en la nariz. Malfoy, que no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar, se cayó de culo al suelo y se restregó alarmado la sangre que le caía por la cara.

-¡Eres un asqueroso capullo!- gritó Harry fuera de sí y sacó su varita, para apuntar al corazón de Malfoy. Su mano temblaba pero no de miedo, sino de ira.

-¡Harry no!- Hermione trató de sujetarle del brazo, pero él la apartó. Ron tenía la boca abierta por la impresión. -¡Te mataré!

Malfoy se había quedado paralizado en el suelo y Crabbe y Goyle retrocedían ante la varita del chico sin pensar en utilizar la suya.

-Potter, te lo advierto...si...

-¡Tú no me vas a advertir nada! ¡Ahora soy libre para matarte! ¡No me importa nada! ¿Lo sabías? No me importa ir a Azkaban con tal de ver tu asquerosa cara siendo pasto de los gusanos.

-¡Por favor Harry!- Hermione comenzó a llorar muy asustada.- ¡Para, para, tú no eres así!- pero un brillo negro se había apoderado de los ojos de Harry, oscureciéndolos.

Se escuchó un tibio viento y una luz blanca emanó de una fuente de energía, segundos después, Christine se apareció allí. Malfoy se quedó tan boquiabierto como se habían quedado Hermione y los chicos la primera vez que habían visto a Christine desaparecer del castillo cuando se supone que eso no era posible.

La profesora, con toda la calma del mundo se acercó a Harry y le bajó la varita con la mano.

-Vamos.

-¡No!- gritó Harry.- Va a pagar muy caro lo que ha hecho.

-¡No merece la pena que te manches las manos de sangre todavía! ¡las cosas deben ocurrir a su tiempo, Potter!- era tan penetrante y tan segura la mirada de Christine que los ojos de Harry recuperaron el color habitual y dejó caer la varita al suelo, abatido, sin saber muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir. Después, Christine dirigió la mirada hacia Malfoy y sus amigos.- Más le vale, señor Malfoy que mantenga la boca cerrada ante este...incidente, le aseguro que al director no le gustaría nada saber lo que ha hecho.- y dirigió la vista hacia el lago para que Malfoy comprendiera que lo sabía.

El muchacho estaba tan asustado de haber visto esa mirada en los ojos de Harry que se levantó y salió corriendo sin decir ni una palabra, seguido de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle. Una vez que se marcharon, Christine ordenó a Ron y Hermione que se marchasen a comer al Gran Comedor y cogiendo a Harry por un brazo, ambos desaparecieron, para aparecer segundos después, en la Sala de los Menesteres.

La chica lo soltó y se fue a sentar en su sillón, detrás del escritorio, observándole fijamente, Harry estaba totalmente ausente.

-Veo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme.- suspiró Christine, su rostro era muy severo.- Para empezar eso de "No, Chris, no pasó nada entre Lupin y yo, sólo fue una pequeña charla subida de tono, se le pasará Chris". ¿Con qué se le pasara, eh? Remus Lupin viene hacia aquí mañana, quiere hablar conmigo y no digas que no pasó nada porque sentí una gran fuerza en tu interior y que necesitabas ayuda.

-¿Sí?- gritó Harry harto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y pese a lo enfadado que estaba, se daba cuenta por primera vez que su profesora no tenía ya ningún corte en la cara, había desaparecido por completo.- ¡Pues podrías empezar a explicarme como es eso de que sientes mis cosas!

-No es el momento y tú lo sabes.- replicó la chica.- Pronto, muy pronto vamos a poder compartir más cosas pero si sigues actuando así, Harry, lo vamos a tener muy difícil. Has avanzado muchísimo e incluso puedo llegar a afirmar que Sirius Black ha dejado de importante tanto, obviamente no ha desaparecido de tu recuerdo, como le dijiste a Remus y como he podido comprobar hoy en el lago, pero creía que íbamos avanzando...y resulta que el poder que está creciendo en ti y la magia que estás aprendiendo la utilizas para tratar de matar a un alumno y no a uno cualquiera sino a Draco Malfoy, el espía más importante de entre los hijos de los mortífagos.- Harry levantó la cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Porque pertenezco a la Orden del Fénix como ya sabes y porque tengo muchas fuentes de información.

-No sé lo que me pasó.- trató de justificarse Harry.- Perdí el control, no era yo...sentí como una fuerza apoderándose de mi interior, ordenándome que lo matara....yo...- Christine suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Sabía que sucedería.- susurró.- A mí también me pasó cuando me convertí en lo que soy. Todo tiene un precio, Harry y hasta huir del dolor se paga.- Harry la miró sin comprender.- Cuando un mago se torna insensible, duro y frío y oculta lo que siente, una fuerza maligna se apodera de él. No ocurre con todos los magos, evidentemente, sólo con los más poderosos, los que tienen destinos a cumplir o los que podrían haber hecho grandes cosas. Esa fuerza oscura se llama, "El ángel negro". Llámalo oscuridad, llámalo diablo, como quieras, pero simplemente es el mal, convertido en persona para arrastrarte al Lado Oscuro.

-Eso fue lo que me ocurrió a mí. Estaba enfadada con el mundo, con todos, conmigo misma y supe que la única manera de sobrevivir a mi carga era dejando que me consumiera esa sed de venganza y que se llevaría totalmente el dolor. Pasé por un infierno, créeme, creí que el Ángel Negro se apoderaría de mi alma, que me transformaría en un ser maligno, pero lo superé, porque tenía en mente una misión y había algo que todavía podía hacerme reaccionar. Por eso fue que volví, Dumbledore supo hondar en mí y enseñarme lo que era aquello que me incitaba a volver, mi asunto pendiente.

-¿Y cuál era?- preguntó Harry asombrado. Christine sonrió.

-Algún día te lo contaré, ahora no puedo, no aún, cuando estés listo...y yo lo esté, lo sabrás. Pero no es fácil escapar del Ángel Negro, son muy pocos los que lo consiguen, sólo he conocido a una persona, a parte de mí que lo haya logrado y es Snape.

-¿El profesor Snape también cayó en lo que tú?

-Sí,- confirmó Christine muy seria.- Él tuvo un pasado muy difícil e infeliz y juró vengarse del mundo entero, se pasó al Lado Oscuro y comenzó a matar y matar sólo por el placer de vengarse, pero aún había algo de humano en él y Dumbledore lo encontró. Por eso Snape siempre le guarda lealtad, por eso arriesga su vida por la Orden, porque se lo debe a Dumbledore, porque él sabe, que si Dumbledore no lo hubiera salvado, habría llegado a un punto extremo en el que la oscuridad ya no es posible de dominar. Pero Dumbledore tenía un corazón de oro, se compadeció de él, lo conocía desde que había entrado en Hogwarts y sabía que era un muchacho solitario y triste, con un pasado horrible, pero que podía ser salvado pues en su interior no corría el verdadero deseo de hacer daño sino de aliviar el dolor que sentía.- Harry tragó saliva, algo estaba rondando por su cabeza.

-Por eso Voldemort es así, ¿verdad? Él se dejó consumir por el Ángel Negro.

-Sí.- afirmó Christine con un nudo en la garganta.- Voldemort odiaba a los muggles por su pasado, como tú bien sabes, los odiaba y por eso se fue a preparar en Artes Oscuras, se dejó consumir, malograr, él era inteligente y sabía lo que le esperaba, pero aún así no hizo ni un esfuerzo por alejarse del mal, él era maldad en sí y buscaba un fin. Eso es lo que diferencia a las personas, Harry, el saber elegir lo que es bueno o no para ellas. Esa oscuridad te visitará en más de una ocasión, mientras lleves puesta esa máscara de frialdad, tratará de absorberte como lo ha intentado antes en el lago y cuando lo haga, yo estaré allí para tenderte una mano, para recordarte por qué luchas y por quién, para salvarte una y otra vez. Pero eres tú el que tiene que saber que este es un camino difícil y que para convertirte en Luz, has de querer serlo.

--------------------

-Así que estás aquí...- Ginny se sentó en el suelo, justo al lado de Harry, donde el matorral los ocultaba.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?- preguntó el chico anonadado. Llevaba mucho tiempo solo, pensando en las palabras de Christine y no había ido a comer con todos los demás. Era muy difícil ver a alguien tras el matorral que estaba cerca del lago, a no ser que se supiera que la persona estaba allí. Ginny sonrió.

-Porque el año pasado también te refugiaste aquí, cuando querías evadirte de todo el mundo.- y antes de que Harry abriera la boca para contestar, añadió.- Te seguí desde la enfermería cuando viniste a hablar con Hagrid, estabas tardando y me preocupé. Y vi como te ocultabas aquí, es buen lugar de reflexión...yo lo utilicé muchas veces en primero...cuando estaba poseída por Voldemort.- Harry la miró asombrado. Era increíble que con sólo la presencia de Ginny notara como esa oscuridad que trataba de arrastrarlo, desapareciese.- Ron y Hermione me han contado lo del espejo, lo siento.

-Era lo último que me dio Sirius...- Harry soltó lo que llevaba dentro.- Si lo hubiera abierto...si hubiera sabido lo que era Ginny, ahora él estaría vivo...

-Las cosas nunca pasan porque sí, Harry.- respondió Ginny mirando la calma con la que el viento movía el agua del lago. Siempre he creído que si ha ocurrido algo tenía un porqué, tenía un fin...no era algo en vano...

-La muerte de Sirius lo fue...- titubeó Harry.

-Tiempo al tiempo.- respondió Ginny mirándole a los ojos por primera vez desde que había llegado y perdiéndose en ese verde esmeralda que los caracterizaba.- Estoy segura de que algún día comprenderás el porqué de las cosas...por muy doloroso que sea...- Harry también la miró hipnotizado.- Yo por ejemplo me alegro enormemente de haber sido poseída por Voldemort en primero...porque así tú viniste a salvarme y nació este sentimiento en mi interior...- Ginny había sido tan sincera que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Harry no se sorprendió está vez, ni siquiera sabía porque se dejaba arrastrar por sus sentimientos cuando lo tenía estrictamente prohibido. Lo único que podía entender es que la oscuridad había desaparecido de su cuerpo y también el dolor y eso sin tener que soportar duras jornadas de entrenamiento, realmente aquello, era magia, de la más real que podía existir.

Cuando la mano de Harry rozó los dedos de la de Ginny, ambos se estremecieron y comenzaron a temblar como niños pequeños. No sabían qué era aquel sentimiento tan profundo, tan vivo, pero se estaban perdiendo dentro de el. Sus ojos quedaron conectados como si estuvieran pegados y sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente. Cerraron los ojos y cuando Harry tocó los labios de Ginny notó su calor, el calor producido por las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Fue un beso corto, dulce, mucho menos intenso y apasionado que el que habían vivido en el vestuario, pero lo suficiente para llenarles, para alimentar sus corazones de una energía inexplicable en palabras.

Harry se separó de Ginny y le secó las lagrimas con la mano, acariciando su blanquecida y suave piel.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Ginny?- le preguntó abandonando todo sentimiento de temor, de vergüenza, de timidez...Ginny lo había borrado, ya no se acordaba de Sirius, ya no se acordaba de Christine, del Ángel Negro ni del espejo...y no sería hasta unas semanas después que volvería a recordar los sucesos de aquel día y lamentarse de ellos.

-Sí.- respondió Ginny sonriendo tiernamente y lo volvió a besar, para después tirar de él y levantarlo del suelo, y caminar hacia el castillo cogidos de la mano.

-Tenemos que decírselo a Ron.- suspiró Harry.

-No es problema, mi hermano ha estado todo el verano insistiéndome para que tratara de conquistarte.

-¿Eso ha hecho?. preguntó Harry divertido.- Y dime, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

-Con esperanza.- respondió Ginny y una sonrisa, se asomó por el rostro de ambos.

-----------------------

Estaba mirando por la ventana. Era una costumbre que tenía desde niña, por algo cuando estaba en Hogwarts convenció a sus amigas de que su cama tenía que ser la que daba vista hacia los jardines.

Le encantaba esa paz que sentía su interior cuando observaba los jardines de colegio y sonrió amargamente, al observar a una pareja que iban cogidos de la mano.

Sabía que aquello iba traer muchas complicaciones a su plan, pero también sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. Era lo que debía pasar, ella ya lo había previsto y había comprobado cuán necesaria iba a ser esa escena para los enlaces del futuro. Era un lazo de afecto, siempre lo había sabido, era lo que iba a mantener el equilibrio, lo único que podía alejar al Ángel Negro, pero tenía que tener cuidado de que no se le escapara de las manos, era a la vez, peligroso.

Tocaron a la puerta de su despacho y sin apartar la vista de la ventana, dio la autorización para entrar. Sabía quién era, el director se lo había dicho, aunque esperaba que esa visita no se produjese hasta el día siguiente, parecía que la persona que acababa de entrar por el umbral de la puerta, no podía esperar.

-Buenas tardes, Remus.- saludó sin mirar hacia atrás. Lupin se sorprendió mucho de que ella supiera quién era, aunque ya nada podía sorprenderle de esa mujer. Cerró tras de sí la puerta y avanzó unos pasos para mirar con nostalgia el despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

-Perdona por la visita tan repentina, Chris, quizás no hayas comido.

-No, no he comido, pero sabes que eso no un problema.- sonrió la profesora y le indicó amablemente que se sentara. Supongo que vienes a hablarme de Harry.

-Supones bien- contestó Lupin un poco más borde de lo que habría pretendido, pero Christine ni se inmutó.- He estado hablando con Dumbledore...

-Lo sé, me dijo que ibas a venir, pero no te esperaba hasta mañana.

-Lo siento, pero es importante.

-También lo sé.- por alguna razón, a Christine le parecía divertido el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, pese a que el rostro de Lupin, nunca había estado tan serio.

-Bueno si lo sabes, entonces nos entenderemos bien. Siempre lo hemos hecho Chris y ahora no tiene porqué ser una excepción.- dijo Lupin observando con mucho detenimiento cada reacción de la chica.-Vengo a pedirte que dejes de darle las clases a Harry. No me importa si tengo que venir cada día a dárselas yo, ni siquiera si es Snape el que lo hace, pero te ruego que te apartes.

-No pareces recordar como son las cosas, Remus.- gruñó Christine y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ya no se reía.- Tuve la misma conversación con Dumbledore y mi respuesta es la misma, es mi trabajo y no podéis hacer nada.

-No he venido a detenerte.- dijo Lupin levantándose de su asiento.- he venido a pedírtelo. No lo hagas por mí sino quieres, ni siquiera por Lily y James, hazlo por Harry.

-No lo entiendes, Remus.- suspiró Christine con nostalgia. Sus ojos seguían siendo un témpano de hielo, pero Lupin la conocía muy bien y sabía que esa mirada era de tristeza.- Estoy tratando de que no sufra. Voldemort no tardará en atacarle, lo sé, lo he notado, lo vi en el último ataque y me advirtió. Es mi trabajo protegerlo y lo sabes y si va a tener que afrontar más muertes y luchar por su vida, mi modo es el correcto.

-¡Le estás haciendo daño!- gritó Lupin desesperado por no poder hacerla entrar en razón.- ¡Tu trabajo es protegerle, Dumbledore nunca te pidió que lo convirtieras en...en...!

-¡Puedes decirlo, Remus!- replicó Christine, sus ojos brillaban de rabia.- ¡En un monstruo, puedes y debes decirlo, sí, es lo que soy! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no siento, por qué es la única manera de levantarme cada mañana, por qué sino no podría mirarle a los ojos, o quizás por qué sino ya estaría muerta de impotencia como mi madre?

-No quise decir eso... -se disculpó Lupin cerrando los ojos para mantener la calma.- Sé lo que has sufrido...lo siento mucho...

-No quiero tu compasión.- bufó Chrsitine mirando con asco la cara de lástima de su amigo.- Pero yo no podría tenerme en pie sino hubiera dejado que la venganza me consumiera.

-Y no te tienes, Chris.- susurró Lupin con la voz queda.- No te tienes...sigues sufriendo...lo veo en tus ojos...te conozco...- le acarició la cara, pero Christine la apartó de un manotazo.

-No me toques...no quiero sentir nada...el vacío es una bendición...y tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo...

-Él puede recuperarse si le das tu cariño, si todos se lo damos.

-¡Pamplinas!- replicó Christine.- ¿Pudiste ayudarle en Grimmauld Place con tu cariño? ¡No y lo sabes! ¡Ni siquiera fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para mostrárselo, Remus! ¡Eres un cobarde y vienes a recriminarme cosas que no entiendes! ¡Ve, corre y muéstrale a Harry todo tu amor, porque creo que él no sabe que lo sientes! ¡Está dolido contigo, y pudiste verlo cuando te habló en Hogsmade, te estaba pidiendo a gritos ese cariño del que hablas y tú se lo negaste! ¡Le recriminaste e hiciste que su dolor volviera a resurgir! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese estado ahí para volver a entrenarlo, para volver a cambiarlo? ¡Quizás ahora ni siquiera estuviese vivo! ¡Si has venido a decirme lo que ya me dijo Dumbledore, márchate Remus, porque no tengo el tiempo que me estás haciendo perder ni quiero escucharte!-el rostro de Lupin palideció, pero Chrsitine no tenía ninguna compasión de él.- ¡No vengas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer cuando tú mismo no lo sabes! ¿Crees que sabes cómo tratar a Harry? ¡Mentira, te equivocaste! ¡Pude ver en sus recuerdos sus ojos pidiéndote que te quedaras a su lado en tercero, cuando se descubrió la inocencia de Sirius! ¿Y tú lo hiciste? ¡No, porque eres un cobarde! ¡le diste la excusa barata de que no querías poner en un aprieto a Dumbledore pero en realidad tenías miedo, tenías miedo de que los alumnos te rechazaran por tu condición, de que te odiaran, tenías miedo de la reacción de Harry, de todos!- Christine respiraba agitadamente.

-Es posible que yo sea un cobarde, pero eso no me echará atrás si tengo que remover cielo y tierra para que no le hagas daño a Harry. Se lo debo a Lily y a James...a Sirius...

-¡No me vengas con sentimentalismo, Remus!- replicó la profesora.- ¡No vas a poder detenerme, mis fuerzas están fuera de tu alcance! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Porque te recuerdo que lo que yo soy o lo que hago está muy lejos de tu comprensión.

-¿Es qué no te das cuenta de que el Ángel Negro lo está rondando?- gritó Lupin fuera de sus casillas.- ¡Lo está consumiendo la oscuridad, lo vi en sus ojos, vas a perderlo y puede que acabe siendo como Voldemort!

-¡Eso no ocurrirá! ¡tengo un as metido debajo de la manga y sé que puedo jugarlo! ¡Es la única solución!

-¡Christine estás cansándome! ¡Aléjate de Harry, aléjate de él y deja de hacerle daño, tu presencia le afecta! ¡No sé porque confíe en ti desde el primer momento, no sé porqué pensé que podías ser lo que fuiste una vez! ¡Vas a matar a Harry! ¡déjale mientras haya tiempo, mientras haya esperanza, aún no es tarde! ¡Si te importa, ayúdale, no lo condenes como a Alan!- Christine sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco horrible y un gritó ahogado y aterrador le rompió el corazón en pedazos. Levantó la mano y golpeó a Lupin en la cara, con los ojos aguados.

Respiraba agitadamente y Lupin la mirada perplejo y a la vez arrepentido. Ella había sido débil, había dejado que los más profundos sentimientos que había guardado en un cajón reapareciesen, surgiesen al exterior como si todo hubiera pasado unas horas atrás, como si aquella noche fuera la anterior.

-¡Vete!- susurró Christine con voz queda.- Vete...

-Chris yo...lo siento, no debí mencionarle...

-¡Márchate Remus! Ya hemos terminado.

-Por favor...- Lupin cerró los ojos.- Por favor no le hagas daño...piénsalo Chris...si le quieres...piénsalo...- la profesora no contestó y Lupin, tras cerrar un instante los ojos arrepentido, salió por la puerta, y la cerró tras de sí.

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación y el reflejo del cristal de la ventana, pudo mostrar una lágrima, recorriendo el rostro frío y áspero de Christine.

-------------------------

-¡Señor Potter, señor Weasley! ¡Hagan el favor de atender!- Harry le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria a su amigo. Desde que se enterara una semana atrás, de que él y Ginny estaban saliendo juntos, Ron no paraba de atosigarle y hacerle advertencias de cómo tenía que tratar a su hermana y eso le había acarreado perder una veintena de puntos.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco porque sabía que Ron lo había vuelto a hacer. Y hablar en clase de la profesora McGonagall era como ponerse una pistola en la boca y apretar el gatillo.

-Antes de que sus compañeros nos interrumpiesen.- gruñó la profesora.- Estaba a punto de mostrarles la primera transformación de objetos en animales que realizaremos. Será algo sencillo. El señor Thomas os está repartiendo unas piedras y tendréis que tratar de convertirlas en arañas.- Ron se estremeció.- Es un proceso muy simple, porque el animal es invertebrado, así que abrir el libro por la página ciento dos y comenzar...

-¡Vieja arpía!- protestó Ron una vez se sentaron a comer.- ¡Nos a puesto un montón de deberes adrede! ¡Y sabe que estamos muy ocupados con los entrenamientos de quidditch!

-No nos habría puesto ni la mitad si te hubieses callado, Ron y dejaras un poco tranquilo a Harry.- gruñó Hermione sirviéndose ensalada en el plato.

-Tengo que darle consejos sobre como tratar a Ginny...- Hermione soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-¡Ron! ¡Por si no te has fijado, a Harry a Ginny les va de maravilla sin que tú tengas que estar todo el día encima!- Ron miró ceñudo el lugar vacío al lado de su amigo, en el que se había sentado su hermana. Ambos hablaban animadamente, aunque no parecía que fuesen novios, de hecho, llevaban una semana juntos y Ron nunca los había visto besarse, a no ser que no quisieran hacerlo delante suyo, aunque él les había dado permiso. Estaba muy contento de que su hermana saliera con alguien como Harry y se le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

-¿Seguro qué estás bien?- le preguntó Ginny por enésima vez a su novio.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esa pregunta.- protestó Harry removiendo la comida de su plato.

-Lo sé, pero estoy preocupada. Sigues sin comer demasiado y...estás tan pálido...

-Se me pasará, no te preocupes.- aseguró Harry y sonriendo a la chica. Fue a acariciarle la cara, pero al comprobar que Christine los miraba desde la mesa de profesores, apartó la mano en un movimiento brusco. Ginny suspiró.

-¿Qué tiene de malo qué nos vean?

-Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero discutir más con Lupin y sé que Dumbledore le diría que estamos juntos. No soportaría más charlas sobre lo que debo o no debo hacer.

-Está bien- cedió Ginny.- Pero extraño tus besos.- Harry abandonó toda frialdad de su rostro y le sonrió.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una escapadita a nuestro rincón detrás del lago?- el rostro de Ginny se iluminó.- Esta tarde...después de las clases. Ya haré los deberes en otro momento.

-No sabes cuanto lo deseo. Detesto estar escondiéndome.

-No lo haría sino fuese necesario, Ginny, te lo aseguró.- le explicó Harry muy serio.

-Presiento que tiene algo que ver con Christine, ¿me equivoco?

-Eres la única que sabe que doy clases con ella de Oclumancia y te pido que seas prudente. Sí, Christine tiene algo que ver, no quiero que lo vea en mis recuerdos...

-Todavía no entiendo porqué no se lo has dicho a Ron y Hermione, pero respeto tu decisión y me alegra que confiaras en mí.- Harry le sonrió y continuaron comiendo como dos amigos más.

----------------------------

-¡MORSMORDRE!

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todos los alrededores de Hogsmade. Inmediatamente después, una enorme calavera verde, a la cuál le salía una serpiente por la boca, se dibujó en el cielo estrellado del pueblo.

Los gritos de terror se sumaron a las risas de una veintena de encapuchados y acto seguido, una bandada de murciélagos que revoleteaban por encima de las cabezas de la gente, fueron cobrando forma humana, si a eso se le podía llamar humano.

-¡VAMPIROS, SON VAMPIROS! -gritó un hombre viejo que trataba de huir apoyándose en una garrota. No tuvo tiempo porque una de las criaturas lo alcanzó y clavó los afiladísimos colmillos en su cuello. El anciano abrió muchísimo los ojos y ahogó un gritó. La sangre chorreaba por la dentadura de aquel monstruoso ser de ojos rojos y resbalaba por la piel ahora pálida del pobre hombre.

Esperó a sentir un cambio en su organismo, sabía que la mordedura de vampiro te transforma en uno de ellos, pero lo único que sintió fue como las fuerzas le fallaban y un estopor, llamado sudor de muerte, se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo. Segundos después, el anciano cayó muerto, sin una gota de sangre.

El vampiro no había podido dejar con vida tan apetitoso bocado y le había llevado claramente a la muerte. La transformación en uno de ellos solo se producía si a la persona en cuestión le quedaba suficiente sangre como para sobrevivir. Éste, no había sido el caso.

Christine se apareció en cuanto sintió el dolor de la gente. Hacía solo un par de horas que había acabado sus clases con Harry y únicamente quedaban unas pocas horas para el amanecer, momento en el que los vampiros tendrían que desaparecer sino querían ser consumidos por el sol, a no ser que tuvieran una poción especial que les permitía quedar con vida.

La gente se había refugiado en sus hogares, pero no era suficiente. Los mortífagos tenían órdenes de destruir todo a su paso y no se privaban de derribar las puertas, entrar a los hogares y matar a todo el que se le antojara.

Pero esta vez habían cometido un error, pensaba Christine. Hogsmade era, después del ministerio de magia y Hogwarts, el lugar más protegido, por ser el único pueblo enteramente mágico de Gran Bretaña.

Los aurores estaban preparados para un ataque allí y estaban aplacando el ataque mortífago con bastante más facilidad de la habitual. Parecía que la nueva ley, puesta en rigor por Amelia Bones, estaba dando más libertades a los castigados aurores.

Algo fallaba. No era posible que Voldemort no hubiese planeado esto. ¿Por qué sólo había traído a una veintena de mortífagos y unos cuantos vampiros? Hogsmade era uno de sus objetivos prioritarios, por lo que les había informado Snape, era la manera de causar pánico en el mundo mágico, no era posible que se hubiese confiado de aquella forma. Había algo más.

-¡Lo hemos encontrado, señor!- Christine escuchó atenta como un mortífago con la voz muy jovial trataba de informar al que parecía el cabecilla del ataque.

-¿Dónde está?

-Risko y Theonovic han ido detrás suyo y también cinco de los vampiros. En el callejón.

-Aseguraos de matadle. Es el objetivo del ataque.

Christine se puso tremendamente pálida. El objetivo del ataque era alguien, una persona, ¿pero quién? Dejó de luchar contra los vampiros y salió corriendo tras el informador, arrollando todo o a todo el que se le ponía por delante.

En efecto, el mortífago se dirigía a un pequeño callejón que había detrás de las Las Tres Escobas. Corrió cuanto pudo y vio desde la lejanía la figura de Remus Lupin luchando sin descanso contra muchos adversarios al mismo tiempo. Una ola de frío se apoderó de ella, Lupin era el objetivo del ataque y si su instinto no le fallaba, la causa era sin duda herir más emocionalmente a Harry.

Corrió cuanto pudo, pero cuando estaba a unos metros, dos vampiros salieron de la nada para obstaculizarle.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- rió irónicamente uno de ellos. Era muy alto y con el rostro muy pálido, y vestía una capa negra con túnica negra también. Si no hubiera sido por los colmillos y por aquellos horribles ojos rojos, se parecía bastante a Snape.

-¡Fuera de mi vista!- gritó la mujer enfadada. Le estaban haciendo perder un valioso tiempo, sino se apresuraba en ayudar a Lupin sería demasiado tarde.

El otro vampiro se lanzó hacia su cuello, pero ella lo esquivó y creó un fuerte escudo a su alrededor. Notando como la energía llenaba su cuerpo soltó una ráfaga de viento con las manos que arrollaron literalmente a los dos vampiros y los lanzaron contra unos contenedores.

Christine sonrió complacida, pero su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de la cara al ver la imagen enfrente de ella. Otro vampiro estaba mordiendo el cuello de Lupin sin que el hombre pudiera hacer nada más que desmayarse.

-¡Remus!- gritó Christine con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía una rabia en su interior que no era propia en ella. Normalmente era una persona tranquila y que mantenía la calma, pero el ver así a su compañero le trastocó emocionalmente. Mientras corría, en dirección hacia él estirando un brazo como si quisiera alcanzarlo, su mente volaba a la última conversación que habían tenido.

Como se arrepentía ahora de haberle llamado cobarde, como sentía no poder estar cuidándole como se había prometido a si misma, si algo malo le ocurría a Lupin, Harry jamás se repondría y ella tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Estaba naciendo un nuevo sentimiento en su interior, algo que sólo había sentido una vez y como si la misma noche se le representara se acordó de Alan, de James, de Lily, de Sirius...si ellos le dieran fuerzas, si pudiera llegar a tiempo...

------------------------

Harry dio un brinco en su cama y se despertó jadeando. Le dolía el corazón, no sabía porqué pero tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Se colocó una mano en el pecho y notó el latido acelerado en él y un sentimiento de angustia que lo invadía. ¿Por qué ese dolor? Sin poder remediarlo, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Se levantó de la cama y fue directo a mirar por la ventana. La luna brillaba con intensidad, no era llena y al mirarla, el dolor del pecho se intensificó. A su lado, había una estrella roja que brillaba intensamente, Marte, dios de la guerra, se podía ver con claridad.

Trató de llegar a su mesita con la respiración agitada y se llenó el vaso de agua de la jarra, cuando apenas sus labios lo rozaban, con el tembleque de su mano se le cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.

Ron y Neville, los que más cerca estaban de su cama, se despertaron abruptamente. Seamus y Dean debían de tener el sueño más profundo, porque solo se removieron en sus camas.

-¿Qué ocurre? preguntó Ron sobresaltado yendo hacia donde estaba su amigo. Harry seguía mirando los pedazos de cristal esparcidos por el suelo, pero su cara era de auténtico terror.

-¡Harry!- lo llamó Neville muy preocupado. Y por alguna razón, también miró a la ventana. Debían de quedar unos minutos para que amaneciera.

-¿Ha habido un ataque, Harry, es eso?- Ron lo zarandeaba tratando de que volviera en sí. Harry levantó la cabeza.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...algo ha pasado...no sé que es pero...no me gusta nada...he notado un pinchazo en el pecho.

-¡Llamaremos a McGonagall!- aseguró Ron sentándolo en la cama.

-¡No!- negó Harry y se pudo en pie pese a los esfuerzos de su amigo.- Tengo que encontrar a Dumbledore...o a Christine...ellos lo deben de saber...

-Está bien, Harry, Neville y yo iremos a buscarlos, pero quédate aquí, estás muy pálido...

-¡No! ¡Tengo que ir inmediatamente, no lo entendéis es algo grave!- Harry se zafó de Ron y de Neville y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, vestido en pijama. Sus amigos salieron detrás de él muy nerviosos y sin entender que era lo que ocurría.

---------------------

Una oleada inmensa de energía envió a todos los de un metro a la redonda por los aires. El rostro de la mujer que lo había emitido estaba tapado por una capucha, aún así, sus ojos azules eléctricos brillaban como linternas.

-¡Vayámonos, va a amanecer!- gritó el cabecilla del ataque mortífago. Lanzó una mirada de repulsión a aquella extraña mujer y dio la señal de desaparecer. Los vampiros se transformaron en murciélagos y salieron volando en bandada. Eran muy pocos, la mayoría habían sido eliminados.

Christine relajó su poder y por poco se cayó desmayada. Había soltado demasiada energía, Dumbledore siempre le advertía, pero la furia que sentía era demasiada. Tambaleándose se acercó al único hombre que no había sido arrollado por su poder y que estaba tendido en el suelo.

Se arrodilló a su lado y le cogió la cabeza, para poyarla en sus rodillas. Un rastro de sangre le caía desde el cuello y seguía saliendo como mucha intensidad. Estaba lleno de cortes y heridas profundas y se había puesto muy pálido.

Chrisitine le puso dos dedos en el cuello y notó su débil pulso. Todavía estaba vivo, pero no por mucho tiempo. La sangre que perdía era muchísima, unos segundos más y...

-Aguanta Remus, aguanta.- susurró Christine y puso las dos manos sobre la herida de los colmillos. Cerró los ojos y en seguida la energía rodeó su cuerpo. Mientras se iba concentrado hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no gritar, sentía un dolor muy por encima de lo habitual.

-¡Detente, Christine, detente!- ordenó una voz poderosa que corría hacia donde estaban ellos.- ¡Basta, si sigues vas a morir!

Pero la mujer no parecía escucharle, seguía concentrando energía con las manos puestas sobre la herida. Cuando ya no pudo resistir más lo soltó y si no llega a ser por el anciano que la sujetó en el último instante, se hubiera golpeado la cabeza con el suelo.

-No puedo curarle...- susurró apenada. Casi no tenía aliento.- Es una herida demasiado profunda, sólo he logrado que deje de sangrar...va a morir... -Dumbledore pudo sentir la angustia de la mujer.

-Descansa Christine, no hables, podrías no resistirlo.

-Estoy , cought- tosió y ayudada por Dumbledore se puso en pie.- Harry está despierto, se encuentra mal, lo he sentido...tengo que volver a Hogwarts.

-Los medimagos acaban de llegar. Que se lleven a Remus al hospital y luego iremos con Harry, no creo que podamos evitar que vaya...- Christine asintió. -Dumbledore apuntó al cuerpo inerte de Lupin y lo elevó con una camilla. La mujer se apoyó en el anciano y juntos caminaron apresuradamente hacia donde estaban los trasladores, que llevarían al ex profesor directamente a San Mungo.

---------------------

Harry corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts desesperado. Acababa de amanecer pero ni Dumbledore ni Christine estaban en sus respectivos despachos. Debía encontrarlos a ellos, no valía a otros, tenían que ser ellos.

Poco le importaba que la profesora McGonagall o Snape, que también eran miembros de la Orden, estuvieran allí, ninguno podría ayudarle en su caso. Sabía que Snape le ignoraría y le tomaría por loco y McGonagall lo enviaría con la señora Pomfrey, los únicos que le creerían serían Dumbledore y Christine, pero ninguno de ellos parecía encontrarse en el castillo.

Iba tan distraído que se dio de bruces con Draco Malfoy y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Harry, Harry!- Ron y Neville llegaban jadeando detrás de él.

Harry se levantó adolorido y lo mismo hizo Malfoy, por alguna razón, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-Mira por donde vas, Potter.- y tras soltar una carcajada, añadió.- Te veo un poco nervioso. Harry lo miró con tal odio y desprecio que por un momento comenzó a sentir que la rabia se apoderaba de él, cuando se repitió las palabras de Christine en la mente:

_"Cuando un mago se torna insensible, duro y frío y oculta lo que siente, una fuerza maligna se apodera de él. Esa fuerza oscura se llama, "El ángel negro". Llámalo oscuridad, llámalo diablo, como quieras, pero simplemente es el mal, convertido en persona para arrastrarte al Lado Oscuro."_ Se sintió más aliviado de ver como al recordar eso se podía controlar.

-Tengo prisa Malfoy, así que apártate de mi camino.- la sonrisa del rostro pálido de Malfoy se pronunció todavía más.

-Es una lástima que ya llegues tarde, Potter. Te lo advertí, el Señor Oscuro no va a dejar que seas feliz. -y dirigió una mirada analizadora hacia Ron y Neville.- Y ya ha empezado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le gritó Harry tomándole por las solapas.- ¡Habla! ¿Qué es lo que sabes, por qué dices eso, qué ha ocurrido?- en ese momento, la cicatriz le dio un terrible pinchazo y el presentimiento que tenía se hizo más patente. Le dolía literalmente el corazón.- No...algo malo...algo malo ha ocurrido...- susurró sintiendo una terrible angustia. Malfoy volvió a reír.

-Es una pena Potter, una verdadera pena. El licántropo llegó a enseñarnos cosas interesantes...pero ya no podrá hacerlo de nuevo...

Harry no supo porqué lo hizo, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello, pero sus ojosverdes se nublaron por una cortina negra y comenzó a temblar a convulsiones. Soltó un puñetazo a Malfoy y sino hubiera sido por Ron y Neville que lo sujetaron, hubiera seguido hasta matarlo.

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¡Maldito hijo de puta, si le ha pasado algo, si le ha pasado algo...! ¡Te juro que te mato! ¡Te mato! ¿Me oyes? ¡Eres un cerdo, dime dónde está! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-¡Harry no, deja de moverte, por favor, Harry!- Ron ya no sabía cómo detener a su amigo. Malfoy seguía sonriendo, le encantaba ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de Potter.- ¡Harry, no te pongas así!

-¡Algo le ha pasado a Lupin, Ron!- gritó Harry fuera de sí, seguía forcejeando para alcanzar a Malfoy.- ¡Y ellos le informaron para que fueran a por él! ¡le informaron de mi relación con él! ¡Cobarde! -Tanto el rostro de Ron como el de Neville palidecieron de golpe. Ron estuvo a punto de soltar a Harry e ir a matar él mismo a Malfoy.

-Esto acaba de empezar Potter, te lo advertí y no quisiste hacerme caso. No será el primero, créeme.

En ese momento, la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore se apartó y de él salieron el director y Christine. La mujer, al ver la escena sujetó a Harry de los brazos y lo apartó rápidamente de Malfoy. Dumbledore fue hasta Draco y le ordenó inmediatamente que volviera a su sala común, que era muy temprano para ir merodeando por el castillo.

Malfoy obedeció como un corderito, mientras observaba la escena divertida de Harry forcejeando con la profesora.

Una vez se marchó, Christine soltó a Harry y éste se giró directamente hacia ella y la cogió de la túnica.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Lupin? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo! -el rostro de Christine estaba oculto entre las sombras. El sol de la ventana todavía no había salido del todo y hacía contraluz. Dumbledore le puso una mano a Harry en el hombro y trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Ha habido un ataque...Lupin fue gravemente herido...está en San Mungo- explicó el director con voz queda.

Harry se derrumbó en el suelo. No podía creerlo, no quería. Hacía solo unos días que había estado hablando con Lupin en Hogsmade, que había visto su túnica raída, su pelo entrecano y su sonrisa amable. Lupin estaba bien, estaba sano y salvo, ¿a caso la Orden no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para que ningún Mortífago acabara con sus miembros? El ex profesor era muy poderoso, un mago muy bueno, él había visto su poder en el Departamento de Misterios, pero su mayor magia, sin duda, y la que Harry siempre había aprovechado habían sido las palabras.

Esas palabras que él se negó a escuchar, que no quiso atender, que burló. Esa conciencia que quería hacerle entrar en razón y que él había despreciado. Lupin le había ofrecido su apoyo en todo momento, pero él no se había dado cuenta.

Había encontrado huecas sus palabras, no había visto ningún signo que le indicara que a Lupin le importaba tanto como le había importado a Sirius.

Sirius...¿qué le diría Sirius si estuviese allí? ¿Qué pensaría su padrino si supiese que él había traicionado la confianza de Lupin, qué le había mentido, qué había dejado que Lupin se marchara con la idea de que a Harry ya no le importaba nada, que sintiera que los odiaba? Era el último merodeador de confianza, la última persona más allegada a sus padres...

Y siempre había escuchado su consejo, siempre había tomado sus palabras como verdades, siempre había confiado en él. Había dejado que el odio y la venganza lo cejaran, había dejado que el dolor lo consumiera, había dejado que otra persona a la que no conocía de nada le robara su corazón, sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos, ¿y todo para qué?

Lupin no iba a morir, no iba a morir...no sin antes escuchar de boca de Harry que lo sentía, no sin antes escuchar que lo quería...querer...esa palabra resonaba tan lejos en su corazón...Jamás le había dicho a nadie "te quiero", jamás. Ni siquiera a Ginny que era su novia. Había dejado morir a sus padres sin decirles que les quería, había dejado que Sirius se escapara de sus manos sin mostrarle ese cariño, esas palabras y estaba dejando que Lupin fuera arrastrado por la muerte sin decírselo tampoco.

-¿Está vivo?- titubeó con los ojos mirando hacia el suelo.- ¿Está vivo?

-Sí,- respondió Christine fríamente.- Pero su vida pende de un hilo...ha perdido mucha sangre...es muy probable que...

-¡No lo digas!- gritó Harry y se levantó para encararla. No fue hasta que la miró a los ojos que vio que el cansancio y la debilidad patente en ella. Parecía que hacía enormes esfuerzos por sostenerse en pie, porque sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.- ¡No quiero oírlo, él no va a morir!- Dumbledore le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Los medimagos están haciendo todo lo posible por él, pero no es fácil. Fue atacado gravemente por muchos hombres y un vampiro le mordió en el cuello.

-¿Significa eso que...que ahora es un vampiro?- titubeó Ron asustado.

-Lupin es un licántropo, eso lo hace inmune a las demás criaturas mágicas, pero no a sus heridas. Si no han conseguido ponerle sangre a tiempo... -Dumbledore no acabó la frase, pero la dejó en el aire. Neville lloriqueaba detrás de Ron y éste se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-¡Malfoy lo sabía!- gruñó Harry apretando los puños de la rabia.- ¡Voldemort lo buscó para matarlo, él quería matarlo!

-Eso es exactamente lo que ocurrió.- explicó Christine. Estaba tremendamente pálida. -El ataque fue un farol, todo estaba preparado para que él acudiera. Sabían que era de la Orden del Fénix y que había luchado en todos los ataques. -¡Le mataré!- bramó Harry, sus ojos estaban ennegrecidos y una energía inexplicable recorría cada partícula de su cuerpo.- ¡Voy a matarle ahora mismo! ¡Ya estoy harto, estoy harto de él!- comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, pero Christine lo cogió duramente del brazo. -¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarlo, es mi guerra, eso es lo que quiere, pues lo tendrá!

-¡Deja de comportante como un niño pequeño y estate quieto! ¡Si vas ahora te matará y lo sabes! ¡No es la hora!

-¡Me importa una mierda que no lo sea!- gritó Harry. Christine retrocedió ante esa mirada.- ¡Me da igual que me mate, me da igual lo que me haga, ya no me importa, ya no...! ¡Quiero matarle!

-¡Estás dejando que el odio te consuma, Harry! -bramó Christine. Ron y Neville estaban tan aterrorizados que no se daban cuenta de la información que llevaba esa conversación. Dumbledore también se había quedado parado con la actitud de Harry.- ¡recuerda nuestra última conversación, recuerda que no debes dejar que esto ocurra!

-¡Todo al diablo!- gritó Harry.- ¡Si esto me hace más poderoso adelante, porque voy a destrozarle con mis propias manos!- Christine le soltó una bofetada. Era la segunda que recibía en poco tiempo.

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Reacciona de una vez! ¿Quieres vengarte? ¡Bien! ¡Porqué si vas ahora no habrá ninguna venganza! ¡Ten paciencia, te lo ruego, muy pronto Harry, muy pronto estarás preparado!- y tras lanzar una mirada de soslayo a Dumbledore añadió.- Tienes que esforzarte para dominar la Oclumancia.- lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el director lo escuchara, pero ni Ron ni Neville se enteraron.- Por favor, te lo estoy suplicando, no dejes que te venza este odio, lucha Harry, lucha...Remus te está esperando, tenemos que ir al hospital, tienes que verlo. ¿Lo has olvidado?

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Harry. Dio un respingo y sus ojos volvieron a cobrar el verde que los caracterizaba.

-Remus... -susurró.

-Eso es, Harry,- murmuró Christine dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Tenemos que ir a ver a Remus.

Harry la miró y asintió. Dumbledore y la profesora respiraron hondo.

-Vosotros regresad a la sala común y no le digáis a nadie que ha habido un ataque, ¿entendido? Recordad las medidas del colegio.

-¡Pero queremos ir a verlo!- protestó Ron.

-Aquello es un caos, señor Weasley, no puedo sacaros del colegio. Si los alumnos preguntan por Harry decidle que estaba indispuesto y se ha tenido que ir a la enfermería, donde no se reciben visitas.

Ni Ron ni Neville estuvieron muy de acuerdo, pero accedieron al fin, después de que Harry les prometiera que les contaría más tarde. Dumbledore sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño guante roto y ajado y lo ofreció a Harry y a Christine para que también lo tocaran, y así, aparecerse en San Mungo.

------------------------


	16. Visita a San Mungo

**Reviews: **

**Jarlaxe-Bregan: **Olass!!!! jejej, pobre Malfoy de verdad temblaría si te oyera hablar así, jeje. Pero bueno, ya veremos que hacemos con él, porque algo hay que hacer. Es q...las cosas deberían ser más scillas, ¿a q sí? Como tú las expones, pero mira q se complican, jejej.

**Lamia-Somniorum: **Olass!!!!! jejej, vale, lo reconozco soy una mala persona por dejarlo así. jejej. ¡No, que va, pero el capi ya era muy largo! jejej. Ahora verás lo que pasa. Pobrecitos Lupin, Harry y Christine, es q hay que ver. Venga muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Besos!!!!!

Muchas gracias!!!!!

**Ya no me entretengo más, os dejo con el capi. Q lo disfrutéis, besos!!!!!**

**CAPÍTULO 16: VISITA A SAN MUNGO.**

-¡CRUCIO!- una voz aterrorizadora se escuchó por todos los rincones de la vieja mansión. Los hombres que habitaban en ella, no pudieron hacer más que estremecerse. Sabían que su señor estaba castigando duramente al líder del último ataque, por haber fallado deliberadamente en su misión.- ¡Estúpido, te dije que lo quería muerto!

-Amo...perdóneme amo...- el mortífago se arrastraba para besar los bajos de la túnica oscura de su señor.-esa mujer nos venció...soltó todo su poder...no pudimos...

-¡Maldita sea, Christine Byrne estás comenzando a cansarme!- bramó Voldemort haciendo estallar el cristal de la ventana más próxima.

-Amo...él está herido...lo mordieron...estoy seguro de que...de que no sobrevivirá...perdió mucha sangre y le hicimos heridas considerable...

-Más te vale, Lestrange, más te vale, porque si Remus Lupin queda con vida será tu sentencia de muerte.

------------------------

San Mungo era tal y como lo recordaba Harry el año pasado. La única diferencia patente era el movimiento activo que había en el hospital. Tras el ataque, los medimagos corrían de un lugar para otro atendiendo a los heridos más graves.

Harry y Christine se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera, aguardando a que el director terminara de hablar con el sanador que estaba a cargo de Lupin, y obtener información.

Harry estaba totalmente pálido. Tenía hambre y frío y seguía llevando puesto el pijama. Se sentía impotente, angustiado, era como si su padrino se acabase de morir de nuevo porque ese vacío que tenía en el estómago, en su vida, desde la muerte de Sirius, se había pronunciado. ¿Por qué morían todas las personas que le importaban? Primero sus padres, luego Sirius...ahora Lupin luchaba por su vida y sus amigos también estaban amenazados. La idea de haberse quedado en el mundo muggle volvió a resurgir con más fuerza en su interior y también la propuesta que le había hecho Christine a principio de curso...¡qué lejos quedaba todo aquello ahora!

Y aunque esas ideas rondaran por su cabeza, seguía estando allí y lo seguiría estando, porque tenía una misión que cumplir y muchas vidas que salvar. No temía a la muerte y estaba seguro de que era el mejor regalo que le pudieran hacer por el momento, pero eso, obviamente, no lo compartía con nadie. Christine estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos entrecruzados y observando detenidamente a Harry. No podía leerle la mente porque éste la tenía totalmente cerrada, pero sabía lo que rondaba por su cabeza, lo conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó indiferentemente. Harry solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Christine se quitó su capa y se la echó por encima.

Harry ni siquiera dio las gracias, se limitó a arroparse más fuerte y sujetarse las rodillas con los brazos.

Dumbledore no tardó en llegar y ambos se le acercaron con desesperación.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Sobrevivirá?- preguntó Harry rápidamente. Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro y trató de sonreírle.

-No voy a mentirte, Harry.- sus pequeños ojos azules trataban de perforar la mente del muchacho, pero parecía que había una energía que lo impedía, tal vez aquella oscuridad que había observado anteriormente.- Está muy grave, lo han sedado totalmente y le han aplicado varias pociones para añadirle sangre, pero no saben si es suficiente. Estaba muy mal herido y tardamos quizás demasiado en traerlo, sino despierta en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas...- Dumbledore no terminó la frase pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera.

La angustia se apoderó del cuerpo y mente de Harry, ¿y si Lupin no despertaba? ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? Había dejado que el ángel negro se apoderara de él por unos breves instantes, había dejado que el odio lo cejara, ¿era en verdad tan importante Remus Lupin para él? _¿Por qué, por qué, por qué...? _se repetía su cabeza, ¿por qué tenía que sentir, por qué tenía que sufrir? Se suponía que su corazón ya estaba cerrado, era como si las emociones lo hubieran vuelto a abrir y él sabía que Christine estaba al tanto de ello y que le haría pagar su debilidad en las próximas clases.

Incluso podía sentir miedo, miedo de querer, miedo de ese vacío, miedo de entrar en la habitación de Lupin y encontrarse con que lo quería demasiado para perderlo. Se dio cuenta de que temblaba a convulsiones.

-Harry, ¿estás seguro de qué te encuentras preparado para ir a verlo?- le preguntó Dumbledore con preocupación. Harry miró el rostro sombrío de Christine y asintió.

El director no preguntó nada más. Cogió a Harry por el hombro y lo arrastró hacia los ascensores, con la profesora siguiéndoles de cerca.

Por donde pasaran había rostros consumidos por el dolor, familias enteras rotas por la maldad del último ataque, por las víctimas cobradas, sufriendo, sin saber, sin esperar, que las únicas dos personas que podían matar esa angustia que sentían, se encontraban muy cerca de ellas.

Subieron al ascensor con dos sanadores que llevaban a un hombre en una camilla. El paciente estaba inconsciente y tenía la cara contorsionada por el dolor, pero estaba sumido en la inconsciencia.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- se atrevió a preguntar Harry a los dos sanadores. Uno de ellos, el más joven, suspiró.

-Supongo que salvaremos su vida, pero no podremos evitar su condena. Lo mordió un vampiro así que, a partir de ahora, será uno de ellos.

-Entonces yo preferiría la muerte.- murmuró Harry antes de salir el primero por la puerta del ascensor.

Dumbledore no hizo ningún comentario, a pesar de que había escuchado perfectamente las palabras de su alumno y siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta detenerse ante una puerta, de una habitación privada, que marcaba el número trescientos sesenta y dos.

-¿No hay nadie dentro?- preguntó Harry, que por alguna razón sentía un hormigueo extraño al ver el pasillo tan vacío.

-Remus no tiene familia,- explicó el director.- Por eso no tiene ninguna visita. Aún no he puesto a la Orden al corriente.- el ya de por sí vacío que sentía Harry se pronunció todavía más. Lupin estaba solo, no tenía familiares vivos y tampoco se había casado ni tenido hijos. Su única familia habían sido los merodeadores y ahora estaban muertos, porque para él, Pettrigrew era como si estuviese muerto, y Harry se sintió todavía peor por haber discutido de esa manera con él.

Sin esperar el permiso de Dumbledore, giró el picaporte de la puerta y entró.

Christine iba a seguirle, pero Dumbledore la retuvo unos instantes.

-Deja que esté a solas un momento con él, lo necesita.- los ojos fríos de la profesora se relajaron.

-Está bien- cedió.- Pero sólo unos minutos....ya sabes que no me gusta que esté en contacto con el sufrimiento...

-No puedes evitar que se sienta mal. Remus es lo último que le queda...- suspiró el director.

-No pensé que le importara tanto...pero él no está solo, me tiene a mí.

-¿Y se puede saber qué ayuda ha estado teniendo contigo hasta ahora?- preguntó Dumbledore. Su voz era pausada y tranquila, como de costumbre, pero sus ojos irradiaban una fuerza que Christine no había visto en él desde hacía años.

-Por favor.- susurró la profesora cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.- No quiero hablar de esto ahora, estoy agotada.

-Discúlpame.- murmuró Dumbledore y la cogió del brazo para sentarse en una de las sillas de pasillo. Christine estaba totalmente pálida y demacrada, hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por contener el dolor y por no desmayarse, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no le importaba mostrarse así delante de Dumbledore, pero sí con Harry. El director rebuscó entre su túnica un pequeño frasco con un líquido incoloro y se lo entregó.- Acabo de pedirlo a un medimago. Tómatelo.

Christine lo cogió con manos temblorosas y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Poco a poco sintió como la energía iba acumulándose en su cuerpo, pero el dolor y el cansancio no habían desaparecido del todo.

-Gracias- susurró cerrando los ojos para evitar marearse.

-Estás empezando a preocuparme. Has estado a punto de morir, Christine, no puedes soltar así toda la energía de tu cuerpo, recuerda las advertencias...

-Si no lo hubiera hecho él estaría muerto, y aún así, puede que no haya logrado nada.- el dolor iba a remitiendo poco a poco. El director suspiró.

-Aún así. Me cuesta reconocerlo pero Harry te necesita, sin tu protección es muy vulnerable. Pero insisto, te estás equivocando en el modo, vi sus ojos antes...sabes que el Ángel negro lo acecha...si Voldemort lo sospecha...

-No lo hará. Lo tengo mejor protegido de lo que crees. Entregaré mi vida antes que dejar que ese monstruo se acerque a él.- Dumbledore la miró con lástima.

-Valoras muy poco tu vida...

-Yo dejé de vivir en el momento en que murieron Dani y Alan. Lo único que me queda por hacer en esta vida está relacionado con Harry y lo cumpliré, no volveré a fallar.

-No fallaste, pero sigues insistiendo en que lo hiciste.- aseguró el director. Trataba de ablandar los duros ojos de la profesora, pero éstos estaban estancados en esa frialdad que los caracterizaba.

-No cumplí con mi deber, pero lo malo y lo que me reconcome, es que no llegué a tiempo a ninguno de los dos lugares. Caí en su trampa como una estúpida y Harry lo está pagando y también lo pagaron...ellos...

-Repito, no fue culpa tuya. Voldemort actúa con trampas y con maldad, engaña y hace todo lo posible por conseguir su propósito de una manera mezquina.

-No estaba refiriéndome a eso.- interrumpió Christine.- hace unos días, tuve un encuentro no grato con él. Y tiene razón, yo rompí las reglas...no quise escuchar a mi madre ni tampoco a mis superiores, no quise escuchar nada más que mi corazón...- sonrió con repulsión.-¡qué ilusa fui! Creer que yo sí podía escapar de mi destino, creer que las reglas eran para gente como ellos, que yo no entraba dentro de ellas por no ser completa, que yo podía comerme el mundo y desafiarlo, todavía no entiendo porque me encargaron la misma misión, porqué me dejaron volver si fallé...

-Porqué cuando un protegido es asignado no se puede cambiar de guardián. Tú estabas destinada a él y tu misión no ha acabado, ahora que te necesita deberás demostrar que puedes hacerlo y no solo porque sea tu trabajo como me dijiste, sino porqué esto es algo personal y te importa. Y tú no vas a dejar que le ocurra nada al hijo de James y Lily Potter, porque piensas que así puedes librarte de ese peso de culpabilidad y a la vez, indirectamente, ver a Alan a través de sus ojos...- Christine se puso en pie violentamente.

-Venga...entremos a ver a Remus...- con una sonrisa en la cara, Dumbledore se levantó y siguió a la profesora. Tal vez, aún quedara esperanza...

----------------------

Harry entró lentamente en la blanca habitación. El pecho seguía teniendo ese dolor profundo desde que se había despertado con aquel presentimiento.

La sala sólo tenía una cama, era muy distinta a la que había entrado cuando el señor Weasley había sido atacado por la serpiente.

Esta habitación era mucho más pequeña, tenía un armario ropero y un par de cómodos sillones. En el centro estaba la cama con el enfermo y a su lado una mesita de noche bien alta, con una botella de agua encima. Para redondear, un enorme ventanal cerrado con persianas era la mayor fuente de luz.

Harry observó la cama. Remus Lupin estaba inconsciente sobre ella, parecía dormido, como si de un momento a otro fuera a abrir los ojos y sonreír a Harry como siempre lo hacía.

Él camino hasta acercarse más a la cama, la rodeó y acarició las sábanas blancas con las que estaba cubierto el profesor. Lupin tenía toda la cara llena de cortes y moratones y estaba muy pálido y demacrado. Respiraba a través de un tubo artificial que tenía puesto en la boca y de un aparato que le proporcionaba el oxígeno. Sus brazos estaban llenos de agujas que sujetaban goteros con distintas pociones, dos de ellos, de sangre.

Harry acarició la mano del profesor suavemente e incluso estuvo tentado a zarandearla para que despertara, pero sabía que eso no iba a funcionar. Le impresionó mucho ver a Lupin en aquel estado, con el cuello tapado por vendas y un collarín, seguramente, a causa de la mordedura.

Sin poder remediarlo, los ojos se le empañaron y una lágrima bajó a través de su mejilla, mientras la puerta de la habitación volvía a abrirse y Dumbledore y Christine ingresaban en la sala. Harry ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, apretó un poco la mano de Lupin y trató de fingir que no lloraba.

-Tengo que irme, la Orden estará impaciente por saber nuevas noticias. Harry, Christine te llevará a Hogwarts dentro de un rato, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes levantar sospechas y es un riesgo muy grande que estés aquí, podría haber un ataque.- habló el director.

-Está bien pero...no quiero que se quede solo- titubeó el chico.- Podrían volver los mortífagos.

-Llegaré antes de que os vayáis y siempre habrá algún miembro de la Orden con él, no te preocupes.- explicó Dumbledore y sin esperar respuesta, se marchó.

Harry seguía sin mirar hacia atrás cuando los rodeó un incómodo silencio. Sólo tenía ojos para observar el deplorable estado de su ex profesor, de preguntarse porqué, de que alguien le golpeara y le mostrara que aquello no era más que un sueño, que Voldemort nunca había regresado, que Sirius no había caído a través del velo y que él no estaba en aquella habitación, con el corazón en un puño, casi rogando para que Lupin abriera los ojos, para que despertara.

_"Mamá, no sirvió de nada tú sacrificio, de nada. Ha vuelto, papá, ha vuelto, ¿qué hago?"_. Esos pensamientos lo atormentaban, le acribillaban el cerebro como un molesto tintineo, el saber, que sus padres habían dado la vida por él y que gracias al sacrificio de su madre Voldemort había caído, y que ahora todo eso no tenía ningún valor, era más fuerte que su deseo de no sentir nada, de parecerse a su profesora.

-Deja de llorar.- dijo Christine acercándose un poco más a la cama y echando una mirada rápida a Lupin.

-¡No me da la gana!- respondió Harry bruscamente, sentía que iba a arder de ira y que la persona con quién quería pagarlo era Christine.- ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Déjame en paz con mi dolor!

-Tú no puedes sentir ningún dolor y lo sabes.- susurró la profesora obligando a Harry a que la mirara a los ojos. Unos ojos tan fríos como puñales, tan huecos...tan insensibles...

-Lo sé.- gruñó Harry volviendo a mirar a Lupin.- Y no me importa. -Christine suspiró y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo.

-Está bien, Harry, voy a dejarte sólo esta vez, tienes unos instantes para descargar tu ira...pero será mi último regalo. A partir de ahora se han acabado lo lloriqueos y las pamplinas, voy a ser mucho más dura contigo y si tengo que verte retorcerte de dolor para lograr que olvides todos esos sentimentalismos absurdos, lo haré. Las cosas ocurren por algo, Harry, y si el destino ha querido que Lupin muera hoy, entonces ni tú ni nadie podrá hacer nada...- abrió el picaporte y se marchó.

-Este no puede ser mi destino...- murmuró Harry conteniendo la rabia.- Ahora sé, que las condiciones en las que uno nace son irrelevantes, es lo que haces con el don de la vida, lo que determina quién eres...y yo voy a sacar provecho de ella...voy a culminar...mi venganza.- Christine acababa de salir por la puerta, no obstante, pudo oír a la perfección las últimas palabras de Harry. Habían empezado a comunicarse por telepatía, una ciencia muy difícil sino se tenía ciertos...dotes mágicos. Y muy a su pesar, la profesora sabía que el día de la verdad no estaba muy lejos y que tendría que contarla para obsequiar a Harry con el único poder que podría ayudarlo, pero eso sólo ocurriría si él superaba el trauma de esa noche. Que lo lograra o no, dependía de él mismo, así que Christine se armó de valor y se alejó unos metros de la habitación, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Harry se quedó de nuevo en el más absoluto silencio. Le perturbaba la calma de esa habitación y a la vez estaba aliviado de no escuchar nada más que el leve tintineo que emitía la máquina de los constantes vitales de Lupin. Eran muy débiles, observó, apenas se percibían, pero aún había una luz al final del túnel.

Se acercó un poco más al profesor y se sentó en el borde de la cama, pasando la mano por sus pálidas mejillas. Estaba helado, el calor de su cuerpo se consumía poco a poco.

-Si Ginny estuviera aquí, me diría que habría que tener fe, profesor Lupin.- comentó Harry en voz alta, sentía que el hombre podía escucharle.- No se lo he dicho, pero ella y yo estamos saliendo y no sabe el bien que me hace...si Sirius estuviera aquí, estoy seguro de que estaría orgulloso.- suspiró ante el recuerdo de su padrino.- Perdóneme -susurró de repente, las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, era la primera vez que lloraba abiertamente.- Debí escucharle, debí saber que lo hacía por mí, profesor Lupin, debí comprender y...no lo hice, y lo siento de verdad. No quiero que le pase nada, no quiero que muera...- Harry bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota y si no lo hubiera hecho habría visto con sus propios ojos como las pestañas del profesor se forzaban en un gesto arrugado.

-Sirius...- sollozó Harry.- Sirius devuélvemelo...- una sonrisa amarga cubrió el rostro de Harry mientras miraba hacia el techo, como si de verdad creyera que su padrino estaba allí.- No seas egoísta...tú ya tienes a mis padres, pero yo estoy solo...anda...tráelo de vuelta, deja que siga conmigo, aún le queda mucho por vivir, nos queda a ambos...es una promesa Sirius, si me lo devuelves te juro que voy a lograr ese futuro por el cuál moriste, esa causa...voy a devolverlo, Sirius, voy a acabar con Voldemort y ese sueño nunca más será ficticio, ¡pero tienes que devolvérmelo! ¡Tienes que dejar que viva!

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo interrumpió, pero Harry no apartó la mirada del techo.

-Tenemos que irnos...- susurró Christine.- Tonks y Ojoloco han llegado, Harry, ellos cuidarán de Remus.- Harry se dio la vuelta sin mirar hacia atrás. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, las constantes de Lupin se intensificaron y el latido de su corazón palpitó con más fuerza, pero nadie supo qué ocurrió. Y cuando Lupin abrió dos días después los ojos, los sanadores creyeron, que se trataba de un verdadero milagro científico.

-----------------------

Christine caminaba aquella mañana por los pasillos del colegio. Sus pasos resonaban fuertemente por los todos los rincones del castillo y el frío se iba haciendo patente, conforme bajaba la escalinata, en dirección a las mazmorras.

Llevaba puesta su habitual túnica negra y su capa hondeaba en un divertido frufrú, con sus cabellos azabaches y lacios, sueltos, sin su habitual recogido en cola de caballo.

Su rostro era un verdadero muro de piedra, ácido, sin ningún sentimiento patente. Llegó hasta la puerta de la clase de pociones, entró en el aula vacía y se dirigió al fondo de la estancia, donde había otra puerta cerrada. Tomó aire y llamó con los nudillos. Una voz tan áspera e indiferente como la suya, le permitió el paso.

Christine entró y cerró tras de sí. El profesor de pociones estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, revisando algunos de los trabajos de sus alumnos. La mujer echó una mirada a su alrededor. El despacho estaba muy oscuro, era incluso tenebroso, no entraba luz por las ventanas porque las persianas estaban bajadas y se respiraba un olor agrio en el ambiente. Pero parecía que esa habitación tan cargada, repleta de frascos de pociones y tarros con extraños contenidos, eran del agrado del profesor. Lo único que le gustaba a Christine de aquel lugar eran los libros de las estanterías, aparentemente interesantes y muy raros de encontrar.

Snape levantó la vista de sus trabajos y carraspeó, llamando la atención de la mujer.

-¿Deseabas algo, Christine?- preguntó con una voz melosa, tratando de sonar amable. Esa falsa modestia no agradó en absoluto a la profesora.

-Sí, -dijo avanzando hasta colocarse enfrente del escritorio.- No me encuentro bien, ¿podrías darme una de las pociones?- Snape analizó con detenimiento el estado de la chica. Era cierto que estaba más demacrada que en otras ocasiones y también ojerosa, pero sus ojos inspiraban determinación y confianza.

-No te encontrarías mal si hicieras caso a Dumbledore...sería una lástima para Potter...perderte...- siseó Snape maliciosamente, y se puso en pie. Christine, no obstante, sonrió.

-Sabes muy bien que no he tenido otro remedio. A pesar de esos...extraños individuos que están ayudando a la Orden y a los aurores, esta guerra se nos está yendo de las manos...si hago cosas es para salvar vidas...

-¿Cómo la de los licántropos?- inquirió Snape desagradablemente.- No merece la pena que malgastes tu poder para salvar vidas que no tienen ningún sentido...

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó Christine. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro.- Yo creo que toda vida humana es necesaria y tiene el mismo valor...

-Ya veo.- susurró Snape.- Sí, a ti siempre te gustaron los sangre sucia y los licántropos, siempre fuiste con ellos...de todos modos, te aconsejo que dejes a un lado tus intereses personales con Lupin y te centres en proteger a Potter. El Señor Oscuro está furioso porque no le han llegado los informes requeridos...y cuando el Señor Oscuro se enfada, las cosas siempre se aceleran lo cual, Potter está en grave peligro...

-Te aconsejo que no sigas con esas, Severus.- interrumpió Christine bruscamente.- No me gusta que se hable de mi vida personal y menos alguien que no la conoce...

-Sí,- Snape al parecer disfrutaba mortificando a la profesora.- ya me acuerdo de todo ese numerito que montaste con Dani...francamente, no creo que Lupin sea mejor partido que él...un licántropo...

-¡Basta!- ordenó la mujer fríamente. Sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido de la rabia y tal vez Snape lo notara porque se paró de golpe.- No tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en cosas que no entiendes, lo que yo hiciera o haga no tienes porque saberlo tú, y te advierto que será mejor que no me vuelvas a nombrar el tema, porque entonces, quizás sea yo quién acabe contigo y no Voldemort y créeme, cuando me enfado, puedo ser tan terrible como él. No me importará que seas el espía de Dumbledore, yo no respondo ante nadie... -Snape se dio la vuelta hacia el armario y tras rebuscar uno segundos le entregó a la mujer un frasco con un líquido transparente.

-Tu poción.- dijo de mala gana.- Es una advertencia, Christine, ten mucho cuidado porque si sigues actuando como te venga en gana vas a durar tan poco como duraron los Potter y sé que he tocado una herida profunda...ya fallaste una vez y yo no confío en que tú seas la que pueda ayudar a Potter a sobrevivir del Señor Oscuro...

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo vaya a ayudarlo a sobrevivir?- preguntó Christine irónicamente dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Snape abrió ligeramente la boca.- Voy a ayudarle a...matarlo...

------------------------

Había pasado una semana desde que Lupin fuera atacado y mordido por un vampiro. Su recuperación tan rápida había sorprendido a todos los miembros de la Orden, pero había hecho brotar la esperanza en el corazón de Harry y sus amigos.

Él tenía la seguridad de que Sirius se había arrepentido y había dejado a Lupin regresar, que se lo había devuelto y a cambio Harry iba a cumplir su promesa de vengarlos a todos, de construir ese futuro tan buscado.

Quizás era por eso que en las últimas tres clases Christine se había mostrado mucho más satisfecha con su comportamiento y era él quién se daba cuenta del aspecto tan lamentable que mostraba la mujer en ciertos momentos, pero no había tenido el valor necesario para preguntar de nuevo. Sabía que no había llegado el momento, o al menos, ella no lo pensaba.

-¡CRUCIO!- la pequeña araña se retorció unos segundos en la mesa, sin que su agresor tuviera la menor compasión de ella.

-Ya es suficiente.- murmuró Christine indiferentemente. Estaba muy contenta con el rendimiento de Harry. Él detuvo el hechizo y se apoyó en la pared, aguardando nuevas órdenes. Después de recoger a la araña e introducirla en un tarro de cristal, la profesora se acercó a él.- ¿No sientes ninguna compasión, verdad?

-¿Por qué iba a compadecerme de una araña?- rió irónicamente Harry.

-Cuidado, ya sabes que no te he enseñado las maldiciones prohibidas para que las uses con arañas.

-Lo sé- aseguró Harry.- Tengo otros planes para ellas.- Christine sonrió.

-Esto ya lo dominas...¿sabes lo qué significa? ¿Recuerdas los sentimientos qué hay que tener para realizar la maldición Cruciatus?

-Por supuesto- respondió Harry indiferentemente. Jugaba con su varita balanceándola de una mano a otra.- tengo que desear causar...dolor...- sonrió ante el gesto serio de su profesora.- Tranquila Chris, soy el mismo de siempre...

-A veces me cuenta creerlo.

-Bueno, eso será porqué he aprendido la lección. ¿Qué quieres qué te diga? ¿qué no tengo ganas de lanzarla contra Bellatrix o contra Malfoy?

-Sé positivamente que lo deseas más que nada...te daré el gusto con Bellatrix, pero con Malfoy... sabes que no puedes hacerlo.

-Sí, es una desgracia, pero tarde o temprano va a delatarse y entonces...

-Dime una cosa.- lo interrumpió Christine.- ¿Y contra Voldemort? ¿No deseas lanzar la maldición cruciatus contra él?

-¡Oh, la maldición cruciatus no es un castigo para él!- respondió Harry fingiendo hacerse el ofendido.- ¡me decepcionas! ¡Para él quiero algo mucho peor!

-Sí, lo sé- rió irónicamente Christine.- Y no voy a tardar en enseñártelo.

-Lo espero con impaciencia.- contestó Harry, sus ojos estaban llenos de ansia de venganza.

-Pero antes tendrás que empezar a dominar la maldición Avada Kedavra. Y todavía no tienes asimilados en tu cabeza los conceptos necesarios para llevarla a cabo.

-No me gusta matar a la gente.- contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, pero debes aprenderla. Si has sido capaz de introducir el querer dañar a alguien con el sufrimiento, serás capaz de querer matarla. ¿No me digas qué no quieres matar a Voldemort?- el rostro de Harry había adoptado un semblante serio, tras la pregunta.

-Sabes que sí. Pero... -dejó de apoyarse en la pared y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente por la sala.- Él no morirá con un simple Avada kedavra. Cuando intentó matarme la maldición rebotó contra él y no murió...me explicó en aquel cementerio que él había tomado muchas precauciones contra la muerte...

-Estoy al tanto de ello.- respondió Christine, que estaba tan seria como Harry. -Y no creas que no he estado investigando el modo de matar a Voldemort, pero hasta ahora, la única conclusión a la que he llegado es que tú mismo encontrarás la manera...eres el único que puede destruirle...y con un poder que él desconoce.

-Sí, pero no puedo destruirle con amor...¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Lanzarle un beso?- Harry estaba irritado, se ponía así cada vez que se hacía alusión a la profecía que lo unía con Voldemort.

-No, no creo que tenga que ver con eso, pero sí con el deseo de proteger a tus amigos...- explicó Christine poniéndose una mano debajo de la barbilla.- Él nunca podría entender que arriesgaras tu vida por las personas a las que quieres...

-Bueno pues ya es hora de que se entere.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Christine.- Tú solo deja que yo ponga los conocimientos en tus manos...tal vez, cuando llegue la hora de acabar con Voldemort...lo sepamos, hasta entonces...habrá que trabajar muy duro...

----------------------

Era bastante tarde, había sido un día muy duro y se encontraba más cansado de lo habitual, eso sin tener en cuenta lo que le quedaba todavía. Suspiró con resignación, no entendía a qué se debía la insistencia del director a tener una conversación al menos una vez al mes. Quizás quería comprobar que la mente de Harry seguía abierta, porque en el fondo no se fiaba de Christine.

-Imposible.- murmuró- lo hemos hecho muy bien.

No, él creía que el director sólo trataba de matar su propia culpabilidad por la muerte de Sirius y su indiferencia hacia él durante el curso pasado. Pensaba que Harry estaba más contento con esas visitas mensuales, pero lo único que Dumbledore conseguía era fastidiarlo.

Cuando estaba frente a él tenía que abrir de nuevo su mente y seleccionar muy bien sus pensamientos para engañarle, no era una tarea fácil, pero la había efectuado tantas veces que su cerebro actuaba por inercia. Era muy fácil engañar al anciano.

Christine era una profesora excelente, había puesto numerosos conocimientos ante sus ojos y había abierto la capacidad de comprensión de Harry. Podía hacer tantas cosas, había aprendido tanta protección y tanto dominio que se había asegurado ser el mejor de todo el colegio y...mucho más que eso. Veía muy cercano el día de hacer su primera aparición en público, aún ignorando, que el verdadero poder estaba por llegar.

Si Dumbledore supiera lo mucho que había avanzado, si descubriera los conocimientos que Harry poseía. Su profesora se había asegurado que el curso le resultara realmente sencillo y lo había logrado. Materias como Transformaciones, Encantamientos o incluso Pociones, se habían convertido en un juego de niños.

Disfrutaba viendo la cara de incredulidad de la profesora McGonagall, la cuál otorgaba a Gryffindor una cantidad considerable de puntos, o los saltos de alegría del profesor Flitwitch, en una emoción contenida, asegurando que Harry se estaba convirtiendo en un experto en Encantamientos.

Pero sin duda lo que más satisfacía a Harry en aquellos momentos eran los gestos rudos de Snape cada vez que pasaba por su caldero y no tenía nada que criticar. Obviamente, después de las detenciones, Christine se había asegurado de que Harry controlara su ira hacia él y de que aprendiera a no dejarse influir por sus mortificaciones. Ardua tarea, pensaba el muchacho, porque pese a que Snape no encontraba motivos suficientes para castigarlo o para quitarle puntos, no cesaba en sus amenazas acerca de la prepotencia, en la que según él, Harry estaba cayendo.

Por supuesto, era muy sencillo para el profesor sacar un tema especialmente doloroso para el chico, todos referidos a James Potter y Sirius Black, pero la gota que había colmado el vaso había sucedido en su última clase de Pociones, donde el odioso profesor había insinuado que Lupin merecía morir.

El suceso de aquel día todavía era doloroso para Harry y estaba seguro de que el director no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad para obtener una explicación de porqué él, había hecho explotar el caldero con la poción dentro, en un ataque de ira descontrolada y se había largado de la clase, antes de que su pérdida de nervios, le hubieran incitado a lanzarle una maldición a Snape.

Pero se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por esa proeza, era cierto que se había ganado una semana de castigos con el profesor, en la que las insinuaciones acerca de Lupin, su padre o Sirius se habían incrementado, pero al menos había logrado dominar por completo a la oscuridad, o mejor dicho, a lo que su profesora llamaba el Ángel Negro.

Curioso nombre para denominar al mal, porque eso era el ángel negro, la oscuridad poseyendo el cuerpo de una persona, alimentándose del sentimiento de venganza o de dolor, esa fuerza que incitaba a hacer daño, incluso cuando la víctima no lo merecía.

Harry se había preguntado desde que lo oyó mencionar por primera vez, si en realidad Christine deseaba que él se dejara arrastrar por esa oscuridad, que se dejara absorber por ese poder que representaba la maldad, que quizás ella pensara que era eso lo que le iba a ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort y que luego, una vez muerto el mago tenebroso, podrían recuperar al verdadero Harry.

Cuán equivocados estaban, él estaba seguro de que, si se dejaba consumir por ese mal, nunca iba a poder volver a ser el mismo y había apartado esos fantasmas en torno a las absurdas teorías sobre su profesora al escucharla cada noche, sin poner atención en sus palabras, solo observar, ver el brillo de sus ojos haciéndola poderosa, fuerte, como ella era, y a la vez notar un deje de tristeza en sus profundos ojos azules, se había perdido en ellos, estaba escrito su destino y era, sin lugar a dudas, creer en sus palabras.

Jamás, Christine jamás había pretendido que Harry ganara la batalla de ese modo, y pese a que no observaba ningún signo de compasión, cariño o estima hacia él, podía comprobar en el día a día ese afán por protegerle. ¿Obligación? No, era una fuerza que la impulsaba a hacerlo y él la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, si Christine decía esto o hacía lo otro, era porque pensaba que así iba a salvar la vida de Harry. ¡Qué ironía! ¡Salvarla, no, ayudarle a cumplir su promesa, ayudarle a culminar esa venganza, que pudiera otorgarle un momento de paz!

Por eso le fastidiaba ahora estar subiendo por la gárgola hacia el despacho del director, después de haber pronunciado correctamente la contraseña. Tener que justificar sus medios, sus fines, sus pensamientos y su increíble cambio ante alguien que decía confesar ser el culpable de la muerte de su padrino. Aún no entendía como Dumbledore se atrevía mirarle a la cara, pero lo que realmente no entendía, era porque si deseaba apagar el fuego de su interior vengándose de todas las personas que habían llevado a la muerte a Sirius Black, porqué no empezaba con el que tenía más cerca, el director de Hogwarts.

Tal vez aún poseyera algo de conciencia, o tal vez, no sentía ningún rencor por el anciano, él que lo había admirado, él que lo había defendido en la Cámara de los Secretos, él que lo había puesto en un pedestal y le había empezado a abrir su alma, y ahora casi se obligaba a detestarlo, a buscar un motivo para odiarlo y cuando se repetía las palabras de confesión de Dumbledore acerca de la muerte de Sirius, su corazón se cerraba a escucharlas. Pese a todo, Dumbledore era y siempre lo sería el hombre al que admiraba, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos para él y no había ningún rencor en sus ojos, cuando ambos estaban frente a frente.

Pero había algo con lo que desviaba su frustración ante esos pensamientos, y era el ocultar al director el verdadero propósito de sus clases especiales, lo que hacía en ellas, y disfrutaba engañando al anciano con estúpidos pensamientos, siempre que él deseaba entrar en su mente.

Eso lo hacía sentirse fuerte y poderoso, y pensaba que, si había sido capaz de engañar al propio Dumbledore, también lo estaba logrando con Voldemort.

-Adelante.- dijo la pausado voz del director. El chico entró y sin esperar ofrecimiento tomó asiento. Esto divirtió mucho al anciano.- Bien, Harry, te he llamado porque la profesora McGonagall me ha comentado que le has pedido ir a visitar a Remus Lupin.- Harry se removió en la silla, no se esperaba un comienzo tan interesante para la conversación.

-Así es, señor.- los ojos de Dumbledore se clavaban como astillas en los suyos, así que, concentró su mente y obligó al anciano a leer en ella "Lo echo mucho de menos"

-Sé que lo echas mucho de menos.- dijo Dumbledore y Harry sonrió complacido.- Pero dadas las circunstancias no puedo dejarte ir, lo siento. Te seré franco, Harry, si aquel día, el día del ataque, dejé que fueras a San Mungo fue porque pensé que Remus iba a morir y que tú nunca me perdonarías el no dejarte verlo por última vez.- la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Harry, que fingió decepción, aunque la verdad es que estaba bastante fastidiado con el exceso de protección del director. Tenía que ver a Lupin y pedirle perdón, le reconcomía pensar que el ex profesor casi había muerto con la idea de que a Harry le resbalaba todo.

-Usted cree que podría ser peligroso..-. inquirió Harry. El director asintió.- Está bien...le escribiré para ver como se encuentra. ¿Puedo hacerlo, verdad?

-Sin ningún problema.- aseguró Dumbledore.- pero ten cuidado con no poner nada comprometedor. Recuerda que podrían estar detectando el correo.

-Claro, no se preocupe.- el director se mostró complacido. Entrelazó las manos y siguió mirando fijamente a Harry.

-Hay otro tema que quería comentarte...-Harry levantó la cabeza, esperando escuchar algo que valiese la pena.- Estoy sorprendido, Harry, has efectuado un cambio, tanto a nivel de estudios como a nivel personal excepcional y...me preguntaba si eso tenía algo que ver con Christine...- Dumbledore era muy listo, pensó Harry. Ya que sus pensamientos no le revelaban nada interesante estaba tratando de sacarle información por medio de las palabras. Christine le había advertido que al director no le gustaba la forma en la que Harry se estaba empezando a asemejar a ella.

-Usted le pidió que me diera clases...profesor.- explicó Harry, trataba de que su voz sonara suave y algo más cálida de lo que últimamente lo hacía.- Usted la conoce y me conoce a mí... a partir de ahí podrá juzgar.- Dumbledore sonrió. También pensaba que la actitud de rechazo hacia Harry se la merecía, el chico estaba jugando con él.

-Lo que yo le pedí a Christine, Harry, fue que te ayudara a superar la muerte de Sirius y que te enseñara Oclumancia y Legeremancia, para poder tener una defensa ante Voldemort...jamás le pedí que cambiara tu forma de ser...de hecho, no creo que a ti te agrade...

-Pues está equivocado, señor.- contestó Harry con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- A mí me gusta ser más fuerte, me gusta no pasarlo mal y me gusta Christine...

-No es eso lo que me dijiste a principio de curso- discutió Dumbledore.

-Tiene razón, me equivoqué. De hecho, tenía una cierta actitud de rechazo hacia ella...pero ella hizo justo lo que usted le pidió, ayudarme a superar la muerte de Sirius y hacerme avanzar mucho en cuanto a Oclumancia. De hecho, puede comprobar que estoy tratando por todos los medios de evitar mirarle directamente a los ojos, porque sé que usted intenta introducirse en mi mente...- Dumbledore sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de orgullo y de confianza, era una sonrisa fría, amarga...

-Ha hecho un trabajo concienzudo contigo. Ha logrado que olvides todo lo que fuiste y lo que eres y que incluso desconfíes de Remus o de mí.

-Yo no desconfío.- aseguró Harry.- Pero estoy cansado de ser el centro de atención. Debería dejar de preguntarme si me encuentro bien, de intentar averiguar cómo me siento...y también el profesor Lupin. Me enferma llamar la atención.

-Lo sé- aseguró el director. Esta vez no se reía.- Pero no lo puedo evitar Harry, siento que algo falla. ¿Por qué esa frialdad, por qué esa indiferencia? Se puede superar el dolor sin que la oscuridad te ronde...

-Eso ya está superado.- interrumpió Harry bruscamente.- Christine me contó lo del Ángel Negro, como lo llaman, y le aseguro que no me convertirá en lo que es ahora Voldemort.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- Harry reflexionó unos instantes.

-Porque tengo una promesa que cumplir.- contestó sinceramente.

La ventana del despacho de Dumbledore se abrió bruscamente y una ráfaga de aire frío entró bruscamente, derribando al suelo alguno de los papeles. El director se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y la cerró de un golpe seco, mientras Harry recogía lo que se había caído y lo depositaba de nuevo en el escritorio.

-Quiero creerte.- dijo Dumbledore como si nada los hubiera interrumpido.- Pero me cuesta. Creo que estás evadiendo el dolor, no superándolo. Y sino, explícame cómo, de repente, se te dan tan bien las pociones o los Encantamientos, cómo no hay ni una sola transformación que te salga mal o cómo has alcanzado el nivel de la señorita Granger.- Harry sonrió complacido. Ya esperaba esa pregunta, el director llegaba a ser muy predecible, o quizás, lo era ahora que él había estudiado cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Bueno, todos dicen que mi padre era el alumno más inteligente del colegio ¿no?, y que yo me parezco mucho a él, pues supongo que al final ha salido a luz la herencia que me dejó. Y también creo recordar que mi madre era muy buena en Encantamientos...quizás sea eso.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- preguntó Dumbledore con ironía.

-En absoluto- contestó Harry con el rostro más serio que le fue posible. La venganza era muy dulce y engañar así al director le proporcionaba un terrible placer.- Pero le recuerdo, director, que fue usted quién me dijo el contenido de esa...- tomó aire, odiaba hablar de eso.- de esa estúpida profecía...y ahora le parece mal que me tome en serio seguir vivo antes de las Navidades.- la respuesta produjo el efecto que Harry esperaba. Dumbledore abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar un poco confuso, pero serio.

-No me gustaría que te obsesionaras con eso.

-No me obsesiono, me lo tomo en serio.- se limitó a decir Harry.

El silencio calló abruptamente sobre la habitación. Harry se levantó y comenzó a pasear mirando el campo de quidditch, oscuro, a través de la ventana de el director, igual a como lo había mirado el día de la muerte de Sirius.

-¿Le puedo preguntar una cosa, señor?

-Por supuesto.- respondió Dumbledore, expectante.

-Me gustaría saber, porqué no mato a Voldemort en el Departamento de Misterios. Usted pudo hacerlo, es buen mago...¿fue por la profecía?- Obviamente el director no se esperaba aquella pregunta porque se quedó durante uno segundos callado, como si considerara o no responder. Harry estuvo muy tentado de leerle la mente a través de la Legeremancia, pero sabía que existía un gran riesgo en ello. Un mago experimentado como Dumbledore podría detectarlo.

-¿Crees que fue por la profecía, Harry?- preguntó al fin. El chico asintió.- Me temo, que te equivocas. Yo no creo que el destino de nadie esté escrito y tengo la seguridad de que se pueden cambiar las cosas. Día a día, tomamos miles de decisiones que si cambiáramos, variarían la forma de elegir nuestro futuro. La simple decisión de salir o no a la calle el día en que se va a producir un ataque, puede salvarnos la vida o arrebatárnosla. Yo no traté de matar a Voldemort porque sabía que corría un riesgo importante al atacarle.- Harry prestaba suma atención a cada palabra.- Si Voldemort ha sido capaz de engañar a la muerte, de acercarse a la inmortalidad más que nadie en el mundo mágico, yo, al intentar matarle, estaba corriendo el riesgo más que seguro de que la maldición rebotara contra mí y me matara yo mismo. Y sinceramente, no me puedo permitir el lujo de morir a manos de Voldemort mientras queden tantas cosas que organizar en el mundo mágico, por ejemplo, tu defensa. Christine jamás habría regresado de su...retiro si yo no le hubiese ofrecido unos argumentos y entonces tú estarías desprotegido. La unión que ha ofrecido la Confederación Internacional de Magos no habría sido posible, creo no ser prepotente al pensar, Harry, que si mis días hubiesen acabado en el Departamento de Misterios la poca resistencia que estamos mostrando se hubiera venido a pique. Hay muchas cosas que aún guardo en mi cabeza, cosas que te conciernen y cosas que conciernen a Voldemort, no hay nadie en el Mundo Mágico que lo conozca más que yo.- Harry lo miró directamente a los ojos muy pensativo.

-¿Cómo lo detendremos? ¿Cómo lograremos romper esa barrera que lo aparta de la muerte? Si es capaz de ocupar cuerpos, aunque volvamos a destruir el suyo miles de veces, regresará...

-No si se destruye el espíritu que se esconde tras ese cuerpo- argumentó Dumbledore.

-Pero la maldición Avada Kedavra no sirve...- susurró Harry. Hablaba en voz alta, pero expresaba sus propios pensamientos.- Si fuera así, hubiera muerto la noche en la que intentó matarme...pero él tomó grandes prevenciones para la muerte...¿cómo destruir algo que no es humano?

-Eso, se logrará con un poder que él no conoce...y que si aún no has perdido...reside en ti.

"Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabremos" las palabras de Christine cobraron sentido en aquel momento. Y si Harry no se equivocaba mucho, el espíritu que había que destruir para matar a Voldemort, era la parte del mal, que ocupaba el Ángel Negro.

------------------------

-¿A quién escribes esa carta?- escupió Ron, tenía la boca llena de tostadas que se había subido del desayuno.- ¿No será alguna nota secreta para Ginny, verdad?- Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Por supuesto que no, Ron. Cuando tu hermana y yo quedamos nos lo decimos personalmente.

-¿Entonces es cierto que quedáis a escondidas?- cuestionó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero a Harry le resultaba muy divertida la conversación.

-Si así fuera, no creo que sea prudente decírtelo. Podrías romper nuestro mágico momento de intimidad.- Ron exhaló un suspiró de resignación.

-Todavía no me hago a la idea de que Ginny y tú estéis saliendo. ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de ella?- Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, creo que me di cuenta después de las muchas conversaciones que tuvimos. Siempre vi a Ginny como mi hermana pequeña, pero hablando con ella me percaté de que es toda una mujer y mucho más sensata que tú.

-¡Yo soy sensato!- protestó Ron.

-Si lo fueras.- interrumpió Hermione.- No estarías atosigando a Harry con tus tonterías. ¿Para quién es la carta?- añadió preguntando a su amigo.

-Para Lupin.- suspiró el chico. -Le pregunté a McGonagall si me dejaban ir a verlo al hospital, pero se negó rotundamente.

-Lo imaginé.- dijo Ron.- Esa vieja arpía...

-¡Ron!- le reprendió Hermione.- La profesora McGonagall hace bien en no permitir a Harry que salga de Hogwarts, podría ser peligroso.

-Sí, por una vez estoy de acuerdo.- apoyó Harry, aunque no lo creía del todo. Si los profesores supieran lo mucho que había mejorado, seguramente le dejarían ir a ver a Lupin a San Mungo.- Malfoy está espiándome dentro de Hogwarts y podría informar a Voldemort de mi pequeña excursión. Pero estoy preocupado por Lupin, podrían ir al hospital a atacarlo...ahora que está convaleciente.

-Dumbledore se habrá asegurado de que no los sorprendan. Habrá puesto vigilancia.- opinó Hermione astutamente.

-Sí, lo ha hecho. Aún así, me preocupa. Voldemort no suele dejar un trabajo a medias y en cuanto esté recuperado, conociendo a Lupin como le conozco no se quedará oculto como un cobarde. A veces pienso que el espíritu de Sirius lo ha poseído.

-El profesor Lupin es un gran mago y siempre lo ha demostrado.- dijo Ron.- No tienes de qué preocuparte. No le pasará nada.

-Eso espero.- suspiró Harry. Dobló la carta en cuatro pedazos y se dirigió a la lechucería seguido de sus amigos. Afortunadamente, muchos de los alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor y también los profesores y no tuvieron ningún encuentro no grato. Odiaría que alguien le preguntara a dónde iba o qué iba a hacer. Ya no confiaba en nadie.

La Lechucería también estaba desierta. Harry buscó a Hedwig con la vista y la encontró medio durmiendo al lado de Argo, ambas muy juntitas. La llamó con un silbido y la fiel ave bajó hasta colocarse en el hombro de su amo. Argo ululó ofendida, de que los hubieran interrumpido.

-Hace mucho que no te doy trabajo, vieja amiga.- susurró Harry atando la carta a la pata de Hedwig.- Quiero que se la lleves a Lupin, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no levantes sospechas y no vuelvas sin una contestación. ¿Entendido?

Hedwig ululó para darle a entender a Harry que había comprendido todo muy bien y tras apretarle un poco con la pata en el brazo cariñosamente, salió volando.

Harry, Ron y Hermione la observaron hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

-Creo que Argo y Hedwig no tardarán en formar familia.- opinó Ron. Harry no pudo más que sonreír. Estaba ansioso por obtener la respuesta de Lupin. Había escrito la carta muy minuciosamente, cuidando cada detalle al máximo. No le había dicho a Lupin que Sirius le seguía importando y tampoco le había dado a entender que lo quería mucho, pero sí le había pedido perdón y deseado que se recuperara pronto, porque había estado muy angustiado con lo que había ocurrido. Cualquiera que leyera la carta, pensaría que Harry Potter apreciaba a Remus Lupin, pero no lo suficiente como para llegar a quererlo y con ese magnifico pensamiento, se dirigió con sus amigos hacia las mazmorras, donde tendría lugar la terrible clase doble de pociones, con su profesor menos agraciado.

------------------

Hacía un día envidiable. El sol estaba en su mayor apogeo, los pájaros canturreaban como si estuvieran en primavera, silbaba un tibio viento, nada parecido a los anteriores días fríos, en los que el otoño llamaba a gritos al invierno y en los que Hogwarts, se convertiría en un castillo nevado.

No, el día había amanecido espléndido, era sábado y los estudiantes estaban relajados, tirados bajo la sombra de las copas de los árboles, disfrutando de lo que sería el último día de calor.

Harry y Ginny se encontraban en su lugar secreto. No es que fuera muy secreto, pero sí íntimo y donde se habían juntado en todas las ocasiones que deseaban estar a solas y que eran muchas.

Su relación se había consolidado fuertemente, ambos parecían llevar saliendo una eternidad, como si siempre hubieran estado juntos y su destino fuera reunirse. Se conocían muchos años, pero ahora estaban explorando más a fondo las personalidades del otro, eran uno, porque siempre podían adivinarse los pensamientos. Harry pensaba que Ginny era un verdadero peligro para él, porque llegaba a conocerlo tan bien como Christine y era muy difícil engañarla. Pero ella no era una persona celosa y tampoco preguntaba mucho, solía confiar en Harry y dejaba que él decidiera lo que contarle o no en cada momento.

Lo quería como jamás había querido a nadie, era extraño porque todavía era muy joven, pero había nacido un lazo de afecto que los unía, un presentimiento dentro de su corazón que les dictaba, que habían nacido para quererse y no separarse jamás.

Harry había aprendido a querer, la palabra que siempre había notificado como tabú, se había convertido en su mejor defensa cuando los fantasmas del dolor y la culpabilidad acudían a él.

Nunca había sabido lo que significaba que le quisieran de verdad, quizás, la única persona que le había inspirado esa sensación era Sirius, pero él nunca le había dicho "te quiero" y ahora estaba muerto. Ginny se lo repetía a cada momento y él solo sonreía. Sentía que decirle "te quiero" iba a afectarle demasiado, no sabía realmente el significado de la palabra y temía que su plan con Chrisitine se fuera a pique si se ataba demasiado a las cadenas de las palabras.

Pero Ginny nunca le había reprochado nada, es más, incluso le entendía y no le importaba que Harry no fuera capaz de decirle que la quería, porque ya se lo demostraba con creces. Una imagen, vale más que mil palabras, se repetía y cada vez que Harry sonreía, le hacía una caricia, la besaba con esa ternura o la cogía de la mano, sentía que esas palabras no hacían falta porque tenía lo mejor de él, al verdadero Harry.

No al que estaban acostumbrados a ver últimamente, frío y distante, sin sentimientos...no, sino a su parte humana. Ginny estaba preocupada por él y sabía que ella era la única capaz de hacer reaccionar a su novio, capaz de devolverle su humanidad, sus sentimientos y eso la hacía importante.

Por eso, las dudas desaparecían cuando se encontraban a solas, como estaban ahora, en su rincón mágico, secreto, tumbados en la hierva, y apoyados el uno en el otro. Ginny tenía cerrados los ojos, disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad del momento y Harry le acariciaba sus cabellos color fuego, mientras pensaba en lo feliz que se sentía a su lado.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una tontería?- preguntó de repente. Tenía la mirada perdida en el lago.

-Ummm- Ginny asintió.

-Anoche soñé que estábamos en la Madriguera, todos juntos, disfrutando de una cena a nuestro honor, haciendo pública nuestra relación. Tu madre me abrazaba y tu padre no paraba de hacerte reír, estábamos muy felices.Sirius venía y me felicitaba, me abrazaba y me sonreía...estaba tan en paz. Todo era de color de rosa, no había guerra ni tampoco un Voldemort para empañar nuestra felicidad, no habían muertes, solo nuestra alegría...- Ginny se incorporó y se puso encima suyo, mientras le miraba a los ojos esmeralda, que reflejaban melancolía.

-No es una tontería...es la cosa más bonita que he oído en toda mi vida.- lo besó dulcemente.- Te quiero Harry.- apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de él y escuchó su respiración acompasada. Los latidos de sus corazones se habían sincronizado.

-Ginny...

-¿Si?

-Me gustaría que no fuera un sueño.

-Y a mí.

Harry acercó su rostro al de ella y comenzaron a besarse, primero suavemente y luego acelerando sus respiraciones, convirtiendo ese beso en algo apasionado.

Y continuaron así, unidos por ese juego que era el destino, olvidándose quiénes eran y dónde estaban, sin buscar un motivo que pudiera enturbiar su felicidad, sin notar la presencia de una sombra, que los había observado durante toda la mañana.


	17. ¿Quién eres, Christine?

**Reviews: **

**Aidee: **Muchas gracias por todo!!!!! la verdad es q este fict es un reto para mí, es el primero q escribo y no sé si lo estoy haciendo del todo bien, en fin, créeme q lo intento. Espero q te siga gustando, poco a poco iré desvelando todos los secretos q se acontecen, de momento, en este capi viene uno gordo. Besazos!!!!

**Barby-Black: **Olasss!!! Muchas gracias, de verdad!!!!!!! Me alegra q te guste. En realidad, harry no es malo. Únicamente se deja arrastrar por el odio q siente hacia Voldemort y todos los q propiciaron la muerte de Sirius, pero eso no lo convierte en una mala persona. Es fría y dura, en ocasiones, pero ya veras como el verdadero harry siempre acaba saliendo a la luz. Lo q pasa q Christine lo envevena un poco con sus palabras, pero créeme que ella tampoco es mala, sólo intenta lo mejor para Harry. Besos!!!

**Gran patronus: **Hello!!!! Tú siempre tan amable, muchas gracias, de verdad. Tienes mucha razón, si Harry dejara de ser el Harry que conocemos, no sería lo mismo. Ya veras como tendrá fases a lo largo del fict q parecerá malo, pero su yo bueno siempre saldrá a la luz, no voy a dejar q lo consuma la oscuridad por completo, ya lo verás. Y aquí en este capi tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta, sabrás al fin quién es Christine. Espero q te guste la sorpresa!!!!!

**Pauly-fanática-0808: **Olasss, jeje, vale sí, en el capi anterior os hice sufrir un poquito...umm, me pensaré lo de Lupin, pero no puedo prometerte nada, jeejj, pero mientras eso ocurra o no, tú disfruta de él. Respecto a lo de Dumbledore...no, él no puede leerle la mente a Harry en ese momento, eso no significa q no sea buen mago ni q no sepa más de lo q parece. jejej. Te dejo con la intriga. Besazos!!!!

**CAPÍTULO 17: ¿QUIÉN ERES, CHRISTINE?**

Los cálidos rayos de luz solar se filtraban a través de las polvorientas ventanas de aquel tercer piso. Habían pasado días, semanas, incluso meses desde aquella primera vez, pero el olor agrio del aula cerrada, la pizarra con los pintorescos dibujos o las rayadas mesas de estudio, no habían variado aquel ambiente hostil que se reflejaba en la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

La profesora Christine, una mujer alta, de cabellos largos y negros azabache y ojos azules, profundos y fríos, volvía a explicar las criaturas mágicas que a estas alturas debían desfilar en el bando enemigo. Aquel día, explícitamente, los vampiros.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor profesora a la vez que Remus Lupin, que había pasado por Hogwarts y por eso tal vez, ningún estudiante se perdía detalle de sus complicadas explicaciones. Eso, o el miedo a la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer, era lo que mantenía el silencio en el aula.

El trío de Gryffindor estaba sentado en primera fila, como odiosamente Hermione se encargaba de posicionarlos y tenían los ojos muy abiertos. Harry sabía que había sido un vampiro quién casi llevara a la muerte al profesor Lupin y se había propuesto matarlos a todos, pensamiento que sus amigos desconocían.

Era tal su atención que no se percató cuando una lechuza de plumaje blanco entró como una flecha por la ventana y fue a estrellarse en su regazo.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado y Ron pegó un bote. Un segundo después, la clase levantaba la cabeza tratando de distinguir qué era lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Potter! ¡La hora de las lechuzas es durante el desayuno!- gritó Christine, furiosa de que su clase se interrumpiera por necedades.

Pero Harry no la escuchaba. Acababa de distinguir a la lechuza, era la suya propia, a la que había enviado unos días atrás con una carta a San Mungo para Lupin.

-¡Hedwig!- exclamó preocupado. Su lechuza estaba semiinconsciente. Llevaba una carta atada a su pata derecha, pero todas sus plumas estaban revueltas y con pequeñas heridas por todo el cuerpo. Del pico le salía un hilo de sangre y ululaba débilmente, a causa del dolor.

Harry se levantó de golpe y la cogió en brazos.

-¡Profesora Byrne, es mi lechuza! ¡ha sido atacada, creo que está muy mal!

En ese momento la clase entera armó un barullo de comentarios. Hermione observaba el lamentable estado de Hedwig al borde de las lágrimas y Ron estaba consternado. Christine dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se acercó rápidamente hasta Harry. Dio un vistazo fugaz a Hedwig y cogió al muchacho del brazo, arrastrándole hacia la salida.

-¡Quiero una redacción de no menos de un pergamino de lo que he dicho durante la clase! ¡El que no me la traiga tendrá la asignatura suspendida, así que no quiero que nadie se mueva de aquí! ¿Entendido?- los alumnos murmuraron en disconformidad, pero nadie se atrevió a protestar directamente a la profesora.

-Vamos Harry,- susurró la mujer por lo bajo.- Tenemos que encontrar a Hagrid.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y en cuanto salió de la clase comenzó a correr muy rápido hacia la sala de profesores, seguido de cerca por Christine. Hedwig iba doliéndose por el camino, mientras el chico le pedía que aguantara.

En frente de la sala de profesores se encontraban las dos gárgolas que estaban el curso anterior, en el que Harry había acudido por el mismo motivo, un ataque a su lechuza. La vez anterior y pondría la mano en el fuego, había sido la profesora Umbridge quién había tratado de alcanzar a Hedwid.

Pero la situación en aquellos momentos era distinta. Umbridge ya no estaba en el colegio y todo el mundo sabía del regreso del Innombrable, por lo cual sólo quedaba una opción: Voldemort había ordenado a sus espías en Hogwarts que vigilaran a su lechuza, porque sólo ellos podían conocerla.

-¡Unidad!- exclamó Christine con la voz entrecortada, en dirección a las gárgolas. Éstas, se hicieron a un lado y los dejaron pasar.

La sala de profesores no estaba vacía. Como Harry se había imaginado, Hagrid se encontraba allí, revisando unos dibujos. También estaban la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape y la profesora Siniestra. Al ver a las personas que acaban de entrar, todos se pusieron de pie, algo impactados.

-¿Ha habido un ataque?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall inquieta. Le temblaba el labio inferior. Pero al ver que Harry cargaba a su lechuza, la cual tenía los ojos semicerrados, exclamó:- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

-¡Hagrid!- gritó Harry sin prestar atención a los demás.- ¡Es Hedwig, ha llegado herida a la clase! ¡Tienes que curarla!

-¿Hedwid?- preguntó Hagrid, visiblemente alarmado. E intercambió miradas nerviosas con los demás profesores. Harry depositó a la pequeña lechuza sobre la mesa, sin importarle los pergaminos que habían sobre ella y el semigigante se acercó a reconocerla.

Lo primero que hizo fue acariciarle la cabeza suavemente y evitar así que Hedwig cerrara completamente los ojos y luego le examinó las alas y las patas. La pobre lechuza trataba de quejarse lo más mínimo. Harry esperaba pacientemente el diagnóstico de Hagrid y se asustó mucho cuando su amigo levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry nervioso. Miraba a ambos lados sin entender porqué la profesora McGonagall se había llevado la mano a la boca o Snape tenía una expresión indefinida.- Hagrid...- susurró.- Puedes curar a Hedwig...¿verdad?

Hagrid se puso a llorar y aquello enfureció más a Harry de lo que ya estaba de por sí. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se comportaba cómo si estuvieran en un funeral? Harry tenía sujeta a Hedwig por detrás y no entendía porqué simplemente su amigo no corría a la enfermería a por algún tipo de poción que curara el estado de su lechuza.

-Estoy empezando a enfadarme, Hagrid- murmuró, apretando los puños.- ¿Vas a decirme qué tiene Hedwig para que pueda ir a la enfermería a pedirle a Madam Pomfrey una poción o qué?

-Lo siento, Harry.- sollozó el profesor.- Pero no se puede hacer nada por Hedwig. Le han lanzado algún tipo de Encantamiento y parece ser que fue de Magia Negra. No podemos contrarrestarla...no hay nada que podamos hacer...es demasiado tarde.

-¿Puedes curarla, Chris?- le preguntó a su profesora esperanzado.

-Lo siento, Harry.- contestó la mujer fríamente.- Pero no puedo.

-¡Claro que puedes! ¡Tú te curaste el corte en la cara! ¿verdad? ¡Tú eres muy poderosa, puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes!

-No puedo.- negó Christine con pesar.- Lo lamento, pero sólo puedo curar heridas poco graves, pero no maleficios o encantamientos.

A Harry se le vino el mundo a los pies. ¿No había nada que hacer? ¿Hedwig iba...iba...? No, no podía ser. No podía ni siquiera pensar que hubiese perdido otro ser querido...Hedwig no iba a morir...y menos por culpa de...

"_-¡Eh Potter. Se te ha caído esto, Potter. ¿Es qué ahora te dedicas a mirarte al espejo?- Malfoy tenía en sus manos el espejo de doble sentido que le había regalado Sirius y que ahora utilizaba para comunicarse con Lupin. Se le debía de haber caído de la mochila cuando se había movido tan bruscamente._

_-¡Dame eso inmediatamente, Malfoy!- Draco se rió con fuerza y comenzó a mirar con más detenimiento el espejo._

_-¿No te importará que lo lance al lago, verdad?- añadió alargando la mano para hacer ver como que lo tiraba al agua.- Bueno, Potter, está visto que no tiene ninguna utilidad para ti...despídete del obsequio de tu papaíto y tu padrino...- Malfoy lanzó el espejo al agua y antes incluso de que Harry pudiera reaccionar e ir a buscarlo, el calamar gigante salió del agua y lo engulló como si fuera los bocadillos que solían lanzarle los alumnos._

_-¡¡¡Nooooo!!!- gritó Harry, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Se agachó a la orilla del lago y golpeó con los puños el suelo."_

-¡Hedwig!- los ojos de Harry estaban empañados de lágrimas. Se acercó a la pequeña lechuza y la miró a sus ojos ambarinos. La tomó en brazos.- Perdóname Hedwig, yo no...no debí dejar que llevaras la carta...

La lechuza ululó y negó levemente con la cabeza y luego le estiró la pata derecha, donde estaba la contestación que Lupin le había escrito. Harry la desató con las manos temblorosas y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Entonces, muy lentamente, Hedwig dejó de ulular, y fue cerrando los ojos vidriosos. Su pequeño corazón dejó de latir y la calidez y el calor que emitían sus plumas abandonaron su cuerpo, que se fue quedando frío.

Las nubes taparon el sol y la sala de profesores se sumió en la más profunda oscuridad. El silencio se apoderó del lugar y sólo era roto por el sollozo entrecortado de Hagrid.

Harry depositó a su lechuza, ya sin vida encima de la mesa y el acarició el pelaje por última vez.

-Lo has hecho bien...vieja amiga, me trajiste la carta...nunca me fallaste, siempre fuiste la mejor...la mejor...

-¡Oh, Harry lo siento tanto!- gimió Hagrid y le dio un abrazó muy fuerte.

-¿Te ocuparás de enterrarla?- le preguntó el muchacho con voz queda, una vez el profesor se apartó.

-Por supuesto que sí...si hay algo que...

-¿Se puede saber a quién le enviaste la carta, Potter?- gruñó Snape malhumorado.- Sabes que en estos tiempos, y más siendo tú, el correo puede ser interceptado...

-La carta era para Remus Lupin.- respondió Harry secamente.- Y el profesor Dumbledore me dio permiso para ello, porque no podía ir a visitarlo a San Mungo.- ante la mención del nombre de Dumbledore, Snape se mordió el labio inferior y no dijo nada más.

-Potter, ¿la carta está sellada?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall lanzándole una clara indirecta. La profesora Siniestra estaba en la habitación y no podían mencionar nada con referencia a la Orden. Harry se sacó la respuesta de Lupin del bolsillo de su túnica y vio que estaba cerrada con magia.

-Sí, lo está...pero eso no significa que no la hayan leído...pudieron haberla vuelto a sellar después.

La profesora McGonagall tendió su mano y Harry le entregó la carta. Hizo unos movimientos con su varita para comprobar unas cosas y luego se la volvió a dar a Harry.

-Sólo ha sido sellada una vez. Nadie leyó el interior...parece ser que tu lechuza era muy eficaz, Potter. -los ojos de la profesora reflejaban tristeza, pero los de Harry eran un verdadero témpano de hielo. Había vuelto a intercambiar la sensación de dolor por la de ansia de venganza, y tenía un nombre en mente: Draco Malfoy.

Él había tirado el espejo de doble sentido al lago, él era espía de Voldemort en el colegio y seguramente él, había atacado a Hedwig.

-De todas formas la carta no decía nada importante.- informó Harry.- Me cuidé de ello y Lupin jamás pondría algo comprometedor. No sé que esperaban al intentar leerla.

-Una simple despedida puede significar mucho, Potter.- inquirió Christine y Harry supo al instante de qué se trataba. Voldemort sólo intentaba saber la relación que tenía con las personas con las que se carteaba y descifrar su contenido.

-Disculpad, pero tengo clases.- murmuró Harry, volviéndose a guardar la carta sin abrir en el bolsillo de su túnica. Y tras echar un último vistazo al cuerpo inerte y sin vida de Hedwig, salió de la sala de profesores, con dirección a la sala común.

Después de explicarles a sus amigos lo ocurrido con Hedwig, Harry se había vuelto a distanciar del mundo. Ni siquiera Ginny había podido convencerle para que fuera a comer un poco y se había marchado a su escondite secreto, para reflexionar.

No acababa de entender como tenía el valor de seguir adelante, realmente la venganza era muy dulce y un sentimiento tan poderoso o más, que el amor. De otro modo, ¿cómo podría mantener el equilibrio, rodeado de tanta tristeza?

El día se había vuelto húmedo y frío, el sol se había escondido tras los negros nubarrones que amenazaban tormenta, pero pese al frío, Harry estaba escondido entre los arbustos, mirando en dirección al lago.

-¿Cómo estás?- una voz áspera acababa de aparecer por detrás suyo. Harry ni se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrado a que Christine apareciera repentinamente y que siempre supiese donde estaba.

-Sólo reflexionaba.- contestó secamente.- tengo ganas de que esto termine.

-Lo sé.- le aseguró la profesora. Por un momento, sus ojos brillaron inusualmente.- Acompáñame. Tengo algo que enseñarte.

Harry no preguntó qué era. Christine nunca le decía las cosas hasta que no llegaba el momento oportuno. Así que, cuidándose de que nadie los observara, se cogió de su brazo y ambos desaparecieron bajo una luz blanca, para reaparecer segundos después, en la sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Para qué me has traído aquí?- preguntó Harry confusamente. Pensaba que la mujer lo iba a llevar a algún sitio interesante.- ¿No querrás que entrenemos ahora, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no. Deberías estar en clase.- respondió Christine distraídamente, parecía que buscaba algo.- Te he traído aquí para darte una cosa.

-¿Y qué es?

La profesora no respondió. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en alguna cosa. Harry la observaba expectante. Ya la había visto comportarse así muchas veces y siempre tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo, pero no sabía porqué. Christine era y siempre lo había sido una bruja muy especial y la razón de que lo fuera se iba a averiguar muy pronto, más pronto, de lo que incluso ambos se imaginaban.

La profesora abrió los ojos de golpe y entonces la sala se llenó de una calidez insospechable y se escuchó un leve tintineo y una melodía, muy parecida al canto de un fénix. Y eso era precisamente, la canción del ave mitológica.

Un precioso pájaro de un plumaje blanco platino, que emitía unas chispas doradas y soltaba un polvo plateado, apareció en el hombro de Christine. Una vez la mujer le acarició el plumaje, el ave detuvo su canción.

Harry abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. Estaba totalmente anonadado. Ya había visto otras veces a Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, pero éste era totalmente distinto. Tenía un plumaje extremadamente bello y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, del color del mar, que producía una sensación de pérdida de tu persona.

-¿Te gusta?- sonrió Christine, al ver la cara de asombro de su alumno.

-Es...es precioso...- logró susurrar. En cuanto escuchó su voz, el fénix salió volando del hombro de la mujer y sobrevoló la cabeza de Harry, emitiendo un suave canto y dejando escapar esos polvos plateados.- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Es curioso que lo preguntes.- respondió Christine, sin dejar de sonreír. Indicó a Harry que la acompañara y ambos se sentaron en el suelo, apoyados en la pared, cerca de la chimenea. El animal seguía sobrevolando la cabeza del muchacho.- ¿Sabes de dónde vienen los fénix, Harry?- Christine tenía la mirada perdida. El animal bajó hasta ella y se colocó en su regazo. La profesora le acarició el plumaje suavemente.

-No, pero creo entender que no hay muchos...

-Los fénix no se reproducen por sí mismos.- explicó la chica.- Nacen del llanto de los humanos.- Harry abrió la boca sorprendido.- Cuando una lágrima verdadera cae a las llamas del fuego. Este fénix llegó a mí hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi vida pendía de un hilo...- las palabras de Christine sonaban melancólicas y lejanas.

-Nunca había oído una cosa así. Sé las características que pueden tener, pero no me imaginaba que nacieran de una forma tan especial... -Harry trataba de profundizar en la mirada de la profesora, pero ella seguía acariciando al pájaro distraídamente, con la mirada al vacío.

-Adoptan las características de las personas de las que nacieron.- continuó explicando Christine. Harry vio que los profundos ojos del animal se asemejaban a los de su profesora. Eran fríos y distantes, pero a la vez transmitían sabiduría y calidez.

-Jamás había pensado que pudieran existir los fénix blancos...

-Es que este fénix es especial.- sonrió Christine.- Creo que siempre estuvo destinado a ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi dolor también era a la vez tu dolor.- respondió la profesora simplemente.- Con el tiempo, lo entenderás. Pero ya ves que no para de rondarte, creo que mi misión era entregártelo. Ni siquiera le puse nombre, porque sabía en el fondo que su destino estaba a tu lado.- en ese momento el fénix abandonó el regazo de Christine y se posó sobre las rodillas del muchacho. Harry le tocó el plumaje y comprobó que estaba caliente.

-Pero...no puedo aceptarlo, es tuyo...yo...dijiste que nacían de las lágrimas de las personas y que adoptaban sus características...se asemeja a ti...yo...

-Ahora también se parece a ti...y comprobarás, cuando lo conozcas mejor, que siempre estuvo marcado para llegar hasta ti.- explicó Christine.- No pretendo sustituir a Hedwig con él, Harry, simplemente pensé que había llegado la hora de entregártelo, como me quedan muchas cosas que darte todavía. Poco a poco voy a ir otorgándote aquellos símbolos que te ayudarán a seguir tu camino...tu destino...no los rechaces.- Harry cerró los ojos y asintió un poco perturbado.- Será capaz de llevar tu correo en segundos, puede desaparecer y aparecer en cualquier lugar...la magia de los magos no les afectan..., sé que será un compañero fiel y muy útil en algún momento de tu vida...

-Gracias...- susurró Harry. Nunca le habían regalado algo tan especial y se sentía abrumado.- Creo que le llamaré...Ares...

-¿Ares?- reflexionó Christine, colocándose una mano en la barbilla.- ¿Por qué el nombre del dios de la guerra?

-Porque Marte, que es el mismo nombre en la mitología romana, está brillando mucho últimamente y porque estamos en tiempo de guerra...el tiempo....del dios de la guerra...

-Una explicación un poco confusa.- opinó Christine divertida.- Pero un nombre...muy especial...

El fénix despegó de las rodillas de Harry y comenzó a volar con gran maestría. Harry lo observaba y no se daba cuenta de que Christine tenía los ojos puestos en él fijamente. Eran tantas cosas las que le estaban ocurriendo, era tanto lo que se estaba sufriendo en esta guerra...guerra...que fuerte y grande sonaba esa palabra, demasiado real, demasiado significativa para que se hubiera convertido en parte de sus vidas. ¿Cuándo empezó todo? Porque apenas se había dado cuenta de ello, el encuentro con Sirius...la huída de Pettrigrew...la muerte de Cedric...el cementerio...y después todo lo demás. Así es como llamaba él a su quinto curso, "lo demás", porque decir en voz alta los sucesos que ocurrieron en él o que estaban ocurriendo ahora era demasiado peligroso, demasiado...doloroso.

Ahora se estaba dando cuenta realmente de lo que significaba luchar, hacer ese sacrificio, tener que haber pasado por los peores momentos de su vida para superar toda clase de retos, para estar algún día a la altura de su enemigo, para culminar su venganza...que huecas sonaban esas palabras si comparaba su vida antes de la muerte de Sirius...eran dos mundos, dos realidades, dos agujeros, uno lleno y el otro...vacío.

Tantas muertes, tanto sufrimiento, tanto miedo...y la respuesta, la solución, estaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Harry?- inquirió Christine con el rostro muy serio. Harry dejó de observar el magnífico espectáculo que mostraba Ares al volar, para poner sus ojos sobre la profesora.

-Pensaba que...las cosas se nos están yendo de las manos...que no me explico todavía cómo llegamos a esta situación...en cómo ha influido en mi vida...en cómo soy...- Christine apartó la mirada de sus ojos, pero no se quedó callada.

-Hemos llegado muy lejos como para cuestionarnos, Harry...sí, es injusto, sí, estás cansado y sí...es cruel...pero es lo que tenemos, es lo que hay y es lo que debemos hacer...

-¿No estás siendo del todo sincera conmigo, verdad?- cuestionó Harry. Sus ojos brillaban al contorno de la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas. Christine suspiró.

-Creo que a veces logras superar las defensas que pongo para que no penetres en mi mente...

-Nunca lo he hecho.- replicó Harry.- Nunca he querido entrar en tu intimidad si tú no has querido mostrármela...eres de las pocas personas a las que no lograría traspasar su defensa con la Legeremancia.

-Lo hubieras hecho si hubieras querido.- susurró Christine. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.- Quizás hubieras quedado agotado o hubiéramos salido volando por los aires...pero no hay mente a la que no puedas entrar.

-Estuve tentado de inmiscuirme en los pensamientos de Dumbledore el otro día...pero un mago tan experimentado como él, me habría detectado.- explicó Harry.- pero estás evadiendo mi pregunta...

-Sí, tienes razón, lo hago.- confesó Christine. Harry nunca la había visto tan nerviosa, era como si estuviera perdiendo su habitual temple tan frío.- Pero comprende que me es difícil...no sé si es el momento...

-¿Y cuándo es el momento?- bramó Harry poniéndose en pie de golpe.- ¡Dime cuándo, Chris! ¡Estoy harto! ¿sabes? ¡harto de los entrenamientos, de las charlas, harto de que me ocultes las cosas, de que llegue el momento en el que me digas como matar a Voldemort! ¡Necesito que esto acabe y lo necesito ya!- dio una patada a la silla que estaba más cerca suyo y ésta se quebró. Christine se puso de pie e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Lamento que la situación se nos escape de las manos, Harry. Pero tengo un muy buen motivo para...

-¡A la mierda con los motivos, Chris! ¡Necesito respuestas!- suplicó exasperado.- ¡Me estoy volviendo loco y estoy volviendo locas a las personas que me rodean! ¡Te he abierto mi corazón, he dejado que hurgues en mis recuerdos, en mis pensamientos más íntimos, en mi dolor y a cambio no he obtenido nada! ¡No sabes lo qué es para mí estar metido cada día en esta habitación, sabiendo que puedo morir, que fuera están muriendo un montón de personas por mi culpa, que mis amigos me preguntan y yo sólo puedo darles evasivas, que estoy arriesgando la vida de las personas que más me importan! ¡Necesito que me digas cuándo vas a entregarme esa oportunidad de acabar con mi enemigo! ¿QUIÉN ERES CHRISTINE? ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ? ¡Estoy poniendo mi vida y la de los demás en tus manos y ni siquiera sé porqué o por quién, estoy confiando en alguien de la cuál no sé nada ni me ayuda a entender nada! ¡Te he entregado mi vida y mis sentimientos y puede que seas mi destrucción, puede que seas alguien al servicio de Voldemort o dios sabe qué! ¡DAME UNA PRUEBA A LA QUE AFERRARME, DAME UN RAYO DE LUZ PARA QUE NO ME CAIGA! ¡DIME QUIÉN ERES! ¿Por qué puedes aparecerte y desaparecerte dentro de Hogwarts, de qué conocías a mis padres, a Sirius, por qué tienes una herida en la cara y al día siguiente ésta desaparece, por qué estabas en el Callejón Diagon el día del ataque con ese grupo de gente que ni siquiera Dumbledore conoce, por qué siempre sabes lo que siento o dónde me encuentro? ¡Necesito respuestas y las necesito ahora!

Christine se dio la vuelta bruscamente y caminó hacia la chimenea encendida, para apoyarse con los brazos cruzados en la pared. Las llamas hacían sombra en su cara.

-Tienes razón. Tú has puesto todo en mis manos, has confiado en mí y yo no he cumplido la promesa que te hice de compartir un poco de mi corazón. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado, Harry, todo y estás en lo cierto al juzgarme.- hablaba con voz muy pausada, pero mucho más helada de lo habitual, como si aquello le produjera un gran dolor.- pero escúchame bien, porque después de lo que te voy a contar, quizás ya no me dejes explicarme, todo lo que hice lo hice por tu bien y si te pedí un boto de confianza es porque cuando te cuente lo que soy y la manera en la que derrotarás a Voldemort, creo que es la mejor forma. Por muy dolorosa que sea para ti, para mí y para los demás.- Christine hizo una pausa y sus ojos denotaron cansancio, como si llevara años y años representando esta pantomima y ahora fuera el día de la actuación real.- Si te lo he ocultado, es porque necesitaba una prueba de confianza por tu parte, ya verás, cuando lo sepas, que no es algo que se pueda ir pregonando a los cuatro vientos y que para que todo salga según lo acordado, deberás olvidar los fantasmas del pasado y mirarme como siempre.

-Yo voy a ayudarte, puedo hacerlo y soy la única que puede así que...por eso te convertí en lo que eres ahora, Harry, por eso mi insistencia y mi dureza para que dejaras de sentir, porque lo que escucharás hoy será tan doloroso que no todo el mundo podría soportarlo, no obstante, tengo fe ciega en ti, Harry y confío en que todo pueda ser como siempre.

-Por lo que hablas...- susurró Harry con la mirada triste.- parece que sea algo que me afecte directamente...

-Siempre tuviste un recelo hacia mí...era una sensación y no sabías porqué, aunque cuando te explique el motivo, lo entenderás. Yo no te caía bien incluso antes de conocerme y siempre has pensado que te ocultaba algo que cambiaría tu forma de ser y de pensar y no te equivocaste...- Christine pronunciaba cada palabra lentamente, como si le fuera la vida en ello y Harry esperaba expectante, teniendo el mismo presentimiento que lo embargó en el primer cruce con Christine, que la conocía de antes y que no le transmitía vibraciones buenas.

-Tiene que ver con mis padres...¿verdad?- murmuró en un susurró apenas inaudible. Christine no contestó, se limitó a bajar la cabeza y comenzar a contar las cosas a su manera, como si lo tuviera previsto así.

-Antes te has preguntado porqué estaba entre la gente del Callejón Diagon aquel día..., sí, muy listo, quizás es mejor empezar por ahí para que no te queden dudas. Le dijiste a Remus que yo era uno de aquellos individuos y él no te creyó.

-¿Por qué me mintió?- preguntó Harry molesto.- ¿Por qué si era verdad no lo reconoció?

-Porque no lo sabía.- explicó Christine.- Ni él ni nadie de la Orden del Fénix...excepto tal vez Snape y porqué es espía entre los mortífagos...Pero la realidad, Harry, es que el único que conocía que yo era uno de los integrantes de ese extraño grupo y que fue él mismo quién me pidió que formara parte, era Dumbledore. Dumbledore sabía quiénes eran las personas que ayudaron en el Callejón Diagon y no se lo dijo a la Orden.

-¿Lo sabía?- preguntó Harry anonadado.- ¿Lo sabía y lo ocultó a la Orden?

-Más bien, fue él uno de los fundadores.- sonrió Christine.- Cuando Voldemort estaba en el poder la primera vez, los magos de la Confederación Internacional de Magos se reunieron para formar un grupo de gente, de todos los países del mundo, a modo de ejército, para que frenara el avance mortífago. Llamaron a ese grupo, "La Alianza". Afortunadamente, tú propiciaste la caída de Voldemort y la Alianza nunca llegó a constituirse, pero la idea quedó plasmada entre los magos que estaban en la Confederación y cuando Voldemort regresó públicamente, Dumbledore creyó oportuno reinstaurarla. Y me llamó a mí y a otros magos poderosos, para que fuéramos parte del grupo de Inglaterra.

-¿Pero por qué Dumbledore oculta todo esto? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello si Voldemort conoce lo que es ese grupo?- inquirió Harry.

-Lo hace por nuestra seguridad. Si la gente supiera la identidad de los miembros sería un verdadero peligro. Acudirían a pedirnos ayuda a nuestras propias casas y los mortífagos nos matarían uno a uno y amenazarían la seguridad de nuestras familias. No, la Alianza es una organización secreta y cuanto mayor se lleve en silencio, mejor.

-Entonces...¿estáis ahí para frenar a Voldemort?

-Estamos.- continuó explicando Christine.- para ayudar en todo lo posible a los aurores y evitar más muertes, pero algo tan pequeño jamás podrá detener a Voldemort. Es solo un recurso que Dumbledore se sacó de la manga y que ha dado buenos resultados, pero que tarde o temprano caerá. Ahí es donde entramos tú y yo, Harry.- Christine se descruzó de brazos y suspiró.- Voy a contarte la verdad, vas a saber quién soy o mejor dicho...lo qué soy.

Harry contuvo la respiración. Había llegado el momento de la verdad, el momento que había estado esperando desde siempre. Tenía miedo, ¿por qué negarlo? Temía que esa gran verdad terminara de romper lo poco que quedaba de su antigua personalidad, que quebrara de nuevo su mundo, que el cúmulo de sentimientos que había guardado en un cofre cerrado con llave, reapareciera más fuerte y más dañino.

-No te detengas...- susurró con valentía.- Tarde o temprano voy a tener que saberlo.- suspiró resignado.- No me importa el dolor que me cause, dímelo Chris...

-Está bien.- cedió ella.- La historia comienza en Hogwarts, ahí es donde conocí a tus padres, a Sirius, a Remus, a Snape...Yo era la mejor amiga de Lily, nos conocimos en el Expreso y ya no nos separamos jamás. Tu madre era la mejor persona que he conocido en la vida, siempre tan justa, tan sincera y sensata, tan...- su voz sonaba melancólica y lejana.- especial...sí, por eso James quedó prendido de ella desde el momento en que la conoció y su amor fue más grande que todo su orgullo de merodeador. James era y siempre lo había sido, un mago muy poderoso, pero por encima de todo, era una buena persona. No te quepa duda de que arriesgó mil veces su vida para salvar la de otros, junto con Lily, lucharon en la Orden del Fénix y sobrevivieron de Voldemort en tres ocasiones.

-Pero el gran poder de tus padres siempre anidó en sus corazones. James era justo, confiado y amigo de sus amigos y su error fue creer que todo el mundo merecía su confianza.- Harry escuchaba la historia atentamente, pero no se atrevía a mirar directamente a su profesora. Sentía que el nudo que había aparecido en su estómago se acreditaba, se hacía más grande y se atragantaba. En la ventana, las nubes tapaban completamente el cielo y la más tenebrosa oscuridad se había apoderado de Hogwarts, no parecía que fuera la hora de la comida.- El caso es que cuando tus padres comenzaron a salir en séptimo, la relación entre los merodeadores y nosotras se consolidó. Nos matriculamos en Hogwarts y desde entonces lo hicimos todo juntos. Remus y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, como has podido comprobar, pero con quién más conviví fue con tu padre y para mí era como mi hermano mayor. Una vez acabamos Hogwarts, nada cambió. Tus padres, Sirius y yo empezamos la carrera como aurores, Remus eligió especializarse en la Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras para ser profesor y Peter...él se marchó de viaje.

-¿Se marchó?- preguntó Harry sin comprender.- ¿Cómo que se marchó?- Christine respiró hondo. Jamás pensó que le costara tanto relatar la verdad. Estaba apoyada en la pared, mirando a los ojos al hijo de su mejor amiga y revelándole algo que le iba a producir gran dolor.

-Nos dijo que se marchaba a especializarse en plantas exóticas, algo relacionado con la Herbología, se marchó a unas islas caribeñas o al menos eso entendí. Fuimos muy ingenuos Harry, vivíamos en un mundo de felicidad que habíamos creado para nosotros mismos y no nos dimos cuenta que cuando Peter regresó, cinco años después de su partida, era una persona muy distinta. Nosotros ya nos habíamos graduado como aurores, tus padres se iban a casar y yo conocí a Dani.

-¿Quién era Dani?- quiso saber Harry. El corazón de Christine se quebró en mil pedazos, pero no hizo ningún gesto o signo que dejara ver su debilidad. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando de carrerilla, obligándose a sí misma a que su voz sonara normal.

-Dani era un chico que también estaba estudiando para auror. Tu padre y Sirius se hicieron muy amigos de él y me lo presentaron. Dani era una persona especial. Lo supe nada más mirarlo a los ojos, sentí como si toda mi vida lo hubiese estado esperando. Dani convirtió mi mundo en algo nuestro, en algo perfecto, en una utopía en la que yo deseaba perderme. Comenzamos a salir y también decidimos casarnos.- Christine hizo una pausa, pero Harry no preguntó nada. Consideraba que decir cualquier cosa podía ser peligroso, era evidente que Dani había producido un agujero muy hondo en el interior de la profesora.- Pero entonces mi mundo se quebró.- continuó explicando Christine.- Yo había renegado de mi naturaleza, había jugado con las leyes y no tomé en cuenta las advertencias. Yo quise ignorar lo que era y aunque Dani siempre lo supo, los dos evadíamos el tema para no romper nuestra felicidad. No había llegado la hora, pero yo sabía que un día llegaría.

-Perdona Chris...- susurró Harry confusamente.- Pero me estoy perdiendo...

-¿Nunca te has preguntado porqué tengo tanto poder, Harry? ¿Por qué logró desaparecerme en Hogwarts o crear esa magia de curación?

-Sí...claro que me lo pregunté...

-Yo soy un arcángel.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó Harry anonadado. De pronto se le había paralizado el corazón, obviamente había escuchado mal.

-Un arcángel. O un ángel guardián, como prefieras. Al menos por parte de mi madre, mi padre era un mago. Por eso yo también soy bruja, podría decirse que soy única en mi especie. No existen muchos como yo, de hecho, en estos momentos no existe nadie como yo.

-Pero...pero...¿eres un ángel entonces? ¿Es eso cierto...? De esos con alas y que cuidan de que a las personas no les pase nada...- por primera vez en todo el día, algo parecido a una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Christine.

-No, Harry.- explicó pacientemente.- Lo que tú conoces son los ángeles de la guarda. Y obviamente los muggles los imaginan con alas y vestidos de blanco. No, los ángeles de la guarda son personas que murieron, pero su alma era tan pura y limpia que decidieron seguir ayudando desde la muerte y su deber es proteger a la gente del mundo mágico, pero su responsabilidad recae en mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, ellos cuidan tanto a los buenos como a los malos, no hay distinciones, pero no tienen gente en particular. Nosotros los arcángeles somos guerreros, tenemos poder mágico propio y estamos vivos, nuestra misión termina al morir. Somos mucho más poderosos que los magos y una de nuestras cualidades es el manejo de la espada.

-Pero...no entiendo...¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces?

-Por mi misión.- respondió Christine.- Los arcángeles son los encargados de proteger con su vida a magos o brujas que tienen un papel importante que cumplir en el mundo mágico, que tienen un destino que sellar.- suspiró y siguió explicando la historia, con los ojos cerrados.- Yo sabía lo que era cuando vine a Hogwarts y sabía que existían unas reglas. Mi madre era un arcángel y se enamoró de la persona a la que tenía que proteger, mi padre. Rompió las reglas, sus superiores le advirtieron que si se enamoraba de él podrían ocurrir cosas terribles, porque nunca se pueden mezclar los sentimientos con el trabajo. A los arcángeles no se nos permite amar, a no ser que sea a otro de nuestra misma condición, nunca a un brujo o a un muggle. Mi madre falló en su misión, no pudo proteger a mi padre como tenía que hacer y mi padre murió.

Christine volvió a detenerse. Sentía que a cada palabra que pronunciaba su alma se quebraba un poco más, destrozándola, absorbiendo todo atisbo de vida que quedara en su interior, dañándola y transportándola a una realidad de la que no hubiera deseado formar parte.

Harry estaba consternado. Por primera vez veía a Christine como un ser humano, débil, indefensa y arropada por el dolor. Sentía que se acercaba el momento en el que él mismo flaqueara, echara a perder todo lo que había construido en todos esos meses de trabajo. Un dolor por encima de todo, que acabaría por derruir todo atisbo de esperanza.

-Cuando te digo que rompí las reglas, me refería a Dani.- explicó Christine. Harry se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta de que su profesora llevaba unos instantes observándole.- Mi madre me prohibió verlo, me prohibió quererlo, me dijo que lo iba a pagar muy caro, que no podía mezclar mis sentimientos con lo que era, pero yo no quise escucharla. Era joven, sentía un amor muy grande por Dani y creí que yo podría romper las reglas, que a mí no me pasaría igual que a ella, que yo era distinta, más fuerte, más poderosa y también fui...más estúpida. Le expliqué a Dani mi situación y él me dijo que no le importaba arriesgar su vida si podía estar conmigo y yo le creí.

-Durante los años en los que estudiamos para ser aurores vivimos la vida al máximo. James y Lily eran felices y siempre salíamos los cuatro de fiesta, Sirius con sus bromas y su sentido del humor, siempre se unía a nosotros con alguna de sus conquistas y Remus con su sensatez. Sí, creo que Remus y James fueron mis apoyos más grandes en aquella época. Nos hicimos grandes amigos, yo les pedí consejo y ellos me ayudaron a sobreponerme a las leyes de mi madre y a lo que yo era por naturaleza, me animaron a luchar por mis creencias, por mi amor...¡Cuánto me pesa haberles hecho caso! Había días que lo pasaba terriblemente mal y entonces Remus venía y me llevaba a un lugar bonito a pasear y me llenaba de sabiduría con sus palabras, me daba aliento para continuar.

-Pero entonces regresó Peter. Nunca habíamos perdido del todo el contacto, él siempre viajaba para visitarnos y James lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. Ya te he dicho que tu padre era muy especial y cuidaba mucho a sus amigos. Todos le abrimos los brazos cuando regresó y nadie se percató de su cambio. Peter seguía siendo el chico tímido y nervioso de sus años estudiantiles, pero su mirada había cambiado.

-Resultó que sus años de estudió los dedicó a las Artes Oscuras y jamás quiso decírnoslo. Le encantaban porque proporcionaban un poder que él anhelaba, algo para defenderse de los matones que se burlaban de él en el colegio, algo para no depender de Sirius, Remus y James, que siempre lo respaldaron. Vivía en el pasado y Voldemort le ofreció esa oportunidad. Peter lo conoció y no supo negarse a ese poder que proporcionaba el estar respaldado por alguien con una gran magia y que a la vez llenaba de favores y conocimientos a sus más leales seguidores. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Peter accedió a ese poder y un año después de regresar de su viaje, se introdujo en la Orden del Fénix junto a nosotros y se ofreció para ser espía de Voldemort. ¿Quién iba a desconfiar de alguien tan cobarde como Peter? ¿Cómo iba a darse cuanta Dumbledore que él podría ser un espía? ¿Cómo James iba a dudar de uno de sus mejores amigos? No, nadie jamás supuso que alguien como Peter pudiera llegar a formar parte de las filas de los mortífagos.

-Un momento...- interrumpió Harry recapacitando.- ¿Has dicho qué tu entraste en la Orden? Pero yo vi una foto de la antigua Orden del Fénix...y tú no figurabas en ella...- Christine sonrió.

-Olvidaba lo listo que eres. Yo le pedí a Dumbledore que borrara cualquier signo visible de que Dani y yo habíamos pertenecido a la Orden. Pronto sabrás porqué.- añadió al ver que Harry iba a preguntar.

-Ahora entiendo todo... -susurró el muchacho.- Por eso Snape te odia tanto...por eso te mira así...porque eras muy amiga de mis padres, de Sirius y de Lupin...él los odiaba.

-Las heridas de Snape nunca se cerrarán del todo, Harry. Pero puedo asegurarte que ni tu madre ni yo le dimos jamás un solo motivo para que nos detestara como lo hace. Incluso Lily lo defendió en más de una ocasión, pero él odiaba a tu padre y todo lo que se relacionara con él...

-Comprendo- murmuró Harry.- ¿Y qué pasó contigo y con Dani?

-Dani y yo nos casamos un mes después de que se celebrara la boda de tus padres. El mismo año en que ingresamos en la Orden del Fénix. Voldemort ya había comenzado a cobrar mucho poder y aterrorizar a la comunidad mágica. Tenía muchos seguidores y bastantes más mortífagos de los que puedas imaginar y un gran poder. Pero nosotros éramos jóvenes y no íbamos a dejar que él empañara nuestra felicidad. Pensamos que lo derrotaríamos unidos, que podríamos parar esta guerra estando en la Orden y no reparamos en las consecuencias que traía el estar juntos. Voldemort en seguida vio que éramos grandes magos y descubrió lo que yo era. Supongo que Peter tuvo que ver mucho en ello. Trató de arrastrarme al Lado Oscuro, me ofreció poder, riqueza, reconocimiento...mucho más de lo que se le puede ofrecer al mundo, pero yo sólo quería el amor de Dani y me negué.

-En aquel momento no tomé en cuenta sus amenazas, no me imaginé que pudiera ocurrir lo que ocurrió después, pensé que si era tan poderosa, podría ayudar a derrotarle, me creí capaz de vencerle, de matarle...

-Para mí era un bicho raro que trataba de romper mi pequeño mundo junto a Dani, que trataba de empañar mi felicidad, un bicho al que había que exterminar.

-Así que no presté mucha atención a mi verdadera misión.- Harry puso cara de incredulidad.- ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Fuiste tú, Harry, yo era el arcángel que debía protegerte, yo era la destinada a velar por tu seguridad, a no dejar que Voldemort se acercara a ti.

-No es posible...- balbuceó Harry sin acabar de creérselo.- Tú...no...entonces...¿por qué? ¿Por qué no lograste protegerme?- Christine asomó una mueca de dolor.

-Porque no tomé en serio mi misión. Yo por entonces no sabía el contenido de la profecía, no sabía a qué podías estar destinado tú y creí que me habían delegado una misión poco importante por desobedecer las normas y casarme con Dani. No me dijeron lo que estabas destinado a ser y pensé que eras un niño como cualquier otro y que quizás estabas algo en peligro por estar tus padres en la Orden del Fénix, pero no porque fueras especial.- la rabia se iba anidando en el corazón de Harry y Christine podía sentirlo.- Lo lamento, Harry. Yo te quería como a mi propio hijo, eras de las cosas más bonitas de mi vida, te había cogido en brazos en el hospital, había compartido con Lily tus primeras sonrisas, tus primeros pasos y tus primeras palabras. Me sentí muy orgullosa de tenerte a mi lado, de que Lily me considerara como a su hermana y que me dejara cuidarte. Pero decidí que era más importante lo que podía hacer como bruja que lo que podía hacer como arcángel. Así que...me confié, comencé a luchar contra los mortífagos con una sola idea en mente: que la guerra acabara para poder disfrutar de mi felicidad con Dani y con el hijo que esperaba de él.

-Ninguno nos dimos cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba y cuando Dumbledore nos advirtió de que Voldemort andaba tras de tus padres, Peter propuso utilizar el Encantamiento Fidelio. ¿Cómo no caímos entonces? ¿Cómo no supimos qué había gato encerrado? Ni siquiera Dumbledore fue capaz de deducir que la idea de un Encantamiento Fidelio no podía haber salido de la cabeza de Peter, era algo demasiado rebuscado, algo propuesto por Voldemort.

-Era un plan perfecto. Dumbledore propuso ser él mismo el guardián secreto o que lo fuera yo ya que debía protegerte a ti y a tu familia, pero James creyó que Sirius era la mejor opción, porque Dumbledore y yo estábamos demasiado ocupados luchando contra Voldemort. Se realizó el Encantamiento Fidelio y en el último momento Sirius propuso que fuera Peter el guardián secreto de tus padres, porque así Voldemort sería incapaz de creer que alguien como él fuera a ser el protector de una familia de magos tan poderosa.

-Sólo me lo comunicaron a mí- susurró Christine con tristeza.- Yo era la encargada de protegerte, Harry y Lily creyó conveniente decírmelo, a pesar de que Sirius estaba receloso de contárselo a alguien, porque sabíamos que había un traidor entre nuestras filas. Aún así, Lily insistió, alegando que yo tenía que saberlo por la protección tuya.

-Me confié.- confesó Christine.- Me cegué por las ganas que tenía de vivir y creí que una vez realizado el Encantamiento Fidelio no era necesario que yo estuviera tan cerca de ti. Pensé que Voldemort no podría encontraros y descuidé a mi propia familia por la lucha contra sus seguidores.

-Mi error propició la muerte de tus padres. Yo tenía que haberte protegido, haber cumplido mi misión y haber averiguado quién era el traidor, no estar jugando a las batallitas con los mortifagos. Aquella noche, Harry, yo debía acudir a la casa de tus padres porque Sirius me había avisado de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, que sospechaba de Peter, me pidió que acudiera porque él no iba a llegar a tiempo, pero yo no fui. Me quedé en casa, no escuché sus palabras, no quise escucharlas...el dolor era más fuerte, no tenía la capacidad de pensar, me acababa de ocurrir algo terrible y no acudí en tu ayuda.

-Te dejé en las manos del destino, como había hecho desde que supe cuál era mi misión, me olvidé de las palabras de mi madre, que me advirtieron que no rompiera las reglas, que no mezclara mis sentimientos con mi deber, que no amara...me engañé al pensar que yo podía con todo, que era el centro del universo y que nadie iba a malograr mi pequeño mundo perfecto que tanto trabajo nos había costado a Dani y a mí. Me quedé en mi casa...escuchando el grito desgarrador de Voldemort cuando la maldición rebotó contra él, sintiendo el dolor por la pérdida de mi mejor amiga, y sin importarme nada o nadie, sin importarme tú, nada más que mi dolor...y cuando la casa de tus padres se despedazó y se convirtió en escombros...supe lo que había hecho...

Christine se detuvo. La habitación estaba sumida en el más profundo de los silencios. Ninguno de los dos ocupantes gozaba hablar...a través de la ventana se vislumbró la luz de un relámpago y acto seguido un trueno desgarró el silencio y quebró las almas de los dos. Ya no había motivos para sonreír o para bromear, ya no había nada que mantuviera esa conexión, esa fe que se habían tenido el uno en el otro.

Christine levantó la mirada y observó como la oscuridad se adueñaba del cuerpo y del alma de su protegido. Los ojos verdes esmeralda del muchacho se habían tornado oscuros, fríos como el hielo, cargados de odio y de rencor, convertidos en algo que era más que maleza y hiedra, algo que ni siquiera Christine había experimentado.

Harry tenía los puños cerrados y los apretaba con tanta intensidad que se hacía daño. Y quería sentir ese dolor, el dolor físico que sustituía al espiritual, un dolor muy por encima de lo que había experimentado antes. El dolor de la traición, de la soledad, de la hipocresía y el cinismo...

Ya no tenía frente a él a la persona que podía ayudarle a culminar su venganza. Ya no veía a la persona en la que había puesto su esperanza, su confianza, a la que había revelado sus miedos, sus pesadillas, sus sueños y sus recuerdos...la misma que había dejado morir a sus padres...la misma, a la que Sirius le había rogado acudir.

Podía ver a su padrino comunicarse con ella a través de polvos Flu, rogándole como si su vida dependiera de ello, que acudiera a la casa, que impidiera el crimen que se iba a producir, que salvara a las personas que más quería. Y podía ver a Christine riendo, diciéndole a Sirius que exageraba, que no iba a ocurrir nada, que mientras estuviera en vigor el Encantamiento Fidelio, los Potter estaban a salvo. Podía ver a Christine abandonando a su suerte las vidas de sus padres y yendo a luchar contra los mortífagos, a pagar la frustración de no poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad junto a Dani con ellos y olvidando, que en una casa del Valle de Godric, una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes esmeraldas estaba colocada entremedias de la cuna de su hijo, suplicándole a Voldemort que la matara a ella y que le permitiera vivir al bebé.

Podía ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de su padrino yendo a por Pettrigrew y siendo apresado, su aspecto nauseabundo cuando lo vio por primera vez, al escapar de Azkaban, habiendo cumplido una condena de doce años por un crimen que no cometió.

Todo ese sufrimiento, Sirius oculto en la casa de Grimmauld Place con Kreacher, Sirius alimentándose de ratas y todo porque Christine se había negado a acudir a salvarle, a cumplir con su deber.

-Lo lamento...Harry...- susurró la mujer.- Sé que estás enfadado, pero...

-¿Enfadado, eh?- rió irónicamente Harry.- Me das asco...- Christine tragó saliva con dificultad y procuró que no se le notara lo que le afectaban las palabras de su alumno.

-No lo entiendes...no me has dejado acabar...si tú supieras....si...

-Lo único que tengo que saber es que tuviste la oportunidad de salvar mi vida y la de mis padres y que te reíste de nosotros...- Harry levantó la voz al tiempo que se paseaba de un lugar a otro, su ojos estaban totalmente oscurecidos por el rencor y el odio, estaba seguro de que podía matar allí mismo a Christine, pero quería verla sufrir como él estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, no se iba a contentar con dañarla físicamente, no, quería recriminarle.- ¿Te debió resultar muy divertido ver a Sirius suplicando, no? ¡Claro! ¡Tú tan poderosa y tan valiente! ¿Cómo ibas a perder el tiempo en ir en ayuda de una familia insignificante? ¡No! ¡Eso no daba ninguna fama! ¿Verdad? ¡Tú querías hacer cosas grandiosas para que te fueran reconocidas, querías ser una heroína! ¡Pues a la mierda contigo y todo lo que tú signifiques! -Harry escupió en el suelo.

-No sabes lo que dices.- susurró Christine.- Reacciones bien o reacciones mal vas a tener que soportarme porque soy tu arcángel y mi deber es protegerte.

-¿Si?- bramó Harry temblando de ira.- ¡Pues mira, me da igual quién seas o lo qué seas! ¡Mis padres y Sirius eran magos corrientes, sin ningún tipo de poder especial y sin embargo consiguieron salvarme la vida, cosa que tú con todos tus estupendos dones no pudiste! ¡YO NO TE NECESITO! ¡PUEDO ARREGLÁRMELAS SIN TU AYUDA, NO LA HE NECESITADO DURANTE ESTOS QUINCE AÑOS QUE DECISISTE DESAPARECER Y NO SERÁ HOY EL DÍA QUE ELIJA PARA ACEPTARLA!- el rostro de Christine estaba oculto entre las sombras y era imposible definir la expresión de su cara.

-Yo puedo salvarte la vida, Harry, puedo ayudarte a que mates todo ese dolor que sientes, pero tienes que dejarme hacerlo. Yo tuve un muy buen motivo para no acudir esa noche a tu casa y aunque no me justifica te aseguro que fue lo suficientemente importarme como para no aparecer por allí. Estoy aquí porque Dumbledore me lo pidió y porque he comprendido que tengo que salvarte...

-¿Y dónde estabas tú cuándo te necesitaba? ¿Dónde estuviste mientras mis padres morían, mientras estaba preso en ese cementerio y Voldemort renacía usando mi sangre, mientras Sirius caía a través de Velo? ¿Dónde se supone que te encontrabas entonces? ¿Por qué no viniste a salvarme si era tu misión? ¿Por qué no los salvaste a ellos? Si es verdad que es tu trabajo, ¿dónde estabas Christine? ¿Por qué tuve que escapar de la muerte sin tu ayuda y ahora debería aceptarla?

-Porque sólo estando a mi lado vas a vivir.

-¡Qué te jodan!- exclamó Harry.- ¡Déjame tranquilo, desparece de mi vida, ya me has quitado bastante! ¡Me enfrenté a Lupin por ti, a mis amigos, a todos! ¡Les mentí y mentí a Dumbledore! ¡Dejé que pensaran que me resbalaba todo cuándo por dentro me estaba muriendo por unas palabras de consuelo, un abrazo, una caricia! ¿Sabes tú lo qué es eso? ¿Sabes lo qué es vivir durante once años sin tus padres, recibiendo desprecios, alargando la mano buscando un signo de cariño y no encontrarlo, estar sólo? Y ahora que por fin tenía amigos, tenía a Sirius, a Lupin...entonces todo se va al traste, todo se rompe y yo tengo que confiar en tus palabras cuando eres tan asesina de mis padres como Voldemort, tan culpable como él porque lo sabías....¡Lupin me advirtió que ibas a hacerme daño y yo no quise creerle, no quise dejar de confiar en ti y ahora me traicionas! ¡Márchate, no te necesito, no necesito tu ayuda ni tu protección, yo solo me basto para seguir con vida y si muero entonces quizás pueda descansar en paz! ¡Mejor para mí, mejor para todos! ¡Mejor muerto que a tu lado! -Harry cogió de la silla la capa de Sirius con la que se cubría, se la echó por encima y salió disparado como un rayo fuera de la habitación, dejando a Christine sumida en la más profunda de las tristezas, sola, con los recuerdos apedreándole el alma y los llantos de un bebé resonando en sus oídos, uniéndose a su grito desgarrador.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas y mojaban el cuello de su túnica, pero por primera vez en la vida, no le importaba. Todo en lo que creía, en lo que había depositado su fe, toda su forma de ser y su nueva vida se habían derrumbado en unos pocos minutos, sólo con unas palabras...

Tenía frío y temblaba, no sabía si de ira, de miedo o del propio frío y tampoco sabía porque iba corriendo por los pasillos en dirección a los terrenos del colegio.

Se encontró al pie de la escalinata, saltó los dos últimos escalones, abrió los portones que daban a la salida y dejó que la lluvia lo empapara.

Los truenos y los rayos resonaban en sus oídos y de vez en cuando las luces de los relámpagos apagaban por completo el cielo, realizando flashes que hacía parpadear sus ojos.

El viento azotaba en su cara y en sus oídos y le revolvía su rebelde cabello. Lentamente, caminó en dirección al lago y se quedó observando como se turbaban las aguas, a causa de la tormenta.

No importaba que la lluvia empapara su ropa y sus gafas, porque sentía que su alma estaba todavía más mojada y hundida, que cualquier pequeño movimiento podía llevarle a cometer un acto irreflexivo. Estaba preso de sí mismo, de sus sentimientos, apartar el dolor ya no le servía, había perdido la frialdad con la que se levantaba cada mañana, el temple que habían sustituido a Sirius por el sentimiento de venganza.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado a su padrino por una causa inútil? ¿Cómo había dejado que esa mujer se introdujera en su vida y le apartara del camino que le había brindado Sirius? Y pensar que lo había perdido...su pérdida ahora era más dolorosa, porque sin ese sentimiento de indiferencia que Christine era capaz de plasmar en su interior, se sentía demasiado vacío como para continuar luchando. ¿Luchando? ¿Para qué? Ya no había nada por lo que luchar...

Cambiar sus convicciones, su manera de ser, apartar de su vida a sus amigos, todo por una causa inútil que ahora ni recordaba...ya no existía un mañana ni un ayer, sólo estaba el hoy, el momento y ese era el que estaba cubierto por el dolor. Si la vida podía cambiarse por algo que proporcionara la paz, ese era el momento de probarlo.

_Voldemort...Voldemort...Voldemort_...ese nombre se repetía en su cabeza, pero no podía sentir más odio hacia él del que sentía hacía Christine. Ella le había mentido, le había engañado, le había prometido el cielo y lo había llevado al infierno.

¿Por qué? Se repetía su cabeza. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿Qué era lo que tanto merecía la pena qué se había olvidado de luchar, de vivir? ¿Acaso lo valían las razones que le ofrecía Chris? ¿Venganza? ¿Cuándo había oído hablar de venganza a la gente que quería? ¿No le habían enseñado otra cosa? ¿Había cambiado los ratos de risas con Ron o con Hermione, las ganas de combatir la injusticia con el ED por la venganza? ¿Por qué había perdido la fe si tanto creyó en ella y si él pensaba que lo podía todo? ¿Qué le hizo cambiar si ahora sabía que su problema tenía solución, que valía más la pena aquellas personas que le rodeaban, que intentaban abrirle los ojos, que le apoyaban y le querían? ¿Por qué se sentía tan solo si había tenido la luna, el sol y las estrellas? Las preguntas le atormentaban...

Tan absorto en su irrealidad se encontraba que no notó que una persona se acercaba a él por detrás y lo cubría con otra capa.

-Estás helado...

Harry se dio la vuelta con los labios tiritándole de frío y se encontró de frente con Ginny. La muchacha tenía el pelo suelto y mojado y entrecerraba los ojos para verle mejor a través de la lluvia.

-Ginny...¿qué haces aquí?- ella sólo se encogió de hombros, le sonrió y le pasó una mano por la cara, secándole con sus pálidos dedos los restos de lágrimas que cubrían su rostro. No se le notaba a través de la lluvia, pero ella sabía que su novio había llorado.

Harry pensó que le iba a preguntar algo, pero no lo hizo. Ginny tenía ese don mágico para tranquilizar a las personas y no molestarlas en los momentos de soledad. Se abrazó a él y se quedó pegada a su cuerpo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Escuchando el sonido de la lluvia caerles encima y el latido acelerado del corazón de Harry.

-Siento mucho lo de Hedwig...- susurró dulcemente.- ¿Sabes? Argo está muy triste.- Eso hizo recordarle a Harry que su fénix seguía en la sala de los Menesteres, pero si era tan especial como Chris le había dicho, seguro que podría encontrarle.

-A Hedwig le gustaba Argo...era a la única lechuza que le permitía acercarse...- murmuró él, sin dejar de mirar las turbulentas aguas del lago. No sabía porqué hablaban de eso, pero las palabras no eran necesarias. Sus ojos habían vuelto a cobrar el verde esmeralda natural, y la oscuridad se había disipado, Ginny era la luz que iluminaba su mundo, la que le aliviaba en los peores agravios, la que con su ternura y su delicadeza lograba borrar todo detalle que pudiera enturbiar la paz interior de su alma. Pero pese a todo, los ojos de Harry no volvieron a brillar como lo hacían antes.

-Harry...te quiero...

-Lo sé.-le aseguró él apretándola más aún.- No sabes lo que te agradezco que estés a mi lado...

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Harry Potter.- murmuró Ginny levantando la cabeza. -Cuando me necesites, me tendrás, quiero estar siempre contigo...

Harry le acarició la cara mojada y le sonrió tímidamente. Ambos se fundieron en dulce beso que se tornó desesperado y apasionado, mucho más adulto y serio de lo que hasta entonces habían experimentado. Recorriendo el uno y el otro cada parte de su boca, cuello o rostro, sintiendo que el tiempo se agotaba, que podían desvanecerse allí mismo, que el momento de hoy era hoy y que quizás no hubiera un futuro para repetir ese beso o esas caricias.

Ambos necesitados de esa sed para continuar de pie, ella por temor a lo que no había visto nunca y a perder a la persona que más amaba y él por estar solo y vacío, solo lleno por la ternura de Ginny, solo recubierto por esa capa de pasión que desataba su relación.

Unidos por el deseo y la necesidad de encontrarse, unidos por un destino marcado para ambos. Sin saberlo, sin entenderlo y sin tratar de encontrar la compresión, puesto que no importaba.

Los truenos dejaron de sonar, el viento detuvo su curso, el agua dejó de resbalar a través de las copas de los árboles y se paró el tiempo. Un rayo de sol se asomó a través del cielo encapotado y los alumbró.

Ellos no lo notaron, siguieron descubriendo su pasión, siguieron presos de ese sentimiento que los arrastraba, prisioneros de los ojos del otro y siervos de sus cuerpos. Caminaron cogidos de la mano en dirección al castillo y cuando Harry se despidió de ella para regresar a su clase de Transformaciones, la conversación que había mantenido con Chris parecía borrada de su memoria y no regresó hasta que Ginny se perdió escaleras arriba y el sopor de las explicaciones de McGonagall lo llevaron de nuevo al mundo de los recuerdos.

---------------------------

N/A: olaassss, en primer lugar, Feliz Navidad para todos!!!!!!! Como regalo, ya sabéis quién es Christine. Anda q no me ha costado escribir este capi, ufff, es muy difícil explicar todo sin q se escape ningún detalle. Pero bueno, todavía hay muchas cosas sobre ella que no están desveladas y que iremos viendo a lo largo del fict. Espero q os siga gustando.

Y nada más que decir, q muchas gracias de nuevo a las personas q depositan su confianza en mí, q me hacéis muy feliz con los reviews y q dentro de poco volveré a actualizar. Besazos!!!!!!


	18. Recuperando la confianza perdida

**Olasssss!!!! Q tal las Navidades gente? ¿habéis empezado con ganas el nuevo año? Espero q estéis muy bien. Aquí tenéis el nuevo capi, espero q os guste, pero antes, los reviews: **

**Vane Lupin: **Olassss!!! Muchísimas gracias!!!!! Si Harry perdona o no a Chris se verá en este capi, espero no defraudarte. Adoro a Remus, jeje, no iba a ser tan cruel de matarlo, al menos no tan pronto. Muajaajajaj. Espero q te siga gustando. Besazos!!!!

**Daga: **Olasss, claro q te recuerdo, jeje. Siempre me dejas reviews muy xulos, gracias. Sí, fui cruel con lo de Hedwig, jeje, pero es q me encantan los fénix y quería q Harry tuviera uno, a parte de que sí, tendrá cosas q hacer q Hedwig nunca hubiese podido, ya lo verás. Besos!!!

**Aidee: **Muchísimas gracias!!!!! Tranquila, q trataré de no dejarte con la intriga mucho tiempo. Espero q hayas pasado buenas navidades. besos!!!!

**Barby-Black: **Olassss!!!!! jejej. Christine no es tan mala como lo parece, ya lo verás. Ella no ha podido explicar la historia entera, porq Harry no le ha dejado acabar. Pasó algo más aquella noche. La verdad es q el pobre Harry sufre bastante, pero bueno. Es lo q hay. jeje. Besazos y gracias por tus reviews!!!!!

**Pauly-fanatica-0808: **Olasss!!! jejej, hombre, ya se q Harry sufre, jeje, pero aún le queda. Es por el bien común,. jeje. Chris no es tan mala como lo parece. NO puedo decirte q pasó con su hijo y con Dani, eso se irá descubriendo poco a poco. Paciencia. Besos!!!!

**fgjh: **Muchas gracias!!!!!!

**CAPÍTULO 18: RECUPERANDO LA CONFIANZA PERDIDA.**

Había amanecido un día lluvioso, muy parecido al clima frío del día anterior. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los ventanales de las aulas de Hogwarts y el viento movía los árboles incansablemente.

Desde una de las recónditas habitaciones del castillo, una mujer de cabellos negros azabache y ojos azules, caracterizados por la frialdad, observaba el nefasto paisaje, mientras recordaba los sucesos que habían acontecido durante las últimas horas. Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas y observando detenidamente, a través de sus gafas de media luna, la reacción del rostro de la mujer.

Su mirada también era distante y gélida y no se asemejaba en nada a la que habitualmente adoptaba el director. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Deberías dejar de reprocharte, Christine. Algún día Harry iba a averiguar la verdad, es una verdad demasiado terrible como para que le sea oculta...- susurró el anciano. Miraba el reflejo de su profesora de Defensa en el cristal de la ventana.

-Si vieras cómo me miró...jamás alguien me había mirado con tanto desprecio....me sentí sucia, vacía...le he decepcionado...- Dumbledore se levantó de golpe con un gesto severo en su rostro.

-¡Basta! ¡Hasta que no entiendas, hasta que no superes y comprendas que lo que ocurrió esa noche no fue culpa tuya no vas a poder curarte! ¡No importa lo que Harry crea sino lo que sienta y si fue capaz de enfrentarse a Remus Lupin por ti, Christine, es porque has empezado a importarle, aunque ni tú ni él os deis cuenta!

-Harry me detesta...- susurró Christine con gravedad.- Es demasiado duro para él...yo maté a sus padres, yo los maté...

-Voldemort mató a Lily y a James, pero no fueron los únicos que murieron esa noche y creo que Harry debería saberlo.- espetó el director.

-¡No!- negó Christine, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, el único que siempre había visto su debilidad había sido Dumbledore, con el único que se permitía flaquear.- ¡No me justifica! ¡No utilizaré la memoria de Alan y de Dani para que Harry me perdone! ¡Es mejor dejar las cosas como están, él no quiere oír una justificación, sólo desea matar su dolor!

-Christine...- murmuró el anciano comenzando a asustarse.- Tú no...

-Sí...si Harry quiere matarme...no se lo impediré...

-¡No, no lo harás! ¡No dejarás que lo intente! ¡sabes cómo está la situación ahora, es el momento propicio para que se deje dominar por el Ángel Negro y te necesita para salir de ese pozo, no puedes abandonarle! ¡Si te mata su sed de venganza se intensificará y será poseído por la oscuridad, él no sabe lo que hace en estos momentos, debes ayudarle!

-Merezco la muerte...- titubeó la mujer abatida.- Merezco ser juzgada por él...- Dumbledore dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se colocó justo enfrente de Christine, sujetándola por los brazos y obligándola a que lo mirara.

-Escúchame...- rogó.- Todos podríamos echarnos parte de culpa en los sucesos acontecidos aquel Halloween, pero no merece la pena hacerlo...Christine, Sirius también se culpaba por haber dejado que Peter fuera el guardián secreto, por haberlo propuesto, pero todos nos dejamos engañar. Él me propuso el Encantamiento Fidelio y yo acepté, no pensé que alguien como él fuera el traidor, un chico tan temerario, tan débil...¿cómo iba a adivinar que estaba entre los espías de Voldemort? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que la idea de usar un guardián secreto no podía haber salido más que de un gran mago? Dejamos que las ganas de proteger a los Potter, de parar la guerra, nos dominaran...pero no pienso culparme de ello, Christine y te prohíbo que tú lo hagas. El único responsable es Voldemort, él manipula a la gente, él ofrece lo que más se ambiciona y él corrompe a los que están destinados a hacer el bien, pero no somos culpables si los buenos se dejan corromper...

-Yo debí escuchar a mi madre...- sollozó Christine. El shock que produjo en Dumbledore ver las lágrimas resbalar a través de las mejillas de la profesora propició que la soltara y que la observara, abriendo ligeramente la boca.- Ella me advirtió de que no podía mezclar los sentimientos con mi deber...renegué de lo que soy é a Dani y maté a mi hijo...maté a mi hijo...- Christine se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Lamento tu sufrimiento...lamento no poder consolarte, de veras que lo lamento, Christine.- murmuró el director bajando los brazos abatido.- Reconozco que no hay consuelo posible para lo que te ocurrió, pero te pido que seas fuerte, que resistas...no lo hagas por el mundo mágico, no lo hagas en honor a lo que eres, hazlo por Harry, únicamente por lo que él significa para ti...No puedes mentirme, te conozco y sé que lo quieres como si fuera tu propio hijo...se parece tanto a James que no puedes evitar sentir que lo tienes de vuelta cuando lo miras...te observo Christine, más de lo que crees y sé, como te conozco, que vas a superar esta situación, porque aunque no lo creas Harry está allí fuera esperándote, está deseando tener algún contacto contigo y aunque no sepa leer su corazón como tú lo haces, estoy convencido de que te necesita....tanto como una vez necesitó a Sirius...en su memoria Christine, en la memoria de Alan, debes sobreponerte...- Christine destapó su rostro y se enjugó las lágrimas.

-Vamos a ganar esta guerra, Dumbledore.- aseguró con firmeza.- Yo voy a luchar para lograrlo, pero en esta ocasión...voy a mover las piezas de distinta manera y voy a proteger a mi rey...las cartas están echadas...

-Sé que puedo creer en tus palabras y debes saber que hoy mucha gente está viva gracias a que tú usaste todo tu poder, aún arriesgando tu vida, para salvarles...no se te olvides de eso, Christine, no se te olvide que una vez tú me salvaste a mí la vida y que yo no lo he olvidado...

-Lo único que lamento es no haber salvado las vidas de las personas que más me importaban.- susurró la chica con melancolía.- Si pudiera cambiar algo...cambiaría el no haberme ocupado todo lo que debí de mi hijo...ojalá lo hubiera tenido más entre mis brazos...ojalá pudiera estrecharlo...una vez más...

------------------------

Caminaba a través de los largos corredores del castillo, oculto bajo una capa de invisibilidad. Única herencia que le quedaba de su padre. A pesar de llevar la vieja capa negra de su padrino, sentía frío. Tal vez era que el invierno comenzaba a asomarse por Hogwarts o quizás que estaba destemplado, por no haber comido nada en todo el día.

No sabía qué hacía exactamente allí y a esas horas. Debería de haber acudido a su clase con Christine desde hacía mucho rato, pero no deseaba ver el rostro de su profesora en la vida. Le atormentaba mirarla a los ojos azules y saber lo que sabía.

Las lágrimas iban resbalando por sus mejillas, haciéndolo débil. Todo lo que había logrado durante su estancia en Hogwarts se acababa de romper en mil pedazos, los gritos de su madre le perforaban los oídos...no había podido dormir la última noche y ésta también parecía que la pasaría en vela...

Sentía un odio intenso en su interior, estaba solo, había perdido a todos sus seres queridos en esa fatídica noche de Halloween, lo había perdido todo...entre Voldemort y Christine se lo habían arrebatado...

Si tan solo tuviera a Sirius con él...si su padrino pudiera estar a su lado...él podría contarle sus sentimientos, podría arroparse entre su capa, que ahora llevaba puesta, podía sentir que la vida le había devuelto lo que una vez le quitó....pero Sirius estaba muerto, y el dolor por su pérdida se hacía más patente conforme avanzaba por los pasillos...

Tendría mucho problemas si se cruzaba con Filch o la señora Norris, porque no era capaz de mantenerse en silencio absoluto y guardar la calma. Y sin saber porqué, giró a la izquierda y llegó hasta el retrato que custodiaba el baño de Prefectos. Conocía la contraseña, se había bañado con Ron allí en numerosas ocasiones, disfrutando de las peleas de agua, olvidándose de quiénes eran o lo que eran, olvidando la guerra que se llevaba a cabo.

Tras pronunciar suavemente la contraseña, el retrato se hizo a un lado y entró.

El majestuoso baño seguía tan bonito y lujoso como siempre. Cuidándose de que ni Myrthe la Llorona ni ningún otro estuviera dentro, comenzó a desvestirse. Abrió los distintos grifos y el vapor comenzó a inundar la estancia. Vació los jabones y las sales de baño para que el olor lo adormeciera con su empalagamiento.

Sentía que adormecía su dolor cayendo en su suave aroma. Esperó hasta que la bañera estuviera repleta de agua y espuma y después se subió a los escalones.

Rozó el agua con la punta de los dedos de los pies y al encontrarla a la temperatura ideal, se zambulló con más ahínco.

Rápidamente, su cuerpo se reconfortó. Ya no tenía frío, sin embargo, el dolor no se había disipado. Era una terrible verdad punzante, clavándose como mil agujas por todo su cuerpo, le dolía el alma y el corazón como la noche en la que Lupin fue atacado y sentía que no había absolutamente nada que pudiera mitigar esa falta de valentía, que lo había acompañado durante sus ratos en la sala de los Menesteres.

Se sentía engañado, traicionado, ¡qué hipocresía la que había demostrado Christine al estar a su lado y llenándolo de mentiras!

_"Pero escúchame bien, porque después de lo que te voy a contar, quizás ya no me dejes explicarme, todo lo que hice lo hice por tu bien y si te pedí un boto de confianza es porque cuando te cuente lo que soy y la manera en la que derrotarás a Voldemort, creo que es la mejor forma."_

Sus palabras...sus palabras ahora cobraban sentido, pero el rencor era más fuerte. ¿Derrotar a Voldemort? ¿De verdad alguna vez había creído que eso era posible? Aún con los conocimientos que poseía ahora, aún sabiendo las maldiciones imperdonables, aún siendo el mejor alumno del colegio...era sólo eso, un alumno. No, derrotar a Voldemort estaba fuera de su alcance, se había dejado cegar por el odio, por las palabras confusas que propagaba Christine, pero lo más triste de todo, es que él la creyó.

El recuerdo de Sirius cayendo a través del velo, de Kreacher riéndose de él, de su madre suplicando a Voldemort que no matara a su hijo, de James enfrentándose a él para darle tiempo a su mujer a escapar...Chris le había mostrado esas imágenes para engañarlo, para hacerle creer que todas esas atrocidades merecían ser vengadas, ¿pero con qué fin?

¿Por qué ella se había dado cuenta de que debía proteger a Harry? ¿Por qué si antes había ignorado las leyes de la naturaleza, de lo que era, se había enfrentado a su madre y quién tuviera que responder, ahora tomaba responsabilidad en cuidarle? ¿Por qué quería protegerlo?

Había visto la melancolía en los ojos de Christine, había visto su dolor al recordar a Lily, a su mejor amiga, a James..., a Dani...pero aunque Harry supiese que a Christine siempre le habían importado sus padres, le había importado él, no podía perdonarla por no haber acudido aquella noche a la casa, cuando Sirius se lo había rogado en voz en grito, cuando le había suplicado...no solo había destrozado su vida al no acudir, sino también la de su padrino, y para Harry, Sirius era sagrado.

Por eso le dolía todavía más...no podía soportar la idea de que Chris era lo suficientemente poderosa como para haber salvado su vida y la de sus padres y que no había querido escuchar las palabras de su padrino, le había hecho daño a él, a Sirius, a la persona que más había sufrido con todo esto, la persona que había escapado de Azkaban, comido ratas y huido de la justicia por Harry, no, Sirius no merecía que Christine se hubiera reído de él aquella noche, ella no tenía perdón...

Por eso ahora, sumergido en el agua de la bañera, extrañaba todavía más esos gestos que Sirius tenía con él, sus cartas, su risa parecida al ladrido de un perro, cuando le miraba a los ojos y le decía que se parecía a James...todo lo que su padrino representaba en su vida, el amor que le había conseguido otorgar, el mundo que había creado para ellos, siempre con la esperanza de encontrar una día la libertad que los llevara a vivir juntos, lejos de los Dursley, empezando una nueva vida.

Y ahora eso jamás se podría hacer realidad, Sirius había muerto y de la manera más cruel posible, sufriendo como nadie había sufrido hasta entonces, dejando a Harry...solo...

Salió a la superficie y tomó una bocanada de aire. Sus pulmones recogían el aire forzosamente, un aire que no deseaba respirar, el aire de la soledad...

Frotaba su piel desnuda con las pompas de jabón, tratando de limpiar la suciedad de su alma, pero no lo lograba.

En aquellos momentos, su único deseo era estar con sus seres queridos, los que de verdad lo habían amado una vez, con sus padres...recrear esos momentos maravillosos que había visto en sus recuerdos, esos momentos cuando Lily lo cogía en brazos y lo acurrucaba entre sus brazos, cuando James le contaba las historias de los merodeadores y se quedaba mirándole horas y horas en silencio, sin pronunciar una palabra, como si hubiera querido memorizar las facciones de su delicada piel, sus ojos verdes...

_"-Harry..., la verdad es que fue como si los hubiera matado yo- gruñó Sirius.- Persuadí a Lily y a James en el último momento de que utilizaran a Peter. Los persuadí de que lo utilizarán a él como guardián secreto y no a mí. Yo tengo la culpa, lo sé. La noche que murieron había decidido vigilar a Peter, asegurarme de que todavía era de fiar. Pero cuando llegué a su guarida, ya se había ido. No había señal de pelea alguna. No me dio buena espina. Me asusté. Me puse inmediatamente de camino a la casa de tus padres. Y cuando la vi destruida y sus cuerpos...me di cuenta de lo que Peter había hecho. Y de lo que había hecho yo.- su voz se quebró. Se dio la vuelta."_

-No, Sirius...- murmuró Harry lleno de rabia. Las lágrimas caían al agua y se abrían paso entre la espuma.- No. Tú nunca tuviste la culpa...nunca me dijiste que habías avisado a Christine para que acudiera a la casa...ella debió vigilar a Peter, ella debió asegurarse de que era de fiar...siento lo que sufriste, Sirius...te extraño...

_"-Créeme- añadió Black.- Créeme. Nunca traicioné a Lily y a James. Antes habría muerto."_

"_-¿Sabes lo que significa entregar a Pettrigrew?- le dijo Sirius a Harry bruscamente, mientras avanzaban por el túnel._

_-Que tú quedarás libre.- respondió Harry._

_-Sí...- dijo Sirius.- No sé si te lo ha dicho alguien, pero yo también soy tu padrino._

_-Sí, ya lo sabía.- respondió Harry._

_-Bueno, tus padres me nombraron tutor tuyo- dijo Sirius solemnemente.,- por si les sucedía algo a ellos...- Harry esperó. ¿Quería decir Sirius lo que él imaginaba?- Por supuesto- prosiguió Black.,- comprendo que prefieras seguir con tus tíos. Pero...medítalo. Cuando mi nombre quede limpio...si quisieras cambiar de casa... -A Harry se le encogió el estómago._

_-¿Qué? ¿Vivir contigo? ¿Abandonar a los Dursley?_

_-Claro, ya me imaginaba que no querrías- dijo inmediatamente Sirius.- Lo comprendo. Solo pensaba que..._

_-Pero ¿qué dices?- exclamó Harry, con la voz tan chirriante como la de Sirius.- ¡Por supuesto que quiero abandonar a los Dursley! ¿Tienes casa? ¿Cuándo me puedo mudar?- Sirius se volvió hacia él._

_-¿Quiéres? ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_-¡Sí, muy en serio!- En el rostro demacrado de Sirius se dibujó la primera sonrisa auténtica que Harry había visto en él."_

"_-Será mejor que escapes rápido, Sirius- dijo Harry jadeando. No tardarán en llegar al despacho de Flitwick. Descubrirán tu huida._

_-¿Qué le ocurrió al otro chico? A Ron.- preguntó Sirius._

_-Se pondrá bien. Está todavía inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se curará. ¡Rápido, vete! -Pero Black seguía mirando a Harry._

_-¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?_

_-¡VETE!- gritaron a un tiempo, Harry y Hermione._

_Black dio la vuelta a Buckbeak, orientándolo hacia cielo abierto._

_-¡Nos volveremos a ver!- dijo.- ¡Verdaderamente, Harry, te pareces a tu padre!"_

Harry rompió abruptamente sus pensamientos, sin ni siquiera enjugarse las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas.

-Nos volveremos a ver...- susurró, pensando en lo que le había dicho Sirius aquella vez.

Cierto. Sirius siempre lo había dejado todo para poder ver a Harry, se había arriesgado para llegar hasta donde estaba y explicarle la verdad, para ayudarlo...se habían vuelto a ver...

Pero Harry hubiese deseado que la promesa de su padrino se refiera a la situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Quería verlo de nuevo, sentir esa fuerza que sólo Sirius era capaz de administrarle, llenar ese vacío tan grande que había quedado en su corazón.

-Nos volveremos a ver...Sirius...- murmuró. Cerró los ojos y susurró algo. Acto seguido, se escuchó un fogonazo y bajo unos polvos plateados, apareció un majestuoso fénix blanco.

En animal sobrevoló el baño cubierto de vapor y se posó sobre la bañera para que Harry lo acariciara. El muchacho volvió a susurrarle algo y el ave desapareció para reaparecer una vez más, segundos después, dejando caer sobre las manos del muchacho un objeto.

-Márchate...Ares...- dijo Harry y el fénix obedeció, dejando tras su paso una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. No se escuchaba ni un solo sonido en el recinto.

Harry cogió la varita de entre sus ropas, sin salir del agua.

-¡Reparo!- musitó al objeto que le había entregado el fénix y luego dejó la varita en su sitio, de nuevo.

Tras examinar unos segundos lo que fuera que tenía en las manos, tiró de una de las esquinas y una preciosa navaja reluciente, brilló a la luz de las antorchas.

Harry sonrió satisfecho. Estaba como nueva. Se había roto cuando habían ido el curso pasado al Departamento de Misterios, pero había podido repararla. La navaja que su padrino le regaló, y que abría cualquier puerta, estaba totalmente restaurada y la hoja gruesa, parecía perfecta para lo que estaba buscando.

La acarició con ternura y comprobó el estado en el que se encontraba. Sirius había sido su salvación en todo, le estaba brindando la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos. Se inclinó hacia atrás un poco en la bañera y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo, levantando la navaja para mirarla detenidamente. No se lo tenía que pensar más, no tenía miedo de lo que iba a hacer, pero se sentía culpable de hacerlo.

¿Pero qué podía importarle ahora eso? ¿Qué más daba si estaba siendo egoísta y desagradecido con las personas que se quedaban allí? ¿No había hecho bastante por ellos?

-Lo lamento...os entregué la vida de mis padres...mi felicidad...os libré de Voldemort durante trece años...ya no puedo hacer nada más... -sonrió con melancolía.

No había sido feliz salvo cuando había encontrado a Sirius. Sirius era su universo y él era una estrella perdida en el firmamento, que debía encontrarse. Lo necesitaba, le dolía estar separado de él, sin su padrino, su mundo no tenía sentido ni nunca lo había tenido. Ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer. Él había hecho todo lo posible por retrasar el regreso de Voldemort, por evitar muertes...pero solo era un adolescente...un niño...sí, tal vez la señora Weasley tenía razón, todavía era un niño...

Harry levantó su brazo izquierdo y revisó el dorso de su muñeca. Ahí estaban sus venas, las podía ver claramente, eran muy visibles en su caso e incluso le parecía sentir la sangre caliente recorriéndolas.

Con la otra mano, acercó la navaja de su padrino y colocó la hoja sobre su piel, sin presionar. Sintió el frío de la cuchilla. Estaba más helada de lo que creía. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, pero no le importó. Respiró hondamente y entonces presionó un poco la navaja contra su piel y la deslizó. Amagó una mueca de dolor en primer instante, al sentir el corte, pero inmediatamente después, esa sensación se desvaneció. No había dolor que sentir. Pudo notar la sangre resbalando por la limpia cuchilla de la navaja y por su piel, deslizándose hasta caer al agua.

Unas gotas mojaron la bañera. Harry miró hacia abajo y comprobó como la sangre flotaba en el agua y se balanceaba por el mínimo tintineo de su movimiento. Era muy relajante observar como el agua se teñía de rojo. Producía una sensación de paz y estabilidad absoluta.

Volvió a concentrarse en su muñeca. Seguía teniendo la hoja de la navaja clavada en la piel, pero no era un corte muy profundo, no al menos lo suficiente como para llegar a cortar las venas.

Sólo tenía que rasgar un poco más, ya había comprobado que no era doloroso, al contrario, era placentero. Sentir ese dolor en la piel eliminaba el dolor que sentía en el alma, era cambiar uno por otro. La maldición cruciatus era mucho peor que ese pequeño escozor en su piel.

Sonrió complacido. Sentía un intenso placer al dañarse y aliviar su dolor del corazón. Era lo que siempre había soñado. Y además, ese pequeño sacrificio lo iba a enviar con Sirius.

Observó como la sangre seguía resbalando por su piel hasta empapar mucho más el agua y un leve mareo lo envolvió. Perdía algo de fuerzas, pero tenía que acabar el trabajo.

Sujetó más fuerte el mango de la navaja y se dispuso a apretar cuando...

_-" Únicamente le fallas al no reaccionar, al no vivir, al no darte cuenta de que tienes una vida maravillosa por delante y de que vivirla vale la pena. _

_Ningún destino está marcado por muy negro que parezca, yo creo que se pueden cambiar las cosas con fe, y yo quiero ayudar a cambiarlas. _

_En el fondo, Harry, tenemos mucha suerte de seguir con vida. Y si es cierto que la vida puede llegar a ser tan corta, yo quiero vivirla al máximo."_

¡Qué fuertes resonaron las palabras de Ginny en su cabeza y que grandes eran! Pero no fue lo único que Harry pudo escuchar, como si alguien le estuviera mandando mensajes, se le agruparon una serie de frases, demasiado profundas y sabias como para ignorarlas.

_-"-Mi vida ya no tiene importancia._

_-¿A no?- sonrió irónicamente Christine.- Vaya, así que Harry Potter, por el que sus padres murieron y por el que la Orden del Fénix arriesga su vida, no quiere seguir viviendo..._

_-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- bramó Harry. Estaba cada vez más enfadado y eso siempre significaba problemas. No soportaba los ojos de esa mujer.- ¡Pero no quiero estar aquí, ya no me importa nada, ya no...!_

_-¿Y tus amigos? ¿te importan tus amigos, Potter?- preguntó Christine muy seria. A diferencia de la de Harry, su voz era pausada y llena de calma.- Porque ellos estaban muy preocupados por ti mientras tú estabas en casa de tus tíos... y tú piensas que sus vidas están en peligro, ¿no es así_?

_-¿Cómo...cómo sabe usted eso?- Había algo de misterioso en las cosas que Christine decía. No era Dumbledore el que se lo había contado, ella sabía más que ninguno de los demás. ¿Por qué?_

_-Tengo mucho poder.- confesó Christine.- y estoy dispuesta a compartirlo contigo. ¿Quieres salvar las vidas de tus amigos? Bien, porque yo puedo ayudarte. Y no solo a eso. Puedo darte más de lo que tú imaginas._

_-¿El qué?_

_-Venganza.- siseó Christine con voz misteriosa.- Puedo ayudarte a vengarte del asesino de tus padres, puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda para que dejes de escuchar sus gritos en sueños, para que vivas..."_

_-_

_"-¡Él tiene razón! ¡Ojalá Voldemort hubiera acabado conmigo aquella noche! _

_-¡Pero qué dices Harry!- dijo Hermione muy afectada. Le caían las lágrimas a chorros._

_-¡Sí! -chilló Harry apretando aún más fuerte los ojos y los puños.- ¡Ojalá mi madre se hubiera apartado, ojalá hubiera dejado que me matara! ¡Así ya estaría muerto, así ya no tendría que estar aquí!- golpeó con los puños la mesa.- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo y no él?- el sentido de aquella frase solo la entendió Harry, en aquella habitación_."

_-" Discúlpame- dijo Lupin mirando de nuevo al suelo.- No quise hacerte daño, pero me duelen las palabras que has dicho en la cocina. ¿ De verdad preferirías estar muerto, Harry? ¿Tan poco valoras el sacrificio que tus padres...?_

_-No se trata de valorar- interrumpió Harry. Su tono de voz se había suavizado.- Quiero estar con ellos- miró a Lupin directamente, escudriñando sus pensamientos.- Quiero...estar con Sirius._

_-Lo sé- dijo Lupin levantándose lentamente.- Créeme que lo sé, pero yo no puedo devolvértelos, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni todas las personas a las que le importas, solo podemos estar a tu lado y tratar de apoyarnos los unos a los otros. Harry, detrás de Voldemort hay una vida maravillosa que te espera, y creo que mereces vivirla.- Lupin se marchó lentamente de la habitación y dejó solo a Harry._

_-Para mí detrás de Voldemort no hay nada- susurró.- Porque no puedo vivir mientras él esté vivo y viceversa, y yo jamás podré derrotarle."_

_-" Recuérdalo, las vidas de tus amigos, del mundo mágico, la tuya propia, dependen de ti ¿y no querrás morir sin antes vengarte del asesino de tus padres, verdad?- inquirió la profesora astutamente-. Debes confiar en mí, y si lo haces, yo podré confiar en ti.- Harry se pudo en pie y la miró fijamente a la cara."_

-Las vidas de mis amigos...las del mundo mágico...- susurró Harry palideciendo. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de todo eso? Era muy egoísta...deseaba la muerte por encima de todo, deseaba reunirse con Sirius, pero todas esas palabras se le atragantaban en la mente. Si él moría, entonces condenaba a hacerlo a los demás. ¿Pero por qué tendría que sacrificarse?

Entonces la imagen de Ginny le vino más nítidamente a la mente. La quería...qué fuerte le sonaba aquello ahora, nunca había pensado en querer a nadie y sin embargo, quería a Ginny con todo su corazón y si la quería, no podía permitir su muerte. Ella que siempre lo había animado, ella que le había esperado, que le había entregado todo, que siempre le tendía la mano cuando su voluntad pendía de un hilo...

¿Y si las amenazas de Malfoy eran ciertas? ¿Y si Ginny estaba realmente en peligro? ¿Y si Ron, Hermione y Lupin lo seguían estando?

Lupin...le había rogado a Sirius que se lo devolviera y su padrino le había concedido ese deseo. ¡Qué injusto sería ahora abandonar al profesor a su suerte!

_"-Remus no tiene familia,- explicó el director.- Por eso no tiene ninguna visita. Aún no he puesto a la Orden al corriente_."

Lupin no tenía familia y había luchado mucho por Harry, le había ofrecido su apoyo. No era justo que Harry dejara de luchar, lo dejara solo y se marchara...no era justo.

¿Y Ron y Hermione? ¿Se merecían sus amigos, qué siempre habían estado junto a él en los peores momentos que los dejara desamparados?

_-"Harry...Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes._

_-No soy tan bueno como tú._

_-¡Yo! -exclamó Hermione.- ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y...¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!"_

_-"Si quiere matar a Harry, tendrá que matarnos también a nosotros -dijo Ron con fiereza. Algo titiló en los ojos sombríos de Black_."

Algo estaba brotando en el interior de Harry. Sin querer, su mano izquierda levantó la navaja de su piel ensangrentada y dejó entrever un corte, no demasiado profundo. Al retirar la cuchilla, la sangre comenzó a salir más escandalosa que nunca. El agua de la bañera estaba empapada del líquido rojo.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

-Maldita sea...- musitó.- Debería haberlo hecho...sé que voy a arrepentirme toda la vida de esto... -cerró los ojos con fuerza.- Ares...ven a mí...

Acto seguido y por tercera vez, se escuchó un fogonazo y un majestuoso fénix blanco apareció en el baño. Al ver la sangre de su amo, voló hasta posarse sobre la bañera y derramó unas pequeñas lágrimas sobre la herida en la muñeca.

Poco a poco, el corte se cerró y cicatrizó, dejando una marca visible en la piel, que cualquiera hubiera catalogado de intento de suicidio. Harry miró fastidiado la marca. Odiaba las cicatrices, pero ésta, al igual que la de su frente, permanecerían en su cuerpo para siempre, era inevitable.

Salió del agua y tiró del tapón de la bañera para que el agua se colara por el desagüe.

Tras secarse con una toalla que había en un armario y volverse a colocar la túnica, se sujetó a las patas de Ares y con un corto fogonazo, ambos aparecieron en la habitación de sexto curso de la torre de Gryffindor.

-Puedes marcharte, Ares...- murmuró Harry y el fénix desapareció, tras emitir un leve canto, demasiado suave como para que alguno de los alumnos que dormían plácidamente en sus camas, se despertara.

Harry se acercó a su cama propia, donde se encontraba una réplica exacta a él mismo, suspiró y tras hacer un complicado movimiento con la varita, su doble se esfumó. El chico se apuntó a la cabeza y secó sus cabellos y tras colocarse el pijama, se metió en la cama y trató de dormir. Pero las pesadillas se hicieron más patentes que nunca aquella noche y como en todas sus veladas, tuvo que levantarse varias veces a vomitar, después de haber visto caer a su padrino, a través del viejo arco.

------------------------------

-¡Venga, no es tan difícil! ¡Tenéis que enfrentaros a él!- la voz de Christine resonaba con mucha fuerza en el aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, parecía consternada.

-Sí, claro- murmuró Seamus mirando hacia donde estaba la profesora.- Para ella es muy fácil.- Ron y Hermione se encogieron de hombros y miraron a Harry, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Christine se encontraba al fondo de la clase y ellos casi al final de la cola que esperaba para enfrentarse al reto de ese día.

La profesora había creado un hechizo para hacer alucinar a sus alumnos y que creyeran que se encontraban frente a un hombre lobo. Ya había utilizado muchas veces ese recurso y los estudiantes lo conocían, pero no podían evitar estremecerse al ver los colmillos del licántropo.

Llevaban todo el curso practicando los hechizos para vencer a las criaturas mágicas que formaban el ejército de Voldemort y ahora les tocaban los hombres lobo.

-¡Homorphus!.- gritó Dean y apuntó con la varita a la terrible criatura. Llevó unos segundos comprobar la reacción que el hechizo producía en ella. Había surtido efecto. El licántropo soltó un gemido lastimero. Acto seguido, su piel comenzó a desaparecer, se le encogieron los colmillos y fue adoptando su forma humana habitual.

-¡Estupendo Thomas!- felicitó la profesora.- ¡Siguiente, Parkinson!

Christine realizó un complicado movimiento con su varita y el hombre volvió a transformarse en licántropo, mostrando sus afiladísimos colmillos y tratando de intimidar a Pansy. Era un sueño realizado de Hermione, que observaba muy atenta la escena, esperando que la criatura terminara con la presuntuosa alumna de Slytherin.

-¿Habéis visto, chicos?- exclamó muy orgulloso Dean, regresando a la cola con sus amigos de Gryffindor. -¡Lo he logrado!

-Sí, sí, muy bien.- bufó Seamus no muy convencido. Las dos veces que había probado el hechizo, por poco le había mordido el hombre loco. Obviamente, todo era parte de una alucinación y los estudiantes sabían que no corrían ningún peligro.

Pansy Parkinson tampoco lo logró y miró con asco a la profesora, que le había pedido que regresara a la cola, para llamar al siguiente alumno que tenía en la lista.

-¡Potter, tu turno!

Harry se acercó lentamente, después de recibir ánimos de Ron. Caminaba casi con aburrimiento. Suspiró resignado cuando la profesora trató de fijar la mirada en él, para darle permiso de comenzar y él la rechazó. Se acercó mucho al licántropo que levantó las zarpas dispuesto a atacar.

-¡Homorphus!- murmuró Harry, dirigiendo la varita al centro del pecho de la criatura, sin ninguna complicación. El hombre loco aulló de dolor y poco a poco recuperó su forma humana.

-¡Muy bien!- anunció Christine.- ¡Suficiente, la clase ha terminado! ¡Thomas, Patil, Granger, Malfoy, Weasley, Zabini y Potter, diez puntos para vuestras casas respectivamente! ¡Los demás quiero que practiquéis el hechizo como deberes! ¡Tened por seguro de que entrará en el examen! Lo habéis hecho bastante bien, pero no resultará tan sencillo si tenéis delante a un hombre lobo de verdad, en el que corréis el riesgo de ser mordidos. Este Encantamiento es de magia muy avanzada y el hecho de que algunos de vosotros lo hayáis dominado tan pronto a la perfección, dice mucho de vosotros. ¡Ahora podéis marcharos!

Hubo un revuelo y la clase comenzó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente. La doble hora de Defensa había resultado agotadora, pero para muchos era la clase más emocionante de todas, sobretodo cuando era práctica. Únicamente Malfoy y los Slytherin criticaban a la profesora Byrne.

Harry metió apresuradamente sus cosas en la mochila, deseando desaparecer el primero de allí. No había terminado ni de cerrar su mochila, que con las prisas todos los apuntes de Transformaciones se le desparramaron por el suelo.

-Mierda.- murmuró muy enfadado.

-Potter. -escuchó como la profesora lo llamaba.- Me gustaría hablar un minuto contigo.- Harry miró a Ron y Hermione que le estaban ayudando a recoger las cosas y les dijo que los alcanzaría en el Gran Comedor. Ellos salieron un poco molestos. No entendían porque la profesora siempre llamaba a Harry después de las clases.

Christine se agachó junto a Harry y le ayudó a recoger las cosas en silencio, el muchacho ni siquiera le dio las gracias cuando ambos se levantaron. Esperó a que ella tomara la iniciativa.

-Harry, comprendo que no estés pasando un buen momento, pero esto se ha terminado...Has faltado a las dos últimas clases y esta noche tendrás que venir a continuar.

-No pienso volver a dar clases contigo, CHRISTINE- la manera tan dura en la que Harry había pronunciado su nombre, le dolió a la mujer. Él siempre la llamaba Chris.

-Tendrás que venir. No tienes otro remedio. A las once en la Sala. Te esperaré.- Christine se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su mesa de escritorio para hacer unas anotaciones. Harry la observó y suspiró resignado. Sin ganas de negarse más ante la evidencia, se marchó de la clase cabizbajo.

-----------------------

A las once menos cinco de la noche, Harry realizó un encantamiento y en su cama apareció un doble idéntico a él. Tras aplicarse a sí mismo el hechizo de invisibilidad, salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, cuidándose de no hacer mucho ruido y corrió hacia la clase que tenía programada.

Estaba muy cansado y sus ojos se adormecían, pero tenía que llegar a tiempo. No soportaría la mirada recriminatoria de su profesora, en realidad, ya no soportaba nada de ella.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres, respiró hondo y entró.

Christine se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio, revisando algunos pergaminos.

-Veo que has venido...- musitó sin levantar la vista de los papeles. Harry gruñó y avanzó hasta el centro de la sala, sin ningún ánimo de hablar.

La profesora tomó su actitud como comprensible y tras hacer desaparecer con un movimiento de varita, los pergaminos que estaba leyendo, se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el muchacho.

Lo observó atentamente. Los ojos de Harry estaban cubiertos por una niebla más oscura de lo habitual y podía sentir como su sangre hervía por dentro. Llevaba la túnica arrugada y el pelo revuelto y unas bolsas le caían sobre los ojos. Christine hizo una mueca de desagrado y repentinamente, cogió el brazo izquierdo del muchacho. Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero no pudo articular palabra porque la profesora acababa de levantarle la manga y dejar al descubierto una cicatriz a la altura de la muñeca. La marca brilló al contorno de la luz.

Harry cerró la boca, se mordió el labio inferior y miró con aprensión a la mujer.

-Soy tu arcángel, ya te dije que podía sentir cuando estabas en peligro, cómo te sientes.- susurró Christine soltando el brazo del muchacho.- o cosas como esto.

-Yo...no...

-Si piensas que la muerte es la mejor solución a tus problemas, adelante.- Christine caminó hacia su escritorio, abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó una reluciente espada. Examinó la hoja durante unos segundos y luego regresó junto a Harry y se la tendió.- Toma. Con esto será mucho más rápido. Un corte limpio y la sangre saldrá tan rápido por tus venas que caerás inconsciente antes de que te des cuenta.- pero Harry no cogió la espada. Tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo.- ¿Qué ocurre? Anoche estabas dispuesto a quitarte la vida...- hizo una pausa, pero al ver que el chico no decía nada, prosiguió.- Entiendo.- caminó hasta su escritorio de nuevo y depositó la espada en el cajón.- Hascomprendido que no puedes morir dejando a tus amigos en peligro.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Tú no sabes nada de cómo me siento!-exclamó Harry mirándola con odio en los ojos.

-¿De veras? Yo creo que he acertado tanto que incluso estás asustado.- replicó Christine.- No le temes a la muerte...¿Y crees que eso te convierte en alguien más valiente? ¿Crees que correr detrás de Sirius y tus papaítos es la solución a todo tu dolor? ¡Sé un hombre y afronta tu destino!

-¡Tú marcaste mi destino!- le recriminó Harry con dureza. Christine retrocedió ante esto.

-Está bien- cedió.- Si quieres echarme la culpa, hazlo, lo merezco. Pero que te quede claro una cosa, Harry. Voy a estar aquí ayudándote, voy a entrenarte y voy a lograr que acabes con Voldemort y que salves a tus amigos. Y no permitiré que tengas tiempo de pensar en si quitarte la vida es lo más sencillo o no, porque esto se acaba. Nuestro tiempo se agota. Voldemort tiene prácticamente a todo su ejército reunido, ya ha intentado matar a Remus Lupin y no tardará en tratar de acercarse a tus amigos para utilizarlos de cebo. Me necesitas y lo sabes. Si quieres odiarme, hazlo, si quieres gritarme o atacarme, hazlo, pero vas a venir a mis clases y vas a aprender lo que tenga que enseñarte, ¿has comprendido?

-¡No voy a compartir un solo momento de mi vida con la asesina de mis padres!- bramó Harry. Christine sintió una punzada muy honda en su interior, pero no mostró ningún signo de debilidad.- ¡No te necesito!

Christine se dio la vuelta bruscamente, levantó la varita y gritó:

-¡Accio espada!- como una bala, el cajón de su escritorio se abrió bruscamente y la espada que anteriormente había ofrecido a Harry, voló hacia sus manos. La mujer la cogió por el mango y adoptó la expresión más gélida que nadie le había visto hasta el momento. Se giró hacia el muchacho, levantó la espada y si no hubiese sido porque Harry la esquivó, le hubiera cortado en dos pedazos iguales.

El muchacho se enfureció, levantó su varita y exclamó:

-¡Desmaious!- de su punta salió un haz de luz roja, pero Christine hizo rodar la espada sobre sus manos a una velocidad tan grande, que el hechizo rebotó sobre el círculo que creaba, como si se hubiera tratado de un escudo, y rebotó contra una de las estanterías, arrojando los libros al suelo. Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque Christine saltó sobre él y de una patada, envió su varita lejos de su alcance.

Él se quedó mirando de reojo lo lejos que se encontraba ésta, pero inmediatamente tuvo que saltar hacia atrás y esquivar la afiladísima espada de su profesora. Al esquivarla por tercera vez, la espada le produjo un corte profundo en su brazo izquierdo. Harry se cogió la herida, de la cual salía un hilo de sangre y Christine aprovechó el momento para realizar otro corte idéntico en el otro brazo y colocarle la espada bajo la garganta.

El chico se quedó respirando agitadamente, observando la reluciente espada debajo de su barbilla. Christine sonrió complacida y la retiró del cuello de su alumno. Harry suspiró aliviado.

-Si ni siquiera has podido vencerme a mí, ¿cómo vas a enfrentarte a Voldemort? Él es mucho más poderoso que yo.

-¡Hallaré el modo!- respondió Harry renovado de una ira insospechable.

-¡Imbécil!- Christine comenzaba a enfadarse.- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo fuerte que es, de lo que es capaz de hacer, no sabes nada! ¿Has podido hallar el modo hasta ahora? ¿Crees que ahora eres fuerte? ¡Eres sólo un crío engreído que no quiere ver más allá de la realidad! ¡Sigue pensando así y morirás!

-¡No me importa morir si con eso logro vencerlo!- Christine lo cogió por las solapas y lo empotró contra la pared más cercana, haciendo que los pulsos de ambos se aceleraran y también la rabia.

-No tienes ni idea...ni idea...no le conoces...no sabes lo que es capaz de llegar a hacer. La muerte sería tu mayor bendición, ¿entiendes? ¿Crees que se contentará con decir Avada Kedavra? ¡Estúpido! ¡Te torturará, te querrá ver rendido a sus pies clamando clemencia, rogarás la muerte por encima de todo! ¡No sabes lo que dices!-. la profesora lo soltó bruscamente y se dio la vuelta, pasándose una mano por la cara. Se dio cuenta de que temblaba. Odiaba perder el control de su cuerpo.

-No quiero tu ayuda.- susurró Harry apretando los dientes. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros que nunca.- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO! -se abalanzó contra Christine y comenzó a darle a puñetazos contra el pecho. La profesora le dio la vuelta, lo cogió por las muñecas y lo abrazó contra si misma, tratando de inmovilizarlo.- ¡No puedo soportar ver tu cara, me das asco, te detesto! ¡Tú mataste a mis padres, me engañaste, yo confié en ti y me mentiste! ¡Prefiero morir que aceptar tu ayuda!- Harry pataleaba, se retorcía, lloraba y gritaba. Soltaba todo lo que tenía en su interior, sintiendo que el dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y su mente. Cuando las fuerzas le abandonaron, dejó de moverse y se dejó caer sobre los brazos de Christine, que seguía abrazándole con fuerza. Las lágrimas salían por sí mismas de sus ojos.

-Está bien...Harry...

-Estoy muy cansado...- sollozó el muchacho. Se había olvidado de patalear y de gritar. Sentía una calidez que no había sentido nunca, en los brazos de Christine y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Cuando se desplomó medio mareado, la mujer se arrodilló en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza de Harry sobre sus piernas. Le obligó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Harry...¿has comido y dormido bien?- el chico negó con la cabeza y se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos, ardua tarea.Christine le examinó las pupilas. Las tenía muy rojas e hinchadas. Unas bolsas de ojeras le caían sobre la cara y hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo pálido que estaba.- Ayer perdiste mucha sangre sin que te dieras cuenta y seguro que no has probado bocado.- suspiró resignada. -¿Cuántas pociones estimulantes te has tomado, Harry?

-Tres- musitó el chico adormecido.

-Dios mío...te has vuelto loco...te advertí que no tomaras más de una...

-Estaba muy cansado.- replicó él de mala gana.- No hubiera aguantado las clases...

-Tu salud es más importante que las clases.

-Ya no me importa...- sollozó Harry y poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos.

Christine se mordió el labio inferior y le pasó una mano por la mejilla para limpiarle las lágrimas que le resbalaban desde los ojos. Cogiéndole a hombros, conjuró una cama y lo dejó caer sobre ella. Hizo un complicado movimiento con su varita y en un momento, la túnica de Hogwarts desapareció y se intercambió por un pijama.

Christine suspiró, abrió bien las sábanas y metió con cuidado a Harry dentro de ellas, arropándole con mucha ternura. Él abrió los ojos débilmente.

-¿Qué pasa con las clases? -preguntó en un susurró. Christine sonrió.

-Estás demasiado cansado. Mañana las reanudaremos.- Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Chris...

-¿Si?

-Lamento lo que hice...yo sólo quería estar con Sirius...

-Lo sé.- murmuró Christine y le pasó una mano por el cabello.- Siento lo que ocurrió esa noche Harry. Alan y tú hubierais sido buenos amigos.- se dio la vuelta y se sentó junto a la cama en una silla.- Te quiero...- Harry no la escuchó. Ya había caído en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

La luz de la luna alumbraba toda la habitación. Habían pasado horas, pero Christine seguía despierta, sentada en una silla, observando detenidamente a un muchacho que dormía en la cama.

Harry estaba teniendo un sueño intranquilo, muy habitual en él. Se removía en la cama con brusquedad y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

De pronto, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, pegó un bote en la cama, y se levantó de inmediato. Jadeaba. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener cerca el lavabo y como si alguien le hubiera escuchado, la sala en la que se encontraba, se lo proporcionó.

Harry corrió hacia él, se inclinó rápidamente y comenzó a vomitar. No había comido nada en todo el día, así que no le resultaba nada fácil. Su estómago estaba terriblemente revuelto tras la visión que acababa de tener en sueños.

Unas manos frías lo abrazaron por detrás y le presionaron levemente el estómago, ayudándole a vomitar mejor.

Sentía amargor en la boca, mezclados por lágrimas, tos y sudor. Las manos lo pusieron de pie con facilidad y le ayudaron a regresar a la cama. Temblaba. Tenía mucho frío y a la vez miedo.

Cuando se sentó en el mullido colchón, vio que la persona que lo había ayudado se trataba de Christine. Instintivamente se aferró a ella, para calmar su temblor.

-Ya ha pasado...Harry...

-Voldemort...él está aquí...viene a por mí...

-¿Te duele la cicatriz?- preguntó suavemente Christine, sin dejar de abrazarle. Harry negó con la cabeza.- Entonces sabes que él no está aquí...no lo siento...sólo ha sido una pesadilla...

-Tengo miedo- confesó Harry tiritando.

-No voy a dejarte sólo. Me quedaré contigo.- la profesora se levantó, caminó hasta la silla que había en su escritorio, cogió una capa negra y arropó a Harry en ella. Después lo recostó otra vez en la cama, lo tapó con las mantas y le puso una mano sobre los ojos.

Poco a poco, Harry sintió como le pesaban mucho y el sueño lo iba invadiendo. Una luz blanca brilló alrededor de su cuerpo y segundos después, cayó dormido, y no volvió a soñar en toda la noche.

Los rayos de la luz del sol lo despertaron. Sentía un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y le pesaba todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera corrido muchos kilómetros. Abrió los ojos y los tuvo que cerrar al instante porque la claridad del día le hacía daño. Se tapó la cara con la mano y abrió de nuevo los ojos.

Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, se sentó en la cama y observó la habitación. No era la de Sexto curso, estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres y ahora las imágenes se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de que Christine estaba sentada en una silla a su lado, de brazos cruzados y observándole detenidamente. Poco a poco, los sucesos del día anterior fueron llegando a su cabeza.

-¿Te has quedado toda la noche despierta?- le preguntó un poco sorprendido.

-He estado vigilándote.- Christine tenía una expresión mucho más alegre en el rostro.

-¿No estás cansada? Deberías haber dormido un poco...

-Mi deber es protegerte, ya te lo he dicho. Eso requiere ciertos sacrificios.- Harry suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de que el dolor remitiera, cosa que no logró.

-Me duele la cabeza...

-Es lo que suele ocurrir cuando uno se toma tres pociones estimulantes al día.- explicó Christine levantándose de la silla y sentándose al lado de Harry.- Si quieres puedes dormir un poco más. Todavía faltan dos horas para que empiecen las clases.

-No, no, estoy bien...- Christine le miró ceñuda.

-¿Temes tener otra pesadilla?- Harry bajó la mirada.

-Tú hiciste que durmiera bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí, -confirmó la profesora con tranquilidad. Estaba preocupada por su alumno.- Te visito todas las noches a la Torre de Gryffindor y veo como te levantas a vomitar. Algunas veces, cuando veo que la pesadilla es demasiado fuerte, te ayudo a dormir. No puedo hacerlo siempre. Primero porque se requiere un gasto considerable de energía, que necesito tener para mantenerme en pie durante las clases y por si hay algún ataque al que acudir. Y segundo porque sino tu cuerpo se acostumbraría y no podrías librarte nunca de ellas.

-Ojalá pudiera dejar de tenerlas.- Harry se frotó los ojos en señal de cansancio.

-Podrías, Harry, si pusieras más de tu parte a la hora de dejar de tener sentimientos. Sé que es muy duro para ti y más sabiendo lo que sabes, pero es por tu bien. Sino, jamás te habría pedido una cosa así.- él la miró unos instantes. Seguía teniendo ese vacío en su interior, pero también sabía, después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, que ella era la única que podía ayudarle.- No te estoy pidiendo que me perdones, Harry, sé que eso no te será posible nunca, porque ni yo misma puedo perdonarme...pero déjame ayudarte...déjame acercarme a ti, derrotemos a Voldemort juntos...

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry adoptando un semblante serio.

-Convirtiéndote en arcángel.- dijo Christine mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Yo? ¿En arcángel? Pero...

-Corrección, mitad arcángel.- explicó la profesora.- No has nacido así, así que nunca podrías ser uno completo, pero sí tener sus mismos poderes y a la vez seguir siendo un mago. Puedo llevarte ante los que respondo y plantearles el tema. Esa, siempre fue mi verdadera intención. Ya te dije que somos guerreros, si te enseñó a dominar los poderes, tal y cómo te he enseñado a dominar la magia, podrás derrotar a Voldemort, estoy segura. Será un entrenamiento muy sacrificado, mucho más duro, pero te reportará el beneficio que deseas.

-Pero...¿si tú no has podido vencer a Voldemort porqué iba a poder hacerlo yo?- inquirió Harry.

-Porque tú tienes un poder que el señor oscuro desconoce. No puedes verlo, pero lo sabes. Está dentro de tu corazón y cuando llegué el momento, lo notarás. Eres mucho mejor mago que yo, sin darte cuenta me has superado, has aprendido más de lo que imaginas y si ahora me superas siendo un arcángel, podrás ganar. Puedo enseñarte mucho, Harry. Yo no soy capaz de derrotar a Voldemort, pero he sido la persona que más cerca ha estado de lograrlo, he conseguido herirlo gravemente sin usar todo mi poder. Tú podrás hacerlo.- Harry dirigió la mirada hacia Christine. El rostro de la mujer inspiraba determinación. Y él la creyó.

-Está bien. Pero...si me convierto en arcángel...¿también tendré que cuidar a una persona importante en el mundo mágico, como tú?

-Eso no lo sé. Depende de ellos. Es el destino quién dicta las reglas. Yo estaba destinada a ti y no pude cambiar eso, tal vez tú estés destinado a proteger a otra persona o tu única misión como arcángel sea librar al mundo mágico de Voldemort. Es un riesgo que vale la pena tomar, porque vas a poder proteger a tus amigos y vas a poder culminar tu venganza. Debes elegir.

-Acepto- respondió Harry de inmediato.- Debo cumplir una promesa y debo salvar la vida de mis amigos.- Christine sonrió sinceramente.

-Lo has hecho, bien, Harry Potter, lo has hecho bien. Sé que un día todos van a acabar por agradecértelo y quizás, tengas tu recompensa.- Harry se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama. Acababa de tomar una decisión que marcaría su vida para siempre. Era el paso que lo separaba entre un destino u otro, un paso que sería a la vez bendición y maldición, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos tratando de asimilar lo que había hecho: un pacto con la responsable de la muerte de sus padres. ¿Pero no tenía realmente compasión por Christine? No, no la tenía. Pero la necesitaba. Y había una cosa que había aprendido desde siempre, a moverse por el interés. Si Christine podía darle su ansiada venganza y salvar la vida de sus amigos, entonces se aliaría con ella. Era como hacer un pacto con el diablo, pero nada importaba más que conseguir su propósito.

Le había hecho una promesa a Sirius. _"Yo moriré por la causa que te llevó a la muerte a ti, Sirius" _La misma por la que murieron sus padres. Y luego, cuando todo acabara, entonces podrían estar juntos para siempre. Libraría de Voldemort a todos los niños del mundo, para que ninguno volviera a quedarse sin padres, para que ninguno llevara la vida que había llevado él y al final, cuando todo acabará, tal vez aceptara la espada que Chris le había ofrecido la noche anterior, tal vez, iría con ellos...

-¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?- preguntó Christine mirándole con preocupación. Harry asintió sin abrir los ojos.

Un instante después, sintió las manos frías de su profesora sobre su frente. Todo en Christine era frío. Una luz emanó de ellas y poco a poco, el dolor de cabeza de Harry fue desapareciendo, haciéndole sentir mucho mejor.

-No deberías malgastar tu poder en mí. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera otro ataque?

-No es un desperdicio.- susurró la mujer.- Si no logro que te apliques en tus clases nada habrá servido.

-Ya, pero es más importante que salves vidas y no creo que puedas seguir aguantando ese ritmo mucho más tiempo. Supongo que utilizas todo tu poder en los ataques.

-No me gusta que me leas la mente.- replicó Christine consternada.

-Sabes que no lo hago.- explicó Harry sentándose de nuevo en la cama.- Estás tan pálida que pareces un cadáver, no es difícil adivinar que te sientes cansada. Y Lupin me contó que lo salvaste casi a costa de tu vida.

-Privilegio de arcángel.- dijo Christine con ironía.- Aprenderás que puedes dominar tu poder para que salga energía de tu cuerpo. De todos modos, no deberías preocuparte por mí. Igual que tú, yo también tengo pociones que me ayudan.- se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia su escritorio y del segundo cajón sacó una caja llena de frasquitos pequeños, con un líquido transparente.- Esto.- levantó uno de los frascos para que Harry lo viera bien.- Es lo que nos ayuda a los arcángeles. Es una poción que hace que recuperemos energía. Pero si se abusa de ella, puede llevarnos directamente a la muerte. Hay muy poca gente que sepa realizarlas, de hecho, el profesor Snape es uno de los pocos que lo consigue y es un verdadero alivio. Vete acostumbrando a ellas, porque estoy segura de que las necesitarás en más de una ocasión. No obstante, seré yo quién te las administre, por si acaso tiendes a abusar de ellas como con las otras.

Sonrió, abrió el frasco que tenía en la mano, se tomó el contenido de éste de un solo trago y guardó en el cajón con llave, la caja con las demás.

Luego abrió otro de los cajones y sacó otra poción. Ésta era algo más grande y de un color violeta.

Caminó hasta la cama donde estaba Harry y se la tendió.

-Tómatela. Le irá bien a tu estómago y además te recuperará un poco de tu agotamiento. Y será mejor que no tomes más pociones estimulantes al menos en una semana.

-Está bien.- cedió Harry y se bebió la poción que le tendía la profesora.

Christine sonrió satisfecha. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica que llevaba puesta y conjuró una mesa con comida.

Había café, zumo de calabaza, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, un croissant y algunos bollos.

-Desayuna. No sé lo que te gusta, por eso he conjurado todo esto.- Harry miró la comida con aprensión.- Vamos, tienes que comer. Ni siquiera las pociones ocultan ya tu estado enfermo.

-De acuerdo- suspiró Harry y se sirvió en una taza un poco de café.

-¿Desde cuando tomas café? Siempre te he visto con zumo de calabaza.- Christine tenía alzada una ceja.

-Desde que la cafeína me ayuda a mantenerme despierto en una clase con Binns.- explicó Harry.- He cambiado algunos de mis hábitos.

-¿Cómo el de beber Whisky de fuego cuando vas a Hogsmade o el de fumar de vez en cuando?- inquirió divertida la profesora.

-Me vigilas demasiado cerca.

-Es mi trabajo.

-De acuerdo.- confesó Harry.- Es cierto, mis amigos y yo bebemos de vez en cuando, siempre y cuando podamos deshacernos de Ginny y de Hermione. Como son prefectas...

-También Ron es prefecto...

-Sí, pero no lo parece, ¿a qué no?- dijo Harry sonriendo. Era la primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo, y quizás eso hizo que Christine se animara un poco.

-Tienes razón, no lo parece. ¿Y lo de fumar?

-Nervios.- Harry se encogió de hombros.- Pero tranquila, no soy un adicto. Sólo lo hago de vez en cuando, me relaja y me evade de los problemas.

-Calma, calma- Christine levantó un brazo.- No te estoy riñendo por ello. Ya eres mayor para hacer decidir y sé que los hombres soléis inclinaros por ciertos hábitos...mientras seas consciente de las responsabilidades que acarrea. Sabes que fumar puede matar y beber...digamos que puede incitarte a hacer ciertas cosas, tú mismo.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero no es un problema para mí. Al menos lo de morir no. ¿Recuerdas que es Voldemort quién debería hacerlo?

-No si tú le ahorras el trabajo.- gruñó la profesora. Y lanzó una mirada furtiva a la muñeca izquierda de Harry. Inconscientemente, él la escondió detrás de su espalda. -Bueno, ahora deberías ir a clase. Seguro que te van a preguntar donde has estado.

-Obviamente en la biblioteca.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.- Tenía que acabar mi trabajo sobre los licántropos y esa es una excusa que Hermione siempre acepta.- Harry se vistió con un golpe de varita y salió corriendo por la puerta en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor, para coger su mochila y sus libros.

Una vez lo vio salir, Christine suspiró aliviada.

-Al menos has aceptado...cada día te pareces más a James...

-----------------

N/A: Olassss otra vez. Soy consciente de q os dejé en un momento crítico de la historia, así q me propuse completar rápido este capítulo. Espero q os haya gustado, en mi opinión, es el q más me gusta a mí y el q creo q he reflejado mejor el dolor de Harry. Pero como vosotros sois los lectores, os dejo a vuestro juicio juzgar por vosotros mismos...

Muchas gracias, os lo digo de corazón, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, son muy inspiradores y me llenan de alegría. Espero q me dejéis muchos más, haré esfuerzo considerable por actualizar antes., jejej.

Nos vemos en el próximo capiiii!!!!!!


	19. Visita entre dos mundos

**Olassssss, q tal todo??**** Espero q estéis muy bien. Bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo capi con muchas sorpresas, espero q os guste!!!!**

**Reviews: **

**NaT**: Olassss!!!! Muchas gracias por todo. jjeje, sí, esto es lo q tiene meterte a leer, q al final acabas enganchado a los ficts, jeje, pero bueno, se agradecen. En fin, no Harry no es un adicto ni nada por el estilo, jejej, pero es un adolescente y muchos adolescentes hacen tonterías como fumar o beber, así q él está pasando su época rebelde, digamos, ejej. Bien, perdonará a Chris, sí, ya lo verás como en este capi se llevan mejor y no, no se suicidará al final,jejeje. Eso es lo q cree él, pero na de na. jeje. Besos!!!

**Alucard: **Olasss!!!!! me alegra q te guste el fict. Sí, Harry tuvo un desliz con eso del suicidio, pero tiene muy presente qién es y lo q debe hacer. Así q no te preocupes. ES cierto, no salió Ginny en el capi pasado, pero en este sí q sale, jeje. Así q disfruta. Lo lamento, pero no conozco a Kandra ni su fict.

**Lamia-Somniorum: **Olassss wapa!!!! Menos mal q ya actualizaste porq me tenías en ascuas. jejej, Yendo al fict. Bueno, primero aclarar q odio el tabaco y q cuando salgo de fiesta no bebo, jejej, tengo la desgracia de dar con padres fumadores y siempre lo he detestado. Jjeje. pero no, el chico no se desmadra. Pero es un adolescente haciendo tonterías y está en su época rebelde. jejej. Pero bueno, madurará. jjeje. Y sí, es verdad, no le doy mucha felicidad al chico, pero todo a su tiempo, jeje, se la daré. Y ya verás como al final no es todo tan malo como parece. Un besazo enorme!!!!

**DValle: **Muchas gracias!!!! Un buen año también para ti. Es reconfortante tener tanto apoyo. Besazos!!!

**Elanor Blackriver: **Olassss!!!Muchas gracias. Madre mía, en dos dias????? Eso sí q es ponerle moral. Te haré caso, jkejej, no mataré a Remus, por el momento. jejejej. Q no, con lo q yto lo qiero a Remsie., jeej. Tardaré poco en actualizar, no te preocuepes. besos!!

**Aidee: **Olasss, muchas gracias. Me encanta describir sentimientos, creo q es la esencia de los libros. Muchos besos, ya ves q no he tardado mcuho en actualizar.

**kotelupin : **Muchas gracias!!! Eso espero, q no sea el último review, jeje, buena señal será. Espero q disfrutes el capi!!!!

**CAPÍTULO 19: VISITA ENTRE DOS MUNDOS.**

-¿A dónde vamos?- Harry se encontraba una vez más en la sala de los Menesteres, el lugar que más frecuentaba últimamente y estaba algo fastidiado. No entendía porqué su profesora lo había llamado antes de la hora de la cena y no se había podido esperar hasta la medianoche, como tenían estipulado. Ahora tendría que inventar una buena excusa frente a sus amigos. La de que estaba en la biblioteca documentándose sobre su trabajo acerca de los licántropos ya no colaba. Hermione se pasaba tanto tiempo allí que era imposible engañarla. Y Ginny tenía esa capacidad especial para saber cuándo Harry le estaba mintiendo. Si hubieran esperado hasta después de la cena, su doble se hubiera quedado en la cama y sus amigos no habrían sospechado.

-Ha llegado la hora de marcharnos.- respondió Christine. Estaba muy serena y parecía que concentraba energía.

-¿Voy a convertirme en arcángel ahora?- todo el enfado que Harry sentía se transformó en emoción y nervios. No pensaba que sería tan pronto.

-Sólo nos quedan unas semanas para prepararte antes de que llegue Navidad.- contestó Christine como si le hubiera leído la mente.- No tenemos tiempo que perder.

-¿Y exactamente qué aprenderé?- Harry no tenía mucha idea de los poderes que tenía un arcángel.

-Aprenderás a usar la espada. Ya te dije que somos guerreros.- explicó la profesora.- También a concentrar energía y saber en qué forma usarla, a aparecerte y desaparecerte en el modo de los arcángeles...lo demás tendrás que ir descubriéndolo tú.

-¿Y a curar?

-No, a curar, no- contestó Christine cortante.- Es algo muy peligroso.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Tú lo haces!- le recriminó Harry.

-Porque te conozco, Harry. Sé que si te enseñara a usar la energía de tu cuerpo para curar a los demás te detendrías en cada persona herida.- la mujer suspiró.- Sé que es algo terrible, pero estamos en guerra y en una guerra hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios.

-Lo sé.- respondió Harry fríamente.- Gracias a esos sacrificios estoy yo aquí...

-Ahora no es momento de lamentaciones. Olvida el pasado de una vez y vive en el presente si deseas tener un futuro y que los demás lo tengan.- las palabras de Christine eran tan frías que congelaban. Harry sentía que a su lado podía ser igual o más distante. La profesora era capaz de transmitir esa indiferencia.- Te conozco y sé perfectamente que malgastarías tu energía con esas personas y eso podría ser tu punto débil. Podrías morir o ser atacado. Es muy doloroso cuando un arcángel pierde energía de su cuerpo. El simple hecho de que te cure un corte o un dolor de cabeza, a mí me produce daño.

-No lo sabía...- susurró Harry.- ¿Por qué no...?

-Porque mi deber es protegerte.

-¿Y a Lupin? ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida...?

-Porque él no merecía morir.- respondió Christine con frialdad.- Yo sabía que te afectaría mucho su muerte y no podía permitir que cayeras en un pozo más profundo del que ya te encontrabas.

-Tú no lo hiciste sólo por eso...- inquirió Harry mirando fijamente a su profesora. ¿Era tristeza lo que emitían sus ojos?

-No, tienes razón.- respondió ella sinceramente.- Lo hice porque me importa. Siempre me ha importado. Él me ayudó en los peores momentos de mi vida y si tenía que morir para salvar su vida como si tuviera que hacerlo para salvar la tuya, lo haría. De todas todas, sin dudarlo un instante.

-¿Le quieres?- preguntó Harry seriamente. Christine esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

-Hace mucho tiempo que olvidé el significado de esa palabra. No quiero sentir, no me gusta que el dolor se acumule en mi cuerpo...

-Él no te haría daño, jamás...- murmuró Harry sin acabar de entender el brillo en los ojos de su profesora.

-Lo sé. Pero yo sí podría hacérmelo a mí misma y también a él.- Harry dio por acabada la frase, pero en realidad tenía más preguntas que hacer. ¿Estaba Christine enamora de Lupin? ¿Y qué había pasado con Dani? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Se habrían separado tras la muerte de sus padres? ¿La culparía Dani de lo ocurrido? ¿Por qué Christine se había vuelto tan fría? Eran demasiadas preguntas y no estaba seguro de que su profesora estuviera dispuesta a contestarlas, así que optó por cambiar de tema.

-¿Y cuándo podré transformarme en animago?

-¿Eh?- Christine volvió abruptamente a la realidad.- ¡Ah! Pues...ya dominas la teoría...también hemos descubierto en qué animal te transformas...tal vez mañana...

-¿Y por qué no esta noche al volver?- inquirió Harry tozudamente.

-Porque transformarte en arcángel te dejará tremendamente agotado. Necesitarás descansar, pasarás la noche aquí, yo iré a dejar el duplicado en tu habitación y te estaré vigilando. Será doloroso, te pido que resistas, no es sencillo dejar que la energía entre en tu cuerpo...- explicó Christine.

-Aguantaré lo que sea.- respondió Harry con decisión.

-Bien...entonces..¿nos vamos?

Harry asintió decidido. Por fin había llegado el momento que había estado esperando desde que conociera a Christine. Pronto, muy pronto, el momento de la venganza llegaría. Iba a convertirse en arcángel, todavía no sabía con exactitud lo que esa decisión conllevaba, pero confiaba en su profesora. Ni siquiera sabía el porqué. Sin motivos, sin argumentos, sólo por el sentimiento que lo empujaba a hacerlo...

Christine se acercó a él y lo cogió por el brazo. Segundos después, la luz los iluminó a ambos, era una luz intensa, mucho más nítida que cuando se había tele transportado con ella en otras ocasiones y entonces, sin previo aviso, el tiempo y espacio comenzaron a correr mucho más rápido, sentía una sensación de emoción en el estómago, no era como un traslador, era distinto. El pulso se le aceleró e involuntariamente y se aferró a la túnica de la profesora. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía miedo y no sabía porqué.

Recordaba haber sentido esa emoción en otra ocasión, aunque estaba casi seguro de que jamás había viajado así. Era algo extraño.

Poco a poco la velocidad se redujo y en un movimiento algo brusco, Harry tocó tierra con los pies y por poco se cae al suelo. Abrió los ojos, los había mantenido cerrados para no marearse y le dio la sensación de que habría sido mejor no abrirlos. La claridad era tan grande que le cegaba, era como encontrarse en una pista de esquí sin llevar puestas unas gafas de sol. Christine estaba a su lado, pero parecía mucho más concentrada.

Por segunda vez, Harry abrió los ojos. En esta ocasión, parpadeo más rápido y poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la claridad. Era una estancia vacía, infinita, toda rodeada de luz blanca. Era la nada, un vacío que hacía estremecerse, sin embargo, Harry, no sintió miedo.

Era extraño, porque le resultaba vagamente familiar. Dio unos pasos al frente, mirando en ambas direcciones y esperando encontrar algo con que identificarla.

-Este lugar...yo...lo conozco...- murmuró.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- la fría y extrañada voz de Christine lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¿He estado aquí?

-Sí, una vez. Yo te traje.- explicó la profesora.- Tus padres estaban en una misión para la Orden y creí que el lugar más seguro para ti era este.

-¿Dónde estamos?- quiso saber Harry. No paraba de mirar en ambas direcciones, pero no había nada que observar. Christine meditó la respuesta.

-En realidad ni yo misma lo sé con seguridad. Se trata de un espacio que hay entre los dos mundos: el de los vivos y el de los muertos. No es un lugar accesible para nadie que no sea un arcángel, así que probablemente, es el lugar más seguro del universo.

Harry caminó otros dos o tres pasos y cerró los ojos. Recordaba sentirse arropado por los brazos de alguien...¿de Christine?...Recordaba a Christine..., recordaba no tener miedo, sentirse seguro y reírse...pero las imágenes eran muy nubladas y le venían como flashes.

-Es extraño que lo recuerdes...acababas de cumplir un año...- murmuró Christine.

-Este lugar, familiariza los recuerdos.- una voz sonó de las profundidades. Era una voz confusa, engañosa y a la vez pausada y serena, que Harry había escuchado una única vez.

Una mujer apareció de entre la luz y caminaba hacia ellos. Llevaba puesta una túnica negra de tela y un pañuelo le cubría la cabeza. Tenía el rostro muy pálido y unos ojos transparentes, cristalinos...era la mujer que había visto en el Callejón Diagon.

Christine abrió mucho los ojos y avanzó hacia ella hasta quedarse a un metro de distancia. La adivina, le sonrió, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa. Parecía que se había puesto muy triste de repente.

-Madre...- murmuró en un susurro apenas inaudible. Harry no podía creer que lo estaba oyendo.

-Hola, Christine.- saludó la adivina amablemente.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.- Christine se arrodilló ante ella y agachó la cabeza, como si le tuviera sumo respeto. No obstante, la extraña mujer ni se inmutó por ello, seguía sonriendo.- Levántate Christine.- ella obedeció, pero no gozó levantar la mirada.

La adivina la ignoró y continuó avanzando hasta llegar frente a Harry, que la observaba como si fuera un fantasma.

-Usted...usted es la adivina...la que...

-No soy ninguna adivina, Harry Potter.- respondió la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír. Era tan inquietante como en su primer encuentro.- Pero como has podido comprobar, alzó los brazos y los dirigió hacia la blanca estancia. yo también soy un arcángel y nuestros poderes son mucho más grandiosos de lo que ni siquiera mi hija, pueda imaginar.

-¿Cómo...?

-Ya te dije una vez, Harry Potter, que el cómo no importa, ni tampoco el cuándo, sino...el porqué...- se dio la vuelta para ahora mirar hacia Christine que seguía con la cabeza gacha. Harry nunca la había visto tan consternada.- Sabía que un día mi hija te traería a este lugar y te revelaría lo que es por nacimiento...y tanto le costó entender...- volvió a mirar a Harry que no salía de su ensimismamiento.- Ha sido un gesto muy bonito por tu parte aceptarla, Harry Potter, perdonar los hechos del pasado no es fácil y tú has respondido bien...por eso, voy a interceder por vosotros...voy a ayudaros...te dije que confiaras en Christine y lo has hecho...mereces todo mi apoyo...

-¿Por qué madre?- Christine habló por primera vez, parecía que después de un primer acercamiento, el valor había retornado a su cuerpo.- No lo merezco...

-Tú misión nos incumbe a todos, hija mía- respondió la mujer.- Este muchacho tiene en sus manos el futuro del mundo mágico y aunque tarde...lo has preparado muy bien...de él, dependen muchas de las criaturas de nuestros mundos y por eso, voy a ayudaros...

Se hizo el silencio. Christine volvió a bajar la cabeza y Harry tuvo la seguridad de que estaba a punto de llorar, pese a que jamás había visto a su profesora flaquear de aquel modo. No sabía porqué, pero se sentía mucho más fuerte ahora.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, otra voz, esta vez desconocida, se hizo oír por toda la sala e iba acompañada de murmullos.

-Hemos escuchado a lo que venís y si uno de nuestros arcángeles está de acuerdo en ofrecer esa ayuda, nosotros no la negaremos...- Harry miró hacia arriba, porque le parecía que la voz procedía de allí, pero el espacio también era infinito y se dio cuenta de que el sonido salía de todas partes.

-Hemos venido a pedir vuestro consejo- se atrevió a decir Christine.- He venido, a traeros a Harry Potter, juzgarlo con vuestros propios medios, analizadlo y decidid si está listo para otorgarle el cargo que os estoy pidiendo...

-¿Por qué piensas que esa es una buena solución, Christine?- otra de las voces, se escuchó. De donde viniesen, Harry estaba seguro de que estaban juntas, y no se perdía un solo detalle de lo que su profesora argumentaba.

-Porque si el destino me llevó a él, fue por algo. Yo no creo en las coincidencias, y menos después de lo que ha ocurrido y si pusisteis esta misión en mí, entonces dejad que sea yo la que elija los medios.- por la forma de hablar de Christine, Harry se percató de que sentía un cierto rencor a quiénes quiera que fuesen esos individuos que hablaban. La adivina seguía sonriendo, al parecer orgullosa de las palabras de su hija, y tampoco se perdía detalle.

-¿Por qué habríamos de fiarnos de tu palabra?- esta nueva voz era de mujer. Mucho más profunda y madura.- Renegaste de lo que eres...nos diste la espalda y fallaste deliberadamente en tu misión...¿por qué no tendríamos nosotros que decidir cuáles son los medios que facilitarán la victoria de este muchacho?- esta vez, Christine meditó mucho mejor sus palabras. Las voces eran muy sabias y sabían de que hablaban y era extremadamente complicado igualarlas a palabras.

-Yo sólo renegué de la oportunidad que me arrebatabais y ya pagué por ello...- la voz de la profesora se quebró, pero eso no le impidió continuar hablando.- Es cierto que fallé, es cierto que no me siento orgullosa de lo que soy ni de lo que he hecho en la vida...pero no me arrepiento de haber luchado contra mi destino. Vosotros no podéis entenderlo...yo soy un arcángel, pero por encima de todo era bruja y persona y tenía unos sentimientos por los que guiarme. Pero el amor que me otorgó Dani vale mucho más que todo lo que ser uno de vosotros significa.

-¿Ese amor que dices tener vale más que el futuro del mundo mágico?- inquirió sabiamente otra de las voces.

-Para mí, lo valía.- Christine agachó una vez más la cabeza. Se notaba que hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por mantenerse serena.- No me enorgullezco de como hice las cosas y sé que como arcángel, dejo mucho que desear, pero...sólo os estoy pidiendo una oportunidad...- se acercó a Harry y lo cogió por un brazo.- No sabéis cómo es este muchacho...darle la oportunidad de salvar a sus amigos...de salvarnos a todos...porque si se la negáis...entonces estaremos todos condenados, y vosotros también...darle el poder que le ayude a acabar con Voldemort y a completar su destino...os estoy pidiendo una última oportunidad...- entonces los murmullos cesaron. Parecía que las sabias palabras de Christine habían hondado en las almas de lo que fueran esas voces. Ahora entendía porqué la adivina le había dicho que Christine era sabía en palabras, se parecía mucho al profesor Lupin, y su recuerdo, le dio valor.

-Harry Potter...- de nuevo una de las voces habló. -Tú eres el elegido...el que nombra la profecía...el único que puede salvar al mundo mágico y no mágico de Lord Voldemort...pero para ello, se necesitan aptitudes en las que tú has flaqueado hasta ahora...- la muñeca izquierda de Harry comenzó a brillar muy intensamente y él tuvo que subirse la manga de la túnica y enseñarla a la vacía sala.- ¿qué puedes decirnos acerca de tu fe, Harry Potter?- Harry se quedó en silencio, observando atentamente el brillo de la cicatriz de su brazo. Era verdad, jamás se había sentido con capacidad para cumplir ese destino escrito y la única persona que lo había concienciado un poco era la propia Christine. Pero entonces se acordó de Ginny, de Ron, de Hermione...se acordó de sus amigos y lo tuvo todo mucho más claro.

-Yo...no sé si soy merecedor o no de ser un arcángel...tampoco sé que esperan de mí..., pero sé una cosa. Yo quiero acabar con Lord Voldemort, yo quiero salvar a mis amigos...y si...- bajó la cabeza y cerró brevemente los ojos. Le costaba enormemente ser sincero.- Es cierto que flaqueé en mi fe...es cierto que no deseé otra cosa más que la muerte...pero fue porque me sentía perdido y solo....traicionado...porque necesitaba la fuerza que me transmitía...Sirius...le necesitaba a él...

-Eres muy sabio para tu edad, Harry Potter.- dijo otra voz de mujer totalmente distinta a la anterior.- Conocemos tu historia, conocemos tus méritos y tu sufrimiento y apreciamos tu valor...Christine ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, después de todo, y creemos que tú puedes ser el que hemos estado buscando...

-¿Quiere decir...qué van a dejarme ser un arcángel?- preguntó Harry sin ser capaz de acabar de creérselo.

-Sí,- dijo la primera voz de todas. El que parecía estar al mando.- vamos a convertirte en algo parecido a lo que es Christine, mitad brujo, mitad arcángel, pero todo una gran responsabilidad, lo sabes...y por eso, seguirás estando a su cuidado...seguirás teniéndola de guía...si os separáis...nuestras esperanzas se verán rotas...

-Gracias.- susurró Christine, con su habitual voz áspera.

-Os damos una oportunidad. Sabed aprovecharla, porque será la única que tengáis...muchas vidas dependen de vosotros...

-¿Y qué hay de eso de tener un protegido? ¿Yo también tendré que cuidar a alguien alguna vez?- preguntó Harry.

-No exactamente.- respondió la voz.- Tu destino es grande y está escrito...deja que las cosas sigan su curso y tal vez...tú mismo te des cuenta algún día qué es lo que debes proteger...

Harry no respondió. No acababa de entender lo que le decía aquella voz, pero en el fondo de su corazón, creía en ella. Christine le puso una mano en el hombro, tal y como solía hacerlo Sirius y lo llevó hasta el centro de aquel extraño lugar. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Harry, recibir el poder de ser un arcángel va a ser muy doloroso. Yo voy a estar detrás de ti para sostenerte, trata de resistir, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- murmuró Harry un poco nervioso. Por primera vez, no veía a su profesora fría y severa, era una sensación extraña, tenía su mano puesta en el hombro y sentía como si su padrino estuviera allí con él, como si viviera a través de Christine. Se sentía protegido, nervioso, pero a la vez seguro, la energía de Sirius lo acompañaba, lo guiaba, y si Sirius estaba con él, ¿qué malo podría ocurrir?

Se escuchó un chasquido, y una corriente invadió toda la estancia, era cálida y melancólica, pero Harry sentía la fuerza que llevaba. Sonaba como el salpicar del agua en un riachuelo y por orden de Christine, cerró los ojos y esperó a que aquel sonido lo invadiera por completo.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su pulso se aceleró y de pronto, como si de un maremoto se tratara, esa fuente de energía entró abruptamente en su cuerpo.

Se sentía muy pesado y mareado, la luz iba recorriendo cada partícula de su interior y lo llenaba como de plomo, lo iba hundiendo ese poder y lo sentía brotar por todas partes, produciéndole un dolor candente.

Quiso gritar, pero unos brazos lo rodearon por el cuello y la cintura y lo obligaron a estarse quieto. Harry abrió los ojos y entonces Christine le colocó su brazo en la boca.

-Muérdelo para evitar gritar y aguanta....pronto pasará...

Harry clavó los dientes en la carne de su profesora, que cerró los ojos para evitar gritar también en ella. Apretó con todas sus fuerzas, no resistía esa energía entrando en su cuerpo, sentía como se removía y pataleaba en los brazos de la mujer, deseando que acabara su tortura.

Era como recibir la maldición cruciatus, como si mil cuchillos candentes se horadaran en su interior y fueran quemándole poco a poco.

-¡AGUANTA, HARRY, YA QUEDA POCO!- le gritó Christine. Apenas podía sostenerle.

-¡NOOO, NOOO!- Harry sentía que iba a estallar de dolor y lo único que podía hacer es continuar mordiendo con más fuerza la piel de su profesora, para aliviar su propio sufrimiento. Pasaron unos segundos y la estancia dejó de brillar, la energía de brotar y el silencio se instaló de nuevo.

Harry no aguantó más y resbaló de los brazos de Christine y cayó al suelo adolorido y jadeando.

La profesora lo soltó y se sujetó el brazo que Harry había mordido y que estaba ensangrentado. El muchacho había apretado tanto que le había producido una herida profunda, de la cual salía un hilo de sangre.

La madre de Christine se acercó a ellos y trató de incorporar a Harry, que tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor.

-Vamos...Harry Potter....tienes que resistir...no es sencillo aguantar el sufrimiento de la energía invadiendo el cuerpo...lo has hecho muy bien...

Christine también se agachó y vio como el labio inferior de Harry temblaba a convulsiones. Sacó de debajo de su túnica la capa de Sirius y cubrió al chico con ella, pasándole una mano por la cara para secarle el sudor frío que recorría su frente.

-Llévatelo para que descanse.- aconsejó la adivina.- Pasará una noche muy mala, hasta que su cuerpo se habitúe...

-Nos arreglaremos- aseguró Christine cogiendo a Harry de un brazo y levantándolo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí...no te preocupes...- susurró el muchacho, aunque seguía sin abrir del todo los ojos.

La adivina sonrió ante la escena y luego le colocó a su hija las manos sobre la herida del brazo y concentrándose, produjo una luz que sanó el mordisco.

-No has debido molestarte...- dijo Christine mirando a la mujer con aprensión.- Yo...

-Tú eres mi hija...y aunque sigas castigándote por el pasado, no puedo culparte por ello.- bajó la mirada y sus ojos cristalinos brillaron con intensidad.- Yo cometí el mismo error al enamorarme de tu padre y de esa unión, naciste tú. Y como ves, tenías un destino que cumplir.- Christine suspiró.

-No sé si estoy haciendo las cosas como debo…- miró a Harry fugazmente.- Sus padres están muertos por mi error y le estoy haciendo sufrir más de lo que debe...no sé cómo...

-Porque es fuerte.- respondió la adivina rápidamente.- No te culpes por un crimen que no cometiste, Christine. Las cosas siempre suceden por algo...por muy doloroso que sea....es posible que este muchacho estuviera destinado a sufrir de ese modo, para cumplir con su destino...

-No es justo...- murmuró la profesora mordiéndose el labio por la rabia.- Ese desgraciado va a pagar por lo que hizo...

-¿Te refieres sólo a la muerte de James y Lily Potter o a la de tu propia familia, Christine?- inquirió con dureza la adivina. La mujer bajó la mirada entristecida, pero su voz sonó convincente.

-Lily era mi mejor amiga y James...James fue mi mayor consuelo...¿crees que no merece morir sólo por eso? Pero sí, también quiero castigarle por la muerte de Dani y de...Alan...ellos no tuvieron opción. Simplemente estuvieron en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado...

-Lamento tu sufrimiento, hija mía.- aseguró la adivina.- Sé que tienes razón...pero no se puede jugar con lo que uno es por nacimiento....la sangre que corre por tus venas es de arcángel...y debiste hacerme caso...

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tú misma comprobaste que no se puede luchar contra la fuerza del corazón, es algo mucho más grande que el destino. Yo amaba a Dani por encima de todas las cosas y aún lo quiero...y acepto que merezco un castigo por ese amor prohibido...- apretó los puños y su mirada se oscureció y se tornó fría y gélida.- pero no te permito que me digas que ellos lo merecían...porque no es verdad...el único pecado de Dani fue otorgarme todo su cariño y comprensión y Alan ni siquiera pudo elegir...sus muertes no pueden ser un castigo...no pueden formar parte del destino...son un asesinato y en este caso, el asesino sigue con vida y yo voy a ayudar a acabar con él...

-Hablas con dureza, Christine- susurró la adivina acariciando suavemente los negros cabellos de su hija.- Ojalá esa venganza no se vuelva en tu contra...

-Pasaremos momentos muy malos- reconoció Christine.- Pero voy a lograr mi propósito...se lo debo a ellos y a Lily y a James...voy a salvar a Harry como una vez no pude salvar a Alan...

-Cuidado, Christine. Porque tratas de enseñarle a Harry palabras como venganza y odio y tú misma te estás encariñando de él...sustituyendo todo tu rencor por amor...

-¡No juegues conmigo, madre!- gritó Christine enfadada. -¡Nada puede sustituir a Alan, nada! ¡Y tú lo sabes, tú lo tuviste en tus brazos!

-¡Y tratar de hacer que Harry Potter no significa nada para ti es pura hipocresía, Christine!- la profesora se mordió el labio inferior.- ¡Claro que te importa! ¡A mí no puedes engañarme, soy tu madre! ¡Y sé cómo se siente uno al tener en sus brazos a un bebé, al amar! ¡Harry Potter te importó desde el momento en que estaba en el vientre de Lily Evans! ¡Siempre ha sido así! El recuerdo de tu padre te inculcó en el mundo de la magia y te crió como una bruja olvidando tu parte de arcángel y tú viste en los magos el consuelo que yo no te pude dar en mis brazos!

-¡Olvídalo, madre!- murmuró Christine con los ojos llenos de rabia.- Ya lo he superado...lo comprendo...era tu trabajo y era más importante que yo...

-¡No, Christine, nada era más importante que tú! ¡Pero mi deber era protegerte, como protegí a tu padre!

-¡Corrección! ¡Mi padre está muerto porque tú no lo protegiste bien!- las palabras de Christine fueron tan duras que su madre se detuvo en seco. Pero al igual que su hija, ella también parecía tener ese temple fuerte y seguro y no se desmoronó.

-Tienes razón...no lo protegí como debía. Fallé...si es eso lo que quieres recriminarme...fallé porque introduje demasiados sentimientos a mi trabajo...y cuando murió él, mi única labor era guiarte para que cumplieras tu destino, y también fallé. Estabas demasiado unida a los magos, demasiado sujeta por Lily, James, Remus y Sirius....por Dani...y yo no pude romper esa barrera...pero Lord Voldemort sí pudo.- Christine cerró los ojos, el dolor se acumulaba en su pecho.- Sólo voy a advertirte una cosa más, Christine, si de verdad quieres salvar a Harry Potter, entonces no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error, no mezcles los sentimientos más de lo que ya has hecho...si él se da cuenta de que a ti te importa, entonces Voldemort volverá a matar a Alan...a través...de él...y entonces ni Dumbledore, ni yo, ni nadie...podrá salvarte...piénsalo, hija mía... -y tras acariciarle un mechón de cabello azabache que le caía por la cara, la mujer desapareció dejando tras de sí, un resplandor de luz blanca.

Christine se quedó mirando el lugar donde segundos antes había estado su madre, castigada por el silencio. Harry no había escuchado nada de la conversación, hacía rato que había perdido el conocimiento.

La profesora se armó de valor, suspiró y concentrando su propia energía, desapareció también. La estancia volvió a quedarse vacía, tan vacía como lo había estado antaño y habiendo otorgado un poder, que sería el destino final de todo y de todos...

-------------------------

Christine y Harry regresaron a la sala de los Menesteres. Era más de medianoche y en el castillo reinaba el silencio. La luz blanca de la luna llena iluminaba cada rincón de la habitación.

La profesora observó la claridad del satélite y respiró con resignación. Un buen amigo suyo lo estaría pasando mal aquella noche, y ella desearía estar junto a él, como lo estaba en el pasado. Después de todo, Remus Lupin significaba mucho en su vida y también en la del muchacho que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos.

Christine sacó la varita de su túnica y apuntó a Harry con ella, haciendo que su cuerpo flotara en el aire. Lo dirigió hasta una cama cercana a la ventana y lo dejó caer en ella. Después de arroparle, le pasó una mano por la cara, recapacitando en las palabras que le había dicho su madre.

Tenían mucho de verdad...Harry Potter siempre significaría mucho para ella, pero si quería que su plan funcionase, debía permanecer dura y fría, como hasta ahora. No podía permitir que Harry se encariñara con ella, no podía permitir que el sentimiento de amor naciera en el interior del muchacho, ella sabía que su muerte podía estar muy cercana, por eso, sólo por eso, había ignorado las palabras de Dumbledore.

No podría instaurarse en el corazón de Harry tal y cómo lo había hecho Sirius. Sabía con seguridad que Voldemort no iba a tardar en ir a por ella, para quitarla de en medio. Se sentía cada vez más débil, estaba empleando un poder considerable en ayudar a la Orden y a la Alianza, y a la vez en entrenar a Harry. Había estado al borde de la muerte muchas veces, pero no podía caer hasta haber enseñado a Harry la manera de acabar con Voldemort.

Tenía que protegerle, tenía que brindarle esa oportunidad y esa oportunidad, estaba muy cerca. Quedaban unas pocas semanas para navidad y aprender a controlar el poder de un arcángel, ocuparía todo ese tiempo, pero sería muy sencillo para Harry, después de los conocimientos que ella había puesto en él.

Harry Potter era un gran mago y si todo salía como lo acordado, muy pronto, Lord Voldemort se iba a arrepentir de lo que había hecho.

No le importaba morir, había estado tan cerca de la muerte tantas veces...y luego siempre se había echado atrás, tal y como lo había hecho Harry también. No le había faltado el valor, pero ella sabía en el fondo, que un día iba a tener que regresar y cumplir con su deber. No podía morir sin darle a Harry la oportunidad de vivir, se lo debía a Lily...

Pero las fuerzas comenzaban a flaquearle. Voldemort cada vez era más poderoso y cada vez propiciaba más ataques con más ejército. Para salvar vidas, tenía que desplegar todo su poder y estaba segura, que si el mago tenebroso trazaba un plan para llegar hasta ella, su muerte sería un hecho...

Moriría protegiendo a Harry, lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, por eso se había encargado de ser fría y calculadora con él, de que Harry siempre le guardara rencor y la tratara con indiferencia y dureza, de que cuando el momento de morir llamara a su puerta, el muchacho no sufriera por otra pérdida similar a la de Sirius. Después de todo, Harry no se iba a quedar solo, siempre tendría a Remus Lupin con él, por eso ella le había salvado la vida a riesgo de la suya. Y también protegería a los amigos del muchacho, con ellos a salvo, Harry, sería feliz. Se iba a sacrificar por darle una oportunidad, una oportunidad que le robó, la noche en la que murieron los Potter.

Harry estaría bien sin ella, porque tenía un as en la manga que ni siquiera su madre podría adivinar. Y ese as, era Ginny Weasley.

Las cosas estaban saliendo como lo había previsto y se acercaba el momento de romper ese lazo que la unía con Harry. Era demasiado peligroso que alguien más que ella supiera que, Ginny, era el punto flaco de Harry.

Sabía que él no la iba a perdonar por eso y ese odio que nacería en el muchacho la alentaba. Estaba segura, que Harry rompería todo pequeño vínculo que se hubiera creado entre ellos, cuando ella le pidiera que dejara a Ginny. Harry no iba a sufrir, aunque ella se estuviera muriendo por dentro.

Una lágrima recorrió sus mejillas, mientras seguía acariciando la pálida cara del muchacho. Se sentía morir, hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes. Que él la considerara como a una segunda madre, que la abrazara y que al cerrar los ojos, ella encontrara el cariño que le hubiera otorgado Alan.

Pero las circunstancias habían salido así y no se podían cambiar. Uno de los dos tenía que sufrir, o Harry o ella, y sería ella la que lo haría. El chico ya había sufrido demasiado y no aguantaría otro golpe.

Se lo debía y se lo debía a sus amigos: por Lily, por James, por Sirius...iba a darle a Harry un futuro y sería muy pronto...

Ahogó un bostezo con su mano, estaba cansada, muy cansada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía, y lo único que seguían sosteniéndola eran las pociones que fabricaba el profesor Snape.

Se acercó a su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una pequeña botellita. Se tomó de un trago todo el contenido y las fuerzas regresaron a su desgastado cuerpo. Por fuera, volvía a ser la de siempre, pero por dentro, sus energías se iban deteriorando, consumiendo...

Pasaron las horas en la habitación...las estrellas brillaban más intensamente que nunca. Christine pasó un paño mojado por la frente de Harry, que se removía dolorosamente en la cama. La fiebre era muy alta y se notaba que sufría...

-Tienes que aguantar... -susurró la mujer. -No puedo aliviarte...lo lamento, pero tienes que habituarte a la energía...resiste...

Harry estaba teniendo visiones horribles en sueños. Sus padres entraban y salían de sus sueños. El arco por donde había caído Sirius, lo engullía en un agujero lo apuntaba con la varita...Voldemort se reía de él, mientras lo torturaba con la maldición cruciatus, todo el cuerpo le escocía, le dolía, sentía como si sangrara, y el dolor perduró en él, durante los tres días siguientes...

----------------------

-No entiendo porqué si te encontrabas mal, no me lo dijiste.- Harry y Ginny caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, rumbo a las mazmorras. Dentro de veinte minutos, la chica tenía clase de Pociones y para tener un momento de intimidad, habían decidido acudir los primeros, sin que el bullicio del resto del colegio, que se agrupaba en el Gran Comedor, los molestara.

-No quería preocuparte.- Harry trababa de evadirse de las preguntas de su novia, pero le era extremadamente difícil. Parecía que Ginny tuviera el don de la Legeremancia, y que él no dominara la Oclumancia, porqué ella siempre sabía si él le mentía.

-Te quiero y me preocupo por ti.- dijo Ginny seriamente, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la clase de Pociones y apoyando la espalda contra la pared.- Ya sabes cómo es la señora Pomfrey, no nos dejó entrar a verte...estaba muy angustiada...

-Perdóname.- murmuró Harry acariciándole lentamente la mejilla a la chica. Ginny se estremeció ante la mano fría del muchacho.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, ya?

-Sí. -aseguró Harry sonriendo sinceramente. Y era verdad. Christine se las había apañado para que Madam Pomfrey dijera que Harry estaba en la enfermería y no permitiera las visitas a ningún alumno. Había acudido a Dumbledore para decirle que él había logrado cerrar su mente completamente cuando ella se había introducido violentamente y que por eso, Harry estaba agotado. Dumbledore se había alegrado por el progreso del chico y les había dicho a los demás profesores que Harry estaba enfermo de gripe, y así la excusa había funcionado a la perfección para todos. La verdad era muy distinta. Durante los tres últimos días, Harry había estado en cama, acostumbrándose a la energía que le producía ser un arcángel y adaptarse a ello, había sido especialmente doloroso. Christine le había puesto al corriente de que a partir de ahora debía controlar sus emociones, porque a la mínima pérdida de nervios, la energía se manifestaría en su cuerpo. Lo que más le dolía a Harry de todo aquel asunto, era el no poder ser sincero con sus amigos, pero sobretodo, con Ginny. Había perdido era complicidad con Ron y Hermione desde la muerte de su padrino, pero todo lo que estaba haciendo, lo hacía por ellos, pero ellos no parecían entenderle del todo. En cambio, Ginny era distinta. Nunca hacía preguntas que Harry no pudiera responder, ni recriminaba, ni exigía, esperaba siempre a que él quisiera o no contarle las cosas y ese apoyo moral, se había convertido en esencial para él. Le gustaba estar con Ginny y si podía llamar a algún sentimiento anidado en su cuerpo "querer", sin lugar a dudas, era dirigido hacia ella.

-No era una gripe...¿verdad?- murmuró la chica bajando la mirada. Al comprobar que Harry se había quedado callado un rato.- ¿Te siguen atormentando esos sueños?- el muchacho suspiró y cerró unos segundos los ojos.

-Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de eso...

-Pero siempre evades mi pregunta- el rostro de Ginny estaba angustiado.- Por favor...sabes que siempre trato de no incomodarte, sé lo que te molestan las preguntas...pero...puedo ver tu sufrimiento y me duele, quiero ayudarte y no sé cómo...

-Ya me ayudas.- aseguró Harry acariciándole de nuevo la cara.- Te aseguró que tu mera presencia es una ayuda para levantarme cada mañana.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer qué esas pesadillas desaparezcan? Harry, dime cómo te evito el sufrimiento...-Ginny tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Harry le abriera su corazón, pero hacía mucho tiempo que el corazón de Harry estaba cerrado con candando y ella era de las pocas personas que tenía un breve acceso a él en ocasiones...en contadas ocasiones...

-No puedes, Ginny... -susurró Harry con tristeza. Le dolía en el alma que su novia sufriera por él. Ella no lo merecía.- Nadie puede hacerlo...he sido todo lo sincero que puedo ser contigo...pero no me pidas más...Sirius dejó un enorme vacío en mi interior...se llevó con él mi felicidad, mis sueños...me arrebató la tranquilidad... y la única persona que me la devuelve eres tú...pero- giró la cabeza a un lado para no enfrentar la mirada intensa de la chica.- no puedes salvarme siempre...no puedes liberarme de ellas...nadie puede...

-Hay una manera, ¿verdad?- Harry la volvió a mirar, sorprendido.- Lord Voldemort...

-Tal vez...- suspiró Harry. Ginny estaba muy cerca de la verdad, ¿pero cómo podía insinuarle algo así? Era como si ella sospechara algo de la profecía...- Pero también hay otra.- añadió Harry sonriendo.- Y es besando tus labios...

Ginny sonrió. Había veces en las que Harry la sorprendía de verdad y dejaba escapar atisbos de sinceridad y de cariño. Esas pequeñas muestras eran lo que daban luz a Ginny, lo que la animaban a seguir, lo que hacían, que día a día, lo quisiera más. No sabía cómo, ni tampoco porqué, pero habían logrado una sincronía que pocas parejas llegaban a tener a su edad, eran como dos adultos atrapados en cuerpos de adolescentes, y tal vez, por el hecho de ser adultos, la pasión se levantaba entre ellos cada vez que sus cuerpos estaban unidos, como ahora.

Era increíble ver temblar sus cuerpos, era a la vez infantil...las piernas flaqueaban, la piel se estremecía y el deseo se desbordaba.

Harry colocó una mano por detrás de la cintura de la chica y con la otra no cesó de acariciarle el rostro. Ginny temblaba como una niña pequeña, se dejaba arrastrar por ese sentimiento tan hondo y cuando sus labios rozaron los del muchacho, sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Los corazones volvían a jugar malas pasadas y se aceleraban y faltaba la respiración entre beso y beso. Ya no eran besos pequeños y breves, se intensificaban, se exploraban las bocas y se convertían en serios y sentidos, pasionales y adultos. Pero como todo momento mágico, terminó por romperse y por la persona menos esperada en aquel instante.

Una voz congelante y que siseaba, les llamó la atención.

-¡Potter, Weasley! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que están haciendo?- Harry y Ginny se separaron al instante. Plantando en la puerta del aula de pociones, estaba nada más y nada menos que el profesor Snape. Tenía el rostro ceñudo y una expresión de odio y enfado patente.

Harry se colocó delante de Ginny, como si quisiera protegerla con su cuerpo y le lanzó una mirada furtiva al profesor. Sentía como si el veneno recorriera sus venas, había algo, en la sonrisa irónica de Snape que no le gustaba en absoluto. Se acordó de que debía permanecer tranquilo o podría soltar energía y descubrir a todos lo que ahora era, y trató de suavizar el rostro.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor- siseó Snape peligrosamente.- Y ahora...señorita Weasley, haga el favor de esperar en el Gran Comedor con sus compañeros hasta que empiece la clase. Está prohibido merodear por los pasillos fuera de las horas estipuladas...- Ginny miró a Harry y éste asintió levemente. La chica suspiró resignada y con cara de preocupación, se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Harry y Snape se quedaron mirándola hasta que desapareció de vista.

Luego, tras un breve instante de silencio, Snape volvió a hablar.

-Entre en mi clase, Potter.- Harry estaba más enfadado de lo que debía. Las palabras de advertencia de Christine, en cuanto a comportamiento con Snape, no bastaban para retener las ganas del muchacho por lanzarle un maleficio. A pesar de sus intentos, Harry no había podido olvidar que el profesor era gran culpable de la muerte de su padrino, ni tampoco las burlas acerca de él, su padre o Lupin en los castigos. Aún así, haciendo alarde de valor, siguió a Snape hasta el interior de la oscura aula, esperando como un acusado espera su veredicto.

-Vaya, vaya... -susurró Snape con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.- Así que todos tratan de proteger al famoso Harry Potter del Señor Oscuro y el famoso Harry Potter se dedica a andar besuqueándose con las chicas en medio de los pasillos.

-No es asunto suyo a quién bese.- dijo Harry bruscamente. Había cerrado fuertemente su mente, y pese a que Snape hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por penetrar en ella, no obtenía ningún resultado. Y aunque sentía mucha rabia por la situación en la que se encontraba, un sentimiento de regocijo se adueñó de su interior al ver la expresión ceñuda de su profesor de Pociones. No había creído al director, cuando éste le había comunicado que Christine había logrado que Harry dominara la Oclumancia casi a la perfección. Él mismo le había dicho en contables ocasiones que el muchacho era un inepto en la materia, porque su temperamento no le permitía concentrarse.

-No, quizás mío, no- respondió Snape una vez se recuperó del shock de comprobar la información que le había dado Dumbledore.- Pero sí del director...le encantará informar al señor Weasley de que su hija ha encontrado un nuevo amor...y que ese amor es el blanco número uno del Señor Oscuro...- Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Snape había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

-¿Y por qué iba usted a informar al director de mi vida privada? -Harry también tenía algún que otro truco escondido bajo la manga. Christine le había enseñado muchas cosas y desviar con picardía las conversaciones, era una de ellas. Pero Snape no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Potter.- siseó el profesor, pasando a tutearle.- Sabes muy bien que el director lleva tu vida....privada, como tú la llamas, muy controlada.

-¿A sí?- preguntó Harry fingiendo indiferencia.- Entonces, profesor, quizás debería dejar este asunto entre él y yo...- Snape volvió a sonreír. Disfrutaba teniendo la sartén sujeta por el mago.

-¿Cuántas cosas más ocultas al director, Potter? Sin duda algo ha cambiado en ti...de un tiempo atrás no eres el mismo...me pregunto si Christine Byrne tiene que ver en eso...

-Si eso fuera cierto, profesor Snape.- Harry trató que su voz sonara educada, pero le resultaba muy difícil. Cada vez estaba más molesto.- me temo que no se lo diría.

-Eres un arrogante...Potter, cada día te pareces más a tu padre...y mira cómo acabó él, por confiar en quién no debía...- Snape estaba tocando un tema especialmente doloroso y reciente y Harry sentía como le hervía la sangre en las venas. Sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse de un negro oscuro.- Y tú sigues por el mismo camino..-. el profesor comenzó a pasearse alrededor del muchacho, con la varita en la mano, como si de un momento a otro fuera a atacar.- ¿Has olvidado quién es Christine Byrne, Potter? Estoy al corriente de que conoces su historia, tal vez no te haya terminado de narrar con exactitud los hechos...yo puedo aclarar tus dudas...no me gustaría que salieras con una idea equivocada de tu querida profesora...

-Eso, es un asunto entre ella y yo.- masculló Harry. Miraba al suelo para no tener que ver la sonrisa irónica del rostro de su profesor, buscando la mejor manera de detener el poder que sentía fluir por su interior.

-Bien...sigue confiando en ella, Potter y quizás muy pronto hagamos otra tumba en el panteón de tus padres...no has entendido aún, no has comprendido, que esa mujer fue la causante de su muerte y que su estúpido ego le llevó a fallar...

-Usted está tratando de que retire la confianza en ella...pero no va a lograrlo...- susurró Harry apretando los dientes.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha decidido volver al bando de los mortífagos? Porque si es así, le advierto que no va a lograr nada tratando de confundirme...- una mueca de asco se dibujó en los labios del profesor.

-Eres un idiota, Potter. Conozco a Christine mucho antes que tú y sé cómo actúa...su pellejo le importa más que el tuyo...

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?- se irritó Harry.

-Porque conozco el contenido de la profecía.- gruñó Snape. Harry palideció. Lo tenía que haber prevenido. Snape era un mortífago allegado a Voldemort, Christine se lo había dicho y él le habría dicho lo que decía la profecía.- Y por mucha fe que tenga el director en vosotros, yo no pondría mi pellejo en manos de ninguno de los dos.

-Tranquilo, no hace falta que lo haga. -ahora era Harry quién sonreía cínicamente. A Snape le preocupaba que ellos fallaran y que no hubiese nadie capaz de derrotar a Voldemort. Tenía miedo.

-Los pensamientos que te rondan por la cabeza son totalmente falsos, Potter.- esta vez, Snape había adivinado lo que cruzaba la mente de Harry sin necesidad de la Legeremancia.- Podría tener miedo de la situación en la que me encuentro...pero no del destino del mundo mágico...pero considero que las cosas no se están haciendo como se deben hacer y que ello provocará más muertes. Yo me juego la vida cada día por protegerte, Potter, y tú andas con jueguecitos en los pasillos, no estoy dispuesto a tolerarlo...informaré al director...

-Haga lo que le de la gana- replicó Harry con desgana.- Ni su opinión, ni la de Dumbledore, me importan una mierda...lo que yo haga no les incumbe...- Snape esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

-Imbécil...no te has dado cuenta aún de lo que supone tener a Weasley a tu lado...el Señor Oscuro acabará por enterarse, Potter, descubrirá todo acerca de ti y entonces...la matará... -Harry se descruzó de brazos y encaró a Snape con la mirada. Estaba furioso. Podía aguantar los insultos de Snape hacia él, pero no iba a permitir que jugara con sus sentimientos hacia Ginny.

-No lo permitiré...- masculló Harry.- Ya puede ir diciéndole...que si le toca un pelo...le mataré...- La mirada de Snape estaba envenenada de odio, y aún en ese estado, pudo soltar un gruñido de incredulidad.

-Arrogante...¿crees que esto es un juego? ¿Crees que basta con apuntar con la varita y disparar? No puedes imaginar lo fuerte que es el Señor Oscuro, no sabes lo que es estar enfrente suyo y sentir todo su poder...que haga temblar al más valiente de los hombres...estás perdido, Potter, si piensas que vas a ganar, es que tu ego supera al de tu padre... -Harry cogió a Snape por las solapas y ambos se enseñaron los dientes. Ya no eran alumno y profesor, eran hombres, dispuestos a saldar las cuentas del pasado. Harry sentía como si el espíritu de su padrino y de su padre se hubieran instaurado en él y como era tan alto como su profesor, la diferencia de edad no se notaba.

-Claro que lo sé...puedo ver cada noche a mi madre gritar y a mi padre caer al suelo...puedo ver a Sirius cayendo a través del velo y a Bellatrix Lestrange, con la que usted comparte la mesa, riendo a carcajadas...puedo ver el cuerpo de Cedric Diggori con una expresión de terror en el rostro, en aquel cementerio...aún siento el dolor de la maldición cruciatus en mi piel...aún huelo el Avada Kedrava cerca de mí...puedo visualizar sus ojos rojos y sus rasgos de serpiente... -soltó a Snape bruscamente y se dio la vuelta.- usted no sabe lo que es eso...usted no puede llegar a entender...ver morir delante de ti a las personas y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo, saber que tú eres el único que puede parar esto y no poseer el poder suficiente para hacerlo...estar solo cuando creías que por una vez podías tener a alguien a tu lado que te quisiera...usted jamás podría comprender...mancha la memoria de mi padre, que luchó y dio su vida por parar esta guerra, mancha la memoria de Sirius, que murió habiendo vivido doce largos años en Akaban por un crimen que no cometió y estando luego fugitivo, preso en una casa que odió y donde lo despreciaron, encerrado con ese maldito elfo doméstico...empaña con sus palabras a Christine, cuando ella trata de ayudar, cuando ella arriesga su vida para salvar la de otros...cuando ella no tiene la culpa del odio que usted siente hacia mi padre y sus amigos...- Snape retrocedió ante el brillo oscuro de los ojos de Harry. Jamás lo había visto así.- Lamento que se burlaran de usted en el colegio y no elogio para nada esa actitud...pero usted no tiene derecho a empañar su recuerdo con insultos y desprecios, no se lo permito, porque ellos me dieron la oportunidad de vivir, la oportunidad de enfrentarme a Voldemort y yo la voy a aprovechar...así que, vaya a dónde quiera, dígale a quién quiera que me vio besando a Ginny, siga insultándome y burlándose de mí...ya no me afecta, hace mucho que dejó de hacerlo...pero si una sola vez, una sola, vuelve a manchar el recuerdo hermoso que yo tengo de mis seres queridos, si castiga con su desprecio a Ginny, a Ron, a Hermione...entonces...le mataré...- Harry apretó los puños y los cristales del aula de pociones saltaron por los aires, desperdigándose en mil pedacitos. Snape abrió la boca asombrado pero no encontró nada que decir. Nunca había sentido tanto odio y tanto pavor en una situación, podía comprobar que las palabras de Harry eran totalmente ciertas y había notado un poder inmenso, un poder que hasta ahora sólo había notado en un persona...el problema, es que no recordaba en quién.

----------------------

-¡VAMOS SIGUE, ASÍ, ASÍ, CONTINUA, NO, NO BAJES LA ESPADA EN NINGÚN MOMENTO, NO RETROCEDAS...!- Harry y Christine se encontraban en la sala de los Menesteres, efectuando su habitual entrenamiento diario. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Harry recibiera los poderes necesarios para ser mitad arcángel y adaptarse le estaba costando bastante trabajo, aunque, en opinión de su profesora, era un milagro que lo consiguiera con tanta rapidez.

Christine había vuelto a ser esa mujer fría y despiadada de los primeros meses de curso. Desde el momento en que ella le contara la verdad, su actitud había sido mucho más maternal y sensible, lo había cuidado y hablado con cariño, pero ahora había vuelto a la normalidad. Y en parte, a Harry le gustaba. Él no había dejado que los sentimientos le vencieran y su comportamiento con el resto del mundo, exceptuando con Ginny, era severo y reservado. Se había acostumbrado a la rudeza con la que su profesora habituaba a tratarlo y había comprendido que el recordar el pasado había sido un lapsos en el comportamiento de la mujer, pero una vez pasada la primera impresión, su carácter resurgía con más frialdad, si cabía.

-¡No retrocedas, no retrocedas! -la espada de Christine realizó un movimiento rápido y ágil y produjo un corte profundo en el brazo derecho de Harry, que dejó caer su arma al suelo y se sujetó la herida con su otra mano, mirándola con aprensión.- ¡Bien! ¡Un descanso! -anunció la mujer y guardó la espada en el interior de su túnica.

Harry la miró algo disgustado y se dirigió al fondo de la habitación, para coger una venda del armario de las pociones, pero Christine lo detuvo.

-No podemos correr riesgos...nadie debe descubrir tu corte...- y tras colocar sus manos frías sobre el brazo y concentrar su energía, la sangre dejó de resbalar por el codo y la herida cicatrizó.

-No deberías hacerlo...- gruñó Harry. -Te he dicho mil veces que no me hace daño, tendrías que reservar energías...

-¿Tienes mucha experiencia en cuanto a cortes, no es cierto?- replicó la profesora dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la sala y lanzándole al chico una clara indirecta.

-No me vengas con monsergas, sabes muy bien...

-No lo hago por aliviarte el dolor.- repuso Christine de mala gana.- Tú también sabes que no me importa que sufras, mientras superes las expectativas... -Harry bufó consternado. Era imposible aclarar nada con ella. Así que, vencido, se acercó hacia donde estaba y se sentó en el suelo.

-Has avanzado mucho...- Christine cambió de tema radicalmente.- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

-No, cada vez menos.- aseguró Harry, pasándose las manos por la cara en señal de cansancio.- Ya me he acostumbrado a tener que llevar la energía dentro de mí, casi ni me percato de ella...el problema sigue siendo controlar las emociones, y más en clase de Snape...

-Ya sabes mi opinión al respecto.- dijo Christine tranquilamente.

-Sí, sí, la sé.- aseguró Harry frotándose los ojos.- hace unos días tuve una discusión fuerte con él...le dije que si volvía a tratar de persuadirme para que me alejara de ti...le mataría.

-¿Eso le dijiste?- preguntó asombrada la profesora. Tenía claramente una expresión ceñuda en el rostro.- Harry...es peligroso...si se llega a enterar de tu poder...

-Entonces, simplemente le mataré, ya se lo he advertido.- masculló Harry de mala gana. Christine suspiró resignada.

-No puedes matar a Snape.

-¿Por qué no? Le haría un favor...Voldemort no tardará en darse cuenta de que es él quién pasa la información a la Orden del Fénix y entonces...créeme, seguro que Snape preferiría que lo matara yo...

-Lo dudo- sonrió sarcásticamente la mujer.- Aún así, tú no harías una cosa así. Por mucho que lo odies...no cometerías un asesinato sin una causa justificada...

-Tengo causas justificadas con él, de sobra...y también con muchas otras personas...- el rostro de Harry se ensombreció de repente y Christine se puso seria también-. Todos ellos van a pagar el daño que le hicieron a Sirius...y a mis padres...

-¿También yo?- quiso saber Christine, no sonreía para nada.

-¿Por qué estarías ayudándome si piensas que voy a matarte al final?- inquirió Harry.

-Porque no le tengo miedo a la muerte...porque tengo asumido que la merezco...y porque lo que sea que me espere al morir, será mucho mejor que lo que deje aquí...- Harry mantuvo el silencio un momento, mirándose los cordones de las zapatillas.

-No seré yo quién te mate...y no porque me falten ganas de hacerlo, sino porque me has ayudado...y creo, o mejor, quiero creer, que alguna vez te importaron realmente mis padres...

-Dejemos ese tema aparte, no quiero hablar del pasado en estos momentos.- Christine esquivó la mirada inquisitiva de Harry y se levantó del suelo. No estaba preparada para enfrentar otra conversación acerca de lo que ocurrió la noche de la muerte de los Potter.

-Tienes razón,- reconoció Harry poniéndose en pie también. -Es mejor que nos planteemos el futuro...- una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro.- Porque estoy seguro de que muy pronto va a llegar el momento de culminar mi venganza...

-Estoy de acuerdo.- afirmó Christine.- Ya dominas la aparición, tanto como mago, como arcángel, has empezado a utilizar la energía de la magia a tu antojo, también dominas a la perfección la telepatía y tú transformación en animago fue ejemplar...- Harry sonrió amargamente.

-Fue una auténtica sorpresa descubrir el animal en que me podía transformar...creo que más de uno se sorprenderá también...

-Tienes razón- Christine también sonrió.- La marca que te dejó Lord Voldemort parece que va descubriendo todas sus caras...

-Bueno, pero no son precisamente caras agradables, ¿no crees? -gruñó Harry.- Por ejemplo...que pueda hablar pársel no es ninguna bendición...

-Pues yo pienso que te otorga mucha ventaja.- opinó la mujer. Si Voldemort decide ordenar algo a alguna serpiente, tú lo entenderás a la perfección...

-Sí, mirándolo así, tiene lógica.

-Otra cosa que te quería comentar. -dijo Christine llevándose un dedo a la frente, como reflexionando.- El otro día, en la sala de profesores, el profesor Flitwitck me comentó que ibais a empezar las clases de aparición prácticas después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Sí -confirmó Harry como si aquello fuera un fastidio. -Resultará tremendamente aburrido...

-Bueno, ahí es donde quería llegar. Puedes ser, si lo deseas, el mejor alumno de la clase, el primero en lograrlo, pero hazlo disimuladamente. Sé que te encanta ver la cara de Hermione Granger cuando ve que la has superado con creces y no te voy a arrebatar ese...pedacito de fama, pero recuerda lo que nos jugamos...

-¿Sabes una cosa?- rió Harry.- Pareces Snape. ¿Ahora me acusas de arrogante?

-Sabes que no haría una cosa así.- le contradijo Christine, aunque también sonreía.- Pero hay ciertos alardes de los que te gusta no privarte y eso puede llevarnos complicaciones...

-Descuida. No haré nada que sea demasiado impresionante, pero tampoco voy a permitir que Draco Malfoy consiga realizar la aparición antes que yo, ¿me entiendes, verdad?

-Perfectamente y tan bien que lo hago...te recomiendo que alejes un poco a Malfoy de tus pensamientos...a él no puedes tocarle...

-¿No puedo?

-Corrijo.- murmuró Christine seriamente.- No debes.

-No le pondré una mano encima, si es eso a lo que te refieres.- gruñó Harry cruzándose de brazos.- Pero no me da muy buena espina...hace mucho tiempo que dejó de profesarme amenazas...ese silencio me inquieta...más concretamente desde el ataque a Lupin...- Christine arrugó la frente, visiblemente preocupada.

-Veré que puedo hacer a través de la Orden. Dumbledore sabe que hay espías dentro de Hogwarts, pero no puede hacer más que vigilarlos a través de los profesores...son niños, hijos de mortífagos, pero simples estudiantes...

-Malfoy es uno de los espías.- aseguró Harry.- Él sabía el ataque a Lupin...

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada...

-A no ser que lo pille in fraganti. -murmuró Harry rascándose la barbilla.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Harry?

-En nada en concreto...sólo que me gustaría verlo tras una reja de Azkaban...llorando y llamando a su papaíto...

-Por el momento, esperar es lo más sensato....por lo menos....hasta que estés listo...

-Que será muy pronto... -susurró Harry con una sonrisa cómplice.- Eso si domino lo de la espada...es algo que no me acaba de entrar...

-Le cogerás el tranquillo rápido...- aseguró Christine. -Recuerda lo que le hiciste a ese basilisco en la cámara de los secretos...es sólo cuestión de práctica...


	20. Entre profecías y lechuzas

**Olasss!!!!! Ya estoy de nuevo aquí. Madre mía, cuantos reviews en este último capi. Q contenta estoy!!! Por eso, me he dado prisa en actualizar. Espero que me sigáis mandando vuestras opiniones, que me animan mucho. **

**En fin, sin más dilaciones, os contesto a los reviews:**

**Alpha X: **Olasss!!! Hago lo que puedo, jejej, es mi primera historia. Christine me gusta mucho y quizás sí q me dejo llevar mucho por ella, pero la considero un personaje clave para lo q resta del fict.

**Alucard: **Olassss!!!! Vale, ya sé que lo dejé en un momento interesante. Me declaro culpable, jeje, pero para que veas, actualizo rápido. Trato de actualizar una vez a la semana o así. A mí también me gusta Snape, jejej, pero me gusta como es, desagradable. Jeje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y claro que te contesto a los review, jeje, después de lo amable que eres, como no iba a hacerlo? Bien...recomendar...umm...déjame pensar, ahí una que se llama Girahistoria, no recuerdo ahora mismo de quién es. También hay otra q a mi me gusta mucho, que es un Harry Potter mezclado con el Señor de los Anillos, la verdad es q está muy estructurada y tiene sentido. Se llama Harry Potter en la Tierra Media y...no sé si me equivoco, pero creo que es de Circe. Pero no me hagas mucho caso, porque para recordar autores soy muy mala.

**Aidee: **Olasss!!! Mil gracias!!!!! Espero que te siga gustando, ya ves q no tardo mucho en actualizar, me motiváis mucho con esos reviews. Besos!!!!

**D.Alatriste: **Olasss!!!! Bueno, creo que esta vez no me he demorado tanto. Jejej. Ten en cuenta q los capis son muy largos y escribir más deprisa no puedo, jeje. Pero trataré de actualizar lo antes posible. No, Snape no se ha llegado a dar cuenta de nada, pero poco a faltado, jeje. Ya veremos cuáles son las intenciones de Voldemort, pero te aseguro que Harry sí q se enfadara con él, aunque para eso aún queda bastante. Besos!!!

**kotelupin: **Olasss!!! Gracias por continuar mandándome reviews!!!!!! Bien, sí que habrá más escenas Harry y Ginny, pero no basaré el fict en ellas, jejej, ya sé que hay a muchos que le gustan, pero sería demasiado cargante, aunque sí prometo que pondré las máximas posibles. Ah! Soy de España, más concretamente de la ciudad levantina de Valencia. Chaoo!!!

**Elanor Blackriver:**Olasss!!! Lo confieso, jeje, a mí también me encanta esa actitud de Harry y sí, estará todo el fict así. Por supuesto q habrá escenas con Voldemort en las que se pase de listo con él, jeej, a ver si Voldie se lleva su merecido. El fict sí que es bastante largo. Quedan muchísimos capis, tendrá alrededor de 50 o así. Lo que me queda todavía, jejej!

**Lamia-Somniorum: **Olasss wapa!!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Me tengo que pasar por tu fict que tenía dos avisos de actualizaciones tuyas y todavía no he podido leerlos. Snifffff, q poco tiempo tengo. Claro que habrá escenas en las q Harry demuestre de que es capaz y muchas!!!!! Pero eso no será hasta después de Navidad, cuando esté listo de verdad. Y lo de las espadas....jajajajaj, me hizo mucha gracia porque la verdad no tengo ni pajatera idea de cuál puede utilizar y de si pesa o no. Jejej. Pero sí sé cuál será la que utilice más adelante. Si es espada o sable no lo sé. Jeje. Besazos y por favor, sigue actualizando, jeje, así tengo muchos capis pa leer!!!!!

**FLEUR20: **Olasss!!!! Muchas gracias, vale, te haré caso, jeje, habrá mas escenas H/G!!!!

**Lyra Potter: **Wenas!!!!! Muchísimas gracias!!!!! No te gusta Harry y Ginny? Aisshh, jejeje, lástima. Bueno, a mí no me apasionan, jeje, pero sí que me gustan como quedan juntos. En fin, yo creo que sí que Sirius sí que está muerto...y no te preocupes que no trataré mal a Lupin, jejej, o bueno, quizás un poco sí, pero lo recompensaré con creces. Si lo adoro!!!!! Besos!!!!

**Fweasley: **Muchas gracias!!!!! Sí, jejej, la verdad es que soy muy melodramática escribiendo, jejej, pero pondré también escenas distintas, no tan tristes, jeje. Besos!!!

**Ann Magus: **Olass Daga, ummm, ¿me lees la mente? Jejej, Sí, el animal en el que se transforma es una serpiente. Lo acertaste!!!!

**Kaloa: **Muchas gracias!!!! Aissh, q me emociono. Realmente me has llegado dentro!!!! ¿En serio te gusta? Ufff, vaya, no creí nunca que me dijeran estas cosas cuando me puse a escribir. Espero que te continúe gustando la historia. Besos!!!

**Nat: **Muchas gracias!!!! Vaya, espero que no suspendas por mi culpa, que te quité de estudiar. Jejej.

**CAPÍTULO 20: ENTRE PROFECÍAS Y LECHUZAS.**

Se acercaba la Navidad, los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts esperaban su llegada con ansiedad. No sólo deseaban enormemente ver a sus padres y familiares, sino enterarse de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en el mundo mágico durante su estancia en la escuela.

Las medidas impuestas por Dumbledore a principio de curso no habían sido recibidas con entusiasmo por varios sectores estudiantiles, y ahora que se acercaban las vacaciones, tendrían un idea generalizada de lo que había estado ocurriendo en el mundo mágico.

Algunos de los alumnos ya habían sufrido pérdidas de familiares, y por supuesto, abundaban los que procedían de familias muggles. Voldemort había iniciado una campaña de exterminación de los que consideraba de sangre impura, pero no tenía miramientos al exterminar a magos de sangre limpia, por muy pura que fuera su familia, siempre que éstos se interponían en su camino.

La única casa que parecía estar totalmente tranquila era la de Slytherin. No había un solo sangre sucia entre ellos y muchos de sus padres, aunque no todos eran mortífagos, apoyaban la campaña de limpieza de sangre que estaba llevando a cabo el mago tenebroso.

Los alumnos de las demás casas procuraban no acercarse mucho a ellos, o no encontrarse por los pasillos, puesto que los primeros días de curso se habían producido muchas disputas y el profesor Snape parecía tener un don mágico para encontrarse siempre en medio de ellas y quitar a los alumnos de las demás casas que no fueran la suya, un número considerable de puntos.

Pero aquella mañana las cosas iban a cambiar radicalmente. Como cada jueves o día de la semana, los estudiantes habían bajado a desayunar. En el caso de algunos de los de Gryffindor, muy rápidamente, puesto que la clase que tenían después era Pociones. Había otros que esa hora la tenían libre, puesto que no habían superado sus TIMOS en la asignatura y cursaban Remedios Curativos, también con Snape como profesor, pero en diferente horario.

Ron discutía con Hermione, porque ésta le había obligado a levantarse temprano, aún sin tener clase, para que fuera a la biblioteca a terminar su trabajo de Estudios Muggles sobre la electricidad.

-Te digo que no hacía falta que me despertaras tan pronto.- gruñó Ron por enésima vez. -¿Por qué no despertaste también a Harry? ¡Él tiene Pociones ahora contigo!

-Porque Harry necesita descansar.- replicó Hermione exasperada.- Volvía a tener mala cara esta mañana cuando me acerqué a su cama.

-¡Harry tiene mala cara cada mañana, Hermione! -contestó Ron visiblemente enfadado, pero dándole vueltas a algo que le rondaba por la cabeza.- Aunque...a decir verdad, después, cuando baja a desayunar parece que no esté nada cansado e incluso tiene mejor color de cara...

-Sí, yo también lo he notado- murmuró Hermione mirando a ambos lados, por si alguien los estaba escuchando y concentrándose por primera vez en las tostadas con mantequilla que tenía en su plato.- Creo que nos oculta algo...no es el mismo, Ron, casi no habla con nosotros...

-Bueno, pero eso es porque se pasa todo el día con Ginny.- argumentó el pelirrojo engullendo sus bollos de chocolate.

-No, no creo que sea por eso. Lo he hablado con Ginny y sí, están mucho tiempo juntos, pero no todo el día...espero que no sea nada grave.

-¿Y por qué iba a ser grave?- inquirió Ron con el rostro ceñudo.

-Porque ha cambiado...desde la muerte de Sirius...- un incómodo silencio se hizo entre los dos. Nombrar a Sirius siempre producía un efecto negativo en las personas que lo conocían.

Cuando Ron iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, un ruido ensordecedor se adueñó del Gran Comedor. Los alumnos miraron hacia el techo, donde una bandada de lechuzas estaban armando un escándalo monumental. Pero no eran las típicas lechuzas que llevaban el correo cada mañana y que últimamente, no superaban la veintena, no. Eran cientos de lechuzas, de un color negro oscuro y unos ojos muy profundos, parecían cuervos. Algunas chicas comenzaron a chillar cuando sobre su regazo empezaron a caer lo que parecían periódicos. Las extrañas lechuzas se aseguraron de que ningún estudiante se quedara sin al menos tres de los diarios que llevaban.

En la mesa de profesores ocurría más de lo mismo. Dumbledore se levantó, alzó su varita y pronunció un hechizo haciendo un complicado movimiento, pero entonces, cuando su rayo rebotó sobre algunas de las lechuzas, un espeso humo negro dejó entrever...la marca tenebrosa.

Algunos profesores, como McGonagall o Siniestra dieron un paso atrás horrorizadas y los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar y taparse la cara con las manos, esperando a que ocurriera algo grave. Pero tal y como habían entrado, las lechuzas desaparecieron después de haber entregado su encargo.

Dumbledore volvió a levantar su varita y apuntó a la Marca Tenebrosa, ésta, tras una pequeña explosión, se evaporó.

Algunos de los alumnos respiraron tranquilos, pero otros, como Padma Patil o Hannah Abott se habían puesto a llorar, abrazadas a sus amigas.

Hermione, después de que se le pasara el susto inicial, cogió uno de los paquetes que le habían caído encima, lo observó con detenimiento y al comprobar lo que era, desató el cordón y desplegó lo que parecía el diario El Profeta, bajó la atenta y asustada mirada de Ron. Algunos de los estudiantes y profesores, también desenvolvieron su ejemplar.

Hermione echó un vistazo a la primera plana, leyó algo por encima y tras plasmar una expresión de angustia en el rostro, susurró:

-No puede ser...

----------------------------

A Harry se le habían pegado las sábanas aquella mañana. Estaba algo cansado después de su entrenamiento, pero descubrió para su alegría, que no era el único. Neville también parecía muy somnoliento y a pesar de que no tenía clase, explicó a Harry que tenía un trabajo que acabar para el profesor Snape y que se había quedado dormido.

Ambos se vistieron con rapidez para bajar a desayunar e iban alegremente caminando por los corredores, sin darse cuenta de que no parecía haber un solo alumno por el colegio, a pesar de que las clases ya deberían de haber comenzado.

Tan animadamente entraron en el Gran Comedor, que al notar como todas las miradas se ponían sobre ellos, se llevaron un susto de muerte.

Neville abrió mucho la boca al descubrir a muchos de sus compañeros llorando, impresionados o simplemente señalándoles como si hubieran cometido algún delito. Ellos dos intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad y entonces, Ron se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor llevando consigo algo bajo el brazo, bajo la expectante reacción de sus compañeros, y se dirigió hacia ellos, hasta quedar totalmente enfrente de Harry. Neville retrocedió un par de pasos asustado por la expresión sombría que adoptaba el rostro del chico.

-¿Lo sabías?- masculló Ron, le costaba un enorme trabajo hablar y parecía que temblaba. Harry arrugó la frente, no sabía qué era lo que podía haber puesto tan nervioso a su amigo. Hermione también se acercó a ellos, con signos visibles de haber llorado.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Harry. Por toda respuesta, Ron le tendió el periódico que llevaba bajo el brazo y Harry leyó por encima el titular:

"APARECE EN UNA PARED PINTADA EL CONTENIDO DE UNA PROFECÍA SOBRE HARRY POTTER Y EL INMOMBRABLE"

Harry abrió rápidamente la plana y comenzó a leer el artículo entero.

"_Ayer por la tarde, una bandada de lechuzas de un extraño color negro llegaron a nuestros estudios, superando todos los escudos protectores de las oficinas. Parecían llevar un mensaje. Al principio, y dados nuestros tiempos, nos negamos a abrir los paquetes que llevaban consigo, pero muchos de ellos eran vociferadores y explotaron, dejando entrever la Marca Tenebrosa. Claramente, la magia que hizo posible éste extraño fenómeno, era negra. _

_Los vociferadores nos contaron que se había efectuado una Profecía sobre Harry Potter, el-niño-qué-vivió y el Innombrable, y que ése fue el motivo de que mortífagos acudieran en Junio al Departamento de Misterios, para robar el registro de dicha Profecía._

_Esta información era totalmente una incógnita, puesto que el ministerio de magia se había negado a hacer declaraciones sobre el incidente. _

_Después de darnos esta pequeña información, se escuchó la alarma por todo el edificio y nuestros corresponsales acudieron a certificar una noticia._

_Al parecer, un grupo de aurores que vigilaban las zonas cercanas a Hogsmade se encontraron con una extraña inscripción. Escrito en rojo sangre aparecía el siguiente mensaje: _

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..."_

_Bajo de la inscripción se encontraba plasmada la Marca Tenebrosa junto al cadáver del ex ministro, Cornelious Fudge. A nuestro entender y comparando las cartas, es la misma profecía de la que hablaban los vociferados. _

_Ahora, la comunidad mágica está en alerta, ¿será esta Profecía el motivo por el cual siempre se ha tenido tan vigilado a Harry Potter? ¿Conocerá el-niño-qué-vivió- su destino? Una vez más, el ministerio se ha negado a confirmarnos si la información portada por las extrañas lechuzas tiene fundamento, nosotros, seguimos a la espera..."_

Harry cerró el periódico violentamente, notando como cada partícula de su cuerpo se llenaba de energía, dispuesto a arremeter contra el primero que se pusiera en su camino. El problema, es que el primero era Ron y parecía querer obtener una explicación.

-¿Lo sabías?- repitió su amigo cada vez más enfadado. Harry lo encaró con la mirada. Lo que más había temido por fin se había hecho realidad. Sus amigos, y no sólo sus amigos, sino todo el mundo mágico, se había enterado del contenido de la profecía. ¿Estaba realmente Voldemort detrás de todo aquello? ¿O quizás fuera otro traidor de la Confederación Internacional de Magos que había utilizado la Marca Tenebrosa como tapadera?

-Harry...- esta vez, fue Hermione la que se decidió a intervenir. Las lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos...- Por favor...dime que no sabías nada, dime que no estás así por...¡dime que tú no sabías que esto era cierto!

Harry cerró los ojos. Habría deseado que todo a su paso desapareciera, encontrarse solo en todo el colegio, que nadie lo mirara como ahora lo hacían. Ginny se abrió paso entre la multitud y se acercó a Harry con los ojos llorosos. Él al sentir su presencia abrió también los ojos y miró su rostro desencajado. ¡Cómo le dolía verla así! Ella se abrazó a él, sin importarle descubrir su amor secreto, sin importarle que todo el mundo estuviera atento a lo que ellos hacían.

Harry le acarició la cabellera pelirroja y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortarla, pero esta vez, los gestos no iban a bastar, Ginny quería respuestas.

-¿No es cierto, verdad? Ha sido todo una broma...tú no podrías saber el contenido de la Profecía...se rompió...- se dirigió a Neville que estaba temblando a su lado. Él sabía que la profecía era verdad.- Tú la rompiste...¿verdad Neville? Tú...- pero el muchacho bajó la cabeza y entonces Ginny se aferró a Harry con más fuerza, llorando desconsoladamente.- ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!

-Lo lamento... -susurró Harry, fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. No podía convertir esa Profecía en algo real, algo sabido, no quería. No deseaba ver en el rostro de sus compañeros los interrogantes, el porqué, si él podía acabar con Voldemort, no lo intentaba, las recriminaciones por todas las vidas que se estaban perdiendo...

Miró a la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy estaba tan impresionado como los demás, pero por encima de todo, pudo lanzar una sonrisa maléfica al chico, como queriendo decirle, que pronto esa Profecía iba a realizarse, que iba a morir...

Sintió como una mano se ponía sobre su hombro y al girarse, se encontró con el rostro frío y severo de Christine.

-Acompáñame, Potter.- murmuró la profesora. Harry se soltó como pudo de Ginny y se dispuso a seguir a su profesora, pero Ron le cogió de un brazo, temblando de ira.

-¿Por qué no te atreves a decir la verdad? ¿Por qué no afirmas que esto es cierto y que tú lo sabías? ¿Por qué juegas con nosotros, Harry? ¿No somos tus amigos? ¡Dime porqué nos mentiste!

-Yo nunca te mentí, Ron.- aseguró Harry con el rostro alicaído.- A veces el silencio...también responde a tus preguntas...- y tras dirigirle una última mirada de consuelo a su novia, se marchó por las puertas del Gran Comedor, furioso de saber que ahora, todo iba a ser distinto.

------------------------

_"No está sucediendo, es una pesadilla. Voldemort trata de atormentarme en sueños, no es verdad_". Harry se repetía esas palabras mientras seguía el ritmo acelerado de los pasos de Christine, que se dirigían hacia le despacho del director.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ambos estaban tremendamente furiosos con los acontecimientos que acababan de suceder y no gozaban dirigirse la palabra, para convertir esa pesadilla en algo real.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos iba Harry, que no se dio cuenta de que frente a él se encontraba la gárgola que daba lugar al despacho de Dumbledore.

Christine se detuvo, respiró hondo y susurró:

-"Ranas de chocolate"- inmediatamente después, la gárgola de piedra se hizo a un lado, siendo reemplazada por una escalinata.

Harry y Christine se subieron a ella y después entraron sin llamar en el despacho.

Un grupo de gente, de los cuáles destacaban Remus Lupin, Tonks, Ojoloco Moody, Kingsley y el señor Weasley, se encontraban allí. El director estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con los brazos entrelazados y junto a él, también estaban McGonagall y Snape, éste último con el rostro crispado de rabia.

Todos parecían inquietos, habían estado hablando, pero al oír abrirse la puerta se habían callado de golpe. Lupin se paseaba de un lado a otro con una mano el barbilla.

Christine cerró la puerta después de entrar y caminó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana, para apoyarse en él. Harry se quedó callado, respirando entrecortadamente, sujetando con su mano derecha temblorosa, el diario que le había dado Ron.

-¿Quién lo ha hecho?- fue lo primero que dijo, sin saludar ni extrañarse del grupo de gente que se encontraba allí. Únicamente buscaba respuestas.

Los miembros de la Orden intercambiaron miradas confusas. Era evidente que se acababan de enterar de lo de la Profecía y no entendían su pregunta. Dumbledore carraspeó y separó sus finos y largos dedos, para mirarle directamente a la cara.

-Según lo que el profesor Snape nos ha contado, parece ser que ha sido Voldemort..., Harry.- el intercambio de información sorprendió muchísimo a las personas de la habitación. ¿Desde cuándo Dumbledore informaba a Harry de los movimientos de la Orden? ¿Por qué hablaban cómo si Harry supiera lo que había pasado?

-¿Voldemort?- repitió el muchacho a punto de hacer estallar algo. Las venas de su cuello se recalcaron a causa de la ira.- ¿Voldemort ha hecho esto?- varios de los presentes se estremecieron. -¿Por qué?

-Posiblemente para incomodarte, Harry. Hasta ahora, los ataques que se han producido no han tenido una oposición demasiado grande, si quería causar pavor entre el mundo mágico, lo ha logrado. Lo único que le falta es llegar a ti. Eso es lo que no consigue. Ha pensado, que sería una magnífica idea informar a todo el mundo acerca del contenido de la profecía, para someterte a una fuerte presión y hacerte salir por tus propios medios.

-¿Pero qué es lo que se ha creído?- bramó Harry. Christine le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, puesto que el cristal en el que estaba apoyada había vibrado levemente.- ¿Cómo ha logrado traspasar las barreras del Profeta, cómo han podido entrar todas esas lechuzas en Hogwarts? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Se supone que el correo está restringido!- los miembros de la Orden miraban a uno y otro como si estuvieran observando un partido de tenis. Dumbledore y Harry actuaban como si estuvieran solos en la habitación.

-Lo lamento. Pero no sólo ha llegado hasta el Profeta y hasta Hogwarts.- informó el director con la voz queda.- Las lechuzas que han invadido hoy el colegio, han llegado a toda la comunidad mágica y parte de la muggle. No hay casa en la que no haya caído un ejemplar del diario, con el contenido de la Profecía...

-¡Mierda!- murmuró Harry golpeando un puño contra otro.

-No hemos podido impedirlo. Ha efectuado magia negra muy avanzada. Se ha encargado de que no quede nadie sin ser informado.

-¡Pero es que no lo entiendo! ¿Qué pretende que haga ahora? ¿Dar una conferencia sobre la Profecía? ¿Qué explique lo ocurrido? ¡Como si yo lo supiera!

-Un momento...- interrumpió Lupin. Era el único que se había atrevido a abrir la boca. Tenía el rostro muy pálido, pero su aspecto era mucho mejor que en el hospital. Llevaba puesta una de las túnicas que había en la cámara de Gringotts de Sirius. -Tú...¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías el contenido real de la Profecía? Entonces...¿es cierto lo que dice aquí?

-Sí.- confirmó Harry de mala gana. Confesar aquello iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. En realidad, su intención nunca había sido decir la verdad.

-¿Pero cómo podías saberlo? El registro se rompió...yo mismo vi como Neville la rompía involuntariamente. No pudiste oírla...había demasiado ruido en la sala.- Lupin miraba a ambos lados como esperando que los demás supieran algo que él no sabía no conocía, pero todos, excepto Dumbledore, Snape y Christine, parecían tan confusos como él. Harry lanzó una mirada de desesperación a Chris.

-"¿Qué hago?"- le preguntó telepáticamente.

-"Di la verdad. Ya no puedes seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo. Dumbledore se lo dirá a todos"- Harry asintió levemente, aunque sentía un tremendo pavor encima. Lupin lo miraba con los ojos aguados y confesar algo tan serio iba a traer complicaciones.

-Yo sé lo dije.- confesó el director anticipándose.- La noche en la que murió Sirius...yo le confesé la Profecía.

-¿Pero entonces es cierto?- preguntó el señor Weasley.- ¿La Profecía que está puesta en el Profeta, en la pared, es la verdadera?

-Sí,- confirmó Dumbledore, con un leve cabeceo.- Yo la escuché hace más de dieciséis años...en una taberna de Cabeza de Puerco y de boca de la que hoy es profesora de adivinación de este colegio, Sybill Trelawney. -el silencio cayó abruptamente sobre el despacho del director. Lupin abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Harry se sentía morir. ¿Por qué había ocurrido esto? ¿No le bastaba a Voldemort haber averiguado la verdad que además tenía que propagarla?

-¿Es eso cierto?- gruñó Moody con un claro deje de decepción en la voz.- ¿sabías la Profecía y no la dijiste?

-Lo lamento, Alastor.- se disculpó Dumbledore sin bajar la cabeza.- Pero después de lo que ocurrió con la primera Orden, no podía cometer riesgos. Lily y James fueron a los únicos que les conté la verdad sobre esa Profecía, era la única manera de que accedieran a esconderse, de lo contrario...jamás habrían aceptado dejar de luchar y ocultarse como unos cobardes...únicamente, si la vida de su hijo corría peligro...iban a aceptar la realización del Encantamiento Fidelio.

-No eran ellos...- susurró Lupin.- Voldemort no los buscaba a ellos...buscaba a Harry...- el chico se sintió tremendamente apartado. Acababan de confesar a Lupin el verdadero motivo por el cuál, sus mejores amigos habían muerto.

-Os dije que existía una Profecía en las profundidades del Departamento de Misterios que hablaba sobre Voldemort y Harry, os mentí y fingí no saber que decía, fingí que había averiguado que era una Profecía reciente, algo que Voldemort no tenía la última vez...- explicó Dumbledore. Su voz se iba apagando por momentos. Era evidente que a él también le costaba contar la verdad.

-No lo entiendo...- murmuró Tonks.- Si el registro se rompió...si usted era el único que sabía del contenido real de dicha Profecía...¿cómo es que el-qué-no-debe-ser-nombrado se enteró?

-Él también sabía de la existencia de la Profecía, como ya os dije. La estuvo buscando todo el curso anterior, porque él sabía el principio de ella. Uno de sus espías también escuchó una parte, aquella noche en Cabeza de Puerco...afortunadamente no logró escuchar el final...por eso Voldemort se arriesgó a atacar a Harry cuando era un bebé, porque no sabía, que corría el riesgo de traspasarle ciertos poderes...de marcarlo con la cicatriz... por un momento, todos miraron en dirección a la frente de Harry. El problema, es que en verano yo revelé el contenido de la Profecía a la Confederación Internacional de Magos y el Ministro Francés, fue a Voldemort a contársela.

-¡Por eso era tan importante su muerte!- saltó Kingsley.- ¡Por eso había tal revuelo en el Ministerio!

-Exactamente.- confirmó el director.- Amelia Bones también sabe el contenido de dicha Profecía, como ministra de Magia, creí conveniente informarle, al igual que a la Confederación. Me equivoqué. No conté, con que hasta en las salas de mayor seguridad internacional, existen los traidores...así es como Voldemort se ha enterado del contenido completo de la Profecía.

El silencio inundó la habitación por enésima vez. Algunos como el señor Weasley o McGonagall, miraban a Harry como si se fuera a quebrar de un momento a otro, como si se fuera a lanzar a sus brazos y ponerse a llorar, pero el muchacho, en aquello momentos, lo único que sentía era unas terribles ganas de matar a Voldemort, por incentivar un poco más su fama en aquellos tiempos, por presionarlo a salir, por contar al mundo mágico aquello que lo había atormentado desde su regreso. Pero se iba a arrepentir. Tanto Christine como él lo sabían, el mago tenebroso iba a saber muy pronto lo que era el miedo, si con el pretexto de la Profecía había querido hacer salir a Harry, lo había logrado.

-Por eso estabas así...- murmuró Lupin. Su rostro estaba cada vez más pálido. Tonks lo miraba como si se fuera a desmayar y Harry también temió que ocurriera, Lupin todavía estaba convaleciente y seguro que los disgustos no le hacían ningún bien.- No era por la muerte de Sirius...todos pensamos...yo creí... -se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- era la profecía...tú lo sabías y por eso estabas así...

-No.- negó Harry rotundamente. Su voz era áspera y su mirada congelante, tanto, que algunos incluso retrocedieron. Lupin había puesto el dedo en la yaga, y lo sabía.- ¿Cree de verdad que a mí me importaba la dichosa profecía cuando acababa de ver morir a la única persona que tenía en el mundo?- sus palabras eran duras y demasiado sinceras como para que no calaran hondo en el interior de las personas que habían allí. Harry avanzó unos pasos en dirección a Lupin y lo encaró.- ¿Cómo puede creer que yo iba a anteponer eso a Sirius? ¡A la mierda la Profecía y todo lo que ella significa! ¡Me daba igual! Apenas escuché a Dumbledore, apenas le presté atención a lo que eso significaba o podía significar si Voldemort llegaba a enterarse. -su voz se fue apagando y su mirada se clavó en el suelo.- Yo buscaba otro tipo de información...algo que me diera luz, que me diera esperanza, un pequeño error que hubiera pasado por alto y que me brindara la oportunidad de pensar que Sirius seguía con vida...- se pasó una mano por la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no revivía momentos tan dolorosos.- Durante todo el verano me hice la misma pregunta, trataba de encontrar una respuesta, trataba de hallar un simple detalle de que todo aquello que viví en el Departamento de Misterios no existía realmente...pero no lo logré.- abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los ojos gélidos de Christine mirando por la ventana, como si le recriminara que recordar aquello iba a hacerle daño, como le estaba haciendo, pero él tenía que explicarse, no podía dejar que los miembros de la Orden se marcharan con una idea equivocada de la realidad.- Para mí la Profecía no tenía ningún sentido...me daba igual...

-¿Y ahora también te da igual, Potter?- gruñó Moody.- ¿Nos vas a decir que no te intimida, que no le tienes miedo?- Harry le devolvió una gélida mirada.

-No tengo miedo.- aseguró.- Y no pecó de arrogancia, sólo estoy siendo sincero. No fui yo quién fue a por él, no fui yo quién por temor a esa Profecía fue a matar a un bebé sin defensa alguna, él es quién tenía miedo, él que no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para esperar a que Neville y yo creciéramos y entonces enfrentarnos en igualdad de condiciones.- soltó una risa irónica, que hizo sonreír a Christine.- ¡Pero claro! ¡Es un Slytherin! ¿Qué podíamos esperar de él? -el rostro de Snape parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Los demás estaban igual de sorprendidos por la arrogancia e indiferencia que estaba mostrando Harry. Definitivamente, tal y como les habían explicado Lupin y Dumbledore, el muchacho no era el mismo. Christine parecía estar muy satisfecha. Ella pensaba igual, y burlarse de Voldemort le producía un tremendo placer.

-¡No es un juego, Potter!- bramó Snape. Parecía fuera de sus casillas.- ¡Te recuerdo que es un mago tenebroso del que te estás riendo y que tu vida está en juego!- Harry le devolvió la mirada más asesina que pudo.

-¡Para mí es un cobarde igualmente! ¿Por qué habría de tenerle respeto al asesino de mis padres? ¡Únicamente es un vulgar asesino!- el ya de por sí rostro crispado de Snape se arrugó mucho más. Pero a la vez, igual que todos, estaba sorprendido.

Chris y Harry intercambiaron miradas de regocijo. Ver a Snape tan enfadado y alos demás tan sorprendidos les daba a entender que su trabajo comenzaba a dar sus frutos. Muy pronto todo el mundo iba a comprender la verdad, y el propio Voldemort iba a sentir ese miedo recorriendo cada partícula de su cuerpo.

-¿Piensas....qué puedes matarlo, Potter?- insinuó el profesor de Pociones con una voz claramente melosa. Dumbledore estaba impasible sentado detrás de su escritorio, como si no comprendiera nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Y por qué no?- ironizó Harry.- la Profecía dice que soy el único que puede vencerle, ¿no? Entonces tengo un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de hacerlo.

-¡Estás loco!- masculló Snape entre dientes.- Creía que tu arrogancia no podría superar a la de tu padre, pero está visto...- Harry sacó rápidamente la varita de su túnica, con un movimiento tan rápido que muchos se asombraron y apuntó directamente a la garganta de Snape. Dumbledore se inclinó en su escritorio y Chris dejó de apoyarse en la ventana por si era necesario intervenir. Lupin y los demás tenían la boca abierta. Harry apuntaba con mucha ira hacia un profesor y eso no era normal en él.

-Le dije...profesor Snape...que no volviera a hablar de mi padre...- Snape tragó saliva sin dejar de observar anonadado la varita que tenía colocada debajo de su garganta.

-"Harry, ya basta" -la voz telepática de Christine sonó en su cabeza.- "Tu poder se está intensificando, Dumbledore lo va a notar"

-"Estoy harto de él...le mataré"

-"¡Harry!"- le reprendió la profesora y sus ojos inspiraban tanta fuerza que el chico se estremeció y bajó la varita, para guardarla con otro hábil movimiento en el interior de su túnica. Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero por su frente cayeron dos gotas de sudor.

-Hay algo que no entiendo...- murmuró la profesora McGongall, haciendo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.- Albus, has dicho que la mujer que profetizó todo esto....fue ¿Sybill Trelawney?

-Exactamente.- confirmó el director, que había vuelto a apoyarse en el respaldo de su cómodo sillón. La profesora McGonagall esbozó una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-Albus...entonces...me sorprende que tú...- hizo una pausa aún sin poder creerse lo que oía. -Discúlpame, pero esa mujer no es capaz ni de predecir el tiempo que hará hoy. Esa Profecía tiene que ser una farsa...

-No.- negó Harry volviendo a su seriedad habitual. En este punto la ironía sobraba pese a que él tampoco había creído a su profesora capaz de predecir nada, hasta tercer curso.- le aseguro, profesora McGonagall, que la Profecía es cierta. Si no hubiera visto ya una Profecía verdadera, que se cumplió y que ella predijo, yo tampoco lo habría creído.

-¿Otra Profecía?- preguntó Tonks confusamente. Los demás tampoco sabían de qué hablaba.

-Sí.- explicó Harry con gravedad.- Usted está implicado, profesor Lupin. Veréis, yo estaba en mi examen de adivinación, fui el último en hacerlo y cuando ya me marchaba, la profesora Trelawney se puso muy rara. Estaba rígida, con los ojos en órbita y habló con una voz grave, nada parecida a la suya habitual. el chico recordó como temblaba su profesora y lo sorprendido que estaba él en aquellos momentos. Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a ocurrir...si le hubiera prestado atención. Me dijo que el Señor de las Tinieblas estaba solo, abandonado por sus seguidores, que esa noche, su vasallo iba a escapar para ir a reunirse con él, un vasallo que había estado encadenado doce años. Con su ayuda, el Señor de las Tinieblas se alzaría más grande y más terrible que nunca, antes de la medianoche...el vasallo iba a escapar...

-Peter...- murmuró Lupin con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos como platos.

-Sí, Peter Pettrigrew.- confirmó Harry con una mueca de desagrado. Pronunciar ese nombre incentivaba su odio, lo avivaba un poco más.- Fue la noche en la que Colagusano escapó...la noche en la que usted, profesor Lupin, se convirtió en hombre lobo...

-Un momento.- interrumpió la profesora McGonagall con una mano en el pecho. -¿Tú oíste esa Profecía y no lo dijiste? ¿Por qué, Potter?- Harry suspiró resignado. Hacía mucho tiempo que él mismo se hacía esa pregunta, y mucho más, desde la muerte de Sirius.

-No tuve ocasión.- respondió con amargura.- Llegué a la Sala Común después de hacer el examen cuando ya atardecía...iba a contárselo a Ron y a Hermione para ver que opinaban, pero entonces me mostraron una nota de Hagrid, donde nos decía que la apelación de Buckbeak había sido denegada y que lo iban a sacrificar.

-Y ustedes- siseó Snape como si aquello fuera el mayor de los placeres.- En vez de quedarse en el castillo donde estaban seguros, se marcharon bajo la capa de invisibilidad de tu padre, Potter.

-¡Teníamos trece años!- protestó el chico.- Sé que no debimos, pero...¿cómo nos íbamos a imaginar lo que ocurría después? ¡Además, no me arrepiento de ello! ¡Si no hubiéramos salido sin permiso, jamás habría averiguado que Sirius era inocente y que quién traicionó a mis padres fue Pettrigrew!

-Para lo que le sirvió a Black...- murmuró Snape impertinentemente. Lupin y Christine cogieron a Harry por detrás, porque éste estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el profesor.

-Por favor, Severus...te ruego que dejes acabar a Harry.- pidió el director y Snape no tuvo más remedio que cruzarse de brazos. Christine volvió a lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al chico, y Lupin, pese a haberlo sujetado, parecía que él mismo se iba a lazar contra el profesor de Pociones.- Continúa, Harry.- pidió Dumbledore.

-El caso es que...encontramos a Scabbers, la rata de Ron que creíamos muerta, en la cabaña de Hagrid. Ron se la metió en el bolsillo y tuvimos que irnos rápidamente porque los de la comisión de Criaturas Mágicas llegaron para ejecutar a Buckbeak. Íbamos hacia el castillo escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, cuando Scabbers se zafó de las manos de Ron y escapó. Llegamos corriendo hasta el Sauce Boxeador y ahí fue cuando nos encontramos con Sirius, convertido en un perro negro.- Harry se detuvo recordando la imagen con melancolía. Tuvo la tentación de mirar al profesor Lupin, pero no se atrevió. A cambio, dirigió la mirada hacia Christine, que parecía absorta en otro mundo, como si ella también recordara haber estado allí, aunque lo había visto a través de los recuerdos de Harry.- Sirius arrastró a Ron, que había vuelto a atrapar a Scabbers, al interior del Sauce Boxeador y Hermione y yo, después de luchar contra el árbol, también entramos. Llegamos hasta la Casa de los Gritos. El resto de la historia la conocéis. explicó Harry con voz aburrida. Descubrimos la verdad sobre Sirius y Pettrigrew apareció después de doce años.- Harry se apoyó en la pared que tenía detrás con la mirada perdida en el suelo.- Con todas aquellas emociones olvidé la Profecía...no me di cuenta y pude haber evitado muchas cosas...- levantó la cabeza y taladró los ojos color miel del profesor Lupin.- Debí haber dejado que matarais a Pettrigrew...si hubiera pensado en la Profecía, hubiera podido analizar los hechos. Colagusano llevaba doce años convertido en rata, fingiendo su muerte...encadenado...si hubiera muerto esa noche, Voldemort jamás habría regresado y todas las muertes jamás se hubieran producido...

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Harry.- aseguró Lupin con voz queda. Sus pequeños ojos brillaban al contorno de la luz que entraba por las ventanas.- Él debió valorar mucho más que le salvaras la vida, aún habiendo hecho lo que hizo...- Harry no contestó. No se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo, pero seguía teniendo ese remordimiento por dentro. No lo había dicho, pero la muerte de Sirius tampoco habría llegado jamás si esa noche Pettrigrew hubiera muerto. ¿No era el mundo un lugar mejor sin personas como él? ¿No se hubieran podido evitar todas esas muertes, todo ese sufrimiento?

-Harry, escúchame.- Dumbledore le miró a través de su gafas de media luna.- En Junio te dije que estaba convencido de que Voldemort regresaría alguna vez, ya fuera en uno o dos años, o en veinte, sabía que volvería. No podía morir, porque no tenía realmente un cuerpo, y conociendo la Profecía como la conocía, y conociéndole a él, no me cabía duda.

-No es lo mismo, profesor.- aseguró Harry con pesar.- Si lo hubiésemos detenido aquel día, si no hubiera regresado, habríamos ganado tiempo. La Orden podía haber contado con más miembros, podríamos estar más preparados, yo sería más mayor y mejor mago...- el anciano director, negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-No importa cuándo, Harry. El mundo mágico nunca iba a estar preparado para enfrentarlo de nuevo. Los magos, nos hemos acomodado, ya viste la actitud de Fudge, es más fácil creer que nada malo pueda pasar, que nadie puede quebrar nuestro pequeño mundo perfecto. Un día u otro, habría que afrontar esto.

-Yo hubiera sabido la profecía ya, profesor.- masculló Harry.- Y entonces, ni Sirius, ni nadie estarían muertos, y no tendrían porqué vivir esta guerra absurda, porque es una guerra absurda...

-Todas las guerras son absurdas.- gruñó Moody.- Si nos ha tocado vivir esta...que así sea. -Harry entrecerró los ojos, cansado.

-Me repugna saber que lleva mi sangre por sus venas...que está vivo gracias a mí...que usó la sangre que derramó de mi madre y su protección para ser más fuerte...no, no puedo conformarme, no puedo dejar de pensar que esto se podía haber evitado. A mí no me vale saber que tarde o temprano volvería...¡Hay demasiado por el medio, demasiada tierra como para que la haga a un lado! ¡Son demasiadas cosas y ahora esto! ¿Por qué tenía que decirle a todo el mundo la dichosa Profecía? ¿No le bastaba saberla él? ¡Es que...aún no entiendo qué es lo que quiere!

-Te lo dije aquella noche, Harry.- susurró Dumbledore, que a diferencia de lo demás, estaba muy tranquilo.- Busca el modo de destruirte.

-La profecía no le ayudará a hacerlo.- opinó Tonks.- No dice nada que pueda darle una información valiosa...sólo habla de un poder que tiene Harry y que él desconoce...

-Ese poder no existe.- cortó el chico bruscamente. Jugueteaba con los dedos de las manos. Por alguna razón, Christine sonrió. Nadie lo apreció, pero ella debía saber algo más que los demás desconocían.

-Ese poder, Harry, es el que te impulsó a ir a buscar la piedra filosofal, a rescatar a la señorita Weasley de la cámara de los secretos, a salir del castillo sin permiso la noche que escapó Peter, a aceptar el desafío del torneo de los Tres Magos, a ir al Departamento de Misterios...- Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es un poder, es una maldición! ¡Se llama imprudencia! ¿De qué me sirvió todo eso?- nuevamente, el cristal de la ventana en el que estaba apoyada Christine, comenzó a vibrar. -¡Arriesgué la vida de mis amigos, causé problemas a todos los que me rodeaban, puse en peligro a la Orden del Fénix y...!- abrió los ojos y sin miedo alguno, con el corazón en un puño, añadió:- propicié la muerte de Sirius...no, eso no puede ser algo bueno, no puede ser un poder...

-Te sigues culpando de algo que es totalmente incierto.- murmuró Lupin, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, donde también estaba Christine.- ¿Recuerdas quién causó todo aquello? Voldemort ha engañado a magos mucho más experimentados y adultos que tú, ¿cómo no iba a lograr hacerlo con un niño de once años o un adolescente de quince? Culparte de algo así le proporciona armas, te quita parte de esa fuerza.

-Si esa fuerza va a causar un daño a las personas que me importan entonces no la quiero.- gruñó Harry.- Prefiero morir.

-¡Oh, muy bien!- ironizó Lupin, cargado de rabia. Parecía que habían vuelto las discusiones entre ambos, como si el incidente con el vampiro nunca hubiera ocurrido o como si estuvieran solos en el despacho.- ¡Ya estamos con eso de la muerte! ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir? ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces ve y bríndale tu muerte a Voldemort en bandeja de plata!- pero para sorpresa de Lupin y de todos, Harry sonrió.

-Todo a su tiempo, profesor Lupin. Todavía no ha llegado mi hora.- cambió su rostro a un semblante serio.- Pero me desquicia lo que ha hecho. No estoy preparado para afrontar las caras de mis compañeros, no soporto que me miren con lástima, o ver rencor en sus ojos. ¿Qué se supone que voy a responder cuándo me pregunten si de verdad puedo acabar con Voldemort? Yo no tengo la solución mágica escondida debajo de la manga. No puedo representar mi teatro y decir: ¡Oh, sí, no os preocupéis voy a acabar con él!

Lupin se mordió el labio inferior. Era cierto, la presión que creaba en Harry encontrarse con sus compañeros de clase, sus amigos, o todos los demás, era mucho más de la que un chico de dieciséis años podía aguantar.

-Lo siento, Harry.- reconoció el director.- Pero no tenemos otra opción. Amelia Bones también va a tener problemas con esto, muchos de los altos cargos del ministerio van a recriminarle el no haberlo dicho, porque están seguros de que ella lo sabía y no va a fingir, no va con su personalidad.

-Bueno, está bien.- Harry se encogió de hombros.- Lo llevaré como pueda...después de todo, solo falta una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad y el castillo quedará vacío.

-Un momento.- la profesora McGonagall arrugó el entrecejo.- ¿Piensas quedarte en vacaciones aquí, Potter?

-¿Tengo familia con la que pasar las estupendas fiestas?- ironizó el chico cruelmente. Le encantaba ver como los demás se miraban nerviosos, como arrepentidos de lo que decían. No soportaba que tomaran las decisiones por él y esa era su forma de castigarles.

-¿Por qué no vas a casa de tus tíos?- preguntó el director sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.- Allí estarías completamente seguro, es el único lugar...

-¡No voy a poner un pie en esa casa nunca más!- bramó Harry.- La sangre le hervía por las venas. El sentimiento de rencor hacia Dumbledore se estaba acreditando.- ¡Me da igual mi seguridad!

-Sí, pero resulta que al resto del mundo mágico no nos da igual, Potter.- siseó Snape con una voz terriblemente infantil, que por algún motivo, le recordaba a Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Oiga,- gruñó Harry de mala gana.- Me da igual lo que usted diga, no pienso ir con los Dursley ni aunque me prometieran como regalo de Navidad un Ferrari, ¿entiende? Detesto esa casa y los detesto a ellos...

-Son tú única familia- le recordó el director amablemente. No estaba tomando en cuenta las palabras de su alumno, pero no le agrada el tono maleducado de su voz. Harry no era así.

-Por lo que a mí respecta no son mi familia.- aseguró Harry.

-¿Por qué no vienes con Ron y con Ginny a pasar las fiestas con nosotros?- le invitó el señor Weasley con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Molly me pidió que te lo dijera. Ya sabes que para nosotros eres como otro de nuestros hijos...- Harry sintió como algo le golpeaba el pecho. Sentía una gratitud enorme hacia los señores Weasley y le emocionaba saber lo que significaba para ellos, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

-Se lo agradezco mucho señor Weasley,- era increíble como cambiaba su tono de voz al referirse a él. Volvía a sonar educado.- Pero no podría ir a la Madriguera y ponerlos a todos en peligro. No, me quedaré en Hogwarts, he mirado las listas y no se queda ningún estudiante, todos desean ver a sus familiares en tiempos como estos, nadie correrá un riesgo por mi causa.

-Pero...

-De verdad que no.- insistió Harry.

-Harry,- Lupin trató de hacerle entrar en razón.- La Orden estará en Grimmauld Place, yo mismo prepararé la comida de Navidad, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Después de todo...esa es tu casa.

-No.- negó Harry con rotundidad.- No quiero pisar esa casa tampoco y menos cruzarme con Kreacher.

-Harry...

-¿Cómo cree que voy a ir allí y acordarme de que el año pasado Sirius iba colgando acebo y cantando villancicos?- Harry imitó la cara más dolida que podía poner hasta la fecha. Lupin se recriminó el no haber pensado una cosa así y Christine tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no reírse de una forma poco discreta.

-De acuerdo- cedió el director.- Puedes quedarte en Hogwarts si lo deseas. ¿Pero seguro que estarás bien tú solo? No tendrás a tus amigos y quizás eso sea peor en estas fechas...

-Nunca me ha entusiasmado la Navidad. -dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- Ya estoy acostumbrado. Estaré bien.- Dumbledore clavó sus pequeños ojos azules en la mente de Harry, pero de nuevo, se chocó con una pared intraspasable. El chico había dominado a la perfección la Oclumancia.

-La mayoría de los profesores se marchan...tendré que ponerte vigilancia...

-Yo me quedaré con él.- saltó Lupin inmediatamente.

-Como quieras, Remus.- suspiró el director.- Entonces, Christine y tú os ocuparéis de que no le pase nada...

-Genial, tengo niñeras.- masculló Harry entre dientes. Nadie le contestó, sabían que el humor del chico había cambiado radicalmente desde la noche en la que volvió Voldemort, y más aún, desde la muerte de Sirius. Eran dos personas totalmente distintas.

-Bueno, si no hay nada más que decir, mejor que todos volvamos a nuestros quehaceres.- suspiró el director.- Severus, Minerva...por favor, id a impartir vuestras clases. Harry, si no me equivoco, ahora te toca Encantamientos, que Christine te acompañe a clase y procura que no te afecte la reacción de tus compañeros...

-Descuide.- dijo Harry cortésmente e inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida. Se dio la vuelta, seguido por Christine y ambos salieron del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Caminaron por los pasillos durante tres minutos y cuando se cercioraron de que nadie podía escucharles, se detuvieron en un rincón, ajenos a cualquier mirada. Christine cambió totalmente la actitud que había adoptado en el despacho del profesor y sus ojos se tornaron más fríos si cabe y cuando habló, su voz sonó áspera y grave.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, justo como lo acordamos.- Harry también cambió. Había parecido en el despacho que estaba dolido, resentido y preocupado, pero ahora sus ojos eran tan helados como los de su profesora y su voz indiferente.

-Lo peor fue en el Gran Comedor. Menos mal que me avisaste por telepatía sino podía haber reventado todas la vitrinas.

-Finges muy bien. Por un momento he estado a punto de creerme también el dolor y la desesperación que has mostrado.- la mujer sonrió distantemente.- Has logrado engañar a Dumbledore.

-Es el más fácil de engañar.- Harry también sonrió irónicamente.- Se ha pasado todo el tiempo tratando de entrar en mi mente. Creo que el no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo era Lupin...

-Debemos tener mucho cuidado con él, Harry.- susurró la profesora comprobando que el corredor siguiera vacío.- Nos conoce a ambos muchísimo...y tanto a ti como a mí nos importa...es algo que debemos superar.

-No voy a hacer daño a Lupin.- aseguró Harry con voz solemne.- Pero va a tener que sufrir un poco con todo esto...también con él debo fingir.

-Por un momento me ha parecido que sentías el dolor de Sirius y la angustia por lo que dirían tus compañeros.

-No me interesa lo que piensen ellos.- interrumpió Harry bruscamente.- Pero sí cuando se trata de Ron o Hermione. En verdad estoy preocupado...sus caras, su forma de mirarme...nunca quise que ellos, precisamente ellos supieran lo que dice la profecía. A los demás podré controlarlos...pero con ellos todo es diferente.

-Tranquilo, muy pronto vamos a pasar a la acción.- le aseguró la mujer.- Voldemort se va a arrepentir lo de que ha hecho...Por el momento, nuestro propósito está cumplido. Los miembros de la Orden se han tragado el cuento de que todavía sigues con remordimientos sobre lo ocurrido, el teatro sobre la otra Profecía ha estado muy convincente, y hemos logrado que el director ceda y te deje pasar las Navidades aquí. Necesitamos ese tiempo para empezar a preparar tu estreno...- Harry sonrió cínicamente. No quedaba nada de su sonrisa sincera, de unos meses atrás, cuando su padrino solía ponerle la mano en el hombro.

-Lo espero con ansias...

--------------------------

-¡NO, RON NO, VIGILA A TU IZQUIERDA, PARVATI A LA DERECHA, CHANG APUNTA BIEN, ¿QUIERES?!- Hacía mucho que llevaba gritando a sus compañeros sin ningún éxito. Había preparado para la clase un pequeño circuito. Cuatro de sus compañeros trataban de coger los collares que habían encima de unos conos, mientras esquivaban los haces de luces de Encantamientos de desarme que les lanzaban otros dos compañeros. Hasta entonces, ninguno había logrado salir del circuito con los cinco collares en la mano, y los que apuntaban tampoco lo hacían excesivamente bien, la clase estaba siendo un auténtico desastre.- ¡BASTA! ¡DETENEOS!- los encantamientos dejaron de correr de un lado para otro y los chicos de esquivarlos y lanzarlos respectivamente.

Harry se dirigió a la izquierda de la sala de los Menesteres, donde ahora se podían ver en el suelo unos cojines y se apoyó en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, esperando a que sus compañeros se acomodaran también. Cuando Neville se sentó en el último cojín, Harry abrió los ojos.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre?- miró en ambas direcciones, tratando de encontrar respuesta, pero sus amigos parecían muy entretenidos en los cordones de los zapatos.- ¿Y bien? No es por nada y no va con todos, pero antes, en el entrenamiento de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor también ha ocurrido lo mismo. No dabais pie con bola y ahora parece ser que tú Cho, eres incapaz de realizar correctamente un Encantamiento de desarme, o tú Terry incapaz de esquivarlo. Me gustaría obtener una respuesta...

Harry seguía mirando a ambos lados, nadie era capaz de explicar lo que ocurría, aunque él era lo suficientemente hábil en Legeremancia como para saber lo que les pasaba. Al final, fue Cho la que se decidió a hablar.

-Harry...mira, somos tus amigos, es decir, creamos el grupo de defensa porque queríamos estar preparados contra esta guerra y hasta ahora, has respondido muy bien.- miró en ambas direcciones buscando apoyo, pero como nadie se sumaba al discurso continuó ella.- Nunca nos has mentido, nos has contado todo aunque fuera doloroso, nos has hablado de Voldemort...y por eso, no entendemos porqué nos ocultaste lo de esa profecía, porqué fingiste de ese si la guerra no fuera contigo...

-Sí,- exclamo Michael Corner.- Estamos dolidos y confusos...- Harry sonrió y aquello provocó una confusión mayor en sus compañeros.

-Bien, así que, técnicamente estáis tratando de decirme que yo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y agotando mis energías estando aquí y que vosotros no movéis un músculo porque estáis dolidos...

-¿Eso es lo que haces con nosotros, Potter?- bramó Smith.- ¿Pierdes el tiempo?- Harry descruzó los brazos y dejó de sonreír. Ron tenía razón desde el principio con ese chico, era un verdadero capullo.

-No soy sólo yo quién pierde el tiempo, sino vosotros también.- explicó. -¿Crees que esta clase ha valido de algo? Tú, personalmente, no has logrado coger más de un collar y cuando te tocaba apuntar tus hechizos estaban más cerca de acertar que yo de encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

-¡Únicamente queremos la verdad!- protestó Anthony. Harry le miró ahora a él y esto provocó que el chico se callara de golpe. La mirada de Harry llegaba a aterrarles últimamente.

-La verdad...la verdad...¿cuál verdad, Anthony? ¿Queréis que os diga algo acerca de la Profecía? ¡Bien! ¡Si a eso habéis venido, acabemos con esto!- avanzó unos pasos y comenzó a pasearse por delante de sus compañeros, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.- ¿Qué parte deseáis saber exactamente? La versión del Profeta, la versión de Voldemort, la del ministerio, la mía..., me gustaría saber cuál será más convincente.

-¿Entonces es verdad?- titubeó Hannah palideciendo.- la profecía es cierta...y mi tía la sabía...

-Correcto.- confirmó Harry de mala gana. -Sí, técnicamente la profecía es cierta, aunque está claro que todavía no se ha cumplido del todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Ginny. Harry la miró fijamente. Su novia estaba muy pálida y no había hablado nada ni en el entrenamiento de quiddicht ni en el ED.

-Os pensáis que esto es un juego...un juego de tú preguntas , yo respondo...pues estáis equivocados...- explicó Harry. Pensaba que no le iba afectar hablar de ello, pero la presencia de Ginny y de sus amigos le perturbaba.- Por culpa de esa Profecía mis padres están muertos...y yo tengo a un loco persiguiéndome allá a donde voy y todavía os creéis con derecho a recriminarme...

-¡No es eso!- interrumpió Ron. Tenía las orejas coloradas, como cada vez que se enfadaba.- ¡Pero pensábamos que nos tendrías confianza!

-¡No es una cuestión de confianza, maldita sea! -Harry golpeó con un puño en la pared. También comenzaba a enfadarse.- ¿Os dais cuenta lo que significaba que esa Profecía se mantuviera en secreto? ¡No sólo mi vida sino la de todos vosotros está en juego! ¡Allá dónde esté yo, los que me rodean corren peligro! El mantener esto en secreto era una cuestión primordial...no era una cosa que yo pudiera estar contándole a mis colegas. ¡Por Dios! ¿No os dais cuenta de lo qué ha ocurrido? ¡Voldemort sabe esa profecía, Voldemort utilizó magia negra para propagarla a los cuatro vientos! ¡Si en un congreso de seguridad internacional hubo un traidor capaz de comprar la paz para su país entregándole a un mago Tenebroso una información confidencial! ¿Cómo iba yo a contar a unos estudiantes algo tan serio?- los miembros del ED intercambiaron miradas arrepentidas. No habían pensado en algo así, no habían entendido los motivos. Harry suspiró aliviado. Parecía que había logrado calmar los aires.

-Pero tuviste que cargar tú solo con esto...-murmuró Ginny con los ojos aguados.- ¿Cómo...?

-No importa ahora, Ginny.- Harry trató de mostrar una sonrisa sincera, de esas que sólo iban dedicadas a ella. -Yo me enteré de la Profecía en Junio. Hasta entonces no lo había sabido. Recordad que el registro, la copia de la Profecía, se rompió en el Departamento de Misterios. Dumbledore había escuchado la versión original, de boca de quién la pronunció y él fue quién me puso al corriente.- dirigió la mirada hacia Susan.- También se lo dijo a tu tía y a la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Un espía de Voldemort, había oído el principio de la Profecía también, por eso él intentó matarme cuando era un bebé, porqué pensó que estaba cumpliendo con los términos que allí decía...no escuchó el final y no pudo saber, que al atacarme corría el riesgo de marcarme como a su igual señaló la cicatriz de la frente y de transferirme algunos es la lengua pársel.

-Entonces...¿esa era el arma qué buscaba?- preguntó Hermione, recapitulando los hechos.

-Sí, -confirmó Harry en un suspiro.- Pero yo no podía decíroslo, comprendedme, Sirius Black murió por guardar esa información, mis padres murieron por ello...yo se lo debía a ellos, yo no podía arriesgar la integridad de mi seguridad y la vuestra propia...

-Te entendemos, Harry.- aseguró Susan y algunos mostraron su conformidad.

-Pero...¿entonces podrás vencer a Vol...Voldemort?- preguntó Smith. Harry le miró con odio. Ya esperaba esa pregunta, pero formulada por él sonaba todavía peor. Aún así, trató de sonreír.

-¡Cállate!- le espetó Ginny.- ¡Harry no puede hacer nada, nada! ¡Sólo es un estudiante!

-¿Y entonces qué esperanzas tenemos?- bufó el chico.- Si él es el único que puede vencerle y no puede...

-Yo no he dicho que no pueda, Zack.- susurró Harry. -Pero comprenderás, que ahora mismo estoy en desventaja. ¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¿Qué te dé una palmadita en la espalda y te diga que todo saldrá bien, qué no te preocupes? No, no puedo. Quizás yo sea el único que tenga una posibilidad real, pero esta guerra nos incumbe a todos. ¿Por qué crees qué os estoy dando clase? Tenemos a una profesora estupenda, que además nos está enseñando a enfrentarnos al ejército de Voldemort, yo no tenía porqué estar aquí... suspiró y dejó de pasear de un extremo a otro. Pero sé que si en parte, todos salimos con vida del Departamento de Misterios, no se debió a la suerte o a la casualidad. Estábamos mejor preparados que cualquier alumno de este colegio y eso nos valió. Jugamos al corre que te pillo con los mortífagos más buscados de Voldemort y sobrevivimos...estupendo, pero os aseguro que no ocurrirá dos veces. Desde que me enteré de la Profecía estuve pensando en la manera de hacer algo, de ayudar de alguna forma y la única que se me ocurre es esta. Os pido que no la desaprovechéis, sois muy afortunados al tener una ventaja sobre los demás estudiantes y eso os puede salvar la vida. Eso es lo que trato de hacer. No hubiera aceptado sino supiera que debo hacer algo para enmendar el agravio que supone convivir conmigo con el riesgo de morir...

-Todo eso está muy bien, Potter. Pero eso no te quita parte de culpa.- saltó Smith. Su cara reflejaba un asco patente.- ¿sabes qué? Mi madre está destrozada, su prima favorita fue asesinada hace poco y resulta que yo tengo delante a la única persona que puede evitarlo.- escupió al suelo.- ¡Me das asco! ¿Por qué tenemos qué esconderte y arriesgar nuestras vidas? ¡Eres un cobarde, Potter! ¡Alardeas de conocer como es enfrentarse a Voldemort y luego te quedas cobijado bajo el brazo de Dumbledore! ¡No sé cómo puedes vivir sabiendo que está en tus manos detener esto! ¿Por qué no sales y te enfrentas a él? ¡Si es cierto que puedes salvarnos, que eres el único, entonces hazlo pronto! ¡Te estás cobrando vidas!

-¡Cierra la boca estúpido!- Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y algunos más se levantaron de golpe para arremeter contra Smith. Aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, Harry no buscó ningún argumento en su defensa, cerró los ojos y continuó apoyado en la pared, como si supiera que aquello era cierto. Sentía mucho todas las víctimas que se cobraba Voldemort, pero hasta ahora no había podido hacer nada.

Smith, furioso de que nadie le entendiera, cogió la mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espera Zacharias- lo llamó Harry. El chico se detuvo, pero no dio la cara.- Si sales por esa puerta te estás condenando a morir. Aprovecha la oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo. No te cierres, no dejes que Voldemort extienda la discordia entre nosotros, que nos separe...juntos somos más fuertes.- Pero Smith abrió la puerta de la sala y tras salir, cerró dando un portazo. Harry suspiró. Esto, no hacía más que empezar.

Después de hablar durante unos quince minutos más, se hizo tarde y todos se fueron también a sus respectivas salas comunes. Si algún profesor los pillaba merodeando a esas horas, tendrían serios problemas. Utilizando el mapa del merodeador, Harry dejó salir a sus compañeros en grupos reducidos de tres personas, como habitualmente hacía. Una vez, Luna, Cho y Michael se marcharon, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se quedaron solos, terminando de recoger las cosas.

Ginny estaba muy callada, no decía nada mientras se limitaba a ordenar los cojines y agrupar los conos.

-Ahora comprendo cómo te sentías en verano, Harry.- dijo Ron con pesar, mientras guardaba en las estanterías algunos libros. Por eso te aislabas de todos y estabas tan cambiado...- Harry hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle.

-No, Ron, las cosas no funcionan así. ¿Sabes? Yo apenas presté atención a la profecía, de hecho, hasta que no sufrimos el ataque en el Callejón Diagon no fui consciente de lo que esto significaba.

-¿Quieres decir que entonces estabas así por Sirius, verdad?- inquirió Hermione.- Ahora entiendo porqué era tan importante esa profecía para los mortífagos, fue un plan brillante, nos engañaron a todos...un arma, sí, sin duda...y ahora Voldemort lo sabe. Tendrás que tener mucho cuidado...

-Siempre he tenido que tener mucho cuidado, Hermione- sonrió el chico, mientras se acercaban a donde estaba Ginny, que en esos momentos guardaba el último cono.

-Por cierto,- dijo Ron.- ¿Dónde te hará la Orden pasar las Navidades? ¿En Grimmauld Place? Porque sino podrías venirte a la Madriguera…

-No,- cortó Harry con un semblante serio.- Me quedaré en Hogwarts, donde nadie corra peligro por mi causa..., te lo agradezco de verdad Ron, tu padre ya me invitó, pero es preferible que me quede en el colegio.

-¡Pero nadie se quedará aquí!- protestó Hermione muy afectada. -¡Estarás solo! Yo me marcho con mis padres y Ron y Ginny también y no hay un solo alumno que se quede...

-Ya lo he decidido. He hablado con Dumbledore esta mañana. -explicó Harry.- Lupin y Christine se quedarán aquí para hacer la guardia.- Sus amigos ya no insistieron más, pero no creían que fuera una buena idea que Harry se quedara sin compañía en unas fechas tan señaladas, y en las que el fantasma de Sirius pesaría por encima de todo. Harry y Ginny se miraron y quedaron conectados por sus ojos. Algo había cambiado en sus expresiones, eran distintas, más profundas, más maduras, pero a la vez, más melancólicas.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos tirando- susurró Hermione, dándose cuenta de que sobraban, mientras echaba una ojeada al mapa del merodeador. -Venga Ron. Chicos, os esperamos en la sala común.

-De acuerdo.- contestó Harry distraídamente.

La puerta se cerró, pero ellos no hicieron ningún gesto que certificara que lo habían notado. Los ojos de Ginny estaban hinchados y rojos, posiblemente de haber llorado.

Harry se acercó lentamente hacia ella, le cogió de la cintura y le besó en la frente dulcemente. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su regazo, y el silencio los invadió.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó Harry sin dejar de estrecharla. Ginny abrió la boca para responder...


	21. El último momento juntos

**Reviews:**

**Fweasley: **Olasss! Sí, trato de actualizar lo antes posible, jejej. Harry se enfrentará a los mortífagos en batallas y al final, Voldemort saldrá en alguna de ellas. Chaooo

**D.Alatriste: **Olasss! Me gusta hacer los capis largos, así q siempre serán de esta extensión más o menos. No, Ginny no se quedará en Hogwarts y Harry tendrá un poco de tranquilidad en navidades ya q nadie le podrá atosigar con lo de la Profecía. Además, Lupin y Chris lo van a cuidar bien, jejeej.

**Aidee: **Muchas gracias! Trataré de seguir actualizando así de rápida. Besos!

**Sakumino: **Olasss! Muchas gracias! Pues venga, a coger la tuya con ganas, q es muy bonito escribir un fict!

**Alucard: **Olasss! Sí, muy bonito como lo dejé, jaja, pero no es el final, es la continuación. Aquí puedes averiguar lo mucho q le gusta bailar a Harry, jajajaj. Respecto a Chris, jajaj, no, no cantará villancicos, jajaj, demasiado para ella. Sí tiene un lado algo...,más amable por decirlo, jaja, pero aún queda un poquillo para q deje entreverlo. Más cosas, jajaja, Harry ya es un arcángel y no los arcángeles no tienen alas, jajaaj, chris no se transforma ni nada parecido, eso sí, es una maestra de la espada. Harry comenzará a actuar después de navidad pero no matara a Zack, jajaja. Bueno...creo a nada más, ah sí, gracias por recomendarme los ficts, chaoooo

**Seraphimon Potter: **Olasss! Mala yo? Noooo, jajaja, Algún día Harry se verá recompensado, lo prometo, jaaaj. Chris...buenooooo, sí, algún día se mostrará algo más...simpática, jajaja. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

**Elanor Blackriver**: Olasss! No te preocupes, la personalidad buena de Harry saldrá a la luz y ya verás como él y Remus van a hablar sinceramente. Lo de Ginny peligra...jajaj, ya aviso, jeejje. Y buenoél confía realmente en Christine no es solo por el interés, pero se quiere creer a sí mismo q sí. Es q nos ha salido orgulloso el chico, jejeje. Besitos!

**Barby-black: **Olasss! Muchísimas gracias. Estás perdonadísima, jejeje. Espero q te siga gustando., Besos!

**CAPÍTULO 21: EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO JUNTOS.**

¿Quieres bailar- le preguntó Harry sin dejar de estrecharla. Ginny abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su novio la arrastró hacia el centro de la sala, ahora desierta.

Colocó una mano sobre su cintura y con la otra buscó su mano. La encontró fría y temblorosa, pero la acarició con suavidad y la levantó para que seguir sintiendo el contacto del uno en el otro. Jugueteaban con los roces, sintiendo como en cada pequeño movimiento el corazón palpitaba un poco más rápido.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados y balanceándose al compás del silencio. Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del movimiento que forzaba su cuerpo al inspirar y expirar el aire.

¿Seguro que no te sientes muy estúpido bailando sin música- le preguntó sin abrir los ojos. A ella no le importaba, pero siempre había notado una timidez por parte de su novio a la hora de dar un paso más en su relación, timidez que de un tiempo a ahora, se había desvanecido.

-Umm...contigo nunca me siento estúpido...no obstante, olvidas en el sitio en que nos encontramos... -Harry también cerró los ojos, pero esta vez concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Segundos después de esa acción, un equipo de música apareció a unos metros de donde estaban. Ginny, al notar el cambio, abrió los ojos y miró anonadada el magnífico aparato.

-Es asombroso...-murmuró.¿No ves increíble que esta sala pueda darte todo lo que deseas?

-No exactamente.- sonrió Harry separándose un poco de ella y caminando hacia el equipo.- Proporciona lo que necesitamos...y en estos momentos, yo necesito bailar contigo...- Ginny también sonrió. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Si era un sueño, deseaba no despertar. No hacía más de unos minutos que se había sentido morir, que el miedo la había dominado por completo, miedo al encontrarse que un día podría perder a la persona que más amaba en esos momentos, la persona que le hacía sentir como nadie le había hecho sentir jamás, a pesar de lo jóvenes que eran aún, ambos sentían que habían nacido para estar juntos. Por eso ahora el miedo era el mayor enemigo, no quería perderle, no podía, necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo, la pasión de sus besos, sus ojos mirándola, diciéndole sin palabras, que la quería...

-Harry...es un aparato muggle, y los aparatos muggles no funcionan aquí en Hogwarts.- le explicó sonriendo. Su novio seguía sin hacer caso a Hermione y no había leído Historia de Hogwarts. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que el muchacho había aprendido mucho más de lo que se imaginaba y que había pensado en ello.

-Está hechizada mágicamente. Funcionará.- el corazón de Ginny se llenó de emoción. Harry pulsó el botón de apertura y observó que dentro había un CD. Sin mirar el título, pulsó el PLAY y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la chica que estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación. Podía escuchar el rasgar del disco girando, mientras caminaba hacía ella. Su corazón también latía acelerado, todo su cuerpo se había agarrotado, se había puesto tenso. Llegó a hasta ella y la cogió por la cintura de nuevo, esta vez con ambas manos, al tiempo que la canción sonaba en sus oídos. No sabía de quién era, los Dursley nunca le habían regalado una mini cadena o un discman y como mucho podía reconocer alguna canción de las que oía en la radio durante el trayecto de regreso de la estación a la casa, después del final de cada curso en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, cuando la melodía sonó, ambos supieron que la sala había acertado con la canción. Aparte de pegadiza, se amoldaba a la perfección con la situación.

"_Bailar de lejos no es bailar, es como estar bailando solo _

_Tú bailando en tu volcán y a dos metros de ti, bailando yo en el polo...oh..._

_Probemos una sola vez, bailar pegados como a juego_

_Abrazados al compás, sin separar jamás, tu cuerpo de mi cuerpo..."_

Ginny se abrazó todavía más fuerte al pecho de Harry, mientras se balanceaban siguiendo el ritmo pausado de la melodía. Ya no existía la distancia entre los dos, eran uno, lo que siempre habían deseado ser...por primera vez, nada cruzaba sus mentes, excepto el deseo de seguir atados a ese amor que se desbordaba. Christine había desaparecido de todo recuerdo o sentimiento, el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Ginny había derretido la frialdad de Harry, ni Voldemort, ni los mortifagos, ni la guerra ni el mundo entero podía quebrar ese instante de intimidad, de paz, de amor...

"_Bailar pegados es bailar, igual que baila el mar,_

_con los delfines...corazón con corazón, en un solo salón,_

_dos bailarines, abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos, _

_sintiéndonos la piel, nuestra balada va a sonar..._

_vamos a probar, probar el arte de volar..._

_Bailar pegados es bailar, bailar pegados es bailar, es bailar..."_

Entonces las bocas empezaron a buscarse con desesperación, como si el tiempo se les estuviese acabando, como si supieran que la canción iba a terminar y que no podrían hacerla retroceder. No eran besos pequeños, el suave roce de los labios del principio había terminado por doblegarse ante el juego de las lenguas, un juego que al principio únicamente exploraba las bocas y luego pasaba al rostro y seguía descendiendo hasta llegar al cuello.

Ginny dejó que fuera Harry quién jugara a aquel juego, se soltó de sus brazos y los dejó caer inertes, aunque él seguía sujetándola por la cintura, sin nunca dejar distancia entre sus cuerpos, porque sino, corría el riesgo de perderse aquel momento.

Harry tomó el relevo sin dudar. Ginny se estremecía en sus caricias, temblaba con una niña pequeña y eso le hacía sentirse importante, le animaba a continuar. Él era quién mandaba, quién estaba dirigiendo aquel intercambio de pasiones, ya no como un adolescente, sino como un adulto. Se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta experiencia, no importaba no haber tenido un padre que le explicara cómo debía comportarse con las chicas, como debía llevar a cabo ese momento, los instintos lo hacían por él, las emociones lo arrastraban, se estaban inclinando ante el abismo de los adultos y lo mejor de todo, es que no tenían miedo.

La melodía seguía sonando y ellos bailaban y bailaban en ella, podían hacer muchas cosas a la vez que recibían caricias, ellos tenían el poder ahora, ellos decidían...

Entre beso y beso Harry llegó hasta el oído de Ginny y lo acarició suavemente con sus labios y dejó que el aliento entrara en él, haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera y llegara a un punto extremo de placer. Fue entonces cuando ambos se soltaron de golpe, y sus respiraciones se mezclaron con la música de la canción. Únicamente los separaba un metro, pero era suficiente para comprobar que necesitaban seguir unidos, seguir...bailando. Fue el paso definitivo.

Con desesperación, ambos se unieron de nuevo y sus bocas esta vez recorrieron con más demora y más ahínco todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Las manos temblorosas de Harry acariciaron los brazos de Ginny y siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a los hombros, donde volvieron a descender hasta los botones de la blusa blanca que ella vestía. Jadeandoél la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada.

Ginny sonrió y colocó una de sus manos junto a la de su novio, que seguía anclada a los botones de la vestimenta. Juntos, desabrocharon el primero, luego el segundo, el tercero...y el cuarto lo hicieron con ansiedad. La camisa se abrió y Harry contempló la figura perfecta de la que hacía unos meses era una niña, la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo. Pero ni siquiera el saber que estaba con una parte de la sangre de Ron, pudo hacer volver la racionalidad a su cerebro. Estaba loco de amor, desbordado por la pasión y lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar la blusa abierta y deslizarla por la piel blanca de los brazos de Ginny, hasta extraerla por completo.

La preciosa camisa blanca cayó al suelo en un movimiento casi de danza, muy apropiado para el momento. Nunca supieron porqué, tal vez fue la necesidad que los envolvía en aquellos instantes, pero una cama surgió de la nada y se materializó a unos pocos metros de distancia. Ninguno le prestó atención, seguían embobados el uno en el otro, hipnotizados por esa magia que era tenerse el uno al otro y perderse en sus ojos.

Ginny no se sintió avergonzada al verse indefensa frente a su novio. Al contrario, parecía mucho más segura que él, como si siempre hubiera necesitado aquello, pero no se hubiera atrevido tan siquiera a planteárselo. Pero aunque todavía pura y niña, se sentía mujer.

Fue su turno. Posó ambas manos sobre el pecho musculoso del muchacho y lo acarició, como si quisiera adivinar lo que iba a encontrarse detrás de la camisa negra que él vestía. Después de inspeccionarlo un poco más y saborear lo que vendría a continuación, bajó ambas manos hasta la cintura y cogió la camisa con menos suavidad que cuando la había acariciado, ahora el deseo de sentir lo que había debajo era más fuerte. La subió y con ayuda de Harry se la extrajo por la cabeza, provocando que el pelo negro azabache del chico se desordenara mucho más de lo que solía estar ya de por sí. Pero aquella imagen fue la que más placer generó en ella y no pudo sino que acariciar la cabellera, que llegaba casi hasta los hombros del chico y notar el suave contacto del pelo limpio.

El juego de respiraciones se intensificó. Ginny siguió explorando el pecho, ahora desnudo, de su novio y lo llenó de pequeños y suaves besos. Siguió pasando las manos, dibujando con el dedo índice figuras sin sentido, provocando el aumento del placer de Harry. Llegó hasta la cintura y cogió el borde de los vaqueros que él vestía. Volvieron a mirarse y se dieron permiso. Ginny desabrochó el botón del pantalón y respiró profundamente.

Tras sentir como la respiración del muchacho llegaba a niveles insospechables, fue bajando la cremallera con mucha suavidad. Un movimiento brusco del vientre de su novio le hizo saber que había llegado hasta el final, el placer estaba extasiado.

"_Verás la música después, te va pidiendo un beso a gritos _

_y te sube por los pies con algo que no ves..._

_lo que nunca se ha escrito...oh..."_

Ginny cogió a Harry de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la cama. Él miró el colchón suave y la tela de finísima calidad y respiró para serenarse.

Su novia se sentó en el borde y fijó sus preciosos ojos en los verde esmeralda de él. Las sonrisas es sus rostros mostraban lo que iba a acontecer a continuación. Estaban listos, lo sabían, desde aquel momento en el Callejón Diagon, donde sus respiraciones habían chocado y donde sus corazones habían empezado a necesitar el palpitar del otro. Sus almas estaban unidas desde aquel día, pero hoy se iban a materializar.

Ginny se recostó sobre la cama de matrimonio y esperó a que Harry se colocará sobre ella, animándole a hacerlo con una nueva sonrisa, mucho más adulta.

Quizás fue la serenidad, la madurez de esa sonrisa o la seguridad con la que Ginny lo invitaba lo que provocó que Harry disipara cualquier duda que pudiera enturbiar la paz de aquel momento juntos. No tendrían otro más para recordar.

Harry se lanzó a seguir explorando aquellas partes del cuerpo de su novia que todavía no le habían sido reveladas. Siguieron así mientras la melodía los acompañaba y los alimentaba de placer, los provocaba con su letra, incentivaba su deseo...

Y cuando sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente desnudos para el otro, es cuando los temores y las dudas comenzaron a hacerse patentes. No dudas de su amor, no dudas a lo que sentían ni a que eran lo suficientemente maduros como para dar ese paso, sino el miedo a lo que significaba darlo.

Estaba Ron por el medio, la imagen de su amigo, que hasta entonces había sido apagada por el deslumbramiento que Ginny provocaba en él, por fin surgió al exterior, hondando dentro de él. La responsabilidad de tener a una mujer entre sus brazos y no saber si mañana iba a poder protegerla.

-No puedo hacerlo- susurró Harry sentándose al borde de la cama y cesando en su recorrido por el cuello de su novia.- Eres sólo una niña.- Fue a levantarse de la cama, pero Ginny lo abrazó por detrás y le obligó permanecer sentado, mientras ella le besaba dulcemente el hombro y lo humedecía con una lágrima.

-Quiero estar contigo, Harry. Quiero ser tuya esta noche. No sabemos lo que ocurrirá mañana, ni si seguiremos vivos, ni si seguiremos juntos...no quiero morir sin haber sentido tus besos en mi piel.- Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos directamente. De ellos, seguían resbalando tímidas lágrimas, soltando todo lo que la había estado carcomiendo el alma durante todo el día.

"_Bailar pegados es bailar, igual que baila el mar,_

_con los delfines...corazón con corazón, en un solo salón_

_dos bailarines, abrazadísimos los dos...acariciándonos,_

_sintiéndonos la piel, nuestra balada va a sonar...vamos a probar..._

_probar el arte de volar..._

_bailar pegados es bailar, bailar pegados es bailar...es bailar_..."

La canción dejó de sonar. Se había roto el momento de magia, pero el silencio también era un buen amigo de ambos, un amigo que deseaba ser roto para poder dar una nueva oportunidad...

-Es absurdo, Ginny. Todavía somos muy jóvenes...

-No me importa.- el ver los ojos de Ginny cubiertos de tal seguridad y a la vez de desesperación, conmovió tanto el corazón de Harry que sintió como si un puñal lo atravesara.- Hazme sentir tu amor...no con palabras, sólo con hechos, con gestos, con besos, con caricias... -ella bajó la mirada para evitar sentirse avergonzada por su arrebato de lágrimas, no quería que él la viera flaquear, que la viera débil, quería ser fuerte, como siempre lo había sido, inspirar ese amor que tanto le había costado ganarse.- Por favor...sé que estamos listos, que puedes sentirlo...- levantó la mirada para clavarla una vez más en aquellos ojos que la hacían perderse en un mar de sentimientos.- Tengo miedo, desde que oí la profecía, tengo miedo Harry...no quiero perderte...no quiero que me pierdas sin que sepas cuanto te quiero, sin que notes que puedo entregártelo todo...no quiero morir sin haber estado en tus brazos...

-No vas a morir.- dijo él repentinamente abrazándola.- Yo no voy a permitir que eso ocurra. ¿Me oyes? Daré mi vida antes que dejar que pierdas la tuya...yo voy a protegerte siempre, voy a estar a tu lado...

Los besos apasionados resurgieron de sus cenizas como el ave fénix, volvieron a ser tan provocativos y cubiertos de ternura que el placer llegó a su punto más alto. Los dos "adultos" se recostaron de nuevo en la cama y dejaron que los gestos funcionaran solos. No hicieron falta más palabras, los gemidos y las caricias lo dijeron todo, ambos, se amaron como si fuera la última vez, como si de verdad mañana Voldemort regresaría para irrumpir en sus vidas, para alejarlos de ese sentimiento tan bello que se había anidado en sus corazones.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que habían hecho muy bien en probar los besos y abrazos del otro antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y que, realmente, aquella iba a ser...la última vez.

-

El crepitar de las llamas era el signo de mayor movimiento de la habitación. Era un lugar poco acogedor, demasiado tenebroso y oscuro como para que alguien pudiera disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad.

Eso no era un problema para el hombre que se encontraba sentado en el sillón, el único mueble de la pequeña estancia.

El lugar, sin embargo, no estaba abandonado ni descuidado. Las piedras de las paredes estaban talladas en un material desconocido, pero aparentemente caro. Todo estaba muy limpio y ordenador y lo único que podía enturbiar el inmaculado espacio eran las cenizas de las llamas, que transmitían un tibio calor.

El hombre tenía una expresión de suma concentración en el rostro. Hacía días que había pedido no ser molestado por ninguno de sus vasallos, para lo que trataba de hacer, necesitaba un silencio absoluto.

Hacía unas semanas que la conexión entre Harry Potter y él se había establecido de nuevo. Lo podía notar, su presencia habitaba, sobretodo, cuando estaba dormido. Sin embargoél no había podido introducirse en la mente del muchacho para manipularla. Eso era lo que trataba de hacer en esos momentos y había tratado los últimos días, sin éxito aparente.

No sabía cómo, pero de alguna forma, Harry Potter había logrado cerrar su mente. Lo único que compartían en ciertos momentos, eran las sensaciones. El muchacho había sentido cuando el mago tenebroso estaba especialmente enfadado o contento y los dolores de cicatriz eran cada vez más comunes.

En cambioél no había sentido nada. Era como si el chico no tuviera emociones, como si se hubiera cerrado a ellas y sospechaba que Christine tenía algo que ver en aquello. Sí, seguro que ella había utilizado su poder para cerrar todo tipo de comunicación...la otra posibilidad ni se la planteaba. No, Potter era un buen mago, pero no lo suficiente como para dominar la Oclumancia en tan poco tiempo.

Apretó los puños con fiereza. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse. Ahora que por fin conocía el contenido de la Profecía y que su plan había dado resultado, no tenía acceso al muchacho. ¿Pero cómo era posible que no pudiera captar cómo se sentía? Tenía que haberse puesto muy furioso cuando todo el mundo se enteró de la profecía, cuando él mismo se enterara. Un niño de dieciséis años tenía que haber sentido miedo al descubrir que iba a morir a manos del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Algo no encajaba. Por mucho que Christine se hubiera esforzado en cerrar las conexiones, ni siquiera ella tenía tanto poder como para que algo tan grande no fuera sentido por los demás. Potter debía de estar aterrorizado y muy enfadado. No podía quedarse impune ante el hecho de que todos sus compañeros conociesen el contenido de la Profecía, tenía que estar perturbado, ese había sido el propósito.

Conocía muy bien al muchacho, y había creído que al hacer una cosa de tal calibre, Harry acabaría dando a cara. No era ningún cobarde y la presión que ejercerían sobre él los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts sería demasiado para que un chico de dieciséis años, desquiciado, después de la muerte de su padrino y habiendo crecido con muggles que lo despreciaban, aguantara.

Tocaron a la puerta y rompieron el mágico momento del silencio. Cuando un hombre de larga cabellera rubia y gélidos ojos grises entró, Voldemort se giró enfadado.

¡Creía haber dicho que no quería que se me molestara!

-Lo sé, señor.- balbuceó Malfoy y se arrodilló en el suelo, sin osar levantar la mirada. -Pero le traigo noticias interesantes.

¿De veras- preguntó Voldemort relajando la voz. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa cínica.¿De qué se trata?

-He tenido noticias de mi hijo, amo. Noticias de Hogwarts.- explicó Malfoy. Estaba orgulloso, sabía que la información que iba a entregar a su señor le iba a ser reconocida.

¿Y bien-inquirió Voldemort, balanceándose sobre su sillón.

-Draco me ha traído los informes sobre los mejores amigos de Potter.- el mortífago se levantó y se sacó de debajo de la capa unos pergaminos, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a informar.- Su mejor amigo se llama Ronald Weasley, señor, ya los conoce. Toda esa familia está metida en la Orden del Fénix, son una vergüenza para el mundo de la magia, no parecen sangre limpia...están muy cercanos a Dumbledore...aquí tengo unos datos de interés que me dio mi hijo y otros que he añadido yo, después de unas averiguaciones...- le entregó uno de los pergaminos a su señor, que lo cogió encantado y comenzó a revisarlo, al tiempo que le daba permiso a su vasallo para continuar.- La otra mejor amiga se llama Hermione Granger...es una sangre sucia...

¿Nacida de muggles- preguntó Voldemort con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Malfoy asintió igual de contento.- Será muy divertido...las compañías de Potter me gustan mucho...

-Yo la conocí personalmente cuando tenía doce años... -siguió explicando Malfoy- al parecer sus padres y los Weasley son muy amigos, típico de Arthur...es un rastrero pobretón...sin embargo, puede causarnos problemas. Draco me ha contado que es la mejor alumna del colegio, es inteligente, prefecta...sacó todos sus TIMOS...y va camino de ser Premio Anual...

-Vaya¿quién lo diría- se burló Voldemort.- Así que la sangre sucia es inteligente...

-Señor, ya nos causó problemas en el Departamento de Misterios.- comentó el mortífago.- Y al parecer...ayudó a Potter a llegar a la piedra filosofal cuando usted estuvo a punto de hacerse con ella...entonces sólo tenía once años...

-La trataremos apropiadamente para su rango, Lucius.- aseguró Voldemort, cogiendo otro pergamino que le entregaba su vasallo.

-Hay algo más.- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Malfoy.- parece ser que Potter tiene novia...- Voldemort soltó una carcajada.- Por eso Draco se demoró, mi señor, no quería dar una información equívoca, pero ya está confirmado.- le entregó el último pergamino que portaba.- también es una Weasley...Ginny Weasley, amo, la del diario...

-Bien...- susurró Voldemort.- Esto no podía estar más interesante. Haremos buen uso de esa información, al fin y al cabo, la pequeña Weasley es una vieja amiga...tiene muchas cosas que contarme...Un buen trabajo, Lucius, felicita a tu hijo de mi parte, ambos seréis recompensados.- Malfoy realizó una inclinación. -Y ahora...hay otro tema que quiero tratar contigo.

¿De qué se trata amo?

-Del espía.- Malfoy se estremeció. Sabía que ese tema lo llevaba muy atrasado.- Llevas dándome largas desde que te lo pedí...es una información primordial...necesito que ese traidor sea descubierto inmediatamente...por su culpa, se han frustrado muchos de mis planes y no quiero que desperdiciemos la información que me has otorgado por parte de los amigos de Potter...

-Me daré prisa, amo.- aseguró Malfoy, temblando de pies a cabeza.- Hago todo lo que puedo...pero sea quién sea, toma muchas precauciones.

¡Encuéntralo- bramó Voldemort.- No es una petición, es una orden.

-Sí...amo...

-Y una cosa más.- Malfoy levantó la cabeza interesado. -Quiero que le deis muerte a Christine Byrne.

-Pero señor...

-No quiero excusas.- gruñó Voldemort girando su sillón de nuevo hacia el crepitar de las llamas y arrugando la frente.- Sospecho que está interfiriendo en la conexión que hay entre Potter y yo. No podemos permitir que siga haciéndolo.

-Estamos cerca, amo.- susurró Malfoy.-Pero cada vez que se produce un ataque, ella viene y desata todo su poder...no podemos hacer nada...

¿No te has dado cuenta imbécil- bramó Voldemort furioso.- Su poder...ha disminuido. Puedo sentirlo, cada vez se debilita más, cada vez le escasean más las fuerzas...es ahora cuando debemos actuar. No podrá seguir protegiendo a Potter y al resto del mundo por mucho tiempo...de hecho, ahora mismo ya no es rival para mí. Si continúa así, morirá...y eso es fundamental para poder acercarnos a Potter. Se ha convertido en un objetivo principal.

-Me pondré a ello, amo.- aseguró Malfoy poniéndose en pie, y tras una leve inclinación más, abandonó la estancia, dejando a su señor, sumido en los más profundos pensamientos, mientras revisaba los pergaminos con la información de sus futuras víctimas...

-

Hogwarts entero era un caos. Los copos de nieve caían incansablemente sobre la hierva helada de los terrenos. Los thestrals, criaturas, para la gran mayoría de estudiantes, invisibles, relinchaban algo nerviosos a la espera de que los alumnos montaran en los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación de Hogsmade, para coger un tren de regreso a casa, debido a las próximas vacaciones de Navidad.

Afortunadamente, las elegantes criaturas estaban muy bien domesticadas por Hagrid, y el guardabosques y profesor del colegio, no se movía un instante de su lado.

En uno de los carruajes era exactamente donde estaban Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry despidiéndose de éste último, que a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, se quedaría a pasar las fiestas allí en el castillo.

Dos chicas de Ravencraw pasaron muy cerca de ellos y se le quedaron mirando, mientras murmuraban en secretismo. Harry soltó una expresión vehemente, mientras seguía sujetando la cintura de su novia. Se había cerciorado de que ni Christine y ningún profesor excepto Hagrid estuviera cerca y pudiera descubrir su relación con Ginny. Cuando los primeros chicos de Slytherin comenzaron a salir por las puertas del vestíbulo, Harry cambió su posición y se apoyó disimuladamente sobre el hombre de la chica en una postura totalmente amigable y nada comprometedora. Ginny suspiró resignada.

-Déjalo ya, Harry, no pienses más en lo que dice la gente...es lógico que después de enterarse de una cosa así comiencen otra vez los rumores...

-Lo malo es que no cesan, Hermione.- protestó el muchacho. Aunque en el fondo estaba disimulando totalmente. Le importaba un comino si la gente murmuraba sobre él, Christine le había enseñado a no sentir esa rabia acerca de la fama que lo había perseguido desde que descubrió que era famoso pero, obviamente, delante de sus amigos no podía actuar como si no le importase, cuando hasta ahora sí lo había hecho.

¡TODOS ADENTRO¡NOS VAMOS- la voz ronca y potente de Hagrid se escuchó por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts. Los estudiantes subieron sin ninguna demora, no tenían a nadie que despedir. Harry se subió también al carruaje y allí le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, estrechó la mano de Ron y luego besó apasionadamente a su novia. Gesto que sorprendió mucho a su mejor amigo. Hasta ahora no los había visto tan acaramelados, normalmente procuraban evadirse de su presencia. Aunque a él, no le importó. Comprendía que para Harry fuera muy duro separarse de ella durante las vacaciones y quedarse completamente solo en el colegio.

Por eso, para dejarlos un poco en la intimidad, propuso a Hermione ir a despedirse de Hagrid.

La chica asintió y Harry y Ginny quedaron a solas. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos habló, parecían sumidos en los sentimientos que habían florecido la pasada noche, como si aquello sólo alargara un poco más su unión. Se iba a separar y ninguno de los dos quería. Lo que Ginny no sabía, era que Harry no iba a dejar de verla.

Iría cuando ella estuviera dormida, se aparecería como arcángel y velaría por sus sueños. Le acariciaría la cara y recordaría los momentos que la había besado, que la había tenido para él.

-Te echaré de menos... -murmuró Ginny bajando la mirada, para que él no la viera llorar.

-Siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo.- Harry sonrió y le levantó la barbilla con la una mano, mientras le colocaba otra en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.- Aquí.

-Te quiero... -Ginny lo besó sin esperar contestación, ya la sabía. Él nunca lo iba a repetir, aún así, había sentido la otra noche todo su amor, lo veía en sus ojos.

-Lo sé.- aseguró el muchacho cuando se separaron.- Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado¿de acuerdo? No te separes de tus hermanos o de tus padres si sales a la calle. -ella sonrió dulcemente. Le encantaba que se preocupara de su protección.

-Esta bien, pero sé cuidar de mí misma.

-También lo sé, pero aún así...eres una gran bruja Ginny, me he encargado de eso en el ED- la besó fugazmente en los labios.- y confío en tu racionalidad. Pero los mortifagos son peligrosos y astutos...

¿Nos vamos- la voz de Hermione entrando de nuevo en el carruaje los interrumpió. Harry y Ginny seguían conectados en miradas y no le prestaron atención hasta que Ron le puso a su amigo una mano en el hombro y le susurró:

-La cuidaré bien, no te preocupes.

-Eso confío.- le advirtió Harry dándole una palmadita en la espalda y luego se bajó del carruaje.- Os echaré de menos chicos. Pasadlo muy bien.

-Cuídate Harry- dijeron Ginny y Hermione al unísono.

- Y utiliza la red Flu de Dumbledore si necesitas algo.- le aconsejó Ron.

-Nos vemos en unas semanas.

Las puertas de los carruajes se cerraron de golpe, dejando paso a una brisa helada. Desde que habían salido, Harry no se había percatado de que la nieve le estaba empapando, hasta ese momento. La despedida sin duda lo había dejado helado. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la impresión que la próxima vez que viera a Ginny, nada sería lo mismo.

Y desde la ventana de una de las torres más altas, una silueta observaba como los thestrals, que veía perfectamente, alejaban a los alumnos en dirección a Hogsmade, mientras pensaba lo mismo que el muchacho que se había quedado parado bajo la nieve, que esa relación, no tenía futuro.

Una mano pesada se posó sobre el hombro del joven. Sabiendo quién era el responsable, Harry no miró hacia arriba.

-Los verás pronto, sólo son unos días...

-Lo sé, Hagrid.-aseguró.- Aún así, se me hace raro no pasar la Navidad con ellos, será la primera vez...- el semigigante suspiró.

-Sí, yo tampoco estaré estas Navidades. Misiones para la Orden- se encogió de hombros resignado, esperando que Harry le preguntara cuáles eran esas misiones, pero éste no lo hizo. Ya estaba enterado por medio de Chris y no necesitaba más información que la que tenía en sus manos.

Lanzando una última mirada hacia el horizonte, donde apenas se divisaban los últimos carruajes, ambos siguieron sus propias huellas, hacia el interior de Hogwarts, que ahora que los estudiantes se habían marchado, parecía mucho más tétrico y silencioso de lo que normalmente era.

-

Hacía una noche clara y magnífica. A pesar del mal clima de los últimos días, no había una sola nube que enturbiara la paz del despajado cielo estrellado.

Una mujer se encontraba sentada tras un escritorio, corrigiendo los trabajos de los alumnos de tercer curso. Se encontraba muy agotada y débil. Deseaba poder contar pronto con ayuda de su alumno, de lo contrario, no podría continuar salvando vidas.

Se restregó los ojos, inclinó la silla hacia atrás y suspiró resignada. Habría querido tomarse una poción para el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo, pero ya lo había hecho aquella mañana y una sobredosis podría causarle la muerte. No, debía ser muy prudente, todavía no había llegado la hora, no sin antes completar su trabajo.

Mientras esperaba la llegada de un muchacho, dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana. Siempre le había gustado contemplar las estrellas, desde que era una niña, las encontraba mágicas, mucho más fantásticas que la magia real de su mundo. Tenía algo importante que hacer, dar el último paso del cambio del chico, pero temía ese encuentro. Sabía que tendría que mostrarse más dura y más cruel que nunca, que en esa ocasión, los sentimientos no podían pesar, si aquello salía mal, el destino del mundo mágico estaría perdido.

Sonrió al observar la constelación de "Canis Major", le traía viejos recuerdos. Su estrella más brillante, Sirio, también denominada Sirius, destacaba por encima de todas. Sabía mucho de aquella estrella gracias a un antiguo amigo. Sirius era la estrella más brillante del firmamento y solía llamar la atención en las noches frías de invierno, en el hemisferio norte. Era de un color blanco y adoptaba la forma de un perro.

Esa información siempre la contaba orgullosamente su amigo. Sacaba pecho para presumir, guiñaba un ojo a la chica con la que estuviera, enseñaba sus finísimos dientes blancos y soltaba la historia. Después siempre decía que de lo único que estaba orgulloso de su familia, era del nombre que le habían dado. Lo hacía sentirse grande e importante, siempre decía, que una persona que tenía un nombre poderoso, tenía un destino importante que cumplir en el mundo. Él solía pensar que ese destino lo acabaría atrapando y que hasta no haberse cumplido, perseguiría a la persona, durante toda su vida.

Cuanta razón tenía, el destino no se podía cambiar, era algo que ella también había aprendido a base de golpes.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón al notar como la estrella emitía unos leves salpullidos. Era preciosa. Estaba ahí, como una marca que no se puede borrar, recordando el daño que le habían hecho durante su vida, como si quisiera decirles, a las personas que lo conocieron, que seguía patente en sus vidas, que no podrían borrar su intachable memoria, ni a los buenos, ni a los malos.

Ella se sentía tan culpable...podía escuchar las últimas palabras de su amigo corrompiéndole el alma...

"_Chris, corre, tienes que ir a la casa de Lily y James, él va hacia allí, ve, por favor, Peter nos ha traicionado, les matar�, yo no llegaré a tiempo...- Christine dirigió una mirada melancólica hacia la chimenea. La cabeza de Sirius Black llevaba unos segundos flotando sobre el crepitar de las llamas. Se le veía pálido y nervioso.- Iré lo más rápido posible a ayudarte, no te demores Chris...ellos no pueden morir... -con un ligero "plim" el hombre desapareció. Christine ni siquiera dio muestras de haber escuchado a Sirius Black. Giró nuevamente la cabeza y se abrazó a una sábana de bebé con el dibujo de una snitch dorada, mientras escuchaba la melodía de una caja de música_..."

-Perdóname Sirius...- murmuró la mujer regresando a la realidad.- Cuanto sufriste por mi culpa...cuanto...debió ser terrible para ti encontrar los cuerpos de tus mejores amigos, sin vida...y estabas solo, Sirius...cumplir doce años de condena por un crimen que no cometiste, y morir a manos de un mortifago, tratando de salvar a la única persona que te había devuelto las ganas de vivir...

Christine cerró los ojos, todavía sintiendo el dolor de esa pérdida y pudiendo escuchar claramente la melodía que emitía la pequeña caja de música.

Si ella no se hubiera marchado aquella noche...si no se hubiera alejado de todo y de todos, tal vez, Sirius no hubiera ido a Azkaban. Ella podría haber declarado que sabía que Peter era el guardián secreto. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por compensar todo el daño que había hecho a sus mejores amigos...pero no existía en el mundo nada que pudiera enmendar el mal afligido y lo único que le quedaba por realizar era otorgarle a Harry la oportunidad de vivir.

La estrella Sirius volvió a centellear. Parecía poder entender los pensamientos de la mujer, sin embargoéstos se vieron interrumpidos por la intensidad de una luz y la aparición de un muchacho, portando consigo una capa negra que le cubría el rostro con una capucha.

El chico se retiró para atrás lo que le cubría el rostro y dejó entrever unos ojos verde esmeralda, brillando intensamente, escondidos bajo una capa de frialdad.

El muchacho avanzó unos pasos, se quitó por completo la capa negra y la dejó sobre una silla, pasándose después una mano por su cabellera azabache y revuelta.

-Te ha crecido mucho el pelo.- susurró la mujer, con una actitud igualmente fría.- deberías cortártelo.

-Me gusta así.- respondió con indiferencia el chico y se sacó de la túnica una goma de pelo, de color negro también y se recogió los cabellos en una coleta baja. Después, se retiró unas gafas redondas de sus ojos y las guardó en uno de los bolsillos.

¿Y eso?

-Ya no las necesito.- contestó Harry explorando el estado de la habitación. Christine siempre la mantenía muy ordenada.- Desde que me convertí en arcángel, parece ser que la miopía de mis ojos ha ido disminuyendo. Se me ha curado y las gafas me molestan, pero no puedo quitármelas en clase o podrían sospechar...

-Entiendo.- susurró la mujer.- Eso facilitará tu disfraz cuando tengas que salir. Si las llevaras, se te entreverían aún con la capucha. Mejor así, en cuanto a tus gafas... -alargó la mano y el muchacho se las entregó. Christine sacó de la túnica su varita y tras pronunciar un conjuro, se las devolvió.- Puedes llevarlas en clase. No están graduadas, ya no te molestarán.

-Gracias.- dijo Harry cortésmente y se dirigió hacia la silla enfrente del escritorio en el que su profesora había estado trabajando minutos antes, y tomó asiento.¿Qué haremos hoy? Yo creo que ya estoy listo... -Christine sonrió y con paso firme, imitó al muchacho y también se sentó.

-Mágicamente lo estas, pero no de temperamento. Tengo algunas cosas que comentarte y enseñarte, antes de que des la cara.

-No me gusta esta espera.- interrumpió Harry bruscamente.

-A mí tampoco, pero no tenemos a qué atenernos. Hasta después de navidad no harás nada, Harry.- No había un ápice de emoción en la conversación que ambos llevaban a cabo, parecían dos robots, entrenados para eso, era imposible definir qué pasaba por la cabeza de ninguno de ellos.- De todas formas-prosiguió la mujer.- hoy no vamos a tratar de eso.

¿Y entonces para qué me has llamado- preguntó molesto el muchacho. Odiaba perder el tiempo en vano.

-Porque hay algo que debo exigirte...antes de darte permiso para salir.- Harry soltó una expresión irónica.- Es importante, es más, diría que es imprescindible...un requisito que deberás llevar a cabo, si deseas completar tu misión.

¿Y qué es eso tan especial? Si se puede saber... -gruñó Harry, mirando con algo de desprecio a su profesora. Christine suspiró resignada, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana. "_Perdonadme Sirius, Lily, James_..."; pensó mientras observaba de nuevo la constelación de Canis Major.

-Quiero que rompas con Ginny.- Harry se descruzó de brazos y abrió la boca sorprendido, mientras observaba atónito la espalda de su profesora. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era una broma sin duda, si no hubiera sabido que Christine era de esas personas que nunca hablaban por hablar, lo habría pensado.

¿Qué? Pero...¿Cómo...-La mujer soltó una expresión irónica y dejó de observar las estrellas para fijar la vista en su alumno.

-Después del tiempo que llevamos juntos y aún no te has dado cuenta...por favor, Harry, soy tu arcángel y puedo sentir todas tus emociones. Te sigo a todas partes, que no me veas, no significa que no esté y sé que Ginny y tú lleváis juntos un tiempo.- Harry se levantó de la silla, todavía con la boca ligeramente abierta e hizo un intento de decir algo, pero no sabía cómo. Christine tenía esa capacidad de hacer patente el silencio en los peores momentosúnicamente con su presencia.

-Me has estado siguiendo...cuando estaba con Ginny...- había un claro deje de decepción en su voz. La mujer suspiró una vez más y adoptó un semblante todavía más serio.

-No en todo momento, pero sí lo suficiente para entender. No quería irrumpir en tu intimidad, Harry, pero entiende que nos jugamos demasiado y yo no podía dejar que un ligero fallo lo estropeara todo...- Harry la miró pensativo y en sus ojos se dibujó una sombra de incredulidad.

-Todavía hay algo que no entiendo Chris...si lo sabías¿por qué dejaste que estuviéramos juntos hasta el momento¿Por qué no me obligaste a dejarla cuando no existían lazos tan fuertes que nos ataran? Permitiste que creáramos ilusiones para luego romperlas...no lo entiendo... -Christine volvió a darle la espalda. Había temido esa pregunta desde que pensaba hablar con Harry. Ella sabía que él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, quería respuestas, por eso se había preparado aquella. Odiaba mentir, pero era lo único que podía hacer en aquellos instantes. Era demasiado importante guardar en silencio lo que sabía, hasta que llegara el momento.

-Porque todavía no sabías la verdad sobre mí, Harry.- respondió secamente.- Eran demasiadas cosas para que las pudieras soportar. No estabas cien por cien listo, pero ahora sí lo estás. No me habrías hecho caso, mi negativa, habría incentivado mucho más tus ganas de estar con ella, habría hecho florecer los sentimientos con más ahínco...

-La quiero.- respondió Harry simplemente y tan sincero que Christine se estremeció. Aquello le traía viejos recuerdos.

-Me da igual que la quieras. -aseguró la mujer. Su tono fue tan frío que desesperó al muchacho. ¿Es qué no había nada que pudiera tocarle el alma? Desde el encuentro con su madre, algo había cambiado en la profesora, se había comportado más distante, más helada. Seguía transmitiendo la misma confianza, pero la relación entre ambos se había congelado completamente. Se trataban como máquinas de combate, sin mirar ni pensar ni notar los sentimientos del otro, como si éstos se hubieran evaporado.- Te advertí hace mucho tiempo, que aceptar mis condiciones te privaba de querer o sentir. Ya no eres un ser humano, Harry, ahora eres simplemente un hombre, un hombre que debe cumplir un trabajo hasta convertirse otra vez en humano.

-No lo entiendes Chris...- susurró Harry negando levemente con la cabeza. Había entrado en una especie de shock. No era posible que lo separaran de Ginny, de lo único que lo mantenía en pie, vivo, la única persona que tenía en este mundo.- No puedo dejarla...no ahora...no después de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

¿Qué pasó- preguntó Christine girándose bruscamente para mirar a Harry a los ojos. Por primera vez, sus ojos habían cambiado.

-Hicimos el amor...- murmuró el muchacho cabizbajo. En otro tiempo, ni se hubiera planteado una cosa así, ni hubiera sido capaz de contarlo. Parecía mentira, pero era la misma persona que un año atrás había tenido serios problemas para entender a Cho, para acercarse a ella, para dejar que le besaran...ni siquiera se había atrevido a cogerle la mano en aquel pub de Hogsmade, y ahora, había dado un paso mucho mayor en su relación con Ginny. Pero eran cosas tan distintas. El niño adolescente había muerto con Sirius Black, ya no existía, se había dejado arrastrar hacia aquel arco que tan deseoso estaba de alcanzar. Y la Ginny niña había dejado de serlo a raíz del ataque al Callejón Diagon, a raíz de ver a esa mujer abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su hija, suplicando que se la devolvieran, rogando a dios y a los hombres, que existiera una sola persona en el mundo, capaz de parar aquello. Y esa persona, era Harry.

Por eso habían crecido, por eso se habían transformado en lo que eran. Habían crecido abruptamente, la guerra y Voldemort los habían cambiado, eran adultos y no podían negarlo. Ya no había marcha atrás, era demasiado tarde.

-Harry...- susurró Christine con los ojos abiertos como platos.- Tú no...es decir, ella y tú...- el muchacho asintió. Christine volvió una vez a darse la vuelta violentamente, apoyó las manos en el alfeizar de la ventana y soltó una expresión vehemente.- Te has vuelto loco...no comprendes las represalias que esto puede tener...¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque la quiero.- repitió Harry seriamente.- Yo...yo no quise, pensé...- cerró los ojos un instante.- yo...le dije que éramos todavía jóvenes, pero no era así como me sentía. Yo también quería estar con ella, quería sentir que nada podía arrebatármela, aferrarme a algo, sostenerme en algo...

¿Y no te basta con sostenerte a la idea de venganza que yo te ofrecí- soltó Christine bruscamente. Estaba muy enfadada.¿Has pensado en lo que acarrea esto, Harry¿Qué pasaría si ella se quedara embarazada?

-Por eso no te preocupes- murmuró Harry abatido.- Tomamos precauciones.

-Bien, me alegro de que al menos en algo hayas pensado. ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza, Harry¿Cómo es posible que se te olvidara tan rápido lo que te enseñé?

¿Quién te crees que eres para reprenderme- bramó el muchacho temblando de ira. Ya estaba cansado de todas aquellas recriminaciones. ¿Con qué derecho vienes a hacerlo¡Ni eres mi madre, ni eres mi padre, ni eres mi padrino ni nadie¡Yo puedo hacer lo que me venga la real gana- Christine se acercó dos pasos a él y lo abofeteó. También ella temblaba de rabia. Harry se flotó la rojez que le había salido en la cara, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-Estúpido...- murmuró la profesora.- Eres un completo estúpido...no sabes lo que has hecho...¿crees que te estoy riñendo únicamente porque crea que eres menor edad y no puedas acostarte con ella? Puedes hacerlo si lo deseas, con ella y con veinte más, pero siempre dejando los sentimientos a un lado. No se trata de una riña de madre sobre protectora, sino de que estás arriesgando mucho más que eso.

-No puedes recriminarme algo que tú hiciste primero...- le recordó Harry con dureza.¿O ya lo has olvidado¿Has olvidado lo que me contaste acerca de Dani¿No lo dejaste todo por él sin importante nadie ni nada?

-Sí- confirmó ella con más dureza todavía.- Y gracias a eso tus padres están muertos.- esas palabras resonaron por la mente de Harry como campanadas, agujereándole el alma, punzándole fuertemente, haciendo sangrar su interior.¿No tengo que recordarte cómo fueron los hechos, verdad¿Todavía recuerdas los gritos de tu madre suplicándole a Voldemort o la desesperación de tu padre...?

¡Basta- rugió Harry apretando los puños. Estaba tan enfadado como el día en que Christine le había revelado la verdad.

-Veo que todavía conservas la memoria...- siguió la profesora.- En ese caso...piensa las cosas...aceptaste convertirte en arcángel con todas sus consecuencias, y sabes, que la primordial es no enamorarse...

-Lo sé.- aseguró Harry con rudeza.- Pero eso no cambia las cosas. No puedo abandonarla ahora que la he abrazo y besado, ahora que me ha entregado todo lo que ella es. Ha confiado en mí, me ha permitido estar a su lado sin saber nada, me ha dado todo su cariño y comprensión en los peores momentos...no puedo hacerle daño, no puedo dejarla...ella no lo merece.

-El mundo es un lugar injusto, Harry- dijo Christine mirando de refilón las estrellas. Se iba paseando de un extremo a otro, con su capa negra ondeando al aire.- Vas a hacerle un daño, pero vas a evitarle otro.

¡No- Harry gritó desesperado, por nada en el mundo iba a permitir que alguien estropeara la relación tan bonita que había creado con Ginny.¡No quiero apartarme de ella, no tengo ni fuerzas ni valor para decirle a la cara algo que no siento!

-Lo harás.- aseguró Christine duramente. -Porque tú no vas a permitir que ella muera¿verdad Harry? Lo harás y de la manera más cruel posible. Me da igual como rompas con ella, pero quiero que no quede ni un atisbo de esperanza en su interior. Hiérela, búrlate de ella, insúltala, no importa cómo, pero consigue que ella te desprecie...- No era posible que alguien como Christine hubiera amado alguna vez. No existía en el mundo alguien tan insensible tan diferente a lo que ser persona significaba. ¿Cómo podía haber sido esa mujer amiga de sus padres? Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía encontrar una buena razón. Ni siquiera Sirius había logrado soportar el dolor que conllevaba haber revelado a Harry la verdad sobre el día de la muerte de sus padresél lo había visto flaquear, había oído su voz quebrar...y su padrino era una de las personas más fuertes que había conocido. No, Christine no podía haber querido, cuán poco debía haber amado a Dani para hablar ahora así...

-Por favor...- susurró desesperado.- Te lo ruego...no me obligues a eso...haré...haré lo que sea, pero no me pidas que le haga daño. Es el ser más puro que he conocido en mi vida, es una persona demasiado maravillosa como para estropearla...- Christine respiró hondamente. Aquello se le escapaba de las manos. Trataba con gran esfuerzo de mantener la entereza, pero le resultaba terriblemente difícil. Ella había vivido esa situación, y sabía lo que era pasar por ella. Con una ligera diferencia, ella no permitió que su amor con Dani se acabara y Harry iba a acceder, sabía qué argumentos utilizar para convencerle, para rozar su vena sensible...

-Está bien...¿quieres seguir con Ginny? Adelante...- Harry la miró sorprendido. No podía creer que su profesora cediera.- Puedes seguir sintiendo, puedes seguir siendo débil...y puedes observar desde la distancia, sin poder hacer nada, como muere...

-No va a morir...

¿En serio? Yo creo que sí.- le contradijo la mujer adoptando una postura todavía más severa. -Voldemort acabará descubriendo que es tu novia, y no sólo tu novia, Harry, sino tu punto débil...siempre lo has sabido. Te he observado...cuando estabas enfadado conmigo o querías expresar el dolor por la pérdida de Sirius o acababas de tener una pesadilla...siempre te refugiabas en sus besos, en sus abrazos...ella era capaz de hacerte caer en la tentación, de hacerte sentir...justo lo que yo trataba de hacerte olvidar...es tu debilidad...y acabará siendo tu perdición. Pero no te preocupes- siguió ella. -ve, corre a sus brazos, deja que Malfoy averigüe que estáis juntos sino lo sabe ya, deja que Voldemort se entere que ella es la única que ha hondado en tu interior...¿qué crees que pasará entonces, Harry? La secuestrar�, la utilizará para atraerte hacia él...la matará...

¡No- gritó Harry. La sangre le hervía por las venas. Christine sólo trataba de atormentarlo, noél no iba a permitir que a Ginny le pasara nada.- Yo soy muy fuerte ahora...yo la protegeré...- Christine soltó una carcajada irónica y provocó que a Harry se le helara la sangre.

-El Harry arcángel puede protegerla...pero no Harry Potter...y ella será utilizada para atraer a Harry Potter, dime¿cómo vas a protegerla entonces?

Harry bajó la mirada. Christine tenía razón. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido¿Cómo había dejado que todo aquello llegara a esos extremosÉl que alardeaba de su poder, que se creía intraspasable...había permitido que los sentimientos se anidaran en su corazón, cuando debían haberle resbalado...

"-_Imbécil...no te has dado cuenta aún de lo que supone tener a Weasley a tu lado...el Señor Oscuro acabará por enterarse, Potter, descubrirá todo acerca de ti y entonces...la matará...- Harry se descruzó de brazos y encaró a Snape con la mirada. Estaba furioso. Podía aguantar los insultos de Snape hacia él, pero no iba a permitir que jugara con sus sentimientos hacia Ginny._

_-No lo permitiré...- masculló Harry.- Ya puede ir diciéndole...que si le toca un pelo...le mataré...- La mirada de Snape estaba envenenada de odio, y aún en ese estado, pudo soltar un gruñido de incredulidad._

_-Arrogante...¿crees que esto es un juego¿Crees que basta con apuntar con la varita y disparar? No puedes imaginar lo fuerte que es el Señor Oscuro, no sabes lo que es estar enfrente suyo y sentir todo su poder...que haga temblar al más valiente de los hombres...estás perdido, Potter, si piensas que vas a ganar, es que tu ego supera al de tu padre..."_

Las amenazas de Snape sonaron más altas y más fuertes...¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Si Ron y Hermione corrían peligro¿no correría más peligro aún Ginny por ser su novia? Había dejado que su amor pesara más que la racionalidad. No...ahora no podía fallar, ahora no podía permitir que todo aquello por lo que había luchado se quebrara...tenía que terminar con Ginny, tenía que ser muy malo y comportarse con ella como un estúpido para evitarle un sufrimiento mayor...sí, si Harry la hería profundamente ella jamás se lo perdonaría, su orgullo no le permitiría perdonar...debía hacerlo, tenía que salvarle la vida, no podía cargar con el peso de otra muerte sobre sus espaldas...

-Está bien...- cedió cabizbajo.- Te haré caso...Chris...-una punzada cruzó el corazón de la mujer. Nadie sabía hasta que punto le dolía aquello...pero era una carta que debía jugar. -Yo...terminaré con Ginny...-Christine se dio la vuelta y observó el profundo dolor recorrer cada partícula del muchacho. Fingió indiferencia.

-Bien...veo que has comprendido...Lo lamento, pero estás luchando por sus vidas y por las de todos...no puedes dejar que una pequeñez como esta lo arruine.

-No es una pequeñez.- masculló Harry lleno de rabia. La energía recorría su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz.

-Contrólate.- ordenó la profesora con una voz hiriente.- Sólo es un capricho de adolescente...se te pasará pronto. Ya te he dicho que no me importa que te acuestes con quién quieras mientras no haya sentimiento por medio.- Harry soltó una risa incrédula. Christine tenía una extraña forma de decir las cosas.

-Creo que me voy a tomar a algo a Hogsmade...-murmuró pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

-No tardes en volver, Remus Lupin vendrá enseguida y... -le cogió por los hombros y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.- Procura no volver borracho...

-Olvídame.- gruñó Harry apartándola de un empujón. Cerró los ojos hasta que la luz lo iluminó por completo.- Descuida...estaré aquí para interpretar el papel a la perfección...- y cuando la luz blanca llegó a su punto máximo de poder, desapareció.

Christine se quedó mirando unos segundos el lugar donde había estado Harry. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se arrodilló en el suelo...nuevamente los malos recuerdos la consumían por dentro...

"_¡Tienes que terminar con él¡Es una orden!_

_-Eso jamás, madre.- una Christine de dieciocho años gritaba a la mujer que se encontraba enfrente de ella, la cual estaba rodeada de una especie de aura de energía blanca.- Le quiero...le quiero demasiado y no voy a dejar que acabéis con lo que siento._

_¡No me interesan tus argumentos, Christine-la voz de la mujer madura era tan fría y potente, que provocó un estremecimiento de la casa en la que se encontraban. -Termina con Dani o las consecuencias serán irreparables...por favor, hija mía, lo presiento, presiento que algo malo sucederá...no huyas de lo que eres, resígnate, cumple con tu misión..._

_¿Resignarme, madre- ironizó la adolescente. Su voz era muy distinta a la que actualmente utilizaba. Era dulce y calmada, llena de pasión, de sentimientos, de un amor muy grande...¿Cómo¿Cómo tú lo hiciste? No puedes reprocharme algo que tú hiciste primero..._

_-Y que acabó con la vida de tu padre. No debí creer en sus palabras cuando me decía que juntos solucionaríamos cualquier adversidad..._

_¡No manches la memoria de mi padre-bramó Christine.- Era un gran mago y una gran persona...si no hubierais estado juntos yo jamás habría nacido. ¿Es eso, madre¿Te arrepientes de mi nacimiento- la mujer se enfureció tanto que los cuadros que habían en las paredes se descolgaron y algunos objetos salieron por los aires._

_-Sabes que no es eso...hija mía...te lo ruego, entiéndelo...no hay un lugar feliz para vosotros, no mientras exista ese cometido por el cual naciste..._

_-No quiero ser un arcángel. Yo quiero ser bruja, soy mitad y mitad, yo decido...puedes decirles que manden a la mierda todas sus convicciones...yo sólo quiero estar con Dani y no voy a dejarlo... -Christine se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. _

_-No entiendes...Christine, no entiendes...vas a cometer una locura, déjalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que el vínculo sea demasiado grande...no condenes a las personas que quieres...busca tu cometido y cúmplelo...hazme caso, hija...- la adolescente no se había girado, y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, sonrió y dijo:_

-_No...eres tú la que no entiende, madre...ya es demasiado tarde, ya hemos creado un vínculo muy fuerte...pero no te preocupes, nuestro amor podrá con todo, no te imaginas lo equivocada que estás, yo lucharé para que nada ni nadie pueda separarnos_..."

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de una Christine ya adulta. Haciendo alarde de sus fuerzas, se apoyó en el suelo para levantarse y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el alfeizar de la ventana. Canis Major brillaba aquella noche mucho más que cualquier estrella y cuando la mujer alargó la mano como si quisiera acariciarla y se topó con el frío y duro cristal, el dolor que sentía por dentro, disminuyó.

-Gracias, Sirius...

-

**N/A: Olassss a todos/as de nuevo! Aquí un nuevo capi. Espero q os haya gustado y me sigáis dejando esos reviews tan fantásticos! Bueno, saludar como siempre a Emy y a Susanita, q ellas saben q son las mejores y las quiero un montón, y como no, hacer publicidad de sus maravillosos ficts, "Harry Potter y la última noche" y "Volví" o su segunda parte, "always on my mind" Bueno, muchos besos a todos/as Cuidaos!**


	22. Navidad sin Sirius Black

**Reviews:**

**Ginnyalis: **A la orden! Jajaj.

**Kaloa: **Olasss! No te preocupes, me alegro q de vez en cuando me te acuerdes de mí. Umm, a ver, Harry parece muy frío y todo eso, pero no lo es tanto como crees. Igual q finge con los demás, también lo hace con Christine, ella no puede sospechar que todavía le quedan sentimientos. Ya veremos ya que pasa con él y con sus amigos en el futuro, pero no tengas miedo que también les daré cosas buenas, jeje. Respecto al final...bueno, a mí me gustan tristes, jaaj.

**FWeasley: **Olasss! Segurooooo que escribo muchos capis malos, jajjaj, te lo aseguro. Umm, sí, Ginny sabía algunas de las consecuencias de estar con Harry, pero no todas, por ejemplo la Profecía. Es necesario que ellos corten drásticamente por una razón que entenderéis solo al final del fict, no es la que ha dado Chrisitine, ella ha mentido a Harry. Bueno, espero haber actualizado rápido, besos!

**Aidee: **Olasss! Valeeeee, sí, lo reconozco, jajaja, soy muy mala. Siempre he creído que Harry las iba a pasar canutas en el sexto libro, así que trato de seguir la historia lo más parecido posible. Y yo creo que Harry no tendrá felicidad en ningún momento, no obstante, yo se la daré en casos especiales. Besos!

**Alucard: **Wenas¿Me preguntáis a mí porqué soy tan mala? Eee, q yo no he matado a Sirius, todo esto es consecuencia de la arpía de Rowling(ups, perdón, se nota q todavía no he superado el trauma, verdad?). Por supuesto que Harry le hará caso a Christine¡Chris ha puesto el dedo en la yaga y lo sabe y Harry no va a dejar que nada malo le pase a Ginny! Umm, vale, porq no se tranforman los arcángeles? Jajajaaj, porque no tienen necesidad. No son ángeles, los ángeles son personas que murieron y ellos están bien vivitos. Y no, Harry no puede usar la magia sin varita, pero puede canalizar su energía de arcángel a través de las manos, lo cual quiere decir que puede lanzar bolas de energía o soltar su poder como lo hace Chris. Y la gran batalla es al final de todo el fict. El fict tiene unos 50 capis, osea q aún te queda. No obstante, Harry y Voldemort se las verán antes. Besos!

**Dany-kanuto: **Olassss! Precisamente por salvarla Harry rompe con ella. O eso cree él, jajaja. En realidad, Chris tiene mucho que ver en esto, pero para saber el verdadero motivo tendrás que esperar al final. Sí, veo embrujadas, pero técnicamente, jajaja, el fict no acabará igual, te lo aseguro.

**Barby-Black: **Olasss! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Ummm, Harry no es tan frío como parece, finge serlo. ¿Crees que si es tan buen actor con Dumbledore y la Orden no puede serlo con Chris? Por supuesto que sí. Es cierto, lo pasará mal, pero quizás, en el futuro me lo agradezcas, jajaaj.

**Seraphimon Potter: **Olasss! He tratado de no tardar mucho en actualizar. Umm, vale sí, soy mala con Harry, jajja, pero también me he portado bien con él. Le he dejado una bonita relación con Ginny y en un futuro tendrá más cosas.

**D. Alatriste: **Olassss! Sips, lo reconozco he separado a la parejita, pero solo físicamente, no mentalmente y eso, a veces es bueno. Porque, por mucho que les pese, los dos se van a seguir queriendo y tarde o temprano...Tienes razón, a Harry no le sirve de nada separarse de Ginny, pero él no sabe que Voldemort tiene datos sobre ella y además, ese no es el verdadero motivo por el que Chris le obliga. Ella sabe mucho más, tiene un motivo mucho más poderoso, pero no se lo puede decir. Respecto a la acción...sí, ya quedan..pues dos o tres capis para que Harry salga a pelear, jajaj, ya veremos como se quedan todos al verle, aunque claro, no lo reconocerán. Bsos!

**Jan Black: **Olasss! Muchísimas gracias, eres muy amable. He tratado de no tardar mucho en actualizar. Espero que mi fict te siga gustando. Un beso!

**Ginnyalis: **Olassss! Yo nunca he dicho que los vaya a separar para siempre! Jajajaj. El fict es un H/G y por supuesto, en algún momento tendrán que descubrir la verdad.

**Elanor Blackriver: **Olasss! Tienes razón, ninguno de los dos se lo va a tomar bien el estar separados y menos ahora que les une un lazo mucho más fuerte. Pero de verdad, que tengo un buen motivo para hacerlo, bueno, jajaaj, lo tiene Christine. De todas formas, no van a estar siempre separados. Espero q te siga gustando el fict. Besos!

**CAPÍTULO 22: NAVIDAD SIN SIRIUS BLACK.**

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba irreconocible. Era la primera vez en quince años, que permanecía casi desierta durante las Navidades. La chimenea emanaba un tibio calor que encandilaba el ambiente de la estancia, tornándolo más empalagoso, mucho más apaciguador.

El tiempo había empeorado. Los copos de nieve se habían pronunciado en las últimas horas, ocasionando una feroz tormenta de invierno. El aire golpeaba violentamente los ventanales de la estancia, eso, sin embargo, no enturbiaba la paz que se respiraba allí.

El retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y dio pasó a un muchacho de unos dieciséis años. Llevaba el pelo mojado, con algunos restos de nieve todavía visibles y le caía alborotado hasta la altura de los hombros. La camisa blanca que vestía estaba arrugada y los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando entrever un poco del pecho.

La corbata escarlata, los colores de la casa Gryffindor, llevaba el nudo mal hecho y resbalaba un poco hacia abajo, a punto de caerse. Por encima, le cubría una túnica azabache, también mojada y arrugada.

El muchacho se dirigió hacia los sillones junto al fuego y se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de ellos, dejando la capa negra que llevaba en la mano, en otro de los sillones. Suspiró resignado y cerró los ojos, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Aún sin abrirlos, rebuscó entre los bolsillos del pantalón y encontró lo que buscaba: una pequeña cajetilla plateada. La abrió, sacó un cigarrillo de ella y luego la lanzó despreocupadamente junto a la capa negra.

Se colocó el cigarro en la boca y puso su mano derecha enfrente de él, concentrando energía hasta que éste prendió. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, le encantaba tener el poder para realizar cualquier cosa. Dio una calada prolongada y exhaló el humo por la boca.

-Bonita manera de malgastar la energía...encendiendo cigarrillos.- Harry giró el rostro despreocupadamente. A su izquierda, en el último de los sillones, se había materializado el cuerpo de su profesora. Era como si siempre hubiera estado allí, escondida invisiblemente.

-No noté tu presencia...- respondió el muchacho concentrado en las caladas del cigarro.

-No lo harás si yo no quiero que lo hagas.- la voz de Christine era fría y recriminatoria, parecida muy enfadada. Harry sonrió irónicamente, pero no comentó nada. La mujer se levantó de un brinco del sillón y se acercó al muchacho, pronunciando una mueca de desagrado.- Apestas a alcohol...y mira que pinta traes...Lupin llegará en diez minutos.

-Sí, lo sé- aseguró Harry sin desvanecer su sonrisa irónica.- iré a arreglarme entonces.

-No tienes remedio...- murmuró la mujer mientras el muchacho lanzaba lo que le restaba del cigarrillo al crepitar de las llamas.

-No me culpes, eres tú quién me ha convertido en lo que soy. ¿Acaso también vas a prohibirme que salga y me divierta?

-O sea que técnicamente me estás confesando que te has ido de caza...¿y quién ha sido la víctima esta vez? Espero que hayas variado tu aspecto al menos, podrían reconocerte.- Harry se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y su rostro se ensombreció.

-No me he ido con nadie. su voz era dura como la piedra. Ginny no se merece que le haga eso...al menos tendré respeto y hasta que no haya terminado con ella...

¡Oh por favor- ironizó cruelmente su profesora.- No te estoy castrando¿sabes? Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, hay cosas que ayudan a olvidar otras...

¿En serio- ahora la ironía se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho. Si Christine había decido jugar a ese juego, bien, iban a jugar.- Pues no veo que tú salgas mucho de fiesta para olvidar a Dani...- un momento después de haberlo dicho, se arrepintió de ello. Los ojos fríos de Christine se nublaron de negro y podía sentir la energía fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. Sintió miedo.

-Eres un descarado.- soltó la mujer duramente.- Mientras no conozcas de qué hablas mejor que no lo hagas¿has entendido? Estás aquí para cumplir mis órdenes y me importa un carajo si estás conforme o no. No me interesan tus arrebatos adolescentes, ni tus amoríos insignificantes...si quieres jugar a ser Dios conmigo y juzgarme hazlo, adelante, pero atente a las consecuencias Harry, porque podría cansarme. Podría cansarme y dejarlo todo y entonces la vida de tus amigos estaría más que contada. Si quieres vivir y quieres que ellos vivan procura no volver a meter la pata porque esto te interesa a ti mucho más que a mí. Yo ya no tengo nada porqué luchar pero tú aún tienes mucho porqué hacerlo...si te molesta mi presencia o mis condiciones entonces podemos terminar aquí mismo.- la mujer se dio la vuelta y se dirigió con paso ligero hacia la puerta del retrato.

¡Chris- Harry la llamó, pero no desesperado como podría estarlo. También su voz era severa y acusatoria.- Voy a hacerte caso, te lo aseguro. Pero no lo hago porque entienda o comparta lo que me has dicho, lo hago porque te necesito. Sin tu ayuda no podré acabar con Voldemort...pero...- en sus ojos también se dibujó una oscura sombra.- Yo tampoco voy a tolerar tus arrebatos conmigo...no juegues tú tampoco a ser Dios...no eres mi madre y nunca lo serás, así que mientras no ponga en peligro la misión puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana. No vuelvas a decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer...me da igual si nombrar a Dani o no te hace daño, me da absolutamente igual...- Christine se dio la vuelta lentamente y por la expresión indiferente de Harry supo que era verdad lo que le decía.- No me interesan tus problemas y nada tuyo...yo perdono pero no olvido...recuérdalo, por si alguna vez tienes la tentación de jugar a mamá y a papá conmigo...no te equivoques, ellos están muertos...y por muy arcángel mío que seas...la culpa sigue residiendo en ti...- aquella vez fue Harry quién se dio la vuelta y se encaminó escaleras arriba, sin que la voz fría de su profesora se opusiera a ello.

-

Faltaban tres días para la noche de Navidad. Remus Lupin se había hospedado en el castillo, más concretamente y por órdenes de Dumbledore, en la misma habitación que Harry. El director opinaba que así el muchacho estaría más vigilado y él estaba de acuerdo.

No obstante, al chico no le había hecho tanta gracia la idea. Seguía sintiéndose presionado por el director y esa falta de confianza le irritaba tanto como al principio. El tener a Lupin con él no facilitaba en absoluto las cosas. Por una parte estaba muy contento de su compañía, le negaba a su corazón el sentimiento de cariño que el profesor inspiraba en él, pero en pequeñas ocasiones, fallaba deliberadamente en su intento.

Tenerlo allí era como volver a tener a Sirius, puesto que mirarlo a los ojos, significaba recordar cómo conoció a su padrino y todos los momentos vividos con él. Era imposible, por más que había tratado, no lograba borrar de su memoria la imagen de Sirius colgando acebo y adornos por la mansión de Grimmauld Place.

Le era terriblemente sencillo disimularlo con Christine, se había acostumbrado a ello, creía firmemente que su profesora había logrado el propósito de que su recuerdo ya no doliese lo que había dolido en el pasado y que fuera apagándose como una vela, dejando a su paso la cera derretida, que abrasaba su corazón.

A veces no lograba dibujar en su mente la cara de su padrino y aquello lo asustaba enormemente. La idea de olvidar a Sirius, su pelo largo, sus ojos grisáceos y su risa inconfundible le provocaba un agujero negro en el interior de su alma. Y, a escondidas, corría a su baúl y abría el álbum de fotografías, donde su padrino aparecía al lado de sus padres. Una vez su mente volvía a memorizar las facciones del hombre, lo cerraba y la paz interior regresaba a su ser.

Desafortunadamente, Lupin se transformaba en hombre lobo la noche antes del veinticuatro de diciembre y el ex profesor parecía muy cansado y ojeroso aquellos últimos días. Se había tomado varios brebajes de la poción matalobos de Snape, que lo hacían mantener las fuerzas brevemente y que convertiría su transformación en un lobo indefenso y mucho menos sufrida.

Aquel día, Harry y Lupin estaban sentados en la sala común de Gryffindor, jugando al ajedrez mágico. Christine debía estar en su despacho corrigiendo los trabajos atrasados de sus alumnos, por eso no se había presentado. Así que estaban solos y en silencio. Harry movió su reina estratégicamente y el licántropo arrugó el rostro, rumiando su siguiente jugada. El muchacho iba en clara ventaja.

-Juegas muy bien al ajedrez ¿lo sabías- le dijo amablemente. Harry sonrió sinceramente. Sonrisa que hasta el momento únicamente había mostrado con Ginny. El recuerdo de la chica le contrajo el estómago.

-Eso es porque no has visto jugar a Ron. Él sí que es un auténtico maestro...

-Entonces aprendiste del mejor- Lupin no le miraba a la cara, seguía teniendo la mano por encima del tablero y jugueteaba con los dedos, eligiendo cuál iba a ser la próxima ficha a mover.¿Sabes? James también era un gran jugador...Sirius solía enfadarse con él porque nunca lograba ganarle. Tu padre le decía que tenía muy mal perder, pero cuando empezó a salir con Lily y descubrió que ella era mejor todavía, comprendió a tu padrino.- Harry no dijo nada en unos segundos...también fingía estar concentrado en el tablero, pero trataba de imaginarse en su cabeza la escena de Sirius y James corriendo por toda la sala común, peleándose por la partida de ajedrez.

-Te agradezco que me hables de mi padre...- susurró al cabo de un rato. Lupin parecía no escuchar, seguía pendiente del próximo movimiento.- Sirius tampoco hablaba mucho de él...creo que le hacía daño recordarlo.- entonces Lupin comprendió que ya no podía seguir fingiendo que le interesaba la partida y clavó sus ojos claros en los de Harry.

¿Te gustaría saber más de él, verdad? Lo lamento, quizás los que estamos a tu alrededor...

-No es eso, profesor Lupin.- Harry miró por la ventana. La nieve seguía cayendo con avidez.- Crecí acostumbrado a no hacer preguntas...viví en una mentira durante once años...y a veces me parece que sigo viviendo en ella...hay tantas cosas que no conozco de mí mismo ni de mi pasado que me asusta saber que hay algo que podría volver a quebrar mi mundo...

¿Algo cómo la profecía- inquirió Lupin amargamente.

-No sólo eso, sino muchas otras cosas...- Harry se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Ver el horizonte solía tranquilizarle, pero la densidad de la tormenta no lo permitía. Ni él mismo entendía porqué estaba hablando de aquello, porque ponía en peligro la integridad de su misión con sentimentalismos. Siempre había deseado preguntar por todo aquello, pero nunca había reunido el valor suficiente para hacerlo o no había encontrado el momento propicio.- Es desconcertante levantarte cada mañana y encontrarte con que podría suceder cualquier cosa...Llegué al mundo mágico y me tropecé con todo lo que ser Harry Potter significaba. ¿Por qué debía ser famoso por algo que no recordaba, por un mérito que ni siquiera fue mío? Primero fue descubrir el asesinato de mis padres...descubrir que existía alguien que se llamaba Voldemort y que estaba vivo, que podría volver en cualquier momento...- esos recuerdos le hicieron sonreír. Lupin escuchaba atento.- entonces Ron, Hermione y yo teníamos once años...éramos muy pequeños y descubrir qué había tras la piedra filosofal fue todo un reto...una aventura. Pero cuando me encontré con Voldemort cara a cara, todos aquellos conceptos cambiaron en mi interior...supe que nada iba a ser lo mismo, que había algo detrás de todo aquello, algo que no comprendí. Pero para Ron, para Hermione...para el resto del colegio siguió siendo un juego y cuando en la enfermería le pregunté a Dumbledore porqué Voldemort había querido matarme antes que a mis padres y no me respondió, una extraña sensación se creó en mí a raíz de aquello. No volví a pensar en ello, quise olvidarlo y lo logré, pero siguió estando presente en mi vida...- se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, Lupin seguía observándole con una expresión indefinible en el rostro.

-La profecía...Dumbledore no te lo quiso decir cuando eras tan pequeño...¿me equivoco?

-No se equivoca.- confirmó Harry.- Por eso creo que todo seguía siendo una farsa, muy bien interpretada por sus protagonistas. El profesor Dumbledore siguió alimentando mis dudas poco a poco, como si quisiera restar importancia a ellas, como si el tiempo pudiera curarlas con mayor facilidad...debió haberlo dicho todo de golpe. Seguí descubriendo cosas de mí mismo...¿por qué hablaba pársel¿Por qué el sombrero seleccionador había querido ponerme en Slytherin¿Y si era verdad lo que todo el colegio pensaba y yo tenía sangre del fundador? Creo que ahí fue cuando me sentí más confuso...no sabía quién era y no tenía a quién preguntar. Así que Dumbledore se encargó de seguir envenenando mi mente...resultó que Voldemort me había transferido poderes a través de la cicatriz...¿pero qué significaba tener la cicatriz en mi frente¿Por qué habían pasado ciertos poderes a mi interior? Las dudas seguían atormentándome...

-Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore no pretendía hacerte daño, Harry.-razonó Lupin.

-No. -confirmó Harry con un deje de rencor en la voz.- Su respuesta fue...que le importaba demasiado. Yo...importarle demasiado a Dumbledore...pero para entonces sus palabras llegaron demasiado tarde. Lo único que siento es un terrible vacío, porque presiento que aún pueden suceder más cosas...que aún podría haber algo...No es justo, no es justo que yo no supiera quién era Sirius Black, no es justo que no conociera que uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre lo había traicionado...- Lupin bajó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con las manos. Parecía mucho más cansado que antes.

-Dumbledore creyó que era mejor que crecieras sin ese rencor por dentro, Harry y debo decir que estuve totalmente de acuerdo con él. No sabía porqué, pero si Dumbledore decía que estarías mejor con los Dursley y que no supieras ciertos temas relacionados con la muerte de tus padres, debía ser totalmente cierto. Yo confío mucho en Dumbledore, siempre ha sabido como llevar las cosas y si se salvaron muchas vidas en el pasado, fue principalmente gracias a él. Por eso ninguno nos acercamos a ti hasta que regresaste al mundo mágico, por eso no te visitamos ni te perturbamos...- Harry sonrió amargamente. Comprendía lo que Lupin quería decir, pero no compartía su opinión.

-Entonces...¿considera que creer durante once que mis padres había muerto en un accidente de coche era lo apropiado para mí- sabía que Lupin no iba a poder decir que sí a aquella pregunta. No era justo que se manchara la memoria de los Potter convirtiendo su asesinato en un accidente, eso le hizo recordar una cosa.- Cuando...cuando Cedric Diggori murió, Dumbledore dio un discurso delante de todo el colegio. Dijo que iba a decir la verdad sobre su muerte porque cualquier hecho que pasara por alto aquello e intentara hacerlo ver como un accidente era un insulto a su memoria...¿Y bien¿Entonces porqué dejó que yo creyera aquello? Se contradice con sus propias palabras...

-Dumbledore nunca supo que los Dursley te habían mentido, Harry.- aseguró Lupin.

-No estoy tratando de culpar a Dumbledore por ello, profesor Lupin.- dijo el muchacho rápidamente.- jamás haría eso porque yo también confío mucho en él y siempre creeré que es el mago más poderoso de nuestro tiempo, pese a lo que Voldemort diga. Sólo estoy haciéndole entender cómo me siento...- apartó los ojos de los de Lupin para dirigirlos esta vez hacia la chimenea.- Tampoco sabía nada de Christine...de lo que ella era y de la relación que había tenido conmigo y con mis padres...

-Ella lo quiso así, Harry. Sentía un gran dolor por dentro cuando abandonó el mundo mágico...ella...

-No- cortó Harry bruscamente.- No quiero saber nada que ella misma no me cuente. Sé que todavía hay preguntas sueltas, pero quiero que sea ella quién me diga la verdad...

-Tal vez nunca lo haga.

-Nunca es mucho tiempo, profesor.- Harry sonrió y se levantó de la ventana para acercarse otra vez al sillón y reanudar la partida. Movió el alfil y sonrió triunfalmente.- jaque mate.- pero Lupin no había prestado atención.

-Por eso hiciste testamento aquel día en el callejón Diagon...- murmuró.- Por la profecía...- Harry le devolvió la mirada, esta vez con seriedad. Contestó tras suspirar hondo.

-Sí, por la profecía. No queda mucho tiempo para ese momento...para saber cuál de los dos debe quedarse...- Lupin se levantó tan bruscamente que el tablero de ajedrez se cayó al suelo y agarró al muchacho de los hombros.

¿Cómo puedes saberlo? No quiero ni siquiera que pienses en la idea de...

-Lo sé y basta.- a diferencia del tenso profesor, Harry estaba muy tranquilo.- Algún día tiene que pasar y habrá que hacerle frente...

¿No tienes miedo a la muerte, verdad-Lupin se había vuelto a sentar correctamente y miraba a Harry extrañado.

¿Habría de tenerlo- había tal apaciguamiento en su voz que el profesor se sorprendió muchísimo. -Todos tenemos que morir tarde o temprano.

-Christine te protegerá y la Orden y Dumbledore...todos lo haremos, no tienes porqué cargar con esto solo. La adivinación es una ciencia inexacta y...

-Y la profecía ya empezó a cumplirse hace quince años...profesor. No hay nada que pueda cambiarla.

-Que le eches de menos no quiere decir que tengas que morir, Harry.

-No es por Sirius por lo que quiero luchar.- aseguró el muchacho mirando hacia el vacío.- Existen otras razones...pero antes hay algo que quiero hacer.

¿Qué?

-Quiero que se atrape a Peter Pettrigrew...voy a conseguir la inocencia de Sirius aunque tenga que remover cielo y tierra...es lo menos que podemos hacer. Nadie manchará más su memoria por un crimen que no cometió...no puedo dejar que Colagusano siga teniendo la Orden de Merlín mientras la tumba de Sirius continué vacía...

-Te ayudaré- aseguró Lupin.-Te prometo que si lo encuentro en el campo de batalla...le mataré...- Harry negó seriamente con la cabeza.

-No quiero que se manche las manos de sangre, profesor Lupin. No lo quise una vez y no será ese mi deseo, por mucho rencor que sienta...

¿Entonces...?

-Le quiero vivo. Si alguien que puede matarlo...soy yo...

Lupin se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la chimenea, donde el fuego bailaba una danza.

-Sé que...que eres tú quién más derecho tienes a hacerlo pero...Harry, un crimen no aliviará tu dolor...

-Mi dolor desapareció hace mucho tiempo, profesor.- aseguró el muchacho poniéndose en pie también. Lupin le dio la espalda.

-Entonces...lo que me dijiste aquella vez en Hogsmade es verdad...Sirius ha dejado de importante.

-Está muerto.- argumentó Harry. Seguir sintiendo el dolor de su pérdida no lo traerá de vuelta. Y usted también debería de olvidarlo. No sólo a él sino también a mi padres.- Lupin se giró bruscamente, su rostro se había tensado.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso, cómo eres capaz de ser tan frío, tan indiferente? No es posible que desees...Harry, hace unos meses eras incapaz de reconocer la muerte de Sirius y sin embargo ahora...

-He logrado que incluso usted pueda hablar de ello sin que se le caiga el maletín de las manos o sin que la voz se le quiebre... -Lupin abrió la boca para responder, pero la aparición de Christine en la habitación los interrumpió. No obstante, ninguno cesó en el juego de miradas.

¿Ocurre algo- preguntó indiferentemente la mujer.

-Nada.- aseguró Lupin. Se dirigió hacia ella y le dijo:

¿Podrías...podrías cuidar a Harry esta noche por mí, por favor? No me encuentro bien...- el profesor se llevó las manos a la cara y se restregó los ojos.

-Por supuesto. Es lógico que te encuentres así, se acerca la transformación...

-Sí, claro...- el rostro ojeroso y demacrado de Lupin no pasó desapercibido para la mujer. El profesor, le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. Cuando Christine escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, se dirigió hacia Harry.

¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho?

-Que Sirius no me importaba y que debería olvidarle él también...- Harry se encogió de hombros.- No sé porqué se ha puesto así...

¿No lo sabes? Bueno es bastante obvio...

¿Querías que fingiera, no? Pues eso es lo que he hecho.

-Baja la voz, por favor. Si nos oye estamos apañados... -Harry soltó una expresión vehemente y se fue a tumbar en los sillones donde minutos antes estaba jugando al ajedrez con Lupin.

¿Desde cuándo te da besos en la mejilla- preguntó el muchacho intencionadamente. Christine quería recriminarle y él se estaba vengando.

-Desde que nos conocemos¿acaso tengo que pedirte cuentas?

-Hacéis buena pareja.- rió Harry. El rostro de Christine se ensombreció y de un manotazo envió una ráfaga de viento contra Harry y lo derribó del sillón.

¡Eh¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Lo merecías.- gruñó Christine de mal talante.- Ya hemos hablado de...

-Sí, sí, sí, no me vengas ahora con charlas. ¿A qué has venido?

-A cuidarte¿no lo ves?

-No necesito que me cuides, ya lo hago yo solo.- Christine suspiró y se sentó al lado de Harry, en el suelo.

-He venido a hablar de las estrategias.

-Ya era hora de que hiciéramos algo interesante. Comenzaba a aburrirme.

-No es un juego.

-Lo sé.- aseguró Harry, esta vez, con madurez.

-Dentro de unos días iremos a un lugar que quiero enseñarte.

¿A dónde?

-No puedo decírtelo. No por ahora.

¿Y qué haremos con Lupin- quiso saber Harry.- Se enterará.

-No te preocupes, ya me apañaré con él. Y ahora... -Christine hizo un movimiento de varita y en la mesa que tenían enfrente aparecieron unos pergaminos.- Acércate, quiero que veas una cosa...

-

El viento de la tormenta de nieve, golpeaba violentamente las ventanas de la habitación. Dentro, se respiraba un ambiente cargado, a causa del calor que profesaba el tintineo de las llamas de la chimenea de la sala común.

Lupin se despertó abruptamente. Escuchaba gritos de dolor y no sabía de donde procedían. Con algo de esfuerzo, se puso en pie. Estaba muy cansadoúnicamente faltaba un día para su transformación en licántropo y el cuerpo no le respondía tan bien. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Tomó su varita de la mesita de noche y susurró "Lumos", acto seguido, una luz salió de la punta de ésta.

Lupin apuntó hacia el fondo y la silueta de un muchacho estremeciéndose en su cama, apareció ante él. El ex profesor corrió en dirección al lugar y se arrodilló al lado del chico.

Harry Potter debía tener un mal sueño. Sudaba por todas las partes de su cuerpo y se retorcía de dolor. Musitaba palabras sin sentido.

Lupin le puso una mano en la frente y la retiró rápidamente.

-Dios mío...- susurró con el rostro visiblemente asustado.- Harry, despierta...- lo zarandeó suavemente, pero el muchacho no parecía poder despertar de la pesadilla en la que se hallaba sumido.

Una nueva luz, mucho más brillante y traslúcida dio su aparición en la habitación. La figura de una mujer alta, de cabellos negros azabache sueltos, ojos profundamente fríos y de un azul marino penetrante, se materializó al lado del asustado profesor.

¡Christine- la llamó Lupin.¡Es Harry¡No sé que le pasa, he intentado despertarle pero no lo logro-la mujer no hizo ningún comentario, se acercó corriendo al muchacho y le cogió una mano. Al sentir el tacto casi pegó un bote hacia atrás. Harry tenía las manos frías como el hielo.

-Harry...¡Harry despierta¡Vamos Harry, tienes que luchar contra él- Christine también trató de despertarle zarandeándolo, pero era inútil.

Harry se retorcía en su cama, haciendo muecas de verdadero dolor y bañado en fiebre. Temblaba a convulsiones y no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

¿Qué le ocurre- preguntó Lupin tratando de no perder la cabeza. Christine seguía concentrada en su trabajo.

-Voldemort está tratando de introducirse en su mente- explicó.- Harry debe de estar muy cansado y por eso no ha logrado mantener el escudo de la Oclumancia...sino logramos despertarlo...

¿Qué¿Qué ocurrir�- Christine se dio la vuelta para mirar a Lupin. El hombre estaba consternado y parecía la borde de la histeria, pese a su habitual tranquilidad.

-Morirá...

¡No¡Chris tienes que hacer algo- Lupin la cogió de las manos y le produjo un estremecimiento.

-Ginny...quédate...conmigo...¡No¡Sirius está vivo! No encontramos su cuerpo...tiene que estarlo...¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo¿No lo ve? Sólo está detrás del arco...iré le daré la mano y...¡Bellatrix¡No, no, noooooo¡Voldemort, no, la profecía...Voldemort...- Harry deliraba. Cada vez estaba más nervioso y la fiebre iba aumentando rápidamente.- Ginny...Ginny...no me dejes...- una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del muchacho.

Christine se mordió el labio inferior. Todo esto era culpa suya. Si no hubiera obligado a Harry a sufrir tantas emociones de golpe, Voldemort no habría podido tratar de acceder a su mente. El muchacho corría un riesgo tremendo y viéndolo, ahí tirando en la cama, sufriendo, ardiendo en fiebre, se recordó a sí misma, cuando su madre le había prohibido ver a Danni y ella le necesitaba...tanto, que se había puesto enferma. A Harry le estaba sucediendo lo mismo, sin Ginny, se sentía morir. Sabía que era peligroso lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

Había enseñado a Harry todo lo que sabía, poner su vida en peligro ya no era un riesgo innecesario. Estaba muy cansada y débil, pero valía la pena probarlo, si tenía que reunir toda su energía...lo haría.

Cerró los ojos, bajo la mirada expectante de Remus Lupin y colocó ambas manos sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. Sentía muy poca energía en su interior, pero debía ser fuerte, aún le quedaban reservas guardadas, tenía que soportar ese dolor al extraer las fuerzas de su cuerpo. Poco a poco, sus manos quedaron impregnadas de una potente luz blanquecida, que se fue extendiendo por el cuerpo de Harry a una rapidez sorprenderte. Christine profirió un grito de dolor, no soportaba esa falta de energía, se estaba consumiendo...faltaba muy poco...sólo un poco más y Harry despertaría...

¡Chris detente- Lupin la abrazó y ambos cayeron al suelo, respirando entrecortadamente. Christine abrió los ojos y sintió como la vista se le nublaba.- Por Merlín, Chris...¿qué es lo que has hecho? Podrías morir...

-Harry...- murmuró la mujer, antes de caer desmayada.

-

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Sentía un vacío en su interior que no había sentido nunca antes. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba, pero el dolor estaba disminuyendo. Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró hacia la cama que tenía enfrente. Harry dormía plácidamente, como si el incidente anterior nunca hubiera ocurrido. No soñaba.

¿Ya te encuentras mejor- una voz suave y cálida sonó junto a su cabeza. Chris dirigió la mirada hacia ella y se encontró a Lupin aplicándole una poción en el brazo, por medio de una jeringuilla.

¿Qué ha ocurrido- preguntó desconcertada. Lo último que recordaba era haber sentido un dolor terrible por todo el cuerpo, tras concentrar una suma importante de energía.

-Te desmayaste.- explicó Lupin. Estaba mucho más sonriente que minutos antes. Christine miró alrededor. Estaban sentados en unos sillones de aspecto cómodo. Lupin retiró la jeringuilla de su brazo y la hizo desparecer con un golpe de varita.- Me has dado un buen susto¿sabes? No vuelvas a hacer eso.

¿Cómo está Harry?

-Bien, gracias a ti. Lograste que dejara de soñar y la fiebre le ha bajado. Parece muy tranquilo.

Christine miró a Lupin agradecida. Él la había cuidado, como siempre había hecho cuando eran pequeños y una vez más se sentía arropada. El hombre sonrió, posiblemente adivinando los pensamientos que le rondaban por la cabeza y luego se sentó a su lado, le dio la vuelta despacio y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros. Suavemente, los masajeó. Christine se estremeció, cerró los ojos y dejó que la tensión acumulada durante tantos años, se disipara. Ningún hombre la había tocado desde hacía quince años.

Dani solía acariciarla de aquel modo, la trataba como a una princesa, la cuidaba, la acariciaba...Dani...su recuerdo provocó que Christine hiciera un gesto de incomodidad y se asustara de estar en esa posición. Lupin debió notarlo, porque se levantó y se puso de cuclillas enfrente de ella. Le sonrió.

-Te he incomodado...lo lamento...- la mujer negó con la cabeza. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el cuerpo. Lupin volvió a sonreír tiernamente y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-No...- susurró Christine estremeciéndose de nuevo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, para evitar llorar.- Por favor...no quiero sentir nada...no me atormentes...

Lupin apartó la mano de la cara de la mujer y se levantó hasta dirigirse a la ventana. La luna era casi llena, le faltaban milímetros, milímetros que atrasaban su transformación.

-Pensabas en Dani¿verdad? Chris yo...yo no quiero confundirte. Pero el hecho de que te niegues a que alguien te toque, por no sentir, por no ser humana...es algo que...

-Estoy asustada, Remus.- confesó ella. La frialdad volvía hacerse patente en su rostro.- Ningún hombre me ha tocado en quince años...ni un hombre, ni nadie...no quiero que me abracen, que me hagan un masaje...no quiero que nadie me toque...no lo merezco...merezco un castigo por lo que le ocurrió a Dani, a Alan...se lo debo...

-No le estás traicionando a él, sino a tu corazón, Chris.- aseguró Lupin.- Perdona, pero yo ya no sé cómo hacer que lo entiendas...me siento demasiado consternado. Quisiera recuperar tu amistad, pero no me dejas acercarme, me hieres cuando endureces el corazón de Harry...

-No era mi intención herirte, Remus.- susurró Christine agachando la cabeza.- No quiero hacerte daño.

Lupin desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Le traía tantos recuerdos momentos como el de ahora...únicamente habían pequeñas diferencias: ya no eran adolescentes, ya no estaban todos juntos y Harry estaba allí con ellos. Pero eso no cambiaba los sentimientos ni las cosas.

Christine miró con tristeza el rostro consumido de su amigo. Se puso en pie y se acercó unos pasos para colocarse a su lado, guardando prudentemente las distancias.

-Has cambiado tanto...Remus... -susurró mirando también hacia la ventana. La tormenta le revolvía los recuerdos, la perturbaba.

-Las circunstancias me hicieron cambiar, Chris, pero no soy el único...todos hemos cambiado.- una sonrisa amarga se asomó por su rostro joven.

-Te has vuelto mucho más reservado...lo he visto en la manera en la que hablas con Harry, en la que hablas con los demás, conmigo...

-Chris tú no sabes cómo me sentí después de aquello...- una mueca de dolor había cubierto a la tímida sonrisa del profesor. Recordar el pasado siempre era un mal que no podía evitar.- Sé que también sufriste mucho, quizás más que nadie, pero no fuiste la única...Yo me encontré de repente con que dos de mis mejores amigos habían muerto, y uno de ellos asesinado a manos de un tercero...únicamente que nos equivocamos de culpable...y tú te marchaste sin despedirte...no volví a saber de ti.

-Tenía que hacerlo.- se justificó Christine.- No podía cargar con el peso de la culpa, con encontrarme de repente en una realidad que no había planeado. Yo, siempre controlando las situaciones, no supe afrontar aquella.

-Lo entiendo-aseguró Lupin con voz queda.- pero si me hubieras llamado, Chris, juntos habríamos superado mejor las cosas.

-Creí que no querrías saber nada de mí.- una nota de amargura estaba brotando en el interior de la mujer. No, no podía flaquear, tenía que seguir siendo fría, no iba a dejar que los estúpidos sentimentalismos acabasen con la barrera infranqueable que había creado.

¿Cómo iba a no querer saber nada de ti? Chris, te sigues culpando, pero yo nunca lo he hecho...si aquí hay un verdadero culpable es Voldemort y frente a eso, no podemos hacer nada sino ayudar a acabar con esta guerra...por los que no están... -Lupin comenzó a pasearse de un extremos a otro de la habitación, con una mano en la barbilla.- Cuando sucedió todo aquello, yo me distancié de los demás. La Orden se difuminó, Harry estaba a salvo y no debía saber nada de nuestro mundo, las cosas regresaban a su cauce normal, pero yo no podía fingir que no había sucedido nada...- suspiró resignado.- Estuve viajando por toda Inglaterra, por Francia y por Italia...pero no encontré trabajo. Nadie deseaba tener a un licántropo cerca, me cerraron las puertas...al final, en España encontré un pequeño empleo como profesor en una escuela de magia pequeña, situada en una aldea, al Norte del país. Tan pequeña era que los alumnos optaron por trasladarse a la de la ciudad y poco a poco el colegio desapareció...Fue entonces cuando decidí regresar a Inglaterra con mis padres. Un año después, ellos murieron y yo me quedé solo. Fue cuando recibí la llamada de Dumbledore e ingresé a trabajar en Hogwarts. Por primera vez, me sentí arropado de verdad y conocí a Harry. Pero el pasado volvía a perseguirme, era tan parecido a James que me dolía incluso mirarle a la cara, pero al irlo conociendo, fue como tenerlo de vuelta. Y no sólo eso, no me devolvió una parte de James y de Lily, sino que también descubrió la verdad sobre Sirius y lo trajo de vuelta a nuestras vidas. Con la vuelta de Sirius, Chris, yo volví a abrirme un poco más, volví a ser el que era antes y ahora...ahora que no est�, creo que he vuelto a perecer, que he vuelto a convertirme en alguien reservado y distante. Y eso hace daño a Harry. Él querría que yo le hablara de sus padres, de Sirius, que le contara cosas del pasado y no he sabido responder.

-No tienes porqué ser tan fuerte siempre¿sabes- susurró Christine, ella no había dejado de mirar por la ventana durante el relato.- Estoy convencida de que Harry te comprende, Remus, que nos comprende a todos mucho más de lo que creemos, pero hay veces que olvidamos también su dolor...Nos cerramos en el nuestro propio y no nos paramos a pensar que si hay alguien que realmente ha perdido en esta historia, es él.

-Por eso lo has convertido en lo que es ahora...- le recriminó Lupin.- Por eso lo has vuelto frío e insensible...

-Sí, porque quiero evitarle un dolor mayor, porque pueden suceder muchas cosas y es mejor así, que esté listo...

-Hubiera recuperado su alegría si lo hubieras querido más, Chris...-murmuró el hombre.- Está deseoso de demostrar su cariño hacia alguien y te habría querido como una madre...

¡Ya hemos hablado de eso, Remus- protestó Christine con una furia renovada.- nada podrá sustituir a Alan...nada...ya te he dicho que no quiero sentir, que no quiero que me importe nada...

-Haces mal, Chris, porque el uno en el otro os hubierais apoyado mejor...

-No, Remus, las cosas no funcionan así. Yo...- un nudo se le formó en la garganta.- Yo no podía hacer que me quisiera...no podía sustituir a Sirius para luego...para que luego volviera a pasar por lo mismo...

¿A qué te refieres- Lupin paró de caminar y se acercó a Christine, que tenía el rostro sumido en la impotencia.- Chris tú no...

-Mis fuerzas se agotan…Remus, él está ganando la partida otra vez. He dedicado demasiada energía para salvar cuantas más vidas mejor...pero mis reservas están al límite. Ya has visto lo que ha sucedido antes...

-Se lo comunicaré a Dumbledore, no irás a más misiones hasta que estés totalmente recuperada.- Christine negó con la cabeza y sonrió amargamente. Realmente Lupin se preocupaba muchísimo por ella.

¿Y para qué? No, Remus, es demasiado tarde, ya he tomado mi decisión. No puedo permitir que mueran vidas inocentes... -Lupin la agarró fuertemente de los brazos y la obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-No puedes dejarte morir, Chris...tú bien sabes como de dolorosa es la muerte de un arcángel por pérdida de energía...no puedes dejar a Harry, no puedes dejarme...a mí...te necesitamos...- una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Christine. Lupin la soltó de inmediato. No recordaba haberla visto llorar desde que era una adolescente. No pegaba con la dureza del corazón de la mujer.

-Te aseguro que cuando ocurra, Harry ya no me necesitará...me encargaré de ello, Remus. No puedo soportar la carga de que personas inocentes, que no tienen nada que ver en esta guerra sufran, mueran...no, yo no le temo a la muerte, no me queda nada por lo que luchar aquí. Resignaos...

¿Y por qué no luchas por mí, por nuestra amistad¿No significa nada para ti¿Y Harry?

-Ya te he dicho que Harry estará bien. ¿Por qué crees que dejo que me siga odiando, que incentivo ese rencor? Porque no quiero que le ocurra lo mismo que le ocurrió con Sirius...En cuanto a ti...encontrarás tu camino, Remus, te prometo que cuando llegue le momento os dejaré un mundo mucho mejor, sin Voldemort, sin mortifagos, sólo libertad...será mi regalo...Podrás encontrar a alguien que te quiera, que valore como eres y no lo que eres, tú vales mucho y sabrán encontrarlo...- Lupin dejó de sujetar los brazos de Christine y caminó hasta los sillones donde antes estaban sentados y se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de ellos, pasándose una mano por la cabeza, como quien no quiere creer algo que tiene delante de las narices.

-Yo no podría darles la felicidad, Chris...ya sabes que no puedo tener hijos, serían lo mismo que yo...podría hacer daño a las personas que quiero...

-Las cosas han cambiado, Remus.- respondió la mujer con rotundidad.- Con la poción matalobos tu transformación ya no es peligrosa y existe el Encantamiento Homorphus...

-...que muy pocos magos sabes realizar.- acabó por ella el profesor.

-Todos los alumnos de mi clase lo realizan. Yo se lo he enseñado y Harry también en el ED. Precisamente porque una parte del ejército de Voldemort se constituye de licántropos...

-La sociedad nos rechaza y él ha aprovechado la oportunidad.- Lupin suspiró.- Aquello sólo empeoraba los malos pensamientos sobre su raza que tenía la gente.

-Eso no es un problema para muchos, Remus. Ya te he dicho que las cosas cambian, además, no necesariamente tus hijos nacerían licántropos si te casaras por ejemplo con...- Christine se detuvo, con la cara ligeramente pálida. Lupin, sin embargo, sonrió. Sabía del porqué del silencio de la mujer y lo comprendía.

-...si me casara con un...arcángel...Chris, sí, lo sé, la magia curativa que poseen en su cuerpo, ofrecería una protección al bebé..., aún así, el caso para mí es el mismo. A mí no se me permite amar, es una regla que comprendí desde que era pequeño, rompí muchas reglas durante mi vida, reglas que podían haber afectado a los demás, y despreocupadamente, James, Sirius...y Peter...- Christine hizo una mueca de desagrado.- ...me ayudaron a romperlas todas. Se hicieron amigos de alguien como yo y convirtieron mis transformaciones en algo menos doloroso, divertido...

-Entonces sigue rompiendo las reglas, no puedes jurarme que nunca has querido a nadie porque no me lo creo.- el rostro de Christine inspiraba pura determinación, pero el de Lupin estaba oculto entre las sombras.

-Sí, una vez, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo...y también era un amor prohibido...

Christine abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló abruptamente. Los primeros rayos de luz del amanecer entraban a bocanadas por la ventana. Harry se removió inquietamente en su cama y ambos adultos se aproximaron hacia él, lanzando al olvido, la última conversación.

-

La mañana de Navidad había amanecido como todas las demás: fría y tormentosa. Cuando el calor del sol trataba de asomarse por algún roncón del horizonte, era rápidamente aplacado por la densidad de la nieve, tan típica en esa parte del país.

Como Ron no estaba con él, Harry no se levantó temprano, al no tener quién le despertara. Pero cuando el reloj marcó las doce y media de la mañana, el muchacho se vio con la obligación de dejar atrás su gandulería y acercarse al baúl, al pie de la cama, donde también estaban sus regalos.

Con algo de incomodidad posó los pies descalzos sobre el suelo y una oleada de frío inundó su cuerpo. Se dirigió al baño, haciendo caso omiso de los paquetes perfectamente bien envueltos y entró. Se lavó la cara y observó unas claras ojeras en su rostro, que lo habían acompañado desde el mes de Junio y que se negaban a desaparecer de sus ojos. Sabía que existían motivos poderosos: uno, no había descansado bien desde entonces y dos, seguía resistiéndose a alimentarse correctamente, algo de lo que Lupin se estaba encargando durante las vacaciones. Bostezó ruidosamente y se acordó de que el ex profesor debía sentirse igual de cansado aquella mañana, consecuencia de su transformación, pero que de seguro no se perdería la comida de Navidad, se lo había repetido a Harry hasta la saciedad.

Una vez se secó la cara y con la punta de la varita se afeitó unos pocos pelos de la cara, prestó verdadera atención a sus regalos. Pero verlos perfectamente colocados a los pies de su camaúnicamente aumentó su malestar. Recordaba a Sirius cantar _"Hacia Belén va un Hipopogrifo...", _miró la habitación, que Lupin se había encargado de decorar porque decía que los elfos domésticos no se habían esmerado en demasía, a causa de la gran falta del alumnado, y su corazón todavía se desesperó más. Volviendo a olvidar sus regalos, rebuscó entre su baúl y extrajo algunos libros de aspecto nuevo. Abrió uno de ellos, y pasó las yemas de los dedos por la caligrafía curvada. Había una dedicatoria:

"_Harry, Lupin y yo hemos pensado en regalarte esta guía de Defensa para ver si te ayuda con las clases del ED y humillas a la arpía de la profesora Umbridge cuando todos juntos saquéis un EXTRAORDINARIO en vuestros TIMOS. Espero que te sea de utilidad, con mucho cariño_:

_Sirius y Remus"_

Harry cerró el libro lentamente. Ese había sido el regalo de su padrino la Navidad pasada. Guardó la colección entera en el interior de su baúl y se aproximó por segunda vez a los regalos de aquel año. Cogió el primero que se le antojó, de tamaño de una caja de cartón y envuelto en un bonito papel rojo.

Leyó la tarjeta y vio que era de Ron. Lo desenvolvió tranquilamente y en sus manos cayeron un montón de tabletas del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes. Harry sonrió amargamente, su mejor amigo nunca cambiaría, guerra o no, su apetito estaría por las nubes.

El segundo paquete que cogió pertenecía a Hermione. Era rectangular, así que Harry supuso que era un libro. Lo abrió con parsimonia y cuando cayó un objeto pesado a su regazo, abrió la boca sorprendido. No era un libro. Era un marco de fotos, un marco muggle con hologramas parecidos a las estrellas. Había puesta una foto y Harry no tuvo muchos problemas en reconocer cuál. Era la foto que se habían hecho poco después de empezar el ED. Estaban todos juntos, Colin la había sacado con una cámara mágica, para que pudiera funcionar dentro de Hogwarts. Pasó los dedos por las caras de sus amigos, estaban todos muy contentos...Cho, Hannah, Parvati, Dean, Ginny, Neville, Ron...todos estaban allí. Parecía la foto que tenía Moody sobre la Orden del Fénix, con una pequeña diferencia, en la del ED todos estaban vivos. Se preguntó cuántos lo estarían cuando la volviese a mirar pasados unos años. Negó con rotundidad la cabeza, tratando de alejar los pensamientos oscuros de su cabeza, el regalo de Hermione era todo un detalle.

Después descubrió un montón de pastelitos caseros y un jersey de lana, cortesía de la señora Weasley, un libro de Quiddicht de Tonks, (también ese año se había acordado de él), un lote de artículos de broma de los gemelos Weasley, unos calcetines de Dobby (Harry también le había enviado unos), unos guantes de piel de dragón de Hagrid y otro libro de aspecto antiguo de Lupin, que ponía en la portada _"Cómo ser un merodeador"_

Harry se divirtió mucho imaginando su contenido.

Rebuscó entre los papeles de los regalos desenvueltos y halló el que buscaba, el regalo de Ginny. Estaba envuelto muy cuidadosamente con un papel verde esmeralda, como sus ojos. En el interior, había un diario. Harry arqueó las cejas, creía que Ginny había quedado harta de los diarios a raíz del incidente en su primer año. Pero parecía un diario normal, lo abrió y con letras verde esmeralda también, decía:

"_Te escribo con verde esmeralda, el color de la esperanza, esperando que te guste mi humilde regalo. Pensarás que es extraño que te regale algo así, pero quisiera explicarme. Éste es un diario normal, sin mentiras, sin máscaras, que no contesta al que le pregunta, pero las hojas de papel en blanco pueden ser las mejores aliadas. Compartir contigo estos últimos meses ha sido lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida, así que¿por qué no alimentar nuestras almas en él? Te quiere:_

_Ginny._

_PD¿Lo escribimos juntos?"_

Harry cerró los ojos tratando de que el latido acelerado del corazón se normalizara. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Hubiera escrito el diario junto a Ginny hasta que las páginas quedaran impregnadas en tintas esmeralda, sin secretos, sin mentiras, tal y como ella decía; desafortunadamente, aquello no era posible. Dentro de unos días las vacaciones concluirían, y él tendría que decirle la verdad. No había pasado una sola noche sin que hubiera ido a visitarla, cuando estaba dormida y podía acariciarle su piel blanquecina. Se levantaba de la cama, le echaba un encantamiento de sueño profundo a Lupin y se marchaba a visitarla, como un ángel en la noche, como lo que realmente era, un arcángel. Él le había regalado un hermoso colgante de plata, con las iniciales "H y G", para que a pesar de lo que ocurriera, siempre estuvieran juntos.

Dejó el diario encima de la cama, con tanto cuidado como si se tratara de su objeto más preciado y descubrió un último regalo. Era alargado y Harry habría jurado, de no ser por la imposibilidad de la situación, de que se trababa de una escoba. ¿Pero quién iba a regalarle una escoba sabiendo que ya tenía una estupenda Saeta de Fuego? No, todo el mundo conocía la estima que le tenía Harry a su escoba, precisamente por ser regalo de Sirius y que no aceptaría otra que reemplazara a la de su padrino. El corazón se le detuvo de golpe. ¿Y si la escoba era...? No, no era posible, Sirius estaba muerto, Sirius había caído a través del velo, nunca podría regalarle algo...se estaba haciendo ilusiones de una utopía, algo irreal.

Aunque la pregunta seguía en el aire, vagando a través de su mente, nadie la había logrado responder, pese a que se habían acercado. Si Sirius estaba muerto¿por qué no se había hallado su cuerpo¿Habrían celebrado un entierro? Instintivamente miró hacia la puerta, tuvo la certeza de que de un instante a otro, su padrino se iba a aparecer por la puerta, cantando villancicos, colgando muérdago, sonriendo a Harry y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Se encontró el rostro mojado y se apresuró a enjugarse las lágrimas. ¿Por qué era débil ahora? Si Christine entraba en la habitación y lo veía así lo sometería una vez más al duro entrenamiento. No, no podía retroceder ahora que ya estaba listo, ahora que faltaba muy poco para el momento propicio de su enfrentamiento, de la batalla final...

Sirius no volvería, Sirius no comería pavo aquella Navidad, sería, después de dos años, una Navidad sin su padrino.

Se decidió a desenvolver el último regalo, aún con el corazón en un puño. Lo hizo lentamente, como si temiera que se rompiera y al dar el último estirón al papel, dejó caer lo que acababa de desempaquetar. No era posible. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Se trataba de una espada plateada y brillante, con la empuñadura llena de fulgurantes rubíes del tamaño de huevos. La cogió con delicadeza y pasó un dedo de refilón por el nombre de Godric Gryffindor. Era una espada que sólo había visto en una ocasión anterior. Harry la dejó en suelo y buscó entre el envoltorio alguna nota que identificara a la persona que se la había enviado. Únicamente se le ocurría una que pudiera hacerlo, puesto que la espada estaba en su despacho. ¿Pero por qué Dumbledore iba a enviarle la espada de Godric Gryffindor si no sabía que era un arcángel? Había una nota, muy corta, pero estaba firmada.  
_"Espero que esto te ayude para cumplir tu misión. Con cariño. Christine"_

Harry abrió mucho la boca, pero nada salió de su interior. No tenía palabras para describir aquello. ¿Chris le había regalado la espada¿Desde cuándo la tenía? Era una espada muy especial y él iba a poder usarla...Desde luego, aquella Navidad había sido muy peculiar.

Se levantó del suelo y con un golpe de varita hizo desaparecer todos los papeles de los regalos. Un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su persona. Miró en todas las direcciones, en el interior del baúl, debajo de su cama...pero en ningún sitio estaba el regalo de su padrino. El regalo, que nunca llegaría...y Harry se negaba a creerlo. ¿Era posible que Sirius se hubiera olvidado de él? No, su padrino tenía que estar realmente muerto si no le había enviado un regalo. Harry se habría conformado con una tarjeta que le dijera que estaba vivo, ese hubiera sido el mejor regalo, pero no había ningún signo de que Sirius hubiera mandado un regalo. Ya no estaban esos pájaros tan exóticos que enviaba desde el sur, ni tampoco lechuzas pequeñas como Pig, Sirius había desaparecido...tras el velo.

-

-Creíamos que no te ibas a dignar a bajar, Potter.- la voz de la profesora McGonagall sonaba a reprimenda. No había mucha gente en la mesa de Navidad, todos los profesores se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas, todos excepto la propia McGonagall y Snape. Ellos, junto con Lupin, Christine y Dumbledore, eran los únicos que ocupaban la mesa. Venga, siéntate, el pavo se enfría. Harry asintió desganado. Se había mojado el pelo y le había dado forma con gomina, para que pareciera un poco menos rebelde.

-No tienes buena cara.- le dijo Lupin una vez el chico tomó asiento a su lado.¿Ocurre algo¿Has dormido mal?

-No, únicamente que me he despertado muy tarde.- Harry notó los ojos de Christine fijos en él, tratando de interrogarle mentalmente, pero él se apresuró a desviarlos, no quería que notara que el motivo por el que estaba así era Sirius. Aunque no era muy difícil de adivinar.

¿Muchos regalos este año, Harry- preguntó Dumbledore alegremente mientras se servía un poco del pavo que habían cocinado los elfos domésticos.

-Ya sabe, los normales...- Harry se encogió de hombros.¿Por qué Dumbledore tenía que preguntar aquello? Era como si quisiera recordarle que el regalo de su padrino no había llegado, tal y como él esperaba.-Por lo menos los Dursley se han abstenido de enviarme calcetines viejos...- el director sonrió alegremente. Había captado a la perfección la indirecta de su alumno.

-Tu amigo Dobby estaba muy contento esta mañana cuando he ido a visitarle a las cocinas. Me ha dicho que le han encantado tus calcetines y que haber si vas a verle de vez en cuando.

-Me alegro.- Harry simuló una sonrisa. Era cierto que había descuidado mucho a Dobby, pero en realidad, había descuidado a la mayoría de sus amigos.- Luego me pasaré a visitarlo.

-Se alegrará.- aseguró el director concentrado en su plato.¿No quieres salsa roquefort, Severus- añadió amablemente ofreciendo un cuenco con una salsa de aspecto riquísimo. Snape lo cogió con una expresión indefinible en el rostro, antes de enviarle a Harry una de esas miradas que sólo guardaba para él.

-A propósito Albus- interrumpió McGonagall.- Creo que Tonks debería tomarse un descanso, acudió a los últimos ataques y pienso que...- la profesora tuvo que interrumpirse, porque en ese momento una bandada de lechuzas negras irrumpió en el Gran Comedor. Harry miró a Dumbledore para ver si hacía algo, pero el anciano se dedicó a suspirar y actuar como si no sucediese nada. Una de las lechuzas dejó caer sobre Harry un ejemplar del Profeta.

¿Qué significa esto- preguntó el chico una vez las aves se marcharon.

-Voldemort.- explicó el director.- Seguimos sin hallar el modo de contra restar la magia negra que utiliza para que el Profeta llegué a todas las partes de Gran Bretaña.

-La única forma de hacerlo es usar magia negra también.- siseó Snape.- Si el Señor Oscuro se propone...

¿Y por qué no lo hacen¿Por qué no utilizan la Magia Negra para librarse de esos pajarracos- Snape tenía cara de querer asesinar a Harry en aquel momento por haberle interrumpido, pero era obvio que delante de Lupin (que ya le había amenazado una vez) y de Dumbledore, no se atrevía.

-Eso sería ponernos a su altura.- le recriminó Lupin- Y nosotros nunca nos pondremos a su altura.- Harry mostró su descontento.

-Bueno, si seguimos sin ponernos a su...altura como lo llaman, entonces está claro quién ganará esta guerra.

¡Potter- exclamó McGonagall.- Por todos los santos no hables así.

-Era sólo un punto de vista.- se justificó el muchacho y sin prestar atención a su plato lleno de comida, abrió el periódico, sabiendo que era de muy mala educación leer mientras estaba comiendo y más en una comida de Navidad. Christine sonrió, todo aquello era parte del plan, si seguían teniendo esa imagen de un Harry rebelde, jamás sospecharían.

-Así que...anoche atacaron el Este de España, un pequeño estado de Rusia y...un pueblo del Sur de Inglaterra.- Harry se paró a leer las listas de muertos del pueblo y de pronto el mundo se le vino encima. Los demás notaron que algo malo había ocurrido, porque todos dejaron de comer y sus expresiones se ensombrecieron. No era normal que Harry adoptara un semblante de tanta preocupación, incluso Christine notó que algo malo sucedía y esta vez no era nada fingido.

¿Qué ocurre, Harry- preguntó Lupin de inmediato. Harry bajó el periódico y una oleada de furia se apoderó de él. Lo había pensado, pero jamás creyó que fuera tan pronto, creía que lo que había enseñado serviría lo suficiente como para defenderse medianamente bien. El vaso de zumo de calabaza que tenía enfrente estalló en mil pedazos. La profesora McGonagall pegó un grito y se levantó de la mesa, Lupin también se apartó y Snape se sorprendió tanto que derramó su copa de vino sobre el pavo. Christine le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Una cosa que es hiciera magia accidental y otra muy distinta es que la energía comenzara a fluir por su cuerpo, a una velocidad vertiginosa. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se relajó un poco.

-Zacharias Smith ha muerto...- susurró muy despacio, para que los demás asimilaran sus palabras. El rostro de Dumbledore se contrajo también de ira, Snape se quedó sin habla, Christine observó a Harry con más detenimiento, ella sabía lo que había ocurrido en la reunión del ED y la profesora McGonagall murmuró "Por Merlín". Lupin también se mostró afectado, había conocido a Smith cuando fue profesor de Defensa. Era alumno de Hufflepuff, sexto curso, estuvo en el ED...

¿Por qué dices estuvo-logró preguntar McGonagall.

-Porque dejó de venir cuando se enteró de la Profecía. Le advertí que...- Harry se pasó una mano por la cara.- Lo siento pero estoy muy cansado, creo que me iré a la sala común...-se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida. Ninguno le retuvo pese a que su plato seguía intacto. Christine suspiró aliviada. Por un momento había pensado que la muerte del alumno había afectado en demasía a Harry, pero un contacto mental con ella le hizo saber que, una vez más, Harry Potter había logrado engañarlos a todos y que su excusa tenía mucho más que ver con la ausencia de Sirius Black.

-

N/A: Olasssss gente! Debido a la gran cantidad de reviews recibidos en el último capi, me he dado mucha prisa en terminar este nuevo. No sé como agradeceros vuestra confianza y vuestras palabras de ánimo, sobretodo a la gente q está al pie del cañón desde un principio!

En fin, en este capi se muestra un poco más la relación de amistas entre Chris y Lupin. Quiero hacer una pregunta, a ver qué me respondéis, ya se lo he preguntado a mucha gente, pero me gustaría saberlo porq me interesa ver si estoy describiendo bien las cosas, a ver¿vosotros creéis q Lupin y Chris pueden tener algo serio? Pensadlo, en la relación q tienen ahora y en la forma de tratarse y me lo decís, ok?

Bueno, esto es todo, como siempre, Susanita, Crisy y Emy, q os quiero un montón vale? Y gracias por ese apoyo!

Nos vemos en el próximo capi! Besos!


	23. Al son de una caja de música

**Reviews: **

**Erick Arthuro:** Olassss! Muchas gracias, más vale tarde q nunca. Ten por descontado que lo continuaré. Dew!

**Lammia-Somniorum: **Olassss wapísima! Me tienes ansiosa, a ver si actualizas "Camino se hace al andar" que ya estoy de los nervios. A ver, ahora al fict. Lo del vaso, no, estalla porque Harry está furioso, evidentemente no le sienta nada bien q Zack halla muerto y encima cuando él le brindó la oportunidad de aprender a defenderse. Por eso hace estallar el vaso inconscientemente. Ahora bien, Harry está así de mal por lo de Sirius y entonces aprovecha esa excusa para pirarse. Espero que ahora te haya quedado más claro. Lo del pelo, jajajajaja, es divertido sí. La verdad es q Harry siempre me ha gustado con el pelo algo más largo. En fin, q me alegro q te guste el fict. Un besazo!

**Ann Magus: **Olasss! Jajajjajajaaj. Lo lamento de verdad, pero Harry sí será muy cabrón con Ginny. ¿Crees que si no lo fuera ella se iba a rendir y dejarlo en paz? Q va! Ella lo conoce muy bien y sabe que él no terminaría así como así sin un motivo poderoso, y ese motivo él no puede decirlo. En cambio, si ella piensa q es un cerdo, no pondrá tanto problema. En fin, lo siento, jajaja.

**Barby- Black: **Olasss! Muchas gracias! A ver, te explico. Lo que le sucede a Harry es q como está triste baja sus defensas mentales. Entra como en depresión y se descuida. Su mente es mucho más vulnerable, sobretodo cuando duerme y así Voldemort logra penetrar en ella. Y lo de separar a Harry y a Ginny, todo tiene su porqué...Besos!

**Ginnyalis: **Olasss! Muchas gracias por tu opinión. Me alegra saberlo. Dew!

**D.Alatriste: **Olasss! Ufff, q Christine rompa su frialdad va a llevar trabajo, te lo aseguro. Es cierto q me paso con Harry, pero seamos realistas¿cuándo ha sido Harry realmente feliz? Me limito a seguir los pasos de la Víbora, ajaja, perdón, es mi manera de llamarla tras lo de Sirius. Y lo de Ginny, por supuesto q hay un motivo, nunca hago las cosas sin un porqué. Bien, sí, queda poquísimo para q Harry entre en acción, creo q en el siguiente ya lo verás. El fict será de unos 50 capis. Y secuela...umm, no creo. Besos!

**Catalina: **Olassss! Para nada! Christine no es mala! Es solo un recurso barato para esconder su dolor y todo lo q hace, aunque parezca mentira, lo hace por Harry. Ya lo verás. Umm, ya veremos ya con Lupin...

**Jan Black: **Olasss! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. No sé si me merezco tanto. Eres muy amable. Trataré de actualizar rápido. Besos!

**Fweasley: **Olasss! Sí, yo creo q Lupin y Chris juntos son muy fuertes y bueno, tienen un pasado estrecho. Respecto a lo de Ginny...no, no sucedera exactamente así. Pero bueno, la verdad es q la personalidad de Harry variará un poco. Dew!

**Elanor Blackriver. **Olasss! Sí, la verdad es q es fácil q Chris haga daño a Lupin, pero más fácil todavía q él se lo haga a ella rompiendo su frialdad. Y no, no voy a seguir matando alumnos, jajja, pero es q Zack cometió un error. Umm, no, no puede ser lo de Ginny porquq Harry sabe q la pondría en peligro y no hay nada q Chris no sepa de él. Es imposible engañarla. Ya lo verás más adelante. Gracias por tus palabras. Besos!

**CAPÍTULO 23: AL SON DE UNA CAJA DE MÚSICA. **

Vamos Chris, son las ocho de la mañana¿no podríamos...?

No, tenemos muchas cosas que ver hoy y si no te apresuras no nos dará tiempo.

Harry se levantó de la cama con la frente arrugada. Estaban en vacaciones y para él iban a ser de los últimos momentos que pudiera descansar y no entendía porqué las prisas de su profesora por ir a dónde fuera que irían. Christine no había dado detalles. Ya le había nombrado a Harry que lo llevaría a un lugar uno de los días, pero no se había explicado con claridad. Era la primera vez que la mujer no era completamente sincera con él.

¿Qué hay de Lupin-preguntó entrando en el baño y abriendo los grifos para ducharse.

Ya te dije que no tenías porqué preocuparte. Él está enterado de todo.

¿Y qué se supone qué es todo- la voz de Harry era aplacada por el chorro de agua de la ducha. Christine sonrió interiormente.

Venga, date prisa.- exigió fríamente apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del baño. Harry bufó desesperado mientras notaba caer el agua caliente sobre sus cabellos y su piel.

Media hora después, los dos se dirigían hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry llevaba el pelo mojado y suelto, que le caía a la altura de los hombros y se había quitado las gafas. Hacía tiempo que no las necesitaba, exactamente desde que era un arcángel, pero delante de los demás, debía llevarlas puestas, para que no notaran nada. Cualquiera que se lo hubiera encontrado aquella mañana, vestido con una elegante túnica negra y arropado con la capa de Sirius, del mismo color, no habría identificado en aquel muchacho de mirada gélida, al Harry Potter de unos meses atrás.

Venga entra.- murmuró Christine apretando con una rama el nudo del Sauce Boxeador. Harry abrió la boca sorprendido.

¿Desde cuándo tú...- la profesora soltó un bufido de exasperación.

Por Dios, Harry, fui amiga de tu padre y tu padrino¿crees que ellos nunca me trajeron aquí?

¿A dónde vamos?

A Hogsmade.- respondió la mujer entrando ella misma por el estrecho agujero del árbol. También iba vestida de negro, como habituaba y llevaba su cabello largo y lacio recogido en una cola de caballo.- Tenemos que coger mi coche.

¿Tú...qué?

Mi coche.- explicó Christine hablando en voz baja y no perdiéndose detalle de cualquier sonido de procedencia del túnel.- No podemos ir al lugar que vamos usando nuestra magia. Voldemort la detectaría.

No sabía que conducías.- Harry se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando.

Hay muchas cosas de mí que todavía no sabes.

Siguieron andando aproximadamente una hora. Iban semi agachados porque los dos eran muy altos y el túnel muy pequeño. Harry iba divagando de la última vez que había entrado allí. Cuando descubrió que su padrino era inocente...salió pensando que se iría a vivir con él...que abandonaría a los Dursley. En aquella ocasión, la cabeza apenas le rozaba el techo. En unos años había crecido muchísimo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación en la que Lupin se transformaba, en su época estudiantil, en licántropo, Christine golpeó tres veces con su varita una trampilla en el techo y dificultosamente, ambos salieron por ella. Se encontraban en la colina. La misma en la que Harry y Lupin habían hablado semanas atrás y por la que Sirius los había esperado transformado en perro.

Christine se sacudió el polvo de su elegante vestimenta y sacó del bolsillo un coche en miniatura. Hizo un movimiento agraciado con su varita y susurró "Engorgio", después de dejar la miniatura en suelo. Poco a poco, lo que parecía un cochecito de juguete, se fue convirtiendo en un Peugeot 206 descapotable.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido. Era de un color gris plateado y aunque no era excesivamente grande, estaba muy bien cuidado y brillaba con los tímidos rayos de sol de la mañana.

¡Guau! murmuró.- Recuerdo que un vecino de la calle de mis tíos tiene uno así. Siempre me ha gustado este coche.

Me alegro.- respondió Christine fríamente.- A mí también me gusta mucho. Venga sube, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

¿Lo has encantado para que vuele- preguntó el muchacho una vez se hubo acomodado en el asiento del copiloto y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

No.- contestó la profesora, mientras metía la llave y arrancaba el motor.- Nos comportaremos como muggles normales, no podemos correr riesgos, todavía no ha llegado la hora. No quiero que te reconozcan.

Aún no me has dicho a dónde vamos.

Paciencia. Lo verás muy pronto.

Pero para Harry, después de llevar tres horas y media de camino, no le parecía que aquello fuera muy pronto. Era cierto que el paisaje era espléndido y para él, montar en coche y recorrer lugares era toda una experiencia. Únicamente subía en el coche de tío Vernon cuando lo recogían de la estación de King Cross y no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar más lugares que el camino desde su escuela primaria hasta Privet Drive, Hosgmade y el Callejón Diagon. Se sentía libre con el aire golpeándole el rostro directamente y observando el mar desde la ventanilla.

Aquellas visiones le hicieron pensar en Ginny. ¿Estaría ella a salvo en la Madriguera¿Se acordaría de él? Mejor hubiera sido que no, pero Harry no quería ni pensar que ella pudiera estar pensando en otras cosas. Seguramente estaría disfrutando con sus hermanos, yendo por el pueblo y jugando a quidditch.

¿Puedo poner la radio- preguntó al cabo de un rato. Christine no había hablado mucho, parecía estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Puedes. ¿Nadie te lo impide no?

¿Te gusta la música?

Me gustaba.- respondió la profesora concentrada en la carretera. Harry se fijó que aunque iban bastante rápido, la mujer conducía con mucha prudencia, como si lo hiciera a diario.

¿Por qué ahora no- preguntó él dándole al botón de encendido.

No tengo con quién escucharla.

Harry ya no preguntó nada más. Sabía que había un momento en que las conversaciones con Christine llegaban a su fin y ese era un claro ejemplo de ello. No estaba puesta la radio, sino un CD. El muchacho se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría allí. No reconoció la voz del cantante, lo cierto es que no había escuchado mucha música, pero aquella canción le traía verdaderos recuerdos, como si estuviera hablando de él.

"_En mis sueños _

_sigues siendo _

_la princesa de mi reino_

_soledad_

_en mis sueños..._

_Cuesta tanto,_

_El buscar una razón_

_A este final _

_Y ayúdame _

_A encontrarlo..."_

El piano acompañaba la canción. Christine redujo la velocidad para pasar cerca de un acantilado, donde las olas del mar rompían violentamente contra las rocas. Harry seguía pensando en Ginny. Sin saber porqué, subió el volumen casi al máximo, pero Christine no se lo impidió. Recordaba aquella canción. Dani se la había puesto en una ocasión, después de que ella estuviera a punto de romper con él, por las advertencias de su madre.

Pero él la convenció. Porque le recordó la ocasión en la que él también quiso marcharse y alguien le abrió los ojos. Dani no le había dicho quién, pero Christine lo sabía. Recordaba perfectamente cómo había salido el tema...

"_-Entonces...todo ha vuelto a su cauce.- la voz calmada y amable de Lupin le acompañaba con el silbido del viento.- Él te quiere y no iba a dejar que vuestro amor se torciese...por muy arcángel que seas, Chris...- Christine sonrió y se sentó sobre las piernas del licántropo, abrazándose a él como una niña pequeña, que se acurruca entre los brazos de quién cree su protector. _

_¿Fuiste tú, verdad Remus? Fuiste a hablar con Dani y le convenciste...- Lupin no contestó, se limitó a seguir acariciando el cabello azabache de la chica. Christine sonrió.- Gracias..._

_-Yo no hice nada, Chris. Únicamente le dije que si te quería debía luchar por ti, eso es todo. Vosotros habéis llegado muy lejos, habéis afrontado muchos obstáculos y éste será el último paso. Ahora sois mucho más fuertes. _

_-Remus...- Christine lo abrazó con más fuerza, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas- Siempre has estado ahí, siempre has cuidado de mí...¿por qué- Lupin sonrió amargamente. _

_-Anda, no me preguntes y corre a buscarlo. Sino puede que a Sirius y a James les de un colapso nervioso y no puedan calmarlo...- Christine se rió y se levantó del regazo de su amigo, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.¿Algún día me dirás porqué, Remus- Lupin también sonrió irónicamente._

_-Tal vez, cuando no lo tenga prohibido..."_

Christine dio un volantazo, pero Harry no dejó de mirar por la ventana. El recuerdo de Ginny, de lo que había pasado, se intensificaba a medida que la letra de la canción avanzaba. Podía notar su piel sobre la suya...

"_Y ahora te busco sin razón_

_fui yo quién dijo que no..._

_¿cómo es posible tanto dolor?_

_Ahora sé lo que es amor..."_

El piano seguía tocando...y Harry se preguntaba a sí mismo lo que decía la melodía. ¿Por qué buscaba ahora a Ginny si sabía que no podía seguir pensando en ella, si era él quién le había dicho a Christine que lo dejaría, que haría que lo olvidara¿Por qué sentía ese dolor tan grande si estaba entrenado para no sentir¿Es qué Ginny era una excepción en ese entrenamiento? Su punto débil...tal y como le había advertido su profesora...¿Era amor lo que sentía? No, no podía ser un sentimiento tan fuerte, él no sabía nada de eso, no sabía lo que era querer...nunca había dicho "te quiero".

Christine había dado un volantazo al recordar las últimas palabras. "Prohibido"¿no era eso lo que Lupin le había dicho la noche en la que Harry estaba enfermo?

"_Sí, una vez, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo...y también era un amor prohibido..."_

No, no era posible...Lupin no...se lo estaba imaginando. Si hubiera sido así, él no podría...hubiera sido demasiado doloroso, se hubiera sacrificado por su felicidad, y Chris no quería eso. Nunca había querido que Lupin sufriera por su causa y sabiendo eso, sabiendo que la amaba, había ido a hablar con Dani para pedirle que regresara...había sacrificado todo, había sufrido y ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora...¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

"_Duele tanto_

_el saber_

_que nunca más_

_te volveré a tener_

_a tener, _

_en mis labios_

_Moriré_

_Pensando que_

_Nunca supe_

_Retener _

_Al ser que más _

_He amado, he amado..."_

Sí, dolía en el alma saber que nunca más iba a probar los labios de Ginny, que no la tendría a su lado, que todo lo que había disfrutado junto a ella se había perdido...se había desvanecido. Moriría, moriría sabiendo que no había podido retener a su lado a la única persona que había querido, iba a morir en esa batalla, por esa profecía y contra el asesino de sus padres, sabiendo que la había perdido...

"_Y ahora te busco_

_sin razón,_

_fui yo quién dijo que no..._

_¿cómo es posible tanto dolor?_

_Ahora sé lo que es amor..."_

El piano siguió tocando, haciendo que el latido apresurado del corazón de Harry se intensificará aún más.

Maldita sea..-. murmuró y apagó la radio de golpe. Le dolía escuchar algo así, no tendría que haber puesto la música jamás.

¡Qué distinto era el momento de cuando había bailado con Ginny!

Christine siguió pendiente de la carretera, con el rostro serio. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que preguntara.

¿Por qué has quitado la radio¿Qué te ocurre?

Nada. -Harry había vuelto a optar por mirar a través de la ventana. El paisaje era mucho más interesante que ahogarse en el pasado.

¡Ah, entiendo! No te pasa nada y de repente coges y apagas la radio.- el muchacho se sintió más molesto aún al observar el tono irónico en la voz de su profesora.¿Pensabas en Ginny- Algunas veces, parecía que Christine podía leer la mente, que las barreras de Oclumancia no servían para nada con ella.

¡Qué más da¡Es sólo que estoy cansado¿Cuánto queda para llegar?

Diez minutos.- respondió Christine cortantemente.- Pero eso no me contesta a la pregunta...

Está bien, Chris, sí, lo hacía. ¿Satisfecha?

No, decepcionada. Creía que eso ya estaba superado.- el coche torció a la izquierda y comenzó a subir una cuesta, que llevaba a una carretera principal.

Tú siempre crees que todo está superado. ¿Piensas que puedo hacer el amor con ella y olvidarlo al cabo de dos días?

Sí, eso es exactamente lo que te pedí que hicieras.

¡Aggg¡Déjame en paz- gruñó Harry desganado.- No te preocupes, no me desviaré de la misión, sólo dame tiempo¿vale¿En serio que no puedes leerme la mente?

Está bien. contestó Christine con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Todo estaba saliendo como planeaba. -Y a propósito, hablando de leer la mente...¿cómo fue qué Voldemort logró romper tus barreras de defensa?

Lleva mucho tiempo intentándolo.- el mar se perdía de vista, parecía que se adentraban en las montañas y lo dejaban atrás.- Está furioso porque no lo consigue y la otra noche utilizó todo su poder para acceder. Estaba durmiendo y en baja forma y no pude controlarlo bien, aún así, no vio nada. Cree que todo es obra tuya, Chris y está muy enfadado...- Christine soltó una risita.

Bien, es perfecto que centre la atención en mí y se olvide de ti. Te será más fácil actuar así.

No volvieron a hablar en lo que quedaba de viaje. Tal y como Christine había asegurado, en diez minutos se adentraron en un pequeño pueblo y estacionaron el coche enfrente de una tienda de animales mágicos. Harry se dio cuenta de que el lugar era un pueblo de magos, muy parecido a Hogsmade, pero mucho más bonito.

Las casas eran muy grandes y adineradas, los paisajes estaban llenos de árboles y naturaleza por estar situados en las montañas. Había muchas tiendas, pubs y lugares de ocio, como una discoteca. Todos los vecinos parecían vivir en armonía, tenían los jardines de sus casas tan bien cuidados como el de tío Vernon y caminaban con parsimonia y tranquilidad. Harry no podía creer que estuvieran así de tranquilos cuando se llevaba a cabo una guerra, fuera de su paraíso.

Christine no redujo el coche, lo dejó aparcado y subió la calle principal a pie. Harry la siguió mirando a todas partes, no sabía porqué, pero le sonaba de algo aquel lugar. Caminaron unos quince minutos hasta detenerse al pie de una colina. Christine suspiró con nostalgia y comenzó a subirla. Arriba, aunque algo separadas, habían tres parcelas bastante grandes, con unas casas imponentes. Las tres parecían deshabitadas y algo descuidadas. Harry no sabía porqué, pero el ambiente se oscurecía a medida que se acercaban a ellas y a mitad camino, se detuvo.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre-le preguntó Christine desde la lejanía, al notar el nerviosismo del muchacho.

No me gusta este lugar...volvamos, Chris, tengo un mal presentimiento.

No sucederá nada.- le aseguró la profesora.- Pronto entenderás porqué del presentimiento.

Harry obedeció y siguió subiendo la colina, hasta que llegaron a la casa más cercana de las tres. Ante ellos, habían unos portones con verjas tan altos como Grawp, el hermano pequeñito de Hagrid. Christine sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un juego de llaves, algo oxidadas, e introdujo una de ellas en el candado que impedía el acceso. Entraron, el jardín no estaba como los demás del pueblo. La maleza había llegado a una altura considerable del cuerpo y les impedía caminar con normalidad. Había una piscina, pero estaba sucia y el agua de un verdoso parecido al moho. Los árboles que crecían eran inmensos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa y Chris también abrió la puerta con la llave.

¿Por qué me has traído aquí- preguntó Harry entrando detrás de ella e inspeccionando el abandonado lugar. Había sido una casa preciosa en el pasado, los muebles se veían de un aspecto caro y lujoso y estaban muy bien situados, dando una sensación de mucho espacio. Pero el polvo se había adueñado del lugar y también la carcoma.

Quería darte una sorpresa. explicó Christine con las manos en los bolsillos.- No te lo dijimos antes porque te pusi-ste muy susceptible con el tema de la herencia de Sirius, así que le pedimos a los gnomos de Gringotts que no te nombraran la verdadera casa de tu padrino. La de Grimmauld Place pertenecía a su familia, pero aquí fue donde vivió antes de ir a Azkaban.

¿Está casa es de Sirius?

Ahora es tuya.- A Harry se le contrajo el estómago. Aquí hubiera vivido si aquella noche Pettrigrew no hubiera escapado. Casi podía imaginarse la imagen de él y Sirius manchados de polvo, haciendo habitable el lugar. Una doxi salió de uno de los armarios, asustándoles y se coló por una de las ventanas, haciendo añicos el cristal.- Está muy sucia, pero puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella. Yo sólo me he ofrecido a traerte.

Por eso no hubo problema con Lupin...- murmuró Harry observando las fotos de Sirius que colgaban de los marcos de las paredes. Era mucho más joven que como Harry lo había conocido y no habían marcas visibles de Azkaban en su rostro.- Él ya sabía que íbamos a venir...

El problema es que nadie parecía decidirse a acompañarte por si te ponías a dar gritos. Así que me ofrecí voluntaria.

No voy a ponerme a dar gritos...- susurró Harry. Le entristecía ver lo que podía haber sido su hogar con su padrino.- Ya hace tiempo que superé lo de la herencia...Lupin exagera.

Sí, ya, pero es que Remus no sabe que estás fingiendo y cree que estás un poco paranoico. -Harry amagó una sonrisa al escuchar el último comentario.- Ven, hay algo que quiero enseñarte y sé que te gustará. No por algo eres el hijo de los merodeadores.- Harry arqueó las cejas, no tenía la más remota idea de lo que había querido decir el último comentario de su profesora.

Salieron otra vez al jardín(o bueno, lo que parecía serlo), Christine dio la vuelta a toda la casa esquivando la maleza y cortándola de vez en cuando con la varita. Llegaron hasta un garaje. Chris introdujo por tercera vez la llave y lo abrió. Una oleada de polvo salió al paso, pero la profesora agitó su varita, murmuró "Fregotego" y todo quedó como nuevo. Harry encontró grandes diferencias en el hechizo de Chris con el que vio realizar a Tonks el año pasado. Se notaba que su profesora tenía mucha más maña para realizarlo.

Christine se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Harry, que cuando vio lo que estaba dentro casi se cayó para atrás. Una moto, pero una moto increíble, se hallaba ante sus ojos. Lo curioso, era que él había soñado con ella en varias ocasiones y nunca había sabido el porqué. Era un Harley Davison, la mejor moto que hubiera visto en su vida y estaba reluciente ante él.

Hagrid la trajo hasta aquí.

¿Hagrid- preguntó Harry arqueando las cejas.

La moto era de Sirius.- le explicó la profesora. -Él la adoraba, era su mayor tesoro, pero la noche en la que murieron tus padres se la dio a Hagrid para que te llevara junto con Dumbledore.

Sí, oí a Hagrid decirlo, pero no sabía que la había traído aquí. O sea que por eso me acuerdo de ella...yo había volado con Hagrid en la moto...

A Hagrid le pareció una auténtica atrocidad deshacerse así como así de la moto y por eso la guardó en la casa de Sirius, claro que luego cuando creyó que tu padrino era culpable se arrepintió de no haberla arrojado a los leones. Ahora es tuya.

¿Puedo...puedo quedármela- preguntó Harry casi sin voz.

Harry, sabes que no me gustan las preguntas tontas.- refunfuñó Christine.¿Crees que te la he enseñado para exponerla en un museo¡Claro que puedes quedártela! Todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo, es tu herencia. Y confío en que le encontrarás utilidad.- una sonrisa cínica apareció en los labios del muchacho.

Y tanto que se la encontraré. Después de todo...¿qué más da infligir un poquito más la ley? No creo que a Amelia Bones le importe que monté en una moto voladora sin carné de mago siempre y cuando mande a paseo a un centenar de mortífagos...

Vaya, por fin salió el instinto merodeador del chico...- ironizó Christine.

Después de encoger la moto en una miniatura, tal y como la profesora había conservado su coche, salieron del recinto. El rostro de la mujer cambió totalmente de expresión, a medida que se aproximaban a la segunda casa, que estaba a unos quinientos metros de la de Sirius.

Chris- murmuró Harry fastidiado.¿A dónde vamos ahora?

A mi casa.- respondió Christine con el rostro ensombrecido. Harry se detuvo en seco.

A medida que se aproximaban a la segunda casa, el presentimiento de oscuridad se hacía más patente. No quería estar allí, había algo que se lo impedía.

Espera...- susurró. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba asustado.¿Esto es...? No, no es posible, tú dijiste que...

Sí- confirmó Christine con la mirada muy seria.- Estamos en el Valle de Godric.

Harry se dio la vuelta colina abajo, dispuesto a marcharse de aquel lugar, pero Christine lo sujetó por la muñeca.

¡Espera!

¡Suéltame¡No quiero ir allí, no quiero ver nada!

¿Ves por qué nadie quería acompañarte? Harry, tu casa no quedó totalmente destruida, la parcela sigue siendo tuya y el testamento de tus padres lo dice explícitamente, tienes que quedarte con ella. Dumbledore adelantó los papeles para que no tuvieras que esperar a ser mayor de edad, ya que recibías el testamento de Sirius, pues también recibirías a la vez la propiedad que te corresponde de tus padres.

¡No quiero la casa en la que Voldemort los asesinó¡Me niego rotundamente, Chris¡No pisaré ese lugar, ya lo he hecho bastante durante mis clases¡No la quiero¡Puedes quedártela para ti si lo deseas-Harry trató de zafarse, pero Christine lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza.

Muy bien, si no quieres la casa puedes dejarla donde est�, pero hoy tenemos que entrar. Necesito unos documentos que están dentro.

¿Qué documentos- gruñó Harry mientras seguía forcejeando. Las dos casas restantes parecían cubiertas de una extraña niebla de oscuridad, de maldad, no deseaba toparse con ellas.

Tu partida de nacimiento. -explicó Christine sujetando el brazo de Harry con más fuerza.- No puedes hacer el examen de aparición, ni los EXTASIS sino se presenta en el ministerio de magia una serie de papeles. Uno es el carné de identidad de mago que Lupin tenía y otro es la partida de nacimiento que está en algún lugar de tu casa.- Harry se mordió el labio inferior y dejó de luchar contra su profesora. No podía evitar encontrarse con su pasado alguna vez, si muchos magos habían viajado al pueblo para ver el lugar donde Voldemort había caído por primera vez, él no podía evadirlo.

¿Y por qué vamos también a tu casa- preguntó una vez siguieron avanzando hacia el segundo caserón.

Porque quiero comprobar en qué estado se encuentra. Al volver a Inglaterra, tendré que buscar dónde vivir cuando no de clases en Hogwarts.- No era del todo verdad. Christine ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de que para entonces continuara con vida, pero necesitaba volver a ese lugar y comprobar que su máscara de frialdad podía aguantar un encuentro tan directo con el momento que le robó la felicidad. Por eso se había ofrecido voluntaria, porque se estaba encontrando con ella misma, no tenía intención de morir sin haber superado su trauma.

Harry, por su parte, no entendía porqué Christine quería vivir en el mismo sitio donde había perdido a sus amigos y del que se marchó jurando no volver.

La casa no tenía la verja alta como la de Sirius, sino que tenía una pequeña valla que apenas llegaba a la altura de la cintura y que fácilmente podía haber sido saltada. Chris volvió a sacar el manojo de llaves y en esta ocasión introdujo un juego plateado, pero igualmente desgastado. La puerta se abrió de un estrépito.

Un momento...- murmuró cautelosamente, impidiendo a Harry el paso con un brazo. Después de escuchar el silencio durante unos segundos, la mujer levantó ambas manos y concentró energía como cuando quería curar a alguien. La parcela pareció reconocerla como dueña legítima, puesto que el aura de oscuridad que la envolvía, se fue disipando poco a poco. Sin embargo, Harry siguió teniendo ese mal presentimiento, algo que le impedía estar tranquilo en aquel lugar.

Entraron. El jardín era igual de enorme que el de Sirius, aunque habían más árboles y mucha más maleza. Al lado de la piscina, también había un viejo parque de niños. El aire balanceaba las cuerdas que sujetaban un balancín y le daban sensación de vacío y soledad. Harry se detuvo en seco a observar los desgastados columpios. No recordaba que Chris le hubiera dicho que tuviera un hijo, si no hubiese estado tan enfadado mientras la profesora lo decía, se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo nombraba su embarazo. Pero por entonces, él sólo escuchaba cómo la mujer había dejado morir a sus padres sin mover un dedo.

Christine ya había llegado hasta la puerta y Harry se apresuró en seguirla. Nuevamente, la casa la reconoció como legítima y los dejó entrar sin problemas. La decoración cambiaba muchísimo, respecto a la casa de Sirius. Los muebles también eran caros y lujosos, pero estaban distintamente distribuidos. En la casa de Sirius, se notaba la ausencia de una mujer, era mucho más seria y desordenada, un típico apartamento grande de soltero, pero la casa de Chris variaba mucho respecto a eso. Habían cortinas, tapetes y marcos con flores, mucha más vitalidad y felicidad, una alegría que hoy día no se distinguía en la mujer, vestida de negro azabache, que inspeccionaba con lentitud cada rincón.

Una bonita alfombra roja cubría todo el comedor y los jarrones encima de las mesas tenían flores marchitas, a causa de que nadie se había molestado en cambiarlas.

Tal vez Chris lo notara, porque abrió uno de los ventanales y de las plantas que crecían en el jardín, arrancó unas cuantas flores y las puso en el florero de la sala de estar, tras emitir un suspiró nostálgico.

Harry se sorprendió mucho. No podía creer que a su profesora le interesaran las flores y la decoración, sencillamente no encajaban con su manera de comportarse. Chris era todo lo contrario a las flores, era seria, seca, fría y gris, y las flores inspiraban alegría, paz y colorido.

Harry caminó hasta el salón y se detuvo en la puerta. Su profesora había subido las escaleras al piso de arriba, pero él no tenía intención de romper su momento de intimidad, le interesaba mucho más lo que había en aquella sala. Frente a él, se encontraba una cuna de bebé, en el suelo había una manta y lo que parecía ser una caja de música, cubierta de polvo. Harry se adentró en el lugar, pasó rozando con los dedos la cuna y al notar el tacto, se estremeció. Había algo que lo hacía temblar¿por qué algo tan inocente y bonito como la cuna de un bebé inspiraba tanta oscuridad y tristeza? La bordeó y frente a ella, descubrió una chimenea sucia y cubierta de cenizas.

Se acercó a ella y vio un saquito con polvos flu. No sabía porqué, pero tocó los restos de ceniza que habían y de nuevo sintió una sacudida eléctrica. Lo sabía, no se lo habían dicho, pero podía sentirlo, aquello eran los restos de polvos flu que Sirius había utilizado para comunicarse con Chris la noche en la que murieron sus padres. Las cenizas de aquella llamada...

Se levantó rápidamente, alejando aquellos pensamientos de su mente y centró su atención en lo que había en el suelo. Se agachó y cogió la manchada y estropeada sábana de bebé. Tenía dibujos de una snitch dorada. Se la llevó a la nariz, aún olía a colonia de niño, un olor que le resultaba terriblemente familiar. ¿Cómo era posible que se conservara el aroma después de tanto tiempo? Era como si la magia de Christine lo hubiera logrado, pero no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Cómo estaba él seguro de qué la última persona que había tocado la sábana era su profesora?

La dejó nuevamente en el suelo y abrió la pequeña caja de música. Rápidamente, el sonido de una melodía melancólica llenó la habitación. Era una canción triste, sin letra, que se acompasaba con una media luna que daba vueltas en la caja. Esa canción también le era conocida. Ahora estaba totalmente seguro, en aquella casa debía de haber vivido un bebé. ¿El hijo de Chris y Dani¿Pero dónde estaban ahora? Quizás, después de la muerte de sus padres, Dani se había enfadado con Chris, había cogido a su hijo y ambos se habían marchado. Pero de ser así, Harry no comprendía porqué su profesora no había luchado por recuperar a su hijo, cualquier madre lo habría hecho, habría recorrido el fin del mundo con tal de recuperarlo. Pero Chris era tan fría...no podía concebir que una persona como ella pudiera darle cariño a un bebé, por eso tal vez, nunca lo buscó, por eso Dani se marchó.

Unos pasos le interrumpieron los pensamientos. En el marco de la puerta, apareció Christine con el rostro crispado de rabia. Harry se asustó al verla en aquel estado. Con unas zancadas rápidas, se acercó a la caja de música y la cerró de golpe, haciéndole tropezar hacia atrás.

¿No te han dicho nunca que no se deben tocar las cosas de los demás- bramó enfadada. Los ojos se le salían de la órbitas y temblaba de furia.

Yo...yo... -Harry nunca había tenido tanto miedo. Ni siquiera Lord Voldemort podía inspirar con su mirada, la dureza que profesaba Christine en aquellos momentos.- No era mi intención...lo lamento.- La mujer soltó un aullido de indignación y recogió del suelo la sábana y la caja de música. Las hizo desaparecer debajo de su túnica y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Vamos.- ordenó con una voz que no admitía discusiones. Harry se levantó del suelo rápidamente y corrió para alcanzarla.

La profesora caminaba a una velocidad fugaz, así que una vez salieron de la casa y la cerró mágicamente, comenzó a andar por la colina en dirección a la tercera parcela. A Harry le dolía el costado de caminar a tal velocidad y tenía flato.

¿Podemos ir más despacio- protestó. Como Christine no respondió, Harry corrió hasta alcanzarla.¡Oye, Chris! En serio, no quería tocar nada de tu casa, pero es que me resultaba familiar, eso es todo...

¿Eso es todo- escupió indignada. La ceja emitía una leve tintineo, parecido al que también se le producía a la profesora McGonagall.¿Tienes idea de lo que significan esas cosas para mí¡Aprende a meterte en tus asuntos!

Está bien, lo haré.- prometió Harry algo molesto por la actitud arrogante de la mujer.- Pero sabría mejor las cosas si me explicaras...

¡No hay nada que explicar¡Son cosas que no incumben para nada a tu misión! Y las cosas que estén fuera de eso no tenemos porqué discutirlas tú y yo¿has entendido?

Perfectamente.- respondió Harry fríamente.- Te lo recordaré por si en alguna ocasión eres tú la que...

¡Cállate y camina-ordenó de nuevo.- Soy yo quién tiene que recordarte continuamente las cosas.

Harry arrugó la frente, pero obedeció. No tenía opción cuando se enfrentaba en palabras a Christine. Tal vez se había inmiscuido demasiado en su privacidad, pero ella también lo hacía, después de todo. Aunque las cosas eran distintas, Chris no le preguntaba por un osito de peluche que le gustara o a quién consideraba su mejor amigo, sino cosas sobre sus sentimientos, todo acerca de la misión. Sí, habían hablado de Ginny, pero porque era algo que afectaba a la guerra, no pasaban de una relación meramente profesional, nunca habían llegado a profundizar en una amistad. ¿Pero quería él realmente eso? Todavía dudaba si dejar o no a Christine con vida después de que acabara con Voldemort, en el caso que siguiera vivo para entonces, seguía teniendo un enorme rencor hacia ella por lo ocurrido y no era capaz de olvidar los supuestos gritos de su padrino, rogándole a una Christine arrogante y despreocupada, que fuera a la casa de los Potter. Habían tenido una estrecha relación, pero él seguía sin querer que evolucionara a algo más, la odiaba, sí, la odiaba con toda su alma, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerse a un lado, siempre y cuando, después de que todo aquello acabase, Christine saliera de su vida y no volviera a verla jamás.

Ella era una mujer fría e indiferente, que sólo le había regalado dolor y desprecio, sí, también una oportunidad de salvar a sus seres queridos, pero eso no quitaba lo otro.

Volvió a alejar los pensamientos de su cerebro y se limitó a caminar un poco más rápido hacia la tercera y última casa, la suya propia.

No tenía ninguna gana de entrar allí¿o sí quería? No podía evitar pensar que ese había sido su hogar, que allí había sido feliz, el único lugar donde había tenido amor y cariño, el amor de sus padres.

¿Te gustó la espada que te regalé por Navidad- preguntó de repente Christine. Su voz seguía siendo gélida, pero el tono se había suavizado.

Sí, pero no entiendo aún qué significa. Esta espada la saqué en mi segundo año, para vencer a un basilisco, se supone que es de Dumbledore¿la robaste de su despacho?

Dios me libre.- se alarmó Christine.¿De veras crees que le hubiera robado la espada a Dumbledore? De ninguna de las maneras. Pero él me la regaló hace algún tiempo, como sabe que soy un arcángel y que los arcángeles las usamos, me la dio para luchar. Pero yo ya tengo una espada, la mía fue un regalo de mi padre y llevo usándola tanto que me he acostumbrado a ella, no sabría utilizar otra. Pero esta espada es de un material maravilloso, un tipo de acero que dejaron de fabricar en el siglo XV, así que es una pena desaprovecharla. Necesitas una espada muy buena si quieres cargarte a los mortifagos y todo su ejército, así que por eso te la regalé, además, ya estás habituado a usarla...

Gracias.- contestó Harry simplemente.

Llegaron hasta la tercera casa. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la que más oscuridad desprendía. Como si quisiera recordar que allí, hacía quince años, se había cometido un doble asesinato. No contrastaba para nada con el resto del pueblo, aunque antaño había sido quizás, la más bella y cuidada de todas y también la más grande e imponente.

Christine también pareció dudar cuando llegaron a la verja. Igualmente era alta, tanto como la de la casa de Sirius. Estaba cerrada por una cadena con candado. Repitiendo lo que había hecho en las dos anteriores ocasiones, la mujer sacó el manojo de llaves e introdujo la tercera y última en la cerradura.

Con un estrépito, la cadena resbaló y cayó hasta el suelo. La profesora empujó la pesada verja y ésta se abrió con un crujido desgarrador, que ponía los pelos de punta. Entraron.

Igual que en las dos casas anteriores, el jardín era un lugar grande y hermoso. Los frondosos árboles crecían con naturalidad en la pineda, los pájaros revoloteaban, las ardillas jugaban, de pronto, todo el lugar había dejado de ser tenebroso y oscuro, para convertirse en un paraje que transmitía, aunque melancolía, paz al mismo tiempo. Era como si el regreso de Harry hubiera cambiado las cosas.

También habían columpios al lado de la piscina y en un porche se distinguía una pequeña mesa de madera, con cuatro sillas del mismo material.

La puerta de entrada era blanca. Todavía conservaba el color, aunque estaba oscurecido. Estaba abierta. Nadie se había preocupado de cerrarla después del asesinato de los Potter. Se mantenía tal y como Voldemort la dejó.

Harry se frotó los brazos. Tenía frío. En el Valle de Godric no nevaba, seguramente debido a la proximidad con el mar, aún así, la brisa que provenía del mismo, congelaba.

Christine empujó, ligeramente, la puerta con el pie. También hubo un chirrido, que provocó que los pájaros que estaban en los árboles más cercanos, emprendieran el vuelo, asustados. La entrada estaba llena de hojas, que habrían sido traídas por el viento y todo estaba igual de sucio que en las otras dos viviendas. Harry siguió a su profesora por el recibidor. El espejo de la entrada estaba roto y los pedazos se habían esparcido por el suelo. Llegaron hasta el comedor. Harry se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, respirando con dificultad. Ahí era donde James Potter había muerto, Harry lo había visto en sus propios recuerdos un centenar de veces e incluso había tratado de evitarlo, pero sólo era un asombra invadiendo su propia mente.

Recordaba la mirada de su yo bebé al subir las escaleras en brazos de su madre, que lloraba desesperada. Los restos de la pelea eran palpables en el ambiente. Los muebles estaban rotos y desparramados por el suelo, había grietas en las paredes, y algunas de ellas se habían derrumbado, incluso a través de algunos ladrillos rotos del suelo, la maleza trataba de colarse sin mucho éxito.

Harry miró al techo. Faltaba una parte de la casa, que dejaba entrever el cielo azulado del mediodía. Se sintió impotente. No podía hacer nada por cambiar aquel lugar, eran los últimos restos de sus padres...

Voy a buscar los papeles, Harry. susurró Christine discretamente. Parecía que hacía un tremendo esfuerzo a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Harry ni siquiera se molestó en asentir. Sintió una sacudida y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia el primer piso, donde estaban las habitaciones. Un tercero constituía el desván y una pequeña terraza.

Recorrió los pasadizos hasta detenerse en la puerta de la que había sido su habitación, durante su primer año de vida. Aquel lugar era, sin duda, el que peor parado había salido. No tenía techo alrededor de donde, justamente, estaba la cuna de un bebé. Era lo único que seguía intacto. No obstante, se podía apreciar lo que había sido una habitación preciosa. Había varios pósteres colgados en las paredes, aunque ninguno de ellos se había librado de las quemaduras producidas por la maldición. Todos eran de quidditch. Seguro que James había sido el causante de ello. Los armarios también estaban destrozados, la ropa de bebé estaba esparcida en lo que quedaba de ellos y en el suelo.

Harry se acercó y cogió unos peucos de color azul. Eran preciosos. Sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero se dio cuenta de hasta donde lo habían llevado sus pensamientos y se contuvo. No era el momento de sentimentalismos.

Las estanterías también se habían estropeado. Estaban descolgadas de las paredes y los peluches u objetos que estaban en ellas, se habían desperdigado por todos lados.

Dejó de mirar por los rincones y se fijó por primera vez, en serio, en la cuna. Era muy parecida a la que había en casa de Christine, únicamente que de uno de los laterales colgaban unas media lunas que al accionar un botón, comenzaban a rotar emitiendo un sonido apacible. Harry no tuvo el valor suficiente como para escuchar de nuevo una canción triste, así que no las tocó. Pero sí pasó una mano por las colchas y la cabecera, donde su madre lo había dejado segundos antes de morir. Su madre...la persona que le había salvado la vida, entregando la suya propia.

¿Muchos recuerdos-una voz áspera sonó desde el umbral de la puerta.

No-contestó Harry con frialdad.- No recuerdo más que flashes y momentos que tú misma me has enseñado...

Mejor así. Eso evitará que sueñes con lo que ocurrió aquella noche...

No obstante, aquella noche la recuerdo perfectamente. Muy amablemente, te has encargado de ello.- Christine se dio la vuelta sin tomar en cuenta las duras palabras del muchacho.

Vamos, no hemos comido nada en todo el día. Iremos a un restaurante.

¿Aquí en el pueblo- se extrañó Harry, alzando una ceja. ¿No me reconocerán?

Te aseguro...que no eres el mismo, Harry Potter.- una sonrisa sarcástica se asomó por el rostro duro de la profesora.

¿Has encontrado los papeles- le preguntó Harry mientras se aseguraban que la verja estuviera bien cerrada.

Sí, estaban en la habitación de tus padres...- Christine le entregó unos pergaminos algo desgastados, que guardaba en la túnica.- Ten.- sacó del juego de llaves la de su casa y le tendió las demás.- Ahora podrás venir cuando lo desees...- Harry se las guardó en el bolsillo y lo mismo hizo con los documentos, ya los revisaría con más calma.

Volvieron colina abajo, en dirección hacia le pueblo. Christine quería ir a comer a un viejo restaurante donde solía ir junto con sus amigos y seguramente ya la habrían olvidado. Según ella, también había cambiado mucho. Harry se percató, mientras hablaba con ella de su cambio, que en la casa de la profesora no había ni una sola fotografía colgada. Habían cuadros y marcos vacíos, pero ningún indicio de que un hombre y un niño pequeño hubieran vivido allí.

Caminaron durante veinte minutos. Harry no estaba cansado, le resultaba agradable la paz que desprendía el Valle de Godric y le era realmente difícil asimilar que, una vez, se convirtió en el blanco de un doble asesinato. ¿Por qué un lugar en el que se había sembrado el pánico podía estar ahora tan calmado? Todas las tiendas estaban abiertas, pese a que era Navidad. Ningún habitante del pueblo parecía querer tomarse vacaciones, eran amables, saludaban cuando ellos pasaban y tenían muchas ganas de trabajar.

Al fin, llegaron al restaurante. Era un lugar acogedor, con mucha luz y abarrotado de gente. Se llamaba "Godric's Hollow".

Comeremos fuera.- anunció Christine al camarero de la barra, un hombre bonachón con un delantal blanco y un gorro en la cabeza, pese a que dentro estaba todo muy iluminado. Quizás era discreción lo que pretendía la profesora, puesto que en la terraza no habían más que un par de mesas ocupadas, aunque no se resguardarían del frío.

Como deseen, Madam- respondió cordialmente el señor. Christine condujo a Harry hasta una de las mesas y ambos se sentaron a esperar. El camarero vino inmediatamente y les trajo la carta.

Puedes pedir lo que quieras...invito yo...- murmuró Christine concentrada en el menú que le había dado el hombre. Harry abrió el suyo y comenzó a leer. La boca se le abrió ligeramente. Aquel debía ser el restaurante más caro de toda Gran Bretaña puesto que los platos eran dignos de la casa real. Los Dursley nunca habían sacado a Harry a cenar y él no estaba acostumbrado a tanto lujo, pero sabía una cosa, dónde mejor había comido había sido en la Madriguera, con los exquisitos platos de la señora Weasley. -Yo quiero...arroz de langosta, escalope con salsa roquefort y el mejor vino de la casa... -susurró Christine cerrando la carta y depositándola a un lado. Al instante, los platos que había pedido aparecieron como de la nada. ¿Qué ocurre, Harry¿Por qué no pides...?

No sabía que íbamos a comer en un lugar tan lujoso.- respondió entre risas, y concentrándose una vez más en su comida, añadió.- Para mí...una pizza cuatro estaciones con salsa boloñesa y una cerveza de mantequilla. -inmediatamente, tal y como había sucedido la vez anterior, los platos se materializaron en la mesa. Christine miró la pizza que Harry había pedido con el entrecejo fruncido.

Harry...te llevo al mejor restaurante de todo el Valle de Godric y tú pides...¿una pizza?

Exactamente.- sonrió el muchacho complacido, mientras cortaba con el cuchillo una porción.- Siempre he querido comer pizza como cualquier otro adolescente de mi edad y he visto la oportunidad...este restaurante tiene toda clase de comidas...- Christine no dijo nada más, se concentró en su arroz de langosta, pero una sonrisa melancólica se había asomado en su rostro, cuánto le habían robado al hijo de su mejor amiga...

Siguieron comiendo en silencio durante un rato más, ambos pensando en lo que acababan de ver y sentir en las respectivas casas. El restaurante se fue llenando más y más, pero tal y como Christine había asegurado, nadie podía reconocerlos.

Ya sabes, cuando vayas a cubrir algún ataque procura lanzarle el encantamiento a la capa de Sirius, para que no se te mueva al pelear. -Christine había comenzado a hablar de la misión.- El aspecto no hará falta que lo varíes porque nadie te reconocer�, ya lo has visto. Tienes el pelo mucho más largo, ya no usas gafas y tu rostro es más maduro, además, también has crecido de estatura...

¿Estás segura de que nadie de la Orden me reconocer�- Harry había repetido nervioso aquella pregunta un centenar de veces.

Ya te he dicho que no.- gruñó Christine exasperada, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.- Hasta tu forma de hablar es distinta. Hasta ahora has estado fingiendo con ellos, creen que estás traumatizado por la muerte de Sirius y el asunto de la Profecía...si actúas como hemos acordado no habrá ningún problema.

No entiendo porqué hablamos esto aquí, Chris, podrían estar escuchándonos...- Harry miró de un lugar a otro con nerviosismo.

Tranquilízate, me he asegurado de que mis barreras de energía impidan que nos escuchen...como ves, tienes que aprender a tomar ciertas precauciones...

Vale¿y con la moto? Sabes que prefiero usarla a aparecerme siempre. Si lo hiciera a menudo podrían detectar la magia, aún estando en Hogwarts. Los espías siguen sueltos...

Entonces cámbiale el color...- propuso Christine.- Modérala a tu gusto...

¡Es la moto de Sirius, no pienso causarle ningún daño- protestó Harry enfadado. Pese a todo, era muy susceptible cuando se trataba de las pertenencias de su padrino.

No la dañará...volverá a la normalidad cuando invoques el contra hechizo...- la voz de Christine sonaba aburrida y monótona.

Está bien- cedió Harry.

Otra cosa...- murmuró la profesora dando un nuevo sorbo a la copa de vino.- Podrías enviar a Ares tras la pista de algunos reconocidos mortífagos...únicamente para que los siga y los inspeccione...sabes que el poder de Ares se sale de las limitaciones de los de su especie. Es cauto y sigiloso, nadie notará su presencia...- una cínica sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Harry.

Ya me he adelantado a tu propuesta. Envié a Ares, pero a seguir los pasos de Draco Malfoy.,

�-Harry...-Christine lo miraba con desaprobación.

Tranquila, no voy a hacerle daño...por ahora...- esto último lo dijo en un susurró apenas audible.- pero necesitaba saber si estaba informando a Voldemort...

¿Y qué has averiguado?

Tuvo una reunión con su padre en la que le dio cierta información...algo muy importante...el problema... -continuó con el rostro ensombrecido y dejando de lado su pizza.- es que no he podido averiguar cuál era esa información...

Ve con cuidado, Harry.- le advirtió Christine.- Malfoy es un mortífago muy peligroso y si la información era de sumo interés, seguro que Voldemort está enterado...

Sí, estoy de acuerdo.- confirmó el muchacho, balanceando su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla. -Me preocupa que pueda saber algo acerca de lo nuestro...

No- negó Christine con rotundidad. -De eso me he encargado personalmente. He tenido que utilizar una gran cantidad de mis poderes para evitar que pudieran haber sospechas, pero he logrado mi propósito.

Sea como sea, ahora podré vigilar mejor a Malfoy...- musitó Harry, mordiendo un trozo de pizza.

Bien...yo no te acompañaré a las misiones, pero me presentaré allí siempre que note un ataque. Si fuéramos juntos nos relacionarían...no, prefiero que Voldemort dude acerca de que tú y yo nos conozcamos, aunque seamos ambos arcángeles. Él sabe que nunca me han gustado los de mi especie y que no tengo relación con ellos...pero seguro que acabará descubriendo que esto es obra mía, lo que no debe saber jamás, es quién eres tú.

Me encargaré de ello.- aseguró Harry con convicción.- Ni él ni nadie lo sabrán nunca.

Volvió a reinar el silencio durante unos minutos más. Harry ya había devorado tres cuartas partes de su pizza y pedido su segunda cerveza de mantequilla. Chris comía con mucha más parsimonia, como si quisiera aprovechar ese paréntesis que habían tomado, antes de empezar con la verdadera batalla.

Harry se había quedado muy callado. Tenía una mirada muy diferente a cuando ella lo conoció, era una mirada adulta, dura, era simplemente...distinta.

¿Qué es lo que piensas- le preguntó repentinamente. Harry apartó la vista de la calle mayor del pueblo para centrarla de nuevo en su profesora.

Se me hace extraño estar en este lugar...eso es todo.- respondió escuetamente.- Hay momentos en los que recuerdo algo, sin embargo, no puedo materializar ninguna imagen nítida. No sabía que habíais vivido aquí todos juntos. Sirius nunca me lo dijo.

James y Sirius habrían sido incapaces de separarse.-explicó Christine distante. También ahora observaba el pueblo con un deje de nostalgia.- Prácticamente, tu padrino se pasaba el día en tu casa, y he de reconocer...que yo también. Queríamos estar juntos para siempre, así que decidimos venirnos a este lugar, al Valle de Godric. Ahora es mucho más grande y popular, pero antaño era una pequeña aldea...con muy pocos habitantes aunque todos muy amables.

¿Y por qué Lupin no vivió también aquí- Harry se extrañó de que el ex profesor no quisiera estar con sus amigos. Christine sonrió amargamente.

Parece mentira que no conozcas a Lupin todavía, Harry.- Harry arqueó las cejas.- Lupin proviene de una familia humilde, muy distinta a lo que fueron las de tu padre y tu padrino. Él no tenía suficiente dinero como para comprarse una casa aquí en el valle de Godric, he de decir, que por entonces eran bastante caras...porque era un lugar enteramente de magos, tal y como lo es Hogsmade. Sirius insistió en que se fuera a vivir con él, que no había problemas, que él no quería estar tan solo, pero Lupin se negó. Ya sabes como es, sobretodo respecto a su enfermedad y consideró que sería muy peligroso. Por entonces, no existía todavía la poción matalobos y en su casa, sus padres tenían habilitado un lugar para sus transformaciones. Así que continuó viviendo con ellos.

¿Lupin es un mago de sangre limpia- quiso saber Harry.

No, su padre era muggle.- informó Christine. Había vuelto a coger la carta para revisar los postres. Harry la imitó, pero no desvió la conversación.

¿Y vivían en un barrio muggle?

Sí, la casa de Lupin está en el centro de Londres, muy cerca del ministerio de magia, pero un barrio totalmente muggle y bastante humilde.

¿Entonces cómo le pudo morder un hombre lobo-quiso saber Harry.

Eso-respondió Christine mordazmente.- tendrás que preguntárselo a él.¿Por qué esa curiosidad repentina acerca de Lupin- Harry se encogió de hombros.

Me vino a la cabeza. -Harry cerró la carta y con voz clara pronunció¡Profiteroles con chocolate caliente- un plato con cuatro pasteles rellenos de nata y cubiertos con un finísimo chocolate aparecieron ante sus ojos. Harry dejó la carta sobre la mesa y cogió la cuchara para comenzar a devorar su exquisito majar.

¡Contesa- exclamó Christine. y una tarta helada de nata y chocolate se materializó en la mesa.

Comieron el postre sin entablar mucha conversación, disfrutando de las delicias del restaurante. Cuando terminaron, Christine pidió la cuenta y el camarero bonachón se acercó a cobrarles. La profesora pagó todo y dejó una excelente propina, a pesar de que Harry protestó porque quería ayudar con los gastos, pero al parecer, Christine también venía de una familia muy adinerada. La túnica que vestía era un claro ejemplo de ello.

¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras- preguntó la mujer mientras dejaban atrás el restaurante.

¿De compras- Harry estaba muy extrañado con su actitud. ¿Qué te pasa hoy- Chris lo miró seriamente, antes de detenerse en medio de la calle.

Mira...hemos tenido muy poco que disfrutar, Harry, y tú mucho menos. Ahora que es cuando empieza la batalla de verdad lo único que quería es que te lo pasaras bien por un día...

¿Por si muero-inquirió él bruscamente. Christine realizó un gesto de incomodidad.

Eso no pasará. Soy tu arcángel y mi deber es proteger tu vida...aún a costa de la mía...

¿Entonces eres tú la que vas a morir-la mujer cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Venga, vayamos a comprar algo decente para que te pongas. Llevas la ropa de Sirius de cuando tenía tu edad, creo que los Dursley nunca te han comprado ropa propia, así que es hora de hacer un cambio en el vestuario. ¿Y qué tal unas gafas de sol?

De acuerdo.- aceptó Harry un poco pensativo por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Christine no le había dado una respuesta.

No obstante, cuando se perdieron entre las tiendas de ropa y de complementos, Harry coincidió con su profesora en que había sido una idea genial. Nunca había vivido la experiencia de comprarse ropa que le gustara realmente, salvo las túnicas de Hogwarts, así que no tenía idea cuáles estilos le agraciaban o los que estaban más de moda. Eso no parecía ser un problema para Christine, ella también se probaba ropa y le preguntaba a Harry si le gustaba como le quedaba, por un momento, se habían olvidado de quiénes eran y por lo que estaban viviendo, eran como madre e hijo en un día normal de fiesta. La profesora había dejado atrás su máscara de frialdad y había mostrado alguna que otra sonrisa e incluso bromeaba y Harry había olvidado que la persona que tenía delante había sido la única que habría tenido una oportunidad de salvar a sus padres.

Harry compró como nunca antes había comprado. Tanto ropa muggle como de mago: túnicas, vaqueros, jerséis, camisetas, abrigos, capas, gorras, zapatillas...de todo. También se compró unas gafas de sol negras, que estrenó mientras subían la calle mayor y se sentaban en un banco a tomar unos helados. Ya atardecía para entonces.

No parece que haya una guerra detrás de esta utopía... -comentó Harry mientras relamía la menta de su bola de cucurucho.¿Cómo puede ser que la gente de este pueblo esté tan tranquila cuando hay personas que mueren todos los días¿No tienen miedo de ser los próximos- Christine se pensó la respuesta detenidamente. Desde los bancos donde estaban sentados se podía ver el acantilado del mar y sentir la brisa helada que subía hasta el rinconcito de la montaña.

No, aquí nadie tiene miedo, Harry.

¿Por qué?

Porque este es un lugar seguro.-ç Voldemort se juró no volver a poner un pie aquí cuando ocurrió aquella fatídica noche. Siempre que oye el nombre del Valle de Godric se estremece, no quiere saber nada de este lugar, no quiere encontrarse con su pasado...evidentemente, sólo los aldeanos de este pueblo saben que es un lugar seguro, en el que jamás pondrá un pie de nuevo. Si la gente del mundo mágico descubriera su secreto, todos querrían venir aquí y entonces esto dejaría de ser un lugar de paz y estabilidad. Aquí no existen las guerras ni el dolor, todo el mundo ríe y ayuda al prójimo...es, como tú lo has dicho, una utopía...Mantienen viva la llama de esperanza que les brindaste aquella noche, Harry, en sus corazones, el apellido Potter siempre estará presente y así, de padres a hijos se irá transmitiendo...tú creaste este lugar de armonía, tú les regalaste este pedacito de alegría, este siempre será por eso, un lugar seguro. De hecho, si un día vas a la plaza, verás como hay tres estatuas en el centro, una en honor a tu madre, otra a tu padre y otra a ti.

Suena precioso...- susurró Harry con sarcasmo.- Pero a costa de mi infelicidad...tampoco es justo que otros lugares sufran muertes y dolor...

No, no lo es- confirmó Christine.- Por eso estamos aquí...por eso estás tú aquí, Harry, para devolver esa esperanza al resto del mundo...

Terminaron el helado en silencio. Cuando el sol estaba a punto de ponerse por completo, llegaron hasta el coche, que habían estacionado frente a la tienda de animales mágicos y antes de subirse, Harry echó una última mirada al pueblo y más concretamente a la discoteca que había enfrente. Pensó en Ginny, en lo mucho que le gustaría aquel lugar y en que le hubiera encantado llevarla alguna vez a esa discoteca, aunque no bailara bien, únicamente para experimentar en su piel, lo que era ser un adolescente normal, algo muy parecido a lo que había sido aquel día.

Christine arrancó el coche y bajaron por la estrecha carretera hacia el acantilado. No hablaron mucho durante el viaje, ambos recordaban lo bien que se lo habían pasado, y el cambio de actitud el uno con el otro en ese día. Tampoco escucharon música, ni siquiera el recuerdo de que dos días después llegaría Ginny y Harry tendría que romper con ella, pudo enturbiar la paz del momento, en el que el aire le golpeaba directamente en la cara y lo llevaba a un mar de sentimientos, que creía perdidos...

N/A: Olasss! Lo prometido es deuda y debido la gran suma de reviews recibidos, mi inspiración crece y también mis ganas de superarme con otro capi más! Como veis me ha dado últimamente por poner canciones, jejej, pero es sólo porque esta me gustaba mucho y creía q concordaba bien con la historia. Para los interesados, se llama "La princesa de mis sueños" y es de OBK.

Bueno, os he regalado un poco de alegría en este capi, como veis, Christine y Harry logran llevarse bien aunque sea un única tarde!

En el siguiente capi veremos por fin como Harry y Ginny rompen, ocurriendo algo con lo q ni siquiera Christine contaba. Hermione tratara de consolar a su amiga y juntas llegarán a una conclusión muy interesante...Veremos también la reacción de Malfoy y el resto del colegio a la ruptura de Harry y Ginny y puede q llegue a oídos del mismísimo Dumbledore...!

Bueno, me he ido mucho de la lengua, espero q os haya gustado y como siempre mi más sincero agradecimiento por vuestra dedicación a mi fict.

Ah! Casi se me olvida, agradecer a todos los q me respondieron la pregunta sobre Chris y Lupin y formularon teorías muy muy interesantes, cuidaos mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capi!


	24. Un amor pisoteado

**CAPÍTULO 24: UN AMOR PISOTEADO.**

Hogwarts no había variado mucho durante el periodo en que los estudiantes habían estado de vacaciones. Seguía siendo el mismo castillo imponente de siempre y la nieve caía con más fuerza si cabe, helando los terrenos y el campo de quidditch.

Los carruajes, arrastrados por thestrals, se habían detenido a la entrada del portón del colegio. Hermione, Ron y Ginny, salieron apresurados de su medio de transporte y se dirigieron corriendo hacia el vestíbulo, donde estaba la profesora McGonagall esperándoles.

¡Ginny¡Olvidas a Argo! le gritó Luna, que había viajado en el mismo carruaje que ellos y estaba muy sorprendida con la actitud de sus tres amigos. Con su habitual aire soñador, suspiró e hizo levitar la jaula de la lechuza de su compañera para que la siguiera.

¡Granger y Weasleys¿A dónde van tan deprisa? les preguntó la profesora de transformaciones cuando los vio entrar tan corriendo, pero ni Ron ni Ginny contestaron. Hermione, temiendo ser maleducada, se giró y le gritó:

¡Disculpe, profesora McGonagall, pero vamos a ver a Harry! Hermione se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo detrás de sus amigos. La profesora alzó las cejas, pero no los detuvo. Sabía que tratar de detener a esos chicos tenía la misma probabilidad que arrastrar un elefante.

Harry estaba sentado frente al fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor. Las palabras de Christine todavía le resonaban en los oídos. "_Recuérdalo, tendrás que decírselo en cuanto llegue"_. No alcanzaba a comprender porqué las cosas se empeñaban en girarse en su contra, pero reconocía que, por enésima vez, su profesora tenía toda la razón. Ginny corría un gran peligro a su lado...mucho más que cualquier otro. Draco Malfoy siempre le había advertido a Harry que no lo iban a dejar vivir tranquilo, que lo harían sufrir y a través de Ginny, esas probabilidades se incrementaban. Temía los fines que podría utilizar Voldemort para atraerlo...ahora, únicamente buscaba un motivo para que Harry se le acercara y poder acabar con él. La profecía le había abierto los ojos.

Incluso se había distanciado de Ron y Hermione, pero ellos no corrían ni la cuarta parte de peligro que podía correr Ginny. Estaba decidido, pese a lo que le doliera, iba a terminar su relación.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se hizo a un lado y una Ginny Weasley, con la nariz roja a causa del frío y respirando entrecortadamente, apareció tras él. Harry se levantó repentinamente del asiento y la miró. Estaba preciosa, ya llevaba puesta la túnica de Hogwarts y la bufanda con los colores escarlata de Gryffindor. Su melena brillaba más que nunca y estaba suelta y alborotada a causa de haber corrido siete pisos.

Ginny... susurró Harry encandilado con los ojos de su todavía novia. Ella no esperó más y corrió hasta él para besarlo apasionadamente. Tenía que detenerse muchas veces porque le faltaba el aire, pero volvía a comenzar como si fuera la última vez que fuera a besarlos, cuán acertada estaba. Harry no pudo sino que corresponderla, él sí sabía que sería la última vez, así que disfrutó el último momento, probó sus labios y los saboreó en última estancia. Ron y Hermione los interrumpieron, entrando también por el retrato.

Ginny, al ver a su hermano, se sonrojó y se hizo a un lado, para que éste y Hermione pudieran saludarle también.

¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Harry?

Os eché mucho de menos...pero no estuvieron mal del todo. respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Y vosotros? Ron soltó una pequeña risita.

Bueno...la verdad es que Ginny ha estado muy deprimida sin ti. su hermana le echó una mirada mordaz. El rostro de Harry se ensombreció. Pero ahora ya estáis juntos de nuevo...y los demás, ya sabes, todos bien. Fred y George te envían recuerdos y también mis padres. Mi madre se pasó la Nochebuena llorando pensando en que estarías solo...

No estuve solo. aseguró Harry. Lupin estaba conmigo. Y en el día de Navidad comimos pavo con Snape, Dumbledore y McGonagall, también con Christine...

¿Te has enterado de lo que ha ocurrido con Zacharias, Harry? preguntó Hermione de repente, al haber escuchado mencionar el día de navidad. Tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Por supuesto. Harry trataba de que la conversación le interesara y de que pareciera realmente apenado por la muerte de Smith, pero sus ojos se desviaban hacia Ginny, que se había quedado en un tercer plano, observándole continuamente. las lechuzas negras que envía Voldemort siguen entrando en Hogwarts, y al parecer, lo harán durante todo el curso. Dumbledore no ha podido detenerle.

Pobrecillo...mataron a toda su familia también...

Harry le advirtió, Hermione. Ron no parecía tan consternado. Le dijo que no se marchara, que moriría si lo hacía...pero él no le hizo caso.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible, Ron? Mira, Voldemort logra que nos enemistemos, que haya conflictos entre nosotros, eso es lo que pretendió al enviar la Profecía por el Profeta y lo está logrando...la gente tiene miedo, desvariamos a la hora de intentar hallar soluciones, pero eso no significa que les dé derecho a los mortifagos a acabar con nuestras vidas.

Lo sé, Hermione... Ron se mostró algo arrepentido. Es sólo que no acabo de asimilar las cosas...en el tiempo que estuvimos en casa papá me contó gran parte de los ataques que habían habido y que el ministerio está saturado de trabajo...los aurores no descansan lo suficiente, cada vez hay más mortifagos y si no fuera por esos individuos tan extraños, que aún no se ha averiguado quiénes son, ya estaríamos hechos papilla.

Bueno, no hablemos más de eso, chicos. propuso Harry. ¿Qué tal si bajamos a cenar? Ya deben de estar todos allí.

De acuerdo. aceptaron los demás.

Así pues, salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda en dirección al Gran Comedor. Ron y Hermione iban algo adelantados, riendo y conversando animadamente. Se notaba que también ellos habían madurado, la guerra había producido un cambio tremendo en aquellos que la vivían con más intensidad y por eso, los chicos habían dejado de discutir.

Ginny y Harry caminaban muy pegados, pero no se decían nada. La chica todavía pensaba en su noche de amor y a la vez, en lo extraño que estaba su novio y él buscaba el modo de comenzar la conversación.

Errr...Ginny...

¿Si?

¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas? Harry se detuvo en medio del pasillo, miró a ambos lados y la cogió de la mano para arrastrarla a un aula vacía. Se habían olvidado por completo de Ron y Hermione.

Ginny estaba desconcertada, suponía que su chico quería hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero le conocía demasiado bien o eso creía, para saber que algo malo se avecinaba.

Harry se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana y suspiró resignado. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar con ninguna explicación, Ginny se le adelantó.

Te he echado mucho de menos...¿sabes? Me sujetaba fuerte el medallón que me regalaste por Navidad y me parecía estar más cerca de ti. Harry adoptó la expresión más dura e indiferente que le fue posible. ¿Tú has pensado en mí?

No he tenido tiempo. el rostro de Ginny se mostró herido y desconcertado pero no dejó ver ningún signo de debilidad. La verdad, es que quería hablar de nosotros...

¿De nosotros? la chica levantó la cabeza. El rostro de Harry estaba escondido entre las sombras. ¿A qué te refieres?

A nuestra relación. concretó el muchacho. Hablaba con tal frialdad que a Ginny se le puso la piel de gallina, era muy distinto al Harry tierno y considerado que la había acariciado en la sala de los Menesteres. Mira...tenemos que terminar... Ginny abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido conocido. El mundo se le vino a los pies. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no era cierto, era un mal sueño, muy pronto su madre la despertaría y le diría que tenían que regresar a Hogwarts, pero eso no ocurrió. La abrupta realidad cayó sobre su alma como una losa muy pesada. Miraba los ojos ensombrecidos de su novio y no le reconocía¿cómo podía ser la misma persona dulce de la otra noche? No habían pasado más que un par de semanas...no era posible que fuera él...no...

¿Por qué? fue el único sonido que logró articular.

Pues porque sí y ya está. Harry se encogió de hombros fastidiado. No me hagas más preguntas, mi tiempo es muy valioso y no puedo perderlo contigo... dejó de apoyarse en la ventana y se dirigió a zancadas hacia la puerta, pero Ginny se le abrazó llorando. A Harry se le encogió el alma. Lo estaba intentando con todo su corazón, con todas sus fuerzas, se repetía una y otra vez que era por el bien de su novia, pero eso no aliviaba su dolor, la angustia de verla llorar, de verla suplicarle como hacía ahora.

Por favor...por favor no...no eres el mismo¿qué te ha pasado? Algo tiene que haber ocurrido para que me trates de esa forma, tú me quieres, yo sé que me quieres...

Yo no te quiero. aseguró Harry fingiendo una sonrisa cínica en el rostro y apartándola de él. ¿Me has oído alguna vez pronunciar "te quiero"? No, jamás lo he hecho, y lo sabes, así que no puedes interpretar las cosas como te venga en gana¿has entendido?

¿Qué te han hecho¿Qué te han hecho? Ginny gritaba y pese a los esfuerzos de Harry por separarla de su cuerpo, no lo lograba. Temía flaquear si se mantenían demasiado juntos. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara, las gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la frente. Ginny por fin lo soltó, todavía sollozando y le miró sinceramente. Dime la verdad...el verdadero motivo...si no me das una explicación razonable, no te podré creer. ¿Ha pasado algo con Voldemort, con Malfoy¿Te ha ocurrido algo en Navidad?

No, Harry negó con rotundidad y regresó para apoyarse en la ventana. No he visto a Malfoy en todas las Navidades y tampoco he sentido a Voldemort... sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero si le decía el verdadero motivo, su plan se iría al traste y Ginny nunca lo aceptaría. El problema eres tú...mira, está bien, voy a sincerarme... la chica abrió mucho los ojos esperanzada, pero Harry tiró mano de la ironía. Quería burlarse de ella, herirla...para que lo detestara y no sufriera. Lo cierto es que todo este tiempo he estado fingiendo...

¿Fingiendo? susurró Ginny sintiendo como la voz se le apagaba.

Sí, confirmó Harry. Sus ojos volvían a ser fríos, insensibles, Ginny podía sentir incluso desprecio en su mirada, burla...¿él se estaba burlando de ella? Perdóname, podemos seguir siendo amigos¿vale, pero la verdad es que te utilicé. Interpreté el papel de sensiblero, de cariñoso...me hice un poco el interesante para que cayeras rendida a mis pies... los ojos de Ginny volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Harry los veía, pero era la hora de sacar al exterior su máscara de frialdad, de hacer sentir a los demás su indiferencia, se había preparado mucho para esto y ahora debía utilizar todos los recursos, aunque su alma se estuviera haciendo pedazos. Yo sabía que estabas enamorada de mí, siempre lo he sabido...así que únicamente tenía que forzar las situaciones para que picaras en mi juego... suspiró y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo como el peor de los idiotas. Ahora eran los ojos de Ginny los que lo miraban con desprecio, con asco... Yo había hecho el amor con Cho mintió. pero me cansé de ella, así que el día del partido de quidditch, cuando quiso reconquistarme, me negué y la dejé plantada para ir a tus brazos. Sabía que estarías ofendida, lo preparé todo genial... Ginny apretó los puños, temblando de ira, pero a la vez llorando de impotencia. Me apetecía un poco de acción...ya sabes, así que jugué un poco a tu juego...

¡No te creo! bramó la chica. ¡Tú no eres así, no puede ser posible¡Eras tú quién insistía en no hacer nada, en no llegar hasta el final! Harry soltó una carcajada molesta. Eso no mejoró las cosas.

¡Claro¡No quería que te asustaras y me dejaras con la miel en los labios! Todo estaba preparado, la música, la sala...pero tenía que ser dulce y convincente para que me creyeras, estaba todo estudiado... se acercó a ella, aún fingiendo esa cínica sonrisa y la cogió por la barbilla. Pero venga, no tienes porqué enfadarte...mira, podemos repetirlo alguna que otra vez¿de acuerdo? La verdad es que estás muy buena, Ginny...y además, no hay porqué dramatizar...apuesto a que tú también lo disfrutaste...yo sé recompensar a... pero no pudo acabar la frase, porque Ginny le había dado una bofetada en toda la cara. Harry se frotó la mejilla sonrojada cambiando totalmente la expresión de su rostro. Había logrado su propósito, engañarla, hacerla creer que todo era un montaje, que jamás la había querido...

¡Cerdo¡Cabrón¡Tú...¡Tú...¿Cómo has podido? Ginny estaba tan furiosa que podría haberlo matado con la mirada. Creí que me querías...

Yo no he querido jamás a nadie, preciosa.sonrió él y la cogió de la cintura descaradamente. No sé lo que significa esa palabra...pero sí se lo que es sentir... se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la entrada. Sin querer, se habían dejado la puerta abierta. En el umbral, con los puños apretados y temblando de ira, se encontraba Ron. Harry abrió la boca sorprendido...aquello no entraba en sus planes, nunca había visto a su amigo mirar a alguien de esa forma, ni siquiera a Draco Malfoy. Soltó a Ginny inmediatamente, que se había tapado la boca con las manos y le miró cautelosamente.

Ron...

Que hijo de puta eres... murmuró su amigo negando de un lado a otro la cabeza. Parecía que no acababa de creerse lo que estaba viendo. Los ojos los tenía aguados. Hermione estaba a su lado. Parecía incluso más sorprendida, para nada furiosa, como si tratara de hallar la solución al comportamiento de Harry en uno de sus libros. Pero no había explicación posible. Eras mi amigo...yo...yo te consideré mi mejor amigo...¿qué has hecho, Harry¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?

¡Ron, por favor! suplicó Ginny enjugándose sin éxito las lágrimas que caían de su rostro. Estaba muy asustada por lo que podía acontecer. Pero su Hermano no la escuchaba, seguía con los ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas y temblando de arriba abajo. Harry esquivó las mesas y se acercó hacia él en un intento de explicar las cosas, aunque de antemano sabía de la inutilidad de las palabras. Si su amigo había escuchado la conversación, no había nada que hacer. No podía decir que todo había sido una farsa para cortar con Ginny, había llegado demasiado lejos, tendría además, que destruir la amistad con Ron.

¿POR QUÉ? gritó el pelirrojo. ¿Por qué jugaste así con mis sentimientos, con los de mi hermana? Ron se pasó las manos por el pelo, desquiciado. Joder...no lo entiendo, yo...¿cuándo te he fallado para que nos hagas esto? Si...si fuimos al fin del mundo contigo, si estábamos dispuestos a morir por esta causa...te abrimos las puertas de casa y...tú...tú...

Mira...son cosas que pasan... se excusó Harry. Miraba de refilón a Hermione. Ella parecía tan nerviosa como Ginny. Yo no creía que esto iba a romper nuestra amistad...no tiene más importancia de la que...

¡GILIPOYAS! bramó Ron y le atizó un puñetazo en toda la cara, empotrándolo contra el marco de la puerta. Después de aquello, el chico perdió los nervios. Se había olvidado de quién era Harry Potter, de lo que había sido para él, se había desvanecido todo el aprecio, admiración y cariño que una vez había sentido hacia él. Tenía en frente a un chico que había hecho infeliz a su hermana, que se había atrevido a tocarla, a usarla como un capricho y luego despojarla como a un trapo viejo. Por la fuerza del impulso, Harry había salido disparado hacia el pasillo.

¡Ron no! Hermione y Ginny habían gritado a la vez y se habían dirigido hacia la puerta. Ron había salido como una bala detrás de Harry, para seguir golpeándole.

Después del primer puñetazo, vino el segundo y el tercero, el cuarto, el quinto...no se detenía. Se había vuelto loco de incomprensión, quería matarlo, producirle el mayor daño posible, ya no existían los lazos de la amistad, esa palabra era algo ficticio. Los alumnos que pasaban por allí se arremolinaron en torno a un círculo, la mayoría, subían de cenar del Gran Comedor. Dean y Neville, que estaban entre ellos, abrieron mucho la boca, sin duda anonadados. De todas las personas que habían esperado que se encontraran en medio de la pelea, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter serían los últimos que habrían imaginado.

¡Ron, te lo suplico, déjalo! Ginny se tapó la cara con ambas manos sollozando. ¡Ron , lo vas a matar!

¡ESO ES LO QUE PRETENDO! rugió su hermano. No se detuvo, le atizaba a su ex amigo por todas las partes de su cuerpo y lo peor de todo, era que Harry se dejaba pegar. No había hecho ni un solo intento de taparse la cara o de reaccionar. Por muy doloroso que fuera, se dejaba golpear sin oponer resistencia alguna y eso era, quizás, lo que más fastidiaba a Ron. En el fondo de su corazón, en un rincón muy apartado, deseaba que Harry se defendiera, que le pegara también y le impidiera cometer tal atrocidad.

¡Ron, por Dios! Hermione se abrazó sollozando a Luna y Neville que se habían puesto en primera fila, pero ninguno parecía atreverse a intervenir. Estaban igual de asustados por la reacción de su amigo. ¿Qué era tan grave para que estuviera pegando a Harry de aquella manera?

Ginny no pudo más y cogió a su hermano de la cintura, tirando de él para apartarlo de Harry, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza.

¡No lo defiendas! gritó Ron fuera de sí. ¡Este imbécil te ha utilizado, no merece que lo defiendas!

¡Por favor...!

¡NO¡Sólo te quería para llevarte a la cama! mientras gritaba, seguía golpeando a su amigo. Como no podía darle con los puños, ya que Ginny se interponía entre ellos, le propinaba patadas y lo pisoteaba. ¡Defiéndete¿Por qué no peleas como un hombre¡Si has sabido hacer otras cosas, sabrás como afrontar una pelea¡Levanta y lucha, cerdo! pero aunque Harry hubiera tenido el deseo de pelear, no hubiera podido levantarse. Estaba medio inconsciente y seguía recibiendo golpes por todas partes.

Una luz blanquecina iluminó el corredor. Christine se había aparecido entre el círculo de estudiantes.

¡Hay una pelea, profesora Byrne! gritó uno de los alumnos del corro.

La mujer, sin perder instante, se dirigió hacia donde Ron y Ginny forcejeaban y apartó al chico con una fuerza que nadie habría imaginado que tuviera. Ginny se abrazó entonces a Hermione y ambas siguieron sollozando. Pero Ron no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Estaba loco de dolor y tenía el propósito de acabar con su mejor amigo. La profesora, hizo un movimiento con sus manos y una fuerza salida de la nada, inmovilizó al muchacho.

¡Ya basta, señor Weasley! bramó con una frialdad insospechable.

¡Noo¡Nooo! pese a que Ron no se podía mover, seguía gritando y pataleando.

¡Ustedes! la mujer señaló a los alumnos que seguían arremolinados y con ganas de saber más acerca de la discusión. ¡Regresen todos a sus salas comunes, inmediatamente! la orden de Christine fue clara y explícita y, probablemente, si no fuera por el miedo que profesaban en los alumnos el brillo de sus ojos, muy pocos habrían acatado su mandato en primera estancia. Ginny, se soltó de Hermione y se agachó al lado de Harry, que yacía en el suelo, medio inconsciente.

Harry... la chica se tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra le acarició los cabellos azabache, manchados de sangre. El chico abrió uno de los ojos, pero no pudo corresponder a la llamada de su ex novia, porque se encontraba demasiado débil.

¡Es suficiente, Ron! gritó Christine una vez no hubo quedado ningún estudiante curioso a la vista. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?

¡Ese cabrón se ha acostado con mi hermana y se ha reído de ella en su cara! rugió el muchacho. Había obedecido la orden de la profesora y había cesado en su intento por librarse de esa energía que lo paralizaba, pero seguía mirando a Harry con desprecio. La mujer, abrió ligeramente la boca sorprendida. No se imaginaba que Ron pudiera escuchar la conversación entre Harry y Ginny, de hecho, había sido ella la que había incentivado una ruptura irreparable, la que había obligado a Harry a ser lo más cruel posible, y si él lo había hecho y Ron lo había escuchado todo, era muy normal que reaccionara así.

Eso no te da derecho a propiciar una pelea. respondió con frialdad. Informaré a la profesora McGonagall de lo ocurrido y serás castigado. Has estado a punto de matarlo.

No será la última vez que lo intente. bramó Ron desafiante. ¿Me oyes, Potter? Vas a pagar muy caro lo que has hecho. no fueron las palabras de su antes mejor amigo lo que más afectaron a Harry, sino el hecho de que lo llamara por su apellido, en vez de por su nombre.

En ese caso, serás expulsado. interrumpió Christine bruscamente. Vamos, ahora marchaos los tres al Gran Comedor sino habéis cenado o a la sala común. No quiero que este incidente se vuelva a repetir... Ron miró a la mujer con todo el odio del mundo, pero no le fue posible aguantar la mirada penetrante que ella emitía. Hermione incluso se estremeció ante este intercambio de miradas.

Ron se acercó a su hermana y la tomó por la mano.

Vamos. exigió, pero Ginny se zafó de él.

No. sollozó. No pienso dejarle así...no debiste...

¡Cállate! cortó Ron bruscamente. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Volvió a coger a Ginny de la mano y junto con Hermione, la arrastró hacia el pasillo, lejos del cuerpo de Harry. No volverás a verle, te engañó y aún eres tan ignorante que te preocupas de su estado...debería estar muerto.

No sabes lo que dices...

¡No volverás a acercarte a él! ordenó. Voy a encargarme personalmente de ello y más te vale que obedezcas o informaré a mamá.

Christine esperó hasta que los muchachos se perdieran por el pasillo para acercarse a Harry. Lo miró apenada y se arrodilló a su lado. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados, uno de ellos a la funeraria. Le caía sangre por la boca, la nariz y la cabeza y tenía amoratada toda la cara. Su estado era deplorable, seguramente también se había roto alguna costilla.

Harry... susurró reincorporándolo. El chico abrió el ojo sano que tenía y tosió ruidosamente. A continuación, se hizo a un lado y comenzó a vomitar una mezcla de sustancias y sangre. venga...ya ha pasado... Christine trató de ayudarle y le cubrió con su capa. Voy a curarte...

¡No! gimió Harry. cought, cought…no quiero…que lo hagas…

¿Qué estás diciendo?

Vayamos a la...sala...necesito tumbarme...

Christine lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, pero tuvo que sujetarle porque él no podía mantener el peso de su cuerpo. Abrazándole junto al suyo propio, utilizó su energía para aparecerse en la sala de los Menesteres. Lo llevó hasta la cama y Harry se dejó caer, respirando con dificultad y haciendo muecas de dolor.

¿Vas a dejarme ahora que te cure? preguntó seriamente la mujer.

No...no quiero que lo hagas...

No te preocupes, hoy me encuentro con fuerzas, mintió. no será un gasto muy alto de energía. Sino...llamaré a Ares, él te curará.

No quiero que me cures la heridas, Chris. protestó Harry. Seguía haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por respirar con normalidad. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Merezco este dolor...debiste dejar que Ron...

¿Te matar�? gritó Christine enfadada. ¿Has olvidado tan pronto las cosas¡Tú no te merecías ese castigo y lo sabes¡Les estás salvando la vida, por Merlín!

¡Pero ellos no lo saben! articuló Harry molesto. Fui...fui un estúpido con Ginny...si...si lo hubieras oído tú también comprenderías...

Lo oí. confesó Christine, suspirando y sentándose junto a Harry. Estaba allí. el chico trató de sentarse en la cama, pero el dolor se lo impidió.

¿Estabas allí¿Entonces porqué no interviniste en la pelea mucho antes?la mujer miró fríamente hacia el vacío. La expresión de su rostro era de total insensibilidad.

Porque te conozco, Harry, y como te conozco sé que tú querías que Ron te diera una paliza. En el fondo, te alegras que él lo escuchara todo porque crees que mereces ese castigo. Por eso no me dejas curarte.

Es cierto. reconoció Harry seriamente. Merezco este dolor...por eso no tenías que haber intervenido.

¡No seas estúpido! Tu amigo Ron ni siquiera coordinaba bien lo que hacía. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, él también quería matar su dolor. También siento emociones ajenas, Harry y te aseguro que Ron buscaba un pretexto para ser detenido.

Eso ahora no importa... susurró Harry mordiéndose el labio inferior. El dolor de sus costillas iba en aumento. Se ha acabado nuestra amistad para siempre. Ya no hay forma posible de arreglarla.

Halla el modo de justificarte. propuso Christine. Pero ella misma sentía todo aquello. No se atrevía a mirar a Harry a la cara, sabía que la única culpable era ella misma. Dile a Ron que tú querías romper con Ginny y que le dijiste eso para herirla y que no tuviera esperanzas.

No. Harry negó con rotundidad. No moveré un dedo para cambiar las cosas.

¡No seas tan orgulloso! gritó Christine enfurecida. ¿Tienes que callarte sólo porque piensas que mereces ese sufrimiento¿Es qué no has pagado ya bastante por otros?

Sí, he pagado con creces, pero parece que tendré que seguir haciéndolo. respondió Harry con fiereza. Es mi destino...esta pesadilla es en torno a Voldemort y me ha tocado vivirla...

Puedes cambiar las cosas... murmuró Chris. No te castigues más de lo que debas...no te hagas responsable, Harry, porque su dolor también es parte de esta guerra. Les estás salvando la vida...y por eso, no mereces recibir sus recriminaciones. No deberías atormentarte más. Harry cerró los ojos y trató de que su respiración se normalizara.

¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos¿Por qué ha tenido que acabar todo esto así? No sé si podré resistirlo...

Lo harás aseguró Christine ásperamente. Porque sabes que eres el único que puede salvarnos.

¿Y quién me salva a mí, maldita sea? rugió el muchacho golpeando el colchón de la cama con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Estás preparado para estas cosas. le recordó su profesora caminando en círculos, cerca de donde se encontraba él. Tendrás otros beneficios y ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

Eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

Porque todavía no los has experimentado. susurró Christine misteriosamente. La venganza es un sentimiento muy dulce... los ojos de la mujer se habían perdido en el reflejo que emitía el vidrio de la ventana. Y ha llegado el momento...pero para ello, debes estar en perfecto estado.

Me niego a dejarme sanar las heridas... murmuró Harry tozudamente. La profesora suspiró resignada y sacó de su túnica la varita mágica. Hizo un complicado movimiento y apareció ante ella una caja blanca parecida a una neverita portátil.

¿Qué es eso? preguntó Harry con curiosidad. No podía levantar la cabeza de la almohada, que se había cubierto de sangre también.

Un botiquín de primeros auxilios. explicó Christine. Si no quieres curarte con magia, entonces lo haremos al modo muggle. Escocerá y sanará lentamente, así que podrás mantener tu orgullo intacto. Lo que no voy a permitir es que permanezcas en ese estado o no podrás ayudar a nada...

¿Desde cuándo sabes utilizar cosas muggles? Creo recordar que tu padre era un mago...

Sí, lo era. recordó Chrsistine. Su voz se había quebrado ligeramente. Quién me enseñó a utilizar estos remedios curativos fue tu madre. Ella creía que la medicina muggle estaba muy avanzada y que en ciertas ocasiones convenía beneficiarse de ella. Prefería curar un catarro con medicinas en vez de con Pociones, decía que éstas únicamente adormecían al virus, pero que no lo exterminaban y que las medicinas sí lo hacían. James se podía de los nervios cuando te ponía un termómetro o te daba jarabe... a pesar del mal estado en el que se encontraba, Harry esbozó una sonrisa sincera. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le contaba nada acerca de sus padres y Christine no solía recordar anécdotas divertidas, casi nunca sacaba el tema a relucir. Entonces...¿me dejas curarte de este modo? preguntó cogiendo un poco de algodón y empapándolo con agua oxigenada.

De acuerdo. aceptó Harry.

La profesora sonrió satisfecha y se acercó a la cama de su alumno. Poco a poco, fue desinfectando todas las heridas de la cara y comprobó que había dos costillas rotas, que Harry permitió que le fueran curadas con un poco de magia, ya que si no tendrían que haber ido a un hospital muggle.

El chico no se quejó del dolor ni una sola vez. Tenía tan claro que el hecho de ver sufrir a Ginny, a Ron, a Hermione, por su culpa, merecía tal castigo.

Chris, por su parte consideraba que la culpa era un enemigo muy peligroso y que acechaba a Harry constantemente. Si había gente que moría a causa de la guerra, él era el responsable, si sus amigos sufrían, él era el responsable, si Sirius había muerto...era culpa suya.

_Culpa...culpa...culpa..._esa palabra tan insignificante y tan poderosa a la vez, era la misma que ella sentía, que la habían apartado del mundo mágico, de Harry, de todos...y desgraciadamente, aún residía en su interior. Únicamente se libraba a ratos de ella cuando hablaba con Lupin o cuando veía una luz en la mirada de Harry al estar con ella, entonces, sólo entonces, se daba permiso para respirar aliviada, para librarse se ella, aunque aquello, sólo era momentáneamente.

Por favor Ginny, para de llorar. Hermione ya no sabía cómo consolar a su amiga. Hacía más de una hora que ambas estaban en la habitación de sexto año y no había logrado que Ginny articulara palabra alguna.

¡No lo entiendo¡No lo entiendo¿POR QUÉ? la chica se sentía impotente. Por mucho que buscaba razones no entendía el comportamiento de Harry. Lo conocía desde los diez años y nunca le había parecido que fuese así. Parecía tan tímido, tan indefenso...sí, era el niño-qué-vivió, pero nunca se había comportado con arrogancia. De hecho, parecía mucho más vulnerable que cualquier otro chico de su edad. Aquel año...en su entrada a Hogwarts, cuando Harry pasó el verano con ellos, era inocente y agradecido, no mostraba esa soberbia con la que le había hablado unas horas antes.

Venga, Ginny, cálmate... susurró Hermione.Si sigues así vas a ponerte enferma. Ginny se deshizo del abrazo de su amiga y trató de enjugarse las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas. ¿Estás más tranquila?

Sí...gracias Hermione.

No tienes porqué darlas. Para eso están las amigas. Hermione mostró la sonrisa más sincera y consoladora que le fue posible, pero lo cierto es que ella tampoco se explicaba lo que había ocurrido. Recapituló los hechos...ella y Ron iban hablando por el pasillo en dirección al Gran Comedor y se giraron para que Harry y Ginny se apresuraran, pero ya no los encontraron. Regresaron sobre sus pasos y escucharon voces en una de las aulas, que tenía la puerta abierta. Cuando se percataron de que eran sus amigos, se detuvieron con intención de entrar, pero lo que estaban escuchando provocó que se quedaran detrás de la puerta y escucharan toda la conversación...Si a ella le hubieran dicho que Harry era capaz de comportarse así con alguien, no se lo hubiera creído. No, su amigo era la persona más valiente y noble que había conocido y no era posible que hiriera de aquel modo a Ginny, y mucho menos sabiendo que era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Hermione? la voz entrecortada de Ginny la hizo volver abruptamente a la realidad. Le quiero demasiado...pese a todo, le quiero...

¿Tanto Ginny? murmuró Hermione con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro. ¿Cómo es posible que sepas lo que es el amor siendo tan joven?

No puedes entenderlo... Ginny se levantó de la cama y se apoyó en la fría pared, cerrando los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. han pasado tantas cosas...desde el ataque al Callejón Diagon, ahí me di cuanta de todo. Es verdad, siempre había estado enamorada de Harry, pero antes era veneración por un héroe que no existía, era un amor platónico, un juego...Pero las cosas cambiaron. Él empezó a abrirme su corazón, descubrí al verdadero Harry que había dentro, no al niño que había derrotado a Voldemort, sobrevivido en aquel cementerio, rescatado la Piedra Filosofal...no, sino a la persona que había dentro de él. Me protegió en el Callejón Diagon, cuidó de mí y entonces algo cambió en mi interior. Estábamos en guerra, estamos en guerra y ahora comprendo lo que quería decir en las reuniones del ED, cuando aseguraba que tu vida pende de un hilo cuando te enfrentas a los mortífagos, que sabes que puedes morir, que puedes ver morir a tus amigos...Desde aquel momento dejé de jugar a juegos de niños y comprendí la gravedad de la situación. Me di cuenta, de que no quería perderle. Yo le veía Hermione...le veía mejor que ninguno de vosotros, estaba ojeroso, pálido, triste...y yo sentía que podía hacerle sonreír, él me buscaba y yo gustosamente lo aceptaba, pues también necesitaba de sus palabras, de sus abrazos, me daban seguridad. Dejé de ser niña para convertirme en mujer, crecí abruptamente, como todos estamos teniendo que hacerlo y me topé con la realidad. Yo sabía que él mentía en ocasiones, que desviaba sentimientos y verdades, quizás, para no hacernos daño y cuando supe lo de la profecía, quise que nos lo entregáramos todo. Si íbamos a morir, entonces por lo menos conservaríamos aquel recuerdo. Me sentí tan bien entre sus brazos, fue tan dulce...tan paciente...y por eso no entiendo... los ojos no pudieron aguantar más la presión que las lágrimas ejercían en ellos y se desbordaron. No era la misma la persona...¿cómo puede ser que fuera capaz de fingir todo eso? Sencillamente no me cabe en la cabeza...

¿Estás segura de que no te mintió? Quizás haya otro motivo Ginny, quizás... Hermione buscaba desesperadamente una explicación, pero su amiga negó con la cabeza.

No es lo que dijo...sino cómo me miraba...vi en sus ojos desprecio, odio...era como si hubiera pasado a detestarme...era una mirada de cinismo...me dio asco. No entiendo cómo una persona puede tener tantas caras.

¡Pero Harry no es así! protestó Hermione. ¡Ginny, el año pasado para comprender que Cho simplemente estaba triste por la muerte de Cedric le llevó una eternidad! Ni siquiera sabía cómo comportarse con ella, como besarla...¡es que no es posible que Harry haya pasado a acostarse con ella y contigo y jugar con las dos!

Hay algo más... Ginny se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Sé que hay algo más, me lo dice el corazón...le conozco, pese a todo, yo sé que le conozco y siempre reconocía cuando me estaba mintiendo. No fue del todo sincero conmigo, pero tampoco encuentro el motivo por el cuál debía herirme de aquella forma. Tengo que descubrirlo...tengo que averiguar qué es lo que lo manipula.

¿Crees que es obra de Voldemort? inquirió Hermione yendo a su baúl y sacando un camisón para cambiarse de ropa.

Lo dudo. No...Harry domina la Oclumancia a la perfección, la Orden del Fénix lo sabe, acuérdate de que Fred y George nos lo dijeron en Navidad. Ellos lo escucharon con las Orejas Extensibles. Ni siquiera Dumbledore logró entrar en su mente...

Entonces quizás tenga que ver con Sirius. propuso Hermione. No sé si tenga relación, pero desde su muerte, Harry no volvió a ser el mismo.

Sí, pero todavía cambió más a raíz... Hermione y Ginny abrieron la boca sorprendidas.

¡CHRISTINE! exclamaron al unísono.

¡Eso es! Ella tiene que ver en todo esto, estoy segura.

¿Pero cómo...?

No lo sé, simplemente lo estoy Hermione. aseguró Ginny. Vosotros mismos me dijisteis que Harry y ella hablaban mucho después de las clases y que él inventaba excusas tontas. Mira, antes de venir a Hogwarts, Harry la odiaba, no soportaba su presencia y no parece que ahora sea así. De hecho, ella siempre aparece en los momentos más aparatosos o delicados...me acuerdo de cuando Harry y Malfoy se pelearon, ella vino...Seguimos sin saber porqué puede aparecerse en Hogwarts si se supone que eso no es posible y quién es.

¿Crees que podría ser una espía de Voldemort?

No lo creo, Dumbledore tendría sumo cuidado con estas cosas pero...tampoco sabemos si sus intenciones son buenas.

Ahora que me acuerdo... susurró Hermione abrochándose su finísimo camisón de nylon. ¿No dijisteis Harry y tú que ella estaba en el Callejón Diagon el día del ataque¿Recuerdas que Ron y yo nos negamos a pensar que eso pudiera ser posible?

¡Sí! confirmó Ginny. El corazón le palpitaba de la emoción. Tal vez, si desenmascaraban a Christine, Harry volvería a ser el mismo, quedaría una posibilidad de que ellos siguieran juntos. Ella era uno de los extraños individuos de las túnicas rojas...y que aún no sabemos quiénes son.

Tenemos que averiguar qué pasa aquí. Mañana hablaremos con Ron.

No... Ginny negó con la cabeza. Mi hermano sigue creyendo que Harry es el responsable de todo, pero yo me niego a aceptarlo. Él lo odia y nunca aceptará las cosas...es mejor que esto lo llevemos en secreto.

Está bien. cedió Hermione, comprendiendo a su amiga. Venga, que te acompaño a tu habitación.

Una vez, salieron rumbo hacia las escaleras, una figura salió de entre las sombras. Manifestando una sonrisa en el rostro, desapareció dejando a su paso un resplandor de luz.

Al día siguiente, todo el colegio era un hervidero de rumores. No había un solo estudiante que no supiera lo que había sucedido. Unos a otros, se habían encargado de transmitir la pelea entre Harry y Ron.

Se decía, que Harry y Ginny, supuestamente, llevaban un tiempo saliendo y que habían hecho el amor. Al parecer, Ron se había enterado y ese había sido el motivo de la pelea. Pero eso no era todo, la pareja había roto y el niño-qué-vivió había jugado con los sentimientos de la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Por eso, ninguno de la casa Gryffindor le hablaba y tampoco los demás estudiantes, salvo los slytherin, que se dedicaban a burlarse de él en exceso.

Harry se levantó aquella mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza y como si la paliza recibida por su amigo se acabara de producir. Había pasado la noche en la Sala de los Menesteres, aconsejado por Christine, por si a Ron le daba otro arranque de ira.

Fue hasta la silla, se vistió con la muda de ropa limpia que su profesora le había traído y después de tomarse una poción estimulante, bajó a desayunar. No fue consciente de la extensión del rumor hasta que pisó el suelo del Gran Comedor. Se había retrasado unos minutos y las mesas estaban repletas de estudiantes, que se callaron al verlo entrar solo.

Procurando que aquello no alertara a los profesores, se encaminó hacia la mesa y se sentó en una esquina, apartado de sus compañeros de casa. Suspiró resignado y comenzó a beber un vaso de zumo de calabaza, volvía a no tener excesiva hambre. De refilón, echó un vistazo a Ginny. Tenía mala cara, estaba pálida y ojerosa y hablaba sin mucho interés con Hermione. Ron conversaba en secretismo con Seamus, Dean y Neville.

Realmente, a Harry no le importaba en absoluto lo que los demás pensaran de él. De hecho, desde el día en qué se enteraron de la Profecía, ninguno le tenía gran estima, pero aquello había empeorado mucho más las cosas. Miró a Christine, que desayunaba tranquilamente en la mesa de profesores y ésta le devolvió una mirada gélida.

De pronto, Neville se levantó de la silla, algo inquieto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry, sentándose a su lado.

Hola, Neville. saludó el chico despreocupadamente. ¿Qué ocurre? el muchacho se revolvió las manos incómodamente y esbozó una estúpida sonrisa.

Na...nada¿por qué iba a ocurrir algo? Harry también sonrió, pero irónicamente.

No hace falta que finjas conmigo. No te habrías acercado a mí si no tuvieras algo que decirme. ¿Tú también me tienes miedo?

¿Mie..miedo? titubeó Neville. Claro que no...¿por qué iba a tenerte miedo?

Dímelo tú. lo retó Harry, sin dejar de sonreír con ironía. Antes de venir aquí he ido al baño y Seamus y Dean estaban murmurando que cada día me parezco más a Voldemort... Neville se estremeció al oír ese nombre. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, creo recordar que era un requisito imprescindible para entrar en el ED no temblar ante su nombre...

Harry... lo interrumpió el muchacho. Yo no creo que te parezcas a...a quién-tú-sabes..., pero sí que creo que has cambiado... Harry bebió un trago de su zumo, pero cuando bajó la copa, seguía mostrándose irónico. Le divertía estar llevando a cabo esa conversación.

Bueno, al menos hay alguien que me cree...¿no te parece divertido¿Yo? Parecerme al asesino de mis padres...y mi verdugo... Neville cada vez temblaba más. Estaba asustado frente al comportamiento de Harry, aún así, creía en él. Algo le decía que por muy irónico y cambiado que estuviera su compañero, los rumores acerca de él no se acercaban ni remotamente a la verdad. ¿Cómo iban a ir encaminados los demás? Se le olvidaba muy pronto a la gente todo lo que Harry había hecho y seguía haciendo...no sólo les había ayudado en el ED, sino que había arriesgado su vida por la Piedra Filosofal, por rescatar a Ginny de la cámara de los secretos, por traer el cuerpo de Cedric, por Sirius Black...estuvo a punto de entregarle a Lucius Malfoy una profecía que sellaba su destino por salvarle la vida a él...no, por mucho que le dijera Ron, no podía creerlo, no era justo que el pelirrojo juzgara a su mejor amigo de una forma tan rápida e injusta, eso demostraba lo poco que lo conocía.

Lo lamento, Harry... aseguró Neville con la voz apenada, y por primera vez, el chico mostró una mirada sincera, sorprendida, real. Creo que se equivocan contigo...

Gracias, Neville. susurró agradecido. Y dime...¿a qué has venido? Neville suspiró y negó con la cabeza como recriminándose algo. Cuando habló, lo hizo igualmente tembloroso.

Es que...verás, los miembros del ED...ellos...en fin, me han pedido que te dijera...que ya no quieren seguir asistiendo a tus clases... Neville aguardó el golpe. Había imaginado que Harry tirara la copa de zumo de calabaza al suelo o que se pusiera a gritar, pero eso no ocurrió. Miró el líquido anaranjado y luego sonrió otra vez, con amargura.

De acuerdo...diles que me parece bien.

Yo...yo no creo que le hicieras eso a Ginny... se apresuró a decir Neville. No quería dejar a su compañero en ese estado. Harry lo miró amistosamente.

Agradezco la confianza que depositas en mí.

¿Entonces no lo hiciste? insistió Neville. No se quería ir de allí con una idea equivocada. Sin embargo, Harry se levantó, cogió la mochila del suelo y se la colgó al hombro.

Discúlpame, pero tenemos clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas...llegaremos tarde... comenzó a caminar por la hilera de sillas, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente, Neville le gritó:

¿Por qué dejas que crean eso? Mira...yo sé que no es cierto, aunque tú me lo niegues y me lo perjures, yo sé que no sientes eso que le dijiste a Ginny...Habla con los miembros del ED, convénceles para que sigan yendo a clase...por favor...esas lecciones son muy importantes para nosotros.

Lo lamento...murmuró Harry sin darse la vuelta. Yo no puedo tomar la decisión por ellos, únicamente ofrecerles mi ayuda...cada cuál elige y está claro, que ellos ya lo han hecho... caminó dos pasos y de detuvo de nuevo. No obstante...yo no negaré mi ayuda a quién me la pida. Miró al techo donde una bandada de lechuzas negras entraron trayendo los ya habituales diarios del Profeta.

Harry se alejó del barullo de comentarios y miradas asesinas. Neville se quedó allí de pie como un idiota, sin entender qué podía pasar por la cabeza de su compañero, pero de algo estaba seguro, Harry seguía queriendo a Ginny Weasley.

¿Es cierto lo que dicen los rumores, Potter¿Te acostaste con esa Weasley? Draco Malfoy y algunos estudiantes más de slytherin le cortaron a Harry el paso hacia el vestíbulo. Malfoy tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y disfrutaba el momento como si fuera un caramelo de limón para Dumbledore.

El hecho de que un espía de Voldemort conociera los detalles de su relación con Ginny, produjo en Harry un efecto muy negativo. ¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort se enteraba¿Podría hacer creer a Malfoy que simplemente había jugado con ella como había creído todo el colegio?

¿Qué pasa Potter? ironizó Pansy Parkinson. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? Me dijeron que con Weasley eras mucho más hablador...pero juzgando los hechos, parece que aprovechaste el tiempo... Harry apretó los puños, pero se contuvo. Todos los slytherin rieron el comentario de su compañera de casa.

Parece ser que Potter ha perdido facultades...¿no crees Draco?

Completamente de acuerdo, Blaise. confirmó Malfoy. Fíjate que hasta su amigo del alma Weasley consiguió darle una paliza...

Sí, estás lamentable Potter. reconoció Pansy colocándose un dedo en la barbilla y fingiendo que lo analizaba. cariño, así no vas a lograr que nadie se fije en ti... Harry se quedó callado y trató de pasar entremedias de ellos, pero Malfoy lo retuvo.

Apártate, Malfoy. exigió con una voz gélida y carente de sentimiento.

¿O qué, Potter? En ese estado no podrías vencer ni a una mosca... volvieron a haber risas. A ver...dime, quiero escuchar de tu boca la confirmación de que llevaste a la cama a esa niña estúpida... Harry sonrió cínicamente. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea. Malfoy no era tan listo cómo se las daba, si actuaba como él, comportándose como un verdadero slytherin, las posibilidades de engañarlo se incrementaban.

¿Qué ocurre Malfoy¿Celoso? Mira...si quieres puedo darte unas clases de cómo llevar a la cama a las mujeres... el rostro de Draco se contrajo. Harry sonrió interiormente, podía sentir la furia recorriendo su interior. Aunque... se giró sarcástico hacia Pansy. ... teniendo en cuenta que como meta te has propuesto hacerlo con esta foca...únicamente tendría cuidado de no ser aplastado...

¿Quién te has creído qué eres, Potter? bramó Parkinson. ¿Te crees muy hombre porque ya lo hayas hecho con esa basura de cría?

Al menos tiene buen cuerpo, querida... susurró Harry sonriendo estúpidamente. Estaba logrando su propósito, los slytherin habían desviado su atención y defendían su orgullo. Crabbe y Goyle enseñaron los puños dispuestos a darle una nueva paliza. Lo dicho, Malfoy, cuando quieras unas clasecitas...tan solo tienes que pedírmelo, aunque claro, no sé si funcionará...déjame ver la diferencia entre tú y yo...sí...veamos, yo soy famoso, buen mago, guapo, inteligente...¡ah! y Voldemort va detrás de mí...está claro que hay unas diferencias considerables...

Mucho cuidado con tus palabras Potter...porque podrían ser las últimas... Malfoy trató de amenazarle, pero era demasiado tarde. Habían caído en su juego. Habían desviado la atención de Ginny para posarla sobre él.

¡Potter! La voz de la profesora McGonagall se escuchó bajando las escaleras hacia donde estaban ellos. Inmediatamente, Malfoy y los demás se retiraron en dirección a los invernaderos. Harry se dio la vuelta fastidiado. No sabía si había logrado del todo su propósito, la profesora lo había interrumpido antes de que pudiera acabar con su teatro.

¿Sí?...profesora... sus ojos inspiraban verdadera frialdad.

Acompáñeme al despacho del director. la voz de McGonagall tampoco de quedaba atrás. Siempre era muy severa, pero esta vez denotaba enfado y preocupación. Preguntándose qué era lo que podría haber pasado ahora, Harry la siguió. Esperaba que no estuviera relacionado con su discusión con Malfoy, si el director quería regañarlo de nuevo, bien podía ahorrarse las palabras.

La profesora caminó a paso ligero hasta detenerse frente a la gárgola de piedra, que guardaba el despacho del director. Pronunció la contraseña y ambos se dejaron arrastrar por la escalinata.

La puerta estaba abierta. McGonagall entró y Harry la siguió. En el despacho estaba el profesor Snape con cara de querer estrangular a alguien y Dumbledore, como siempre, impasible y sentado detrás de su escritorio.

Veo que lo has traído...gracias Minerva. saludó cordialmente el director. La profesora arrugó el rostro y se situó al lado de Snape, dejando a Harry sólo en medio del despacho.

¿Ocurre algo, señor? el muchacho preguntó con la voz más inocente que le fue posible fingir.

En realidad, Harry...queríamos que nos confirmaras algo. comenzó Dumbledore haciendo un gesto con la mano para que el chico se sentara en la silla que tenía enfrente. Él obedeció.

Han llegado ciertos rumores a nuestros oídos Potter, rumores que son de una gravedad considerable y nos gustaría saber la verdad. la profesora McGonagall no era capaz de ocultar su disgusto. La ceja se le movía en un leve tintineo. Harry, que se imaginaba lo que le venía encima, maldijo su suerte interiormente. Su problema se había prolongado en demasía. Si todo lo que había ocurrido con Ginny, llegaba hasta oídos de la Orden del Fénix podía tener serios aprietos. Cuando hablara con Christine iba a soltar su frustración recriminándole.

¿Y de qué se trata? preguntó al fin, fingiendo indiferencia. McGonagall y Dumbledore se miraron, al final, fue la profesora la que tomó la iniciativa. Harry adivinó que los rumores los había escuchado ella.

Por los pasillos, el alumnado cuchicheaba sobre una posible relación entre Ginny Weasley y tú. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Potter?

Sí, profesora. confirmó Harry. No veía motivo por el cual debiera ocultarlo, si de todas formas esa parte de la historia sería bastante clara, después del abrazo que la chica le dio el día en que se descubrió la Profecía. Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Bien... prosiguió McGonagall tratando de mantener la calma. ¿cómo se ha hecho esas heridas, Potter? Harry suspiró. Sabía que la profesora quería hablarle con tacto debido a su comportamiento de los últimos meses, pero así sólo conseguía ponerle nervioso. ¿Por qué no iba al grano?

Tuve una pelea. reconoció el chico.

¿Con el señor Weasley?

Sí, confirmó Harry de mala gana.

Lo cierto, Harry... en aquella ocasión, fue Dumbledore quién habló. Es que me resulta bastante curioso una cosa...dices que te peleaste con Ron, sin embargo, no veo que él resultara herido... los pequeños ojos azules del director escudriñaron los suyos esmeralda. Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Dumbledore era mucho más listo de lo que pensaba.

Entonces, debería felicitarle a él¿no cree profesor? Está claro que es mucho mejor que yo en lucha muggle...

¡No te burles de nosotros, Potter! rugió Snape. Se le contraía la cara de rabia. ¿Estás tratando de hacernos creer que no lograste ni darle un puñetazo a Weasley?

Exactamente, señor. Harry volvió a hacerse inocente.

¡Mentira! gruñó Snape enseñando los dientes. Tú tenías otro motivo para dejar que tu amigo del alma te diera una paliza¿me equivoco?

¿Y por qué iba yo a dejar que Ron me pegara¿No cree que sería muy estúpido de mi parte, señor? Harry tiró mano de la ironía, pero reconocía que aquella situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Si sus profesores llegaban al fondo de todo, podían relacionar su actitud con Christine y entonces se descubrirían las cosas.

¿Por qué no nos lo dices tú, Potter? preguntó McGonagall. Estaba muy enfadada. Era la primera vez que ella y Snape se aliaban en algo.

Ya le he dicho que Ron es un buen luchador y que no pude pegarle. Me dediqué a taparme la cara para que...

Y si te la tapaste...Potter¿cómo es que la tienes llena de moratones? inquirió Snape astutamente. Harry se maldijo a si mismo por su error, así que optó por no responder. No podían obligarle a hablar. Los tres profesores intercambiaron miradas.

¿No piensas responder, Harry? lo animó amablemente el director.

Bien, saltó McGonagall bruscamente. Si no quieres responder a esto, Potter, quizás debamos preguntarte el motivo de la pelea. Ustedes dos siempre han sido muy buenos amigos y no encuentro una razón coherente que justifique los golpes que tiene en la cara.

¿Por qué no me dice a dónde quiere llegar profesora? preguntó Harry usando un tono de voz frío y desagradable. Sea franca.

De acuerdo. gruñó la mujer. En ese caso contéstame sinceramente¿tuviste relaciones sexuales con Ginny Weasley? Harry, que hasta el momento se había mantenido cruzado de brazos, apoyó las manos en el respaldo y adoptó un semblante serio.

¿Puedes respondernos Potter?

No tengo porqué hacerlo a no ser que me den un buen motivo... susurró Harry tratando de ganar tiempo.

Escúchame bien, Harry. la voz de Dumbledore era igual de apaciguadora y calmada que siempre, pero se notaba decepcionada. Tanto tú como la señorita Weasley sois menores de edad y es una falta muy grave de disciplina del colegio mantener una relación de ese tipo. Tan grave que podría costaros la expulsión. a Snape se le iluminó la cara. Parecía que le acabara de tocar la lotería.

... Harry siguió sin responder. Se había metido en un buen lío y lo sabía.

Harry, si no nos das una respuesta me veré obligado a dejar al profesor Snape que te interrogue bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad. suspiró el director seriamente.

Si los rumores fueran ciertos...profesor... por fin Harry se decidió a hablar. No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia.

Potter, te recuerdo que fui yo quién te descubrí besuqueándote con la señorita Weasley en medio de los pasillos y que eso ya traería consigo una sanción..., así que déjate de juegos y responde al director. Snape estaba en su salsa. Tenía la situación muy bien controlada y a Harry contra la pared, cosa que le alegraba enormemente.

Harry, te lo ruego, sé sincero con nosotros... rogó el director. ¿Mantuviste sí o no relaciones sexuales con Ginny Weasley? aquello a Harry le parecía un juicio. Había visto muchos por la tele y sufrido uno de ellos y el interrogatorio era muy similar. En cualquier momento lo acusarían y lo condenarían.

¿Por qué siempre tengo que compartir mi vida privada con los demás?

¡Basta ya, Potter! exclamó McGonagall. Se trata de una norma del colegio...

De acuerdo, lo hice. gruñó el muchacho. ¿Y ahora qué¿Van a expulsarme? Porque si es así se pueden ahorrar toda la basura psicológica y dejarme ir a hacer las maletas... Dumbledore suspiró resignado, se levantó de su butaca y comenzó a pasearse por el despacho, con la frente arrugada.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? preguntó al fin.

La respuesta es bastante obvia¿no cree? bromeó Harry. Seguía jugando a su juego. Ya no le importaba que lo expulsaran de Hogwarts, ya había hablado con Christine y todo estaba preparado. Era el mejor estudiante de su curso y además tenía poder suficiente como para enfrentarse a Voldemort, no necesitaba seguir allí recibiendo recriminaciones, desprecios y broncas.

¿Pero te das cuenta a lo qué has expuesto a esa criatura? se escandalizó la profesora McGinagall.

Un momento. la detuvo Harry. Ginny no es ninguna niña...los dos éramos muy conscientes de lo que hacíamos.

¿Conscientes? bufó Snape. ¡No tienes dos dedos de frente Potter!

Oiga, no me dé la charla¿de acuerdo? Que usted tenga la capacidad sexual de un conejo escaldado no quiere decir que los demás no tengamos porqué disfrutar de la nuestra.

¡Harry! el rostro de Dumbledore estaba crispado de rabia. Harry lo había visto así muy pocas veces, aún así, no sintió miedo. Estaba dispuesto a burlarse de Snape todo lo que quisiera porque no le cabía duda de que lo iban a expulsar. Debes mostrar más respeto por un profesor...únicamente tratamos de que te des cuenta de que ha sido una falta de conocimiento muy grande por tu parte y más habiendo dejado que todo el alumnado se enterara.

¿No ha dicho que me va a expulsar? inquirió el muchacho astutamente. En ese caso Snape ya no es mi profesor y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a devolverle todo lo que me ha dicho estos años.

Verdaderamente, Potter murmuró McGonagall. No entiendo cómo te has podido volver así de arrogante...

Dicen que todo se hereda menos la hermosura...profesora, así que supongo que voy aprendiendo de mi padre y mi padrino...estoy cansado de ser el bueno...

¡Es suficiente! interrumpió Dumbledore. Responsabilizándome del la gravedad de tus actos, Harry, y viendo que el castigo más amargo es quedarte en Hogwarts, serás recluido durante un mes con el profesor Snape...

Disculpe director, siseó Snape de mala gana. Pero yo creo que la expulsión...

¡Es mi última palabra, Severus! Podrás imponerle el castigo oportuno a Harry durante un mes...Por supuesto, no voy a responsabilizarte por completo, también Ginny y Ronald Weasley serán castigados...

¡No! cortó Harry bruscamente. Yo asumiré el castigo de los dos...pero por favor, le pido que los deje tranquilos...

¿Por qué? Si no me das una buena razón, no podré determinar una decisión. No veo porqué deberían salvarse de sus respectivos...

Porque toda la culpa fue mía. No voy a inmiscuirme en detalles, pero le aseguro que el responsable soy yo.

Está bien, cedió el director. Ahora puedes irte...Y...Harry, no informaré al resto de la Orden del Fénix de lo ocurrido...incluyendo a Molly y a Arthur, pero comprenderás que si sus hijos lo hacen...no podré hacer nada por evitarlo...

Harry se marchó sin dar las gracias ni despedirse. Corrió unos metros, miró a ambos lados y se apoyó en la pared respirando entrecortadamente. Pasados unos segundos, miró a un punto muerto y susurró:

Más vale que valga la pena todo esto...porque sino Voldemort lo va a lamentar... una figura cubierta con una capa negra y de unos profundos ojos azules, se materializó en el punto donde estaba mirando.

Hiciste un buen trabajo...también con Malfoy y sus amigos...

Eso no resta peligro...ahora Malfoy sabe que Ginny y yo tuvimos una relación...

Sí, pero le has hecho creer que únicamente te importaba acostarte con ella...

Por el bien de todos, así lo espero...

N/A: Olassss gente! Tenéis q perdonarme. Uno por la tardanza, dos porque s´ñe que el texto está sin guiones y tres porque no he podido responder a los reviews. Os cuento, estoy trabajando mucho, en Valencia han sido fallas y bueno, yo los capis los escribo con guión largo y bajo q aquí no sale y tengo q cambiarlos cada vez, así q no he tenido tiempo para corregirlo, pero no os quería dejar más tiempo sin el capi. Más cosas, tengo un nuevo fict q escribo con Pekenyita y Crisy Weasley, dos grandes escritoras. Es un fict muy cómico y divertido, donde además, sale Christine con ciertas peculiaridades, ajajajja. Se llama, "Herencia de Merodeador" y espero que os paséis a leerlo y os riáis mucho. Nada más, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y de verdad q siento las molestias. Un besazo!


	25. Escrito en verde esperanza

**Olassss gente! Cómo estamos? Espero que muy bien. Yo muy muy ocupada, mil perdones por haber tardado tanto, ya lo sé soy una desconsiderada y más después de tan buenos reviews y tanto. Pero prometo q el próximo capi lo subo muy rápido. En fin, nada más, q contesto los reviews y os dejo. Besazos!**

**Jan Black: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, eres muy amable conmigo, jajaja. Aquí tienes el nuevo capi, vale, he tardado un poquillo más, pero voy a tratar de ir más rápido. Besos!

**Derichbin: **Olasss! Muchísimas gracias! Jajajaj. Me salió sin pensar esos toquecillos de humor, la verdad. Me encanta un Harry irónico, ajaja y más con Snape. Venga, un beso!

**Manuel: **Gracias, hombre! Soy de España, concretamente de la ciudad levantina de Valencia.

**Gandulfo: **Muchas gracias, lo intentaré!

**Dany-Kanuto: **Graciass! Trato de contestarlos siempre, pero el poco tiempo q tengo me mata y prefería q tuvierais capi sin reviews a no tenerlo.

**Catalina: **Muchas graciasss! Sí, se porta fatal, pero lo hace sólo para que Ginny lo odie y no sufra, pobrecillo. Gracias por el apoyo!

**Veruka: **Olasss! Sí, subí un nuevo capi. Hay q entenderlos a todos desde su posición, porque en el fondo, todos tienen su parte de razón. Pero verás como lo q ha hecho Christine tiene mucho sentido al final. Y bueno, madre mía, esperas un final muy pasteloso, jaajja, no sé yo si será tan bonito. Besos!

**Barby-Black: **Olasss! Sí, pobre Harry, la verdad. Todo le sale mal y encima el castigo con Snape, jajaj. Lo tendrá difícil el chico, pero bueno, en este capi ya empieza la acción. Me alegro q te guste el otro fict. Besazos!

**Deathforc: **Olass! Muchas gracias. Jajaja, A una amiga mía tampoco le gustan los H/G y también la pobre siempre acaba leyendo ficts sobre ellos. Besos!

**Paola Carrera: **Muchas graciasss! Eso sí q es un halago. Hago lo q puedo, jaajja. Tomo nota de tu correo. Besos!

**RowenaMalfoy: **Gracias! Es genial oír estas cosas, de verdad, sois muy buenos conmigo, jajaa. Voy a tratar de actualizar mucho más rápido, lo prometo. Dew!

**Coranamenta: **Olasss! Me alegro q te guste! Para poner un nuevo capitulo tienes q ir a log in y luego a document manager, poner el número del capi y luego darle a examinar y subirlo. Espero haberte ayudado!

**Virgi: **Olasss! Me alegro q te haya gustado tanto! Gracias por el review! A ver, Harry cambia, pero pasa tiempo desde eso, lo que pasa q no pongo día a día en tiempo real. Pero ten en cuenta q desde principio de curso hasta Navidad Harry está haciendo unas clases intensísimas con Christine y lo q le ha pasado es para cambiar. Lo del animal lo has acertado, es una serpiente, ajajaj. Y bueno, madre mía debes de ser vidente, jajaja, sí, también acertaste el motivo por el cual no acude, aunque de eso no se hablará claramente hasta el final. Besazos!

**Maga y Angls: **Olass! Ufff, cuanta imaginación, jajajaaj. Va a ser q no, lo siento, pero no has acertado en nada de lo que dijiste. Dale tiempo al tiempo y veremos como actua Harry, eso sí, en este capi tienes una muestra importante de ello. Besos!

**Fweasley: **Olas! Jajaj, sí, pobre Harry, pero los demás no van a saber que todo esto lo ha causado Christine, así q no se encararán con ella. En fin, no te preocupes q Harry no saldrá montado en escoba, quizás en otra cosa mejor,..jajaaj, besos!

**D.Alatriste**: Olasss! Aquí por fin tienes algo de acción, jajaj, es el comienzo de todo. No te preocupes q ahora será Harry qien de las estocadas. Y el castigo con Snape, jajaja, ya lo verás.

**Tagasuki: **Olass! Muchas gracias! Me alegro q te haya gustado. En efecto, tengo un fict con Pekenyita y con Crisy Weasley, se llama Herencia de Merodeador, espero q te guste. Besos!

**Aleblackmoon: **Hello! Muchas gracias, me alegro q te haya gustado. Espero q no dejes de dormir por mi culpa, jajaja. Trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, espero seguir así. Besos!

**CAPÍTULO 25: ESCRITO EN VERDE ESPERANZA.**

El sonido del rugido de una moto voladora surcaba los cielos del centro de Londres. Su dueño, volaba a una velocidad no permitida y bastante arriesgada, pero parecía que disfrutaba enormemente del paseo.

Cuando encontró el punto que buscaba, viró hacia abajo y aterrizó derrapando en una estrecha calle, sumida en la oscuridad. Hizo un caballito en el aire y la moto se detuvo bajo una oleada de chispas.

Un extraño individuo bajó de ella. Era alto y delgado, vestía todo de negro y tenía el rostro sumido en las sombras gracias a una capa con capucha que le cubría la cabeza, también de color oscuro.

Sacó una fina varita del bolsillo y tras musitar unas palabras inteligibles, la moto se redujo a una miniatura, que el hombre guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

Miró hacia el cielo. Era una noche fría, pero despejada. Las estrellas centelleaban y la luna era redonda y brillante.

El hombre caminó, produciendo un leve taconeo y un frufrú con su capa, hacia el interior de la penumbrosa calle. Cuando llegó a un local, en apariencia abandonado, abrió la puerta y entró. El chirrido de ésta al cerrarse, alertó al tabernero, que saltó de la barra y apuntó temblorosamente al individuo encapuchado.

¿Quién...quién es usted? Le advierto que aquí no hay nada que llevarse...- el dueño vio como una sonrisa se esbozaba en el rostro oculto del extraño individuo. Era lo único que alcanzaba a ver.

Cálmese, sólo vengo a tomar una copa...

Disculpe...señor,- se excusó rápidamente el tabernero y se colocó nuevamente, detrás de la barra.- Pero en los tiempo que corren toda precaución es poca.

Estoy de acuerdo...- se limitó a decir el hombre y se sentó en una de los altos taburetes de la barra, observando todo a su alrededor.- ¿Por qué está este lugar tan vacío? Siempre lo he recordado bastante lleno...

¿Ya ha estado alguna vez aquí?- inquirió el tabernero.- Dígame¿qué va a tomar?

Un Whisky de fuego por favor...sí, Tom, estuve aquí hace algún tiempo...

Lo lamento, pero no lo recuerdo.- el dueño se encogió de hombros mientras depositaba un vaso vacío y limpio en la barra y lo rellenaba de un líquido amarillento.

Bueno...se puede decir que entonces no era la misma persona.- Una nueva sonrisa se asomó por el encapuchado. Tom escudriñó los ojos, pero no logró encontrar un parecido con nadie que conociese. Ni siquiera por la voz del hombre, que era fría e indiferente.

¿Es usted extranjero?

No, he nacido en Londres.

Es extraño...- murmuró Tom.- Porque si ha estado aquí debería saber lo que ocurre desde que el-qué-no-debe-ser nombrado retornó...

He oído algo... -murmuró el hombre.- pero no me imaginaba que encontraría este lugar así...¿también el Callejón Diagon está tan deshabitado?

En efecto..- confirmó el tabernero con una voz ronca.- Los negocios van de mal en peor...la gente no se atreve a aparecerse por aquí si no es una necesidad...compran mensualmente y la mayoría vía lechuza...si esto continúa así tendré que cerrar...

No me gustaría que lo hiciera...- susurró el hombre dando un sorbo a su vaso de Whisky. -Tal vez las cosas cambien muy pronto...

¿A qué se refiere?

Pronto lo averiguará. Tenga fe, quizás caiga una estrella...- fríamente, el encapuchado soltó una carcajada que congeló al tabernero. Apuró el último trago y tras dejar unas monedas sobre la barra se levantó, dispuesto a entrar en el Callejón Diagon.

¡Un momento, señor!- lo detuvo Tom anonadado.- ¡Se deja el cambio!

Quédeselo...- murmuró el hombre.

Pero...¡aquí hay dinero para comprar veinte botellas de Whisky!

Considérelo un regalo...por los servicios del pasado...- el hombre llegó hasta la pared de ladrillos y tocó los correspondientes con su varita, haciendo que el muro se abriese por el medio y dejara ver una entrada al codiciado callejón.

¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Tom antes de que el encapuchado entrara. El hombre se dio la vuelta y tras sonreír sinceramente una última vez, dijo:

Muy pronto...lo sabrá...

El hombre cruzó el umbral del muro y desapareció entre las sombras de la noche. Tom se quedó mirando como las piedras se cerraban detrás de él, pensando en las últimas palabras de aquel individuo, pero por mucho que se comió la cabeza, no logró asociar su voz, su sonrisa y su aspecto a nada que hubiera conocido.

El encapuchado siguió caminando únicamente observado por las estrellas de la noche, observando cada rincón con la boca ligeramente abierta. Toda la calle estaba desierta y sucia, varias bolsas de basura estaban extendidas por los rincones, visiblemente abiertas. La negruzca había consumido las paredes de los antes inmaculados edificios. El hombre apretó los puños con rabia y detestó el haber estado ausente tanto tiempo y alejado de la información. Al parecer, los ataques habían sido masivos y casi a diario y obviamente, aquel lugar nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Las tiendas estaban cerradas, lo único que permanecía abierto eran las tabernas y el banco de Gringotts. Era allí donde se dirigía. Si sus fuentes no se equivocaban, aquel iba a ser el punto elegido por las actividades de los mortifagos. Dejó que la oscuridad se lo tragara y se agazapó como un espíritu en la noche entre las paredes y los rincones del siniestro callejón. Divisó las figuras escondidas de los miembros de la Orden y sonrió interiormente.

Se mantuvo oculto durante aproximadamente veinte minutos y fue entonces cuando escuchó los primeros sonidos. Miró al cielo y vislumbró la Marca Tenebrosa.

Unas sombras empezaron a aparecerse en el callejón. Iban vestidas con túnicas elegantes, todas caras pero distintas, lo único que los entrelazaba eran las máscaras blancas que portaban sobre las cabezas. Los mortifagos habían llegado.

Los miembros de la Orden salieron inmediatamente de sus escondites y se colocaron cubriendo la puerta del banco de los magos. Pero se quedaron insignificantes al lado de sus enemigos. No se habían esperado un ataque a gran escala. Voldemort debía tener mucho interés en deshacerse de Gringotts para habar mandado a tal cantidad de seguidores. El número superaba los cien con creces. A su lado, una veintena de licántropos y otros pocos vampiros hicieron su aparición.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Kingsley a la chica que tenía al lado. Se trababa de Tonks.

¡Maldita sea, Snape no nos avisó de que vendrían tantos!- gruñó ella y levantó la varita lanzando chispas al cielo. -¡Esto tiene que alertar a los aurores del ministerio!

Moody fue el primero de la pequeña avanzadilla de la Orden en adelantarse y cubrir bien las filas. Muchos de los otros se habían quedado paralizados ante la clara desventaja.

Los mortifagos lo miraron y saltaron en carcajadas y burlas. Dieron la primera orden para que los vampiros y licántropos atacaran. Se escuchó gritos aterradores y la batalla dio comienzo...

Lupin se mantenía dentro del banco, tratando de tranquilizar a los gnomos, pero lo cierto era que él estaba muy nervioso también. No podía salir del edificio o la luna lo transformaría como había hecho con los de su especie. Mientras se mantuviera bajo la escasa luz del edificio estaría a salvo...únicamente hasta media noche, donde su transformación sería irremediable. Dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, maldiciendo su suerte.

Hestia Jones cayó al suelo adolorida, a causa de la maldición cruciatus que estaba recibiendo de uno de sus atacantes. El hombre, soltó una carcajada y levantó la varita dispuesto a acabar el trabajo. La mujer cerró los ojos esperando su final, pero eso no llegó a ocurrir.

Volvió a abrirlos y se quedó paralizada por el asombro.

Yo que tú no haría eso... -la voz fría, gélida de un hombre encapuchado se escuchó como un susurro en la noche. Tenía cogido por la muñeca al mortifago que había levantado la varita dispuesto a matarla. En la boca, un cigarrillo se iba consumiendo.

¿Quién te crees que eres para impedírmelo, gusano?- preguntó con descaro el mortifago e hizo un intento de zafarse de la mano del hombre, pero no lo logró. Por el forcejeo, el cigarro se cayó al suelo. El encapuchado lo miró con rabia y luego volvió a poner atención sobre su opresor.

Muy mal hecho...acabas de hacer que desperdicie un cigarro del mejor tabaco de Gran Bretaña...empiezo a cansarme... -el hombre apretó con fuerza la muñeca del mortifago y éste comenzó a gritar de dolor. Hestia abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Salía humo por donde el hombre apretaba, la muñeca se estaba abrasando.

El mortifago cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a gemir lastimeramente. El encapuchado sonrió y tras conjurar unas cuerdas, lo dejó a buen resguardo de los aurores.

¿Se encuentra bien, señorita...?

Jones, Hestia Jones.- dijo la mujer aceptando la mano que el extraño individuo le ofrecía y recuperándose de la maldición.- Sí, gracias, ahora me encuentro mejor...¿quién...?- pero no pudo acabar la frase porque se escucharon varios "cracks" y los aurores del ministerio comenzaron a aparecerse en la zona. No eran más de veinte.

Moody y el señor Weasley, que estaban cerca de ellos, se mordieron los labios. ¿Únicamente habían veinte aurores disponibles para venir a ayudar? Si era así, estaban completamente perdidos.

La masacre comenzó. Los vampiros, deseosos de sed de sangre, se lanzaron relamiéndose a por sus nuevas víctimas y lo mismo hicieron los licántropos. Varios mortifagos se mantenían a parte en la pelea. Se reían y se burlaban de los miembros de la Orden, parecían los cabecillas del ataque y su presencia no era requerida por el momento.

Remus Lupin seguía mirando por las ventanas lo que acontecía en el exterior. Vio como varios de sus compañeros caían al suelo gravemente heridos y no pudo contenerse más. Haciendo alarde de valor, tomó el manillar de la puerta...

¿A dónde te crees que vas, Remus?- Christine había aparecido de la nada, con su habitual túnica negra, dejando a su paso un resplandor de luz blanca. Lupin se dio la vuelta y la miró con los ojos húmedos.

¡No puedo quedarme aquí y ver lo que les sucede¡No pasamos de los cuarenta y ellos son más de cien, eso sin contar los licántropos y los vampiros!

¡Si sales a fuera te transformarás!- le recordó Christine con una voz terriblemente gélida.- ¡Quédate aquí¡Yo me ocuparé de esto!

¡No pienso dejar que vayas tú sola¿Qué no te acuerdas de lo débil que estás?- bramó Lupin y sin hacer caso de los impedimentos de la mujer, se dio la vuelta y salió al exterior, donde el frío manto de la noche, lo inundó por completo.

¡Remus podrías dañar a alguien!- gritó Christine, pero era demasiado tarde. Con una última mirada a los temblorosos gnomos del banco, desapareció en un nuevo resplandor.

La luna llena brilló con intensidad. Lupin sintió un terrible dolor por todo el cuerpo y miró hacia el cielo. Sus manos y todo su ser comenzaban a cambiar.

¡NOOOO! -quiso gritar, pero el único sonido que salió de su garganta fue un aullido desgarrador. Dejó de tener control sobre su mente y sobre su cuerpo y se dirigió a atacar tanto a amigos como a enemigos, pero una sombra, salida de la nada, se interpuso en su camino.

Los ojos claros del licántropo la escudriñaron. Pero su parte animal era irracional y con una furia renovada se lanzó hacia la figura.

El hombre lo esquivó con suma facilidad y extrajo del bolsillo de su túnica la varita mágica.

¡Homorphus!- pronunció fríamente. Una luz plateada salió de la punta y envolvió por completo al despavorido hombre lobo, que gritó de dolor con toda su alma y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose. Segundos después, volvía a ser un hombre, que respiraba entrecortadamente.- Lo lamento...- susurró la voz del extraño individuo.- ...pero era por su bien.

Se lo agradezco.-aseguró Lupin y haciendo alarde de sus pocas fuerzas, se puso en pie. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada más porque sus compañeros de raza se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

El encapuchado suspiró resignado y levantó una vez más la varita, pronunciando el hechizo. Lupin lo creyó loco, puesto que hacia ellos se dirigía toda una manada de hombres lobo, pero el hombre, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, consigo que el hechizo se difuminara por todo el campo de batalla.

Los licántropos se detuvieron, muy sorprendidos. Y tal y como había sucedido con Lupin, fueron recuperando dolorosamente, su forma humana. Una vez lo hicieron, el hombre hizo aparecer cuerdas y los amarró unos a otros, pronunciando un hechizo anti-desaparición.

Deberías elegir mucho mejor vuestras lealtades...- susurró con desprecio.

¿Qué sabrás tú sobre nuestra raza? -uno de los ya transformados hombres, le habló con desprecio, escupiendo al suelo.- El Señor Oscuro nos ofrece libertades...mientras que los magos como tú nos desprecian...

¿Libertades dices?- sonrió con ironía el hombre.- ¿Qué clase de libertades¿Azkaban, por ejemplo¿Crees que se molestará en ir a buscaros? Es cierto que la sociedad debe cambiar su forma de pensar, pero en todos los aspectos...no sois los únicos marginados¿sabéis? Uno de mis mejores amigos es un semi gigante...y él está arriesgando su vida por esta guerra que os ofrece...libertades, como las llamáis. Veo que valoráis muy poco las vidas humanas...- el hombre comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, pero la voz de otro de los licántropos lo detuvo.

¿Quién eres? Hay muy pocos que logran realizar el encantamiento que has llevado a cabo...- el hombre se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

Tienes razón...hay muy pocos...

Christine lanzó una ola de energía y consiguió derrumbar a cinco de los mortifagos. Se detuvo un instante a recuperar la respiración, las piernas comenzaban a fallarle. Extrajo su varita y se dedicó a amarrar a los prisioneros que iba capturando, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Él había llegado.

¡Son demasiados, salgamos de aquí!- bramó desesperado uno de los aurores, mientras cogía del brazo a uno de sus compañeros inconsciente y lo arrastraba detrás de unos escombros donde había cinco de sus compañeros resguardados.

¿Te has vuelto loco? -le gritó Thomas Grint, el jefe del cuartel general de aurores.- ¡No podemos huir y dejar que consigan su propósito!

Pero...pero...- titubeó acobardado el auror. El sudor le resbalaba por la cara. -¡Nos matarán!

Entonces moriremos con honor... -susurró Grint poniéndose en pie y saliendo de su escondite para atacar.

´

El hombre divisó la gran batalla entrecerrando los ojos. Había llegado el momento de actuar. No podía permitir que más vidas inocentes cayeran aquella noche. Se puso la mano en el pecho y sintió el latido acelerado de la emoción. Por fin iba a demostrar lo que valía, por fin iba a poder aprovechar todas sus horas de sufrimiento, de agotamiento...

Se sacó de la espalda una reluciente espada, atada por una cuerda. La observó unos momento, era larga y preciosa, brillaba al contorno de la luz de la luna. La agitó haciendo unos gráciles movimientos y luego salió corriendo hacia donde los vampiros atacaban a los miembros de la Orden.

Ojoloco Moody estaba en graves aprietos, podía sentir el aliento cargado y caliente de ese ser monstruoso, en su piel. Un tajo cruzó el cielo y un alarido desesperado junto con el salpicar de la sangre desgarró sus oídos. El vampiro que, segundos antes había estado al borde de morder su cuello, había caído al suelo sujetándose desesperado su corazón, donde tenía clavada una reluciente espada.

Moody abrió la boca sorprendido y miró a la persona que sujetaba el mango del majestuoso elemento. No pudo más que percibir un frío penetrante en la piel y el contorno de una sonrisa de desprecio.

El hombre extrajo la espada del cuerpo ya sin vida del vampiro y le pasó la mano por los restos de sangre, para limpiarla. Tras encontrarse con la mirada anonadada de Moody, el encapuchado se dio la vuelta y uno a uno, como si fueran mariposas, fue matando a la veintena de vampiros que amenazaba con consumir la vida del bando de la luz. Fue tan rápido que los presentes tuvieron serios aprietos para concordar cada movimiento utilizado por aquel desconocido, que poseía un inmenso poder.

Una vez cayeron los seres maléficos, el hombre se dirigió al centenar de mortifagos que luchaban contra los aurores. Guardó, con un hábil movimiento, la espada detrás de su espalda y levantó ambos brazos, concentrándose en su labor. Varios hechizos se dirigieron hacia él, pero rebotaron sin éxito en una columna de luz blanca, que había envuelto al individuo.

Lucius Malfoy, uno de los jefes de la operación, retrocedió. Reconocía esa energía, pero no era posible que proviniera de aquel hombre. No había ningún otro personaje como Christine, ella era la única mitad arcángel, mitad mago. Y por otra parte, ese hombre era el doble de poderoso que ella lo había sido, no, no podía ser un simple arcángel.

La luz salió como un vendaval y alcanzó a prácticamente todos los mortífagos, dejándolos inconscientes y en algún caso, sin vida.

Bellatrix Lestrange se quitó la máscara y avanzó dos pasos hacia sus aprendices, enseñando los dientes. Se habían quedado sin hombres y sin ejército, no podían hacer nada y el Señor Oscuro iba a castigarlos.

¡Bastardo!- murmuró para sí misma, mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía junto con los otros cinco mortífagos que seguían en pie.

Nos veremos...muy pronto...-susurró el hombre, que no se había perdido detalle. Y alzando nuevamente su varita, volvió a pronunciar el hechizo anti-desaparición, para que ninguno de los heridos escapara.

Contento por su proeza, rebuscó entre su capa una cajetilla de madera y extrajo el único cigarro que quedaba. Prendiéndolo con un dedo, exhaló una calada y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero una mano en el hombro, lo hizo detenerse.

¿Christi...ne?- el hombre lo miró y sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

Lo lamento...pero me temo que se equivoca de persona.

¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Lupin, todavía sin poder contener los nervios. No era Christine, era sin lugar a dudas un hombre, aunque ella podía haberse disfrazado con Poción Multijugos, pero había hallado en él algo diferente, algo que le inquietaba. A parte de que era remotamente mucho más poderoso que la mujer.

Un amigo... -respondió sinceramente.- Sólo, un amigo... -y tras decir esto, siguió caminando calle arriba, hasta doblar una esquina y desaparecer de la mirada de los demás.

La profesora McGonagall tenía el don maravilloso de mantener su clase en un absoluto silencio, únicamente con su presencia.

No obstante, aquella mañana los murmullos se dejaban oír por los cuatro rincones del aula. La causa, un artículo publicado en el Profeta en primera plana.

Pese a la interesantísima clase (por fin iban a empezar con las transformaciones humanas), muy pocos prestaban verdadera atención. Harry Potter estaba entre ellos. No le interesaba para nada el pequeño zumbido de las voces de sus compañeros. Estaba situado en una molesta primera fila, solo, lanzando furibundas miradas a sus amigos, o mejor dicho, ex amigos. Ron había obligado a Hermione a sentarse lo más atrás posible, (la chica no había accedido más lejos de la tercera fila) y ni siquiera se dignaba a observar a su compañero, hacía ver que no existía. Harry estaba demasiado acostumbrado a llevar situaciones difíciles como para molestarse.

La profesora McGonagall llevaba casi toda la hora resistiéndose a dar gritos. Tenía la frente ligeramente arrugada y si ella misma no hubiese encontrado interesante lo que decía el Profeta, habría comenzado a quitar puntos y repartir castigos, tanto a los Gryffindor como a los Ravencraw que compartían la clase.

Bien...una vez explicada la teoría, de la que supongo habrán tomado apuntes...- al escuchar a su profesora cesar en la explicación y ante el nombramiento de los apuntes, los estudiantes se pusieron en guardia. Algunos con la cara ligeramente morada, no habían tomado ni una sola nota. Muchos de ellos miraron a Hermione esperanzados, pero increíblemente, la chica tampoco parecía haber prestado mucha atención. Tenía un ejemplar del diario debajo de sus pergaminos y ella y Ron hablaban en secretismo, comentando los nuevos acontecimientos. Defraudados, los más valientes miraron a Harry, el único que parecía tener unos apuntes decentes, aunque ninguno se atrevería a pedírselos...-pasemos a la práctica. Imagino que habrán escuchado los dotes mágicos que se requieren para la transformación humana momentáneamente. Los animagos... -Harry prestó todavía más atención...-tienen que pasar por estas fases de experimentación antes de alcanzar una mutación completa del organismo, pero como podéis comprobar, en ellos el animal siempre reside en el cuerpo del mago y no se requiere el uso de varita. Ahora, uno a uno iremos probando el sencillo encantamiento que os he enseñado. Empezaremos transformándonos en un perro. Umm...¿qué os parece algo así como el Grim? Sé que muchos no lograrán adoptar el tamaño, la piel o el color, pero es para que lo tengamos de referencia...

Profesora,- Hermione levantó la mano y McGonagall le cedió la palabra.- ¿Por qué empezamos con un animal tan grande¿No sería más prudente transformarnos en un invertebrado? Cuando convertíamos los objetos en animales usted dijo que los vertebrados son más difíciles...

Eso es correcto, señorita Granger. -respondió la profesora con el rostro crispado de los nervios, ya que muchos de sus alumnos seguían con el diario sobre la mesa. ¿No se darían cuenta de que los estaba viendo?- Pero con las personas ocurre al revés. Ver�, nuestro cuerpo tiene columna vertebral¿no es así? Si tratáramos de cambiarlo a un animal tan pequeño e invertebrado, como por ejemplo una mariposa, nos sería extremadamente complicado. Es mejor comenzar con un animal más o menos grande, que se adapte mejor a nuestro tamaño y que posea unas características similares a las nuestras. Pasarán un par de años antes de que consigan transformarse en un invertebrado...

¡Ja!- musitó Harry. Nadie se dio cuenta de la ironía que había en su rostro. Él era un animago y además invertebrado.

Bien...comencemos con la práctica...err...señor Weasley¿le gustaría ser el primero?- Ron palideció de golpe. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del Encantamiento que la profesora McGonagall había estado mencionando la primera media hora.

Afortunadamente para todos, la profesora fue paciente y volvió a mencionar los pasos, aún así, ninguno de los estudiantes que pasaba por la pizarra lograba transformar su cuerpo. Algunos como Hermione o Padma lograron adquirir alguna extremidad del animal, pero sin mayor resultado.

Cansada de tanto fracaso, la profesora dirigió la varita hacia la pizarra y un dibujo de un perro negro y lanudo apareció en ella. Era el turno de Harry cuando lo hizo.

Bien...Potter, -gruñó la profesora, molesta del poco acierto aquel día en sus clases.- Mira bien el dibujo... -Harry lo miró y se quedó petrificado. Era el Grim, sin lugar a dudas, pero se parecía tanto a Sirius...era el mismo perro que Harry había visto y acariciado en contadas ocasiones. La última vez que había visto la transformación de su padrino había sido en la estación de King Cross, donde también Lucius Malfoy lo había reconocido. Sirius aleteaba la cola de aquella manera que el dibujo parecía reflejar y abría la boca para lanzar un ladrido potente.

De acuerdo...Potter, ahora... -la profesora se quedó callada de repente. Harry ni siquiera la miraba. Se había quedado mirando la pizarra como hipnotizado y no atendía por más que se le llamaba.- ¡Potter¡Potter!- Nada. Harry no escuchaba la voz de la mujer. Únicamente se le recalcaban en la mente las palabras de Ron...

"_-¡Ron¿te encuentras bien?_

_-¿Dónde está el perro?_

_-No hay perro- gimió Ron. El dolor le hacía apretar los dientes. -Harry, esto es una trampa..._

_-¿Qué...?_

_-Él es el perro. Es un animago..._

_Harry se dio la vuelta. El hombre oculto en las sombras cerró la puerta tras ellos. Una masa de pelo sucio y revuelto le caía hasta los codos. Si no le hubieran brillado los ojos en las cuencas profundas y oscuras, habría creído que se trataba de un cadáver. La piel de cera estaba tan estirada sobre los huesos de la cara que parecía una calavera. Una mueca dejaba al descubierto sus dientes amarillos. Era Sirius Black."_

La profesora McGonagall miró preocupada la pizarra y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Se maldijo por lo bajo por su error. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Sirius se transformaba en perro y no en un perro cualquiera, sino uno idéntico al que había dibujado en la pizarra, por eso Harry estaba tan conmocionado. Se había acordado de su padrino.

¿Qué pasa Potter, asustado del Grim?- rió Terry Bott. Hacía sólo unas semanas que había apoyado a Harry incondicionalmente en el ED y ahora se estaba burlando de él. Tanto la profecía como los rumores sobre Ginny habían convertido a Harry en un marginado social y el epicentro de todas las burlas de Hogwarts.

¡Silencio!- bramó la profesora McGonagall. Estaba muy enfadada. -¡Cinco puntos menos para Ravencraw!- a Terry se le borró la estúpida sonrisa de la cara. Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando el rostro crispado de la profesora. Hacía leguas que ellos también se habían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. Hermione tenía la boca tapada y miraba a Harry con compasión. Ron en cambio, lo miraba con desprecio, como si considerara que su amigo estaba buscando una forma más de llamar la atención, pero en el fondo, el dibujo de aquel perro también le había impactado.

Harry pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de Terry. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró tan fríamente y con tanto resentimiento que el chico casi se cae para atrás al retroceder dos pasos. McGonagall también se quedó estupefacta al comprobar la mirada penetrante del muchacho. Nunca lo había visto así, no podía creer que el hijo de James y Lily Potter pudiera mirar a la cara a alguien con tanta frialdad y odio.

Harry se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia la pizarra y miró una vez más la imagen que le recordaba a su padrino. Concentrándose en su fortaleza, levantó la varita, pronunció el encantamiento y roció la luz celeste sobre su cabeza. Poco a poco, la transformación se fue produciendo y un perro negro, lanudo y produciendo con la cola un leve frufrú en el aire, apareció ante el asombro de todos.

´-No puede ser...-murmuró Hermione. ¿Cómo era posible que lo lograse a la primera?

Harry sintió una calidez en su cuerpo que no había notado en mucho tiempo. Se sentía arropado por el abrazo de aquella criatura, de la imagen viva de su padrino. Ser un perro te proporcionaba sentimientos y sentidos que no había experimentado nunca. La serpiente, el animal que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo, siempre era fría y distante, astuta, vivaz y el elemento perfecto para su misión, pero demasiado gélida.

La profesora McGonagall lo apuntó con su propia varita y pronunció el contra hechizo. Estaba tan sorprendida como los demás, pero, puesto que era profesora, trató de disimularlo.

Muy bien...Potter, veinte puntos para Gryffindor...la clase ha terminado, podéis marcharos.

Los alumnos no se hicieron de rogar. Recogieron sus mochilas rápidamente y salieron comentando la magnífica transformación de su compañero, olvidando brevemente sus inquietudes anteriores. Harry fue el último en recoger, pues era el que más pergaminos había usado en toda la hora. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, la profesora lo retuvo.

Potter...lamento lo ocurrido...yo... -hizo un gesto tosco con la cabeza. Trataba de no ser muy ruda, pero la situación le era incomodísima y Harry lo notó.- Sé que el perro te ha recordado a Sirius Black...lo siento, lo olvidé...- Harry esbozó una sonrisa irónica, muy poco cálida que enrareció aún más la situación.

Discúlpeme, profesora, pero yo no conozco a ningún Sirius Black...

¿Qué has dicho Potter?- la mujer estaba llegando a temer por la cordura de su alumno.

Que ese nombre no existe...es una persona muerta¿no? Yo no lo recuerdo, no sé de quién me está hablando... -ante la expresión de estupefacción de su profesora, añadió:- Sólo contemplaba lo bien que le ha quedado el dibujo...el arte nunca ha sido mi fuerte.- soltó una carcajada muy falsa.- Si me permite...tengo clase de Estudios Muggles. Hasta luego.- Y se marchó.

McGonagall abrió ligeramente la boca sin poderse creer lo que estaba oyendo. Pero para cuando reaccionó, el chico había desaparecido del aula.

Harry se había apresurado a andar por los pasillos. Había estado muy cerca de revelar su auténtico estado. Se había quedado mudo ante el dibujo del Grim y era consciente de lo que eso acarreaba. Tendría que haber previsto situaciones embarazosas como esa, y sin embargo se había dejado llevar por las emociones.

No había ningún estudiante por los corredores. Se suponía que era la hora del descanso, pero igualmente, él se dirigió hacia el segundo piso donde se efectuaban las clases de Estudios Muggles. Como ya no tenía a Ron y a Hermione a su lado, dedicaría el tiempo a estudiar antes de entrar en el aula. Acababa de pensar en ello, cuando se detuvo en seco y se apresuró a esconderse en el hueco de una columna. Cuando estuvo seguro de que toda estaba vacío, volvió a mirar a un punto muerto y dijo:

Deja de aparecerte así.- segundos después, la figura alta, seria y estirada de su profesora de Defensa se materializó enfrente suyo. -Van a descubrirnos algún día...

No sentí ninguna presencia.- se excusó la mujer con una expresión indefinible en el rostro.- He venido a felicitarte...hiciste un buen trabajo. -una sonrisa cínica se asomó por el rostro de Harry.

Lo sé. Esos imbéciles estaban muy sorprendidos...

No obstante,- repuso Christine.- He de advertirte sobre la gran cantidad de energía que desperdiciaste...

¿Perdona? -fanfarroneó Harry. Jugueteaba con el mango de su varita. -¿Has dicho desperdiciar? Chris, eran más de cien mortifagos, eso sin contar a los bichos que se trajeron¿cómo quieres que los detuviera?

Lo sé.-aseguró ella con rotundidad. Una nota de preocupación se asomaba por su rostro.- Pero ya sabes que puedes desgastarte en exceso...

No te preocupes...¿recuerdas que fuiste tú la que me entrenaste? Estoy preparado para resistir ese bajón y mucho más.

A la larga podría ser perjudicial-. le recriminó Christine.

Sólo quería hacer una entrada triunfal... -se excusó Harry. Seguía sonriendo estúpidamente. La mujer soltó una expresión vehemente.

¡Tenía que salir la vena de arrogancia por algún lado!- Harry dejó de fijar su atención en la varita y la miró seriamente.

¿Qué has querido decir¿Te parece que estaba presumiendo cuando luché?

No.- rectificó Christine de mala gana.- Y si estás pensando en que te comparaba con tu padre o tu padrino puedes ir eliminando esa idea de la cabeza. Jamás encontré a James Potter más arrogante de lo que debía ser un niño de quince años. Tanto él como Sirius crecieron y maduraron. Tú eres responsable de lo que haces.

¿Me estás llamando engreído?- preguntó Harry algo molesto.

No, sólo actúas así cuando estás conmigo...- Christine acertó tanto que Harry se mordió el labio inferior.- Está bien, me lo merezco, pero no hablábamos de eso.

Tuve que hacerlo así. -explicó el muchacho algo más calmado. -Varios miembros de la Orden estuvieron contra las cuerdas...

Sí, lo vi. -aseguró la profesora mirándole fijamente a los ojos. -Eres tan distinto cuando peleas...al menos lo tomas en serio.

Para mí no es ningún juego.

Lo sé.-susurró Christine rebuscando entre su túnica algo. Cuando lo encontró, se lo tendió. Harry lo cogió y vio que se trataba de un ejemplar del Profeta que no había cogido durante el desayuno, pese a la insistente lechuza negra de que lo hiciera. Leyó el titular de la primera plana: _"Un extraño individuo vestido con una capa negra salva a los aurores del ministerio de un asalto masivo a Gringotts"_

Suponía que algo había salido en los periódicos...- murmuró Harry.- Por eso mis compañeros estaban agitados esta mañana...

No serán los únicos.-. aseguró Christine. -Estoy convencida de que la Orden y el Ministerio tendrán verdaderos problemas para averiguar tu identidad...- Harry sonrió.

Me encantaría ver la cara de Bellatrix Lestrange cuando le tenga que decir a Voldemort que el ataque en la que ella era uno de los principales cabecillas, ha sido un completo fracaso...

Pronto te acercarás a ella...- susurró Christine guardándose de nuevo el diario debajo de su túnica.

Antes de lo que imaginas...

Había sido un día agitado y agotador. La mayoría de los estudiantes habían caído rendidos en sus camas mucho antes de lo que solían hacerlo. Algunos incluso, habían dejado de lado sus deberes y el gran motivo que lo justificaba era el misterioso salvador del último ataque mortífago.

No obstante, no todo el mundo dormía a placer. Un muchacho de dieciséis años daba vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Nunca le era sencillo dormir con tranquilidad, pero aquella noche en especial, los amargos pensamientos lo atormentaban más de la cuenta.

Se levantó bruscamente y se acercó a su baúl, siendo cuidadoso de no hacer mucho ruido para no alertar a sus compañeros de curso. Rebuscó durante un rato y al final encontró lo que buscaba: una capa completamente oscura y lo que se asemejaba a un diario con un bolígrafo.

Cerró mágicamente el baúl y se lanzó por encima la capa, de modo que el rostro le quedó totalmente tapado por la capucha. Miró una última vez alrededor y tras concentrar una gran cantidad de energía, desapareció debajo de un resplandor de luz blanca.

Emitiendo un leve tintineo, reapareció, esta vez, en una habitación totalmente distinta. Estaba mucho más ordenada que la suya y adornada con unas cortinas rosadas. Olía a perfume de mujer. Miró a la puerta y sonrió complacido al leer el letrero de "Quinto año". Revisó una por una las cuatro camas que había allí hasta encontrar la que buscaba, que curiosamente, igual que la suya, estaba próxima a la ventana, desde donde se podían observar las estrellas y la luz inquietante de la luna, semi-llena.

Se sentó con mucho cuidado en una esquina, procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertar a su ocupante, y la miró atentamente.

Una chica pelirroja dormía plácidamente. Estaba un poco destapada y vestía un camisón de seda fina y casi transparente.

Harry sonrió ante el rostro tranquilo y la respiración acompasada de la chica y le acarició el rostro con mucha dulzura. Ginny ni siquiera se inmutó. Estuvo así durante mucho tiempo hasta que decidió que era hora de dejar la habitación.

Le dio a la chica un leve beso en la mejilla y tras arroparla bien, desapareció nuevamente, bajo otro resplandor de luz blanquecino.

Su segunda aparición fue en la torre más alta de Hogwarts. Recordaba haber estado allí para salvar a su padrino. Sirius había escapado montado en Buckbeak, prometiéndole que se volverían a ver y recalcando el parecido que tenía con su padre. Sonrió ante este recuerdo y se dejó escurrir en la fría pared de la torre. Se abrigó más con su capa negra, también perteneciente a su padrino y sacó del interior de la túnica el diario y el bolígrafo muggle.

Suspiró resignado y lo abrió. Habían muchas páginas escritas en un verde esmeralda, el color de la esperanza tal y como Ginny le había dicho.

Tras releer las últimas hojas que él mismo había escrito, abrió la tapa del bolígrafo con la boca y pasando a una página en blanco, comenzó a anotar:

"_Fue impactante ver como había quedado el Callejón Diagón. Si lo hubieras podido ver, tal vez comprenderías un poco del horror que yo sentí y el porqué nuestra relación tuvo que posponerse. Sé que ahora mismo pedir perdón no aliviaría el dolor que produjeron mis palabras, pero escribirlo aquí, en nuestro diario, que me regalaste con todo tu cariño, alivia un poco la soledad de mi corazón._

_Pero prometo enmendar todo el mal que he hecho, tal vez por eso me esforcé tanto en romper el avance mortífago. Los miraba a los ojos y podía sentir todo el dolor de la gente que vimos aquel día, que murieron en esta guerra absurda y también el tuyo y el de Ron. Había licántropos y vampiros, como ves, todo lo que os enseñé en el ED y nos enseña Christine en las clases hubieran sido de utilidad para salvar nuestras vidas. _

_Pero llegué a tiempo, pude cocorrer a nuestros seres queridos, pude ver la decepción y por primera vez el miedo en los individuos que portan la máscara en nombre de su señor, que luchan por esta causa inútil...y me alegré. No sé quién soy y como soy ahora, pero lo que sé es que salvar aquellas cosas que más me importan me hacen sentir bien, redimen un poco más el dolor por la culpa que produce en mí la muerte de Sirius._

_Vi a Bellatrix, Ginny, la vi y sentí mucho odio, algún día me vengaré..._

_Ojalá pudieras leer estas letras...ojalá pudiera hablarte como lo hago al papel, decirte cuánto me haces falta, pero el destino se empeña en girar mi camino hacia otro sentido, algún día quizás, en otra vida, podamos estar juntos, mientras tanto...sigo esperando..."_

Harry dejó de escribir. El vaho salía de su boca a causa del inmenso frío que hacía allí arriba. Le picaban los ojos del cansancio, no obstante, sabía que le sería imposible conciliar el suelo.

Se levantó del muro de piedra y guardó el diario y el bolígrafo en el interior de su atuendo. Miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda y comprobó que las manecillas marcaban las cuatro y treinta y dos de la mañana.

Suspiró desesperado. Deseaba poder entrar en el despacho de Christine y adquirir una poción para dormir sin soñar, pero desde el último incidente con ellas, su profesora las guardaba bajo encantamientos que sólo ella podía desactivar.

Resignado, decidió irse a Hogsmade a tomar una copa. Sin duda el alcohol le ayudaría un poco más a que sus fantasmas interiores se nublaran. Y con el pensamiento de que pronto las copas lo aliviarían, desapareció en la noche, siendo observado por una oscura sombra que él no había notado.

La nieve había dejado de caer sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Todavía hacía mucho frío y silbaba un fuerte viento, pero al menos las molestas tormentas habían apaciguado su furia y permitían un más cómodo entrenamiento de quidditch.

Eso era exactamente lo que trataba de realizar el equipo de Gryffindor, un decente entrenamiento, aunque tenían verdaderos problemas. Faltaban únicamente unos días para el segundo partido de la temporada, en el que se enfrentarían a Hufflepuff y el ambiente era tenso y poco alentador.

Los jugadores del equipo rival habían estado yendo al campo durante las dos últimas semanas y quizás era eso lo que más nerviosos ponía a los jugadores, aunque el capitán tenía una ligera duda acerca de ello. El equipo de Slytherin, liderados por Draco Malfoy, también había acudido a principio de la temporada, pero Gryffindor nunca se había dejado influenciar por ellos, tal vez porque se sentían superiores, en cambio, con los de Hufflepuff que permanecían callados y únicamente observando atentamente las jugadas, no lograban cuajar esa afinidad que habían mantenido todo el año.

Harry ya no sabía que hacer. Él sabía perfectamente que el ambiente se había tensado a raíz del incidente con Ginny y con Ron. Su ex amigo no le obedecía en absoluto, es más, no le dirigía la palabra y cuando él trataba de corregirle o enseñarle alguna estrategia, Ron no prestaba atención y continuaba ignorándole. Con Ginny las cosas eran ligeramente distintas, pero tampoco mucho mejor. Ella sí que hacía caso a Harry y dejaba los temas personales fuera del quidditch, el problema es que estaba apagada y desalentada a causa del rompimiento entre ellos y se ponía muy nerviosa cuando Harry estaba cerca o le hablaba. Para él tampoco era fácil actuar con Ginny como si las cosas nunca hubiesen sucedido.

Con el resto del equipo tampoco había una gran diferencia. Jack Sloper y Andrew Kirke, los golpeadores, se habían puesto de parte de Ron y solían cuchichear acerca de lo mal capitán que era Harry o de que no pensaban obedecer a un imbécil. Una cierta mejoría se ejercía en Alicia y Euan. La chica porque tenía mucha experiencia y por muy de acuerdo que estuviera con unos o con otros, consideraba que aquello no debía de afectar al quidditch y Euan había adoptado su ejemplo. De hecho, el muchacho era de los pocos junto con Neville, que consideraban que el hecho de abandonar el ED no mejoraría las cosas, aunque ninguno había tenido el valor suficiente como para pedirle a Harry continuar con las clases especiales.

No obstante, el intento de Euan y Alicia por hacer funcionar al equipo no había ejercido una clara influencia sobre sus compañeros y por eso las cosas seguían sin funcionar.

Hermione estaba en la grada del estadio mordiéndose las pocas uñas que le quedaban y con un tic en su pierna derecha. Estaba harta de la situación y también deseaba que las cosas volvieran a su cauce normal, pero sabía que aquello no era posible. Recordaba claramente su conversación con Ron, un par de días atrás...

"_ -Te digo que Harry no es así, Ron, y tú deberías notar su cambio.- Hermione discutía con su amigo en la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba vacía a la hora de la comida. _

_-Sí, ya he notado que se ha convertido en un gilipollas. -contestó Ron de mala gana, dejándose caer pesadamente en uno de los mullidos sillones, junto al fuego de la chimenea._

_-Por favor, -Hermione trataba de hacerle entrar en razón. Caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, suplicándole con la mirada.- Analiza las cosas calmadamente...ni siquiera Ginny cree las cosas que le dijo aquel día...Harry no haría algo así. _

_-Sí, si lo haría. -la contradijo su amigo. Sus ojos inspiraban mucha furia. -Está así de raro desde la muerte de Sirius y yo lo siento mucho, pero lo ha pagado con quién no debía. ¡Ya lo oíste¡Se acostó también con Cho! Jugó con las dos y todo porque ha decidido convertirse en un engreído estúpido y ahogar sus penas siendo un cabrón. Muy bien, pues que se busque a otros con quién jugar, lo que le ha hecho a mi hermana no se lo pienso perdonar jamás y si me hubieras dejado el otro día, le habría partido la cara lejos de la mirada de la profesora Byrne. _

_-¡Esa es la clave! -protestó Hermione, empeñada en que Ron se diera cuenta de las cosas.- ¿No te das cuenta? Desde que Christine apareció en la vida de Harry él ya no es el mismo. ¿No recuerdas cómo lo miraba, cómo él la odiaba¿Por qué han cambiado las cosas tan rápidamente¡Te digo que Harry no tiene la culpa¿Qué pasaría si te dieras cuenta de que todo es un grave error y que has sido nuevamente injusto con él¡Ya dudaste de él en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, por favor, recapacita!_

_-¿Es qué a ti también te ha comido la cabeza? -bramó Ron enfadado.- ¡Ese imbécil ha hecho mucho daño a Ginny y todavía tratáis de justificarlo! -unas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro del muchacho. Hermione al verlas, sintió como el corazón se le llenaba de emoción. -¿Sabes¡Estuve tres noches desvelado, tratando de encontrar un motivo por el cuál Harry debiera hacer eso, por el cuál mintiera a Ginny...pero no lo encontré. Porque si él hubiera querido romper con ella me lo hubiera dicho a mí, hubiéramos hallado la mejor forma de no hacerle daño, se habría explicado! Pero no... -la voz de Ron se fue apagando por momentos.- Yo...le golpeé y le golpeé y él se dejó...ni siquiera trató de defenderse...porque sabía que se lo merecía, que no había una explicación posible. No puedo perdonarle, porque no me lo ha hecho a mí, se lo ha hecho a mi hermana y por su culpa Ginny se ha pasado toda la semana llorando y ha bajado sus calificaciones... -Hermione se abrazó a su amigo para consolarlo e increíblemente, Ron se aferró a ella, descargando todo su dolor, sobre el hombro de su amiga."_

Hermione suspiró hondo y giró la cabeza para mirar al equipo de Hufflepuff. No eran los únicos. También el equipo de Ravencraw se había acercado los últimos días para ver los entrenamientos de Gryffindor. Estaban deseosos de saber quién ganaría la copa este año y los leones parecían claros candidatos a ello, sólo unas días atrás. Cho Chan estaba allí, con la mirada triunfante, observando únicamente volar a Harry y sin prestar atención a las estrategias que éste proponía. ¿Realmente Harry y ella habrían llegado tan lejos¿Por qué tenía esa mirada de triunfo en el rostro? Hermione no podía creer que siguiera enamorada de su amigo después de todo lo que había sucedido el curso anterior. Siempre había creído, que tras la muerte de Sirius, Harry nunca volvería a estar interesado en ella, porque simplemente, no le interesaba nada.

Y sin embargo, la mirada de Cho Chan era de pura soberbia, estaba muy contenta por algo...

¡BASTA, HE DICHO BASTA!- tanto Jack como Andrew dejaron de golpear las bludgers y miraron a su capitán que se dirigía hacia ellos muy enfadado. -�¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO?

¿No nos dijiste que golpeáramos las bludgers en dirección a los cazadores?- rió Kirke, muy contento por la cara de frustración de Harry.

¡No¡Os llevo diciendo durante las últimas dos horas que controléis las bludgers de los cazadores que están a la espera y las dirijáis hacia Ron y hacia el que esté con la quaffle en ese momento!

Disculpa, no te escuchamos- sonrió estúpidamente Sloper y chocó las palmas de las manos con su amigo.

De todas formas, capitán...yo creo que este entrenamiento no sirve de nada. Además, tenemos demasiado talento como para que nos ganen los Hufflepuff...

¡No juegues conmigo Andrew¡Podría comenzar a enfadarme!- gritó Harry con los ojos inyectados en sangre.- ¡AHORA A VER SI LOGRAMOS MANTENER EL RITMO AL MENOS DURANTE CINCO MINUTOS!- Jack y Andrew se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron de nuevo a sus respectivas posiciones.

Harry sobrevoló, con gran maestría, el estadio y siguió dando indicaciones a sus compañeros.

¡Muy bien Alicia, eso es, ahora vira a la derecha...muy bien, no, no, pasa a tu izquierda...¡Ginny pon más atención!- Harry había llegado volando hasta los aros donde Ron estaba colocado de guardián y no se dio cuenta de que éste se acercaba como una flecha hacia él y le arreaba un puñetazo en la cara, hasta que se vio cayendo de la escoba y escuchó los gritos del muchacho.

¡No vuelvas a hablar con desprecio a mi hermana!

Harry no pudo recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo y cayó al suelo rodando hacia la izquierda, pero logró controlar el golpe y no hacerse más que un par de rasguños. Inmediatamente, Hermione saltó de las gradas y Alicia y Ginny bajaron de sus escobas para ver cómo se encontraba.

¡Harry!- Hermione lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Harry se limpió la sangre que le caía por la boca y asintió con los ojos fijos en Ron, que junto con los demás, también bajaba de la escoba, sin ninguna prisa.

¿Qué te pasa, Ron?- gruñó Alicia.- ¡Casi lo matas¡Si seguimos así no vamos a ganar el partido!

¡Me importa una mierda el partido, pero no voy a permitir que...!

¡Puedo cuidarme yo sola!- le cortó Ginny muy furiosa.- Alicia tiene razón, no había un motivo justificado para tu comportamiento. Harry sólo me estaba corrigiendo.

¡No hace falta que lo haga! -escupió Ron. Se había puesto rojo de ira.- ¡Vuelas el doble de mejor que él!

¡Basta ya! suplicó Hermione.- Así sólo vais a lograr fastidiar al equipo. Ron se encaró con ella en aquella ocasión y los demás intervinieron dando su punto de vista. Cuando Harry creyó que los gritos amenazaban con llegar a las manos, hizo sonar el silbato que llevaba colgado al cuello y todos se detuvieron de mala gana a escucharle.

Es suficiente...- susurró visiblemente afectado. Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. -Esto ya se pasa de castaño oscuro...bien, hemos llegado a un límite. Ron, me importa un comino si estás o no resentido conmigo o si tienes infinidad de problemas. Aquí o trabajas como uno más y te acatas a mis órdenes o pediré a McGonagall que te eche del equipo¿has entendido? Si el quidditch no te gusta lo suficiente o no has aceptado la responsabilidad que conlleva representar a la nuestra casa como jugador, entonces puedes largarte. No pienso tolerar una más de tus impertinencias. Deja fuera tus problemas personales y arréglalos donde no afecten a tu rendimiento o ya sabes por donde está el despacho de dirección.- Ron abrió la boca, a punto de protestar, pero la cerró sin encontrar nada nuevo que decir. No quería ser expulsado del equipo.

En cuanto a vosotros dos...- prosiguió Harry señalando a Andrew y a Jack. -Lo mismo os digo. Jugadores, hay miles y con muchas más ganas que vosotros, u os comprometéis a dejar de hacer el capullo durante los entrenamientos o estáis fuera. No podemos continuar así o perderemos la copa y es algo que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar. A partir de ahora las normas son estas, o las seguís al pie de la letra o se acabó de ir de estrellitas por el mundo...- Harry recogió su Saeta de Fuego del suelo y avanzó unos pasos por la hierva. -Ginny...buen trabajo, hoy has realizado un entrenamiento excelente...sigue así...- la chica se sonrojó y asintió sorprendida con la cabeza, ante el bufido de desesperación de su hermano. Harry continuó caminando hacia los vestuarios, y se perdió de vista, cuando la oscuridad del atardecer se lo tragó.

El resto del equipo no tardó en seguir su ejemplo y marcharse también. Ginny y Hermione se dirigían a los vestuarios, opinando sobre las últimas palabras de Harry, cuando una voz empalagosa de mujer los detuvo.

¡Eh, Weasley¿Podemos hablar a solas un minuto?- las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta asombradas. Cho Chan se había separado de sus compañeros de equipo y bajado hasta el campo para seguirlas.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó Ginny intrigada.

Nada malo... -sonrió Cho y movió las manos para tranquilizarla.- Pero me gustaría que charláramos...si no te importa, a solas. -Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de asombro, pero al final Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se despidió.

¡Nos vemos en la sala común!- Cho y Ginny se quedaron unos segundos contemplando como el cuerpo de la chica era literalmente tragado por la oscuridad que comenzaba a caer por el campo de quidditch. Pasados esos instantes, fue Ginny quién rompió el hielo.

¿Y bien?

Parece que habéis tenido problemas últimamente en los entrenamientos...¿no es así?- Ginny no entendía porqué Cho se había puesto a hablar de quidditch cuando eso también lo podía haber hecho delante de Hermione. Sabiendo, que detrás de todo aquello había algo más, le siguió el juego.

A partir de ahora todo irá mejor...- aseguró. -Harry es un gran capitán y podrá arreglarlo todo...

Sí, lo es.- confirmó Cho.- Aunque no todo el mundo lo piensa...¿me equivoco, Weasley? -Ginny frunció el ceño y observó detenidamente a la chica. Tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro que no le gustaba para nada.

¿A qué viene todo esto, Chan¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

Bueno, es bastante obvio...- continuó Cho entornando los ojos. Se le hacía cada vez más difícil distinguir bien el rostro de la otra chica en la oscuridad que se estaba apoderando del campo.- Da la casualidad de que todo el mundo parece despreciar a Harry desde que estaba contigo...y digo estaba...¿por qué ya no lo est�, verdad? -Ginny se mordió el labio inferior. Se lo tendría que haber imaginado. Cho sólo quería averiguar algo sobre lo ocurrido en la relación con Harry.

Es correcto.- contestó de mala gana.- Harry y yo ya no estamos saliendo. -una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Cho, pero a causa de la oscuridad, Ginny no pudo distinguirla.

Entonces...los rumores son ciertos. Hubo una ruptura entre vosotros y tu hermano la presenció. Es por eso que se peleó con Harry.

No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, Chan- gruñó Ginny.- Lo que pasara aquel día no es asunto ni tuyo ni de nadie del colegio...

Te equivocas. -cortó Chan hablando peligrosamente.- Lo que pase entre Harry y tú sí es asunto mío...Harry me gusta mucho y quería saber si lo vuestro estaba totalmente descartado, para hacerme esperanzas... -Ginny cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos. Tenía que ser fuerte, no podía dejar que Cho la viera flaquear ante ella, no quería que su "rival" se lo dijera a Harry.

Puedes hacer lo que te plazca...yo no soy un impedimento en tu camino...

Entonces¿ya no sientes nada por él?- quiso saber la Ravencraw.

Eso no es asunto tuyo...

Eso me confirma mis sospechas... -se burló Cho. -Harry te dejó...supongo que no le gustaste cuando...

¡Cállate!- bramó Ginny llena de rabia.- ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Sí lo sé- la contradijo Cho.- Sólo estaba tanteando para ver si los rumores eran ciertos...en ningún momento trataba de herirte...pero ya veo que sí que pasó algo más grande entre vosotros...- Ginny giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Estaba avergonzada de haber caído en un truco tan barato. Se sentía muy pequeña al lado de la belleza de Cho y la soberbia con la que la chica se movía y hablaba. Tal vez era normal que Harry la prefiriera a ella. Se le pasó una cosa por la cabeza, quería saber la verdad...

¿Y entre vosotros?- preguntó con la voz ronca.- ¿Pasó algo entre vosotros?- Cho abrió un poco la boca, sorprendida, sin embargo Ginny no notó aquel gesto. ¿De dónde se sacaba Weasley aquello? Harry y ella no habían pasado de un simple beso y ahora le preguntaba aquello. Podía ver la luz en los ojos de la pelirroja, si la desilusionaba, mintiendo sobre lo que le estaba preguntando, tal vez se hiciera a un lado definitivamente y ella pudiera tener el campo abierto hacia Harry.

No sé cómo lo has sabido...pero sí, es cierto...- mintió maliciosamente. A Ginny se le vino el mundo a los pies. Entonces Harry no estaba fingiendo con ella cuando rompieron. No le había mentido, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, él había estado con Cho antes que con ella y había estado jugando todo el rato. Todas las absurdas teorías sobre Christine se le vinieron abajo, ya no había nada que hacer. Harry había jugado con ella como Ron le había dicho un sinfín de veces, no había un error...

Yo...está bien, sólo preguntaba por casualidad...mira, tengo que estudiar, los TIMOS están muy cerca y...tengo que marcharme.

Está bien.- Cho observó como Ginny se marchaba a paso lento y taciturno en dirección a los vestuarios y se mordió el labio, ligeramente preocupada. Tenía que darse prisa en reconquistar a Harry y quizás entregarle todo lo que Ginny le había entregado para ganárselo. Harry le gustaba mucho, muchísimo, tanto o más como le había gustado Cedric y no iba a dejar que por tontas confusiones como las del año pasado enturbiaran su posible acercamiento.

Pero debía ser muy rápida o tal vez Weasley le rindiera cuentas por la mentira que se acababa de montar, pero no...Ginny nunca diría nada, porque ella se había encargado de arrebatarle sus últimas esperanzas. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que había hecho, pero no podía evitarlo, el niño-qué-vivió la atraía muchísimo...


	26. La sombra de la traición

**Olasssss gentee! Bueno, esta no he tardado mucho en subir el capi, jajaj, pero es sois fantásticos y entre tanto review pues mira, me inspiráis. Un besazo y espero que os guste!**

**D.Alatriste: **Olasss! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Vas por buen camino, jajajaj, Cho tendrá una relación o algo parecido con Harry, lo siento! Respecto a Christine, tiene toda la razón, Harry debería controlarse. Y bueno, ya veremos a ver si alguien descubre quién es en realidad. Besos!

**F.Weasley: **Olasss! Sí, soy mala con Ginny, jejejej. En realidad soy mala con todos. Lo siento, pero soy enredada de naturaleza, jaja, me gustan las cosas complicadas.

**Ad89: **Gracias!

**Veruka: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, me halagas, pero recuerda que la idea de Harry Potter salió de Rowling, jajaja, ella es la genio, yo sólo me limitó a continuar su historia de la mejor manera posible, pero seguro que el 6º libro nos va a encantar a todos. Respecto a Cho, buenooooo, espero q no me matéis, jajajaj, pero va a ser q sí va a tener algo con Harry. Ahora mismo me busco un bunker para esconderme, jajaajaj. Bien, a mí me gusta mucho este Harry más maduro y más hombre, jaaajajaj. Un besazo enorme!

**Dany-Kanuto: **Olasss! Thanks, me alegro q te guste. Besos!

**AlphaX: **Olasss! Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fict! A mí nunca me ha caído mal Cho, jajajajaj, no la odio como otros, pero reconozco q fastidia q la meta ahora por el medio, pero bueno, sí, tendrá más participación. En fin, nada más, espero q te siga gustando. Besos!

**Maigu: **Gracias! Por supuesto que lo terminaré, gracias por el apoyo!

**Manuel: **Olass""" Yessss! Soy un poco mala, jaajajajaa. Pero recompensaré a Ginny, algún día, ajajajaj, o al menos eso espero. Sí, ahora lo q viene de fict es mucha mucha acción todo. Q lo disfrutes!

**Virgi: **Olassss! Jajaj, sí, es todo un proceso de entrenamiento. A ver, no digo q me caiga bien Cho, pero tampoco mal. Me es un poco igual, sólo la utilizo a mi antojo, jajajaj, joder, q manipulador ha sonado eso. Jaajaj. Veamos, Bellatrix está algo lejano todavía, pero tranqui, todo a su tiempo, aquí en este capi comienza la venganza personal de Harry. La teoría tuya es bastante buena, pero hay un error, si Voldemort mató a los Potter, ¿cómo podía estar al mismo tiempo matando a la familia de Chris? Ajajajaj. En cuanto a Ron...uffff, para q descubra la verdad sobre harry aún queda tela, paciencia! Un besazo y gracias por tus animos!

**Gandulfo: **thanks!

**Catalina: **Olassss! Esta vez he tardado un poqillo menos. Jajaaj. Sí, a mí me encanta Harry irónico, queda bastante para q se enteren de la verdad, aunq...habrá una persona, sólo una q lo sepa antes que los demás. Chris es compleja, sí, jajaja, pero me encanta ese personaje. Besos!

**LoganBlack: **Muchas gracias! Me alegro q me hayas dejado un review y q te guste el fict. No te preocupes, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid...van a salir más a partir de ahora. Sé que los he tenido un poquito abandonados a los pobres, jajaja.

**Maga y Angls.: **Olass! Siiii, jhajajaj, son muchos capis. Ir poco a poco. Un beso!

**Kote Lupin: **Olasss! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Eres muy amable. Espero q este capi también te guste mucho. Besos!

**Mariet Malfoy: **Olasss! Gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de dejarme el review! Ufff, q mal eso de tener q salir de casa para internet. En fin, q sí, Cho necesita estar en la historia, ajajaj. Los personajes sufren mucho, jaja, lo sé, es q soy muy mala con ellos, pero peor es Rowling. Tendré en cuenta eso del final feliz. Besos!

**Jan Black: **Olasss! Muchísimas gracias, me halagas! Trato de actualizar lo antes posible, así q ya estoy aquí con nuevo capi. Espero q te guste y gracias de nuevo por el review. Besos!

**Elbereth4: **Olasss! No he tardado mucho en actualizar. A ver, sí, tengo otro fict con Pekenyita y Crisy Weasley. Se llama Herencia de merodeador y lo encontrarás en autores por "Evix CrisyPeke" Besos!

**CAPÍTULO 26: LA SOMBRA DE LA TRAICIÓN. **

Un hombre caminaba apresuradamente por los largos y oscuros corredores de la mansión donde se encontraba. Hacía bastante tiempo que las celdas estaban vacías, no había ningún prisionero que requiriera el interés de su señor y eso en parte le aliviaba.

No estaba completamente seguro de si todavía tenía la confianza del principio, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. Debía mantenerse fríamente y cerrar su mente a cualquier posible acceso o su amo notaría sus inquietudes y tendría campo abierto hacia sus pensamientos.

Se sujetó el brazo apretando los dientes, la Marca Tenebrosa quemaba al rojo vivo en su piel y el dolor no cesaría hasta que se encontrara de frente con el hombre que los había llamado. Aligeró el paso, puesto que el dolor se volvía cada vez más insoportable.

La sala en la que entró estaba algo alborotada. Voldemort estaba de pie, a diferencia de otras tantas ocasiones y se paseaba inquieto de un extremo a otro, iluminando su rostro con las llamas de las antorchas, que colgaban de las sucias paredes de piedra. Había unos veinte mortífagos repartidos, cuchicheando por lo bajo y en algunos casos, prácticamente rezando para que la aparente furia de su señor no cayera sobre ellos.

Snape, ocultando su identidad como los demás, bajo una máscara blanca, se la quitó al entrar y se acercó a un rincón de la sala, aguardando a que diera comienzo la charla por la que los había hecho llamar su amo.

Severus... una voz que arrastraba las palabras lo saludó. Snape se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy. Conforme iban llegando, todos los mortifagos enseñaban su rostro. Eran del grupo interno y por eso no tenían ningún motivo especial para no revelar sus identidades.

Hola Lucius, saludó Snape indiferentemente. ¿Sabes de qué trata esto?

Puedo hacerme una idea... musitó Malfoy entre dientes. Y te aseguro que no me agrada en absoluto.Snape sonrió despectivamente.

Creo que tendréis que darle una muy buena razón para no ser castigados por vuestro fracaso...

Y la hay. aseguró Malfoy mirando de vez en cuanto la actitud nerviosa de su señor.

Sí, ya me enteré de la aparición de ese extraño individuo... gruñó Snape como si estuviera muy enfadado por algo. ¿Ya se sabe quién es?

Eso es exactamente lo que vamos a debatir aquí.

¿Estás seguro que Christine Byrne no tiene nada que ver en esto? especuló Snape. Hubiera pagado porque fuera así. No le agradaba en absoluto la actitud arrogante de la mujer, era como toda su pandilla de amigos encabezados por Potter y Black y por eso había pagado muy caro su errores. No es que él quisiera que la mataran, pero le encantaba que los mortifagos centraran su atención en ella para darle vía libre a la Orden, total, si su vida se perdía tampoco sería un gran problema.

Era un hombre quién se ocultaba bajo esa capucha. aseguró Malfoy, molesto por la desconfianza que Snape tenía de él. El profesor soltó una risa fría.

Creo que la subestimas...no sería la primera vez que se disfraza para engañarnos...y siempre está la poción multijugos...

Te digo que Christine no tiene ni la mitad de poder que tenía ese individuo. El Señor Oscura ha notado como su magia se desvanece poco a poco y aquel hombre tenía un poder inmenso, nuevo...y también magia. Snape se encogió de hombros. Dejaría que ellos se encargaran de todo y luego avisaría a la Orden del Fénix.

Por cierto... susurró Malfoy, después de que el silencio los inundará unos instantes. Hace mucho que no vienes a ningún ataque...de hecho, desde verano... Snape se inquietó un poco, pero lo disimuló.

¿Crees que puedo arriesgarme que alguno de la Orden del Fénix me reconozca? Mi principal trabajo es como espía, Lucius, como bien deberías recordar...

Sí, confirmó Malfoy. No obstante...tampoco es que aportes información en exceso...

La Orden del Fénix está parada. explicó Snape gruñendo. Está dejando actuar a la Alianza por su cuenta y apenas interviene. Creo que al director se le han acabado las ideas...

Ya veremos... murmuró Malfoy y el tono que utilizó no le agradó para nada al profesor. ¿Qué han dicho sobre nuestro hombre?

Nada aún. La reunión será esta noche.

Entonces...procura enterarte bien y aportar una buena información...o puede que el Señor Oscuro descargue su ira contigo, Severus. Snape hizo un gesto tosco con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron hacia el círculo que se estaba cerrando entorno a Voldemort. Éste había dejado de pasearse y observaba a cada uno de los presentes con evidente enfado. Cuando fijaba su mirada en alguno, los mortífagos se estremecían.

Bien...bien... musitó. Ahora que estamos todos, daremos por comenzada la reunión...en primer lugar...¡CRUCIO! un rayo rojo se dirigió hacia una de las figuras, la única mujer que había entre el grupo. La mortífaga cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y chillando con todas sus fuerzas. Al cabo de unos instantes, Voldemort levantó la varita y se quedó mirando con sus ojos rojos como Bellatrix Lestrange respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando en vano de levantarse. Has fallado demasiadas veces...Bella...

Amo...lo siento mucho amo...yo...

¡Silencio! gritó Voldemort enfurecido. ¡No quiero escuchar tus estúpidas excusas! ¡Estabas como principal cabecilla del ataque y ni siquiera lograsteis entrar en el recinto! ¿Cómo es eso posible? Voldemort entornó sus maléficos ojos, examinando minuciosamente uno a uno a los hombres que se encontraban allí.

Amo...si me permitís hablar... Malfoy se había adelantado dos pasos y arrodillado en el frío suelo.

Te escucho. aseguró su señor con una voz peligrosa.

Todo el ataque estaba saliendo bien, señor explicó Malfoy. Únicamente habían unos pocos aurores y la Orden del Fénix, la Alianza no se apareció...estábamos a punto de ganar, cuando un extraño individuo comenzó a repeler nuestro ataque...

Sí, lo he leído en esa porquería de periódico, lo que quiero saber es cómo un hombre pudo haber detenido a un centenar de hombres y una cuarentena de criaturas mágicas... Malfoy se removió incómodo y como él, otros tantos más.

La verdad, amo...es que poseía un gran poder. continuó el mortífago. Tenía las mismas habilidades de Christine Byrne, también era mitad mago, pero su fuerza era mucho mayor...

Una vez más, Lucius se permitió hablar Snape. ¿Estás seguro de que no era ella? Malfoy le miró con odio y el profesor sonrió interiormente. Tenía que desviar la atención como fuera de aquel extraño individuo, tenía un presentimiento y su mente le indicaba que a la Orden le interesaría mucho que su extraño "salvador" fuera identificado como otra persona.

No era ella, Severus aseguró Voldemort dándose la vuelta para sentarse en su sillón, dos escalones más arriba de donde estaban los mortifagos. Noté su energía en aquel ataque, había dos fuerzas, una la que emitía ella, que era notablemente débil y otra mucho más inmensa proveniente de ese hombre...No obstante, debíais haber sido capaces de detenerlo, sois unos inútiles... volvió a mirar a Bellatrix que todavía no lograba ponerse en pie fácilmente. Si os hubierais organizado correctamente esto no habría pasado. ¡Hemos perdido más de setenta hombres y todas las criaturas mágicas que enviamos a ese ataque y ni siquiera lograsteis el objetivo! el grito de Voldemort resonó en todas las paredes de la vieja mansión Riddle.

¿Tiene idea de quién puede ser...amo? preguntó tímidamente Avery. Voldemort dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mano que estaba apoyado en el brazo de la silla, aparentemente concentrado.

No, pero sea quién sea la energía que emitía era la de un arcángel. dirigió su mirada hacia Snape. ¿Qué noticias me traes? el profesor tuvo un escalofrío, pero nuevamente su frialdad logró cubrirlo.

Ninguna señor...la Orden del Fénix se reúne esta noche, le tendré informado sobre cualquier novedad...

Eso espero... gruñó Voldemort, volviendo a su examen de reconocimiento de sus hombres. Puede que tenga alguna relación con Christine Byrne...¡quiero que me la traigáis viva! ¡No me importa cómo la capturéis ni cuantos hombres utilicéis pero la quiero viva! Y...¡Matad a ese hombre, no quiero que se entrometa más en mis planes! uno a uno los mortifagos se fueron retirando para reorganizarse. Voldemort se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba Bellatrix. La agarró del brazo y la levantó bruscamente. No vuelvas a fallarme...Bella...no tendrás muchas más oportunidades...

Hermione se encontraba sola en la sala común de Gryffindor. Eran más de las dos de la mañana, pero estaba empeñada en acabar su trabajo para Historia de la magia. No había ningún otro estudiante allí, así que el único sonido que perturbaba la calma de la habitación era el rasgar de la pluma que la chica utilizaba para escribir.

De pronto, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar a otra chica, pelirroja, con el equipamiento de quidditch arrugado y sucio, el pelo suelto y desgreñado y el rostro visiblemente afectado, con signos de haber llorado.

¡Ginny! exclamó Hermione asustada de encontrar a su amiga en aquel estado. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? Ginny caminó a paso lento y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones cercanos al fuego, al lado de su amiga. Parecía ausente.

Necesitaba pensar...he estado paseando por los terrenos...

¿A esta hora? preguntó Hermione muy sorprendida. Ginny...

Harry no estaba fingiendo, Hermione. susurró la pelirroja. Decía la verdad...

¿A qué te refieres? Ginny giró el rostro bruscamente hacia su amiga y las lágrimas comenzaron a inundarlo.

Hablé con Cho...le pregunté... hipó. le pregunté si Harry y ella habían estado juntos...y me lo confirmó...Harry no mentía, no estaba fingiendo... Ginny se tapó la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida pero la cerró al ver que su amiga le estaba diciendo la verdad. Aún así, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Era posible que Harry hubiera jugado con Ginny de verdad? ¿No estaba siendo manipulado por Christine? Pero su amigo no era así...no lo era, no podía creerlo.

Ginny, escúchame Hermione le levantó el rostro y le sonrió tiernamente. ¿Por qué no confías en tu corazón?

¿Qué?

¿Qué es lo que te dicta el corazón? Piensa, recuerda...viaja al pasado y escucha lo que Harry te decía, mira como te hablaba, como te quería...no, tú no crees que él sea capaz de hacer lo que dijo, aún siendo verdad lo de las relaciones con Cho, él sería incapaz de utilizarte sólo para llevarte a la cama, incapaz. Harry no es así, no me lo trago, ¿por qué confiar en Cho y no en él?

¡Porque él no me da una forma de aferrarme a algo y confiar! sollozó Ginny negando con la cabeza. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Por qué no me quiere? ¡Es que no entiendo!se sacó del cuello el cordón que Harry le había regalado por Navidad y observó ambas iniciales. Si no me quisiera...si actuaba...¿por qué un teatro tan bueno? Hermione se levantó bruscamente del sillón y se colocó al lado de la chimenea.

Me da igual si tú no confías en él...si estás tan dolida que no puedes perdonarle, que te ciegas a lo que te cuentan y te dejas envenenar por los comentarios de Ron..., no, Harry nunca ha sido una mala persona y si fue capaz de poner su vida en peligro por salvar la tuya de Riddle es que algo debías importarle y cuando una persona te importa haces todo lo posible por no hacerle daño...

¡Yo quiero creer en él! protestó Ginny. ¡Pero me da miedo hacerlo! Me da miedo crearme falsas esperanzas y que luego todo eso acabe por romperse! la chica rompió a llorar de nuevo, desconsolada. Yo le quiero...le quiero muchísimo y no quiero perderle pero cada vez le siento más lejos...

Yo voy a averiguarlo, Ginny. Te lo prometo. Yo voy a averiguar que es lo que le ocurre a Harry. Ginny levantó la cabeza, en una mezcla de gratitud y asombro.

¿Por qué haces esto? Hermione dio un largo y prolongado suspiró, fijando sus ojos en el crepitar de las llamas.

Porque siento que le fallé...el año pasado, antes de ir al Departamento de Misterios. Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar... lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Estoy segura que también habría removido cielo y tierra por salvar a Sirius, que me hubiera dejado engañar por Voldemort...y sin embargo, quise actuar racionalmente, quise pensar que Harry sólo se estaba dejando arrastrar por su complejo de héroe, sin pensar, sin entender que quizás estaba desesperado, que estaba solo y que Sirius era lo más importante en su vida. Nadie podíamos entenderle, quizás Neville, porque nadie habíamos sufrido lo que él. Pero... se giró para mirar a su amiga y una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro...viendo esta guerra, las personas que han muerto y que podrían morir aún...me he dado cuenta de que ninguno sabíamos lo que era eso. Le juzgué mal, Ginny, no le entendí y creo que por mi culpa sufrió mucho más de lo que tendría que haber sufrido y ahora piensa que el único culpable es él. ¡Mentira! ¡Todos tenemos un poco de culpa en este asunto! ¡Yo por no entender a Harry, Snape por dejar de darle las clases, el mismo Sirius por no haberse quedado en Grimmauld Place, Kreacher...! ¡Pero fue Voldemort quién lo mató, Voldemort que atormentó a Harry con la visión de tu padre y le hizo creer que Sirius podía estar en problemas como él, que podría morir! Hermione resbaló por la pared y se dejó caer al suelo. Ginny se levantó y se sentó a su lado, produciendo un molesto silencio entre ellas.

Harry ha sufrido mucho...¿verdad?

Sí y yo quiero ayudarle. aseguró Hermione. Sus ojos nunca habían mostrado tal decisión. No es su guerra, es nuestra guerra, porque al fin y al cabo...yo no soy una bruja de sangre limpia...la guerra empieza por nosotros.

Hermione...

¿Si?

En el fondo de mi corazón...hay algo que me dice que Harry me quiere y que puedo conseguir recuperarlo. Pero...primero debemos acabar esta guerra.

Entonces luchemos. murmuró Hermione levantando un puño. Por aquellos a los que queremos...

Sí, sonrió Ginny. Es la segunda guerra...hay que salvar a los que queremos...

El tapiz familiar era lo único que recordaba que aquel lugar había sido una vez la mansión de los Black. El antes andrajoso y tenebroso lugar se había reformado con la llegada de la Orden del Fénix.

Sino hubiera sido por los escandalosos gritos del retrato de la madre de Sirius y las inoportunas apariciones del viejo elfo doméstico de la familia, nadie hubiera recordado los oscuros magos que habían habitado en ella.

No obstante, tanto el tapiz, los cuadros y las viejas cabezas de los antiguos elfos domésticos habían sido imposibles de desvanecer, debido a los encantamientos de estabilidad que se había puesto en ellos.

Por lo menos, la casa lucía limpia y algo más soleada. Molly Weasley se había encargado de lanzar un sencillo hechizo a las ventanas, para que dejaran traspasar los rayos de sol.

En una noche como aquella, la luna bañaba el comedor, lugar elegido para la venidera reunión. Ya había algunos miembros presentes, entre ellos, todos los Weasley, Ojoloco Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Hestia...etc.

Cercano a la ventana y con el rostro sombrío se encontraba Remus Lupin. Todavía estaba rumiando el breve encuentro con el misterioso individuo que los había salvado.

Un amigo... murmuró por enésima vez en aquel día.

Ninguno notaba su perturbación. Parecían mucho más entretenidos en sus conversaciones y especulaciones. La mayoría, se decantaba por Christine. Ella era quién más papeletas se había llevado en las apuestas. Su poder y su habilidad concordaban con la del extraño individuo y también su forma de luchar, aunque no parecían tener el mismo poder.

¿Un té, Remus? la profesora McGonagall se había acercado a él para ofrecerle una taza humeante. El hombre sonrió agradecido y la cogió, reconfortándose las manos con el calor que el recipiente emitía. ¿Estás preocupado por algo? la profesora se había sentado a su lado.

Más bien...inquietado...

¿Por ese hombre? Lupin asintió levemente.

Dijo que era un amigo...estaríamos todos muertos de no ser por él.

Entonces...¿qué es lo que te preocupa? Lupin dio un sorbo al delicioso té que había preparado la señora Weasley y centró su mirada en la puerta de en frente, pese a que no había nada de interés en ella.

Su voz...era tan...fría...se parecía a la de Christine. Pero no estaba llena de amargura como la de ella, sino de...venganza...un terrible deseo de venganza...

¿Cómo pudiste percibir todo aquello de él? se extrañó McGonagall. Lupin negó con la cabeza.

No lo sé. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que me parecía conocerle de toda la vida? Había algo en su forma de luchar...que me recordó a alguien, el problema es que no sé a quién. Lupin se frotó con su mano libre la frente, como si tratara que las ideas llegaran a ella.

Por lo que dijo... dedujo la profesora. dio a entender que sí que lo conocías... Lupin sonrió y asintió.

La verdad...no conozco a nadie que haya peleado tan bien...exceptuando quizás Christine, pero sé que hay a alguien más que me lo recuerda, pero hace mucho tiempo de ello... el hombre posó su mirada amistosa por primera vez sobre McGonagall. No me hagas caso...creo que estoy muy cansado y desvarío. le entregó la taza de té, que seguía prácticamente llena y se levantó para reunirse con los demás, puesto que la reunión iba a comenzar.

Albus Dumbledore se había colocado encabezando la alargada mesa, donde uno a uno, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, ocupaban sus respectivos lugares. Miró los rostros consumidos de los demás y también se sentó. Hubo un incómodo silencio, mientras se pasaba la mano por la larga barba blanca.

Bien...no podemos esperar más. comenzó con la voz ligeramente apagada. Os he llamado para comentar el ataque al Callejón Diagon y los rumores que se han establecido a raíz de eso. miró hacia Lupin y le sonrió, invitándole con una mano a que prosiguiera él.

La verdad... empezó el ex profesor mirando a todos. es que estoy realmente sorprendido y debería decir...perturbado. Primeramente, Severus, me gustaría saber porqué no avisaste que el ataque iba a ser a gran escala. Snape masculló algo entre dientes y miró a Lupin como si lo quisiera asesinar con la mirada.

No lo sabía. habló fríamente. Luciu...errr...Malfoy me comentó que iba a ver un ataque a Gringotts, pero no me dio los detalles. He descubierto que es el encargado de encontrar al espía que hay entre los mortifagos, así que te puedes imaginar que no confía mucho en nadie...y últimamente, muy poco en mí.

Ya veo... susurró Dumbledore. Severus, por favor, te lo he repetido hasta la saciedad pero te lo diré una vez más. No te arriesgues innecesariamente, las medidas para salvar vidas humanas ya están siendo controladas por otros cargos, tu trabajo es averiguar información discretamente, si Voldemort se entera...

Lo sé. interrumpió Snape ligeramente pálido. Tendré cuidado director... Dumbledore bajó la cabeza y observó a Snape unos instantes, alzando una ceja, como advirtiéndole del real peligro que corría.

Continúa, Remus, por favor.

El caso es que nos sorprendió el gran número de mortífagos y criaturas mágicas que trajeron y cuando avisamos a los aurores del ministerio, tan sólo vinieron unos pocos... Dumbledore cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho. aseguró. Pero los hombres se nos están agotando...no podíamos bajar la vigilancia de otros puntos más claros y Amelia Bones sólo tenía disponibles a los que envió, yo estaba con ella cuando disteis el aviso. Incluso Thomas Grint acudió para ayudar...

¿Qué vamos a hacer si esto continúa así, Dumbledore? inquirió Hestia Jones. Tenía el brazo derecho vendado y unos moratones en la cara. la Orden no resistirá mucho más... el director fijó la mirada en los rostros preocupados de todos los miembros y sintió como el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro, se desvanecía. Aquella imagen le era vagamente familiar, le recordaba a la antigua Orden, cuando los pocos miembros que iban quedando con vida, perdieron la esperanza...esperanza, esa palabra tan poderosa que siempre había prendido en su interior, ahora parecía desvanecerse de sus compañeros.

Comparto vuestra preocupación, pero lo único que podemos hacer es mantenernos en pie hasta el final y luchar con lo poco que nos quede...algunos levantaron la cabeza para mirar el viejo rostro del ahora anciano, muy sorprendidos con sus palabras.

Hablas como si no hubiese nada que hacer... inquirió Moody. Dumbledore asintió.

Jugué mis dos últimas bazas y me temo que fracasé.

¿Qué estás diciendo con esto, Albus? preguntó asustada la señora Weasley. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pasearse de un extremo a otro, considerando si era oportuno o no confesar lo que sabía.

Fue idea mía enviar a la Alianza a enfrentar a los mortífagos.

¿La Alianza? preguntó confusamente Tonks.

Los individuos de las capas rojas, que hasta ahora han estado ayudando en los ataques, son obra de la Confederación Internacional de magos. explicó el director, con la voz apagada. Por su seguridad y por evitar incómodos encuentros con la prensa, acordamos que ocultarías la personalidades y las intenciones de este grupo. Lamentablemente, no contamos con que Voldemort conociese lo que era este grupo secreto que iba a ser instaurado en la primera guerra mágica. Así que de nada sirve continuar ocultando la verdad.

Así que usted lo sabía, director... murmuró Lupin con la boca ligeramente abierta. Entonces...lo que me dijo Harry aquel día...Christine...ella está en la Alianza...

Eso es correcto. confirmó una voz gélida y penetrante. Los miembros de la Orden, asustados, se giraron hacia su fuente. Apoyada sobre la pared fría del comedor, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro sumido en las sombras, había aparecido Christine. Nadie se había percatado de su llegada, pues estaban demasiado pendientes de la explicación de Dumbledore. Harry no te mintió. Yo soy un miembro de la Alianza que lucha en el lado de Inglaterra. la mayoría de los presentes se quedaron bastante conmocionados con ese pedacito de información. Nunca habrían imaginado algo así. Christine sonrió interiormente, al ver el asombro de las caras y caminó hasta la mesa, tomando asiento al lado de Lupin, donde había una silla vacía. Lamento el retraso.

Bien, ahora que estamos todos... comenzó de nuevo el director.

Disculpa, pero a mí me encantaría obtener unas cuantas respuestas... siseó Snape. Su voz sonaba claramente peligrosa. Dumbledore se calló y aguardó. Primeramente, el porqué la Alianza no se presentó al último ataque.

Esa es una pregunta bastante sencilla de responder... contestó mordazmente Christine...que incluso tú, Severus, podrías haber deducido. sonrió fríamente y prosiguió. Como nuestra organización no está legalmente reconocida, no tenemos una fuente de información que nos avise claramente de cuando hay una ataque. La Alianza, se aparece en cualquier parte del mundo en la que haya ataque mortífago, es decir, si hay dos zonas al mismo tiempo o más que son atacadas nos dividimos, pero el hecho de que vayamos a ayudar en todas partes, dificulta aún más que nos enteremos de los ataques. En algunas ocasiones, son los propios ministros de magia los que nos informan rápidamente, pero la mayoría de las veces, la mayor fuente de información y la que primero se entera de todo, soy yo. Como bien sabéis, los de mi raza tenemos ese...llamémosle don, de sentir grandes emociones juntas, así que soy la que suele encabezar a la Alianza. Pero el otro día el ataque se produjo antes incluso de lo previsto por Snape, lo cierto es que mi poder se ha debilitado un poco desde el principio así que no noté el peligro hasta que la avanzadilla mortífaga ya había superado nuestras líneas de defensa. No tuve tiempo de avisar y me aparecí lo antes posible para ayudar. Christine se había montado un farol. Es cierto que no había sentido el ataque tan profundamente como solía hacerlo, pero ella estaba al corriente de que se produciría y eran más que motivos suficientes para haber puesto en contacto a la Alianza. Sus verdaderas intenciones eran ver como Harry se defendía en su primera intervención, aunque, tenía que reconocer, que aquello podía haber costado muchas vidas humanas, pero era el último paso hacia lo que esperaba que fuera la salvación.

Entiendo... susurró Snape, perforando a Christine con la mirada. Lo cierto, es que todos aquí queríamos preguntarte una cosa...supongo que habrás oído algo sobre el extraño individuo que se apareció en el Callejón Diagon. Snape aguardó la respuesta. Estaba seguro de que si Voldemort decía que ella no era aquel extraño personaje, era cierto, pero eso no descartaba sus sospechas de que la mujer tenía algo que ver en aquel asunto. Para su sorpresa, la profesora sonrió y cerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

Cierto, algo he oído...¿y bien?

¿Y bien? Snape alzó una ceja, con el rostro crispado de rabia. Ese hombre, por así llamarlo, desprendía una luz idéntica a la tuya y utilizaba los mismos poderes...era una arcángel, pero también era un mago... Dumbledore, que se había vuelto a sentar, apoyó la barbilla sobre sus dos manos entrelazadas, esperando...tú dices que te apareciste...sin embargo, no recuerdo que nadie comentara haberte visto... antes de que Christine pudiera abrir la boca para responder, Lupin ya lo había hecho por ella.

Lamento tener que corregirte, Severus, pero yo sí que la vi durante el ataque... Snape se mordió el labio inferior, enfadado de que hubieran sacado a la mujer las castas del fuego.

Aún así, repuso. eso no responde a porqué ese hombre y ella tenían las mismas características...

¿Quizás porqué también era un arcángel? ironizó la profesora. Estaba hartándose de la actitud de Snape.

¿Lo era? ¿Mitad arcángel y mitad mago? inquirió el señor Weasley. Disculpa Christine, pero creo recordar que nos dijiste que eras la única de tu especie...

Es correcto Arthur. confirmó Christine adoptando un tono educado en su voz, muy diferente al que había utilizado con el profesor de pociones. Eso es lo que yo creía, pero quizás me equivocara...

¡Si así fuera lo sabrías! masculló Snape entre dientes. Christine le dirigió una mirada fría y mortalmente dura.

Eso no tiene porqué ser así. Si haces memoria recordarás que yo no tengo ningún trato desde hace años con los míos, de hecho tampoco lo quiero tener... un brillo nostálgico recorrió sus ojos, los recuerdos volvían a atormentarla. Nunca me gustaron y después de lo que...quiero decir, que ellos toman las decisiones por su cuenta, quizás los mayores hayan encontrado a otro como yo y le hayan encomendado la difícil tarea de ayudarnos en esta guerra.

¡Esta guerra no la puede parar un simple arcángel! gritó Snape enfurecido. ¡Tu trabajo era hacer que Potter cumpliera con su destino! Christine y Snape se pudieron de pie al mismo tiempo, lanzándose miradas asesinas. Lupin y Dumbledore los observaban cautelosamente, por si debían intervenir.

¡Harry es un niño! ¡No puedes pretender que cargue con esto él solo! por alguna razón, Dumbledore sonrió. ¡Y por si lo has olvidado, mi trabajo es salvar su vida no exponerla al peligro!

Ya veremos... siseó Snape. No parece que tus estúpidas clases estén dado su fruto para librarlo de la muerte...

¿En serio? Pues no es eso lo que yo pienso. ¡En realidad, tú estuviste medio año para enseñarle Oclumancia y no lograste más que se marchara al Departamento de Misterios y en consecuencia la muerte de Sirius Black! Snape empuñó su varita y apuntó directo al corazón de Christine, pero ella no se detuvo. ¡Y yo, en medio año he logrado que cierre su mente y que empiece a aprender a hurgar en la de los demás!

¿Me estás culpando por la muerte de Black? escupió Snape lleno de ira.

¿Y no fue así como ocurrió? ¡Dejaste de darle clases a Harry por tus estúpidos rencores y gracias a ello Voldemort logró engañarlo! ¡Tú pudiste haber aturdido a Umbridge en ese despacho y luego modificarles la memoria a los que se encontraban allí y sólo te burlaste de Harry! Snape levantó la varita dispuesto a atacar, pero Christine fue más rápida y de un manotazo envió una fuerte ráfaga de energía que empotró al profesor en la estantería, haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza y la varita resbalara de sus manos. Desapareciendo y apareciendo segundos después, la mujer se plantó al lado de Snape y lo agarró por las solapas, estampándolo aún más contra el mueble e impidiendo que el aire circulara por sus pulmones.

¡Christine! ordenó Dumbledore con una renovada fuerza.

No trates de jugar conmigo...Snape, ya te lo he advertido muchas veces y ésta será la última... Snape se apretó más contra la pared tratando de respirar mejor.

Ya es demasiado tarde para ti... murmuró entrecortadamente. vas a morir y lo sabes...

Eso no es un problema para mí.

Lo será cuando descubras que has dejado a Potter tan desprotegido como la última vez...te has equivocado de culpable...yo no me siento un asesino en cambio tú sí tienes motivos para sentirlo... la mano de Christine apretó un poco más el cuello del profesor, pero una mano llena de arrugas la agarró y la separó.

Los demás miembros de la Orden se habían quedado estupefactos ante la escena que acababan de presenciar. Christine por fin soltó a Snape y se dirigió hacia la ventana, recostándose en la fría pared.

La reunión ha terminado... anunció Dumbledore, con la voz queda. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Si alguno consigue información acerca de ese hombre...que se ponga en contacto inmediatamente. Tonks, Kingsley, marchaos al cuartel general de aurores para ver si hay novedades...

Los aludidos se fueron dispersando. La señora Weasley corrió hacia la cocina y subió poco después con unas tazas de té, para calmar los ánimos. La mayoría de las Orden se había quedado charlando entre ellos, reposando un poco antes de regresar a sus funciones.

Informa a Voldemort cautelosamente... dijo Dumbledore mirando a un muy enfadado profesor de pociones. No digas nada que afecte a la integridad de nuestros miembros...¡Severus! Snape le miró con reproche. No quiero que facilites la captura de Christine, ¿has entendido? Harry aún la necesita y nosotros también...ha salvado numerosas vidas.

¿Por qué le importa tanto? gruñó el hombre. Dumbledore suspiró.

Porque pese a lo que pienses...ella no es una mala persona y ha sufrido tanto o más de lo que podamos imaginar...se merece una oportunidad.

No la tendrá repuso Snape. El Señor Oscuro se ha propuesto quitarla del medio y ya no hay marcha atrás... el profesor dejó con la palabra en la boca al director y se encaminó hacia la puerta, saliendo con paso apresurado con su habitual capa negra al vuelo.

Dumbledore lo miró con preocupación y se acercó hacia donde estaba Lupin. Volvía a estar en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y una nueva taza de té.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? preguntó el director. Sabía que no era normal esa actitud. Desde donde estaba, Christine murmuró una palabras in entendibles y la voz del director llegó claramente a sus oídos.

Ese hombre...no me lo saco de la cabeza. Se parecía a alguien...el problema es recordar a quién.

Si es un amigo... murmuró Dumbledore. ...entonces lo volverás a ver. Si no me equivoco, te ayudó muchísimo. Lupin miró los pequeños ojos del director avergonzado. Bajó la cabeza.

Limitó mi transformación. Utilizó el nuevo encantamiento...es bastante extraño que lo sepa realizar...pero... hizo una pausa recordando algo. No me dolió como debió haberlo hecho. Hubo algo en la magia que me llegó que me curó esa agonía...

Tal vez su magia de arcángel.

Tal vez...

Remus... Lupin miró al director sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Por favor, sé que te importa mucho ayudar pero no cometas más locuras, ¿de acuerdo?

No podía dejar que ellos lucharan solos...

Si ese hombre no hubiera estado allí, podrías haber atacado a los nuestros...

Lo siento. aseguró el licántropo.

Lo sé. susurró el director y se levantó del suelo. Quizás muy pronto encuentres la relación que tiene ese hombre con nosotros y puedas aportármela...todo lo que sepamos de él es poco.

Sé que me recuerda a alguien...

Christine sonrió y frenó el hechizo que había estado utilizando para oír la conversación.

Por supuesto que lo hace...Remus...pelea igual que James...

Cuando vio que el director se acercaba a ella dejó de sonreír y volvió a convertir su rostro en un bálsamo sin emociones. Dumbledore se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y la analizó de arriba abajo. La mujer sonrió de este hecho y fue ella quién habló primero.

¿Cuál era tu segunda baza? Dumbledore también sonrió.

No sabía que estabas escuchando.

Llegué entonces. confesó Christine, sin dejar de ver su rostro carente de emoción reflejado en las pequeñas gafas de media luna del director. ¿Y bien?

Lo sabes.

No, no lo sé. Quiero que seas tú quién me lo diga.

Todavía tengo fe ciega en ello. Puse mi esperanza en ti. Christine dejó de observar los ojos del anciano y recorrió la sala con la mirada. Dumbledore se había portado muy bien con ella, pero ahora no era momento de manifestar debilidad.

Hago lo que puedo. el director sonrió amargamente, de nuevo.

Deja que lo ponga en duda. Si fui a buscarte fue principalmente por dos motivos. se detuvo a ver como la profesora volvía a poner la atención sobre él. El primero fue porque me importaba lo que pudiera pasarte y sabía que era el único que podía hacer algo para salvarte y el segundo...fue para que no pasarán cosas... hizo un movimiento con su varita e hizo aparecer una navaja muy conocida por ella y se la lanzó...como esta... Christine abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida. No podía articular palabra.

¿Cómo...?

No importa el cómo...sino el porqué. Se suponía que tú...

Era una prueba más. Nunca hubiera dejado que ocurriera...No obstante, sigo sin entender cómo sabías que...

Lo sé y basta. interrumpió bruscamente el director, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Averigua la identidad de ese arcángel...y mantenme informado...no me importa a quién tengas que recurrir para hacerlo ni si enfrentar tu pasado te hace daño...es hora de afrontar la realidad.

Christine se quedó callada, mirando aún la navaja que sostenían sus manos. ¿Cómo era posible que Dumbledore se hubiera enterado? ¿Habría algo más detrás de todo eso? Confusa en sus pensamientos y tras despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de Lupin, desapareció de Grimmauld Place, bajo una columna de luz blanquecina.

¡Guau! exclamó un pelirrojo quitándose una cuerda de color carne de la oreja. ¿has oído eso?

¿Quién crees que sea ese hombre?

No lo sé, pero tendremos que averiguarlo... una graciosa mueca de posó sobre los rostros idénticos de los dos hermanos gemelos.

El clima lluvioso reflejaba las pocas ganas que tenía el equipo de Gryffindor de jugar ese partido. Pese a que eran los claros favoritos para ganar la copa, sus rostros estaban carentes de entusiasmo.

Habían entrenado muy mal las últimas semanas y estaban seguros que la poca compenetración entre sus miembros iba a acabar por pasar factura.

Por favor... suplicó Harry por enésima vez. Estaba sentado en los banquillos del vestuario y miraba el rostro ceñudo de sus compañeros. Haced un esfuerzo para que ganemos con total comodidad...

Nos calaremos hasta los huesos. protestó Kirke. Y además hace mucho viento...

¿Y desde cuándo eso ha sido un verdadero problema? inquirió Harry comenzando a enfadarse. Utilizaremos el Encantamiento del año pasado y lograremos repeler un poco la lluvia de nuestros ojos, ¿de acuerdo? un murmullo poco alentador se escuchó en el vestuario. Bien, ahora salgamos al campo y demostremos porqué la copa ha estado en nuestro poder los últimos tres años.

¡Está bien! gritaron Ginny, Euan y Alicia al unísono. Ron y los golpeadores alzaron las cejas como si Harry acabara de decir una estupidez y salieron con sus escobas al hombro.

Harry los vio alejarse y suspiró abatido, no empezaban con muy buenas expectativas.

Esto va a ser un desastre... murmuró a Alicia cuando salían al terreno de juego y se elevaban en sus escobas. Al notar el salpicar del agua en la cara y el aire golpeando fuertemente, Harry se sintió libre y la emoción que sólo un partido de quiddicth le transmitía le embargó por completo.

El equipo de Hufflepuff también salió al campo, siendo ovacionado por sus compañeros de casa y por todos los Slytherin, que estaban allí para ver perder a los Gryffindor.

Harry bufó en desesperación cuando unos pocos de la casa de Ravencraw también los animaron sin cesar. La estúpida cancioncita de "A Weasley vamos a coronar" comenzó a oírse en las gradas. Pese a la lluvia, el chico pudo ver claramente como a Ron se le encendían las orejas, avergonzado.

¡Ánimo Harry! una voz femenina proveniente de las gradas provocó que girara la cara en su dirección. Allí, entre algunos de los miembros del equipo de Ravencraw que la miraban con reprobación y su amiga Marietta, se encontraba Cho. Harry le sonrió, contento de que alguien no lo odiara y para su suerte o desgracia, Ginny lo vio y se alejó volando en la Flecha plateada que mantenía un magnífico equilibrio, a pesar del viento.

La señora Hooch hizo sonar su silbato y Harry y el capitán de Hufflepuff se dieron la mano. Tras la muerte de Smith, Summerby, también buscador, había ocupado su plaza en la capitanía. El silbato sonó por segunda vez y el partido dio comienzo. Alicia se había hecho con la quaffle y se dirigía a la meta del equipo rival, franqueada por los cazadores.

Harry dejó de mirar el partido y se elevó cuanto pudo para buscar la snitch desde arriba. Tenía mucha más prisa de la habitual. Si su equipo comenzaba a dudar de la capacidad de juego y a Ron comenzaban a molestarlo en exceso con la canción de los Slytherin, estaban perdidos. Ganar la copa de quidditch y dedicársela a su padrino era lo único que seguía teniendo en mente. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo desde que le regaló la Flecha Plateada a Ginny e iba a cumplirlo.

Desde las gradas, en la tribuna de los profesores, Christine observaba el partido con su habitual frialdad. Percibía perfectamente el nerviosismo de Harry y comenzaba a entender porqué. Ron había fallado las tres últimas paradas y Gryffindor era incapaz de hacer una jugada bien hecha que inquietara al guardián de Hufflepuff. La única que había lanzado en alguna ocasión a los aros, era Alicia, pero tan marcada como estaba le era imposible. Euan no estaba mucho mejor posicionado, necesitaban la ayuda de Ginny, pero la chica parecía estar pensando en otra cosa, puesto que no dejaba de mirar a la grada, donde estaba en equipo de Ravencraw y más concretamente, una chica morena que no dejaba de animar a su ex novio.

¡Ginny! gritó Alicia desesperada, pero era demasiado tarde. Uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff había interceptado el pase sin que ella hiciera nada por evitarlo.

Maldición.murmuró la chica y trató de perseguirlo, pero la escoba oscilaba a causa del viento y tan desconcentrada como estaba, le dificultaba el control.

Hermione se mordía una vez más las uñas. ¿Por qué diablos estaban jugando tan mal? A su lado, Neville, Dean y Seamus tenían expresión de querer asesinar a alguien. Se daban perfecta cuanta del ridículo tan grande que estaba haciendo el equipo de su casa y habían cesado en su intento por animarles. Jack Sloper y Andrew Kirke todavía no había podido acercarse a las bludgers sin que éstas fueran golpeadas por el equipo rival y siempre en dirección a Alicia o a Euan, que eran los que más peligro generaban.

Harry hizo un descenso de unos veinte metros, sin importarle que la velocidad le cegara la visión. Con un hábil movimiento, se quitó las gafas del rostro y las lanzó a la hierva mojada, le molestaban demasiado. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba encontrar la snitch rápidamente o perderían sin remedio el partido. Miró su reloj de pulsera, llevaban media hora de partido. El marcador indicaba ciento treinta a cero para el quipo de Hufflepuff, era el peor resultado de toda la historia de Gryffindor al enfrentarse a esa casa. Los de Hufflepuff no jugaban ni mucho menos bien para que hubieran encajado tal cantidad de goles, pero es que Ron parecía estático bajo los aros y no estaba más que pendiente de las burlas de los Slytherin.

Y entonces la vio. La snitch estaba sólo unos metros más abajo, volando a ras de suelo, como si jugueteara con las gotitas de lluvia que se almacenaban en la hierva. Harry se lanzó en picado y el buscador de Hufflepuff lo siguió a la desesperada. La snitch aceleró la velocidad y siguió rozando el húmedo terreno mientras escapaba de su perseguidores. Summerby alcanzó a Harry y ambos volaron a la par. El chico era bastante corpulento, tamaño Crabbe y el aire no le afectaba en absoluto, pero Harry estaba muy bien entrenado y su cuerpo estaba dotado de una musculatura que el otro chico sólo podía enviar.

Summerby le dio un codazo en las costillas y trató de desequilibrarlo, pero Harry no se lo permitió, mantuvo el rumbo, siempre con la mirada fija en la snitch. Ambos alargaron la mano, pero ocurrió algo insólito. Se dirigían hacía la pared de las gradas, la snitch iba a toda velocidad hacia allí y acabarían chocando.

¡Guau! gritó Summerby y elevó su escoba para evitar el choque, esperando que Harry lo imitara, pero éste no lo hizo. ¿Qué haces, Potter? ¡Te vas a matar!

Pero Harry no le escuchó, parecía como si no viera el muro de piedra. Las gradas callaron, el tiempo se detuvo, todo el mundo contuvo la respiración. Ginny, que pasaba por allí volando, dejó de jugar y se llevó las manos a la cara. La snitch, en el último instante trató de elevarse, pero Harry la atrapó fuertemente entre sus dedos y al volver a mirar al frente se encontró con el muro de piedra, ya no había marcha atrás. Christine se levantó bruscamente de su asiento con los puños cerrados y la boca abierta. Y con toda la fuerza de la velocidad, Harry se empotró en la pared, cayendo inerte al suelo. El estadio entero soltó un "Ohhh" y los propios jugadores pararon de volar, al escuchar el pitido final de la señora Hooch. Christine cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada. Desapareció de su asiento, atentamente observada por Dumbledore y reapareció al lado del muchacho. Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió.

Estás loco...¿sabes a qué te has expuesto?

Lo he logrado... susurró el chico sin prestar atención al rostro enfadado de su profesora. Estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre la hierva, con el olor a tierra mojada pegado a su nariz y con el brazo estirado en el aire, mostrando la preciosa snitch.

Creí que te habías matado...han podido notar tu escudo de fuerza. Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Nadie se ha dado cuenta. Lo hice en el último instante y es transparente.

Dumbledore está en la grada y... pero no pudo continuar porque varios brazos cayeron sobre él, sin preguntarle si quiera como se encontraba y comenzaron a abrazarlo. Christine meneó la cabeza visiblemente enfadada y desapareció de nuevo.

¡Lo has logrado Harry! gritaron Neville y a Alicia que no lo soltaban.

¿Cómo has conseguido no matarte? preguntó Euan, anonadado y a la vez mirándole como si fuera un héroe de guerra. Harry se encogió e hombros y sonrió.

Creo que logré girar la escoba en el último instante y sólo me golpeé un poco el brazo, amortiguando el choque con el palo. He tenido mucha suerte.

¿Estás seguro que no hiciste magia involuntaria? preguntó Hermione, que también se había acercado a reconocerle. No parecía tan convencida como los demás con el hábil argumento que Harry se había inventado. Me pareció ver como algo brillaba justo antes de que cayeras al suelo.

No, no lo creo... sería la snitch. murmuró el chico despreocupadamente y demasiado contento con la victoria como para darse cuenta de que no era una buena señal que su amiga hubiera notado algo.

¿Y tus gafas? preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo has visto la snitch sin ellas?

Se me cayeron antes de atraparla. explicó Harry. No sé donde estarán... Hermione no preguntó nada más, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, su rostro estaba claramente ensombrecido.

El resto del equipo de Gryffindor no felicitó a Harry ni tampoco sus compañeros de casa. Todos parecían ponerse de parte de Ron. Ginny se acercó un poco y le sonrió tímidamente, pero en seguida se fue a reunir con Hermione, que se había marchado a animar a Ron por el desastroso partido que había tenido.

¿No te has matado, Potter? preguntó una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Es una pena, podrías habernos ahorrado el trabajo... Draco Malfoy, seguidos por sus dos monigotes, Crabbe y Goyle, trataba de enturbiar la alegría del triunfo por la mínima de Gryffindor. ¡Eh Weasleys, de verdad que sois penosos jugando al quidditch! Ginny y Ron parecían querer asesinar a Malfoy allí mismo, pero como todavía estaban muy cerca algunos profesores, Ron optó por mirar a Harry con un terrible odio, como si el tuviera la culpa de eso.

Una gran atrapada, yo no lo habría hecho mejor... susurró una voz dulce a su oído. Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los preciosos ojos achinados de Cho Chan y una sonrisa totalmente sincera. ¿Me dejas que te felicite?

Por supuesto. sonrió Harry. La verdad, agradecía muchísimo el apoyo incondicional que Cho le brindaba. Era de las pocas que habían creído siempre en él. Ni siquiera Ron y Hermione hacían un esfuerzo por averiguar bien las cosas. Una parte de él le decepcionaba que su mejor amigo no se diera cuenta de la realidad y se tragara tan pronto su cambio de actitud. Cho se abrazó a él y le depositó un beso en la mejilla. En otro tiempo, Harry se hubiera ruborizado, pero ya hacía mucho que la madurez había caído pesadamente sobre sus hombros.

Felicidades a ti también. respondió sinceramente. Ganasteis ayer a Slytherin gracias a que atrapaste la snicth en las mismas narices de Malfoy. Cho soltó una risita aguda.

Sí, si ganamos con una gran diferencia a Hufflepuff y vosotros perdéis con Slytherin la copa será nuestra.,

No pienso dejar que Malfoy atrape la snitch antes que yo. rió Harry. Recogió la Saeta del suelo y ambos se encaminaron muy pegados hacia el vestuario. Al pasar por la puerta, Harry vio como Ginny y Hermione, que estaban allí se les quedaban mirando con gran amargura en los ojos. Muy a su pesar, cogió de la mano a Cho y mirando arrogantemente a las dos chicas, pasó de largo, dejando a Ginny destrozada.

La euforia por haber logrado el triunfo para Gryffindor se desvaneció rápidamente durante la semana. El profesor Flitwitck les había mencionado que la próxima clase empezarían con las prácticas de la aparición y todos los alumnos estaban entusiasmados. Harry deseaba aparecerse perfectamente ante los las narices de todos los alumnos, en especial de Malfoy y así, ganar un montón de puntos para su casa, pero Christine se lo había prohibido rotundamente.

A no ser que otro de los estudiantes lo consiga a la primera, te contendrás de exhibirte. le había avisado.

El jueves, después del almuerzo, todos los alumnos de sexto se dirigían al bosque prohibido, donde tendría lugar su primera práctica. Iban emocionados y hablaban entre ellos siguiendo con solemnidad al profesor Flitwick.

Harry se había quedado algo rezagado del grupo. Bostezó por enésima vez durante aquel paseo y contempló las caras estúpidas de sus compañeros. Si supieran que él ya era capaz de aparecerse tanto en la forma de arcángel como en la de mago...una sonrisa de cinismo cruzó sus ojos.

¿No piensas disculparte? una voz claramente severa y de mujer, lo sorprendió en sus pensamientos. Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Hermione cruzada de brazos, mientras caminaba sin ningún interés, pese a que se moría por comenzar la lección.

¿Perdón?

Con Ginny. aclaró su amiga. Mira, a mí no me engañas Harry...sé que hay un motivo mucho más poderoso y creíble de lo que diste para la gran interpretación que hiciste ante ella, pero si deseas seguir negándolo...al menos podrías evitar coger de la mano a Cho frente a ella. el rostro de Harry se había ensombrecido y si Hermione se hubiera fijado un poco más, lo habría notado.

Puedes pensar lo que quieras...¿sabes? He cambiado...ahora creo que hay que disfrutar la vida al máximo, hacer lo que te dé la ganar, aprovechar el momento porque podría ser el último...discúlpame si las circunstancias me han hecho ser así... añadió con sarcasmo. Hermione se frenó en seco y él la imitó. Estaba muy enfadada.

¿Pero crees que soy imbécil o algo por el estilo? Acepto que puedas haber cambiado, que hayas decidido de repente... movió los brazos atolondradamente como si lo que fuera a decir significara cometer un pegado...beber, fumar...sí lo he notado dijo al ver el asombro en la cara de Harry...y salir con cuantas chicas se te pongan en la cara, pero también sé que por muy desquiciado, loco o dolido que estés, jamás dañarías a Ron o a Ginny que es su hermana pequeña...jamás harías nada que pudiera ofender a los Weasley, porque los consideras tu única familia. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y continuó caminando, aunque sin mucho ritmo.

No te metas en esto...te lo advierto...

Voy a averiguar de qué se trata, Harry, voy a hacerlo... el rostro de Hermione expresaba total determinación.

¿No has oído nunca la frase de que "la curiosidad mató al gato"? preguntó el chico molesto. Aléjate de mí, no me conoces...

¡Te conozco desde que teníamos once años, Harry!

¡No! protestó él tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca. ¿A quién crees conocer? ¿Al chico que se hace el héroe, al que es el salvador del mundo mágico, al pobre huérfano que a parte de sus padres ha perdido a su padrino? No...ese Harry está muerto y tú deberías haberlo notado...no soy el mismo...

Te ayudaré susurró Hermione desesperada. No estás solo, Harry, no lo estás...

Tarde. Ya nadie puede ayudarme...la cuenta atrás ha comenzado...

¿A qué te refieres? preguntó la chica muy asustada.

Pronto entenderás. Muy pronto...

¡Señor Potter, señorita Granger, dense prisa, vamos a comenzar! la voz de pito del profesor Flitwick los llamó dando pequeños botes, estaba ilusionado. Harry y Hermione se quedaron pegados por las miradas, pero cuando el profesor los volvió a llamar, parecieron salir del trance y se acercaron a sus compañeros.

El pequeño profesor de Encantamientos se puso a repasar las pautas necesarias para aparecerse, pero ni uno ni otro le prestaron verdadera atención. Harry tenía la espalda apoyada en un árbol y los brazos cruzados, temeroso de que su amiga pudiera siquiera sospechar algo y arruinar su maravilloso plan.

Bien... continuó Flitwitck...ahora empezaremos con las pruebas...hemos lanzado un encantamiento anti-desaparición a diez metros a la redonda para que nadie pueda desaparecer y aparecer en Taiwán como sucedió hace algunos años...algunos estudiantes abrieron la boca en una mezcla de sorpresa y asombro, a ellos les habría encantado aparecer en Taiwán. ¿veis esos recuadros? en la tierra del bosque había dibujados dos cuadrados con lo que parecía tiza blanca. En cada uno cabían aproximadamente cinco personas y estaban separados por unos siete metros. ahora os colocaréis en uno y trataréis de aparecer en el otro...veamos el profesor movió su varita e hizo aparecer una lista. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Hannah Abott!

Uno a uno los alumnos de las distintas casas fueron pasando para hacer la prueba. La mayoría era un completo desastre. Hannah había cerrado fuerte los ojos y apretado mucho los puños como si hiciera más fuerza, pero no había conseguido moverse ni un milímetro del lugar. Susan había desaparecido unos segundos, pero se había quedado en el mismo rectángulo. Neville muy a su pesar, había desaparecido, pero se ve que si no hubiera habido un hechizo anti-desaparición habría sido de los que acabaran en Taiwán y por eso se había chocado contra la barrera mágica y hecho un chichón en la frente.

Cuando le llegó el turno a Hermione, fue la primera en lograr desaparecer y aparecer a unos escasos dos metros del segundo cuadrado. La chica se ruborizó cuando el profesor comenzó a dar botes de alegría y le otorgó a Gryffindor veinte puntos. Para su desgracia, Malfoy también lo logró, aunque no se apareció tan cerca del blanco fijado. La emoción de Flitwick se desbordaba. Ron también logró desaparecer, pero apareció un metro detrás del primer cuadrado, no obstante, también fue puntuado. Después de ellos, Parvati Patil y Terry Bott fueron los únicos que se aproximaron al blanco.

¡Harry Potter! chilló el profesor.

Harry se aproximó al primer cuadrado y suspiró resignado. Haciendo ver que estaba muy concentrado, desapareció y reapareció con un ligero "Plim", en el la raya del segundo cuadrado. Había fallado milímetros adrede, para no resultar demasiado brillante, podrían haber sospechado si se hubiera aparecido exactamente en el centro.

¡Muy bien, señor Potter! canturreó Flitwitck. ¡Treinta puntos para Gryffindor! Harry sonrió fanfarronamente y al pasar cerca de Malfoy actuó como si fuera un verdadero Slytherin, pavoneándose de su demostración. Malfoy y algunos apretaron los puños verdaderamente enfadados.

¡Eso ha sido una pasada, Harry! exclamó Neville cuando el chico llegó hasta ellos.

Gracias.

Demasiado espectacular...diría yo. masculló Hermione. Su orgullo y sus sospechas estaban gravemente heridos. ¿Se puede saber cómo...?

¿Ahora me irás a decir que también es muy extraño? preguntó Harry mordazmente. La verdad...como nadie asiste al ED estuve practicando por mi cuenta... estas simples palabras hirieron en lo más profundo a su amiga y Harry sonrió interiormente. Sabía que tácticas utilizar para acallar las conjeturas estúpidas de Hermione.

Es peligroso...podías haber aparecido muy lejos de Hogwarts.

No si usas la Sala de los Menesteres. explicó el chico. Te concede lo que necesitas...así que pude aparecerme dentro de Hogwarts sin ningún problema. Saqué un libro de la biblioteca para aprender a realizar un encantamiento anti-desaparición y tomé precauciones...

La mentira de Harry fue tan perfecta que ni siquiera Hermione pudo dudar de ella. Practicaron durante la siguiente media hora y cuando Harry se recostó en su mullida cama de la Sala de los Menesteres, sintió que descargaba parte de su frustración, comportándose tal y como años antes, lo hicieron James Potter y Sirius Black.


	27. Gira la rueda del destino

**Reviews:**

**(-): **Muchas gracias!

**D.Alatriste: **Olass! Jajajaj, valeeeeee, me has pillado, jajaaja, Christine está algo xunga. ¬¬. Sí, he actualizado antes y espero poder hacerlo más a menudo, q no me gusta haceros esperar. Hermione es muy lista y no se va a quedar sin hacer nada, ya lo verás. Tiempo al tiempo. En fin, que espero q te haya gustado el capi y gracias otra vez por tus reviews. Besos!

**Jan Black: **Olassss! Pues te equivocas! Jajaja, no pasará nada malo malo en este capi. Al contrario, jajaaj. A mí me gusta mucho. Me alegro mucho que te guste mi fict y mi manera de escribir, jajaaj, aunque dudo mucho q gane ningún premio escribiendo. No tengo tanto talento, eso mejor se lo dejamos a Rowling! Y no, porq iba a estar enfadada contigo? No sé si se me ha pasado alguna pregunta si se me ha pasado lo siento, vuélvemela a hacer y te la contestaré. Besos!

**Manuel: **Olasss! Siiiii, actualicé muy rápido! Jaaaj, es q de verdad, odio hacer esperar a la gente. Para que Harry y Voldie se encuentren cara a cara todavía falta un poquito, pero bueno, mientras tanto Harry tendrá muchas más batallas. Nada, q gracias de nuevo y espero q te guste este capi. Besos!

**Dvalle: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, me alegra q me historia haya servido para algo. Dew!

**Ellie Bennet: **Olasss! Muchas gracias! Pues para q alguien descubra la verdad todavía quedan unos cuantos capis. Solo habrá una persona q lo haga antes q todos los demás, pero no diré quién. Jaaja. Respecto a lo de Ginny...jajajaj, lo pensaré. Besazos!

**Mariet Malfoy: **Olasss! Te equivocas con Harry! Es más el de siempre de lo q crees, dale tiempo al tiempo y lo descubrirás por ti misma. Hermione, por supuesto, no se va a rendir, ya conoces lo cabezota q es. Gracias por el truco, trataré de probarlo. Besazos!

**Barby-Black: **Ollassss! Muchas gracias, me alegro q te guste. Ummm, paciencia please, ajajja, todavía queda mucho fict y muchas cosas ha ocurrir antes de q se enteren de la verdad. Besazos!

**Usagi-chan: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, me alegro q te guste mi fict. Umm, no tengo un matiz para actualizar, lo hago en cuanto puedo, jaajajaja. Y respecto a cuantos capis tendrá el fict, serán 50, creo. Y sí, ya vi las imágines de la 4 peli, gracias por informarme de todas formas. Besos!

**RebelleBlack: **Muchas gracias! Espero q este capi también te guste!

**DianaBlack: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, sí, es verdad, tardo un poquitín, pero voy a tratar de tardar menos.

**Virgi: **Olassss! Sí, es mala Cho, verdad? Jajaaj-. Pobreta, es una mujer enamorada. A ver, tus teorías son buenas, pero quizás demasiado fantásticas para mí, la madre de Chris no tiene nada q ver en esto. Otra cosa, Harry sólo se convertirá en serpiente una vez, el resto del fict no será necesario q utilice su poder de animago, pero me parecía importante q lo lograse. Y claro, para ti es muy fácil saber la verdad q eres la q lees, pero al pobre Ron les cuesta mucho más, él no sabe todos los datos, de hecho, no sabe ninguno. Tienes razón, para la reconciliación Harry y Ginny queda mucho, de hecho, yo nunca dije q lo fuera a hacer, ajaajaj. Y lo de Snape...¬¬, mejor me callo. Jajaaja. En fin, q para todo lo q pides, lo de Christine, lo de malfoy Junior...ufff, aun queda tela, dale tiempo al tiempo. Besos!

**Catalina: **Gracias!

**Paola: **Olasss! No pasa nada, sé lo que es no tener tiempo, jajaja. Por supuesto q no me ofendo, yo trato de hacer las cosas siempre lo mejor posible, pero ya ves, no siempre salen como una espera. Dew!

**Laura P.E. : **Olassss! Tienes razón, me ha hecho mucha más ilusión q me lo digas en un review para mí, jajaaj. Me alegro mucho q te guste mi fict y espero q este capi no te defraude. Besazos!

**Burner: **Olasss! Muchas gracias y no, jejeje, no se me ha ocurrido hacer eso.

**Wiggin: **Olass! Muchas gracias por dejarme un review, me alegro q te guste el fict. Besazos!

**Veruka: **Olasss! Yes! I remember you, jaajajajajaj. Aishhh, me estás asustando, si es q este fict me está dando unos disgustos...todo el mundo quiere matarme! Ajajajajaajaj. Valeeee, le haré saber a Cho q Harry es mío, digo de Ginny y un poqito de nosotras ¬¬. Aishh, si el chico tuviera unos añitos más, pero es muy pequeñín para mí, jaajjaajaj. Pero sí, he visto las fotos y está muy wapo, me gusta ese nuevo aspecto. Sale Cho? Y hay beso como decían? Jajaajaja. Madre mía, yo sé de muchas q como ocurra eso se meriendan a la pobre actriz. En fin wapa, te voy dejando, espero q te guste este capi. Besitos!

**CAPÍTULO 27: GIRA LA RUEDA DEL DESTINO.**

Silenciosa era la única palabra que podía definir bien la oscura noche que se cernía sobre el Ministerio de Magia. No había muggles a la vista, el lugar no era precisamente "seguro" como para que personas normales tomaran un paseo a las dos de la madrugada.

El sonido del ladrido de un perro rompió la parsimonia que se reflejaba. La vieja cabina telefónica esta sucia, rota y desértica. El viento balanceaba el teléfono mal colgado y arrastraba los papeles a ras de suelo.

También el interior de dicho edificio perfectamente encubierto se mantenía en calma. Los empleados estaban durmiendo, había guardias rondando los diferentes departamentos, pero ninguno de ellos se esperaba llevar sobresaltos.

El Atrio estaba desértico en esos momentos. Se escuchó un fogonazo y sujeto de un majestuoso fénix blanco, cuyas plumas parecían polvos de estrella, apareció un individuo encapuchado, cubierto con una larga capa negra.

Te lo agradezco Argo... susurró mirando de un lado a otro, atento de no ser descubierto. No hubiera podido aparecerme aquí sin ti, detectarían mi magia... el fénix sobrevoló la cabeza del joven y volvió a desaparecer, emitiendo un canto apacible, imperceptible para las demás personas que vigilaban el lugar.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que el hombre escudriñó con la mirada el ya conocido edificio. Se le hacía tan familiar que le dolía. La estatua de la "Hermandad" había sido restaurada. Miró el hermoso rostro del mago, que volvía a parecer estúpido, la bruja adoptaba una postura orgullosa, fanfarrona, que le recordaba enormemente a la soberbia de Umbridge, contemplada embelesadamente por el duende y el centauro, quién había sido su guardián en la lucha contra Voldemort. El elfo doméstico estaba agachado, con expresión temerosa y sonriendo tímidamente. Por un momento, la sonrisa le pareció tan falsa como la que Kreacher adoptaba cada vez que se encontraba frente a Sirius. Un sentimiento de repulsión le llenó el cuerpo.

Sin dejarse dominar por el deseo que tenía de destrozar aquella mentira, caminó unos pasos y pasó enfrente del vacío mostrador. Miró nuevamente a ambos lados y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba concentrarse en exceso para la proeza que iba a realizar, pero no le fue extremadamente complicado. Había hablado y visto serpientes en numerosas ocasiones e experimentado el sentimiento de creer estar en el cuerpo de una. Su forma animaga surgió de él como las cenizas de un fénix. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos todo era de un tamaño mucho más grande. Sentía el frío de la superficie del suelo en su barriga y se movía únicamente por instintos, poco quedaba de su racionalidad humana. La visión era mucho más clara, pese a la oscuridad y su olfato se había desarrollado cien veces más. Se deslizó a través del suelo de piedra, siendo consciente de que aquella era la única forma de pasar inadvertido. Su piel pronto adoptó el tono grisáceo y tenebroso de las paredes. Se había camuflado gracias a la habilidad de la serpiente, era como un camaleón humano, muy pocas razas de estos reptiles tenían la capacidad de hacerlo, sin embargo y por muy extraño que le resultara, tenía la ligera sensación de que aquello se debía mucho más a los poderes que Lord Voldemort le había transmitido la noche de la muerte de sus padres y que hasta ahora tan poco se habían manifestado.

Cruzó las verjas doradas que conducían al vestíbulo de los ascensores e inclinando su cuerpo hacia arriba logró pulsar el botón del número nueve con la punta de su cabeza. La reja se cerró con un estrépito y el ascensor comenzó a descender traqueteando y tintineando. El aparato se detuvo, la voz de una mujer anunció: "Departamento de Misterios", y la reja se abrió. La serpiente salió al pasillo, donde sólo se veían las luces de las antorchas, con las llamas oscilando a causa de la corriente que había producido el ascensor al abrirse.

Se acercó hasta la puerta negra, con la que había soñado en numerosas ocasiones y la que aún le atormentaba en sus pesadillas. Entornó los ojos y se quedó mirándola peligrosamente. Como si la puerta pudiera oír sus cavilaciones, se abrió dando paso a una sala circular. Todo era de color negro, incluidos el techo y el suelo, lo que produjo que la serpiente adoptara su mismo tono y textura. Como las últimas veces, las puertas comenzaron a girar para desorientar al visitante, pero el individuo lo tenía todo previsto. Por eso se había convertido en animago, porque sabía que sus instintos animales no le fallarían. Las marcas en las puertas que había hecho Hermione en Junio se habían borrado. Una vez más, el silencio cayó abruptamente sobre el lugar. Siseando y sacando la lengua, la serpiente se dirigió a una de las puertas, que inmediatamente, se abrió. Entró en una habitación grande, rectangular y débilmente iluminada, cuyo centro estaba hundido y formaba un enorme foso de piedra de unos seis metros de profundidad. El reptil se asomó al pie del banco más alto de lo que parecían unas gradas de piedra que discurrían alrededor de la sala y descendían como un anfiteatro. En el centro del foso había una tarima del mismo material sobre la que se alzaba un arco antiguo y resquebrajado. De el colgaba una andrajosa cortina, un velo negro que pese a la quietud del ambiente, ondeaba un poco, como si alguien acabara de tocarlo.

La serpiente se estremeció. Sus ojos brillaban al contorno de la poca iluminación. Deslizándose por la piedra bajó uno a uno los bancos de la grada y llegó hasta el suelo, donde, tras unos breves instantes, reapareció en su lugar un hombre con el rostro ensombrecido a causa de la capucha de su capa negra.

Pasaron segundos, minutos...y el hombre seguía contemplando el viejo arco, hipnotizado por el frufrú del andrajoso velo. Miró una última vez a las gradas y las palabras resonaron tan fuertes en su cabeza que creyó que ésta se rompería.

"-Harry, sujeta bien la profecía, coge a Neville y corre gritó Sirius y fue al encuentro de Bellatrix."

El hombre cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Si no los hubiera tenido estrictamente tapados por la capa se hubiera reflejado la humedad en ellos. ¿De qué había servido la muerte de Sirius si al final Voldemort se había acabado enterando de la profecía? El pequeño triunfo que habían logrado al romper la copia del Departamento de Misterios no servía para nada, para nada...

Aquel pensamiento rondaba en la cabeza del hombre, punzándolo, agrietando aún más sus heridas, haciendo que los fantasmas del pasado acabaran por atormentar su alma, sacando a relucir su pasado.

Volvió a posar su atención en el arco. Dio un par de pasos y éstos resonaron por la habitación vacía como si de intrusos se trataran. Hacían eco en las paredes de piedra. El nombre de aquella sala, "La Cámara de la Muerte", describía muy bien los sentimientos que se experimentaban al entrar en ella. Era siniestra.

Se dio cuenta de que respiraba entrecortadamente. Volvía a tener la extraña sensación de que había alguien de pie detrás del velo, al otro lado del arco. Volviendo a repetir la acción que había llevado a cabo en Junio, fue rodeando lentamente la tarima, pero detrás no había nadie; lo único que se veía era la otra cara del raído velo negro. Ya no encontraba esa belleza que había admirado en la escultura. Nuevamente, la tentación de querer rozar el velo le pasó por la mente y si no hubiera mantenido la frialdad en su cabeza, lo habría hecho. ¿Qué era lo que atraía el misterioso arco?

Subió hasta la tarima, sintiendo una sacudida en el cuerpo. ¿Por qué Sirius tenía que haber llegado peleando hasta allí¿Por qué no había encontrado peligroso subirse en la tarima como su amiga Hermione?

Los susurros se dejaban escuchar, murmullos que provenían del otro lado del velo. Una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Recordaba haber preguntado a sus amigos si oían las lejanas voces que emitía el arco y ninguno, excepto Luna, parecía oírlas. ¿Por qué los demás no podían? Luna...ella parecía siempre tan extraña, tan fantástica, pero la había encontrado sincera, después de todo, no había mentido sobre los thestrals. ¡Un momento¡Era lo mismo que sucedía con los thestrals! Luna podía verlos como Harry porque había contemplado la muerte de su madre...oía voces detrás del velo porque su madre estaba muerta...había perdido a un ser querido y Harry también. Sus padres estaban muertos como la de Luna y sólo ellos podían oír las voces. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de relacionar eso con la caída de Sirius...

La cámara de la muerte... susurró Harry. El arco debe ser algo que conecte el mundo de los vivos...y el de los muertos... pese a la estupidez de sus palabras, tenía algo de sentido.

Se aproximó mucho más a la tarima, ahora podía incluso tocar el velo, al arco de piedra, aquello que había anegado hacer cuando Sirius estaba cayendo, aquello que le habían impedido...

"_-¡Vamos, tú puedes sabes mejor! gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación. El segundo haz de luz le acertó de lleno en el pecho. Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido. _

_Harry soltó a Neville, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Volvió a bajar por las gradas y sacó su varita mágica, al tiempo que Dumbledore también se volvía hacia la tarima. _

_Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco._

_Harry vio la expresión de miedo y sorpresa del consumido rostro de su padrino, antes apuesto, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo, que se agitó un momento como si lo hubiera golpeado una fuerte ráfaga de viento y luego quedó como al principio. _

_Entonces Harry oyó el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero comprendió que aquello no podía significar nada: Sirius sólo había caído a través del arco y aparecería al otro lado en cuestión de segundos. _

_Sin embargo, Sirius no reapareció. _

_-¡Sirius¡Sirius! Había llegado al fondo del foso respirando entrecortadamente. Sirius debía de estar tras el velo; Harry iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse..._

_Pero cuando llegó al suelo y corrió hacia la tarima, Lupin lo rodeó con los brazos y lo retuvo._

_-No puedes hacer nada, Harry..._

_-¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!_

_-Es demasiado tarde, Harry._

_-No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo... Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero Lupin no lo soltaba._

_-No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido._

_-¡No se ha ido! bramó Harry. No lo creía; no quería creerlo. Harry seguía forcejeando con Lupin con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, pero Lupin no lo entendía: había gente escondida detrás de aquella especie de cortina. Harry la había oído susurrar la primera vez que había entrado en la habitación. Sirius estaba escondido, sencillamente, estaba oculto detrás del velo. _

_-¡SIRIUS! Gritó Harry. ¡SIRIUS!_

_-No puede volver, Harry. insistió Lupin; la voz se le quebraba mientras intentaba retener al chico. No puede volver, porque está m..._

_-¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO! rugió Harry. ¡SIRIUS!_

_Alrededor de Harry reinaba una gran agitación y surgían destellos de nuevos hechizos; pero era un bullicio sin sentido. Aquel ruido no tenía ningún significado para él porque ya no le importaban las maldiciones desviadas que pasaban volando a su lado, no le importaba nada; lo único que le interesaba era que Lupin dejara de fingir que Sirius, que estaba al otro lado del viejo velo tan sólo a unos palmos de ellos, no saldría de allí en cualquier momento, echándose hacia atrás el pelo negro, deseoso de volver a entrar en combate. _

_Lupin alejó a Harry de la tarima, pero él, que no apartaba los ojos del arco, no entendía porqué Sirius lo hacía esperar tanto, y comenzaba a enfadarse..._

Sin embargo, mientras seguía intentando soltarse de Lupin, a Harry se le ocurrió pensar que hasta entonces su padrino nunca lo había hecho esperar. Su padrino siempre lo había arriesgado todo para verlo, para ayudarlo. La única explicación posible a que Sirius no saliese de detrás del arco cuando Harry lo llamaba a voz en grito, como si su vida dependiera de ello, era que no podía regresar, que realmente estaba..."

El hombre se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, apoyando las manos sobre la tarima de piedra. La voz de Lupin lo atormentaba, la risa estridente de Bellatrix burlándose de su padrino le destripaba el alma...todo por una profecía, todas aquellas vidas perdidas, la de Sirius, la de sus padres...todas por esa estúpida profecía. Tanto habían luchado para ocultar el contenido a Voldemort y ahora todo era en vano. No valían de nada esos sacrificios, su estupidez había logrado la muerte de la única persona que realmente le importaba. _Culpa, culpa_, _culpa_...de nuevo esa palabra tan pequeña y a la vez tan fuerte le mermaba por dentro. ¿Por qué diablos no habría escuchado a Hermione¿Por qué no había sido él quién estuviera luchando en aquel arco en vez de su padrino¿Por qué Sirius tenía que haber salido de Grimmauld Place cuando podía haberse quedado con Dumbledore?

Harry se puso en pie y miró por enésima vez la sala que lo había atormentado en sus sueños. Por fin iba a poder acercarse al arco, por fin iba a hacer lo que había deseado la noche que murió su padrino: comprobar realmente que él estaba muerto, que no cabía ninguna posibilidad de que reapareciera detrás del velo. Tocó la piedra fría de la construcción y sintió como la piel se le helaba. De su boca salía vaho. Lentamente, como si aquello le causara un profundo dolor, se asomó a la tarima...

"_-¿Te hubieras sentido mejor si te hubiera dejado acercarte al arco, Harry? él se reincorporó de repente y miró al profesor extrañado. Contéstame¿crees que te hubieras sentido mejor si hubieras visto el cadáver de Sirius? a Harry le recorrió el cuerpo un escalofrío. Bajó la mirada de nuevo, para posarla en la cama y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. Lupin seguía sin apartar la mirada de él._

_-Yo...oí voces...la primera vez que entré en esa sala... confesó Harry tratando de hablar con normalidad, pero las palabras se le atragantaban. _

_-Esa sala, se llama "La Cámara de la Muerte", y ese arco, dicen que es una espacio que comunica el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. Harry lo miró sorprendido por la información. Si yo te hubiera dejado acercarte Harry, tú hubieras visto el cadáver de la última persona que hubiera caído en él._

_-¿Cómo sabe que Sirius murió? le espetó Harry bruscamente. Usted no lo sabe, no lo sabe...¿Y si sólo cayó al otro lado del arco¿Y sí...? Lupin tomó a Harry de los dos hombres y le obligó a encontrarse con su mirada._

Escúchame Harry, ese agujero es un abismo, nadie puede sobrevivir, porque pasó directamente al otro mundo¿entiendes? Sirius murió y... la voz de Lupin se quebró y se perdió en el aire, cuando Harry le rehusó la mirada y apretó los dientes con rabia. Sentía que podía atacar ahora a cualquiera, y si no le tuviera tanta confianza a Lupin, bien le podría haber dañado por sus palabras tan duras."

Duras...esa era sin duda la palabra. La dura y cruda realidad. Porque por mucho que Harry se asomó al agujero que había bajo el raído velo, sólo encontró oscuridad, una terrible oscuridad...; la misma que le arrastraba a lanzarse a través del velo, a comprobar realmente la información que Lupin le había dado.

Sacó de su túnica la varita mágica y susurró "Lumos". Apuntó al agujero negro, pero no encontró fondo.

¿Por qué? gritó cayendo de nuevo al suelo, dejando rodar la varita por las manos y golpeando con los puños la fría superficie. ¿Por qué no puedo verte?

En el fondo, y aunque aquello hubiera supuesto un terrible trauma para él, quería ver el cadáver de Sirius. Quería escuchar que el latido de su corazón no se oía, quería pegarle tortas para ver si despertaba, quería gritarle que lo odiaba por haberle abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Sin que nada pudiera hacer para evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y resbalaron a través de sus mejillas. Lloró y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, sobre lo único que podía llorar, el último lugar en el que su padrino había estado, su tumba, un pequeño y amargo consuelo para aquel que lo conociera. Todo el poder que tenía, toda la magia que ahora brotaba de su interior mientras seguía golpeando la dura piedra y no podía hacer nada para traer de vuelta a Sirius, no había podido salvar a aquellos que quería.

Estuvo así, temblando, gritando y sollozando durante aproximadamente una hora, sin que el silencio gozara a irrumpir en su dolor, sin que el extraño pasaje a la otra vida le diera una respuesta, le consolara en la soledad que sentía su alma.

Poco a poco, se levantó del suelo y no se dejó vencer por la presión que ejercía el encanto del velo al balancearse, por las voces que susurraban o las sombras que parecían moverse. Se enjugó valientemente las lágrimas, jurando ante la tumba de su padrino que no permitiría que nadie más sufriera por su culpa, que nadie sintiera su dolor...su maldición...

Perdóname... susurró mirando al vacío. No supe...no quise escuchar...no lo entendí...perdóname...

Cogió su varita del suelo y bajó de la tenebrosa tarima, que le recordaba terriblemente a los sucesos que se habían acontecido. No sabía cómo, pero se sentía en paz después de haber comprobado que, pese a lo que su corazón trataba de creer, no existía ninguna esperanza de que su padrino hubiera sobrevivido. Se había quitado el espantoso peso de encima que le había dejado Lupin al no permitirle acercarse al arco, a alejarle para siempre de su padrino, a no entender, que quería matar su dolor, llorando como lo había hecho ahora, rogándole una vez más que le concediera el perdón.

Feliz cumpleaños...Sirius... susurró mirando por última al viejo arco. Acto seguido, Argo apareció ante él y ambos desaparecieron en un fogonazo.

La lluvia caía con fuerza en el centro de Londres. Harry y un majestuoso fénix blanco aparecieron en medio de la nada. El muchacho entornó sus ojos y dejó que la lluvia lo mojara, pese a que tiritaba de frío. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, hasta que decidió reemprender el regreso a Hogwarts, donde una desagradable sorpresa le esperaba.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y dejó paso a un muchacho adolescente. Se había quitado la capa que lo cubría y llevaba el pelo suelto y mojado, a la altura de los hombros. Toda su ropa estaba empapada y chorreaba gotas de agua hasta el suelo. Tenía la nariz roja a causa del frío, pero su rostro estaba completamente pálido. Avanzó unos pasos y abrió la boca al dirigir la mirada a un punto muerto, al lado de la chimenea.

¿Qué haces aquí? preguntó sorprendido de encontrar a Christine sentada en uno de sus sillones favoritos. Tenía una expresión crispada en el rostro, pero nada tensa. Lograba mantener su habitual calma, que tanto desesperaba al chico.

Esperarte. respondió la mujer seriamente. ¿Dónde has estado?

Tenía cosas que hacer. dijo Harry y se encaminó escaleras arriba, pero Christine lo sujetó del brazo y se lo impidió.

¿Qué haces?

¿Y esos asuntos...tenían que ver con Sirius Black? preguntó la profesora fríamente. Harry trató de soltarse, pero no lo logró.

¡Suéltame!

¿Tengo que recordarte cuál es tu misión? gritó ella enfadada, agarrando el brazo del chico más fuerte. Para vencer a Voldemort no puede quedar nada de humano en ti.

Lo sé afirmó Harry. Los ojos le brillaban con gran brío.

Bien, me alegro que lo sepas porque por un momento pensé que Sirius Black volvía a importante. Christine estaba muy lejos de amilanarse por las miradas de odio que le lanzaba el muchacho. Estaba muy acostumbrada a los reproches. Parecía haber recobrado la entereza de los primeros meses de curso.

En absoluto. negó Harry rápidamente. El latido del corazón se le aceleraba por momentos.

Me alegro, porque te recuerdo que de ti depende salvarnos. Si fallas, estamos perdidos. Harry cerró los ojos recordándose mentalmente la promesa que acababa de hacer.

No lo he olvidado. contestó soltándose del brazo bruscamente.

Perfecto. corroboró Christine antes de que el chico se perdiera por las escaleras. Cuando todo esto acabe te dejaré en paz con tu dolor, pero hasta entonces debes ocultar lo que sientes. Si es que quieres vivir...

Harry fingió que no había escuchado esto último y cerró la puerta de la habitación de los de Sexto curso. Se desplomó en su cama y agotado, miró la hora. Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. Suspiró y se tapó los ojos con las palmas de las manos, tratando de aliviar su terrible jaqueca. Estaba claro que no había sido nada bueno para su cuerpo permanecer a la intemperie, en medio de una tormenta. El frío le había penetrado demasiado. Pero no le preocupaba. Sabía que su cuerpo tenía la capacidad de curarse solo las enfermedades internas. Sanaría mucho antes de lo previsto.

Un rayo cayó cerca del lago y el cielo se iluminó a causa de un relámpago. Hacía mucho que una tormenta eléctrica de ese calibre no caía en Hogwarts. El cielo lloraba, como queriendo reflejar su angustia, como queriendo recordar a la persona que injustamente había nacido, treinta y seis años atrás...

Harry se puso el pijama y se acurrucó entre las sábanas de su mullida cama. Aquella noche no tuvo pesadillas, por fin, se sentía tranquilo con su alma, le había otorgado a su corazón una prueba para poder continuar adelante, había descargado todo su dolor y estaba en paz.

Aquella mañana, Harry fue el primero en levantarse. Como no tenían clase, no había necesidad de madrugar, así que sus compañeros continuaban tranquilamente durmiendo y él lo agradeció enormemente.

Se sentía libre ahora que no debía dar cuentas a Ron o a Hermione de lo que hacía, todo en la vida tiene su parte buena y estar enfadado con ellos le proporcionaba una comodidad mucho mayor para realizar sus planes.

Se desperezó y vio como las nubes cubrían el cielo, amenazando tormenta. Fue directamente al baño, se lavó la cara y los dientes y se desvistió para ducharse. Estuvo bajo el agua al menos veinte minutos, se sentía mucho mejor que cualquier otro día y sabía cuál era el motivo.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros y un polo de manga larga, azul marino y con cuello blanco. Se dejó el pelo mojado suelto y revuelto, resaltando mucho más sus ojos verde esmeralda. Se puso unas bambas deportivas y se echó al cuello una cazadora. También se perfumó debidamente como si tuviera una cita importante y en cierto modo, iba a resultar así.

Cogió las llaves de la moto, se ocultó la varita en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y salió en dirección a la sala común.

El castillo estaba igual de desierto. Harry comprobó la hora, eran las ocho de la mañana de un día festivo, lógicamente nadie tenía intención de levantarse.

Llegó hasta los terrenos y cerciorándose de que nadie lo vigilaba, sacó una miniatura perfecta de una moto y con la varita la agrandó, dándole su tamaño habitual. Pese a que no hacía sol, se sacó del bolsillo de la cazadora unas gafas oscuras y se las colocó en los ojos.

Sonriendo ante tal libertad, arrancó el vehículo e hizo resonar el tubo de escape, segundos antes de elevarse en el cielo y hacerse invisible con el botón.

Después de llevar media hora sobrevolando, encontró una carretera principal y bajó hasta ella, volviendo a aparecer, como si fuera una moto normal.

Tardó más de dos horas en llegar a la ciudad y eso que iba a una velocidad extrema. Tan mala fue su suerte, que nada más entrar en Londres, la policía muggle comenzó a perseguirle, ordenándole que detuviera el vehículo. Harry alzó las cejas¿qué había hecho? En cuanto se había aproximado a los primeros edificios había bajado la velocidad. En seguida se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. ¡No llevaba casco¿Pero desde cuando había volado con casco? Seguro que Sirius tampoco lo había hecho jamás. Sintiéndose rebelde como su padrino, aceleró la velocidad y comenzó a esquivar los pocos coches que circulaban por la carretera, siendo perseguido por la policía.

Se sentía mucho más feliz de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo, le encantaba burlar a las autoridades desde que el Ministerio de Magia se había comportando tan cochinamente con él y ahora tenía la oportunidad de demostrar cuánto había cambiado.

Iba tan sumido en esos pensamientos que casi se come a una ancianita que cruzaba el semáforo en verde, girando brutalmente la moto, viró a la derecha y se metió por un estrecho callejón, dejando algo rezagados a sus perseguidores, cuando se cercioró de que éstos no podían verle, apretó una vez más el mando de invisibilidad y derrapando, la moto se elevó surcando los cielos y saliendo así del aprieto.

¡Guau! murmuró Harry cuando vio desde lejos las caras de incredulidad de la policía muggle, no comprendían cómo se había escapado el motorista.

Respiró hondo. Si se hubiera parado como se lo ordenaban habría tenido ciertos problemas, puesto que no tenía carné de conducir, ni mágico ni muggle.

Después de volver a encontrar la pista de su camino, bajó a toda velocidad a otro callejón más pequeño y encogió la moto, para guardársela después en el bolsillo. Ahora su jornada de diversión daba comienzo. Ante sus ojos, tenía el centro comercial más grande de todo Londres.

Se mezcló con el tumulto de gente y entró. Aquello era una auténtica pasada. Jamás había estado en un sitio así, su primo Dudley no exageraba cuando hablaba de aquel lugar. Los muggles se arremolinaban en todas direcciones y cargaban sus carros con multitud de compras, pero él sabía muy bien donde debía ir.

Caminó hasta el ascensor y pulsó el número tres, siendo empujando levemente por una señora de rostro severo que iba acompañada de sus cuatro hijos.

Disculpa, hijo. murmuró distraídamente, mientras reñía al más pequeño de ellos, que no debía tener más de tres años.

No hay problema. refunfuñó Harry. No le gustaba que gritaran a los niños y aquella mujer le estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio.

¡Por favor, mami, cómprame la piruleta!

¡Te he dicho que no! rugió la mujer. ¡Gastar dinero en porquerías, faltaría más! el niño comenzó a hacer pucheros, pero su madre no se compadeció de él. Harry, pensando en que la señora era extremadamente severa, se sacó del pantalón la varita, murmuró algo que nadie más escuchó y en su mano apareció una pequeña piruleta de fresa. Cuando la señora bajó del ascensor, Harry, chistando y guiñándole un ojo al pequeño, le entregó la chuchería que el niño cogió encantado y la escondió rápidamente entre su abrigo.

¡Gracias!

La puerta del ascensor volvió a cerrarse y en el siguiente piso, Harry bajó. Contento, escuchó en seguida la música que le indicaba en qué planta estaba, la de la música.

Era enorme y quizás estaba más abarrotada de gente que ninguna otra. Caminó absorto en los discos durante quince minutos, hasta comenzar a buscar el que había venido a comprar. Miró en las zonas de los más vendidos, de novedades..., pero en ningún lado le pareció encontrarlo. Aburrido, se decidió a preguntar a una cajera.

Disculpe... la mujer se giró hacia él. Era muy guapa, con el pelo rubio y lacio y perfectamente maquillada. Miró de arriba abajo a Harry e hizo una mueca desagradable con la boca, como si no le apeteciera atender a nadie. Por un momento, le recordó tremendamente a la madre de Draco Malfoy.

¿Si? preguntó descortésmente. Aquel sin duda no era el día de Harry. Ya se había encontrado con dos personas que le parecieron tremendamente idiotas.

Mire...es que he escuchado una canción y me gustaría comprar el disco donde sale. El problema es que no sé quién la canta. explicó atropelladamente.

Lo siento chico, pero si no me dices el nombre del cantante o al menos el título del disco, no te puedo ayudar... respondió ella secamente. Harry alzó una ceja.

¿Y no le vale con que le diga el título de la canción?

No. El ordenador no está clasificado así. en el rostro de Harry se dibujó la decepción. Deseaba encontrar el disco ese costara lo que costara y le iba a ser muy complicado. La cajera lo debió notar porque le preguntó:

¿En qué idioma era la canción?

En español. respondió Harry. La mujer lo cogió del hombro y lo giró, señalando una de las estanterías.

Busca por allí...son artistas internacionales, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, en alguna carátula encuentres el título de la canción si es reciente...

Muchas gracias. contestó Harry mucho más entusiasmado y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde le habían indicado. Aunque conforme fue pasando el tiempo, su felicidad se fue esfumando poco a poco. Revisó una y otra vez todos los discos de aquella sección, pero en ninguno aparecía la canción que buscaba. Una hora después, salía por los portones del centro comercial, con aire taciturno.

Pero no se rindió. Cogió de nuevo la moto y se pasó toda la mañana yendo de un centro comercial a otro y por todas las tiendas de discos que le indicaron y que él mismo miró en una guía telefónica. Recorrió Londres entero, pero el disco parecía haberse esfumado de las tiendas, debía de ser antiguo o simplemente no se podía comprar en Londres. Tal vez, la sala había creado la canción ella misma, aunque aquello le parecía descabellado.

Se sentó abatido en un banco, cercano a un parque y observó como las nubes se iban cerrando todavía más, no tardaría nada en comenzar a llover. Miró la hora...la una del mediodía. Si no regresaba pronto a Hogwarts iban a notar su ausencia y tendría problemas, principalmente con Christine.

Pero necesitaba ese disco, se había jurado encontrarlo y si tenía que ir a España ahora mismo, lo haría, aunque aparecerse allí constituiría una pérdida de energía muy grande y se jugaba el tipo si por casualidad se producía algún ataque. Resignado, suspiró y se apoyó sobre el respaldo del banco, para descansar ante su inminente regreso a Hogwarts.

¿Un mal día, eh? Harry se reincorporó algo sobresaltado. Miró al frente y vio a una mujer que le sonreía abiertamente. Se quedó mirándola algo sorprendido. La chica, sin ninguna vergüenza, se sentó a su lado y sacó una cajetilla de tabaco. Encendió uno y le ofreció al chico. ¿Quieres? Me da la impresión de que lo necesitas...

La verdad es que sí. respondió Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa. Tomó un cigarrillo, se lo puso en la boca y ya iba a encenderlo con la mano, cuando la mujer le lanzó un mechero. Menos mal que no había cometido el error de hacer magia frente a ella. Gracias.

No hay porqué darlas. Harry la miró detenidamente de nuevo y nunca supo porqué, pero sus ojos le transmitían una paz interior espectacular. Tenía una cara preciosa, con el pelo largo y lacio y esos ojos que lo miraban como dos soles. Más o menos rondaría los treinta años.

Por cierto, dijo de repente y le extendió la mano. no me he presentado, me llamo Emy. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír ese nombre. ¿Podía sonarle?

Harry, Harry Potter. dijo al fin, estrechándola. Por la poca reacción que hubo ante la mención de su nombre, Harry dedujo que ella era una muggle.

¿Por qué estás tan triste, Harry? le preguntó Emy, sin dejar de sonreír, como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. Él no entendió esa muestra de felicidad, hasta que estuvo hablando un rato más con ella.

He tenido una mañana horrible. confesó sin saber porqué. Le estaba contando sus cosas a una extraña¿y si era alguien enviado por Voldemort? En cuanto esa idea cruzó su mente, ella sonrió todavía más. No, algo tan limpio como su rostro mostrando esa felicidad, no podía pertenecer a Voldemort, lo sabía, pero no tenía un motivo para creerlo, simplemente, confiaba. He venido a Londres con el propósito de no perder la poca parte de mí mismo que queda en mi interior y ya ves...parece que el destino se encarga de trazar mis líneas...sí...siempre es así.

El destino... por primera vez, los ojos de Emy reflejaron verdadera expresión de tristeza, pero muy pronto dejaron de hacerlo. Yo logré cambiar mi destino... susurró y se acarició tiernamente la barriga. Harry miró hacia allí y se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

¿Se puede cambiar el destino? preguntó esperanzado. Emy sonrió de nuevo y le miró con dulzura.

Muy pocas personas lo consiguen mi niño...sin embargo, se puede...con esperanza...

"_Esperanza, esperanza, esperanza..."_Esas palabras que había nombrado la madre de Christine en el Callejón Diagon y que tanto habían resonado en su mente últimamente.

No sé si el destino se puede cambiar sólo creyendo eso, Emy... pronunciar su nombre por primera vez le provocó como una sacudida eléctrica. Era como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces más. Mi destino no, al menos...está escrito desde antes de mi nacimiento...

Entonces lucha por cumplirlo... murmuró ella, sin apartar su sonriente rostro del de el muchacho.

Así era Emy. Siempre mostrando su mejor cara, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, fuerte, valiente y luchadora. Esas cualidades que Harry envidiaba y que le harían falta para no flaquear en su camino. Estuvieron hablando alrededor de una hora y en ese tiempo algo floreció en el corazón del chico, una sensación de estabilidad, de consuelo, de que por fin alguien le comprendía en todo, como si se tratase de una madre, de una hermana mayor y eso que no la conocía. Pudo admirar lo sabias que eran sus palabras, lo cargadas de sentido que iban, lo ciertas que eran.

Cuando un relámpago surcó el cielo, amenazando claramente el comienzo de una tormenta, Emy se puso en pie y se despidió.

Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Harry Potter. susurró. Sé fuerte, resiste y cumple con tu destino, no sabes cuántas cosas te esperan por vivir...No dejes de creer nunca en la magia... aquellas palabras lo confundieron enormemente.

¡Emy! la llamó antes de que la mujer se alejara lo suficiente. ¿Eres una bruja? ella se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

No, no lo soy.

¿Entonces eres muggle? lanzó la pregunta al aire, con una deje de decepción en la voz.

Tampoco lo soy. respondió la mujer, sin perder su sonrisa. Harry abrió la boca, sin comprender lo que aquello significaba.

Entonces...¿quién o qué...?

Yo sólo soy magia, Harry. Magia en estado puro...mi deber es mantener el equilibrio...con ayuda de mis guardianes...

¿Tus guardianes? Emy no respondió aquella vez. Se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando a paso ligero, con mucho brío y una elegancia que la caracterizaba.

¡Emy¿Tú y yo...nos hemos visto alguna vez? con una mirada de nostalgia, la mujer se dio la vuelta por última vez y se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez...en otra vida...

Harry se dejó caer en el banco cuando la vio seguir caminando. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, pero aquello de los guardianes le había dejado intrigado. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar? Y todo lo que ella le había dicho, el valor que le había transmitido...

Miró hacia el banco, donde segundos antes había estado ella y vio un CD que seguramente se le había caído del bolso. Ella le había confesado su devoción por la música. Lo cogió y se puso en pie para devolvérselo, pero al mirar al frente, ella ya no estaba, únicamente, el viento transmitía un agradable olor a lavanda.

Alzó las cejas confundido, pensando que quizás todo aquello lo había soñado y se fijó en la cara del artista que salía en el disco. Se llamaba Sergio Dalma. Interesado, le dio la vuelta a la carátula, leyendo los títulos de las canciones. Se detuvo en la primera, con una expresión de asombro en el rostro.

No puede ser... murmuró y mirando de un lado a otro, comprobando que ningún muggle se encontrara muy cerca, desapareció envuelto en una luz blanca, murmurando: "Bailar Pegados"...

Volvía a ser un día lluvioso y tormentoso. La oscuridad se había cernido sobre el colegio, a pesar de que el reloj no marcaba más de las cuatro de la tarde. Era sábado y los estudiantes descansaban en sus salas comunes, leyendo el ejemplar del Profeta que habían recibido aquella mañana y que continuaba especulando quién podría ser el hombre que los había salvado en el último ataque.

En el despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras se encontraba Christine. Estaba de pie mirando a la ventana, como acostumbraba, pero no estaba sola. Sentado en un mullido sofá, cercano a la chimenea, se encontraba Remus Lupin, con un taza de café en la mano, mirando al vacío.

¿Cómo está Harry? preguntó para romper el silencio. Christine sonrió interiormente. Ella estaba segura de que Lupin intuía algo de su comportamiento tan esquivo hacia él, pero necesitaba cerciorarse bien de las cosas.

¿Lo dices porque ayer fue el cumpleaños de Sirius?

Sí, confirmó Lupin con la voz queda. No había pasado una buena noche pensando en su amigo y dudaba que a Harry se le hubiera olvidado la fecha.

Bueno, no veo porque debieras preocuparte...ya sabes que él ya lo ha olvidado...

Deja de hablar con ese sarcasmo, por favor. le recriminó el hombre. Se levantó del sofá y depositó la taza, medio llena, sobre una esquina de la mesa de escritorio, para no manchar los ordenados pergaminos que tenía la profesora sobre ellos. Christine cerró los ojos maldiciéndose por bajo. No debía de haber sido tan brusca. En ocasiones, su frialdad le asustaba a ella misma, pero ahora debía comprobar bien cuáles eran los sentimientos del hombre.

¿No te gusta que lo haga? sonrió con ironía y se dio la vuelta, mirándole provocativamente. Lupin estaba muy serio y había bajado la mirada. Creía que no había nada de mí que te desagradara...

Hay muchas cosas que haces que no me gustan Chris y lo sabes... susurró el profesor. Había un claro deje de rencor en sus palabras...

Comprendo que no puedas perdonarme... por un momento, parecía que toda la entereza de Christine iba a irse por la borda, pero Lupin negó con la cabeza.

No estaba hablando del pasado. Eres la única que te sigues culpando por ello...ya hemos hablado de eso. Yo me refería a Harry. la profesora recuperó su pose. Por un momento, había tenido la sensación de que su amigo quería reclamarle, pero él nunca lo había hecho y seguía sin hacerlo y eso hacía que ella aún lo admirara más.

Algún día lo entenderás... dijo y caminó unos pasos hacia el licántropo. Lupin bajó todavía más la mirada. ¿Qué ocurre Remus? Te noto un poco tenso...

En absoluto se justificó Lupin.

Entonces... continuó Christine mordazmente. No te importará que me aproxime un poco más... la mujer avanzó hasta colocarse justo a medio metro del hombre, pero pese a sus sospechas, Lupin no le rehusó la mirada aquella vez, ni siquiera se puso nervioso. ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces un poco nervioso...hace unas semanas me dabas un masaje y ahora en cambio...

Es distinto. le interrumpió Lupin bruscamente. Estás diferente... Christine sonrió ante aquel simple comentario y dio el último paso. Chocó su frente contra la del hombre y sus narices se rozaron. Su corazón dio un terrible vuelco al colocar ambas manos sobre el pecho del profesor. Pero contrariamente a todas sus especulaciones, Lupin no se sorprendió, ni se apartó. Parecía tremendamente tranquilo y eso la inquietaba. No le caía el sudor por la frente ni la respiración se le agitaba, únicamente miraba a sus profundos ojos, como buscando una explicación coherente. No le agradó en absoluto esa calma y parsimonia.

¿Qué pasa, Remus? preguntó entrecortadamente. No podía aguantar la mirada inquisitiva que él le lanzaba. ¿No vas a besarme? ni siquiera esas palabras pudieron sacar al licántropo de su quietud.

No. respondió tranquilamente observando de refilón los labios carmesí de la mujer. Estaban muy cerca...

¿Por qué? Christine no entendía nada. Acababa de descubrir una gran verdad que no había notado en muchos años y ahora la reacción que buscaba no la encontraba. Para su mayor incredulidad, Lupin sonrió, le retiró ambas manos de su pecho y se quedó sujetándola por las muñecas, aunque no separó sus rostros.

Porque tú no lo deseas...y yo de esta forma tampoco. Christine abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Lupin prosiguió. Mírate...estás temblando...nunca te he visto tan indefensa. Christine se dio cuenta por primera vez que lo que le decía era cierto. Sus piernas prácticamente no se sujetaban, su voz se quebraba y su respiración agitada la delataba. Estaban tan cerca que Lupin veía como el pecho de ella se movía velozmente...hace mucho que no te acercas a un hombre...no pienso aprovecharme de esta situación...¿tanto temes sentir? Christine se zafó de las muñecas y se apartó con brusquedad, regresando a la ventana, muy nerviosa y enfadada.

¿Por qué¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste¿Por qué me mentiste, Remus?

Yo nunca te mentí. aseguró él igualmente tranquilo. Yo te dije que sólo había tenido un amor...y era prohibido...precisamente porque tú estabas con otro hombre. Yo apreciaba y respetaba lo suficiente a Dani como para no entrometerme en vuestra relación y te quería demasiado como para no dejarte ser feliz. Tú estabas destinada a estar con él, lo amabas...y haber revelado mis sentimientos sólo habría empeorado las cosas... Christine se dio la vuelta y miró la amarga sonrisa en el rostro de Lupin.

Me dejaste el camino libre... susurró con pesar. Pero...Remus...tú...fuiste a hablar con Dani para que volviéramos...hiciste todo cuanto estuvo en tu mano para que nuestro amor prosperara...

Sí. aceptó el hombre. Había vuelto a bajar los ojos. Porque te quería...y deseaba tu felicidad por encima de todo...

Sufriste todo eso...y yo fui tan estúpida que no me di cuenta... Lupin sonrió sinceramente y la miró dulcemente a la cara.

Ahora eso no importa. Dime...¿cómo lo supiste? la mujer se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose el labio inferior por la información que acababa de obtener.

Simplemente...me di cuenta...no sé exactamente porqué...pero recordé cosas, conversaciones...

Y por eso has motado todo este numerito...

No quería hacerte daño, Remus. aseguró rápidamente. Se sentía avergonzada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sólo te lo haces a ti, Chris...sólo a ti...

¿Por qué¿Por qué no me has besado? quiso saber ella. No entendía como su amigo podía ser tan fuerte de corazón y resistir tanto dolor.

Ya te lo he dicho...tú no lo deseabas y yo de este modo...tampoco. al ver la cara que ponía ella, Lupin se acercó a la ventana y apoyándose en el alfeizar, le levantó la barbilla con un dedo. Me has conmovido...tu forma de temblar...el miedo a sentir...

¡Basta! gritó Christine tapándose los oídos.¡No quiero tu compasión¡No quiero que me veas así! la mujer seguía temblando de arriba abajo. Lupin sabía que ese era de aquellos momentos en los que las personas necesitaban un abrazo amigo, pero no se atrevió a dar el paso. Primero porque estaba asustado de no poder mantener su entereza y segundo porque no sabía como iba a actuar la mujer.

No te estoy compadeciendo. aseguró. Trato de hacer que abras los ojos. Te estás castigando demasiado...

No puedo tocar a ningún otro hombre, entiéndelo Remus, siento que traiciono a Dani. explicó tapándose los ojos con una mano y con la otra sujetándose el pecho, comprobando su ritmo cardiaco.

Tú no estás enamorada de él, Chris... susurró el profesor y Christine se destapó la cara asombrada, sin entender como después de lo que había pasado, Remus podía creer aquello.

¿Qué?

Lo estuviste y mucho... explicó Lupin. Dani fue tu primer amor...tu único amor...pero el tiempo acaba por enfriar las cosas, tú sigues cegada por su recuerdo, le quieres, pero no puedes seguir amando a algo que ya no existe.

¡Dani sigue vivo en mi recuerdo!

Pero tú no puedes besar ni acariciar un recuerdo, Chris le recordó duramente el profesor. Puedes ayudarte de él, puedes seguir manteniéndolo vivo, pero jamás podrás amarlo.

¿Insinúas que yo no amé a Dani? gritó la mujer fuera de sí.

Por supuesto que no. respondió Lupin seriamente. Yo sé que lo quisiste por encima de lo que eras, de tu vida, que de vuestro amor nació Alan...sé que rompisteis todas las barreras...pero también sé lo que logra hacer el tiempo. No sé si por suerte o por desgracia, pero arranca nuestros más profundos sentimientos y los aleja de nosotros, haciendo crecer nuevos. Christine bajó la cabeza y sus ojos se ensombrecieron. ¿Era cierto lo que acababa de decir Lupin¿Estaba únicamente amarrada a un recuerdo que no podía tocar, ni tener?

Si eso es así... susurró fríamente. Entonces tú tampoco estás enamorado de mí...el tiempo nos alejó y no es posible que tus sentimiento sigan vivos, sigan fluyendo... para su estupefacción, Lupin volvió a sonreír.

Sí, tienes razón, el tiempo fue mi mayor aliado, mi mejor amigo. Pero eso está en el pasado...ahora te he vuelto a encontrar y mis sentimientos han renacido...pero hasta que no entiendas Chris, que estás sujeta a algo inexistente y que debes superarlo para dejar sentir a tu corazón...no podrás ni siquiera mirar a tu alrededor y comprender que te espera una vida maravillosa lejos de los fantasmas que te rondaban y que vivirla...aunque no lo creas, vale la pena. Christine le dio la espalda, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por no desfallecer. Tener tan cerca a cualquiera siempre le ponía muy nerviosa.

Lo que me pides no estaría tan descabellado si no existiera el mismo problema de siempre murmuró más para sí que para el hombre. Que se haya hecho mayor y tenga dieciséis años no me aparta de la misión y es lo único que me importa ahora mismo. Cargar con mi responsabilidad se ha convertido en una deuda pendiente que no puedo perder, se lo debo...a todos.

No pretendo alejarte de Harry. aseguró Lupin y la abrazó por detrás, haciéndole sentir su calor. Christine volvió a comenzar a temblar a convulsiones. Pero tampoco voy a cruzarme de brazos y dejar que mueras...no es algo que esté en mis planes y tú no estás intentando evitarlo...¿quieres morir? Christine abrió mucho los ojos y asintió, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.¡Pues no te voy a dejar! gritó Lupin apretándola más contra sí mismo. Ya verás como logro salvarte del mismo modo que tú me salvaste a mí...y no me refiero a hechizos...las palabras son las mejores aliadas en los malos momentos, voy a enseñarte que tienes muchos motivos para vivir...

No puedo alcanzarlos, Remus... susurró apenada. Mi tiempo se está agotando...Snape me lo dijo...¿recuerdas? Voldemort se ha dado cuenta...es un precio que sabía que debía de pagar si deseaba salvar vidas...si deseaba crear un futuro que mi hijo y mi marido no pudieron tener...

Tú puedes detenerlo. aseguró Lupin, dándole la vuelta y reflejando en sus ojos la determinación. Si quieres...puedes hacerlo. volvió a acercar su rostro tanto como antes, produciendo el choque de sus respiraciones y el tembleque de la piel de la mujer. Puedo ayudarte a vencer tu miedo...puedo mostrarte que tengo razón al decir que estás enamorada de un recuerdo...pero... acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero no llegó más que a rozarlos. sólo lo haré cuando estés lista y me lo pidas... la soltó, caminó hasta la silla y cogió su gabardina, echándosela por encima. Sujetando el pomo de la puerta y sonriendo antes de salir, añadió: que no ames a Dani no quiere decir que tengas que quererme a mí...siempre respetaré tu decisión.

Llevaba toda la tarde enfrascado en la biblioteca. Era consciente de que después de la cena tendría su primer castigo con Snape, pero aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo sobre lo que ella le había dicho y si no se equivocaba era en la asignatura de Historia de la Magia, en el reparto de Leyendas.

Sí, seguro que lo había oído, pero eso era antes de que empezara a atender de verdad en clase, así que por eso tenía tantas dificultades. Era ahora cuando se arrepentía de no tener a Hermione a su lado. Su amiga le habría resuelto la duda en un "plis", pero sospecharía si le comentara algo, después de todo, Hermione llevaba algún tiempo muy susceptible y la conversación que había escuchado la otra noche, le aclaraba sus dudas.

Cerró un libro muy pesado y una ola de polvo inundó dos metros a la redonda. Harry tosió enfurecido y dio manotazos al aire para esparcirlo.

¿Qué haces todavía aquí, Potter? preguntó la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria. Deberías estar descansando un poco, ya trabajarás mañana un poco más. Desde que Harry se pasaba mucho más por la biblioteca la mujer era el doble de amable con él que lo había sido en otros muchos años, aunque su carácter refunfuñante, le delataba muchísimo.

No es para nada de clase...es un tema que me interesa... respondió ojeando otro pesado volumen. La señora se acercó interesada a él.

¿Qué buscas exactamente? Quizás pueda ayudarte... Harry dudó. ¿Qué pasaría si la bibliotecaria se lo contaba a Dumbledore o a Christine? De todas formas no era probable que lo hiciera, la mujer solía ser bastante prudente y además, él no estaba haciendo nada malo, simplemente buscaba información sobre algo.

Quisiera leer la leyenda de la Unión de las Cuatro Sangres y sus guardianes...¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

¡Ah! exclamó la mujer entusiasmada y se acercó a una estantería que estaba cerrada con un candado. Metió un juego de llaves y sacó un libro mucho más pesado que los que Harry estaba consultando. Sí, sí, una leyenda fascinante...lástima que no sea cierta, sí... puso sobre la mesa de madera el pesado volumen y comenzó a ojearlo, colocándose mejor las gafas. Veamos..., sí, aquí está... le enseñó a Harry una lámina en blanco y negro de una mujer que se estaba transformando en nube en un remolino de viento.

¡Señora Pince! una alumna de primer año se asomó a la mesa en donde estaban Harry y la bibliotecaria. Disculpe...pero es que mi amiga y yo queríamos que nos ayudara a encontrar un libro de Pociones. La mujer se levantó de la silla refunfuñando y Harry agradeció enormemente aquel momento de soledad, porque no deseaba compartir la leyenda con nadie. Se acercó más el libro y comenzó a leer.

La leyenda hacía referencia a una mujer muy fuerte, con un carácter extremadamente marcado e independiente, que se decía, había existido miles de años atrás y que poseía la sangre de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravencraw y Salazar Slytherin.

Tal era su poder que manejaba los elementos: tierra, agua, fuego y aire. Su deber, era mantener el equilibrio, puesto que ella no era una persona, simplemente era la magia pura en estado. Constaba de cuatro guardianes que la protegían y tenían unas misiones a cumplir. Su leyenda, era sin duda la más inquietante e interesante de todas las que Harry había leído. Se decía, que la Unión tenía un destino fatídico en el amor y estaba condenada por una fuerza invisible que la mantenía separada del hombre al que amaba. Contaba la leyenda, que regresaría cuando su presencia fuera requerida para mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal.

Harry cerró el pesado volumen, recordando las palabras de Emy: _"Yo sólo soy magia, Harry. Magia en estado puro...mi deber es mantener el equilibrio...con ayuda de mis guardianes..._

_-¡Emy¿Tú y yo...nos hemos visto alguna vez? con una mirada de nostalgia, la mujer se dio la vuelta por última vez y se encogió de hombros._

Tal vez...en otra vida..."

En otra vida...¿es qué él la conocía de otra vida? Su rostro tan familiar, su mágica compenetración, sus ojos que le miraban con tanta ternura, ese sentimiento de creer que ya la había visto antes...

¿Era posible que Emy fuera la Unión de las cuatro Sangres? Y si lo era¿a qué había venido? _"Su deber es mantener el equilibrio_", dijo una voz en su cabeza. Y era cierto que Harry se sentía mucho mejor que en otras ocasiones.

Cogió la mochila y se la colgó al hombro, dando las gracias a la señora Pince, antes de salir de la Biblioteca. Le gustaba pensar en todo lo que Emy le había dicho, soñar despierto que alguna vez, en otra vida, él había sido uno de esos cuatro guardianes que protegían a la unión y si no se equivocaba mucho...un vínculo muy especial los había unido¿pero cuál?. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Emy le había dicho que ella había logrado romper su destino...¿se referiría al bebé que esperaba? Si aquello era cierto, entonces quizás él también pudiera romper su destino, aquel que se le había trazado con la Profecía y aquel que lo alejaba de Ginny por ser arcángel...sí, tal vez, él pudiera llegar a lograrlo.

¿Cuál era ese destino cruel que rompiste, Emy? preguntó en voz alta, caminando por los pasillos,

Era muy difícil que llegara a tener hijos. explicó una voz, detrás suyo. Harry se dio la vuelta y se topó con Christine.

¿Cómo sabes tú eso? preguntó anonadado.

Mi padre me contó la historia de la Unión de las Cuatro Sangres. explicó seriamente. Él decía que no era una leyenda y yo siempre le creí...pero por detrás de su forma de magia, por encima de todo eso, existe una gran mujer, Harry. Emy luchó con todas sus fuerzas para romper su destino, para aparcar tan duro pasado y el amor, la convirtió en lo que ahora es. Parece que su deseo se ha cumplido...

¿No podía tener hijos?

Ella creyó que no... explicó Christine.

¿La conocías, verdad? inquirió Harry. Christine suspiró, cerró los ojos y asintió.

Sí. Ella me convenció para que regresara al mundo mágico con Dumbledore. Vino a verme muchas veces, en mi estado de soledad y nos hicimos muy amigas. Tampoco sé como es que llegamos a encontrarnos, todo lo que encierra a Emy es un misterio. Pero cuando me contó con lágrimas en los ojos que su mayor deseo era tener un niño y que le era imposible, yo presentí que aquello no era cierto. Y se lo dije. Parece ser, que tuve razón.

¿Cómo lo supiste? preguntó Harry anonadado. Christine miró al vacío y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Me lo decía el corazón. contestó si pensar. "Me decía que algún día ella y yo íbamos a disfrutar de nuestros hijos, pero aquello sólo fue un sueño, porque Alan había muerto" aquello último no lo dijo en voz alta.

¿Por qué ha vuelto? Harry no acababa de entender el papel que cumplía Emy en el mundo mágico.

Ya te lo he dicho...su misión es mantener el equilibrio y cuando éste se ve amenazado, ella tiene la obligación de volver a poner las cosas en su sitio. los ojos de Harry decían claramente que Emy lo había marcado de una forma u otra. Christine sonrió al sentir en su cuerpo lo que sentía el chico. A ella le había pasado algo parecido, no había nadie que no cambiara al conocer a Emy, ella era muy especial. Me hizo entrar en razón cuando vino, me cogió de las manos y me rogó que estuviera a tu lado, era como si fuera algo que le afectara directamente. Ahora sé que si yo no hubiera regresado al mundo mágico, el equilibrio se hubiera desmantelado fácilmente, la fuerza del mal y la discordia se habrían extendido en demasía.

¿Estás diciendo que vino a hablar conmigo por algo parecido?

Quizás su visita fuera esencial para el futuro de las cosas. Estoy segura, de que si ha aparecido es porque tenía una función muy importante que cumplir. Harry recordó el CD que le había dado, pero no le comentó nada de eso a Christine. Vino a abrirte los ojos.

Siento que la conociera desde siempre... murmuró el muchacho, pegando su espalda a la pared, estaba cansado. No sé de qué forma, pero es como si algo nos uniera...como si...

¿Hubieras sido un guardián? Harry miró a Christine y ella sonrió. Emy es la Unión, Harry, existe y existirá en todas las realidades, presentes, pasados o futuros posibles. En todas las vidas...

¿Es posible que la haya conocido en...otra vida? preguntó el chico que no podía creer que aquello fuera real.

Ya te lo he dicho...ella siempre existirá.

Pero estuve leyendo un libro...un libro que hablaba de su leyenda y decía que había existido hacía miles de años...¿cómo es posible que siga aquí?

Eso no es correcto. corrigió Christine, pensando muy bien sus palabras. Es sólo un mito que se escribió. La Unión tiene su propia realidad, vive en ella como cualquier ser humano, pero es cierto que por ser magia, no se le puede matar. Aún así, Emy tiene alrededor de treinta años y una vida fuera de nuestro mundo. Pero para mantener el equilibrio debe saltar de una dimensión a otra y cuidar que las cosas salgan como están previstas. Si consideró oportuno presentarse ante ti quizás es porque tenía un mensaje que darte...abrirte los ojos de alguna forma.

¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? preguntó Harry ceñudo. ¿Has estado siguiéndome?

Hoy sí. respondió Christine sinceramente. tenía el presentimiento que algo iba a ocurrir y no me equivoqué.

Ya sabes que no me gusta que cierres mi espacio, necesito intimidad para hacer según que cosas.

Lo sé. aseguró Christine. Y te lo dejo, sabes que no siempre te estoy vigilando, ahora que sé que puedes cuidarte...pero hoy era distinto.

Harry miró con algo de rencor el rostro de su profesora y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras. No le gustaba que ella estuviera tan encima y menos que lo espiara, pero le agradaba lo que le había contado acerca de Emy. Tenía el presentimiento que su visita había tenido un significado muy especial y su mente voló al CD de música que guardaba en su baúl. ¿Significaría eso un rayo de luz para su relación con Ginny¿Qué trataba de decirle Emy¿Su destino se podía cambiar? Pero todos sus pensamientos se fueron disipados cuando se encontró en frente de la puerta del despacho de Snape y deseó estar en cualquier otra parte.

**N/A: Olassss de nuevo gente¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? Antes de seguir, sólo decir un par de cositas. El personaje de "Emy" no es mío, es del fict de Malala y ella me lo prestó. ¿Las razones por las cuáles sale en mi fict? Pues sencillas. Ella es una gran amiga mía y una persona muy muy especial, así que su personaje(que la representa a ella misma) merecía estar en mi fict. Es un regalo que le he hecho para recordarle cuánto la quiero y es como sabéis el que la haya leído, un personaje muy querido dentro de su fict. Pero para entender lo que representa aquí, no es necesario haber leído "La Unión de las Cuatro sangres", aunque os lo recomiendo porque es un fict genial. **

**Bueno, eso es todo en cuanto a aclaraciones sobre ella.**

**¿Qué más, qué más? Ah, sí! Un avance del próximo capi.**

**Vale, Harry por fin tendrá que ir a cumplir su castigo con Snape y veremos qué consecuencias trae todo eso. Será un capi movidito, en el que habrá una nueva batalla y en la que Christine será protagonista. Y además, en regalo a los reviews, os revelo el título. Se llamará: "¡No te mueras, Christine!" ¿Revelador? Jejej, sí, sí, ya sé que soy muy mala.**

**Bueno gente, me despido ya con un abrazo muy fuerte para todos y un saludo especial para Malala y para Pekenyita y Crisy. Y como no, cuidaos mucho y espero que os siga gustando el fict! Besazos!**


	28. ¡No te mueras, Christine!

**Olassss gente! Cómo estamos? Yo más contenta q unas castañuelas. (Evix salta de felicidad) Me habéis dejado muchossss reviews! Y ya sabéis, si vosotros os portáis bien conmigo, yo me porto bien con vosotros y actualizo lo más rápido posible. Bueno, espero q os guste este capi y por favor, no valen amenazas de muerte ¬¬. Jsajajaajaj. Muchos besazos y gracias en serio, sois muy buenos conmigo!**

**Reviews: **

**Ellie Bennet: **Olasss! Ufff, pues queda tela para q se perdonen, si es q lo hacen. ¬¬.- jajaaja. Pero prometo q pondré momentos en los que parezca q se llevan bien. Lo de Christine...umm, ajajaj, mejor léelo, yo no digo nada, q sino recibiré amenazas de muerte, ajajaj. Y sí, me gusta mucho Sergio Dalma, pero no es de los más preferidos. Besazos!

**D.Alatriste: **Olasss! Me alegro q te haya gustado y también lo de Emy, es un personaje q me gusta mucho, porque tiene la magia del personaje del fict de mi amiga, pero yo le he añadido sus virtudes. Y sí, el fénix se llama Ares, si me he equivocado al poner el nombre, perdón. Respecto a Christine, ella no trata de "calentar" a Lupin, sólo quiere probar su es verdad lo q cree, pero le sale mal la jugada. Muy mal, jajaja. Y lo de matarla...ummm, jaajaj, mejor no me pronuncio a eso. Jajaja. Besos!

**Manuel-manny: **Olasss! Verdad q es malo? Jaajaja, si ya lo digo yo. Sí, te recuerdo. Gracias por el review y suerte con tu fict!

**Ginnyalis: **Olasss! No pasa nada, espero q tu ordenador haya sobrevivido a eso, ajajaj. Pues...no sé cada cuanto actualizo, la verdad, jaajaaj. Lo hago cuando puedo, nada más. Me alegro q te guste mi fict, pero seguro q Rowling nos sorprenderá en el sexto libro con algo mucho mejor, jaajaj. Besos!

**Virgi: **Olasss! Me alegro q te haya gustado. Me gusta Sergio Dalma, pero no es de mis preferidos, jajajaj. Lo mío es Bon Jovi. Aishhh, ese grupo sí q lo adoro, ajajjaja. Quieres q colguemos a Cho de las orejas? Ajajajjaajja, hecho, jajaja, pobre mujer. Bueno, besitos!

**Dany-Kanuto: **Olasss! No pasa nada y muchas gracias igualmente!

**DianaBlack: **Olass! Muchísimas gracias, espero q el fict te siga gustando!

**Catalina: **Olassss! Me alegro q te gustara. A ver...lo de Emy no es muy complicado, si lees bien lo que Harry dice en la Biblioteca, lo entenderás, de todas formas, poco a poco irás entendiéndola mucho mejor. Y lo de Remus y Christine...ufff, no pides imposibles? Ella quiere a su marido, jajajajaaj. Besitos!

**Barby-Black: **Olasss! Te gustan Chris y Remus? Ummm, ufff, es muy complicado lo suyo, ehh, jajajaaj. Sí, pobre Harry lo pasa mal, pero todavía le queda q pasar y mucho. Siempre he dicho q no me gustaría estar en su pellejo. Espero q te guste el fict de Malala. Es una pasada!

**Mariet Malfoy: **Olass! Gracias, me alegro q te haya gustado. Gracias por el review!

**LoganBlack: **Olasss! Me alegra q te haya gustado. Afirmativo, Emy saldrá más veces, pero siempre en contadas ocasiones y para expresar cosas importantes. Lo de Sirius no tiene arreglo, jaja, lo siento. Y sí, también habrá algo más de Harry y Snape y Hagrid aparecerá...pero poco, porq no me gusta ese personaje, lo siento. Besos!

**Verónica: **Olasss! Me alegra q te guste el fict. Vaya, tu historia es muy triste, lo siento de veras y cuando nos pasan cosas así siempre es más sentido a la hora de leer casos similares. A ver, Harry NUNCA ha dejado de querer a Ginny y no te puedo prometer algo entre ellos, ajajja, sólo animarte a que sigas leyendo y sepas el final. Besos!

**Yasumveela: **Olasss! Me alegro q te haya gustado. Ummm, no me olvido de Harry y Ginny, jajaj, te vas a hartar de escenas de ellos en el futuro del fict, pero la relación Chris y Remus es muy muy muy importante para el desenlace del, fict. DE ella, depende mucho más de lo que imaginas, ya lo entenderás. Besos!

**Martha Potter: **Olass! Muchas gracias! Pero estudia y aprueba esos examenes o me sentiré culpable, ajajaj. Besos!

**Veruka: **Olasss! Claro, puedes llamarme amiga si quieres, ajjaaj, yo encantada. Es verdad, Harry sigue queriendo a Ginny y cuanto más lejos esté ella de él, más la querrá. Te gustó la canción? Aishh, es q la encontré muy apropiada para el momento. Respecto a Emy, ella tiene mucho q aportar y todo muy bueno... es una gran ayuda. Christine y Lupin van avanzando poco a poco, pero claro...ya veremos a ver lo que pasa ahora. Y lo del castigo con Snape...será peor que habitualmente. Bueno wapa, muchos besitos y nos vemos, gracias por ese fantástico review!

**Usagi-Chan: **Olass! Me alegro q te guste el fict. Sí, sí q te entendí. Yo soy de España. Umm, para q Harry muestre verdaderamente qien es aún falta mucho fict, ajajaj. Chao!

**Paola: **Olassss! Muchas gracias! Me alegro mucho q te haya gustado el capi y espero q siga así. Ummm, si, claro, me anoto tu email y en cualquier momento q saque te escribo para explicártelo, aunq no lo recuerdo muy bien, ajajajaj, porque también me ayudaron. Dew!

**Alucard: **Olasss! Pues sí, jajaajaj, sí q me acuerdo. Pobre Zack, aunq...reconozco q me quedé a gusto liquidándole. Sí, Chris se pone sentimental en las 3 casas, pero si supieras toda la historia lo entenderías, ajajaaj. Ella es dura, pero no es de piedra, tiene sus sentimientos. ¿Tan segura de q Ginny y Harry volverán? Umm, yo no podría la mano en el fuego, jajaja. Me alegro q te guste el fict, jajaja, y gracias por esos ánimos. Sí, tengo otro fict, uno compartido con dos grandes escritoras: Pekenyiya y Crisy Weasley. Se llama "Herencia de merodeador" y es un fict distinto a este, de risa y muy muy muy divertido. Además, salen Christine y Alan, su hijo que murió, sólo que allí no muere, ajajajaj. Ummm, q más? Latin? Pues..no sé, jajaajajaj. Sólo te digo q en mi fict en algún momento se hablará latin, claro, sin declinar, jaajajjajaaj. Besos!

**Absintheaddict: **Olassss! Gracias por el review y por tus palabras! Me han puesto muy contenta. A ver, las preguntas...sí, habrá momentos en los q Christine muestre su verdadera cara, aunque serán muy breves y sobretodo cuando esté Remus de por medio. Lo de Ron...la pregunta es más al contrario. ¿Perdonará Harry a Ron? Evidentemente, algún día Ron se enterará de q Harry sólo hacía lo q hacía por ayudar y entonces se sentirá culpable de haberle juzgado mal. Y de descubrir a Harry...antes del final sí, lo hará una única persona. Así q ahora habrá q pensar en quién será. Hay muchos q se acercan. Venga, muchas gracias de nuevo y nos vemos!

**N/A: En este capítulo hay un fragmento de El Regreso de Myrddin, fict de Malala, con consentimiento de la autora. **

**CAPÍTULO 28: ¡NO TE MUERAS, CHRISTINE!**

Harry llamó a la puerta del despacho de Snape, todavía pensando en Emy, pero cuando la desagradable voz de su profesor le dio el permiso, todas las buenas sensaciones se disiparon. ¿Por qué tendría Dumbledore que castigarle con Snape si sabía cuánto se odiaban? ¿Qué había detrás de todo eso?

El profesor estaba de espaldas a él, curiosamente, revisando sus recuerdos en un pensadero.

Tome la Poción que hay sobre la mesa, Potter. ordenó con una voz peligrosa. Harry miró la taza humeante que había sobre el escritorio, cuyo contenido era un líquido espeso de un color amarillento.

¿Qué es eso?

Su castigo. susurró el profesor dándose la vuelta por fin y sentándose detrás del escritorio, a la espera de que el chico se decidiera. Harry miró con recelo el contenido de la taza. ¿Por qué debía tomárselo? ¿Qué clase de castigo podría haberle puesto Snape? ¿Y si era algo peligroso? ¿Cómo sabía él que no se trataba de una trampa? ¿Se puede saber a qué espera Potter? No tengo todo el día.

¿Por qué habría de tomármelo? ¿Cómo sé que no le están controlando con la maldición Imperious? para su sorpresa, Snape sonrió maliciosamente.

Porque...Potter, si me estuvieran controlando con la maldición Imperious, probablemente usted ya no seguiría con vida... ahora fue el turno de Harry para reír.

No esté tan seguro. la sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de la boca de Snape.

¡Estás hartándome Potter! ¡Obedece y punto!

No lo haré. dijo Harry descaradamente y se sentó en la silla cruzándose de brazos. No beberé algo que no sé lo que contiene. Snape lo miró severamente durante unos segundos. Fue hasta el cajón de su escritorio, lo abrió y sacó la varita. Fue en un momento, a Harry no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, el profesor le había apuntado y después de murmurar un encantamiento, se vio como unas cuerdas lo amarraban.

¿Qué hace? gritó Harry enfurecido, luchando por soltarse, pero no podía mover los brazos. La expresión del rostro de Snape seguía siendo muy seria.

Si no lo haces por tu propia iniciativa, tendré que obligarte.

¡Suélteme! ordenó Harry, pero sus palabras no dieron el fruto que esperaba. Con sólo un movimiento habría podido liberarse de las cuerdas que lo maniataban, pero entonces el profesor descubriría su pequeño secreto, no podía arriesgarse. Snape, volvió a apuntar con la varita, esta vez en dirección a la taza con la poción y ésta se transformó en una jeringuilla con el líquido amarillento en su interior. El muchacho la miró con repulsión.

¡No se atreverá! retó a su profesor. ¡El profesor Dumbledore...!

El profesor Dumbledore nunca dijo que su castigo fuese fregar calderos, Potter. respondió Snape en un tono que no admitía réplicas. Parece ser que esos métodos no funcionan con usted, así que estuvo de acuerdo en que tomaríamos una medidas más serias para frenar su mala educación.

¡Es mentira! chilló Harry rojo de ira. No podía llegar a comprender como el director podía permitir que Snape hiciera lo que le diera la gana.

Puedes gritar todo cuanto desees. He puesto un hechizo silenciador a la puerta, nadie podrá oírnos...si te portas bien y me dejas hacer mi trabajo tu castigo se verá reducido a una semana...no necesitaré más tiempo.

¿Tiempo para qué? espetó Harry. Snape volvió a sonreír, pero no respondió. Se acercó lentamente a su brazo y lo cogió para inyectarle la poción. Harry se revolvió, pero no podía hacer nada. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Mostrar su poder ante Snape? Pero en el caso que éste fuera un mortífago enviado por Voldemort se descubriría ante él. Por otro lado, no sabía qué efecto tendría sobre él el contenido de aquella jeringa.

¡Noooo! gritó Harry cuando vio que el profesor iba a inyectarle, pero no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Snape revisó tranquilamente la venas que corrían por su brazo y cuando encontró la que buscaba pinchó la piel con la jeringuilla y fue introduciendo el líquido poco a poco. ¡Basta! protestó Harry revolviéndose como un loco. El poco color que tenía en la cara le estaba desapareciendo, tenía apretados los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se habían amoratado y un dolor incandescente se le estaba acumulando partícula a partícula.

¡Estate quieto, Potter! ordenó el profesor. Si te mueves y falló de vena podría causarte un coma irreversible. Pero ni aquellas palabras lograron tranquilizar al muchacho. Había comenzado a temblar a convulsiones y los ojos se le aguaban.

Snape retiró la aguja de su brazo y masajeó con el pulgar la zona donde había inyectado, que se había amoratado bastante. Luego, usando por tercera vez su varita, soltó las cuerdas que amarraban al chico y éste cayó al suelo con una expresión de miedo en el cuerpo.

¿Qué...qué me ocurre? tartamudeó sujetándose los costados y tratando de no desmayarse. Las gafas le resbalaron de sus ojos y cayeron al suelo de la fría mazmorra, pero eso no impidió que Harry continuara con la vista nublaba. Estaba muy mareado, sin fuerzas, agotado como si hubiera corrido durante un día entero, le fallaban las extremidades y era incapaz de ponerse en pie.

Es la reacción a la Poción. explicó Snape secamente. No se había ablandado en absoluto por el sufrimiento del chico. has perdido tu magia.

¿Qué? consiguió articular Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por mirar a Snape a la cara.

Esta Poción anula la magia de un mago durante un espacio de tiempo de aproximadamente dos horas...ahora eres como un muggle.

¿Por qué? gesticuló Harry. ¿Por qué lo ha...hecho? se agarró al respaldo de la silla y logró con mucho esfuerzo ponerse en pie, aunque sus piernas temblaban sin cesar.

Es tu castigo. repitió Snape. vas a tener que cerrar tu mente con voluntad, sin la magia que recorre tu cuerpo. Voy a tratar de introducirme y tú tendrás que expulsarme sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Harry se desplomó en suelo, respirando agitadamente.

No podré...me siento...muy mareado...

Eso es porque tu cuerpo está habituado a vivir con la magia que posees de nacimiento explicó el profesor de mala gana, mientras introducía un nuevo recuerdo dentro del pensadero. No estás habituado a este tipo de esfuerzos, pero te acostumbrarás poco a poco. Tienes una semana para hacerlo...

¡No lo entiende! bramó Harry volviendo a cogerse a la silla. ¡Ahora soy una presa fácil para Voldemort! ¡Si él trata de introducirse en mi mente no podré hacer nada por evitarlo! ¡Tiene que borrar los efectos de la poción o estoy perdido! Snape se acercó sonriéndole maliciosamente. Cogió a Harry por el cuello se la túnica y lo puso en pie con brusquedad.

No sabes la satisfacción que me da verte tan indefenso Potter...donde tu arrogancia no puede llegar...ahora vas a aprender las consecuencias que trae tu falta de respeto...se ve que no te enseñaron buenos modales...

¡No tuve quién lo hiciera! ¿recuerda? bramó Harry. Pese a lo débil que se sentía deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estampar a Snape contra la pared.

No te preocupes por el Señor Oscuro, Potter. Me he asegurado de que en estos momentos no tenga tiempo para pensar en ti. Está ocupado en otros asuntos...he elegido una hora que sabía que él no podría estar pendiente de ti.

¡Lo notará! exclamó Harry. ¡Notará que mi mente está desprotegida!

No, Hogwarts está protegido por una serie de encantamientos que a tanta distancia el Señor Oscuro no puede detectar. a Harry se le acabaron los argumentos para tratar de convencer a Snape, aunque tenía uno muy poderoso. Si los mortifagos realizaban algún ataque en el periodo de las dos horas que él estaba sin magia, no podría acudir a ayudar.

Bien...y ahora, veamos cómo te desenvuelves sin tu magia...

¿Cómo quiere que impida que vea mis recuerdos sin poder usar la Oclumancia? le espetó Harry.

Con fuerza de voluntad. explicó Snape levantando su varita y preparado para lanzar el hechizo. El director y yo tuvimos una charla y acordamos que sería un entrenamiento muy bueno que aprendieras a cerrar tu mente sin necesidad de utilizar la Oclumancia, así como lo hace el Señor Oscuro, por si alguna vez te vieras en una situación parecida a esta. Tienes que concentrarte bien y expulsarme sólo con tu pensamiento.

¿Y por qué no se lo pidió a Christine? preguntó Harry, apoyándose en la pared que tenía detrás para no caer al suelo de nuevo. Snape sonrió una vez más.

Las razones son obvias Potter...está claro que ella ya ha visto todos tus recuerdos cuando te enseñaba Oclumancia y a ti no te importa que los conozca. En cambio... entornó los ojos. estoy seguro de que a mí tienes muchas cosas que esconderme...¿me equivoco? Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Si no lograba cerrar su mente al profesor, él podría descubrir todos sus planes y entonces todo habría sido en vano. Christine siempre había dicho que Dumbledore nunca permitiría una cosa así, que jamás le dejaría ser mitad arcángel porque eso suponía grandes sacrificios y que pensaba que la guerra la tenían que ganar los adultos, no él. Sí, Dumbledore siempre lo había dejado al margen de todo, siempre lo había engañado...con la profecía. Si hubiera sido sincero con él, Sirius seguiría vivo... Comprenderás prosiguió Snape. que para que sea verdaderamente un castigo tenía que ser yo quién tuviera acceso a tu mente...y ahora...¡Legeremens!

Todo fue muy deprisa. El rayo impactó en Harry y entonces la oscuridad lo llenó todo. Imágenes y palabras llegaron a su mente y pasaban a la velocidad de la luz, como si no quisieran detenerse.

"_-No existen ni el bien ni el mal, sólo existe el poder y aquellos demasiado débiles para buscarlo"_

_-"Éste es el fin del famoso Harry Potter. Solo en la Cámara de los Secretos, abandonado por sus amigos, derrotado al fin por el Señor Tenebroso al que él tan imprudentemente se enfrentó. Volverás con tu querida madre sangre sucia, Harry...Ella compró con su vida doce años de tiempo para ti...pero al final te ha vencido Lord Voldemort. Sabías que sucedería."_

"Harry, la obediencia es una virtud que me gustaría enseñarte antes de matarte. ¿Tal vez con otra pequeña dosis de dolor?"

_-"A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor._

_-Apártate, estúpida...apártate..._

_-A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar..."_

_-"Son nuestras elecciones, Harry, las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades"_

"_-¡Sal, pequeño Harry, sal! ¿Para qué me buscabas, si no? ¡Creía que habías venido para vengar a mi querido primo!_

_-¡Así es!_

_-¡Aaaaah! ¿Lo querías mucho, pequeño Potter?"_

"_-Bueno...esperemos que el joven Potter esté aquí...para salvar el mundo..._

_-Tranquilo. Estaré."_

_-"¡Mejor morir que traicionar a tus amigos! ¡Todos habríamos preferido la muerte a traicionarte a ti!_

_-"Temer un nombre sólo incrementa el temor a lo nombrado"_

_-"Tus padres dieron la vida para salvarte, Harry, y tú les correspondes muy mal, cambiando su sacrificio por una bolsa de artículos de broma."_

_-"¡Ha sido una estupidez venir esta noche aquí, Tom! ¡Los aurores están en camino, no tardarán en llegar!_

_-¡Momento en el cuál yo ya me habré ido y tú estarás muerto!"_

_-"¡Mátame ahora, Dumbledore...Si la muerte no es nada, Dumbledore, mata al chico..._

_-Que pare este dolor. Que nos mate. Acabe ya, Dumbledore. La muerte no es nada comparado con esto...así volveré a ver a Sirius..."_

El corazón de Harry se llenó de emoción. Había perdido el control de su mente y de su cuerpo, no podía seguir escuchando aquellas frases, no podía seguir hurgando en su pasado, lo había estado ocultando mucho tiempo bajo su máscara de frialdad y necesitaba salir. La cabeza le iba a estallar, la cicatriz le ardía y le dolía terriblemente todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, para que las atormentadas imágenes cesaran y gritó, gritó con toda su alma.

Snape salió disparado hacia atrás y chocó contra la estantería. Lo que él no sabía es que únicamente había podido anular la magia como mago que había en el interior de Harry, pero su magia de arcángel no se podía encerrar con una poción y estaba reaccionando.

El profesor abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó sin saber qué hacer. ¿De dónde salía tanto poder? Harry estaba frente a él, levitando unos dos metros sobre el suelo y chillando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Parecía en un trance. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba a convulsiones y una luz intensa se expandía a su alrededor y estaba destrozando todo el despacho. Los libros volaban de un lugar a otro, los tarros de las pociones estallaban en mil pedazos y todo se convertía en un remolino de luz blanca.

Trató de incorporarse pero no pudo, en el mismo momento en que Christine se apareció delante suyo. Sus miradas confusas se encontraron un segundo, pero inmediatamente la mujer se giró hacia Harry. Lo que vio le sorprendió tanto que por un momento parecía que no iba a hacer nada. Miles de cortes estaban apareciendo por todo el cuerpo del chico, la propia energía que sacaba al exterior le estaba dañando, pero él no parecía notarlo. Seguía levitando y chillando como alma al diablo. Un tubo explotó cerca de la cabeza de Christine y ésta dio un paso hacia atrás asustado.

¡Harry! gritó, pero el muchacho no parecía oírle. ¡Basta, por favor! esquivando el vendaval de objetos, se aproximó a él como pudo. Trató de tocar el escudo de luz que lo rodeaba y en cuanto lo hizo, se cortó. ¡Ahhh! dijo retirando la mano y chupándose la sangre con la boca. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si Harry continuaba en ese estado iba acabar muriendo. Toda la energía estaba saliendo de su cuerpo, ¿qué podía haber ocurrido para que se pusiera en ese estado? Haciendo alarde de valor, se introdujo en la columna de luz y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos. Inmediatamente, la velocidad de la luz, fue haciéndole cortes medio profundos por todo el cuerpo, igual que a Harry. ¡Basta, detente! ¡Harry, detente, te lo ruego! ¡VAS A HACERTE DAÑO! ¡PARA! ¡PARA!

La calidez que emitía el abrazo suplicante y desesperado de Christine, hizo a Harry abrir los ojos. Vio la oleada de energía que estaba provocando y se sintió desfallecer. Se sentía muy débil, pero a la vez tranquilo en el abrazo de su profesora, se quería quedar así para siempre.

El revuelo se detuvo. Las palabras de Christine habían tenido el efecto esperado. La luz cesó y la energía desapareció. Christine abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como Harry se desplomaba sobre ella.

Lo...lo siento...mucho...Chris...perdóname... susurró antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente.

Christine apretó los puños de ira y lo abrazó contra su pecho, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían. Por un momento había pensado que lo iba a perder de nuevo. Se agacho y le colocó en el suelo, revisando las heridas.

Sanpe se levantó del suelo y miró ceñudo el estado deplorable de su despacho, pero había algo que le preocupaba mucho más que eso. Se acercó a ellos.

¿Se ha desmayado? preguntó secamente. Christine giró el rostro y Snape retrocedió asustado. Nunca había contemplado una mirada como esa, tan cargada de ira, de odio...de desprecio. Helaba. Los ojos de Christine parecían a punto de estallar, estaban oscurecidos.

Dame un sólo motivo para no matarte... respondió apretando los puños. ¿QUÉ HA PASADO? pero Snape no se iba a amilanar y menos por alguien como ella. Podría ser todo lo poderosa que quisiera, pero para él seguía siendo la vulgar amiga de la pandilla de Potter.

No lo sé exactamente... siseó. esperaba que tú me lo explicaras.

¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo? ¿sabes lo que ha pasado, Severus? Estaba tranquilamente revisando los trabajos de mis alumnos de quinto cuando he sentido el peor dolor que hasta ahora había notado en Harry. ¿Me puedes decir a qué se debe? Nunca en mi vida había percibido esa sensación, ¿entiendes? NUNCA. Lo más parecido fue cuando murió Sirius y muy mal se tienen que haber puesto las cosas para que él entrara en ese trance.

De eso no tengo nada que ver... aseguró Snape enseñando los dientes. Christine se puso en pie y como era algo más alta, se notó bastante la diferencia. Potter estaba cumpliendo su castigo. Ahora quiero que me aclares mis dudas...¿cómo es posible que haya soltado esa tal cantidad de magia cuando le di una Poción para anular sus poderes?

¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? bramó Christine. Los ojos se le encendían. ¿Le diste a Harry una Poción para eliminar su magia sin consultarme?

Momentáneamente. aclaró el profesor. Y no tenía porqué consultarte a ti. El director me dio permiso. esto último lo dijo muy orgulloso y sacando pecho hacia fuera. Parece...que ya no confía tanto en ti...

¡No me creo que Dumbledore te haya dado permiso para atormentar a Harry! ¡Dime! ¿Para qué querías dejarle sin magia?

El director me encargó que tratara de entrar en su mente sin que él pudiera valerse de la Oclumancia... explicó molesto Snape. Deseaba que aprendiera a cerrarla usando su fuerza de voluntad...tal y como hace el Señor Oscuro.

¡Mierda! rugió Christine. ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué te pasa? ¿No te das cuenta de que vais a acabar por destruirle? ¡No deberías haberle puesto en ese estado, podría haber muerto!

¡Yo sólo penetré en su mente!

¿Y que creías que ibas a ver en ella, eh? le espetó Christine. ¿Creías a caso que sus recuerdos iba a ser de su padre montando en bicicleta con él o de su madre haciendo pastel de chocolate? ¿No te diste cuenta de que lo que pudieras ver podría afectarle en demasía? ¡Pero que va! ¿Cómo ibas tú a pensar en eso? ¡Si le detestas, le detestas sin motivo como detestabas a James! Christine, furiosa, le dio una patada a una silla y una pata se rompió. ¡Eres un completo capullo! ¡Te juro que si le pasa algo te vas a retorcer como un gusano!

¡No me interesan tus reproches! exclamó Snape. No se podía diferenciar en cuál de los dos había más odio. ¡Quiero una respuesta! ¿Por qué si anulé la magia de Potter ha podido soltar toda esa cantidad de energía? por un momento, pareció que Christine se había quedado sin habla, pero se agachó a comprobar el pulso de Harry y con una fuerza insospechable, lo cogió en brazos.

Deberías saberlo. respondió mucho más calmada. Perdió el control de su cuerpo y de sus acciones. Es muy probable que rompiera los efectos de la poción al desbordarse de aquel modo... y sin decir una palabra más, desapareció en una columna de luz blanca, muy similar a la que Harry había creado minutos atrás.

Ya veremos... siseó Snape sin estar del todo de acuerdo y apuntando a los objetos que tenía esparcidos por el suelo, se dispuso a ordenar el despacho.

Aparecieron en la Sala de los Menesteres. Christine se acercó hasta la cama y depositó el cuerpo inerte del muchacho sobre ella. Lo miró un instante. La cicatriz de la frente de Harry estaba más enrojecida que de costumbre. Le pasó una mano por ella y notó el sudor frío que la recorría.

Apretó los puños contra el colchón. Se sentía muy impotente viendo a Harry en aquel estado, jamás lo había encontrado tan indefenso. Después de todo lo que habían sufrido, luchado y trabajado para conseguir llegar tan lejos y el director y Snape se encargaban de echarlo todo por tierra en un minuto.

Estaba verdaderamente asustada. El dolor que había sentido procedente de Harry era inmenso, demasiado como para que un adolescente de dieciséis años lo soportara. ¿Cómo estaría la mente del chico cuando despertara? Cualquiera habría enloquecido porque ella también había visto pasar esos recuerdos a la velocidad de la luz y era precisamente, en el que Harry había reaccionado tan mal, el que más le preocupaba. No había visto esa porción de su mente. Sabía, que Voldemort lo había poseído, pero no que él rogara a Dumbledore que lo matara.

¡Cómo deseaba ahora tener a alguien a su lado para que comprendiera lo que ambos estaban pasando! Si Emy hubiera estado allí, todo sería mucho más fácil. Ella tenía la capacidad de levantar a un muerto, tenía esa fuerza que en esos instantes flaqueaba en ella. Seguro que, donde quisiera que estuviera La Unión, habría notado ese inmenso derroche de magia.

Christine se arrodilló enfrente de la cama y posó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Harry. No podía curarle emocionalmente, pero sí físicamente. Sabía que cometía una imprudencia, no quedaba mucho de su poder, pero no podía permitir que sufriera de ese modo. La sangre le resbalaba por la cara y los brazos, había cientos de cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes dispuesta a soportar todo el dolor. Una luz blanquecina salió de sus manos y envolvió el cuerpo del chico. Poco a poco, las heridas se iban curando, los cortes y la sangre desaparecían y Harry se removía inquieto en la cama. Christine cesó y estuvo a punto de caer desmayada, pero se contuvo porque él había abierto los ojos.

Su cara seguía pálida y demacrada, sus ojos ojerosos y la expresión de su rostro totalmente oscurecida y sombría.

Chris... susurró. Christine hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sonreírle, pese a que el dolor la estaba cegando. Lo...siento...

Tú no tienes la culpa de nada... le aseguró la mujer pasándole una mano por la frente. Una sacudida les recorrió a ambos. Christine estaba mostrando un gesto de cariño y él se estaba dejando. ¿Por qué? ¿No la odiaba? ¿No se había prometido ella no sentir? Pero pese a sus pensamientos, ninguno hizo ningún comentario.

Harry cerró los ojos con una expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro. Tenía sus recuerdos demasiado recientes, demasiado reales y vividos...Sentía como el estómago le daba vueltas y súbitamente, se incorporó y vomitó a un lado del suelo. Christine le presionó levemente el estómago, como siempre hacía, para que no le costara tanto esfuerzo. Comprendía muy bien porqué unas simples visiones afectaban tanto a Harry. Recordaba que ella se levantaba a vomitar muchas veces cuando tenía pesadillas sobre Dani o Alan.

Ya ha pasado...tranquilo... le susurró suavemente. Se dio cuenta de que su voz no sonaba tan áspera como siempre. ¿Tendría algo que ver la conversación que había tenido con Lupin?

No quiero volver...por favor...no quiero volver a tener ese castigo... suplicó secándose la boca con la manga. Christine sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima. Harry temblaba como un niño pequeño en sus brazos, como cuando era un bebé y lloraba porque le dolía la barriga. Tenía lágrimas mezcladas con sudor y estaba claro que no podría soportar de nuevo ese padecimiento. En otras circunstancias, ella le habría reñido. Le habría respondido cruelmente, se habría enfadado porque él no había sido capaz de controlar sus emociones, pero sabía que el miedo que había pasado Harry al verse indefenso, sin magia y frente a un Snape con varita hurgando en sus recuerdos, podía más que cualquier entrenamiento. Sí, ella había logrado ponerlo en pie, levantarlo, llevarlo a la pelea y cumplir con su destino, pero otra cosa muy distinta era martirizarlo, hacerle sufrir por el mero hecho de hacerlo. No, esas clases eran inútiles, ella lo sabía y no comprendía cómo el director las había permitido. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendía con ello?

Harry no habría suplicado de aquel modo si no se encontrara realmente desesperado y por una vez, ella estaba de acuerdo en quitarle esa carga pesada.

No te preocupes... murmuró ayudándole a tumbarse en la cama. hablaré con Dumbledore...no tendrás que volver... Harry cerró los ojos agradecido, pero la expresión de dolor no cambiaba en su rostro. Debía de sentirse muy mal.

Perdóname...no quise soltar...ese poder...no sé qué me paso...

No fue culpa tuya. repitió Christine. Quiero que descanses. No te preocupes...en una hora recuperarás tu magia de mago...pero eso no te hará sentir mejor. Será mejor que guardes cama al menos dos días...has perdido demasiada energía. Harry asintió sin saber que aquello no iba a ser posible.

Christine se levantó del suelo, lo miró unos instantes y extendió las manos hacia su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y una luz blanca volvió a inundar el cuerpo del chico. Segundos después, Harry dormía plácidamente, sin ningún tipo de pesadillas.

Cansada y algo mareada, Christine cogió su capa negra de la silla y se la echó por encima. Pensando en que era mejor ahorrar fuerzas y no aparecerse, salió por la puerta de la sala, la selló para que nadie entrara en ella y se encaminó hacia el despacho del director.

Dumbledore se estaba comunicando con Amelia Bones en el momento en que Christine abrió la puerta. La ministra estaba claramente preocupada con los múltiples ataques que se estaban produciendo, pero el verdadero motivo de la conversación hacía referencia al extraño individuo que había aparecido la última vez.

Cuando el director comprobó quién era la persona que acababa de entrar, se despidió de la mujer y extrajo la cabeza de la chimenea. Sin ninguna demora, revisó el contenido de polvos Flu que le quedaban y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

Tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon uno de estos días...se me están acabando los polvos Flu... dijo risueñamente. Christine ignoró por completo el comentario y se dirigió a la repisa de la ventana, para mirar como siempre hacía, hacia los terrenos. ¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo tu visita?

Noto cierta ironía en esa pregunta...Dumbledore. respondió fríamente la mujer. El director sonrió complacido, esa era exactamente la actitud que esperaba.

Bueno, últimamente no hemos hablado mucho...así que supongo que traes un buen motivo para presentarte a estas horas en mi despacho. Christine miró de reojo su reloj de plata y comprobó que eran más de la una de la madrugada, aún así, no le importó.

Sí, en efecto. confirmó y se dio la vuelta para encarar al director. He estado muy ocupada y lo sabes...ha habido mucho ataques, pero nunca he dejado de venir...siempre y cuando fuese necesario...

Entiendo...Dumbledore entornó los ojos. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Deberías saberlo... respondió Christine mordazmente. Se trata de Harry. Dumbledore se colocó bien sus gafas de media luna, sin dejar en ningún momento de observar el rostro crispado de enfado de la mujer. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero el hecho de que ella perdiera la paciencia no se le ponía por delante en muchas ocasiones y eso atribuía a sus sospechas.

Debo suponer que ha ocurrido algo...

Hasta tú deberías haberlo notado y da gracias a que los muros del colegio protegen muy bien a sus estudiantes porque sino tendríamos a Voldemort aquí plantado en menos que canta un gallo.

Estás perdiendo los nervios. dijo Dumbledore seriamente. Sí, he notado un campo de energía, a decir verdad bastante fuerte, pero no entiendo porqué te pones así.

Sí, tienes razón, estoy perdiendo los nervios. rugió Christine. Y tú tienes la culpa de ello. ¿Por qué pusiste a ese gilipollas a leer la mente de Harry?

¡No seas descarada! le reprendió el director. Nunca he soportado el lenguaje vulgar y no pienso tolerarlo. Si me dejas, podemos tener una conversación civilizada pero...

¡He tenido suficiente, Dumbledore! le interrumpió Christine seriamente. Había bajado el tono de voz, pero seguía muy furiosa. He llegado a un límite...no entiendo tu juego...Primero me llamas para que vuelva a ocuparme de Harry, lo dejas todo en mis manos pero no te gustan mis métodos, me dices que de mí depende su salvación pero desconfías...

Yo jamás he sospechado de ti, Christine. el rostro de Dumbledore estaba sumido entre las sombras de la penumbra de la habitación.

No me mientas... susurró ella. No puedo leerte la mente pero te conozco...¿por qué si no has enviado a ese telele a leerle la mente a Harry? Tú querías averiguar cosas...

Eso no es correcto. respondió el director levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la ventana. La noche estaba despejada. En realidad estaba probando a Harry para averiguar hasta donde llega su poder. No pensé que iba a reaccionar así. se dio la vuelta y sonrió amablemente por primera vez. No obstante, considero necesarias estas medidas para que cierre totalmente su mente.

No lo son. a diferencia del director, Christine no sonreía en absoluto.

Voldemort tuvo acceso a la mente de Harry en Navidad, entiende que no podemos correr riesgos. suspiró. Voldemort nos gana terreno y cada vez está más cerca suyo...

¿Es que lo que yo haga no cuenta para nada? ¿Para qué estoy yo aquí? ¿O es que has decidido tomar en cuenta las palabras de Snape cuando te dice que volveré a fallar como la última vez? las palabras de Christine fueron tan duras que el director se giró bruscamente hacia ella.

Eres tú y no yo la que crees que fallaste... dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Lo hago por su bien...

Estar cerca de Snape nunca le hará ningún bien. le reprochó la mujer.

Te estás dejando llevar por los rencores del pasado. Te pido por favor que tú y Severus arregléis vuestras diferencias...la unión ahora es más importante que nunca. Christine se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, con el rostro sumido en la seriedad.

Lo lamento...pero cada vez que manche la memoria de James, de Lily o de Sirius yo estaré allí para defenderlos, yo estaré allí para luchar por ellos si es necesario. Ninguno se merece su desprecio y creo que este asunto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Te estás equivocando, Dumbledore. levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los diminutos del director. ya fallaste una vez con Sirius...no dejes que más vidas inocentes se pierdan...aleja a Snape de Harry...deja de hacerle daño... Dumbledore se quedó muy sorprendido por las últimas palabras de la mujer. Nunca pensó que le echara en cara la muerte de Sirius, pese a que él sabía que había tenido gran parte de culpa.

¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto que Harry sufra? preguntó seriamente.

¿Desde cuándo a ti dejó de importarte? Christine se acercó a la puerta y cogió el pomo. Antes de salir, añadió: Harry no irá más a esas clases...espero que haya quedado claro que soy yo la única responsable de su seguridad...lo lamento, Dumbledore, pero él nunca te necesitó y ahora menos... Christine cerró dando un portazo. El director se quedó parado, apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana y con las últimas palabras recorriendo cada parte de su interior.

Christine regresó a la Sala de los Menesteres a comprobar cómo seguía Harry. Al parecer, no había tenido ningún problema y seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Sonrió por ello. Menos mal que con su energía había podido anular las pesadillas. Aún así, el rostro del muchacho seguía tan pálido como antes y la expresión de sufrimiento muy patente.

Se agachó para arroparle bien cuando sintió una sacudida en su interior. Gritos de auxilio y mucho mucho dolor llegaron hasta su interior.

Ahora no... suplicó sosteniéndose la cabeza. Se sentía muy débil, pero en esos instantes se estaba produciendo un ataque, un ataque al Hospital San Mungo...con el propósito de destruirlo...

Christine miró a Harry y se mordió el labio inferior. Hubiera deseado que él se encontrara en posición de ayudar porque ella no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo, pero despertarlo habría sido un suicidio para el chico, pues había desgastado prácticamente toda su energía.

Maldita sea... murmuró apretando los puños y tras asegurarse de que Harry se quedaba suficientemente abrigado, desapareció en un remolino de luz blanca, decidida a avisar a la Alianza.

Cuando ella y otro grupo de personas, todas vestidas con túnicas rojas, se aparecieron en el hospital, los gritos resonaron en sus cabezas. La batalla había comenzado y los hechizos corrían de un extremo a otro. Aquella vez, había más miembros del ministerio, se notaba que mantener a salvo el único lugar para alojar a los heridos, era un objetivo primordial.

La Orden del Fénix también estaba allí. Se habían colocado en línea a las puertas de San Mungo y cerraban el paso al avance mortifago.

Christine se quedó parada, respirando con dificultad. Haber realizado dos apariciones en su estado la había desgastado en exceso. Notaba su cuerpo mucho más pesado y como sus piernas temblaban, tratando en vano de sostenerla firmemente.

Dirigió la mirada a la batalla y por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que habían personas inocentes inmiscuidas en ella. La gente que entraba y salía del hospital o simplemente que paseaba tranquilamente por el parque cercano, se había dado de bruces con el sobresalto.

Familias enteras trataban de huir sin mayor resultado y otras optaban por defenderse para salvar sus vidas y las de sus seres queridos.

Entonces, vio un rayo verde dirigirse a un hombre de unos cuarenta años. El haz de luz, se estrelló contra él y segundos después, su cuerpo sin vida se desplomó sobre la tierra.

¡Padre, padre! la voz de una niña de unos diez años le perforó los oídos. La pequeña, cayó sobre el cuerpo inerte de su padre y lloró desconsoladamente.

A Christine se le revolvió el alma. _"Padre, padre, padre..."_ Esas palabras se le clavaban en las entrañas, eran las mismas que ella había pronunciado en la muerte de su padre, una muerte, igualmente injusta.

La niña levantó los ojos hacia el mortifago y lo miró con tanta dureza y tanto odio que a Christine le recordó a ella misma.

¡Tú, tú lo has matado! rugió. ¡NO TENÍAS NINGÚN DERECHO! ¡NO LO TENÍAS! una fuerza procedente de la ira que sentía la pequeña, llegó hasta el corazón de Christine. Notaba energía correr a la velocidad de la luz. La pequeña, cogió la varita de su padre y apuntó al mortifago con ella...

¡Avada...! Christine bajó los brazos. No, se iba a producir la misma situación que cuando murió su padre. Ella lo hizo, ella mató al hombre que acabó con la vida de su padre. Sin darse cuenta, utilizó por primera vez la magia que poseía por ser arcángel. Ahora, viendo la escena, consideraba que la niña tenía todo el derecho del mundo a cobrarse venganza..._venganza, venganza_...

No lo permitas... susurró una voz detrás de ella. El tiempo se detuvo por un instante. Christine abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. Allí se encontraba Emy. Iba vestida con un vestido largo y blanco, el pelo suelto y sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad que de costumbre. Su mirada era de pura tristeza, girando de un lado a otro el rostro y viendo como más y más muertes se producían.

Entonces la escena cambió. Christine ya no veía el hospital ni a la gente, la niña y el mortífago habían desaparecido. La sangre, las maldiciones...nada...

Se encontraba enfrente de una casa, a los pies de un acantilado, en una fría y tormentosa noche. El ambiente que se respiraba era un ambiente de muerte, de dolor, de sufrimiento. Vio a una adolescente de aproximadamente la edad de Harry, hincada de rodillas en el suelo, arrancando la hierva, las flores y todo lo que sus manos alcanzaban a tocar. Christine sintió como si conociese a esa persona y era tal el sufrimiento que poseía que deseó desaparecer de allí, no ver como alzaba las manos y gritaba de dolor.

"_- ME HAS DEJADO SOLA ¿YA NO TIENES A NADIE MAS A QUIEN QUITARME? MATA A HARRY AL FIN Y AL CABO QUÉ VA A HACER UN NIÑO SIN FAMILIA EN ESTE MUNDO... mátame a mí... que me parta un rayo aquí mismo... para qué quiero este cuerpo cuando ya has destrozado mi alma... ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Por favor! Arrebátame la vida para que pueda dejar de sentir este horrible dolor en mis entrañas... señor ya no quiero seguir aquí, déjame ir con mis padres, déjame volver con Lily y con James... Señor te lo ruego, arráncame este dolor... termina conmigo_

La chica cayó de rodillas allí mismo, al pie del acantilado. Esperó a que algo pasara pero nada sucedió. Entonces alzó los brazos al cielo.

- FUERZAS DE LA NATURALEZA ESCUCHADME, PROTEGED ESTA CASA PARA QUE NADIE ENTRE EN ELLA Y QUE CUANDO LA VEAN LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERAN SEA MARCHARSE DE AQUÍ. ALEJAD A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE NO SEAN DE BUEN CORAZON Y QUE NO PUEDAN ENTENDER EL DOLOR, EL SUFRIMIENTO Y LA DESESPERACIÓN DE QUIEN VIVIÓ EN ELLA – lloraba con la misma fuerza con la que estaba gritando al cielo – QUE EL CIELO ESTALLE EN TRUENOS Y RELAMPAGOS, QUE EL MAR ADVIERTA A SUS HABITANTES DE MI FURIA, QUE LA TIERRA TIEMBLE BAJO MIS PIES, QUE EL BOSQUE LLORE RIOS DE SAVIA Y QUE EL VIENTO LLEVE MI LAMENTO. QUIERO QUE EL MUNDO ENTERO SEPA QUE ESTA NOCHE SE ESTÁ DE LUTO POR LA MUERTE DE MI FAMILIA"

Cuando la chica cayó al suelo y un rayo al caer cercano suyo iluminó su rostro, Christine comprendió quién era. Era Emy, la Unión, y estaba claro que estaba rememorando un hecho de su pasado, un hecho donde un dolor angustioso se apoderaba de ella. Recordó las conversaciones que había tenido con ella, siempre breves y escasamente informativas acerca de su vida en su otra realidad, pero sí sabía que Harry había sido parte de su vida, si sabía que esa adolescente que tenía enfrente, estaba llorando por la muerte de Lily y James, de igual modo que había llorado ella por ellos y por su propia familia.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, se sentía ahora mucho más unida a Emy, mucho más de lo que ya había estado.

La escena volvió a cambiar y pronto Christine se topó con la dura realidad. La niña levantaba la varita, dispuesta a matar al mortífago.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y miró a una Emy adulta y que le sonreía amargamente.

No lo permitas... repitió dulcemente. No dejes que arruine su futuro...lucha Christine, lucha porque nadie pase nunca más por lo que tú y yo tuvimos que soportar...mantén el equilibrio...sálvales...

Emy despareció en un remolino de viento, dejando una fragancia de lavanda a su paso. Christine desapareció en un instante y reapareció al lado de la pequeña, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonriendo sinceramente.

La niña la miró y sin saber porqué bajó la varita.

Este no es modo...algún día lo entenderás... y tras emitir un destello de luz sobre su cuerpo, la niña cayó desmayada, pero completamente a salvo, al lado de su padre muerto.

¡Vas a lamentarlo! rugió el mortífago y alzó la varita para contraatacar. Pero Christine había comprendido el mensaje y no temía lo que iba a hacer. Había llegado su hora, el momento que había estado esperando y Emy lo sabía, por eso había acudido a infundirle valor. Alzó los brazos al cielo y las estrellas parecieron brillar más, bajo su poder. Miró a Lupin, que luchaba cercano a ella y le sonrió, para después cerrar los ojos. El cielo, el aire, las estrellas y la luna se juntaron para acontecer a la gran muestra de poder de un arcángel. Un disparo de luz verde a su derecha, le indicó que se había producido otra baja, pero sería la última de aquella noche. No, no iba a permitir que el tiempo jugará con ella, que Voldemort volviera a hacerse con el control, con el poder, no iba a dejar que ninguna familia más sufriera, sabía que había enseñado todo cuanto sabía a Harry y que ahora era su relevo, pero no se iba a marchar sin restablecer el equilibrio, esa batalla era muy importante y estaba escrito en el destino que se cumpliera así. ¿Cómo sino había coincidido que Harry cayera inconsciente justo entonces? No, ahora era el momento...

Una oleada de luz blanca la envolvió. Algunos mortífagos retrocedieron asustados, nunca había visto una demostración tan grande de poder, ni siquiera en el ataque anterior con el extraño individuo.

Lupin vio la concentración de Christine y trató de esquivar cadáveres y peleas personales para llegar hasta ella. Sabía lo que se proponía y no podía permitirlo.

¡DETENTE CHRISTINE! gritó con toda su alma. ¡PARA POR FAVOR! ¡No lo hagas, no lo hagas! Lupin tropezó y calló al suelo indefenso. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió, musitándole un "gracias" y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el cielo.

¡Oídme elementos que representáis la tierra, venid a mi ruego fuerzas que hicieron posible el milagro de mi existencia, escuchad mi llamada, acudid a mi ruego, que mi energía proteja a los que quiero y acabe con aquellos que se propusieron destruirnos, que el poder de mi cuerpo emane la fuerza de la esperanza, que restablezca el equilibrio!

¡Nooooo! gritó Lupin extendiendo una mano al cielo, pero no pudo evitar que la gran cantidad de energía surgiera del cuerpo de Christine y se disipara para alcanzar a todos los mortífagos y criaturas mágicas, rodeando sin hacerles el menor daño a los aurores y miembros de la Orden, así como a los civiles.

La luz fue de tal calibre que eliminó casi en el acto a prácticamente la mitad de los mortífagos, dejando gravemente heridos o inconscientes al resto. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle que estaban a cargo de aquel ataque y que tan bien conocían el poder de Christine, habían desaparecido un segundo antes de la explosión, justo a tiempo para salvarse.

Todos los que pudieron apreciar esta gran muestra de magia se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Nadie supo jamás que la Unión había ayudado a su amiga, nadie supo que Christine había agotado su poder al máximo por una visión de otra realidad y que con su sacrificio había salvado no sólo el hospital, sino las esperanzas de cuántos estaban allí.

Christine se desplomó en el suelo sin sentido. Sus constantes vitales iban desaparecieron y su rostro perdió todo atisbo de color. Lupin se levantó corriendo y fue hasta ella. Le cogió la muñeca y sorprendentemente, comprobó que estaba viva. Rápidamente, cogió una piedra del suelo y creó un traslador sin autorización. Sabía que el tiempo era primordial y que lo único que podría hacerle reaccionar eran una de las pociones que Snape guardaba en su despacho. Sin darse cuenta del extraño olor a lavanda que emitía el cuerpo de Christine, desaparecieron con la sensación de un gancho en el ombligo.

Harry se despertó súbitamente y no supo porqué. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y un mal presentimiento le embargaba el corazón. Temblorosamente, apartó las mantas que lo arropaban y buscó con la mirada a Christine, pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Se calzó con las zapatillas y a trompicones, consiguió llegar hasta la puerta. Respiraba entrecortadamente, su cuerpo estaba muy débil, aún así, algo le decía que tenía que salir, que estaba ocurriendo una desgracia. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y abrió la puerta.

En el pasillo no había nadie, debía de ser muy tarde, pero no tenía tiempo de mirar su reloj. Debía encontrar a Christine, ella le diría qué había sucedido, juntos buscarían una solución, porque aquella noche parecía destinada a los malos acontecimientos.

Por suerte o por desgracia, no se topó con ningún profesor ni prefecto haciendo la guardia, ni siquiera con la señora Norris, así que logró llegar hasta el tercer piso, donde estaba el despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, sin sobresaltos. Sabía que recibiría una reprimenda por estar levantado, así que procuró que no se notara el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba. Como solía hacer, entró sin llamar y se quedó boquiabierto.

Christine no estaba allí, pero sí un número considerable de personas. Entre ellos, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall y algunos miembros de la Orden.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta y al ver el rostro pálido y ojeroso de Harry, intercambiaron miradas.

¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucede aquí? logró preguntar el muchacho. Las piernas le temblaban, pero ahora no podía flaquear.

Nadie le respondió. Todos tenían el rostro marcado de dolor y en el caso de algunos, cubierto de lágrimas.

¡Oh, Harry! sollozó la señora Weasley y se acercó para abrazarle. Él no opuso resistencia, pero no correspondió, su mal presentimiento iba en aumento. Miró el rostro abatido de su director y se dirigió a él.

Profesor...¿qué ha pasado? un susurró apenas audible salió de su garganta. ¿Dónde está Christine? el director giró su rostro hacia la ventana, claramente afectado. El chico miró una a una las caras de los miembros de la Orden, pero ninguno parecía querer hablar. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CHRISTINE? repitió elevando la voz. Su corazón había comenzado a bombear mucho más deprisa y un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. ¿Por qué nadie le respondía?

Harry... Dumbledore se acercó a él y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Lo siento mucho...ha habido un ataque y... Harry se zafó del hombre y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

No puede ser... murmuró. Él tenía que haber estado presente.

Atacaron San Mungo... gruñó Moody. Su piel estaba mucho más pálida que de costumbre. Estábamos perdidos...se produjeron muchas bajas, nosotros esperábamos a aquel hombre... a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón y una angustia comenzó a posarse en su estómago...pero no apareció...sólo vino La Alianza...y los aurores del ministerio, pero no fue suficiente. Entonces Christine se quedó como en estado de shock durante unos segundos y acto seguido alzó las manos al cielo y descargó todo su poder...

¿POR QUÉ? rugió Harry fuera de sí, mirando hacia el director. ¡Usted sabía que ella estaba débil, lo sabia! ¿POR QUÉ LO PERMITIÓ?

Ella no estaba conmigo en aquel momento, Harry... se justificó Dumbledore. el profesor Lupin trató de detenerla pero no llegó a tiempo. Sigue viva... una esperanza inundó el corazón de Harry...él está ahora dentro con ella... Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero una mano lo sostuvo.

¿A dónde crees que vas, Potter? Harry fulminó a Snape con la mirada y se soltó de un manotazo, girándose después hacia el director. Antes de entrar, susurró:

No sabe lo que ha hecho... sólo él podía entender el significado de aquella frase, porque si Dumbledore no lo hubiera castigado de aquel modo con Snape, él habría acudido al ataque y Christine ahora no se encontraría así. No obstante, cuando Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí, el rostro del director palideció.

La habitación de Christine estaba llena de libros y cuadros de pintura. No era muy grande, pero sí muy reconfortante. La mujer estaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro más pálido que él había visto hasta la fecha.

A su lado, sentado en una silla y tomándole la mano, estaba Lupin. Parecía herido en un brazo, aún así estaba allí. Su rostro estaba desencajado de dolor, pero valientemente contenía las lágrimas. Al ver a Harry, abrió la boca sorprendido y se levantó de la silla.

¿Cómo está? preguntó el muchacho muy sereno. El profesor se removió incómodo y bajó la mirada.

Se pondrá bien...ya lo verás...sí, ella...

¡No me mienta! bramó Harry apretando los puños. Sus ojos y rostro estaban ensombrecidos, parecía a punto de querer atacar a alguien. Lupin levantó la mirada avergonzado.

Está bien...yo...Harry, no sobrevivirá. el chico sintió como si una losa pesada cayera sobre su cabeza. Le dimos lo único que podría haberle hecho reaccionar, la Poción para arcángeles que fabrica Snape...pero no ha reaccionado. Desplegó toda su energía y se muere...su cuerpo se ha quedado vacío. Lupin escondió el rostro entre sus manos y Harry comprendió por primera vez la gravedad de la situación. Vio al hombre fuerte y valiente que lo había alejado del arco cuando Sirius murió, pese a que él mismo se moría por llegar, vio la entereza con la que había afrontado esa situación y esta y se dio cuenta por primera vez en serio, que Lupin amaba a Christine por encima de todo y que llevar esa carga dentro de él le hacía daño.

¿Podrías...podrías dejarme un momento a solas con ella? la garganta de Harry no le permitía articular con normalidad. Se estaba obstaculizando por una agonía que le llenaba por segunda vez en su vida.

Lupin caminó hasta él y tras ponerle una mano en el hombro, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

El atormentador silencio se hizo en la estancia. Se clavaba como mil cuchillos candentes sobre cada partícula de su cuerpo, no le dejaba pensar, ni moverse, sólo sentía un terrible vacío, el mismo que había sentido tras la muerte de Sirius y que Christine había suplido con palabras de venganza. Pero ahora ni la venganza tenía sentido, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta de que la energía de Christine disminuía, que ella se iba a sacrificar? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

La odiaba, sí, Harry la odiaba todavía más que antes porque lo había dejado solo de nuevo. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su indiferencia, pero a la vez, a su abrazo de consuelo cuando se despertaba de una pesadilla o a su tolerancia y constancia en prepararlo para salvarle la vida.

Se acercó más a la cama y al poner su mano sobre la de ella, la notó fría, helada, mucho más de lo que ya solía estar. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y notó un débil latido, un latido que se iba apagando. No quedaba nada de la entereza de Christine, se había derrumbado como un castillo de naipes, había caído por su propio peso, su máscara era inexistente. Sus ojos se habían apagado, su elegancia se había difuminado. Ahora sólo quedaba una enferma, una mujer trabada por la tragedia, por el dolor y por primera vez, Harry no la encontró culpable de la muerte de sus padres.

Pese a que la voz del odio, del ángel negro, trataba de oírse en su interior, diciéndole que ella no había acudido a la llamada desesperada de su padrino, que ella no había ido a salvar a sus padres, a salvarle a él; no podía culparla. Christine había sufrido mucho, la prueba de ello era que le faltaba a su lado su hijo y su marido, ¿dónde estaban? Si él pudiera traerlos, si el pudiera llegar a tiempo para convencerlos de que regresaran, de que la ayudaran a despertar...

Pero algo en su interior le decía que aquello, por desgracia, no era posible. Primero porque las constantes de Christine estaban desapareciendo y segundo porque él no sabía donde estaban Dani ni su hijo ni cómo encontrarlos.

Se arrodilló al pie de su cama y bajó la cabeza abatido. ¿Por qué sentía dolor? ¿Por qué deseaba con todo su corazón salvarla? Christine le había traído la desgracia, le había separado de Ginny, era mala...

¡No! gritó desesperado, abrazándose a ella. ¡No es verdad! ¡No me vas a corromperme con tus malos pensamientos! ¡Ella me devolvió la luz, ella me enseñó a luchar y ahora me maldigo a mí mismo por no haber podido usar ese poder para ayudarla! ¿Por qué nunca puedo salvar a los que me importan? ¡De qué sirve la magia si no he podido ayudarles! ¡CHRISTINE! ¡CHRISTINE ABRE LOS OJOS, DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA! ¡Tengo que decirte tantas cosas, tenemos que luchar juntos, no puedes dejarme, no puedes! ¡VOLDEMORT! ¡Voldemort no puede ganar! y por muy valiente que fuera y se sintiera, una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Harry. Se aferró más al cuerpo de su profesora, a la mejor amiga de sus padres y entonces notó un suave olor a lavanda.

Levantó la cabeza y se enjugó la lágrimas, aún muy sorprendido. El cuerpo de Christine olía a lavanda...ese olor que...¡Emy! Olía igual que olía Emy, ¿pero por qué? Y entonces las palabras de la Unión resonaron más fuertes y claras en su cabeza.

"_-¿Se puede cambiar el destino? preguntó esperanzado. Emy sonrió de nuevo y le miró con dulzura. _

_-Muy pocas personas lo consiguen mi niño...sin embargo, se puede...con esperanza..."_

Se puede cambiar el destino...con esperanza... susurró Harry poniéndose en pie y mirando como Christine iba perdiendo más y más sus fuerzas. No, no te mueras Christine...¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE MUERAS!

Podría, él podía cambiar las cosas, iba a darle una oportunidad al mundo y dársela a sí mismo. No se lo habían enseñado, pero él lo había aprendido porque consideraba que alguna vez podría necesitarlo y esa era aquella vez. Emy tenía razón, las cosas podían ser diferentes, las cosas se podían cambiar con un solo gesto o acción y él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Christine y cerró los ojos. Ya no se sentía cansado, el hecho de recordar a Emy le daba fuerzas y no sabía porqué. Concentró todo su poder, un poder inmenso, como el que había derrochado en la mazmorra de Snape, pero un poder tan puro y tan limpio que podría devolverle la vida a Christine. Sólo tenía esa oportunidad.

"No voy a morir, no voy a morir" se repetía una y otra vez y así ocurriría. Se sentía débil, pero capaz de otorgar un poco de su fuerza, un poco de su alma para salvar a la profesora.

La luz inundó su cuerpo y el de Christine. "Dame fuerzas Emy", pensó, y cuando ese pensamiento llegó a su cabeza, la energía recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer mucho más rápido, y súbitamente el corazón de su pecho dio una sacudida y comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza. Harry sonrió y se cogió a la silla para no caer. Su rostro se contrajo por el dolor, pero lo había logrado.

Christine se removió en la cama y entonces Harry, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta de la habitación, gritando como si se hubiera producido un milagro.

¡Ha despertado, ha despertado! ¡Se está moviendo! ¡Profesor Lupin, está viva!

Todos entraron en estampida en la estancia y Harry se fue retirando paso a paso, hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho, sin que nadie notara su ausencia. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Sólo un poco más... susurró. Cerró los ojos, se concentró y logró desparecer para volver a hacerlo en Sala de los Menesteres. Tambaleándose, con las piernas temblorosas y apretando los dientes de dolor, llegó hasta el escritorio de Christine y abrió el cajón, que milagrosamente no estaba cerrado con llave. Cogió una Poción, se la bebió de un trago y dejando caer el tarro al suelo, que estalló en mil pedazos, se apoyó en la pared, respirando entrecortadamente.

Después de desplomarse en el suelo, gateó hasta la cama y con gran esfuerzo se estiró en ella, quedándose dormido al instante y pensando que el olor a lavanda que se percibía por toda la sala, no era sino producto del mal estado en que se encontraba.


	29. Una batalla entristecedora

**Olasssss gente! Q tal estamos? Yo aquí corriendo para subir rápido este nuevo capi, porq soy consciente de q el otro lo dejé en un momento delicado. Muchísimas gracias por todos esos reviews, de esa forma, es imposible retrasarse porq me siento mal. Jajajja. Bueno, como siempre espero q este nuevo capi os guste, besitos!**

**Reviews: **

**Gandulfo: **Gracias!

**JuliaSakura:** Muchas gracias! Me alegro q te haya gustado!

**Manuel-Manny: **Olass! Me allegro q t haya gustado. Espero q no hayas sufrido muxo, jajaj. Muchas gracias por t apoyo y ts palabras, de verdad, eres muy amable. Espero q los próximos capis sean iguales a este y t gusten tamb muxo. Besos!

**D.Alatriste: **Olass! Umm, es tentador eso de ls reviews, jaaaj, pero la verdad+ rápido no podría. Jaaj. A ver, Snape...q mala persona verdad? Pero a mí me gusta q sea cruel, un Snape bueno no tendría fgracia, jajaj. Christine ha estado muy cerca y sí, se salvará, pero sólo por ahora..., cada día está más débil. Y el ángel negro no dejará de tentar a Harry y mucho menos mientras él siga siendo el salvador. En fin, wapa, gracias por tu apoyo y muchos besazos, espero q te siga gustando el fict.

**Laura P.E: **Olasss! No, al final Christine no muere, jajaja. A ver, te explico. Emy era la chica adolescente q lloraba. Y tiene q ver porque en su realidad, Emy era la hermana de Lily, con lo cual, ella sufre mucho con la muerte de los Potter. Espero haberte aclarado algo. Si tienes más dudas, ya sabes, sólo pregunta, Besazos!

**Barby-Black: **Olasss! Me alegra mucho q te guste. A ver...Dumbledore es muy muy listo, pero claro esta, las excusas q montan Christine y Harry también lo son, así q va a ser difícil q alguien los descubra. Piensa una cosa. Teóricamente, es imposible q un mago q no nazca arcángel se vuelva uno, con Harry se hizo una excepción y nadie conoce la existencia de esa excepción. Besos!

**DianaBlack: **Olass! Gracias! Tienes razón, no es justo, jaaajj, pero la vida es injusta!

**Kaily: **Olasss! Me alegro q te guste el ficts. Aishh, cuando me decís estas cosas se me pone una carita de felicidad, jaajajj. Es verdad, el pobre Harry sufre mucho y mira, Dumbledore no pone las cosas fáciles. Juntarlo con Ginny? Ummm, y qién te dice q estarán vivos para entonces? Jaajajaj, Era una broma, o no? Christine y Lupin hacen buena pareja, y Lupin sí, la quiere muchísimo a ella, pero ella está enamorada de su marido. Así q hay un problemón...besazos!

**Ellie Bennet: **Olasss! Sí, Christine se ha salvado…y sí, sabrá q es gracias a Harry. Ella siempre lo sabe todo, jajaja. No te puedo decir qién descubrirá a Harry, sólo te diré q antes del final, sólo lo hará una persona. Besos!

**Maigu: **Olasss! Jajajajaj, Gracias! Si, en eso estaba pensando, sim me tuviera q ganar la vida como scritora...uffff. tengo 18 años, gracias por tu apoyo!

**Aidee: **Olasss! Siii, ya me habías dejado algún reviws, gracias, me alegro q te guste mi fict. A ver...Dumbledore no tiene intención de hacer daño a Harry, esom dalo por seguro. Sí, lo estoy haciendo sufrir...digamos, q tendrá momentos de recompensa, aunq ya los tuvo cuando estuvo junto a Ginny, jaaja. Y sí, has captado bien la esencia, emy está con Harry al final del todo. Besos!

**Dany-Kanuto: **Olass! Gracias!

**Veruka: **Olass! Jjaja, sí, tendré q tomarme tus palabras más en serio. A ver...Snape solo cumple las órdenes de Dumbledore y por supuesto, él encantado. Dumbledore tienes sus motivos para hacerlo, como ya explica a Christine. Y no, ella no va a morir, por ahora...aushhh, no, no me asustes, q todavía la dejaré un tiempo por ahí feliz, jaajja. Y sí, has acertado en la última parte, está emy con Harry, ya sabrás porqué. Como ves, no he tardado mucho en actualizar. Besitos!

**(-): **Gracias!

**Paola Carrera: **Olasss! Jajajajjaaj. Bueno...pues, Pola, supongo q lo único q puedo decir, es lo siento, jaajajaj. Espero q no te riñeran por mi culpa.. Me alegro q te guste mi fict y espero q te siga gustando. Un besazo!

**Absintheaddict: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, me alegro q te guste la forma en la q escribo. Ufff, de verdad, no sé si merezco tanto. A ver, hay muy buenos escritores en esta página...te podría nombrar muchos, pero yo creo q sin duda, me quedo con los ficts de Crisy Weasley y Pekenyita. Son muy muym muy buenos, además ellas son grandes amigas mías. Por no decir, claro está, los de Malala. Un besaz!

**Hermi567: **Olasss! Jajajaj, vaya, espero q no me denuncies, sí, no eres la primera q me dice q mi fict es malo para la salud, porq sera? Ummm, jaajaja. Espero q te guste el capi. Besos y mejórate!

**Slow Death 182: **Olasss! Disculpado! Me alegra q te guste mi fict!

**Ginnyalis: **Olass! Gracias, me alegro mucho!

**Jan Black: **Olassss! Gracias, me allegro mucho q te guste mi fict. No he tardado mucho en actualizar, verdad? Jajaja. Bueno, no sé, yo no veo tanto talento, ojalá lo tuviera. Y lo de la novia cibernética, jaja, bueno, la verdad es q me halaga muchísimo, pero a no me van esos rollos, de todas formas gracias, eres un encanto. Besos!

**Catalina: **Olassss! Gracias! Me alegro q te haya gustado, la verdad, es q a mí ese capi tamb me gusta mucho. Respecto a tu pregunta...dejémoslo en que Dumbledore sabe q se ha equivocado, jajaja. Besos!

**Paula: **Olasss! Jajaja, esta peke, siempre recomendando mi fict. Si es q es un sol. Umm, me alegro mucho q te haya gustado, ajajaj, espero q no sea adicción, jajaja. A mí me pasa con algunos ficts. Bueno, Harry y Chris no se van a llevar mejor, pese a lo q ha pasado, jajaja, me gusta verlos enfadados. Un besito!

**Usagi-Chan: **Olass! Gracias! Jaja, confieso, cuando lo escribo pienso q es como una peli, jajaj, visualizo la imagen y todo. Besos!

**Magusai: **Olasss! Gracias por dejarme el review! Me alegro q te guste el fict y prometo q voy a intentar subir antes los capítulos. Jajajajj, el 6º libro? Umm, ya me gustaria, ya, ajajajjaajja, pero eso mejor se lo dejamos a Rowling q seguro q nos sorprende con algo increíble. Besos!

**Alucard: **Olassss! Jajaaj, Muchas gracias, tú siempre tan amable. Hubiera sido muy tempranero matar a Christine, queda mucho fict y...lo reconozco, la necesito,jajajaj. No, no he leído Drácula ni Frankenstein ni nada así, jaja, pero tendré q hacerlo si me dices q están genial. Y sí, jajajaj, sé que llamarlo el Salvador es muy simple, pero me gustaba q se recalcara la tontería q tienen todos con "el héroe". ¿Harry y Ginny juntos? Ummm, jaajaja, no sé, no sé, ya veremos...a ver, tema Dumbledore. Este hombre, indudablemente, tiene la habilidad de hacer daño sin querer, jaajaj, como lo de Sirius, así q q esperabas? Tenía q salir su pequeña incompetencia. Pero...sigo pensando q Dumbledore es el mejor y q el mundo mágico sin él estaría poco más q perdido. Lo de Ron...ufff, jajaaj, ya veremos, Harry no es rencoroso, pero es q las circunstancias no van a ser las más dadas para q haya perdón. Por sergio Dalma? Jajajaj, ummm, buena pregunta, jaajjaajaj, no sé, creo q la canción pegaba, mis inclinaciones no van mucho hacia él, me gusta como canta y tal y me gusta la canción, pero a mí la música q me ha quitado el sueño es la de Bon Jovi. El fict donde sale Emy es de la autora Malala. Y se llama "Harry Potter y la unión de las cuatro sangres", tiene a parte, dos continuaciones, porq es una trilogía, pero no está publicada en esta página todavía más q la primera parte. Y nada, creo q nada más, jajaja, q gracias por este gran review( son los q me encantan responder) y muchos besos!

**Mariet Malfoy: **Olassss! Gracias or tu review! Ya veremos q pasa con ella...tiempo al tiempo!

**Kotte Lupin: **Olasss! Sips, la verdad es q Harry parece destinado a sufrir...pero tendrá sus buenos momentos. Y no, Ginny no sospecha nada, por ahora...Besos!

**Virgi: **Olassss! Jjaajaj, me alegro q te haya gustado. Ummm, sí, Lupin está muy enamorado de Christine, pero ella de él no, jaajajja. Christine es el arcángel de Harry y por tanto, tiene la obligación moral de sacrificarse por él si hiciera falta, así q ya se verá lo q pasa. Daría pena, lo sé, pero es lo que toca. Si ella muriera Harry estaría como antes de q ella apareciera, así q bueno, sobreviviría. Sí, tengo msn, es Besos!

**LoganBlack: **Olasss! Jajaj, vaya, el primero q me dice q quería q muriera Christine, ajajjaj. Lo tendré en cuenta en el futuro. Pero todavía la necesitaba un poquito, jaajaj. ¡Ah! Y la moto de Sirius saldrá más veces, sí, muchasssss ,más, me encantan las motos y esa es una pasada.

**CAPÍTULO 29: UNA BATALLA ENTRISTECEDORA.**

Nadie recordaba ya el último ataque que se había producido. Unos minutos, esa había sido la angustia, sólo unos minutos y todo volvía a la normalidad. La profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras estaba recuperada, estaba a salvo y ya nadie se acordaba de que su vida había pendido de un hilo.  
Así había amanecido el día, rojo fuego, con el sol mostrando su mejor cara, anunciando a todos que la pesadilla se había acabado para unos y que, desgraciadamente, continuaba para otros.   
Christine se despertó algo debilitada, pero mucho más en forma de lo que creía. Se sentó en la cama y observó a Lupin, que dormía como un niño en el sofá. Se había quedado toda la noche durmiendo, pese a que debería haber ido al hospital, o al menos a la enfermería, a curarse la herida en el brazo.  
La mujer se quedó observándole mucho rato, no sabía porqué, pero verle tan plácidamente durmiendo le transmitía paz.  
Algo rompió el silencio. Christine podía notarlo. Una fuerza mucho más grande de lo normal se estaba materializando en forma de remolino. Cuando la fragancia de la lavando llegó hasta su olfato, comprendió de quién se trataba.  
La Unión se acababa de aparecer en medio de la habitación, sonriendo como siempre hacía. Ambas se miraron durante un instante, hasta que Emy sopló unos polvos en dirección a Lupin, para impedir que éste despertara de su merecido descanso.  
-Buenos días, Chris... susurró alegremente. Tienes mucho mejor aspecto... O Christine había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre o no encontraba divertida la escena, porque su rostro mostraba la mayor seriedad de todas.  
-¿Fuiste tú, verdad Emy?  
-No comprendo a qué te refieres. respondió la mujer revisando enérgicamente los libros de la estantería. Le encantaba leer. Se le iluminó el rostro al ver que entre ellos se encontraba "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada". Era un libro que le traía muchos recuerdos. Christine trató de levantarse de la cama, pero el dolor todavía era muy grande y no pudo.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste? preguntó al fin, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Toda la frialdad caía sobre su peso cuando estaba frente a la Unión, era la única persona que la había visto tal y como ella era.  
-Esa no es la pregunta correcta. respondió Emy sin prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fueran los libros.  
-¿Y cuál es? quiso saber Christine irritada. ¡Tú volviste por un motivo y no encuentro una explicación a lo que hiciste! ¿Por qué me salvaste la vida después de todo aquel numerito? en el rostro de Emy se apagó la sonrisa. Dejó de tocar los libros y se dio la vuelta hacia la profesora.  
-No fue ningún numerito, Chris. El equilibrio estaba en peligro en aquel momento y me vi con el deber de actuar. Hiciste lo que debías y comprendiste muy bien mi mensaje. Te agradezco de todo corazón tu sacrificio. sus miradas quedaron conectadas durante un instante. Christine, con el rostro apagado, bajó la mirada y dijo:  
-Debí morir y tú cambiaste las cosas para que eso no ocurriera...me gustaría que me dieras un motivo.  
-Tienes muchas ganas de morir, al parecer. respondió Emy elevando el tono se voz y hablando con ironía. No te das cuenta de lo que tienes a tu alrededor y te lo estás perdiendo, Chris. ¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez? Emy bajó la mirada hacia su barriga y la acarició. Pobre ilusa, algún día te darás cuenta de las cosas y entonces puede que sea demasiado tarde. Cuando te encontré tu vida pendía de un hilo y no me refiero a físicamente, estabas destrozada y el destino se había encargado de ponerte las cosas cuesta arriba, pero reaccionaste. E incluso me enseñaste más cosas de las que yo podía imaginar. No te dejes morir, Chris...no ahora...  
-Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Emy. la profesora sabía muy bien lo que quería decir la Unión con todo aquello, pero necesitaba saber los motivos que habían hecho posible el milagro de que ella no estuviera muerta. Emy suspiró y su expresión volvió a sustituir la sonrisa por la seriedad.  
-Si estás viva no es gracias a mí... susurró. Alguien encontró la manera de cambiar el destino, al parecer ha encontrado mucho antes que tú las respuestas. Yo sólo le di la oportunidad de hacerlo. Te mantuve con vida hasta llegar a Hogwarts, el resto del mérito, no es mío. Christine abrió mucho los ojos y trató en vano de volver a levantarse.  
-No es posible...Emy...¿estás diciendo que Harry...Harry hizo esto?  
-Eso parece. sonrió la Unión y volvió a centrar su atención en los libros.  
-Pero yo...yo no le enseñé a hacerlo, es más, le prohibí que lo intentara. una sonrisa imperceptible apareció dibujada en el rostro de Emy. Además él...él me odia...nunca me perdonará que...  
-Juzgas muy mal al hijo de tu mejor amiga. respondió Emy secamente. ¿Crees que si ha podido aprender todo lo que le has enseñado iba a marcarse un límite? Aún aunque no hubiera sabido como hacerlo, lo habría logrado. Porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salvarte la vida.  
-¡Eso no debe pasar! exclamó Christine cerrando los ojos. Él debe odiarme. Esta vez me he librado, pero ¿cuánto más podré resistir? Sabes muy bien que Voldemort no parará hasta quitarme del medio.  
-Las cosas siempre ocurren con un fin. explicó Emy ojeando otro de los libros. Si la suerte o el destino ha querido que Harry y tú os llevéis bien, entonces sería un desplante por tu parte ignorar este hecho.   
-Sabes muy bien que esto sólo empeoraría las cosas. Mi destino es morir protegiendo a Harry, tú misma pudiste verlo...he encontrado la forma de derrotar a Voldemort y entregar mi vida es un sacrificio del que no se puede prescindir si queremos destruirle. Emy se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Su mirada había perdido la luz inicial. Sabía que las palabras de Christine eran ciertas, pero ni siendo la Unión las aceptaba. No después de lo que había visto y sentido.  
-Sí, lo sé. respondió firmemente. Pero también sé que Harry está dispuesto a cambiar el destino y que ayer lo logró.  
-Sólo compró mi tiempo...  
-Entonces aprovéchalo. ordenó Emy tajantemente. No dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano...  
-¿Qué quieres decir cuando hablas de sacrificio? de pronto Christine se había asustado. La manera en la que Emy lo había dicho no le agradaba en absoluto.  
-Estar a tu lado sin conocer del todo la verdad ya es un sacrificio para él. rectificó Emy. No sabía si su repuesta había convencido a Christine del todo.  
-Es mejor así...porque mi muerte no será tan dolorosa...  
-Date una nueva oportunidad, Chris... susurró Emy dejando el libro en la mesa y sentándose en la cama, mirándola con dulzura. No temes a la muerte... añadió tristemente, acariciándole con mucho cariño el rostro. Por primera vez, Christine no se apartó, dejó que la Unión le mostrara su amistad...créeme, cariño, aún te quedan muchas cosas por vivir...tus ojos han cambiado...  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-No puedes mentirme... explicó Emy mirando hacia donde Lupin dormía plácidamente. Tienes a tu lado más de lo que crees, pero aún no te has dado cuenta.  
-No sigas por ahí. masculló Christine entre dientes, bajando la mirada. ¡Nada reemplazará a Dani! ¡Lo amo, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas!  
-Tú estas enamorada de un recuerdo..., Chris, de un recuerdo muy bonito, pero que ya no existe. las palabras de Emy se parecían tanto a las de Lupin, que Christine se sintió desprotegida y sin argumentos suficientes para luchar contra eso. La Unión era y siempre lo había sido, la única persona que podía ganarle en palabras. Tu corazón late distinto, tus ojos son distintos...todo ha cambiado y da gracias a que lo ha hecho.  
-Pero...  
-Pronto entenderás. Muy pronto. Emy se levantó y cogió el libro de la mesa. Sonrió a la profesora y le dijo: ¿Me lo prestas? Christine que aún pensaba en las últimas palabras, asintió.  
-Ehrrr...claro.  
-¡Estupendo! exclamó la mujer con brío. Y se dispuso a desaparecer.  
-¡Emy! la Unión se detuvo y miró muy sonriente a la profesora. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?  
-Olvidas que uno de mis poderes son las premoniciones... y tras sonreír por última vez, desapareció dejando a su paso el ya habitual olor a lavanda.

Harry se despertó muy tarde aquella mañana. Como era domingo no corría el riesgo de que lo castigaran, aún así, tenía mucha prisa por hacer una visita.  
Extrañamente, no se sentía ni cansado ni dolorido. Seguía pensando en los últimos acontecimientos con gran temor en su cuerpo, jamás pensaba que el hecho de ver morir a Christine le pudiera producir el desamparo que había sentido.  
Alguien le había puesto el pijama y quitado los zapatos. Decidió que se vestiría al modo muggle. Se puso unos pantalones de pana y un jersey de lana blanco y con cuello alto. Se mojó el pelo con agua y trató en vano de peinarse, pero los mechones negros caían desordenadamente por su frente, tapándole así la cicatriz en forma de rayo.  
Cogió una de las capas que había sobre la silla y se la echó por encima, saliendo después en dirección al tercer piso.  
Caminaba muy despacio, observándose los pies. Parecía de nuevo aquel muchacho tímido e inocente de los primeros años de Hogwarts. Su rostro había cambiado ante el hecho de haberle salvado la vida a Christine. No entendía porqué. Debería odiarla e incluso deseaba hacerlo, pensaba que se merecía un castigo por haber traicionado sus sentimientos, por haber fracasado en su ideología, cuando se prometió a sí mismo, a Sirius, que castigaría duramente a todos aquellos que se habían burlado de él, a ella, que había ignorado la imploración de su padrino, que había llevado a sus padres a la muerte. ¿Por qué había flaqueado? ¿Por qué por más que trataba no lograba odiar a Christine?  
Algo había cambiado en todos esos meses que habían pasado juntos, en esas sesiones de entrenamiento, en los momentos de sufrimiento...  
Se plantó enfrente del despacho y entró sin llamar. No había nadie allí, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera, que daba a las habitaciones de la profesora. Nervioso como un flan, se plantó en frente y tocó con los nudillos. Se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Lupin.  
-Buenos días, Harry. saludó el profesor alegremente. El chico le sonrió y entró. Remus Lupin tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Se había dado una ducha y cambiado la túnica de la batalla por otra que pertenecía a Sirius. Su rostro ya no estaba sumido en la angustia y las ojeras habían desaparecido.  
La habitación estaba inmaculada. Por los grandes ventanales se filtraban los rayos del sol y dejaban ver lo ordenada que era la mujer. Christine estaba en la cama, pero el hecho que estuviera sentada, recostada sobre dos grandes almohadones, reflejaba su mejor estado. Vestía un camisón blanco de seda y llevaba su larga melena negra, suelta.  
Harry fijó sus ojos en los azules penetrantes de ella y sonrió tímidamente.  
-¿Cómo...te sientes? preguntó apartando la vista en dirección al suelo.  
Christine no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó observándole y después, mirando hacia Lupin, dijo:  
-Remus...¿te importaría ir a buscarme un café a las cocinas? Me sentará bien para despejarme...  
-En absoluto. respondió Lupin de inmediato, comprendiendo la situación. Sonrió abiertamente a Harry y luego salió por la puerta, sin ninguna prisa.  
El silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Harry no sabía qué decir. Se sentí distinto, después de haber llorado sobre el cuerpo de Christine, que ahora mismo tenía la expresión más fría que hasta ahora él le había visto.  
-Acércate. ordenó tajantemente, con una voz peligrosa. Harry obedeció y se aproximó hasta la cama, pero cuando estuvo al lado de su profesora, se arrepintió de inmediato. Acababa de recibir una bofetada en toda la cara y eso sin haber dicho nada fuera de lugar.  
Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sin comprender en absoluto. ¿Por qué Christine tenía el rostro crispado de rabia?  
-¿Qué he hecho? preguntó ofendido. Toda la timidez o todos los sentimientos que habían florecido en él durante el trayecto hasta el despacho se habían esfumado rápidamente.  
-Siéntate aquí. volvió a ordenar la profesora señalando la cama. Harry dudó, no quería que le volvieran a atizar, pero acabó por obedecer, como siempre hacía. Christine lo observó sin ninguna prisa. ¿Todavía me preguntas?  
-Chris yo...es que no comprendo qué te pasa. Sólo he venido para ver como estabas, pero si te molesto...si he interrumpido...  
-¡No digas estupideces! se irritó la mujer. Lupin lleva aquí toda la noche si quisiera haber hablado algún tema importante con él ya lo habría hecho. miró el rostro de incredulidad de Harry, suspiró y añadió: Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. ¿Se puede saber porqué aprendiste a utilizar la curación sin mi permiso? Harry, que había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso, se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía perfectamente que Christine le había prohibido tajantemente aprenderla, que era muy peligrosa como había podido comprobar la noche anterior, pero aún así él consideraba oportuno saber hacerlo. Después de todo, había resultado útil. Estoy esperando una respuesta.  
-¡No la tengo! gruñó Harry con cara de pocos amigos. Está bien, te desobedecí pero...  
-¿Por qué me salvaste la vida, Harry? quiso saber la mujer. El chico la miró y vio que tras esa máscara de frialdad, había un deje de preocupación en sus ojos. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana. Vio a Hagrid regando las calabazas de su huerto.  
-Si quieres que te diga la verdad...no lo sé. pese a lo sorprendida que estaba, Christine no dijo nada.Yo...te vi ahí...y...Harry se odió a sí mismo por estar mostrándose tan débil. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y añadió. Aún te necesito. Me haces falta y no podía permitir que murieras. Esperó una respuesta sarcástica de su profesora, incluso un reproche, pero ella simplemente cerró los ojos, ordenando las ideas en su cabeza.  
-Debiste dejarme morir. susurró. Las cosas no tenían que haber salido así.  
-¿Para qué, eh? se irritó Harry. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir que vas a morir? ¿Por qué debías morir en ese ataque? Christine abrió los ojos y le perforó con la mirada, pero Harry no se amilanó.  
-Para mantener el equilibrio...yo hice un sacrificio, gasté toda mi energía para evitar que ocurriera un gran mal y el precio por ello era la muerte.  
-¿Para reunirte con mis padres? chilló Harry fuera de sí y le pegó una patada a la silla más próxima. ¡Estoy harto de que siempre pase lo mismo, harto de tantas muertes! ¡Pues no, esto no tenía que ser así! ¿Por qué debías ser tú quién se sacrificara, por qué tú?  
-Te ruego que te calmes. suplicó Christine sin apartar la seriedad de la expresión de su cara. Escúchame...yo...bajó la mirada. tengo unos motivos muy fuertes para marcharme...  
-Te equivocas. replicó Harry. Sus ojos brillaron inusualmente. Yo los tengo aún más. Es mi profecía, es mi destino y son mi familia la que ha muerto, no tienes derecho a privarme de la paz cuando esto acabe, no tienes derecho a protegerme siempre...¿y sabes qué? ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero que te levantes de esa cama, quiero que juntos vayamos a patearle el trasero a ese gilipollas y quiero que cuando esto termine ambos vivamos una vida! ¡Pero una vida de verdad, no el tablero de lo que ahora padecemos!  
-Eso no es posible...al menos para mí. murmuró Christine con la voz apagada. Ojalá pudiera creer en las palabras de Harry, ojalá fueran verdad, pero ella sabía que nada podría volver a ser como antes. Lo que me arrebató la vida es un daño irreparable...yo ya tuve la oportunidad de cambiar mi destino, tuve en mis manos la opción de esa vida maravillosa de la que hablas y la perdí...No existe una segunda oportunidad para mí...  
-Se puede cambiar el destino. opinó Harry mirando hacia el hermoso cielo azul claro. Yo sé que se puede...Emy me lo dijo...  
-Por eso me salvaste la vida...por lo que Emy te dijo...  
-No. negó Harry con rotundidad. Lo hice porque me daba miedo volver a estar solo...porque no puedo llevar esto sin ti...  
-Tendrás que hacerlo. respondió Christine tajantemente y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de angustia. He encontrado la manera de acabar con Voldemort... Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente y la miró muy sorprendido. te dije que el tiempo nos daría la respuesta y lo ha hecho...he estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza a todo esto y he hallado la respuesta...pero para lograrlo, mi muerte es imprescindible. sus ojos y los de Harry se conectaron. voy a sacrificarme para que puedas matar a Voldemort, para que puedas vivir esa vida maravillosa de la que hablas...  
-No. negó Harry. Su voz se apagó. Por favor Chris...no lo hagas...  
-Deberías estar orgulloso. sonrió la mujer, mirando melancólicamente hacia la ventana. Vas a cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Sirius...vas a obtener tu venganza.  
-¡Pero yo no la quiero! gritó el muchacho desesperado. ¡Después de lo que me has ayudado ya no quiero que mueras! ¡Es cierto que guardo rencor en mi interior, que no puedo olvidar lo que hiciste, pero puedo perdonarte! el hecho de que esas palabras procedieran de Harry hizo que Christine se sintiera en paz consigo misma, que la carga pesada que caía como una losa sobre su alma se disipara. ¡Chris no voy a permitir que mueras!  
-Lo siento. Ya no hay marcha atrás. He tomado una decisión. pese a la cruda realidad, logró esbozar una sonrisa al chico. Compraste mi tiempo para cambiar tu destino...lo has logrado, Harry Potter, ahora sé que el no morir anoche logró concederte la oportunidad de matar a Voldemort, de que lo hiciéramos juntos...como tu arcángel...será un honor morir por alguien como tú.Harry se abrochó bien la capa y se dirigió muy enfadado hacia la puerta. Christine no lo retuvo. Sabía que tenía todo el derecho a no querer hablarle, pero también sabía que algún día él aprobaría ese sacrificio, cuando viera que las vidas de sus amigos estaban a salvo.  
-Sea como sea, Chris...yo también tengo un papel a jugar...y no voy a dejarte morir. No de nuevo, esta vez moveré las fichas de forma distinta. Harry salió por la puerta como un rayo y casi derribó a Lupin que llevaba la taza de café en una pequeña bandeja.  
-Llegado el momento...ni siquiera tú podrás impedirlo... susurró la mujer y para cuando entró Lupin en la habitación, mostraba su más sincera sonrisa. 

La semana pasó sin contratiempos. Harry y Christine no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra porque ella aún no había regresado a las clases.  
Snape se ocupaba de sustituirla en la asignatura, lo cuál no mejoraba para nada el humor del chico. No sabía cómo, pero el caso es que tal y como su profesora le había prometido, no tuvo que volver a ejercer ningún castigo con el profesor de Pociones, pero eso no le libró de su presencia.  
Snape se pasó la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras acribillando al chico sobre complicadas preguntas que nada tenían que ver con el temario impuesto por Christine y que Harry logró responder a la perfección. Como el profesor no encontró nada que reprocharle se cebó quitándole puntos por la cara de aburrimiento que ponía, por sentarse de manera incorrecta o supuestamente por tratar de comunicarse con Ron, que estaba sentado tres filas más atrás y con el que no se hablaba.  
Y para la desgracia de los demás estudiantes, también desaprobó la manera de dar clase de Christine. Únicamente Hermione y Ginny parecían muy contentas con que la mujer no fuera la profesora y aunque detestaban a Snape, consideraban que poco a poco la profesora se estaba desenmascarando y que su ausencia no era otra cosa que un excusa para llevar a cabo sus planes.  
Pero Defensa no fue la única clase que Harry tuvo que soportar. La doble hora de Pociones del martes se convirtió en todo un suplicio.  
Tuvieron que realizar la poción más complicada que habían visto hasta la fecha y que, como no, entraría en el examen final. Se trataba de un brebaje capaz de recrear las peores pesadillas de la vida de un mago y que, según Snape, era muy utilizado por los mortífagos, a la hora de torturar a sus víctimas.  
Aquel pedacito de información no agradó en absoluto a Harry. Sus compañeros estaban muy emocionados al aprender los nuevos métodos de tortura de los seguidores de Voldemort, pero a Harry sólo le recordaba la gente que aún no había salvado y que podrían sufrir las consecuencias.  
Así que, tratando de enfocar la atención en su caldero y no en las miradas furtivas que Hermione seguía lanzándole, se pasó las dos horas removiendo en el sentido inverso a las agujas del reloj, mientras echaba en orden los ingredientes que exponía la pizarra, dando gracias de que Ron no había aprobado la asignatura y no compartía con él aquella hora.  
Pronto los alumnos se desmoralizaron y fueron pasando uno a uno a dejar la muestra de sus pociones, aunque sin grandes éxitos. Snape chilló tanto a una chica cuya muestra se había pegado al frasco de cristal, que la pobre casi coge un colapso nervioso.  
Harry se quedó el último en la clase, junto con Hermione. Se había propuesto realizar una poción perfecta para ver la cara de idiota que ponía su profesor y lo estaba logrando. Cuando su amiga dejó la muestra del perfecto color lila que debía tener, Harry se levantó y llenó el tarro con el contenido de su caldero, bajo la mirada atenta de Snape.  
-Por su bien espero que haya realizado correctamente la Poción, Potter. el profesor entornó los ojos, mientras el chico limpiaba su caldero con el encantamiento desvanecedor.  
-No lo dude. respondió fanfarronamente, colgándose la mochila al hombro y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.  
-Más le vale que esto se le de mejor que la Oclumancia, Potter, porque no me gustaría que lloriqueara igual que el otro día, cuando le entregue su cero. Harry se frenó en seco y miró a Snape con tanto odio que lo hubiera matado allí mismo. Una vez más, ha logrado que otro profesor entre en su club de fans, pero eso no evitará que yo averigüe porqué le afectaron tanto los recuerdos que pudo desprender una cantidad de energía tan grande...Harry estaba a punto de soltar una barbaridad, pero sabía que debía contenerse. Recordó que aquel día en Londres, hablando con Emy, la mujer le había dicho que cuando estuviera en medio de una discusión, debía hablar cada vez más bajo y que aquello solía irritar al que realmente deseaba discutir.  
-Puede pensar lo que quiera...profesor.  
-Es curioso, Potter. continuó Snape, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta él. Lo mucho que te pavoneas en el colegio y lo que temes a los recuerdos...  
-Son malos recuerdos. Comprenderá que no es agradable. contestó Harry de mal talante. No acababa de entender por donde iban los tiros. ¿Snape sólo trataba de atormentarle o había algo detrás de todo aquel interrogatorio?  
-Y por supuesto allí estaba Christine para salvarte... la mirada de Snape le perforaba los ojos. Sabía que el profesor trataba una vez más de introducirse en su mente, pero sin la poción, le era completamente imposible.parece que ignoraste mis advertencias, Potter y os lleváis muy bien...tanto, que me estaba preguntando qué pasaría si usara el Veritaserum contigo...quizás podrías hablarme de la relación que existe entre el hombre que salvó a la Orden del Fénix en el Callejón Diagon y ella...  
-¿Qué hombre? preguntó Harry inocentemente.  
-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Potter. gruñó el profesor. Sé perfectamente que hay una relación entre ambos y que ella te ha puesto al corriente...  
-¿Y por qué iba yo a saber que un hombre salvó a la Orden de un ataque? Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Snape averiguara algo. Primero porque era un espía, un mortífago y no las tenías todas consigo de que no fuera a traicionar a la Orden y segundo porque el conocimiento de tan gran verdad habría arruinado sus planes conjuntos con Chris.  
-Potter, Potter...eres igual a tu padre. El Profeta llega cada día al colegio y como todos tus compañeros, tú habrás leído la noticia...  
-Disculpe, profesor. Harry trató de sonar educado, cosa que le resultaba muy complicada. Pero desde que esa basura de periódico comenzó a decir cosas de mí, no suelo leerlo...así que...  
-¡Tú estás al tanto, Potter! ¡Si no lo has leído, de seguro alguien te lo habrá contado! ¡Y si ese alguien es Christine...!  
-¡No tengo porqué escuchar sus especulaciones! replicó el muchacho y avanzó dos pasos hacia la puerta. Snape estuvo a punto de detenerlo, pero en ese momento llegó Cho.  
-¡Ah, disculpe, profesor Snape! se excusó la chica sonrojándose levemente. ¡No sabía que aún estaban en clase!  
-Y no lo estamos. respondió Harry de inmediato. Se sentía tremendamente agradecido con Cho por haberle librado de ese mal trago. Se apresuró a correr hacia la puerta.  
-¿Qué hace aquí tan pronto, Chan? preguntó Snape. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas del enfado evidente. Lo habían interrumpido cuando estaba seguro que podría obtener información de Potter. ¡No tenemos clase hasta dentro de veinte minutos!  
-Esto...yo...lo lamento, señor. dijo Cho algo avergonzada por haber interrumpido. Es que...venía a buscar a Harry...  
-¡Como no! rugió Snape. ¡Potter y sus amoríos! pero para cuando iba a castigarles y restarles puntos, Harry ya había tomado a Cho por el brazo y ambos corrían apresuradamente por los pasillos, en dirección al vestíbulo.  
Cuando Harry notó que Snape no los seguía, frenó en seco, tratando de que el ritmo cardiaco y la respiración se acompasaran.  
Salieron a los terrenos, donde Harry tenía clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid y se dedicaron a pasear, esperando a que el recreo terminara.  
-No sabes de la que me has librado. dijo Harry sonriendo feliz de que Cho hubiese llegado en el momento oportuno. Snape iba a castigarme...  
-¿Por qué? Cho no se lo podía creer. Harry le hacía caso, hablaba con ella, la cogía de la mano, todo volvía a ser como el curso pasado, pero con un Harry mucho más decidido, como a ella le gustaba.  
-No hace falta que Snape tenga un motivo para hacerlo. el chico se encogió de hombros. Así que te agradezco enormemente que aparecieras. se apoyaron en la sombra de un árbol y él le dio un beso en la mejilla, produciendo que la chica se sonrojara. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. De todos modos...¿para qué me buscabas?  
-¡Ah, sí! Cho soltó una risita, se había olvidado por completo del motivo por el cuál había bajado a la clase de Pociones. Es que...dentro de poco es San Valentín y...  
-¡Es verdad! exclamó Harry más para sí mismo que para ella. Había soñado muchas veces con pasar un día de los enamorados con Ginny, con regalarle algo bonito, pero estaba claro que Christine se había interpuesto en su relación y no tenía más remedio que seguir fingiendo. De hecho, Chris estaba muy contenta con que Harry no se deprimiera y comenzara a hacerle caso a Cho, pero eso era porque sabía que él no sentía nada hacia la Ravencraw. En cuanto la mujer notara unos sentimientos más fuertes fluir en su interior, volvería a interponerse en esa relación y en cuantas hiciera falta. Así funcionaba todo. Mientras los sentimientos no se pudieran por medio, Harry podía salir con quién quisiera. ¡Me había olvidado por completo! miró a Cho que estaba expectante y formuló la pregunta que sabía que ella esperaba.¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a Hogsmade? Creo recordar que hay una salida ese día...  
-¿Lo dices en serio, Harry? preguntó anonadada la chica. Estaba increíblemente contenta.  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo nunca hablo en vano. Era evidente que Harry no poseía el mismo entusiasmo, pero lo disimuló muy bien. Después de todo, si se lo montaba bien, podría pasar un buen rato. Hacía días que no se iba de fiesta. Eso sí, prométeme que no hablaremos de temas tristes y yo te prometo que no seré un completo imbécil a la hora de comprenderte... aquella sinceridad provocó la risa de Cho. Harry parecía otra persona distinta, mucho más madura, mucho más adulto y que la entendía como si ella fuera un libro abierto. De hecho, Harry parecía sentir lo que había dentro del corazón de cada persona.  
-¡Prometido! Tal sólo hay una cosa que me gustaría que me respondieras...  
-Está bien. cedió Harry que sabía perfectamente lo que le venía ahora. Pero he de pedirte una favor antes de que lo hagas.  
-Dime.  
-No me gusta que me hagan muchas preguntas y estoy seguro que a ti tampoco te gustaría oír algunas de las respuestas, así que mejor divirtámonos estando juntos y no compliquemos las cosas. ¿De acuerdo? Es mejor que mantengamos nuestras libertades y que no nos tomemos esto muy a pecho...  
-Me parece perfecto. Te pareces mucho a mí. sonrió Cho. Lo único que quería saber es lo que ha pasado con Ginny Weasley. Porque durante el partido de quidditch no quisiste corresponderme y sin embargo ahora...Cho sabía que aquel era un tema delicado, pero necesitaba respuestas. No quisiera que jugaras conmigo para tratar de darle celos, me gustaría que me dijeras si lo vuestro se ha terminado... en el clavo. Harry ya sabía que Cho le preguntaría aquello y que él tenía que ser muy buen actor para demostrarle que ya no sentía nada por ella. Sabía que Cho, tarde o temprano se lo diría a algunas de sus amigas y que los rumores en Hogwarts se extendían con mucha rapidez.  
-Vale, esa es una pregunta comprensible. dijo seriamente. Mira, entre Ginny y yo han pasado muchas cosas y lo nuestro no puede ser. Nunca volverá a haber algo entre ella y yo, terminamos definitivamente. a Cho se le iluminó la cara. Es cierto que no te correspondí en el partido, porque una parte de mí aún seguía resentida por lo del año pasado y otra creía querer a Ginny. Pero siempre me has gustado Cho, eres una chica muy guapa y es imposible que no me gustes...  
-¿Entonces ya no la quieres? Harry sonrió la cogió de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia el vestíbulo para que la chica fuera a clase de Pociones.  
-Venga, vamos a llegar tarde. Cho también sonrió y no dijo nada. Pero una duda surgía en su interior...Harry no le había contestado. No obstante, a él le gustaba y eso era una ventaja clara. Iba a conseguir reconquistarlo definitivamente, al menos sabía una cosa, entre Harry y Ginny era imposible una reconciliación. 

Un nuevo ataque asolaba las calles del Londres muggle. Aquella vez, no había un motivo justificado para producirse, sino que causar el mayor terror posible a los no mágicos y muchos quebraderos de cabeza al ministerio de magia, que al acabar la tragedia tendría un trabajo concienzudo en desmemorizar a cada uno de ellos.  
Aunque sí había un objetivo secundario detrás de todo eso. Voldemort quería comprobar si el extraño individuo volvía a aparecer. En el ataque a San Mungo no había acudido y eso le hacía pensar que quizás se encontrara débil o herido.  
Los Lestrange estaban detrás de aquel ataque como cabecillas. Por órdenes de su señor, el principal responsable era Rodolphus, relegando así a un segundo plano a la única mujer que figuraba entre las filas mortífagas.  
Había más de un centenar de encapuchados y como acompañantes, en aquella ocasión, habían optado por cinco gigantes que debían medir más de ocho o nueve metros.  
La gente corría despavorida, ni en sus peores pesadillas habrían logrado visualizar una masacre tan horrenda. Los monstruosos gigantes cogían a los muggles de las piernas, como si se trataran de muñecos y les rompían las extremidades con suma facilidad, como si fueran de goma. También los pisaban o simplemente los lanzaban muchos metros por los aires.   
Los mortífagos reían a carcajadas. Se lo estaban pasando muy bien, hacía mucho que no se divertían tanto. Al parecer, al no ser ninguna zona céntrica, los miembros del ministerio habían tardado mucho más en darse cuenta del ataque y ahora, los pocos aurores que se habían aparecido no tenían muchas intenciones de enfrentarse en desventaja contra tales seres.  
Christine Byrne, acompañada del resto de la Orden del Fénix y habiendo puesto sobre aviso a los miembros de la Alianza, se apareció en la ciudad. Se notaba que estaba muy desmejorada. Las apariciones que había tenido que realizar la habían agotado en exceso y ahora se veía sola ante el peligro. No tenía la seguridad de que fuera a recibir ayuda. Después de todo, era ella la que siempre notaba los ataques, Harry no había desarrollado todavía al completo la capacidad de sentir el sufrimiento ajeno, siempre y cuando se tratara de algo masivo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Remus Lupin acababa de aparecer a su lado. Tenía las cejas alzadas y una expresión de enfado en el rostro. Chris no estás recuperada, podrías morir...  
-Eso ahora no importa. replicó la mujer y se soltó de mala gana. Era una tarde-noche muy fría y de sus bocas salía vaho. Mira. señaló todos los cadáveres de muggles esparcidos por el suelo y a los gigantes que seguían causando estragos. Lupin se mordió el labio inferior, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque Christine ya se había lanzado al ataque.  
La mujer levantó la varita y lanzó un encantamiento de conjuntivitis al más próximo de los gigantes, que soltó al muggle que tenía cogido por las piernas y gritó de dolor, cubriéndose los ojos. La mujer se apresuró a crear una colchoneta donde el pobre hombre cayó inconsciente.  
Sabía que era muy arriesgado usar su poder de arcángel, así que no le quedaba más remedio que usar la varita, aunque todavía tenía más de un recurso. Se llevó la mano a la espalda y desenvainó una reluciente espada, mucho más larga de lo normal.  
Lupin la vio y sonrió. Hacía mucho que ella no peleaba así, desde la primera guerra y recordaba lo maravillados que se quedaban Sirius y James cuando la veían cortar cabezas. Sin demora, él también se lanzó al ataque.  
Pero ni con la llegada de la Orden, ni de la Alianza, se equilibró la balanza. Los mortífagos era muchos y tener de su lado a los gigantes era de gran ayuda. Los funcionarios del ministerio habían logrado sacar a la mayor parte de los muggles del camino y ahora trataban de petrificarlos y mantenerlos ocultos, fuera de peligro, hasta el final de la batalla, para poder desmemorizarlos.  
Dos figuras se aparecieron en la noche. Una de ellas era tan alta como la mitad de las criaturas a las que se enfrentaban en esos instantes los miembros de la Orden. Llevaba puesto un abrigo de piel y empuñaba en su mano derecha una ballesta y en la izquierda un paraguas.  
La otra figura era un anciano bastante alto, de pelo y barba plateados. Llevaba una larga túnica escarlata y su rostro estaba crispado de rabia. La mano llena de arrugas que empuñaba su varita, temblaba de ira en aquellos instantes.  
-¡DUMBLEDORE! los mortífagos que estaban cerca de ellos y los habían visto aparecer no tardaron en alertar a sus compañeros. Era evidente que la presencia del director de Hogwarts les imponía a todos.  
El hecho de que el mejor mago de los tiempos se hubiera presentado a ayudar, no quedó inadvertido para el bando de la luz, e infundó un espíritu de lucha y unas ganas de ganar mucho mayores.  
El anciano avanzó unos pasos y con una facilidad envidiable fue lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, acorralando a cuantos mortífagos salieran a su paso.  
-¡DETENEOS! EL gritó de Hagrid inundó por completo la oscuridad que ahora bañaba el lugar. Había caído la noche y su voz ronca fue dirigida a los gigantes que luchaban sin cesar contra los magos. ¡ASÍ NO VAIS A CONSEGUIR NADA! ¡ÉL NO OS DARÁ LAS LIBERTADES QUE ESPERÁIS! el guardabosques y también profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, vio en vano como su intento era refutado por sus semihermanos. El más alto de todos y seguramente líder de la tribu fue a darle un manotazo, pero una cuerda de luz había salido de la varita del director y se había enroscado en la muñeca de la criatura.  
Hagrid se apresuró a apartarse y dejar a Dumbledore que tratara de razonar con ellos.  
El sonido de un derrape, parecido al rugido de un perro se dejó oír por el escenario de la batalla. Muchos de los presentes miraron hacia arriba y se encontraron una moto voladora surcando los cielos.  
El vehículo giró bruscamente en el aire y bajó en picado, cayendo al asfalto en golpe seco y atropellando a dos mortífagos.  
El hombre que la pilotaba, pisó el freno, bajó de ella y la hizo desaparecer con un encantamiento desvanecedor. Después, se retocó bien la capucha para estar seguro que nadie le veía más que la boca y empuñó una espada de rubíes.  
-¡ES ÉL! gritó uno de los encapuchados y en seguida, más de cinco hombres se dirigieron a su encuentro.  
La luna rebeló su sonrisa, antes de que esquivara dos haces de luz roja y con rápidos movimientos saltara sobre sus oponentes, clavando su arma en los puntos cardinales de sus enemigos, causándoles la muerte instantánea.   
Dumbledore giró el rostro y vio como hacía girar su espada en una rueda y todos los encantamientos que le enviaban eran desviados por los aires. Si se hubiera encontrado en posición de ello, habría aplaudido la maestría que mostraba aquel desconocido.  
-¡Asesino! Rookwood había llegado hasta él empuñando su varita y temiendo las represalias de su señor, estaba dispuesto a acabar el trabajo. Dices que vienes a luchar por una buena causa, pero eres igual a nosotros, matas a tus enemigos. para su sorpresa, el hombre sonrió. Lo había reconocido.  
-Primero, querido Rookwood. el mortífago no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Cómo podía saber quién era aquel hombre si llevaba puesta su máscara? Pero no sabía que Harry se lo había encontrado demasiadas ocasiones como para olvidar su voz y su forma de pelear. yo jamás he dicho que luche por una buena causa...y segundo, lo que me diferencia de vosotros es que vosotros matáis por placer...y yo con un único objetivo.  
-¿Y cuál es ese objetivo? preguntó el mortífago escupiendo en el suelo.  
-Venganza... antes de que Rookwood pudiera decir nada más, yacía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor a causa de la maldición cruciatus.  
El hombre levantó la varita y se detuvo, mirando con repulsión al mortífago que gimoteaba y se arrastraba por el suelo. Esto, por haber intentando matar a Buckbeak murmuró y acto seguido volvió a lanzar la misma maldición.  
Algunos miembros del ministerio se giraron para ver el espectáculo. Era bien sabido que Amelia Bones había sacado hacía unos meses, un decreto que permitía el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables, pero si podían evitarlo, nunca las utilizaban, sin embargo aquel hombre, quién quiera que fuese, había aplicado la maldición cruciatus en dos ocasiones y no parecía arrepentido. Y esto por haber tratado de matar a mis amigos en el Departamento de Misterios. Rookwood apenas podía hablar. Miraba con pavor a su atacante y por mucho que su cabeza le diera vueltas a lo mismo, no era capaz de creer lo que era evidente. Segundos después, la maldición asesina impactaba en su cuerpo y el mortífago moría en el acto, con la expresión de terror palpada en el cuerpo.   
Christine, que lo había visto todo, se quedó mirando a Harry fijamente, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Sabía los motivos que había tenido para hacerlo y los comprendía, pero muy dentro de su ser temía que toda esa ira que recorría al muchacho pudiera volverse en su contra, por eso mismo, debían actuar con rapidez. Su última carta debía desvelarse con primicia, pero para ello primero tenían que sacar a Voldemort de su escondite y aquello no iba a resultar una labor fácil.  
Estaba tan pendiente de sus pensamientos que recibió un violento empujón por detrás y rodó unos metros por el suelo, desarmándola. Uno de los gigantes estaba frente a ella. La mujer abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, no tenía defensa posible. Alzó las manos para disponer de su energía, pero se dio cuenta con horror que la magia no era suficiente para propinar una ola de energía. Se había desgastado en la batalla y al no estar recuperada del todo, se había quedado sin fuerzas. El gigante levantó la pierna, dispuesto a aplastarla.  
-¡CHRISTINE! Lupin salió como un rayo y se abrazó a la mujer para ser él quién recibiera el impacto. Ambos cerraron los ojos, pero al cabo de unos instantes, al ver que nada sucedía, los volvieron a abrir. Un escudo de fuerza los había protegido. Miraron en ambas direcciones y vieron al hombre extraño con las manos alzadas, los había protegido.  
Harry sacó de nuevo la espada y con una sola mano la lanzó por los aires y ésta impactó en la frente del gigante, dándole muerte al instante. Cesó el escudo de energía que protegía a sus profesores y sin decir nada, corrió hasta la criatura, extrajo la espada de la frente y siguió la pelea como si nada.  
Lupin respiró hondo y vio que estaba completamente pegado al cuerpo de Christine, que parecía muy aliviada. En un acto reflejo se abrazó más a ella.  
-Creí que te perdía...susurró. La mujer temblaba bajo sus brazos. Al darse cuenta, Lupin se separó y la cogió de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. ¿Estás bien? la profesora lo miró unos instantes y bajó la mirada. No podía mentirle, se encontraba en un estado lamentable, sin apenas fuerzas.  
-Sobreviviré. sonrió y tras apretarle brevemente la mano, cogió su espada y su varita del suelo y corrió a seguir luchando.  
La batalla se estaba tornando mucho más violenta. Únicamente quedaban dos gigantes en pie, pero todavía había muchos mortífagos. El extraño individuo había salvado a los aurores y a los miembros de la Orden un centenar de ocasiones y no parecía para nada cansado, aunque cada vez tenía más adversarios.  
-¡LE MATARÉ! gruñó Bellatrix viendo desde la lejanía como uno a uno sus hombres iban cayendo. Pero su esposo la cogió del brazo y la retuvo.  
-Deja que ellos se ocupen. No puede vencerlos a todos, acabará agotándose...  
-¡Pero ha matado a Rookwood! ¡Si no hacemos algo el amo nos castigará! Rodolphus maldijo su suerte. Por un lado no quería arriesgarse, pero por el otro estaba el hecho de que su señor podía ser mucho más cruel que la punta de la espada de ese hombre. Si el ataque no salía bien, tendrían muchos problemas.  
Como si el encapuchado los hubiera escuchado, se deshizo de dos de sus oponentes y se apareció rodeado de una luz blanquecina, delante de ellos.  
-Un placer encontrarnos... saludó a modo de reverencia. Bellatrix no pudo soportar más su ironía y levantó la varita.  
-¡CRUCIO! el hombre esquivó la maldición sin ningún tipo de problema y luego volvió a desaparecer. Los dos Lestrange miraron de un lado a otro, pero no lo encontraban. Acto seguido, el hombre reapareció detrás de la mujer y la cogió de las solapas, colocándose muy cerca de ella, haciendo que sus respiraciones se cruzaran.  
-Eres muy temperamental...Bella... sonrió el hombre. No deberías empezar un duelo que no puedes ganar.  
-¡Expelliarmus! el otro Lestrange había tratado de desarmar al hombre, pero éste, con un rápido movimiento había vuelto a desaparecer y se había colocado a unos metros de distancia, manteniendo la prudencia.  
-¡Te mataremos! aseguró Bellatrix. A diferencia de en Junio, no utilizaba aquella estúpida voz infantil, sino que su tono era áspero y cargado de rabia. El hombre soltó una carcajada y negó con el dedo índice.  
-No tendrías que hacer promesas que sabes que no puedes cumplir...  
-¿Quién eres, bastardo? Rodolphus comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Esa simple frase propició que el hombre volviera a reír a pierna suelta.  
-¿Bastardo yo? No, creo que no...quizás deberíais preguntar a vuestro señor...su origen no es...¿cómo lo llama él? Ah, sí,...limpio...sangre limpia...  
-¡Cierra tu asquerosa bocaza! bramó Bellatrix y lanzó una nueva maldición que fue desviada por un escudo de fuerza.  
-Decidle a vuestro amo que espero con impaciencia que me haga una visita... bajo la mirada boquiabierta de los mortífagos, el hombre se dio la vuelta y alzó los brazos, concentrando energía. Igual que la última vez, una energía blanquecina comenzó a inundar su cuerpo, pero era de menor calibre, seguramente porque ahora habían muchos menos obstáculos por el medio. La luz salió de su cuerpo disparada como una bala y rodeó a los enmascarados y a los gigantes, pasando de largo por los demás. En pocos segundos, las dos criaturas cayeron al suelo sin vida alguna y los demás mortífagos quedaron inconscientes.  
En cuanto eso ocurrió, los aurores se apresuraron a atarlos con cuerdas, para impedir su huída.   
El hombre y Christine intercambiaron una mirada y la profesora despareció del lugar. Entonces Harry se giró hacia los únicos dos mortífagos que no se habían desplomado y les sonrió maliciosamente.  
-¿Por qué nos dejas con vida? preguntó de mal talante Rodolphus. ¿Por qué has impedido que la luz llegue a nosotros?  
-Creo recordar que tenéis un mensaje que transmitir a vuestro señor...¿no es cierto? En realidad creo que es mejor dejaros con vida y que él mismo se encargue de castigaros, ¿no crees? Los Lestrange le miraron con odio, pero no encontraron palabras paras decir, así que, antes de que los aurores se acercaran a apresarlos, desaparecieron con un chasquido.  
El hombre se quedó observando al vacío durante unos segundos y luego se colgó la espada en la espalda, observando con un gesto de total seriedad los cadáveres que había por el suelo.  
Albus Dumbledore se aproximó hasta él y se detuvo a unos dos metros, observándole detenidamente.   
-Ha sido una gran pelea, te felicito. el anciano se mostró cordial y el hombre, que se había puesto a la defensiva, relajó su rostro. Dumbledore le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó.  
-Muchas gracias, Dumbledore. el director no preguntó cómo le conocía porque la obviedad habría contestado por él. No había muchas personas en el mundo mágico que no supieran quién era.   
-¿Puedo preguntar a quién tengo el honor de reconocer el mérito de la victoria? el hombre sonrió y el director pudo captar esa muestra de amabilidad, pero la boca era lo único que distinguía de su rostro.  
-Como comprenderá, no llevo la capucha por un motivo de comodidad. Me gustaría mantener mi identidad en las sombras.  
-Supongo que tendrás tus motivos.  
-Así es. confirmó el hombre, que había vuelto a ponerse serio.  
-¿Puedo preguntar al menos la edad que tienes? No pareces muy mayor.  
-No lo soy. confirmó el encapuchado. Tengo veinticuatro años.   
-Eres muy joven para pelear de esa manera...además posees extrañas habilidades... Dumbledore pretendía obtener información sin parecer demasiado evidente y molesto. La prudencia siempre había sido su fuerte.  
-Soy mitad arcángel explicó el muchacho sin expresión alguna. pero estoy seguro que ya lo sabía...¿me equivoco? También soy mitad mago. Tuve buenos maestros...  
-Entiendo. susurró el director. Es extraño que un hombre con tu poder no se haya dejado ver hasta ahora... Harry volvió a sonreír. Estaba seguro que Dumbledore se había tragado el tema de la edad por la seriedad como estaba llevando la conversación, pero lo que trataba de averiguar era si tenía alguna relación con Christine.  
-Nací en Londres, pero digamos que he estado apartado de aquí mucho tiempo...he regresado porque consideré necesario hacerlo y si ustedes me lo permiten pelearé al lado de la Orden del Fénix para tratar de derrotar a Voldemort. Dumbledore se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos. No sólo conocía la existencia de la Orden del Fénix sino que además había pronunciado el nombre del mago tenebroso sin ningún temor.  
-Parece sorprendido.  
-Si te soy sincero, lo estoy. confesó el director. No esperaba tal valentía por tu parte...no muchos son los que pronuncian el nombre de Voldemort sin temor alguno y en cuanto a la Orden...  
-Ya le he dicho que tuve buenos maestros. explicó el hombre jugueteando con su varita, pero siempre manteniéndola en la penumbra. Dumbledore la había visto más de una vez y el hecho que fuera la hermana gemela de la de Voldemort facilitaba su identificación. No hay nada que yo no sepa. Mis características...especiales me permiten tener acceso a un sinfín de datos...  
-Entonces será un placer que te unas a nosotros. accedió el director con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Se lo agradezco.  
-Hay una cosa que me intriga...por como hablas y por como tratabas a los mortífagos me ha dado la sensación que conocías a Voldemort...¿estoy en un error? el hombre no contestó de inmediato y no porque no tuviera respuesta. Medía las palabras con sumo cuidado, pero recordar el motivo por el que conocía a Voldemort no le resultaba fácil de exponer.  
-Está en lo cierto. confirmó. Digamos que...nos hemos visto alguna que otra vez...  
-¿Sabes? Me estaba preguntando porqué has decidido regresar...porqué no te manifestaste antes... Dumbledore entornó los ojos. No tenía campo visual libre para tratar de entrar en la mente de aquel hombre, pero estaba completamente seguro que no hubiera podido acceder. Aquel desconocido poseía una gran magia en su interior.  
-Necesité tiempo para comprender las cosas... susurró el hombre simplemente.  
-Ya veo. el director sabía que estaba alargando en exceso la conversación pero durante la batalla se había dado cuenta de una cosa y necesitaba confirmación.  
-Como buen arcángel, posees un dominio envidiable de la espada...¿te importaría dejarme verla un instante? el hombre carraspeó y trató de que su voz sonara amable.  
-No quisiera ser grosero, pero mi tiempo es muy limitado y debo irme...espero tener el gusto de volver a hablar con usted en otro momento...  
-Bien, entonces, gracias de nuevo y ya nos veremos...¨ el hombre realizó un movimiento tosco con la cabeza y después de hacer aparecer su moto con un movimiento de varita, se montó en ella y sobrevoló los cielos, tal y como había llegado.  
Albus Dumbledore se quedó unos minutos observando la oscuridad de la noche, tratando de entrelazar cabos sueltos. No había obtenido mucha información de aquel hombre, pero al menos sabía su edad. Escuchó sirenas de ambulancias lejanas...los muggles se acercaban al lugar y tendrían que darse prisa en simular un accidente y desmemorizar a los que estaban allí.  
Vio como los medimagos llegaban y atendían a los heridos, comprobando también los cadáveres.  
El viejo director, reconoció con pesar a más de un auror del ministerio que había fallecido. Y de no ser por aquel extraño individuo, ninguno habría quedado con vida. ¿Pero quién era? ¿Por qué no habría acudido al ataque de San Mungo? Lo que había visto aquella noche le hacían tener una ligera idea de lo que ocurría, pero tendría que ser muy cauto a la hora de actuar.   
-Director... Remus Lupin se acercó a él con el rostro visiblemente afectado, por todas las bajas que se habían efectuado.  
-Esto aún no ha acabado... señaló el anciano con la voz queda y se apresuró a dirigirse al jefe se los aurores para entablar conversación con él.   
Lupin miró todos los cadáveres de los mortífagos y se preguntó una vez más quién podría ser aquel individuo, que los había salvado a él y a Christine. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar? Lo conocía, estaba seguro, lo conocía...

Harry se despertó aquella mañana muy temprano. Faltaban todavía dos horas para el comienzo de las clases y el sol aún no había salido del todo por el horizonte.  
Una nueva pesadilla se había encargado de martirizarlo. Suspirando con resignación, se duchó, se vistió y con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, bajó a desayunar al Gran Comedor.   
Como había esperado, no había nadie allí, ni alumnos ni profesores. En cuanto se sentó en la silla, leche, tostadas, mermelada, gachas y todo tipo de alimentos comenzaron a aparecer.  
Harry cogió una jarra y se rellenó la taza con café con leche y después, con mucha parsimonia, tomó una tostada para untarla con mermelada. No tenía ninguna prisa, después de todo, no tenía nada que hacer antes de su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.   
De pronto, se escuchó un estallido en el recinto y miles de lechuzas negras comenzaron a entrar disparadas, dejando caer sobre los asientos el diario el Profeta.  
-¡Vaya juego de niños! exclamó Harry indignado y tranquilamente, levantó la mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda daba un mordisco a su tostada y cerró el puño con furia, provocando así, que todas las estrafalarias aves, estallaran en mil pedazos, provocando graznidos de dolor y dejando caer alguna que otra pluma. ¿Esto ha sido todo? ironizó Harry cogiendo su ejemplar del Profeta y mirando la primera plana. Y Dumbledore no ha encontrado la forma de deshacerse de ellas...patético...  
Media hora después, sus compañeros comenzaron a llegar para desayunar, así como algunos profesores.  
-¡Eh, yo no tengo hoy mi periódico! exclamó indignado Seamus Finnigan.  
-¡Yo tampoco! corroboró Parvati y quitó con asco una pluma negra de su asiento. ¿Habrá fallado la magia de Quién-tú-sabes? Harry dejó de leer la crónica y soltó un bufido de desesperación.  
-¿Desde cuando vuelve a ser "Quién-tú-sabes"? preguntó con sorna.  
-Perdona, respondió Parvati haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Pero yo no hablo con cerdos.  
-¡Basta ya! Ginny acababa de llegar y se había sentado justo en frente de Harry con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Siempre tienen que haber discusiones? Así no vamos a solucionar nada.  
-Lo siento Ginny. se disculpó Parvati mirando a Harry como si fuera un parásito. Pero es que no soporto su prepotencia.  
-¿Prepotente yo? ironizó Harry.  
-Pues sí, mira, ahora que lo mencionas, lo eres. Lavander había salido en defensa de su amiga. Ahora que eres el empollón de la clase gracias a que te has convertido en un marginado te das muchos aires de grandeza...  
-Si no te importa, querida. respondió Harry mordazmente. Yo ya era el mejor estudiante de la clase antes de que me convirtiera en un marginado...como tú dices. Y no me doy aires...aunque es evidente que podría hacerlo.  
-¿Podéis dejarlo ya? suplicó Hermione. Tenía mala cara aquella mañana, seguramente porque acababa de terminar de leer el periódico. Mira esto y preocúpate por cosas así... Parvati y Lavander cogieron el periódico a la vez y comenzaron a leer horrorizadas las bajas que se habían efectuado en el último ataque, producido la noche anterior.  
-Es horrible... susurró Neville que también lo estaba leyendo. ¡Eh, mirad! ¡Aquí vuelven a hablar de ese extraño hombre! el rostro de Harry se había ensombrecido al escuchar el número de bajas y ese detalle no pasó inadvertido para Hermione.  
Instintivamente, miró a la mesa de profesores y vio que Christine se encontraba bastante recuperada, aunque parecía muy preocupada. Apretó los puños contra las rodillas. Había llegado demasiado tarde, no había podido evitar las bajas de un sinfín de muggles y por no desplegar todo su poder también habían muerto magos. Ojoloco Moody estaba ingresado en San Mungo pese a que su estado era estable, dentro del peligro, pero al menos, nadie de la Orden había muerto.  
-¿Has leído esto, Potter? Harry se dio la vuelta furioso de ser llamado por su apellido por el que antes era su mejor amigo. Ron tenía el rostro crispado de rabia y balanceaba el diario el Profeta con su mano derecha. ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar que sigan ocurriendo estas cosas?  
-¡Es suficiente, Ron! Hermione se había puesto de pie y trataba de frenar una evidente discusión. ¡Harry no puede hacer nada y tú lo sabes!  
-¡Claro que puede! exclamó Ron. ¿No lo dice esa Profecía? ¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¿Por qué no vas a sacar tu arrogancia contra esos mortífagos? Harry también se levantó, pero la expresión de su rostro, pese a ser fría, no era de enfado. Más bien parecía decepcionado.  
-¡Sí, yo estoy con Ron! exclamó Seamus. ¿Por qué no haces nada con tu extraordinario poder, Potter? Durante años te han tenido protegido en una cajita de cristal, no has expuesto a peligros, si eres Harry Potter para recibir protección también lo eres para luchar en la guerra.  
-¿Pero estáis locos? gritó Neville haciéndose escuchar por encima de sus compañeros. ¿Cómo queréis que un chico de dieciséis años se enfrente a Vol...Voldemort?  
-¡Cierra la boca, Longbotton! ¡A ti nadie te ha dado velo en este entierro! replicó Ron y Neville, que nunca era violento apretó los puños dispuesto a abalanzarse contra él.  
-¡Parad, parad! rogó Ginny. ¡Estáis haciendo lo que Voldemort desea! ¡Enfrentándonos entre nosotros, creando disturbios sólo empeorará las cosas! y entonces, Harry, que no había intervenido para nada en la conversación, se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió en silencio por el Gran Comedor. Dos personas sonrieron desde la mesa de profesores, antes de que el gritó de Ron se escuchara por todo el Gran Comedor.  
-¡Sí, corre, huye como un cobarde! Harry simplemente, lo ignoró.


	30. San Valentín yalgo más

**Olassssss gente! Q tal? Bien? Asqueados de tantos exámenes? Sí, lo entiendo, jajaj. Espero no haber tardado demasiado en subir este capi, pero he de decir que me encanta, es uno de mis capítulos preferidos aunque sé que la mitad del mundo no estará de acuerdo conmigo, porq? No tardaréis en averiguarlo. En fin, agradeceros vuestros reviews porq sois estupendos y esperar q os guste lo máximo posible este capi. Un besazos para Pekenyita y Crisy Weasley, gente, pasaros por sus ficts "Always on my mind" y "james vs Harry" porq son estupendos y nada más. Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**Reviews:**

**D.Alatriste: **Olasss! Jaajja, sips, la acción es lo más costoso de escribir, pero da mucho juego. A ver, lo de los poderes, te cuento. Depende también del tipo de arcángel y lo poderoso q sea, la curiosidad de Harry y de Christine es q ambos son brujos y arcángeles al mismo tiempo, lo cual es algo q no es común, a decir verdad, sólo están ellos dos y alan si estuviera vivo. Así q su cuerpo, tiene la capacidad de generar más energía porq tiene mucha más magia acumulado, pero sí, son limitados. Es decir, si el arcángel en sí ha gastado mucha energía se va deteriorando y más durante una guerra, q por muchas pociones q tomes, al cuerpo no le da tiempo a recomponerse. Pueden aguantar mientras haya energía en su cuerpo, pero conforme se va vaciando, ellos van perdiendo fuerzas, eso es lo q le pasa a christine. A luchado durante muchas batallas seguidas y mucho tiempo y su cuerpo no ha descansado lo suficiente para recomponerse, así q digamos, q está muriendo poco a poco. Es verdad, tenía un poco abandonados a los demás, por eso decidí ponerlos porq ya tocaba. Respecto a Dumbledore, la verdad es q esto ya lo expliqué. Teóricamente, un arcángel solo puede serlo por nacimiento, con Harry sen hizo una excepcion y para ello se alteraron las leyes de la naturaleza, lo cual tendrá consecucias, así q nadie puede imaginar q Harry sea ese hombre cuando nunca antes ha sido un arcángel, entiendes? Bueno, ahora sí me despido. Besazos!

**(-):** Gracias!

**Virgi: **Olasss! Me alegro q te guste! Noooo, Harry no se enamorará de Chol, por dios, tan mala no soy, su amor es para Ginny, jaaa. Siento q por mi culpa te dejaran sin internet, ajajaj, pero es q hija hasa las 5 de la mañana...uffff, ajaaj. No, no te has saltado nada, Chris no le ha explicado aún a Harry porqué no fue a la casa de los Potter y respecto a qien mata a Dani y a Alan, lo sabrás más adelante...un poqito de paciencia, ajaja. Estoy de acuerdo en lo de Ron, Ron es Ron, jajaaj, y bueno se está equivocando...pero ya veremos lo q pasa con él. Y bueno, ya he dicho q una unica persona será la q descubra el pastel de Harry antes de tiempo y Hermione está entre las calificadas para hacerlo. Bueno es todo, q sepas q me encantan los reviews largos y q me motivan mucho a la hora de escribir, ajajaj, así q te lo agradeazco. Besos!

**Veruka: **Olasss! Siii, no he tardado casi, jajaja. A ver...Cho, jaajjaaj, no es tan mala como piensas, ya lo verás, sólo está enamorada. Segundo, en la batalla, sí, Harry se muestra más fuerte, más frío, mas poderoso, ese es el cambio q andaba buscando chris. Dumbledore es un mago poderoso, pero no es imaginable q Harry sea el encapuchado, porq es un arcángel y se supone, q un arcángel no puede serlo sino ha nacido así, pero con Harry se hizo una excepción. Lo de Ron, piensa q harry le ha hecho mucho daño y él no sabe porqué lo ha hecho, es logica su reaccion. Bueno, eso es todo, un besazo muy fuerte!

**Gandulfo: **Muchas gracias!

**Amnydic1991:**Olassss! Me alegro q te guste este fict, así como el de Herencia. No, Emy se refería a todo en sí cuando hablaba del destino, eso por supuesto, incluye a Ginny. Besos!

**Manuel-manny: **Graciasss! Mira q sois majos en los reviews. Para q se den cuenta todavía fslta un poqito, así q paciencia y tranquilo, q habrá muchas más batallas. Besos!

**Sacru: **Olass! Jajaaj, ahora ya estás a gusto sí, jajaj, lamento informarte q todavía queda un poqito para q todos sepan la verdad, tanto como...unos 18 capítulos más o menos(o eso espero) ajajaja. Besos!

**Alpha X: **Olasss! Tienes razón, hay un error ahí en lo de las serpientes, fallo mío por no corregirlo. Respecto a lo de impredecible, jajajajaj, sí, supongo q soy muy difícil, pero es q no me gustan las cosas sencillas, cuanto más rebuscado, más feliz soy yo. Jaja. Christine. A ver, no la juzgues por lo q dice, ella ha sufrido muchísimo y más de una vez se ha planteado el dejar de vivir, pero no lo ha hecho porque en el fondo, sabía q Harry la necesitaba. Así q es normal q ella quiera sacrificarse ahora, piensa q no tiene a nadie en este mundo. Besos!

**Absintheaddict:** Olasss! Cómo es eso q no tenéis talento? Recuerda una cosa, todo el mundo puede hacer algo bien siempre q se lo proponga, yo no tengo talento, pero para mí escribir algo muy importante en mi vida y me ha dado muchas satisfacciones así q pongo el alma en cada palabra. Ui, q cursi me estoy volviendo, jaajja. Siento no poder actualizar antes, pero hago lo q puedo de verdad, voy a tratar de hacerlo más deprisa. Y respecto al libro, no, no lo he leído pero tomaré nota de él para hacerlo. Besos!

**Catalina: **Olasss! No entendéis a Chris no es q ella quiera morir, es q ella piensa q debe hacerlo, q es su obligación y se siente culpable por lo q pasó. Respecto a Dumbledore, jajajajaj, sí, lo de la espada ha sido un fallo de Harry, pero ya veremos. Besos!

**Ginnyalis: **Gracias! Espero q te sigan gustando!

**Miyuki: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, eres muy amable. Me alegro q te guste mi fict. Para q se descubra lo de Harry faltan todavía muchoossss capis. Paciencia! Chao!

**Kaily: **Olasss! Sí, es q el entretenimiento preferido de los profes es jodernos la vida, jajaja. A ver, exactamente, exactamente, no será christine la q le cuente a Harry porq no pudo ir a rescatar a los potter. Y bueno, siendo el salvador, alguna vez harry y voldie tendran q luchar. Lo de H/G,...paciencia, ya veremos q pasa con ellos. Besazos!

**Ellie Bennet: **Olasss! Uffff, el sentimiento de culpabilidad no le deja de repetir a Christine q ella debe sacrificarse por harry, de ahí lo de la muerte. Ron no tiene ni idea de lo de harry, así q es lógico q lo trate así. E estos momentos, quedan unos 20 capis más o menos, ajajaj, todavía son muchos. Besos!

**Dany-kanuto: **Entiende a Ron, el pobre no tiene ni idea de nada, jajaja.

**Paola: Hola Paola! Yo estoy bien ,que faena lo de la universidad, es verdad que la universidad mata, totalmente de acuerdo. Muchas gracias por todo, a partir de ahora la trama cada vez se agilizará más y la historia cojera más ritmo. Te gusta Chris? Gracias! Porque de hecho, Chris tiene muchas cosas de mi, como dices cada personaje que uno crea es como un hijo y es imposible no agregarle cosas de ti, rasgos de tu propio carácter. Muchas gracias de nuevo y espero vernos pronto. Besos!**

**Usagi-Chan: **Gracias! UHF, para q ron se entere...aun queda tela. Bueno, espero q te diga gustando,. Muaks!

**Alucard: **Olasss! Pegar yo a Ron? Nooooo, pobre niño, si es q es muy tonto y no se entera. Umm, tema Chris. Ella no se va a llegar a recuperar del todo hasta el final de la Guerra, porq irá descargando energía, pero sí q peleará como siempre. Sí, me gusta mucho tus reviews, jajaaj, me encanta q preguntes y q opines sobre todo, la verdad es q te ayuda a analizar mejor tu historia y así tirar hacia delante. A mí Neruda me gusta mucho, en especial ese libro, pero tampoco soy dada a la poesía lo q pasa q neruda es un genio y me impactó su forma de escribir. La segunda y tercera parte del fict de Malala están en otra página de ficts, por eso yo los he leído, pero sé q ella publicará sus partes también aquí. A ver, lo de Chris y remus. Remus siempre ha estado enamorado de Christine, pero ella, siento decirlo, está enamorada de Dani todavíao al menos eso cree, con lo qual es bastante difícil q acepte algo con Remus. Cho. Jajajjaj, Cho no es tan mala como pensáis, aunq entiendo q no te caiga bien, pero en mi fict no será tan mala, ya lo verás. El engaño de Harry a Dumbledore cuela, sí, jaaj, Harry cuando adopta la personalidad del salvador hasta cambia la forma de hablar, la voz se le hace más ronca, se vuelve más frío...es decir, q sí, aparenta ser mucho más mayor. Bien, respecto a lo q hará Rowling he de confesar q no tengo ni la más remota idea, ajaja, esa mujer es demasiado lista para mío. Bueno, suerte en el cole y besos!

**Mariet Malfoy: **Graciaas! Me allegro q te haya gustado. Sí, hay muchas muertes, pero es una guerra. Dumbledore no sacará nada en claro de Harry, la verdad, jaajja. Y sí, los de Gryffindor la tienen tomada con él, pero ya se darán cuenta. Besos!

**ATH: **Olasss! Gracias! Me alegro q te guste mi fict. Umm, tienes razón, es Ravenclaw, una amiga mía siempre me lo está recordando y yo siempre caigo en el mismo fallo. Jajaj, y respecto a lo de Cho, me has hecho dudar, jaaja, lo miraré bien. Besos!

Slow Death 182: Olasss! Me alegra q te haya gustado el capi. A Ron hay q entenderlo no es q sea tonto es q se deja llevar por las emociones más q los demás. Si Harry es capaz de engañar a Dumbledore es lógico q sea capaz de hacerlo con Ron. Y bueno, Neville siempre me ha parecido muy justo, así q me gusta q vaya adquiriendo valentía poco a poco, ya lo hace en el 5 libro. Besos! 

**MayeEvans: **Muchas gracias! Me alegra oír eso. A mí también me gusta esa personalidad fría de Harry. Besos!

**Aidee: **Olass! Bueno, ahora estoy tardando mucho menos en actualizar, jajaja. Me alegro q te guste el fict. Si, Harry lo esta pasando un poquito mal, pero es normal en él, no? Jaaja. Y Ron...hay q darle tiempo. Besos!

**Loganblack: **Olasss! Gracias! Pero no, jajajaj, el capítulo es igual de largo q siempre, unas palabras más menos, pero igual. Se te habrá hecho corto a ti. Besos!

**CAPÍTULO 30: SAN VALENTÍN Y...ALGO MÁS.  
**

El catorce de Febrero llegó mucho antes de lo que todos esperaban. Las clases se habían intensificado, los profesores no hacían más que recordar que faltaba poco para los exámenes y que Sexto era un curso difícil.  
Ginny y Luna no parecían mucho más desahogadas. Aquel año realizarían sus TIMOS y a causa de la guerra, los profesores se habían puesto mucho más severos y rigurosos.  
La inminente salida a Hogsmade no se había tomado con gran ilusión entre el profesorado. Más de la mitad de ellos tendrían que acompañar a los alumnos al pueblo y estar haciendo guardia junto a los aurores del ministerio, mientras que la otra mitad se quedaba en Hogwarts para no abandonar a los estudiantes de cursos inferiores y que no tenían permiso para la salida.  
Pero ninguno de ellos estaba preocupado por su protección. Todo el mundo sabía que si Harry Potter no estaba en el colegio, no habría nada que enfocara la atención del mago tenebroso.  
En otras circunstancias, hasta los alumnos habrían recelado de la salida a Hogsmade, pero en un día tan señalado y habiendo tenido tan poco que celebrar en tanto tiempo, se habían propuesto pasarlo en grande.  
Algunos profesores habían insistido bastante al director para que anulara la salida, no deseaban correr ningún riesgo, pero Dumbledore era de la opinión de que no se debía cambiar el modo de vida por culpa de Voldemort, que era eso precisamente lo que él y sus mortífagos deseaban.  
Así que, el sábado día catorce, un grupo bastante numeroso de estudiantes, se agrupaba en el vestíbulo, esperando a que Filch pasara lista y poder montar en los carruajes que los llevarían directos a Hogsmade.  
Harry y Cho se encontraron entre la aglomeración de gente y se juntaron para hablar.  
La chica se había puesto unos piratas y llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas y por encima un abrigo muy bonito. Harry también vestía al modo muggle. Se había engominado el pelo, pero la rebeldía de éste producía que hubiese quedado algo desordenado y suelto a la altura de los hombros. Llevaba unos vaqueros bajos y una camisa negra de manga larga. Llevaba de la mano a Cho y con su otra mano libre, sujetaba una cazadora oscura. Ambos conversaban alegremente, de hecho, hacía mucho que Harry no sonreía tanto.  
-Creo que voy a vomitar. dijo Ginny alzándose de puntillas y viendo la escenita de la pareja.  
-Lo hace porque sabe que le estás mirando. opinó Hermione distraídamente, mientras observaba la gran cantidad de estudiantes que había arremolinados. No me trago el cuento de que a Harry le guste Cho, Ginny, de verdad...  
-Si quieres voy y le parto la cara. aseguró Ron frotándose los nudillos. Estaba rojo de rabia.  
-¡No, por favor! suplicó Ginny angustiada. ¿No te basta con el numerito que montasteis el otro día en el Gran Comedor?  
-Se lo buscó. replicó Ron. También estaba muy guapo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una sudadera blanca de marca.  
-No hiciste más que repetir necedades. suspiró Hermione abrochándose el último botón de su abrigo. Todavía hacía mucho frío. Primero, tú no querías que Harry fuera a pelear, lo dijiste para hacerle daño. Si estuviera en peligro correrías detrás de él como siempre hemos hecho. Y segundo, sabes muy bien que por mucho que lo diga una Profecía, Harry no puede hacer nada contra Voldemort y menos ahora.  
-Pues déjame decirte que estás en un error. le espetó Ron utilizando una voz hiriente y burlona. Por mí como si lo matan, me da igual...  
-¡Sí claro y los burros vuelan! canturreó Hermione. Ni en tus más adorables sueños podrías jurarme eso...  
-¿Podéis parar de discutir? gruñó Ginny pasando al lado del conserje y dando los nombres para que les permitieran salir. ¡Me ponéis enferma y eso que es San Valentín!  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? preguntó Ron resentido.  
-Pues que deberías invitar a Hermione a tomar algo en vez de ser un capullo integral con ella. Ron vio como su hermana se unía a Luna y ambas subían en uno de los carruajes. Se quedó tan anonadado que no vio la cara de perplejidad que Hermione había adoptado. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos hasta que llegó Seamus por detrás y los arrastró hasta uno de los transportes, que volvían a ser arrastrados por thestrals.  
Cho y Harry se montaron con Neville y con Euan, pero ninguno tuvo mucho tema de conversación. Así que cuando llegaron a Hogsmade, Neville se marchó a buscar a Dean y a Seamus y Euan con sus compañeros de curso.  
Cho y Harry se quedaron solos, lo cual fue un alivio.  
-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? preguntó Cho mientras paseaban y miraban los escaparates de las tiendas.  
-¡Ah, no! replicó Harry haciéndose el dolido. Señorita, es San Valentín y las damas eligen. Cho se tapó la boca para no reírse y Harry aprovechó el momento para parar a un vendedor de flores y comprar una rosa roja preciosa. Una rosa para una belleza... recitó, haciendo una reverencia y dándole la flor a Cho, que no pudo aguantar la carcajada.  
-Gracias. Mira que haces el payaso...  
-¿Yo? rió Harry. ¡Qué va! Y bueno...como nuestra última cita no salió bien, pues mejor que enmendemos el error...¿quieres ir donde la otra vez?  
-La verdad, es el local más indicado para estas fechas.  
-No se hable más. dijo Harry y cogiendo a Cho de la mano, se encaminaron hacia el salón de té de Madam Pudipié.  
Entrar fue un alivio porque en la calle hacía bastante frío. Era un sitio pequeño y caluroso, donde todo parecía estar decorado con flecos y lazos. Estaba adornado por San Valentín con querubines dorados, suspendidos sobre cada una de las mesitas redondas, que de vez en cuando soltaban confeti de color de rosa. A Harry le siguió pareciendo una cursilería, pero como le apetecía estar con Cho y se sentía a gusto con ella, no comentó nada. Pero estaba claro que cuando uno estaba enamorado, aquellas cursilerías acababan por hacer gracia. Harry se imaginó viniendo allí con Ginny y esa idea prendió fuego en su cabeza, le hubiese encantado. Ni siquiera hubiera visto el horrible cupido que colgaba del pecho y lanzaba flechas de papel a todo aquel que pasaba por debajo suyo. Se hubiera dedicado a perderse en los ojos de Ginny, en sus labios...  
-¿Nos ponemos allí? Cho rompió la magia del momento. Harry se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a una mesa algo apartada de las demás. El local estaba lleno de alumnos de Hogwarts, pero también de algunas parejas de adultos. A Harry no le sorprendió ver a Davies, el capitán de quidditch del equipo de Ravencraw, sentado con su nueva conquista. Padma Patil también estaba allí, llevaba unas semanas saliendo con Terry Bott, para celos de su hermana, quién también había puesto los ojos en él.  
Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar allí a Ernie MacMillan acompañado de una chica de Hufflepuff que cursaba tercero. Parecía que todo el colegio se había puesto de acuerdo para empezar a despertar las hormonas.  
Harry y Cho se sentaron bajo la atenta mirada de algunos estudiantes, pero ellos los ignoraron.  
-¿Qué vais a tomar, queridos? Madam Pundipié se había acercado a ellos para tomar nota. Era una mujer robusta, peinada con un negro y reluciente moño. Harry tuvo la repulsión de acordarse de tía Marge, pero la voz amable de la mujer le hizo cambiar de parecer.  
-Yo quiero un té con limón, por favor. pidió Cho. La mujer anotó en la libreta y miró a Harry esperando. El chico pensó que era mejor no ser descortés y comportándose como un caballero y pidió lo mismo.  
Harry miró a su alrededor y comprobó con alegría que Ernie parecía tener serios problemas para declararse a la chica. Se había puesto muy colorado y parecía estar tartamudeando. Sin darse cuanta, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
-¿De qué te ríes? preguntó Cho que no había parado de observarle.  
-De Ernie. Parece estar en un aprieto... Cho giró la cabeza disimuladamente y también sonrió. Era verdad, había muchos chicos que tardaban años en declararse a una chica.  
-Pareces disfrutar de su problema.  
-Y lo hago. aseguró Harry centrando la mirada en la chica. Realmente, Cho era muy guapa. Ellos me odian ¿no¿Por qué tendría que ser amable?  
-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Todavía no entiendo los motivos que tienen para detestarte tanto... Cho se retorció las manos un poco preocupada. Harry sonrió. La chica se preocupaba mucho por él y de hecho, era la única que lo apoyaba en estos momentos, junto con Neville.  
-Bueno, digamos que el incidente con Ginny no me dio mucha popularidad...¿verdad?  
-Pero eso no es motivo para que todo el colegio se ponga en tu contra.  
-Lo sé, y menos sin saber lo que realmente ocurrió. explicó Harry. Algunos vieron la discusión con Ron, pero los rumores se alejan bastante de la realidad.  
-Eso mismo pienso yo...aunque no sé exactamente lo que pasó...  
-Cho yo...  
-¡No! la chica levantó la mano y sonrió sinceramente. No quiero que me expliques nada. Sé que te incomoda hablar de ello, prefiero que disfrutemos juntos...  
-Me parece perfecto. Harry la cogió de las manos y le sonrió agradecido. Cho se sonrojó, pero ambos se separaron cuando Madam Pundipié regresó trayendo los dos té.  
-Oh, muchacha. Se podría freír un huevo en tu cara. comentó divertida la mujer mientras se alejaba riéndose por la cara colorada de la chica. Cho y Harry se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.  
Se pasaron el rato hablando acerca del partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin y las posibilidades que tenía Ravencraw de alcanzarlos en la clasificación. Después hablaron de la Profecía y Cho se mostró bastante preocupada por este asunto. Harry le contó lo que habían dicho sus compañeros de casa y la chica le confesó que había escuchado a más alumnos decirlo, pero hizo prometer a Harry que no cometería ninguna locura.  
El muchacho encontró esa promesa muy divertida. Si todos supieran la verdad...para empezar deberían ir tragándose las palabras y ofensas en su contra, porque realmente él había hecho un gran sacrificio para tratar de salvar al mundo. Pero prometer que no se iba a exponer a ningún peligro era puro cinismo, sí, una característica que Harry estaba adoptando poco a poco, puesto que debía fingir delante de todos. No tuvo más remedio que jurarlo y perjurarlo, pero sabía que toda su vida era un riesgo y que, en parte, le gustaba.  
Mientras seguían hablando, Davies ya había llegado a las manos con su novia, como estaban apartados, en una esquina del local donde no podían verlos muchos, se estaban toqueteando de lo lindo. Ernie parecía haber resuelto su problemilla y ahora acariciaba la cara de su chica.  
Harry pagó la cuenta, dejando unas monedas como propina y ambos salieron al exterior. Ya había anochecido. Sabía que a las diez tenían que regresar al punto de encuentro para volver al colegio. Afortunadamente, era sábado y ninguna tienda cerraba hasta las doce, por ser una fecha señalada.  
Harry miró su reloj y vio que eran las ocho. Todavía podrían ir de compras o por lo menos echarle un vistazo a las tiendas.  
Cho estaba encantada. El chico se había portado a las mil maravillas con ella y encima habían logrado no discutir. Este Harry sí que le gustaba, mucho más que el otro, su misteriosa forma de hablar, su madurez, su delicadeza...era todo lo que había soñado.  
Iban hablando y riendo y cogidos de la mano, cuando se dieron de bruces con Christine.  
-¡Oh, disculpe, profesora Byrne! se disculpó Cho que era la que casi la había derribado. Íbamos hablando y no nos dimos cuenta.  
-Ya lo veo. por alguna razón, la voz de Christine no sonaba ni fría ni dura. Parecía muy contenta de verlos juntos. Harry comprendió los motivos y sintió como la rabia lo consumía. Encima de todo lo que había pasado, recochineo. ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?  
-Muy bien. aseguró Cho hablando enérgicamente.  
-Bien, de todas formas, mantened los ojos abiertos¿de acuerdo? los chicos asintieron y se marcharon caminando, no sin que antes Harry maldiciera a su profesora con la mente y ésta sonriera intensamente. ¿Por qué estaba tan contenta de verlos juntos?.  
Pero Christine no era la única que hacía guardia por las calles de Hogsmade. También se encontraron a la profesora Siniestra, el profesor Flitwitck y a Snape. Ese encuentro no fue nada grato, el profesor iba a soltar alguno de sus desplantes cuando Harry cogió a Cho del brazo y ambos salieron corriendo, perdiéndose entre la gente.  
Tampoco pasaron desapercibidos los aurores del ministerio. Iban camuflados, pero Harry podía reconocerlos. Parecían muy nerviosos, y a la vez enfadados por tener que trabajar en un día festivo.  
Ellos caminaron un rato más viendo los escaparates hasta que decidieron entrar en alguna de las tiendas. La primera fue Honeydukes, donde llenaron un saquito de color rojo y en forma de gorro de enano con un montón de nuevos productos. Para Harry las golosinas formaban parte de su pasado, era muy lejano aquel día que había entrado por primera vez con Ron, bajo su capa de invisibilidad y probado toda clase de dulces.  
No, ahora todo aquello parecía de otra vida, había crecido demasiado, parecía un sabio encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño, con un montón de responsabilidades a cumplir y un destino marcado. Sin embargo, ese día estaba decidido a disfrutarlo, así que bajó su máscara de frialdad y compró cuantos dulces le apetecía, igual que Cho.  
La siguiente parada fue en una tienda de deportes. A Cho le hizo mucha gracia, porque decía que los muggles era muy expertos en hacer deporte y que los magos sólo jugaban a quidditch. Así que ambos se compraron unas deportivas y unos guantes de esquiar, prometiendo que algún día irían a la nieve y se deslizarían por la pista más empinada de todas.  
-Eso sí, no respondo si me agarro a ti como una desesperada. rió Cho.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta. siguió la broma Harry. Aunque las botas y los esquís mejor los alquilamos, no me apetece tener que encoger todo esto para guardármelo en el bolsillo...  
Después de aquello visitaron Zonko, pero fiel a los hermanos Weasley, Harry no compró nada y le dijo a Cho que tenía bromas mucho mejores y que gustosamente las pediría por correo.  
Se lo habían pasado de maravilla. Así que, a las diez menos cuarto salieron de la última tienda y se encaminaron hacia donde les esperaban sus profesores. Iban tan juntitos y riéndose tanto, que no se percataron como Ron y Hermione se les quedaban mirando desde la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Ellos tampoco se lo habían pasado mal. Como ni Harry ni Ginny estaban con ellos, se había resignado a pasar el día juntos y eso teniendo que evitar peleas sin un intermediario. Para su sorpresa, lo lograron sin ninguna dificultad y Ron invitó a Hermione a una cerveza de mantequilla, antes de acabar más rojo que las flechas de cupido.  
Pero el ver a Harry tan acaramelado junto con Cho había empañado su felicidad.  
Ginny también se los había encontrado un par de veces mientras iban por las tiendas. Pero como tenía a Luna a su lado y era imposible aburrirse con los disparates de su amiga, pues había tratado de pasar un día de San Valentín conformándose. Habría vendido su alma por estar junto a Harry como lo estaba Cho y por haberle regalado algo por el día de los enamorados, pero las cosas no habían salido bien. Después de haber estado luchado tantos años por su amor, cuando lo había tenido y le había entregado todo, entonces él había convertido algo tan bonito en todo lo despreciable posible.  
Pero su corazón seguía diciéndole que Harry la quería. ¿Por qué si no se había puesto nervioso cuando se habían encontrado¿Por qué ella tenía la sensación de que él siempre la miraba? Y luego estaba lo que Hermione le decía. Iba a averiguar la verdad, tenía que hacerlo y sólo existía una forma. Si tenía que competir con Cho, lo haría.  
Harry y Cho llegaron a la fila algo molestos por tener que irse tan pronto. La tarde se había pasado volando.  
-¡Menudo asco! protestó la chica.  
-No te preocupes...Harry tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, que siempre aventuraba problemas. Dime¿quieres pasar una velada inolvidable y saber lo que es de verdad pasárselo bien? Cho rió a carcajadas.  
-¿Qué estás pensando?  
-Tú déjame a mí.  
Esperaron en la cola para que la profesora McGonagall pasara lista y comprobara que no faltaba ningún alumno. Cuando les tocó el turno a ellos, Harry dio los nombres.  
-Potter y Chan. la profesora de Transformaciones se ajustó las gafas, y tachó sus nombres en la lista, para después mirarlos con reprobación.  
-No parece encontrarse muy mal, señor Potter. estaba claro que la mujer trataba de reprenderle por estar con una nueva chica, después de lo que había ocurrido con Ginny, pero Harry se iba a mostrar lo más borde posible, sabía que el actuar así tenía su recompensa: nadie sospecharía de él.  
-No lo estoy. se encogió de hombros y sonrió.  
-En fin. suspiró la profesora. la prudencia nunca fue el fuerte de su padre...supongo que ha heredado mucho más de él de lo que... pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando recriminaciones así que estiró de Cho y ambos se colaron entre los alumnos que esperaban para subir a los carruajes.  
Entonces esperó el momento adecuado en el que nadie los viera y se arrodilló en el suelo como si buscara algo.  
-Haz lo mismo... le susurró a la chica y ella, sin comprender se agachó de inmediato y notó como Harry la cubría con algo.  
-¿Qué has hecho? preguntó sorprendida.  
-Shssss Harry chistó y le murmuró al oído. Estamos cubiertos por una capa de invisibilidad, ahora tenemos campo libre.  
-¿Tienes una capa invisible? Cho no daba crédito a lo que oía. El chico cada día la sorprendía más.  
-Herencia de mi padre. sonrió Harry. Se levantaron y fueron esquivando a los alumnos para no toparse con nadie y levantar sospechas. Como ya habían pasado la revisión no creía que nadie se preocupara de buscarlos, así que pasaron al lado de la profesora McGonagall y volvieron a introducirse por la calle principal del pueblo.  
Cuando se cercioraron de que nadie pudiera verlos, Harry se volvió a guardar la capa invisible en el bolsillo, después de encogerla y caminaron cogidos de la mano.  
Pese a que había oscurecido había mucha gente por el pueblo. Se notaba que era un día festivo y que todos deseaban disfrutar a lo grande. Había infinidad de parejas de adultos.  
-Llamaremos la atención...creo que somos los únicos estudiantes de colegio... Cho se daba cuenta de que su juventud los delataría y más si había aurores por el pueblo.  
-No te preocupes por eso. Harry volvió a sonreír maliciosamente. No es la primera vez que hago una escapadita así, sólo hay que aprovechar nuestros puntos fuertes. arrastró a Cho a una esquina y él se cubrió con una gran capa negra con capucha, que le cubría el rostro. Después, la apoyó contra una pared y le quitó la goma del pelo, para que el largo cabello oscuro de la chica reluciera mucho más y le diera un toque de madurez. Sacó su varita y le apuntó a la cara, maquillándola levemente, pero con un rojo carmesí en los labios.  
Cho se dejó arreglar todavía boquiabierta. Era obvio que no era la primera vez que Harry utilizaba trucos así para parecer más mayor.  
-¿Qué te parece? preguntó al final entregándole a la chica un espejo que había hecho aparecer con la varita.  
-Es...¡increíble!  
Como todavía era muy pronto para entrar a ningún pub o discoteca, se fueron a cenar a un restaurante de comida rápida. Tomaron hamburguesas y patatas fritas y de postre dos gigantescos helados de chocolate.  
Cho quiso ayudar a Harry a pagar, pero él no se lo permitió de ninguna de las maneras. Después pasearon un rato y se sentaron en unos bancos para hablar, antes de entrar a otro pub, uno mucho más adulto y con música de fondo. Ahí fue donde empezó el repertorio. Harry pidió dos bebidas bastante cargaditas y la chica lo aceptó encantada, confesándole que alguna vez los de su curso habían bebido más de la cuenta en alguna salida.  
Aproximadamente sobre las dos de la mañana fue cuando decidieron ir a la discoteca principal del pueblo, que contra pronósticos estaba repleta de gente. Era un música con mucha marcha y el ambiente perfecto.  
-¡No van a dejarnos entrar! Cho iba riéndose bastante puesto que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer su efecto. Harry, en cambio, iba bastante sereno, pero sabía que esa noche no acabaría muy bien que digamos. Se lo pensaba pasar en grande, era lo único que le quedaba por hacer, divertirse y estar a las expectativa para cuando llegara el momento definitivo de enfrentarse a Voldemort. La última discusión con Christine retumbaba en sus oídos, ella iba a morir, lo sabía, y ese sentimiento lo atormentaba. No podía permitirlo.  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ya lo verás. cuando llegaron al final de la cola, Harry levantó la mano en señal de saludo al guardia de seguridad.  
-¡Hombre, hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí! el segurata era un musculitos. Pese al frío, llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta, ajustada al pecho, resaltando todos sus músculos. Cho se quedó muy sorprendida que saludara a Harry con tanta efusividad, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.  
-He estado ocupado, Jason. ¿Qué tal el negocio?  
-Bastante mal. confesó el hombre. la verdad es que nadie quiere salir mucho por el miedo que le tienen a la guerra...pero hoy parece que se ha animado el ambiente. Esperemos que ese hombre del que habla el Profeta pueda sacarnos de un apuro...  
-Esperemos. Harry le sonrió y le dio la mano, para después presentarle a su acompañante. Esta es Liz, Liz, te presento a Jason es un buen amigo mío...  
-Encantada Cho sonrió por cortesía, parecía muy sorprendida de que Harry hubiese ido tanto por allí, oculto bajo una capa y que encima la presentara con otro nombre.  
-¡Menuda belleza te has buscado, tío! Jason miró a Cho con cara de querérsela comer, pero al final les dejó pasar gratis.  
-¿Liz? preguntó la chica algo molesta cuando entraron el bullicio de la música.  
-Entiende que no podía decir tu nombre de verdad. explicó Harry. Podrían sospechar que nos hemos escapado del colegio. Por eso siempre llevo la capa que me tapa el rostro y Jason no sabe mi nombre. Siempre dice que soy un tío misterioso y eso me gusta.  
-A mí también. Harry y Cho soltaron una carcajada y se adentraron más en el ambiente.  
Fue una noche increíble. Cho descubrió que Harry sabía bailar muy bien y eso le encantaba. No sabía lo que había pasado pero el nuevo Harry era mucho más interesante y le atraía mucho más que el antiguo.  
La música era estupenda y la discoteca estaba llena. Una vez dentro, Harry se había deshecho de la capa y Cho del abrigo, dejando ver su bonita silueta. El chico sabía que dentro, sólo con la iluminación de las luces del techo que eran de colores y giratorias, nadie podía reconocerle. Y menos vestido tan impecablemente, con el pelo suelto, largo y sin gafas. Cuando Cho le preguntó qué había hecho con las gafas, él se limitó a decir que cuando salía de fiesta utilizaba lentillas, porque resaltaba más el verde esmeralda de sus ojos.  
Bebieron toda clase de bebidas y combinados. Cho cayó borracha en seguida, pero Harry no tardó en hacerlo también, aunque se mantenía más cuerdo por lo que pudiera pasar. Sabía que había desobedecido las órdenes de Dumbledore y tenía la seguridad que Christine podía pillarle, pero esperaba que no fuera así. Había aprendido con sus habilidades a controlar más sus emociones, así que la profesora no tenía porqué sentir nada.  
La música cambió y sonó una melodía lenta. Cho se aferró a Harry y bailaron abrazados, pegados...La mente de Harry voló a otro lugar. Pensaba en Ginny, no lo podía evitar, había estado todo el día imaginándose su cara en lugar de la de Cho. La Ravencraw era una chica preciosa, simpática, divertida y le encantaba estar con ella, pero por mucho que lo intentara, jamás se enamoraría de ella, era simplemente un pasatiempo. Claro que él también tenía la certeza que Cho opinaba lo mismo. A la chica le atraía enormemente el misterio de Harry, su comprensión y su rebeldía, probablemente lo mismo que había atraído a tantas chicas para suspirar por su padre y su padrino.  
Cho levantó la mirada y la clavó en sus ojos. Harry simplemente miró los labios carnosos de la chica y sintió un ardiente deseo por besarlos. Estaban allí, al alcance de sus manos, podría pasar un rato estupendo, olvidando sus penas, el alcohol de su cuerpo le llamaba a la locura, a la irracionalidad, a la pasión...  
La chica se le adelantó. Le puso una mano en el pecho y la otra en la espalda y comenzó a besarle intensamente. No había dulzura ni cariño en ese beso, sólo calor y desesperación, un deseo pasional. Se parecía muy poco a los besos de Ginny, que eran mucho más tiernos, mucho más sensibles, más sentidos.  
Sin embargo, Harry se dejó llevar por esa locura, no le importaban las consecuencias, no le importaba nada. La bebida había trastocado su cabeza, convirtiéndola en vacío, lo que él buscaba, un refugio donde no pensar.  
Después vinieron las caricias y los besos más violentos, más subidos de tono, las roscas de las lenguas y los picos en el cuello.  
Sobre las cinco de la mañana, decidieron que ya era hora de regresar al castillo. Afortunadamente al día siguiente era domingo y no tendrían que preocuparse por madrugar. Iban andando a trompicones por las calles de Hogsmade, después de haberse despedido de Jason, riendo a carcajadas y con una borrachera encima que no se mantenían en pie.  
-¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Hogwarts? Cho encontraba muy divertido que no pudieran regresar al colegio a tiempo. Me gustaría ver la cara de McGonagall...no, no, de Snape si nos ve así...jajjaja...  
-Harry la cogió por la cintura y la aferró contra su cuerpo para que ella cesara de reír, pero lo cierto es que él también estaba muy feliz y contento. Pero no la veía a ella, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas cada dos por tres y se imaginaba a Ginny, cuando la besaba, percibía los besos de Ginny, ponía su rostro en lugar del de Cho. Cambiaba su cabello pelirrojo por el moreno de la Ravencraw.  
-Sí, sí, muy divertido, pero mejor que lleguemos a tiempo...¿podríamos aparecernos en el bosque prohibido?  
-Yo...sí Cho se señalaba en señal de orgullo. Pero es obvio cariño que no has alcanzado ni mi edad ni mi categoría...  
-¿Eso crees? Harry se hacía el duro. Pues que sepas que soy totalmente capaz de aparecerme...pero creo que es una mala idea, jejej, en este estado fijo que nos vamos...¿a dónde dice siempre el profesor Flitwitck?  
-¡Taiwán! respondieron los dos a la vez y se cayeron al suelo abrazados mientras se reían. Pasaron dos señoras acompañadas de sus esposos y los miraron con reprobación.  
-¡Qué vergüenza! ésta alusión sólo provocó otra ola de carcajadas. Después de un rato, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea mucho mejor. Sacó del bolsillo su moto en miniatura y le devolvió su tamaño natural.  
-¡No sabía que tenías moto! le gritó Cho mientras sobrevolaban las calles de Hogsmade haciendo eses.  
-¡Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí!  
Llegaron hasta Hogwarts sin ningún percance, aunque Harry estuvo a punto, en dos ocasiones, de tragarse un árbol. Aterrizaron en la Torre de Astronomía y reduciendo una vez más la moto, se dispusieron a llegar hasta sus respectivas salas comunes. Harry sacó el mapa del merodeador y pese a que los nombres se le aparecían dobles, pudo distinguir que ni Filch, ni la señora Norris, ni ningún profesor estaba cerca de ellos.  
Cho no paraba de reír y de abrazarse a él y eso le dificultaba mantener el silencio.  
-Venga...te tengo que llevar hasta tu casa. Harry comenzaba a impacientarse. Le había parecido divertido mientras había durado, pero no deseaba que los pillaran porque ambos se jugaban la expulsión.  
-¿Tan pronto? Cho se abrazó a su cuello y comenzó a besarle. Entre trompicones se toparon con la puerta de un aula y la chica utilizó su varita para abrirla.  
-¿Qué haces? preguntó Harry al ver como ella entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás suyo. Tenemos que llegar hasta los dormitorios, en cualquier momento los profesores...  
-Srrrsss Cho le había tapado la boca con un dedo y ahora se estaba insinuando de una manera que a Harry se le antojaba como peligrosa. Podía sentir bajo su piel un deseo incondicional, pero sabía que cualquier acto irreflexivo podía costarle caro en el futuro. Cariño, estás un poco tenso, disfruta...  
-Ya basta. Harry trató de zafarse, pero Cho era peor que una lapa. Estás borracha y no pienso aprovecharme de esto... la chica tenía los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y él estaba tan cerca que podía verle los pechos.  
-No estoy borracha. aseguró Cho haciendo la prueba del equilibrio y fallando estrepitosamente en su intento. Harry la cogió en un arrebato de alegría por parte de la chica, antes de que cayera de bruces al suelo. Entonces ambos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a besarse mucho más apasionadamente, subiendo poco a poco el nivel.  
Pero mientras probaba el sabor de sus besos, Harry se dio cuenta de que no sabían como los de Ginny, que nada podría devolverle esa dulzura, esa paz que ella representaba. Se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo, por las copas de más y por la belleza incontrolada de Cho, pero él no quería eso. En el fondo de su alma, sentía que traicionaba a Ginny, no, no podía arrastrarse por la locura de una noche de sexo, tampoco deseaba hacer daño a Cho.  
Se apartó bajo la mirada de incredulidad de ella, sacó la varita del bolsillo del pantalón y murmurando algo, hizo que ella quedara dormida. Después cogió la cazadora del suelo, concentró la energía y aparecieron dentro de la sala común de Ravencraw. Subió en silencio, para no despertar a nadie, las escaleras, llevándola en brazos y la dejó dormida en su cama.  
Repitió la acción, esta vez apareciendo en su propia sala común y se metió en la cama sin desvestirse, únicamente con la seguridad de que a la mañana siguiente tendría una terrible jaqueca.

El domingo por la mañana el castillo parecía desierto. Ningún estudiante se había levantado temprano ni tampoco la mayoría de profesores.  
Una mujer dormía en su habitación. Por las ventanas entraban los rayos matutinos del sol. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y se encontró con la mirada de un hombre.  
Tal fue su sobresalto que se reincorporó sobresaltada en la cama.  
-Tranquila...no muerdo, al menos no de día. Lupin soltó una carcajada por su ocurrencia. Estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Christine, en una silla. Iba muy elegantemente vestido. Llevaba una túnica marrón que había pertenecido a Sirius.  
-Lo siento. se disculpó la mujer fríamente, algo incómoda por la presencia de su amigo. Pero hace mucho tiempo que me despierto sin compañía.  
-Lo sé. aseguró Lupin, cambiando su rostro a un semblante serio. he venido para ponerte la poción.  
Christine sonrió y bajó de la cama. Llevaba puesto un largo camisón blanco y el pelo suelto. Se acercó al lavabo descalza y cerró la puerta para ducharse.  
Dejó que cada gota de agua cayera sobre su piel. Siempre le había gustado la paz y la armonía que se sentía debajo del agua, sin escuchar otro sonido, únicamente esa relajación que proporcionaba.  
Lupin esperó durante media hora, hasta que Christine salió vestida con su habitual túnica negra y el pelo recogido por una cola alta de caballo, completamente seco y limpio. Por un momento sus miradas quedaron conectadas, pero en seguida él se repuso y sacó del bolsillo un pequeño frasco con un líquido incoloro en su interior. Dándole un golpe con la varita lo transformó en una jeringuilla.  
Christine bufó resignada y se sentó en la cama, levantándose la maga de su brazo izquierdo.  
-Remus...de verdad, no es necesario que vengas todos los días. no había reproche en su voz. Parecía simplemente que le pesara que su amigo perdiera el tiempo en una necedad así.  
-Por supuesto que lo es. aseguró el hombre revisando bien todas las venas, para no equivocarse. Fue una suerte que los medimagos de San Mungo nos recomendaran esta poción. Es mucho más efectiva que la que preparaba Snape. introdujo la aguja en el brazo y con sumo cuidado fue apretando para el que el líquido entrara. Vio como la mujer amagaba un gesto de dolor y sin embargo, no se había quejado ni un solo momento. Los medimagos ya le habían advertido que el tratamiento era algo doloroso, aún así, ella lo resistía. Ya está. susurró pasándole suavemente una mano por la piel blanquecina. ¿te duele?  
-No, estoy bien. Christine había cerrado los ojos unos instantes y al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada preocupada del hombre. ¿Qué?  
-Creí que te perdería. el rostro de Lupin se había tensado. Parecía tremendamente angustiado. El otro día en el ataque...creí que no volvería a verte más...así como la última vez. No te vayas Chris, no vuelvas a marcharte nunca más de mi vida. No como hombre, sino como amigo. Te lo suplico. Christine bajó la mirada. El maldito pasado y los recuerdos la atormentaban una vez más, amenazando con salir en forma de lágrimas. Sabía lo que Lupin trataba de decirle¿pero cómo apelar a su promesa sabiendo que no era posible? Ella debía morir, era la única manera de derrotar a Voldemort. Y no era haciendo un sacrificio, simplemente cuando entregara todo su poder nada ni nadie podría salvarla. Harry no estaría cerca de nuevo, Emy no podría volver a cambiar el destino y por mucho que Lupin la quisiera jamás podría variar los hechos.  
-Remus...te juro que si hubiera otra solución...  
-La hay, maldita sea. gruñó el profesor. Deja de esforzarte tanto en los ataques, deja que ese hombre se ocupe de todo...  
-Estás siendo muy egoísta¿lo sabías? Christine estaba empezando a enfadarse con la cabezonería de su amigo. ¿No dices que tienes la sensación de conocerlo¿Y si ese hombre fuera alguien importante en tu vida¿Lo sacrificarías también?  
-Un momento. Lupin se levantó de la cama con los ojos en blanco. Me estás diciendo...no es posible, él está muerto...jamás habría sobrevivido al velo y sin embargo...tiene un aire de arrogancia que se asemeja...  
-Sirius está muerto, Remus. contestó Christine duramente. Y apelar a tu corazón para auto convencerte de que no lo está, solamente te hace más daño...  
-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? gritó Lupin desesperado, porque esa idea había prendido con fuerza en su cabeza. ¡Tú no estabas allí, tú no lo viste¡Oh, Dios¡Yo impedí que Harry se acercara a ese maldito velo! Christine también se puso en pie y olvidando sus temores se acerco mucho al hombre y le puso una mano en el hombro.  
-Olvidas quién soy...y de donde vengo...Allí, en aquel espacio, el lugar entre los dos mundos, puedo sentir más cerca sus espíritus...Ni James, ni Lily, ni Sirius, ni Dani, ni Alan volverán...están muertos. Así me lo dijeron y así yo lo sentí. el rostro de Lupin parecía a punto de derrumbarse, sin embargo, cogió de las manos a Christine, que comenzó a temblar a convulsiones y le dijo:  
-Entonces no te marches tú también. también Lupin comenzó a temblar. Miraba a la mujer con más deseo que nunca y las respiraciones de ambos se entrecortaban. Sin darse cuenta, la empujó contra la pared y puso su rostro muy cerca del de ella, tanto como la última vez. Christine reaccionó muy mal. Había palidecido y temblaba más que nunca, no se veía capaz de salir intacta de esa situación, toda su entereza había desaparecido, su máscara había perecido y sentía como si sus piernas no fueran a sostenerla.  
Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Lupin se pegó tanto al suyo que sus rodillas se entrelazaron y la sujetaron, impidiéndole que escapara, que huyera de esa situación que tanto temía.  
Y la llevaba temiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero más aún desde la conversación con Emy. "Tu mirada ha cambiado..." ¿Era cierto¿Habría ella cambiado? Sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho, le faltaba el aire, pero un dolor placentero, un dolor que sólo había sentido una vez, cuando había tenido así de cerca de Dani. Un cosquilleo en el ombligo, la piel erizándose y cada sensación recorriendo sus entrañas a la velocidad de la luz. De pronto parecía desear los labios de Lupin tanto como había deseado una vez los de Dani, pero aquello le parecía un terrible pecado. Un pecado imperdonable. Se estaba dejando llevar por los sentimientos, habían florecido en ella nuevas sensaciones, había renacido de sus propias cenizas.  
-No quiero irme... susurró mientras una lágrima caía a través de su mejilla. Ya no...  
-Entonces... la voz de Lupin se entrecortaba, se quebraba por momentos. déjame demostrarte cuánto vale la pena seguir luchando...  
-Tengo miedo. confesó Christine. Me das miedo...y me doy miedo yo misma...  
-No lo tengas. Lupin se acercó todavía más. Ahora sus frentes estaban pegadas, conjuntas. Primero rozó sus labios, muy suavemente, como quién enseña a un niño a probar un exquisito manjar. Como si fueran dos adolescentes adentrándose en el peligroso camino del amor, besándose por primera vez.  
Después, frenó el tembleque que los labios de la mujer producían con los suyos propios, los había unido y ahora no había marcha atrás. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el deseo. El último paso fue cuando Christine se dejó explorar, abrió la boca completamente para permitirle entrada a la lengua de su antes amigo y ahora amante. Y Lupin no desaprovechó la única oportunidad que le brindaban. Años y años soñando con esos labios, con ese roce y ahora por fin podía buscarlo, podía encontrarlo, sabía que había logrado abrir el corazón de la mujer, sabía que había roto esa coraza de acero, había calado hondo.  
Fue un beso de principiantes al comienzo y de verdaderos expertos al final. La pasión y el deseo eran más grandes. Ninguno había dejado de temblar, pero ahora el tono había subido de nivel. Se tornó apasionado, buscado y encontrado.  
Lentamente, Lupin se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Christine parecía mucho más enferma que días anteriores. Las lágrimas surcaban sus ojos, la palidez la había consumido y temblaba tanto que el hombre temió que le diera un ataque.  
-Chris... susurró tratando de abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó.  
-Déjame. sollozó sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos y cerrando los ojos. Vete.  
-Chris...tranquilízate, es normal que esto haya supuesto un shock muy grande para ti, pero...  
-¿Qué he hecho? murmuró sintiendo como ahora que el deseo había desaparecido, la culpa lo reemplazaba. ¿Qué he hecho?... la amargura llenaba su corazón. Se sentía indigna, sucia, rastrera...había traicionado su devoción al amor de Dani, había burlado a su mente que le repetía que aquello no podía ser, que se había jurado castigarse por su error sin volver a sentir nada jamás. Parecía que algo le arrancaba las entrañas, esa angustia por haber sido débil, por volverse a enamorar, por albergar ilusiones en su interior cuando ella sabía que iba a morir. Albergarlas en Lupin. Parecía una mujer casada que acababa de cometer la mayor de las traiciones a su marido, pese a que éste se encontraba muerto.  
-¡No has hecho nada! exclamó Lupin severamente y la cogió por los brazos algo brusco.¡Mírame¡Chris, mírame! pero Christine era incapaz de levantar la cabeza, era incapaz de volver a mirar a los ojos al hombre que tenía enfrente, temía volver a flaquear. ¡No debes castigarte por lo que sientes¿No te das cuenta de que acabas de salvarte¡Estabas condenada, condenada por tu propia conciencia y ahora te has liberado¡Has reconocido que no deseas morir, has reconocido abiertamente que no amas a Dani!  
-¡Cállate! suplicó la mujer. Seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados y los apretaba como si deseara romperse en mil pedazos. No sigas...te lo suplico...  
-Por favor no te castigues... rogó Lupin aflojando su atadura. No te castigues, no puedo soportar que sufras de esa manera...  
-Me siento tan sucia, Remus. confesó Christine abriendo por primera vez los ojos, pero aún dirigiéndolos hacia e suelo. Yo me juré a mí misma no volver a amar, no volver a sentir...¡He traicionado a Dani! lo gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como si el retumbar que producía en su cabeza la hiciera estallar, la hiciera desaparecer, eso era lo que deseaba. Deseaba castigarse, sufrir un dolor físico tan grande que pudiera aplacar al de su corazón. La culpa la reconcomía, mientras su cuerpo seguía reaccionando violentamente, temblando con todo su ser sin poder controlar uno sólo de sus movimientos, como si estuviera poseída por esa maldición.  
-Está bien, cálmate. Lupin la arrastró como pudo hasta la cama y la acostó. Christine estaba tan nerviosa que no coordinaba sus propios movimientos. Él cerró las cortinas con un golpe de varita y luego la arropó. Sin que se diera cuenta le metió una poción para dormir sin soñar en un vaso de agua y se lo tendió para que ella bebiera. En cuanto el líquido rozó sus labios, Christine cayó rendida en la cama.  
Lupin se quedó con ella cuidándola. Le acariciaba el pelo y pese a que ella no despertaría le susurraba palabras de alivio, la trataba con suma ternura. Se quedó todo el día a su lado, ni siquiera se marchó para comer.  
Verla tan indefensa, cuando él sabía que había sido una mujer muy fuerte, muy independiente y muy luchadora, le causaba un terrible vacío. Era como estar frente a un niño, un niño que necesitaba protección. Incluso se recriminaba a sí mismo el haberse dejado arrastrar por las emociones, por sus sentimientos, el no haber podido aguantar cuando ella le hablaba de marcharse, de la muerte, de separarse otra vez. Sabía que no era bueno para su salud el haberla atormentado, pero ella le había correspondido, le quería y ese era un sentimiento demasiado guardado en su interior y que no podía ser ignorado.  
Christine despertó sobre las cuatro de la tarde. Le dolía el cuerpo de haber estado todo el día en la cama, pero estaba más tranquila.  
-¿Me diste una poción para dormir, verdad? susurró en cuanto se sentó sobre la cama. Ahora que estaba seguro que ella no se pondría a gritar, Lupin sintió un gran alivio.  
-Sí, estabas muy inquieta. Lo siento.  
-Te lo agradezco. Christine se frotó los ojos y miró la bandeja de comida que había en la mesita de noche.  
-Le dije a los elfos domésticos que te lo trajeran aquí. explicó Lupin poniéndole la bandeja sobre la cama, para que pudiera comer allí.  
-Pero... Christine no daba crédito a lo mucho que el hombre la cuidaba. ¿Habrás comido al menos?  
-No, pero no preocupes. Lupin mostró su más sincera sonrisa. No quería dejarte sola y me parecía de mala educación comer aquí en tu habitación y contigo durmiendo.  
-No deberías ser tan considerado. los ojos de Christine brillaron. Lupin se dirigió hacia las persianas y las subió de un golpe de varita.  
-¿Estás más tranquila?  
-Siento haberme puesto así. aseguró la profesora cogiendo una cuchara para tomar la sopa que, milagrosamente, estaba caliente. Yo...ya te dije que ningún hombre...  
-Lo entiendo. le interrumpió Lupin sonriendo. Sé como has debido sentirte, pero creo que eres demasiado dura contigo misma. Chris... se acercó y se volvió a sentar en una silla, muy próxima a la cama...libérate, no te afierres más a un sentimiento que hace tiempo que desapareció. Estoy seguro y te lo digo de corazón que si Dani te viera no te culparía de nada. No es pecado enamorarse¿sabes?. A él le gustaría que rehicieras tu vida, que no te quedaras sola y amargada. Christine dejó de comer y cerró los ojos un instante. Ese dolor tan agudo en su alma aparecía de nuevo.  
-Es que ni siquiera sé si es amor, Remus. Ya no sé lo que significa esa palabra...Dani y Alan se lo llevaron todo consigo...mi capacidad para amar, mis sueños, mi felicidad...no me dejaron nada...  
-Te dejaron una vida y una juventud maravillosa, Chris. Lupin se había puesto muy serio. Y desaprovecharla es un insulto a su memoria. Reconozco que después de tanto tiempo te es muy difícil, incluso que estás confundida y que no sabes exactamente lo que es el amor. De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Y por eso voy a dejarte tiempo. Yo...esperaré. Sólo volveré a besarte cuando tú me lo pidas y si no lo haces, lo comprenderé.  
-Tiempo es lo que nos falta, Remus. una tímida sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de la mujer. He tomado mi decisión y no sería justo prometerte algo que no voy a poder cumplir...no sería justo tratar de darte mi amor para luego arrebatártelo...  
-No creo que seas tan fuerte para ignorar esto... Lupin se levantó con el rostro sumido en la seriedad y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Siento recordártelo, Chris, pero has fallado estrepitosamente en tu intento por no sentir. Y volverás a fallar en tu intento por no amar. Recuerda que no lo lograste la primera vez. y cerrando con suavidad la puerta detrás suyo, se marchó, dejando a Christine la vaga sensación de que ésta conversación se asemejaba a otras tantas que había tenido en el pasado.

La luz lunar se filtraba a través de los grandes ventanales de la torre. Desde allí, podían verse a la perfección los terrenos del colegio y el principio del bosque prohibido. Era un paisaje agreste, tranquilo y que emitía paz.  
Apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana se encontraba una mujer alta, con el rostro pálido y unos profundos ojos azules.  
Antaño esa mirada había reflejado timidez, alegría y mucho sentido del humor, pero ahora no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido. Los años, los inviernos y tal vez los recuerdos habían convertido a la preciosa muñeca de trapo en una de porcelana, tan fría y áspera como el hielo.  
En el despacho se encontraba también el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore. Estaba recostado sobre su sillón, detrás del escritorio y jugueteando con sus largos y finos dedos.  
Ambos estaban en silencio. No era de extrañar, todas sus entrevistas resultaban así. Eran de pocas palabras y muchos pensamientos, tratando de analizarse el uno al otro, descubriendo sin poder leer la mente, lo que rondaba por sus cabezas.  
El sonido del crepitar de las llamas rompía la monotonía del encuentro. El fuego emitía una astuta danza, otorgando su calor a la acogedora habitación.  
-Estás muy callada, Christine. el director había comenzado a hablar, pero su mirada seguía perdida en el vacío. La mujer, pese a haber escuchado perfectamente, no respondió. ¿Puedo saber en qué estás pensando?  
-No pensaba...recordaba... contestó escuetamente.  
-Oh, entiendo. Dumbledore sabía que había pisado un terreno peligroso. Cuando su profesora de Defensa se adentraba en sus recuerdos, nunca suponía un gran bien, todo lo contrario. Su corazón estaba perturbado por algo y pese a no poseer el don de la empatía, lo sentía. No son muchas las ocasiones en las que te adentras en el pasado...  
-No puedo evitarlo. Christine sonrió amargamente y se dio la vuelta para mirar al director. A veces pesa demasiado...como una losa de piedra que te recuerda que debes cargarla, que no puedes prescindir de ella... Dumbledore clavó sus pequeños ojos azules y la miró a través de las gafas de media luna.  
-Hacía mucho que no te oía hablar así. Parece como si desviaras el presente, pensando que la solución está en el pasado.  
-Siempre la estuvo. aseguró la mujer. Tuve una única oportunidad de cambiar el destino...pero no pude.  
-Nunca me has hablado de ello... Dumbledore se inclinó en el escritorio y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos. Debió ser muy difícil entrar en casa y encontrarte muerta a tu familia. Christine cerró los ojos durante un instante y asintió con pesar. Le dolía el alma, le hacía demasiado daño pese al paso del tiempo y más ahora que sentía haber traicionado sus convicciones.  
-Preferiría no hablar de ello, sino te importa. No me siento con fuerzas suficientes para contarlo. No pude hacerlo cuando le hablé a Harry y no creo que pueda hacerlo ahora...  
-Lo entiendo. aseguró el director. Pero mi consejo sigue siendo el mismo, no dejes que Harry continúe con una idea equivocada de lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Podrías arrepentirte.  
-Hablas como si no pudiera tener muchas oportunidades. Dumbledore entornó los ojos y Christine sonrió. Sí, olvidaba lo buen mago que eres, tú también lo has notado...  
-No soy el único. el director tenía el rostro sumido entre las sombras. No me hace falta ser buen mago para adivinarlo. Estás más delgada, has palidecido, tu poder ya no es el mismo...  
-Lo lamento. se disculpó Christine con la voz queda. Sé que ya no soy de gran ayuda para la Orden del Fénix.  
-Tú siempre serás de gran ayuda. corrigió Dumbledore. Te has esforzado demasiado, has dado todo de ti en cada ataque, has enseñado a los alumnos a defenderse siendo una magnífica profesora y has ayudado a Harry. De una manera u otra, con tus métodos, aunque yo no los comparta, pero lo has hecho.  
-Pero no pude salvar a todos. Christine apretó los puños de rabia. Se perdieron vidas inocentes, murieron mis mejores amigos y mi familia y siguen muriendo personas a costa de esta causa inútil, de ese miserable...una vez creí tener el poder suficiente para vencerle y mi ego me costó caro...no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo pero ahora sí la tendré. Dumbledore se levantó bruscamente de su butaca y su rostro palideció.  
-¿De qué estás hablando? la mujer suspiró y se miró las manos durante unos instantes, antes de responder.  
-A que cuando lo tenga delante...soltaré todo mi poder. Ya lo he decidido. Yo... suspiró. voy a autodestruirme. La magia blanca que hay en mi cuerpo lo derrotará. El poder de un arcángel es mucho mayor del que imagina y he podido descubrirlo durante este tiempo. Antes no me importaba, no aprendí pese a que mi madre trató de enseñarme y podía haber sido más poderosa, más fuerte si hubiera prestado atención. Únicamente tengo más poder porque soy bruja. Pero se acabó. He estado muchos meses documentándome y ahora he hallado la solución.  
-¡No lo hagas! ordenó Dumbledore. ¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo!  
-Sí lo sé. aseguró la profesora. Estuve a punto de morir en el ataque a San Mungo, porque realicé una prueba.  
-¿Qué? Pero...aquello... Christine se acercó un poco más al director y sonrió.  
-Yo sabía que no iba a morir.  
-Espera...Remus dijo...invocaste todo tu poder, todos te vieron soltarlo y...  
-Sí, confirmó Christine. Invoqué a las fuerzas de la noche, a mi poder de arcángel, pero guardé un atisbó de energía en mi interior. Seguro que lo notaste, aquella noche había una fuerza externa, un poder supremo mucho mayor que el nuestro y eso me salvó... el rostro de la mujer cambió a seriedad. aunque yo no se lo pedí. Le supliqué que me dejara morir, pero esa fuerza encontró la manera de jugármela. Cambió mi destino.  
-Conozco la leyenda de la Unión... murmuró el director pensativo. pero desconocía tu relación con ella...  
-¡Oh! Christine sonrió abiertamente. Así que adivinaste que era ella...  
-Sí, pero no entiendo porqué...  
-No tiene importancia. respondió Christine. No más de la que yo le doy. Lo único que te pido es que estés preparado. Por eso he aceptado en rebelarte mis planes...llegado el momento, tendrás que actuar. Con Harry y con...todos los demás.  
-¿Qué me dices de la Profecía? el director había dado en el clavo y Christine lo sabía, pero tenía perfectamente preparada esa pregunta.  
-La tengo muy en cuenta. Pero has olvidado que el destino ha cambiado el rumbo de la cosas...  
-Vas a luchar por cambiar la Profecía...  
-Ya lo he hecho. la mujer sonrió y recorrió el despacho para sentarse enfrente del escritorio de Dumbledore. El director la observó detenidamente y amagó una sonrisa que ella no vio, para después imitarla y sentarse también.  
-Hay otra cosa que quería comentarte... susurró lentamente. Christine le miró interesada. Supongo que recuerdas nuestra conversación en la reunión de la Orden...  
-Completamente. asintió la mujer.  
-Bien. Entonces...¿has averiguado algo de ese hombre? la profesora se removió inquieta. Debió haberlo supuesto. Dumbledore deseaba hablar sobre el individuo que los estaba salvando. Se mordió el labio inferior.  
-Ya te dije que no tengo trato con los míos...  
-Esa no es excusa. el rostro del director había cambiado a un semblante serio. Te pedí que lo averiguaras y que no me importaba la forma en la que lo hicieras.  
-No pienso volver a hablar con ellos. Sabes perfectamente que...  
-Lo sé y no me importa. Christine se levantó de golpe, algo inquieta y le dio la espalda. Dumbledore sonrió por segunda vez.  
-Lo lamento pero no pienso hacerlo.  
-Entiendo... el director se descruzó de dedos y la miró severamente. Me temo...que hay algo que me estás ocultando. Christine se estremeció pero no dio muestras de haberlo hecho.  
-No sé de qué me estás hablando. Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió hacia la estantería. Rebuscó durante unos segundos y cogió una vasija de piedra. La posó sobre la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de Christine y se sacó con la varita una hebra plateada de la cabeza. La depositó en el pensadero y la removió con la punta de la varita. Unos instantes después, se mostró la imagen de una batalla. El director le indicó a la mujer con un gesto, que se acercara. La profesora vio como un hombre encapuchado desenvainaba una espada y se dirigía hacia los mortifagos. Entonces el director murmuró algo y la imagen se detuvo. Con un gesto de varita, apareció una pantalla de luz ante ellos con la imagen detenida del extraño individuo. Christine se tapó la boca, pero no dijo nada. Esperaba que Dumbledore no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mismo que ella, pero la obviedad decía lo contrario.  
-¿Y bien?  
-¿Y bien qué? replicó ella de mal talante. Dumbledore seguía inspirando esa calma y esa quietud que la perturbaban.  
-¿No te suena esa espada? Christine se mordió el labio inferior. No pensaba que el director pudiera aparecerse en ningún ataque y pudiera descubrir que la espada que portaba aquel hombre, era la de Godric Gryffindor, que unos meses atrás le había otorgado. La hubiera hechizado, pero la magia que poseía esa preciosa arma, no lo permitía. Era una reliquia, el último objeto valioso del fundador.  
-Err...  
-Es la espada de Godric Gryffindor. le recordó Dumbledore. la misma, que yo te entregué. Christine lo miró, pero el director se limitó a deshacer el hechizo y guardar pausadamente el pensadero. Una vez se hubo sentado de nuevo y entrelazado sus dedos, dijo: ha sido un plan muy ingenioso, hacerle creer a Voldemort que tú y ese hombre no erais la misma persona.  
-No lo somos. aseguró Christine rotundamente. La frialdad había regresado a su rostro, era así como afrontaba los problemas. Y ese era uno muy gordo, porque el director pensaba que era ella quién se disfrazaba de hombre para detener a los mortífagos.  
-Entiendo... Dumbledore sonrió. Únicamente he visto a un arcángel pelear de ese modo y ese eras tú. Tiene tu técnica, tu estilo, tu garra y además tiene magia. No existe en el mundo otro como tú, que sea mitad mago y mitad arcángel. Me gustaría saber porqué me lo ocultaste.  
-Y yo te digo que no somos la misma persona. ¿Has olvidado lo que hemos hablado antes? Mi poder se está agotando, ese hombre es mucho más poderoso que yo y además, Voldemort me hubiera detectado aún con el disfraz.  
-Ambos sabemos que eso no tiene porqué ser así, si tú no lo desearas. Eres muy capaz de ocultarte de Voldemort y lo has demostrado en incontables ocasiones. Christine se quedó callada y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cogió el pomo para salir y dijo:  
-Lo lamento...pero te has equivocado de persona. El tiempo rebelará la verdad.  
Una vez cerró la puerta el director sonrió una vez más. Había encontrado muy provechosa esa conversación. Miró al vacío y susurró.  
-No es la misma de antes...  
-No, no lo es. le respondió una voz salida de las sombras. Sus ojos son distintos...  
-Me doy cuenta.  
-Nuestras esperanzas han dado su fruto...


	31. Enemigos invisibles

**Olassss gente! Veis q poquito he tardado? El motivo? Me voy a Córdoba! Síii, jaajaj, estoy muy contenta, me marcho por fiestas a casa de una amiga y estaré allí una semana más o menos, así q disculpad si el próximo capítulo tarda mucho, pero prometo q después iré muchoooo más rápido. En fin, este capítulo me gusta mucho, sobretodo por la forma en la que actúa Harry, así que espero recibir muchossss reviews. Besazos gente, pasároslo bien, estudiad mucho y sobretodo, cuidaros!**

**Reviews: **

**Slow Death 182:** Olasss! Sips, Dumbledore no es nada tonto, jajajaj. Ya imagino q la escenita con Cho no os habrá gustado, jajaja, pero bueno así tenía que ser. Besos!

**Manuel-Manny: **Olasss! Me alegro q te haya gustado. Sí, es verdad el capi era una página o así más corto de lo normal, pero vamos, jaajaj, q tampoco mucho más. Espero q te siga gustando el fict. Besos!

**D.Alatriste: **Olasss! Jajajaj, nada es irreparable en este mundo, la relación Harry/Cho, como ya dije, está condenada al fracaso, ni siquiera es relación, es un juego de nuños. Harry siempre querrá a Ginny, de eso no hay porqué dudar. Dumbledore. El director no es nada tonto y poco a poco...veremos lo q pasa. Y das muy por hcho q será Hermione la q descubra a Harry, ya se verá. Besos!

**Catalina: **Gracias! Sí, la verdad es q el capi era Chris/remus más q H/Cho, jajaj. Todavía falta bastante para saber con quien hablaba Dumbledore tal, pero poco a poco. Besos!

**Kaily: **Olasss! Jajajajajjaajjaj. Aishhh, como estáis con la acción. Madre mía, si ponga casi batalla diaria, hay q poner también algún capi tranquilo q se me acaban las ideas con las piruetas de las espaditas, jaajajaj. Harry está enamorado de Ginny, jajajaj, por mucho q esté Cho, así q bueno, al menos ni no esta con ella, tampoco estara con Cho mucho tiempo. Lo de Chris y Remus...ummm, sí, se va a dando cuenta pero muy a trompicones, muyyyyy lentamente y ya veremos si acaba por sucumbir o no. Chris quiso mucho a Dani. Demasiado. Y respecto a tu pregunta tiene una buena respuesta, jajaaj. Cuando Chris le da la moto de Sirius le pide a harry q la camufle. Q le cambie el color o algo la forma para q nadie la reconozca y por eso nadie la relaciona con la de Sirius. Besos!

**Paula: **Olasssssss! Aishh, sí, culpable, sé q lo dejo en un momento crítico. Pero no he tardado mucho. Besos!

**Mariet Malfoy: **Gracias! Si, vale, fui mala con Harry/Cho, pero he sido buena con Chris y Remus. Todo en la vida no se puede tener...jajaajj. Besos!

**Aidee: **Olasss! Me alegro q te guste tanto mi fict. . Harry se merece sus escapaditas como tu dices, etoy de acuerdo. Cho no es tan mala...jajaja, aunq sé q cae muy mal. Respecto a Chris, lo de no sufrir es muyyyy complicado, pero bueno, tamaré nota. Besos!

**Absintheaddict: **Olasss! Gracias por el apoyo. Es verdad, romper la máscara de frialdad de Christine es mi mayor reto, es fascinante como este personaje vuela en mis manos cobrando vida propia. Hasta tengo una lucha personal con ella para q sienta, pero como bien dices, es humana. Así q no será la última vez q flaquee. Besos!

**Usagi Chan: **Olass! Muchas gracias! Sí, vi el trailer de la peli, la fotos…todo, jajajajja, habrá q seguir esperando un poquito más. Dew!

**Veruka: **Olasss! Espero q te mejores de esa gripe, a ver, jajajaja, yo ya lo advertí, q podía herir la sensibilidad este capi, jajajaj, sabía q a la mitad del mundo no le gustaría, pero, como siempre digo, era necesario. Harry y Cho, como ya he dicho muchas veces, no tienen futuro juntos, pero q esten liados durante estos capitulos tiene su razón de ser y su papel en la historia. Lo de q harry vuelva con Ginny estará difícil, todavía no te puedo decir porqué, pero lo averiguarás poco a poco. Y bien, Chris y Lupin han dado un pasito hacia delante, pero las cosas son muy muy muy complicadas, así q no te hagas ilusiones, ajaj, sí, ya sé q soy muy mala. Pero c'est la vie! Besazos!

**CAPÍTULO 31: ENEMIGOS INVISIBLES**.

Las clases de aquel día habían resultado agotadoras. Los profesores seguían empeñados en forzar al máximo las capacidades de sus alumnos y tenían especial interés en Harry.  
Le exigían mucho más que al resto de sus compañeros, le corregían los trabajos con mayor rigurosidad y no aceptaban ninguna falta por su parte.  
Sino hubiera sido por las clases de Christine, el muchacho no habría podido controlar la situación. Pero fingía extremadamente bien, parecía cansado, pero no lo estaba, cada vez, su poder era mayor y él lo notaba.  
Aquella tarde-noche se dirigía hacia la sala común. Había tenido como última hora Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, pero se había rezagado hablando con su profesora sobre las novedades de la Orden del Fénix y los ataques.  
El colegio estaba desierto. Faltaba poco más de una hora para la cena y los alumnos estaban en sus casas aprovechando ese momento para hacer los deberes.  
Ni siquiera profesores o fantasmas merodeaban por los pasillos. Harry iba pensando en Christine. La notaba diferente de un tiempo atrás y si mucho no se equivocaba habían dos motivos poderosos para ello. Uno era la relación tan estrecha que parecía tener con Lupin y segundo el hecho de que iba a morir.  
Por más que intentaba hacerse a la idea, no podía. Su corazón se le había ablandado. Había pensado que endurecerlo era la mejor opción, pero era como si tuviera doble personalidad. Una personalidad oscura, fría e insensible dentro de la guerra, de la batalla y otra en su vida como Harry Potter.  
Sentía una angustia terrible de pensar que iba a dejar morir a Christine, pero no tenía ni una sola idea de cómo impedirlo. Su profesora era tozuda, mucho más que él.  
Y paseando por los pasillos, viendo como caía el sol a través de los grandes ventanales del colegio, no podía creer que la vida fuese tan injusta. Christine lo había entregado todo por él, tarde sí, a costa de la vida de sus padres sí, pero al fin y al cabo se había desvivido por ayudarle, por salvar a cada una de las personas en los ataques, aun a riesgo de su vida, aun estando enferma. ¿Cómo podía acabar así? Ni siquiera sabía el final de la historia, ni siquiera sabía qué habría pasado para que el ángel negro acechará así a la mujer, para que sus ojos inspiraran tanta dureza, para que no saliese de ella ni siquiera una sonrisa sincera. Tenía en corazón duro como una piedra, pero él la había visto frágil, indefensa y esa Christine le asustaba.  
Le gustaba que ella fuera fuerte, que llevara las riendas, que lo sujetara por si se caía, por si llegado el momento, no pudiera afrontar la situación. Después de todo, detrás de cada desengaño, de cada desilusión, de cada golpe, allí había estado ella. Con palabras más o menos ásperas, más o menos crudas, pero siempre sinceras, siempre reales y verdaderas.   
Y ahora era su turno. Debía luchar y debía hallar una manera de ayudarla. Se lo dictaba el corazón. Él no temía a la muerte, de hecho, siempre y cuando acabara con Voldemort y salvara la vida de sus antes amigos, no le importaba padecer. Por fin podría descansar, por fin podría estar con sus padres, con Sirius...Sirius..., sí, eso era lo que deseaba, volver a ver a su padrino.  
Había llegado la hora de actuar deprisa. Debía comenzar a desatar cabos, a decirle claramente a Voldemort que él estaba ahí, que saliera de su escondite porque la guerra quedaba declarada abierta, porque había llegado el momento de demostrar quién era el mejor de los dos, de cumplir la Profecía.  
Y para ello primero se iba a encargar de un espía, un espía que había entre las filas del Innombrable y que únicamente Christine y él sabían que existía.  
Era hora de que ese traidor pagara por sus pecados, había hecho demasiado daño.  
Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que al doblar la esquina se topó de frente con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo. Los libros que la muchacha llevaba en los brazos se desparramaron por el suelo.  
-Disculpa, yo...  
-No, fue mi culpa... sus miradas se conectaron al agacharse. Era Ginny. Llevaba la túnica del colegio y una medias hasta las rodillas. Calzaba zapatos de charol y llevaba su larga melena rojo fuego, suelta.   
-Harry... el chico dejó de recoger los libros y se levantó igual que ella.  
-Hola Ginny... saludó lo más frío posible, pero la garganta se le había resecado. Desde la vez que rompieron no habían vuelto a encontrarse cara a cara y esa situación sonaba a peligrosa. Debía escapar rápidamente. Esto...lo siento, venía de la clase de Defensa e iba despistado, no te vi.  
-No pasa nada. ella parecía tan nerviosa o incluso más que él. Iba a la biblioteca a estudiar...por eso llevaba tantos libros en los brazos. Pero ninguno se fijaban en los libros del suelo, de hecho, estaban tan conectados por las miradas que si alguien hubiera pasado por allí delante y hubiese observado la escena, habría pensado que les pasaba algo grave.  
-Bueno... Harry rompió la magia del momento y bajó la mirada para coger su mochila del suelo. Yo...tengo que irme... se dio la vuelta, pero no dio más de dos pasos, porque Ginny lo llamó.  
-¡Espera, Harry! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! la chica dejó los libros esparcidos y se acercó a él. Harry pudo ver que llevaba en el cuello el colgante con las iniciales que le había regalado por Navidad. Por primera vez, se fijó que Ginny tenía mal aspecto. Seguía igual de preciosa que antes o quizás mucho más porque cada día se hacía más mujer, pero unas grandes bolsas le colgaban de las pupilas y sus ojos estaban marcados por la tristeza.  
-Esto...verás...es mejor que no hablemos.  
-Sólo quería saber cómo has estado. Ginny bajó la mirada porque se encontraban muy cerca. Los separaban centímetros el uno del otro. Ron no debió portarse así contigo...lo que ocurriera entre nosotros no era motivo para... su voz se quebró, pero se repuso. Todo el colegio te está tratando injustamente. Harry la miró y sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Ella debería odiarlo, debería reprocharle. Casi deseaba que le diera una torta, que le gritara que era un cabrón y que no quería volver a verle, en cambio, allí estaba, defendiéndole, entendiéndole como nadie.  
-Me lo merecía. reconoció Harry seriamente. Ron tiene derecho a decirme todo lo que quiera. Ginny levantó la cabeza esperanzada. Perdóname, me porté mal contigo y lo siento.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejaste que te pegara? había clara angustia en la manera de expresarse de la chica. Harry sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. No estaba haciendo lo correcto, no podía poner la integridad su misión en peligro, tenía que separarse de ella, no soportaba tenerla tan cerca sin poder acariciarla, sin poder besarla.  
-De verdad, tengo que irme. aseguró fríamente y se dio la vuelta, pero Ginny le cogió de un brazo y lo arrimó hasta la pared de forma que Harry no pudiera escaparse.  
-¡No te creo! ¡No creo todo aquello que me dijiste! ¡Es mentira! ¡Tú me quieres! Harry cerró los ojos un instante. Tenía el cuerpo de Ginny pegado al suyo, no había separación. Los alientos chocaban y las bocas estaban separadas por milímetros. Podía notar el palpitar acelerado del corazón de la chica y no sabía si podría resistirse más. Sus labios tan finos, tan perfectos, su olor corporal...toda ella se estaba poniendo en bandeja ante sus ojos, ¿por qué no flaquear? Pero igual que sus besos y sus caricias pasaban por su mente, también lo hacían los llantos de los niños de los ataques, los cadáveres en el suelo de las múltiples víctimas, el rostro burlón de Bellatrix Lestrange al presenciar las masacres y sobretodo, su risa estruendosa en aquel velo, del Departamento de Misterios. Si flaqueaba, la mortífaga tendría una razón más para reír, la muerte de Ginny. Abrió mucho los ojos y su personalidad áspera y ruda salió al exterior. Trató de apartarse, pero ella lo tenía fuertemente apretado contra la pared.  
-No, Ginny. Una cosa es que yo esté arrepentido por haber sido un cerdo y otra muy distinta es que te quiera. Nada ha cambiado. No voy a mentirte...yo lo hice por las razones que te expliqué, pero eras mi amiga y la hermana de Ron y debí elegir a otra persona. Eso es lo que lamento, pero yo no estoy enamorado de ti.  
-¿Y de Cho sí? el rostro de Ginny estaba encendido de furia, de rabia y de celos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas besar a Harry, decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero él no se dejaba.  
-Cho es otro pasatiempo en mi vida. aseguró el chico rotundamente. Yo no creo en el amor, no sé lo que es eso...tan sólo disfruto de la vida al cien por cien sin importarme nada. Eso aprendí en Junio, que no se pueden dejar escapar las oportunidades. Ginny soltó las muñecas de Harry, que tenía fuertemente sujetas, pero no se separó. Se notaba decepción en su rostro y muy interiormente, Harry se alegró. Debía ser fuerte. Pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente sin luchar. Para su sorpresa, le puso ambas manos en el pecho y como Harry llevaba sólo dos botones de la camisa abrochados, introdujo sus cálidas manos sobre su pecho, haciendo que él se estremeciera. Sentía que podía temblar allí mismo, pero trataba con toda su alma que su mente fuera más fuerte que su corazón. Ginny estaba masajeando su piel y él estaba a punto de explotar.  
-Entonces... susurró seductoramente ella...no sientes nada cuando te toco... Harry cerró los ojos para evitar ver esos ojos que tanto amaba...si me acerco así... los labios de Ginny le soplaron en el oído provocándole un estado máximo de placer, quería seguir, quería rendirse, pero estaba maldito por la frialdad que Christine había impuesto en él. Su racionalidad no se lo permitía. ...y por supuesto...si rozo tus labios no tienes ganas de besarme... Ginny le dio un pequeño pico en la boca y abrió sus labios para introducirlos en los de él, pero Harry abrió los ojos y apartó la cara. Ginny se quedó un poco despagada, pero siguió acariciándole el pecho y le dio pequeños besitos por la cara y el cuello.  
-Por favor...no sigas. más que una orden, era un ruego. Harry estaba al límite, sabía que en cualquier momento podía confesar, podía asegurar que todo lo que le había dicho aquella vez no eran más que una sarta de mentiras porque Christine le había obligado. Podía probar el pecado de sus labios y fundirse en ellos.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me has dicho que no sientes nada? parecía que Ginny tenía la situación bajo control. Ella sabía que estaba cerca de que Harry flaqueara, sabía que lo estaba logrando. Y él también lo sabía, en su cabeza sólo pasaban imágenes que ahora no poseían sentido, ¿qué podía importarle el mundo que le daba la espalda si estaba entre los brazos de Ginny? ¿Qué podía importarle la vida de Christine si tenía ese amor que tanto había buscado? "¿Y te importa ella, Harry, preguntó una voz dentro de su cabeza. "Porque si te importa no deberías dejar que esto ocurriera, deberías salvarla" Debería salvarla, pensó, sí, se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión, por la frustración que sentía, por su perturbación, pero debía mantener la cabeza fría. Las palabras de la madre de Christine cobraron sentido por primera en su cabeza.

"Recuerda...que habrá más muertes...¿te sacrificarías tú, Harry Potter?...Porque si no haces un gran sacrifico pronto...el mundo acabará por darte la espalda...eres tú y no otros el que tiene que luchar por su vida..."

-Un gran sacrificio...debo sacrificarme... murmuró, pero lo hizo tan bajo que Ginny no le escuchó.  
Esas palabras dieron su fruto, hicieron mella en su interior. Pese a las ganas locas que tenía por flaquear, separó a Ginny de su cuerpo y se puso a dos metros de distancia.  
-Harry...  
-No, Ginny. Una cosa es que me provoques de esa manera, como hombre siento, como ser humano…no te quiero. Eres muy guapa, preciosa, diría yo y me gustas para eso, únicamente para eso. Pero no puedo quererte. De hecho, eres demasiado niña para mí. Ginny abrió la boca y sus ojos se aguaron, pero ni aquella escena pudo conmoverlo.  
-Niña...¿de verdad te parezco una niña? Ginny elevó la voz y se dejó caer al suelo, mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus ojos.  
-Lo siento. Pero por tu bien...será mejor que no te acerques a mí. Harry se colgó bien la mochila al hombro y se fue andando a paso ligero, en dirección a la sala común. Ginny se quedó allí, tirada en el suelo, maldiciendo su suerte y creyendo, por primera vez desde aquel día, que Harry le había dicho la verdad, pese a lo que Hermione tratara de convencerla. Él tenía razón, había muerto con Sirius en el Departamento de Misterios, ya no quedaba nada de su antigua personalidad.  
Una vez se alejó lo suficiente, Harry echó a correr por los pasillos, hasta que se cansó y se sentó en una de las escaleras, sintiéndose el peor de los hombres.  
-Estuvo cerca... una sombra salió a su izquierda y se puso delante.  
-Déjame en paz. Quiero estar solo.  
-Sé que no te importa... murmuró Christine. Pero estoy orgullosa de ti. Has sabido afrontar la situación de una manera admirable.  
Harry la miró y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo sentirse orgulloso del dolor de otros? No, definitivamente, las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes.

La noche caía pesadamente sobre el Londres muggle. No había una sola nube que enturbiara la danza del brillo de las estrellas. La luna brillaba por encima de la ciudad, dejando ver su majestuosidad.   
Una pequeña criatura caminaba sobre los oscuros callejones, mientras murmuraba entre dientes. Nadie que se hubiera asomado por la ventana, la habría distinguido, puesto que no había ni un atisbo de luz que dejara entrever lo que pasaba. De eso se había encargado ella. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que utilizaba sus dotes mágicos, pero su reunión siempre lo requería.  
Se detuvo cerca de una vieja tienda abandonada y entró por la puerta, que estaba destrozada. Segundos más tarde, el paisaje que vio era totalmente distinto. Sonrió maliciosamente, tenía una información preciada en su poder y la iba a utilizar debidamente.  
Ahora se encontraba en un largo y tenebroso callejón. Mucho más estrecho y oscuro que el anterior. Allí no había farolas muggles, de hecho, ni siquiera las tiendas se asemejaban a nada relacionado con los no mágicos.  
Miró a su alrededor expectante, asegurándose bien de que no lo habían seguido y escuchando el sonido de la noche. Caminó torpemente, mirando de izquierda a derecha y se detuvo sobresaltado al escuchar un graznido procedente de uno de los locales. Se asomó al escaparate y vio a una lechuza de color negro, que lo miraba con sus ojos ambarinos y una expresión maligna.  
La criatura, se separó de la tienda y soltó una carcajada demente. Se sentía enormemente feliz, y se reía de haberse dejado asustar por un simple animalejo.  
Aquel callejón, sin lugar a dudas, no podía guardar nada bueno. Las tiendas estaban tan pegadas unas de otras, que a penas dejaban ver el cielo y la luna parecía privarlo de su esplendorosa luz, como si el lugar no fuera digno de ella. Las tiendas se veían destartaladas y las paredes sucias. Los techos parecían sujetos por arte de magia y algún toldo amenazaba con descolgarse. El suelo era de piedra dura, produciendo desnivel en la tierra y dificultando un buen equilibrio.  
Ya faltaba poco. Pasó al lado de una tienda que contenía unos tarros con cosas viscosas y supo que no tendría que caminar más que un poco más, para llegar al lugar exacto de su encuentro, sin embargo, esa cita jamás se produciría.  
Volvió a detenerse. Definitivamente, el estar tanto dentro de aquella casa lo había vuelto paranoico, porque no cesaba de escuchar ruidos sin sentido, que le provocaban sobresaltos. Se dio la vuelta y al comprobar que no le seguían, se dispuso a continuar su rumbo.  
Pero no caminó más que un par de pasos. Entornó bien los ojos y distinguió entre las sombras a una figura. Estaba apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados. Vestía toda negra y le colgaba una capa con capucha que le ocultaba el rostro, sin embargo, pudo distinguir que sonreía.  
Se había quedado inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. No podía ser su encuentro, no era el lugar previsto y tampoco reconocía en aquel individuo a sus amos.  
Como no hizo ningún signo visible de querer moverse, la figura dejó de apoyarse en la pared y avanzó unos pasos hacia él.  
-Volvemos a encontrarnos... susurró. El elfo abrió mucho los ojos, pero pese a que forzó su memoria no pudo encontrar nada que se le hiciera familiar con aquel hombre, que había utilizado un tono frío e irónico.  
-¿Quién es usted? preguntó con una vocecilla claramente falsa y melosa. Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en el rostro del hombre. Detestaba escuchar esa voz, le producía un terrible asco.  
-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver muy pronto...Kreacher... el elfo retrocedió dos pasos, sin duda asustado de aquella presencia que tanto lo perturbaba, pero seguía siendo incapaz de identificarlo. El hombre dio un paso al frente y entonces la luna iluminó su figura. Kreacher ató cabos, se parecía a...sí, era la misma descripción que le habían dado de aquel extraño hombre que luchaba al lado de la Orden del Fénix y que tanto odiaba su señor.  
-Usted es...Kreacher le conoce...oh, sí, Kreacher sabe que usted lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso...  
-Has acertado, sin embargo... el hombre sacó de su túnica una larga y esplendorosa espada...deberías recordar a tu amo...  
-¿Amo? ¡Kreacher no tiene más amos que su ama Black!  
-Sí... el individuo soltó una fría carcajada al tiempo que se iba a acercando un poco más al elfo, que a su vez, retrocedía. Eso es lo que te han dicho que digas...pero estás sirviendo a más de un amo, ¿me equivoco?  
-El Señor Tenebroso acabará con usted... una nueva sonrisa demente surcó el rostro del maléfico elfo, al tiempo que se encogía en la fría pared con la que acababa de toparse.   
-Sí, ese cuento ya lo conozco. murmuró aburrido el hombre y rozó con los dedos la punta afilada de su espada. ¿Sabes? No puedo perder más tiempo contigo. se dio la vuelto y levantó un brazo al tiempo que daba un silbido seco, que se escuchó por todo el callejón. Kreacher aprovechó el momento para dar un chasquido con los dedos y tratar de desaparecer, pero nada ocurrió.  
Con expresión asustada miró al hombre que ahora acariciaba a un majestuoso fénix blanco que se había posado en su brazo. Ni lo intentes Kreacher...sin que te dieras cuenta te he lanzado un hechizo anti-desaparición. siguió acariciando las plumas del animal y le susurró. Buen trabajo...Ares... después, volvió a darse la vuelta y clavó su mirada penetrante en la aterrorizada del elfo. Mi viejo amigo lleva vigilándote mucho tiempo, Kreacher. explicó con profunda frialdad. También lo ha hecho con más personas, entre ellas...Draco Malfoy. la expresión del elfo cambió a total asombro. No entendía como los seguidores de su señor podían haber cometido el fallo imprudente de que un simple fénix los vigilara. Adivinando sus pensamientos, el hombre añadió: Ares no es un fénix corriente. Tiene dotes mágicas mucho mayores de lo que crees y su magia no es identificada. Al parecer, has sido muy estúpido en continuar en la casa de los Black tratando de conseguir información de la Orden del Fénix. el hombre soltó una nueva carcajada. ¿Creías que no se iban a dar cuenta? Christine Byrne ha estado vigilándote muy de cerca, Kreacher, ella me pidió que enviara a Ares a seguirte y lo hice. Tal fue mi sorpresa cuando mi astuto amigo me comunicó que seguías en contacto con Narcisa Black, hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange y esposa de Lucius Malfoy. Sí...con la hermana que mató a tu auténtico amo, Kreacher, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Sirius Black! la manera tan dura con la que el hombre pronunció las últimas palabras rompió toda la arrogancia que quedaba en el elfo. Ahora Kreacher temblaba como un niño pequeño, pero la expresión de dureza del rostro del individuo no presentaba ni un atisbo de compasión.  
-Miente, miente...Kreacher no sabe de lo que está hablando...Kreacher es un buen elfo doméstico...sirve a su ama y...  
-¡Mentira! bramó el hombre enfurecido. Mentira...aprovechaste la ocasión el año pasado por Navidad cuando Sirius Black te ordenó que te largaras para tomarle la palabra y marcharte de la casa, cuando sabes que lo tenías totalmente prohibido. Fuiste a casa de los Malfoy y le otorgaste a Voldemort la información necesaria para enviar a Harry Potter una visión lo suficientemente convincente para que arriesgara su vida yendo al Departamento de Misterios...una visión, donde Sirius Black era torturado...  
-¡No, no, no! el elfo negaba con rotundidad sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos y gimiendo.  
-Y cuando Harry Potter se comunicó contigo. prosiguió el hombre sin escuchar los lamentos de Kreacher...le mentiste. Le hiciste creer que Sirius Black estaba allí, cuando se encontraba en el piso de arriba curando al hipogrifo que tú heriste. Traicionaste a tu amo y lo hiciste riéndote de toda la Orden del Fénix. el hombre soltó una expresión vehemente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirar a la criatura con repulsión. Y este año has intentado lo mismo...has estado reuniéndote aquí con los Malfoy para pasarles información de las reuniones, para vigilar a Severus Snape. el hombre se detuvo y empuñó su espada con ambas manos, colocando el filo muy cerca de la garganta del elfo. Pero has cometido un grave error. Yo he sido más listo esta vez, he sido yo quién te ha engañado...quién os ha engañado a todos...vigilé a Draco Malfoy a través de Ares y comprobé la información que te acabo de decir...y ahora estoy aquí para vengarme...  
-¿Vengarse? Kreacher no ha hecho nada malo. ¡Kreacher sólo reconoce como amos a los Black!  
-Acabas de marcar tu propio destino... siseó cruelmente el hombre, acercando un poco más la espada al cuello de la criatura. Acabas de confesar...como único heredero vivo de los Black te correspondía obedecer a Sirius, pero lo traicionaste...y te burlaste de nuestro dolor...ahora estoy aquí para hacer justicia.  
-¿Quién es usted? gimoteó el elfo.  
-Yo soy...el que va a vengar a Sirius Black...me conoces Kreacher... el hombre se llevó una mano a la capucha y dejó ver su rostro. El elfo abrió los ojos como platos, con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Unos profundos y oscuros ojos verde esmeralda, lo miraban con odio, mientras que la luz de la luna bañaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Soy tu amo...soy Harry Potter...  
-No...no es posible...un niño...un niño no puede perturbar al Señor Tenebroso...no...  
-Te dije que volvería. Y que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos no tendrías la oportunidad de hablar más...  
-Un mocoso nunca será el amo de Kreacher, Kreacher nunca le obedecerá...  
-No tendrás oportunidad de ello. Harry sonrió y acercó la espada hasta rozar la escamosa y desgastada piel del elfo. Has perdido...todos lo habéis hecho. Me arrebataste lo que más me importaba en este mundo, pero no importa. A cambio fluye por mí este sentimiento de venganza que me proporcionará la oportunidad de acabar con Voldemort. Jugaste mal tus cartas, Kreacher y ahora voy a hacer realidad tu deseo...  
-A...amo...no le hará daño a Kreacher...Harry Potter siempre ha sido bondadoso, sí, Kreacher le oía decir al antiguo amo que Harry Potter era especial...que lo quería mucho... Harry apretó los dientes y acercó tanto la espada al cuello que le hizo un leve corte. Kreacher gimió y se puso a llorar como un niño pequeño, dejándose caer al suelo y suplicando perdón.  
-Amo, no...se lo ruego, no...piedad, piedad de Kreacher...Kreacher no sabe lo que dice amo, Kreacher está enfermo...  
-¡Mientes! los ojos del hombre irradiaban una tremenda furia. Tus remordimientos llegan tarde. Pudiste enmendar tu error la vez que me comuniqué contigo en la chimenea...pero me mentiste... Harry levantó la espada y gritó: ¡Vas a cumplir tu sueño de que te corten la cabeza como a tus ancestros, lástima que tu cementerio sea un contenedor de basura y no la barandilla de los Black! ¡MATASTE A SIRIUS BLACK Y AHORA PAGARÁS POR ELLO! ¡Morirás solo! ¿Dónde está ahora tu adorado amo? ¿Por qué no viene a salvarte? ¡Has sido un estúpido! lo último que puso apreciar Harry fue la expresión de pavor del rostro del elfo y un grito ahogado que se cortó con el sonido de un golpe seco y preciso.  
-¡NOOOO!  
La cabeza de Kreacher rodó por el pavimento, con los ojos abiertos como platos y bañando el suelo de sangre. Harry se volvió a cubrir el rostro con la capucha, hizo aparecer con su varita una espada más corta que la suya y le lanzó un encantamiento, para luego dejarla cubierta de sangre, en el suelo. Después, limpió su varita del líquido rojizo y tras echarle una última mirada de repulsión al elfo, desapareció en un resplandor de luz blanca, junto con su majestuoso fénix. 

Un muchacho de dieciséis años se encontraba mirando al vacío, sin atender para nada a las explicaciones de su profesora. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y la mayoría de ellas hacían referencia a su pasado. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho la noche anterior y pese a que debería haber sentido remordimientos, su conciencia estaba tranquila.  
Le parecía que no había sido él quién levantara la espada, sino la mano de su padrino.  
La profesora de Estudios Muggles se paseaba de un lado a otro explicando el sistema monetario de los no mágicos, con un libro en la mano y la varita levantada para hacer esquemas en la pizarra, a la vez que leía.  
Pero no había muchas personas en la clase que atendieran. Ni siquiera Hermione parecía prestar atención.  
Ron se había escondido un ejemplar del Profeta entre los libros y cuchicheaba sobre la primera plana. Dean, Neville, Seamus y Hermione, que estaban en la misma mesa que él, se habían arremolinado a su alrededor.  
Harry suspiró por enésima vez y se concentró en exceso en la telepatía que había aprendido de su profesora, de manera que pudiera captar las palabras exactas de lo que decían sus compañeros.  
La voz de Ron sonó en su cabeza amplificada unas diez veces.  
-...sí, no paran de sacar artículos sobre él. La gente dice que es quién nos librará de quién-vosotros-sabéis.  
-Siento decepcionarte, Ron. Hermione frunció el ceño. pero la Profecía dice claramente que es Harry el único que puede matar a Voldemort. los demás se estremecieron al escuchar ese nombre.  
-¡Pues si tenemos que esperar a que Potter venga a salvarnos, estamos listos! exclamó Seamus claramente enojado con la chica.  
-Yo estoy contigo. prosiguió Ron. ¡Sólo es una estúpida Profecía, Hermione!  
-¡Y profetizada por Trelawney! corroboró Dean.  
-Te recuerdo Ron, que por esa estúpida profecía, como tú la llamas, Sirius está muerto. ¡Por dios era el arma que Voldemort estaba buscando! Ron pareció reflexionar sobre lo que su amiga le decía, era cierto, Sirius había muerto por esa Profecía, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a cumplirse.  
-Pues yo insisto en que si ese hombre puede patear a cien mortífagos en capaz de acabar con quién-tú-sabes.  
-Aquí lo ponen como un héroe... Neville seguía mirando el Profeta. ¡Pero ni siquiera sacan una foto suya!  
-¿Crees que él iba a posar, Neville? preguntó con sorna Seamus. ¡No seas estúpido! Dicen que desaparece en seguida de los ataques, ningún reportero del Profeta se iba a arriesgar a presenciar un ataque por hacerle una foto.  
-¡Parece un vampiro por como lo describen! el entusiasmo de Dean era evidente. Mirad, aquí dice que va vestido siempre de negro con una capucha que le cubre el rostro y que maneja a la perfección una espada. ¡Es increíble!  
-Ese tío sí que es un héroe, te lo digo yo. afirmó Seamus. No como Potter.  
-¡No decíais eso cuando Harry salvó la Piedra Filosofal! Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se burlaran de su amigo, puesto que estaba convencida de que algo muy grave tenía que pasarle a Harry para que se comportara de esa forma. ¡Ni tú, Ron, cuando rescató a Ginny de la cámara de los secretos! ¡Ni cuando trajo el cadáver de Cedric! ¡Entonces todos lo catalogaban de héroe!  
-¡Eso fue antes de que se convirtiera en un cabrón de mierda! exclamó Ron furioso.  
-No sé porqué lo defiendes, Hermione. el tono de Seamus era de absoluto reproche. A mí me parece que tú estás coladita por él, igual que la mayoría de las chicas. Hermione se puso tan roja de ira que estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Seamus y arrearle un guantazo, pero no fue nada para como se puso Ron. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la profesora les llamó la atención.  
-¿Se puede saber porqué no atienden? preguntó dirigiéndose a la mesa y viendo claramente el diario el Profeta que estaba abierto. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Leyendo el periódico en clase? ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes! cogió el diario de la mesa de Neville y lo confiscó. ¡Les recuerdo que la explicación de hoy saldrá en el examen final! Hermione miró a sus compañeros reprochándoles su conducta y se dedicó el resto de la clase a tomar apuntes.  
Harry detuvo la conexión telepática, sonriendo irónicamente. Le parecía muy gracioso que todos adoraran al hombre que los estaba salvando y a él, que era la misma persona, lo detestaran. Pero por dentro, sentía el gusanillo de la ira. Él se estaba sacrificando por ellos, estaba arrojando literalmente su vida por la borda y ellos lo despreciaban y lo insultaban.  
Su otra personalidad se estaba convirtiendo en un nuevo mito. Durante las últimas semanas, parecía que a la gente le gustara vestir de negro y con capucha y Dean Thomas había dibujado muchas poses distintas de un hombre con una larga capa negra, llevando la espada al vuelo y saltando contra los mortífagos. Los dibujos habrían tenido mucho éxito si Dean no se hubiera dedicado a pintar un chorreón de sangre saliendo de la boca del hombre. Aún así, había vendido a dos Knuts alguno de ellos.  
A nadie le quedaba la menor duda de que ese hombre los iba a sacar del problema y algunos se habían dedicado a insultar a Harry por los pasillos, diciéndole que ya no le necesitaban, que ya tenían nuevo salvador y que éste no requería de una cicatriz para llamar la atención.  
Pero, a Harry, simplemente aquellos comentarios le resbalaban. Se había vuelto aún más frío desde que había comenzado a aplacar los ataques y verse las caras con mortífagos, ni siquiera mostraba su carácter más sincero con Christine. Estaba bastante enfadado con ella por no haberle agradecido que le salvara la vida, cuando él se había encontrado desesperado, pero en el fondo, lo que le molestaba era que ella parecía también mucho más fría con él y se mostraba diferente con Lupin.  
En un rinconcito de su corazón, algo le decía que se alegrara por ese cambio de actitud de su profesora, pero le atormentaba que pasara el tiempo tan rápido, sabía, que no estaba muy lejano el momento en que Christine decidiera sacrificarse y entregarle su poder, para poder derrotar a Voldemort y él no había hallado una solución para impedirlo. 

Pese a que era de día, ni un atisbo de luz se filtraba por los ventanales de aquella mansión. Los aldeanos de Pequeño Hangleton no gozaban acercarse a sus alrededores. Corría el rumor de que quién pisara esas tierras se vería maldito por una terrible maldición que acechaba a la casa.  
Y no era para menos, era cierto que los habitantes del pueblo eran considerados chismosos y catalogados de exagerados, pero todas las versiones coincidían en una cosa: se habían producido cuatro asesinatos en aquella mansión, a lo alto de la colina y solían oírse gritos de dolor muy a menudo.  
Muchos de los aldeanos habían huido a la ciudad, no querían verse envueltos en nada que los relacionara con ese lugar y deseaban darles a sus hijos la oportunidad de vivir sin temor.  
Una sombra negra envolvía el caserón e impedía que la luz del sol llegara hasta ella.  
Un hombre estaba sentado en una butaca, contemplando a su fiel mascota dormir plácidamente. Estaba terriblemente perturbado. Nunca se había enfrentado a situaciones como esta y el mensaje que le habían dado dos de sus vasallos rondaba continuamente en su cabeza. ¿Quién era ese hombre y qué quería? Si era tan poderoso, ¿por qué no se había manifestado antes? Tenía el presentimiento de que Christine Byrne estaba detrás de todo aquello, pero no había logrado atraparla. Pese a las órdenes explícitas a sus seguidores, ninguno se la había traído ni viva ni muerta.  
Estaba seguro de que la clave se encontraba en ella...sí...deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verla retorcerse de dolor, suplicando la muerte, como una única vez en su vida, la había visto. Tenía que apartarla de su camino y centrar su atención en Potter, pero aquel hombre había retrasado sus planes y lo había complicado todo. No le preocupaba, sabía que tenía un gran poder, pero la Profecía decía claramente que el único capaz de derrotarlo era Harry Potter.  
Pero tenerlo de enemigo no le interesaba en absoluto. Primero porque había derrotado él solito a un tercio de su ejército y segundo porque había convencido a criaturas mágicas como los hombres lobo, a cambiar de parecer y retirarse del bando de la oscuridad.  
-El salvador... murmuró entre dientes, mirando por enésima vez la portada del diario. Menuda gilipollez.  
Tenía que encontrar rápido la manera de quitarlo de en medio, pero para eso necesitaba información acerca de él, necesitaba saber sus debilidades. Su plan estaba casi listo, faltaba muy poco para llevarlo a cabo y Potter sería suyo, pero antes debía dejar un espacio abierto y ese espacio requería de la exterminación de aquel parásito que había osado desafiarle.  
Si lo conociera...si pudiera saber quién era...entonces hallaría la manera de apartarlo al menos, de su camino, tal y como había logrado con Christine.  
Ese era otro asunto que tenía en mente, volver a herirla emocionalmente, hundirla para siempre, pero todavía no había encontrado una solución.  
Llamaron a la puerta. Voldemort levantó la varita y en unos instantes, ésta quedó totalmente abierta.  
Un hombre pequeño y encorvado ingresó en la habitación. Se veía insignificante al lado del rostro frío y áspero de su señor. Era gordo y temblaba a convulsiones, nunca había podido mantener la mirada fija en esos ojos rojos a los cuales siempre había temido, tanto, que había llegado a entregar a sus mejores amigos.   
-A...amo...¿llamaba? Voldemort arrojó el diario al suelo y tímidamente, Colagusano echó una mirada a la portada. Ya comprendía porqué su señor estaba de tan mal humor.  
-Por última vez, Colagusano, necesito que centres tu estúpida cabezota y trates de recordar algún dato que me permita llegar a Christine. el pequeño individuo se removió inquieto al tiempo que jugueteaba con sus pulgares, claro signo de que estaba nervioso.  
-Yo...señor, estuve pensando.  
-¿Pensando tú? una mueca de incredulidad asomó el rostro del Señor Oscuro. ¡Qué novedad! ¿Y bien?  
-No había recordado...es decir, en realidad amo, nunca estuve seguro.  
-¿Podrías hablar con claridad de una vez? escupió Voldemort. Sus ojos brillaban de pura ira.  
-Sí, sí, amo. Una vez, estando en casa de James...escuché una conversación entre él y Remus. Yo estaba en el salón, algo alejado jugando con Harry... un momento después de haberlo dicho, Colagusano se arrepintió de ello, pues el rostro de su señor estaba crispado de rabia, sin embargo, le dejó continuar. Me asomé un poco y escuché algo acerca de Christine...algo de que Remus debía ocultar...me pareció oír como James casi le suplicaba que no se metiera por medio de algo y Remus le negaba, diciéndole que él jamás haría algo así, que únicamente quería la felicidad de ella y que Dani se la proporcionaría... Voldemort se rascó la barbilla atando cabos.  
-Interesante... murmuró distraídamente.  
-Yo no le di importancia en ese momento porque Lily ingresó en el comedor y tuve que fingir inmediatamente, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que siempre que Christine estaba delante...Remus la miraba distinto...nunca había mirado a nadie así, ya sabe amo, él es un licántropo y...  
-Sí, sí. Voldemort levantó la mano para decirle que se detuviera. Es decir, que tú crees que tu amigo del alma Remus Lupin siente algo por Christine.  
-Sí...eso mismo, amo.  
-Sin embargo... el hombre entornó los ojos. ella siempre estuvo muy enamorada de su esposo...no creo que corresponda a ese imbecil...  
-Pero ella lo quería mucho. insistió Pettrigrew, sabiendo que se vería recompensado si aportaba una buena información. Era su mejor amigo...  
-Lo cual quiere decir que le importa bastante. Además...ese elfo doméstico nos dijo que los había visto hablar muchas veces...sí... Voldemort soltó una carcajada tan fría que heló la sangre de Colagusano...podría haber encontrado la manera de quitarla por fin del medio. Y tú vas a hacerlo...  
-¿Qué? los ojos de Pettrigrew se habían abierto por completo. Amo...  
-Sí, recuerda que los demás están muy ocupados con los ataques. Pero tú podrás pasar inadvertido con tus...facultades.  
-Pero amo...yo...  
-¡Lo harás! insistió Voldemort de mal talante. Eso...si no quieres morir. Pettrigrew temblaba como una magdalena. Sabía que podía ocultarse del extraño hombre, pero tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo con su pasado, con otro de sus ex-amigos y que además había intentado matarle. Se arrodilló en el suelo y besó el bajo de su señor.  
-Está bien, amo...soy su más leal servidor...  
-Y más te vale no fallar, Colagusano. Porque puedo hacer que tu muerte sea muy muy dolorosa.  
Cuando Pettrigrew se puso en pie, llamaron a la puerta por segunda vez. Un hombre alto, de larga cabellera rubia y unos profundos y marcados ojos grises, entró algo sulfurado. Lord Voldemort se fijó en él y comprendió que no traía buenas noticias, así que ordenó a Colagusano que los dejara solos y que ya terminarían de ultimar detalles.  
En cuanto éste se fue, Malfoy se arrodilló en el suelo con una expresión de terror en el rostro.  
-No sé porqué, pero me parece que no me traes buenas noticias, Lucius... el hombre simplemente se estremeció. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando que capturéis a Christine Byrne, que averigüéis la identidad del espía que hay dentro de mis filas y que matéis a ese hombre y ¿sabes qué? ¡Empiezo a hartarme! ¡Crucio! desde el pueblo pudieron escuchar los gritos de dolor que el mortífago profesaba. Un estremecimiento recorrió a cada uno de sus habitantes, preguntándose porqué alguien sufriría tanto para gritar de esa manera. ¿Sabes cómo lo llaman? continuó Voldemort, levantándose por primera vez de su butaca y mirando con asco cada rincón de la estancia. ¡El Salvador! ¡El Salvador que han estado esperando para acabar conmigo! ¡Menuda sarta de sandeces! escupió en el suelo y centró la mirada en su vasallo. Y vosotros, habéis sido entrenados en las mejores condiciones con un tesoro como lo son las Artes Oscuras, os he proporcionado poder, súbditos y un ejército de Criaturas Mágicas y sois incapaces de acabar con un único hombre. ¡Crucio! volvieron a escucharse los gritos de angustia y de dolor. ¡Mi paciencia tiene un límite! ¡Lo quiero muerto! ¿Me has oído? ¡Muerto! Malfoy no podía levantarse del suelo. Sabía que iba a recibir la ira de su señor, pero no esperara que su castigo fuese de tal calibre, después de que era uno de los seguidores más importantes dentro del círculo. Reúnete con ese maldito elfo doméstico y dile que averigüe todo lo que la Orden del Fénix sepa de ese impostor de mago, quiero todos los detalles. Estoy convencido de que el viejo loco habrá investigado a ese individuo para permitirle luchar al lado de la Orden.  
-Me temo amo... habló Malfoy por primera vez. ...que eso no será posible. Voldemort dejó de pasearse y aguardó el golpe. Kreacher ha muerto... un rugido de furia salió de la boca del hombre, maldiciendo su suerte a los cuatro vientos. Y si no hubiera sabido que si continuaba torturando a su vasallo le iba a producir una locura irreversible, se habría desahogado con él.  
-¿CÓMO HA OCURRIDO? bramó llenó de furia. Malfoy tembló mucho más de lo que ya hacía. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, de hecho, normalmente quién inspiraba temor era él.  
-Amo...yo...mi esposa y yo teníamos una reunión con él anoche...pero no se presentó. Estuvimos esperando un buen rato y decidimos dar una vuelta por el Callejón Knockturn por si se había perdido. Era un elfo doméstico viejo y estaba algo trastocado. No tardamos en dar con él...se encontraba a unos metros de donde habíamos quedado. Le habían cortado la cabeza. Y lo habían preparado todo perfecto. Habían dejado una espada con un encantamiento que se dirigía hacia la misma persona que lo invocaba para que pareciera un suicidio. Había sangre por todas partes...  
-¡Estúpidos, sois unos estúpidos! ¡Alguien debió haber descubierto que era un espía!  
-Amo...quizás haya sido un miembro de la Orden...y por eso... Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada y Malfoy se detuvo en seco.  
-Sois unos verdaderos ineptos...¡Parece mentira que no conozcáis a Albus Dumbledore! ¡Él jamás dejaría que se cometiera un crimen así por ninguno de sus miembros! Sólo tiene palabras de unión, fraternidad y amor...¡Me pone enfermo! ¡No ha sido él, no ha sido nadie de la Orden del Fénix! ¡Quiero que averigües quién lo ha hecho y que me traigáis al culpable! ¡Añade eso a tu lista de cosas pendientes!  
-Sí, señor...como usted diga...  
-No vuelvas a fallar Lucius...porque la próxima vez, no habrá piedad...

Volvía a estar perturbado. ¿Cómo entrelazar todos los acontecimientos que se llevaban a cabo? Tenía sus sospechas en varios campos, pero ni siquiera podía jurar que fueran correctas, de hecho, cada vez se le escapaban más de las manos. ¿Eran la misma persona? ¿Podrían serlo siendo a la vez tan distintos? ¿Y cuánto de culpa tenía ella?  
Albus Dumbledore repasaba las imágenes en su pensadero. Llevaba más de una hora dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Tenía información por todos lados, pero no era capaz de unirla, de averiguar quién era el que mentía y si lo hacía, el porqué.  
No sabía que pensar al respecto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Y si se estaba equivocando? ¿Y si había puesto demasiada confianza en algo que sabía que era su última carta? ¿Cómo podía estar seguro del poder mental de esa persona? La confianza...ese sentimiento había sido a la vez bendición y maldición, su mayor virtud y su peor defecto...si fallaba, no sólo el mundo mágico estaría en peligro, sino todo aquello en lo que había creído. ¿Era el poder de la oscuridad tan fuerte? La única persona que podría responder a ello todavía no se había manifestado ante él, pero sabía que no tardaría en hacerlo.  
Si pudiera hurgar en el pasado, presente y futuro...si pudiera hallar sus respuestas. Pero no, el destino, el maldito destino estaba escrito y existían las contadas personas que lo podían llegar a cambiar. Muy pocas...y quizás, él había puesto su fe en las equivocadas. No tenía ningún motivo para confiar en ellas, no tenía ninguna seguridad de haber llegado a sus corazones, de acariciarlos, de tocarles el alma, y sin embargo, había creído en ello.  
No podía cometer más errores, casi había logrado la muerte para Christine y con ello, hubiera causado más dolor del que pretendía empequeñecer.  
¿Pero de qué otra forma podía haber hecho las cosas? No existían más soluciones, más medidas drásticas de las que ya proponía. ¡Qué injusta llegaba a ser la vida para algunos! ¿Por qué condenar a esos pocos...elegidos, por un bien mayor? ¿Les devolvería la vida lo que les arrebató? No todo, eso, lo sabía.  
Llamaron a la puerta tres veces. Su visita había llegado, justo cuando sus pensamientos fluían con mayor claridad. Lentamente, guardó la vasija de piedra en la estantería de detrás del escritorio y permitió el paso.  
-Adelante. un muchacho de dieciséis años, de pelo negro azabache y muy revuelto, ingresó en el despacho. Llevaba la túnica del colegio y con ella puesta habría parecido un niño, de no ser por los ojos tan marcados que se descubrían detrás de unas redondas gafas de montura.  
-¿Llamaba, señor? su voz era educada, pero fría.  
-Sí, pasa Harry, por favor, siéntate. el director indicó la silla que tenía justo en frente, donde hacía menos de un año le había rogado la misma petición, aquella vez, para tratar un tema muy distinto.  
-Usted dirá. dijo el joven adoptando una postura despreocupada, pero correcta. Dumbledore se levantó de la silla y paseó, replanteándose la situación, hasta la ventana. Igual que a Christine, le gustaba mirar el paisaje, le proporcionaba paz y bienestar.  
-He creído oportuno informarte de algo. Harry aguardó interesado. Anoche ocurrió un suceso inesperado... el anciano cerró los ojos visualizando la escena con la que se había encontrado esa misma mañana, cuando los aurores del ministerio le habían llamado.  
-¿De qué se trata? Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y perforó a Harry con la mirada, sin embargo, se encontró con un muro de piedra, su mente era imposible de atravesar.  
-Kreacher ha muerto. aguardó el golpe. No sabía exactamente como se lo tomaría el muchacho. Había tantas posturas que podía adoptar y lo había encontrado tan cambiado en las últimas fechas que podía esperar desde que se quedara mudo hasta que comenzara a destrozar el despacho como un loco. Pero lo que jamás se esperó fue que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, para luego desaparecer inmediatamente, ¿lo habría imaginado? Porque cuando volvió a mirarle, el rostro de Harry no emitía ni un atisbo de satisfacción, sino la más inquietante de las seriedades.  
-¿Cómo ocurrió?  
-En realidad...todo apunta a un suicidio. Dumbledore carraspeó y continuó hablando. Lo encontraron fuera de Grimmauld Place, en el Callejón Knockturn y parece que hechizó con sus dotes mágicas una espada, para cortarse la cabeza.   
-Bueno...siempre quiso morir así. Harry se encogió de hombros indiferentemente. Era como si no le importara, como si no le conmocionara en absoluto, como si no fuera capaz de sentir... Sus ancestros estarán orgullosos...murió como un auténtico elfo doméstico de los Black. el director no respondió inmediatamente. Volvió a girarse en dirección a la ventana y perdió sus ojos en el cielo azulado. El clima había vuelto a ser cálido y la primavera llamaba a las puertas.   
-Dime una cosa Harry...¿te alegras de la muerte de Kreacher? el muchacho, que ya se esperaba una pregunta como aquella, sonrió interiormente.  
-¿Quiere que sea sincero?  
-Completamente.  
-Está bien, lo seré. el director esperó. Sí, me alegro mucho...  
-Entiendo... un dolor interior en el pecho comenzaba a adueñarse del anciano. ¿Sus sospechas se estaría confirmando? ¿Se habría dejado el chico engatusar por el ángel negro? Después de todo...¿cómo podía estar seguro de que un muchacho de dieciséis años, sometido a tantas presiones no se dejaría arrastrar a la oscuridad? Pero se parecía tanto a James...era imposible que eso ocurriera, no Harry, no, pese a la muerte de Sirius. Harry...¿le pediste a Christine que asesinara a Kreacher? el chico que esa pregunta sí que no se la esperaba, abrió ligeramente la boca sorprendido.  
-No. respondió inmediatamente y más rápido de lo que habría deseado, no había parecido nada convincente.  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Completamente. Dumbledore oscureció sus ojos, Harry nunca lo había visto tan serio, se parecía mucho al hombre del Departamento de Misterios, como cuando se había enfrentado a Voldemort, irradiaba una fuerza inimaginable.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?  
-Porque... siseó Harry y pese a como vestía, su voz no se asemejaba para nada a la de un estudiante...si hubiera deseado que Kreacher muriera...lo habría matado con mis propias manos. Era un confesión, pero, evidentemente, Dumbledore no sabía nada de aquello. Era matemáticamente imposible que un alumno del colegio se presentara en el callejón Knockturn, a altas horas de la madrugada, cometiera un asesinato, preparara un suicidio y regresara a su cama sin que nadie se diese cuenta de su ausencia y burlando todas las medidas de seguridad impuestas en el castillo.  
Pero para el director aquella noticia suponía un shock muy grande. Harry le estaba diciendo que si tuviera la oportunidad, él mismo habría acabado con el elfo.  
-Quisiera hacerte una pregunta. Es un tanto personal. aclaró el anciano. ¿Sabes utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables? Harry le miró fijamente, pero no mostró ningún signo anormal en su rostro, que denotara preocupación por el interrogatorio.  
-Las estudiaremos este trimestre en clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. respondió. La profesora Byrne nos lo dijo a principio de curso. No obstante, Barty Crouch nos las mostró cuando cursábamos cuarto.  
-¿Christine no te las ha enseñado en sus clases?  
-Todavía no. explicó Harry. Hemos estado con la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia. Aún no soy capaz de introducirme en la mente de alguien, aunque me he acercado bastante. Y también me ha ayudado en todas las asignaturas, sobretodo, Pociones.  
-¿No has ejecutado nunca una maldición imperdonable? el director le miró a través de sus gafas de media luna, tan inquisitivamente, que a Harry le pareció que lo perforaban con rayos X. No obstante, la pregunta era un tanto comprometedora, pero decidió ser sincero. Su yo, Harry Potter, sí había ejecutado una maldición imperdonable, en una única ocasión. Evidentemente, su otro yo las ejecutaba en cada ataque.  
-Una vez. el director pareció muy sorprendido con aquella muestra de sinceridad. Contra Bellatrix Lestrange...pero no funcionó.  
-¿Sabes porqué?  
-Ella me lo explicó. confirmó el muchacho. Tenía que desear hacer daño y yo sólo estaba enrabietado...por...la muerte de Sirius.  
-Harry, Dumbledore adoptó un tono solemne. tal vez te parezca una interrogatorio, pero créeme que tengo mis razones. Me gustaría que fueses sincero...¿serías capaz de realizar una maldición imperdonable ahora?  
-¿Por qué lo pregunta? quiso saber el muchacho. Dumbledore ya sabía que su curiosidad sería más fuerte que sus respuestas.  
-Porque después de conocer el contenido de la Profecía...debes pensar que necesitarás aprenderlas...  
-Tiene razón. corroboró Harry. Lo pienso. Aún así...  
-¿Aún así?  
-Aún así creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo que en que no podré utilizarlas contra Voldemort...  
-¿No te ves con el suficiente valor para realizar la maldición Avada Kedavra con nadie? Entiendo... Dumbledore suspiró, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Harry le interrumpió.  
-No se trata de eso...pero usted sabe que no se puede matar a Voldemort con esa maldición. por un momento, pareció que el rostro del director asomaba una expresión de miedo.  
-¿Por qué piensas eso?  
-Porque...no funcionó una vez. aclaró el chico. Voldemort recibió el impacto de la maldición cuando trató de matarme, pero no murió...  
-Porque él ha tomado muchas precauciones contra la muerte. explicó el director. Tienes razón, no se le puede matar de esa manera. De hecho, Harry, aún no he encontrado la forma de hacerlo.  
-La encontrará. la voz del chico sonaba tan segura que el director pensó que tenía exceso de confianza en él. No obstante, todavía no entiendo porqué ha sacado este tema. Ha dicho que Kreacher se suicidó, así que...  
-Eso es lo que piensan en el ministerio, no obstante, yo no lo creo. Dumbledore caminó de un lado a otro del despacho, con la cabeza gacha, recapacitando. Harry, los aurores del ministerio no saben de la existencia de la Orden del Fénix, únicamente Amelia Bones está al tanto y ella está de acuerdo conmigo en el que Kreacher no se arrebató la vida por si mismo. Ellos no saben la identidad del elfo, así que el Departamento De Regulación y Control De Las Criaturas Mágicas se está encargando de averiguar porqué un elfo doméstico se quitaría la vida. Sospechan de que alguna familia de magos le dio la prenda y éste, al verse desesperado, se suicidó. Evidentemente, han aparcado el tema. Con la guerra todo esto parece algo secundario, sin embargo, tanto tú como yo sabemos que no lo es. el director se detuvo y se apoyó en la mesa del escritorio. Kreacher pasó información al Lado Oscuro, pero no pudimos acusarle porque la información no era confidencial. No era ningún secreto que la persona más importante para Sirius Black eras tú y que tú lo querías en una mezcla de padre y hermano. Así que sólo la Orden puede indagar sospechas acerca de él. De hecho, algunos miembros teníamos recelo de que continuara con sus malos hábitos y siguiera en contacto con Narcisa Black. Harry sonrió interiormente ante este comentario, él y Christine lo sabían desde mucho antes. Lo cual nos lleva a tres hipótesis: o fue castigado por los propios seguidores de Voldemort por no haber conseguido información, o realmente se suicidó o alguien tomó venganza... esto último lo dijo en un tono misterioso, que a Harry no le agradó un pelo.  
-Bueno...yo me decantaría más porque lo asesinaron los mortífagos. Era un elfo estúpido y poco útil, así que se deshicieron de él... Harry trató de que su voz sonara como la de un adolescente normal, pero no lo logró. Se había puesto a la defensiva.   
-Quiero que me digas una cosa, Harry... susurró el director. Si tuvieras poder para matar a Voldemort...¿Lo harías? ¿Irías a buscarlo tú en vez de esperar a que él viniera? el muchacho ensombreció el rostro, pero el director también se había puesto muy serio.  
-¿Lo haría usted? Si pudiera...¿mataría a Voldemort?  
-Sí. respondió Dumbledore con total sinceridad.  
-Entonces usted mismo ha respondido por mí. el anciano tenía el rostro desencajado, pero no dio muestra alguna de ello. Su porte siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle.   
-¿Por qué? Harry, que no se esperaba aquella pregunta, se levantó de la silla y apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, con una expresión de determinación en el rostro.  
-Porque él mismo llama a gritos que lo detengan, porque se la está buscando, jugando el todo por el todo, porque su soberbia no le deja ver más allá de lo que podría haber sido, sin necesidad de destruir familias y familias. Porque ha desafiado a la muerte y no se da cuenta de que está ante las puertas de ella, porque me ha buscado y me ha encontrado. ¿Venganza? Sí, puede llamarse así, pero no era justo que matara a mi familia, no tenía derecho a ir aquella noche a mi casa, no tenía derecho a lanzar la maldición contra mi padre y a reírse de las súplicas de mi madre, no tenía derecho a arrebatarnos tantos momentos de vida. se dio cuenta de que respiraba entrecortadamente, pero no le importó. Me dejó vacío...fue su ego, su arrogancia lo que le llevó hasta mi casa, porque de no haber asesinado a mi familia yo jamás habría tratado de destruirle, me habría olvidado de esa Profecía, él mismo la creó y él mismo la está cumpliendo. Por Sirius, por mis padres, por mis amigos, por mí...y por todas aquellas familias a las que destroza, a las que deshace, si tuviera el poder para destruirle, lo haría, lo mataría.  
-El ojo por ojo nunca ha sido la mejor manera...Harry.  
-No me ha entendido. replicó el muchacho. Yo no lo mato por el mero hecho de matar...yo no busco tener un nombre inscrito entre las páginas de un libro...yo no le temo a la muerte. Pero no podría permitir, teniendo un poder que pudiera acabar con todo esto, que él siguiera extendiendo su horda de terror, que siguiera cobrándose vidas...vidas inocentes...vidas humanas, ¿QUIÉN ES ÉL PARA JUGAR A SER DIOS CON NADIE? Jamás, si hay algo que esté en mi mano para detenerle, lo haré...aún asumiendo las consecuencias.  
-Lo hay. aseguró el director. Sólo tienes que buscar dentro de tu corazón. Cuando lo encuentres...ese día será el elegido...ese día, Voldemort perecerá.   
Harry y Dumbledore se quedaron unidos por sus miradas de determinación. Ambos sujetos por una causa que mayoritariamente les incumbía a ellos: el destino del mundo mágico.


	32. La sala de las almas

**Olasss! He vuelto! Rápido verdad? Jajajaja. Bueno, agradeceros vuestros reviews y vuestro apoyo y espero q disfrutéis de este capítulo. Es un capítulo muy importante en la historia, así q os dejo leer!**

**Reviews:**

**Ginnyalis: **Gracias! Me alegro q te haya gustado, y sí, me fue genial!

**Fweasley: **Olass! A ver, siempre he dicho q un fict con críticas en un fict donde la gente se interesa por él, así q te lo agradezco, aunque no comparto tu opinión. Para empezar, no creo q se vean muchos arcángeles por los demás ficts, con lo cual la dinámica del mío y del de los demás ya cambia, porque sólo yo sé lo q pueden llegar a hacer y creeme q es mucho. Y la trama, precisamente ahora, está mucho más rápida q anteriormente, antes de Navidad, porque ahora es cuando viene toda la acción. Si recuerdas los primeros capis, lo entenderás. Besos!

**D.Alatriste: **Olass! Me alegro q te haya gustado. Umm, a ver, Harry no está tirando su vida por la borda inútilmente, lucha por algo y si lo consigue, sabe q volverá a ser feliz. Es cierto q es un Harry más frío y duro y q sí, el ángel negro lo ronda continuamente, pero ya veremos como Harry, tarde o temprano, va a sentir remordimientos. Causa número uno, q Ginny sigue estando ahí para recordarle q es humano. Y bueno, no te preocupes, q ya verás como se van a arrepentir de haber dicho tantas necedades sobre él. Besos!

**(-): **Gracias!

**Verónica: **Muchas gracias! Me alegro q me hayas dejado un review!

**Hermiwg: **Gracias a ti por tu review!

**Aidee: **Olass! Me alegro q t haya gustado. Yo atreverme a dejar a Harry solo? Como puedes pensar eso de mí? Ajajajajajajaj. Queda todavía bastante para el final, así q poco a poco habrá q ir esperando, pero vamos q solo solo tampoco. Besos!

**RebelleBlack: **Me alegro q te guste! Harry tiene a Christine y a Emy para hablar, no está solo. Y bueno, Dumbledore también es uno de los candidatos a enterarse de qien es, pero ya dije q solo una persona lo descubriría antes del final. Dew!

**Slow Death 182: **Muchas gracias! Me allegro q te haya gustado, como ves, he intentado no tardar mucho. Besos!

**Scorpia: **Olasssss! Ves como no han sido dos semanas? Solo una y un poquito, jaja, me he dado prisa para escribir. Ummm, me alegro q te guste el fict. Y bueno, quizás es algo más adulto, pero es q no tengo 13 años, ajjajaaj. Mi edad ya no permite escribir tan infantil. Dew!

**Kaily: **Olasssss! Siiiiiiii, me lo he pasado genial en Cordoba, es una ciudad preciosa y la gente es estupenda. Y BUENO, no he tardado en escribir en cuanto he llegado, jajajja. A ver, Harry ha estado a un pelo, jajaj, eso demuestra q sigue siendo humano, lo cual es bueno. Y umm, nops, no contestare a si mataré a alguno de los dos, ajajjajaj, ni tampoco a si quedarán juntos, sorry! A ver, q se comporten asi c on harry tiene su logica puesto q no saben nada, jajaj, y hay muchos candidatos para enterarse. Lo siento, pero sí, todavía queda un poqillo para q se entere esa persona y para el final...umm, unos 17 o 18 capis, supongo. Besos!

**Usagi-Chan: **Olass! Me alegro q te haya gustado. Me lo pasé genial en Cordoba con mi amiga, ajajaj, así q vengo con ganas. Y bueno, no, no suelo jugar a videojuegos, jaja, pero espero q disfrutes ese nuevo q han casado. Dew!

**Catalina: **Tiempo al tiempo, ajajjajaj, la intriga a veces es buena...besos!

**Magusai: **Olass! Mas rapido?' Ufffff, q no soy una maquina de escribir, jajajajjjaja. Piensa q son muy largos y escribir tanto en poco tiempo es casi imposible, no obstante, lo intentaré. Me alegro q te guste. Besos!

**Manuel.Manny: **Olasssssss! Jaja, yo sufrir? Jajaaj, q va, si eso no sé hacerlo, ajajajaajajaj. Espero q no me demandes por daños, aaaajajjajajaj. Sí, ya ves q estoy actualizando rápido, jaajjajaj y sí, no te preocupes, q batallas qedan como pelos en la cabeza. Dew!

**Paola: **Olas! Vaya por dios, espero de verdad q te mejores. Y no te preocupes por los reviews, tu a cuidarte. Besazos!

**ATH: **Olasss! Muchas gracias! Me alegro q te guste mi fict. Perdona again por lo de Ravenclaw, jajaj, si lo pongo es porq no me doy cuenta. Por el quidditch no te preocupes, todavía queda, pero tampoco qiero poner algo excesivo, es lo q menos me gusta de todo y hay demasiadas cosas pendientes por pasar como para entrenerme y bueno, las batallas, jaajajaj, ufff, yo ya creo q las detallo demasiado, pero lo tendré en cuenta. Dew!

**Mariet malfoy: **Olassss, jajaja, sí, yo me uno a ese club, creo q son un poco estupidos, no? Jajajajj. Bueno, a ver, pues al fict le quedan unos 15 o 16 capis, no sé exactamente. Besos!

**Alucard: **Olassssss! Me alegro q fuera bien. A ver, dudas, jajajajajaj. El pub, por supuesto q lo dejan entrar. El portero es muy amigo de Harry, bueno, del salvador, ya ha estado muchas veces ahí y claro, ya lo conoce de sobra. Ya ha estado tantas veces q es un cliente habitual y saben q no es un mortifago. Te gusta lo de Cho? Ajajaj, bueno, algo tenía q poner. A ver, el angel negro seguira rondando a Harry y puede q hasta a Chris, creeme. Y bueno, siento decirte q el trio estara separado el resto del fict, lo siento. Bueno, me lo pasé genial, la verdad, jaajaaj. Besos!

**P-Potter: **Gracias!1 Hago lo q pudo, pero tampoco tardo tanto, ajajajaj.

**Skuld Potter: **Olass! Gracias! Ya ves q no he tardado mucho!

**CAPÍTULO 32: LA SALA DE LAS ALMAS. **

El cielo lloraba. La inminente aparición de la primavera asomaba la cabeza para recordar que Febrero ya caía y que Marzo traería las flores. Gotas de lluvia mojaban los cristales de los grandes ventanales del castillo. No soplaba un excesivo viento, así que el rasgueo del agua era lento, suave y melodioso.  
Las nubes cubrían el cielo, pero no era una tormenta de rayos y truenos, únicamente, alguna que otra luz se mostraba al final del horizonte, iluminando con brevedad el comienzo del bosque prohibido y reflejándose en el lago, como si de un espejo se tratase.  
Christine estaba en su habitación. No hablaba mucho. De hecho, hacía un tiempo que se había acomodado a un claro silencio, donde las palabras que decía era pocas y precisas, para que no tuviera necesidad de repetirlas.  
Harry intuía que su comportamiento tenía mucho que ver con la última conversación seria que habían mantenido, pero sobretodo, por algo relacionado con el profesor Lupin.  
Como cada vez sentía más las emociones ajenas, podía advertir como un remolino de chispas en las ocasiones que ellos estaban cerca, como si fueran a quemarse si se aproximaban demasiado el uno al otro, como si hubiera pasado algo...y algo muy dentro de él, le decía que así había sido.  
Pero aquel último fin de semana del mes estaba siendo un tanto aburrido. No se habían producido más ataques desde el comienzo del mes de Febrero y al parecer Voldemort tenía la cabeza en otra parte, puesto que no habían habido noticias de que se fuera a producir otro.  
Poco sabían ellos de los planes del Señor Tenebroso. Porque si Harry hubiera previsto los acontecimientos que iban a suceder unos días después, hubiera removido cielo y tierra para encontrarlo y darle muerte, aunque eso significara enfrentarse a todo el ejército de mortífagos que poseía.  
Se llevó la mano a la cicatriz una vez más. Ésta, llevaba toda la semana emitiendo un leve tintineo, Voldemort estaba furioso y eso a él, le proporcionaba una enorme satisfacción.  
-¿Te duele? Christine, que estaba mirando por la ventana como otras tantas veces, no pasó por alto la mueca de dolor del muchacho.  
-Está furioso. respondió Harry frotándose la cicatriz con la palma de la mano.  
-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué te mandara flores después de lo que hiciste? Christine sonrió sinceramente como hacía mucho que no sonreía. Estaba muy orgullosa y satisfecha por como se estaban desarrollando los hechos. Su plan iba a las mil maravillas y eso, en ocasiones, le producía un gran temor. Sabía que el final estaba cerca.  
-Lo entiendo. aseguró Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Y esto...sólo el es el principio.  
-Tienes muchas ganas de acabar con él.  
-No sólo con él. rectificó el muchacho. Antes quiero venganza. Quiero que todos paguen por lo que le hicieron a Sirius...primero fue Kreacher y luego serán otros... la profesora se dio la vuelta bruscamente y lo miró con seriedad.  
-Cuidado... replicó...porque te estás dejando arrastrar por un sentimiento demasiado profundo y...peligroso. Harry suspiró, se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos y la miró sin expresión en el rostro.  
-Lo sé. A veces no sé lo que me ocurre. Es sólo que...aún siento tanto dolor en mi interior...  
-Lo lamento. aseguró Christine. Pero me preocupas. ¿Sabes? En todo este tiempo únicamente viví pensando en la venganza...en que hallaría la manera de matar al asesino de mis amigos... y sin embargo ahora... Harry se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.  
-Lo he notado. Ya no hay ningún sentimiento de venganza en tu interior...sólo el deseo de salvar a otros tantos del dolor que sientes por dentro... La profesora, que había ocultado el rostro entre sus manos, le miró algo molesta.  
-No me gusta que utilices tu capacidad conmigo...detesto que los demás sepan como me siento...  
-¿Y cómo me siento yo? ¿Eso lo sabes?  
-Sabes perfectamente que sí. Christine parecía enfadada. Y también has perdido ese deseo de venganza...¿me equivoco? Harry soltó una expresión vehemente y se dio la vuelta enfadado.  
-¡Joder, no! ¡Esto no tiene que ser así! apretó los puños con rabia, sino se tranquilizaba los tarros de pociones que la mujer guardaba en las estanterías, comenzarían a reventar. ¡No puedes hacerme esto! No extraigas los pocos sentimientos que afloran en mí al exterior...no hagas que me sienta culpable por la muerte de ese asqueroso elfo doméstico porque entonces no podré continuar... Christine avanzó hasta él y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, obligándole a que sus miradas se conectaran.  
-Lo hizo Emy...y tú lo sabes...ella te habló de otra cosa, te hizo ver la realidad de otro modo...eso no cambiará tu forma de luchar ni hará que tu espada tiemble a la hora de apuntar a tu enemigo...  
-Tienes razón. confesó Harry con la voz queda. Emy me enseñó a que la mejor forma no estaba siempre en la punta de... se detuvo. Acababa de comprender algo, de recordar algo. ¡Chris! ¡Es lo mismo que me dijo tu madre en el Callejón Diagon! Me dijo...que la solución no estaba siempre en la punta de una varita... Christine lo soltó y regresó a su posición, al lado de la ventana.  
-Mi madre es un arcángel muy poderoso...de los más poderosos que existen y tiene más habilidades de las que comparte. Si ella te dijo eso, es porque ha hurgado en tu interior...ha hallado la respuesta mucho antes que nosotros. Chirs se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y le sonrió. Emy puede ver el pasado, presente y futuro...lo cual, quiere decir, Harry, que ella ha podido ver algo que nosotros no sepamos...Pero el tiempo lo dirá todo. Estoy segura de que las cosas ya están marcadas, ya están escritas y que saldremos adelante...¿sientes la muerte de Kreacher?  
-No. Harry cerró los ojos. Durante el verano lo detesté, a él, a Bellatrix, a Snape, a Colagusano...incluso a Dumbledore. Sólo sentía odio en mi interior y llegué a la conclusión de que existen las personas malas y las personas malas a la fuerza. Matar a Kreacher me resultó un tremendo placer, porque sé que actuaba a través de Sirius, sé que lo hacía por él y no por mi dolor. Kreacher era malvado de naturaleza, lo que dijo Dumbledore es verdad, era lo que los magos habían hecho de él, pero ya no había ninguna solución. Por eso lo maté. Lo mismo, para Bellatrix Lestrange. Una persona que disfruta torturando a otra, burlándose del sufrimiento de los demás, matando vidas por el simple placer de hacerlo...esa persona no merece mi piedad, no flaquearé al apuntar, no lo haré.  
-Te entiendo. aseguró Christine. Y créeme, que sientas eso...no te convierte en un asesino.  
-Pero lo soy. Harry giró el rostro hacia un lado, no deseaba ver ningún gesto en la cara de su profesora que le confirmara aquello. Y lo llevaré siempre conmigo...  
-A veces hay que hacer sacrificios, Harry, es injusto, pero nosotros no provocamos esta guerra. Si no luchamos, perderemos y entonces más gente inocente morirá. Todas las guerras son inútiles.  
-Voy a matar a ese cabrón, Chris, te lo juro. Y voy a hacerlo porque nos ha arrebatado la oportunidad de tener una vida maravillosa y la sigue arrebatando... Christine no respondió. Sabía muy bien lo que corría por las venas de Harry, ese sentimiento tan fuerte que ella misma había experimentado al ver como aquella niña del ataque levantaba la varita para vengar a su padre. Ahí es donde Emy le enseñó el verdadero camino, ahí es donde decidió realizar su sacrificio. La Unión siempre sabía qué decir o lo que hacer. Se notaba que había vivido experiencias muy duras que la habían hecho crecer, madurar, ser una mujer mucho más fuerte. No había nadie que pudiera ocupar su lugar mejor que ella, porque ella era sencillamente, muy especial.  
-Sabías palabras... ambos se dieron la vuelta hacia una pared de la habitación. Allí, apoyada sobre un hombro, con el rostro ensombrecido, se encontraba Emy, como si los pensamientos de Christine hubieran llegado hasta ella.  
Los dos se quedaron sin habla. La profesora porque no esperaba una irrupción tan brusca y porque no había sentido su presencia y Harry por volver a verla, no creyó que lo volvería a hacer.  
Al parecer, la Unión encontró muy divertido la incredulidad que mostraban sus rostros, porque avanzó un par de pasos para que la luz de la habitación la bañara.  
Iba preciosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo y blanco de tirantes. Le cubría una capa negra y el pelo le caía sobre los hombros. Sonreía, ella siempre sonreía.   
-¿Sorprendidos? preguntó graciosamente.  
-¿Ha pasado algo? Christine fue la primera en reaccionar y se mostraba muy nerviosa. Emy no solía aparecer sino se requería de su presencia.  
-En realidad...no. soltó una carcajada y se acercó hasta donde estaba Harry, que tenía la misma sensación que siempre: que la conocía de antes. ¿Cómo estás, mi niño? le preguntó acariciándole el pelo.  
-Bien...Emy...yo... la mujer le cogió ambas manos con la cara y ensanchó su sonrisa.  
-Lo sé. Sé lo que sientes y ya sabes mi respuesta. Te la di aquel día en Londres. le soltó la cara y se dirigió hacia la ventana, caminando con mucha gracia. La abrió de par en par y respiró el olor a tierra mojada. Había cesado de llover, ahora parecía que el sol no tardaría en aparecer. Se quedó contemplando unos instantes el arco iris que asomaba por el horizonte.  
Harry y Christine se miraron el uno al otro. Se sentían incómodos en aquella situación, era como si estuvieran en clara desventaja en torno a Emy, ella siempre parecía saber más de lo que decía. Por supuesto, Harry habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas que su profesora se esfumara de la habitación y así poder quedarse a solas con la Unión. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero sobretodo, necesitaba disfrutar de su presencia.   
Por su parte, Christine realmente temía cada encuentro con ella. El último había propiciado su rendición al amor de Lupin y estaba aterrada ante la posibilidad de que la mujer la atormentara mucho más y que terminara por quebrar lo poco que ya quedaba de su máscara.  
Emy pareció notar la tensión en el ambiente, así que se apoyó de forma grácil en el alfeizar de la ventana y se les quedó mirando, evaluando sus pensamientos. Sentir sus emociones, la hizo sonreír de nuevo. O quizás era que Emy siempre sonreía.   
-Veo que no pasaremos mucho timpo hablando. ¡Os habéis quedado mudos!  
-Perdona que te lo recuerde... empezó Christine. ...pero tus apariciones siempre han venido presididas de algo...¿vuelve a estar en peligro el equilibrio? Realmente, la profesora no entendía el porqué la Unión estaba tan contenta cuando el mundo amenazaba una terrible tragedia, a causa de la guerra. Pero nada parecía poder quebrar el nuevo mundo de Emy, en el que, obviamente era feliz. Envidió terriblemente la forma en la que se acariciaba su barriga, recordaba haberlo hecho numerosas veces, cuando esperaba a Alan y cuando compartía sus nervios con Lily. Lily...ahora que lo pensaba...Emy se asemejaba mucho a ella...  
-El equilibrio, está en continuo peligro en este mundo. respondió la Unión. Así que tendré que seguir rondando por aquí durante un tiempo... Christine se dirigió a una silla y se sentó, sin dejar de observar como su amiga masajeaba la barriga, tan apaciguadoramente, que se habría quedado dormida allí mismo. Harry, por el contrario, se acercó más a ella y se sentó a su lado en la ventana.  
Emy quizás notó algo, porque dejó de prestar atención a su barriga y le pasó una mano por los hombros, tal y como Sirius solía hacerlo. Igual que había pasado con Lupin, Harry se sobresaltó y en un acto reflejo se levantó bruscamente, pero Emy no lo dejó ir.  
-Tranquilo...no pasará nada.  
-Yo... el chico la miró avergonzado por su conducta, pero no fue capaz de explicar el porqué. Lo...siento.  
-Lo sé. ella lo abrazó con un solo brazo y Harry no opuso resistencia, apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho cálido de la mujer y cerró los ojos un instante, saboreando el olor a lavanda que ella transmitía y sintiendo como si su propia madre le estuviera acariciando el pelo de la misma manera.  
Christine se mordió el labio inferior y se levantó de la silla bruscamente. Se acercó a zancadas hasta el muchacho y lo cogió de un brazo, apartándole de ella.  
-¡Ya es suficiente! Emy no dijo nada, pero aquella vez, no sonrió. Harry miró a su profesora cargado de ira.  
-¿Qué es lo qué ocurre?  
-¿Quieres que volvamos a empezar de cero? gritó Christine enfurecida. Porque te recuerdo que sigo teniendo el maravilloso poder de viajar por tus recuerdos, así que no me calientes, Harry, porque podrías volver a encontrarte en una situación desesperada y lo sabes. Fui benevolente contigo cuando el profesor Dumbledore te impuso el castigo y te ayudé, pero otra cosa es que vuelvas a convertirte en el niño débil que eras.  
-¡Basta! ¡Cállate, no quiero seguir escuchándote! Harry se tapó los oídos con las manos y cerró los ojos, pero eso no impidió que las palabras atormentadoras de Christine llegaran a su interior.  
-¿Quieres abrazos, cariño, comprensión? ¡Porque si es así tómalos y muere! ¡Porque eso es lo que ocurrirá! ¿Me oyes? ¡No empecemos con sentimentalismos absurdos! ¡Si tanto te atormenta el convertirte en un asesino, jódete, porque esto así! ¡Tú eres el único y repito, el único que puede acabar con Voldemort, falla y todos morirán! le cogió de un brazo fuertemente, obligándole a dejar de taparse los oídos y añadió: ¿Quieres ver lo que les puede pasar a Ron, a Hermione o a Ginny? ¿Quieres que te muestre su muerte tan dolorosa si no los salvas? ¡Basta de gilipolleces! ¡Estoy cansada de que juegues a ser un niño pequeño que está asustado y quiere refugiarse en los brazos de su madre! ¡Aunque te pese Harry, tus padres están muertos! ¿Entiendes? ¡MUERTOS! ¡Y no van a volver! ¡Sustituirlos es absurdo!  
-¡BASTA! Harry sintió como la garganta se le desgarraba de dolor, pero no quería abrir los ojos, no quería que Christine le llevara a ver la muerte de sus amigos, no podía.  
Una mano sujetó el brazo de la profesora y la miró con reprobación. Al instante, el rostro de Christine palideció y soltó el brazo de Harry, tapándose la cara con las manos.  
-¡Oh, Dios! murmuró angustiada.  
Emy cogió las manos de Harry y le destapó los oídos. El chico, que temblaba a convulsiones, abrió los ojos y la miró asustado. Ahora se sentía pequeño, no parecía la misma persona que estaba salvando el mundo mágico, pero a veces, sus debilidades de ser humano podían con él. "Ese es el problema, que todavía soy humano" Se recordaba a sí mismo las palabras de Christine, si quería vencer a su enemigo no podía quedar nada de humano en él.  
-Está bien, es suficiente los dos. Emy habló con una voz fría, calculada, que poco se asemejaba a la que Harry había escuchado minutos antes. Estáis muy nerviosos y decís o hacéis cosas que no queréis.  
-¡Mentira! exclamó Harry enfurecido. ¡Ella tiene razón! señaló a Christine pero como quién señala a un parásito al que no se desea ni ver. Y ella lo notó. ¡Es verdad, quiero tener a mi familia, quiero que esto termine, estoy HARTO! estaba tan furioso que la cicatriz de su frente saltaba en leves tintineos. Le escocía tanto que hacía terribles esfuerzos por mantener el ojo abierto.  
De pronto, Emy se llevó una mano a la frente, justo en el mismo sitio donde Harry tenía su cicatriz y se la restregó.  
La mujer se acercó a él y le puso ambas manos sobre la frente. Las manos frías de la Unión le aliviaban el sofoco que sentía en la cabeza y segundos más tarde, todo el dolor desapareció.  
-¿Cómo...? Harry no entendía lo que había pasado.  
-No tiene importancia. ahora la voz de Emy volvía a sonar dulce.  
-Siento haberme puesto así. se excusó Christine. Su voz, en cambio, seguía resultando áspera y helada. Me he dejado llevar por las ganas de que esto termine.  
-Quiero que tratéis de sobrellevar la situación lo mejor posible. Emy habló mirando a los dos. El camino hasta el final es muy largo y laborioso...lo sé por experiencia y también sé, como os sentís ambos. Lo peor que podéis hacer ahora es renegar de vuestro corazón. Tú, Christine, deja de luchar contra tus sentimientos, te has dado cuenta de que no puedes seguir frenándolos, no ahora, no en este momento. la profesora miró a su amiga, pero no le contestó. Sabía de lo que hablaba, pero prefería hacer como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Y tú, Harry, deja de vivir en el pasado...esto te ha tocado y esto debes afrontar. No hay marcha atrás. Si lo haces, quizás algún día encuentres aquello que más deseas.   
Tanto Harry como Christine asintieron. En ese momento, un gorrión entro volando como un rayo por la ventana.  
-¡Maldita sea! masculló Christine y cogió una escoba que tenía cercana al armario y la levantó.  
-¡No, por favor! Emy alzó un brazo y una ola de energía impactó en la escoba, que salió disparada por los aires y se estrelló en la estantería, propiciando que un número considerable de libros, cayera al suelo. El gorrión, asustado por el escándalo, volvió a salir volando por la ventana.  
-No...no iba a hacerle daño. titubeó Christine mirando todo el desorden, sin comprender porqué la Unión se había comportado así. Harry, simplemente abrió la boca, anonadado del poder de la mujer.  
-Disculpad. susurró Emy sentándose avergonzada en una silla. ¿Conocéis...la historia del niño recién nacido y el canto de los gorriones?Harry y Christine negaron con la cabeza interesados y ambos tomaron asiento en diversas sillas, al lado de la Unión. Es una historia muy antigua...de los Hebreos... Harry estaba deseoso por oír hablar a Emy, se notaba que ella sabía muchas cosas y le encantaba sentarse a oírlas. Christine sabía que a su amiga le encantaba leer y que había leído infinidad de libros. Ellos creen, que en el cielo, la mansión de Dios tiene muchas salas...y una de esas salas, es la Sala de las Almas. Se llama, El Gaf. Dicen, que cuando nace un niño, su alma procede de aquel lugar y cuando el alma desciende del cielo, sólo los gorriones pueden verla...y por eso cantan.  
-¿Si se oye cantar a un gorrión se sabe que un niño está a punto de nacer? preguntó Harry anonadado. Emy sonrió y asintió.  
-Quiere decir, que su alma está descendiendo del Gaf y que viene a este mundo... Emy y Christine intercambiaron miradas. Cada una pensaba una cosa diferente y las dos, tenían su parte de razón en ella.  
-El Gaf... susurró Harry sonriendo. Me gusta. Seguro que ha venido a cantar por tu bebé, Emy. la Unión no respondió, siguió mirando a Christine como si supiera mucho más de lo que pensaba. La profesora se llevó una mano a la barriga, como si quisiera imaginar que el alma de un bebé acabara de entrar en ella, pero sabía que eso era imposible.  
Sin embargo, cuando el sol se hizo camino definitivamente entre las nubes, ella miró la luz tan potente que irradiaba y fue como si tuviera el presentimiento de que aquello no era una idea tan descabellada como creía.  
El silencio se apoderó de ellos. Todos tenían algo en lo que pensar y cada uno lo asumía de distinta manera. El Gaf, la Sala de las Almas, sin duda era una leyenda preciosa, algo impactante.  
Emy traía siempre la luz, la paz en los peores instantes, pero pese a que se sentía a gusto, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse para qué había venido. La miró fijamente. Era una mujer tan fuerte a su parecer, tenía unos ojos preciosos...unos ojos...como los suyos...  
Una idea surcó su cabeza. Una idea absurda...se habían visto, en otra vida...eso era lo que Emy le había dicho.  
-Estás muy pensativo...Harry. le dijo la Unión. Christine clavó sus profundos ojos en él. ¿Por qué era que Emy siempre averiguaba las cosas antes que ella? Sentía que su presencia podía echar a perder sus planes, podía lanzar todo su esfuerzo por la borda y sin embargo...no podía enfadarse por ello. ¿Lo deseaba? ¿Deseaba que el hecho de ella estuviese allí alterara el destino que le había tocado y que ella misma se había marcado? Negó con la cabeza, no podía flaquear, no ahora, no volvería a hacerlo...  
-¿Eres...mi madre? esa simple pregunta alteró totalmente el ambiente. Harry miraba a Emy como si fuera la primera vez que la viera y el rostro de ella se había ensombrecido. Christine se asustó mucho de que los sentimientos que afloraban en Harry pudieran estar perturbándole. No, Emy no era su madre, pero era algo muy parecido...  
-Lo lamento...pero no lo soy. ella sonrió tímidamente, con nostalgia, con melancolía.  
-Entonces, ¿quién eres? Harry deseaba respuestas y las deseaba ya. ¿Por qué sabes tanto de mí?  
-No puedo responder a eso. No ahora. Emy se levantó y cerró la ventana, de pronto, tenía frío. Y estoy convencida de que ese tipo de preguntas no son las que quieres que te responda. ¿Estoy en un error? Christine se puso en pie bruscamente.  
-Por favor. No sigas, cállate. No debes intervenir, Emy, no debes. Deja que sea yo quien haga mi trabajo. La Unión se dio la vuelta y la miró seriamente. Realmente, Christine había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que la había visto.  
-¿Por qué me mientes, Chris? Harry, que se había dado cuenta de la situación, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Sin embargo, cuando su profesora lo miró, lo hizo tan severamente que creyó que lo mataría con la mirada.  
-Ella es la Unión de las Cuatro Sangres y no debe intervenir en nuestro mundo. Sólo está aquí para dar consejos, para ayudar a mantener el equilibrio, pero no alterarlo. Si no haces lo que te digo, morirás.   
-Que así sea entonces. replicó Harry.  
-¡No sabes lo que dices! el tono de conversación de ambos estaba subiendo, sin embargo, Emy no parecía dispuesta a intervenir, era como si ya lo hubiera presagiado. ¡Maldita sea, aún no lo entiendes!  
-¿Sabes qué? le espetó Harry de malas formas. ¡Lo único que entiendo es que te pareces a Snape más de lo que creía! Christine palideció. ¡Cometiste un error en el pasado, muy grave diría yo, pero eres incapaz de sobreponerte! ¡Es mentira que seas fuerte, es mentira que seas fría, eres incluso la más débil de todos! ¡Voldemort acabará contigo con absurda facilidad! ¡Te rendiste, Chris, lo hiciste y seguramente por eso Dani te dejó, se marchó y te apartó de tu hijo! ¡Y lo hizo porque no supiste afrontar la situación, porque te quedaste quieta! ¡Tu podías haberlos salvado, maldita sea!  
-¡CÁLLATE! una bola de energía salió de la mano de Christine. Su rostro de había ensombrecido, todo su ser temblaba a convulsiones de ira, las palabras de Harry le martilleaban la cabeza, condenándola, haciendo su culpa aún mayor.  
La bola impactó en el cuerpo del muchacho y éste cayó tres metros hacia atrás. Sorprendido, se levantó y se sacó de la espalda su espada de rubíes.  
-¡Accio espada! gritó Chris. Y del cajón de su escritorio salió volando hacia sus manos una alargada espada.  
Harry fue el primero en atacar, estaba muy furioso, demasiado. Estaba cansado de todo esto, la muerte de Kreacher, las insinuaciones de Ginny, los desprecios de sus amigos, todo eso había llegado a un punto en el que debía estallar. Todo caía por su propio peso.  
Christine estaba desquiciada, todas sus barreras se habían esparcido, se habían quebrado. Su perfecto mundo a base de máscaras había sido derrumbado. Sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, el dolor por la traición a Dani, el dolor por no ser capaz de cumplir la promesa que se hizo de no volver a sentir, el dolor por tener que escuchar las palabras acusadoras de Harry sin hallar defensa posible. Emy tenía la culpa de todo eso. Sí, ella que le había abierto el corazón, ella que le había hecho darse cuenta de algo que llevaba negando mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué ese tormento? ¿Por qué no la habían dejado morir en paz para no tener que sufrir todo aquello?  
La fuerza de dos arcángeles resonó por las cuatro paredes. Ambos eran igual de hábiles en el manejo de la espada, ambos se defendían y atacaban muy bien, pero el poder de Christine no se podía comparar al de Harry. Ella hacía mucho que había perdido su fuerza y lanzar con tanta intensidad las bolas de energía que iban de un lado a otro, la desgastó por completo.  
Harry se separó para atacar y levantó un brazo concentrando energía y lo mismo hizo la mujer. Pero, al levantar la mano, la fuerza se le terminó. La luz no salió de su interior y cayó al suelo respirando entrecortadamente y sujetándose el lado izquierdo del pecho. Su corazón no resistía el haberse quedado sin poder.  
Harry la vio caer, pero no le dio ninguna lástima. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que el Ángel Negro lograba apoderarse de su cuerpo. Él, que había arriesgado su propia vida por salvar la de ella y así se lo pagaba. Quitándole lo único que en estos momentos deseaba: respuestas.  
Desapareció y apareció frente a ella, apuntándole al cuello con la espada.  
Christine levantó la mirada y vio la oscuridad en esos ojos que ahora se habían tornado negros. El chico apretó el arma contra su garganta y le produjo un leve corte. Un hilo de sangre resbaló por el cuello de la mujer.  
-Podría acabar ahora mismo con tu vida...  
-Hazlo. le retó ella. Sabía que ese momento podía llegar algún día y ahora lo había hecho. Dejaría el destino en las manos de la única persona que podía cambiarlo, que podía dar un atisbo de luz, de esperanza, de salvación.  
Harry presionó todavía más la espada y el corte se hizo más profundo. Christine cerró los ojos y ahogó un grito de dolor. Pero él no tenía la intención de cesar. De hecho, enseñó los dientes en señal de odio.  
Una mano le cogió el mango de la espada. Harry la miró. Emy estaba frente a él, deteniendo lo que podría haber roto para siempre el equilibrio, deteniendo lo que hubiera sido un error garrafal.  
-Es suficiente. dijo con una voz fría y severa.  
-¿Por qué? le espetó el muchacho. ¿Tu también quieres probar mi poder? Emy cerró los ojos entristecida. ¿Cómo se había llegado a esa situación? ¿Cómo había podido Harry ser tan distinto? Pero lo entendía y mucho. Porque la única persona que mantenía su equilibrio, su personalidad, en este mundo no existía. En cambio, en el suyo, era la persona más importante para ella, junto con su sobrino. Sabía que jugar esa carta iba a doler, pero era lo único que podía hacer.  
-Porque Sirius no lo habría querido. Él apreciaba mucho a Christine, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si te viera en estos momentos? el rostro de Harry palideció. Se miró las manos y miró luego la sangre que chorreaba por la piel de su profesora y se sintió la peor persona del mundo. Sus ojos, volvieron a tornarse del verde esmeralda habitual.  
Apartó la espada de Christine y la guardó detrás de su capa. Se había arrepentido, pero seguía siendo aquel hombre frío y distante de siempre, ni siquiera el nombrar a Sirius suponía ya un gran cambio.  
-Te perdono la vida. le susurró a la mujer. Vive con eso.  
Christine se levantó ayudada por Emy. Su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre...un poco más y...pero su orgullo, su conciencia, todo estaba dolido. Mirando avergonzada a la Unión, desapareció, dejando a su paso una luz blanquecina.  
Harry se maldijo a si mismo. ¿Por qué Christine siempre tenía que buscar un motivo para que la odiase? ¿Por qué no dejaba que sus vidas se unieran, se acercaran, se ayudaran...?  
Sabía que había hecho mucho daño, pero siempre le forzaban a ello. El sudor le recorría por el rostro. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Emy se marchara de allí para flaquear. No quería perderse en esos ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos, que sabían más de lo que decían. ¿Pero el qué? ¿Qué podría saber Emy que perturbara tanto a Christine y a él mismo?  
Se frotó los ojos cansado. Sin darse cuenta, había soltado mucho poder. No podía malgastarlo, lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba pronto. Había llegado la hora de actuar en serio. Iba a hacer salir a Voldemort de su escondite, muy pronto, todo se vería cumplido.  
-Harry... la voz dulce y melodiosa de Emy lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Él, se dio la vuelta, mostrando así su personalidad dura, luchadora, la que siempre utilizaba cuando se enfrentaba a una batalla.  
-¿Por qué está pasando? Emy lo miró y sintió un vacío enorme por dentro. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aliviarle, pero no podía. Las respuestas llegarían solas a su interior, como ya estaban empezando a llegar. Pero para que eso ocurriera, tenía que encontrar al verdadero Harry, hondar dentro de él. Y lo conocía bien para hacerlo. No serían las mismas personalidades, pero eran las mismas personas. Y si ella conocía a un Harry Potter, estaba seguro que lo hallaría dentro del otro.  
-Se ha agotado el espíritu de los hombres. respondió seriamente. Se acabó. Nadie puede luchar más, nadie. Por eso él vence...porque no existe la fe...y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.   
-¿Entonces porqué estás aquí? quiso saber Harry a la desesperada.  
-Sólo soy un mensajero...un testigo...de la magia. Vine para mantener el equilibrio... por la forma en la que hablaba Emy no parecía que en un pasado le hubiera gustado ese puesto. Más bien parecía querer rehuir esa responsabilidad, pero se veía una mujer luchadora, ganadora. Sí, quizás siempre sonreía por eso, porque ella había ganado, había logrado abrir las puertas de su mundo.  
-¿Qué pasaría...qué pasaría si se cambiara el destino, si la profecía...?  
-Harry...  
-¡No, dímelo! gritó él enfadado. ¿Qué pasaría si yo lograra reunir el suficiente poder para acabar con esto? ¡Por favor, dímelo! ¡Dime que yo puedo ganar si lo deseo, dime que puedo llegar un día a sonreír como tú lo haces! Emy vio la determinación en su rostro, pero sabía que para que eso sucediera, muchas cosas tendrían que cambiar, para empezar, desaparecer ese deseo de venganza. ¿Qué pasaría?  
-Que se rompería la cadena.respondió firmemente. Que el equilibrio se restablecería, porque ya no habría un gran mal...la gente volvería a recobrar las ganas de luchar, de vivir... Emy se acercó más a él y sus miradas se conectaron firmemente. Pero para que eso ocurra se necesita algo que tú no tienes... sus ojos brillaron intensamente...esperanza... le cogió ambos brazos y miró el dorso de sus muñecas. Allí, claramente visible se encontraba la cicatriz...la marca clara de su debilidad como hombre. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien a quién le importa tan poco la vida...dé su vida por el mundo? Pero no había acusación en las palabras de Emy, sino verdad, la más cruel y profunda de las verdades. Y Harry se derrumbó, no importaba que debiera ser fuerte, Christine había desaparecido del todo de su pensamiento, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y esa era la prueba irrefutable que Emy necesitaba, que había estado buscando...su humanidad.  
-A mí me importa. sollozó Harry. Voy a intentarlo...voy a intentarlo... y Emy lo abrazó. Como una madre abraza a su hijo, diciéndole de todo corazón que está ahí, que no lo dejará sólo, y él jurando que lucharía con toda su alma por cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Sirius, que se había hecho a sí mismo. Emy lo había encandilado con sus palabras, curiosamente tan parecidas a las de la madre de Christine. Ahora lo sabía, Chris le había entregado la manera de acabar con su enemigo, los medios, el poder...pero Emy le había regalado el alma para hacerlo. Y por una vez en su vida supo lo que tenía que hacer, pero aún no sabía como. Todo sentimiento de venganza se disipó, ya no existía, no había crueldad en su mente, únicamente un deseo: salvar a aquellos a los que quería, aunque éstos, hubieran decidido ponerse en su contra.  
Unas semanas después, hallaría la forma y curiosamente, de la persona que menos esperaba.  
Emy le revolvió el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente, muy cerca de su cicatriz.   
-Volveremos a vernos...cuídate mucho, cariño.cuando la Unión estaba a punto de desaparecer, Harry le dijo:  
-¡Emy! ella le sonrió. Dile a Sirius...que lo extraño.  
-¿Cómo...?  
-Simplemente, lo sé. Harry se encogió de hombros y por primera vez, Emy lo vio tal y como siempre lo había conocido. 

La Sala común de Gryffindor estaba abarrotada de estudiantes. Muchos de ellos, comentaban las próximas vacaciones de semana santa, que no tardarían en llegar.  
Los prefectos habían colgado las listas para que quién fuera a casa, se apuntará de inmediato y los alumnos no habían tardado en hacerlo. Les aliviaba enormemente tener una excusa para ver a los suyos y alejarse del castillo donde el peligro acechaba, por estar cercanos a Harry Potter.  
Ginny y Ron entraron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Iban manchados de barro, con las túnicas de quidditch arrugadas y gestos contrariados en el rostro. Hermione, que como siempre, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones junto al fuego, apartada del bullicio de los demás y haciendo sus deberes, levantó la cabeza y les indicó con un gesto que se sentaran.  
-Veo que no ha ido muy bien. comentó indiferentemente anotando en un pergamino los gramos exactos de una poción que Snape les había mandado en la última clase.  
-Pues no. respondió Ginny mirando con evidente cara de enfado a su hermano. Y no porque no seamos buenos. Hermione, que había notado la ironía en la frase de Ginny, bajó un poco el pergamino, olvidándose por primera vez de los deberes.  
-¡Ron! exclamó. ¡No me digas que te has vuelto a pelear con Harry! el aludido bufó indignado, mirando a su hermana con claro reproche.  
-¡Pues mira sí! Me jode mucho que se quede callado todo el tiempo mientras yo trato de que se sienta como una mierda.  
-¡Eres muy injusto con Harry y un poco gillipoyas! ¿Lo sabías? Ginny parecía a punto de estallar. Llevaba mucho tiempo acumulando sentimientos en su interior, al borde del abismo.  
-¿Por qué siempre tienes que defenderle? ¡Precisamente tú! ¡Con todo lo que te hizo!  
-Ese,respondió Ginny bastante más relajada que su hermano. es un problema entre él y yo. Pero arruinar el entrenamiento de quidditch con algo personal y meter en esto a los demás, poniendo en juego el campeonato me parece una estupidez. La chica se levantó bruscamente del asiento, cogió su escoba y se encaminó escaleras arriba.  
Ron ahogo un grito de desesperación y luego miró a Hermione, que parecía volver a estar enfrascada en sus deberes.  
-Opinas que ella tiene razón, ¿verdad?  
-Yo no he dicho nada. contestó la chica contando con los dedos para no equivocarse en los cálculos.  
-¡Pero lo piensas! gritó Ron. Hermione suspiró, dejó el pergamino y la pluma encima de la mesa y se acomodó en su asiento para responder.  
-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, lo pienso. Primeramente, te estás comportando como un niño, segundo, estás poniendo en peligro la copa de quidditch, tercero, buscas cualquier motivo para discutir con Harry sin preocuparte por preguntar el porqué está así y último y principal, tu comportamiento de "me cae mal este capullo" está afectando al resto del colegio, cuando se supone que estamos en guerra, aunque a ti a veces se te pase por alto, y deberíamos mantener la unidad.Ron no respondió de inmediato. Muy en el fondo sabía que las palabras de su amiga eran ciertas, ¿cuándo se equivocaba ella, pero estaba muy resentido con Harry y eso le hacía comportarse como un estúpido.  
-Lo siento. se lamentó algo abatido y en voz baja. pero es que no soporto ese aire de prepotente que...  
-Ron, Hermione parecía exasperada. Harry no es prepotente, hace ver que lo es, ¿no te das cuenta? Mira, por mucho que haya cambiado, jamás y escúchame bien lo que te digo, jamás te habría hecho daño sin tener una razón muy justificada.  
-¿Y cuál crees que puede ser esa razón? Porque mira que le he dado vueltas al asunto, pero te juro que no encuentro nada que justifique la manera en la que se comportó.  
-Eso es porque no quieres verlo... susurró Hermione con cautela. Sabía que tenía que plantear el tema con mucha prudencia o haría enfadar a su amigo y eso en un día lluvioso y con un entrenamiento de quidditch pésimo, no podía traer nada bueno. Mira...sólo tienes que fijarte en los detalles. Estás comparando a Harry como si fuera Malfoy y te estás olvidando de pequeñas muestras de evidencia.  
-Como por ejemplo... quiso saber Ron.  
-Como por ejemplo el hecho de que dejara que le dieras una paliza monumental o que nunca te conteste para evitar un enfrentamiento. Analiza, Ron, usa la cabeza, ¿crees que Malfoy dejaría que supuestamente lo dejaras en ridículo delante de todo el colegio? Ron abrió la boca para contestar, pero como siempre, Hermione no le dejó decir nada, porque hablaba atropelladamente. No, él hubiera soltado el típico comentario sobre tu familia o habría inventado cualquier excusa para justificar los golpes en la cara. En cambio, Harry, ¿qué ha hecho? Absolutamente nada. Se ha limitado a subsistir con tus provocaciones y tus palabras fuera de lugar.  
-Eso es porque tiene a la zorrita de Cho besando por donde pisa. a Ron le hervía la sangre.  
-¡Por Dios, esto sí que es bueno! A ver Ron, piensa un poco. Si a Harry no le gustaba Cho a principio de curso, ¿crees que ahora va a volver a estar locamente enamorado de ella?  
-Disculpa que llegue a corregirte, pero yo no digo que la quiera, sino que la utiliza como hizo con mi hermana.  
-Nadie es tan buen actor. repuso Hermione. Harry sólo está con ella para alejar a Ginny, estoy convencida y eso es porque sabe que tu hermana es su debilidad. Hay algo que lo obliga a alejarla de él y yo voy a averiguar el qué. Pero si tú sigues provocándole, incitándole para que vaya a enfrentarse a Voldemort, al final irá, ya sabes como es Harry y si va...morirá. esas palabras parecieron abrir una brecha en Ron, porque se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó callado. Por favor, rogó la chica. No sigas, no le digas nada más, mira, si no quieres hacer las paces, simplemente ignórale...pero no le obligues a cometer una locura...  
-Yo...es que esto me supera, Hermione. Me gustaría creer que lo que dices es cierto...pero no puedo.  
-Porque estás cegado en algo que te culpas y de lo que no tienes motivos para hacerlo. murmuró la chica. Es tu hermana pequeña y crees que no la has protegido bien, que le metiste a Harry por los ojos y ahora lo que ha pasado es por tu causa. ¡Mentira! Ginny tenía muy claros sus sentimientos hace mucho tiempo y lo que ha pasado no es más que otro producto de esta guerra. Ayúdame a encontrar al verdadero Harry, ayúdame a salvarlo...  
-Ya lo salvé una vez...¿por qué habría de hacerlo más?  
-Porque yo te lo pido. Hermione había colocado una de sus manos en las de Ron y éste se quedó en blanco. Sintió como algo recorría su interior a la velocidad de la luz y se acomodaba en su estómago, un molesto cosquilleo y a la vez placentero. Como un gusanillo, que había salido a flote siempre que Victor Krum estaba cerca de su amiga...¿pero quería que sólo fuese eso?  
-Lo intentaré. titubeó. Una sonrisa sincera asomó el rostro de la chica y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla, para volver a coger sus deberes y escribir atropelladamente.   
-Gracias.  
-¿Vas a casa por Semana Santa? Ron rompió el silencio de la mejor manera que pudo. Hermione levantó la cabeza una vez más y miró a la lista que había colgada en el tablón y donde muchos estudiantes estaban arremolinados, esperando cola para apuntarse.  
-Ummm...no sé si deba.  
-Le envié una lechuza a mi madre y me contestó hace dos días. Cree que iremos a Grimmauld Place, también Harry. Me pidió que te dijera que Dumbledore opina que sería mejor que vinieras con nosotros.  
-Estoy de acuerdo. afirmó Hermione. Los ataques a hijos de muggles cada vez son más comunes...no me fío de Malfoy. ¿Y si me siguiera hasta mi casa y tratara de hacerle algo a mis padres? Estoy seguro de que sus amenazas cada vez cobran más fundamento...acuérdate cuando le dijo a Harry eso de Lupin...  
-Pobre de él como se le ocurra hacerte algo... Ron lo soltó sin pensar y después se arrepintió de ello, porque un rubor había crecido en las mejillas de la chica. Lo que me incomoda, prosiguió el muchacho. es que Harry también estará allí y los adultos pueden notar algo.  
-¿Crees que no lo habrán notado ya? En clase no nos sentamos juntos y tanto la profesora McGonagall como el profesor Snape pertenecen a la Orden...  
-¿Y? Ron no entendía a donde quería llegar su amiga.  
-Pues que después del incidente del año pasado. explicó Hermione. seguro que nos tienen mucho más vigilados y cualquier cambio informan a Dumbledore...no creo que tu madre esté enterada de lo que pasó entre Harry y Ginny, pero de que la profesora McGonagall lo sabía no me cabe duda.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Porque Parvati y Lavander lo comentaron por todo el colegio y una de las veces en pleno pasillo y sin bajar la voz. Yo vi como la profesora se paraba y las escuchaba y luego se tapaba la boca escandalizada...  
-De ser así... Ron estaba muy pensativo. no entiendo porqué no le han dicho nada a mi madre...si se lo hubieran dicho seguro que ella se habría presentado en el colegio para hablar con Ginny o por lo menos habría enviado una lechuza urgente, pero no lo ha hecho.  
-Deben tener sus motivos para no decir nada. razonó Hermione. De hecho, creo que es mucho mejor así. Ya sabes mi opinión, Harry lo hace con algún motivo que no sabemos y de ser así, nosotros no tenemos derecho a que los demás lo odien y eso implica a tus padres.  
-Porque sé como son no se lo he dicho. explicó el chico. pero de buen gusto hubiese mirado como mi madre le daba una patada en el culo. Aunque tenga motivos...se la merece.  
-En definitiva. suspiró Hermione. Que el tiempo que pasemos allí tendremos que disimular un poco...tal vez sea un buen momento para que tú y Harry hagáis las paces.  
-Una cosa es que te haya prometido no meter más cizaña y otra muy distinta que le perdone. aclaró Ron.  
-El tiempo aclarará las cosas...

Era la última noche de invierno del año. Y se notaba. El viento soplaba tibio, las nubes se disipaban, el ambiente olía claramente a flores primaverales...Hogwarts renacía, después de haberle hecho frente a un crudo invierno, muy largo y muy frío.   
Para algunos, la llegada de la estación significaba fuerzas renovadas para afrontar las adversidades de la guerra, para otros, recordar que algunos de sus seres queridos no podrían ver el ocaso, no olerían el jazmín y no se tostarían con el sol dorándoles la piel.  
Todo eso estaba escribiéndolo un chico de dieciséis años, apoyado sobre la pared fría de la torre más alta del castillo, viendo como la luna bañaba los terrenos del colegio.   
Lo escribía pensando en la persona que lo leería algún día, cuando la guerra hubiese terminado, aunque sabía que jamás podrían volver a estar juntos, demasiados baches entre ellos, demasiadas promesas incumplidas y sobretodo, la incertidumbre de no saber si seguiría con vida para entonces.  
Esa idea le rondaba por la cabeza desde la última conversación con Emy, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo había entendido, y eso, buscando dentro de su corazón. Por eso ahora lo escribía en verde esmeralda, alto y claro, para que un día, la persona a la que más quería en este mundo, entendiera por el dolor que estaba pasando y los motivos por los cuales...se marchaba. 

"Esperanza...Emy siempre habla de eso, ¿te acuerdas de cuándo la adivina nos lo confesó en el Callejón Diagon? Sí, eso eres tú Ginny, siempre lo fuiste...una luz al final del túnel, una compañera para toda la vida, una amiga, una amante...una llama que resurge de las cenizas, algo tan grande que me faltan palabras para describirlo.  
Pero tú no pierdes la fe, tuve que realizar un gran esfuerzo para no besarte el otro día, me moría por tus labios, por confesarte todo esto que me está arrancando las entrañas, que me consume cada día más.  
Insistías Ginny, a pesar de que deberías odiarme, sigues fiel a mi recuerdo, a nuestro amor y por eso te admiro cada día más. Ojalá algún día logres perdonarme, ojalá no quede rencor en ti, si hago todo esto es porque me importas, porque estoy dispuesto a levantarme ante el mundo y decirte "que te quiero" sí, ahora estoy seguro de lo que esas palabras significan.   
Quiero que lo recuerdes, que no quede dolor en tu interior, yo os entrego mi vida, mil veces mi vida, no me arrepiento.  
Quizás el conocer a Emy, a Christine...me ha cambiado. No sé si para bien o para mal, pero lo ha hecho. Ya no soy ningún niño, ahora cargo con todo el peso del mundo mágico, quiero gritar, patalear, correr, chillar a los cuatro vientos que no quiero ser quién lleve esto solo, que no quiero acarrear con la responsabilidad de libraros de este monstruo, pero callo...el silencio me inunda...no grito, no pataleo...porque lo he comprendido.   
Voy a cambiar el destino de aquellos que más me importan, así que...¿qué más da? Al final me sentiré satisfecho.  
Ojalá pudieras conocer a Emy...dos visitas...eso es lo que ella ha tardado en cautivarme, en enseñarme, en incitarme a hacer lo correcto. Te encantaría, Ginny, lo sé, en el fondo, parecéis ambas dos ángeles...dos ángeles que han caído del cielo y se sienten perdidos entre tanto bullicio, entre un mundo distinto al que ellos imaginaron...así sois vosotras.  
Un espíritu muy fuerte...diría yo. Es curioso que hable de ángeles siendo yo uno de ellos, bueno, casi siéndolo...un arcángel...si me lo hubieran dicho, te juro que jamás los habría creído. Pero aquí estoy, enseñándole a ese cabrón mi fuerza, mi poder y es tanta Ginny...no lo puedes imaginar.  
Eso sí que lo ha hecho bien Christine...sí, me ha entrenado a la perfección, somos como dos robots, sin alma...sin sentimientos...pero yo sé que no por mucho tiempo.  
Me costó entenderlo, pero al fin, lo he hecho. Me verás hacer cosas terribles, aunque no sabrás que fui yo hasta el final. Confío en que el mundo mágico lo entienda alguna vez, pero sé que muy pocos podrán hacerlo, buscarán un motivo para manchar mis métodos, aunque tienen razón...a fin de cuentas, siempre estuve de acuerdo con la frase de: "El fin no justifica los medios", seré precisamente yo mismo quién rompa mi ideología.  
Pero se lo debo a Sirius y a mí mismo, a mis padres...no puedo dejar que las personas que hicieron sus vidas una desgracia queden impunes...el mundo será un lugar mejor sin ellos, cuando los borre del mapa.  
Primero fue Kreacher...y luego serán los demás. Sólo espero llegar a tiempo a todos, antes de enfrentarme al definitivo.  
Imaginaré que estás a mi lado cuando lo haga, imaginaré que me coges fuerte de la mano y apoyas la cabeza en mi pecho, diciéndome sin cesar que no tema, que estás a mi lado. ¡Me das tanta fuerza!  
¡Qué tonto fui, Ginny! ¡Qué tarde me di cuenta de las cosas, de lo que tenía! Busqué siempre en mi interior aquello a lo que no podía aspirar, compadeciéndome de mí mismo, añorando una familia, envidiando a la vuestra...infundiéndome sin querer la notoriedad que tanto detestaba.  
Es una pena que no cogiera antes tu mano, es una pena que mi obstinación por mirar alrededor y encontrar sólo problemas y más problemas que siempre llevaban el mismo nombre, me impidieran frenarme en seco y voltear el rostro, ahí te hubiera encontrado.  
Siempre estaré a tu lado, en las alegrías, en las tristezas, en cada foto, en cada recuerdo, en cada suspiro de aire, piénsame y me encontrarás...suena a despedida, pero no lo es, es un simple hasta luego.  
Nos reencontraremos, créeme, quizás...en otra vida, cuando los dos seamos gatos.  
Entonces te llevaré a volar en mi moto surcando las estrellas, para que puedas alcanzar una de ellas. No pierdas nunca la esperanza, no apagues tu luz..."  
Harry dejó de escribir. El alma se le agarrotaba y era incapaz de seguir fingiendo que todo iba a salir bien cuando sentía una opresión en el pecho. ¡Qué sencillo había resultado prometerse una cosa así y que duro era ahora golpearse con la realidad!  
Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo de su siempre impecable capa negra. Arropado con la ropa de Sirius nunca sentía un frío excesivo, le proporcionaba calor y bienestar. Llevar esa capa para la pelea y sentir como la pulsera de su padrino bailaba en su muñeca le daban unas terribles ganas de continuar, de seguir adelante y no flaquear.  
Se apuntó a la cabeza y murmurando un hechizo se tornó invisible.  
Se sentía muy poderoso teniendo el castillo a su merced. Con sus poderes podía ir a cualquier sitio y tener acceso a las infinitas salas de todo Hogwarts, incluso, el despacho del director.   
Se sonrió a sí mismo. Había tenido el mismo pensamiento cuando en navidad le regalaron la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, lástima que la niñez y la inocencia de aquellos días se hubieran perdido.  
Bajó por la trampilla y caminó por los oscuros corredores en dirección a la Sala Común.  
Por el camino se encontró a la Señora Norris, la gata del conserje y tuvo deseos de patearla por todos lo años que le había molestado, pero se contuvo por no armar un escándalo.  
Miró hacia los ventanales mientras paseaba tranquilamente y al reconocer una figura, se detuvo y se acercó a la ventana. Miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que eran más de las cuatro de la mañana y sin embargo...  
Christine estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación, desde aquel pasaje de Hogwarts se veía claramente. Harry se preguntó en qué estaría pensando, pues parecía muy perdida en sus recuerdos, en la visión de la tranquilidad del silencio que otorgaba la noche.  
Ahora sentía mucho más las palabras que le había dicho. ¿Por qué siempre su mal carácter tenía que salir a flote con las personas que más le importaban? Un momento...¿desde cuándo Christine le importaba de verdad? Suspiró resignado, tratar de ignorar que había sentido mucho temor de perderla en aquel ataque no sería otra cosa que hipocresía.  
Siguió caminando y se encontró con algunos profesores haciendo la ronda. Desde el comienzo de curso las nuevas medidas de seguridad del castillo se habían incrementado, todo obra de Dumbledore.  
Realmente, Harry sabía que aquello era una sublime tontería. Porque no existía un lugar más seguro que Hogwarts, precisamente por la presencia de Christine y de la suya propia.  
Si Voldemort se presentaba allí, cosa que estaba seguro que no haría, se las vería con él.  
Pero no, él sabía a la perfección que el mago Tenebroso hallaría la manera de hacerlo salir, antes de entrar él mismo. Desgraciadamente para él, no tendría tiempo de idear un plan porque para entonces ya estaría muerto.  
Giró la esquina y vio como Snape y McGonagall paseaban por los corredores del último piso, donde estaba ubicada el aula de Adivinación.  
Se había parado a charlar. Harry, interesado, se aproximó hacia ellos sin que su presencia pudiera ser detectada.  
-El director sospecha de ella...pero el Señor Oscuro está completamente seguro de que no está detrás de esto la voz susurrante y áspera de Snape se escuchó con mucha dificultad. Hablaban muy bajito.  
-Si Dumbledore tiene alguna sospecha de ella, Severus, no cabe la menor duda de que no se equivoca.  
-De eso, estoy seguro. corroboró Snape. Ella sabe de que va todo esto pero de ahí a que...  
-Y yo te digo que sí es posible. De hecho, muchos de la Orden lo piensan, pero eso no quita que sea una buena persona y que tú se la tengas jugada.  
-Si llamas a engañarnos arriesgando vidas y poniendo en juego las nuestras propias ser buena persona entonces sí, puede que lo sea...una mueca de desprecio salió del rostro del cetrino profesor.  
-La conozco desde hace muchos años...yo misma le di clases y sé lo que ha sufrido. repuso McGonagall. En este tema no eres objetivo.  
-¿Y qué me dices de lo que se trae entre manos con Potter, profesora? inquirió Snape y Harry se esforzó por aguzar aún más el oído.   
-Dumbledore muestra su preocupación...y yo también. Han pasado muchas cosas este año con Potter y gran parte de ellas muy extrañas. Su comportamiento con Ginny Weasley...con sus amigos...incluso con Remus Lupin...  
-Ese crío sabe algo, estoy seguro.  
-¡No digas tonterías, Severus! exclamó McGonagall bruscamente.  
-Y yo te digo que tengo mis motivos para pensarlo. Es igual a su padre y... se detuvieron en seco porque escucharon los pasos de otros profesores vigilando el recinto. Rápidamente, se dispersaron. Harry, aún conmocionado por lo que acababa de oír, se dirigió hasta el retrato de la dama Gorda y tras pronunciar la contraseña y subir a las habitaciones, se recostó en la cama.  
Se sentía muy confuso...¿qué había querido decir sus profesores? ¿Acaso sospechaban de Christine, de él mismo? No...era imposible...podían tener una ligera idea, pero jamás acercase a la realidad si Dumbledore pensaba que era Christine quien ayudaba en los ataques es que el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

El castillo estaba en calma. No había ninguna preocupación por la seguridad de los estudiantes que aflorara los ánimos del director.  
Parecía que las nuevas medidas de seguridad llevadas a cabo habían alejado a Voldemort del interés que mantenía por el colegio.  
Pero bien sabía que su peor enemigo si no podía entrar, haría salir a su objetivo. Y era un objetivo que en esos momentos, él no podía controlar.  
Había tratado por todos los medios de dialogar con él, de descubrir lo que le pasaba por sus cabeza, pero sus esfuerzos habían resultado en vano. La rebeldía del adolescente llamaba a gritos y precisamente había sido su error garrafal del curso anterior, lo que la había provocado.   
Colocó bien escondido entre sus cachivaches, el pensadero que había estado revisando. Siempre que tenía un momento de soledad revisaba sus recuerdos, en ellos podía encontrar la clave, bien oculta, sí, bien confusa sí, pero seguro que estaba.  
Una presencia se hizo notar en la habitación. Una fuerza fuera de la naturaleza de los magos.   
El director se dio la vuelta y dirigió la mirada hacia el alfeizar de la ventana. Allí estaba sentada, con su habitual postura informal y su sonrisa siempre abierta.  
-Estaba esperando una visita tuya...desde hace mucho tiempo... ella sonrió ampliamente y se levantó para saludarle.  
-Cuanto tiempo sin verte...abuelo...


	33. Destellos de guerra por los merodeadores

**Olas! Q tal gente? No hay ser humano en el mundo que se imagine lo metida que he estado escribiendo este capítulo. Al final he de decir que me agrada bastante y he quedado satisfecha, creo que es el capi que más me ha costado, pero que más me gusta. Disfrutarlo y prometo poner pronto el próximo!**

**Reviews:**

**Manuel-Manny: **Olassssss! Yo muy bien, jajaj, las minivacaciones me han sentado genial. Umm, nops, Emy no es la nieta de Dumbledore, ajajajaj, lo q pasa q ella siempre lo ha llamado así de forma cariñosa, pero no tiene más trascendencia. Besos!

**D.Alatriste: **Olassss! Pues debo de decir q te has perdido una maravilla de feria, jajaaja. A ver, respecto al fict, sí, es verdad, este capi está basado bastante en Emy, pero todo lo q ella dice o hace tiene un porqué. Está cargadísimo de pistas, es el típico capi q al final del fict os diré: veis como lo q decía...Respecto a los demás "amigos" sí, los he quitado un poco del medio, pero llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo y necesitaban un respiro, jaajj. Más cosas, jajajajaj, uffff, es q queréis batalla por capítulo y eso no puede ser, jajaj. Demasiada acción no sólo aburre sino q no aporta mucho q digamos, ya verás como al final todo está complementado. Bueno, espero q este capi te guste muchooooo, es mi preferido hasta la fecha y ya verás porqué y es de los tuyos además, acción por un tubo. Besos!

**Kaily: **Olassss! No te preocupes mujer q la selectividad no es tanto como dicen, te lo digo yo. Es más el miedo y respeto q se le tiene, pero en el fondo no es nada. Me alegro q te haya gustado este capi, a mi también me gusta bastante. Es bastante importante la intervención de Emy la verdad, porque Harry estaba un poco fuera de sí. Ya veremos ya quien es la del despacho...pero no, Harry no sería familiar de Dumbledore, Emy le llama a Dumbledore abuelo de forma cariñosa, pero no porque lo sea. Bueno muchos besos!

**Veruka: **Olasss! Disculpas aceptadas, no te preocupes, con q me digas de vez en cuando q tal te parece ya me pongo contenta. Por cierto, estás mejor? Espero q sí. Bueno, a ver, en el capi anterior sí, jajaja, tienes razón, Harry casi sucumbe ante Ginny, pero se resistió en el último instante. Te ha gustado la historia? Me alegro, jajaja, lamento decir q no es mía, es de la película de la Séptima Profecía, de Demy Moore y me pegaba q ni pintado con el fict. Bueno, espero q estés bien y pronto nos leemos. Besos!

**ATH: **Olass! Sips, he actualizado rápido, jajaaj. Me alegro q te haya gustado el capi, es cierto q han dado un paso adelante para hacer las paces, pero aún les queda mucho camino. Besos!

**Nadie4ever: **Olasss! Me alegro mucho q te guste el fict. Y te equivocas, jajaj, me gusta cuando alguien me deja un review y me dice lo bueno y lo malo, es mucho mejor de cara al futuro para no equivocarme. Tienes razón, muchas veces no reviso el fict todo lo q me gustaría y me trago alguna q otra falta. Te aseguro q no suelo tener muchas de lo contrario me habría resultado bastante difícil mi examen de selectividad de castellano, jaajaja, pero con las prisas de querer escribir sin apenas tiempo, es posible q cometa alguna por equivocación y se me pase corregirlas. Respecto a tus teorías. Vamos a ver. No, jaaja, Emy no es la nieta de Dumbledore, pero ella le dice así de forma cariñosa. La batalla final...ummm, jajaja, demasiado fantasioso, no, es algo mucho más sencillo. Más, cosas...tema muertes...ufff, como comprenderás no te puedo decir quienes morirán o le quitaría interés al fict, pero te puedo asegurar q Ojoloco y Kingsley sobrevivirán, aunque sí q habrá una baja importante para la Orden. No, Peter no se sacrificará para salvar a Lupin, es más, lo q pasará con él lo verás en este capi. No morirá nadie de los chicos jóvenes, ya me cargué a Smith y sería demasiado. Y no, Neville no matará a Bella, no está preparado ni mucho menos, ni Ron tampoco a Draco Malfoy.Christine no cambiará nunca su forma de enseñar, jaja, ella es así. Cho tampoco será mortífaga y no, lo siento mucho a los q esperan q haga salir a Ron y Hermione, pero va a ocurrir algo con Hermione q impedirá este hecho. Lo de hogar y tal...ufff¿cómo estás tan seguro de q todo va a acabar bien? Me gustan los finales tristes. Jaajaj. Lucius y Snape tampoco lucharán cara a cara, a Snape le ocurrirá algo q imposibilitará esto. Respecto a las sugerencias...me gustaría tenerlas en cuenta pero lamento decir q el fict está ya planificado de pies a cabeza y q no puedo salirme de ese esquema. De hecho, tengo muchas escenas finales escritas ya y ahora no puedo variar nada. Me puse a escribir el fict habiéndolo planificado todo dde arriba abajo y no puedo salirme de las ramas. Gracias por este review tan constructivo y espero q este capi te guste mucho. Besos!

**Absintheaddict: **Olasss! Gracias por el review y sí, jaaja, los q me dejáis reviews habitualmente se me quedan en mente así q sí lo eché de menos. Efectivamente, la frase de cuando los dos seamos gatos es de Vainilla Sky, me gustó mucho esa frase. Debo confesar, q a mí tamb me gustan mucho las peleas entre Harry y Christine, aunque es bastante obvio q ambos flaquearan en algún momento. Me alegro q te guste tanto mi fict y prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible, para no sentirme culpable de lo q te pasa cuando no lees, ajajjaa.Besos!

**Aidee: **Olasss! Me alegra q te haya gustado el capi, sí, jaja, me lo pasé genial en mis minivacaciones. Y sips, a Harry le queda mucho q pasar. Umm, nops, Emy no es la nieta de Dumbledore, sólo le llama así cariñosamente. Ya ves q no he tardado mucho en actualizar. Besos!

**Usagi-Chan: **Olasss! Jaja, no, a ver, ufff, es culpa mía por ponerlo así, pero lo cierto es q en su realidad Emy llama a Dumbledore abuelo, pero NO es su nieta. Así q no os confundáis, sólo es un mote cariñoso.

**Alucard: **Olasss! Espero q estés mejor de tu torticulis. Te gustó la muerte de Kreacher? Jajaja, me lo tenía q cargar, era superior a mí, me dio mucha rabia cuando se ríe por lo de Sirius. Umm, a ver, no, Emy no es la nieta de Dumbledore pero le llama abuelo de forma cariñosa. Christine era la mejor amiga de Lily, así q es normal q haya un vínculo especial con Harry, porque ella lo ha visto desde muy pequeña. Umm, Emy nunca habría ppermitido q Harry matara a Chris de lo contrario se habría roto el equilibrio y su misión era impedirlo, por eso estaba allí, entre otras cosas. A ver, más cosas, umm, no se sabe quien es el protegido de Harry, tampoco si tiene esa misión. Harry no es un arcángel por nacimiento así q no tiene obligación de tener protegido, de momento, no lo tiene. Y no, no se puede elegir al protegido, tiene q ser por el destino. Umm alitas? Jajaajj, nops, va a ser q no. Me gusta más tunica negra y cara de malo, de angelito nada. Ajajaj. Bueno,m me despido, dew!

**P-Potter: **Muchas gracias! Ya ves q no he tardado mucho!

**Paola: **Muchas gracias! A ver si es verdad, jaja, me gustan los reviews largos. Besos!

**Mariet Malfoy: **Olasss! Umm, nops, ajaja, Dumbledore no es el nieto de Emy, pero ella le llama abuelo cariñosamente. A ver, jajaja, muy bueno, el sexo lo soluciona todo, no? Jaja. No, es normal q hayan peleas entre ellos, ya veras como eso los acaba uniendo todavía más. Hay demasiada tensión. Besos y gracias por tu review!

Amnydic1991: Olassss! Me alegro q te guste. Umm, a ver, Harry se transforma en serpiente, esa es su forma animaga y sí, sí q lo he puesto. Y respecto a lo de la nieta, es Emy la q está en el despacho con Dumbledore y no, ella no es su nieta, pero ella le llama abuelo de manera cariñosa. Besos! 

**Lyra Compan: **Olass! Me alegra q t guste el fict. Umm, lo siento, pero Harry y Ron todavía estarán peleados un tiempo, aunque tendrán rachas en las q mejorarán, por el momento es necesario. Te explico lo de Emy. En mi fict, osea, en esta realidad, Emy no tiene nada q ver con Harry, pero en la otra realidad donde ella ha nacido y vive, es su tía. Repecto a Dumbledore, no tiene nada q ver con él, le llama abuelo de forma cariñosa. Te agradezco tus palabras, me alegra q te guste mi forma de escribir. Respecto a tu pregunta...umm, el fict constará de unos 50 capítulos más o menos. Besos!

**Verónica: **Olass! Es verdad, tardé poquito en actualizar, ajaj. Umm, a ver, te explico. No, Emy no es la nieta de Dumbledore, pero le llama así cariñosamente. Y sí, en su realidad es la tía de Harry. Y sí, efectivamente, es ella la q habla con Dumbledore. Umm, lo del final H/G ya lo veremos, ajaja. Besos. Gracias, me lo pasé genial.

**CAPÍTULO 33: DESTELLOS DE GUERRA POR LOS MERODEADORES.  
**

Gritos, gritos y más gritos de angustia resonaban en su cabeza, en su cuerpo, en su interior...era una tortura para sí mismo sentir todo aquel sufrimiento.  
Jamás en su vida había estado tan cerca del dolor de otras personas, físico y anímico, ambos igual de terribles.  
La cicatriz...la cicatriz de su frente ardía con intensidad, Voldemort estaba muy contento, demasiado¿qué era lo que tenía planeado? No podía verlo, pero lo sentía.  
Se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda. Las dos de la mañana de primeros de Marzo.  
Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se levantó en silencio, conjuró a su doble y se vistió con un golpe de varita, colocándose después su negra y larga capa, que había pertenecido a su padrino.  
Tras aplicarse un encantamiento de estabilidad, para que ésta no se moviera, desapareció de la habitación de Gryffindor, rodeado por un resplandor dorado.  
Cualquiera que hubiese mirado por la ventana en esos momentos, habría descubierto como una moto voladora surcaba el cielo, arrancando a una velocidad extrema.  
¿Por qué tanto dolor¿Qué nuevo objetivo requería la paciencia del Señor Oscuro? Las preguntas le atormentaban. ¿Trataba de probarle? Porque hasta ahora, el mago tenebroso se había dedicado a realizar ataques a puntos cardinales de la comunidad mágica, pero sin un objetivo fijo. ¿Por qué enviaba a tantos de sus hombres a cada ataque si sabía que les esperaba a una muerte segura¿Lo subestimaba¿Pensaba que llegaría un momento en que se cansaría y ahí podrían vencerle¡Qué equivocado estaba! No se daba cuenta del inmenso poder que él tenía.  
Pero no, ese no era el estilo de Voldemort. Tramaba algo, estaba seguro, por la forma en la que la cicatriz seguía tintineando en su frente, sabía que aquello era un mal presagio.  
Volvía a tener ese mal presentimiento que tuvo en el Departamento de Misterios, cuando Sirius fue asesinado. ¿Y si ocurría algo que no podía evitar? No, tenía que ir más deprisa. Aceleró la moto, surcando el cielo, acariciando las estrellas al pasar, sintiendo como el viento le golpeaba directamente en la cara, revolviendo aún más, su ya de por sí enmarañado cabello.  
Conforme se iba acercando el dolor era más y más patente. Incluso le parecía estar escuchando los gritos de auxilio en su oído. Demasiado sufrimiento.  
Sobrevoló el Londres muggle y llegó hasta una pequeña comunidad de familias mágicas. La conocía, había oído hablar de ella a Christine. Era un lugar muy pegado a la ciudad, donde vivían bastantes brujos nacidos de muggles. Ese era el objetivo, las familias de sangre impura.  
-Maldición... murmuró virando bruscamente y bajando en picado. La Marca Tenebrosa se alzaba en el cielo, brillaba inusualmente aquella noche, mucho más que otras, como si anunciara lo que se iba a acontecer.  
La batalla era desoladora. No había nadie que defendiera a las familias que se habían agrupado para proteger a sus hijos y sus parientes muggles. Ni miembros del ministerio, ni de la Orden, ni de la Alianza, habían llegado.  
Habían más de un centenar de mortífagos. ¿De dónde salían tantos? La mayoría aprendices...¿cómo podían luchar por una causa inútil?  
La rabia inundó su cuerpo al ver los cadáveres esparcidos por el asfalto. La sangre cubría las calles. Varias casas prendían fuego y otras tantas ya estaban completamente incineradas. Sin ninguna oposición, los mortífagos sacaban a las familias de sus viviendas y las torturaban a placer, mientras se reían.  
La imagen era desoladora. Harry vio como una mujer joven, de unos treinta años era arrancada de su hogar, tirada por los pelos, mientras sus dos hijos pequeños trataban de abrazarse a ella, debatiéndose entre los brazos de sus opresores. El padre, había muerto.  
-¡CRUCIO! aquella era la maldición que más se utilizaba. Gritos de dolor, más y más gritos...Harry creyó que le iba a estallar la cabeza...  
Se bajó de la moto, la encogió y después de guardarla a buen recaudo en el bolsillo de su túnica, hizo acto de presencia, caminando tranquilamente por la calle, como si se tratara de un peatón más.  
Los mortífagos, al verle, se dieron la vuelta y cesaron las risas, aunque aún sonreían con desprecio. También los reclusos le miraban, éstos, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, aquel que debía salvarlos, la única baza que poseía la comunidad mágica, había acudido a ayudarles.  
-Mira, mira¿a quién tenemos aquí? Si es nuestro amigo el de las luces... los mortífagos rieron la gracia del jefe del ataque. El hombre, se detuvo a escasos metros de él y le escudriñó con la mirada. Era Mulciber, uno de los mortífagos que había acudido al Departamento de Misterios.  
No era un ataque importante, no había más objetivo que martirizar, castigar y matar a los "sangre sucia", de lo contrario, Voldemort habría enviado como cabecillas a los Lestrange o a Malfoy. ¿Pero entonces qué pretendía?  
-Soltadles. ordenó con una voz tan fría, que más de uno retrocedió asustado. Ya no se reían. Aunque algunos, tenían una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, como si supieran algo más que él.  
-¿Y por qué habríamos de obedecer tus órdenes? preguntó de mal talante Mulciber. No eres más que un gusano...un parásito al que aplastaremos si...  
-Cuidado. avisó el encapuchado. Porque podría ser lo último que pronunciaras en esta vida...  
-¿Tú nos amenazas? rió otro de los mortífagos. No estarías tan gallito si te encontraras enfrente de nuestro señor. pero para la sorpresa de todos, el hombre se echó a reír a carcajada limpia. Era una risa tan gélida que a muchos se les ponía la carne de gallina.  
-Primeramente...tengo poder suficiente para hacer que os retorzáis de dolor...y segundo...cuando vuestro amo esté enfrente mío... hizo una maniobra con sus manos y de ella se formó una bola de energía que aplastó con suma facilidad, convirtiéndola en humo.  
-¡MATADLE! ordenó Mulciber enrabietado. Y esa era la señal que Harry había esperado para atacar. Desenvainó su espada y con un giro, hondeando su capa, despareció para reaparecer detrás de la multitud de mortífagos.  
Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...uno a uno fue clavándoles el arma letal, causándoles en la mayoría de los casos la muerte instantánea...como si supiera exactamente donde blandir su espada para arrebatarles la vida, con extrema sencillez.  
Los habitantes de la urbanización trataron de escapar como pudieron de las garras de sus opresores. Algunos, animados y con fuerzas renovadas de ver luchar al hombre, se lanzaron en masa contra los mortífagos.  
Los niños se pusieron a buen recaudo bajo las faldas de sus madres o parientes, observando con temor y a la vez admiración, la manera de pelear del que se había convertido en su héroe.  
Varios chasquidos se escucharon alrededor de la calle. Los miembros de la Orden, acompañados por aurores y encabezados por Christine, hicieron su aparición en el lugar.  
Al ver que la batalla había comenzado y asombrados por la cantidad de bajas que se habían producido, no tardaron en acudir a ayudar al misterioso individuo.  
No habían más de veinte aurores. Algunos de ellos tenían claros signos de no estar completamente repuestos, pero en tiempos de guerra, no podían flaquear.  
Tonks y Kingsley eran los que más frescos estaban. Juntos se compenetraban a la perfección y fueron avanzando hacia la masa enemiga, haciéndoles retroceder.  
Lupin cogió fuertemente el brazo de Christine y la detuvo antes de que la mujer se lanzara a pelear. Con mirada de advertencia, le dijo:  
-Ten mucho cuidado.  
-Lo tendré. aseguró ella y zafándose de su amigo, se perdió entre la multitud de hechizos voladores que surcaban de un lado a otro los cielos.  
Harry se dio la vuelta y sonrió cuando vio que la ayuda había llegado. Su profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras se colocó muy cerca suyo y él aprovechó para preguntarle.  
-¿Dónde está la Alianza?  
-En otro ataque. respondió Christine entrecortadamente, mientras blandía su espada y la incrustaba en el corazón de uno de los enmascarados. Por eso hemos tardado tanto en venir, se está produciendo un ataque a gran escala en el sur de Afganistán.  
-¡Qué? Harry no daba crédito a lo que oía.  
-¡Cuidado! al haber bajado la guardia, le habían lanzado un hechizo aturdidor, pero aprovechando la agilidad de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, pudo esquivarlo por los pelos, para luego levantar la varita y pronunciar con una voz áspera y ruda:  
-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!  
Christine lo vio, pero no dijo nada. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel fuese el mismo muchacho que se había acurrucado en las faldas de Emy? Incluso a ella le causaba respeto y sentía una punzada en el pecho al recordarse que era ella quién lo había creado. ¿Y si no podía hacerle volver a ser el de siempre¿Y si no podía salvarle? Confiaba tanto en su última carta...tanto...sí, ese plan, no podía fallar.  
Ahora no era momento de arrepentirse de las cosas. Si las había estado calculando con tanta minuciosidad, no podía dudar...esa duda podría estropearlo todo. Sintiendo como el fuego de la batalla la llamaba, como había ocurrido en el pasado, hizo girar su espada a forma de rueda, con una maestría digna de admiración y los múltiples encantamientos que le lanzaban rebotaban en aquel escudo improvisado, siéndoles devueltos a sus dueños.  
Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, se sentía libre luchando, enfrentándose a la causa por la que sus amigos y su familia habían muerto.  
Una oleada de mortífagos se acercaba a su encuentro y ella ya sabía porqué. Convocó un escudo de fuerza y en seguida, la energía brotó de su interior, derribando a la gran mayoría.  
Pero entonces, respirando agitadamente, agotada y creyendo que había ganado, sintió como la punta de una varita se le clavaba en el costado y una mano le abrazaba por la cintura para evitar que se escapara.  
Sintió el aliento putrefacto de un susurro en su oído y una voz masculina y demente.  
-No sabes lo que mi señor me recompensará por haberte capturado, muñeca... el mortífago rió a carcajadas y apretó todavía más el contacto con su varita. Christine sintió como la vista se le nublaba. El dolor era inmenso, ella trataba de apartar el cuerpo, pero su opresor no se lo permitía. La varita quemaba bajo su ropa, como si le estuvieran aplicando un hierro candente. ...pero antes...¿por qué no nos divertimos tú y yo? ese ser repugnante comenzó a sobarle con la mano que tenía puesta en la cintura y a mordisquear su cuello. Ella, como siempre que se sentía en contacto con un hombre, comenzó a temblar a convulsiones, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para el mortífago.  
Quería morirse allí mismo, deseaba con toda su alma que el poder volviese a recorrer su cuerpo para alejarse de aquel contacto que tanto la atormentaba. Sólo Dani la había acariciado y de una manera mucho más dulce, sin demencia, sin posesión...sentía tal asco que pensó que se desmayaría, no, no quería, no quería seguir sintiendo esa mano recorriéndole los senos ni esa boca besándola por todo su cuello y su rostro. Dos lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas. Ojalá en esos momentos la tierra se hubiese abierto y se la hubiera tragado. Dani...Dani...quería que él la defendiera, se sentía tan débil, tan pequeña, como si toda su entereza se pudiera quebrar con un simple abrazo ajeno.  
-¡CHRISTINE! una voz angelical, una voz que conocía muy bien la llamaba, sí, quería que esa voz la salvara, quería estar en sus brazos, quería acurrucarse junto a él para no volver a sentir miedo jamás. Esa melodiosa voz, siempre tan dulce, tan paciente, tan comprensible...aquella persona que la había abrazado en sus peores momentos, que la había aconsejado, que la había salvado...sí, quería seguir escuchándola. ¡SUÉLTALA, HIJO DE PUTA!  
Remus Lupin no había podido contenerse. Olvidándose de la magia, olvidándose de la gravísima situación en la que se encontraban, había corrido a ayudar a Christine. Apartó, con una fuerza extrema, al mortífago que parecía pegado a la mujer y lo arrojó al suelo, para después pegarle dos puñetazos en la nariz.  
Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Christine había caído al suelo, indefensa y sin fuerzas para continuar, se olvidó por completo de su odio y se acercó a ella para sujetarla y evitar que se diera en la cabeza al caer.  
-¿Estás bien? preguntó desesperado. ¡Chris, respóndeme! pero ella sólo se abrazó a él y derramó lágrimas silenciosas. En aquella ocasión, el que se estremeció fue él. Estaba muy sorprendido, Christine se había aferrado a él sin comenzar a temblar, por voluntad propia, sin que él tuviera que tirar del carro y ahora parecía una niña en sus brazos. Ya ha pasado. le susurró apaciguadamente, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad.  
Harry lo había visto todo. Él iba a intervenir cuando Lupin había corrido como un poseso a linchar a ese aprendiz de mortífago. Y ahora, sin que nadie le viese, sonreía abiertamente. Era cierto lo que le habían confirmado y que su propio corazón ya sospechaba y por eso, iba a esforzarse más. Era hora de devolver la moneda.  
Se dio la vuelta y levantó un brazo, lanzándole una bola de energía a uno de sus atacantes y causándole la muerte al instante. Poder...poder...poder...tenía tanto en su interior y tantas ganas de desatarlo contra sus enemigos, que a veces se asustaba de sí mismo. De que pudiera todo volverse en su contra, aunque nunca se cuestionaba cuando estaba dentro de una batalla.  
La avanzadilla mortífaga, estaba cayendo y eso era, indudablemente, gracias a él, ese pensamiento le bastó, para matar sin piedad a otros cinco enemigos, con unos movimientos magistrales de su siempre espléndida arma.  
Miró al oscuro cielo y se sintió libre, libre de poder pagar su frustración contra aquellos que hacían desdichados a gente inocente...inocente...tanto, como lo fueron sus padres y su padrino.  
Un canto de un fénix lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Por un momento, y pese a que más enemigos se acercaban a él, pareció quedarse parado.  
Ares apareció, produciendo un fogonazo. Cuando volvió a cantar, emitiendo una suave danza en el cielo, el rostro de Harry palideció, aunque como lo llevaba tapado, nadie lo notó.  
-No puede ser... murmuró.

La noche era muy fría, a pesar de que la primavera había entrado en el año con mucha fuerza. Eran los últimos vestigios del invierno.  
Una rata se escabullía con rapidez entre los contenedores de una urbanización. Era una rata muy singular. Porque movía la nariz rastreando, como si quisiera seguir una llamada y entornaba sus pequeños y brillantes ojos llorosos, al tiempo que escuchaba todo a su alrededor.  
La última característica del animal y sin duda la más llamativa, era que una de sus patas delanteras parecía ser de plata y lanzaba destellos cuando la luna la bañaba.  
Los gritos de la batalla le llegaron a los oídos como si los estuvieran amplificando con un altavoz. Emitiendo leves chirridos, corrió hasta esconderse en la sombra de un callejón.  
La pared rebeló una extraña transformación. Lo que antes había sido un pequeño y rastrero animal, ahora se había convertido en un hombre, bastante similar a su otro yo.  
Era gordo y bajito, caminaba encorvado como si tuviera una gran joroba en la espalda. Sus ojos eran pequeños y llorosos y la coronilla dejaba entrever su clava, pese a que finas matas de pelo entrecano le caían de los lados, llegándole hasta los hombros.  
Nerviosamente, se abrochó bien los botones de su capa oscura y se puso una máscara blanca. A través de la ranura de la boca, podía verse salir el vaho agitadamente, haciendo más evidente su intranquilidad.  
Frotándose las manos, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso, salió del callejón, empuñando la varita en su peculiar extremidad de plata y se perdió entre el bullicio de la multitud.

Remus Lupin acarició una vez MÁS el rostro frío y pálido de Christine y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.  
Ella, ahora se sentía con fuerzas renovadas, se puso en pie y tras musitarle un "gracias" sujetó fuertemente su espada y corrió en dirección a unos mortífagos que estaban acorralando a Hestia Jones.  
Si no se hubiera quedado fijamente mirándola y aún con temor por su vida y sobretodo, por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Remus Lupin habría visto como Mulciber, cabecilla de la batalla, asentía a una figura que acababa de hacer aparición y que muy bien podría haber reconocido, se acercaba sigilosamente por su derecha, levantaba la varita y pronunciaba alto y claro:  
-¡EXPELLIARMUS! Lupin quedó desarmado y para cuando se dio cuenta, su única arma y defensa había volado por los aires y caído muy lejos de donde él estaba. Incapaz de recuperarla, se dio la vuelta para mirar quién había sido el autor de ese ataque, pero el mortífago ya había desaparecido.  
Los haces de luces que volaban de una dirección a otra, los gritos de dolor o de guerra, las batallas personales de los demás miembros de su bando o los gritos de aliento que profesaban las víctimas inocentes de ese ataque, dejaron de tener sentido, es más, hasta creía que habían desaparecido.  
El mundo pareció apartarse, dejarles solos en una esquina, bajar el sonido como si se tratase de una radio, para que únicamente sus miradas se encontraran.  
Unas miradas que antaño habían resultado amistosas, motivos de alegría, de felicidad, de fidelidad...y ahora sólo podían profesar odio.  
¿A dónde había llegado el mundo¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué, se repetía. ¿En qué habían fallado?  
Remus Lupin se puso en pie y vio salir de entre el polvo de la batalla a la figura que lo había atormentado en sueños, que le había hecho replantearse infinidad de cosas, que había tenido ocasión de matar y se había abstenido de ello...  
-Peter... susurró con la boca ligeramente abierta. Pettrigrew, ni siquiera respondió, levantó la varita y le apuntó justo a la altura del corazón. Estaba perdido.

Harry corría desesperado de un lugar a otro, buscando con la mirada a Christine, pero no la encontraba. Trató de comunicarse con ella mentalmente, pero la gran cantidad de encantamientos, barullo, gritos y batalla, no hacían posible una conexión. Si no llegaba a tiempo...  
-¡Christine! gritó con toda su alma, apretando los puños y dejándose caer al suelo, arrodillado. Tenía que encontrarla, sino lo hacía, tal vez fuera demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera había pensado en que sus gritos podrían advertir a los demás de que ellos tenían relación alguna, afortunadamente, la suerte o el destino, les otorgó la oportunidad de que no fuera así. Demasiados gritos como para darse cuenta de que un hombre se había arrodillado en el suelo, clamando desesperado y rogando para poder encontrarla a tiempo, puesto que sabía que ambos estaban en el mismo lugar.  
-¡Maldita sea! exclamó calvando los puños en el suelo. Levantó la mirada y vio como delante suyo Tonks caía fulminada al suelo, retorciéndose bajo los efectos de la maldición cruciatus, mientras dos de los mortífagos se reían de ella.  
Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué hacer? Debería ayudarla, pero...¿y si por entretenerse no llegaba a tiempo? Y entonces palabras duras cayeron como una losa sobre su peso.  
Oía una voz en su cabeza, una voz confusa, inquietante, tremendamente familiar...

_"¿A cuántos estás dispuesto a sacrificar?"_

_"...recuerda...que habrá más muertes...¿te sacrificarías tú, Harry Potter?...Porque si no haces un gran sacrifico pronto...el mundo acabará por darte la espalda..."_

Se repetía lo mismo en su cabeza¿y si no llego a tiempo? Dios mío¿y si ocurre lo mismo que con Sirius¿Cuál es lo correcto en estos momentos? Habrá más muertes...más muertes...más muertes...  
Cerró los ojos con furia y soltó un grito desgarrador, terrible, gélido. Cualquier atisbo de paz, de melancolía, de tranquilidad se vio roto por la angustia que en esos momentos sentía. Con todo su pesar, sintiendo que tal vez podría volver a perder a las personas que más le importaban, levantó la varita al tiempo en que uno de los mortífagos la levantaba también, en dirección a Tonks.  
¡AVADA KEDAVRA!el mortifago no pudo llegó a terminar la maldición porque un rayo verde había impactado en su pecho. Su compañero, asustado por la poca expresión del rostro que veía en el hombre, retrocedió unos pasos y calló al suelo negando con la cabeza y la expresión de terror más marcada que jamás se había visto.  
Tonks se incorporó como pudo y vio como el extraño individuo caminaba en dirección al joven aprendiz.  
-¡Piedad, por favor! suplicó su enemigo. Se quitó la capucha y Harry pudo comprobar que no tendría más de veinte años.  
-¿La misma que tú tuviste con esas familias? la voz gélida del hombre acalló cualquier lamento o súplica. Tonks cerró los ojos, en una mezcla de pánico y asombro, mientras la maldición asesina acababa con la vida del joven aprendiz.  
Sin perder un instante, el hombre se dio la vuelta, echó una mirada fría a la joven auror y se cogió a las patas de un majestuoso fénix blanco que acababa de aparecer con un fogonazo.

Peter... ... susurró Lupin con la boca ligeramente abierta. Pettrigrew, ni siquiera respondió, levantó la varita y le apuntó justo a la altura del corazón. Estaba perdido. Tú aquí...  
-Sí, logró decir Colagusano con una vocecilla chirriante y sin dejar de temblar mientras sujetaba con la mayor firmeza posible, la varita.  
-¿A qué has venido? inquirió el profesor. ¿Vas a matarme, Peter?  
-Tú lo has dicho... pero por el nerviosismo que mostraba el mortífago no parecía que fuera a ser así. Sin embargo, seguía manteniendo acorralado a su ex amigo y nadie parecía notar nada, era como si estuviesen en otra realidad.  
-Oh...Peter... susurró Lupin apenado y negando ligeramente con la cabeza. ¿Cómo has llegado a esta situación? Primero Lily y James...luego Sirius...  
-¡Sirius quería matarme¿Lo recuerdas? chilló Pettrigrew mientras rebuscaba nervioso algo dentro de su bolsillo.  
-Eso fue después de que traicionaras a Lily y a James. le recordó Lupin duramente, que al contrario de Colagusano, parecía estar tremendamente tranquilo.  
-Tu no lo entiendes, nunca lo entendiste, Remus... farfulló Pettrigrew y extrajo del bolsillo una frasquito con un líquido incoloro. Lupin se quedó quieto, observando como el hombre abría la botellita y se vertía el contenido sobre la mano de plata, que después de recibirlo, brilló con mucha más intensidad.  
-Ya entiendo... comentó Lupin mirando sin ningún temor como su antiguo amigo ejercía todos los pasos. La plata es lo único que mata definitivamente a un hombre lobo...Voldemort ha sido muy inteligente. Pettrigrew se estremeció al oír ese nombre, pero más de saber que Lupin miraba a la muerte con la cara bien alta.  
-Sólo...sólo tendré que atravesar tu corazón con mi mano...pero primero mataré tu parte humana con la maldición Avada Kedravra. No sufrirás...  
-Oh, eres muy considerado. ironizó Lupin. Así que vas a matarme sin sufrimiento por todos los años que fuimos amigos y fíjate...hasta te has puesto esa especie de...aceite en la mano para penetrar más fácil mi piel...¿por qué haces esto, Peter¿Voldemort te lo ha ordenado? por primera vez, algo parecido a una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó por el rostro de Pettrigrew.  
-Mi señor me considera mucho, Remus...estoy a salvo a su lado, él me otorga su protección y a cambio me pide muy poco...  
-Elegiste el bando equivocado, Peter. se lamentó Lupin mirándole con una profunda tristeza en el rostro.  
-Te lo repito...¿de qué servía ponerse en contra del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos? titubeó Colagusano. Lo siento, Remus, pero con tu muerte él habrá ganado y me ha enviado a mí para esta misión...soy alguien importante en sus filas...  
-¿Alguien importante? Lupin elevó el tono de voz y su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de desagrado. Peter, él sólo te ha mandado a hacer el trabajo sucio, no le importa en absoluto tu vida, no dudará en...  
-¡Cállate! le cortó bruscamente Pettrigrew y de su varita salieron unas chispas verdes. Por lo menos no moriré como tú. Se acabó, el propósito está cumplido...con tu muerte volverá a quitar a Christine Byrne del medio y...  
-Así que era eso... susurró Lupin con el rostro sumido en la más absoluta seriedad. Tú le contaste todo lo que sabías de nosotros...Voldemort pretende causarle un daño irreparable a Christine...hacerla sufrir tanto como la última vez para tener campo abierto hacia Harry... Colagusano se estremeció al oír de la boca de su antiguo amigo una acusación tan fuerte y así sonaba mil veces peor que cuando su señor se lo había planteado. Oh, Peter...debimos matarte cuando tuvimos la oportunidad... Pettrigrew se llenó de odio y levantó la varita, pronunciando temblorosamente:  
-¡CRUCIO! Lupin cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y gritando bajo los efectos mortíferos de la maldición imperdonable. Sentía como si el cuerpo le fuera a estallar, como si le estuvieran perforando cada partícula de su ser con agujas punzantes...chilló, chilló con toda su alma.  
Colagusano bajó la varita, respirando entrecortadamente, como si él mismo hubiera recibido la maldición. Se acercó a Lupin, que estaba tendido en el suelo, sujetándose los costados y jadeando y le propinó una matada en el pecho, para hacerlo rodar dos pasos hacia atrás.  
-Ahora...ahora ya no soy débil, Remus. titubeó Pettrigrew. ¿Ves? Ahora eres tú quién está ahí tirado y yo de pie con mi varita...  
-Como nos equivocamos... tosió el profesor apretando los dientes a causa del dolor. Como nos equivocamos contigo...siempre siendo respaldado por Sirius, por James...¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas capacitado para entrar en la Orden, para ser el guardián secreto...¡James confió en ti¡Te entregó su amistad por encima de todo¡Cómo pudiste¡CÓMO PUDISTE?la siempre tranquilidad de Remus Lupin se había visto rota por el hecho de encontrarse pisoteado por al que había considerado su amigo. Se detestó a sí mismo, aún más, por haber culpado a Sirius durante doce años, por haber sentido tanto dolor por la supuesta muerte de Colagusano. ¿Por qué no creyó en Sirius¿Por qué no se preocupó de investigar, de averiguar si era cierto que era él el traidor¡Cuánto dolor habría sentido su amigo en aquella celda, encerrado durante doce años, confinado al olvido, abandonado por sus amigos...sin poder disfrutar de su juventud, sin haberse llegado a enamorar, a casarse, a ser padre...sin haber podido cuidar de Harry!.  
-Te lo repito... murmuró Pettrigrew apuntando una vez más al corazón del licántropo. no servía de nada ponerse en su contra...estaba tomando el poder por todas partes y ahora ha ocurrido lo mismo. Esto...no tenía que haber salido así, deberíais haberos unido a él...¡Ellos no tenían que haber muerto si lo hubieran hecho! Ahora se acabó...lo lamento, Christine no tardará en ser eliminada...  
-Déjala en paz. logró decir Lupin entre jadeos, pero Colagusano le colocó un pie en el pecho y presionó con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Ella...no...tiene...la culpa... el profesor trató de llenar sus pulmones con aire, al tiempo que tosía. Ya le quitaste a Alan y a Dani...déjala en paz...  
-¡No te das cuenta, Remus! gritó Pettrigrew temblando de arriba abajo. ¡Deberías apoyarme¿Por qué sigues defendiendo el recuerdo de aquellos que te creyeron un traidor¿No lo recuerdas¿No recuerdas como Sirius te ocultó los planes, te relegó a un segundo plano¿Por qué seguir defendiendo a alguien que no merecía tu amistad?  
-¿Amistad? pese a la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraba, Lupin sonrió. ¿Qué sabes tú lo que es la amistad? No...nunca lo valoraste...todos habríamos muerto por ti, Peter...todos...y en cuanto a lo otro...no les culpo. Estábamos en tiempos de guerra, no se podía confiar en nada ni en nadie y yo era un licántropo...estaba en juego la vida de su hijo, nunca y escúchame bien, nunca les guardaré rencor ni a ellos ni a Sirius...  
-Tú mismo. Pettrigrew se encogió de hombros y levantó la varita. Adiós, Remus. ¡AVADA...!  
Lupin giró la cabeza a un lado y desde lejos, vio la imagen borrosa de Christine luchando contra cuatro mortífagos. Antes de percibir el olor a muerte de la maldición imperdonable, se mordió el labio inferior y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no le afectase en absoluto, que fuera cierto que ella no hubiese olvidado a Dani y con un último suspiro, cerró los ojos, esperando...  
Y cuando hubieron pasado varios segundos, pensó que si aquello era la muerte, después de todo, no era tan dolorosa. No había sentido nada, de hecho, ni siquiera había notado el impacto de la maldición en su cuerpo.  
Esperando encontrarse en otro lugar, abrió lentamente los ojos y la imagen que vio, le hizo abrir la boca por la sorpresa.  
El hombre misterioso estaba al lado de Pettrigrew, con el filo de su espada colocado bajo la garganta de éste y el poco rostro que dejaba entrever su capucha, totalmente crispado de rabia.  
Colagusano temblaba como un niño pequeño. Todavía tenía la varita levantada, pero no había tenido ocasión de acabar de pronunciar la maldición. Sus piernas parecían de gelatina y su respiración acelerada se podía escuchar a distancia.  
-Si vuelves a tocarlo...te mataré... la voz del hombre era tan áspera y gélida que Lupin creyó que Pettrigrew se desmayaría allí mismo.  
Bajó la varita y la soltó para que ésta rodara por el suelo. Aún con la espada colocada bajo la garganta del mortífago, el hombre sacó con su mano libre, la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y convocó con un encantamiento la varita que Lupin había perdido, para después lanzársela.  
Lupin se quedó en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.  
El hombre, paseó alrededor de Colagusano, sin dejar de apuntarle con la espada, hasta colocarse enfrente suyo, guardó de nuevo su varita y le tendió una mano a Lupin para ayudarle a levantarse. Éste la aceptó y adolorido y con mucha dificultad, se apoyó en el extraño individuo que sólo era unos centímetros más bajito que él.  
Entonces, Pettrigrew realizó un movimiento extraño como si quisiera hacer algo y el hombre acercó tanto la espada a su garganta, que le produjo un pequeño corte. Sonrió ante la cara de terror de su enemigo.  
-Sé muchas cosas de ti, Petter Pettrigrew... tanto Colagusano como Lupin se sorprendieron en exceso con que alguien a parte de ellos y la Orden, supiera que Pettrigrew seguía con vida y que además, fuera capaz de reconocerlo bajo la máscara de mortífago. Si tratas de convertirte en animago...no dudaré en castigarte con la muerte más dolorosa que me ronde por la cabeza y te aseguro, que tengo muchas ideas...  
-¿Quién...quién eres tú...y cómo sabes quién soy? titubeó Colagusano, que temblaba de arriba abajo y no dejaba de observar con sus ojos llorosos el filo de la espada que tenía colocada bajo la garganta. El hombre, sin dejar de apuntarle firmemente, sonrió.  
-No hay nada que yo no sepa... y distraídamente y sin darse cuenta, se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo. Lupin no se había dado cuenta de este detalle, puesto que seguía anonadado, viendo la forma como el arma del hombre residía en el cuello de su ex amigo, pero Pettrigrew, que no había pasado ese gesto desapercibido, pegó un bote hacia atrás y comenzó a temblar todavía mucho más de lo que lo hacía.  
-No...no es posible...estás muerto... Lupin, que se dio cuenta del pavor que mostraba el mortífago, miró con extrañeza al hombre, que curiosamente, volvía a sonreír.  
-Te equivocas de persona, Peter. hecho de que lo tuteara y lo llamara por su nombre, todavía causó más impresión en ambos hombres. James Potter está muerto...y si mis fuentes no se equivocan... fue gracias a ti.  
-¿No eres...James? farfulló Colagusano revolviéndose las manos sin cesar y echando miradas de soslayo a Lupin, que se había quedado de piedra ante la pregunta.  
-No, no lo soy. respondió el individuo sencillamente. Después, volvió a coger su varita y apuntó con ella a Pettrigrew, que se tapó los ojos con las manos, mientras sollozaba. Lupin pensó que lo iba a matar, hasta que escuchó el encantamiento que le había lanzado. Era para impedir que se transformara en Animago. El hecho de que lo supiera hacer, decía mucho de lo buen mago que era, pero ya se lo había demostrado la noche en la que detuvo su transformación. Una vez hecho esto, volvió a levantar la varita y pronunció:  
-¡Incarcelous! unas cuerdas se amarraron a muñecas, cintura y tobillos de Pettrigrew.  
-Por favor... suplicó Colagusano sollozando y derramando verdaderas lágrimas de pánico. ¡No me mates, no me mates...¡Por favor...! Lupin miraba la escena incapaz de decir nada, se parecía tanto a la que había vivido en la Casa de los Gritos...si él fuera el hombre misterioso, lo mataría sin lugar a dudas, no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Pero el individuo parecía extremadamente tranquilo y eso le ponía los pelos de gallina. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta sangre fría a la hora de asesinar?  
-¿Sabes Peter? preguntó el hombre hablando gélidamente. No me das ninguna lástima. Dime¿dónde está ahora tu señor para protegerte? soltó una carcajada tan terrorífica que Lupin habría jurado que hasta las estrellas y la luna se habían quedado mudas, como si contuvieran la respiración, no osando brillar más de lo permitido. ¿No decías que él te protegía? No veo que venga a arriesgar su pellejo para salvar tu miserable vida...porque eso es lo que ha sido tu vida...miserable...  
-Te lo ruego...no, por favor...por favor...  
-Resultas patético. el hombre lo miró con desprecio y luego levantó la varita. ¡Crucio! incluso Lupin tuvo el pensamiento de detener aquello. Una cosa era matar a Colagusano y evitar más tragedias y otra muy distinta era torturarle por el mero hecho de hacerlo, pero no osó decir nada, se limitó a observar la desagradable escena de verlo gritar y retorcerse. El hombre, bajó la varita y lo miró con repulsión, no parecía que le diera ninguna lástima. Así debieron de sonar los gritos de James Potter...¿no te parece? Y sí, seguro que su esposa también suplicaba por la vida de su hijo...¿pero a ti alguna vez te importó?  
-¡Por favor...por favor...no...! el hombre se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes. Ahora era el momento de vengarse, de hacerle pagar por la última vez que estuvieron enfrente y se escabulló, impidiéndole así una vida feliz al lado de su padrino. Volvió a pronunciar la maldición cruciatus, sin atender a las súplicas o gritos de dolor que profería Pettrigrew. Sirius...eso era, estaba vengando por fin a su padrino, su padrino, que había tenido que sufrir doce años de condena injusta en la prisión de Azkaban, que había muerto a manos de Bellatrix seguramente en parte, gracias a la información que Colagusano le había otorgado a Voldemort.  
Y ahora, no bastante con eso, había tratado de matar a Lupin, con toda la intención de dañar a Christine.  
Desde ese punto de vista, disfrutaba viendo el dolor que le producía la maldición a Pettrigrew, pero por el otro, ya no sentía esa ansia de venganza por el cual lo había buscado. Todo había desaparecido, todo, desde que Emy había llegado a su vida. Sus prioridades eran otras y si bajó la varita y dejó de castigar a Colagusano no era porque Emy se lo hubiese pedido, era porque realmente él no quería matarlo, porque realmente, ya no luchaba por venganza.  
Se dio la vuelta hacia Lupin, que lucía pálido y ojeroso y que además parecía herido y cansado y tras ponerle una mano en el hombre le susurró:  
-Vigílalo un momento, por favor. No creo que pueda moverse, pero por si acaso... no acabó la frase ni dejó al ex profesor responder.  
Caminó unos pasos hacia donde continuaba el barullo de la batalla y donde apenas quedaban mortífagos en pie, ni tampoco muchos de su bando y alzó los brazos al cielo. Una luz no muy intensa, iluminó sus manos, en donde pequeños destellos brotaron en varias direcciones.  
Por mucho que los mortífagos corrieron, se refugiaron y trataron de huir, la luz terminó por alcanzarles a cada uno de ellos, dándoles muerte al instante.  
Y si no hubiese estado eufórico por su gran victoria de esa noche y porque las cosas habían salido como deseaba, Harry se hubiese dado cuenta de que una única figura enemiga quedaba con vida y que se desaparecía entes de que nadie se percatase de su presencia.  
Los aurores y miembros de la Orden suspiraron aliviados. Estaban a salvo y habían vuelto a ganar. Se levantaron, haciendo acopio de todo su valor y comenzaron a llamar a los medimagos de San Mungo.  
-Muchas gracias...bendito seas...muchas gracias... una mujer madura y de descendencia claramente muggle, se arrodilló a los pies del hombre, sollozando de alegría.  
Él, se agachó y la levantó del suelo, sonriéndole sinceramente.  
-No hay porqué darlas, señora. la mujer, todavía tremendamente agradecida, se sacó del bolsillo del delantal que llevaba puesto, un pañuelo de seda y le secó el sudor que le chorreaba por la cara. Pese a la cercanía, no puso ver más que la sonrisa que seguía intacta en el hombre, pero no le importaba. Si iba camuflado sería por algo y los había salvado.  
Harry caminó con paso solemne hasta donde se encontraba Lupin, todavía apuntando a Colagusano con la varita y ahora acompañado por Christine, Tonks y Moody. Al verle, todos guardaron silencio, como si esperaran que dijese algo importante.  
Él, simplemente, se acercó hasta Pettrigrew que seguía temblando, se arrodilló a su lado y le quitó la máscara, para que todo el mundo viera su rostro pavoroso.  
Pese a que ya sabían la verdad, ninguno pudo evitar soltar un grito de asombro.  
-Maldita rata traidora... gruñó Moody de mal talante. ¿Cómo no lo imaginamos? sin embargo, nadie reaccionó peor que Christine. Que sacó la varita y apuntó directamente a la cara del tembloroso hombre.  
-Te mataré... masculló. La mano le temblaba al apuntarle.  
-Chris... Lupin la cogió por los hombros para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero ella seguía apuntando a Pettrigrew con el rostro sumido en el más profundo odio.  
Harry, se levantó y le cogió el brazo, para bajarle la varita.  
-No. dijo duramente. Es mío.  
-Pero... Christine iba a protestar, pero al leer las advertencias que Harry le mandaba telepáticamente, bajó la varita resignada, sabiendo que nadie más que él tenía tanto derecho para matarle. Adelante.  
Pero para su sorpresa y la de los demás, Harry guardó la varita y la espada en el interior se su túnica y puso en pie a Colagusano.  
-Disculpe...¿qué hace? intervino Tonks.  
-Me lo llevo.  
-¡No! la joven aurora tampoco parecía muy conforme con esa decisión. ¡Usted no lo entiende, por culpa de este gusano Sirius Black está muerto!  
-Lo sé. interrumpió el hombre bruscamente. Su mirada era de total dureza. Por eso me lo llevo...es hora de darle la libertad que siempre le correspondió...  
-¡Prefiero que esté muerto a que lo encierren en Azkaban! exclamó Christine.  
-Yo opino lo mismo. corroboró Tonks. Si no te tiembla el pulso a la hora de matar a un centenar de mortífagos...¿por qué tanta consideración con un traidor semejante? el tono de Tonks había sonado muy duro, pero para nada el hombre se amilanó, al contrario, su rostro se contorsionó todavía más.  
-No es consideración...es una cuestión de justicia.  
-Aunque lo matemos, todo el mundo sabrá que Sirius era inocente. opinó Lupin. Mira, ten en cuenta que para nosotros es algo personal y bastante importante...  
-También lo es para mí. respondió secamente el hombre. Yo no mato por placer...siempre tengo un fin para ello...  
-El fin no justifica los medios. gruñó Moody y Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarle fijamente.  
-No me interesa lo que tengáis que decirme. No tengo porqué perder el tiempo con vosotros...como ya le dije al director Dumbledore...mi tiempo es limitado...  
-¿Quién eres? repitió la pregunta Tonks que ya había hecho Lupin una vez.  
-Ya os lo dije... susurró el hombre y amordazó a Colagusano. Sólo un amigo... y creando un remolino de luz a su alrededor, desapareció, portando consigo al hombre que había traicionado a sus padres.

El ministerio de magia era el principal objetivo del señor oscuro. Tal vez por eso, estaba plagado de aurores que vigilaban cada rincón de los diferentes departamentos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía entrar allí sin ser detectado y sin haber sido inspeccionado su varita, en la cabina que había en el Atrio.  
Sin embargo, un hombre alto, delgado, todo vestido de negro y cubierto con una capa igualmente oscura, acompañado de un hombrecillo regordete, encorvado y totalmente amordazado, se había aparecido enfrente del despacho de la ministra de magia, sin ninguna oposición.  
Inmediatamente, unas diez personas lo rodearon apuntándole con las varitas.  
-¡Identifíquese! ordenó uno de los hombres. Era alto y algo rechoncho, vestía una túnica inmaculada y un bigote poblado le cubría prácticamente toda la boca.  
El simple hecho de que temblara al sostener la varita, le hizo pensar a Harry que a parte de ser un recién ascendido de su puesto, creía estar hablando con el Innombrable.  
-Quiero hablar con la ministra. espetó utilizando su habitual tono áspero y frío.  
-¿Quién es usted? preguntó algo más educadamente otro de los hombres, aunque también le apuntaba con la varita. Harry, aburrido de tanta pantomima levantó el brazo que tenía libre y que no cargaba a Colagusano y una energía veloz salió de su mano, desarmando de inmediato a cada uno de los presentes.  
-Si me disculpáis... murmuró después, sin darles tiempo para reaccionar. Se abrió paso entre dos de los hombres que retrocedieron asustados y abrió la puerta del despacho, para luego cerrarla y sellarla con un encantamiento, para evitar más problemas.  
Amelia Bones, que se encontraba dentro del despacho y mirando por la ventana, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, algo sobresaltada.  
-Disculpe la intrusión, señora ministra. el tono que utilizó Harry fue mucho más cortés que el que había usado con los hombres de fuera. Se acordaba de la mujer y lo justa que había sido en el juicio que había tenido el año pasado y le simpatizaba. Creía firmemente en su buen juicio y que, pese a la difícil situación, estaba llevando las cosas con mucha dignidad.  
Lejos de asustarse como los demás o sacar sus varita, Amelia sonrió y se acercó hasta él, eso sí, un poco sorprendida de ver que llevaba amarrado a un hombre.  
Le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó.  
-Ya tenía muchas ganas de conocerle...señor...disculpe, no sé como llamarle. la pregunta no venía con segundas intenciones, era sincera, así que Harry optó por concederse un mote, un rasgo más que lo acercaba a su enemigo.  
-Puede llamarme Oldman, señor Oldman. Ambos sabemos que no es mi verdadero nombre, pero de alguna forma tenemos que dejar de lado las cordialidades¿no le parece?  
-Por supuesto, señor Oldman. asintió Bones retrocediendo unos pasos para apoyarse en su mesa de escritorio. He oído hablar mucho de usted...y afortunadamente, cosas grandiosas.  
-Sé que tiene muchas preguntas, señora ministra, pero hoy no he venido para eso. explicó el hombre que todavía sujetaba firmemente a Colagusano, que no parecía tener ni un atisbo de fuerza para moverse. Creo que le interesará saber cuál es la identidad de este hombre. sin esperar respuesta, Harry le quitó la mordaza a Pettrigrew y la ministra lo reconoció de inmediato.  
-¡Gárgolas galopantes, si es Peter Pettrigrew! Colagusano, seguramente por el miedo que le inspiraba su captor, no gozó abrir la boca.  
-Bueno...soy consciente de que el director Dumbledore le habrá hablado de la relación que había entre el asesinato de los Potter y este hombre. Pero no habían pruebas suficientes para limpiar el nombre de Black, así que por casualidad...hoy me he topado con este...individuo y me ha parecido oportuno traérselo.  
-¡Cielo santo¡Dumbledore me lo dijo y aún así, me costaba creerlo¡Había tantas pruebas que inculpaban a Black! la ministra se acercó un poco más como si quisiera comprobar que Pettrigrew era de carne y hueso.  
-Bueno...ciertamente, señora ministra, para mí hubiera sido más fácil matarlo... la mujer se estremeció, pero no dio muestra alguna de haberlo hecho...pero estoy convencido de que el joven Potter encontrará mucho más provechoso mantener una pequeña charla con él¿me equivoco? He oído decir que se podría otorgar la inocencia a Sirius Black, evidentemente pese a su lamentable muerte, si se encontraba a este hombre. Por eso lo he traído, imagino que ahora será juzgado ante el Wizengamot y se le impondrá el oportuno castigo...es más...ético que tomarse la justicia por la mano. ¿No le parece?  
-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, señor Oldman. Y le agradezco enormemente su gesto...ese muchacho ha sufrido mucho y seguro que obtener la libertad para su padrino le alegrará bastante. Harry forzó una sonrisa en el rostro. Amelia se dio la vuelta hacia la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos flu y los lanzó al crepitar de las llamas. ¡Diane, haz pasar a mi despacho a Willianson y a Jonh, los necesito urgentemente y por favor, localízame a Albus Dumbledore, dile que es imprescindible que se presente en el Ministerio cuando antes!  
-Sí, señora ministra se escuchó la vocecilla de la secretaria, antes de que la conexión se rompiese.  
Un minuto más tarde, se escuchó forcejear en la puerta. Harry, sonrió y se dio la vuelta hacia ella.  
-Disculpe, pero se me olvidó quitar el encantamiento. realizó un movimiento de varita y la puerta quedó totalmente abierta, para dar paso a los dos aurores.  
Ambos, se quedaron anonadados al comprobar que, efectivamente, el hombre que habían traído amordazado se trataba de Peter Pettrigrew.  
-Lo llevarán a una cámara de seguridad, dentro del mismo ministerio. explicó la ministra cuando los dos hombres se hubieron llevado a Colagusano. No sé si se enteró de lo que ocurrió la última vez con un prisionero de sumo valor...  
-Sí, lamentablemente me enteré del in fortuito suceso.  
-¿Hay algo que usted no sepa? Amelia sonrió sinceramente y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella le caía muy bien.  
-Bueno, he de irme. Mi tiempo, a muy pesar mío, es limitado. Otros asuntos me requieren. Harry le dio una vez la mano y se colocó bien la capa, dispuesto a desaparecer.  
-Señor Oldman, llamó la ministra antes de verlo partir. Espero que se vuelva a pasar por mi despacho para hablar con un poco más de calma...me gustaría que me respondiera a algunas preguntas, únicamente las que pueda...  
-Descuide, lo haré. aseguró Harry y envuelto en su habitual luz blanca, desapareció, dejando a Amelia Bones gratamente sorprendida.

Aquel miércoles tarde se estaba haciendo especialmente largo. Habían tenido una interminable hora de Herbología con los Hufflepuff, en la que la profesora Sprout había vuelto a dar la brasa, presionándoles con los exámenes y haciéndoles replantar un extraño vegetal con forma de V, cuyo jugo, servía para realizar más de la mitad de las pociones de primer grado.  
Así que a la hora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, cuya clase compartían con los de Slytherin, los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban realmente agotados.  
Esa semana empezaban a ver las maldiciones imperdonables, lo cual era un alivio porque era lo único que inspiraba un poco de atención.  
La profesora Byrne había hecho un esquema en la pizarra de cada una de las maldiciones, como siempre, las primeras clases eran teóricas y por eso los alumnos estaban copiando en silencio.  
No habían transcurrido ni los primeros quince minutos cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió, dando paso a una muy nerviosa Minerva McGonagall. Tenía el rostro pálido.  
Los alumnos voltearon a mirarla interesados, pero bastó una gélida mirada de su maestra para que regresaran a sus labores.  
La profesora de transformaciones se acercó a Christine y tras susurrarle algo en el oído, ésta asintió.  
Luego, se acercó al pupitre solitario donde estaba Harry.  
-Potter¿serías tan amable de acompañarme al despacho del director? Harry, que ya sabía por donde iban los tiros, levantó la cabeza de sus apuntes y puso cara de sorprendido.  
-¿Ocurre algo, profesora? preguntó con la voz más inocente que pudo fingir.  
-Será mejor que vengas. McGonagall no quiso dar más detalles, y Harry, que conocía de sobras ese tipo de respuestas y que significaban "No hagas preguntas y sígueme", recogió sus cosas rápidamente, las metió en la mochila y se apresuró a salir del aula, detrás de su profesora.  
No hizo más preguntas por el camino, se limitó a caminar a paso ligero para no perder el ritmo de la mujer, que parecía que fuera dirigida por un cohete, hasta que llegaron a la gárgola que presidía el despacho del director.  
La profesora se detuvo, pronunció la contraseña y ambos ascendieron por la escalinata.  
En el interior del despacho se oían bastantes voces. No era el habitual murmullo de los cuadros de antiguos directores y directoras, sino voces reales.  
McGongall llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. Una multitud de gente, que pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix enmudecieron al ver entrar a Harry y éste, interiormente, sonrió.  
-Aquí lo traigo, Albus. Christine me ha dicho que vendrá en cuanto acabe su última clase. expresó la profesora y sin dar explicación alguna al muchacho, se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación, para juntarse con Tonks.  
-¿Qué ocurre? fue lo único que a Harry se le ocurrió preguntar, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.  
-Harry, Lupin se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Siempre que esto ocurría, el muchacho daba un bote algo inquieto, era un gesto que sólo guardaba para Sirius y el hecho de que los demás lo hicieran le ponía los pelos de punta, le recordaba terriblemente a su padrino. Tal vez el ex profesor lo notara porque apartó en seguida el contacto. Ha ocurrido algo inesperado...y creemos que es de tu interés. Harry se dedicó a observar las caras mezcladas de expectación, satisfacción y asombro de los presentes. Quienes más afectados parecían eran Tonks, Lupin y por supuesto el director, aunque éste lo aparentaba bastante mejor.  
-¿Y bien? preguntó. Le extrañó no ver a los señores Weasley por allí, y por un momento temió que se hubieran enterado de lo de Ginny, pero como leyendo su preocupación, Dumbledore dijo:  
-Arthur, Kingsley y la mayoría de funcionarios del ministerio que están dentro de la Orden han tenido que ir a trabajar horas extra, porque ha sucedido algo inesperado.  
-Ya, eso me lo ha dicho el profesor Lupin. masculló Harry fingiendo desesperación. ¿Pero qué es lo que ha ocurrido? Vio como Lupin y Dumbledore intercambiaban miradas cómplices y al final, fue el director el que se atrevió a hablar.  
-Anoche...hubo otro ataque. Harry había pensado decir: "¿Otro más?", pero se contuvo. No era la ocasión de mostrarse impertinente y más ahora que tenía que conseguir por todos los medios el permiso para algo. Atrapamos a Peter Pettrigrew. de buena gana le hubiera contestado al director, que el "atrapamos" estaba mal expresado, la palabra era "atrapaste", pero evidentemente, eso no lo podía decir. En su lugar, se quedó callado y sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cuántas veces durante los tres últimos años había deseado oír eso? Miles, miles y miles de veces, para que le otorgaran la libertad a su padrino, pero ahora, pese a que sentía como un peso se le había quitado del estómago, Sirius no estaba vivo para verlo y esa sensación de dolor, se había apoderado de él durante todo el día. Habría deseado gritar a los cuatro vientos para que le llevaran el mensaje a su padrino, allá donde estuviera.  
-Harry...¡Harry! no notó que le hablaban hasta que Lupin se arrodilló frente a él y lo zarandeó un poco. ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí...sí, sí, muy bien. contestó rápidamente. Lo último que necesitaba ahora eran remilgos de atención. Y...¿cuándo...digo, cómo fue...? Dumbledore suspiró y dirigió una mirada que trató de pasar inadvertida hacia Snape, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la conversación y algo apartado de los demás.  
-Supongo que has oído hablar de un extraño hombre al que llaman...El Salvador... en ese momento, Snape lo taladró con la mirada.  
-Sí...sí, algo he oído.  
-Pues bien, prosiguió el director, fingiendo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. ese hombre salvó al profesor Lupin de Pettrigrew...él lo quería matar.  
-¡Qué? gritó Harry y se cogió involuntariamente a los brazos de Lupin, mirándole con rostro preocupado. ¿Está bien, profesor? el hombre, agradecido por la atención, sonrió.  
-Sí, no te preocupes, Harry, no fue nada grave. pero él sabía que eso no era verdad. Era la segunda vez que Voldemort trataba de matar a Lupin y conociéndole como le conocía, sabía que no pararía hasta lograrlo. Y ese pensamiento le atormentaba.  
-Entonces...¿Colagusa...digo, Pettrigrew está muerto?  
-No, negó el director seriamente observando sobretodo a Tonks y a Moody. Está en el ministerio. Mañana será el juicio y... Dumbledore se dio la vuelta bruscamente para perforar a Harry con la mirada...si lo declaran culpable, se le otorgará la inocencia a Sirius...en un comunicado público...  
-Yo quiero ir. dijo Harry de inmediato. Eso era lo que estaba pensando en pedir. Sabía que como el hombre misterioso iría, pero ese día necesitaba que Harry Potter lo acompañara.  
-Albus, por primera vez, alguno de los miembros de la Orden se atrevió a hablar. Era Hestia quien se había adelantado. Yo creo que no debería ir. Correr riesgos inútiles...  
-¡No es un riesgo inútil¡Ese hombre traicionó a mis padres y condenó a Sirius a doce años en Azkaban! Harry aguardó el efecto que sus palabras causarían en los demás, y como esperaba, se había salido con la suya. Un silencio sepulcral había caído sobre el despacho.  
-Yo...no quería decir eso...es decir, sólo... Hestia no sabía como excusarse y ese simple hecho, causaba en Harry una increíble satisfacción, era un manipulador y los tenía a todos dominados, moviendo las fichas a su antojo.  
-Sé que es arriesgado... expresó Dumbledore, que parecía hacer enormes esfuerzos por decir aquello., sin embargo,...creo que es justo que vaya. algunos iban a protestar y Harry que sabía que había ganado la partida sonrió, mientras el director levantaba la mano para pedir que le dejaran terminar. no sólo por lo que ha dicho de sus padres...sino porque seguramente habrá que declarar...y él estaba en la Casa de los Gritos la noche que Pettrigrew reapareció por primera vez. Todos sabemos lo estricto que es el Wizengamot y ser el jeme supremo no me ayudará mucho sino hay un buen argumento detrás. Peter puede alegar que Sirius trataba de matarle y por eso fingió su propia muerte e inventar un sinfín de teorías por el cual estuvo tantos años escondido. Todos sabemos que la palabra de un licántropo, desgraciadamente, no convencerá a nadie, pero sí lo hará la del hijo de los Potter.  
-Pero y su seguridad... murmuró la profesora McGonagall visiblemente preocupada. El director suspiró.  
-No creo que Voldemort se arriesgue a entrar en el ministerio de magia, precisamente ese día. Es más, no pienso que sospeche que nos arriesgaremos a llevarlo al juicio.  
-Pero conoce lo cabezota que es Potter... masculló Snape entre dientes y Harry le miró con odio. Y su...mala costumbre de ir a los lugares menos...adecuados. Harry avanzó un paso al frente, pero Lupin lo sujetó de un brazo. La indirecta sobre su escapadita al departamento de misterios no le había gustado un pelo.  
-Severus...haznos un favor y mete tu cabeza por el retrete¿quieres? Tonks, que nunca decía nada que pudiera ofender, era la que había hablado. Parecía furiosa de no haber podido matar a Pettrigrew la noche anterior y a Harry le bastó establecer contacto visual con ella una vez para adivinar que así era.  
-Es suficiente Interrumpió Dumbledore. No es momento para ponerse a discutir. Creo que ya está decidido.  
-Pero...  
-No hay peros que valgan, Minerva. Dumbledore parecía decidido a hacerle ese favor a Harry y él se lo agradeció aunque por la expresión de gratitud que había en el rostro de Lupin, sabía que había tenido mucho que ver en esto. Para su mayor seguridad, no se vendrá con nosotros, irá más tarde con Christine. ¿de acuerdo?  
Hubo murmullos de asentimiento y caras de rechazo, pero ninguno objetó nada más. Cuando los miembros de la Orden, se fueron marchando uno a uno por medio de los polvos flu, Harry se acercó a Lupin para despedirse.  
-Gracias, profesor Lupin...  
-¿Por qué? sonrió el licántropo.  
-Lo sabe. se limitó a decir el muchacho y el hombre lobo lo miró en una mezcla de melancolía y seriedad.  
-Harry...¿no te causará mucha impresión tener a Peter enfrente? el chico sonrió, sí, le había causado mucha impresión volver a encontrarse con Pettrigrew y más en una situación en la que éste trataba de matar al último amigo de sus padres.  
-Lo superaré. aseguró. Se lo debo a Sirius...mañana...por fin será un hombre libre... y Lupin se vio incapaz de responder.


	34. La última oportunidad

**Olasss gente! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Muchísimas gracias por esos reviews, es q sois geniales! Me animan un montón a seguir. Espero no haber tardado demasiado, este capi era complicado, ya lo veréis, pero más será el que viene. No valen amenazas de muerte por haberlo dejado así! Jajajaaj. En fin, que a los q estéis de exámenes mucha suerte y a los que ya estéis planeando las vacaciones de verano, espero que os divirtáis. Besazos!**

**Reviews:**

**P-Potter: **Olass! Ves como no? Jaajjaja, tuve un par de problemas para subirla con el nuevo formato de la página pero ya está. Me alegro q te guste. Dew!

**D.Alatriste: **Olasss! Sí, ya se ha pillado a Peter, ya era hora de que retornaran viejos conocidos, jajaaj. Umm, las razones por las que lo perdona se expondrán mejor en el próximo capítulo, de todas formas, la influencia que Emy ejerce sobre Harry tiene mucho que ver. Lupin tiene muchos motivos para pensar que el Salvador no es Harry. Para empezar, Harry no era un arcángel y se supone que los arcángeles solo lo son por nacimiento, pero con Harry se hizo una excepción, pero en teoría, eso no es posible. Segundo, Harry ha jugado sus cartas perfectamente y ha hecho pensar a todo el mundo que sigue desequilibrado por la muerte de Sirius y es algo sorprenderte que en tan poco tiempo, alguien pueda adquirir ese inmenso poder. Digamos que Lupin ve a Harry como un padre a su hijo, incapaz de crecer y madurar tanto, lo sigue viendo como a un niño. Su mente no está preparada para aceptar que ese chico despiadado que mata a bocajarro es el mismo chico que conoció con 13 años. Y no te preocupes, iré rápida actualizando, eso sí, tienes que aprobar tus exámenes o me voy a sentir fatal, jajaja. Besos!

**Maigu: **Olasss! Me alegro q te guste. Dejarlo? Noooo, me es imposible, jajaja. Umm, a ver, el fict tendrá unos 50 capítulos más o menos y para el enfrentamiento con Voldemort cada día falta menos, habrá uno antes del duelo final, pero habrá otras personas que estén cara a cara con Voldemort antes que Harry. Dew!

**Absintheaddict: **Olassss! Gracias por el review! A ver, centrémonos, jajaj. Bueno, creo que esperabais una muerte muy muy sádica para Peter, no? Jajajajajjaa. Lo primero, ten paciencia, que todavía no has visto el castigo que he preparado para él, lo segundo, es la influencia de Emy lo que hace recapacitar a Harry y perdonarle la vida. Estaba segura, de que si Harry no dejó que Sirius y Remus mataran a Peter en su 3 curso, no iba a matarlo él mismo ahora. Sería traicionar sus propios principios. Él desea otra cosa. Respecto a Chris, sí, está algo más apagada y la culpa la tiene, indirectamente, Lupin. Lo cierto es que para ella es muy difícil aceptar que se está enamorando. Tranquila, veremos pronto a Emy, también sabremos qué pasa con Peter y Ginny continuará tratando de acercase a Harry. Poco a poco. Besos!

**Laura P. E: **Olassssss! Gracias por el review. Umm, a ver, el capi anterior estaba cargado de pistas y es normal q quizás no lo entendieras del todo, aunque pronto sabrás porqué lo he puesto. Y el pasado, sí, se atrapa por fin a Peter, ya veremos que pasa con él..

**Ginnyalis: **Olasss! Pues...la verdad es que todavía falta bastante. Ya sé que estáis muy impacientes pero antes deben ocurrir muchas cosas más. Así que tiempo al tiempo!

**Usagi-Chan: **Olass! Me allegro q te guste. Sí jajaj, lo de sr Oldman va por Gary Oldman. Besos!

**Magusai: **Olasss! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, todavía queda bastante para el final, jajaja, paciencia. Vivo en valencia, en España. Besos!

**Verónica: **Olasss! Cruel yo? Ajajaja, nooooooo. Bueno, evix confiesa...un poco sí, ajajjaa. Pues chica, has acertado, ese mortífago que escapó va a liarla mucho. No te preocupes, q ya ves q no he tardado mucho en actualizar. Besos!

**Manuel-Manny: **Olasss! Bufff, vaya dolor de cuello pillarías, jajaja. Sí, la batalla del capi me costó mucho, pero bueno, al final salió como esperaba. Osea q has estado buscando pistas? Jooo, ajajaja, y yo que pensaba q ya no os acordaríais de la mitad de cosas, vaya, así me descubriras el final, jaajaj. Final feliz? Ummm, ya veremos. Ajajaj., Aunque tus amenazas me inspiran respeto, ajajaja,.Me alegro q te esté gustando el fict, un besazo!

**Kaily g-w: **Olasss! Q tal? Tu tranquila, que ya verás como luego me das la razón y la sele no es nada. Yendo al capi, jaaj, me alegro q te haya gustado. Ya veremos muy pronto quien es el que se ha escapado del ataque de Harry. Y sí, ya tenemos a Peter, jaa, otro menos para la lista de Harry, ahora a esperar la inocencia de Sirius. Sí, no te preocupes, que no me olvidaré de Emy, ni de Ginny ni de los estudiantes. En fin, la verdad es q tiempo no tengo mucho para escribir, ajajja, pero sí que tengo los capítulos totalmente planificados y la verdad es que aprovecho cualquier momento para escribir. En fin, besazos wapa!

**Ronnie: **Olasss! Me alegro mucho q te guste el fict. Respecto a lo de tardar...umm, últimamente no tardo casi, sí que los subo 1 por semana, pero voy a tratar de ir más rapida. Me alegro q te estés leyendo el fict de Malala, es muy muy bueno. Umm, a ver, sí, este es el final de Voldemort, pero es posible q haga continuación con un después de Hogwarts, de hecho, ya la tengo planificada. Así q bueno, aún queda mucha tela. Respecto a lo de final feliz...umm, ya veremos, ajajajaj, pero una cosa es segura, este fict no tendra Ron/Hermione, por algo q ocurrira. En fin, gracias a ti por el review, yo soy de Valencia, casi paisanas, ajaj.

**Aidee: **Olass! Muchas gracias, jajaja, se agradece el apoyo. Bueno, ya veremos que pasa con su futuro...de momento, tiene a Pettrigrew. Besos!

**Paola Carrera: **Olasss! Espero q estés mejor, y gracias por el review! Ummm, el principe mestizo? En mi opinión es Lupin, un nombre q no se ha barajado casi, pero bueno, ya queda poco para leerlo. Los videos de las entrevistas ya los vi, así que gracias de todas formas. Umm, bueno, hablando del fict, es cierto q harry trata algo mal a Chris, pero forma parte de lo q siente. Todavía no se ha olvidado q sus padres están muertos por culpa de ella, o eso cree él. A ver, las preguntas...pues el fict tiene unos 50 capis, y sí, es posible que después haya una continuación. Pero todavía no estoy segura. Y bueno, para la reconciliación de Ron con harry, falta bastante, aunque no sé yo si será una reconciliación como la imaginas, jaaaj. Besos!

**Ale-ja: **Olasss! Muchas gracias! Ya ves q no he tardado mucho. Por cierto, espero que no dejes de hacer los deberes, jajajaaj, o luego me vendrán amenazas de muerte. Besos!

**Hermione Black: **Olasss! Muchas gracias a ti por leer la historia. Me alegro mucho de q te guste. Sí, la aparición de Emy ha ayudado muchísimo a Harry y tamb a Christine, ambos necesitaban un cable. No te preocupes por las preguntas que Harry le dice a Emy, se sabrán a su debido tiempo. Y bueno, con lo q pase con harry en un futuro...eso ya lo veremos, de momento no te asustes y trata de disfrutar cada capítulo al máximo. Besazos!

**ATH: **Olass! Gracias! Me alegra q te haya gustado el capi. Pues a ver...el fict va a tener unos 50 capis y es posible q haga continuación, sólo posible, no lo sé. Respecto a las sugerencias...a mí el quidditch no me gusta, ajajaj, está bien y tal pero creo q le qita protagonismo al resto de la historia, no obstante, por supuesto q va a haber más, tiene q jugarse la final. El q Malfoy no salga tanto no forma parte de un capricho mío, jaja, no te preguntas por qué está tan callado? Y respecto a lo otro, ajajajajjaj, va a ser q no. En fin, lo del ratting...ummm, no sé, tampoco me parece necesario subirlo. Dew!

**Dany-Kanuto: **Olass! Gracias! No te preocupes tú estudia, jejjej.

**Fallen angel: **Olass! Muchas gracias! Me alegro q te guste la historia. Espero no haber tardado mucho, jajajaj. Besos!

**SkuldPotter: **Gracias! Tranqui, q continuaré, ajaja.

**CAPÍTULO 34: LA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD.  
**

Rayos y truenos centelleaban entre los dominios del Señor Tenebroso. La tormenta eléctrica, un signo vigente más de la llegada de la primavera, parecía estar escrita en las estrellas, puesto que reflejaba perfectamente lo que acontecía en el interior de la mansión.  
Desde Pequeño Hangleton, pueblo cercano al oscuro caserón, podían escucharse los gritos de furia y los continuos sonidos de objetos rotos.  
Los adultos habían cerrado sus casas con cerrojos, cegado las ventanas con tablas de manera, mientras los niños se tapaban la cabeza con las mantas y temblaban bajo ellas, rezando cuanto sabían para que el terror que los amenazaba, cesara pronto.  
Las copas de cristal estallaron en mil pedazos, los ventanales se abrieron de par en par mostrando la furia de su señor, que ahora lanzaba a diestra y siniestra maldiciones a todos sus lacayos que tenía cerca.  
-¡MALDICIÓN, ESTÚPIDOS, SOIS TODOS UNOS ESTÚPIDOS! ¡UN SÓLO HOMBRE, UNO SÓLO Y OS DERROTA COMO MOSCAS! ¿POR QUÉ NO SE CUMPLIÓ MI COMETIDO? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ COLAGUSANO?  
-Señor... temblorosamente, uno de los mortífagos que hacía la guardia a las puertas de la mansión, se arrodilló a los pies de su amo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a recibir la maldición cruciatus. Únicamente ha quedado un hombre con vida...todos los demás han muerto. Él le espera, amo, está afuera aguardando.  
-¡Pues hazle pasar, idiota! bramó Voldemort, tratando de mantener la calma y dirigiéndose a su butacón para esperar el informe que le traería su único vasallo vivo.  
Las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a un joven aprendiz de no más de veintiséis años. Era alto, delgado y desgarbado, pero no mostraba ningún temor al arrodillarse frente al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Quizás fuera eso o que le agradaba la actitud arrogante que el muchacho mostraba en el rostro, pero la calma retornó a su cuerpo.  
-Amo...  
-Ponte en pie. ordenó Voldemort de mal talante. El chico obedeció, pero lejos de bajar la mirada, mantuvo el contacto visual con el hombre. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Me llamo Ian, amo, Ian Lewis. pero pese a su ego, el muchacho era respetuoso y muy disciplinado, quizás fue eso lo que atrajo la atención del mago.  
-Dime... Voldemort entornó los ojos.¿...de que eslabón eres?  
-Amo, he alcanzado el segundo rango en un mes y medio que fui instruido. Procedo de Venecia y recibí la Marca Tenebrosa el pasado Jueves. Era mi primera participación activa.  
-¿En un mes y medio? la sorpresa que mostraba el tono de voz de su señor, hizo sonreír al joven mortífago.  
-Es correcto. Voldemort se levantó y paseó rodeando al muchacho, analizándolo minuciosamente.  
-Ya veo...dominaste la Magia Negra y las maldiciones imperdonables en apenas un mes y medio y has sido el único superviviente de la última batalla...asombroso, realmente, mereces mi consideración.  
-Mi más sincera gratitud, amo.  
-Y dime... prosiguió su señor. ¿por qué decidiste unirte a nuestras filas? una mueca demente asomó el rostro del joven aprendiz.  
-Por poder... respondió en un susurró apenas audible. Mi familia es una de las más prestigiosas de mi país, amo. No hay ni una mancha de sangre sucia entre ellas.  
-Pediré informes. consideró Voldemort asintiendo e instándole a continuar.  
-Sus pasos fueron seguidos entre los míos durante muchos años...crecí escuchando sus historias como si formaran parte de una leyenda, de mis padres únicamente escuchaba palabras de grandeza hacia su persona y los grandes logros que había aportado a la comunidad mágica. Así que en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, después de especializarme en Artes Oscuras, amo, localicé a un grupo de aprendices y me uní a ellos hará exactamente dos meses.  
-Muy interesante... aprobó Voldemort, que parecía que todo su enfado inicial se había relegado a un segundo plano. Y dime...¿cuál es tu especialidad?  
-Pociones. contestó de inmediato el muchacho. Voldemort dejó de pasearse y se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros del joven, mostrando gran satisfacción en el rostro.  
-¿Tienes...alguna característica más que deba saber?  
-Una, amo. sonrió el aprendiz. Soy un mago...metamórfico... Voldemort se quedó tan sumamente sorprendido que no pudo más que soltar una sonora carcajada, tan fría que congeló los cristales esparcidos por el suelo y aumentó la corriente que producía el viento al entrar abruptamente por los ventanales.  
-Tengo...un trabajito para ti, Ian...eso...si estás dispuesto a correr riesgos...  
-Lo estoy, amo. aseguró el muchacho. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?  
-Necesito tener acceso a Harry Potter...y tú vas a ser la llave que me conduzca a ello. se sacó del bolsillo un viejo pergamino y una pluma. Se acercó a la mesa y garabateó una nota con una caligrafía extremadamente curvada. Después, regresó al lado del muchacho y le entregó el papel. Dale esto a Lucius Malfoy...ponte en contacto con él...él ya sabrá qué hacer, te dará instrucciones...  
-Sí, amo. el mortífago sonrió maliciosamente y se inclinó en una larga reverencia. Voldemort volvió a soltar una carcajada. Todo su enfado inicial se había disipado. No había podido terminar uno de sus planes, pero el definitivo y más importante se vería cumplido en seguida. Se sentó de nuevo en su butaca y apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos.  
-Y ahora...Ian, quiero que me expliques qué fue lo que pasó en esa misión...¿dónde está Colagusano? Supongo que fuiste informado, al igual que los demás aprendices, que el verdadero objetivo de la misión era quitar de en medio a todos los obstáculos para dejar vía libre a Colagusano para que pudiera matar a Remus Lupin.  
-Así fue, señor. Y lo hicimos. se apresuró a añadir. El problema es que Colagusano se entretuvo mucho con Lupin y no pudimos contener por más tiempo a ese hombre... una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en el rostro de Voldemort...así que lo capturó y luego mató a todos los demás con esa luz. Yo logré escabullirme.  
-¿Y Mulciber?  
-También murió, amo. Voldemort maldijo por lo bajo. El cabecilla del ataque era uno de sus mortífagos de mayor confianza, del grupo interno y cada vez perdía más. Primero fue Roodwood y ahora Mulciber y Colagusano...ya no tendría más información acerca de Christine Byrne ni de Remus Lupin y eso era lo que de verdad le fastidiaba.  
-Nott, Crabbe, McNair... llamó a tres de sus hombres que estaban colocados en fila, cercanos a las puertas. Averiguarme qué ha pasado con Colagusano y...  
-Ya lo hice yo, señor. interrumpió el joven aprendiz rápidamente y Voldemort se mostró todavía más sorprendido por su eficacia. Se lo han llevado al Ministerio de Magia, a una cámara de alta seguridad. Será juzgado mañana por la tarde... el mago tenebroso se rascó la barbilla como siempre que rumiaba algo.  
-Lo matarán...lo condenarán a muerte...pero esa rata rastrera es tan cobarde que puede entregar mucha información...¡Maldita sea, ese hombre está cansándome! Voldemort volvía a mostrarse muy furioso. Todo iría sobre ruedas si ese individuo nunca se hubiese aparecido allí. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Muy pronto tendría que averiguarlo...  
-Amo, si me permite, yo tengo una información que sé que le interesará. su señor salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos y observó la sonrisa demente del rostro del joven mortífago.  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-He encontrado el punto débil de Christine Byrne...uno que la destruiría definitivamente... Voldemort se levantó del butacón con una expresión de total seriedad.  
-¿Qué has dicho?  
-Que podemos destruirla... había algo de macabra en la manera en la que el muchacho se relamía los labios, como si recordara algo en especial.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Teme el contacto con los hombres...  
-¿Estás seguro? inquirió su señor alzando una ceja. Ella es una mujer muy fría y muy poderosa...es peligrosa, durante mucho tiempo fue mi mayor quebradero de cabeza y aún sin la totalidad de su poder, todavía lo es. ¿Cómo alguien como ella va a temer acercarse a un hombre? De hecho yo mate a su familia...  
-Quizás fue después de aquello, señor, pero le aseguro que es cierto. Yo la cogí de la cintura y me acerqué mucho a ella y comenzó a temblar. Ni siquiera pudo poner ninguna fuerza de resistencia, se quedó paralizada, empequeñecida...perdida...  
-Ummm...eso puede tener algo de sentido... afirmó Voldemort. teniendo en cuenta en lo que se ha convertido...una máscara de frialdad...quizás tema a sentir...quizás quedara marcada por el amor a su marido... el hombre soltó una nueva carcajada. Sí, ese siempre ha sido el fallo del bando de la luz...el amor...menuda estupidez... detuvo su serenata y miró con agradecimiento al mortífago. Muy bien, Ian, voy a sacarle mucho provecho a tu información...serás recompensado como es debido...sólo tienes que decirme qué es lo que deseas...  
-Lo haré, amo. aseguró el joven aprendiz.  
-Bien...ahora, retírate...y no lo olvides, hazle llegar mi recado a Lucius Malfoy...

Había amanecido un día gris y nublado. El cielo estaba encapotado, el viento soplaba helado y la lluvia amenazaba con una nueva tormenta.  
Un chico de dieciséis años miraba perdido por la ventana. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el corazón, una sensación que había estado deseando mucho tiempo y sin embargo...que ahora carecía de un valor real.  
Se frotó los ojos con las manos. No había dormido nada, había sido incapaz de tumbarse por más de media hora en la cama, así que se había dedicado a escribir en un diario. Le parecía que así hablaba con Ginny, que expresaba como se sentía y su angustia disminuía.   
Dio un largo y prolongado suspiro y se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Tomó uno, se lo colocó en la boca y como habitualmente hacía, le prendió fuego con la mano.  
Una enrome calada lleno de humo la cercanía con la ventana. ¿Por qué esa melancolía? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento de saber que a pesar de haber hecho lo correcto, no estaba cumpliendo con las expectativas...? ¿Debía acaso haber dejado que los demás tomaran venganza? Más vidas sobre su espalda...y una que, particularmente, había salvado en una ocasión.   
Pero...¿estaba fallando a la promesa que le había hecho a Sirius? Después de todo...Remus Lupin había querido matar a Colagusano y conociendo lo temperamental que su padrino era...no habría dudado ni un instante en acabar con su vida, igual que no dudaba la última vez.  
Por inercia, se levantó la manga y rozó dulcemente la pulsera que había pertenecido a Sirius. Se sentía mucho más cerca suyo sintiéndola y sin embargo...que tristeza le embargaba en esos instantes...  
-¿Te he decepcionado? preguntó al vacío. No obtuvo respuesta. La nada, el silencio...todo lo que le rodeaba convertía su agonía en una aun mayor.  
Fue hasta la silla y se abrigó con la capa negra. La pulsera y la prenda le resguardaban de todo, le cubrían con su máscara...le sacaban un poco de su soledad.  
La soledad...ese sentimiento que había experimentado durante tanto tiempo y que ahora una vez más lo embriagaba.  
Cerró los ojos un instante...no quería desfallecer, debía ser fuerte y sin embargo...estaba tan cansado. Incluso le pareció que sus piernas temblaban y amenazaban con doblarse.  
Había hecho lo correcto lo sabía, sabía que esta venganza no le correspondía a su yo asesino, sino a Harry Potter. Sin duda, lo que tenía preparado sería un castigo mucho mayor y más merecido.  
Si Emy hubiese estado en ese momento, le habría dado la razón. Ella era eso, pura justicia...puro equilibrio...y eso es lo que él mantenía con sus dos personalidades...el equilibrio. No había disfrutado matando ni una sola vez...ni siquiera con Kreacher, aunque en su interior, algo le decía que habría deseado hacerlo. Que ver al elfo rogar por su vida tendría que haberle dado una suma satisfacción y sin embargo...sólo quedaba el vacío, el triste recuerdo...  
Pero no se arrepentía. ¿De qué valía la vida de Kreacher? Únicamente se castigaba a sí mismo y facilitaba la labor del señor oscuro. No, cuando las almas estaban llenas de rencor, de maldad, de pura oscuridad...entonces no había nada ni nadie que pudiera salvarlas, entonces, la muerte no era un castigo...sino más bien un regalo...  
Pero ni aun con ese pensamiento...podía quitarse de la cabeza lo vil y ruin que se sentía. Jamás habría imaginado convertirse en lo que ahora era...no obstante, sabía que estaba destinado a ser así. Y lo sabía porque al fin había comprendido...

"Pensabas en tus seres queridos, en proteger a los que quieres, has aprendido de la experiencia que ser tú el que trate de arreglar las cosas...no es siempre el mejor camino...has lamentado tú error desde el momento en qué ocurrió, sin preocuparte por argumentar, por saber, que las cosas siempre tienen un porqué para ocurrir...sin percatarte de que lo que ocurrió ese día, que tratas de rememorar...quizás...te salve la vida en el futuro..."

¿Por qué últimamente no se podía quitar de la cabeza aquellas palabras...? Que lejos había estado ese día de comprenderlas. Trató de forzar la memoria y lo primero que apareció en su mente fue el primer momento en que Ginny y él habían estado muy juntos.  
Pero en seguida vinieron más imágenes a su cabeza...los gritos...el callejón...los mortífagos...la niña muerta y...la adivina...  
En aquel momento no había querido creer lo que le decía, no había querido pensar en que descifrando todo eso, quizás ahora no tendría una segunda cicatriz en la muñeca izquierda, justo al lado de la pulsera de su padrino.  
Sí, aquel día, pensaba en sus seres queridos...en lo que pudo haber sido y nunca fue...en la culpa...pensaba en que debía proteger a Ginny...a sus amigos y había creído que alejándose del mundo mágico, renegando de lo que era por nacimiento, sería la mejor forma. Pero se equivocaba. Aquello no era más que miedo...miedo a perderlos, miedo a volver a sentir aquel dolor tan grande por la pérdida de Sirius.  
Y sí, había aprendido de la experiencia de esa misma muerte a dejar las cosas en las manos de los adultos...y por eso, únicamente por eso, había llegado a confiar incondicionalmente en Christine. Se había dejado llevar por ella, por sus consejos, por su forma de ver las cosas y sus proezas...y recordando la voz de la adivina, que le decía que debía confiar en ella, lo había hecho.  
Y ahora todo cobraba verdadero sentido. Sí, había lamentado su error desde el momento en que había ocurrido, se había bañado en la desesperación, el miedo y la tristeza y no se había preocupado por argumentar, por pensar que quizás aquello le salvaría la vida en el futuro...se la salvaría a sus amigos, que si ocurrió, debía tener un porqué, el problema...es que entonces no sabía cuál.  
Y ahora sí, su porqué era esta fuerza que residía en él, estas ganas de luchar, de vengar, de defender a sus amigos, a todos...de regalar al mundo la oportunidad de seguir hacia delante...de que ningún niño más tuviera que pasar por lo que él había pasado.  
Esa había sido la única función de la muerte de Sirius...otorgarle a él la máscara, el poder, para acabar con su enemigo y ese pensamiento era lo que le perturbaba.  
Así, sin más, una vida para salvar otras, para conceder un simple sentimiento mucho más fuerte...¡Qué poco valía entonces!  
Era frustrante saber que el sacrificio de su padrino únicamente tenía una función que hacer, como si el destino fuera un hombre de largas barbas que controlara las vidas humanas con unos hilos...y que romper esos hilos no estaba al alcance de nadie...o quizás sí, pero de unos pocos elegidos.   
Marionetas...eso eran las vidas de los hombres...marionetas guiadas por ese ser sin rostro que se decía llamar destino...  
El cigarrillo se consumió en la boca y Harry lo dejó caer al suelo, sin preocuparse por terminar de apagarlo.   
-¡Maldita sea! gritó sumido en la desesperación y golpeó con tal intensidad el cristal de la ventana, que éste se hizo añicos...  
El viento entró con furia por el ventanal y Harry se arrodilló en el suelo, con la mano derecha ensangrentada y apretando los dientes de la furia.  
Pero no le importaba el dolor. Porque ese sufrimiento físico era terriblemente placentero si se comparaba con el espiritual. Lo había logrado de nuevo. Dañar su cuerpo para que remitiera su agonía del alma.  
-Veo que no te has levantado con buen humor. se dio la vuelta bruscamente y encontró a su profesora apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la sala de los Menesteres, mordiéndose una de las uñas, indiferentemente. La ironía con la que se solía comportar empezaba a pasar factura en el muchacho, que maldijo una vez más por lo bajo, antes de levantarse del suelo y poner su mano ensangrentada apoyada en la mesa del escritorio, que comenzó a mancharse a causa del líquido rojo.  
Christine adoptó una expresión de total frialdad en el rostro, como era habitual en ella y se acercó hacia donde estaba el chico.  
-Muy estúpido por tu parte golpear de esa manera el cristal...la magia que corre por tu interior se ha descontrolado a causa de las emociones...  
-Sólo es un mal día. replicó Harry. Christine realizó una mueca de desagrado y le tomó la mano herida, analizándola. Había pequeños trozos de cristal incrustados en la piel. Puso su mano derecha sobre ésta y la luz blanca las rodeó. Pasados unos instantes, Harry no sentía ningún dolor, salvo el vacío espiritual de su corazón. Gracias, pero no deberías hacerlo.  
La mujer no contestó, acto que siempre significaba que no tenía una respuesta convincente, así que solía hacer gala del refrán: "Calla y otorga". Se marchó a la ventana y tras musitar: "Reparo", el cristal se recompuso. Luego se apoyó de brazos cruzados en el alfeizar de la ventana y se contentó con analizar la cara de inquietud que tenía su alumno.  
-Hace cinco minutos que Dumbledore se ha marchado. Allí se reunirá con algunos miembros de la Orden... como no hubo ninguna respuesta, continuó: Nosotros no iremos hasta el comienzo del juicio. Saldremos dentro de una hora...arréglate... Harry la miró ásperamente y se dirigió a un armario que había al lado de la estantería. Abrió la puerta y sacó unos vaqueros negros y una camisa ancha de manga larga. Dando un golpe de varita, se los puso. Después, mientras Christine seguía observándole, se asomó al espejo y se peinó un poco su alborotado cabello, dejándoselo suelto sobre los hombros. Y por último, se echó por encima la capa de Sirius.  
-Habla por ti. Yo me marcho ya.  
-Ni hablar. la profesora se puso en pie y avanzó hasta donde se encontraba el chico. ¿Qué pretendes?  
-Tengo que hablar con Pettrigrew... una mueca de asco asomó el rostro de la mujer. Y tengo que hacerlo de esta manera...Cuando acabe, te avisaré por medio de Ares y nos encontraremos en un lugar para entrar juntos, de manera que parezca que hemos llegado directamente de Hogwarts...  
-¿Por qué quieres hablar con él? quiso saber Christine. Todo lo que le dijiste ya fue suficiente...es más, tuviste la opción de...  
-No voy a matar a Colagusano. cortó Harry bruscamente. No puedo.  
-¿Por qué? se desesperó la mujer, acercándose mucho más a él y causando imponencia. De verdad que no te entiendo, te he oído gritar en sueños, en pesadillas, en visiones...detestándolo en mil ocasiones y jurando venganza, ¿por qué ahora ese miedo?  
-No es miedo. aseguró el muchacho. Su rostro se había ensombrecido. Tú jamás podrías entenderlo...no sabes lo que significa para mí, lo que significó en el pasado tenerlo en frente, salvarle la vida para que después él entregara la mía y llevara a Sirius a la muerte...no puedes comprender el odio que hubo en mi interior...  
-Lo que no entiendo es como ese odio ha desaparecido de tu interior... corrigió Christine. Tuviste la oportunidad de matarlo...no vuelvas a fallar... Harry la miró fijamente con el rostro más sombrío que había adoptado hasta la fecha.  
-Sólo yo tengo derecho a decidir...y sé que hay cosas peores que la muerte...  
-¿Por qué con él esto y no con Kreacher o Bellatrix? ¿Por qué él, maldita sea?  
-Porque es diferente...  
-¿Sólo porque fue amigo de tu padre? inquirió la mujer de mala gana. Te estás equivocando, un día te arrepentirás de no haberlo matado con tus propias manos, de dejar que lo condenen a muerte y sea otro el que se lleve ese privilegio...  
-Matar...no es para mí un privilegio... le advirtió Harry guardando su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica.  
-Para mí sí lo es cuando esa persona ha matado a tu familia... Harry levantó la cabeza y penetró con la mirada los ojos angustiosos de Christine.  
-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?  
-¿Y tú me lo preguntas? bramó Christine. ¡MATO A LILY Y A JAMES, TE CONDENÓ A TI A UNA MUERTE SEGURA Y SIENTO RECORDÁRTELO PERO SI VOLDEMORT ESTÁ VIVO, SI ESTÁ AQUÍ Y SI MATA GENTE FUE PORQUE ÉL LO AYUDÓ A VOLVER, PORQUE TÚ LE PERDONASTE LA VIDA! sabía que no debía hacer dicho eso, sin embargo, Christine no pudo resistir las ganas de tratar de hacerle entrar en razón. Pero lejos de ponerse a berrear, de enfadarse, Harry se quedó apático, como si esas palabras nunca las hubiera escuchado, como si no fueran con él.  
-Te dije que no lo entenderías... susurró cerrando los ojos. Son mis padres, son mi familia y tú no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte...lo siento pero las cosas han cambiado...  
-¿Quieres decir que ya no vas a luchar? cuestionó la mujer.  
-No, quiero decir que no lo haré por venganza...  
-Oh, entiendo, eso me parecería perfecto si aquellos a los que tienes que vengar estuvieran vivos...si Peter no lo mereciera... Harry se dio la vuelta, esbozó una amarga sonrisa y dejó que la luz lo envolviera.  
-Te aseguro que buscaré para él un castigo lo suficientemente...severo... y tras dejar que la luz lo consumiera, desapareció.  
-No podrás evitar que lo condenen... suspiró Christine y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Tú tampoco lo entiendes...él entregó a mi familia... dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la mujer. La angustia y la desesperación se juntaron en un sólo momento, aprisionándola, ahogándola.Perdóname...perdóname Lily...¿en qué lo he convertido...en qué me he convertido yo...? Pero él mató a Alan...a Dani...¿cómo dejar de sentir este rencor?una mano acarició sus mejillas y le secó con suavidad las lágrimas.  
-Lo superarás... Christine se dio la vuelta con los ojos aguados y vislumbró una preciosa figura de mujer.  
-¿Lily? preguntó confusamente. No era Lily, pero tenía sus mismos ojos verdes...

Todo el Ministerio de magia era un auténtico caos. La noticia se había extendido rápidamente por los distintos departamentos y un gran número de personas se habían concentrado a las puertas de la sala de juicios, en el Departamento de Misterios.  
Muchos de ellos no podían entrar en la vista, sin embargo, la curiosidad había sido mucho más fuerte.  
Unas salas más lejos, al doblar la esquina del cuarto pasillo, se encontraba apresado Peter Pattrigrew. Evidentemente, esta información era confidencial, por eso únicamente tres personas estaban agrupadas allí, más los dos aurores que hacían guardia en la puerta.  
La Ministra de Magia, Amelia Bones, se veía claramente nerviosa. Teniendo la experiencia de lo que había sucedido con el último prisionero de alta importancia, temía que se produjera un ataque al Ministerio masivo, encabezado por el mismísimo Innombrable. No sabía si podrían repelerlo.   
-Tranquilízate, Amelia. sonrió cordialmente Dumbledore. Todo un escuadrón de aurores franquean la zona, el Ministerio está protegido por un sinfín de Encantamientos y él no se arriesgaría a aparecerse aquí de no haber un motivo muy importante.  
-Y lo hay. respondió la ministra paseando de un lado a otro. Pettrigrew puede aportarnos mucha información.  
-No creo que Voldemort se la juegue contándole planes realmente importantes... el director le restó importancia al tema. Y más, conociendo a Peter como le conoce...  
-Aún así... miró a los dos hombres frotándose los ojos de cansancio, no había parado de trabajar en toda la noche...no estamos preparados para detenerle...sin ese hombre...  
-¡Mis aurores están perfectamente capacitados para asumir esa responsabilidad, Amelia! le reprochó Thomas Grint, era el jefe supremo del cuartel general de aurores. No necesitamos a ningún busca famas...  
-¿Busca famas, eh? una risa áspera se escuchó enfrente suyo. Las tres personas se dieron la vuelta alarmadas y se toparon con una luz blanca que recorría el cuerpo de un hombre encapuchado, plantado en medio de la sala.   
-¿Cómo ha entrado aquí...? Grint no podía creérselo. Habían hechizos anti-aparición cubriendo cada palmo de terreno y sin embargo...  
-Como ve, señor Grint, sus medidas de seguridad no parecen tan...eficientes. respondió el hombre sonriendo fanfarronamente. No debería alardear tanto de ellas...  
-¿Está cuestionando mi trabajo? bramó el auror. Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarle, cosa que no logró. Estaba claro que no le agradaba ese extraño individuo.  
-Umm...no utilizaría esos términos, pero sí, puede tomarlo así. contestó el individuo y camino unos pasos hasta acercarse a ellos.  
-¿Con qué derecho viene a demandar lo que yo y mis hombres hacemos? le espetó Grint. El hombre se detuvo enfrente suyo y lo miró con indiferencia. El jefe de aurores era un hombre alto y delgado, con una cabellera rubia que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y unos ojos de un azulado indefinido. Se veía muy estricto y severo, pero era un buen profesional y él lo sabía. Representamos al Ministerio de Magia, nuestro trabajo es salvar vidas y lo hacemos lo mejor que podemos.  
-Disculpe si le he ofendido, señor Grint. se excusó el hombre, pero su tono parecía indicar lo contrario. Me limitaba a señalar un punto en cuestión y es el siguiente: ninguno de sus hombres está realmente preparado para enfrentarse a los mortífagos y si Voldemort quisiera aparecerse por aquí hoy, créame que lo lograría.  
-Parece conocerlo muy bien...¿no es cierto? el hombre entornó los ojos distinguiendo muy bien el claro deje de ironía que había tras esas palabras.   
-Lamentablemente para mí, sí, lo conozco mucho más de lo que imagina y sé de lo que es capaz, así que le recomendaría que cuando usted o alguno de sus hombres esté cerca suyo, no lo subestimara...las consecuencias podrían ser...extremadamente severas...  
-Tomaré en cuenta su recomendación señor...  
-Oldman, aquella vez la que habló fue Amelia Bones que se adelantó con una leve sonrisa a estrecharle la mano al extraño individuo, que la aceptó rápidamente. Grint alzó una ceja. Veo que ha cumplido su promesa de volver a aparecer por aquí... el hombre sonrió y pese a que Dumbledore le vio claramente hacerlo, no pudo distinguir a quién se parecía esa sonrisa.  
-Suelo cumplir mis promesas, señora ministra. Y estoy dispuesto a responder sus preguntas, pero no he venido únicamente para eso.  
-Supongo que ha venido a presenciar el juicio de Peter Pettrigrew. aventuró el director y el hombre fijó su mirada en él.  
-Así es. Eso, si no hay ningún inconveniente.  
-Usted lo trajo, señor Oldman. respondió la mujer antes de que nadie se le adelantara. Como Ministra de Magia, le doy permiso para asistir.   
-Muchas gracias. sonrió el hombre. Pero para evitar problemas nadie notara mi presencia...iré...camuflado.  
-Esa me parece una idea de lo más prudente. aprobó Dumbledore.  
-Y ahora, señor Oldman, mientras aguardamos el inicio, me gustaría que me respondiera a algo. Amelia Bones se veía expectante. Estaba claro que confiaba en ese hombre y lo hacía mucho más desde que había tenido la seguridad de que Dumbledore también lo hacía.  
-Estoy dispuesto a ello, pero espero que comprenda que no todo lo que me pregunte podrá ser respondido. Le pido que respete mis motivos, por supuesto, no voy a mentirle.  
-De acuerdo. aceptó ella y se apoyó en la pared del corredor, con los brazos cruzados. Sé que usted no quiere que su identidad sea revelada, así que no insistiré en ese punto, sin embargo, me gustaría que nos contara qué motivos tuvo para no manifestarse con anterioridad. el hombre suspiró y se puso una mano en la barbilla, pensando con detenimiento cuál sería su respuesta, hecho que no pasó inadvertido para el director.  
-Verá, comenzó con una voz terriblemente helada. yo no siempre he tenido estos poderes, me enteré hace muy poco de lo que era y aceptarlo me llevó un tiempo. Quise cambiar mi condición, mi destino y huir de las responsabilidades que me atañían. Había estado equivocado de camino durante mucho tiempo y encontrarlo fue una ardua tarea.  
-Entiendo. asintió la ministra sin dejar de fijar sus ojos en él. Pero conozco a los de su raza...son muy pocos y sé cuál es la condición que los amarra.  
-Disculpe, pero no acabo de entender a donde quiere llegar.  
-Es muy sencillo, intervino por ella el director. Todo arcángel tiene un protegido y esa es su única misión. Así que, comprenderá que eso es algo que no entendemos. ¿Por qué lucha en la guerra si debería estar defendiendo a esa persona? para sorpresa de todos, el hombre sonrió.  
-Tiene toda la razón, Dumbledore. Veo que conoce muy bien las características de los de mi especie. Harry carraspeó y continuó adoptando de nuevo un semblante serio. Eso es correcto, tengo protegidos...  
-Perdone, ¿ha dicho protegidos? inquirió Amelia Bones.  
-Eso he dicho. asintió el hombre jugueteando con el cordón de su capa negra. Mi caso es algo distinto de los demás...soy mitad mago y mitad arcángel, una proeza un tanto...peculiar, por así decirlo. Así que tengo más de un protegido...y respecto a la pregunta sobre porqué lucho, es obvio. Mientras Voldemort exista, ellos no estarán a salvo.   
-Yo tengo una última pregunta. inquirió el director. Y el hombre supo que aquello iba a ser comprometedor. ¿Conoce usted a Christine Byrne? y pese a que todos esperaban que Harry se removiera inquieto o se mostrara nervioso, no lo hizo.   
-Sí, sé quién es. He oído hablar mucho de ella. Me gustaría saber porqué lo pregunta.   
-Porque sólo una persona podría adoptar sus mismas características, sólo una. aclaró Dumbledore.  
-No entiendo a donde quiere llegar, señor. el hombre mostró su incredulidad.  
-Lo curioso, señor Oldman. prosiguió el director. Es que esa persona está muerta.  
-Sigo sin entender. el director sonrió y se acercó mucho más al hombre, taladrándole con la mirada.  
-Si sabe quién es Christine, sabrá que tuvo un hijo. Su nombre era Alan. Harry abrió mucho la boca sorprendido y ese gesto fue percibido por todos. Se había quedado sin habla, pero no en sí por lo comprometida de la situación, sino por lo que pensaba que podía ser. El hijo de Chris había...no, no era posible, ella nunca lo había nombrado y sin embargo...tenía tanto sentido. En un momento se sintió muy estúpido de haberlo comprendido y a la vez enojado consigo mismo porque no hacía mucho él le había reprochado algo acerca de su hijo. Es curioso, señor Oldman que la única persona que podría ser mitad mago y mitad arcángel, fuera él... Harry levantó la cabeza y cerró por fin la boca.  
-Usted mismo ha dicho que eso no es posible. Porque su hijo murió.  
-Sí. confirmó el director como disculpándose. Pero si usted conoce bien a Voldemort, entonces sabrá que perfectamente pudo haber sido un engaño...para quitarla de en medio.  
-¿Y por qué Voldemort haría algo así, Dumbledore? quiso saber el hombre y el director, volvió a sonreír.  
-Para tener acceso a Harry Potter. se quedó mudo y sin saber qué contentar. Tan mal había juzgado a Chris...ahora sabía que seguramente Voldemort se las había ingeniado para quitarla de en medio, y así que ella no pudiera ir a salvarle a él y a sus padres. Sin embargo, Dumbledore se equivocaba en una cosa, él no era Alan, por lo que debía ser cierto que el niño había muerto.  
-Usted cree que yo soy el hijo de Christine... susurró Harry.  
-Sí, lo creo. afirmó el director mirándole a la oscuridad que producía la capucha a su rostro. pero hay una pequeña pega...ese niño no tendría veinticuatro años, sino dieciséis. Lo que me lleva a dos teorías. O estoy en lo cierto y usted me mintió sobre la edad o usted no es realmente quién yo creo.  
-Es una buena teoría, Dumbledore, pero me temo que no es correcta. el hombre volvió a sacar su personalidad fría e indiferente y fue esto lo que más desconcertó al anciano. Lo lamento, pero yo no soy esa persona.  
-Entiendo. asintió el director y entre ellos se hizo un breve silencio, hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar.  
-Ahora, quisiera cumplir el cometido por el cual he venido.  
-¿Cometido? preguntó la ministra alzando una ceja.  
-Sí, quiero hablar con Peter Pettrigrew. aquello cayó como una losa fría y pesada entre los presentes. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo? ¿No había tenido ya opción de charlar?  
-De ninguna manera. en aquella ocasión fue Grint, que se había mantenido callado en el interrogatorio el que se opuso rotundamente a esa petición. Este hombre es un prisionero a mi cargo y le prohíbo totalmente la entrada.   
-Creo que no está en situación de prohibir nada, señor Grint. repuso el hombre, dejando de lado su educación y volviendo a adoptar su tono arrogante. Discrepo en su opinión, ese hombre es MI prisionero. Yo lo capturé y creo que tengo el derecho de hablar con él.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es usted? Grint no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Aquel hombre no le inspiraba nada de confianza y nadie, hasta ahora, había desobedecido una de sus órdenes.  
-Creo haber repetido hasta la saciedad que mi identidad no será rebelada.el tono aburrido que había en la voz de aquel hombre todavía desesperó mucho más al auror. No es de su incumbencia. Llevo el rostro cubierto por motivos personales.  
-Lo siento, pero no le permito entrar a ver a Pettrigrew. Grint se mantuvo firme. Primero porque no está dentro del código penal, no se pueden efectuar visitas a prisioneros tan sumamente importantes antes de que sean juzgados y no romperé las reglas sólo porque usted se encapriche. ¿Cómo sabemos que es de confianza? Ha luchado a nuestro lado, pero no sabemos sus reales intenciones. Los motivos que ha expuesto no son suficientes. No tenemos ninguna prueba que lo aleje del lado oscuro.  
-Yo nunca...os he pedido vuestra confianza... murmuró el hombre con una voz peligrosa.  
-¿Por qué habríamos de dejarte entrar? ¿Con qué derecho? el auror estaba comenzando a elevar la voz. El hombre suspiró y se aproximó a Grint con un aire misterioso, sin embargo, éste no retrocedió.  
-Vengo en nombre de Harry Potter... susurró fríamente. El ambiente cambió de tensión a sorpresa en un minuto. Dumbledore y Amelia intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad. Sé que a él le gustaría que le dijese a Peter lo que tengo que hablar con él...  
-¿Potter sabe quién eres? Grint alzó una ceja y luego miró al director como si éste hubiera estado ocultando algo que él no alcanzaba a comprender.  
-Sí, pero no conoce que soy yo quién se oculta tras esta capucha.  
-No es posible... murmuró la ministra sin llegar a creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Señor Oldman, conocemos de cabo a rabo la vida de Potter y no hay nadie que se escape de nuestra criterio y créame, entre esas personas no hay ninguna que se asemeje a usted. el hombre volvió a sonreír misteriosamente y miró de reojo al director, sin que éste se percatara.  
-Señora ministra, que no me reconozcan, no quiere decir que no sepan quién soy.  
-¡Ya basta de juegos estúpidos! exclamó Grint comenzando a perder la paciencia. Limítese a acudir al juicio ya que le han concedido ese privilegio...y márchese de aquí. Harry le miró con repulsión y cuando habló, lo hizo tan ásperamente que los pelos de la nuca del auror se erizaron.  
-Creo que aún no me han tendido, señor Grint. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Entraré tanto si me lo permite como si no.  
-¿Está conspirando contra el ministerio de magia? acusó. Puedo arrestarle por esto, señor Oldman. y dicho esto, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica la varita mágica y apuntó directamente al corazón del hombre. Harry ocultó todavía más su rostro debajo de la capucha y sonrió arrogantemente.  
-No le gustará retarme, señor Grint. Me basta un sólo movimiento para desarmarlos a los tres juntos. Me da la impresión que todavía no han entendido mi función aquí... dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y de una patada, la varita del auror salió volando de sus manos a unos metros de distancia. En sólo un segundo, se llevó la mano a la espalda y sacó de ella su reluciente espada, apuntando directamente a la garganta del hombre. Grint comenzó a respirar agitadamente, mirando de reojo el filo del arma. Ni Amelia ni Dumbledore supieron como reaccionar...no me importa a cuantos tenga que quitar del medio siempre y cuando cumpla mi propósito...no me tiente, señor Grint...porque podría encontrar muy desagradable la demostración que le efectuaría...  
-Está loco...  
-Entonces, debería saber que no es bueno provocar a los locos... susurró Harry muy cerca de su oído. Sin haber estudiado ninguna carrera soy mejor que cualquiera de sus aurores, eso sin necesidad de utilizar mi magia de arcángel...cuando quiera, puedo hacerle una demostración. el hombre soltó al auror y se guardó la espada de nuevo.  
-Discúlpenme, añadió y tras levantar una mano y dirigir la energía a la puerta que estaba herméticamente cerrada, ésta se abrió en un chirrido e ingresó en la habitación. 

-¡Ron, Ron, Ginny! Hermione venía corriendo del Gran Comedor, después de haber desayunado. Los dos hermanos estaban en la Sala Común, terminando de arreglarse y metiendo sus libros en la mochila. La chica se abrió paso entre los adormilados estudiantes, agitando un periódico en la mano.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? ¿Por qué gritas así? quiso saber Ginny que ya llevaba el uniforme puesto y se había colgado al hombro la mochila.  
-Es...es...  
-Tranquila, tranquila Ron la cogió de la mano y la sentó en uno de los sillones para que pudiera respirar bien. Había subido siete pisos corriendo y jadeaba. A ver...dinos qué ocurre.   
-¡Oh, dios es Scabbers, digo, Colagusano!  
-¿Colagusano? preguntaron los dos hermanos al unísono.  
-Sí, aclaró Hermione. Anoche, en un ataque lo cogieron. Ese hombre misterioso...el...Sal...Sal...  
-El Salvador. aclaró Ron que no dejaba escapar una oportunidad para hablar de su héroe favorito. ¿Lo pilló?  
-Sí. la chica mostró el diario. Lo dice aquí. los tres se inclinaron a mirar la portada del Profeta que titulaba: "¿Sirius Black, posible inocente?" Hermione comenzó a leer:

"Anoche en otro de los múltiples ataques mortífagos a un prestigioso barrio de hijos de muggles, El Salvador volvió a realizar una magistral actuación. Después de combatir y salvar la vida a las víctimas de esta déspota barbarie, se encontró cara a cara con el mismísimo Peter Pettrigrew, mago supuestamente muerto a manos del asesino Sirius Black.  
Todo apunta a que la condena imputada al joven Black que sólo contaba con veintidós años cuando fue llevado a la prisión de Azkaban de mano de los Dementores, pudo ser totalmente injusta al haber reaparecido Pettrigrew.  
El Ministerio de Magia está consternado y no ha querido hacer declaraciones sobre este aspecto hasta que se celebre el juicio, que tendrá lugar hoy en la mañana a las once horas, en la sala número diez del Atrio.  
Si se declara a Pettrigrew culpable de los hechos, el mago ya fallecido Black, podría ser declarado inocente públicamente y una suma de indemnización correr a cuenta de su único heredero no directo, el joven Harry Potter, ahijado del último.  
La batalla transcurrió en..."

-Bla, bla, bla... suspiró Hermione cerrando el periódico.  
-¡A buenas horas se dan cuenta!masculló Ginny entre dientes. Si hubieran creído vuestra versión y la del profesor Lupin...  
-Olvidas que el profesor Lupin es un licántropo y nosotros éramos unos simples estudiantes de tercer curso. le recordó Hermione a su amiga. Además, la declaración de Snape fue mucho más convincente...sin ninguna prueba de que Pettrigrew seguía con vida no podíamos probar nada. Y menos con Fudge como ministro.   
-Al menos Sirius podrá descansar en paz... susurró Ron, pero sus pensamientos estaban más cerca de pensar que Harry iba a cobrar más dinero y que de nuevo, sería el protagonista de aquel evento. El gusanillo de los celos, volvió a anidarse dentro de él, pero no comentó nada para no enfadar más a Hermione ni a su hermana pequeña. 

La habitación en la que había entrado era totalmente de color blanco. Si no hubiera sido por la capucha que le cubría el rostro habría tenido que colocarse unas gafas de sol por el deslumbramiento. No había ventanas ni muebles, simplemente cuatro limpias paredes y en el centro, en una silla, amarrado por cadenas y amordazado, un hombre regordete y con una expresión de miedo en el rostro.   
Harry sonrió maliciosamente, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para el otro individuo, y se acercó lentamente hasta él. Cuando llegó a su altura, le liberó de la mordaza y paseó alrededor de la silla, analizando con su poder los encantamientos que le habían puesto a la sala.  
Era imposible aparecerse o desaparecer y habían introducido cualquier medida de seguridad para imposibilitar la huída del prisionero, a parte de que le habían aplicado un hechizo para que no pudiera transformarse en Animago y le habían inyectado la poción que Snape le había dado a él en su castigo, para que no le fuera posible realizar ningún tipo de magia. Así que Colagusano era como un gato enjaulado e indefenso, muy vulnerable y apetitoso para cualquiera que tuviera una cuenta pendiente que saldar con él y que eran muchos.  
-Veo que te han tratado como te mereces...como una sucia rata... murmuró el hombre sin dejar de pasearse a su alrededor.  
-¿Qué...qué vas a hacer? preguntó Pettrigrew atemorizado. ¿A ...qué has venido? el hombre se detuvo y se puso enfrente de él, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas de su enemigo y fijando sus ojos en los de él, soltando después una carcajada.  
-Así quería tenerte, Peter...sin posibilidad de que te escapes, de entregarme una explicación que llevo mucho tiempo buscando... Colagusano se estremeció todavía más. ¿Tienes miedo, verdad? Sí...puedo verlo en tus repugnantes ojos llorosos...puedo olerlo...y no sólo eso...sino que estás en unas condiciones deplorables...hambriento...sediento...sin magia...en definitiva, como todos querían verte...es hora de pagar por tus pecados...  
-¡No, no, no! gimió Pettrigrew. ¡Por favor, sálvame, tú puedes hacerlo, por favor! ¡Mi señor te recompensará si lo haces, si te unes a nosotros...! pero una nueva carcajada fría del hombre, lo hizo detenerse.  
-¿Por qué habría de ayudarte yo, Peter? No, no lo has entendido aún...te equivocaste de persona al tratar de identificarme...no necesito unirme a tu amo ni necesito sus beneficios...yo solo me basto para acabar con él y con todos vosotros...  
-¡Ayúdame...ayúdame...no quiero morir!el llanto de Colagusano se hizo más evidente. El hombre no rió esta vez, pero no había ni un atisbo de compasión en su rostro o en su voz. Caminó un poco hacia la puerta, levantó la varita y selló la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar, luego, se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia Pettrigrew.  
-No sabes lo que estás haciendo...¿sabes? Mis padres tampoco deseaban morir...sí...pero tú no pensaste eso cuando los entregaste a Voldemort. los ojos de Colagusano se abrieron por completo. Y ahora...me pides a mí que te liberé...al asesino de mis padres...resulta extrañamente divertido...  
-No...es mentira...no es posible...no lo es...tú... el hombre sonrió y se acercó a Pettrigrew. Se llevó una mano a la capucha y se extrajo la capa negra de su padrino. Los cabellos negros azabache le cayeron desordenadamente sobre los hombros y la frente, unos profundos ojos verdes miraron con odio y repugnancia y la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente se dejó entrever entre los mechones de pelo. No llevaba gafas y su rostro era mucho más pálido y maduro que la última vez que lo había visto, aparte de que estaba marcado por los circunstancias.  
-Le has pedido clemencia al hijo de James Potter...  
-Pero... Colagusano no quería creer lo que veía. No era posible que Harry se hubiese convertido en eso en apenas un año. No encajaba con los planes de su señor. Se suponía que Potter estaba desquiciado por la muerte de Sirius Black y que incluso le era muy difícil realizar la magia con total facilidad. Sabía por Malfoy que se había convertido en el mejor estudiante del colegio, pero que no quería saber nada del mundo mágico y que sus compañeros lo repudiaban y lo marginaban. ¿Podía ser éste el mismo Harry Potter?  
-Ahora soy libre...para matarte... susurró gélidamente. Y levantó la varita hasta la altura del corazón. Pettrigrew se removió en la silla que lo mantenía imposibilitado y una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba visto que el prisionero no se podía mover. Profirió un alarido, pero Harry acababa de lanzar un hechizo silenciador a la habitación y nadie pudo escucharle.   
-Por favor, no...por favor...piedad...  
-¿Piedad? bromeó el hombre sin dejar de sujetar firmemente la varita. ¿La misma que tú tuviste conmigo cuando preparaste el regreso de Voldemort? ¡Qué estúpido fuiste, Peter, porque de no haber sido por ti él jamás habría regresado! No sólo escapaste esa noche e imposibilitaste que yo me fuera a vivir con Sirius, sino que además lo buscaste y le ayudaste...y luego sin que te bastara has tratado de matar a Remus Lupin. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Querías hacerme sufrir, Peter? ¡PORQUE TE RECUERDO, ASQUEROSA ALIMAÑA, QUE YO TE SALVÉ LA VIDA CUANDO SIRIUS Y LUPIN QUERÍAN MATARTE!  
-Yo...yo... Colagusano se había quedado sin palabras, sólo podía sollozar y mascullar cosas entre dientes que Harry no alcanzaba a escuchar.  
-Sí...imagino que eso es lo que quiere Voldemort...hacerme sufrir...pero ya no puedo hacerlo más...¿ME HAS OÍDO? ¡YA ME QUITASTE TODO LO QUE TENÍA!  
-Yo...no...quería...Harry...yo...  
-Te importó más tu pellejo que el de tus amigos...que el de dos bebés...¿verdad, Peter? Colagusano abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido de que esa información hubiese caído en el lado de Harry. Sí, lo sé todo...he atado cabos...no alcanzo a comprender la magnitud de lo que sucedió esa noche, pero si Christine se puso así contigo y quiso matarte fue porque tú le entregaste a Voldemort en bandeja la muerte de Alan...¡Asesino! las palabras tan duras del muchacho perforaban los oídos del animago, acusándole como en sus peores pesadillas, juzgándole...  
-Por favor...no...por favor... Pettrigrew cerraba los ojos como si con esos quisiera borrar la penetrante mirada del hombre. Harry le cogió por la barbilla y le obligó a abrirlos.  
-Sólo he venido para saber porqué...he venido para que me cuentes tu versión, para que te justifiques... si Colagusano hubiera podido restregarse las manos como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso, lo habría hecho, pero ahora sólo temblaba a convulsiones. Sé sincero, Peter...por una vez en tu vida confiesa tus pecados...es tu última redención...cuando Remus Lupin y todos los demás declaren, te condenarán a muerte...así que al menos muere sabiendo que le has contado la verdad al hijo de tus amigos...  
-Tenía miedo...lloriqueó Pettrigrew. A Harry le dio asco que se convulsionara como un niño pequeño. Yo nunca fui fuerte como James...como Sirius...siempre he sido más débil...después de graduarnos en Hogwarts viajé al extranjero y conocí a algunos mortífagos y también al Señor Tenebroso...yo...ellos me enseñaron lo que tener poder significaba...siempre se habían burlado de mí en el colegio y yo deseaba saldar cuentas con algunas de esas personas...quería defenderme por mí mismo y las Artes Oscuras eran una magnífica forma...yo...no pensé que llegaría tan lejos...pero me adentré en el círculo más allegado de mortífagos y Quién-tú-sabes me pidió que hiciera de espía...yo no podía negarme...me mataría...nunca pensé que tus padres me pedirían ser el guardián secreto...y...  
-...los traicionaste... susurró Harry, pero aquella voz sonó decepcionada y triste, ya no había tanta frialdad. Comenzó a pasearse por la sala, afligido y siendo atentamente observado por la mirada temblorosa de Colagusano. Christine me contó que mi padre era muy confiado...que te recibió con los brazos abiertos...que le importabas, Peter. de pronto se giró bruscamente para conectar miradas. ¡Ellos habrían dado la vida por ti! ¡Sirius, Lupin, todos los habrían hecho y tú...y tú...TÚ LOS TRAICIONASTE! una ola de energía salió de la mano de Harry y se estampó contra la pared más cercana. Pettrigrew volvió a cerrar los ojos y continuó temblando todavía más. El muchacho respiraba entrecortadamente, como si hubiese corrido una gran distancia. Pero no te bastó con destruir la vida de Christine...con destruir la mía...sino que además, también me dejaste sin Sirius...  
-¡Él quería matarme! se justificó Colagusano. ¡No tenía otra opción!  
-Yo hubiera dejado que me mataran... escupió Harry. Mejor así que no seguir siendo un miserable toda mi vida...y después... el chico levantó los brazos y los dejó caer en señal de desesperación. Te salvé la vida, les...les dije que no te matarán...y tú...tú destrozaste la poca felicidad que podría llegar a tener junto a Sirius. ¡Por tu culpa está muerto, está muerto! los oídos de Pettrigrew estaban a punto de estallar a causa de las acusaciones. Por primera vez la culpa lo carcomía con mucha intensidad, oír aquello del hijo de James Potter que tanto se asemejaba a él y ver esos ojos verdes, iguales a los de Lily que lo miraban con rencor, era demasiado para él, creía que se volvería loco, quería que parara aquella acusación, no quería seguir oyendo todo aquello. ¿Por qué se sentía tan desgraciado, tan mal? Antes le habría importado mucho más su pellejo, pero ahora que iba a morir...que iba a ser condenado...¿por qué todo aquello se quedaba tan pequeño, significaba tan poco? le ayudaste a volver...en tu espalda recaen las vidas de multitud de personas y ¿sabes qué? Ya no me importa. No...ahora os toca a vosotros sufrir...ha llegado mi momento...es un hecho que Lord Voldemort caiga a mis pies...  
-Perdóname... musitó el hombre. Ten compasión... Harry cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró.  
-No es a mí a quién tienes que decirme esto. No es mi vida la que te llevaste. se encaminó hasta la silla y con un movimiento de la mano, Pettrigrew quedó libre. Ahora, dentro de ese tribunal vas a encontrarte con Lupin, con Christine...vas a tener la oportunidad de decir la verdad...de limpiar un poco tu conciencia, tú decides. Puedes morir siendo un traidor y con el recuerdo de las caras de odio de todos ellos, o puedes morir habiéndole otorgado la libertad a Sirius Black...  
-¿Por qué? titubeó Pettrigrew. ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Por qué te arriesgas a que yo pueda decir quién eres delante del tribunal? ¿Y por qué no quieres cobrarte venganza conmigo? Harry, que ya se imaginaba unas preguntas así, suspiró de nuevo y cogió la capa de su padrino que había dejado caer al suelo y se la echó por encima para cubrirse el rostro.  
-Porque quiero pensar que todavía queda algo de humano en ti...quiero pensar que si hiciste todo aquello no fue por maldad sino por cobardía...error más evidente de que todavía eres un hombre...porque me han enseñado a valorar la vida mucho más de lo que crees y que la venganza no es el mejor camino. Yo te estoy otorgando la oportunidad de elegir, te estoy dando una nueva opción. Puedes aportar mucha información para la Orden del Fénix, para ayudar a que se eviten más muertes o puedes quedarte callado...a veces el silencio...también responde preguntas.Harry cogió a Colagusano de un brazo y tiró de él hacia la salida. Era bastante difícil llevarlo porque el hombre no paraba de temblar y seguía musitando cosas sin sentido. No está de más que añada, que si se te ocurre elegir la opción de rebelar mi verdadera identidad te mataré allí mismo y de la forma más dolorosa que hayas podido imaginar... dio un silbido y casi al instante, un majestuoso fénix blanco hizo su aparición en la estancia, sobrevolando sus cabezas y emitiendo un leve canto. Pettrigrew lo miraba asombrado. Ares, avisa a Christine. el ave, igual de rápido que había llegado, desapareció en un fogonazo.  
Llegaron hasta la puerta y con un golpe de varita, ésta se abrió, emitiendo un nuevo chirrido.  
Fuera seguían estando Dumbledore, Amelia Bones y Thomas Grint. Al ver al hombre llevando a Pettrigrew del brazo encadenado, se sorprendieron muchísimo.  
Inmediatamente, los dos otros jóvenes aurores que habían estado escoltando la entrada a la cámara de seguridad, sujetaron al prisionero cada uno de un brazo y se lo llevaron rumbo a la sala del tribunal.  
Los tres se quedaron observando al hombre, que había vuelto a adoptar una expresión de total frialdad.  
-Espero que su cometido se haya cumplido...señor Oldman. masculló Grint de mala gana. Harry lo miró y sonrió indiferentemente.   
-Delo por hecho. Ahora...si me disculpan, tengo que marcharme...  
-¿No se quedará al juicio? preguntó la ministra anonadada.  
-No, creo que no será necesario. Ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver... y tras hacer un gesto de despedida con la cabeza, desapareció con un resplandor de luz blanca.  
Los otros tres se quedaron mirando al vacío durante unos instantes, cada uno con sus propios fantasmas recorriéndoles la mente.  
Con paso decidido se dirigieron hacia la sala número diez, donde aguardaban multitud de personas, que acababan de ver entrar a Pettrigrew y se arremolinaban a la entrada.  
Algunas de ellas, al verlos llegar, corrieron hacia ellos efectuando fotografías y haciendo multitud de preguntas que ninguno respondía.  
Dumbledore tomó aire antes de entrar detrás de algunos miembros del Wizengamot. No iba a ser fácil...para nada, y lo peor es que no había tenido tiempo de entrevistarse con Peter Pettigrew y ahora no sabía como iban a resultar las cosas.  
La puerta se cerró detrás suyo y una gran sala apareció antes sus ojos...


	35. Espejismo del infierno

**Olassss! Q tal gente? De vacaciones? Si? Pues q suerte! jajaja, aquí una menda tiene q currar. Buenoooo, lo tomaremos a bien, ajajaj, todo sea por mi bien. Como me habéis dejado muchos reviews he pensado q podía darme prisa en subir los capis, no? jajaj, así q para q no me mataráis por haber dejado el anterior capítulo así, pues subo este pronto. Ya no os aburro más, disfrutarlo!**

**Reviews:**

**Slow Death 182: **Olasss! No pasa nada, me allegro q me dejes un review de vez en cuando para q me digas q t va pareciendo. Me alegro q te gustara el capi anterior, sí, ahora Harry ya sabe cada vez más de la verdad. Dew!

**D.Alatriste: **Olasss! Sí, y tanto q Emy ha cambiado a harry, lo necesitaba. Ahora los motivos q tiene para actuar son más justos. Sí, es muy normal q Dumbledore piense eso de Harry, es bastante más sencillo q el Salvador sea Alan q no Harry, ajaja. Bueno, me alegro q te vayan bien los exámenes y q te esté gustando el fict. Voy a tratar de subir capis lo antes posible, así a ver si puedes leerlos antes de irte. Besos!

**Dany-Kanuto: **Muchas gracias! Sí, ahora viene el juicio haber q pasa. Jajaja.

**Usagi-chan: **Olass! Gracias por el review, me alegro q te guste el fict. Ummm, ahora mismo imposible empezar a leer nada, si solo tengo tiempo para escribir y para trabajar, pero a ver si en verano saco tiempo para todo. Besos y mucha suerte!

**Fallen angel: **Gracias! Me alegro q te gustara. Sí, lo dejé en suspenso, ajaj, pero actualizo rápido. Soy de España!

**Aidee: **Olass! Muchísimas gracias, me alegro mucho q te guste como se va desarrollando el fict. Sí, no te preocupes, Ron, al igual q los demás, tiene su papel importante en la historia. Besos!

**SkuldPotter:** Gracias! Ya ves q no he tardado mucho!

**Verónica: **Olass! Valeeeee, lo reconozco, jajaj, fui un poco mala en dejarlo así, pero es q no me cabía más. Ummm, lo siento, pero no me cabe poner a Ginny dando celos a Harry y tampoco me concuerda con el perfil q tengo de ella. Ginny no haría eso. Al menos no en mi fict. Besos!

**Alpha x: **Olasss! Muchas gracias por el review tan instructivo! Umm, me halaga q te guste mi fict y jaja, es muy bueno q vayas adivinando las cosas, eso quiere decir q te acercas mucho al sospechar como pienso cuando juego de esta manera con los personajes. Respecto a lo de Voldemort, jajaja, bueno no es exactamente q lo descuido. Voldemort juega un papel en esta historia como todos los demás personajes y su turno todavía no ha llegado. No es q no lo ponga en las batallas porque me parezca un personaje complejo, sino porque todavía no ha llegado el turno de q salga. Lo comprobarás más adelante y verás, como estaba esperando el momento propicio. Lo creas o no, donde más fuerza tiene ese personaje por el momento es en su butaca pensando. Cada vez que saco una Escena de Voldemort en su castillo pongo un número estratégico de pistas q luego me sirven para avanzar en la trama. Respecto a Cho...paciencia. Para q todos descubran la versad sobre Oldman falta mucho, de hecho, hasta el final no se sabrá, así q ya verás como consigo cuadrarlo todo para q todos se enteren. Antes, sólo habrá un personaje q descubrirá la verdad, sólo te falta averiguar cuál y para eso tampoco qeda tanto. En Hogwarts no habrá ningún ataque, pero eso no significa q no se salga del castillo y lo de la máscara...quizás ocurra, pero sólo quizás. En fin, nada más, agradecerte de nuevo estos review tan buenos q me mandas. Saludos!

**Alejandra Black Moon: **Olasss! Tengo record de hacerte llorar? Vaya! Jajaja, lo siento. Bueno, en confidencia, yo tampoco supero la muerte de sirius y todavía me conmociono cuando releo el 5 libro. Me alegro q pienses q soy buena escritora, en fin, sólo hago lo q puedo, ajaaj. Es más constancia q otra cosa. Te tomo la palabra, espero con impaciencia ese review tan largo!

**Shaman: **Muchísimas gracias! Espero no haber tardado mucho!

**P-Potter:** Olass! Gracias, me allegro q te gustara.

**Catalina: **Olasss! Sí, a mí también me gusta mucho Oldman, ajajj, hasta Peter se atemorizaba. Ummm, bueno, en los libros Harry nunca ha llamado a Lupin por su nombre y todavía no ha adquirido la suficiente confianza para hacerlo. Tiempo al tiempo!

**Jan Black: **Olass! Muchas gracias! Bueno, todavía queda unos cuantos capis para acabar (unos 15 más o menos), así q tranquilo. Pero todo lo q empieza debe acabar. Trataré de subir los capis lo antes posible. Besos!

**Lladruc**: Olasss! Muchísimas gracias! Me alegro mucho q te guste mi fict. A ver, yo no es q adore a Ginny, jajaja, pero es más una cuestión de q creo q Harry acabará con ella en los libros. No he leído ese fict q me dices, pero quizás si tengo tiempo lo haga, siempre es bueno saber q hay buenos ficts para leer. A ver si publicas pronto tu fict con los amigos, me gustaría ver como enfocáis la parte de los arcángeles. En fin, respecto a tus preguntas, el fict tendrá unos 50 capis, más o menos, así q faltan unos 15. Y el nombre de Argo se me ocurrió por casualidad, no fue premeditado, estaba escribiendo y me vino ese nombre a la cabeza. Una pregunta, eres catalán? Lo digo por lo de Lladruc...

**Kaily-gw: **Olassss! Guauuu, q contenta debes estar, por fin has acabado la sele. Ufff, yo me quedé muy desahogada cuando terminé. En fin, ya veras como luego ha ido mejor de lo q esperas, incluso el de inglés. Sí, el listening es una putada, lo sé por experiencia, pero bueno. Te ha gustado el capi? Me alegro! A ver, te explico, no, Peter no mata a la familia de Christine, pero es como si lo hiciera. Al igual q a los Potter, los traiciona y le revela a Voldemort todo lo q tiene q saber acerca de ella. Q s un arcángel, q su protegido es Harry, q tiene un hijo...le cuenta también el paradero de la casa. Respecto a Ian, te aseguro q sí va a ser importante, no sabes cuanto, jaaj. Ya lo iras viendo. No puedo decirte q es lo q le ha pedido Voldemort, pero se sabrá en breve. Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, vale? Gracias por este review tan largo, ajajaj y muchos besazos!

**Absintheaddict: **Olass! Jajajaaj, no, por supuesto q no os odio, pero es q no podía alargar más el capítulo, aajjaja. Ver, te explico cosas. ¿Piensas q Peter no se merece una oportunidad? Jaajajaj, sips, después de lo q ha hecho es lógico, sin embargo, nunca he pensado q Pettrigrew sea malo malo, como puede ser Bellatrix, por ejemplo, simplemente es una rata cobarde. Si Harry lo mata, estaría traicionando la nobleza que mostró la primera vez (3º libro) cuando le perdonó y entonces, seguramente, se dejaría consumir por el ángel negro. Esa es una razón por la q no lo mata, no obstante, obviamente, no voy a dejar a Peter sin castigo. Lee este capítulo y luego me dices. De vacaciones? Ajajaj, ya quisiera. No, que va. Trabajo este verano y muchooo, ajajaj, aún así, voy a tratar de seguir actualizando así de rápido, o más si me es posible. Dew!

**Barby-Black: **Olass! Muchas gracias! Me allegro q te vaya gustando el fict. Umm, lo siento, pero hasta el final no se darán cuenta de que Harry es el Salvador. Pero no te preocupes, va a contar con ayuda, no va a estar solo. Umm, miraré lo del formato, la verdad es q con el nuevo sistema de ff de subir los capis me he liado un poco. Dew!

**ATH: **Olassss! Jajaja, no me perdonas habiendo subido el capi tan deprisa? Ajaajaj. Ummm, sí, ya me han comentado lo del formato y voy a intentar arreglarlo, es q con esto de q han cambiado la forma de subir los capis es un lío. Venga besazos!

**CAPÍTULO 35: ESPEJISMO DEL INFIERNO. **

Nunca se había armado tanto revuelo para un juicio del ministerio, supuestamente restringido. La Sala número diez del Atrio, estaba abarrotada de gente. Habían puesto tribunas temporales, era evidente que los mayores cargos de la comunidad mágica se encontraban allí.  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no se capturaba a ningún seguidor del Innombrable y éste en particular era muy codiciado. Desde que se había sacado el rumor de que Sirius Black podía ser supuestamente inocente y de que Peter Pettrigrew seguía con vida, todo el mundo había estado a la expectativa de hallar cualquier prueba que lo confirmara y ahora, por fin, lo tenían delante de sus ojos.  
Colagusano ingresó en la sala escoltado por dos jóvenes aurores, sin ejercer el mínimo movimiento por tratar de escapar. Aquellos que lo conocían podían haber jurado que no era el mismo hombre de sólo un par de días atrás.  
Se veía pálido y había adelgazado un par de kilos en muy poco tiempo. El pelo lo llevaba sucio y revuelto y su habitual expresión acobardada se había transformado en incredulidad y resignación. Iba murmurando por lo bajo palabras in entendibles y no dejaba de temblar.  
Los hombres llegaron hasta el centro de la gran habitación y lo depositaron en una silla. Inmediatamente, unas largas cadenas lo amarraron, impidiéndole la movilidad. Pero ni siquiera ese brusco recibimiento, pudo hacerle reaccionar. Era como si estuviese viviendo en un mundo aparte al suyo. Algo, y nadie sabía qué, lo había trastocado.  
Dumbledore entró dos segundos después y tras comprobar que el prisionero había sido correctamente tratado, dada su condición, fue a tomar asiento en su lugar correspondiente, entre los miembros del Wizengamot. Varias cabezas se inclinaron a modo de saludo al verle entrar.  
En anciano director, observó con su habitual parsimonia como poco a poco todo el mundo tomaba asiento. Dirigió una mirada rápida a la primera fila de las gradas, donde Remus Lupin observaba resignado como su antiguo compañero de colegio y amigo, temblaba a convulsiones, fijando su mirada en el tribunal.  
La puerta se abrió de nuevo. La mayoría de los presentes dirigieron los ojos hacia allí. Dos personas acababan de llegar y ambas inspiraban la misma curiosidad.  
Harry reprimió las ganas de abrir la boca de asombro. No era la primera vez que veía aquella lujosa sala, pero sí que la veía así de repleta. Era una enorme mazmorra en penumbra, iluminada por la luz de las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes.  
Éstas, eran de piedra oscura e inidentificable. Las figuras de los miembros del tribunal apenas se distinguían entre las sombras, desde esa posición. Estaban hablando en voz baja, pero cuando la gruesa puerta se cerró detrás de ellos se hizo un tremendo silencio.  
Lejos de mostrarse molestos, tanto él como Christine caminaron indiferentemente sin mirar al acusado, hasta tomar asiento en primera fila, al lado de Remus Lupin.  
El profesor los saludó escuetamente y el silencio volvió a hacerse artífice. Ya no habían grandes signos de movimiento, de hecho, parecía que el gran portón no volvería a abrirse para dejar paso a ningún otro comensal.  
Harry vio como su profesora apretaba los puños contra las rodillas mirando con asco a Colagusano, pero por primera vez, entendió como debía sentirse.  
Una fría voz femenina resonó en la Sala del tribunal:

Buenos días a todos. Se os ha citado aquí para presenciar el juicio al presunto acusado de asesinato y relación mortífaga con el Innombrable. Muy bien,- continuó Amelia Bones mirando de reojo a los demás.- Hallándose presente el acusado, por fin podemos comenzar. ¿Están preparados?

Sí, señora.- respondió de inmediato una voz juvenil de mujer. Era la secretaria de la ministra que estaba sentada un par de asientos distanciada de ésta y tomaba notas en un pergamino con una finísima pluma. Algunas voces asintieron también.

Vista disciplinaria del doce de Marzo.- comenzó Madam Bones con voz sonora.- por el delito de asesinato de doce personas la noche de Halloween de la caída del Innombrable. Fingimiento de muerte e incriminación de inculpabilidad a Sirius Black... -Harry vio como ante el nombre de su padrino, Colagusano se estremecía...-paso de información a las filas del Innombrable, actuando como espía del mismo y rebelando así el paradero de la familia Potter... -un nuevo estremecimiento-...y por último, ilegalización de la Animagia.- Amelia, que estaba leyendo todo eso de un largo pergamino que tenía sobre su regazo, levantó la cabezay se quitó unas gafas redondas que se había puesto.- Interrogadores: Amelia Susan Bones, Ministra de Magia; Oswald Jason Riskwold, jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica; Thomas Rian Grint, jefe del cuartel general de aurores y Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, jefe supremo del Wizengamot. Escribiente del Tribunal, Diane Merytxerry Hart.- después del asentimiento de cabeza de cada miembro, la ministra fijó su mirada en Colagusano que desde su posición no podía distinguir bien las caras de los miembros del Tribunal.- ¿Es usted Peter George Pettrigrew?

Sí…- respondió el hombre acobardado y sin dejar de mirar a un extremo u otro, como si aquello no fuera realmente con él.

Bien, señor Pettrigrew,- prosiguió Amelia con la voz mucho más fría y endurecida.- Sería una estupidez alargar esto por mucho más tiempo. Antes que a usted hemos tomado la declaración de Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y de Remus Jonh Lupin, antiguo compañero suyo y amigo de la familia Potter y de Sirius Black. Las versiones coinciden además, con la declaración que efectuaron hace casi tres años los estudiantes de Hogwarts: Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger y Ronald Bilius Weasley, que aseguraron la inocencia de Black y reiteraban haberle visto a usted. En ese momento, su declaración no fue tomada en cuenta, pero dadas las pruebas, hemos tenido que planteárnoslo.- Colagusano echó una rápida mirada en dirección a Harry, pero el muchacho le observaba tan duramente y cargado de odio, que consideró que no podía aguantarle la mirada.Aunque la expresión suya no era nada comparada para la que Christine tenía.

Según los hechos,-continuó la ministra.-usted había sido nombrado guardián secreto de los Potter, la noche de su fallecimiento y no Sirius Black como todo apuntaba. También es el responsable de realizar la poción con la que el Innombrable recuperó su cuerpo y ha continuado pasándole información ayudando en los ataques mortífagos, por no decir que estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida del aquí presente, señor Lupin. Por tanto, habiendo comprobado la información que nos aseguraban su Animagia, le declaramos culpable de todos los crímenes que le amputamos a Sirius Black, así como de los ya nombrados. ¿Hay algo que tenga que decir en su defensa?-  
Hubo varios murmullos entre la gente. Harry pudo comprobar que había más miembros de la Orden entre el público, pero estaban dispersados por las distintas gradas para no levantar sospechas.  
Tonks, en particular también miraba con repulsión a Pettrigrew que en aquellos instantes tenía la mirada clavada en él, como si esperara una redención. Articulaba palabras ininteligibles que nadie podía acertar a adivinar y se removía en su asiento muy inquieto. Sus ojos llorosos brillaban más que nunca.  
El muchacho fijó la vista en Lupin, que ahora miraba hacia el vacío con una expresión de tristeza que jamás había visto en él. Debía estar pensando en antiguos tiempos, debía estar recordando mucho a sus padres, a Sirius, a sus tiempos estudiantiles, y pese a que Harry tuvo la tentación de leerle la mente, no lo hizo. Le otorgó esa privacidad que a él le gustaría que tuvieran consigo.  
Pero quien peor lo estaba pasando sin duda, era Christine. Estaba mucho más pálida de lohabitual y su mirada era tan gélida que el muchacho incluso se sorprendió, puesto que hacía mucho tiempo que no la encontraba tan espeluznante.  
No obstante, ahora lo comprendía muy bien. Alan estaba muerto por la traición de Colagusano, un niño, un bebé de apenas meses...todo por una Profecía, todo por él...ese pensamiento le torturaba. Había detestado a Christine durante mucho tiempo por considerarla la culpable de la muerte de sus padres y sin embargo, Alan había muerto porque Voldemort deseaba tener acceso a él. Por su culpa. Y nunca, pese a las múltiples peleas y lo mucho que Harry había herido a la profesora, ella le había reprochado nada.  
Ahora se sentía avergonzado, ahora podía entender mucho mejor porque Christine tenía esa dureza marcada en el rostro, porque no atendía ni a un atisbo de compasión, porque se empeñaba en aferrarse a su máscara de frialdad, a no sentir.  
Aquel sentimiento era tan injusto, tan doloroso...ella únicamente había huido del sufrimiento y le había enseñado a huir del suyo, a no pensar en Sirius como algo que provocaba un profundo padecimiento, sino como una fuerza para seguir luchando, para seguir peleando, para no rendirse...  
¿Pero cómo era capaz de seguir adelante con semejante cruz¿Cómo alguien podía cargar con el peso de la muerte de su hijo, de su felicidad rota y seguir aportando su vida a esta guerra¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan fuerte, que se mantuviera erguida, serena, tranquila...? Él había perdido mucho, sí, pero no podía sentir un gran dolor por sus padres puesto que no los había conocido, ese dolor era algo soportable, el de Sirius, muy distinto. Pero había podido levantarse porque él aún tenía muchas cosas. Tenía a Ron, a Hermione, a Ginny...si los perdiera sería lo único que no aguantaría. Pero Christine no tenía nada. Ni siquiera a Dani. Y ahora esa duda se sumaba a otras más. ¿Estaba Dani realmente muerto o se había marchado después de la muerte de su hijo? Ambas opciones suponían una agonía demasiado pronunciada.  
Amelia Bones repitió la pregunta, pero Pettrigrew no parecía en disposición de contestar. Ni siquiera le prestaba atención.  
Viendo esto, el tribunal consultó entre sus miembros y decidieron pasar a pronunciar la pertinente condena.

Ya que no tiene nada más que decir, señor Pettrigrew.- en aquella ocasión fue Thomas Grint el que habló.- Yo propongo la condena de la pena de muerte. Como los Dementores han pasado a formar parte a las filas del Innombrable, el código penal establece el uso de la maldición imperdonable.- el jefe de aurores miró a Amelia Bones y ésta asintió.

Bien, por favor-anunció la atronadora voz de Madam Bones.- los que estén a favor de condenar al acusado por los cargos...- Harry levantó la mirada hacia el Tribunal. Prácticamente todas las manos estaban alzadas, incluida la de Dumbledore. Había únicamente unas cuatro o cinco personas, que tampoco habían visto bien permitir el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables contra los mortífagos, que no parecían conformes con matar a alguien a sangre fría, utilizando el ojo por ojo.

Los que estén a favor de absolver al acusado de todos los cargos...- ninguna mano se alzó en el aire. Evidentemente, después de las pruebas inminentes, a nadie le quedaba duda de que Colagusano era culpable.  
Harry vio como Christine cerraba los ojos y levantaba la cabeza como si quisiera recordarse a sí misma que todo aquello ya había terminado. Que por fin, se había hecho justicia.  
Pero Pettrigrew no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada. Continuaba temblando a convulsiones y murmurando por lo bajo. De vez en cuando negaba con la cabeza, mientras lanzaba sendas miradas furtivas a la primera fila de las gradas, donde ellos se encontraban.

Muy bien...- susurró Madam Bones. Parecía que ella tampoco le guardaba especial simpatía a Colagusano.- Se condena a muerte al acusado...

¡Bien!- algunos gritos de júbilo se escucharon por toda la sala. Harry vio como Tonks levantaba el dedo pulgar a Lupin en señal de victoria y también como muchos dirigían la mirada hacia él, como si esperaran que también se pusiera a saltar de alegría.

¡Asesino¡Traidor!- los insultos no se quedaron cortos. No obstante, nadie abandonó su posición. El juicio no había concluido oficialmente y esperaban el aviso de la ministra de magia.

Silencio, por favor.- pidió ella con una voz tremendamente brusca y áspera.  
A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio como Colagusano seguía mirándole, ahora mucho más asustado.  
¿Cuántas veces había soñado con esto¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado que atrapaban a Pettrigrew y declaraban libre a su padrino? Si Sirius hubiera estado allí...si hubiera podido ver como lo capturaba...seguramente se habría sentido muy orgulloso de él. Pero su padrino había muerto, ya no podría gozar jamás de esa libertad que le correspondía, de esa justicia...¿de qué servía todo aquello ahora? Era un pequeño consuelo, tal vez para Harry, pero él no se sentía así. Él deseaba la libertad para Sirius porque quería verlo feliz, quería verlo libre, porque analizando su vida sentía una profunda lástima por él, mucho más que por sí mismo.  
Su padrino había sido condenado injustamente...le habían privado de una vida maravillosa, de enamorarse, de casarse, de tener hijos...de vivir, simplemente vivir. ¿Por qué era tan difícil la vida? Veintidós años...esa edad tenía Sirius cuando fue encarcelado...era sólo unos pocos años mayor que él, le habían robado tanto...sólo con pensar lo que su padrino le había contado de su infancia, sobre su familia, sobre como lo trataban...viendo el retrato brusco y desagradable de su madre se podía hacer una idea del infierno en el que había vivido...claro, era más fácil pensar que él, viniendo de la familia de sangre pura Black, era el traidor, y no el pobre Pettrigrew, tan tímido, tan poca cosa...  
Era mucho más fácil pensar que Sirius traicionaría a James Potter, cuando éste había sido su mejor amigo, el escape a una vida que pintaba mucho mejor, una vida que no pudo vivir...  
Y cuando por fin se había descubierto la verdad, cuando estaba a un paso de alcanzar su tan ansiada y justa libertad, entonces Colagusano había escapado...nuevamente, su padrino había tenido que estar huyendo para no ser encontrado y por último...su trágico desenlace. Viviendo todo un año en la casa de su madre, una casa que odió y acompañado por Kreacher, aquel elfo doméstico que se dedicó a torturarle psicológicamente...y muerto a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, su prima y seguidora de Voldemort, por proteger una Profecía que ya había sido descubierta.  
¿Cómo se podía estar ignorando todo aquel odio que pugnaba por salir de su interior¿Cómo aplacar ese sentimiento de venganza que le hervía la sangre, que le incitaba a levantarse allí mismo y matar con sus propias manos a Pettrigrew¿Cómo detener a la oscuridad si era mucho más placentero aquello que no esperar que la comunidad mágica hiciera su propia justicia, una justicia que no había servido para nada cuando se trató de Sirius?  
Y pese a que su corazón trataba de hacerle entender todo aquello a su mente, no pudo arrancar a cumplir ese deseo. Quizás fuera que, después de todo, se había dado mucha cuenta de que ahora nada valía la pena, que nada cambiaría aunque se cobrase una nueva vida, o quizás era el olor a lavanda que se respiraba a su alrededor, pero Harry se dedicó a observar al jurado, esperando para poner en práctica el plan, que ya había trazado.

En ese caso...- Dumbledorese pronunciópor primera vez.- Hablando en representación del Wizengamot, creemos oportuno llevar al acusado a un interrogatorio acerca de su relación con Lord Voldemort...- hubo estremecimientos por toda la sala, pero el director los ignoró...-y después se procederá a la condena. ¿Está de acuerdo, Madam Bones?

Completamente.- aseguró la ministra.- ¿Hay alguien en la Sala que tenga algo que decir en defensa de Peter Pettrigrew?- no había mucha gente que escuchara la pregunta de la mujer, puesto que algunos incluso se habían puesto en pie, sabiendo de antemano que aquello era más una medida de protocolo que algo que pudiera distorsionar la acusación.  
Sin embargo, algunos se detuvieron al ver lo que ocurría. Harry Potter se había levantado de su asiento y bajaba la escalerilla en dirección a la silla del acusado, que estaba situada en el centro de la mazmorra. Muchos habrían creído que deseaba matarlo él mismo, sino hubiese sido por la tímida sonrisa que asomaba el rostro del joven y por la parsimonia con la que caminaba.  
Christine, boquiabierta, se levantó de golpe.

¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry?- pero ni esas palabras parecieron causar una mayor reacción en el muchacho que parecía no haberlas oído. La profesora, sin duda enfadada, se dispuso a seguirlo, pero una mano la sujetó de la muñeca.

Espera.- Christine miró el rostro serio de Lupin y se mordió el labio inferior, pero tomó asiento de nuevo.

Yo saldré en su defensa.- dijo la voz fría e indiferente de Harry.- Después de todo, fue uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre.- la atmósfera de la habitación cambió radicalmente. Ya nadie deseaba marcharse, de hecho, todo el mundo había enmudecido y se había vuelto a sentar, como si esperaran que sucediera algo inesperado. Dumbledore se inclinó en su asiento hacia delante, expectante.

¿Qué pretende, señor Potter?- gruñó Grint de mala gana. Su expresión arisca dejaba entrever su disgusto.- Esto es la Sala de un tribunal y no un parque de recreo...no estamos para juegos de niños...- Harry dejó de mirar a Colagusano, que parecía estar viendo una película de terror y dirigió la mirada al Tribunal, donde se hallaba el jefe de aurores, en primera fila.

¿Le parece que estoy bromeando, señor Grint?- espetó con una voz fría y peligrosa.- la Ministra ha hecho una pregunta y yo he respondido.

Pero...es absurdo, señor Potter.- Pierre Bonaccord, uno de los miembros del Wizengamot, sonrió como si aquello fuera una broma de mal gusto.- Precisamente usted...no puede estar hablando en serio...

Completamente.- respondió Harry desafiante. A diferencia del anciano, no había ni un ápice de sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Se da cuenta de la situación?- continuó Stuart McMiller, jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica.- Potter, este hombre es el verdadero traidor...el que propició la muerte de sus padres...usted mismo...

Disculpe, pero no parece entender mi postura, señor.- explicó Harry con una voz seria, pero muy distinta a la que utilizaba cuando hablaba con su otra personalidad.- Soy totalmente consciente de quién es este hombre, le recuerdo que yo estaba presente el día que reapareció...

¿Entonces?- cuestionó Madam Bones. Harry la miró y respiró hondo antes de expresar lo que deseaba decir. Lanzó una rápida mirada a las gradas donde se hallaba Christine, sabía que aquello no le iba a gustar y que quizás no tenía todo el derecho del mundo a tomar la decisión, pero su profesora aún no sabía que él conocía la muerte de su hijo. Tenía que hacerlo, porque era eso lo que sentía en aquellos instantes, era la venganza que había estado buscando, había entendido las cosas mal desde el primer momento y se había olvidado de lo que sintió la primera vez que se encontró cara a cara con Colagusano. No, él no era un asesino, no lo era y pese a que aquella condena parecía totalmente justa y legal, él sentía que no debía ser así, que se estaban equivocando.  
Emy le había hecho cambiar, Emy le había abierto los ojos y por primera vez iba a hacer lo que creía correcto y le dictaba el corazón, no por lo que los demás o su propio deseo de venganza se inclinaban.

No estoy de acuerdo con la condena, señora Ministra.- expresó.- No estoy de acuerdo con que se le aplique la maldición Avada kedavra.- varios susurros se formaron en unos instantes en la sala. Harry captó palabras como "se ha vuelto loco" o "no sabe lo que dice", incluso algunos especulaban sobre si le habrían lanzado la maldición Imperious.  
Vio decepción en los ojos de Christine y seriedad en el rostro de Lupin. Amelia Bones se había quedado totalmente parada, no sabía como reaccionar y como ella, muchos otros más.

Pero...señor Potter...

Eso le compete al Tribunal, Potter, no a usted.- gruñó Grint con un potente vozarrón. A Harry cada día le caía peor ese hombre. Lo encontraba malhumorado y arrogante.

Eso no es correcto, señor Grint.- le contradijo Harry paseándose en círculos por el centro de la sala. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes y luego añadió:- Si la memoria no le falla...recordará que son mis padres los que están muertos por su causa, es mi padrino el que también está muerto por su causa y es mi vida la que puso en juego...creo que encontrará bastantes motivos por el cual esa decisión debería tomarla yo.

¡Las cosas no funcionan así, Potter!- replicó Grint alzando la voz.- Este hombre fue arrestado por el ministerio de magia...

¿Perdón?- Harry sonrió mientras veía la cara de incredulidad del auror, por el hecho de haber sido interrumpido.- Disculpe, pero mis fuentes no me indican eso. Según me han dicho fue...umm...¿cómo se llama¡Ah, sí! El Salvador...quién lo capturó y no ustedes...¿es correcto, Peter?- Harry se giró a Colagusano, que tenía en el rostro una mezcla de pavor e incertidumbre y vio como asentía enérgicamente, al parecer incapacitado para decir nada más.

¡Esto es una infamia!- bramó un miembro del Wizengamot elevando la voz tanto como lo había hecho Grint.- ¿Y ahora también lo tutea, Potter¡Por las barbas de Merlín, este muchacho se tiene que haber vuelto completamente loco!

Repito, no estoy bromeando.- respondió Harry de mal talante.

¿Entonces qué pretende?- quiso saber Grint.- ¿Qué busca con todo esto?

Quiero que se replantee la condena, teniendo muy en cuenta mi postura.- Harry dejó de caminar y se centró en observar cada una de las caras de los miembros del tribunal.- Quiero que este hombre sea enviado a Azkaban en vez de ser condenado a muerte y quiero que por una vez la justicia sea justicia y no todo el numerito que ustedes han montado.

Potter, podríamos acusarte de acusar sin las pertinentes pruebas al Ministerio de Magia.- aseguró McMiller. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Harry sonrió.

No me vengan con amenazas...- susurró irónicamente.- Ustedes nunca me apresarían...

¿Está seguro, Potter?- Grint alzó las cejas arrogantemente.

Oh, sí, muy seguro.

¿Y por qué esa seguridad?

Porque me necesitan.- respondió Harry indiferentemente, mientras rodeaba la silla de Colagusano, que no se perdía uno sólo de sus movimientos.- Soy el único que puede acabar con Voldemrt y usted lo sabe...- por la forma en la que los miembros del Tribunal se removían incómodos en sus asientos, supo que había dado en el clavo. Sintió una profunda satisfacción al observar a Dumbledore prestar tanta atención o a Christine tan perpleja.

No es tan indispensable, Potter.- murmuró Grint, en voz baja.

¿Lo dice por El Salvador?- rió Harry. Aquella actitud desconcertó todavía más a los presentes.- Ese hombre no puede acabar con Voldemort. Se lo aseguro. Puede dejarle sin ejércitos, sin mortífagos, pero jamás podrá acabar con él...necesita a Harry Potter...- el aire misterioso con el que había pronunciado las últimas palabras dejó sin habla a la mayoría. Los miembros de la Orden que estaban presentes, no cabían en sí de la sorpresa. Ese no era el chico que conocían.

Señor Potter,- Madam Bones fue la primera que se atrevió a hablar después de aquello.- Tomamos muy en serio su criterio, se lo aseguramos, pero usted está cuestionando las leyes de la comunidad mágica que...

...las leyes, si me lo permite, señora ministra, que condenaron a mi padrino a pasar doce años en una prisión siendo totalmente inocente.

Ese fue un error que lamentamos.- se apresuró a añadir la ministra. -Y que estamos dispuestos a enmendar...

Tarde. Muy tarde.- pronunció Harry duramente. Nunca perdonaría el trato que había recibido por el gobierno del Mundo Mágico, jamás perdonaría esos errores que se cobraron tantas vidas.- ¿Cree que ahora con salir a hacer un comunicado público y concederle la libertad a Sirius enmendará el mal que se ha hecho¿Y qué pasa con su vida¿Qué pasa con lo que sufrió¿Cree que ahora que está bajo tierra será de algún consuelo sus patéticas disculpas?- la ministra calló en seco. Harry sabía que se había dejado dominar por la frustración que sentía y que había descargado su ira con la persona menos indicada, puesto que por entonces era Barty Crouch el que envió a Sirius a Azkaban.- Supongo que conocerá en qué situación fue enviado mi padrino a la prisión...

Por supuesto.- respondió la mujer de inmediato.

Bien,- continuó Harry paseándose aún alrededor de la silla de Colagusano, con las manos en la espalda.- Yo me pregunto porqué, pese a la situación en la que se encontraba el Mundo Mágico, no se le realizó un juicio...por muchas pruebas que hubieran en su contra...me pregunto, porqué no se utilizó el Veritaserum para comprobar si la información que decía acerca de que Pettrigrew era un Animago, era posible...pero me da la impresión, que ni siquiera se esforzaron por escucharle...pero sí, a eso se le puede llamar justicia...entonces me sentiré seguro viviendo en este mundo, desde luego...- la ironía que estaba utilizando Harry acababa de poner en un compromiso a la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en el Tribunal, porque muchas de ellas habían estado presentes en aquella época y habían dado manga suelta a Crouch para hacer lo que le viniera en gana, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Reconozco que tiene razón, señor Potter.- reconoció la ministra con una voz mucho menos dura.- Pero lamentarnos ahora servirá de muy poco. Lo único que le puedo ofrecer, lamentablemente, es ese comunicado público y la indemnización que le corresponde...

Está bien,- cedió Harry cerrando los ojos brevemente. El dolor de la impotencia se había adueñado de su interior. Se sentía tan poco útil...- Me alegro que al menos alguien sea consciente de la gravedad del asunto y asuma las consecuencias tratando de no cometer los mismos errores en el futuro.

Por supuesto.- aceptó Madam Bones.

Señor Potter,- Harry miró hacia la fuente de la voz. La joven secretaria de la ministra era la que lo había llamado.- Disculpe que cuestione su postura, pero ¿no cree que dejar sin castigo a este hombre es algo totalmente injusto para aquellos a los que traicionó?- el muchacho evaluó un instante aquellas palabras y sin percatarse dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia donde se encontraban Christine y Lupin.

Yo no he dicho que vaya a dejarle impune, señorita.- explicó Harry y sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica. Los aurores que franqueaban la puerta se pusieron en alerta esperando una orden para actuar. El chico se acercó mucho a Colagusano, apuntándole con el arma y mirándole con un profundo odio.- He intervenido precisamente para profesarle ese castigo...- Pettrigrew temblaba más si cabe y no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro como si esperara recibir ayuda.- Quiero que confiese ante todo el Tribunal lo que hizo...quiero que reconozca ante todo aquel que esté en esta sala que él traicionó a mis padres, que Sirius Black nunca, repito, nunca hubiera sido capaz de acercarse al lado oscuro, de burlar la confianza que mi padre depositó en él, que era INOCENTE.

¡Que hable!- Nymphadora Tonks se había levantado del asiento mirando a Colagusano con repulsión.- Yo también quiero oírle.

¡Y yo!

¡Y yo!

¡Potter, está en lo cierto!

¡Queremos que hable!

Un número considerable de gente se fue levantando uno a uno para dar su aprobación y pedir a Colagusano que hablara. El Wizengamot estaba sorprendido, jamás había visto algo así en un juicio. Todos unidos para escuchar LA VERDAD. Una verdad que llevaba confinada demasiado tiempo.  
Harry se sintió muy satisfecho con lo que sus palabras habían propiciado y se colocó justo enfrente de Pettrigrew apuntándole con la varita directamente al corazón.

¡HABLA!- escupió perforándole con la mirada. Una mirada que Colagusano se empeñaba en no corresponder, que no osaba devolver.- ¡Muéstranos las verdad, libera a Sirius Black de su carga, confiésalo, Peter, CONFIÉSALO TODO!

Creo que es suficiente, Potter- gruñó Grint algo molesto por el alboroto que se había formado.- No lograrás nada con el diálogo. Estos monstruos no saben lo que eso significa.

¡Se equivoca!- le contradijo el muchacho.- Yo siempre creeré en la palabra, siempre creeré en que es la mejor forma. Si no estuviera seguro de que este hombre hablará está noche, yo mismo lo habría matado hace rato.- pese a que Harry no mostraba ningún signo de estar bromeando, Grint soltó una pequeña carcajada.

¡Por favor! Señor Potter, ningún niño de dieciséis años podría efectuar una maldición imperdonable. Únicamente los aurores más preparados del ministerio están capacitados para realizarlas.- si el jefe de aurores hubiera prestado mucho más atención a la expresión de frialdad que cubría el rostro del chico, se habría percatado de que lo que decía era totalmente cierto  
Harry levantó la varita y por un momento, todos pensaban que iba a lanzarle una maldición a Pettrigrew, pero desvió el rumbo de su varita a un solitaria silla que no estaba ocupada y que parecía abandonada en un rincón.  
En un segundo, ésta comenzó a cobrar forma hasta convertirse en una rata peluda que lanzaba grititos aterradores.  
Algunos se taparon la boca horrorizados y ahogaron gritos de asombro. Muchos magos se levantaron de sus asientos con intención de intervenir, pero no les dio tiempo.  
Harry había vuelto a levantar la varita y apuntaba a la horrible criatura con un odio inusual.

¡Avada Kedavra!- pronunció alto y claro. Un rayo verde iluminó la mazmorra por unos segundos, para luego estrellarse en el animal, que chilló irritantemente, para luego no volver a abrir la boca jamás.  
Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. La sala había vuelto a quedarse en un molesto silencio.  
El chico, como si hiciera aquello todos los días, se acercó al animal muerto y lo cogió por su alargada cola, alzándolo con un brazo para que todos lo vieran.

Como ven, no es un problema para mí realizar la maldición.- lo bajó a la altura de su cabeza y la miró con repulsión.- Después de todo, no hay mucha diferencia entre una rata y él.  
Grint había palidecido. Un muchacho de dieciséis años lo acababa de poner en ridículo frente a una Sala llena de las más prestigiosas autoridades de la Comunidad Mágica y no sólo eso, había realizado una maldición imperdonable que la mayoría de sus aurores no sabían ejecutar a la perfección.  
¿Hasta donde podía llegar el poder de ese muchacho? No sólo se había levantado a hablar sin ninguna vergüenza o temor delante de todos, sino que además había vuelto a dar una sorpresa. El Patronus por el que había sido acusado el año pasado no era nada comparado con esa demostración de magia.  
Harry soltó a la rata y realizó un encantamiento desvanecedor para hacerla desaparecer. Primero miró a Colagusano, que tenía la expresión de pavor más pronunciada que había visto hasta la fecha, como si hubiera sido él quién recibiera la maldición. Parecía que le iba a dar un ataque por como se convulsionaba, pero el muchacho, una vez más, lo ignoró.  
El tribunal lo observaba con expectación y asombro. El rostro de Dumbledore era un poema, no hacía mucho tiempo que él le había confesado que se sentía capacitado para realizar una maldición imperdonable y ahora se lo había demostrado. Pero parecía que el director se había negado a creer la totalidad de aquellas palabras.  
Como nadie decía nada, prosiguió.

Creo que esto resuelve sus dudas..., señor Grint. Y ahora...- con un gesto brusco, volvió a apuntar con la varita al corazón de Pettrigrew.- Confiesa...Peter...

Yo...yo...- Colagusano se veía incapacitado para hablar. El labio inferior le temblaba como si estuviera helado de frío.

Oh,- repuso Harry sonriendo indiferentemente.- ¿Quizás las cadenas te aprietan? Vamos a darte un poco de comodidad...- con un rápido gesto, Pettrigrew quedó liberado de todo aprisionamiento y su silla dio un vuelco tremendo, enfocándose directamente a la primera fila de las gradas, donde estaban sentados Lupin y Christine. El hombre, al ver las miradas de odio de sus antiguos amigos se tapó la cara con las manos, sollozando.- ¿Y bien, Peter?- el chico se acercó a él sin importarle las miradas de asombro de todos los presentes. Madam Bones estaba tan pendiente de los hechos que ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que el prisionero estaba libre y los dos aurores de la puerta se veían incapacitados para buscar su mirada, esperando órdenes.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Harry no estaba dispuesto en cesar su tortura psicológica. Quería ver a Colagusano pidiendo perdón, suplicando, verse tan patético como lo había visto en su tercer año. Le dio un empujón en la espalda y éste cayó al suelo de rodillas, aún cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.- ¿Remordimientos?- ironizó el muchacho.- Vamos, Peter, ahora tienes la oportunidad de justificarte...de decir la verdad...- Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada que desconcertó todavía más a los demás y señaló con su mano a toda la sala, como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño.- Todos quieren oírte... -Pettrigrew se destapó al fin la cara y miró con los ojos empañados en lágrimas el rostro cruel y cínico del hijo de sus mejores amigos. No podía soportarlo, no podía mirarle¿por qué ahora esa culpa¿Por qué no la había sentido en su momento¿Es qué ya no le importaba su vida? Debería estar temblando por saber que iba a morir y sin embargo...lo que temía era seguir escuchando aquello, seguir en la misma habitación que Harry Potter.  
Escuchó una voz en su cabeza, que lo trastocó todavía más. _"No, no, no, Peter, eso no era lo que habíamos quedado...¿recuerdas? Debías confesarlo todo y pedir perdón a Lupin , a Christine..."_ Parecía tan increíble que fuera la voz del mismo chico que tenía enfrente suyo...se estaba volviendo loco porque no había notado que él le hablara.

De...de acuerdo...- sollozó balanceando su cuerpo de atrás adelante como su fuera autista, en un movimiento desesperado.- ¡Confesaré¡Sí, lo hice¡YO LO HICE!- era un grito desgarrador, de verdadera angustia. Todos los que estaban en aquella habitación pudieron sentir la agonía de aquel hombre al decir en voz alta lo que había ocultado y mentido durante años. Dumbledore hizo un amago de levantarse y detener aquello, porque tenía una ligera sospecha en qué acabaría, pero se contuvo al ver la expectación que causaba en los rostros de Christine, Lupin, Tonks y de la mayoría.- Es verdad...- continuó sollozando Colagusano.- Cuando salí de Hogwarts me especialicé en Artes Oscuras...conocí a algunos mortífagos y me enseñaron lo que era tener el poder en mis manos...me mostraron la manera de combatir a aquellos que durante años se habían burlado de mí. Cuando regresé a Londres, me uní a Dumbledore para combatir al Señor Tenebroso, pero actué como su espía y le estuve pasando información durante una año.

Continua...- le instó Harry mientras se paseaba rodeándole y apuntándole con la varita.

Yo...yo no sabía...yo no quería...pero era demasiado tarde...- farfulló entre dientes Pettrigrew. Tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo y se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.- Había que hacer el Encantamiento Fidelio...había que ocultar a los Potter porque ellos corrían un grave peligro...un peligro que yo conocía...

La Profecía...- masculló Harry entre dientes y Colagusano asintió enérgicamente.

Dumbledore se ofreció- explicó sin cesar su llanto.- pero James quiso que fuera Sirius...James dijo que Sirius Black daría su vida antes que traicionarlo...y así era...¡así era!

No te detengas...- Harry cada vez apretaba más los dientes de la rabia.

Pero a Sirius se le ocurrió una brillante idea...- era evidente la incomodidad de la situación en la que se encontraba Pettigrew. Miraba la varita del muchacho aprensivamente, que seguía apuntándole directamente al corazón-...propuso que a última hora cambiásemos los planes sin consultar a nadie...sin duda, si había un traidor entre los nuestros, como así sospechaban desde hacía tiempo, nunca podría avisar al Señor Tenebroso...él creería que Sirius era el Guardián Secreto y lo buscaría a él...

Pero Sirius nunca se imaginó que el traidor pudieses ser tú, Peter.- aclaró Harry con una expresión de total frialdad en el rostro. Parecía que estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien con la simple mirada.

No, por favor...- suplicó Colagusano.- No me obligues a continuar...no...

¡No te detengas!- ordenó el chico blandiendo su varita de arriba abajo como si fuera a utilizarla.

Yo...Sirius...Sirius pensó que el Señor Tenebroso nunca sospecharía que los Potter me hubieran elegido su guardián secreto...sin duda elegirían para la protección de su hijo a alguien leal como Sirius o poderoso como Dumbledore...él...él sospechaba que Remus podía ser el traidor, únicamente por su condición de licántropo y por su cercanía con los Potter...sólo alguien muy relacionado con ellos podía haberle transmitido tanta información al Señor Tenebroso...nunca se imaginó que fuera yo...

Así que realizasteis el Encantamiento Fidelio sin avisar a nadie del cambio...

Sólo a Christine...- rectificó Colagusano. Y la mujer cerró los ojos amargamente.- Lily insistió. Lily confiaba en ella porque era el arcángel de Harry...porque ella lo debía proteger...- el hombre ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirar a los ojos a la profesora ni de confesar la manera en la que la habían quitado de en medio. Sabía que una palabra fuera de lugar y le costaría mucho más que la vida.- Yo fui...- reconoció tratando de enjugarse las lágrimas que corrían apresuradas por sus mejillas.- Yo los traicioné...

Que te oigan todos...- masculló Harry apretando los dientes tanto que se hacía daño.

¡Yo traicioné a los Potter!- gritó Colagusano balanceándose todavía más enérgicamente.- ¡Yo los entregué al Señor Oscuro¡Fui yo¡Sirius Black habría dado la vida antes que traicionar a James¡Sirius se jugó la vida por hacerle creer al Señor Tenebroso que era él el guardián secreto, se arriesgó a que lo mataran¡SIRIUS JAMÁS HABRÍA TRAICIONADO A LOS POTTER!- la voz del hombre se perdió en el aire, entrecortada por sus lamentaciones. Harry bajó la varita sin proponérselo, abatido, cerrando los ojos y repitiéndose en su mente lo que acababa de escuchar _"¡Sirius Black habría dado la vida antes que traicionar a James!"_ ¡Qué vacías sonaban esas palabras ahora¡Qué empequeñecidas se quedaban! Valían tan poco...porque el cielo había tronado, la lluvia había comenzado a caer y el viento lloraba y gritaba porque la verdad se había descubierto. Pero la realidad era una losa tan pesada que dolía...la cruda realidad...que Sirius había muerto llevándose a la tumba esa terrible verdad, que durante años quienes habían sido sus amigos lo habían estado odiando por un crimen que no cometió, que durante años había vivido culpándose por haberse equivocado, por haber aconsejado a James cambiar de decisión...

_"-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- gritó Harry.- ¡ERA SU GUARDIÁN SECRETO¡LO RECONOCIÓ ANTES DE QUE USTED APARECIESE¡ADMITIÓ QUE LOS MATÓ!-Señalaba a Black, que negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Sus ojos hundidos brillaban de repente.  
-Harry...la verdad es que fue como si los hubiera matado yo- gruñó.- Persuadí a Lily y a James en el último momento de que utilizaran a Peter. Los persuadí de que lo utilizarán a él como guardián secreto y no a mí. Yo tengo la culpa, lo sé. La noche que murieron había decidido vigilar a Peter, asegurarme de que todavía era de fiar. Pero cuando llegué a su guarida, ya se había ido. No había señal de pelea alguna. No me dio buena espina. Me asusté. Me puse inmediatamente de camino hacia la casa de tus padres. Y cuando la vi destruida y sus cuerpos...me di cuenta de lo que Peter había hecho. Y de lo que había hecho yo.-  
Su voz se quebró. Se dio la vuelta."_

_-No Sirius...tú no tienes la culpa de nada...fue él...fue él...ahora, ya estás libre..._ Harry había dicho todo esto en su susurro, recordando la cara tan pálida de Black en la casa de los gritos, percatándose por primera vez de lo duro que había sido para él relatar todo aquello. Pero todo el mundo estaba pendiente de Colagusano y nadie pudo oírle.

¿Qué pasó después?- logró preguntar con la garganta reseca. No pensaba que aquel juicio iba a hacerle tanto daño, que iba a rememorarle tantas etapas de su vida, tantos recuerdos...

Escapé...- farfulló Pettrigrew sin dejar de dirigir la mirada a la piedra negra de la que estaba compuesto el suelo.- Traté de huir, pero...Sirius me encontró...estaba acorralado, no tenía salida...la calle estaba llena de muggles y sabía que el Ministerio de Magia no tardaría en presentarse allí para apresarme...así que...- por primera vez en toda la conversación, se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia Harry, que ya no le apuntaba con su varita...-grité a toda la calle como si fuera yo el que había ido a buscar a Sirius...les hice creer que él era el traidor y no yo...me corté un dedo en un descuido suyo y después lancé por la espalda un hechizo de magia negra muy avanzada para que no cupiera duda de su relación con el Señor Oscuro. Hubo una explosión y aproveché el momento para transformarme en rata y escapar por una alcantarilla...

Y entonces llegaron los funcionarios del ministerio y apresaron a Black...- terminó por él Amelia Bones. Había prestado mucha atención a toda la historia.

Sí, sí...- lloró Colagusano.- Yo le inculpé...y me oculté durante años a la espera de tener una oportunidad para volver con mi Señor...y lo hice...cuando Harry y sus amigos descubrieron la verdad me marché a buscarlo y le ayudé a regresar...le seguí pasando información sobre Remus Lupin, sobre Christine...todo para facilitarle el acceso a Harry...

A Harry...- murmuró Lupin abatido.- ...que te había salvado la vida...- el ex profesor negaba con la cabeza mirando abatido a su antiguo amigo.- Miserable...

Yo...no pretendía...tenía miedo...tenía miedo de él...Remus...tienes que creerme- suplicó Pettrigrew.- Estaba tomando el poder por todas partes...yo no era fuerte como vosotros...yo era débil...

Y cuando te dieron la oportunidad de superar tus traumas infantiles, la aceptaste sin pensar en las consecuencias, vendiendo a la primera a los amigos que te habían protegido durante años, que te habían ofrecido su confianza, que habrían muerto por ti, Peter...- acusó Harry hablando atropelladamente.- Bonita forma de agradecérselo...

No, no, no- Colagusano negaba con la cabeza.- Iba a matarme...me hubiera matado si no hubiera aceptado a ser su espía...

¡Hubieras estado mejor muerto, rata del diablo!- exclamó Christine apretando tantos los puños que salían pequeñas chispas de sus manos.- ¡Mejor muerto que traicionar a tus amigos!

Lo lamento...por favor...perdonadme...perdonadme...- Colagusano se arrastraba por el suelo como un gusano. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta las gradas donde estaban Christine y Lupin, los dos aurores lo tomaron de los brazos y lo volvieron a sentar en la silla, aunque sin apresarlo con las cadenas. El hombre se revolvió sollozando y suplicando perdón, pero ellos no lo soltaron.

Señor Potter...- Madam Bones lo llamó con cautela. Harry, que se había quedado parado, sin poder reaccionar ante lo que acababa de escuchar, se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta el tribunal.- Hemos...considerado su propuesta...¿está seguro de que quiere que vaya a Azkaban?- Harry cerró los ojos y asintió brevemente.

Así se hará entonces.- anunció la ministra alzando la voz por encima de todos los murmullos de la gente, que se habían vuelto a levantar y a arremolinarse en torno a las primeras gradas para escuchar mejor la historia.- Peter George Pettrigrew, se le condena a cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban.- Madam Bones dio un golpecito con un martillo de madera que tenía al lado de la mesa y se levantó, comentando algo con los que tenía al lado.  
Harry se acercó a Colagusano con paso lento y seguro. Los aurores seguían sosteniéndole de los brazos, pero al verlo, se apartaron un poco, dejándole intimidad. Pettrigrew se quedó estático en la silla, convulsionándose y sin dejar de balancear su cuerpo de atrás adelante y con una expresión de pavor en el rostro. El muchacho se acercó a él y se inclinó para hablarle cerca del oído, de modo que nadie más pudiera escucharle.

Sólo quiero decirte cuanto te odio...advertirte que si estás vivo, si estás aquí es sólo porque he tenido compasión...te he permitido seguir existiendo por un único motivo...quiero que sufras, como yo he sufrido...quiero que vivas recordando que traicionaste a tus mejores amigos...que le diste la oportunidad a Voldemort de cobrarse más y más vidas...sabiendo que existes para recordar cada día la culpa que recae sobre ti...para saber todo el sufrimiento que has causado...para no olvidar que el hijo de tus mejores amigos salió en tu defensa cuando merecías retorcerte de dolor por lo que me has hecho...no creo que el peso de tu conciencia pueda soportar todo esto...recuerda, Peter, recuérdalo...nunca voy a perdonarte, nunca...

¡NOOO!- Pettrigrew se tapó los oídos con las manos para no seguir escuchando esas palabras que tanto le agonizaban. Era algo insoportable no verse perdonado, no verse redimido, ver esos profundos ojos verdes marcados por las circunstancias que él mismo propició.- Por favor...no...por favor...perdóname...-Harry, que ya se había dado la vuelta caminando en dirección a la salida, giró su rostro y añadió:

Jamás.- Colagusano enloqueció. Parecía estar viendo una película de terror en su mente, parecía que los dementores se le hubieran acercado para torturarle con sus peores recuerdos. Podía oír las risas de James cuando eran niños, podía verle defendiéndole en el lavabo de unos chicos de sexto, podía ver los ojos de Lily siendo amable con él y transmitiéndole esa dulzura que la caracterizaba, los mismos ojos de la persona que se alejaba en aquellos instantes.  
Podía verse cogiendo a dos bebés pequeños y jugando con ellos en un salón con la calidez del fuego que transmitía la chimenea. En familia, entre amigos...amigos...esa palabra que él había traicionado. Ya no tenía sentido verse corretear como una rata a la edad de quince años, yendo al sauce boxeador para hacer soportable la transformación de Lupin, ni trazando el mapa del merodeador...ni riendo las gracias de Sirius...  
Todo aquello era un horrible sufrimiento que sólo se calmaría obteniendo el perdón. Se levantó de la silla y corrió hasta alcanzar a Harry, arrodillándose a sus pies y besando el bajo de su túnica, como miles de veces había hecho con la de su señor.  
Algunos miraron en esa dirección y contuvieron la respiración al ver como el chico se detenía, justo al lado de Christine y Lupin.

Por favor, te lo ruego...te lo suplico...perdóname...por favor...- pero aquellas lágrimas no pudieron conmover la dureza del corazón de Harry. No hacían más que recordarles los gritos de sus padres antes de morir, las súplicas de su madre tratando de impedir que lo mataran...la niña del Callejón Diagon y todas las víctimas que había visto en cada uno de los ataques.  
Sin pronunciar palabra, estiró de su capa y se soltó del amarro de ese ser al que repudiaba, al que detestaba con todo su corazón.  
Pero Colagusano no se rindió. Su cerebro y su mente volvieron a trastocarse, a nublarse y ahora hablaba solo, mirando una de sus manos y asintiendo como si se tratara de una persona. Con la mirada vacía, como si no tuviera alma.  
Sólo recobró un poco la cordura al verse delante de Christine, que lo miraba con asco, rencor y dureza.

¡Chris, Chris...perdóname tú...tú siempre tan dulce…tan parecida a Lily…perdóname...te lo suplico...

Hijo de puta...- Christine negó con la cabeza y una lágrima se escapó rodando por su mejilla y cayendo al rostro consumido de Pettrigrew, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, ahora sujeto por los dos aurores.- Jamás...escúchame bien...jamás perdonaré a un asesino como tú...los mataste...¡TÚ MATASTE A MI HIJO!- los que estaban a su alrededor se giraron interesados al ver la escena. Harry ya había salido por la puerta y la mayoría de la gente lo hacía en ese momento y pese a que estaban muy cerca, no los escuchó.  
Lupin, cogió a la mujer de los hombros para reconfortarla y tratar de impedir que se abalanzará con Pettrigrew.  
Dumbledore también llegó por detrás y se la llevó casi a rastras hacia fuera, temiendo que ella no fuera capaz de controlarse.  
Colagusano se balanceó con mayor intensidad, llorando como un niño pequeño. Lupin se quedó estático, mirándole y negando con la cabeza con una expresión indefinible en el rostro. Jamás creía que vería un desenlace como aquel, Peter pidiendo perdón desesperado, como si su vida dependiera de ello, arrepentido, sintiendo esos remordimientos que debían haberlo perseguido durante años y que sin embargo, habían aflorado en un par de días. Algo lo había propiciado, algo le había hecho darse cuenta de todo aquello, pero jamás lo sabría. Nadie, nunca sospecharía nunca que las palabras de El Salvador, habían sido las responsables de aquel arranque de histeria.

¡Remus, Remus!- suplicó el hombre cambiando el tono de su voz. Unas veces hablaba consigo mismo, otras con la pared y otras con quién tenía enfrente, pero era evidente que el rostro de Lupin era demasiado conocido y le marcaba lo suficiente como para saber de quién se trataba. Lo único que le interesaba era recibir ese perdón, no tenía otro objetivo.- ¡Dile que fue él, Remus¡Dile que no fui yo quién asesinó, fue él, fue él!- Lupin se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta y suspiró prolongadamente.

Lo siento, Peter.- susurró.- Pero la locura era la única forma en la que un hombre como tú podía acabar. Adiós, Peter, adiós para siempre.- Colagusano se quedó sin fuerzas de respuesta. Fue el último paso que lo llevó directamente a la locura.  
Lupin salió por la puerta, cerrando los ojos, pero aún así, puedo escuchar los lamentos finales de último merodeador.

¡No, no, no¡MATADME¡DECIDLE QUE ME MATE¡REMUS, VUELVE, REMUS, DILE QUE ME MATE¡YO QUIERO MORIR, YO QUIERO MORIR¡NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ESE PERDÓN¡QUÉ ME MATE!  
La voz de Colagusano se apagó. Los aurores le habían aturdido para poder llevárselo mejor a las celdas de Azkaban.  
Aquel era el final de Peter Pettrigrew. Sólo, sin amigos, abandonado por el Señor Tenebroso a quién le entregó todo lo que era y todo lo que tenía, sumido en la más profunda de las locuras, condenado a recordar, en el mundo de la consciencia y la inconsciencia los buenos momentos que había pasado con sus compañeros, los únicos que habían confiado en él y que él tontamente había traicionado.  
Confinado en aquella fortaleza, olvidado, consumido por su demencia y amargura, escuchando el canto de las hadas, que le condenaban un poco más por su acto de deslealtad.

La puerta se cerró detrás suyo. Todo había acabado. Una lucha que comenzó quince años atrás, con la traición de los Potter y que ahora tenía un desenlace fatídico. Remus Lupin jamás podría olvidar lo que había vivido en aquel juicio, lo que había sentido. Sentía un profundo respeto y una gran admiración por Harry.  
Lo miró. El muchacho estaba sentado en la fuente de la Hermandad, solo, acariciando levemente el agua cristalina de la construcción. Muchos tenían la intención de querer ir a preguntarle, a saber como estaba, pero nadie lo hacía. Tal vez, temían su reacción. Porque Lupin había encontrado a un Harry muy distinto del que él conocía durante los últimos meses, y ahora, la misma persona que en su tercer curso salvó de un destino terrible a Sirius y fue clemente con Pettrigrew, se había manifestado. La misma esencia...  
Recordó a James...en el fondo, se parecían mucho más de lo que creía en un principio...si pudiera verlo, estaría orgulloso de su hijo.  
Pero no se atrevió a acercarse al muchacho. Consideró que necesitaba ese momento de paz para recapacitar, para meditar sobre lo ocurrido, para disfrutar esos momentos de gloria.  
El Atrio estaba abarrotado de gente. Amelia Bones y Thomas Grint se estaban encargando de desalojar a todos los periodistas y el personal no autorizado, para despejar un poco el ambiente e impedían terminantemente que ninguno se acercara a Harry.  
Miró hacia la izquierda. Christine estaba apoyada en la pared, acompañada por Dumbledore. Tenía muy mala cara, seguramente a ella más que a nadie le había afectado el juicio. Tenía tanto por lo que detestar a Pettrigrew...y sin embargo, volvía a hacer gala de su entereza. Estaba de pie, hablando tranquilamente con el director, con una nota de tristeza en la cara, pero firme, serena...fuerte como siempre había sido.  
Lupin se acercó hasta allí y le sonrió.

¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó suavemente acariciándole brevemente el brazo. Sabía que un contacto mayor la haría estremecer y no quería que eso ocurriera delante del director.

Más tranquila.- aseguró la mujer incapaz de dirigirle la mirada directamente.

Creo que deberíais ir a descansar ambos.- murmuró Dumbledore observando con preocupación los rostros consumidos de los miembros de la Orden.- Ha sido una mañana agotadora. Christine, ve con Remus al cuartel general le pediré a Severus que te sustituya en tus clases.

No... -titubeó la mujer restregándose los ojos cansadamente.- Estoy bien, no te preocupes...las cosas personales no deben afectar a mi trabajo...además, tengo que acompañar a Harry hasta Hogwarts.

Alastor y Tonks se encargarán.- aseguró el director en un tono que no admitía réplicas. -Por favor, Remus...ocúpate de que se tome una poción y descanse...

Descuide.  
-De verdad, me encuentro mejor de lo que esperaba... -insistió la mujer, pero el director ya se había marchado a hablar con los aurores.- Está bien...¿vamos Remus?

Nos despedimos de Harry y nos marchamos.- asintió el profesor con la voz queda. Avanzaron un par de pasos y el hombre sintió como la vista se le nublaba un poco. Se cogió a la pared para evitar caer al suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un claro gesto de dolor y colocando su mano libre en la espalda.  
Christine, que se había dado perfecta cuanta, se detuvo y lo sostuvo como pudo para ayudarle a no caer.

Remus...¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó muy preocupada.- ¿Qué te ocurre¿te duele algo?

Tranquila...- masculló Lupin apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos para tratar de aliviar el dolor que sentía.- No es...nada...

La batalla... -susurró la profesora suavemente, pero con voz severa.- ¿No fuiste al hospital a curarte, verdad? Ni siquiera te tomaste una poción...¿en qué estabas pensando, Remus¡Podía pasarte algo!- Lupin conectó miradas con la mujer y asintió brevemente. Podía ver en esos ojos azulados la angustia por verlo en ese estado y se sintió muy querido, tanto como se había sentido en el pasado.

Está bien...cuando lleguemos a Grimmauld Place me tomaré alguna poción...venga, vamos a hablar con Harry...- Christine asintió, pero no lo soltó para ayudarle a caminar mejor, temiendo que se pudiera caer al suelo. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron ante el muchacho, Lupin aparentó que nada sucedía, y se sentó a su lado en la repisa de la fuente.  
Harry levantó la mirada del agua, pero no sonrió.

Debería preguntarte como te sientes...pero ya lo imagino-comenzó el hombre con la voz queda. No sé si vale de algo que yo diga esto pero estoy orgulloso de ti...- el chico le miró seriamente, pero en seguida desvió la vista hacia el suelo. No se sentía capaz de afrontar una conversación con ninguno de los dos, se sentía en parte culpable por haberles negado la venganza.

A mí me sirve...- susurró levemente.- ...supongo que querrá oír la versión de porqué lo hice...pero no la tengo.- se encogió de hombros y su mirada se cruzó unos instantes con la de su profesora-. ...creí que el mejor castigo para él era vivir sabiendo lo que había hecho y por primera vez...sintiendo remordimientos...pero imagino que están enfadados conmigo...

¿Por qué crees eso?- quiso saber Christine. Su voz estaba cargada de frialdad y Harry se le antojó que estaba enfadada con él.

Porque tu querías que muriera...lo vi en tus ojos...lo detestas y...

No lo entiendes...- susurró la mujer y se dio la vuelta para que no la vieran forzar un gesto en su rostro.- No puedes entenderlo...

Puedo intentarlo...si me lo cuentas...- aseguró el muchacho, aunque estaba convencido de que ella no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Y mucho menos, en presencia de Lupin.

Es demasiado complicado...

Lo sé.- asintió él.- Colagusano entregó a mis padres y privó a Sirius de la libertad, claro que lo entiendo...pero quizás algún día seas tú la que puedas comprender que el mejor castigo para él no era morir, sino vivir sin ser perdonado...

Yo sólo quería vengar a Lily a James y...sólo eso...- se justificó Christine. Su voz se apagaba por momentos y seguía de espaldas a ellos.

Y ellos lo saben...- Harry cerró los ojos unos instantes.- Una vez Dumbledore me dijo que los muertos a los que hemos querido no nos abandonan para siempre...que viven dentro de nuestros corazones, sólo hay que saber buscarlos...estoy seguro de que mi padre no habría querido ver como nosotros condenábamos a Pettrigrew...estoy seguro de que no querría ver un desenlace como aquel...

A veces parece que no tengas dieciséis años...- sonrió Lupin y se levantó para marcharse al ver como Amelia Bones se dirigía hacia ellos.- Tonks y Ojoloco te llevarán a Hogwarts. Nos vemos en vacaciones, Harry. Hasta entonces...cuídate...-el chico levantó la mirada y vio como su ex profesor cogía de un brazo a Christine y comenzaban a marcharse hacia los ascensores.

¡Profesor Lupin!- le llamó. El hombre, sorprendido, se dio la vuelta.

¿Qué ocurre?

El dinero de la indemnización de Sirius...voy a pedirle a Amelia Bones que lo cargue en su cámara de Grintgotts.

¡Qué?

Lo que ha oído.- cortó Harry bruscamente.

No, no, eso sí que no-. Lupin parecía tener un dilema por dentro. Una mezcla entre asombro y enfado.- Ya te empeñaste en darme parte de la fortuna de Sirius y ahora esto...no, Harry, lo siento pero no puedo permitírtelo.

Tengo un buen motivo.- aseguro el muchacho con el rostro serio. Estaba claro que no bromeaba.- Usted también pasó doce años en prisión...creyendo una mentira...sólo y sin amigos...sufrió una verdadera condena...le engañaron, le creyeron culpable de un crimen que no cometió...también sufrió como Sirius. Es justo que ahora reciba algo por todos aquellos años.- el muchacho sonrió y se encogió de hombros.- Yo ni siquiera puedo recordar a mis padres...era un bebé y no sufrí como usted.

Pero...

Ya está decidido.- Lupin iba a abrir la boca para seguir protestando, pero en ese momento Amelia Bones cogió a Harry de un hombro para saludarle. El hombre, consternado, se marchó de allí, acompañado por Christine.

Hiciste algo muy noble al salvarle la vida a Pettrigrew, Harry...- la ministra paseaba junto a él por el Atrio, bajo las miradas interesantes de todos los demás.- No se lo merecía...

Usted lo conocía...¿verdad? Su hermano estaba en la Orden del Fénix...

Sí,- confirmó la mujer forzando una sonrisa.- Vi a Pettrigrew alguna vez hablando con Edgar...nunca me cayó especialmente bien.- se detuvo y miró a Harry como quien mira a un hijo orgullosa de él. Creo que te debemos una disculpa...

No.- la interrumpió Harry rotundamente.- Dentro...dije cosas que no quería...usted es una buena ministra.- la mujer sonrió por aquel comentario-...y no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó con Sirius. Sólo estaba dolido y...quizás me excedí un poco. Le ruego me disculpe.

No hay nada que disculpar. Sólo me queda expresarte mis condolencias por la muerte de tu padrino...no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo con anterioridad y entregarte esto...- depositó un cheque en la mano del muchacho, pero el chico se lo devolvió.

No, yo no lo quiero...ni tampoco lo necesito...hable con Dumbledore para que todo caiga a cuenta de Remus Lupin.

¿Estás seguro?- se sorprendió la mujer. Es mucho dinero...podrías comprarte tres casas con esto...

Tengo mis motivos.- aseguró el muchacho sonriendo.- Por favor, hágame este último favor...- y tras hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia donde le esperaban Tonks y Moody. Amelia Bones se quedó algo parada. No acababa de entender la situación, pero lo que más le sorprendía es que le parecía haber estado hablando con alguien que conocía, pero por mucho que forzó su mente, no logró recordar de quién se trataba.


	36. Amor y amargura

**Olaassss gente! Ya estoy otra vez aquí. Espero no haber tardado mucho. Bueno, en este capítulo se van a ir solucionando las cosas y ya veréis como se dan pasos importantes. Ha sido muy difícil de escribir, porque se trata de hondar muy pronfundo en las personalidades de los personajes. ¡Pero qué seria me estoy poniendo! jaajja. En fin, q agradeceros un montón todos los reviews q me estáis enviando, q me hacéis muy feliz y q disfrutéis mucho!**

**Reviews:**

**Laura P.E: **Olasss! Muchas gracias! Jaajaj, bueno sí, me he dado mucha prisa porque no quería dejaros tanto tiempo con la intriga. A mí me parece un buen castigo el que le impone Harry, jajaja. Besos!

**D.Alatriste: **Olasss! Jajaajaj, los reviews, sin duda, ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Umm, no, Colagusano no podrá escapar esta vez, en parte porque está loco. Así que la historia de Peter termina ahí. Te ha gustado el avada kedavra? Ajajaj. Es q a Harry le gusta mucho sobrarse con el jefe del cuartel de aurores, porque ve q sus aurores no pueden con los seguidores de voldemort y se pone histerico. Pero no, no se iba a descubrir, ajaj, de momento. Bueno, para q se descubra la verdad todavía queda...pero cada día menos, ajajja. Y sí, por supuesto que el Wizengamot trata a Harry como un niñato, recuerda q la mayoría eran partidarios de umbridge y Fudge y no se ha olvidado, pero Harry sabe como tratarlos, ajaja. Besos!

**Usagi-chan: **Olass! Gracias! Sí, bueno, todavía falta un poquito para q se descubra la verdad, pero no te aseguro q el personaje q lo haga sea Hermione. Ya veremos...Besos!

**Skuld Potter: **Olasss, gracias, yo estoy genial,jajajja. Me alegro q te haya gustado el capítulo, se agradecen los ánimos. Dew!

**Little Black: **Olass! Bueno, ya me harás las preguntas con más tiempo, jajaj. Me alegro q te guste el fict. Pues...tendrá unos 50 capítulos más o menos.

**Manuel-Manny: **Olass! Perdonado completamente, ajaja, sólo espero q te hayan ido bien los exámenes, es una mala epoca ahora, ajaja. Bueno, respecto a los capis, jaja, sí, no hubo batalla, pero es q había dedicado el capítulo entero de la captura de peter a la batalla y ahora tenía q centrarme en descubrir cosas y en el jucio, pero las batallas seguirán. Jaja, Sí, lo del Avada Kedavra era un mensaje para todos, pero en especial para Dumbledore q así ya se cree los progresos de Harry y bueno, quizás sospechen algo los personajes...

**Shaman: **Gracias! Me alegro q te guste. Escritora? Ajaaja, no, no lo soy.

**Marce: **Olass! Me alegro q te guste mi historia. Bueno, harry está solo relativamente, todavía tiene a Cristine y a Emy y hermione nunca lo ha dejado de lado del todo. Umm, lo de Lupin y Chris es difícil, pero bueno, no imposible, ya veremos q pasa con ellos. Y sí, jajaja, yo soy una de las escritoras del fict de "Herencia de Merodeador". Besos!

**Fallen angel: **Olass! Jajjaj, me alegro q te guste, sí era largo el capi. Bueno, Europa es muy bonita, España mucho, ajajaj. Así q sí q te aconsejo q las visites. Muy bueno el chiste!

**Susiblackpotter: **Gracias! No tardo mucho en actualizar.

**Catalina: **Olass! Ves como este era un buen castigo? Jajajaj. Sí, Harry supo elegir a la perfección lo q Peter se merecía y eso sin ser un asesino. Sí que le van a preguntar sobre Voldemort, Amelia les dice q se lo lleven para interrogarlo, el problema, que como ahora peter está loco, pues no va a poder responder. Sí, la pobre Christine lo tiene xungo y lo ha pasado mal, pero bueno. Besos!

**Lladruc: **Olass! Jajaj, imaginaba q serías catalán. Yo soy de Valencia, pero vivo he vivido dos años en Barna y ahora me vuelvo a ir a estudiar. Bueno, respecto al fict, sí, lo primero que pensé fue la muerte de peter, pero me di cuenta después q este era un gran castigo. No, Voldemort no se molestará en ir a buscar a peter, de todas formas, loco no le sirve para nada. Umm, no conozco a Elisabeth Black, pero quizás me haya enviado algún review y no me acuerdo. Vaya, que pena q no pueda terminar el fict. Tu idea suena muy interesante, a ver si te animas pronto. Respecto a sirius...lo siento, no volverá, ajaj. Petons!

**Sarah-Keyko: **Olassss! Muchas gracias! Me allegro q te guste mi fict y q incluso se lo cuentes a tus amigas, jajaja. Vaya, me estoy asustando de q os guste tanto. Hablando en general...sí, Harry ahora comprende un poquito más a Christine, era hora de q lo hiciera y dejara de recriminarle tanto. Y bueno, es verdad, no habrá R/H en este fict, pero veremos q pasa con ellos...Osea q eres de un pueblo cercano a Gandía? Andaaa, pues q cerquita. Yo soy de Valencia capital. Besos!

**Verónica: **Olasss! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad por tu apoyo. Bueno, sé q era duro para Harry este capi, pero a la vez reconfortante. Ahora Peter ya tiene su castigo, es un pequeño consuelo. Pero no te preocupes, q recompensaré a Harry.

**Aleja-Black: **Olass! Me allegro q te guste mi forma de escribir, eres muy amable. Es cierto q pasa el tiempo y a Harry y a Christine cada día les cuesta más ser como eran antes, pero te aseguro q tendrán ayuda. La pregunta es¿se dejaran ayudar? Pero no te preocupes, conforme pasen los capis verás q harry va cambiando de manera de actuar, sobretodo con sus amigos. Que Hermione crea en él es muy importante. La historia de Dani y Alan será contada a la perfección. Ya se contó como se conocieron Chris y dani hace mucho tiempo, pero poco a poco se sabrá todo. Sí, es sorprendente lo de Dumbledore, pero tiene su lógica explicación. Se supone q Harry no puede ser un arcñangel sino lo ha sido de nacimiento, pero con él se hizo una excepción. Dumbledore no cree que eso sea posible. Bueno, respecto a quién va a descubrir a Harry cada día qeda menos, pero efectivamente, entre las 3 personas q has dicho esas son las q más posibilidades tienen. Gracias por este review tan grande. Mi email es Malfoy: Muchas gracias! No te preocupes, me alegro q de vez en cuando me dejes un review. Espero q hayan ido bien tus exámenes. En mi opinión este es el mejor castigo para Peter. Besos!

**Alejandra Black Moon: **Olasss! Vaya, pues sí q da rabia eso de q se te borre el review. Ufff, eres demasiado amable conmigo, jajaj, me alegro q te lleguen los sentimientos q intento poner al escribir. Tienes mucha razón en lo de Peter, su forma de actuar ha sido muy humana, pero también demasiado hipócrita, a veces es mejor vivir 20 años habiendo sido sincero y honrado contigo mismo q no vivir 60 habiendo sido un miserable. Porque igualmente, eso no es vivir. Peter solo es otra victima de Lord Voldemort. Las frases q Harry le dice a Lupin es totalmente cierta. Siempre he pensado q remus había envejecido no por la edad, sino por lo mal q se había sentido en esos años. Creo q sí, q creía q sirius era el traidor, como todo el mundo. Es cierto q las maldiciones prohibidas no se pueden utilizar, pero es evidente q dada la situación, amelia bones se lo pasa por alto a harry. Lo de H/G está difícil, pero bueno, dale tiempo al tiempo a ver q pasa con ellos. Ccon Ron más de lo mismo. Respecto a Dani y Alan, no, Peter no los mató, hizo algo peor, los traicionó como a los Potter, le reveló a Voldemortm la información necesaria como para q pensase en el plan q los llevaría a la muerte. Lo de los merodeadores...bueno, yo creo q tiene razón tu amiga, están condenados a morir, pero bueno. Al final Peter no mató a Remus, así q conmigo todavía tiene una oportunidad. Y bueno, yo creo q has superado la prueba de review largo, ha sido fantastico! Muchas gracias y espero q te siga gustando el fict así. Besos!

**P-Potter:** Olas! Muchas gracias, me allegro q te guste!

**Kaily-gw: **Olasss! Sí, sin vacaciones, pero estoy bien, jajaa. No te parece un buen castigo para la rata? Jajaaj, a mí me parecía el mejor. Sí, harry sorprende hasta a Christine al comportarse así, pero bueno, tenía q intervenir así. De nada por las explicaciones, es verdad, Peter solo no habría podido con Dani. Dani era un gran auror, se hablará de él en el futuro, te lo aseguro y se sabrá exactamente cómo ocurrió todo. Bueno, intentaré seguir este ritmo de actualizaciónm ajajajaj. Pero no prometo nada. Y,..jajaja, no, no soy catalana, pero como si lo fuera, porque he vivido dos años alli y este año vivire otra vez. Hablo catalan como castellano. Pero soy de Valencia. Besos!

**Slow Death 182: **Olasss! Me allegro q te haya gustado. Sí, es verdad, salió una parte del antiguo Harry lo q significa q está dentro de él. Intentaré actualizar lo más seguido posible.

**Derichbin: **Olass! Jajajajajaaj, bueno, a ver, si me dejáis reviews me emociono y me entra la vena creativa, ajajaj, y escribo mejor. Esa es la explicación científica. Y eso q soy de letras. Ajaja. Me alegro q te guste el fict. Mi "problema" jajaj, es q me gusta demasiado como retracta los personajes rowling como para darles nuevas personalidades. Me gusta seguir el hilo de los otros libros y no cambiar su obra. La admiro demasiado para eso. El juicio fue una de las primeras escenas q se me ocurrió cuando empecé a imaginar el fict. Lo creía importante y a raíz de ello se me ocurrió el castigo. Me alegra saber q lo he plasmado bien. El 10? Ummm, ufff, pues por esa epoca no quedaran muchos capítulos, lo tendré en cuenta a ver si puedo acabarlo antes de esa fecha. (pido milagros) pero es q ahora viene la parte q más me gusta del fict e ire rapidita. Besos!

**Demalfoy: **Olass! Gracias! A ver, explico. Amelia Bones, cuando lo condenan a muerte la 1º vez dice q se lo llevarán a interrogarlo primero, pero como ahora Peter esta loco de remate no serviría de nada. No, Voldemort no se molestará en ir a buscarlo. Es demasiado poca cosa para él. Tampoco es q Colagusano sepa mucho sobre los planes internos. La frialdad de Harry es necesaria. Y en cuanto a lo de Emy, a ver, en su realidad Emy está casada con Sirius, harry por supuesto no lo sabe, pero intuye cuando lo mira q emy conoce a sirius, pues no tiene porque estar muerto en la realidad de ella. Por eso harry le dice aquello. Besos!

**RebelleBlack: **Olass! Ufff, de verdad, sois muy amables. Sólo intento hacerlo lo mejor posible, me alegro de verdad q te guste. Sí, estuve mucho tiempo pensando en ello y llegué a la conclusión de que el peor castigo sería ese. No, Peter no es la persona q descubrirá la verdad sobre Harry. Cuando dije q sería una, me refería una q lo descubriera por iniciativa no porque él se lo dijera y del bando de los buenos. Christine es un personaje muy complejo y q parecía de una manera al principio, pero ahora poco a poco se está descubriendo su propia esencia y la verdad sobre su pasado. Escribir como yo? Ajaja, estoy segura de q hay muchísimas personas q escriben el doble de mejor q yo, yo sólo intento poner mucha voluntad en lo q hago y seguir las pautas de rowling,. No hay nada de especial. Seguro q escribes genial pero hasta q no lo creas tu misma es difícil q empieces a transmitirlo a los demás. Emy también es un personaje muy especial, y es la viva representación de una persona a la q qiero mucho, de mi amiga Malala. Le pedí permiso utilizar su personaje porque sabía q para ella era muy importante salir en mi fict y necesitaba alguien que representara el papel de emy. Emy en su realidad es una persona muy importante para Harry, no te preocupes que se sabrá quién. Dumbledore es un personaje increíble en la historia de Rowling y espero estar adaptándolo bien. Y remus siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes preferidos. Me encanta la carga q tiene q soportar y de la manera en la que lo hace. Respecto a herencia de merodeador, jajaja, te aseguro q para esa historia la intervención de Crisy y pekenyita son imprescindibles, ellas son las que mejor saben hacer reir, a mí me cuesta muchísimo, pero es un reto para mí que siempre escribo con bastante seriedad. Ellos son las que le dan fuerza al fict. Besos!

**Paola: **Olass! Gracias! Umm, bueno, quizás pronto te sorprenda una escenita harry y Ginny, es una sorpresa. A ver, Draco, sé que parece q lo haya abandonado, pero te aseguro q su ausencia no es presagio de nada bueno. Ya lo irás viendo, y no, aja, lo siento, pero entre y él y Ginny no pasará nada. No me pegan. Es cierto q por su actitud parece q harry se merezca q Ginny le haga sufrir, pero te aseguro que ella nunca hará eso, porque en el fondo conoce bastante a harry como para saber que él no es así. Sí, sé lo de q no se traducen, bueno, me esperaba algo así. Aquí en españa el libro en castellano no llega hasta marzo o así. Así q sólo nos queda intentar leerlo en inglés, no es q mi inglés sea bueno, ajajja, pero bueno, el diccionario ayudará.

**Dany-Kanuto: **Olass! Jaja, y quién no ha viso el rey león? Cuando era muy pequeña sí, la vi. Umm, supongo q mi subconsciente de niña me la ha jugado y es posible q se parezcan las escenas, ajaja.

**Maigu: **jajaja, muy agradecida.

**LoganBlack: **Olasss! Perdonado, he sufrido la tortura de los ordenadores, ajajaj. Me alegro mucho que te guste el fict. Sí, lo cierto es q recapacité mucho tiempo para encontrar un bien castigo para Peter. Besos!

**ATH: **Olass! Yo perfecto, y tu? Me alegro q te haya gustado el capi, espero actualizar rápido. Vacaciones? Ajajja, nops, trabajo.

**Absintheaddict: **Olass! Estuve pensando bastante lo del castigo de Peter y llegué a la conclusión de q si Harry no lo mató en la casa de los gritos, no lo mataría en esta ocasión. Pese a que haya cambiado. De haberlo hecho, habría muerto todo lo poco que queda del antiguo Harry. Respecto a Christine, ella pese a todo, es fría y por muchos deseos y motivos q tenga de matar a Peter, se controla. Es su forma de ser y eso la honra. Y en cuanto a Dumbledore, hay un muy buen motivo para q actúe así. Tienes razón, está demasiado pasivo y creo q has sido la única q lo ha notado. Tiene una explicación. Dumbledore continua pensando en el salvador y en todo lo q sabe acerca de él y de las posibilidades q tiene de q sea alguien q él conoce. Dumbledore no ha podido observar el comportamiento de Harry en público desde q Christine lo está entrenando y le sorprende como actúa éste. Lo q trata de hacer es identificar de donde viene esa fuerza q saca para someter a Peter de esa manera.

**Miyuki: **Olasss! Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegro q te guste el fict. Intento subir los capítulos cuanto antes, pero estoy muy ocupada y son largos así q a veces me cuesta. Respecto a tu pregunta, sí, lo más seguro es q continúe el fict aunque ya vaya a salir el sexto. Pero todavía no lo tengo decidido porque van a morir personajes y quedaría vacíos ciertos huecos. Y para q se descubra lo de Harry queda cada día menos, no te puedo decir con exactitud cuanto, pero poco. Besazos!

**CAPÍTULO 36: AMOR Y AMARGURA. **

Conducía en silencio. Todo lo que tenía pensado decir durante el trayecto le parecía banal en aquellas circunstancias. Llovía torrencialmente. Parada en el semáforo, esperando a que se pusiera en luz verde, se perdía en la danza del limpiaparabrisas. Un dolor punzante. Un torrente efímero...y muchos, muchos sentimientos cruzados...  
Había mucho tráfico en el centro de Londres. Era un día laboral en una hora punta, el momento en el que los muggles salían del trabajo para ir a comer a sus casas o los chicos salían del instituto charlando animadamente con sus compañeros, pensando la mejor manera de hacer novillos sin que sus padres se percatasen o planeando la próxima salida nocturna a la discoteca de su barrio.  
Ajenos a todo, viviendo como en una burbujita de cristal, sin saber, sin conocer y sin desear darse cuenta, que tal vez sus vidas eran las que más peligro corrían y que ellos, los magos, mantenían una lucha encarnizada por protegerles.  
Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Si no fuera por la torrencial lluvia, ya habría levantado el capó del coche para sentir el aire directamente en la cara, sensación que le reportaba su estupendo descapotable.  
Pero la lluvia era su enemiga. Siempre lo había sido, compañera de sus tristezas, de sus recuerdos, como una melodía, así sonaba, lenta, pausada...rasgando al rozar los objetos, produciendo un leve tintineo contra el cristal.  
Se sentía tan cansada. Incapaz de soportar mucho más el tráfico de la carretera. Pero era la única opción segura que les quedaba. Voldemort detectaría su magia de bruja, su magia de arcángel y seguramente tendría algún método para captar un traslador. El coche o el autobús noctámbulo, no había mucho por lo que elegir.  
Miró al hombre que permanecía a su lado. Se veía triste, taciturno y muy pálido. Debía encontrarse bastante mal. Y es que no había parado de luchar en toda la guerra. Todavía recordaba la otra vez que lo habían atacado...la angustia que había sentido en el cuerpo. Y milagrosamente y aún no sabía como, se había salvado.  
Pero la próxima vez podía no tener tanta suerte. Si Pettrigrew lo hubiera matado...dios, ella se hubiera vuelto loca. Eso era lo que buscaba Voldemort, pero pese a saberlo, no habría podido evitarlo. Como la otra vez.  
Se mordió la lengua en señal de reproche. Sentirse paralizada ante la muerte de tu familia era una sensación demasiado vivida para ella y recordarla, le hacía daño. Todavía dolía...demasiado. No había logrado desvanecer esa sensación de sufrimiento y lo intentó...huyendo...lo intentó.  
No, no hubiera soportado una nueva pérdida y en manos del mismo traidor: Colagusano. Lo odiaba, sí, lo detestaba con todo su corazón, y haberlo visto cayendo en la locura le producía una enorme satisfacción, pese a que la venganza debía buscarla en otra persona.  
El semáforo se puso en verde y arrancó elevando la velocidad. Lupin miró discretamente la aguja que la marcaba, pero no comentó nada. Christine siempre había sido prudente conduciendo y no encontraba ningún motivo por el cual preocuparse.  
Extrañamente, no había hechizado su coche para nada. Se comportaba como una muggle más, pese a que procedía de magos por parte de su padre. Tal vez, en sus años de soledad, se había evadido por completo de la magia, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó mirando por la ventana.

-Sólo unos minutos.- respondió ella escuetamente.

Y así fue. Llegaron hasta la explanada de Grimmauld Place y bajaron del coche sin ninguna prisa. Las lluvia los mojaba, pero ellos no hicieron ningún amago de conjurar un paraguas o algún encantamiento que repeliera el agua.  
Al llegar a los números once y trece, recordaron la nota que Dumbledore les había dado la primera vez que vieron la casa y el número doce se materializó ante ellos. Entraron en silencio para no despertar al retrato de la madre de Sirius y encendieron las velas que colgaban de las paredes. Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar al comedor. La casa estaba desierta. Sin los pequeños ruidos que emitía el elfo cuando alguien llegaba, la casa parecía todavía más tenebrosa. Lupin se acercó a la chimenea, chorreando agua por el pelo y la túnica y levantó la varita.

-¡Incendio!- La luz y el calor iluminaron la habitación.

El hombre, se quitó la capa mojada y la depositó en uno de los viejos sillones, flotándose las manos para entrar en calor. Christine hizo lo propio. Se desprendió de la goma de pelo que poseía su habitual cola de la caballo y una larga melena negra brilló al contorno de la luz. Lupin se quedó medio embobado observando como ella secaba su habitual túnicaoscura con la varita.  
Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y cayeron en un silencio abrupto. Pasaron unos segundos...pero ninguno pareció darse cuenta de ello. Al final, fue la mujer la que no pudo soportar más esos ojos color miel y se acercó a él, incitándole a sentarse en el sofá. Lupin obedeció sin chistar, pero ella no se puso delante suyo, sino que se colocó atrás.

-Quítate la camisa.- pidió amablemente, pero con una voz gélida. Lupin no preguntó nada ni se sorprendió. Lentamente se desprendió de los botones de su túnica y se la dejó a un lado. Debajo de ella llevaba puesta una camisa de color negro con mangas cortas y unos pantalones de pana.  
Se la desabrochó y con algo de esfuerzo, amagando un lamento de dolor, rebeló una perfecta musculatura lo suficientemente marcada como para que Christine se sintiera nerviosa. No obstante, no lo demostró.  
Se quedó unos instantes examinando la espalda de su amigo. Estaba magullada y tenía un corte profundo en el lado derecho, un poco por encima de la zona lumbar.  
La profesora miró la fea pinta que tenía la herida con algo de aprensión. Seguramente se había producido producto de alguna maldición. Puso ambas manos frías sobre la piel y Lupin se estremeció.  
Christine cerró los ojos. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y sentía como bombeaba a velocidad extrema sobre su pecho. Respiró hondo y masajeó con cuidado de no dañarle, los alrededores de la zona afectada, concentrada en la energía de su cuerpo.  
Pero Lupin, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se dio la vuelta y la cogió de las muñecas para impedírselo.

-No, no lo hagas.- dijo secamente. La mujer abrió los ojos y se encontró con la preocupación patente en el rostro del hombre.

-No te preocupes...sólo será un momento.- Lupin se soltó de las muñecas y la miró con comprensión, sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Mírate...- le susurró acariciándole la cara con el dorso de la mano.- Te ves pálida y ojerosa...ahorra tus fuerzas, Chris...no es una herida muy grave.

-¿De qué me sirve mi poder...si no puedo curar a los que me importan?- Christine había hablado tragando saliva con dificultad. Lupin estaba muy cerca de ella, y la acariciaba, haciéndola sentir mujer, como hacía mucho que no se sentía.

-¿Y yo te importo?- le preguntó el hombre. No era una pregunta irónica, su rostro denotaba la más pura seriedad. Ella le cogió la mano que le acariciaba la cara y la estrechó contra su pecho, haciéndole notar como de rápido latía su corazón.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?

-Quiero que tú me lo digas.- insistió Lupin acercándose un poco más a su rostro, rozando con sus piernas el cuerpo de ella.- Quiero oírlo de tus labios...- Christine cerró los ojos angustiada.

-Remus...por favor...

-Flaquea.- le incitó el hombre duramente.- Flaquea ante mí...estamos solos tú y yo...nadie te verá...sin Dumbledores a los que demostrar tu poder...sin Voldemorts a los que engañar...muéstrame a la Chris que conocí en el pasado...que se abrazaba a mí para sentirse protegida, querida...que recurría cuando se sentía sola...la misma, que se manifestó ayer en el ataque...

-Tengo miedo...- una lágrima recorrió el rostro de la mujer. Había comenzado a temblar a convulsiones ante un contacto mucho más próximo.- No me hagas esto...por favor...déjame mantener mi entereza...

-No.- negó Lupin rotundamente.- Voy a salvarte...voy a recuperar a la persona de que la que me enamoré...- Christine abrió los ojos y vio la determinación en la expresión de su amigo.

-Tarde...- murmuró negando ligeramente con la cabeza.- Demasiado tarde...

-Yo estoy aquí.- Lupin le cogió de las manos y la acercó un poco más hacia su cuerpo.- Y tú estás conmigo. No te soltaré. No te dejaré ir...

-No lo hagas más difícil, Remus- suplicó Christine.- No me hagas daño...no me castigues así...¿no te das cuenta de que no puedo, de que no quiero traicionar a Dani? No se lo merece...

-Es mucho peor traicionarte a ti misma.- susurró el hombre soltándola de las manos y dándole las espalda con dureza.- Cúrame.- aquella vez no era un ruego si no más bien una exigencia.

Christine se vio incapaz de reaccionar ante nada. Las manos le temblaban al acariciar la piel de Lupin. Cerró los ojos y concentró un poco de su energía, extendiéndola por el hombre, que sanó en unos segundos.  
No había supuesto un esfuerzo muy grande, pero aún así se sentía cansada. Pero no separó sus manos de la piel blanquecina de su amigo. La masajeó como si todavía hubiesen vestigios de la herida y la acarició con suavidad.  
Lupin no decía nada. Permanecía sentado de espaldas con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Esperando...esperando...como siempre lo había hecho.  
"_Tus ojos han cambiado_", recordó Christine. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en atormentarla cuando ella deseaba olvidar? No quería pensar en ese beso que Lupin le había robado y que ella había terminado por corresponder, pero no podía evitarlo.  
Sentía como cada poro de su piel se erizaba de deseo, notaba como sus músculos se tensaban, como todo se ser se estremecía mientras seguía deleitando con sus caricias. Sí, ardía en fuego, deseaba quemarse, sostenerse fuerte a ese sentimiento que le bullía por dentro, que la incitaba a acercarse más y más a la piel del hombre.  
Quizás fuera una mala pasada de la vista o de su cerebro, pero se vio casi rozando con sus labios el hombro de Lupin. Él podía sentirla, la notaba muy cerca y pese a que se desvivía por besarla, por abrazarla, por estrecharla entre sus brazos, se contuvo. Le había prometido que no haría nada sin su consentimiento.  
Sentía la respiración de la mujer cosquilleándole la piel, con su suave aliento caliente.  
Christine se dejó llevar por su corazón. No coordinaba lo que hacía, quería negarse, quería retroceder, pero el deseo era mucho mayor. Rozó con la punta de sus labios el hombro de Lupin y le dio un breve beso, acariciando cada partícula de su piel con los mismos, recorriendo la carne que tanto anhelaba y bañándola en lágrimas.

-Chris...- susurró Lupin cautelosamente sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedo combatir contra esto?- quiso saber la mujer.- Dime cómo te olvido.

-Deja de negar lo que sientes...por favor...no te castigues y no me castigues a mí...

-Pero debo hacerlo.- repuso Christine.- Debo castigarme. ¡Me detesto a mí misma por mi traición!- Lupin se dio la vuelta al fin y la cogió por las muñecas obligándola a que sus miradas se conectaran. Acercó mucho la cara a la de ella y las frentes chocaron. Inmediatamente, la profesora comenzó a convulsionarse mucho más rápido.

-Dime-el hombre hablaba entre suspiros. Tenerla así de cerca lo provocaba, le producía agitación.- ¿Puedes estar así de cerca y no sentirme¿Puedes no besarme?- aquello era una provocación demasiado audaz y fuerte como para que Christine pudiera resistirse. Aquella vez, fue ella la que se lanzó, la que besó con agonía, con amargura con resignación y pasión los labios de Lupin. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba probarlos o enloquecería, necesitaba hundirse cada vez más...quebrarse en el mar de sentimientos que habían florecido, traicionar todas sus promesas que sabía que no podía cumplir, traicionar a Dani...su recuerdo...sus besos que se habían lanzado al olvido, reemplazados por los de Lupin. Era amor mezclado con pasión...un amor amargo, un amor que dolía, al que se resistía a caer y del que ahora no podía huir.  
Era una trampa bien trazada, una prueba de sentimientos que no podía revocar y que deseaba alejar de si misma para no sufrir y para no hacerle sufrir a él. ¿Por qué estaba siendo débil, egoísta e insensata arriesgando su integridad, la de Lupin y la de Harry¿Por qué no soportaba ese tirón de locura y se dedicaba a hacer lo correcto? Pero era imposible. Por como la besaba Lupin, por como gemían ambos, era totalmente impensable la posibilidad de detenerse, de no caer en el agujero, de no reconocer que lo amaba, que lo deseaba, que de alguna manera, siempre lo había querido.  
Lupin era y siempre lo había sido muy parecido a Dani. Por encima de todo un buen amigo, leal, valiente, dulce y sobretodo buena persona. Christine siempre se había refugiado en él para contarle todo, para dejarse mecer en esos brazos fuertes que en esos instantes no se atrevían a tocarla, por miedo a que ella se rompiera como el cristal.  
La única diferencia es que para ella Lupin siempre había estado ahí. Se conocían desde niños, habían sido amigos por encima de todo y el miedo a romper esa amistad o simplemente el no pensar en nada más, había detenido el proceso. Había conocido a Dani mucho después y se había enamorado sin darse cuenta, que en esencia, ambos poseían el mismo espíritu, ambos eran la misma persona.  
Con distinto rostro, con distinta condición, pero idénticos. Y Dani se había marchado. Había estado enamorada de un recuerdo durante quince años, un recuerdo que no volvería y quizás porque Dani le había dado algo que la unía mucho más a él, le había dado a Alan...y su hijo era lo que más le había importado en ese mundo. Nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que tenía en Lupin si Dani no hubiera muerto, pero habiéndolo hecho, era como recuperarlo de nuevo.  
Pero era más el miedo a si misma que se tenía, el miedo a sufrir mucho más lo que le impedía confirmar ese amor. Un terrible y profundo vacío, algo que le imposibilitaba el sentir...pánico, temor...cobardía...a sufrir, a volverse a sentir como aquella fatídica noche. Por eso temblaba como una niña pequeña. Por eso aunque hubiera caído, aunque hubiera sido débil, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar...tiempo para demostrarse que tal vez, no siempre tenía porqué sufrir, aunque el destino lastimosamente, se encargaba de contradecirla.

-Perdóname...- susurró separándose y enjugándose las lágrimas. Lupin le sonrió y le tendió un pañuelo de tela que se había sacado del bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Por qué?- le sonrió amablemente viendo como ella se limpiaba la cara.

-Por lo que has sufrido...por no haberme dado cuenta antes...por lo que sigues sufriendo...por lo que no puedo entregarte...

-Sabré esperar.- aseguró él mirándola directamente a los ojos y acariciándole la larga melena azabache.  
Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta y voces en el vestíbulo. Christine y Lupin se miraron fijamente y ella se puso en pie.

-...ha sido un día agotador¿visteis como de cansado se veía Harry?

-Para él habrá sido muy duro...

-Yo le habría arrancado la cabeza de cuajo, si me hubiera pasado a mí.  
Las voces de los señores Weasley, Tonks, Ojoloco y Kingsley se oían muy cerca de la habitación.

-Debo irme...- susurró Christine.

-Lo sé.- asintió Lupin poniéndose en pie también y cogiendo la camisa negra de la silla para ponérsela.

-Nos vemos en vacaciones...me encargaré de traer a los chicos...

-Cuídate.

-Tú también.- tras dirigirle una última sonrisa forzada, Christine desapareció en un resplandor de luz blanquecina, un segundo antes de que los presentes ingresaran en la habitación y se encontraran a Lupin colocándose la túnica.

-Hola.- saludó el hombre amablemente.- ¿Llegó Harry bien a Hogwarts?

-Perfectamente.- anunció Tonks.- Aunque parecía un poco enfermo. Tenía mala cara...

-¿Qué cara quieres que tuviera, Nymphadora?- repuso de mal talante la señora Weasley, girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar la comida, murmurando cosas por lo bajo. Tonks emitió un gruñido, odiaba que la llamaran por su nombre.

-¿Y tú cómo estás, Remus?- quiso saber el señor Weasley, observando como el licántropo terminaba de colocarse bien la túnica.

-He estado peor. Acabo de curarme las heridas leves que me hice en el ataque. Los demás asintieron y se sentaron junto al fuego, sin adivinar que habían estado a punto de presenciar lo que supondría el mayor cambio hasta la fecha de Christine.

----------------------------

Las vacaciones de Semana Santa se aproximaban cada vez más. El colegio era un auténtico bullicio de inquietudes. Todos los alumnos se había apresurado a plantar sus firmas en las listas, para pasar los días festivos con sus familiares. Todo el mundo deseaba comprobar que los suyos seguían a salvo y en esa breve estancia se asegurarían de averiguar mucho más del hombre que atraía la expectación entre el mundo mágico: El Salvador.  
Ya nadie recordaba la Profecía ni a Harry Potter, lo cual llegaba a ser un alivio para él. No habían dudas, sería ese extraño individuo el que los salvara no el muchacho prepotente de la casa Gryffindor.  
La noticia de la condena de Pettrigrew había salido en el periódico, pero para nada se nombraba a Harry en él. De eso, se habían encargado la ministra y el director Dumbledore.  
A nadie le cabía duda de que si El Salvador había atrapado a Colagusano, Sirius Black era inocente, eso y el comunicado público que el Ministerio de Magia había dado, bastaban para ser más que convincentes. Bibliografías suyas o crónicas sobre su condena seguían saliendo cada día en El Profeta. Harry las había recortado todas y guardado bajo buen recaudo en el baúl de los merodeadores que Lupin le había regalado por su cumpleaños.  
Algunas noches, cuando no podía dormir y no se sentía con ganas de escribir en el diario, abría la caja y disfrutaba viendo las fotografías movibles de sus padres y sus mejores amigos y soñaba despierto cómo podría haber sido su vida si ellos continuaran con vida, si simplemente, Voldemort no lo hubiera elegido a él.  
Pero luego escuchaba los ronquidos de Neville y no podía dejar de sentir remordimientos por sus egoístas pensamientos. La imagen de sus padres en San Mungo, locos y además a causa de la misma persona que había acabado con la vida de Sirius, le helaba la sangre. No, Neville era la persona que menos se merecía eso, la que, junto con Hermione, Cho y Ginny, seguían creyendo en él. No lo merecía...y eso avivaba sus ganas de tener un futuro encuentro con la mortífaga, donde sin lugar a dudas le haría sentir un poco del horror que él sentía en esos instantes.  
No obstante, Voldemort había estado calladito desde el último ataque. Ni siquiera había enviado a ningún grupo reducido de seguidores a torturar a los muggles y eso a Harry le daba muy mala espina. Y sus temores acerca de que planeaba algo era confirmados por los continuos tintineos que percibía su cicatriz y una constante sensación de júbilo, que nada tenía que ver consigo mismo.  
La idea de que el mago tenebroso pudiera haber encontrado una nueva forma de tratar de matar a Lupin, le aterraba.  
Por eso Harry, ni dormía bien, ni comía. Había adoptado la mala costumbre de bajar por obligación al Gran Comedor, dar un par de sorbos a su sopa o pinchar unos pocos trozos de lomo y marcharse cuanto antes de allí, bajo los cuchicheos molestos de sus compañeros, que decían que lo hacía para llamar la atención.  
Afortunadamente para él, no recibía monsergas. Christine había estado muy distraída esos últimos días de Marzo y primeros de Abril, como si supiera algo que no deseaba contar.  
Harry suponía que tenía mucho que ver con el juicio a Colagusano y ahora que conocía que Pettrigrew también había informado a Voldemort del paradero de su hijo y que lo habían matado, sentía un increíble sentido de protección hacia ella, como si las tornas se hubieran cambiado y ahora fuera ella la que necesitara consuelo.  
Pero, aparte de todo aquello, sabía que Lupin tenía mucho que ver también. El hombre no había vuelto a Hogwarts desde el incidente con Pettrigrew, pero Harry los había visto marchar juntos hacia Grimmauld Place y sabía que allí había pasado algo, algo que había quebrado la entereza de Christine, una razón más, para que se pusiera a trabajar más arduamente en lo que le había prometido a Emy y a sí mismo.  
Faltando tres días para las vacaciones, Harry y Hermione salían a los terrenos de Hogwarts, después de una agotadora mañana de clases, para disfrutar del primer día de sol en mucho tiempo.  
Ron se había quedado rezagado a propósito, para no encontrarse con Harry y venía unos pasos atrás conversando sobre algo que parecía muy interesante o eso aparentaba, con Seamus, Jack y Kirke.

-De verdad Harry,- dijo Hermione exasperada girándose de vez en cuando para mirar al pelirrojo.- ¿Crees que no se van a enterar los adultos¿Qué harás cuando la señora Weasley te pregunte porque no hablas con Ron o porque evitas a Ginny?

-Simplemente desapareceré.- masculló Harry entre dientes. Desde que Christine le había comunicado que irían a Grimmauld Place en vacaciones y que aquella vez no podían escaquearse, Hermione, que ya lo sabía de antemano, había estado presionándole para propiciar un acercamiento con los dos Weasleys. Ella no sabía que el chico no estaba bromeando y que tenía pensado esfumarse sin que nadie lo notara, dejando a su doble durmiendo en la cama.

-¡Oh, por favor¿Tanto te cuesta ir hasta Ginny y decirle que lo sientes?- Harry se paró en seco y se sentó en la sombra de un árbol, cercano al lago, donde Ginny y Luna, acompañadas por otras de sus compañeras de curso, se remojaban los pies en el agua. Sonrió irónicamente recordando que su madre había estado en esa misma posición cuando él la había visto en el Pensadero de Snape y que su padre y sus amigos la observaban como él observaba a Ginny, desde ese mismo árbol.

-Hermione, será la única vez que te diga esto¿de acuerdo? Yo ya hablé con Ginny y me disculpé, pero si crees que lo que le dije es mentira, siento decepcionarte, pero no lo es. Y Ron se pasa la vida hablando mal de mí¿cómo quieres que me acerque más de dos metros sin que todo el colegio comience a gritarme?- su amiga se mordió el labio inferior y apretó más contra su pecho los libros que llevaba en los brazos.

-Mira,- insistió.- he estado hablando con Ron y él...está dispuesto a hacer una tregua...en serio Harry¿por qué no hablas con él? -el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sabes qué? A veces me desesperas...¿sigues sin creerte una palabra, verdad?

-Te conozco.- reconoció Hermione-. Y pondría la mano en el fuego por ti...sé que tú no harías daño ni a Ginny ni a Ron... y seguir fingiendo eso me parece un insulto hacia ti mismo. ¿Por qué dejas que piensen lo peor de ti¿Por qué no eres sincero?- Harry tuvo la tentación de contarle la verdad, pero se contuvo. Draco Malfoy y sus amigos de Slytherin seguían vigilándole muy de cerca, los sabía por Ares. Y mantener esa mentira, aunque perjudicial para él, había evitado que centrara tanto la atención en Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Simplemente, se había tragado que Harry había utilizado a la chica para acostarse con ella, era lo típico que él haría. Había dejado de insultarles y perseguía a Harry a todas partes llamándole marginado, cosa que a él le encantaba. Porque mientras Malfoy siguiera pendiente de insultarle y de creer que realmente lo estaba pasando mal con ese asunto, dejaría a un lado a sus amigos. No, no podía reconciliarse con Ron, con Ginny...por mucho que lo deseara y tampoco podía reconocer nada ante Hermione, no quería ponerlos en peligro.

-Me fastidias.- gruñó bruscamente y muy atento a la expresión del rostro de su amiga. Sabía que podía hacerla enfadar.- Te crees que lo sabes todo, mira deja de darme la charla ya soy mayorcito...¿por qué no te vas con Ron, lo consuelas y dejas de darme la brasa?

-Harry...- Hermione hizo acopio de todo su valor para contenerse y no cruzarle la cara.- Puedes insultarme, fingir todo lo que quieras, pero no me harás cambiar de opinión...y ¿sabes qué?- se levantó del árbol y le miró con reprobación.- Si Sirius te viera estaría decepcionado...decepcionado de saber que alguien te ha hecho esto y que tú no eres capaz de reaccionar y enfrentarlo...-le dio la espalda y antes de marcharse, añadió:- buena suerte en tu nueva vida como marginado social, quizás ahora eres más feliz, pero permíteme que lo dude...  
Harry se levantó e hizo un amago de seguirla, pero se detuvo al ver que a lo lejos se acercaba Cho, en dirección a él con el rostro muy sonriente.  
Maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Era cierto lo que le había dicho Hermione¿Se estaba dejando manipular? Pensó en Sirius y en lo que su amiga había dicho de él...

-No soy el mismo...- le dijo a su reflejo en el lago, que mostraba un rostro pálido y unas ojeras pronunciadas.  
Pero ahora no era momento de cuestionarse. No lo entendían...nadie podía entenderlo. Había cambiado, pero si Hermione supiera que su cambio estaba acabando con todo el ejército de mortifagos y salvando muchas vidas, quizás no lo criticara tanto. Si ella supiera que únicamente lo hacía por ellos, que no tenía otra meta en la vida que salvarlos...por todos aquellos años en los que ellos lo salvaron a él de la soledad, del sufrimiento...  
Lo habían hecho sentirse querido y ahora él sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Claro que no era comprensible...si él supiera que Ron o Ginny estuvieran luchando para salvarle y lo mantuvieran al margen se enfadaría, no se lo permitiría y ellos a él tampoco. Era el egoísmo de los que aman. Y eso, era una lección que Voldemort conocía a la perfección, por la misma, que había enviado a Harry una visión de Sirius torturado y por la que él había caído en la trampa. No podían haber más trampas. No podía perder de nuevo. Voldemort lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que él arriesgaría el todo por el todo por sus amigos y por eso, su otro yo tenía que actuar antes de que el mago tenebroso tuviera acceso a Harry Potter. Tenía que destruirlo...

-Hola.- Cho había llegado hasta él, interrumpiéndole en sus pensamientos.-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien¿y tú?- respondió sentándose de nuevo bajo el árbol e incitándole a ella para que lo imitara.

-La verdad, muy atareada.- suspiró la chica.- Los EXTASIS me están matando. Creía que después de los TIMOS nada sería tan duro...obviamente me equivoqué. Aprovecharé estas vacaciones para estudiar.

-¿Entonces te quedas aquí en Hogwarts?

-No, no, ni loca-Cho parecía asustada.- Me marcho a casa a ver a mis padres...ya sabes, en tiempos de guerra...pues...

-Sí, lo sé.- aseguró Harry. Cho se recostó en su pecho y le besó dulcemente en los labios. Él la correspondió como siempre hacía, pero sin mayor pasión. Por el rabillo del ojo observaba a Ginny, que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y pensaba en lo duro que iba a ser estar en la misma casa que ella y tener que evitarla sin poder huir a ningún lado como hacía en Hogwarts.  
Estuvieron mucho rato bajo la sombra y disfrutando del cálido ambiente primaveral. Los pájaros cantaban y el calamar gigante se dedicaba a parodiar a los estudiantes que se había aproximado hasta allí.  
Cho de vez en cuando besaba a Harry y se dedicaba a hablar mientras él la escuchaba en silencio, lanzando sendas miradas a Ginny y asintiendo y sonriendo levemente para que la Ravencraw no sospechara nada.

-...¿te lo imaginas? Toda la sala común riéndose mientras él revoloteaba como un canario por los sillones, desprendiendo plumas. Los pobres elfos domésticos habrán tenido mucho trabajo...- la chica se tapó la boca de la risa y levantó la mirada hacia Harry, que miraba en otra dirección.- Harry...¡Harry¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh?- el chico parecía un poco confuso, pero ni aún cuando Cho lo miraba fijamente, apartó los ojos del lago.- Perdona¿qué decías?- pero la chica no contestó. Se reincorporó un poco y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, sin que él se enterara de nada. Cuando por fin, después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que no hablaba, preguntó:- ¿Te ocurre algo¿Por qué te has callado de repente?- para su sorpresa, Cho levantó la vista y él vio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero sonreía amargamente.

-¿Aún la quieres, verdad? -preguntó suavemente. Harry la miró sin comprender.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Ginny.- lejos de estar enfadada o de ponerse a gritar como una histérica, Cho parecía entristecida.- Dime la verdad, Harry...¿aún la quieres?

-Yo...- él se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo había dado lugar a aquello? No había apartado la vista de Ginny en todo el rato y seguramente, Cho se había dado cuenta y le había dañado.- No...es...que...

-Déjalo- sonrió ella enjugándose las lágrimas.- No viene al caso. Nunca has dejado de quererla...¿me equivoco?

-Cho...

-No, no contestes. Tus ojos te delatan...y...no te preocupes, por algún motivo no quieres reconocerlo, no seré yo quién lo vaya diciendo.- la chica se levantó del suelo y cogió su mochila para colgársela al hombro.- Adiós Harry.

-¡Espera!- Harry también se levantó de golpe y la sujetó del brazo para impedirle que se marchara. La chica cerró los ojos, pero dejó que él la cogiera de la cintura para retenerla.- Yo...mira, nunca te he mentido...Cho, no puedo decirte que te quiero, porque no es cierto...te estaría engañando...pero lo último que pretendía...

-No tienes que justificarte.- dijo ella sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.- Yo lo sé. Sé que para ti esto sólo era diversión y en un principio para mí también. Me gustaba estar contigo y me lo pasaba en grande...pero me enamoré.- unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la chica sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.-No te preocupes...se me pasará...sólo somos adolescentes jugando a ser mayores...pero comprende, voy a cumplir dieciocho años y este año saldré de Hogwarts...eres la primera persona por la que siento una atracción tan fuerte...

-Nunca he pretendido hacerte daño...- reconoció Harry.- Pero fingir que algo más pasará entre nosotros sería engañarnos...

-Ella es muy afortunada.- señaló Cho mirando hacia el lago.- Ojalá algún día lo vuestro pueda ser algo más...yo...- la Ravencraw se mordió el labio inferior como decidiendo si contar algo o no.- yo le mentí...le dije que tú y yo...que tú...y yo habíamos estado juntos. Lo siento.-Harry no se mostró sorprendido. Ahora comprendía porque Ginny parecía tan pálida y ojerosa, porque tenía tan mala cara. Las palabras de Cho habían afianzado su mentira y por una parte, se alegró.

-No tienes porqué disculparte. De todos modos, ya ves, nosotros estamos destinados a estar separados...

-No preguntaré porqué.- negó Cho limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara.- Ahora...se acabó...es mejor que no estemos juntos. No quiero sufrir más...y no quiero atarte a algo que no sientes...

-¿Entonces, se acabó? -preguntó Harry y la abrazó tiernamente.- Quiero que sepas que me importas mucho y que no sabes cuanto te agradezco la confianza que pusiste en mí y que sigues poniendo. Espero que sigamos siendo amigos...

-Dalo por hecho.- sollozó Cho separándose de él.- Aún tienes que enseñarme como se hace un Encantamiento Proteico.- ambos soltaron una carcajada y luego se quedaron mirándose, conectados por esa separación.- ¿Puedo...puedo darte un beso de despedida?- Harry no contestó. Simplemente le cogió la cara con ambas manos y la besó apasionadamente. Esa vez, poniendo todo de su parte para que ella lo disfrutara. Fue un beso que duró una eternidad. Las lenguas se rozaron con pasión y Harry dejó de pensar en los labios de Ginny para pensar en los de Cho, sabiendo que al menos ese último pensamiento se lo debía. La chica se estremeció bajo sus brazos y sus labios y lo bañó en lágrimas, igual que en su primer beso juntos.  
Después, se separaron y se volvieron a abrazar.

-Siempre creeré en ti, Harry Potter...-susurró ella y se dio la vuelta para marcharse corriendo hacia el castillo.

--------------------------

El pequeño paréntesis para que entrara el sol, se había esfumado en los días previos a las vacaciones. La lluvia había vuelto a asolar Hogwarts, pero aquello no enturbiaba el buen humor de los estudiantes, que en unas horas podrían abrazar a sus seres queridos y alejarse un poco del bullicio del colegio.  
Era la mañana previa al día de partida. La mayoría de los alumnos ya habían bajado sus pequeños equipajes al vestíbulo, a la espera de ser cargados por los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación de tren de Hogsmade y de allí a casa.  
Nadie sabía que Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry no irían en el transporte escolar, pero Harry sabía perfectamente que Draco Malfoy se asesoraría de alguna forma. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado.  
Ahora que todo el mundo conocía la Profecía, nadie se extrañaba del exceso de protección al Niño-qué-vivió y estaba claro que éste pasaría las vacaciones bajo extrema vigilancia.  
Como nadie sabía nada de la Orden del Fénix, ni siquiera Draco Malfoy, ninguno imaginaba que tanto él como sus amigos irían a un cuartel general, ubicado en el centro de Londres y que era propiedad de Harry.  
El chico se encontraba en la Sala de los Menesteres, mirando por la ventana, viendo como Hagrid iba y venía de un lugar a otro preparando los carruajes, arrastrados por thestrals, que para la mayoría eran invisibles.  
Christine también estaba allí, la mar de tranquila, sentada detrás de su escritorio, corrigiendo unos trabajos sobre las maldiciones imperdonables.

-Cuando vengamos de las vacaciones empezaremos con las clases prácticas de las maldiciones imperdonables.- anunció su profesora metida de lleno en su trabajo. Harry no se inmutó.

-¿Quieres decir que vas a enseñarlas a realizar?

-¿Qué opinas de eso?- quiso saber la mujer levantando por primera vez la cabeza.

-Opino que es una mala idea encontrarse cara a cara con un Draco Malfoy que sepa realizarlas...¿y si le da por usarlas contra los alumnos?

-Las maldiciones imperdonables están penalizadas por la ley...requieren condena en Azkaban.- le recordó Christine.- Malfoy no se atreverá a usarlas dentro del colegio.

-Entonces lo hará fuera de él.- Harry se encogió de hombros.- A mí no me preocupa...si quieres lo mato antes de que eso ocurra...

-Tu sarcasmo me enferma.- repuso la profesora de mala gana levantándose de la silla y recogiendo los pergaminos que tenía esparcidos por la mesa.- Creo que únicamente las mostraré...para que todo el mundo sepa a que se enfrenta...una vez acabe el curso, en verano, todos podrían encontrarse en situaciones desesperadas...

-Pregunta a Dumbledore, pero por mí puedes enseñarlas-. murmuró Harry concentrado en las gotas de lluvia que se agolpaban en la ventana.- De todas formas seguro que los hijos de los mortífagos no tardarán en aprenderlas...si es que no las conocen ya...- Christine no respondió. Bordeó la mesa y se acercó al muchacho por detrás.

-Estás un poco impertinente hoy...¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada.

-Harry...

-Está bien, Cho y yo hemos terminado...- Christine no contestó de inmediato. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y se cruzó de hombros.

-¿Desde cuando empezó? Espero que no te afecte...

-No digas tonterías.- le reprochó Harry de mala gana.- El problema es que todo el colegio lo sabe...

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Marietta, la amiga chivata de Cho la vio llorando y ella no pudo evitar contárselo. Así que su amiguita bocazas, se lo contó a su vez a su otra amiga...y así, de una a otra...pues se ha enterado todo el colegio...

-Sigo sin entender.- Christine alzó una ceja.- ¿Qué más te da?

-¡Oh, por favor!- Harry se apartó de la ventana y caminó hasta la silla para darle un puntapié.- ¡Ahora Ginny lo sabe¿Y sabes qué significa eso, Chris¡Qué volverá a tratar de acercarse a mí y no tengo moral suficiente como para negarme!

-¡Oh, y tanto que la tendrás!.- afirmó la mujer poniéndose de pie y levantando un dedo en señal de advertencia.- Más te vale, Harry, porque esta conversación ya la hemos mantenido muchas veces...flaquea una sola vez y te castigaré...y ya sabes de que forma.-Harry se estremeció. Sabía que cuando Christine le advertía nunca hablaba en vano. Si fracasaba en su intento de alejar a Ginny, no sólo ella estaría en peligro sino que Christine volvería a llevarlo por sus peores temores y recuerdos. Había logrado dominar otro poder de los arcángeles y era el adentrarse en los miedos de los demás. Harry no tenía ninguna gana de encontrarse con la escena de Lord Voldemort torturando y matando a sus amigos o de la sensación de vacío que se le quedaba al encontrarse en un mundo totalmente solo.

-Está bien.- cedió fríamente.-Lo haré.

-Veo que has comprendido.- siseó la profesora amenazadoramente.- Y dime¿has recogido las cosas que te vas a llevar?

-Sí,- respondió Harry cortantemente.- Sólo he cogido la mochila con algunas cosas, ya sabes que no necesito más. Además, es mi casa, tengo algo de ropa allí.

-De Sirius...- susurró Christine cautelosamente, analizando el efecto que causarían esas palabras.

-¡Todavía no entiendo porqué debemos ir allí!- Harry disimuló como pudo, fingiendo que no había oído lo último.- ¡Podías haberlos convencido y lo sabes!

-Si hubiera podido...obviamente no estaríamos haciendo el equipaje-.respondió Christine con dureza.- Ya te he dicho que la señora Weasley le instó mucho a Dumbledore para que fueras a pasar las vacaciones con algo más de alegría y que Lupin todavía se puso más pesado después de lo de Pettrigrew.- la mujer hizo un gesto de desagrado con la boca.- Haber insistido mucho más a Dumbledore habría generado sospechas...lo lamento...

-¿Y qué pasa si hay un ataque?- gritó Harry malhumorado.- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a fingir?

-Tranquilo.- sonrió la profesora con malicia.- Fingir se te da muy bien...únicamente tienes que crear un doble para que duerma en tu cama y marcharte...ya nos las apañaremos para escabullirnos...- Harry bufó de indignación. La expectativa de pasar unos días es esa casa en compañía de los miembros de la Orden cada vez le parecía más descabellada.

------------------------------

Y allí se encontraban. Habían recorrido el pasadizo que había bajo el sauce Boxeador hasta llegar a Hogsmade. Harry no se sorprendió porque ya había pasado por allí con Christine en navidades, pero sus amigos sí lo hicieron.  
Para su sorpresa, la profesora les contó que en el pasado había ido a Hogwarts con los merodeadores y que por eso se conocía todos los pasadizos secretos y la existencia del mapa del merodeador.  
El chico la miraba de reojo, para que ella le contara todo aquello habían tenido que pasar muchos momentos de sufrimiento juntos y no había sido fácil. Sin embargo, ahora lo había relatado como si aquello fuera un recuerdo feliz de su pasado, como si ya no doliera, muy diferente a como lo había descrito la primera vez.  
Aquel dato sólo le confirmó a Harry el hecho de que a la mujer no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.  
Una vez en lo alto de la colina del pueblo, Christine devolvió la miniatura de su Peugeot 206 descapotable al tamaño real. Igual que él había hecho, sus amigos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa. Sobretodo Ron y Ginny que no estaban acostumbrados a viajar en aparatos muggles.  
Iban totalmente vestidos como los no mágicos. Dumbledore había sido muy estricto en eso. Sabía que la falta de noticias de Voldemort podía ser debido a un ataque importante durante las vacaciones y ellos, sobretodo Harry, eran las principales víctimas.  
Ninguno, excepto Harry y Christine lo entendieron muy bien. Ellos sabían, por las reuniones de la Orden, que Snape había informado tiempo atrás del interés de Voldemort sobre las compañías de Harry y Malfoy también había lanzado avisos con fundamentos. El ataque a Lupin por el cual tuvo que estar internado en San Mungo, todavía pesaba en su ser.  
Así que ellos entendían muy bien porqué el director se tomaba tantas molestias en trasladarlos a Grimmauld Place como simples muggles y porqué Christine iba con ellos. Ella era la única que tenía una verdadera oportunidad contra un ataque mortífago.  
Por eso esos ropajes. La mujer no llevaba sus habituales túnicas oscuras. Se había puesto unos vaqueros ajustados que remarcaban su estupenda figura y un jersey lila de lana y de cuello alto. Aquel día hacía especial frío y la lluvia era de nuevo testigo.  
Todos, incluidos Harry, se sorprendieron de verla vestir así. Estaba realmente muy guapa. Perfectamente peinada con su coleta alta de caballo, sin ningún pelo dispersado por ahí.  
Harry había optado por unos pantalones bajos de pana de color marrón y una camiseta negra de un grupo de rock muggle. Encima llevaba una cazadora y se había dejado el pelo suelto, que le caía sobre los hombros y cuyos mechones, escondían la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente.  
Las chicas también llevaban vaqueros y jerseys, éstos, algo más finos que el de Christine. Harry pudo apreciar lo bien que le quedaba la ropa muggle a Ginny y estuvo a punto de quedarse hipnotizado mirándola, sino hubiese sido por las continuas miradas de su profesora. Ron era el que más desarreglado iba. Llevaba unos pantalones algo viejos, que le quedaban anchos y una sudadera holgada. La expresión de su rostro era ceñuda, se notaba en disconformidad con viajar de aquella manera.

-Bien, chicos¿nos marchamos?- preguntó por fin la mujer. Se subió al coche y ellos la imitaron. Harry se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y los demás detrás.

Christine arrancó el vehículo, puso el cd y comenzaron el largo viaje a Londres, que duraría todo el día.  
Harry pudo apreciar que la profesora había cambiado la habitual música triste, que sonaba la última vez que él había montado en el coche, por otra mucho más alegre, pero igualmente desconocidos para él.  
Durante las tres primeras horas de trayecto, ninguno dijo nada. Ni Christine ni Harry eran muy habladores y los chicos estaban demasiado cohibidos por viajar con su profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, como para abrir la boca. Para desgracia de Harry, no abrieron el capó a consecuencia de la lluvia, así que no pudo evadir sus problemas con la brisa que le hubiera golpeado en la cara. Cuando viajaba en su moto, aumentaba siempre la velocidad para sentir hormigueo en su estómago y alejar los malos recuerdos y pensamientos que pudieran rondarle por la cabeza.  
No pudo parar de mirar por el retrovisor a Ginny, que estaba sentada justo detrás de su asiento y miraba taciturna por la ventana. Ron estaba en medio de las chicas y se dedicaba a observar frontalmente el paisaje que se divisaba por los cristales. Hermione parecía más nerviosa de lo normal. A diferencia de los demás, no se mostraba aburrida, triste o taciturna, sino que observaba minuciosamente cada detalle a su alrededor, sin pasar desapercibido cada gesto que le revelara un poquito de información.  
Al medio día, en un pequeño puesto de servicio cercano al mar, pararon a comer.  
Como había dejado de llover, pese a que el cielo se mostraba peligrosamente gris, se sentaron en la terraza de fuera.  
Ron y Ginny pidieron hamburguesas con ketchup, Hermione un filete con ensalada, y Christine y Harry una pizza para dos. Parecía que desde su salida al exterior, Harry le había cogido el gusto a la comida simple, típica de su adolescencia. Sin embargo, mientras los dos saboreaban sus distintos platos, él no probó más que un par de bocados. Ni siquiera miraba al frente para ver como Ron devoraba su hamburguesa mientras comentaba algo divertido con Hermione, sino que tenía la vista perdida en la brisa marina, que se apreciaba desde una barandilla cercana a donde estaban.

-Harry¿no tienes hambre?- le preguntó Christine seriamente, al cabo de un tiempo. El chico negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de su particular visión.- Tienes que comer algo.- insistió la profesora.- Tienes mala cara...y no pararemos más que a tomar un café antes de llegar a la hora de la cena.- Harry volvió a no responder. Ginny y Hermione dejaron de mostrarse interesadas por la conversación de Ron para mirarle con preocupación. Era cierto que Harry no tenía buen aspecto. Su rostro pálido estaba más decaído que nunca y sus habituales ojeras mucho más pronunciadas. Sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas parecían haber perdido su usual brillo.

-Trata de comer algo, Harry.- le instó Hermione intentando ayudar a la profesora.- te sentirás mejor si...

-¡He dicho que no quiero!- bramó Harry enérgicamente.

-Oye imbécil, no tienes porqué tratarla así.- repuso Ron apretando los puños.- Ella sólo trataba de ayudar.

-¡Olvídame!- gruñó el chico y se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, caminando en dirección a la barandilla, para observar mucho mejor el paisaje gris y nebuloso que se presentaba ante él.

El silencio cayó abrupto sobre ellos. Nadie se atrevió a comentar nada sobre aquella pequeña disputa y continuaron comiendo en silencio.  
Una vez Ron tomó su postre, y fue el único que lo hizo, él y su hermana se levantaron para pasear y estirar un poco las piernas antes de reemprender el viaje. Hermione se negó a ir con ellos, justificando que no le apetecía caminar, pero en realidad lo hacía por otro motivo. Deseaba quedarse a solas con Christine. Y la mujer lo notó, porque no hizo ningún intento de levantarse e ir a buscar a Harry.  
Después de unos minutos calladas y viendo que su alumna no parecía encontrar la forma de comenzar, lo hizo ella.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó indiferentemente, vigilando muy de cerca los movimientos de Harry.- ¿De qué querías hablarme, Hermione?- a la chica le sorprendió mucho que le preguntase algo, pero mucho más que la llamara por su nombre, igual que había hecho con Harry, cuando en clase siempre utilizaba el apellido.

-Profesora...¿cómo...?

-Déjate de formalismos conmigo.- repuso la mujer, tal vez intuyendo lo que corría por la mente de su alumna.-Está bien que me digas profesora en clase, pero durante las vacaciones de verano me conocías de la Orden, así que llámame Christine...no me gustan las cordialidades.

-Está bien. -asintió Hermione comprendiendo mejor las cosas.- Yo quería preguntarle algo...

-Quieres saber si el cambio de actitud de Harry está relacionado conmigo¿me equivoco?- la chica abrió la boca sorprendida, lo cual produjo que Christine sonriera.- Soy muy hábil tanto en Oclumancia, como en Legeremancia, Hermione.- explicó.- Pero ya esperaba que tú entre todos, te dieras cuenta de ciertos...aspectos. Te conocí en verano y desde el primer momento supe que eras una persona muy inteligente y el profesor Lupin me lo confirmó. Siempre me ha dicho que eres una bruja increíble y veo que no se equivocó.

-Muchas gracias.- si hubiera estado en otra situación, Hermione se hubiera sentido cohibida, pero ahora tenía ante sus ojos la posibilidad de averiguar aquello que le había quitado el sueño durante tantos meses, confirmar sus sospechas.- ¿Puedes responderme entonces?

-Puedo.- asintió Christine.- Pero comprenderás que te pida máxima discreción. Sé que no se lo ocultarás ni a Ron ni a Ginny, pero me gustaría que la información no fuera más allá de ellos y si encontraras que no pueden guardar el secreto por...diversos motivos, tampoco se lo dijeras.

-Está bien.

-De acuerdo...entonces...supongo que lo primero que debería decirte es que sí, que el cambio de Harry se debe en parte a mí. Pero no voy a cargar con toda la responsabilidad, Hermione, si él se ha convertido en lo que ahora es, sólo es producto de un cúmulo de circunstancias. La muerte de Sirius, la vida que ha llevado, la Profecía...y todo lo que ha tenido que afrontar en tan corta edad.- los ojos de Christine se perdieron entre el paisaje que se representaba ante ellas.- Aciertas al pensar como haces, que le he dado clases.

-Lo supuse.- la chica reaccionó del shock que había supuesto encontrar con la verdad del cambio de su amigo de frente, aunque ya lo supiera, escucharlo en boca de su profesora sonaba mil veces peor.- El cambio que ha dado Harry en clase ha sido brutal. Se ha convertido en el mejor estudiante de todo Hogwarts. Y supongo que nadie mejor que tú para entrenarlo...- la profesora sonrió, dio un sorbo a su taza de café y preguntó:

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque sé lo que eres.- respondió Hermione seriamente. -Sé que eres el arcángel de Harry...

-El profesor Lupin no exageraba al hablar de ti, Hermione- sonrió la mujer.- me dijo que tú averiguaste con trece años que él era un hombre lobo y que supiste guardar el secreto muy bien. Aunque, habiéndote dado clase durante este último año...no me extraña en absoluto. Has sido una alumna muy aplicada.

-Muchas gracias.- sin embargo, pese a los halagos que le profesaba la mujer, Hermione no se mostró en ningún momento cariñosa ni amable con ella, sino más bien ruda.

-¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

-Por varios motivos.- explicó la chica hablando atropelladamente como si estuviera dando una información sobre los vampiros en clase.- Durante el verano observabas muy de cerca de Harry, de hecho, desde que entraste en la Orden no te separabas de él. Eso me hizo sospechar. Hablé con Tonks muchas veces y me dijo que eras una bruja extremadamente poderosa y Dumbledore parecía tener total confianza en ti, así que eso me hizo pensar que debías de tener algún poder fuera de lo normal. Pero fue principalmente en Hogwarts donde lo averigüé. Una de las veces que nos marchamos de clase tú te encontrabas mal y te espiamos. Vimos que podías desaparecer de Hogwarts cuando se supone que eso es imposible y además tu aparición era un tanto peculiar, con esa luz blanca...

-Así que investigaste...- volvió a sonreír Christine. Hermione asintió.

-Fui a la biblioteca y busqué sobre seres mágicos. Allí encontré a los arcángeles, era evidente que ningún mago, por muy poderoso que fuera, podría aparecer o desaparecer en el colegio. Desde entonces lo supe, pero no se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry.

-Él lo sabe.- aseguró la profesora mirando de nuevo hacia la explanada donde estaba la barandilla con vistas al mar.- Él sabe muchas cosas de mi pasado...cosas que tan sólo unos pocos miembros de la Orden conocen...

-Y...- Hermione titubeó. Parecía indecisa en hacer o no la siguiente pregunta.- ¿son esas cosas que sabe de ti las que le han hecho cambiar?- Christine la taladró con la mirada, pero no se enfadó. De hecho, parecía haber caído en un trance de tranquilidad desde hacía unos días. Eso, y el hecho de que a esas alturas, poco importaba ocultar ciertos datos que una vez acabado todo, saldrían a la luz. Dentro de su cabeza también ella misma se formulaba muchas veces esa pregunta. ¿El sentimiento de odio que fluía en Harry se debía en parte al enterarse de hechos horribles de su pasado, de tener que convivir, confiar y rebelar sus más profundos secretos a la persona que había dejado morir a sus padres?

-Conoces mucho a Harry, Hermione, y también sabes analizar muy bien a las personas. Eso convierte tu astucia incluso en peligrosa. -Christine parecía meditar una a una las palabras que salían de su boca, como si se trataran de puñales que en manos equivocadas, podían hacer mucho daño.- Antes os he contado que conocí a los padres de Harry y a sus amigos en el colegio y que Lily y yo éramos muy buenas amigas. Como habrás podido comprobar y estoy segura de que te habrás percatado, existe una afinidad muy grande entre el profesor Lupin y yo y un cierto desdén con Snape. Eso era porque mi relación con ellos era mucho más que simple amistad. Yo consideraba a James, a Sirius y a Remus como tres hermanos, los hermanos que nunca tuve.- Hermione escuchaba muy atenta. Todavía no comprendía porqué Christine estaba siendo sincera con ella, porque le rebelaba ese pedacito de información que hasta ahora habían desconocido y anhelado, una justificación para explicar el comportamiento de Harry.- En la academia de aurores...conocí a Dani, un chico que pronto hizo una gran amistad con Sirius y James. Me casé con él casi al mismo tiempo que Lily lo hacía que James y luego los dos matrimonios y Sirius nos fuimos a vivir al Valle de Godric. El resto de la historia, creo que la conoces. Entramos en la Orden del Fénix... -esto último lo dijo en silencio, mirando de un lado a otro inquietamente, aunque se había asegurado de que sus barreras de energía no permitieran que nada se escuchase-...y llegó un chivatazo advirtiéndonos de que los Potter corrían peligro.- Christine suspiró. No resultaba fácil rememorar esa historia.- Te seré sincera Hermione, prosiguió. Si sabes que soy un arcángel, conocerás las características de los de mi especie...

-Sí,- confirmó la chica.- He leído mucho sobre el tema...-echó una mirada rápida para buscar con la vista a los Weasley y los encontró paseando por la explanada, contemplando a los turistas muggles y riéndose de sus ropas estrafalarias.- Tú eres el arcángel de Harry, eso quiere decir que él es tu protegido y puedes sentir muchas de sus emociones si te concentras y también cuando está en verdadero peligro, lo que explicaría muchas cosas. Un arcángel vive exclusivamente para proteger a la persona para la cual le destinaron, pero sólo en vida, no en muerte, es la gran diferencia entre los ángeles y éstos. Y además, sois unos guerreros muy poderosos, lo cual también explicaría muchas cosas.

-Y también...- asintió Christine como si estuviera a punto de otorgarle diez puntos a la chica por su perfecta explicación-...estamos atados a ciertas reglas...reglas que yo desobedecí...

-¿Reglas? -Hermione alzó una ceja.

-Para nosotros el amor está prohibido hasta que ayudemos a nuestro protegido a cumplir su destino...los arcángeles sólo protegemos a personas que tienen un destino muy importante que cumplir en la vida...nuestro deber es que ese cometido llegue a su fin. Yo...desobedecí esa norma y pagué un precio caro por ello.

-Tu boda con Dani...- musitó Hermione comenzando a comprenderlo todo.

-Sí, -confirmó la profesora.- Yo comencé a luchar contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos como una posesa...tenía mucho poder, porque no sólo era un arcángel sino que la mitad de mi sangre era de bruja. No existía en el mundo otra persona como yo...me creí capaz de vencerle, me burlé de él...le dije que alguien tan patético nunca podría controlar el mundo...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó la chica cautelosamente. Christine suspiró y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

-Porque estaba ciega por buscar la felicidad. Porque yo sólo anhelaba una vida en paz al lado de Dani y él era mi obstáculo. Así que...- tragó saliva dificultosamente.- me confié, una vez se realizó el encantamiento Fidelio creí que Harry no necesitaría mi protección y fui demasiado arrogante para pensar que mi familia tampoco. Me dediqué a luchar y luchar...estaba cegada por ese sentimiento...mi madre me había advertido muchas veces que debía cumplir con mi misión, que debía abandonar a Dani porque a nosotros no se nos permitía amar, porque poníamos en peligro la vida de nuestro protegido. Pero yo no quise escucharla. Creí que yo lo podía todo, que a mí nunca me pasaría lo que a ella le había pasado...que por enamorarse de mi padre siendo su protegido...falló en su cometido y mi padre murió...¿yo¿cómo iba a fallar yo¿yo que poseía en mi sangre la fuerza de un arcángel y de un mago? No...los errores eran para la gente corriente, no para mí, yo era demasiado grande, fuerte y poderosa para cometer el mismo error, era un ser omnipotente, un dios que todo lo podía...pero fallé.- no había expresión en el rostro de Christine al recordar aquello, como si no le importara, aunque Hermione, que estaba perpleja y muy sorprendida, sabía que no era así.- Yo dejé desprotegida a mi familia -prosiguió apretando los dientes de furia.- y Petter Pettrigrew fue derechito a Voldemort a indicarle donde podía encontrarlos, envió a un grupo de mortífagos y...los mató...-Hermione se tapó la boca horrorizada, pero no fue capaz de hacer ningún comentario.- No le bastó con eso sino que entregó a los Potter...y yo no fui capaz de acudir a ayudarlos...- Christine hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza y sonrió amargamente.- Por eso estuve alejada del mundo mágico durante años...hasta ahora. Volví porque Dumbledore me lo pidió, porque si hay alguien que tiene una oportunidad de equilibrar la balanza en esta guerra y de proteger a Harry, esa soy yo. Y ahora va la respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, yo cambié a Harry, con mi forma de ser, con mi rudeza, con mis duros entrenamientos, pero con ello nunca pretendí haceros daño, créeme y sé que él tampoco.

-Entonces...-murmuró Hermione.- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes¿Por qué no tratas de ayudarnos para recuperar al Harry que nosotros conocimos?- la mujer se levantó de la mesa, pagó la cuenta dejando unas propinas y se acercó hacia el coche, seguida de la chica, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. No puedes ser egoísta y olvidar lo mucho que ha sufrido Harry y que quizás, esa actitud que tiene ahora frente a la vida sea lo que le haya permitido vivir.- se frenó en seco y le puso una mano en el hombro sonriéndole.- Sé que tú podrás comprenderle...tú y Ginny sois las únicas que podéis hacer algo para evitar la perturbación a la que se ve sometido...por Ron y por el resto del colegio. Ayúdale, Hermione, sin preguntas, sin porqués, sin esperar nada a cambio...sólo por la amistad que os une...cuando te digo que la única solución para que un chico de dieciséis soporte la presión de la vida que ha llevado y del destino del mundo mágico por medio de una Profecía...cuando todo esto acabe y créeme que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para que sea pronto, entonces sé que podrá volver a ser el de antes, eso si lo ayudáis...- Hermione no había acabado de comprender las palabras de Christine, pero no hizo más preguntas y asintió. Le había impresionado muchísimo la sinceridad con la que su profesora le había ayudado. Ahora sabía el porqué del cambio de Harry, ahora lo entendía...un pasado horrible lo asolaba, unas verdades demasiado adultas, demasiado serias, demasiado duras...y comprendiendo un poco mejor el dolor de Christine podía entender, muy en el fondo de su corazón, que ella lo hubiera transformado en lo que ahora era, pero no comprendía el significado de lo que ella le pedía. ¿Estaría en sus manos cambiar algo¿Pero cómo explicar todo esto a Ginny y a Ron? El chico seguramente no lo entendería y Ginny quizás albergara esperanzas para con Harry, esperanzas que...después de lo que acababa de escuchar, no parecían factibles. ¿Estaba el corazón de Harry tan endurecido como aparentaba?  
Todas aquellas preguntas quedaron en el aire. Christine llamó a Ginny, Ron y Harry y todos subieron en el coche. Tampoco hablaron más que monosílabos y preguntas banales durante el largo trayecto hasta Londres.  
Harry seguía absortó mirando por la ventana. Parecía enfadado y a la vez distante. Hacía mucho tiempo que Hermione no lo veía así y por la expresión en el rostro de Christine parecía que ella tampoco. La chica se preguntó qué era lo que podía estarle pasando a su amigo por la cabeza, para que se encontrara tan irritante.  
Ninguno sospechaba que el corazón de Harry se estaba partiendo en dos mitades, una que deseaba seguir manteniendo su espíritu frío y calculador y salvar a sus amigos cobrando venganza y otro que le incitaba a flaquear, a dejarse vencer, a pecar y aprovechar una de las miles oportunidades que tendría en Grimmauld Place para reconciliarse con Ginny.


	37. Un torbellino de inquietudes

**Olassss gente! Bueno, he ido fugazmenteeeeeeeeee! Y es q vuestros reviews me motivan mucho. A ver, me explico, no sé si os habéis enterado pero me llegó un email q parece ser multaron a una chica por responder a los reviews y no sé si hay una nueva norma y no se qué que no los dejan contestar. Yo imagino q eso no es posible prohibirlo, pero po di acaso, en este capi no os los respondo y cuando suba el próximo si no hay problema ya os contesto con normalidad, vale? De todas maneras, os agradezco muchísimo vuestro apoyo. Sois geniales!**

**CAPÍTULO 37: UN TORBELLINO DE INQUIETUDES.  
**

Llegaron muy entrada la noche. Ginny y Ron se habían quedado durmiendo, apoyados cabeza con cabeza, en el asiento trasero del coche. Ni Harry ni Hermione habían podido pegar ojo por las preocupaciones y mucho menos Christine que conforme iban llegando a Londres se había puesto más y más nerviosa y conducía con prudencia mirando continuamente el retrovisor.  
Aparcaron en la explanada y bajaron del coche con mucho sigilo.

-Esperad.- susurró Christine una vez los hermanos Weasley habían despertado y se desperezaban ruidosamente. La mujer entornó los ojos en la más profunda oscuridad. Harry la imitó y se dio cuenta, sorprendentemente de que sus ojos podían captar a la perfección todas las casas de Grimmauld Place como si se tratasen de linternas. Una habilidad parecida a la de los gatos, la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad.  
El silencio era roto por varios indicios de sonidos leves. Una radio mal sintonizada sonaba en la destartalada ventana de la vivienda más próxima. Algunas ratas escarbaban entre los escombros de varios cubos de basura, repletos hasta los topes. Los sentidos de Harry se agudizaban, podía incluso sentir el tibio viento rasgar las copas de los esmirriados árboles que habían al fondo de la calle.

-Vamos- ordenó Christine cogiendo a Harry de un brazo y tirando de él, mientras seguía vigilando el paisaje. Caminaron unos metros hasta detenerse entre los números once y trece. Nada más recordar la dirección que habían leído un año atrás, el número doce de la antes mansión Black, se materializó ante ellos. Christine extrajo la varita del fondo de su túnica y dio unos leves golpecitos en la puerta.  
Al cabo de unos segundos se escucharon pasos y el rasgar de una mirilla. La puerta se abrió y la profesora les cedió el paso para que entraran, para hacerlo ella en último lugar. El pasillo estaba en penumbra. Quien fuera que les hubiese abierto, dio un golpecito de varita al aire y las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes, se iluminaron. El rostro preocupado de la señora Weasley apareció ante ellos.

-No hagáis ruido... -susurró y les hizo señas para que la siguieran.- Ya conocéis el retrato de...

¡PATAPLUM!

Demasiado tarde. Ron se había tropezado con el paragüero con cabeza de serpiente en el que siempre chocaba Tonks. Una voz estridente de mujer se dejó oír por todo el recinto.

-¡SANGRES SUCIAS, HIJOS DE LA INMUNDICIA¡CORROMPEDORES DE MI ESTIRPE¡FUERA, MARCHAOS DE LA CASA DE MIS PADRES!

-¡Cierra la boca, vieja bruja!- le ordenó Harry de mal talante, colocándose justo enfrente del antiguo retrato para cerrar las cortinas. La madre de Sirius palideció.

-¡TÚ¿NO TE BASTÓ CON QUE TU PADRE CORROMPIERA A MI HIJO, SINO QUE ADEMÁS TUVISTE QUE SER EL QUEBRADERO DE CABEZA DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO¡MALDIGO EL DÍA EN QUE NACIERON¡SANGRE IMPURA CORRE POR TUS VENAS, FUERA, FUERA DE MI CASA!- Harry le propinó la mirada más fría que había otorgado hasta la fecha.

-Ya veremos...-murmuró entre dientes. Hizo alarde de todas sus fuerzas y logró tapar un poco la cortina, pero no lo suficiente como para que el retrato dejara de gritar. Un hombre alto, delgado con cabellos cenicientos, pero rostro joven, se apresuró a ayudarle y con gran esfuerzo lograron tapar a la vieja mujer que hizo estremecer la pared con un aullido de rabia.

-¡Ufff, menos mal que ya se ha callado¿Cómo has estado, Harry?- una sonrisa sincera iluminó el rostro de Lupin que le tendía la mano. Harry trató de devolverla y también le estrechó la mano, pero no contestó.  
Sin darle importancia al asunto, Lupin se giró hacia los demás para saludarles también.  
Les condujeron directamente a la cocina. Allí, la señora Weasley les abrazó a todos muy fuerte y derramó algunas lágrimas, sobretodo cuando le tocó el turno a Harry.  
La mesa estaba preparada para la cena. El señor Weasley, Tonks y Moody eran los únicos ocupantes de ella. Se levantaron también para saludarles y luego la señora Weasley les obligó a sentarse a la mesa para llenar sus platos con generosas cantidades de comida.

-¡Debéis estar hambrientos!- exclamó mientras le servía a Harry dos largos filetes de carne.- ¡Ha debido ser un viaje muy difícil! Al ver que tardabais estábamos preocupados.

-No quise correr riesgos, Molly.- explicó Christine sirviéndose una copita de vino tinto.- Por eso conduje a un ritmo más lento. Tenía que asegurarme de que todo estaba bien.

-Por supuesto.- corroboró Moody.- No me extrañaría nada que los mortífagos estuvieran vigilándoos. Y más sabiendo que ninguno de los chicos viajaba en el tren escolar.

-¡Si muchos de sus hijos no estuvieran en él, me apuesto el cuello a que lo habrían asaltado!- refunfuñó la señora Weasley sentándose al fin en la mesa.

-No me cabe duda.- corroboró su marido. Creo que Dumbledore tuvo una idea excelente en que viajarais al modo muggle.- el señor Weasley parecía muy entusiasmado con esa idea. Harry sabía que él hubiera estado encantado de realizar ese viaje.  
Hermione se había sentado entre él y Ron, seguramente para evitar sospechas y Ginny justo enfrente, al lado de su madre. Ninguno tenía ganas de hablar, pero los adultos no se dieron cuenta porque pensaban que estaban muy cansados. De hecho, viendo las caras que tenían, sobretodo Harry y Ginny, no era de extrañar. Ellos no sabían que llevaban con ese aspecto durante mucho tiempo, desde después de Navidad. Aunque Harry, que ya había estado muy delgado antes de entrar a Hogwarts, había vuelto a perder unos cuatro quilos y parecía estar en los huesos y la ropa muggle se lo señalaba aun más.  
Por supuesto, de eso sí que se dieron cuenta los adultos.

-Harry, cariño¿no te gusta la carne?- preguntó la señora Weasley con el labio inferior tembloroso.- ¿Quieres que te prepare otra cosa?

-¿Eh?- Harry, que había estado sumido en sus pensamientos y con el tenedor en el aire, sin intención de pinchar un solo bocado, levantó la cabeza algo confuso.

-La comida, cariño, qué si no te gusta...

-¡Oh!- el chico se puso nervioso repentinamente. Se dio cuenta de que todos habían parado de hablar para centrar la mirada en él. Los profundos ojos azules de Christine brillaban duramente. En Hogwarts, durante las últimas semanas no había tenido ningún problema para escaquearse, pero ahora las cosas eran bien diferentes. Era otra de las pegas que tenía el estar viviendo en Grimmauld Place.- Es que... -su cerebro funcionaba muy rápido buscando una excusa convincente.- ...me duele el estómago, eso es todo.

-¿Quieres que busque alguna poción? Estoy segura de que el profesor Snape rellenó el otro día el armario...

-¡No!- la interrumpió Harry algo más bruscamente de lo que habría deseado. No iba a tomar nada que estuviera hecho por Snape, su orgullo se lo impedía.- No se preocupe, estoy perfectamente. Sólo necesito descansar un poco...umm...¿puedo irme a la cama?- dirigió la vista hacia su izquierda, donde estaban sentados Lupin y Christine.

-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?- le preguntó su profesora, pero su pregunta iba con segundas.

-Sí, de verdad, no es nada.- Harry frunció el entrecejo, odiaba esa actitud demasiado sobre protectora.

-Está bien- cedió Lupin anticipándose a cualquier pregunta de más que fueran a realizar.- Ya sabes donde está tu habitación. Descansa un poco.

-Muchas gracias.- Harry estaba muy agradecido con Lupin por dejarle escapar de ese pequeño apuro. Recordaba perfectamente como habían estado los demás con él durante el verano y no deseaba que aquello se repitiera, pero mucho temía que así iba a ser. En verdad deseaba comer, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Vivía con un nudo en el estómago que no se podía quitar, pensando en la manera en la que estaba luchando, cuestionándose su forma de pelear, sabiendo que estaba dividido en dos mitades: lo que le habían enseñado a hacer y lo que realmente él deseaba.  
Perdía una parte de sí mismo cada vez que clavaba ferozmente la espada en el enemigo, su interior se iba mermando, con cada maldición, con cada víctima, Harry Potter iba consumiéndose, iba desapareciendo para dejar paso al Salvador. Su otro yo, que detestaba. No solo porque era su parte oscura, vengativa, sino porque era la que todo el mundo admiraba, adoraba.  
Se levantó de la mesa, cogió su plato y lo llevó hasta el fregadero. Después dio las buenas y lanzó una fugaz mirada a Ron, que no se dignaba ni a mirarle. Cerró los ojos tratando de que aquello no le afectase, pues él mismo sabía que era mejor que sucediese y subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

El fantasma de los recuerdos volvió a apoderarse de su interior. Toda aquella casa olía a Sirius, una vez eliminados los vestigios de oscuridad, de tenebrosidad, sólo quedaba el suave aroma de su padrino, que tanto se había esforzado por convertirla en habitable.  
Un profundo dolor se le acumulaba en el pecho, la incertidumbre de no saber si algún día, dejaría de sangrar esa herida tan profunda y que él tan sigilosamente llevaba guardada, con una máscara infranqueable, que ni siquiera permitía a Christine traspasarle. Ella nunca sabría de su pequeño secreto, de su devoción por su padrino de por vida, se llevaría ese secreto para siempre.

La habitación incluso parecía más tétrica que la última vez. El lienzo de Phineas estaba en blanco. Parecía que el director había desistido en su intento de espiarle, o sólo era cuestión de tiempo que volviera a hacerlo. Le inquietaba saber lo que el anciano estaba pensando en aquellos momentos...que él era Alan, que era el hijo de Christine.  
Lamentablemente, no lo era. No podía devolverle a su profesora ese pedacito de felicidad que habría encontrado si su hijo hubiera seguido con vida. Era Harry Potter, y se sentía indigno de serlo. Había traicionado todos los principios por los que sus padres lucharon, había cambiado el uso de la razón por la venganza, el ojo por ojo. Sus padres, su padrino...que habían dado la vida por él...no se lo merecía...  
Se acercó hasta la cama. Vio que, como por arte de magia, su mochila y el baúl de Ron estaban a los pies de las respectivas camas. Abrió uno de los armarios y sacó un pijama que se había dejado allí en verano. Con parsimonia, se desvistió y se lo puso, sentándose en un borde de la cama, que daba directamente a la ventana. La luz de la luna brillaba intensamente. Fuera, Grimmauld Place seguía desértico.  
Suspiró y se acurrucó entre las sábanas, esperando a que el sueño lo venciera. Sin embargo, cuando hora y media más tarde, Ron entró para acostarse, seguía despierto.  
Trató de vaciar su mente, no para evitar que Voldemort tratara de entrar en ella, sino para no pensar, para no recordar. Era un martirio tener tiempo libre para hacerlo, era algo que detestaba. El pasado lo consumía, no podía alejar los errores, las penurias, todo ese sufrimiento. Le venían a la mente abruptamente como el peor de los enemigos, avisándole de que seguían allí, de que no se marcharían.  
Miró el reloj. Un minuto...dos...tres...eran las doce y media...las dos...las cuatro...  
A las cuatro y media se puso en pie, harto de no poder quedarse dormido. Los ronquidos de Ron se escuchaban como ladrones en la noche, rompiendo la paz del silencio. Cogió la jarra de su mesita y llenó un vaso de agua, bebiéndoselo de un trago. Tenía la garganta reseca.  
Volvió a acostarse. La luz que entraba por la ventana dibujaba extraños jeroglíficos en el techo. Las sombras cambiantes se movían. Las cinco...Harry parpadeó, los ojos comenzaban a picarle. Las cinco y diez...cerró los ojos completamente. Las cinco y cuarto...los ronquidos de Ron se escuchaban más y más lejanos, como en otra realidad. Las cinco y veinte...  
Se encontraba de nuevo en aquel cementerio, pero no estaba atado a ninguna lápida, sino solo, aquello que más temía, la soledad. La luna bañaba con su luz los nombres de las distintas tumbas. Se acercó a dos que estaban muy juntas. Los nombres marcaban las inscripciones de Lily y James Potter. Una más próxima marcaba el nombre de Sirius Black. Se estaba volviendo loco, no quería ver eso. Salió corriendo colina abajo pero las tumbas no desaparecían, sino que se multiplicaban.

¡Plof!

Chocó contra otras tres. Ronal y Ginny Weasley. Hermione Granger. Quiso gritar, pero la voz no salía de su garganta. Estaba aterrorizado. Se dio la vuelta, pero de nuevo se topó con más inscripciones. Albus Dumbledore, Christine Byrne, Remus Lupin.

-¡NOOOO!- su grito desgarrador llenó el asolado cementerio. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, antes de escuchar una estruendosa risa. No se hallaba solo. Una figura alta, muy pálida, con nariz de serpiente se acercaba caminando como si aquello fura el hall de un salón muy lujoso.

-¿Te gusta, Harry¿sabes qué es esto? Es el futuro...te he traído aquí para que lo veas...

-¡Es mentira, es mentira¡Yo te derrotaré, yo jamás lo permitiría!- Harry quiso abalanzarse sobre la figura, pero la traspasó como si fuera un fantasma. Voldemort volvió a reír, esta vez, mucho más alto que la anterior.

-Sí, eso es lo que estabas a punto de hacer, Harry. Pero dime¿cómo sabes que lo hiciste?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestionó el muchacho. Temblaba de arriba abajo.

-Yo te he traído aquí para que veas el futuro...- explicó Voldemort fríamente, pero sin apartar la sonrisa estúpida de su rostro-...esto aún no ha ocurrido, así que no sabes lo que pasó en realidad. Fuiste muy estúpido...- el señor oscuro mostró su irregular dentadura en una mueca de odio-...al final, Harry, en vez de sacrificarte tú, en vez de sacrificar tu parte humana, preferiste rendirte al amor...- volvió a soltar una carcajada como si aquello le pareciese una auténtica chorrada-...me dejaste el camino libre hacia tus amigos...- la tumba de Ginny brilló con más fuerza a la luz de las estrellas-...les dejaste pelear a tu lado y ya ves...están muertos...sí, tú sigues con vida¿pero a qué precio?- ahora fueron las tumbas de Christine, Lupin y Dumbledore las que brillaron-...sí, estás solo...uno tras otro fueron sacrificándose por ti...y uno tras otro fueron muriendo...ya ves que tu absurdo sentimentalismo no sirvió de nada. Pobre Christine...¿no crees?- Voldemort se giró hacia la tumba de la que había sido su profesora, se inclinó hacia ella y acarició la inscripción.- ...ella confió en ti...y tú le defraudaste...al final murió dando su vida dolorosamente...bueno, no importa, al menos se habrá reunido con su patético hijo...

-¡CÁLLATE!- bramó Harry fuera de sí. Se levantó del suelo temblando de ira.- ¡Basta, no quiero seguir escuchándote, no me atormentes más¡Vete¡VETE!

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- una sonrisa burlona surcó el rostro desproporcionado de Voldemort.- ¿Culpabilidad? Sí, lo entiendo...porque no fueron las únicas muertes¿me equivoco?  
El mago tenebroso chascó los dedos e inmediatamente, la escena cambió. Y Harry supo al instante al lugar donde había ido.

-No...no, por favor, nooooo.- sin embargo, parecía que Voldemort disfrutaba viéndole sufrir, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por escapar de esas visiones. Buscó entre los bolsillos, pero su varita no se hallaba en ellos. Trató de desaparecerse pero tampoco pudo, estaba atrapado.  
Levantó la mirada y vio a una pareja en el salón de su casa, cargando a un niño en brazos. Se escuchó un estruendo y la voz conocida de su padre, estalló en gritos.

_"-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete¡Es él¡Vete¡Corre! Yo lo detendré."_

Era una tortura volver a revivir aquello. Una tortura que Christine le había puesto como requisito, pero que a medida que avanzaba el tiempo y con él la culpabilidad de Harry, se hacía más y más dolorosa.  
El cuerpo de James Potter había caído sin vida en el suelo. Voldemort rió una vez más y contempló el rostro pálido y ojeroso del muchacho.

-¿No es divertido? Tu patético padre dando la vida por alguien como tú...alguien que no valoró nunca su sacrificio, que se dedicó a arrastrarse por sentimientos estúpidos que lo llevaron a la destrucción...todo esto es obra de lo que tú has cultivado, Harry Potter.-  
Harry levantó la cabeza con ojos humedecidos y las manos entumecidas del frío que estaba sintiendo, de aquel vacío. Y entonces vio la escena que había estado repitiéndose en su mente durante años.

_"-A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor…  
-Apártate, estúpida...apártate...  
-A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar...  
-A un lado...hazte a un lado, muchacha...  
-¡A Harry no¡A Harry no! Por favor…haré cualquier cosa…"_

Un segundo haz de luz verde y Lily Potter se desplomó en el suelo, igualmente muerta, como su esposo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.- ¿POR QUÉ!

-¿Por qué?- ironizó Voldemort.- Únicamente para recordarte que no ganarás. Únicamente para que veas el daño que ya has hecho. ¿Por qué no te unes a mi? Hazlo y todo esto desaparecerá. No habrán tumbas de tus amigos, no habrán más muertes que no desees...yo puedo devolvértelos Harry, yo puedo darte esa vida que no has tenido...sólo tienes que cogerme la mano...- Voldemort le tendió un brazo para ayudarle a levantarse, al tiempo que la escena cambiaba por tercera vez.

_"-¡Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo mejor!_ Sirius calló a través del arco, mientras Harry observaba ensimismado la mano como de garra que le tendía su enemigo mortal.

-Tú puedes hacer que esto se detenga...vamos, dame la mano...¿qué tienes que perder?

_"-No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido."  
_

Harry vio como esos profundos ojos rojos brillaban de maldad, de satisfacción y no tomó su mano. La expresión afable del rostro de su enemigo cambió radicalmente, al mismo que él oía sus propios gritos llamando a su padrino, que nunca regresó del velo.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- bramó el mago tenebroso.- Acabas de volver a condenarte...te lo repito, esto fue lo que ocurrió y volverá a ocurrir...te dejarás llevar por los sentimientos, por ese amor que Dumbledore y todos tus patéticos amigos te infundan...fracasarás...todos tus intentos por no sentir, por convertirte en alguien frío se irán a pique, igual que le ha ocurrido a Christine...acabas de firmar su sentencia de muerte, Harry Potter, acabas de condenarlos...

-¡NOOOOO!

Alguien lo zarandeaba para que despertara y pronunciaba su nombre. Pero él estaba atrapado en ese vacío, en esa visión del cementerio, del nombre de sus seres queridos inscritos en las tumbas. Sintió nauseas, un mareo que le nublaba la vista y lo alejaba del cementerio. La cicatriz de su frente le tintineaba y la cabeza le iba a estallar por el dolor que le producía.

-¡Harry¡Harry, despierta!  
Abrió los ojos abruptamente, pero no le dio tiempo a ver nada más porque le vino una arcada y se inclinó a un extremo de su cama para vomitar.

-¡Dios mío, está enfermo!

-Molly, ve a ver si encuentras alguna poción, no sé, algo...

-Voy enseguida.

Harry oía voces conocidas, pero no estaba pendiente de ellas. El mareo se hacía más y más patente y tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para devolver puesto que no tenía comida en el cuerpo. La cara se le había hinchado del esfuerzo y vuelto de un rojo parecido al fuego.

-¡Cought, cought!- tosió y le sobrevino una nueva arcada. La boca le sabía amarga. Alguien le tendió un vaso de agua y él bebió unos pequeños sorbos, para luego ser ayudado por unas manos a recostarse nuevamente en la cama.  
Sin embargo, todo su cuerpo temblaba a convulsiones.

-Tranquilo...ya ha pasado, sólo ha sido una pesadilla.- Lupin le miraba con preocupación arropándole bien. A su lado estaban Christine, Tonks, Hermione y Ginny. Ron estaba a los pies de la cama, pero se mantenía algo alejado. Sin embargo, su rostro se parecía a...¿la preocupación?  
No obstante, Harry no se quitaba de la cabeza la visión horrible y las palabras de Voldemort. Negó con la cabeza, mientras el pecho se le inflaba y desinflaba en un intento por obtener aire.

-Cielo santo...- susurró Tonks, ayudando a Christine y a Lupin a sujetarlo porque Harry se había puesto a temblar tan violentamente que amenazaba con caerse de la cama. Los jadeos le impedían hablar, sólo negaba con la cabeza y balbuceaba inteligiblemente con un hilo de saliva cayéndole por la comisura de los labios. Parecía a punto de que le diera un ataque.

-¡Harry¡Harry, por favor!- gritó Lupin. Las manos le parecían torpes en aquellos instantes, no sabía como sujetar al muchacho. Tonks le puso una mano en el pecho y palideció.

-¡Le está subiendo el ritmo cardiaco¡Si sigue así le va a dar un ataque!

-¿Qué hacemos?- Lupin miraba a Christine suplicante. La profesora habría querido utilizar su poder para calmarlo, el problema es que no hubiera servido de mucho. Harry se convulsionaba tanto que Ginny se abrazó a Hermione muy asustada.  
La señora Weasley subió corriendo con los brazos cargados de pociones. Las depositó nerviosamente sobre la cama y se tapó la boca al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el muchacho.

-¡Hay que avisar a Dumbledore!- exclamó.- ¡Esto no es normal!- sin embargo, Christine sabía que de nada valdría molestar al director si no actuaban a tiempo. Corrió hasta los pies de la cama, donde la señora Weasley había dejado las pociones y las examinó rápidamente.  
Tomó un pequeño frasco con un líquido incoloro y una sonrisa de alivio asomó su rostro. Abrió la tapa y le acercó el frasco a Harrry a la boca. Trató de que el muchacho se lo tomara, pero al mínimo intento, derramó unas gotas.

-¡No hay manera!- sollozó la señora Weasley.- Harry, cielo, por dios...  
Quizás Christine fue la única que no perdió la calma, porque miró seriamente a Lupin y le dijo:

-Sujétalo bien un segundo.- el hombre asintió y vio como la profesora sacaba su varita, convertía el frasco de la poción en una jeringuilla y luego apuntaba a Harry.- ¡Incarcelous!- unas cuerdas escurridizas como serpientes salieron de la punta de su varita y se enrollaron en las muñecas, tobillos y cuello del muchacho, impidiéndole movimiento.  
Harry negó con la cabeza más fuerte, y jadeó como si tuviera asma, tratando de liberarse.

-¡Por favor, no!- rogó Ginny al ver la desesperación en el rostro de su ex novio. -¡Por favor profesora¿No ve lo que está sufriendo?

-Si no lo hago le dará un paro cardiaco.- respondió Christine fríamente, concentrada en examinar las venas del chico. Cuando encontró la que buscaba introdujo con suavidad la afilada aguja. Harry gritó de dolor. Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas. Parecía que esa poción era bastante dolorosa, por eso la profesora había querido que se la tomara bebida.  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos cuando todo el interior del líquido incoloro penetró en su piel. Hermione ahogó un sollozo un segundo después de que el muchacho cerrara los ojos lentamente, sumido en la inconsciencia y dejando de temblar.  
Christine aguardó unos instantes a ver la reacción y extrajo la aguja sutilmente. Tanto ella como Lupin suspiraron aliviados. La señora Weasley se lanzó sobre el hombro del licántropo a llorar desconsoladamente, igual que hacían Ginny y Hermione. Tonks se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.  
Ron, compadeciéndose de las chicas, se acercó un poco a reconfortándolas. La verdad es que también se había asustado bastante.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- preguntó Lupin con la voz queda, mientras le daba a la señora Weasley unas palmaditas en la espalda. Christine adoptó su postura más fría y respondió escuetamente.

-Una pesadilla.

-¿Esto ocurre muy a menudo, Chris? Porque la última vez que estábamos de vacaciones también tuvo una que casi le cuesta la vida. Lupin parecía muy enfadado y miraba a la mujer con reproche. Pero ella no se inmutó, al contrario que los demás, guardaba la calma, como si aquello no fuera con ella.

-A diario.- respondió la mujer taladrando al profesor con la mirada. Lupin se giró bruscamente hacia Ron.

-¿Es eso cierto¿A diario?- el muchacho se mostró nervioso por la brusquedad con que lo trataban y asintió con un nudo en la garganta. Había visto a Harry retorcerse en pesadillas pero como estaban enfadados había preferido ignorarlo, pensar que se las merecía. Pero después de haber visto aquello...

-¡A diario!- exclamó Lupin furioso.

-¿Y se puedo saber porqué no informaste al director o a la profesora McGonagall, Ronald?- quiso saber la señora Weasley. Le temblaba el labio inferior como siempre que estaba nerviosa.

-Yo... -Ron titubeó, mirando de refilón a Ginny y a Hermione-...pensé que era normal...ya ha tenido estos sueños otras veces...

-¡No así!- bramó Lupin. Y aunque era un hombre muy tranquilo pegó un puñetazo a la mesita de noche, derramando un poco del agua de la jarra. Christine ignoró el enfado ajeno y caminó hacia la puerta, pero el hombre volvió a interrumpirla.- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto¿Lo sabes tú¿No se supone que al saber Oclumancia esto no tenía que haber sucedido?

-No ha sido Voldemort.- susurró Christine, que a diferencia de los demás no levantaba la voz.- Esas pesadillas son producto de sus propios recuerdos...de su conciencia...una lucha interna consigo mismo...de las experiencias horribles que ha vivido...yo no puedo hacer nada, lo lamento.- Lupin bufó.

-Maldita sea.

-¿No hay una manera de que se detengan?- preguntó con un hilo de voz la señora Weasley. Christine se quedó en silencio unos segundos y antes de salir por la puerta, respondió:

-No se puede borrar el sufrimiento que ya ha vivido...esto no son más que las consecuencias de las acciones que lo llevaron a la desesperación...es como estar conviviendo con dementores continuamente...a eso lo han llevado vuestras decisiones para "salvarle la vida"- la puerta se cerró de un portazo. Lupin cerró los ojos y se apoyó sobre la cama de Harry, que dormía ajeno a todo lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás.

-----------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó bastante entrado el día. Tenía los ojos hinchados, rojos y con unas grandes ojeras. Estaba tremendamente pálido y descompuesto.  
La señora Weasley le llevó una taza de zumo de naranja para que se lo tomara, junto con una poción para el estómago, pero él no probó bocado. Recibió las visitas de los miembros de la Orden que había en la casa y de sus amigos, incluso Ron, durante todo el día, pero no intercambió más que monosílabos.  
Pasó las horas mirando por la ventana, girando el rostro de quienes trataban de animarlo y pensando únicamente en lo que había visto.  
Por mucho que Hermione y Ginny trataron de que hablara, no lo lograron. Harry había adoptado una postura totalmente pasota, así que nadie sabía exactamente qué era lo que había soñado, ni en qué estaba pensando.  
La señora Weasley volvió al mediodía con un plato de caldo que olía muy bien y unas tostadas de pan integral, pero cuando por la noche regresó para traerle la cena junto con Lupin, el plato seguía igual a como lo dejó, en una bandeja encima de la cama.

-Por dios, cariño, tienes que comer algo.- la señora Weasley le miraba suplicante, pero él ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Parecía muy embelesado mirando las estrellas.- Harry...no has probado bocado en todo el día...ni siquiera has bebido una pizca de agua...anoche no cenaste...te vas a poner enfermo...  
Nuevamente silencio. La pobre mujer, le tomó de la mano y notó que estaban heladas. El muchacho no se preocupaba ni de articular algún sonido. Le miró los ojos y vio que le brillaban más de lo normal, como si estuviera recordando algo que ellos no alcanzaban a comprender.

-Molly,- susurró Lupin.- sal, por favor, me gustaría hablar con él unos minutos...

-Está bien. -suspiró la señora Weasley. Cogió la bandeja de comida que le había traído al mediodía, le depositó la de la cena en su lugar y se marchó cerrando la puerta con cuidado.  
Lupin no habló en seguida. Bordeó la cama y se sentó en el borde de ella, mirando al chico con preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?- preguntó girando su rostro con una mano para que él le mirara.

-Nada.- la voz de Harry sonaba ronca, por no haberla utilizado en todo el día. Lupin cerró los ojos unos instantes y los volvió a abrir para contemplar el rostro tan parecido al de James Potter.

-¿Qué se supone que podemos sacar en claro de esto, Harry?- su voz era pausada, pero estaba comenzando a sonar dura.- Creí que el tema de la comida quedó superado cuando comenzaste Hogwarts y ahora de nuevo...¿qué es lo que te ha afectado tanto? Ese sueño...

-¡No quiero hablar de eso!- gritó Harry y se tapó los oídos con ambas manos.- Quiero estar solo...márchese...

-No me voy a ir de aquí sin que me escuches.- Lupin le agarró bruscamente de las muñecas y le desprendió las manos de la cara, obligándole a que oyese lo que tenía que decirle.- Si sigues así vamos a tener que internarte en San Mungo¿entiendes? Y no es por gusto mío, es algo que Dumbledore sugirió esta mañana cuando se enteró de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cuánto crees que aguantarás sin comer y sin beber¿Acaso quieres morir?- Harry giró el rostro hacia un lado para no contemplar esos ojos color miel que lo taladraban con su preocupación. Por supuesto que no quería morir...no ahora, al menos. No hasta que hubiera terminado lo que empezó, pero después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, se lo cuestionaba. ¿Qué debía hacer¿Dejarse vencer por la oscuridad? No, antes moriría que traicionar la causa por la que Sirius y sus padres murieron, por eso quizás su cuerpo se había cerrado impidiéndole ingerir alimento. Era un recurso para no tener que admitir la obviedad.  
Voldemort había sido muy claro, se iba a dejar vencer por los sentimientos, como ya estaba ocurriendo y eso le iba a llevar a la destrucción. Iba a condenar a más vidas humanas, las vidas de la gente que más le importaba. Pero si continuaba así, si continuaba matando de esa manera el Ángel Negro se acabaría apoderando de él y Voldemort acabaría venciendo. Así que lo más fácil sin duda era dejarse morir, si su cuerpo y su mente lo había aceptado así¿por qué contradecir algo tan dulce? Después de todo, ya hacía mucho que tenía presente que su final iba a ser ese, de una forma u otra, antes o después¿qué importaba?

-Quiero estar solo.- repitió duramente. Lupin vio como se había dejado vencer, como se consumía en esas parcas palabras que ya no tenían ningún signo visible de vida, que ya no tenían luz. Todo era inútil. Habían perdido la guerra y la habían perdido ellos, no la había ganado su enemigo. Las palabras duras de Christine todavía resonaban en su interior.

_"yo no puedo hacer nada, lo lamento."_

_"...a eso lo han llevado vuestras decisiones para "salvarle la vida"_

Todo era una auténtica mierda. Si no hubieran sido tan ilusos, tan tontos, si se hubieran preocupado mucho más de su felicidad y no de mantenerlo a salvo, si hubieran sido francos con él desde un primer momento...todo aquello no habría sucedido. Si Sirius aún estuviera ahí podrían levantarlo, podrían darle un motivo para seguir adelante, Harry nunca había sido de esas personas que se rinden a la mínima, al contrario, siempre había peleado por todo, siempre había sido una persona luchadora. ¿Dónde estaba ahora el valor para pelear por ello? Había muerto...junto con Sirius. Y aquello era la cruda realidad. Si Christine no podía hacer nada...¿quién lo haría?  
Pero no iba a dejar que aquello ocurriera sin intentarlo, aunque tuviera que internarlo, aunque tuviera que obligarlo.  
Lupin cogió la cuchara de la sopa que la señora Weasley había preparado y tras coger una cucharada se la acercó a Harry a la boca. El chico, molesto, apartó el rostro, pero Lupin era igual de tozudo que él y le giró la cara para introducírsela. Harry vio sus intenciones y antes de ingerir nada le dio una manotazo y la sopa los manchó a los dos.

-Tienes que comer.- gruñó el profesor armándose de una terrible paciencia.- Siento tener que hacerlo de esta forma.- tal y como Christine había hecho la noche anterior, Lupin conjuró unas cuerdas que amarraron a Harry a la cama, incapacitándolo para moverse.

-¿Qué hace?- bramó el chico furioso.- ¡Suélteme¡He dicho que me suelte!

-No hasta que hallas comido como es debido.- Lupin se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, apuntó la Harry con la varita y le taponó la nariz de modo que sólo pudiera respirar por la boca. Como era de esperar, el chico tuvo que abrirla y el profesor pudo introducirle la cuchara sin ninguna complicación. Lo malo es que Harry se atragantó con la sopa puesto que le costaba tragar y respirar al mismo tiempo.- Lo lamento, de verdad, pero es la única manera...- el chico cerró los ojos con furia y negó con la cabeza. Lupin se dio cuenta de que una lágrima resbalaba por sus mejillas y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Hacía mucho que no veía a Harry llorar, de hecho, nunca creía haberlo visto realmente. ¿Qué sería lo que lo atormentaba de aquella forma?  
No había injerido más de seis o siete cucharadas cuando le sobrevino una arcada y comenzó a vomitar de nuevo la comida. Tal y como había sucedido en verano.  
Lupin maldijo por lo bajo y con un paño fue limpiándolo todo. Se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba temblando y de que estaba frío como el hielo.

-Tienes que comer...- dijo en un susurró que parecía más una súplica.- Sé que te cuesta...pero tienes que intentarlo...por favor...

Los días siguientes no mejoraron. Harry se había repuesto un poco y comía algo más, pero lejos de ser un nutriente para su cuerpo. Christine apenas se había pasado por la casa desde la última discusión. Sabía en qué situación se encontraba Harry, pero no había hecho ningún intento por hablar con él y eso irritaba a los demás.  
Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían pasado el tiempo haciendo los deberes y jugando al ajedrez mágico, pero los tres estaban sumamente preocupados por el chico, sobretodo la pelirroja.  
Como Harry ya había bajado y vagado varias veces por la casa, trataban de entablar conversación, el único que no lo hacía era Ron y eso había acarreado alguna mirada severa e inquisidora de la señora Weasley, que sospechaba que algo había ocurrido entre ellos.

-Tienes que hablar con él, por favor.- le rogó Lupin a Christine durante la cena del sexto día en la casa. Una vez más, Harry había probado dos bocados de su bistec y se había encerrado en su habitación. Eres la única que puedes hacerle reaccionar...

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó Christine de mala gana.

-Porque ya lo hiciste una vez.- Lupin puso su mirada más dura.

-Ya te dije que yo no podía hacer nada. Son sus fantasmas internos los que tiene que superar y debe hacerlo solo. Es una batalla contra sí mismo...  
-Pero puedes intentarlo.- murmuró el hombre. Su rostro era tan serio y mostraba tal preocupación que Christine sintió lástima por él.

-Está bien...

Aquella noche vinieron a cenar muchos más miembros de la Orden. La señora Weasley había preparado un buen pavo y con esa excusa, el director se presentó para ver como iban las cosas. Para desgracia de los chicos, también Snape estaba sentado en una silla con los ojos perdidos en el diario El Profeta.  
Cuando Harry entró por la puerta, todos se le quedaron mirando, tratando de fingir que no se habían dado cuenta del mal aspecto que mostraba, que era bastante evidente. Durante una fracción de segundo estuvo a punto de retroceder y marcharse de nuevo a su habitación, pero Lupin, que llegaba por detrás, le puso una mano en el hombro y lo condujo hasta una silla, al lado de donde se acababa de poner Hermione.  
Snape ni siquiera levantó la vista del periódico y no lo hizo hasta que la cena estuvo totalmente servida.  
La señora Weasley les sirvió un trozo generoso, de su exquisito plato, a cada uno. Harry miró con aprensión el humo que salía del pavo y sintió como las náuseas se le acumulaban en el estómago una vez más. Los demás habían comenzado a devorar, literalmente, el suyo.

-¿Un poco de salsa, Harry?- le invitó el director levantando una fuente con una salsa de color rojo.

-No, gracias.- respondió el muchacho indiferentemente y miró hacia su profesora que estaba justo en frente suyo. Escuchó mentalmente como le decía: "Ponte a comer inmediatamente si no quieres llamar más la atención del director" Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero para sorpresa de todos, pinchó unos trozos de su plato, para ingerirlos muy lentamente. A cada mordisco el estómago le pesaba más y más y le dolía.  
Las conversaciones se alargaron con los postres, pero Harry, que no estaba de humor para oírlas, en cuanto pudo se escabulló hacia la habitación, aprovechando que Hermione y Ginny se levantaban en ese momento.  
Dio las buenas noches y subió corriendo las escaleras, tumbándose inmediatamente en la cama.

---------------------------------

El crepitar de las llamas calentaba la estancia en la que se encontraba. Era primavera y no hacía excesivamente frío, pero en aquella casa sí.  
Volvía a estar solo, como cada noche. Consultó el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Las manecillas marcaban las cuatro y media. Los ojos le picaban de sueño, pero sabía que no debía sucumbir ante el. No había dormido nada en los últimos días. Temía volver a escuchar la risa estridente de su enemigo y volver a aquel cementerio.  
No, no podía, aunque era consciente que robando pociones estimulantes del armario del comedor no sería una solución permanente. ¿Y si había algún ataque¿Cómo podría estar en condiciones para repelerlo? Aquello era otra de las cosas que le inquietaban...ese silencio de Voldemort...¿por qué después de lo que pasó con Pettrigrew no se había atrevido a atacar nada más¿Estaría asustado? Definitivamente ese no era su estilo. Tampoco es que Colagusano hubiera aportado una clara información. Había caído en la locura y estaba imposibilitado de pronunciar más palabras que "perdóname".  
Debía hacer algo. Ahora que su enemigo parecía más débil era cuando debía reaccionar, cuando debía atacar. ¿Pero como hacerlo en aquellas circunstancias en la que su poder, su mente y sus fuerzas cada vez disminuían más?  
Instintivamente, acarició la pulsera de su padrino, que llevaba en la muñeca donde también mostraba una cicatriz, producto de su intento de suicidio.  
Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Si le habían permitido convertirse en arcángel no era para que se suicidara, era para que tratara de derrotar al mago tenebroso. "Ellos" habían confiado en él. Fracasar sería una pobre manera de agradecérselo. Pero estaba condenado al fracaso y lo sabía. Aquella visión se lo había mostrado y si no hubiera encontrado las palabras de Voldemort tan reales, seguramente hubiera pensado que no era más que otra treta del mago para engañarlo. Pero él sabía que era verdad. Ya no se comportaba tan fríamente con los demás. Cada vez que estaba cerca de Ginny su máscara se quebraba un poquito más, se desquebrajaba y acabaría rompiéndose. Ella que había estado todos los días tratando de animarlo, cuando él lo único que habría deseado es que lo besara.  
Estaba cayendo en ese abismo...si era débil, todos morirían. Pero si se dejaba arrastrar por su deseo de venganza él se convertiría en algo mucho peor que Voldemort.  
Se frotó los ojos con las manos en señal de cansancio. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Supuse que te encontraría aquí.- una voz tremendamente fría salió de entre las sombras.

-Chris... -el chico se dio la vuelta para ver como su profesora caminaba con parsimonia hacia donde estaba, con los brazos cruzados y la expresión de dureza en el rostro.

-Llevas...desde que tuviste la pesadilla sin dormir...- al ver que el chico abría la boca para decir algo, le interrumpió- y no me preguntes como lo sé porque es evidente...soy tu arcángel y...¿crees que no he notado como se te acaban las fuerzas?- Harry cerró los ojos y se recostó en el sillón. No tenía ganas de hablar y mucho menos de ser cuestionado. Para su sorpresa, Christine aplaudió con la ironía patente en sus gestos.

-Muy bien. Has conseguido lo que más temía yo...sí, que todo el mundo estuviese pendiente de ti...¡Ah, y eso que has logrado controlar tus emociones lo suficiente para no desplegar tu fuerza¿A qué juegas, Harry? Creí que tus remordimientos y toda esa sarta de sentimentalismos ya estaba superado...¿qué demonios soñaste que te afectó tanto? -Christine, sin darse cuenta, había alzado la voz más de lo normal, pero Harry la conocía de sobras para saber que le habría echado un hechizo silenciador a la habitación.

-No se trata de debilidad...Chris yo...yo no puedo seguir con esto...

-¿Qué no puedes?- ironizó la mujer.- ¡Ah! No puedes...entiendo. Harry, no me gustaría tener que empezar de cero pero si he de hacerlo lo haré Y esta vez me preocuparé de que el entrenamiento sea lo suficientemente efectivo como para que no tengas ni una sola duda.

-¡No es eso!- bramó el muchacho tapándose la cara con las manos. Claro signo de debilidad.- No te he dado ninguna muestra de sentimentalismo en las batallas, he luchado tal y como me pediste, tal y como tengo que hacerlo pero...¿y si fracaso¿qué pasará si no aguanto? Chris...tengo miedo, tengo miedo de lo que os pueda pasar...de lo que...

-De lo que deberías tener miedo, Harry, es de lo que te pasará a ti si esto no funciona.- gritó Christine ondeando su capa negra al viento y levantando un dedo en señal de amenaza. -No juegues conmigo, Harry...no lo hagas, porque puedo ser mucho más desagradable que Voldemort¿entiendes? Estoy harta de que pongas en peligro algo que sabes que es tu deber, que sabes que es la causa por la que las personas que más querías están muertas y por la cual puedes salvar o permitir que mueran tus amigos y todos los demás. ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir cuestionándote? A veces hay que hacer lo que uno debe y no lo que quiere. Sal ahí y lucha, levanta la cabeza, sé fuerte y resiste todas las tentaciones. Levántate, ponte en pie y camina porque esta es la única manera de tener algún día un futuro, la única manera de que todos lo tengan...- Christine había hablado con tanta dureza que el corazón de Harry se quedó de piedra. Sentía que eran ciertas esas palabras¿pero podría utilizarlas como resguardo?

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Cómo hago qué? -repuso ella de mal talante.

-¿Cómo haces para resistir, para no desfallecer, para vencer a los fantasmas internos¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?- tal vez Christine no esperara que Harry la admirara tanto o que fuera del todo sincero, porque abrió ligeramente la boca y se quedó sin habla durante unos instantes.

-Porque todavía me queda algo por lo que luchar...y a ti también...

-El profesor Lupin...- murmuró Harry sin querer. Pero Christine no se enfadó.

-Algo más importante...

-¿El qué?

-Tú.- los dos cruzaron sus miradas. Harry, que no se esperaba aquello, sólo asintió. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Christine reconocía que le importaba algo.- Les prometí a Lily y a James hace mucho tiempo que siempre te protegería...y me prometí a mí misma que te iba a ayudar a salir adelante...deja de sufrir, Harry, aparca ese dolor como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora, ya queda muy poco...muy poco, te lo aseguro. Si eres fuerte y resistes, nadie podrá contigo, ni Voldemort ni el pasado...

-Tienes suerte de ser tan fuerte...te envidio...

-Tuve ayuda.- se limitó a decir Christine. -Pero aunque no lo creas, Harry, tú eres y serás siempre mucho más fuerte que yo. Apóyate en las palabras sabias que vas recogiendo de los más, apóyate en mí, Harry Potter, porque juntos vamos a ganar...- la profesora se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta.  
Harry se quedó mirando hacia la chimenea. ¡Qué fuerza llevaban esas palabras¡Qué fuerza tenía Christine! Ahora comprendía mejor que nunca porqué Dumbledore la había asignado para entrenarle, porqué entre todos los arcángeles debía ser ella quién lo ayudara.

-Si lo comprendes...entonces haz lo debes hacer...- una voz sonó en la habitación. Tan cálida y dulce como siempre. Y como si aquello fuera una visión, más frases resonaron como tambores.

_"Emy se acercó más a él y sus miradas se conectaron firmemente. Pero para que eso ocurra se necesita algo que tú no tienes... sus ojos brillaron intensamente...esperanza... -le cogió ambos brazos y miró el dorso de sus muñecas. Allí, claramente visible se encontraba la cicatriz...la marca clara de su debilidad como hombre.- ¿Cómo es posible que alguien a quién le importa tan poco la vida...dé su vida por el mundo?  
-A mí me importa.- sollozó Harry. Voy a intentarlo...voy a intentarlo... y Emy lo abrazó."_

-¿Lo recuerdas?- Harry asintió a la voz, por fin comprendiendo. Aquel día no creía que lo que Emy le decía fuera posible. Se sentía tan omnipotente que ni siquiera podía pensar en el fracaso. Pero era cierto, a alguien a quién le importaba tan poco la vida...no podía salvar el mundo.

"_Alguien como tú no puede salvar al mundo. No alguien que se acuna en sus recuerdos esperando a que la muerte se lo lleve, no alguien que no es capaz de asumir que si te eligieron a ti, sería porque eras el más indicado, porque las cosas suceden con un fin, un fin que tu enemigo no entiende y que si tú no logras entender al final, tampoco ganarás...no, tú no puedes ser el que hemos estado esperando, siendo alguien que vive oculto en sus pesadillas y sus pensamientos sin mirar hacia delante..."_

-Esperanza...- murmuró Harry al aire y la voz se detuvo como afirmándoselo.- Perdóname, Emy, perdóname por no haberlo entendido...

-No dejes que los sueños te atormenten, mi niño...ten fe en ti mismo, en lo que crees...sabes lo que tienes que hacer...

-Lo sé...

-Entonces, aún brilla la luz...

--------------------------

Entornó los ojos en la oscuridad. Tenía ese...don para distinguir claramente todo a su alrededor por muy oscura que estuviera la calle. Nunca había pasado por esa zona. Se hallaba perdida entre los confusos callejones del Londres muggle a altas horas de la noche. Pero no tenía miedo. El miedo que ella sentía en ocasiones era muy distinto al que solían sentir los demás...humanos.  
Releyó por enésima vez la nota que la había llevado a aquel lugar. Estaba muy cerca, tan solo unos metros más y se encontraría frente a su cita. Arrugó el viejo pergamino y lo quemó con la energía de su mano.  
Miró hacia el cielo. La luna brillaba intensamente, faltaba muy poco para que fuera llena del todo. Se mordió el labio inferior, ahora no era momento de pensar en aquello.  
Por fin dio con su objetivo. Número trece de Walls Street. Una tienda destartalada y sucia era la que marcaba el letrero, pero ella no tenía que entrar. Se recostó en la pared, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, esperando a que llegara la persona que la había citado.  
Era tétrico aquella callejuela perdida en los remolinos de la gran ciudad. Ni siquiera se veía a un mendigo o se escuchaban más sonidos que los de las luces de las farolas tintinear.  
No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Pronto notó una presencia que se acercaba hasta allí y los pasos resonaron por el asfalto de piedra. No venía solo.  
La mujer abrió los ojos y alzó una ceja.

-Creía que al menos tendrías el valor de presentarte sin necesidad de traer guardaespaldas.- el hombre sonrió cínicamente y avanzó hasta ella, seguido de sus dos acompañantes y se colocó a un escaso metro de distancia.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte...Christine...no creí que tuvieras el valor de venir.

-Nunca me has dado miedo.- ella se encogió de hombros y le miró con profundo resentimiento.- ¿Y bien¿Para qué has montado todo este numerito? Supongo que querrás algo más que una charla entre viejos...conocidos...

-Por supuesto. -siseó Voldemort e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. En una fracción de segundo, los dos mortífagos agarraron cada uno un brazo de la mujer y la empotraron contra la pared. Antes de que Christine lograra realizar un solo movimiento de resistencia, el mago tenebroso se acercó hasta ella y entonces notó un pinchazo agudo en uno de los costados, un poco debajo de su estómago.  
Y entonces el mundo se paralizó. Sintió dolor, mucho más dolor del que jamás hubiese notado. Las cuencas de los ojos se le nublaron, un hilo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de sus labios y una expresión de total asombro se manifestó en su rostro.  
Se atrevió a dirigir una rápida mirada hacia abajo, aunque le resultaba muy difícil pues tenía la presión del cuerpo de su enemigo. Vio como una aguja, pero una aguja de al menos treinta centímetros de largo, estaba incrustada en su piel y al parecer había tocado algún órgano vital. Un líquido amarillento estaba siendo introducido en su organismo.  
Cerró los ojos del mareo. Le pareció que iba a perder la consciencia pero se resistió a hacerlo. En ese momento, Voldemort extrajo la larga aguja de su piel y la sangre comenzó a resbalar por el agujero que le había producido. Y no sólo eso. Sintió como todas las fuerzas le abandonaban. Quiso patalear, dar puñetazos para librarse de aquel espantoso ser, incluso desaparecer, pero no pudo. No era capaz de parpadear sin caer en una profunda somnolencia.

-¿Qué...qué...me has hecho?- logró articular. Estuvo a punto de resbalar por la pared, pero el hombre la agarró y la empotró con brusquedad. Los otros dos mortífagos ya la habían soltado y ahora reían.

-¿No te parece una maravilla esta poción de artes oscuras? Acabo de dejarte sin fuerzas...por supuesto conservas toda tu magia pero estás tan cansada que apenas puedes sostenerte en pie...- Voldemort soltó una carcajada. Christine sintió su aliento putrefacto muy cerca de su rostro y le dieron nauseas. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida de bajar la guardia¿Por qué se decidió a venir sola sin poner al corriente a ningún miembro de la Orden? Ella quería ver de qué se trataba todo aquello, ver si podía obtener información por sí misma, hallar una manera de asustar al mago tenebroso. Pensaba que él la había llamado para hablar del extraño individuo, para hablar de Lupin y ahora se había dejado caer en sus redes. No había querido poner a los demás en peligro y por su ineptitud ahora se encontraba en aquella situación.- Vamos a comprobar si es cierto lo que mis fuentes me han comunicado...vamos a ver si por fin he hallado el modo de...destruirte...

-¿De qué hablas?- balbuceó la chica.-¿qué fuentes?

-No, no, no.- Voldemort negó con el dedo divertidamente.- Así no funciona esto...yo hago las preguntas y tú te limitas a esperar...- el mago acarició su rostro con el dorso de la mano y Christine sintió que su mundo se quebraba. Quiso caer al suelo, desplomarse, desmayarse para no tener que contemplar aquello, pero él se apretujó todo lo que pudo contra su cuerpo y enrolló sus piernas entre las frágiles rodillas de ella, para evitar que se derrumbara en el asfalto.- Eres muy hermosa...¿te lo han dicho alguna vez? Seguro que sí...

-¡Apártate de mí! -masculló Christine entre dientes. Tenía a solo un palmo de distancia los ojos rojizos de su enemigo, su rostro de serpiente que tanto asco que le daba. -¡Suéltame¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- ante el modo en el que había reaccionado la mujer, Voldemort soltó una carcajada y acercó su nariz a la piel pálida de ella, acariciándola con la punta.

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato...¿cuánto hace que no haces el amor con un hombre?- Christine palideció y para su desgracia, su rostro mostró terror, el mismo que Voldemort andaba buscando. Como siempre ocurría y sin que pudiera evitarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse. Temblaba bajo los brazos de su enemigo al cual se había creído capaz de vencer en el pasado.- fue Dani el último que te tocó...¿me equivoco? Sí...puedo verlo en tu inocente mirada...pareces tan vulnerable ahora...fuiste mi mayor quebradero de cabeza y ya ves, ahora eres como un niño...tiemblas, te retuerces...no eres capaz de asimilar la situación, de salir de ella...me das mucha lástima...

-¡Basta!- gritó Christine y creyó que la garganta se le desgarraría. Deseaba seguir chillando, que sus gritos alertaran a alguien, a cualquiera, pero sus fuerzas mermaban y más cuando aquel monstruo no la dejaba escapar.- Por favor... -suplicó.-Por favor...suéltame... -Voldemort sonrió con demencia y lamió con su lengua las mejillas temblorosas de la mujer. Ella creyó que se rompería. Su pecho había comenzado a latir violentamente y no podía controlar sus movimientos, cada partícula de su cuerpo temblaba.

-Miedo...- Voldemort inspiró con sus agujeros de serpiente que tenía por nariz.- Huelo el miedo en tu interior...tranquila...sólo quiero que disfrutemos...- Christine se rindió a su suerte. Cerró los ojos para no tener que contemplar eso y bajó los brazos en señal de derrota. Tampoco podía hacer mucho por utilizarlos. A parte de haberse quedado paralizada, también estaba sin fuerzas de mover un músculo.  
El hombre le desgarró brutalmente la túnica negra, mostrando así sus senos voluminosos y perfectos. Acercó sus labios a ellos y los besó y rozó asquerosamente. Subió hasta el cuello y mordisqueó la piel hasta hacerle una herida con los dientes, de la cual comenzó a salir un débil hilo de sangre. Christine gimió de dolor, pero fue lo único que pudo hacer, porque poco después sintió como sus labios eran inspeccionados por otros terriblemente fríos y que no deseaba. Se obligó a no pensar, a poner su mente en blanco, no quería sentir aquello. La imagen de Lupin besándola dulcemente, tratándola con ternura inundó su alma, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él la volviera a salvar, pero sabía que aquella vez todo era inútil. Nadie, nadie en absoluto sabía que había abandonado el cuartel general. Nadie. Forzó su mente a conectarse mentalmente con Harry, para que él sintiera su sufrimiento, pero se acordó de que el muchacho se había tomado una fuerte poción para dormir y que no despertaría por muy angustiada que ella se encontrara. No había nada qué hacer.  
Era repugnante sentir como Voldemort le desprendía de su túnica y él mismo se desgarraba la suya. Abrió los ojos en un intento por despertar de lo que sin duda sería una pesadilla y se encontró con el pecho desnudo, cicatrizado y desperfecto de su enemigo.  
Pero no lloró. No iba a llorar. Por muy mal que se sintiera, por mucho que las lágrimas forzaran sus ojos, no iba a darle ese gusto. Estaba frente al asesino de Dani, de Alan, quizás no directamente, pero sí del que lo había ordenado y no se iba a rebajar, como no lo hizo su marido. Soportaría por él ese sufrimiento, soportaría esa vergüenza, ese miedo, ese dolor...se lo debía a su memoria.

-Eres preciosa...preciosa...siempre debiste unirte a mí, juntos hubiésemos sido muy fuertes...- oír aquellos gemidos, mientras Voldemort la besaba y le sobaba el vientre y las nalgas, pudo más con ella que cualquier deseo de resistencia. Faltaba muy poco para que aquello fuera un mal irreparable y podía sentir el miembro de él pegado a su cuerpo, extasiado de placer demente.  
Cerró los ojos, deseando morir y sus fuerzas se quebraron. Se había desmayado. Pero el hombre no la dejó resbalar por la pared, siguió apretándola contra la misma, dispuesto a terminar la tarea por la cual había venido, destruirla definitivamente.  
Y lo hubiera logrado. Pero en aquel preciso momento en que los ojos de Christine se cerraron, una luz iluminó el oscuro callejón. Era una luz blanquecina, sobradamente conocida. Voldemort se detuvo. Al reconocer aquella magia externa dejó que el cuerpo de la mujer cayera pesadamente a tierra y se golpeara en la cabeza duramente, produciéndole una mueva herida sangrante. Rápidamente, con un golpe de varita, se vistió de nuevo y miró estupefacto la imagen que tenía delante. Los dos mortífagos, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido contemplando lo que para ellos era un espectáculo y riendo entre dientes, empuñaron sus varitas, cegados por la inmensa luz que tenían delante.  
Cuando ésta disminuyó y chispas centellearon, el rostro de una mujer madura, crispado por la rabia y el odio, se dejó entrever. Tenía el pelo de un negro oscuro, sin una cana a pesar de su entrada edad. Vestía una túnica de tela negra y llevaba una pañuelo sobre la cabeza. Unos ojos transparentes, cristalinos como el agua, brillaban vivamente, como si de linternas se trataran.

-Tú...- masculló Voldemort divertidamente, mirando a la mujer como si la encontrara de lo más interesante.- vaya, vaya, qué sorpresa...¿y a qué debo el honor de encontrarme frente a frente contra uno de los arcángeles más prestigiosos y poderosos de todo el mundo mágico?- la mujer no respondió. Miró el cuerpo inerte de su hija y cerró un puño, donde saltaron chispas.- Ahhh... -continuó el mago tenebroso con ironía y se acercó a la profesora que estaba tendida en suelo. Se arrodilló ente ella y le acarició sin ninguna delicadeza el rostro sangrante y cada vez más pálido.- ¿te gusta lo que le he hecho a tu hija? Resulta patética en ese estado...tantos aires de grandeza y de omnipotencia que se daba y mira como ha terminado...se ha acabado la esperanza...¿no lo has notado? Me han comunicado que cierto parásito viviente que dice representar la magia se ha estado paseando...sí, pero eso no ha evitado que el Gaf esté vacío...ya no nacen niños, ya no hay fuerzas opositoras...y la única que enturbiaba un poco mi tranquilidad...ya no será un problema... -soltó una nueva carcajada y se levantó del suelo, aún observando atentamente a Christine.-¿es una pena, verdad? Tanto que luchaste para llevarla al camino correcto, tanto que le advertiste...pero al final todo fue inútil. Ella te desobedeció...yo acentué ese rencor hacia ti...- por un momento la adivina pareció palidecer, pero su rostro mostraba la misma pasividad-...ella no lo sabe, claro está. Pero desde su nacimiento y sobretodo desde que me dieron el chivatazo supe que esa niña de una forma u otra sería un obstáculo en mi camino. Y por eso busqué la manera de envenenarla contra ti y...envié a aquel hombre para que asesinara a su padre. Debió ser muy duro para ti ver como tu hija te recriminaba una y otra vez¿cierto? Bien, poco pudiste hacer por ella...- la adivina siguió guardando silencio. Ya sabía todo aquello, lo sabía mucho tiempo antes de que Voldemort creara su horda de terror. Alguien, y no sabía quién, le había informado del nacimiento de su hija con un mago, su hija, un ser que tendría mucho más poder que cualquier otro arcángel por ser mitad bruja y por eso Voldemort siempre supo que ella podía representar un impedimento en su misión. Imaginaba que el que había traicionado a los de su especie revelando ese pedacito de información al mago oscuro debía ser algún espía del mismo para vigilar a los grandes grupos de criaturas mágicas, pues ya comenzaba a tener muy claro que un día iba a ser el mejor mago de todos los tiempos.  
Cruzó los brazos, la luz la rodeó y desapareció durante un fragmento de segundo. Voldemort miró de un lado para otro hasta percatarse de que la mujer se hallaba arrodillada, al lado del cuerpo de su hija.

-¡Aturdidla!- gritó enfurecido. Los dos mortífagos no demoraron. Lanzaron sendos hechizos contra la misteriosa mujer, pero en ese momento un aura mística parecía envolverla y los haces rebotaron en ese escudo de poder.

-¡Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, estúpida!- bramó Voldemort enfurecido.- ¡No puedes intervenir en esta guerra y lo sabes! Tu poder patético no es nada comparado con el que guardo en mi interior.

-Lo sé.- por primera vez, la madre de Christine pronunció palabra. Hablaba con una voz suave, pero firme.-No he venido a luchar contra ti. No soy rival para acabar contigo y no está escrito en el destino que participe en esta guerra...pero que te quede muy claro que no permitiré que pongas un solo dedo más en mi hija...

-¡Ya has perdido!- escupió Voldemort.- ¿No te das cuenta¡Tú hija no te quiere! Acabo de quebrar lo poco de entereza que quedaba en ella. ¿Y ahora qué pasará con Potter¡Está perdido, vieja, perdido!

-Es irónico que me llames vieja cuando sabes que soy más joven que tú.- sonrió la mujer.- Te lo repetiré, porque parece ser que a pesar de que Dumbledore te lo dijo, no lo entendiste. Tu incapacidad para comprender que hay cosas peores que la muerte siempre fue tu mayor debilidad...le temes a ella mucho más que a tus peores enemigos y eso...te destruirá.

-¡No hay nada en el mundo que pueda destruirme! -Voldemort se puso a reír dementemente.- Soy el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y la vida para Harry Potter se ha terminado...Una pena la muerte de tu nieto¿no crees? Porque él habría sido de los pocos que pudiera equilibrar la balanza a vuestro favor, por eso lo maté. La unión que se hubiera creado con Potter habría sido mi destrucción, de la que hablaba la profecía, pero ahora eso nunca será posible.- la mujer, pese a que no era tan alta como su hija y no poseía una fuerza mayor, la tomó en brazos y se puso de pie.

-Ya hemos terminado. Será demasiado tarde cuando comprendas, Tom, de hecho, tu destino está fijado en las estrellas...has perdido...- la inmensa energía de la mujer la envolvió a ella y a su hija en una columna de luz. Voldemort lanzó un grito de furia y trató de alcanzarlas, pero para cuando llegó, ambas, habían desaparecido.


	38. Este adiós es para siempre

**Olassss gente!Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capi. No he tardado mucho, verdad? Todo gracias a vuestros fantásticos reviews, me animan muchísimo. A ver, me han llegado fuentes de q sí q es verdad lo de la multa a una escritora, el email lo ha recibido mucha gente, no obstante, voy a arriesgarme y contestar los reviews, a no ser q vea alguna nueva anomalía. Bien, dicho esto, espero q os guste este capi, hay una escena q mucha gente lleva esperando infinidad de tiempo. Como vosotros cumplís conmigo y me animáis con los reviews, yo seguiré cumpliendo actualizando pronto. Un besazo! Have a nice day! Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**Reviews:**

**Landoms 182: **Olasss! Me alegro q te gustara. Sí, Voldemort es perverso aquí, ajajaja. Espero poder seguir actualizando rápido. Dew!

**Sarah-Keyko: **Olasss! Jajajaj, Gracias, me alegra q te haya gustado. También es uno de mis preferidos. Bueno, a veremos qué ocurre con Christine y como se tomará Lupin este asunto. Y bueno, respecto a los reviews conozco más gente q también le ha llegado el aviso, por eso me cuidé de no contestarlos.

**Dany-Kanuto-link: **Gracias! Sí, ya dije q de aquí en adelante las cosas mejorarán entre Ron, Harry y Ginny. Aunque no se acabarán de arreglar. La parte de Christine y Voldemort me costó mucho, pero también me gustó escribirla. Era una especie de reto, ajajaj, algo más adulto. Jajajaj, escritora? Ajaaj, ojalá, pero me falta talento. Besos!

**D.Alatriste: **Olass! Bueno, es un email q han mandado a algunas personas, lo de los reviews, no sé al final como estará esto, pero si veo q no hay problema intentaré seguir contestándolos. Respecto al capi, bueno ya veremos cómo reacciona Harry a raíz de haber tenido esta pesadilla. La verdad es q no le ha ayudado nada. Besos!

**Derichbin: **Gracias!A ver, vamos a tu duda. Lo cierto es q esto, sí, la afectará y muchísimo. Voldemort supo encontrar muy bien su punto débil. Pero tendrá ayuda para tratar de superarlo. Aunq,...jajajajaja, obviamente no se recuperará así ni tendrá una escena fogosa con remus en la mesa de la cocina de Grimmauld Place, ajajjaj.

**Sanarita31: **Olasssss! Me alegro q te haya gustado el capi. Me costó mucho la escena de Voldemort y Christine, ajajja, espero q te haya gustado. Besos!

**ATH: **Olasss! Tetrico? Jajajaja, ummm, no sé a mí me gustan así. LO de los reviews no está claro del todo. Sé q todos los contestan, pero no hay nada q nos diga q podamos hacerlo. Este email lo han recibido más escritoras e incluso había una forma de apoyar la lucha contra esa supuesta nueva norma.

**Verónica: **Olass! Sí, tardé muy poco y espero poder seguir actualizando a este ritmo. Bueno, a ver, me explico. Christine tenía un punto débil y para continuar viviendo y superar sus temores necesitaba q lo superara. Si lo supera, probablemente podrá llegar a ser feliz, o quizás no, pero si no lo supera estará perdida.

**Noelia: **Olasss! Gracias. No, me parece q no lo has entendido, Harry no es nieto de nadie, jaaja. Y creo q vas un capi atrasada, puesto q el review lo dejaste en el 36.

**Pauly-fanática: **Gracias!Me alegro q te guste!

**Caliope Halliwell: **Olasss! Me allegro q te guste! La verdad es q es difícil crear la situación de Harry, con sus dos personalidades en juego y jugando a dos bandas. Pero a la vez es divertido, jajaa. Bueno, Christine es un personaje q he creado a conciencia y lo tengo demasiado sentido como para no darle el significado q se merece. Por eso, pongo todo lo q puedo en la escena con Lupin. Respecto a la canción, no, no la he oído, pero ya me la bajaré para escucharla. No puedo ponerla en el fict, porq ya he suplido el cupo de canciones, ajaja, ya no pondré más, no me pegan con lo q viene. Respecto a Christine, bueno, ella debe ser así con Harry si quiere sacarlo adelante. Es cierto q es muy dura, pero lo hace por su bien. Ya se han visto los resultados. En el juicio de Peter gasté mucha energía, ajajaaaj. Tenía q pensarlo y detallarlo todo muy bien, pero bueno, traté de buscar el castigo más justo. A Christine le va a costar recuperarse después de lo q le ha hecho Voldemort, ya veremos si lo logra. La próxima batalla? Ummm, aquí tienes una mini, ajajjaja, pero pronto las habrá más grandes. Besos!

**Lladruc: **Olass, jajaajaja, aquí tienes más. Por cierto, te importa si hablamos catalán? Es como mi segundo idioma, ajaja. Sí, pobre Christine, no lo sabes tu bien, ajajaj. Sips, grande la madre de Christine. Petons!

**Skuld Potter: **Olass! Gracias, me allegro q te gustara. Bueno, Voldemort tendrá su castigo, puedes jurarlo. Ya lo ha empezado a tener, simplemente con las palabras q le dijo la madre de Chris. Y bueno, Harry irá poco a poco...

**Aidee: **Olass! Jajaaja, q va, si a mí no me gusta hacerlos sufrir...ummm, buenoooo un poqito, ajajajaj. Pero todo es necesario. En el fondo, esto es bueno para Chris, tiene q vencer su mayor miedo o siempre estará condicionada. Espero no haber tardado mucho, jajaja, ahora veremos q pasa con harry y Lupin.

**Kaily-gw: **Olasss! Lo primero, felicidades!Me acuerdo cuando yo vi las notas de la sele y lo contenta q me puse al aprobar. Lo de la multa no sta aclarado, a mi me enviaron un email advirtiéndome y a algunas amigas mas tamb, pero bueno, estaré atenta a ver. Yendo al capi, sí, Harry ha estado fatal, pero tanto Emy como Christine le van ayudando y eso es muy bueno. La escena de Christine lo pasé yo hasta mal escribiéndola. Ufff, me costó dios y ayuda. Pero era muyyyy necesaria, sí, menos mal q apareció su madre. Bueno, lee este capi y ya veremos que me dices de lo de Harry y Ginny, ok? Besazos!1

**Nachita: **Gracias! Bueno, ya veremos q pasa con Chris/Remus y Harry/ginny. Tiempo al tiempo!

**Fallen angel: **Gracias! No, aquí tenía q venir la madre de Chris, eran necesario. Sí, habrán más batallas.

**Alkas: **Olass! Bueno, el otro día me dijeron q sí q era cierto lo de la multa a una escritora. Mucha gente ha recibido el email. La parte de Christine me costó muchísimo, ajajaj. Sí, cada vez queda menos para el final y para q voldemort se entere de la verdad. Y no,jajaj, Christine no se ha muerto. Por ahora...besos!

**Catalina: **jajaaj, no, mujer, no.

**Absintheaddict: **Olasss, a ver, no, Voldemor no provocó la pesadilla, pero sí q estaba en ella. Fue provocada por la mente de Harry. Y bueno, respecto a Christine, necesitará mucha ayuda, pero ya veremos q pasa con ella. Besos!

**CAPÍTULO 38: ESTE ADIÓS ES PARA SIEMPRE. **

No había salido el sol. Por el horizonte se divisaban extraños colores mezclados, amarillentos, anaranjados y rojizos, todo un espectáculo por ver el siempre increíble amanecer.  
Había visto muchísimos en el último año, pero siempre le maravillaba la forma en la que el sol iba surtiendo por esa ralla infinita del fondo. Habría deseado alargar la mano y acariciar esa calidez.  
Se levantó de la cama, abrió la mochila que estaba a sus pies y sacó un libro grueso y un par de pergaminos. Después, con el mayor sigilo que pudo, salió de la habitación para no despertar a Ron y cerró la puerta. Se detuvo en el pasillo para escuchar, pero no se oía ningún sonido. La casa parecía desierta. Descalzo y de puntillas, bajó las escaleras con la horrible sensación de que las cabezas de los elfos domésticos se giraban para mirarle y...

¡PATAPLOF!

Se había tropezado con el paragüero con forma de serpiente. Se mordió la lengua y cerró los ojos tratando de que lo inevitable no ocurriese, pero ocurrió.  
El retrató de la madre de Sirius se abrió de par en par y comenzó a chillar, amplificando su ya de por sí voz de bocina, unas diez veces más.

-¡CORROMPEDORES DE MI ESTIRPE¿CÓMO OSÁIS PERTURBAR LA CALMA DE LA CASA DE MIS PADRES¡MONSTRUOS, ENGENDROS, CORRUPTOS, MUGRIENTOS SANGRE SUCIA!

Harry ya había tenido bastante. No se había levantado de buen humor aquella mañana y la vieja lo iba a pagar. Chascó los dedos y la antorcha más próxima al retrato, se iluminó. La anciana madre de Sirius al verlo, comenzó a despotricar contra su padre y contra él.  
El chico se acercó con una mirada tan fría que ponía los pelos de punta. Hacía caso omiso a los alaridos que podrían despertar a los demás miembros de la Orden que se encontraran allí, pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

-Ya es suficiente, vieja bruja.- siseó con una voz peligrosa. La madre de Sirius enmudeció, al ver como el chico rozaba el lienzo con la punta de sus dedos.- ¿Sabes? Me estás cansando, ya no te soporto.

-¿Cómo te atreves...?

-Desgraciaste la vida de tus dos hijos...- continuó Harry sin hacer caso de las protestas de la mujer.- A uno lo condenaste al lado oscuro con tus estúpidas ideas de sangre pura y al otro lo hiciste un infeliz...ya es hora de que desaparezcas...- apretó el dedo que rozaba el cuadro con mucha más fuerza. La mujer comenzó a gritar, pero el sonido de su voz se fue apagando. El lienzo ardía en llamas. Había bastado la energía de Harry para quemar el retrato. Las cenizas cayeron al suelo. Ya no se oían alaridos, el rostro de la señora había desaparecido y en su lugar no quedaban más que las señas quemadas de la pared.- Eso está mucho mejor...

Harry se dirigió a la cocina. Sorprendentemente nadie de la casa se había despertado. Todos debían de estar sumamente cansados.  
Como había esperado, allí tampoco había nadie. Encendió con un mechero mágico las antorchas de las paredes, para iluminar la oscura habitación. Después, se sentó en una silla y abrió su libro de pociones por la página trescientos sesenta y tres. Mojó la punta de la pluma en el tintero y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino los ingredientes de uno de los venenos más comunes.  
La tarea de Snape le habría resultado difícil en cualquier otra situación, pero con las clases que había recibido de su profesora alcanzaba en nivel requerido para los EXTASIS y mucho más.  
Y su trabajo le había costado. Había estado meses sin dormir apenas por estudiar todas aquellas complicadas materias. Se habían centrado en Pociones, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos. Eran las que se requerían para ser auror y las más importantes que le ayudarían en situaciones desesperadas.  
Recordando su última discusión con el jefe de aurores, sonrió. Se había sobrado de una manera descarada ante él, pero todo aquello era cierto. Aún sin sus poderes de arcángel, estaba más cualificado como mago que cualquier otro de sus hombres y saberlo, le producía una enorme satisfacción.  
No llevaba más de media hora trabajando, cuando escuchó pasos bajando las escalerillas. Pensando que sería alguien de la Orden, recogió los pergaminos, los acomodó en una esquina de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el fregadero para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. En el banco de mármol había toda clase de ingredientes y manjares. Desde el verano pasado con los Dursley no había vuelto a tratar de cocinar, pero supuso que sus años de experiencia no habrían sido en vano. Encendió el fuego, colocó una sartén sobre el y abrió un huevo para freírlo. Utilizó más sartenes y también preparó tortitas y beicon.  
Los pasos se escucharon más cercanos. Harry cogió el mango de la sartén y lo elevó para darle la vuelta al aire a la comida.

-Desayuno.- dijo de espaldas a la puerta, donde estaba parada la persona madrugadora. Con hábiles movimientos, colocó los platos y los vasos de zumo y leche sobre la mesa. Entonces, por primera vez, levantó la mirada y vio que una chica pelirroja, vestida únicamente con un camisón de seda, lo observaba estupefacta desde el marco de la puerta.  
Harry se quedó parado observándola, igual de sorprendido. Había esperado que la persona que se hubiera levantado fuese la señora Weasley o tal vez Lupin, que eran los que solían madrugar, pero no ninguno de sus compañeros de clase. A ellos siempre había que despertarlos a almohadazos.  
Humo negro comenzó a salir de la sartén al fuego y un cierto tufillo cubrió la habitación.

-¡Harry, la comida!- le advirtió Ginny de pronto, señalando a su espalda.

-¡Joder!-Harry se dio la vuelta de inmediato y tuvo que lanzar un vaso de agua, puesto que el fuego había comenzado a elevarse más de la cuenta. Cogió un trapo de cocina y tosiendo a causa del olor, lo meneó para esparcir el humo.  
La chica se había acercado para ayudarle.

-Habrá que limpiar esto...¡Fregotego!

-¿Pero qué haces?- se escandalizó Ginny.- ¡No puedes usar la magia fuera del colegio!

-No te preocupes,- negó el chico.- En Grimmauld Place no se detecta.

Una vez recogido todo, ambos se sentaron a la mesa en silencio. Harry se sirvió café con leche y unas tostadas. Ginny lo miraba de reojo, mientras untaba mantequilla en sus tortitas, parecía que el chico había vuelto a recobrar el apetito. ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Qué hacías levantado tan temprano?

-Estaba estudiando.- Harry señaló su libro de pociones que seguía en una esquina de la mesa.- Si no hago los deberes el profesor Snape me matará.

-Lo hará de igual forma.- por un momento, ambos olvidaron sus diferencias y como si todo lo pasado nunca hubiese ocurrido, soltaron una carcajada.- ¿Sabes? Cocinas muy bien...

-Tuve que aprender. No se puede vivir con los Dursley y no tener conocimientos de supervivencia.- volvieron a reír. Aquella mañana parecía que el sol iba a lucir alto y brillante. Se habían levantado con buenas perspectivas, pero ambos sabían que por mucho que hubiesen realizado un paréntesis, no podían estar en la misma habitación sin que sus sentimientos fluyeran a flor de piel.  
Al principio habían logrado hablar de temas banales, pero sus miradas se iban cruzando cada vez con más frecuencia y notaban como un hormigueo les subía desde los pies al estómago. ¿Cuánto tiempo evadirían el tema de su relación¿Cuánto tardarían en realizar un comentario que llevara como consecuencia un silencio?  
Quizás Harry sospechara que alguna de esas preguntas se pudieran reflejar en su rostro, porque se levantó bruscamente de la silla y llevó su plato hasta el fregadero. Ginny bajó la mirada. Iba notando como sus ojos se humedecían, había presagiado a la perfección la incomodidad del chico cuando sus miradas se conectaban y esa forma de cortar la poca "magia" que quedaba entre ellos, le hacía daño.  
Miró hacia la puerta. No se veía luz en el corredor, no parecía que hubiese nadie en la casa dispuesto a estropear aquel momento que el destino les había brindado. ¿Y si era el último? No podía dejar escapar aquella oportunidad...  
Se levantó lentamente, Harry estaba de espaldas y en silencio, tirando las sobras en la basura. Con sigilo se fue acercando más y más y cuando casi se chocaban, lo abrazó fuertemente por detrás y sintió como él se estremecía.  
Durante un momento ninguno habló. El plato que Harry tenía en las manos cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos, pero aquel ruido parecía insignificante. El muchacho había abierto mucho los ojos, sorprendido, incapaz de salir airoso de aquella situación, de aquella "pesadilla" que se planteaba en sus sueños.  
Ginny tenía apoyada la cabeza en su espalda, dejándose embriagar por el dulce olor corporal que emanaba, sintiendo como había sentido aquella única vez que habían estado juntos. Ese último momento...

-Por favor, no me dejes, no me dejes nunca...- susurró. Notó como las lágrimas bañaban sus ojos, pero no le importaba ser débil, no le importaba parecer tonta. Todavía pesaban en su interior las palabras que Hermione le había dicho el mismo día que habían llegado de Hogwarts.

_"Estuve hablando con Christine...Ginny, ella me confirmó que fue su influencia quien cambió a Harry. No quiso darme detalles, pero me pidió ayuda. Me dijo: "tú y Ginny sois las únicas que podéis hacer algo para evitar la perturbación a la que se ve sometido" Me rogó que no preguntara, me aseguró que cuando esto terminara él volvería a ser el de antes...eso si le ayudábamos. Ten esperanza Ginny, ten fe en que esa dureza no sea más que una máscara que oculta una realidad. Confiemos en Christine, lleguemos a esa verdad..."_

Las palabras de su amiga habían abierto un camino de luz en su interior, pequeño, pero existente. Si iba alimentando el corazón de Harry de nuevo con ese amor que los unió, quizás, pudiera recuperarlo. Ahora, notando como el chico se había quedado parado, como se había estremecido, estaba segura, podía sentir, que ese amor seguía guardado en él, tal vez muy lejano, tal vez muy escondido, pero vivo...

-Te quiero Harry Potter y estoy dispuesta a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, estoy dispuesta a luchar por ti...a morir...no sabes lo que me has hecho sufrir durante estos días, no sabes el daño que me producía verte padecer, ver que no podía hacer nada más que tomarte la mano mientras te retorcías en esas pesadillas...no vuelvas a echarme de tu vida...cree en mí...cree en nosotros...

-Ginny...- Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente, cerrando los ojos angustiado. Aquellas palabras...era lo que decía su sueño, estaba ocurriendo. ¿Pero qué camino elegir? Sus piernas no respondían, su cuerpo no le obedecía, su corazón deseaba con toda su alma tomar en cuenta todo lo que Ginny le estaba diciendo, era algo tan grande...pero si se dejaba dominar por el sentimentalismo, si se dejaba caer en esa confusión no habría un fututo, para ninguno...  
Morir...ella estaba dispuesta a morir por él...¿pero por qué todos deseaban morir por él¿Por qué todos tenían que hacerlo? No, el rumbo había cambiado, era él ahora quién tenía que hacer ese...sacrificio. Y lo sabía. Emy se lo había dicho.- márchate...por favor...no hagas esto más difícil... -la cogió de las muñecas y la apartó levemente de su lado, girando la cara hacia un costado para no tener que ver aquellos ojos que le deslumbraban.  
Pero Ginny no se lo permitió. Se aferró a él con más fuerza y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. El pijama de Harry se humedeció a causa de las lágrimas calientes de la chica. Un vuelco le recorrió su interior.

-¡Pues mátame!- gritó en un arrebato y cogió un cuchillo del fregadero poniéndoselo en sus manos y obligándole a que conectaran miradas.- ¡Si vas a quitarme hasta la última gota de esperanza, entonces no quiero vivir¿¡Es qué no lo entiendes¡No me importa morir si puedo estar contigo!- el pecho de Harry se infló de desesperación. Con una furia contenida y también notando como sus ojos se nublaban a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y él se negaba a liberar, soltó el cuchillo de sus manos.

-¡Eres tú quién no lo entiende¡Maldita sea¿Crees que puedo vivir sabiendo que no supe defender a aquellos que más me importaban¿Crees que puedo cargar en mi conciencia el peso de otra muerte como la de Sirius¡Pues te equivocas! Nunca y escúchame bien, nunca voy a permitir que él se entere de que hay o hubo algún lazo entre nosotros. ¡No voy a permitir que utilice esa información como la última vez¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE MUERAS!- y Ginny lo soltó. Su rostro mojado brillaba al contorno de la luz de las antorchas. Veía la respiración agitada de Harry, pero no le importaba. Sus brazos habían caído flácidos, su piel se había tornado de un blanco pálido y sus ojos habían perdido su luz.

-Fue por eso...por eso lo hiciste...- cerró los puños y gritó.- ¡Por eso me dijiste que no me querías¡Por eso me engañaste!

-¿Y qué importa ahora?- gruñó él bajando la mirada.- ¿Qué importa como sean las cosas? Esto no cambia nada. Puedes creer lo que quieras, puedes pensar que lo hice por ti, pero no, en realidad lo hice por mí. Lo hice para no volver a sentir dolor en mi corazón.

-¡Estúpido!- Ginny lo había abofeteado. Igual que lo hizo cuando él le contó aquella mentira, con la misma fuerza, con la misma convicción, pero con un claro cambio de los sentimientos.- ¡No te creo¡Ya no puedes seguir mintiendo!- y se aferró a él. Pero no lo hizo con dulzura o calidez como siempre ocurría, no lo hizo con ternura ni amor, sino con desesperación, con agonía guardada. Lo besó, lo besó ansiadamente y con una pasión que llevaba meses pugnando por salir. Él trató de resistirse, de apartarla, pero la fuerza con la que Ginny había tomado la iniciativa pudo más. No resistió más la tortura de notar esos labios tan ansiados y no corresponderlos. Se dejó vencer. Había perdido la batalla y lo sabía. Voldemort vencería. Esa pesadilla futura, se haría realidad. ¿Qué podía cambiarla? Únicamente su resistencia, su voluntad, pero ésta había flaqueado. Sin querer, sin notarlo, le había rebelado a Ginny la verdad y aunque ésta no lo hubiese descubierto, aquel beso que ahora devolvía con intensidad, lo delataba. Si no se amaba besando de aquella manera, es que el amor verdadero no existía...  
Faltaba el aire, pero temían separarse y que el dolor regresara con más intensidad¿y si ya no volvían a probarse más los labios del otro¿Y si se distanciaban y resultaba que todo no había sido más que un bonito sueño?  
Pero la realidad tenía que caer por su propio peso. Y los recuerdos, los pensamientos, la culpabilidad, se tenía que marcar en algún momento...y mientras los labios de Ginny recorrían los suyos, la cabeza de Harry se llenó de sentimientos, de verdades que no podía ignorar...  
¿Quién le jugaba la mala pasada de no poder evadir aquellas imágenes mientras sentía la pequeña dicha del momento¿Quién osaba perturbar aquella paz interior, aquellos chasquidos que se creaban cuando se tenían el uno al otro?  
Pero la muerte de sus padres, la de Sirius, el recuerdo de saber que Christine lo había dado todo por ayudarle escondiendo el dolor por la muerte de Alan...de su querido hijo. El saber que ella le había contado que un arcángel estaba condenado a no poder amar a no ser que fuera otro igual, que esa condena había llevado a la muerte a sus padres, las palabras de Emy sobre el destino, sobre como podría cambiarlo, el poder que ahora residía en él y el saber que debía utilizarlo en una forma correcta, el sueño sobre la muerte de sus seres queridos, y la angustia, sobretodo la angustia de saber que estaba poniendo en peligro todo por lo que tanto había luchado...que cuando llegado el momento del...iba a dejarla con un dolor más profundo en el corazón. Y no lo merecía...  
Se separó. Tomó el aire que sus pulmones pedían a gritos y observó como ella jadeaba de igual forma, pero su rostro había cambiado.

-Ahora todo se acabó...- susurró ella.- Me mentiste...y exijo una explicación...

-Nada de lo que diga cambiará los hechos.- murmuró de forma cortante.- Si te dijera que todo aquello fue una patraña para que te alejaras de mí¿te sentirías orgullosa? Porque yo no mentí del todo, porque te he estado engañando con Cho y porque diga lo que diga, Ginny, cuente lo que cuente, después saldré por esa puerta y jamás, escúchame bien, jamás volverás a poder besarme.

-Sigues sin entenderlo, Harry...- negó ella con la cabeza y volviendo a juntar sus cuerpos.- ¿Qué más da morir mañana, pasado, que dentro de un año? Sabes que de una forma u otra podría ocurrir. Sabes que aunque puedas salvarme hoy, quizás mañana no lo logres...no puedes estar conmigo en cada momento, a cada segundo...llegarán vacaciones, estarás en Privet Drive, llegará mi cumpleaños y quizás salgamos a celebrarlo y halla un ataque en donde estoy...siempre, siempre existirá ese riesgo de morir, mientras estemos en guerra habrá un Voldemort que matará, que torturará...¿y de qué habrá servido vivir esos meses si sólo me he limitado a subsistir, sin ser feliz, sin tratar de serlo, sin tenerte conmigo?- Una vez más y pese a que esas palabras se marcaban en el interior de Harry, él la cogió de las muñecas y la apartó. La alejó de si mismo, de su vida, de su corazón.

-Algún día lo entenderás...- le susurró y una media sonrisa se apareció en su rostro.- Quizás no hoy, ni mañana...ni dentro de un año, pero lo entenderás. Y entonces tal vez puedas perdonarme. Pero no lo hagas ahora Ginny, sigue con ese resentimiento, sigue odiándome por haber estado en los brazos de otra persona, por haberte hecho sufrir cada uno de estos días, por ponerte la miel en los labios y luego arrebatártela...por dejar que hoy albergues una esperanza y mañana ésta no sea más que un simple recuerdo, parecido a un bello sueño que no se hará realidad. No habrá un Voldemort en tu camino, no habrá un momento en que salgas por esa puerta y yo no pueda acudir a salvarte, a ti, a Ron, a Hermione...a todos. Créeme que vas a vivir una vida maravillosa, te casarás, tendrás un montón de hijos y envejecerás junto a toda tu familia. Y cuando estés sola y puedas recapacitar sobre esto, seas mayor y puedas recordar esta imagen, entonces, tal vez, y solo tal vez, lo comprenderás.

-Eso me ha sonado a un adiós...- Ginny bajó la mirada, por primera vez en todo el rato no quería que la viera llorar.

-Tómalo como tal. No es un adiós verdadero, sólo un hasta luego. Piensa en mí y me encontrarás, mira allí donde tus recuerdos te permitan y estaré para cuidar de ti, para cuidar un recuerdo que fue muy bonito mientras duró, pero del cual nada queda...lo lamento, pero yo no te amo...te quiero, pero no estoy enamorado de ti. Creo que nunca lo estuve.-un duro golpe cayó sobre el corazón de Ginny, como si aquella fuera la más amarga de las despedidas, una de la cual no había marcha atrás. Me diste ese cariño que nunca tuve, me ofreciste tu amistad, tu comprensión y yo lo tomé sin pedir permiso...y por eso, te pido perdón.- iba a protestar Ginny, encontrando un nuevo argumento cuando notó como una de las muñecas de Harry brillaba algo más de normal. Con el forcejeo, el reloj le había resbalado hasta caer al suelo y allí, junto a una pulsera de hilo, se encontraba una extraña marca, que no había visto hasta la fecha.  
Si no hubiera estado tan pendiente de mirar aquello, quizás hubiese notado la mentira en los ojos del chico, que una vez más, había tenido que desilusionar a la persona que más le importaba.  
Tampoco él notó como ella se había percatado de aquello que hubiese querido ocultar incluso a si mismo. No fue hasta que vio la expresión de terror, mezclada con sorpresa en el rostro de la chica y notó el roce de sus dedos sobre su muñeca que no fue realmente consciente de lo que pasaba.

-No es posible...- murmuró Ginny negando con la cabeza y retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás.-- Tú no...Harry...- y Harry volvió a mirar esa cicatriz. No la que tenía en la frente en forma de rayo, sino su clara debilidad como hombre. Vio la señal que él mismo se había provocado con la navaja de su padrino y sintió asco hacia ella. Verla siempre representaba un peligro, hacerse la pregunta de¿por qué no lo terminé? Pero luego aparecían claramente las palabras que le había prometido a los "mayores" al convertirse en arcángel, la promesa que le había hecho a Sirius ante el velo, la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo y a Emy. No, por mucho dolor y desesperación que sintiera, jamás podría volver a cometer ese error, entonces...¿quién lucharía por sus amigos¿Quién vengaría a Sirius y a sus padres?  
Se soltó bruscamente del brazo de Ginny y caminó hasta la mesa, para continuar recogiendo el desayuno, dejándola allí parada, en medio de la cocina, sin saber qué decir. Y sólo había una pregunta que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- ironizó él de mal talante. Y de nuevo el plato que llevaba en la mano se le cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Por segunda vez, lo ignoraron.- ¿Por qué crees tú, Ginny? Porque la desesperación me embargaba, porque creía haber perdido toda oportunidad de sentirme persona, porque con Sirius murió esa parte de mí que había reído, luchado o vivido alguna vez, esa pequeña felicidad que poseía en contadas ocasiones. Porque deseaba hallar la forma para terminar con esto y no la encontraba, porque hubiera pagado con mi alma el poder reunirme con aquellos que me habían querido una vez, aquellos que dieron la vida por mí, que hicieron un sacrificio que yo no les pedí.

-Ahora pareces comprender como pueden sentirse Ron, Hermione...yo...- susurró Ginny sollozando con más fuerza.- Con esa actitud, únicamente haces un sacrificio que nosotros nunca te pedimos...- a Harry se le vino el alma a los pies. Nunca había pensado en ello de aquella forma, nunca. Sus amigos se sentían disgustados con él igual que él se sentía con Sirius. ¿Cuántas veces le había recriminado al recuerdo de su padrino el haber ido a salvarle al Departamento de Misterios¿Cuántas veces lo había odiado por sacrificarse, por ir a buscarle? Infinidad. Y ahora sus amigos estaban en su misma postura. Con una ligera diferencia. Él sí podía equilibrar la balanza. El que él luchara o no sí podía cambiar las cosas. Era el único que podía hacerlo, no existía nadie más con capacidad para vencer a Voldemort, así que no tenía más remedio que luchar, que seguir engañándoles y engañándose a sí mismo.

-Que lo comprenda, no quiere decir que tú puedas comprenderme a mí. Tú no sabes ni la mitad de lo que...

-¡Sé que has intentado quitarte la vida!-gritó Ginny cerrando los puños.- ¡Sé que has cambiado y que no eres feliz¡Me basta eso para comprender más de lo que crees¡Eres un cobarde! Claro, era mucho más fácil cortarse las venas que mirar hacia delante, que hallar una solución, que confiar en nosotros para que juntos lo solucionáramos como siempre habíamos hecho. ¿Te pedí yo ayuda cuando fuiste a la cámara de los secretos¿Te recriminé alguna vez algo¡No! Y no lo hice porque a diferencia de ti, yo sí comprendo que nos une unos lazos que se llaman "amistad" y que quizás no comprendas el significado íntegro de esa palabra. Porque por los amigos, por aquellos a los que quieres se hacen los sacrificios más arriesgados y peligrosos. ¿Por qué si no fuiste a por Ron al Sauce Boxeador¿Por qué si no fuiste a por Sirius al Departamento de Misterios? Entiende de una vez Harry, que cuando hay por medio unos sentimientos tan grandes como los nuestros, se hace todo por mantenerlos, por afianzarlos. ¿Por qué no dejaste al lado tu orgullo y nos pediste ayuda¿Por qué no te abrazaste muy fuerte a mí aunque sólo fuera por el cariño de amiga y lloraste en mi hombro¿Por qué no exteriorizaste lo que sentías? Pero no...tú preferiste anclarte en la soledad, preferiste huir de toda aquello que durante años fue tu mayor fuerza y quizás ahora estés pagando las consecuencias...quizás ahora si no te hubieras echado atrás estarías muerto y nosotros no tendríamos ni siquiera el consuelo de haberte apoyado, de haberte ayudado a superar...de haberte dicho que la vida sigue, que estamos aquí, que a nosotros sí puedes tocarnos, que somos reales.- Ginny se abrazó a él y Harry no se libró de aquella muestra de cariño. Sentía que la necesitaba, que llevaba muchísimo tiempo buscándola.  
Pero quizás la suerte le salvó de tener que volver a rechazar aquello que más le costaba. Una luz blanca irrumpió en la habitación. En un principio, Harry pensó que se trataba de Christine y se asustó bastante de que ella pudiera encontrarle abrazado a Ginny, pero aquella energía era distinta, era poderosa, sabia y él lo notaba.  
Se separaron bruscamente cuando la luz desapareció. Dos personas se habían materializado en medio de la cocina y a ambas las conocían. Una era Christine. Pero estaba inconsciente, en la cabeza tenía una herida sangrante, pero no sólo por ahí. En realidad, toda ella estaba bañada en sangre. Estaba semi desnuda. Alguien la había cubierto por encima con su propia túnica. Y ese alguien, era la persona que había aparecido a su lado.  
Durante una fracción de segundo, ninguno supo qué hacer. La mujer que sujetaba el cuerpo inerte de su hija los miraba fijamente, con profundidad, con esos ojos cristalinos que tanto la caracterizaban y que una vez, habían producido en Harry una profunda inquietud e inseguridad.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos...Harry Potter...- susurró con esa voz confusa, dirigiendo después la mirada hacia Ginny.- Y veo que tan bien acompañado como siempre...

-Usted...- murmuró Ginny y bordeó la mesa para aproximarse un poco hacia el centro de la habitación, donde se encontraban las dos mujeres.- ¿Qué...?

-Me alegro de ver que tu esperanza sigue intacta...puedo verlo en tu espíritu nada y muchas cosas han cambiado desde ese instante...¿serás capaz de cambiar más y seguir conservando otras?- Ginny cerró la boca y buscó apoyo en Harry, pero el chico no atendía a aquellas pronunciaciones, únicamente observaba a Christine.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó directamente, acercándose a ellas y arrodillándose al lado de su profesora.- Usted no estaría aquí si no fuera algo grave...

-Tienes razón,- confirmó la adivina mirándole directamente.- He venido a salvar a mi hija...- Ginny los miraba desde su posición sin entender una palabra. ¿Christine era hija de aquella mujer?

-¿Está viva?- preguntó Harry con el rostro sombrío y dispuesto a curarla con su poder. La mujer asintió, pero le sujetó la mano para impedírselo, con una mirada de advertencia. El muchacho recordó que Ginny estaba con ellos.

-Las heridas que su corazón guarda no las puedes curar con medicina...- murmuró. Hizo una pausa y añadió:- Guíame hasta Remus Lupin...- Harry se levantó del suelo, sacó la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y conjuró una camilla flotante para depositar el cuerpo de Christine sobre ella. Después, salió por la puerta, seguido por la mujer. Sin saber porqué, Ginny los siguió.

Recorrieron el pasillo, pasaron por el vestíbulo donde ya no había ningún lienzo con el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, subieron sigilosamente las escaleras con las cabezas de los elfos domésticos, pasaron el primer piso y se detuvieron ante la tercera habitación del segundo.  
Antes de que la mujer desapareciera por ella, seguida por la camilla flotante de su hija, Harry le habló:

-Usted me dijo muchas cosas aquel día...y aunque no alcanzo a comprender gran medida de ellas, comienzo a saber porqué lo dijo...

-Sin embargo, tu corazón te impide completar el ciclo de tu destino...- la adivina entrecerró los ojos y le colocó una mano en el hombro.- Pero mis palabras siguen siendo las mismas, Harry Potter, mantén la fe, confía en Christine y cura tus heridas internas apoyándote en la sabiduría y las ganas de vivir de la Unión. La fe y la esperanza son fuerzas tan grandes que pueden mover montañas. Sigues teniendo a tu lado a la persona indicada.- Harry miró de reojo a Ginny y cerró los ojos consternado. Luego, la mujer dirigió la mirada hacia la chica y añadió:- Haces bien en llenar de esperanza todo lo que tocas y todo lo que te rodea, un día entenderás, y ese día no está muy lejano...tú puedes y debes aportar más de lo que crees...únicamente tienes que mirar en tu interior, eres más de lo que siempre te dieron a entender...- la adivina abrió el picaporte de la puerta e ingresó en la habitación, después de la camilla que portaba a su hija. Harry y Ginny no se miraron, bajaron las escaleras en silencio y regresaron a la cocina. La señora Weasley se había levantado y preparaba un segundo desayuno, vestida con un camisón azul celeste y una rejilla en la cabeza, al verlos entrar, sonrió. Ellos se limitaron a sentarse y a servirse una segunda taza de café, actuando como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada.

-------------------------

La habitación era grande y espaciosa. Las paredes estaban empapeladas en un color beige suave. Únicamente había un ventanal, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que traspasaran los rayos de luz solar, a través de las cortinas. Había un armario empotrado, una mesa de escritorio con algunos pergaminos extendidos y una puerta continua al fondo, que debía de ser el baño. Una cama adosada estaba en el centro de la estancia y era allí donde estaba sentado, en el borde, un hombre de rostro joven.  
Ya estaba vestido y arreglado, tenía un libro en la mano que ojeaba con gran interés, pero al escuchar el ruido del picaporte, levantó la mirada y el asombró cubrió su rostro.  
Parecía haber entrado en estado de shock. El libro resbaló entre sus manos y cayó al suelo con aplomo.

-Buenos días...Remus...- susurró una mujer con una voz extrañamente confusa. El hombre se levantó rápidamente, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia ella, llegó hasta una camilla flotante y tomó en brazos a la mujer que permanecía inerte en ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó temblorosamente, mientras la depositaba en su cama y le analizaba la fea herida sangrante de su cabeza. La adivina sonrió lacónicamente y se acercó hasta la cama, sentándose al borde de ella y acariciando con suavidad el rostro pálido de Christine.

-Demasiadas verdades para mi hija...demasiado dolor...caímos en la trampa que nos preparó el destino y me temo...que ahora lamentarse sirve de muy poco.

-Pero...usted...hace...¿cuánto¿catorce¿quince años que no la veo?

-Dieciséis exactamente, Remus.- afirmó la mujer.- Dieciséis años angustiosos en los que muerte ha estado mucho más cerca que la vida...sufrimiento...angustia...un dolor atroz que no pudimos evitar... su mirada era melancólica, de una persona que ha sufrido grandes desilusiones en la vida, pero ante todo fuerte, ante todo valiente y luchadora, capaz de soportar hasta los más duros palos.

-¿Por qué ha vuelto?- Lupin hablaba con amabilidad, pero su voz denotaba cierto resentimiento y la adivina pudo notarlo.

-Haces bien en juzgarme con dureza, Remus...- no le miraba a él, sino a su hija, sin cesar de acariciarle el rostro.- No fui una buena madre...quise evitar momentos dolorosos y tal vez sólo los incentivé...sólo trataba de protegerla, de advertirle...-Lupin suspiró con resignación y cerró los ojos un instante.

-No quise decir eso. Discúlpeme. No creo que fuera una mala madre...trató de hacer lo que todas las madres del mundo intentan...proteger a sus hijos del sufrimiento...pero...entienda, Christine sufrió mucho con su rechazo...ella pensó que usted mejor que nadie la entendería...- la adivina sonrió y por primera vez en todo el tiempo, le miró.

-Eres un buen hombre, Remus...juzgas con justicia a las personas...por eso mi hija te quiere tanto... -si Lupin se ruborizó o sintió vergüenza en aquel instante, lo disimuló.- Mi hija me odia...puedo verlo en sus ojos, puedo notarlo en sus palabras cargadas de dureza...pero ella no sabe toda la verdad y tal vez, al ocultársela hice mal. Evidentemente, sólo traté de protegerla...porque si ella lo hubiera sabido, hubiera arremetido mucho más contra su enemigo y eso, podría haberla llevado a la destrucción.

-¿De qué está hablando?- Lupin no entendía las palabras de aquella mujer. Siempre había sido el primero en captarlas, porque la enigmática adivina siempre se expresaba a modo de acertijos, pero él había tenido un sexto sentido para atrapar los mensajes que ella transmitía, sin embargo ahora, no alcanzaba a entender el rango de peligro que poseían aquellas palabras.

-Hablo de la Verdad. Una cosa maravillosa que debe ser tratada con cuidado...- la mujer arropó con las sábanas a Christine y volvió a girarse hacia Lupin.- Lord Voldemort envió a un asesino a matar a mi esposo. Alguien le dio el chivatazo de que había nacido entre los de nuestra especie un ser mitad mago, mitad arcángel y que las parcas habían predestinado su destino como grandioso, con una misión importantísima en la vida. Y ese alguien una vez también fue ángel...un ángel al que uno de los nuestros expulsó, porque su alma se había corrompido por la oscuridad, lo que ahora muchos llaman...el ángel negro...un ser caído de entre la luz, directamente a la oscuridad. Voldemort se había transformado en un monstruo, había aplicado sobre sí mismo pociones, encantamientos y toda clase de hechizos de magia negra, todo para vencer a la mismísima muerte y se alió con la oscuridad. Así fue como supo que los "mayores" guardaban un especial destino para mi hija...el destino de proteger a aquel que tendría una única oportunidad contra el mal...aquel que debería restablecer el equilibrio. Y la castigó. La castigó de la manera más cruel que pudo...la llevó a cometer un acto atroz sin saber porqué, sin entender. Mató a lo que más ella amaba...

-A su padre...- murmuró Lupin sintiendo una terrible rabia por dentro. La adivina asintió. Había escuchado en boca de Christine aquella historia, pero muy distinta, mucho menos horrenda y ella había llorado en su hombro esa primera vez, cuando todavía era una adolescente.

-Lo hizo en presencia de mi pobre hija...sabiendo, que sin desearlo, su magia se activaría, su magia de su parte de sangre que llevaba y que ella aún no conocía...su parte arcángel...La rabia y el dolor que sentía salió de su interior, cayendo por su propio peso y matando allí mismo aquel que le había robado a su padre. Christine se quedó allí, tumbada en el frío patio de nuestra casa, en un día nevoso, al lado del cadáver de mi marido y no fue hasta horas después, que yo regresé, que la encontré inconsciente y con signos de haber llorado.  
Desde entonces un odió creció en su interior hacia mí. El saber lo que yo le había ocultado...el no comprender porqué yo no había llegado a tiempo, porqué yo no estaba cuando ella más me necesitaba. El no entender porqué su madre...que debía haber salvado a su esposo, que debía haberse quedado con su familia, estaba en un lugar ajeno a su comprensión, atendiendo a unos asuntos que nunca debieron ser más importantes que ellos y de los cuales no podía eludir. Y ese sentimiento de mezquindad fue creciendo en su interior y fue afianzándose. Yo sabía que aquello no había sido más que una treta para que ella odiara lo que era por nacimiento, para que ella detestara el mundo al que yo pertenecía y que tendría que pertenecer alguna vez y en consecuencia a mí...a lo que era. Para mí era mi trabajo, parte de mí...para ella...sólo el motivo que le había robado a su padre. Yo sabía que tratando que adquiriera responsabilidad en ello era condenarla al sufrimiento de lo que detestaba, condenarme a mí, hacer que el odio que ya residía en su interior se acreditara. Tuve que ser recta, dura, le prohibí incluso que su pensamiento fuera hacia la magia y no hacia su parte arcángel...pero era tarde. Mi hija ya me odiaba. Su única vía de escape era la magia y lo que ella representaba...la única oportunidad de estar más cerca de su padre...el mundo de su padre...de aquel a quién más quería...y como mis peores temores supusieron...se enamoró de aquello que más apreciaba: un mago.- la adivina cayó durantes unos instantes, acariciando el sedoso cabello azabache de Christine. Lupin cerró los puños de la rabia. Todo había sido una trampa...una más de aquel que había destruido la felicidad de todos sus amigos, de él mismo.

-Ella se refugió en lo que creyó que no le causaría dolor...pero se equivocó. Fue un mago quién destruyó su vida...y ella ni siquiera lo sabe del todo.

-Saberlo la habría destruido.- aclaró la mujer.- La habría convertido en un monstruo, en algo peor a él...la habría llevado a envenenar su alma...en el fondo, Remus, yo estoy muy agradecida a Dani...gracias a él el corazón de mi hija siempre estuvo lleno de amor...gracias a vosotros...afortunadamente, se topó con gente maravillosa que la quiso muchísimo...y eso la salvó. Yo siempre temí el momento en el que comenzara a concienciarse de su verdadera función...a utilizar el poder que no había usado desde la muerte de su padre...Remus, al tratar que ella dejara a Dani sólo traté de protegerla...traté de que se alejara de algo que sabía que traería consecuencias...no sólo porque a mí también me las trajo, sino porque sabía que ella era un premio muy preciado que Voldemort siempre había deseado...tener de su lado a mi hija habría supuesto una fuerza maligna tan grande que habría destruido el planeta...habría roto cualquier atisbo de equilibrio y entonces, ni siquiera Harry Potter podría haber hecho nada para evitarlo...Y él lo habría logrado de no ser por vosotros, de no ser por el profundo amor que residía en su interior.

-Lamento no haberla comprendido antes...- se excusó Lupin con la cabeza gacha, mirándose las puntas de los zapatos y con una gran amargura por dentro.- Yo no sabía nada...sólo me volqué en lo que ella me contaba, en los breves contactos que tuve con usted...lamento confesar que me pareció muy frívola, me pareció alguien incapaz de darle amor a nadie...injusta..., ahora comprendo que la trampa que Lord Voldemort le tendió, que nos tendió a todos...fue perfecta.- la adivina sonrió amargamente y se levantó de la cama, colocándole una mano en el hombro a Lupin.

-Yo he querido a mi hija más que a mi propia vida...- suspiró-...pero ella fue siempre una adolescente rebelde...y no la culpo. Todo fue consecuencia de la muerte de su padre y la enorme decepción que se llevó al darse cuenta que yo no lo podía todo...como siempre pensó...que yo no pude salvarlo. Antes de aquello, Christine siempre había sido una chica dulce y buena, nunca me dio ningún problema, nunca desobedecía, nunca alzaba la voz...era en mi opinión, demasiado complaciente, demasiado noble...después de aquello dejó de hablar, dejó de reír, de jugar...se pasaba las horas en su habitación, mirando al techo y leyendo la multitud de libros que su padre tenía en una biblioteca, muchos de ellos, muggles. Era una chica callada, siempre con el rostro triste...pero no cuando estaba con vosotros. Fue durante ese periodo de soledad, cuando se hizo tan amiga de Lily...y en consecuencia...de vosotros. Aunque conmigo seguía siendo arisca y reservada, con vosotros era la chica dulce y agradable que siempre fue. Pero cuando llegó el momento real, cuando llegó el instante en el que debía introducirme en su vida para protegerla...ya era demasiado tarde. Mi hija había aprendido a sobrevivir sin mí...sin mi cariño...y no me necesitaba. El amor que sentía hacia ese chico era mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Quizás debí comprenderla...quizás no debí ser tan dura con ella...debí decirle lo mucho que yo había querido a su padre...debí entender que su corazón no le permitiría olvidar algo que había reemplazado su dolor...que había vuelto a llenar el vacío que dejó su padre. Recuerdo que Dani nunca me miró mal...me pareció ver en sus ojos, que de alguna forma, lo entendía, era como si supiera que el estar junto a ella...le llevaría a la muerte.

-Lo sabía.- Lupin habló casi en un susurro. Se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal frío, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo?

-No hace mucho que lo sé.- explicó el hombre.- Harry y Christine fueron en Navidad a la casa donde vivían...en el Valle de Godric. Nadie de la Orden había tenido el valor de decidirse por acompañarle...así que ella se ofreció. Supuse que le causaría una gran conmoción, pero no hubo manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Un par de días antes de que la visitarán...fui hasta el pueblo. Sabía que Christine no tendría manera de consolar a Harry, así que entré en la casa de Lily y James para esconder una gran evidencia de la atrocidad que allí se cometió.- Lupin dejó de apoyarse en la ventana y comenzó a pasear con nerviosismo de un lugar a otro- Pero yo no había entrado allí desde aquella noche...la casa estaba prácticamente destruida, en ruinas...No llegué a tocar nada, porque los recuerdos me invadieron. En vez de eso, comencé a pasear por el comedor y rebusqué fotografías y objetos que habían pertenecido a James...llegué hasta la sala de estar y luego hasta la habitación de matrimonio...- Lupin caminó hasta su escritorio, abrió un cajón y extrajo una carta amarillenta, con pinta de ser muy vieja.- allí encontré esto. Estaba en una percha donde solía descansar la vieja lechuza de James, todavía llevaba la cuerda. La lechuza debió llegar el mismo día de su muerte y como el dueño nunca pudo quitarle la correspondencia, ella mismo lo hizo y la dejó ahí. Era una carta de Dani. La debió escribir esa noche, presintiendo lo que sin duda muy pronto acontecería, pero el destinatario, iba para mí. Supongo que primero deseaba que James se enterara.- la adivina abrió la carta y la ojeó.- El pergamino hablaba de los muchos encuentros que Dani y Voldemort habían tenido y que en ellos, siempre le advertía que algo malo sucedería sino le entregaba a Christine. Dani nunca lo hizo, así que supuso que su vida estaba contada y que usted siempre había tenido razón, era una maldición que un mago y un arcángel se enamoraran. Él sabía que no viviría mucho y aún así quiso a su hija por encima de todo, le dio hasta el último instante todo lo que pudo y jamás dejó notar que algo malo ocurriría. De hecho, recuerdo que él siempre le recordaba lo mucho que la quería, era como una despedida...pero ella nunca lo notó. Supongo que jamás pensó que aquello también pudiera afectar a Alan, de lo contrario, quizás habría actuado de otra manera y habría puesto al corriente a la Orden.

-Ahora entiendo porqué mi hija llegó a quererlo tanto...- susurró la mujer.- pero la carta no termina ahí...- Lupin le dio la espalda, con un semblante serio.

-Supongo que él sí notó, al igual que James, que yo amaba a Christine.

-Y te pidió que cuidaras de ella...y de su hijo.

-Pero yo no supe responderle.- Lupin dio un golpe a la mesa de escritorio y el tintero se derramó, manchando algunos de los papeles.- Nunca encontré esa carta...porque nunca tuve el valor de buscar algo en esa casa...Dani era una persona estupenda, era el hombre que le convenía a ella, que la haría feliz, por eso yo siempre traté de que aquello saliera adelante...cuando las dudas acechaban, yo lo buscaba y lo convencía...le rogaba que regresara y él siempre me hizo caso...el amor que sentía hacia ella era demasiado grande. Era un buen amigo.

-Tú también eres un buen amigo...Remus.- puntualizó la mujer.

-Cometí muchos errores...mi enfermedad, mis miedos...todo eso me llevaron a la desesperación...

-Todo el mundo tiene malos momentos, Remus, pero igual que Dani sabía que tú eras el elegido, yo también lo sé.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Por eso he traído aquí a mi hija. Porque sé que si hay alguien que puede salvarla...ese alguien eres tú.- Lupin se mordió el labio inferior. Christine se removía adolorida en su cama, apretando los dientes y murmurando cosas in entendibles. Entre esas palabras pudo captar "Alan", "perdóname" y "no me hagas daño".

-Usted no tiene miedo de que la historia se repita...de que pueda ocurrir lo mismo y esta vez sea su hija quién termine pagándolo...- la adivina volvió a sentarse en una esquina de la cama, con las palmas de las manos juntas y reflexionando.

-No está escrito en el destino que vuelva a ocurrir...hay alguien que está dispuesto a luchar por vosotros para devolveros el favor y ese alguien quizás sea quién más pague las consecuencias...

-¿Y quién es?

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo decir nada más. No se puede jugar con el destino, si mi poder me ha otorgado la satisfacción de apaciguar mi corazón y tranquilizarlo, es porque está escrito en las estrellas que aún queda un atisbo de esperanza para vosotros...muy pequeño, pero existente. No dejes que se rompa la cadena...Remus, ahora más que nunca Christine te necesita...pero tendrás que recurrir a toda tu comprensión para salvarla, porque esta vez, está más atormentada que nunca...

-Se debe al estado en el que se encuentra¿verdad?- preguntó Lupin examinando la lastimosa figura de la profesora.- ¿Qué es lo que le ha ocurrido?- la adivina se levantó de nuevo, cerró los ojos y extendió las manos sobre el cuerpo magullado de la mujer. Una luz poderosa, luminosa y potente se extiendo más allá de sus límites. El proceso duró unos segundos y para cuando concluyó, no había ninguna herida física en Christine.

-Nuestro enemigo ha descubierto su punto débil...ahora sabe con ayuda de su fiel vasallo que aquello que más teme mi hija es volver a sentir...el contacto con otro hombre. Ahora que conoce su debilidad, no dudará en atacarla más veces.

-Quiere eso decir...no...no es posible que...

-Todavía no. Logré impedirlo en el último instante...pero la próxima vez podría no tener suficiente fuerza para ayudarla...Ahora que conoces sus heridas íntegras, ayúdala...porque esta vez no se tratará de un acercamiento...sino de un alejamiento...de aquello que más teme.- Christine se removió, soltó un gemido lastimero y abrió lentamente los ojos. Divisó dos figuras al lado de su cama, ambas conocidas. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, poco a poco los recuerdos y sucesos acontecidos fueron llegando a su mente y la angustia la invadió. Sintió vergüenza de verse ante Remus Lupin, sintió que no podía mirarle a los ojos y a la vez, notó el miedo. ¿Podría él hacerle daño como los demás?

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó el hombre con una voz dulce, apaciguadora, que le inspiraba una tremenda seguridad. Aún así, Christine no osó mirarle a los ojos, sino que se centró en la otra figura. Así que no se lo había imaginado en el callejón. Era real.

-Madre...- murmuró. Notó como las lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas cuando sintió el contacto de la mano arrugada de la mujer sobre su piel.

-Hija mía...

-Perdóname, madre...¿podrás perdonarme por todo?- la adivina se inclinó sobre la cama y la besó en la frente.

-Nada, nunca habrá nada que yo no pueda perdonarte.

-Ese hombre...ese hombre lo hizo...lo hizo...

-Lo sé.- aseguró la mujer con su habitual tono misterioso.

-Yo le oí...él mató a mi padre...él lo mató...

-Necesitas descansar, Christine.- susurró la adivina y volvió a arroparla con suavidad.- Habrá tiempo para hablar...

-Necesito saber qué ocurrió...necesito que me confirmes si él me...

-Más tarde.- la interrumpió tajantemente la mujer y se levantó de la cama.

-No te marches...- le rogó la profesora.- Por favor...- era una súplica y ella lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente el motivo por el que no quería que la dejara sola, pero debía afrontar aquello, antes de continuar.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, hija, pero ahora debes ser fuerte...debes vencer tus fantasmas internos...confía en tu corazón y haz caso de lo que te dicte...- una luz comenzó a brotar de la adivina. La envolvió por completo convirtiéndola en un cálido susurro de viento, que dejó escapar las últimas palabras.

-Mantén la fe...

Christine la vio desaparecer con un nudo en el estómago y optó por dirigir la mirada a los ojos de Lupin, que la mirada con preocupación. El hombre, entendiendo como ella debía sentirse, se sentó en un borde de la cama y le tomó la mano. Quedaron conectados por un extraño sentimiento, que brotaba de su interior...

------------------------------

Aquella mañana el desayuno, pese a ser el segundo que ingería, estaba resultando más ameno de los habitual. Fred y George habían dejado su negocio y se habían tomado el día libre, para acompañarles un poco. Así que mostraban sus nuevos inventos por debajo de la mesa, lejos de la mirada inquisitiva de su madre, que no permitía que sus "chorradas", como ella las llamaba, estuvieran por la mesa donde se comía la comida.  
También había más de un miembro de la Orden. Moody, Kingsley y Hestia, mantenían una conversación en secretismo. Harry ni siquiera se preocupó por tratar de escucharla, estaba más pendiente de mirar de reojo a Ginny, después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

-...anoche hablé con Charly.- explicaba Ron a su hermana menor y a Hermione, sin perder detalle de los nuevos inventos de los gemelos, que sin duda podría utilizar contra Draco Malfoy.- Se comunicó por la red Flu. Estaba muy bien y también dijo que Bill...

Harry dejó de escuchar. Parecía que la habitación se hubiese vuelto un vacío espectral. Sin darse cuenta, se puso en pie y se llevó una mano al pecho. Sentía dolor, un profundo dolor que no provenía de sí mismo. Su cabeza dejó de racionalizar y unos gritos horrendos le llegaron con fluidez. Gritos de terror, de angustia. Al instante, supo que lo que ocurría. Se había producido un ataque.  
Levantó la mirada y vio como todos se habían puesto igual de pálidos al observarle. La señora Weasley se acercó a él y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Harry...cariño¿qué te ocurre¿te encuentras mal?

-¡Por Merlín Harry, di algo!- exclamó Hermione aterrorizada.- te has quedado blanco...¿te duele algo¿El pecho?- Harry tuvo que reaccionar. Sabía que no hacerlo le daría un motivo a los miembros de la Orden para sospechar. Después de todo, él sentía lo mismo que había sentido Christine en los ataques, cuando estaba con ellos. ¿Y si ataban cabos¿Y si descubrían que eran los mismos síntomas que los de la profesora? Él recordaba haber visto a Christine, junto con sus amigos, poner la misma expresión de terror.

-No...no...es...-se mordió el labio inferior. No podía mentir, tenía que avisar a la Orden, tenían que acudir o de lo contrario sería demasiado tarde para esa gente. Levantó la cabeza decidido.- La cicatriz...- mintió.- Voldemort está muy contento...se está produciendo un ataque.

-¿Estás seguro?- Ojoloco Moody se había puesto en pie inmediatamente con un semblante serio.-Potter, esto es muy importante. ¿Estás seguro que...?

-¡Completamente!- exclamó Harry desesperado. ¿Por qué no le hacían caso? Esa gente estaba muriendo en aquellos momentos.

-¿Cómo...cómo lo sabes?- la señora Weasley tragó saliva. Harry negó con la cabeza. No podía decir el verdadero motivo, pero su cicatriz era una coartada perfecta.

-Simplemente lo sé...lo he visto...Voldemort está muy contento...es una ataque masivo y...

-¿Y si...y si no fuera más que una trampa?- tartamudeó Hermione. Harry la fulminó con la mirada. De nuevo el mismo dilema que en el Departamento de Misterios. Sabía que ella tenía motivos para sospechar, pero ahora sí sabía que era real, esto era distinto y no podía demostrarlo.  
En aquellos momentos les llegó la luz. El señor Weasley entró corriendo por la cocina y jadeando. Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirarle, estaba tan pálido como Harry.

-¡Ha sonado la alarma¡Se ha producido un ataque¡Dumbledore está allí!- rápidamente, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, los miembros de la Orden se levantaron y salieron disparados hacia el pasillo, cogiendo de las perchas sus capas negras.- ¡Molly, cuida de los chicos, yo debo acudir!

-Pero...Arthur...

-Me necesitan.- los ojos del señor Weasley miraron con melancolía a su mujer y luego pasaron hasta sus hijos, sonriéndoles tímidamente.

-¡Yo quiero ir con usted, señor Weasley!- Harry se había acercado hasta el hombre. Tenía que salir de la casa de alguna manera y era por la mañana, la excusa de poner un doble en su cama no resultaría, se darían cuenta. Sólo tenía la opción de tratar de convencer al padre de Ron.- ¡Usted mismo lo ha dicho¡Se necesitan muchas personas¡Déjeme ayudar, por favor!

-No, Harry. Tú no estás en la Orden, eres demasiado joven. Esto no es un juego.- Lo dijo hablando rápidamente y sujetándole los hombros con ambas manos. Le dio un suave apretón en ellos y se levantó.- Molly, vigílales bien, entretenlos, en cuanto sepamos algo, te avisaremos.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado, Arthur!- le gritó su mujer una vez lo vio salir corriendo. Harry volvió a su asiento y suspiró en señal de desesperación. ¿Y ahora cómo iba a salir de Grimmauld Place sin que nadie se diese cuenta? Si tan solo Christine estuviese bien...pero por el aspecto que traía, seguramente estaría inconsciente en su cama y no se habría dado cuenta de nada.

-----------------------------

-¡Menos mal que habéis aparecido, esto es una masacre!- Tonks llamaba desesperada a sus compañeros que acaban de materializarse a tan solo unos metros de donde ella repelía, con un escudo protector, infinidad de encantamientos que se dirigían a una multitud de muggles que tenía detrás y que corrían despavoridos huyendo del ataque mortífago.  
El señor Weasley y los demás miraron hacia la zona de batalla. Esta vez sí que estaban en un aprieto. No solo había mortífagos, sino que dementores y gigantes se paseaban tranquilamente por el Londres muggle. Destruyendo y matando a placer todo con lo que se topaban.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! -los gritos de los aurores más capacitados del ministerio rompieron el ruido ensordecedor de los demás. Sus Patronus volaron en distintas direcciones, todos con formas inusuales y todos, dirigiéndose hacia los dementores. Muy pocos llegaban a ser corpóreos, pero era lo único que podían hacer para retener el avance enemigo.  
Uno Patronus muy distinto a los demás, sobrevoló las cabezas de los todos. Era un ave...un fénix compuesto de humo plateado y que ahuyentaba con suma rapidez a las mugrientas criaturas.  
Los aurores voltearon las cabezas para ver quién lo había invocado. La esperanza regresó a sus corazones al ver la figura de Albus Dumbledore, acompañada por dos más. Hagrid y su hermano pequeño, Grawp, se dirigieron sin demora al grupo de gigantes. Debían convencerlos, para eso habían venido, tenían que hacerles ver que de esa manera no iban a lograr nada.  
Pero no sabían si iba a dar resultado, los gigantes parecían irracionales y cuando vieron a uno de su especie, pero que medía un metro y medio por debajo de lo normal, dejaron de prestarles atención.  
Dumbledore blandió su varita con furia. Su rostro estaba crispado por la rabia. Se dirigió hacia los mortífagos, mientras su Patronus seguía envistiendo contra los dementores y comenzó a atacarles. Podía ver la risa en sus rostros. Se parecían tanto a su señor...  
Un encantamiento salió de la punta de su varita y se dirigió hacia ellos. Alcanzó a dos. Los seguidores del mago tenebroso, al percatarse de su presencia, retrocedieron, todos, menos una figura.

-¡Dumbledore!- una fría risa, muy falsa, resonó entre los callejones de Londres. Una mujer, cabecilla del ataque, se quitó la máscara blanca y la lanzó a un lado, sonriendo cínicamente. Levantó la varita y...

-------------------------------

Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, mordiéndose las uñas y pasándose una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo aún más. La señora Weasley los había mandado allí. Fred y George se habían marchado a su apartamento, para no dar más faena y ahora estaban solos.  
Buscaba una solución para escapar, pero no la hallaba. Trató de comunicarse mentalmente con Christine, pero no lo logró. Ella debía de seguir inconsciente.  
En un acto de desesperación, se acercó hasta su mochila y extrajo una cajetilla de tabaco. Sacó un cigarro, lo encendió con la varita y soltó una calada, sin dejar de pasearse y sin dirigir una mirada a sus tres compañeros, que lo observaban sorprendidos.

-Relájate un poco, Harry, todo va a salir bien.- Hermione trató de tranquilizarle, pero la verdad es que ella también estaba muy nerviosa. Se producían ataques todos los meses, pero estando en Hogwarts nunca tenían tiempo de pensarlo, ni de enterarse de una forma tan brusca. Se preguntó si su amigo se pondría así cada vez que la cicatriz le avisaba de uno.- Creo...que no deberías fumar. Es malo para la salud...

-Ahórrate la basura psicológica, Hermione, por favor.- rogó el muchacho entrecerrando los ojos.- ¡Maldita sea, tengo un mal presentimiento!- Y era verdad. Era la tercera vez que le ocurría. En las dos primeras ocasiones, Lupin había estado a punto a de morir y ahora se temía que algo igual pudiera suceder. Y toda la culpa era suya. Sólo tenía que salir de la casa, después de todo, sólo lo verían sus amigos, pero la Orden acabaría enterándose y si había algún espía entre en sus filas, estaría perdido. Si Voldemort supiera que él era el Salvador, todo su esfuerzo se iría al garete.

-Empiezas a delirar. -comentó Ron despreocupadamente. Estaba tumbado sobre su cama, leyendo un cómic sobre quidditch.- Despreocúpate, El salvador lo arreglará todo. Harry tuvo ganas de partirle la cara. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de decirle a Ron que él era el Salvador y que como podía comprobar, nadie aparecería en la batalla, puesto que él estaba ahí. Se llevó una mano al pecho...realmente, tenía un muy mal presentimiento...

-----------------------------

-¡Avada Kedavra!- un rayo verde salió de la punta de la varita de Bellatrix. Dumbledore desapareció en un estallido, y reapareció un metro de donde la maldición había pasado. La mujer soltó una carcajada demente y volvió a disparar. El director sólo se defendía, estaba atento a lo que los demás estuvieran haciendo y a los otros mortifagos, que no desaprovechaban las oportunidades.  
Tonks cayó hacia atrás doliéndose de su espalda. Un frío intenso la penetró. Sintió como toda la felicidad del mundo se le apagaba. Sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse y en su lugar aparecían escenas en su cabeza horribles, escenas que deseaba borrar. Buscó a tientas su varita, pero no la encontró. El dementor se aproximó a ella. Estaba muy cerca...podía oler su aliento putrefacto...iba a morir, lo sabía, moriría escuchando sus peores recuerdos...la criatura se bajó la capucha y Tonks vio una boca succionadora. Cerró los ojos esperando el final.

-----------------------------

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- una voz resonó muy cerca suyo. Era una voz que se le hacía familiar. Su espalda tocó el suelo duramente, pero no perdió la conciencia. Ya no sentía el frío, tampoco los recuerdos la invadían, era como haber recuperado la felicidad. Abrió los ojos y distinguió una figura que se dirigía a ella corriendo.

-¡Tonks¡Tonks¿Estás bien?- ¿era...? No, no era posible. Pero si hacía siglos que no le veía. Sintió como los párpados se le humedecían. Había tenido mucho miedo, había sentido la muerte cerca suyo y la había salvado la última persona que se habría imaginado.

-¡Ian!- exclamó abrazándose a él.- Ian...¿de verdad eres tú?

-Por supuesto que soy yo, tonta. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Tonks asintió y se separó de él. Su amigo no había cambiado. Seguía tan dulce y amable como siempre. Llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro, como le gustaba y el color de los ojos azul intenso. Ella tomó su mano y se levantó. Le sonrió, volvieron a abrazarse y rápidamente se dieron la vuelta para seguir con la lucha.

--------------------------

Bellatrix no dio en el blanco. Estaba comenzando a enfurecerse. Sabía que si mataba a Dumbledore allí mismo, su señor le perdonaría todos sus fracasos. El director desapareció y ella lo perdió de vista.

-¡Maldición!- murmuró, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se ensanchó. Acababa de encontrar a la presa perfecta y una presa que sin duda agradaría a su amo. Corrió hasta ella y levantó la varita, lanzándole un encantamiento aturdidor.  
Hagrid gritó de dolor. El haz de luz roja le había impactado en el antebrazo. Al ver de quién se trataba, dejó de dirigirse a los gigantes y centró su atención en ella.

-¡Maldita sanguijuela¡Te voy a enseñar yo lo que es bueno¡Vas a pagar por la muerte de Sirius!- Hagrid se dirigió sin pensarlo hacia ella. Trató de alcanzarla con ambas manos y destrozarla allí mismo, pero la bruja lo esquivó, reapareciendo detrás suyo.

-¡Resultas patético!- chilló riéndose estúpidamente con una voz infantil e imitada.- Dime¿qué crees que pensará el pequeño Potter cuando descubra qué es lo que he hecho?- Hagrid abrió mucho los ojos, pero no pudo reaccionar. Un instante después estaba amarrado en el suelo. Trató de alcanzar con una mano el paraguas viejo y la ballesta, que se le habían resbalado cuando las cuerdas habían impactado en él, pero estaban demasiado lejos. Soltó un gruñido aterrador y miró los ojos profundamente negros de aquella mujer que lo apuntaba entre las cejas.

-¡Acabarán contigo, vieja bruja¡Algún día alguien te hará pagar por lo que has hecho!

-Pero ese no serás tú...- murmuró Bellatrix. Hagrid ya no vio nada más que una luz verde dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia él. Trató de levantar las manos amarradas para taparse la cara, pero a medio camino éstas volvieron a golpear inertes el asfalto, sin ningún signo de vida.

Dumbledore, Tonks, el señor Weasley y Moody se giraron al mismo tiempo en esa dirección, para escuchar el grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
En una habitación de Grimmauld Place, un muchacho de dieciséis años dejó caer al suelo una colilla encendida, llevándose nuevamente la mano al pecho y con un profundo sentimiento de tristeza, se enjugó una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla, sin saber lo que había ocurrido.


	39. Una obstáculo insuperable

**Olasss gente! Cómo llevamos el veranito? Bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero q os guste. Ya sé que os dejé en mucho suspense con el otro así q he tratado de no tardar mucho tiempo en actualizar. En fin, agradeceros los reviews, q sois los mejores, de verdad y que disfrutéis! Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**Reviews:**

**Kaily g-w: **Olasss! Sé lo q es ponerse gamba, ajajaj, créeme. Una vez estuve en la playa todo un día entero expuesta al sol y acabe cangrejo. Jaajaaj. Sí, estoy actualizando rápido porque tengo ganas de acabar el fict. Además, en Agosto me voy de vacaciones y para entonces lo quiero finiquitado. Bueno, respecto al capi...a ver, Hagrid es un personaje que NO me gusta, ajajja. Pero a la vez, es alguien que Harry quiere mucho, así q me venía como anillo al dedo. Yo me lo quitaba de encima y Harry se sentía culpable. Ya dije que iban a morir personajes. Harry ha flaqueado con Ginny, cierto y ahora ella ya sabe la verdad, o una parte de ella. Es cierto q Ginny tendrá un papel importante en la batalla final, pero no de forma activa. Ya lo veremos. La madre de Christine y Emy han visto parte del futuro. Esos son sus poderes y todo lo q dicen lo hacen por un motivo. Emy debe mantener el equilibrio y la madre de Chris debe mantener la paz. Sus palabras son confusas pero al final se entenderán y cobrarán mucho sentido. Ian...mejor de él no hablo, pero sabrás muy pronto quién es. ES una sorpresa. Sí, algún día sabrás lo q vio Tonks con el dementor. Respecto a la continuación no lo sé todavía.

**Absintheaddict: **Olass! Es cierto, cada día se acerca más la pelea con Voldemort, aunque antes de la final habrá alguna. Christine está muy tocada emocionalmente, pero tendrá ayuda. Lupin la ayudará. Me alegro q te esté gustando el fict y tranquila, q iré actualizando rápido.

**Alkas: **Olasss! Gracias! Me alegro q te gustara la parte de H/G. Sí, es verdad, Hagrid ha muerto, ya dije q morirían personajes. Intentaré seguir actualizando a este ritmo. A ver, tu pregunta. Voldemort piensa q Harry está desequilibrado por la muerte de Sirius y q la de Hagrid le desequilibrará todavía más. Así q piensa q su único enemigo está indefenso y q cuando llegué a esta él, será muy sencillo matarlo. El Salvador no le preocupa, porq aunq es un arcángel como Christine y tiene mucho poder, Voldemort sabe q no puede matarlo porq la profecía dice claramente q el único q puede es Harry. Así q Voldemort se confía. Le molesta el Salvador, pero sin saber q es Harry no es un problema real. Ahora, si Voldemort descubriera q El Salvador es Harry de verdad, entonces lo tomaría más en cuanto, tomaría medidas de precaución(voldemort se conoce a la perfección a los arcángeles) y se eliminaría el factor sorpresa q posee Harry. Y entonces, la batalla estaría equilibrada a un 50. De esta manera, Harry tiene un 80 de posibilidades de ganar.

**DeMalfoy: **Olassss!Yo muy bien, gracias, ajaaja. No siento ningún remordimiento. Hagrid es un personaje q no me gusta y Harry necesitaba sufrir otra pérdida para espabilar. Lo maté por eso y porq esto es una guerra y tiene q haber muertes. Ya dije q las habría. Vamos a tus dudas:

-Efectivamente, lo has acertado, el hijo q Emy espera es del Sirius de su realidad. En su realidad, Sirius también es el padrino de Harry y alguien muy importante en su vida, como en esta, pero no murió en el Departamento de Misterios. Y sí, Emy le ha puesto al tanto de lo que le pasa al harry de esta realidad, pero Sirius no puede colarse de una realidad a otra porq no es la Unión y tampoco puede ayudarle.

-Esta es una pregunta q ya me han hecho. A ver, como lo diría. Digamos q la madre de Chris y Emy tienen la habilidad de ver saltos en el futuro y actuan según lo q han visto, para tratar de evitar cosas terribles. La madre de Chris le dice q Ginny es la persona adecuada para estar a su lado, pero no especifica si como amiga o como novia. No obstante, Christine se opone totalmente a esa relación y tiene su porqué.

**-**Umm, a ver, no puedo contarte el final,ajjaja, no te puedo decir si volverán o no, pero creo q la conversación del capitulo pasado te ayudará a hacerte una idea.

-Yo adoro a Christine. Es mi personaje, como no me va a gustar? Jaajaa. Lo que pasa q Christine tiene q sufrir todo esto para superar sus miedos. De lo contrario el pesonaje perdería fuerza.

**-**Harry no es nieto de nadie conocido, ajajjaa. Lo dices porque Emy le llamó abuelo a Dumbledore? Sólo lo hizo de una manera cariñosa.

-Emy no es la nieta de Dumbledore, repito, sólo lo llama así cariñosamente. En su realidad, la verdadera abuela de Emy tuvo algo así como un romance con Dumbledore, pero no llegó a nada serio. Por eso ella lo llama así cariñosamente. Corto la conversación porque lo q se dice en ella no puede ser escuchado. Por ahora.

En fin, nada más, Besazos!

**Fallen angel: **Olasss! Sí, lo siento, ajajj, maté a Hagrid. Tienen q morir personajes. Harry no llegará a la batalla, sigue sin poder salir de Grimmauld Place. Bueno, seguiré tratando de mantener este ritmo de actualización. Dew!

**Verónica **Olasss! Jaajaaa, es verdad, me he cargado a Hagrid, bueno soy un poco mala. Jaajja :p Quizás haya alguna escena más de Harry y Ginny, pero no como esta y seguro q con beso no. Pero es verdad, ella mantiene la esperanza. Besos!

**Aidee: **Gracias! Sí, lo tenía q matar, ajaja, alguno tenía q morir. Espeero seguir actualizando a este ritmo. Besos!

**Ginnyalis: **jajaajaaj, olassss. Hubieses preferido q muriese Remus o Christine? Yo creo q aún me he portado bien y todo. ES una guerra, debían morir personajes.

**Shaman: **Muchas gracias!

**Paula: **Olass! Bueno, no estoy tardando casi. Pero los capis son muy largos y cuestan mucho. La muerte de Hagrid no es más que la consecuencia de la guerra. Y bueno, la madre de Christine es muy sabia y normalmente, suele tener razón.

**Seraphimon Potter: **Olasss! Bueno, es una Guerra y como tal tienen q morir personajes. Lo siento, encontré a Hagrid el más apropiado. En cuanto a Harry y Ginny sí, era una escena muy sperada. Dew!

**Sarah-Keyko: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, me halagas mucho. Sí, la verdad es q Harry está a un paso de confesárselo todo a Ron, pero se contiene a tiempo. Menos mal! Jaja, besos!

**Derichbin: **Olasss! Jajajajjaja, tienes razón, muchas gracias! Menudo lector más fiel tengo contigo. Espero q vuelvas pronto de Alemania y puedas leer lo q queda del fict. Bueno, Hagrid ha muerto y Harry se sentirá culpable, pero...no te preocupes, q seguirá siendo el mismo. Quizás con un poco más de ira, ajajaaa. Besos!

**ATH: **Olass! Gracias, me alegro q te haya gustado. Sí, este capi complacía a románticos(h/g) y a batallistas. Así q me alegro q haya gustado. DEW!

**Alejandra Black Moon: **Olass! Jajaajja, vale, soy un poco mala, me he pasado con Hagrid. Pero en una guerra tienen q morir personajes :p. Espero q te guste este capi!

**Myca: **Olasss! Espero q no sea el último review q me dejas! Umm, sí, tenía q matar a Hagrid, es una guerra, es normal q haya muertes. Hagrid es un personaje muy querido por Harry y tenía q sentirse culpable.

**Marce: **Olass! Jejjjejej, bueno, hubiera sido peor la muerte de Remus o de Christine, verdad? Creo que Hagrid es el adecuado para morir en esta ocasión. Ufff, espero q Rowling no se cargue a algún personaje muy importante en el Sexto libro o lo vais a pasar muy mal, ajaaj. No te preocupes, todo tiene arreglo.

**D.Alatriste: **Olass! Jajajaj, te aguantaré con gusto. Espero q te lo pases bien en tu pueblo y puedas seguir leyendo en breve. Umm, sí, la escena de Ginny hacía mucho q os la debía, ajajaj. Ya tocaba. La madre de Christine no se lo ha confesado, pero lo hará Remus, no te preocupes. Sabe que es Remus el único que puede ayudar a Christine. La rabia de Harry se mostrará un poco en este capítulo y también en los próximos. Ya lo verás, jajaja. Besos!

**Erick arturo: **ummm, sí, ajaja, lo siento pero sí que lo he matado.

**Landoms 182: **Olass! Bueno, ninguna de las reacciones de Harry que has dicho es la acertada, ajajajaj. Lee y ya verás como se lo toma. Dew!

**Alax: **Olasss! Gracias, me alegro q te gusten los capis. Jajaj, sí, un poco tristes son, pero los habrá no tan tristes. Paciencia. Me temo que Hagrid sí q ha muerto de verdad. Sorry! Besos!

**Caliope halliwell: **Olass! Jaaj, es verdad, coincidencia de q las muertes empiecen por "h", ajajjajaa. Bueno, a ver, Ian es...¡no te lo digo! Jajaaja. Tendrás que esperar como todos los demás. Tiempo al tiempo. Umm, no he visto la peli de la guerra de los mundos, pero iré a verla, ajajajaja, q qiero ver a Tom Cruise en acción y de paso compruebo lo q puede llegar a hacer Harry, jajaaj. No, bueno, es obvio q Harry no actuará como si no hubiese pasado nada. Pobres mortífagos! Me temo q Grawp no puede hacer mucho. Bueno, Ginny es cabezota porq quiere mucho a Harry, demasiado, su relación es muy fuerte y claro tiene q insistir. Pues no, la carta no era de la rata, jajaaj, era de dani. Y bueno, Christine se lo tomará peor de lo q has visto. En fin, pues sí, va quedando cada día menos para el final. Dew!

**Consu: **Olass! Muchas gracias! Bueno, Ginny no se rendirá tan pronto. Harry no puede ir porq todo el mundo descubriría su ausencia y se sabría q es el Salvador.

**Nyissa: **Olas!Muchísimas gracias, eres muy amable. Me alegro q te guste mi fict. A ver, vayamos al capi. Es cierto,le debía la verdad a Ginny, aunque Harry tenía q salir del apuro como fuese. A ver, sí, en teoría si Ginny se hiciese arcángel podría estar con él, pero eso no es posible. Los arcñangeles no se hacen, nacen así. Con harry se hizo una excepción que como verás más adelante, demostrará no ser tan acertada. Respecto a Remus y a Chris...bueno, quizás en este capítulo encuentres algo muy similar a lo de "tirarse" literalmente a los brazos de remus. Jajaja. Ya me dirás. Y sí, he matado a Hagrid, aaja, empieza a compadecer a Bella, porq la muerte sería un premio después de lo q ha hecho. Besos!

**Pauly-fanática-0808: **Gracias! Ya ves que no he tardado en continuar!

**Lladruc: **Olassss! Jjeej, val, es q ho parlo molt el cátala pero no de seguit aquest any vaig a vire a Barna i em tinc q acostumbrar, ajaj. Buenoooo, potser si q soc una mica cruel, jaaja, pero es una guerra i tenen q morir personatjes. Veritat o no? El Harry no pot sortir de lhabitacio. Ni tans sols li deixarien a soles per anar al lavabo, q el coneixen massa be. Home, si q tenia el fict pensat per a matar al Voldie, pero no se si faré continuació i si la faré en ell o en un altre senyor oscur. Ja veuré. Petons!

**Dany-kanuto-link: **Olass! En serio, me halagas muchísimo. Tal vez algún día, cuando sea muy muy vieja y no tenga otra cosa q hacer pues me atreva a un reto como un libro. De momento, creo q me queda grande. Sí, el capi ha sido algo triste, pero es q eran muchas batallas y sería muy ficticio que no hubiese ninguna víctima de la orden. Le ha tocado a Hagrid. Besos!

**Ronnie: **Gracias a ti por leerla y por ese apoyo. Me alegro q ya tengas ordenador y q te esté gustando la historia. Sí, cada vez queda menos. Besos!

**Veruka: **Olasss! Me alegro de que hayas seguido la historia! Sí, le ha tocado a Hagrid, es lo que había. Es una guerra y alguien tenía q morir. Bueno, lo de Ginny he dado un pasito al frente, ella ya sabe toda la verdad, aunq Harry le haya dicho otra mentira no le será tan fácil creerla. Hay un vínculo muy especial entre ellos. Jajaja, no, no es q me guste haceros sufrir, lo q ocurre es q pienso q para q los personajes alcancen una felicidad absoluta se la tienen q ganar y no puede ser una lucha fácil. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero q estés bien! Y sí, dentro de nada el sexto! Ufffff, miedo me da. Jaaa. Besazos!

**Ax: **Olasss! Espero no haber tardado mucho, jaja.

**Skuld Potter: **Olass! Sí, yo de ti compadecería a Bellatrix porq a Harry no le va a gustar nada lo q ha hecho, jaaja.

**Miyuki: **Olasss! Bueno, ya ves q no he tardado mucho en publicar, jaja. No, Voldemort no llega a violar a Christine, su madre llega a tiempo a salvarla.

**CAPITULO 39: UN OBSTÁCULO INSUPERABLE. **

Christine se dejó caer sobre la almohada, dándole la espalda al hombre que estaba sentado al borde de la cama. No quería que la viera así, de hecho, no quería mirarlo ella, tenía miedo. Miedo de todo.  
Las imágenes llegaban a su cabeza atormentándola, hiriéndole el alma, consumiendo la poca entereza que quedaba. Ahora era frágil¿a quién pretendía engañar? Volver a Londres la había dañado. No había servido de nada permanecer en las sombras durante tantos años, pues ahora los recuerdos, que una vez creyó olvidados, eran demasiado dolorosos. ¿Y de qué había servido todo¿Por qué Voldemort no la había matado allí mismo en vez de atormentarla¿Por qué esa arrogancia que siempre la había acompañado había vuelto a resurgir, pensando que mientras fuera quién era, Voldemort no la podría vencer? El mismo error...y en demasiadas ocasiones cometido. Ahora, lo estaba pagando.  
Lupin no le habló, ni siquiera la forzó para que le dirigiera la mirada, se limitó a estarse allí sentado, observando como el dolor se acumulaba en el pecho de la mujer, como iba mermando su alma. Sintió como si la sangre se le envenenara de odio, un odio intenso a todo y a todos los que habían hecho sufrir a Christine. Poco se imaginó él que la vida de ella hubiese supuesto tal calvario. Habría dado la mitad de su vida por arreglar algo, por devolverle un atisbo de felicidad. Y era el único que podía. No debía defraudar a la adivina, ella le había confiado a su hija, había visto esperanza en su amor y eso, valía mucho.  
Acercó una mano al cabello sedoso de la mujer y lo acarició con ternura. Ella se sobresaltó y tembló. Lupin apartó rápidamente la mano, comprendía su temor.

-Chris...por favor...no te encierres en ti misma.- Christine se dio la vuelta hacia él y Lupin sintió como si el alma se le partiera por la mitad. Estaba llorando, parecía débil y él sabía que no era así. Ella siempre había sido muy fuerte, pero dañarla en lo que más le dolía, había supuesto demasiado.

-Vete.- rogó.- Márchate. No quiero que me veas así, no quiero que nadie me vea así.- la mujer se incorporó y Lupin vio que temblaba también de frío. Sólo iba mal tapada con su túnica negra, que estaba desgarrada. Christine se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y soltó un aullido desgarrador, un aullido de verdadero dolor.

-No pienso dejarte y menos cuando más me necesitas.-aseguró él.- No me importa si sólo tengo que quedarme aquí esperando hasta que puedas hablar, no me importa si te quedas ahí llorando todo el tiempo, yo estaré aquí contigo...lo superaremos juntos...

-No lo entiendes.- sollozó Christine sin dejar de sostenerse la cabeza con las manos.- No sabes lo que...

-Sí lo sé.- le contradijo Lupin.- Tu madre me lo contó.- La profesora abrió mucho los ojos.

-Remus...entonces...Remus por favor, necesito saber si...si...si él...

-No ocurrió nada.- Lupin habló con el rostro sumido en la seriedad, acercándose más a ella y acariciándole el rostro para tranquilizarla.- Tu madre te salvó antes de que pasara algo inevitable... -Christine cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro al aire, sin dejar de sollozar y de negar con la cabeza.

-Estoy...avergonzada.- confesó moviendo las manos como si tuviera un hormigueo en ellas o algo le estuviera produciendo dentera.- Me siento sucia...me tocó...me...

-¡Basta!- Lupin la habría abrazado contra su pecho.- Basta. No te atormentes más, no te castigues...tienes que superarlo Chris...juntos lo...

-¡No!- Christine se apartó de él y se levantó de la cama. A causa del cansancio se tambaleó, pero logró mantenerse sujetándose en la mesita de noche del hombre. Cogió un cepillo que había en ella y comenzó a frotarse el pecho, semidesnudo, que a penas cubría de mala manera su túnica. Rascó con tanta fuerza que se produjo un arañazo y la sangre comenzó a brotar de el.

-¡Chris, no¡Para, vas a hacerte daño!- Lupin se levantó de la cama y le quitó a la fuerza el cepillo, tratando de tranquilizarla. La mujer estaba helada y temblaba a convulsiones.

-¡No¡No¡Déjame¡Suéltame¡Quiero arrancarme la piel que él tocó¡Tengo que limpiarme¡Me da asco mi cuerpo!- entre los forcejeos, Christine se zafó del hombre y entró corriendo al cuarto de baño, se metió en la bañera y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. El agua comenzó a llenar el recipiente y a mojarla todavía más. Al contacto con el líquido, la sangre que había pegada en la túnica resbaló hacia abajo, tiñendo la bañera de color rojo. La mujer se abrazó a si misma y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Temblaba mucho más bajo la ducha. Los ojos se le empañaban por las lágrimas y era incapaz de moverse.  
Lupin entró detrás de ella y lejos de fijarse en su cuerpo, ahora completamente desnudo, puesto que la túnica había resbalado hasta el agua, llegó a esta ella, sin importarle ir vestido y mojarse y la abrazó contra su pecho para aliviarla.  
Christine se dejó hacer, mientras arrugaba la camisa del hombre y apretaba los dientes de desesperación.

-Necesito quitarme esta suciedad...este recuerdo...- logró articular.

-Está bien.- cedió Lupin besándole en la frente.- Por favor, cálmate.- Se arrodilló en la bañera, que estaba comenzando a llenarse y la sentó. Cogió una esponja nueva, abrió el champú y frotó suavemente la piel de la mujer, cubriéndola de espuma y procurando no hacerle daño. Tan solo rozaba cada parte de su cuerpo, como si estuviera lavando el cuerpo de un bebé y temiera dañarlo al apretar demasiado fuerte. Christine se calmó. Dejó de sollozar, aunque lágrimas silenciosas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas. Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas de Lupin y cerró los ojos, borrando con la niebla que llenaba el cuarto de baño, cada mal recuerdo, cada pesadilla.  
Después, Lupin se untó las manos con otro tipo de jabón y masajeó el cabello de Christine, en una danza que duró unos minutos.  
Cuando hubo acabado todo el proceso, se puso en el pie y la levantó a ella y dejó que el agua los enjuagara a los dos. Lo curioso, es que durante todo el rato, él no se fijó en la figura de la mujer, no tuvo un solo pensamiento que fuera más allá del cuidarla el resto de su vida, de proteger a aquel ser tan dulce y angelical que se veía tan desprotegido en sus brazos.  
Fue el primero en salir de la bañera. Christine tenía los ojos perdidos en el vacío, el labio inferior le temblaba y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Nunca antes nadie la había tratado así, exceptuando Dani, la ternura de Lupin era tan idéntica que la asustaba. Jamás se había dado cuenta de ello y se maldijo mentalmente por ello, puesto que sin querer y como siempre ocurría, había causado mucho sufrimiento.  
El hombre sacó una toalla del armario y la arropó. Cogió su varita y susurró un encantamiento que secó completamente el pelo de Christine. Después, la condujo lentamente hasta la cama, la acostó, la arropó y se sentó de nuevo en el borde, totalmente empapado.  
Durante unos segundos, simplemente se miraron, mientras él continuaba acariciándole la frente, apaciguando su dolor.

-¿Estás más tranquila?-le preguntó con cautela, sonriéndole dulcemente. Pero ella bajó la mirada. Se había sentado, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama, incapaz de explicar lo mucho que sentía aquella situación.

-¿Cómo puedes ni siquiera mirarme a la cara? Después de lo que ha pasado..., Remus...¿cómo...?

-¿Es que fuiste tú la pidió aquello, Chris?- no fue lo que dijo, sino la forma pausada y seria en la que Lupin habló, lo que más le sorprendió.- Dime¿quisiste que aquello pasara?

-¡No!- las lágrimas volvían a inundar el rostro de Christine.- Pero...tocó todo mi cuerpo, me besó...me... -pero no pudo decir qué más le hizo Voldemort porque Lupin le había cogido ambas muñecas y se había acercado mucho a su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- ¿Aquí en la cara? O...tal vez aquí.- otro beso en el cuello.- O...aquí en el brazo.- repitió así la misma acción, besándole levemente alguna zona visible de su cuerpo.- Quizás en las manos... -Christine dejó que los labios de Lupin la rozaran sin oponerse. Dejó que él inundara de dulzura todo lo que antes había sido un infierno. -...deja que borre cada uno de esos momentos con mis besos, deja que te enseñe lo bonito que puede ser recordar lo mucho que te han querido... -el hombre acercó sus labios a los de ella y ambos se fundieron en el beso definitivo, en el que había echo olvidar todo el suplicio que había vivido en las últimas horas. Y Christine se dejó. El miedo había desaparecido, al menos hacia Lupin. No podía temer y a la vez sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Eran dos fuerzas que chocaban y que al final, sólo tenían un ganador y por primera vez, no era el miedo.

La mujer se recostó en la cama, pasando sus manos por el cuello de Lupin, sin cesar el beso y dejó que él se colocara encima suyo. Estuvieron abrazados y besándose un buen rato, rompiendo más barreras, quebrando más máscaras, cada vez más cerca del abismo que producía y significaba el estar juntos. Pero el corazón de Christine se estaba rompiendo por la mitad. ¿Qué quedaría de esa locura una vez ella se marchara¿Cómo podía estar siendo tan egoísta? Pero cada vez que sacaba el tema Lupin le juraba y perjuraba que no la iba a dejar marchar, que se cogería fuerte a ella y le impediría la huída. Una vida...vivir...eso era lo que él esperaba. ¿Pero qué era una vida como la suya? Aunque se hubiera rendido a lo inevitable, aunque hubiese vuelto a sentir...ahora con ello también llegaba el sufrimiento. Era un precio demasiado alto, demasiado caro...ahora también volvía el dolor por la muerte de Alan. Sin su hijo, sin saldar su error, nada, ni siquiera el amor de Lupin, la anclaba al mundo que había encontrado.  
Entonces...¿era justo estar ahora en sus brazos si sabía que luego se iba a marchar? No, no lo era, pero sabía, que no podía remediarlo. Estaba demasiado anclada a ese sentimiento, estaba demasiado a gusto, protegida y querida en los brazos poderosos y fuertes de Lupin. Volver a negar aquello sería volver a engañarse a sí misma. No, no más mentiras. ¿Pero deseaba realmente lo que estaba a punto de acontecer? Lo temía...lo temía más que nada en el mundo, era como una primera vez, pero mucho más tortuosa. No ayudaba mucho que le viniera a la memoria el recuerdo de las caricias de Dani, que tanto se asemejaban a las de Lupin. No sabía si estaba preparada para volver a sentir tanto, para dar el paso definitivo a...la aceptación.  
Apretó con fuerza la mano del hombre y notó como su cuerpo se estremecía sin que pudiera evitarlo, se notó temblar y maldijo por lo bajo por ello. ¿Por qué ese miedo¿Por qué? Era una conmoción tan grande el haberse topado con la muerte de su familia y saberse responsable que todo en ella se había apagado. ¿Por qué no encender la luz?  
Algo de esos pensamientos debió reflejarse en el hombre, porque le dio un nuevo beso en la frente y se separó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Christine fingiendo estar sorprendida. Lupin le sonrió, se sentó al borde de la cama y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Lo sabes.- susurró.

-¿Leíste mi...mente?- Christine estaba avergonzada. Sentía que cada vez podía hacer más daño con su confusión, con sus temores.

-No.- Lupin negó con la cabeza y la arropó mejor.- Pude verlo en tus ojos...te dije que esperaría por ti, Chris, lo hice una vez, no me importa hacerlo de nuevo...esto, no es lo que quiero...

-¿Ah, no?- Christine le miró confusa. ¿A qué se refería?

-No. Te quiero a ti. Sólo a ti. No me importa si eso implica estarme todo el rato a tu lado y ver como duermes, o sentarme en la chimenea a escuchar como hablas...no necesito más. Sé que no estás preparada y yo quiero que cuando lo hagas seas tú quién me lo pidas. Ahora todo está demasiado reciente. No es el momento.

-Lo siento, Remus.- la mujer bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Sus ojos volvían a estar empapados.- Quizás yo...si has notado que...

-No necesito notar como tiemblas para saberlo, Chris. Simplemente...lo sé. -el hombre se levantó y fue hasta el armario ropero. Se quitó la camisa mojada y se puso otra. Después, repitió el mismo proceso con el pantalón. Christine ni siquiera lo observaba, estaba absorta en lo que acababa de escuchar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía dichosa. Era...¿felicidad? Esa palabra a la que también temía...sobretodo porque después de haber luchado tanto por ella la perdió precisamente por ello, por no esperar a que llegara sola, por no darle...tiempo al tiempo...buscarla fervorosamente le había llevado a todo lo contrario. La infelicidad...una desdicha demasiado grande.  
Se levantó de la cama y se cercó a Lupin que terminaba de abrocharse el cinturón. Lo abrazó por detrás y le susurró: "Gracias". Por primera vez, cuando él la estrechó, no tembló. No ahora que sabía que él jamás le haría daño, no ahora que se había dado cuenta.  
Pero esos pensamientos se detuvieron en el tiempo. Sus ojos mostraron una expresión de incertidumbre, de asombro...Se llevó la mano al pecho y levantó la mirada, para encontrar a Lupin igual de asustado de verla en ese estado.

-Chris...¿qué ocurre?- Christine cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

-Alguien de la Orden...ha muerto...

-¿Qué¿Estás segura? No...no es posible, si...¿cómo lo sabes?

-He notado el dolor...de los demás...

--------------------------

-¡GRAWP QUIERE JAGI¡JAGI¡JAGI!

-¡Sujetadlo¡Hay que apartarlo!

-¡JAGUI¡GRAWP IR CON JAGUI!

Siete rayos aturdidores dieron en el blanco. El gigante soltó un gruñido, como si acabara de bostezar y se desplomó en el suelo sin conocimiento. Los aurores respiraron aliviados, pero todos dirigían la mirada a un punto muerto, el lugar donde Grawp había tratado de llegar desesperadamente.  
La batalla había finalizado. Pero con un balance mucho peor del que se esperaba en un comienzo. Más de un centenar de muertos teñían de rojo el asfalto de la carretera, con la luz del sol iluminando, como un espejo, los vestigios de aquella tragedia.  
Los mortifagos habían abandonado el lugar, junto con los dementores y los gigantes que habían quedado con vida. Estaban pletóricos, eufóricos, sabientes de que tendrían grandes noticias para su señor, mucho más de las que ya esperaban.  
Albus Dumbledore se agachó al lado de un cuerpo inerte, tirado en la carretera y con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Colocó ambas manos sobre el pálido rostro de su antes profesor de Criaturas Mágicas y murmurando unas palabras, la expresión de la cara del semi gigante, se relajó, dándole la impresión de que se hallaba dormido, sumido en un bello sueño.  
Se levantó del suelo, limpiándose la gravilla de las manos que se había incrustado en su piel al apoyarlas sobre el asfalto y miró hacia su derecha. Todavía caían lágrimas de los ojos de Grawp. Ahora estaba amarrado al suelo.  
Tomó una piedra del suelo, murmuró "portus" y se la entregó a un muchacho joven, que estaba cercano a él. El chico le miró interrogantemente, todavía asustado por la magnitud de la tragedia.

-Devuélvelo al bosque prohibido, Charles, él sabrá como subsistir. Hagrid le enseñó.- Charlie Weasley miró el rostro cansado y viejo del director y asintió.

-Señor...y ahora qué...

-Más tarde.- Charlie no insistió. Sabía que pedir explicaciones sobre porqué habían estado tan indefensos frente a ese ataque mortifago y preguntar sobre la postura de la Orden, no serviría de nada en un momento así. Ni siquiera el anciano director podía saberlo, parecía igual de contrariado.  
Se acercó al cuerpo de Grawp, colocó uno de los dedos sobre la piedra y tocándola él mismo, desaparecieron en un remolino de colores. Nadie se inmutó por ello. Nadie preguntó porqué un muchacho se estaba llevando a un gigante, cuando éstos tenían prohibidas las entradas a la comunidad mágica y cuando sus compatriotas acababan de acabar con las vidas de multitud de personas.

-¿Por qué no vino?- Emmeline Vance se arrodilló a los pies del director, agarrando su túnica con furia y llorando de la desesperación que sentía, rodeada de tantas víctimas.- ¿POR QUÉ NO VINO?- Dumbledore se agachó y para tratarse de un hombre mayor, la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo.

-No lo sabemos. Debió tener sus razones...

-¿Cuáles razones?- gritó el señor Weasley apretando los puños.- ¿Qué podía ser más importante que salvar a toda esta gente?- señaló con un dedo tembloroso el cuerpo de dos niños pequeños. El director dirigió la mirada hacia allí y cerró brevemente los ojos.

-No conocemos nada acerca de ese hombre...no se pueden juzgar unas causas que no están al alcance de nuestra comprensión. Arthur, sé que es duro escucharlo, pero no podemos poner todo en manos de una sola persona. Por muy Salvador que le llamemos.- Dumbledore soltó a Vance, que volvió a resbalar hasta el suelo y se acercó paseando para hablar con los aurores, medimagos y funcionarios del ministerio que iban apareciendo.

Tonks caminó a trompicones hasta el cuerpo de Hagrid. No estaba gravemente herida, pero sí impactada. Se arrodilló a su lado y se derrumbó. Tenía miedo y no solo eso, sino que además había sido la experiencia más traumática desde que comenzara su carrera como auror.  
Unos brazos la levantaron, pero ella se resistía. Quería descargar su dolor, su rabia, su frustración, quería que el alma se le desgarrara para no volver a sentir jamás, lo que ahora estaba sintiendo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- sollozó en los brazos de su apoyo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando sobre la Orden.- ¿Cómo se lo diremos a los demás¿Cómo les diremos que...que esto ha pasado...que no pudimos que...?

-Tranquila.- el hombre la abrazó contra su pecho y le besó en el pelo rosa chicle. Tonks levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azul intenso de su amigo, que le había salvado la vida. Alto y desgarbado y con el pelo castaño oscuro, él la consolaba.

-Ian. No sabes lo que significa que estés aquí.- Tonks cerró los ojos, recostada en su pecho.

-Volví hace poco a Londres, Tonks. No sabía que la situación fuese tan desesperada...de hecho, he venido porque vivo aquí al lado y escuché gritos.

-Gracias.- susurró ella.

-De nada.- fue la única respuesta que salió de los labios del hombre.

-------------------------------

Dos puertas del número doce de Grimmauld Place se abrieron al mismo tiempo. Harry salió corriendo de la habitación, seguido por sus amigos, que le gritaban sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría, y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina.  
Cuando la señora Weasley lo vio llegar, dejó caer el cucharón con el que removía el contenido de un caldero.

-Harry, cielo¿qué...?- el muchacho estaba pálido. La tenue luz todavía iluminaba la única lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, de inquietud, de sorpresa, de terror...  
Detrás suyo, llegaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Miraron a su madre en señal de incredulidad, pero no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Harry?- Hermione se acercó a él y le cogió una mano. Inmediatamente después, la soltó. Estaba helada.  
En ese instante, Christine y Lupin llegaron también. Harry se dio la vuelta hacia su profesora y entonces supo la magnitud de lo que ocurría. ¿Era posible que aquello que había sentido fuese tan grave como su corazón le indicaba? Los ojos azulados de la mujer no mentían, ella sabía mucho más de lo que en esos instantes aparentaban.

-No es cierto...- susurró el muchacho acercándose a su profesora y zarandeándola de la túnica.- ¡Dime que no es cierto!

-Será mejor que me acompañes, Harry.- Christine habló con una voz congelante, tan áspera que incluso Lupin se asustó. No parecía la misma persona de minutos atrás.

-¡No¡No quiero ir a ninguna parte¡Quiero que me lo digas!

-He dicho que me acompañes.- no era una petición, sino una orden. Y Harry supo que no podía desobedecerla. Su profesora lo cogió de un brazo y se dio media vuelta. Antes de salir, añadió:- Molly, ellos no tardarán en volver. Prepárate.

La señora Weasley se llevó una mano al pecho y miró a Lupin con preocupación. Harry ya no supo qué expresión mostraban las caras de sus amigos, porque Christine lo arrastró escaleras arriba. Subieron en silencio hasta el tercer piso y entraron en la habitación de la mujer. Ella lo soltó, selló la puerta e insonorizó la habitación. Después, dio media vuelta y observó al muchacho. Harry se había sentado al borde de la cama y se tapaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-No pude ir...es culpa mía...¡todo es culpa mía!- Christine observó su dolor y maldijo por lo bajo. No, no era culpa suya. Ella ni siquiera había sentido el ataque, estaba tan asustada, adolorida y metida en su sufrimiento que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Suponía que a Harry le había sido imposible salir de Grimmauld Place en plena luz del día y con miles de ojos vigilándolo y que seguramente, había estado sintiendo el terror y la desesperación ajena, durante todo el ataque. Por muy Salvador que fuera, era humano, no podía llegar siempre a tiempo. ¿Pero cómo explicárselo cuando ella sabía que alguien, no sabía aún quién, de la Orden, había muerto durante la única ocasión en la que ninguno de los dos había participado¿Cómo mitigar esa culpa, esa rabia, esa frustración? No había, en aquellos momentos, nada que pudiera decir para consolarle, cuando ella misma no era capaz de hacerlo.  
Se acercó a él y se arrodillo enfrente suyo, obligándole a que sus miradas se conectaran.

-No siempre puedes llegar a tiempo, Harry. Es lo más duro de todo esto y tienes que aprender a vivir con ello. Una guerra es una guerra, unos mueren, otros sobreviven, pero que tengas la capacidad de equilibrar la balanza no significa que puedas ser Harry Potter y el Salvador al mismo tiempo. Hoy, eras el estudiante de Hogwarts, mañana¿quién sabe?- Harry la miró. Se enjugó los ojos y se levantó, acercándose a la ventana, donde todavía brillaba el sol con intensidad.

-He sentido un gran dolor. Un dolor de los demás, Chris. Algo grave ha pasado y quiero que me digas qué. -se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda en el alfeizar.- No más mentiras.

-Alguien de la Orden ha muerto.- respondió la mujer sinceramente. A Harry se le vino el mundo encima. Era lo que había estado temiendo, era aquel presentimiento, aquel cuando Sirius murió, aquel cuando Lupin estuvo en grave peligro. ¿Y ahora qué¿Cómo iba a mirar a los demás a la cara?

Cuando estaba tratando de reordenar sus pensamientos, se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta. Christine se acercó hasta allí y la abrió. Dumbledore, acompañado por Lupin, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, ingresó en la habitación.  
Harry ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirar al director a la cara. Él que se había burlado del poco éxito de las defensas de Dumbledore, a él que le producía un enorme placer hacer todo a espaldas del director, sabiendo que inconscientemente le estaba haciendo pagar por la muerte de Sirius, le estaba cobrando todos esos años en los que quedó confinado en Privet Drive. Había jugado con las leyes de la naturaleza, un gran poder, conllevaba una gran responsabilidad y él lo había utilizado para su venganza personal, para sus propósitos, había jugado con fuego, había sido arrogante y ahora, lo estaba pagando con creces. No había nada en el mundo entero que pudiera cambiar los hechos, simplemente, había fallado. Y no era la primera vez.

-Me temo que he de comunicaros algo.- susurró el anciano yendo hasta donde estaba Harry y colocándole una mano en el hombro.- Ha ocurrido una desgracia.

-¿Tiene que ver con el ataque que Harry sintió? -preguntó Hermione. Dumbledore miró de reojo al muchacho, pero éste seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Sentiste el ataque, Harry?

-A través de la cicatriz, señor.- mintió. Christine lo taladraba con la mirada. ¿Por qué todos tenían que observarle de ese modo?

-Bien. Me temo que sí, señorita Granger. Tiene relación.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo grave, señor?- fue Lupin quién habló. Harry se dio cuenta de que nadie en la habitación, excepto Christine y él mismo sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Aunque algo le decía que Lupin tenía una ligera idea, por la forma en la que él y Christine intercambiaban miradas.

-Es muy lamentable tener que daros esta noticia, espero por el bien de todos que guardemos la calma, esto es una guerra y las tragedias ocurren cada día. No hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo.- Dumbledore relajó el rostro, que hasta el momento había permanecido tensado, y añadió:- Hagrid ha sido asesinado. -si el ambiente de la habitación había reflejado inquietud, temor e incertidumbre, ahora era como si una losa pesada hubiese caído sobre ellos. Nadie, nadie supo reaccionar. Ni Christine con su entereza, ni Dumbledore con su sabiduría, ni Lupin con su tranquilidad. Hermione se había quedado sin palabras. Ella y Ginny tenían las manos cogidas y muy apretadas y la boca se les había curvado en una mueca de asombro. Ron miraba hacia la pared, parecía encontrar el vacío mucho más interesante que cualquier reacción ajena.

-No...- Harry fue el primero en salir del trance. Se zafó de la mano del director y lo encaró cerrando los puños.- ¡No es cierto¡Es mentira¡Él no está m...!- pero se detuvo en seco. Por dos motivos. El primero porque, en aquella ocasión, ni siquiera Dumbledore era capaz de devolverle la mirada y el segundo porque esas palabras se le hacían tremendamente familiares. Era imposible que la situación se repitiera. Una ineptitud suya, un error, había llevado a la muerte a otro de sus seres queridos y al que quizás, menos lo merecía.  
En un intento desesperado porque aquello no fuera real, se dio la vuelta hacia Christine. Ella sí le devolvía la mirada y eso fue quizás, lo que más le calmó. Avanzó dos pasos hacia ella y para su sorpresa, la mujer lo estrechó entre sus brazos, ese abrazo que hubiese necesitado con la muerte de Sirius y que nunca llegó, ahora le era devuelto. Estaba demasiado conmocionado para sorprenderse, ni siquiera derramaba lágrimas, sólo apoyaba la cabeza contra el pecho de su profesora y se dejaba vencer, se dejaba embrujar por su calidez, nada comparado a la frialdad de los primeros momentos, algo mucho más distinto y algo que necesitaba. Ni siquiera ella pudo darse cuenta de que quizás aquello pudiera poner en peligro sus planes, pero era como si el espíritu de Lily se hubiese apoderado de ella, porque eso es lo que Harry sentía en esos momentos, el abrazo de una madre.  
Escucharon los sollozos ahogados de Ginny y Hermione, pero tampoco eran consolables, nada en aquel instante podía evitar el sufrimiento que embargaba toda la estancia.

-Pero...no lo entiendo...- Ron era el único que no parecía ser consciente de la situación real.- ¿Por qué estaba Hagrid allí¿No se supone que no puede hacer magia¡Estaba expulsado del colegio¿Por qué estaba en ese ataque¿POR QUÉ?

-Ronald,- habló el director- los mortífagos no fueron los únicos aliados de Voldemort que acudieron al ataque. -suspiró.- Los dementores y los gigantes también fueron. La Orden está tratando por todos los medios que esas criaturas no se alíen con nuestro enemigo y procuramos convencerlas de que ese no es mejor camino. Lo logramos mayoritariamente con los hombres lobo y Hagrid estaba tratando de mediar con los gigantes, hacerles entrar en razón. Esta mañana, cuando acudimos al ataque, intenté convencerle de que no viniese, porque preví que sería un ataque muy complicado, pero no quiso hacerme caso.

-Es algo que todavía no podéis comprender.- añadió Lupin con la voz queda.. Sois muy jóvenes. Hay cosas por las que merece la pena morir, causas fuera del alcance de mentes adolescentes. La libertad es una de ellas. ¿De qué sirve una vida bajo la tiranía de un individuo con unas leyes y unas ideologías que causan sufrimiento?

-Son causas inútiles.- sollozó Ginny.- ¡Esta guerra es inútil¡¿Es qué no podemos hacer nada para detenerla!- a Harry se le contrajo el corazón y se estremeció todavía bajo el abrazo de Christine. Su profesora lo notó y lo aferró con más fuerza.

-No sin correr los riesgos que Hagrid corrió, señorita Weasley.- susurró el director.

-¿Y ese hombre?- quiso saber Ron a la desesperada.- ¡El Salvador¿No pudo hacer nada? Si puede salvar tantas vidas ¿por qué no la de Hagrid?

-No acudió.- Dumbledore lo dijo suavemente, para que la idea agonizante no causara mayor daño de lo que ya de por sí sonaba.

-¿Qué no...acudió?- masculló Ron.- No entiendo...él...

-¡Te lo dije, Ron!- a Hermione le temblaba el labio inferior para encarar a su amigo.- ¡Te dije que no debías catalogarlo como un héroe¡Los héroes no existen¡La realidad es muy distinta a como tú, Seamus o Dean la veis¿Te sigue pareciendo fantástico tu ídolo¿Sigues pensando que él matará a Voldemort?- Ron se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre.- Ahora quizás recapacites, ahora quizás te des cuenta de que has estado viviendo en una fantasía que no es real.

-¿Ah, sí?- Ron no se dejó reñir. Él seguía convencido de que Hermione estaba exagerando las cosas, que ese hombre era el único con alguna opción. -¿Qué sabes tú de él? Además, si no nos aferramos a algo¿entonces qué nos queda¿Prefieres que vivamos sin esperanza, prefieres que esperemos el milagro de que éste nos salve?- señaló a Harry, que ya se había separado de Christine y había palidecido. Ron se dio la vuelta hacia él y lo encaró.- ¡Eras tú quién debía haber estado allí¡Eras tú quién debía salvar a Hagrid¿Por qué no sacas ese poder del que tanto presumes¿Por qué no cumples esa Profecía por el que todo el mundo te reconoce?

-¡Cállate!

¡PATAPLOF!

Ron había recibido una bofetada de su hermana. Ginny se había puesto entre él y Harry y estaba llorando. Tenía los puños cerrados y apretados.

-¡Tú eras el que estabas tumbado en la cama esperando a que ese hombre lo solucionara todo! Harry estaba nervioso, preocupado y a ti te importaba todo una mierda. Y ahora...¿con qué derecho vienes a hablarnos de esperanza¿Qué sabes tú lo que es eso? Si vives en tu mundo perfecto, rodeado de los estúpidos a los que dices llamar amigos y que a la mínima dejas de lado a quienes de verdad te han demostrado su amistad. ¡Dime¡Dime qué es lo que pretendes!

-¡Es suficiente todos!- Dumbledore alzó la voz por encima de los demás. A Ron le temblaba el labio inferior, pero así como había contestado a Hermione, no fue capaz de hacerlo con Ginny. Harry había bajado la mirada hasta el suelo, los oídos le retumbaban, creía no ser capaz de resistir mucho más aquella situación. En cualquier momento explotaría, se desplomaría al suelo y entonces todos verían lo mal que se sentía.- Creo que no es el mejor momento para discutir.

-Chicos,- suspiró Lupin.- Ahora es cuando debéis manteneros unidos. Son tiempos muy complicados, si nos dividimos...ellos vencerán.- Hermione y Ginny se miraron entre ellas y asintieron con pesar.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- preguntó Harry en un susurro apenas audible.- ¿Quién...lo mató-por un momento, parecía que Dumbledore se había puesto nervioso. Se retorció las manos y luego, por primera vez desde que había dado la noticia, le miró.

-Bellatrix Lestrange...- los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron. Christine sintió como la energía del cuerpo del muchacho comenzaba a correr a la velocidad de la luz, comenzaba a inundar todo a su alrededor, pronto, se manifestaría. Las chicas se asustaron, sabían que el hecho de que fuese la misma mortífaga que asesinó a Sirius no ayudaba para nada a la aceptación. Harry apretó tanto los puños que dejó de tener sensibilidad en los nudillos y antes que destruyera la casa con su poder, salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Harry noooo!- pero los gritos de Christine, no llegaron a sus oídos.

---------------------

Deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para sus sentidos. Olía la brisa marina, frente a sus ojos estaba el mar que tantos pensamientos le traía, que tanto le apaciguaba. Y eso era lo que más necesitaba.  
Le faltaba el aire. Estaba llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Él llorar? Pero si jamás deseaba que lo vieran débil...pero nadie podía observarle desde allí.  
Estaba en algún lado, al pie de un acantilado. Mirar abajo le producía mareo, así que tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, donde el sol reflejaba un espejo plateado, las aguas estaban tranquilas.  
Dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar, tratando de encontrar algo que le resultara familiar. ¿Por qué su subconsciente lo había traído hasta allí? Había salido disparado de Grimmauld Place y antes de desaparecer había deseado encontrarse en cualquier otra parte y ahora estaba ahí.  
Detrás del acantilado había una casita. Frunció el entrecejo al verla, le resultaba vagamente familiar, a pesar de que estaba seguro que nunca había visitado un lugar como aquel. Sintió como si ver aquella casa significara un nuevo misterio relacionado con su nacimiento, pero procurando no prestarle más atención de la debida, continuó absorto en sus pensamientos.  
Ningún lugar, por maravilloso que fuera y aquel lo era, podía en aquellos instantes curar sus heridas.  
Sentía como cada poro de su piel se inundaba con esa sensación de culpabilidad. Una horrible culpabilidad. Hagrid estaba muerto y eso era por su causa. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que podría llegar siempre a tiempo, que lo podía todo¿Por qué jugó con esa arrogancia si había sido su maldición? Tenía un gran poder, cierto, un poder que le brindaría una única oportunidad de acabar con Voldemort, pero que no servía de nada a la hora de salvar a aquellos que más le importaban. Nada merecía la pena en aquel instante.  
Hagrid era, de entre todas las personas que conocía, la que menos merecía morir. Fue el primero que conoció del mundo mágico o que recordara conocer y fue quién le habló de todo su mundo. Era su amigo, no, era más que un amigo y ahora no lo volvería a ver jamás. Esa sensación de pérdida le desesperaba. Nunca era mucho tiempo.  
Se arrimó mucho más al acantilado. Ahora los pies le bailaban. Hacía mucho viento, lo suficiente como para que en una ráfaga sus fuerzas flaquearan, lo suficiente para...  
Una idea lo abordó. ¿Y si saltaba? Ni siquiera dolería. Podía ver desde arriba las piedras a pie de mar. Sería un golpe seco y...

-Deberías saber, antes de que más ideas absurdas crucen por tu cabeza, que este lugar es especial. Alguien como tú jamás se estrellaría.- Harry se dio la vuelta sobresaltado. Si hubiera estado un poco más en el borde, se hubiese caído. Quien estaba allí era la última persona que se hubiera imaginado. Emy estaba cruzada de brazos, con la expresión más seria que hasta el momento le había visto. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido blanco y el pelo suelto bailaba al viento.

-Emy...

-Sí, yo.- respondió ella con dureza y avanzó hasta donde estaba.- ¿Sorprendido? Imagino que sí. Porque aunque Chris haya sentido el peligro y se esforzara por encontrarte, jamás te encontraría aquí.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber el muchacho. Ni siquiera tenía una ligera idea de donde se hallaba. Emy no respondió de inmediato. Se acercó un poco más, todavía con esa expresión de enfado y se sentó al borde del acantilado, con los pies colgando. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que Harry la imitara.

-Debes sentir algo extraño al estar en este lugar¿me equivoco?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de donde estamos. Ni siquiera sé como... -se mordió la lengua. Era la primera vez que la presencia de Emy no le causaba más conmoción. Mirarla a ella era como mirarse en el espejo y reconocer un grave error, se avergonzaba de su conducta, pero no se arrepentía de estar a miles de kilómetros de Grimmauld Place.- deseé desaparecer y al instante me encontraba aquí...

-Estamos en España.- informó Emy. No abandonaba ese tono de dureza y Harry sentía que no faltaba mucho para que se llevara una reprimenda.- Harry¿eres consciente de lo que rondaba por tu mente hace unos instantes? -lo sabía, Emy le había leído el pensamiento, aunque se suponía que eso era imposible. O quizás es que las cualidades de la Unión iban mucho más allá de su comprensión. Se mordió el labio inferior. Quería excusarse, pero se veía incapaz de razonar una explicación con sentido y nunca se había visto con valor para engañarla. Ni a ella ni a Chris. Era una maldición. ¿O bendición?

-Yo...

-¡Tú nada, Harry!- giró el rostro y lo taladró con la mirada, unos ojos tan duros que el muchacho se estremeció.- Estabas a punto de cometer el mayor error de toda tu vida. No es eso lo que hablamos. ¿Qué pasará si te rindes¿Sabes lo que está ocurriendo, Harry¿Sabes lo que pasa en el mundo¡Déjame que te lo muestre!- Harry levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como Emy chascaba los dedos. No se habían movido del sitio, de hecho, ambos seguían sentados en la misma roca del acantilado, pero las imágenes pasaban como una película por sus ojos.  
Vio un pueblo muggle destruido y magos con los rostros cubiertos con máscaras blancas, riéndose a carcajadas. Vio a un sinfín de aprendices de mortífagos siendo instruidos, los vio lanzando las maldiciones imperdonables. Vio un entierro de un padre de familia y a sus dos hijas llorando, cogidas de las manos de su madre. Vio un parque sin niños, vio una escuela de magia sin estudiantes, vio las casas vacías, sin luz, sin esperanza, todo un mundo...hueco. Lleno de desastres, desastres provocados por la misma causa.  
Emy balanceó sus brazos, esta vez con una expresión de profunda tristeza y el acantilado regresó ante sus ojos. Estaban de nuevo en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? Todo lo que hemos visto es...

-Es real.- respondió Emy con la voz queda.- Harry, ese vacío se ha asentado en los corazones de los demás. En los que esperaban ayer a Harry Potter no al Salvador.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Emy suspiró y posó los ojos sobre el mar. El viento le acarició las mejillas.

-La Sala de las Almas está vacía...el mundo ha perdido la poca esperanza que quedaba en sus corazones ¿y sabes por qué?- Harry se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.- Porque tú la has perdido. La gente espera que tú les salves, aún hay muchos que tienen fe en Harry Potter, que aguardan impacientes porque el milagro que les devolvió la paz, se repita. Para ellos no existen las máscaras, no existen los héroes, sólo...el niño qué sobrevivió.

-Y...- Harry tragó saliva y titubeó. -¿qué pasará si la Sala de Las Almas no vuelve a llenarse?- Emy se levantó del suelo y le dio la espalda para que no viera la expresión que tenía en el rostro.

-Que no nacerán más niños...y al final...el mundo acabará desapareciendo.- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendidos.- Y de que eso ocurra, depende tu fuerza de voluntad. El destino está ligado a ti, ellos te eligieron, los "mayores" confiaron en ti...no los defraudes.- Harry no se atrevió a mirarla. Emy hablaba con la "Verdad", la verdad que tanto había estado buscando, la que podía hacerle daño y salvarle de cometer una locura. Pero su franqueza, lo asustaba.- Me pregunto si ya no estás tan dispuesto a entregar lo que hace unas semanas me dijiste...

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, Emy- confesó Harry.- Cosas que me confunden, que me dan miedo, que cambian mis convicciones. A veces creo que no estoy haciendo lo correcto, otras, sin embargo, pienso que es la única forma.

-Entonces creo que deberías escuchar a tu corazón. Me parece que últimamente lo has tenido muy olvidado.-Emy ya no hablaba con dureza. Su voz volvía a ser la misma de siempre, cálida, reconfortante y Harry volvía a ver sus palabras como la más pura realidad.

-Mi corazón y mente se contradicen. Tengo a mi alcance lo que podría suponer mi felicidad.- la miró a los ojos taladrándola- pero lo que haría infeliz a los demás.

-Alguien tiene que sacrificarse...

-Y ese alguien, seré yo.- aseguró Harry con determinación. Emy cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el dolor se extendía por su cuerpo, pero no dio muestras de ello. Sabía que ese momento llegaría alguna vez y esa vez, estaba muy cerca.

-¿Ya sabes cómo?

-Sí, pero antes, necesito encontrar algo que sea lo bastante convincente. Quizás agilice las cosas.- Harry tenía las manos puestas en la barbilla, recapacitando.- Necesito que me hagas un favor...

-Dalo por hecho.- Emy le guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Ya sabía de qué se trataba y aquello sin duda le iba a gustar muchísimo.- Ya es hora de hacerle una visita...

-Voy a quitar la vigilancia sobre ellos para que puedan actuar por libre.- explicó Harry, sin saber, que aquello lo iba a lamentar el resto de su vida. Se frotó los brazos, había olvidado coger la capa de su padrino y el viento de Santander le golpeaba helado, igual de congelado que se sentía él en aquellos momentos. Emy le observaba, ahora en silencio, sabiendo que lo que le rondaba por la cabeza podría ser su perdición, pero sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para impedirlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si era lo que ella hubiese hecho.

-Lo creas o no, Harry, el camino que has elegido es el correcto. En cada momento, sabrás lo que elegir.

-No...- susurró el muchacho. Los ojos le brillaban inusualmente.- Hagrid ha muerto. ¡Hagrid ha muerto por mi culpa!- lo gritó al acantilado, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y los cuatro vientos se llevaron sus palabras que resonaron por todo el pueblo _"culpa, culpa, culpa"_ Una lágrimas volvía a resbalar por su mejilla. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y agarró la hierva, arrancándola de cuajo.

-Te equivocas.- Emy lo pronunció despacio, con cautela, para que no sonara demasiado duro, demasiado vacío. No fue a consolarlo, no fue a abrazarlo, pese a que Harry, inconscientemente lo hubiese querido, le dejó llorar, gritar, patalear y desahogarse. Le dejó hundirse en su vacío, en su propia agonía, sólo él podía salvarse, intervenir de más, habría supuesto un cambio demasiado irreparable...

-Yo no fui...me quedé en casa...dejando que el mal presentimiento que sentía, me consumiera...sabía que algo malo ocurriría, pero no pude salir, si lo hubiera hecho, nuestro plan habría fracasado. ¡No puedo cargar con la conciencia de tantas muertes sobre mi espalda! -Emy se sentó a su lado, sobre la hierva. Tenía una sonrisa amarga en la boca, pero su expresión era serena y muy tranquila. Ella sabía lo que suponía todo eso y le comprendía.

-Y si te dijera...¿qué yo tengo el poder de acabar con todo esto y no puedo utilizarlo?- Harry la miró con la boca abierta. No podía estar hablando en serio.

-¿Cómo?- Emy sonrió dulcemente y le pasó una mano por el pelo revuelto, arreglándoselo.

-Soy magia. No hay nada que no pueda hacer. Hay tanto poder en mi interior que podría vencer a cualquiera. Pero como todo poder, Harry, tiene una pega, una pega con la que aprendí a vivir, sabiendo, que esta misión, que este destino, nunca fue para mí, sino para ti.

-No lo entiendo.- confesó Harry sinceramente.- Me estás diciendo...¿qué tu podrías acabar con Voldemort y que no lo haces?- aquella era su mayor tortura. O lo había sido. Era injusto que ahora ella estuviera en un mundo sin Voldemort y él no. Porque, en esencia, eran la misma persona y ella los quería por igual. Sufría de igual modo, de la misma manera que había sufrido antaño, y con la misma espada de Damocles que cargar.

-En realidad, soy la Unión de las Cuatro Sangres, Harry. Soy, la elegida. No puedo utilizar mi poder para otra cosa que no sea mantener el equilibrio. Mi deber, no es acabar con Lord Voldemort sino guiar a aquellos que deben hacerlo. Si lo hiciera, me convertiría en algo peor que él, un ser oscuro, un ser destructivo. Esa es una cruz que debo soportar. Una cruz, que también tú llevas. Porque por mucho que poseas la fuerza, no puedes actuar por encima de todo y de todos, debes esperar el momento oportuno, debes trazar un plan y concluirlo, de otra manera, él podría ganar, podría saber tus debilidades y dañarte en lo que más te duele.

-¡No importa que no las sepa como arcángel!- Harry se puso de pie y pateó el suelo. Emy también se levantó, acariciándose apaciguadamente la barriga.- ¡Las sabe como Harry Potter y eso es lo mismo!

-No,- Emy negó con la cabeza, mucho más relajada de lo que estaba Harry.- Porque en la batalla no te podrá atacar. Sólo verá...tu máscara.- Y Harry no lo entendió. Pero no porque no se esforzara en hacerlo, sino porque comprenderlo no aliviaría el dolor que sentía. Deseaba rabiar, deseaba chillar, decirle al mundo la injusticia que se había cometido y que Emy no le reconocía directamente. Pero no lo hizo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, dio una patada a una piedra y recorrió con la mirada el lugar, por enésima vez.

-Háblame de tu mundo.- murmuró distraídamente. Emy sonrió le cogió de la mano y ambos pasearon por el borde del acantilado, mirando hacia la casa.

-¿Ves aquella casita del fondo?- Harry asintió.- Allí es donde he vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida y también los peores. Se puede considerar mi hogar.

-Un momento.- susurró Harry alzando una ceja.- ¿Esa casa también existe en tu mundo?

-Realidad, Harry, realidad. Ambos mundos son paralelos.- corrigió Emy. -Probablemente aquí, en esa casa, vivan personas muy distintas a mi familia, pero eso no quita que esa casa y este acantilado, siempre sean lugares especiales.

-Antes me dijiste que yo jamás podría estrellarme en este acantilado.- recordó Harry asomándose un poco para observar cuantos metros había hasta el fondo.- ¿Por qué?- Emy sonrió y se detuvo a mirar el mar que tantas veces había contemplado desde esa misma postura.

-Cada vez que se salta de ese acantilado, se viaja a un recuerdo.- explicó la mujer sonriendo ampliamente.- Tu padre me enseñó.

-¿Mi...mi padre?- Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Emy le interrumpió.

-No puedo decirte más, compréndelo, no es el momento. Pero el James Potter de mi realidad fue alguien muy querido por mí. Puedes creerlo.

-Está bien. -suspiró el muchacho, a sabiendas de que iba a ser muy complicado sacarle a Emy más información de la que ella quisiera dar.

-Verás, en mi mundo, yo soy la Unión de las Cuatro Sangres y no es algo que se desconozca para la comunidad mágica, así como aquí y en otras realidad, tan solo soy una leyenda.- Harry no se perdía detalle de lo que explicaba Emy. Siempre había sabido que las respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas, se encontraban en ella. Y saber, que en el mundo de la Unión, Sirius existía, todavía le daba más coraje para seguir deseando soñar con esa realidad, sin entender, que en la suya tenía todo lo que podría darle la felicidad.- Tengo cuatro guardianes, -siguió explicando Emy.- Ginny, es la guardiana de Hufflepuff, Ron es el guardián de Slytherin, Hermione es la guardiana de Ravencraw y tú, Harry, eres el guardián de Gryffindor.

-Quieres decir...- susurró el muchacho pasmado.- ¿Qué yo soy uno de los guardianes de los que explica la leyenda?- Emy sonrió y asintió.

-Por eso, Harry, tenías la impresión de conocerme. A nosotros nos unen muchos más lazos de los que imaginas y esos lazos, aunque estemos en otras realidades, siguen manteniéndose firmes.- Sí, él lo presentía. Sabía, que el Harry Potter de la realidad de la Unión, quería a Emy por encima de todas las cosas, lo sentía y eso, lo acercaba mucho más a ella. Porque él también había empezado a quererla, sin conocer más allá de lo que veía, sólo con esas impresiones y esos sentimientos.

-¿Soy feliz allí?- preguntó tímidamente. Emy se detuvo, volvía a tener la expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

-En nuestro mundo, Voldemort ha sido derrotado. -confesó con la voz queda. Harry bajó la cabeza, envidiaba a su otro yo y la vida que debía llevar en ese mundo. Él estaba atrapado en ese, en el suyo propio, donde sólo había encontrado desgracias.- Harry,- Emy lo cogió por los hombros y le obligó a mirarle a la cara. -Allí también fuiste Harry Potter. También tus padres fueron asesinados, también sufriste más de lo que puedas incluso imaginar. No puedes hacerte una idea de lo que tuviste que superar para vivir un poco de paz, un poco de tranquilidad. Ahora eres feliz, tienes una familia, tienes a Ginny y seguro que te espera una vida maravillosa, pero no es algo que no puedas conseguir en esta realidad. Recuérdalo, eres el mismo. No importan las circunstancias. Yo solo sé que luchaste con valentía, con coraje y que sacaste lo mejor de ti mismo y por eso venciste. Y puedes volver a vencer.- Emy expresaba cada palabra sinceramente, como la mayor de las verdades, pero lo único que le rondaba a Harry por la cabeza es que él estaba en un mundo donde había perdido todo, donde no estaba su padrino. Emy debió ver reflejados sus pensamientos, porque añadió: -Sirius sigue vivo...dentro de ti. Sólo tienes que buscarlo y lo encontrarás, lo creas o no, Harry, esté donde esté, te está observando.

-Lo llamé...y no me contestó.- susurró el muchacho dejando que sus lágrimas bañaran las manos de la Unión.- Una y otra vez...lo hago, pero no puede regresar, no puede volver. Está muerto...- lo había dicho en voz alta. Aquello que siempre temía pronunciar porque se convertía en algo real. Vivía, pero lo hacía con el pensamiento de que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo verdadero. Que tarde o temprano se despertaría y volvería a oír los ladridos de un perro negro, que volvería a hallarse en Grimmauld Place, con Kreacher maldiciendo por lo bajo y su padrino abrazándole con un solo brazo.- Podrías...¿podrías llevarme con él? Me gustaría verlo, solo unos minutos, tan solo para quedarme con ese recuerdo en mi mente, para saber que de alguna forma, en otro lugar...es feliz.- Emy cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Esa era la pregunta que siempre temió desde que había llegado a esa realidad. Una pregunta que sabía no poder dar más que una negativa, era lo único que ella no podía hacer.

-Lo siento, Harry. Pero las realidades no son un salto como el tiempo. No puedes pasar de unas a otras. Solo yo puedo hacerlo, mientras peligre el equilibrio. Nadie que no sea la Unión puede cruzarlas.- Harry, que ya se lo había supuesto, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Emy y cerró los ojos. Sentía que así podía quedarse dormido.

-¿Él...está bien?

-Sí.- la Unión sentía como sus piernas temblaban. No debería de estar dando tantos datos, debía mantener su postura firme, pero no podía. Harry le importaba demasiado como para no responder preguntas que lo contentarían, que harían más fácil su suplicio.- Sirius es un hombre libre, es como un padre para ti. Por eso te dije, que tenías una familia. Colagusano fue encontrado y apresado. Ginny, Ron, Hermione y tú sois muy muy felices. Luchasteis muy duro para alcanzar la paz y ahora os veis recompensados. Pero te lo repito, mira en tu interior, Harry, eres más de lo que ves ahora. Perdónate a ti mismo, perdona a Christine y sigue adelante. Ya sabes, que no queda mucho tiempo. Puedes hacerlo y cuando lo logres, entonces tal vez puedas tener esa vida que mereces.

-Hablas como si no supieras lo que ocurrirá.- Harry se dio la vuelta y se apartó de Emy. La Unión se pasó una mano por la cara. La cuenta atrás, había comenzado.- Sabes que eso no se producirá. ¿Por qué tratas de engañarte a ti misma y de engañarme a mi? Todo se acabó...y tú lo has visto.- el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a inundarse de energía.- Haz lo que tienes que hacer. Acabaré con esto de una buena vez.- desapareció en el campo de luz. Una ráfaga de viento balanceó el cabello de la Unión y se llevó consigo una lágrima.

-Si hubiera una última esperanza...- pero ella sabía, que no la había.

---------------------------

Miró a su alrededor. Sonaban sirenas, sirenas lejanas y rápidos movimientos por todo el corredor. Las camillas voladoras iban de un lado a otro e imposibilitaban el paso con normalidad. Cuidados Intensivos acababa de recibir los heridos del último ataque.  
Los Medimagos iban de aquí para allá, cargando pociones o apuntando con sus varitas a las listas que habían colgadas en las paredes, donde se indicaban los nombres de los fallecidos. Y eran muchos.  
Albus Dumbledore esquivó una camilla flotante y se dirigió a una habitación entre abierta, donde habían dos camas separadas por una mesita alta y de color blanco. El olor a medicina le molestaba, era cargante y caluroso, pero ignorándolo, entró.  
En la primera cama, la más cercana a la puerta, estaba Dedalus Diggle. Parecía inconsciente, llevaba dos goteros en el brazo derecho de los cuales caían pociones con aspecto repulsivo. En la segunda cama estaba Kingsley. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Permanecía sentado, mientras leía el Profeta. Tenía magulladuras por todo el cuerpo y dos contusiones leves, pero por lo demás, se veía en perfecto estado.  
Dumbledore se acercó a ellos y les sonrió, pero no se detuvo a hablar. Caminó hasta dos butacas, en el fondo de la sala, donde estaban sentados Tonks y un hombre que no había visto antes. Pese a que le estaba vendando un brazo, no era un medimago.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore.- saludó el muchacho en cuento lo vio. Se levantó y educadamente, le tendió una mano que el director estrechó.

-Buenas tardes a los dos.- el anciano mostró su más sincera sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Tonks?- la chica se encogió de hombros. La pregunta no iba mal intencionada, pero sabía que en ese momento, nadie podía encontrarse bien, al menos, anímicamente.

-La verdad es que todavía me parece mentira...es la primera baja de la Orden...bueno, después de la de Sirius... -Tonks se detuvo en seco. El director la miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero ella seguía sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Dumbledore lo comprendía, pero tenía que cortar rápidamente esa información o tendrían problemas.

-Tonks¿por qué no me presentas a tu amigo?- sugirió disimuladamente.

-¡Oh, claro¡Disculpe profesor! Él es Ian, Ian Lewis.- el director volvió a estrechar la mano del joven y en aquella ocasión, se fijó mejor en su aspecto. Era alto y desgarbado, con el cabello castaño oscuro y unos profundos ojos azules de un tono indefinido. Su rostro era afable y su mirada cálida. -Vivía cerca de donde se produjo el ataque. Fue una suerte que viniera a ayudarnos, me salvó la vida.

-Vamos, Tonks, no tiene tanta importancia.

-Tú siempre tan amable.- sonrió la muchacha y era la primera vez que lo hacía en mucho rato.

-Nunca me habías hablado de él.- susurró Dumbledore en un tono que se asemejaba casual.

-En realidad, hacía mucho que no lo veía.- explicó Tonks, hablando atropelladamente y con su entusiasmo habitual. -Ian y yo estudiamos juntos para auror. Nos compenetrábamos muy bien, era mi mejor amigo. Pero al acabar la carrera él se marchó a su país de origen y yo me quedé en Londres.

-¿De dónde es, señor Lewis?- quiso saber el director.

-De Venecia.- respondió Ian amablemente.- Pero vine a estudiar la carrera a Londres, porque me dijeron que era el mejor lugar. -explicó.- Regresé con mi familia, pero estuve escuchando que las cosas iban de mal en peor aquí y que se necesitarían muchos aurores. Acabo de llegar, estoy haciendo el cambio de residencia para poder incorporarme lo antes posible.

-Ian es un gran profesional, profesor.- continuó Tonks.- Sacó las mejores calificaciones en los exámenes y además es un experto con las Pociones. En eso tuvo que ayudarme mucho.

-Ya veo.- el director sonrió. Parecía que la presencia de ese muchacho había tranquilizado un poco a Tonks, seguro que le haría muy bien. -Me temo que tengo que dejaros. He de ir a ver a los chicos. Regresarán mañana a Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo se lo han tomado?- titubeó la chica. Dumbledore cerró los ojos, se dio media vuelta y dijo:

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

--------------------------

-¡EL RETRATO HA DESAPARECIDO¡EL RETRATO HA DESAPARECIDO! -la señora Weasley recorrió el pasillo gritando y agitando un paño de cocina. Lupin, Moody y Christine, que en esos momentos estaban en el comedor, salieron corriendo a ver qué ocurría.  
Llegaron hasta el lienzo, donde estaba la señora Weasley desesperada. Pero allí ya no había ningún lienzo. De hecho, sólo se veía una profunda quemadura en la pared, detrás de donde antes habían unas cortinas. Ni rastro del retrato de la madre de Sirius.  
Se escucharon unas risas, provenientes del pie de la escalera. Los adultos dirigieron la mirada hacía allí. Un chico de dieciséis años se desternillaba de risa, mientras trataba de aferrarse, sin mucho éxito, a la barandilla. Bajó el último escalón y derrumbó el paragüero con cabeza de serpiente, esto solo le provocó una nueva carcajada.

-¿Queréis saber...queréis saber lo que le ha pasado a esa vieja bruja?- avanzó tambaleándose. Un tufillo de alcohol llegó hasta las narices de los demás. El rostro de Christine estaba crispado de ira.- Me gritó, sí, señor, me gritó y...- hizo un gesto con la mano e imitó el motor de un avión.- ¡BAM¡Se esfumó!- Harry se apoyó el pared para no caerse al suelo. El profesor Lupin se acercó unos pasos a él y trató de sostenerle, pero Harry se le abrazó.- ¡Profesor¡Tanto tiempo¿Ha visto lo que le he hecho al cuadro? Si Sirius estuviese aquí, habría brindado conmigo. Porque eso es lo que he hecho. He metido la cabeza en la bodega de esta casa.

-Pero...Harry¿has hecho tú eso?- preguntó la señora Weasley señalando la negra pared. El muchacho aplaudió con fuerza, mientras seguía riendo.

-¡Sí¡Yo lo hice! A nadie se le ocurrió prender ese cuadro. Bueno, pues aquí esta el as de la fiesta. Lo quemé. Ya no tenemos ni elfos domésticos ni señoras que griten. ¿No es fantástico?- Lupin tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para sujetarlo, pero Christine, que estaba más enfadada de lo que jamás la hubiese visto, llegó por detrás, cogió al muchacho por las solapas y lo arrastró escaleras arriba. Una vez lo metió en la habitación, lo lanzó hasta la cama y le gritó:

-¡Cuando estés en condiciones de hablar con alguien entonces baja, pero no se te ocurra volver a montar estos numeritos¿Has entendido? He tenido que inventar mil excusas para confirmar tu presencia en la casa y solo faltaba que aparecieses como una cuba. -el portazo que pegó la profesora resonó diez veces más fuerte en la cabeza de Harry. El chico apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, pero para cuando cerró los ojos, ya no se reía, por el contrario, nuevas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.


	40. La chica de la leyenda

**Olaaaaa gente! Mil disculpas, sé que no tengo consideración, que soy un desastre y que prometí subir el capi pronto, sí, sí, sí, tenéis toda la razón, pero es que la señora Rowling y su "maravilloso" ejem, ejem, libro, tienen la culpa de que no pudiera escribir ni si quiera una línea. Pues sí, gente, el sexto libro en mis manos era una tentación demasiado grande y eso que estaba en inglés, por eso tardé 5 días en leerlo. Aishh, si es que tengo q dejar las drogas, jajajajaj, esto de ser Potteriana no puede ser, era el primer libro en mi vida q me leía en inglés...lo que engancha...He de confesar que acabé el libro el miércoles noche, pero claro, después del chock emocional que conllevó,(los q lo hayáis leído lo sabréis, buaaaa, q desgracia) pues no podía ni escribir una palabra. Y mira que me va a costar no dejarme llevar por el odio, si lo que yo digo, el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira al odio y el odio al lado oscuro...me contentaré con saber que ya tenía la historia pensada. Y ahora sí, os dejo de royos y que leáis y ya me decís. Besazos!**

**Reviews:**

**Miyuki: **Olasss! Sí, bueno, ya ves q la muerte de Hagrid no le ha sentado nada bien a Harry. A ver, lo del cuadro. Lo cierto es q a nadie se le ocurrió quemar el retrato y estás tan aliviados de q haya desaparecido y a la vez tan preocupados por Harry q ni siquiera se preocupan por ello. No, no dejaré de escribir, ajjaja. Besos!

**Catalina: **No, sólo he subido uno, se te habrá pasado. El otro llevaba por lo menos cinco días publicado. Jajaja, sí, Remus es muy tierno y eso ha ayudado muchísimo a Christine. Hijos? Jajaja, umm, no vas muy rápido? Bueno, Harry borracho es muy gracioso en mi opinión, jaajajaja. Christine es lógico q esté muy enfadada. En esta ocasión harry lo merecía. Respecto a Harry y a Ginny...ellos no pueden estar juntos, todo se complicaría muchísimo más, lo siento. En fin, me despido, gracias por el review!

**Sarah-Keyko: **Olasss! Sí, jajaj, esto acabando el fict muy rápido. También por la salida del sexto libro, eso cambia totalmente mi modo de ver las cosas y no qiero q afecte al fict. Así q sólo quedan nueve capis y volveré a actualizar el día q salga el sexto. Creo que, por desgracia, jajaja, no existen hombres como Remus. Besos!

**ATH: **Olass! Gracias! Lo intentaré.

**MayeEvans: **Muchas gracias, me alegro q te guste mi manera de escribir. Sí, jaja, Harry borracho le daba un toque humorístico al capi, q era muy triste.

**Ginnyalis: **Olasss! Me alegro q te gustara. A ver...digamos q Harry tiene a Ares(el fénix) vigilando a ciertas personas. Por eso dice q va a bajar la vigilancia para dejarlos actuar y así agilizar las cosas.

**Verónica: **Olass! Jajaja, no soy mala, pero me limito a mostrar lo q puede llegar a ser una guerra. Ummm, creo q alcanzarás a saber lo mala q se pueda ser cuando leas el 6 libro, jajaaja, seguro q Rowling es más mala q yo. Ahora vamos a las preguntas.

a)Emy tendrá sus razones para decir q no hay esperanza, jajaa. Recuerda q ella ha visto el futuro.

b)Ummm, Ares vigila a ciertas personas, como ya le dijo Harry a Kreacher, una de ellas son los Malfoy. ES posible q sean ellos a los q se les quite la vigilancia.

c)Bueno, si te contesto a eso te digo el final, jajaja, pero en este capi verás cómo ayuda Harry a Emy, o una parte de ello.

d)Debil? Para nada! Ian no es nada débil, todo lo contrario! Vale, sí, es el mismo mortífago q le dio la información a Voldemort, solo hace falta saber si es bueno o malo, eso no te lo voy a contestar.

**Kaily-gw: **Olass! Q tal las vacaciones? Bien? Bueno, yo aquí deseando q salga el 6. A ver, vamos al capi. Bueno, lo cierto es q todo el mundo esperaba q pusiera a una Christine débil y derrumbada, pero eso le quitaría credibilidad al personaje. Christine ha sufrido muchísimo y el dolor la ha endurecido, así q tenía q reaccionar rápido, de lo contrario parecería demasiado vulnerable. Eso no quiere decir q haya superado su miedo a que la toquen. A ver, para mí Hagrid es un pesado q da más problemas q arregla, pero reconozco q todo el mundo lo quiere mucho y sobretodo Harry, así q he ganado quitándolo del medio, jajaja. Bueno, Emy siempre tiene la...llamémosla habilidad de aparecer en el momento oportuno. A ver, te explico cosas. Sí, es verdad, dije q la el hacer a Harry un arcángel no ha sido algo tan acertado, pero eso lo veremos más adelante. LO cierto es q de alguna manera eso le ayudará, pero en un futuro le perjudicará, dame tiempo y te lo explicaré. Ian es Ian, jajaa, o sea, si es malo no se hará bueno y si es bueno se hará malo, ahora sólo queda acertar qué es. A ver, la historia siempre será H/G, jaaa, mueran o no ellos, siempre lo serán, prometo que pondré una escenita bonita de ellos en el final, antes de la tragedia jajajaaj o si se arregla todo. Es posible q acabe mal o bien, jajaja, paciencia, sólo quedan 9 capítulos, ya los tengo organizados. Respecto al sexto libro, jaja, yo en inglés, sí, claro q mi inglés es como si un pollo trata de hablar alemán, pero se intentará hacer lo q se pueda con el diccionario. Así q a disfrutarlo!

**Marce: **Olass! Bueno, creo q mejor Hagrid q no Christine o Lupin, jajaj.

**Lladruc: **Ola! Cruel jo? Jajaja, M'ofens. Bueno, ho dels guardians és en la realitat de l'Emy aquí no sortirà gens d'aixo no et preocupes, només era un dato q li conta la Emy al Harry per a que sàpiga algo de la seva realitat. Matar al Ron? Jajaja, home q cruel, jajaj, el nano és una mica idiota, pero es el que el pobre no enten res. Pero aviat sabrà la veritat, quedem pocs capis, només 9! M'alegro q t'agradi el de Herencia.

**LoganBlack: **Tú mismo.

**Aidee: **Olass! Jaja, valeee, soy un poqito mala, pero no tanto. Este capítulo es más alegre, ya lo verás. Umm, es cierto, creo dudas de aquí al final porque sólo quedan 9 capis y está entrando todo en fase final. Ian...bueno, no te diré si es malo o bueno, jaja, eso lo sabrás en breve, no es muy difícil. Sí, en efecto, Harry tiene un plan, es cierto q alguien tiene q sacrificarse, sólo hay q averiguar qién será al final. Christine tamb tiene un plan. Quién sabe lo q ocurrirá. Jajajajajaj, no te preocupes q voy a detallar a la perfección el capítulo de la muerte de Bellatrix y te aseguro que ella sabrá a quién se enfrenta. Besos!

**ATH: **Olasss! Bueno, no te preocupes q iré rapidita actualizando. Bueno, hubo un tiempo q también basé mi vida en Harry Potter y te aseguro q no es bueno del todo. Hay muchas más cosas emocionantes q hacer. A ver, respecto al capi...es lógico q no entendieras la conversación con Emy, está hecha así a propósito. Las respuestas vendrán más adelante. Pero voy a ver si aclaro tus dudas. No, Harry no es el equilibrio, el equilibrio no es una persona, es una cosa, una energía que viaja por todas las realidades. Harry, en mi fict no es ningún guardián, lo que pasa q en la realidad de Emy sí que lo es. Uno de los cuatro guardianes de los que habla la leyenda. Expliqué la leyenda en uno de los capítulos, no me acuerdo cuál, creo q en el q Harry se encuentra por 1º vez con Emy. Y lo mismo con sirius, en la realidad de Emy, sirius no murió en el departamento de misterios, sigue vivo. Respecto a Ian, bueno, no puedo responder si es malo o bueno, tendréis que esperar a averiguarlo. Y no, jajaja, no me gusta Harry.

**SkuldPotter: **Olass! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Me alegro q te guste el fict! Sí, el personaje de Emy es genial, es especial y ayuda muchísimo a Harry, de aquí al final, no sabes cuánto ayudará. Lo de Harry borracho era un toque humorístico a tanto drama, ajaja, ya tocaba. Dew!

**Fallen angel: **Olasss! Sí, bueno, la muerte de Hagrid es otra barrera a superar. Grawp estará bien, siempre ha vivido libre y no tendrá problemas. La conversación entre Harry y Emy era muy necesaria, ahí cuento en pistas lo q ocurrirá al final de la historia. Umm Y bueno, lo de Harry borracho era un toque de humor a tanto drama, ajajjaj.

**Paola: **Olass! No pasa nada, me alegro q te acuerdes d mí de vez en cuando. Tranquila, q seguiré con este ritmo de actualización.

**Myca: **Muchas gracias!

**Dany-kanuto-link: **Me allegro q te guste y lo entiendas! Sí, el Sexto ya está en nuestras librerías, por así decirlo, ajajja.

**Gandulfo: **Muchas gracias! Me alegra oír eso.

**Mariet Malfoy: **Olasss! Grcias por el review! A mí tampoco me gusta el personaje de Hagrid, da más problemas q resuelve, pero bueno, Harry lo quiere muchísimo. Respecto a lo de emborracharse, jajaja, yo nunca lo he hecho para quitarme las penas, pero bueno, comprendo q el pobre Harry está algo tocadillo. Besos!

**Usagi-Chan: **Olasss! Gracias! Me alegro q te guste! Bueno, es una guerra y como tal debían morir personajes, pienso que Hagrid era el más indicado. Yo ya lo siento por Harry, sé que son muchas pérdidas, pero bueno, creo q las aceptará como es debido y tranqui, q yo me encargo de hacer pegar a Bellatrix, jaajjajajaj. Escribir un libro? Ajaja, buenoooo, estoy muy lejos de eso, ojalá algún día.

**Ale: **Olass! Muy bien, me va todo genial. Sí, eso planeo, otra cosa es lo q me salga, ajjajaa. Aún así, trataré de seguir actualizando en esta linea. A ver, tengo 19 años, una vida complicada y una cabeza llena de pajaros, ajajjaja, no creo q en este momento pudiera llegar a ser escritora, quizás en algun futuro lejano, aunq creo q me falta talento. Bueno, tus preguntas. Ummm, a ver, Emy dice eso porque ella puede ver el futuro, tiene premoniciones, es uno de sus poderes, así q si ella lo dice es por algo. Y lo q va a hacer harry sin saber q se arrepentirá es quitar la vigilancia q tiene puesta en alguien.

**Absintheaddict: **Olasss! Bueno, con el revuelo del 6º libro la verdad es que no he entrado mucho por internet, así q sí, llegas a tiempo. A ver, Emy puede ver el futuro, así q todo lo q diga lo hace sabiendo más q el resto del mundo. Y lo de Ian...bueno, dale tiempo al personaje, quizás te sorprenda de lo q es capaz.

**DeMalfoy: **Olassss, si yo tuviera un Remus así se me pasaban todos los males. Jajaaj, y claro a christine tamb. Bueno, para Harry Emy es un gran apoyo, la verdad. Lo de Harry borracho era un poco para relajar la tensión del capi, jaajja, darle un poco de alegría, aunque es verdad, a Christine no le ha gustado nada. Bueno, yo ya he acabado de leer el libro tamb y lo cierto es q me ha parecido mucho más flojo para lo q me esperaba, pero bueno, a su manera es importante. Besos!

**Veruka: **Olasss! Te entiendo perfectamente, no sólo lo he empezado sino que lo he terminado. No sé si has leído el final...pero es...impactante, ajajja. Sí que nos hace sufrir. Bueno, lo de escribir...competencia a Rowling? Nops, esta mujer es demasiado buena para mí, jajaja, mira como me ha dejado...abatida totalmente, aishhhh. ¬¬. Me haría falta mucho para llegarle a las suelas de los zapatos, en fin. Sips, la verdad es q Bellatrix se la ha ganado y por supuesto está pensado y casi escrito u castigo, así q paciencia. (aunq en estos momentos me gustaría castigar a otra persona, arrgggg). Bueno, lo de Harry borracho era un toque humorístico para quitarle tensión al capi. Besos!

**D.Alatriste: **Olass! Jajaja, bueno, al menos lo has leído. Umm, traducido? La verdad es q está prohibido, pero en los foros de algunas páginas los están pasando. Eso no se puede prohibir, jaaja. Yo tengo hasta el 7 de momento, pero como ya me he acabado el libro en inglés me es un poco igual. Tú sigue intentando, vale la pena!1

**Shaman: **Gracias!

**Nachita: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, me alegro q te guste mi fict. Ummm, hombre el fict es un Harry/Ginny, pero no aseguro q los dos vayan a quedar vivos para el final, jajajaja, (sí, lo sé, soy mala) Besazos!

**As: **Sips, ya está aquí el 40! Uff, ma costao.

**Alkas: **Olass! A ver, jajaj, te explico. Emy tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro y Harry sabe que ella ya conoce lo que va a pasar, así que le pide ayuda para acelerar las cosas. Ares, el fénix de Harry, está vigilando a una serie de personas y precisamente para acelerar las cosas Harry va a quitar esa vigilancia. Lo que Harry le encarga a Emy lo verás en este capítulo. Harry borracho en la casa no tiene ninguna importancia, simplemente está mal y se va a beber. Era un toque cómico para cortar el nerviosismo del capi. Y sí, leí el 6 libro aunque no sé si ahora desearía no haberlo hecho, buaaaa. Está bien, sí, tiene un final impactante y una trama bastante rebuscada, pero en general, restando los ultimos capitulos, me ha parecido más flojo que los demás. Me gustó más el 5.

**CAPÍTULO 40: LA CHICA DE LA LEYENDA. **

Harry se levantó aquella mañana con un dolor de cabeza de infarto. Había estado toda la noche vomitando a causa de los efectos del alcohol y por lo tanto, había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer y eso en parte, lo tranquilizaba.  
La cama de Ron estaba deshecha, pero su amigo ya no estaba durmiendo, así que supuso que era bastante tarde.

-¡Mierda!- murmuró saltando de la cama. Debería tener todo listo para su regreso a Hogwarts, pero ni siquiera había recogido sus cosas. Christine le había advertido dos días atrás que no podían marcharse muy tarde o el tren escolar, con los demás estudiantes, llegaría antes que ellos.- ¿Por qué nunca le hago caso?- murmuró entre dientes.  
Como un desesperado, se puso a buscar los calcetines limpios que la noche anterior había dejado a los pies de la cama, pero como allí había un montón de ropa esparcida, la cajetilla de tabaco, una cantidad considerable de cds y los libros del colegio, le fue un tanto difícil encontrarlos.  
Se agachó y miró debajo de la cama y efectivamente, junto con unas colillas apagadas y unos pocos pelos de Crookshanks, estaban los calcetines con dibujos de la guerra de las galaxias. Con una sonrisa de triunfo los cogió y al ir a levantarse se enredó en las sábanas y calló al suelo de bruces, provocando que los calzoncillos con los que había dormido se le bajarán unos centímetros.

-¡Joder!- exclamó enfadado por su pérdida de tiempo. Seguro que recibía una bronca considerable de su profesora. Cogió su varita de la mesita de noche, que era lo único en la habitación que no estaba colapsado y con un ágil movimiento, la mochila comenzó a llenarse con todo lo que tenía que llevarse a Hogwarts.- ¡Fregotego!- susurró más tarde para limpiar un poco el desorden.  
Una vez estuvo todo arreglado, se acercó al armario ropero y lo abrió. Ahí tenía bastante ropa, mucha de ella la había comprado en alguna escapadita nocturna al centro comercial que había a diez kilómetros de Grimmauld Place y que afortunadamente, no cerraba por las noches, ya que a su vez era puesto de servicio para los viajeros que tomaban la autopista.  
También ahí había comprado la mayoría de su cds y se había proveído de cigarrillos, pero esperaba que esos datos nunca fueran descubiertos por su profesora.  
Se colocó una mano en la barbilla rumiando cual podía ser la ropa más apropiada para el viaje, que por supuesto, debía ser muggle. Al final optó por unos vaqueros anchos y bajos, unas deportivas y sus gafas de sol, pero le faltaba la parte de arriba. Eso de combinar la ropa nunca había sido lo suyo. ¿Cómo iba a serlo si los Dursley siempre lo vestían con la viejas prendas de Dudley? Afortunadamente para él, la primera vez que fue de compras, Christine le había enseñado un poco a vestir. Al recordar aquel día en el Valle de Godric no pudo más que sonreír, ojalá pudiera haberlo repetido. Ni siquiera había probado la discoteca de su pueblo natal.  
Y entonces, pensando en la música del local, la encontró. Sonrió satisfecho al coger del armario su camiseta negra y ajustada de Bon Jovi. Desde que había escuchado al grupo por primera vez en el centro comercial muggle, se había enamorado de esas canciones. Y recordó lo feliz que se había puesto al ver la camiseta en la tienda.  
Con un movimiento de varita, se la puso y se miró al espejo de la puerta. Estaba genial. La camiseta se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo y remarcaba su musculatura. Y todo en conjunto era todavía mucho mejor. Se guardó las gafas de sol en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, para ponérselas más tarde y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Harry bajó las escaleras más contento que unas pascuas. Abandonaba Grimmauld Place, la casa que le había traído tantos malos recuerdos, la casa donde su padrino había sido infeliz toda la vida y que él se había encargado de "limpiar". No había vestigios ni de Kreacher ni del retrato de la señora Black, así que ahora el oscuro corredor que separaba las escaleras de la cocina, era todavía mucho más siniestro.  
Pero Harry había decidido, después de una resaca emocional y de haber vomitado hasta la última gota de Whisky de Fuego, que el tiempo que restaba para el enfrentamiento final con su enemigo, lo iba a llevar lo mejor posible. Quizás habían sido las últimas duras palabras que le había dicho a Emy, quizás que después de muchas copas, el dolor no había pasado o tal vez la nueva camiseta de Bon Jovi que llevaba y que por cierto, adoraba; pero su actitud frente a lo que le restaba para el Némesis o venganza personal, iba a ser de disfrutar como antaño lo había hecho, aunque eso acarreara ciertas...consecuencias. Había decidido dejar de esquivar a Ginny y a Hermione. Iba a tratarlas como siempre, sólo rezaba para que ellas no sacaran un tema de conversación al que le fuera imposible responder, pero esperaba que no fuera así. Suponía, que después de la muerte de Hagrid, ellas tratarían de no atormentarle con temas de los que no deseaba hablar o con preguntas que no podía responder y se limitarían a seguir jugando a su juego: pasar el tiempo restante tratando de volver a ser lo que era, el Harry Potter que el mundo mágico siempre había admirado, el niño que sobrevivió.  
Y esperaba que Lupin mantuviera lo suficientemente ocupada a Christine para que él pudiera actuar con total libertad en sus investigaciones y sus "asuntos pendientes" y así ella no notara su repentina alegría y su vuelta al comienzo.  
Sabía que nada iba a ser como antes. Principalmente, porque Ron ya no era amigo suyo. Y deseaba de todo corazón que lo volviera a ser, pero eso requeriría decirle la verdad y era un precio demasiado alto a pagar. No podía, no al menos...por ahora.  
Antes necesitaba cerciorarse de que todo lo que había planeado iba a salir correctamente, de lo contrario, no solo él y sus amigos estarían en peligro, sino el resto de la comunidad mágica. Y era algo, que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Aún podía oír las palabras de Emy, hablando de su "mundo", contándole la felicidad que embargaba al Harry Potter que la Unión conocía y que seguramente quería como a un hijo. Pero tampoco olvidaba lo que ella le había dicho acerca de lo mucho que había sufrido hasta alcanzar la felicidad. Sonrió internamente, mientras pasaba por donde antes había estado el retrato de la madre de Sirius, pensando en que hasta en esa realidad, él y Ginny estaban juntos.  
Y lo sabía, sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida, la única que estaba marcada para él, es curioso que cuando sabes que tienes el destino marcado, tiendas a relacionarlo todo con él, tiendas a pensar que "todo" absolutamente todo, lo que entrelaza tu vida, tiene que ver con los hilos que te han sido trazados.  
Bien, él tenía las cosas algo más difíciles para conseguir sus metas. Pero al menos, se encargaría de que las personas que más le importaban, tuvieran una vida maravillosa por disfrutar, por el momento, iba a empezar "sacrificándose" por aquella que le había dado una oportunidad, una oportunidad, que no pensaba desperdiciar.  
Pero el saber que muy pronto él también tendría otro tipo de felicidad, una que ansiaba por encima de todo, le daba fuerzas hasta para sonreír, aunque el vacío de su corazón lo culpara, sabiendo que en aquellos momentos, uno de sus grandes amigos estaba abandonando ese mundo para siempre y él no estaba ahí para decirle un simple "gracias".

Pero no podía pensar en eso, sabía que atormentándose y pensando en todos aquellos que se habían marchado, que lo habían dejado solo, era como perder un poco más de su existencia, de su esencia y eso no estaba permitido. Iba a aprovechar el tiempo.  
Abrió la puerta de la cocina, donde todos estaban ya desayunando y saludó con un alegre "buenos días". La reacción de los demás, fue inmediata. Lupin y Christine intercambiaron miradas de asombro, la noche anterior habían visto a Harry borracho como una cuba y ahora parecía que le hubiese tocado la lotería. La señora Weasley no comentó nada. Le sirvió café y tostadas y se marchó a prepararse, puesto que como los chicos se marchaban con Christine, ella acudiría al entierro de Hagrid.  
No hubo tanta respuesta por parte de Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Los tres tenían mala cara y no habían probado apenas su desayuno. Las chicas tenían signos de haber llorado y Ron parecía desencajado, incapaz de comentar algo que pudiera sacarlas de ese trance. El pensar que él había permanecido tranquilo, esperando a que el Salvador lo solucionara todo, le ponía enfermo.

Harry dio un sorbo a su café con leche y sonrió complacido. Estaba en su punto, justo como a él le gustaba. Tomó el Profeta que estaba a un lado de la mesa y revisó las primeras planas. Hablaban de la muerte de un profesor de Hogwarts, pero no mencionaban quien. También habían muchas especulaciones sobre el porqué El Salvador no se había presentado, muchas de ellas apuntaban a que en realidad siempre había sido un espía de Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

-Menuda basura.- murmuró sin exaltarse y lanzó el diario a una silla apoyada en la pared.

-¿Has visto lo que pone?- le preguntó Christine, lanzándole una clara indirecta. Pero no le miraba a él, como si estuviese enfadada, tenía los ojos puestos en su taza de té.

-No son más que sandeces.- replicó el muchacho igual de tranquilo.- Cuando quieran darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasa en el mundo, puede que Snape haya aprendido a bailar el merengue.- Harry se rió de su propio comentario, pero nadie más lo hizo. Por el contrario, Hermione levantó la cabeza interesada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- entornó los ojos bajo la penumbra de la débil luz que iluminaba la habitación.

-A nada en especial.- Harry se encogió de hombros.- Sólo quería meterme un poco con Snape. Por cierto¿saldrán los antídotos y venenos comunes para los exámenes finales?

-Por supuesto que sí.- Hermione abrió la boca como si Harry hubiese dicho una barbaridad.- El profesor Snape hace siglos que nos lo nombró, Harry. Además, esas pociones son muy complicadas. He estado todas las vacaciones tratando de realizar el veneno "Sourín" que deja en un letargo de diez años a la persona que lo beba, pero no lo he logrado. ¿A qué te dedicas en clase en vez de escuchar a Snape?

-Bueno,- Harry parecía no tomar en cuenta la gravedad con la que Hermione hablaba. Había estado martirizando a Ron para que se pusieran a estudiar como locos, puesto que los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.- Tengo cosas más importantes que escuchar a Snape.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?- aventuró Lupin alzando una ceja y entrando en la conversación.

-Pensar un método de tortura para Draco Malfoy porque se va a enfadar mucho cuando humillemos a Slytherin en la final de la copa de quidditch.- Harry sonrió maliciosamente, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura.

-En eso te doy la razón.- aprobó Ginny, con algo más de alegría.- Vamos a hacerlos picadillo.

-Por cierto Hermione,- dijo el chico indiferentemente, mientras untaba su última tostada con mermelada de arándanos.- A mí ese veneno me sale a la perfección, si quieres te ayudo a realizarlo.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Harry?- lachica se levantó con efusividad de la silla y comenzó a abrazar a su amigo.- ¡Oh, Harry eres fantástico¿Te he dicho ya cuánto te quiero¡Esto es increíble¡Ya verás la cara de Parkinson cuando...¡Un momento!- Hermione se separó y lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.- ¿Y eso a cambio de...?- Harry puso cara de inocente.

-Bueno, eres mi mejor amiga y yo por mis amigos...

-Harry,- Hermione se puso las manos en la cintura y soltó un bufido de desesperación.- Suéltalo.

-Esto...- el muchacho miró a ambos lados. Lupin y Christine también esperaban su contestación, pero parecían encontrar muy divertida la conversación.- Bueno, si pudieses prestarme los apuntes de Historia de la Magia...- utilizó un tono de voz meloso.- Andaaaa, Hermione, son sólo los del último trimestre, los demás los tengo perfectos, pero he estado algo distraído y...

-Interesado.- bufó la chica. Pero Harry se levantó de la silla, la cogió de la cintura y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

-Ya sabía yo que podía contar contigo.- la mesa estalló en carcajadas, todos excepto Ron, que tenía las orejas tan coloradas que parecía que iba a estallar en llamas. Miraba a Harry con tal odio que el chico, lo sintió y supo en seguida la razón: tenía todavía cogida a Hermione por la cintura. Disimuladamente, la soltó y volvió a tomar asiento. Al menos, había logrado su propósito, puesto que la conversación se tornó hacia la copa de quidditch y ni Ginny ni Hermione recordaron la muerte de Hagrid, hasta que una hora después, bajaban sus baúles por las escaleras con la perspectiva de regresar a Hogwarts, sabiendo que la profesora Grubbly-Plank sería quien ocupara el puesto de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y que no volverían a tomar el té en la calurosa cabaña del guardabosques.

La señora Weasley se había despedido de ellos antes de marcharse de la casa. Dio a sus hijos y a Hermione un par de abrazos y se entretuvo más de lo debido haciendo recomendaciones a Harry y repitiéndole que se cuidara mucho. El muchacho no había nombrado nada del numerito que había montado al bajar borracho y encontrarse con la señora Weasley, Lupin y Christine y ellos tampoco lo habían comentado. Ni siquiera se había hablado del retrato de la señora Black y como Harry había dado con un supuesto encantamiento que había hecho prender en llamas el lienzo.  
No había más miembros de la Orden del Fénix más que Lupin, así que no se detuvieron mucho en la despedida. Sin embargo, mientras Ron, Hermione y Ginny, arrastraban sus baúles hacia la salida, una vez le habían dicho adiós al ex profesor, el hombre llamó a Harry aparte. Se metieron en la sala de estar y cerraron la puerta.

-Harry,- comenzó el licántropo con la voz queda.- No me quedaba tranquilo sin preguntarte personalmente cómo estás.- Lupin esperó algún signo en los ojos de Harry que le delataran su estado, pero no lo encontró. El muchacho le sonrió sinceramente, sabiendo que era muy probable que no volviera a tener un momento tranquilo con el último amigo de sus padres y siendo consciente de que Lupin seguía corriendo un grave peligro.

-Descuide, profesor. Estoy perfectamente.- Lupin arqueó una ceja y le colocó ambas manos en los hombros. Su rostro se había tensado.

-Anoche no lo parecía. Te pareces mucho a James, Harry, y por eso sé que jamás rebelarás lo que pasa por tu mente en este momento, que por ese orgullo que te caracteriza como Potter, nunca me confesarías cómo te sientes en realidad. Pero me gustaría que confiarás en mí.- Y Harry confió. Lo entendió todo a la perfección y por una milésima de segundo, volvió a sentirse tremendamente orgulloso de que Lupin lo comparara con su padre. Viéndose a sí mismo reflejado, se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de James en el momento de querer ridiculizar a Snape, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él detestaba a Draco Malfoy y del peligro que representaba como aliado de Voldemort en Hogwarts y recordó una frase que Sirius y Lupin le habían dicho sobre Snape, el día que se comunicó con ellos por la chimenea de la profesora Umbridge:

_"James y Snape se odiaron a muerte desde el primer día que se vieron por primera vez, sentían aversión mutua, eso lo entiendes¿verdad? Creo que James tenía todo lo que a Snape le habría gustado tener: amigos, era bueno jugando al quidditch...Era bueno en casi todo. Y Snape no era más que un bicho raro que se pirraba por las Artes Oscuras, y James siempre odió las Artes Oscuras, Harry, eso te lo puedo asegurar"_

Para James, Snape debía representar el mismo peligro que ahora representaba Draco Malfoy. Un bicho raro que se pirraba por las Artes Oscuras...algo, que su padre siempre detestó. Sabía que de un tiempo atrás, se había convertido en la viva imagen de su padre, escondiéndose en esa arrogancia que todo adolescente posee a los dieciséis y sintiéndose orgulloso de poseerla. ¿Para qué lo iba a negar? Le encantaba burlarse de los mortífagos, le encantaba pagar su frustración con ellos y cobrándose todas aquellas veces que éstos se habían burlado de él y sabía, como seguramente una vez supo James, que ese ego podía llevarle al fracaso, pero para eso, estaban personas como Emy o como Christine, que lo bajaban de las nubes, como Lily debió bajar a James.  
Miró al profesor Lupin a los ojos y pensó que era el momento de sincerarse.

-Si le digo la verdad, no, no estoy demasiado bien o al menos no lo estuve.- Lupin debió sorprenderse con la franqueza que Harry le hablaba, pero no dio muestras de ello.- Pero me he dado cuenta de que los momentos que estoy viviendo ahora, mi adolescencia, las risas con mis amigos, la compañía de todos ustedes, no la voy a volver a recuperar. Podré hallar otros buenos momentos, podremos o no separarnos en un futuro, podrán morir miembros de la Orden o podrán incorporarse otros muchos, pero jamás volveré a tener dieciséis años y disfrutar de ello. Así que, sí, Hagrid está muerto, sí, estamos en guerra y sí, Voldemort está ganando y es muy poderoso. Pero se acabó el tener miedo. Estoy seguro de que si Sirius estuviera aquí se pasearía de un lado para otro convertido en Canuto y tratando de alcanzarse la cola, solamente para vernos sonreír y es un placer que no voy a negarle. Mientras estemos aquí, mientras estemos juntos, vamos a ser muy fuertes.- un brillo cruzó los ojos miel de Lupin. ¿Era orgullo?

-No sabes lo que me alegra oírte decir eso. Precisamente porque fue tu padre quién pronunció unas palabras parecidas...durante la primera guerra.

-Estoy empezando a creérmelo, profesor.- sonrió Harry.- Sólo me falta la Cornamenta.

-Eso se puede arreglar.- Lupin se puso una mano en la barbilla como si meditara algo.- Creo que venden unas muy bonitas en el Carrefour.

-¿Dónde?- Harry arqueó las cejas y Lupin se echó a reír.

-Mejor déjalo. Eres demasiado espabilado para entenderlo.

-Supongo que eso iba en el buen sentido.- dijo Harry fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Por supuesto.- ambos volvieron a reír. Escucharon los gritos de Christine llamándoles por el pasillo. Miraron a la puerta y se hizo un molesto silencio entre los dos. Llegaba la hora de la despedida.

-Cuídate mucho, Harry.- susurró Lupin con la voz queda y tendiéndole la mano. El muchacho la miró, pero no la estrechó, por el contrario, se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos brillaron inusualmente.

-Tal vez no tenga otra ocasión para hacerlo, profesor.- murmuró.- Así que...- Y Harry se abrazó a Lupin. Al profesor le sorprendió tanto ese gesto que dejó caer al suelo el abrigo que llevaba en la mano. Nunca había tenido la delicadeza o el valor suficiente para darle un abrazo al hijo de su mejor amigo. Se había sentido inseguro de hacerlo y temeroso al rechazo. Tal vez Harry no estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos y lo rechazara o respondiera de una manera incómoda como cuando se le ponía una mano en el hombro, como solía hacer Sirius. Pero quizás había sido demasiado reservado y Harry lo había notado.  
Así que correspondió a su abrazo con fuerza y le revolvió el cabello negro azabache, sonriéndole al separarse.

-Nos veremos pronto, Harry.- le susurró al oído.

-No le quepa la menor duda.

Christine abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que se separaban y no pudo menos que sonreír interiormente. Pero adoptando su voz fría de costumbre, carraspeó y les dijo:

-Por favor, tenemos un largo viaje, así que si me disculpas Remus, me tengo que llevar a nuestro chico...

-¿Y desde cuándo es nuestro chico?- preguntó Lupin sonriéndole a la mujer y caminado hasta la puerta con una mano puesta en el hombro de Harry.

-Umm...déjame pensar,-- Christine fingió estar concentrada.- Desde que le hacemos la comida, le arropamos por las noches, le damos clases...

-Vale, vale, -soltó Harry interrumpiéndola.- Ya me doy por aludido. Dime¿cuánto te debo?

-Me basta con que me digas porqué estás tan contento.- respondió la mujer mirando también a Lupin.

-¿Te gusta mi camiseta?- respondió Harry señalándose las caras del grupo que salía en ella. Y sin esperar una respuesta, se escabulló por la puerta, dejando a los dos adultos solos.

-No tiene remedio.- suspiró la mujer cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-Creo que deberías estar contenta de que esté mejor.- opinó Lupin acercándose mucho más.

-Sí, lo estoy.- aseguró la profesora, que había retrocedido hasta que su espalda había chocado contra la pared. Miró los labios del hombre, que ahora estaban muy cerca de los suyos y tragó saliva con aprensión.- ¿Vendrás a verme?

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- preguntó Lupin. Ya no se reía. Su voz ahora era mucho más seria de lo normal. Christine no respondió. Dejó que Lupin se acercara mucho más, hasta que sus frentes chocaron y sus cuerpos se unieron. No tembló, pero sí se estremeció. Y sin todavía responder, le puso ambas manos en la espalda y se lanzó hacia sus labios para besarlos con desesperación.  
Sólo se detuvieron cuando faltó el aire y nuevamente volvieron a iniciarse en el amor que sentían el uno en el otro, sabiendo que lo que hacían podía costarles más de un disgusto en el futuro y sintiendo que tal vez, traicionaban los lazos de la amistad de aquellos a los que habían querido. Pero algo dentro de sus corazones les impedía detenerse, era una fuerza superior que no podían revocar, era tal vez, la llamada de sus seres queridos que los animaban a continuar con aquello que podía salvar sus vidas y las de los que los rodeaban, simplemente con...esperanza.

-¡Christine, se nos hace tarde¿Nos vamos ya?- la voz de Harry sonó desde el vestíbulo. Todavía con el sabor de ese beso, la mujer se separó, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Tengo que irme...- jadeó.

-Lo sé.-aseguró Lupin y la abrazó.- Por favor ten mucho cuidado. Nos vamos a ver muy pronto, te lo prometo.

-Te esperaré.

Volvieron a escucharse los gritos monótonos de Harry y Christine, que había estado cogiendo las manos de Lupin, las soltó y tras lanzarle una última sonrisa, salió en dirección al vestíbulo.  
Cuando llegó, Harry ya tenía levitados los baúles de las chicas y colgada su mochila al hombro. El único que no había permitido que su baúl levitara era Ron, que él mismo se había encargado de hacerlo.

-Harry, cuando salgamos por esa puerta la magia volverá a ser detectada.- explicó Hermione como si su amigo no entendiese bien las cosas.- ¿No te importa que el ministerio te mande una amonestación?

-No.- respondió Harry con sinceridad y tras guiñarle un ojo a Christine, abrió la puerta y salió tan campante como si fuera el primero de un desfile de títeres. Ginny y Hermione se encogieron de hombros, pero soltaron una sonora carcajada. Les encantaba ver a Harry de tan buen humor, pero no podían dejar de pensar en lo que les aguardaba en Hogwarts. ¿Todo el mundo sabría ya de la muerte de Hagrid? Desde luego, el Profeta no mencionaba nada, pero de seguro que el director Dumbledore comentaba algo durante la cena.  
Tratando de que esos pensamientos no llenaran sus mentes, salieron a la fría explanada de Grimmauld Place y caminaron hacia donde Christine había aparcado el coche, el día que habían empezado las vacaciones.  
Harry se puso las gafas de sol, se dio la vuelta hacia la casa y le hizo un gesto con los pulgares, murmurando "hasta nunca", aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver, ya fuera de una manera o de otra. Esa, pese a todo, era una de sus casas.

Montaron al coche. Como de costumbre, Harry ocupó el lugar de copiloto y los demás se subieron detrás. Lo hicieron en silencio, ninguno había querido mediar palabra entre los metros que separaban el número doce de Grimmauld Place y el lugar donde estaba aparcado el Peugeot 206 de Christine.  
En cuanto se abrocharon los cinturones, Harry a regañadientes, alegando que era una seguridad inútil y que jamás tendría la bendición de morir en un accidente de tráfico; la mujer arrancó el motor y pronto perdieron de vista la explanada.  
No habían pasado ni cinco segundos, cuando Harry abrió la guantera y sacó un cd de música que Christine no había visto en la vida y eso que el coche era de su propiedad.  
El chico, sin dar ninguna explicación, lo introdujo en la radio, subió el volumen y no tardó en escucharse una canción en inglés.

-¿De quién es ese cd?- preguntó interesada su profesora, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Bon Jovi.- respondió Harry secamente, mientras hallaba el modo de mantener el cinturón de seguridad lo más alejado de su cuerpo. Christine, que vio sus intenciones, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado y cómo ha llegado hasta mi coche?- la mujer lo había dicho en un tono casual, pero su ceja izquierda estaba claramente alzada. Harry le lanzó una sonrisita de inocencia antes de responder.

-Buenoooo

-Dime una cosa, Harry.- susurró Christine muy bajito, de modo que Ginny, Ron y Hermione, que mantenían una conversación aparte, no los escucharan.- ¿No se te habrá ocurrido robarme las llaves del coche y cogerlo sin mi permiso, verdad?

-Me ofendes.- repuso el chico, fingiendo haberse enfadado, pero un ligero rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas.

-Harry...

-¿Qué?- Ambos se miraron y entonces el muchacho soltó un suspiro de resignación. Nunca lograba engañar a su profesora.

-Bueno, está bien. Digamos que lo tomé prestado algún día mientras estábamos de vacaciones y tú ayudabas a la Orden.- masculló entre dientes, mirando de reojo por el retrovisor, para comprobar que sus amigos seguían charlando ajenos a la conversación que ellos mantenían. Christine negó repetitivamente con la cabeza y también suspiró.

-No sé porqué me esfuerzo. Al final tu espíritu merodeador siempre acaba poseyéndote.

-¿A qué sí?- Harry sonrió complacido. Era un manipulador y lo sabía.- ¿No es fantástico?- Christine le miró y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Habían tenido tan pocos motivos para hacerlo en los últimos meses, que a pesar de lo que había ocurrido recientemente, estaba contenta de que Harry mostrara un poco de alegría. Le extrañaba enormemente que hubiese adquirido esa postura tras la muerte de Hagrid, en vez de hundirse tal y como Voldemort estaría pensando. Ella no sabía que en lugar de aquello, las ganas por acabar con él y sobretodo, por hallar con vida a Bellatrix Lestrange, habían prendido fuego como una vela en el interior del muchacho, habiendo agilizado sus planes y con ellos, un posible final.

-Umm...¿Y se puede saber cómo es tú conoces a ese grupo muggle?- Harry se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar comenzar a reír delante de las narices de su profesora, que lo miraba anonadada.

-Una amiga loca me lo dio a conocer.- murmuró misteriosamente.

-Sí, ya y ahora me dirás que la conociste en un café cibernético.

-¿En un qué qué? No sé que es eso.- Harry se encogió de hombros y apretó al botón que había justo encima de la radio. El capó del descapotable comenzó a cerrarse hacia atrás y el aire entró a ráfagas algo fuertes.

-Deberías estudiar Estudios Muggles con más ahínco. ¿De verdad que habiendo vivido con muggles durante once años no sabes lo que es un café cibernético?

-Pues va a ser que no.- respondió Harry como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.- Me suena a internet, pero lo único que he visto de la red eran las páginas porno a las que Dudley se solía conectar.- Christine chascó la lengua en señal de reproche.- No, en serio. Conseguí el cd en un centro comercial muggle en donde no paraban de ponerlo. Creo que era record de ventas.- viendo que su profesora estaba complacida con la información, subió el volumen, echó para atrás el asiento y se acomodó con las manos sobre la nuca y cerrando los ojos mientras sonaba a toda pastilla: _"Keep the faith"._

-----------------------

Hacía muchos días que la casa permanecía en un total silencio. Ningún mortífago había entrado a las habitaciones de su señor más que para informar escuetamente de los últimos acontecimientos, que eran bien pocos. La única que no había salido mal parada de aquellas breves visitas, había sido Bellatrix Lestrange. Había logrado un propósito que a su amo se le antojaba necesario: mermar un poco más el alma del joven Potter. Destrozarla de sufrimiento al haber perdido a otro de sus inútiles amigos, pero el dolor, aún no era demasiado irreparable. Todavía quedaba una carta por jugar, una carta, que ya estaba siendo preparada. Por eso, durante ese último ataque, la mortífaga había salido bien recompensada, puesto que la trampa, estaba servida.  
Había sido una suerte dar con él y Voldemort lo sabía, pero de igual forma conocía la importancia de dominarlo, puesto que él era distinto a los demás, no obstante, había demostrado una lealtad intachable y pronto le daría cuanto deseara.  
Pero no eran esas noticias las que habían apartado al hombre del resto del mundo. Era la rabia por haberse visto interrumpido en su plan adicional y haber escuchado las palabras que lo habían marcado hasta entonces.

_"Ya hemos terminado. Será demasiado tarde cuando comprendas, Tom, de hecho, tu destino está fijado en las estrellas...has perdido..."_

Maldita estúpida entrometida. De no ser por ella a esas horas tendría a Christine fuera de combate, pero el daño no había sido causado del todo y conociéndola, como la conocía, sabía que ella volvería. Siempre lo hacía, de una forma u otra, no había podido corromperla ni quitarla de en medio para siempre. Lo único que había logrado aquella noche había sido dejar sin padres a Potter y por su puesto dañarse a si mismo. También a ella, pero ahora parecía haberlo superado. ¿De qué forma podía herirla para siempre? Sabía que Remus Lupin era la primera opción en la lista, pero ese hombre, ese hombre se había interpuesto en su camino siempre, aunque, en aquella última ocasión, no había aparecido. Y eso era otra de las cosas que lo inquietaba. ¿Por qué no había acudido a ayudar a los patéticos aurores¿Y en San Mungo?

_"Te lo repetiré, porque parece ser que a pesar de que Dumbledore te lo dijo, no lo entendiste. Tu incapacidad para comprender que hay cosas peores que la muerte siempre fue tu mayor debilidad...le temes a ella mucho más que a tus peores enemigos y eso...te destruirá."  
_

Vieja endemoniada. ¿Por qué no se podía quitar esas palabras de su mente? Llevaba días así, intentándolo, pero nada había logrado que el presentimiento en su pecho desapareciera. ¿Qué podía haber visto ese arcángel que él no supiera? No, no había nada que pudiera enturbiar su plan, ni siquiera ese hombre. Y era la hora de actuar. Él mismo terminaría con el trabajo sucio que sus mortífagos no habían podido cumplir. Iba a matar a Christine y a ese hombre de una vez y para siempre. No habría vuelta atrás.  
No tenía nada que temer. Era el mago más poderoso de toda la historia y el único que podía acabar con él, era Potter. Se rió de su pensamiento mientras tomaba un racimo de uvas de la mesa en la que estaba comiendo y mordía una de ellas.  
Potter era un crío, un crío con mucha suerte, eso sí. Pero la Profecía de seguro que hablaba de una unión mucho más poderosa, una unión, que él había destruido. El único poder que podía poseer Potter y que él desconociera, era el poder de la unión con otro arcángel, el poder de los dos unidos y él mismo había matado a ese otro. Ese niño al que había temido incluso más que a Potter, puesto que su poder sería inmenso. Nacido de un mago y de un arcángel, un niño del que las estrellas hablarían, un niño que sería el escudo protector de Potter. Alan. Ese bebé era lo único que podía haber salvado al niño-qué-vivió de la muerte, pero él mismo la encontró mucho antes.  
Aunque todavía recordaba el poder de ese criatura...

_"-Señor¿va a salir?- preguntó un hombre arrodillado a los pies de su amo.  
-Sí, Avery.- sonrió Voldemort apretando los puños con una profunda satisfacción.- Hoy por fin será el día de mi reinado.  
__-¿Señor?  
-Mi querido amigo, me han informado del paradero de los Potter y ahora podré acabar con ese crío del que habla la Profecía.- Avery abrió la boca y comenzó a balbucear sin sentido, mientras besaba el bajo de la túnica de su amo. Otro motivo de alegría más. La guerra estaba prácticamente ganada. Nadie, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore, podría impedir lo que se avecinaba.  
-Amo, amo, eso es magnífico...magnífico...  
-Estate atento a posibles nuevas noticias. Tengo a mis espías trabajando para que nada salga mal esta noche. Dime, Avery¿tenemos a Christine Byrne controlada?- Avery agachó la cabeza y asintió enérgicamente.  
-Sí, amo, sí. El farol dio resultado. Está a miles de kilómetros...  
-¡Eso no es problema para ella, estúpido!- bramó Voldemort ondeando su capa mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro. -Ella es una complicación para mis planes, la quiero entretenida, incapaz de sentir el dolor de los Potter, incapaz de acudir sino a la llamada que le he preparado...  
En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta con urgencia. Voldemort se dio inmediatamente la vuelta hacia ella y permitió el paso. Un hombre alto y delgado, con una hermosa cabellera rubia y de aspecto joven, se inclinó ante él.  
-Amo, le traigo buenas noticias...  
-Levántate, Lucius.- ordenó su señor con una voz seria, pero mucho más apaciguadora que había utilizado con Avery.- Dime cuáles son esas buenas nuevas...- Malfoy sonrió y levantó la cabeza, sabiendo que aquella noche nada podría salir mal.  
-Están muertos, amo. El padre y el niño... -Voldemort se apoyó en el respaldo de su lujoso trono con una expresión de alegría contenida en el rostro.  
-¿Estás seguro?- sin embargo, cuando habló lo hizo en el mismo tono peligroso y áspero de siempre.  
-Completamente. Yo estaba allí fuera dando las órdenes y entré. Los vi con mis propios ojos, me cercioré de ello. Ella lo ha notado, señor. Va hacia allá.  
-Bien...- murmuró Voldemort esbozando una sonrisa y mostrando así su irregular dentadura.- Si no fuera porque no puedo desperdiciar esta única oportunidad, anhelaría ver su expresión cuando vea los cuerpos sin vida de su querida familia...- el hombre soltó una carcajada demente y luego añadió: -Diles al escuadrón que una vez regrese, les recompensaré como es debido...  
-Me temo que eso no será posible, amo.- titubeó el joven Malfoy. La expresión del rostro de Voldemort se crispó de enfado.  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- espetó.- ¿No insinuarás que quince hombres han muerto, verdad?  
-Lo lamento...amo, yo...  
-¿Me puedes explicar cómo es posible que no prepares a tus hombres correctamente, Lucius, para que sean capaces tan sólo de acabar con un único mago?- Avery, que seguía arrodillado, se estremeció. Sabía que no eran buenas perspectivas para Malfoy.  
-No fue el padre, amo.- trató de explicar el mortífago, sintiendo como las manos le sudaban de los nervios.- Él sólo pudo derrotar a cuatro a la vez mientras protegía a su hijo...- Voldemort perforó los ojos grises de Malfoy con los suyos propios, aguardando la continuación.- Fue el crío, señor...el crío no murió a causa de la maldición asesina...murió porque soltó todo su poder...  
-¿Qué?- Voldemort no cabía en sí de la incredulidad.- No, eso no es posible...  
-Le aseguro que sí, amo.- balbuceó Malfoy.- Yo mismo lo vi. Reaccionó así al ver a su padre en peligro...reaccionó cuando el cuerpo de ese hombre cayó al suelo. Una luz muy brillante salió de su cuerpo e inundó la habitación. Yo entraba en ese momento...y pude verlo. Todos cayeron muertos, señor. Entonces el crío comenzó a aspirar como si le faltara el aire y fue quedándose más y más pálido. Gastó toda su energía...y por eso murió.  
-Un bebé...de nueve meses...Lucius¿estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?- Voldemort no podía acabar de creérselo por más que lo intentará. ¿Me aseguras que mató él solo a once de nuestros hombres con nueve meses? -Malfoy se vio incapaz más que de bajar la cabeza a modo de asentimiento. Voldemort se apoyó mucho más en el respaldo pasándose una mano por la cara. Si no hubiese sido porque ese crío se había autodestruido al tratar de ayudar a su padre, ahora posiblemente sería un peligro muy grande para él. Mucho más de lo que creía. Ese niño tenía un poder sin igual. Muy superior al de su madre. Recordaba que Christine también había reaccionado así, pero ella era mucho más mayor entonces. Alan solo tenía nueve meses y no solo había presentido que su padre estaba en peligro, sino que además había desbordado toda su magia de arcángel, hasta tal límite que había muerto.  
Se abrochó bien su capa negra, tomó su varita del sillón y se aproximó hasta la puerta.  
-Volveré muy pronto...Harry Potter está perdido..."_

Y sin Christine, aquella noche había sido fatídica para él. Había sido derrotado por el mocoso ese, otro bebé. Por él o por la sangre sucia de su madre. No sabía cuál pensamiento le perturbaba más. Si hubiese sabido el contenido real de la profecía...entonces no habría ido aquella noche a matarlo, no lo habría marcado como a su igual, entregándole...ciertos poderes, poderes, que aún no sabía hasta que punto algún día podrían manifestarse. De momento, lo único que sabía era que hablaba la lengua pársel y hasta le pareció divertido. Un Gryffindor teniendo cualidades puramente de Slytherin. Lo que más odiaba. Incluso Potter podría haber sido un buen heredero. Pero era demasiado peligroso para él tentarlo. Ya lo había intentado durante la lucha por la Piedra Filosofal, pero ese niño estaba demasiado cercano a Dumbledore, demasiado vinculado para aceptar. Pero tal vez, habiendo sabido el contenido de la Profecía mucho antes, no habría tratado de matarlo, sino de envenenarlo con sus ideas, para tratar de que él y el otro, se hubiesen aliado a él. Entonces no habría tenido ningún problema para lograr sus propósitos. Los poderes de los tres, eran demasiado grandes. Pero, por desgracia, ahora eso le resultaba imposible. Uno estaba muerto y el otro, jamás se dejaría corromper. ¿O sí?

-¿Preocupado por algo en especial?- Una voz lo sobresaltó. Dejó de mirar al suelo, donde estaba enrollada su serpiente Nagini y dirigió los ojos hacia su derecha. Sentada, en un trono muy parecido al suyo, con los pies sobre la mesa y dándole un mordisco a una manzana, se encontraba la Unión de las Cuatro Sangres. El sobresalto de Voldemort no se hizo esperar. El racimo de uvas que tenía en las manos y que había estado saboreando, cayó al suelo. Esa mujer estaba sentada en "su" mesa y comiendo "su" comida.- ¿Sorprendido?- ironizó la chica sonriendo arrogantemente.- Vamos, seguro que ya te lo esperabas. Tú siempre te lo esperas todo.

-Debo admitir- siseó el mago tenebroso en un tono de voz que se acercaba a la burla.- que no esperaba tu visita, Emy...¿o debería llamarte, Emily?

-Emy está bien.- respondió la Unión sin dejar de morder la deliciosa manzana que llevaba en las manos.- ¿Sabes? Tienes muy mala cara. ¿No te habrán afectado por casualidad las palabras de la señora, Byrne, verdad?- Emy esperó. Sabía que había dado en el clavo y quería ver la reacción que tenía su enemigo. Para su incredulidad, éste, soltó una carcajada y enfocó su sillón en dirección hacia ella.

-¿Es que deberían afectarme? Por favor, no seas ridícula. No hay nada en este mundo que pueda destruirme.

-La palabra no es "algo" sino "alguien"- corrigió Emy olvidándose por fin de la fruta y bajando los pies de la mesa, para sentarse correctamente.- He venido a advertirte, Tom y deberías escucharme porque sólo lo haré una vez.- Voldemort asomó una perversa sonrisa en sus curvados labios y se cruzó de brazos, aguardando.- Detente en esta locura, está escrito en el destino que no puedes ganar y te aseguro que si pones a prueba mi capacidad en este asunto vas a acabar muy pero que muy mal.- el hombre aplaudió solemnemente sin dejar de curvar su sonrisa.

-Realmente deberías haber estudiado Relaciones Públicas, querida. ¿O tal vez Ciencias Políticas? Un gran discurso, sí señor, lástima que sean palabras huecas.- Emy iba a decir algo, pero Voldemort la detuvo levantando un brazo para que le dejara acabar.- Siento recordártelo, porque sé que no te agrada, pero eres la Unión de las Cuatro Sangres.

-Si piensas que...

-¿Qué he dicho? A ver, repite conmigo: la Unión de las Cuatro Sangres. Y señorita parásito de realidades¿cuál es la única, repito, la única función de la Unión? Correcto. Mantener el equilibrio. Como ves, he estudiado la lección, pero me parece que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

-Maldito bastardo de los cuatro reyes de la putrefacción, haz que me enfade y te aseguro que lo vas a lamentar.- Voldemort se puso de pie y Emy lo imitó, ésta última con el rostro tensado de la rabia.

-No puedes hacer nada.- siseó el hombre enseñando su irregular dentadura amarillenta.- Nada. Tócame, una sola vez, lanza uno solo de tus trucos baratos de magia y se acabó. Simplemente desaparecerás y lo sabes. He estudiado tu leyenda desde que tenía dieciséis años. No sabía porqué, pero me maravillaba y no fue hasta que logré hurgar en las realidades, que lo comprendí. ¿Porque tú conoces muy bien la historia, verdad Emy? Tú sabes de lo que fui capaz en tu realidad para tratar de conseguirte, para tratar de tener a la Unión en mi poder.- Emy iba palideciendo a cada palabra que Voldemort pronunciaba, era como volver a enfrentarse a su pasado, un pasado que creía haber superado mucho tiempo atrás.- Pero me equivoqué.- continuó el mago.- Creí que era tu hermana, la que en esa realidad se llamaba Lily Evans, la que poseería ese gran don. No, fuiste tú, la pequeña Emy, la que entregó a su hermana a mi otro yo sólo porque quería estar con ella.

-¡Cállate!- Emy lo había abofeteado. Una marca rojiza apareció sobre la pálida mejilla de Voldemort, cuyo rostro se había desplazado hacia la izquierda.

-Duele...¿verdad?- siseó al ver los ojos cegados por el odio de la Unión. Sabía que bastaba con enfadarla un poco más y ella atacaría, ella desaparecería de ese mundo y eso era lo que iba buscando.- Ahora lo he entendido Emy. Los Voldemorts de las realidades, de alguna forma u otra están conectados, de alguna forma u otra tienen presentimientos sobre sus otras vidas. Y por eso me estudié a la perfección todo lo que tenía que ver con los mundos paralelos. Busqué y busqué hasta que di con la forma de "hurgar", sólo "hurgar" en otras realidades. El privilegio de pasear de unas a otras sólo estaba otorgado para ti. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Pero ninguna realidad captó más mi atención que la tuya. Primero porque habías nacido allí y segundo, porque habíais logrado destruirme. Sí, Emy, lo sé todo acerca de ti y sé que quizás tu mundo sea el que más se parezca al mío. Había otras realidades en las que yo no era un mago poderoso, o era muggle o simplemente me convertía en un buen muchacho que llegaba a trabajar en el ministerio de magia. Basuras. Pero no en la tuya. Mis conocimientos han rebasado los de ese Voldemort que fue destruido, pero gracias a él he podido averiguar otras muchas cosas. Y sabía, que tarde o temprano, te presentarías aquí, que serías un estorbo en mis planes. Pero veo, que al final, no serás tanta molestia, mi querida sobrina.- Emy bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, apretando los dientes con furia. Tenía que controlarse.- Sí, lo sé todo, sé que ahí era tu tío y sé quiénes son los que más te importan.

-Si los tocas...

-¡Oh, he vuelto a poner el dedo en la yaga! Bueno, me temo que de uno ya me ocupé hace tiempo. Sirius Black está muerto y ahora Harry Potter está en mis manos. Logré hallar la mejor manera de destruirlo. Así como con Hagrid y con los que vendrán después. Está solo y tú lo sabes.- Voldemort aguardó que esas palabras terminaran por destruir la arrogancia y la solemnidad con la que la Unión se había presentado, pero se equivocó. Emy se había repuesto y ahora sonreía como si supiera que todo lo que había dicho no eran más que sandeces y tuviera en su poder una información que podía hacer estallar una bomba. Y muy lejos de eso, no estaba.

-Me das lástima...eres un estúpido, Lord Voldemort.- el mago tenebroso se enfureció y apretó los dientes contra las mandíbulas.- Sí, todo eso es cierto, hiciste un buen trabajo al informarte, pero esos datos no te darán la victoria. ¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de averiguar la identidad del espía de Dumbledore y crees poder acabar con todos nosotros? No me hagas reír...

-Lo encontraré.- gruñó el hombre temblando de ira.- Lo encontraré y cuando lo haga le haré pagar con su vida...

-¡Ah, sí! Se me había olvidado que utilizas las amenazas verbales para protegerte de ataques con ética...comprende, que como en mi mundo no existes...

-Puede que me derrotarás allí, Emily Evans pero en este mundo tu no eres nada, eres un bicho al que aplastaré con ridícula facilidad en cuanto tenga acceso a tu querido sobrino, aquí no tienes guardianes, ni marido, ni Merlín, ni nada...no puedes ni siquiera utilizar tu poder, están perdidos...esta realidad es mía, yo la controlo. Así que escúchame bien, voy a destruir todo lo que una vez te importó, voy a acabar con cada uno de ellos haciéndoles sufrir como el que más y cuando lo haga, tendrás que irte con todos tus hipermegapoderes con el rabo entre las piernas y vivirás sabiendo que fuiste un fraude como Unión de las Cuatro Sangres y que no pudiste proteger a aquellos que seguramente ponen su esperanza en ti...- Emy avanzó un paso hacia Voldemort y estrelló una bola de energía en el ventanal más grande, provocando que el aire entrara a raudales en la habitación y apagara tanto el fuego de la chimenea como el de las antorchas, dejando la habitación medio en penumbras.

-No, escúchame tú, inodoro cargado de mierda, estás acojonado con lo que te dijo la madre de Christine. Dime, si tanto has estudiado¿sabes cuál es uno de mis poderes, valiente gilipollas¡La premonición¡Sí, la premonición! Y lo que he visto ni tú siquiera lo puedes llegar a imaginar. Serás humillado y pisoteado por todos aquellos que temieron tu ridículo nombre anti-muggle, vas a ser derrotado y ni aunque tú y el universo entero se empeñe, puedes cambiar ese hecho. Estás muerto.

-Sólo eres la chica de la leyenda, Emily.- susurró Voldemort utilizando una voz extremadamente seria y peligrosa.- Eso es lo que eres aquí. No te valdrán tus juegos de magia ni tus visiones de vidente de tres al cuarto. No vales nada. Y deberías haberlo notado. ¿No lo sientes con todos tus poderes¿Sabes lo que le falta al mundo¿Y sabes por qué pasa?- Emy le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior.- ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo sabes! En estos momentos Harry Potter no posee ni una gota de esperanza. ¿Y eso por qué ocurre? Porque de alguna forma y no sé aún cuál, su esperanza está ligada al mundo, como lo está su destino. Y si va muriendo, la de los demás, muere con él. ¿Por qué crees que el Gaf está vacío? Porque ya nadie quiere tener hijos en un mundo de oscuridad, en un mundo que yo estoy gobernando.- Y Emy sabía que parte de razón tenía. Ella sí sabía porque el mundo y Harry Potter estaban vinculados de alguna forma. Al convertirse en arcángel se tuvieron que alterar las leyes de la naturaleza, puesto que no era un ser místico de nacimiento. Los "mayores" habían puesto toda su fe en él y por lo tanto, era la única baza que le quedaba al mundo. Era un Apocalipsis. Si Harry Potter fallaba, el mundo acabaría consumido por la oscuridad...desaparecería.- Dime, querida,- continuó Voldemort.- ¿Quién puede en este mundo derrotarme¿Christine Byrne? Me basta con estar a un palmo de distancia de ella para que comience a temblar, para destruirla. ¿Tú? No puedes intervenir o te convertirás en algo mucho peor a mí. ¿Dumbledore? El viejo está desesperado y ya no sabe qué hacer. No tiene poder suficiente para derrotarme y lo sabes. ¿Tal vez Alan? Me encargué de asesinarlo antes de que fuera un peligro mayor.- ante el nombre del hijo de Christine, Emy había levantado la cabeza de sopetón para perforar de odio los ojos rojos de su enemigo.- ¿Quién queda¡Ah, sí! Tu querido sobrino...del que habla la Profecía. Esa es la razón por la que los demás nunca me preocuparon. Pero has llegado tarde, mi querida Emy, porque Harry Potter está destruido emocionalmente y pronto lo estará completamente. Y si estás pensando en ese hombre...ese ridículo al que todos llaman el Salvador, me decepcionas. Ya os ha dejado en la estacada en dos ocasiones y no dudo que vuelva a hacerlo. Además, yo mismo voy a encargarme de eliminarlo. Como ves, no hay nadie sobre esta realidad que pueda tan siquiera perturbarme.

-Te lo repito,- murmuró quedamente la Unión.- Si ni siquiera puedes encontrar a un espía...jamás podrás cumplir ese cometido del que hablas. Reconócelo, eres demasiado patético como para trazar una estrategia...tu final está cerca...- Voldemort se paseó con las manos en la espalda mirando detenidamente el rostro de la Unión, que había vuelto a cobrar su expresión burlona.

-Imagino que ese maravilloso espía de Dumbledore fue el que te indicó el lugar donde se encontraba mi guarida.- Ya estaba. Lo había logrado y lo sabía. Había captado la atención de Voldemort sobre el espía.

-¿Ese?- articuló fingiendo sentir asco.- Subestimas mis poderes, Tom. Para nada. No hay un lugar al que yo no pueda llegar. Sin necesidad de que cabezas huecas me digan donde debo ir.

-Por la forma en la que hablas.- siseó Voldemort sabiendo que tenía una oportunidad para obtener información. El error más grande que siempre había tenido Emy era el exceso de confianza en sí misma.- diría que no te cae muy bien ese espía...

-Digamos- respondió la chica dándose aires.- que no me gusta que traten mal a los que quiero y él, desde el primer momento lo ha hecho. ¿Sabes?- se puso el dedo en la labios fingiendo recapacitar sobre algo.- Nadie sería tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que es él. La evidencia es la evidencia. He llegado a la conclusión de que tu cerebro no recibe suficientes constantes vitales. ¿Tal vez sea falta de neuronas? O quizás es que ya estás viejo y el riego no te funciona...¿le afecta el Alzeimer también a los magos?- Emy soltó una sonora carcajada delante de las narices de Voldemort.

-¿Vas a seguir divirtiéndote a mi costa o puedes aportarme algún dato que me interese? Vamos¿por qué no me dices quién es? Te aseguro que yo sabría castigarlo como se merece...- Voldemort sabía que Emy siempre había tenido una parte Slytherin en su interior y que si lograba extraerla al fin daría caza al insensato espía del viejo chiflado.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?- tanteó la Unión mirándose cuidadosamente sus uñas perfectas.

-Porque tú simplemente no lo soportas y porqué tampoco sería una gran pérdida¿verdad?- el hombre se acercó a un nuevo racimo de uvas y mordió una con un exquisito placer, provocando que un líquido rojizo resbalara por la comisura de sus labios.- Umm...riquísimas. ¿Qué me dices?

-Vamos, vamos, Tom. ¿No pensarás que voy a ser tan estúpida de darte ese preciado dato, verdad?- Emy quería encarar la conversación a un campo que le interesara. Sabía que había una última cosa que podía hacer por Harry sin alterar en demasía el equilibrio y si no estaba muy equivocada, Voldemort se la iba a conceder.- Sé positivamente que el espía ha proporcionado muchísima información...gracias a él, la Orden del Fénix y los aurores del ministerio llegan a tiempo a la mayoría de los ataques, ya que los tienen previstos y que además, son capaces de averiguar tus principales intenciones...- Voldemort maldijo por lo bajo. Había estado muy cerca de saber la verdad.- No obstante,- prosiguió Emy y el hombre levantó la cabeza interesado.- Te propongo un trato.

-¿Un trato?- Voldemort alzó una ceja.

-Sí.- asintió Emy con esa seguridad que la caracterizaba.- Si dejas de perseguir como un descosido a Remus Lupin y lo dejas en paz, te lo diré. Es uno de mis mejores amigos y no me gusta que trates de matarlo cada vez que se te pone a tiro. No me es agradable, sinceramente.- el hombre se limpió con la servilleta de papel el rastro de la uva que le había resbalado hasta la barbilla y una vez tragó, dijo:

-Está bien. De todos modos saber el nombre del espía agilizaría mis planes y ya tengo otra forma mejor de destruir a Christine. Tienes mi palabra de que no tocaré a Remus Lupin.

-Como te conozco, sé que cumplirás el trato, Tom.- masculló Emy ahora adoptando un semblante serio.- Porque si no lo haces entonces hallaré otra manera de destruirte y sabes, porque tú también me conoces, que lo lograré. Y te lo voy a decir porque aunque lo sepas, no vas a lograr nada. Has olvidado que hay alguien que puede destruirte y tu ego, ha terminado por llevarte a la demencia...sigues cegado por unas leyes que te han condenado a no saber cuál es el poder que desconoces...

-Bien, ahora que ya has acabado, suéltalo. No tengo todo el día. He quedado con la ministra de Magia para invitarla a cenar.- Voldemort soltó una carcajada siniestra, pero Emy no abandonó la seriedad en su rostro. El plan estaba servido en bandeja de plata y haber sido ella quién lo incentivara, provocaba que el agujero que se había anidado en su estómago, se acreditara.

-Severus Snape...- susurró.

-----------------------------

Llevaban medio día de viaje. El sol traspasaba limpiamente los cristales del coche, provocando que un sofocante calor los golpeara sin piedad. Ni siquiera el aire que entraba a raudales por el descapotable, podía salvarlos de las altas temperaturas. Parecía verano. Se notaba que el mes de Abril estaba cayendo para dar paso a un inmediato Mayo.  
Seguía sonando la radio. No obstante, después de escuchar tres veces el disco de Bon Jovi, Harry se había cansado. Lo había sustituido por una melodía lenta y tranquila, adormecedora. Sin embargo, nadie en el coche parecía con ganas de dormir. No habían parado a comer; Christine les había dado un bocadillo a cada uno que había preparado la señora Weasley y unos botes de coca cola que había comprado en una gasolina, cuando se habían detenido a repostar. Al principio, tanto Ron como Ginny se veían recelosos de beber una bebida muggle que hacía eructar, pero luego, para desgracia de Hermione, tanto ellos como Harry habían jugado a emitir el mayor ruido posible con la garganta y el ganador había sido Ron.  
Christine los había estado observando muy atentamente. Parecía incluso más alerta que en el último viaje y miraba continuamente ambos espejos retrovisores, pero no parecía que ningún mortífago pudiera reconocerlos conforme iban.

-Vamos, Chris, llevamos mucho camino recorrido y llegaremos a tiempo, deja que descansemos un poco.

-No hay ningún puesto de servicio por aquí, Harry.- refutó la profesora. No deseaba detenerse, pese a que estaba cansada de conducir, puesto que temía que alguien pudiese reconocerlos.

-Entonces para en esa explanada de ahí.- el muchacho, testarudamente, señaló un pequeño camino que se salía de la carretera. La profesora, sabiendo que todos deseaban estirar un poco las piernas, dio un volantazo y se introdujo en él hasta llegar a la explanada, que parecía una pradera. Era como un descansillo, pero habían muchos árboles y un riachuelo.  
En cuanto frenaron, Harry corrió hasta él y se mojó la cara con el agua cristalina del lugar. Ron y Hermione se sentaron a la sombra de unos pinos y respiraron el aire puro del lugar.  
Por primera vez en todo el viaje, Christine sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y dijo que iba a dar una vuelta para inspeccionar bien todo. A ninguno de los chicos les pareció mala idea que los dejara solos.  
Ginny llegó hasta el riachuelo y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines para refrescarse los pies.

-¿No es un lugar estupendo?- comentó mientras cerraba los ojos y la brisa del tibio viento le golpeaba en la cara.

-Lo es.- se limitó a asentir Harry y también se sentó a los pies del agua. Estuvieron en silencio durante mucho rato. Ron parecía tan entretenido con Hermione, que hasta se olvidó de lanzarle miradas furtivas o de reñir a su hermana por acercarse a él. Parecía que desde que ya no eran amigos, él y Hermione habían dejado muy atrás sus continuas peleas y habían pasado mucho más tiempo juntos. Y eso en parte, Harry lo agradecía. Desde que había comprendido por primera vez cuanto se podía llegar a querer a una persona, había empezado a pensar que las discusiones entre sus mejores amigos no eran más que muestras de cariño y había recordado lo celoso que Ron se había puesto cuando Victor Krum y Hermione se habían hecho amigos en su cuarto curso y también los comentarios mordaces de la chica cada vez que él veía a Fleur Delacourt. Se preguntó, al ver los hermosos ojos de Ginny, asomados por una sombra de tristeza, si su padre habría querido a su madre tanto como él quería a Ginny. Y haberlo reconocido, le había costado demasiado. Antes, cuando él y la chica estaban saliendo, nunca se había visto capaz de decir "te quiero", pero evidentemente, nunca uno se daba cuenta de lo que tenía, hasta después de perderlo. Y ese, desgraciadamente, era su caso.

-Extraño tanto nuestras vidas de antes, Harry. En poco tiempo han pasado muchas cosas...- el chico, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la miró. La mirada de Ginny era melancólica, como alguien que ha vivido momentos muy felices y se los han arrebatado rápidamente.

-Te refieres...a antes de que él volviera...¿verdad?- Ginny lo miró con los ojos aguados y asintió. -Creo que hasta este año, no he sido consciente de lo mucho que la guerra iba a cambiar nuestras vidas. Primero todo lo de Percy, luego las corrupciones, la lucha con Umbridge, las muertes...todo, Harry. Todo lo que hemos vivido. Hasta a veces creo que no es más que un juego, que de pronto se acabará y alguien nos dirá: "Habéis picado, feliz día de los inocentes".

-Es muy real...- susurró el muchacho perdiendo la mirada en las aguas tranquilas del riachuelo.-Pero como todo...tiene un final...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Echo de menos a Hagrid.- confesó Harry sin mirar a la chica a los ojos y habiendo evadido por completo su pregunta.- Hogwarts no será lo mismo sin él...pero...- sonrió, se levantó y le tendió la mano a la chica-...él querría que no estuviésemos tristes. Por eso, Ginny, por eso, por todos, vamos a tratar de disfrutar estos momentos que ahora tenemos.- la chica asintió y aceptó la mano, pero al levantarse, se apegó mucho al cuerpo de Harry, poniéndole ambas manos en el pecho.

-¿Cómo puedo disfrutarlos...si no puedo tenerte?- lanzó la pregunta al aire, sólo acariciando los pectorales de su antes novio, como otras tantas veces había hecho. Harry la separó de él y le cogió la barbilla con ambas manos, conectando sus ojos a los de ella.

-Siempre me tendrás, Ginny, siempre. Estaré muy cerca...- le dio un beso en la frente, cerrando los ojos angustiosamente para evitar que las lágrimas amenazadoras salieran de sus ojos-...búscame y me encontrarás...- Ginny levantó la cabeza, mientras una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas y las últimas palabras de Harry le golpearon como cuchillos candentes.- ...como amigo...

Se soltaron y él se marchó caminando con brío, fingiendo estar tan contento como lo había estado momentos atrás. Christine había regresado y estaba apoyada en su descapotable, con los brazos cruzados y mirando como su alumno se acercaba a ella. Al ver como el muchacho le sonreía, supo al instante, que había vuelto a superar una nueva prueba y por un momento, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al saber, que ella no lo había logrado. Negando con la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza, llamó a los demás.  
Ron y Hermione se levantaron de la sombra de los árboles y se acercaron charlando animadamente, montando enla aparte trasera del vehículo como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera. Ginny también se subió y aunque le habían dolido las últimas palabras de Harry, pensaba estar contenta mucho tiempo, tal y como él había dicho.

-Bueno, nos vamos...- murmuró Christine distraídamente mientras rebuscaba entre todos sus bolsillos las llaves del coche.- ¿Dónde las he metido...? Juraría qué...

-¿Algún problema, profesora Byrne?- preguntó Ron dándose cuenta de que ni ella ni Harry subían al coche.

-No, no, ninguno es solo que...¡Diantres dónde están!- de pronto se detuvo en seco y levantó la cabeza en dirección a Harry. El muchacho estaba apoyado sobre la puerta del conductor, con las gafas de sol puestas en los ojos, el pelo mojado por el agua que se había echado del riachuelo y balanceando las llaves en su dedo índice.

-Harry Potter.- dijo Christine en un voz tremendamente congelante.- Dame inmediatamente...- pero no pudo acabar, puesto que el chico le lanzó una sonrisita y se subió en el asiento del conductor. Christine abrió la puerta del copiloto, para tratar de quitarle las llaves, pero al entrar, vio como Harry metía las llaves en la ranura y arrancaba el motor.- ¡No, no!- exclamó cerrando la puerta de golpe al ver que el coche comenzaba a derrapar por el asfalto.

-¡Agarraos fuerte!- exclamó el muchacho pisando el acelerador a tope. Christine, con la cara pálida, se puso el cinturón de seguridad inmediatamente. Ginny se echó para atrás en el asiento y se cogió fuertemente a la puerta. Ron, que hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de nada, se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

-¿Pero qué haces?- le preguntó bruscamente.- ¡No puedes conducir, no tienes la edad!

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- le gritó Harry puesto que el aire entraba tan rápidamente en el vehículo que se le hacía muy difícil oír lo que le decían. Llegaron de nuevo hasta la autopista y Harry aceleró todavía más.

-¡Ay, mi madre!- exclamó Hermione asustada llevándose las manos a la cara.- ¡Harry, por favor!- tanta velocidad llevaban, que Ron cayó hacia atrás de golpe.

-¡Guau!- oyó Harry como Ginny decía. Parecía ser la única que desfrutaba del paseo. pero tuvo que dejar de mirarla por el retrovisor, puesto que un camión se le echaba encima y de un volantazo lo esquivó por milímetros.

-¡Para el coche!- bramó Christine muy enfadada. Harry vio que estaba muy nerviosa y que se cogía muy fuerte al asiento. Sonrió internamente al recordar que ella siempre conducía con mucha prudencia. Pero decidió que hacerle caso era la mejor opción, así que en cuanto pudo, se desvió hacia la izquierda y paró en un hueco que había en la autopista. Frenó de sopetón.

-¡No ha estado mal¿Verdad?- soltó una carcajada y miró hacia detrás. Ginny se había apartado todo lo que había podido y estaba acurrucada en una esquina, mirando divertidamente algo. Harry dirigió los ojos hacia donde estaban puestos los de Ginny y entonces esa escena casi le hace desternillarse de risa. Hermione estaba tumbada boca arriba en el asiento, casi con la cabeza en las piernas de su amiga y Ron estaba sobre ella, a escasos centímetros de su cara. Ambos tenían el rostro sonrojado, pero ninguno parecía haberse dado cuenta que el coche se había detenido.  
Harry carraspeó y entonces Hermione pareció ser consciente de la situación comprometida en la que se hallaba. Hizo un gesto para tratar de incorporarse y entonces Ron, más rojo que su pelo, se quitó de encima de ella. A Harry no se le ocurrió otra cosa que soltar:

-¡La próxima vez os alquilo una habitación de hotel¡Por favor, chicos, que hay menores!- pero las miradas de odio de Hermione, Ron y de Christine lo hicieron detenerse en seco. Captando muy bien lo que su profesora deseaba transmitirle con ella, se bajó del coche.

-No volverás a conducir hasta los dieciocho.- le espetó Christine arrancándole de cuajo las llaves que tenía en la mano.- ¡Eres un loco, un chiflado¡Diablos¿Por qué te tenías que parecer tanto a tu padre y a tu padrino¡Seguro que me has destrozado los amortiguadores del coche!- Harry no pudo más que sonreír. Estaba claro que Christine no estaba enfadada por la manera tan divertida en la que había nombrado a James y a Sirius y no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que lo hacía. Recordando la escena tan divertida de sus mejores amigos, se montó al coche, esta vez, en el asiento del copiloto y el viaje continuó sin más altercados.


	41. Has nacido para ser my baby

**Olasss gente! Ya estoy otra vez aquí. He tardado mucho? Umm, bueno spero que no. A ver, al fict le quedan poquísimos capítulos, tendrá 49 y ya voy por el 41...así que está en recta final. Lo que ocurre es que me marcho de vacaciones a Barna(aishh, q bonita es la ciudad condal) y claro, no podré actualizar en unos 15 días. (ya oigos gritos de querer a asesinarme) sí, sí, sé que es un mal momento pues el fict está en la parte más interesante, pero...tengo que disfrutar de mis vacaciones, jaja. En fin, como compensanción, intentaré, no prometo nada, actualizar antes de irme...a ver, me voy el lunes, pues...si puedo el domingo noche actualizo. En fin gente, que ya veo que muchos os habéis leído también el Príncipe Mestizo, ajaja. Nada más, os dejo con el capi a ver si os gusta. Besazos!**

**Reviews: **

**Landoms 182:** Olass! Jaja, bueno, tocaba capítulo un poco más tranquilo y alegre. Digamos q el cambio de Harry se debe mucho a lo q le dice Emy. Quiere disfrutar la vida hasta su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, es muy normal. Y bueno sí, me leí el 6º libro, tu tamb te lo puedes leer, creo q hay foros donde ponen traducciones.

**Caliope Halliwell: **Olass! Jajjajaj, sí, nuestro "querido" príncipe, tú lo has dicho. Me ha gustado el libro, pero...no es el mejor ni de lejos y me esperaba más la verdad. Restando el final q es impactante, lo demás no es gran cosa. En fin, vamos al fict. Tenía q meter algo cómico entre tanta desgracia, no crees? Ajaja, por eso puse a Harry borracho y también este capítulo mucho más tranquilito. Harry cada vez se parece más a su padre, jaja, y tiene instintos merodeadores. Más cosas, umm, lo de Snape no es lo q tu crees. Me fastidia porq ahora todo el mundo va a pensar eso, pero no. Lo de Snape estaba planeado hace muchoooo tiempo, es más, no puedo cambiar lo bueno q iba a hacer el personaje, dentro de esta historia Snape es así y ya es tarde para retroceder. Besos!

**Myca: **Muchísimas gracias, me alegra oír eso. Trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible y espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. Dew!

**Catalina: **Olass, jaajaja, sí, bueno tocaba un poco de felicidad y humor. Emy es muy cómica, ajajja, su forma altanera de comportarse y en la q dice las cosas es muy chula. Y sí, entiendo q estés enamorado de Remus, pero el lobito es mio, ajajjaj.

**Usagi-chan: **Olass! Gracias! Bueno, no te creas q yo soy Buena en inglés, jaajaja, q va! Si soy muy normalita, pero me defiendo lo suficiente para haber entendido el libro. Si, la ministra en mi fict es Amelia, ufff, q mal y Rowling se la carga a primeras de cambios, yo q pensaba q seria ella la ministra en el libro y no el imbecil q nos han puesto. En fin,...A ver, el libro en castellano dijeron rumores de q saldría en Marzo del 2006, pero claro es mucho tiempo y la gente se esta quejando parA q lo saquen a finales de año, ya veremos.,..

**Sarah-Keyko: **Olass! Bueno, para q veas q soy Buena, ajajajaj, no siempre iba a poner a Harry triste, tenía q haber un equilibrio. Sí, la escena de harry y Ginny en el lago es una mini reconciliación, claro q Harry no habla en serio, el estaria con ella como novio, no solo como amigo, pero no se lo puede decir. Ron y Hermione están dando pasitos hacia delante, pero cuando acabes de leer el fict sabrás porqué no pueden estar juntos. Y sí, jaja, ya me he leido el 6..umm, bueno, hay traducciones por ahí por los foros, y sino prueba con el ingles q ,la forma de escribir de rowling no es muy difícil. Besazos!

**Derichbin: **Olass! Jaajajaj, bueno, el 40 es largo en sí, lo q pasa q no hay mucha acción, es verdad, pero tenía que ser así. En fin, q te lo pases bien en Polonia!

**Lladruc: **Olass! Jajaja, no home no, el q pasa q el Harry es un boig, té moltes coses del James, es un merodeador en tota regla, ajajaj. Sips, ho de lalan fa molta llàstima, el pobre té una mort molt dolenta i la christine ho sap, per això està tan mal. Si lalan hagués vicut el voldemort ja seria mort, el alan era un dels arcàngels més poderosos de tots, pero aixo no vol dir q el harry no puga matar al voldemort, si, si que pot, pero el voldemort es pensa q no. El 6 llibre té un final impresionant, ajajajaj, ja ho voràs! Petons!

**Kaily-gw: **Olass! Jaja, ya ves que sí q he escrito, eso sí, después de acabar el 6 libro. En Agosto actualizaré muy poco porq me voy dos semanas de vacaciones. Bueno, Emy tiene sus motivos para decirle a Voldemort quién es el traidor. Sí, así murió Alan, desplegando todo su poder, una muerte como la que podía haber tenido chris aquella vez si emy y harry no la hubiesen salvado. Pero no, la muerte de alan no ha influido en la profecía, aunq voldemort cree que sí. Bueno, aajaaj, sí, la escena del riachuelo con ginny es una especie de reconciliación. Harry tiene mucho de merodeador, ajajja, es normal q le salga a veces esa vena de su padre. Tenía q estar contento, cuando estas tan mal solo quedar subir., Sí, culpad a Rowling por mi retraso, jaajjajaa. A ver, para mí el 3 sigue siendo el q más me has gustado, me esperaba más de este, pero reconozco q el final es brillante, una pasada. Yo sí q creo comprender el significado, tanto de esto, como de la muerte de Sirius. Ten en cuenta q si no hubiese pasado Harry no se marcharía a donde ya sabes al final, ahora ya nadie puede morir por él. Y sí, me voy en Agosto de vacaciones, ajajaj, pero solo dos semanas, así q no tardaré en actualizar o eso espero. Besazos!

**Barby-Black: **Olass! Harry en la enfermeria? Jaajajaja, pobrecillo, a decir verdad es demasiado fuerte para ello y no iría a la enfermería, sino que christine lo curaría para no levantar sospechas. No obstante, ummm, lo verás alguna vez. El 6...hay el 6...a mí sí que me dejó en shock, precisamente porq el personaje q traiciona es de mis preferidos, pero bueno. Y bueno, yo a Draco nunca lo he visto pasarse al lado de la luz, ajajaa, no lo creo, es demasiado malo.

**Ginnyalis: **Olass! No te preocupes, no voy a poner nada q pueda fastidiar el libro. Ni como comentario ni en el fict, el fict ya está pensado y tiene su final, independientemente del libro.

**Shaman: **si, jaja, tenía un gran motivo para no actualizar. Una pena, realmente...

ATH: Gracias a ti! 

**Verónica: **Olass! Mil sorrys...sé que debería haber actualizado más, pero es q no es culpa mía, sino de mi enganche al 6 libro, ajajaja. No hay mucho q decir del libro, a mi me ha decepcionado un poco, aunque el final es sorprendente. No se expresa muy bien el sentimiento de pérdida de Sirius, umm, salen muchos recuerdos del pasado de Voldemort y también una manera de destruirle, pero poco más. Hay en algunas páginas que lo están traduciendo. Respecto al fict, jaajaja, bueno sí, soy mala y todavía queda que sufrir, pero no mucho. Umm, bueno, es verdad q Ginny será importante en el final, pero no de la manera en la que tú crees. Paciencia. No te preocupes q pondré una escena bonita de ellos dos al final.

**D.Alatriste: **Olass! Jaja, bueno, no viene mal un curso intensivo de inglés, no? Jaajaj. Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa con Ian...no te preocupes por el doc, ya lo tengo todo bien organizado, gracias de todos modos.

**Aidee: **Olasss! Bueno, jajaja, sí, las cosas pinan un poco más. A ver, Harry sabe que alguien debe hacer un sacrificio para acabar con Voldemort y piensa que es su obligación. Pero lo mismo piensa Christine, es una lucha encarnizada para ver quién se sacrifica al final. Ya veremos...

**Mariet Malfoy: **Sí, efectivamente, en su realidad, Emy es la tía de Harry, hermana de Lily. De ahí a que tenga los ojos verdes. Sí, el fallo de Voldemort es que está subestimando tanto a Emy como a Harry y eso le costará caro. En cuanto a Snape, bueno, es un sacrificio que debe hacer Harry para adelantar las cosas, no te preocupes, es necesario. Dew!

**Absintheaddict: **Olass! Jajaja, el review sí que ha sido raro. Umm, ya me dirás si hay algo q no entiendes, no era tan raro el capítulo. Dew!

**DeMalfoy: **Olass! Muchas gracias! Me alegro q te haya gustado el capi. Sí, en este capítulo tocaba revelar cosas, tanto de Emy como de la familia de Christine. Más cosas. Ahora Ginny y Harry ya han arreglado sus diferencias y todo será más fácil para ellos de ahora en adelante. Jaajaj, sí, el capi era más humorístico porq hay que darle un equilibrio al fict, no podía ser todo tan triste, cuando están tan mal los personajes sólo les queda subir y salir adelante. Así que por eso le he dado un respiro. Sips, tienes razón con el libro de Rowling, no es el mejor, pero da muchos datos y el final es brillante.

**Alkas: **Olass! Jajaj, sí, mira por donde tocaba un poco de humor después de tanta tragedia. Cuando quiere, Harry sabe demostrar que es un auténtico merodeador. Jjaajajaj, bueno, he de decir en principio q lo de Snape no es nada personal, ya estaba todo planeado en el fict y sé que cuando leáis lo que le va a ocurrir muchos pensaréis que es una venganza, pero no lo es en absoluto. De hecho, Snape siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes preferidos. A ver, te explico lo de Emy. Sí, es verdad, en su dimensión Petunia es la hermana mayor, después va Lily y la pequeña de todas es Emy. Lo que son, se está refiriendo a la UNION de las cuatro sangres. Voldemort secuestró a Lily pensando que la Unión era ella, pero se equivocó, porque Emy siempre fue la verdadera Unión y nadie lo supo nunca. Y sí, sólo en su dimensión es Harry su sobrino. En esta realidad Emy no existe, no nació, pudo ser por mil motivos, y aunque lo hubiese hecho, no hubiera sido la Unión. Sólo hay una Unión que cubre todas las realidades. Y no, para nada, no me molesta q me preguntéis, al contrario, me encanta. Sí, es verdad, no es el mejor libro, para mí el mejor sigue siendo el 3!

**Veruka: **Olas! Gracias! A mí este capítulo también me gustó escribirlo. Se salía de lo habitual y creo que Harry merecía ese paréntesis antes de afrontar todo lo que le viene encima. Por algo es hijo de un merodeador. Umm, quizás tenga algún gesto cariñoso con Ginny, pero nunca como pareja. A ver, sí, Emy es tía de Harry pero del Harry de su realidad, en esta realidad Harry no tiene más tía que Petunia. Eso no afectara en nada a la trama porque además, Harry no lo sabe. Lo que tenga que saber lo averiguará al final. Bueno, es cierto que para Snape habrá un castigo especialmente duro, pero no quiero que penséis que es una venganza, porque no es así. El fict, como he dicho muchas veces, estaba pensado desde el primer momento que me puse a escribirlo y además, Snape es un personaje que me encanta y que consideró "inocente" en cierto modo de lo que hizo en el 6 libro. Y sí, jajaja, me encanta Bon Jovi, es mi grupo de música preferido y Keep the Faith aparte de apropiada es una gran canción. Besos!

**CAPITULO 41: HAS NACIDO PARA SER "MY BABY"  
**

La luz del sol que se filtraba entre el cielo azul entristecía aún más su corazón. Se repetían los días, las tonterías, las risas y las mentiras y ella seguía allí, sin una razón, preguntándose porqué, cómo y cuánto duraría. Ahora que él no estaba a su lado, ahora que el paisaje agreste de Hogwarts, el bullicio estudiantil y las horas de agonía por la espera, aguardando a que el enemigo decidiese de nuevo dar una estocada, cada vez, más dolorosa, ahora que las palabras se iban clavando como puñales en su interior y comprendía mucho mejor cosas que de niña le habían parecido evidentes; nada carecía de sentido.  
Volvía a su mismo círculo vicioso, cada vez más desesperante, más agonizante. El momento del adiós y con él, todo lo que había ganado en poco tiempo. Era perder una cosa y recuperar otra. ¿Porque le dignaría el cielo la posibilidad de estar con su hijo? En aquellos instantes, era quizás, junto con Harry, lo que más le importaba. Harry...se había convertido para ella en algo mucho más grande. Más importante incluso que cuando lo estrechó entre sus brazos la primera vez. Ese momento en el hospital en el que Lily lo puso en su regazo.  
Pero él estaría bien. Se había encargado de eso y lo sabía. Sabía que Lupin lo cuidaría mucho, tal y como había demostrado en Grimmauld Place y sabía que una vez acabada la guerra, el chico podría al fin tener la merecida vida que le tocaba.  
Le había otorgado todos los conocimientos suficientes para sobrevivir en esa sociedad. Lo observaba y se enorgullecía de él, se había convertido en todo un hombre, encarando a los mortífagos, enfrentando en palabras a Dumbledore, a la Orden, al Ministerio...definitivamente, no la necesitaba.  
Era cierto que desde la captura de Pettrigrew, Harry la había tratado diferente. No alcanzaba a entender porqué, pero así era. La miraba a los ojos con otro tipo de brillo, ya no había odio ni rencor, no había nada más que respeto y eso era algo que ella quizás no merecía. Sabía y no lo entendía, que Harry la había perdonado, cosa que ella nunca hizo con su madre. Y aquello le pesó todavía más.  
Tal vez, si Remus Lupin jamás le hubiese contado aquello, ella se habría conformado con seguir en su silencioso resentimiento, pero ahora no, no podía. Había cometido quizás la mayor injusticia de todas, un error más en su desdichada vida y la culpabilidad volvía a aflorar en su alma.

-Dios mío...¿cómo pude estar tan ciega?- murmuró al vacío. Caminó hasta su escritorio, rebuscó en uno de los últimos cajones y extrajo una fotografía. Era vieja y estaba arrugada, pero para ella debía de tener un significado especial porque la estrechó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, profiriendo un grito de angustia.

La foto resbaló de entre sus dedos y voló lentamente, hasta caer al suelo boca arriba. Los rostros de dos sonrientes adultos se dejaron entrever. Un hombre de cabellos cenicientos y unos profundos ojos azules, idénticos a los de la mujer que había dejado caer la fotografía; cargaba en brazos a una niña de unos diez años, con el rostro sonriente y abrazándose fuerte a su cuello, para no caerse. Al lado de ellos, mostrando una sonrisa completamente sincera, se encontraba una mujer joven y muy guapa. Una larga melena negra se extendía hasta su cintura y unos ojos cristalinos, incoloros y de un brillo inusual observaban con amor a los otros dos ocupantes de la estampa, recargando la frente sobre la pequeña.  
Christine se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, pero no lloró. Hacía días que no lograba extraer una lágrima de sus ojos, y aunque en parte, lo agradecía, el nudo que se formaba en la boca de su estómago se hacía más y más pesado.  
Se apoyó al borde de su mesa de escritorio y dejó que los pensamientos, recuerdos y visiones pasadas fluyeran por su mente como una película de vaqueros. Tenía un inmenso poder y ese foco de energía que había salvado a tantas personas, había sido el incentivo que había estropeado su vida, la suya y la de aquellos que más quería.

-Es una buena fotografía.- Christine se destapó el rostro algo exaltada. Una voz melodiosa, pausada y agradable acababa de irrumpir abruptamente en sus cavilaciones. Miró hacia el suelo, donde debía estar la foto de su familia, pero no la encontró.  
Y entonces captó la presencia de otra figura en la habitación, cercana a la ventana, que acariciaba con sus arrugados dedos, un trozo de papel viejo, que debía ser la estampa que la mujer había tenido entre sus manos.

-Madre...- susurró Christine abriendo la boca sorprendida. Los ojos de la adivina se arrugaron de tristeza, al ver la palidez del rostro de su hija, que se acababa de arrodillar a sus pies, bajando la mirada en señal de respeto.

-Levántate...Christine...- murmuró la mujer. No era una orden, sino una petición. Los demás arcángeles comunes siempre se arrodillaban cuando ella u otro de los "mayores" se presentaban ante ellos, pero era un protocolo que no deseaba que su hija tomara en cuenta. Para ella, siempre sería su niña. Aunque muy pocas veces le hubiese mostrado un poco de ese cariño.- Éramos muy felices en este tiempo...hija mía...- La profesora levantó la cabeza, pero siguió en la misma posición, arrodillada a los pies de su madre.

-¿Lo echas de menos?- se atrevió a preguntar con una voz mucho menos dura de la que solía utilizar. La adivina dejó de observar la vieja fotografía, para poner los ojos en ella.- A papá digo...

-Siempre le dijiste "papá".- sonrió la mujer con dulzura. Pese a lo que pudiera pensar Christine, no era un reproche.- Es una palabra muy dulce que...

-Nunca lo hice por ofenderte...mamá.- Christine cerró los ojos un instante y se mordió la lengua.- Trataba de mostrarte el respeto que merecías...eso es todo.

-Respeto que yo te obligué a adoptar.- corrigió la mujer serenamente. Se levantó del alfeizar de la ventana, pasó al lado de su hija y depositó la fotografía sobre la mesa del escritorio.- Sí, le echo de menos-respondió sin que su voz ni su entereza se quebraran ni siquiera un poco.- pero traté de que no te dieras cuenta de ello...

-Me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras-Christine se puso en pie al final, pero contra las expectativas de la mujer, no la miró con odio ni resentimiento, sino con tristeza.- Antes...no lo recordaba o no había querido recordarlo...pero papá y tú os queríais mucho. Tú le querías mucho...

-Cierto.- reconoció la adivina sonriendo sinceramente.- Lo amé por encima de todas las cosas y no hay un momento en mi vida en el que no lo recuerde...- la profesora hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y esa vez fue ella la que se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana.- pero a veces las cosas ocurren por fines que no alcanzamos a entender, a veces debemos vivir con el peso de la soledad, del dolor o de las pérdidas de aquellos que más queremos y aún así, por mucho que todo sea un muro de piedra muy pesado, debemos actuar con valor y resistir. Todo en la vida tiene su recompensa.

-¿Cuál es la tuya?- le espetó Christine.- No estoy de acuerdo...tú no pudiste elegir. Por culpa de...- la mujer tragó saliva con dificultad, le costaba enormemente recordar el motivo por el cuál su madre estaba allí-...tú perdiste a tu marido, estabas condenada por las reglas de nuestra raza, ellos te lo advirtieron...¿cuál fue tu premio¿Ser uno de ellos¿Vivir amando a un...recuerdo?- esa Christine se parecía mucho a la adolescente de sus tiempos después de Hogwarts, cuando había conocido a Dani y se había enfrentado a todo por él. Había recuperado una parte de su carácter fuerte y sus nervios a flor de piel, siempre hablando de injusticias y de derechos. Y fue eso lo que más agradó a la adivina. Tal vez, el estar con Remus Lupin había devuelto a su hija una parte de lo que fue. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Christine cerró los ojos y una lágrima que había pugnado por salir durante todos esos días, resbaló por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Mi recompensa... fuiste tú.- susurró la mujer y Christine sintió como el corazón le bombeaba a un ritmo acelerado. Nunca se había sentido tan querida por su madre hasta ese momento.

-¿Por qué has venido?- preguntó suavemente, todavía con los ojos cerrados y aguados.- ¿A quebrar la poca entereza que queda en mí?

-No me necesitas para que eso ocurra. Ocurrirá y lo sabes.- la adivina retiró la mano del rostro de su hija y se dedicó a observar el vacío. Christine suspiró y le dio la espalda.

-No antes de que acabe mi misión.

-Tu misión requiere de ciertos sacrificios que no estás dispuesta a hacer.-ambas se miraron. La dureza de las palabras había vuelto a hacerse patente. Pero no era una discusión, ni se recriminaban nada, simplemente intercambiaban sus puntos de vista y ese era su forma de hacerlo.

-Lo haré.- aseguró Christine apretando los puños contra la piedra que componía el alfeizar.- Es mi deber...

-Tu deber es encontrar el mejor camino.- le corrigió la adivina.- ¿Qué pasará cuando tengas que elegir entre tus sentimientos y él¿Podrás resistir?- la profesora la miró con dureza, pero no respondió y eso le dio manga ancha a la mujer para continuar, esta vez, con un tono mucho más apacible.- No es un reproche, es una advertencia para que tengas cuidado. Una vez tuviste que elegir entre tu felicidad y tu obligación...y te equivocaste. No vuelvas a tomar el camino que no debes.

-¿Y cuál es el camino?- quiso saber Christine. Le temblaba el labio inferior.- ¿Eres capaz de mostrármelo?

-Cuando llegue el momento...lo sabrás.-aseguró la adivina hablando en su habitual tono misterioso. La profesora suspiró, se apartó de la ventana y caminó de un extremo a otro de la habitación, pasándose nerviosamente una mano por el cabello.

-Me lo prometí a mi misma. Me sacrificaré, madre. Lo prometo. Puedes...puedes estar tranquila.- la mujer adoptó una semblante serio y entrelazó sus manos, jugueteando con un delantal de hilo violeta que llevaba atado a la cintura.

-Tu felicidad me dará la tranquilidad.

-Tú sabes donde podría encontrarla. Y tengo acceso a ella. Ahora...soy libre.- Christine lo dijo en un tono tranquilo, pausado y seguro, pero sabía que aquello le destrozaría el corazón.

-¿Qué hay de Remus Lupin?

-No le estoy engañando...- la profesora negó con la cabeza, mientras la tristeza volvía a adueñarse de su expresión.- Le dije la verdad...pero cree poder detenerme...

-No hay nada que pueda detenerte.- sonrió la anciana y logró que una mueca que se parecía a una risa, se asomara por el rostro de su hija.- Pero sí alguien...- Christine no le dio importancia a esas últimas palabras y debió dárselas. Ella no sabía que semanas después las recordaría una y otra vez, sin entonces dar marchar atrás. Asoció ese concepto con Voldemort y aquello sólo logró enfurecerla todavía más.  
Por un momento, se había olvidado o se había querido olvidar de lo que la estaba atormentando tanto, pero al ver allí a su madre, tan fuerte, tan valiente y tan entera como siempre, una parte de su alma se quebró. La injusticia era la palabra que más había recalcado en su adolescencia y fue su propio carácter quién la llevó a cometer la peor de todas.

-_Venia, mater_. (perdóname, madre).- Christine volvió a arrodillarse a los pies de la mujer. Una solitaria lágrima continuaba bañando sus mejillas.

-Hacía mucho que no utilizabas esa lengua.- la adivina se dio la vuelta bruscamente hacia la ventana. No esperaba aquello. Desde los diez años Christine nunca había hablado lengua de arcángeles: el latín primitivo. Ella se lo había enseñado, su esposo lo hablaba también, pero desde que había muerto, su hija jamás la había querido usar. _-¿Quod_?(¿por qué?).

-_Ego venero tu_(te respeto).- la profesora no levantaba la cabeza. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que debía haber tratado a su madre como tal y ahora iba a tratar de que ella la perdonara, porque sabía la verdad.- Ahora comprendo, madre.- la adivina siguió dándole la espalda, pero no porque estuviera enfadada, sino más bien sorprendida. Nunca había esperado que su hija comprendiera al fin la verdad, ni tampoco que la creyera.

-_Ille neco ea tu pater_.(Él mató a tu padre).- la mujer asintió y sonrió amargamente, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia Christine, para arrodillarse junto a ella.- Pero yo no pude impedirlo.

_-¿Quod?_ (¿Por qué?)- la profesora ahogó un sollozo y entonces la adivina hizo algo que Christine no se esperaba: la abrazó.

-Porque ese día fue el que me nombraron uno de los mayores.- respondió la mujer cerrando los ojos amargamente.- _Et non senta vester cruciatus_.(Y no sentí vuestro dolor).- fue como si una losa muy pesada cayera sobre el cuerpo de la profesora, sabiendo que esa horrible verdad siempre estuvo guardada dentro de su corazón y que hasta ahora, no había deseado tener acceso a ella. Siempre pensó que era más fácil culpar a su madre y ahora, se arrepentía de ello enormemente.

-_Vindico caedem patris_(vengaré la muerte de mi padre)- prometió Christine separándose del cálido abrazo y apretando los puños con fuerza. Un brillo inusual recorrió sus ojos. La adivina cerró los ojos y por primera en la vida, su hija la vio llorar. Era una única lágrima y muy diferente a todas aquellas que había visto. Parecía un diamante pequeño, resbalando por una cortina y marcando un rastro a su paso.

-_Aliquis dico semel vicis qui vitae non est ad intellego sine ad vitam_.(Alguien dijo una vez que la vida no está para comprenderla, sino para vivirla)- susurró la mujer enjugándose la lágrima que caía de su rostro y mirando como era absorbida por las yemas de sus dedos.- _Victum tua_(vive la tuya).- se levantó del suelo y se arropó mejor el chal que llevaba puesto, mirando hacia el techo como si la habitación estuviese a una temperatura mayor a la que deseaba.

-¡_Mater_!(¡Madre!)- Christine también se levanto con una expresión de decisión en el rostro. La adivina, se dio la vuelta hacia ella, con un semblante de total seriedad.- El destino nos ha jugado malas pasadas, sí, el destino ha querido que hoy yo esté alejada de los que más quise, sí, el destino fue caprichoso y me llevó una y otra vez a cumplir mi obligación cuando yo repudiaba lo que era, sí...pero...- entornó los ojos-...no me librará de llevar a ese muchacho a la victoria, no me librará de ver con mis propios ojos como lo derrota aunque después se lleve mi vida. ¡_Ego volui ea patris_!(¡Yo quería a mi padre!). Y no voy a permitir que el culpable se salga con la suya.- la mujer miraba atentamente a su hija, sin apartar sus ojos indefinidos de los azules de ella.- Puede que me lo quitara...puede que matará a Dani, a Alan, a Lily y a James, puede que me quitara las ganas de vivir...¡_Sed nunquam spem eripere_!(¡Pero nunca me quitará fe!).

-_Ego credere apud tu_.(Yo creo en ti).- la adivina sonrió y acarició el rostro tembloroso y pálido de Christine. La profesora jamás se había sentido tan dichosa, tan fuerte y pese a esa creencia ciega que su madre poseía en ella, no podía dejar de tener miedo. ¿Por qué no había visto mucho antes esa grandeza de la que estaba compuesta su madre¿Por qué no se había preocupado de entender, de comprender que ella podía estar sufriendo de igual forma? Había perdido a su esposo y se veía en el reto de criar a una niña sola, una niña rebelde, que nunca le facilitaba las cosas y que fingía odiarla cuando por dentro se moría porque le mostraran más y más cariño.

-_Venia, venia, amabo te_.(perdóname, perdóname, por favor).- la adivina secó con sus arrugadas dedos el rostro frío y húmedo de Christine y sonriéndole amargamente, dijo:

-_Non, venia tu_.(No, perdóname tú).- la profesora levantó la cabeza y besó con dulzura las manos tibias de la mujer.- _Non fui semel bona mater_(No fui una buena madre). Quise suplir el dolor con dureza, quise que tu corazón fuese capaz de soportar todo dolor...y me arrepiento.- Christine negó con la cabeza mientras sollozaba.

-Lo hiciste por mi bien...no lo entendí.- tomó la vieja fotografía del escritorio y se la tendió a la mujer, para que ella la guardara. Con los ojos llenos de amargura, preguntó:-¿_Amore me, mater_?(¿Me amas, madre?)

-_Te amore in perpetuum. (_Te amaré para siempre).

------------------------

La noche se empeñaba en ser caprichosa. Salpicaban las estrellas fugaces, el momento de los deseos era quizás ahora cuando más cerca estaba, contemplando a lo lejos, lo que parecía una lluvia de meteoritos. El cielo caía. Las luces bañaban el horizonte e iluminaban, momentáneamente, los alrededores del bosque prohibido, haciendo especial gala, de las caprichosas formas que se reflejaban en las cristalinas aguas del lago.  
No era ni muy tarde ni muy temprano, pues la lluvia estelar no volvería a repetirse sino un centenar de años después, donde para entonces, seguramente nadie podría repetir asiento de primera fila.  
Desde su posición en lo más alto de la torre, podía escuchar el rasgueo de las piezas de una docena de telescopios; no había mucha gente que deseara perderse el estreno.  
Sin embargo, para él era algo relevante. ¿Qué podía importarle si en ese mismo momento miles y miles de personas estaban en su misma posición, mirando el espectáculo celestial? Lo único que tenía en mente era la guerra interna que se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior de su corazón y pensando, que el momento decisivo estaba a tan solo un paso, decidió que ya era hora de hacer llegar su mensaje. Abrió el diario, en el que había estado escribiendo durante más de una hora y observó la caligrafía perfecta y redonda de Ginny.

_"¿Lo escribimos juntos?"_

Rezaba en la primera página que Harry había dejado en blanco. Era hora de poner su propia dedicatoria. Cerró el libro y pasó las páginas desde el principio. Más o menos estaba escrito casi la mitad del diario. Dejaría las demás hojas en blanco, ese sería el turno de Ginny para escribir, lo malo, es que él nunca lo vería.  
Tomó aire, se recostó un poco más en la fría pared de la torre de astronomía y abrió la tapa de su bolígrafo verde. Puso la punta en el vacío espacio y se imaginó la reacción de su antes novia cuando lo leyera. Sonrió con melancolía y escribió:

_"Estaré muy lejos para cuando lo leas, pero como te dije aquel día junto al riachuelo, búscame y me encontrarás, sea donde sea, Ginny, siempre estaré contigo. Espero que disfrutes la vida en el mundo que dejaré para vosotros. Diles a Ron y a Hermione que han sido los mejores amigos del mundo y que junto a ellos pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida. Seca tus lágrimas, pelirroja, que son demasiado hermosas para que las derroches sin motivos.  
Un día, cuando pasen cientos y miles de años, volveremos a encontrarnos y entonces te diré todas las cosas que quise y no pude decirte en vida. Mientras, sé feliz, encuentra a alguien que te quiera, cásate con él, ten muchos hijos y nietos y haz honor a la oportunidad que le brindé al mundo. Después de todo, has nacido para ser "my baby".  
Con cariño, Harry Potter."_

Una lágrima resbaló por sus pálidas mejillas y se posó sobre el papel, nublando sus últimas palabras, pero dejándolas bien visibles al ojo humano. Cerró el diario de sopetón y se puso en pie. No podía mostrarse débil ahora. Se había prometido disfrutar al máximo ese tiempo que le restaba y lo iba a hacer. ¿Tenía por primera vez miedo a la muerte? Como ser humano, sí, como espíritu, no. Por fin volvería a ver a Sirius, a sus padres y esa idea, aunque atormentadora y desoladora para los demás, era reconfortante para él. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Las ganas de acabar de una buena vez y las de no hacerlo por esa debilidad como hombre. ¿Quién no se amilanaba ante las puertas de la poderosa, cruel y orgullosa muerte? Nadie. Pero él, Harry Potter, había acatado su destino y había decidido aceptar...para otorgar.  
Se levantó del suelo y se arropó mucho más con su capa oscura. Vaho salía a través de sus labios cortados y amoratados. Tenía mucho frío. Su alma era un témpano de hielo.  
Pasó cercano a unas columnas y no notó nada que se saliera de lo normal. Grave error. Tan centrado iba en mantenerse a si mismo la promesa y en las palabras que él y Emy habían intercambiado, que no se percato de ningún signo anormal.  
Salió por la puerta de madera y ésta dio un golpe seco al cerrarse.  
Al sonoro campaneo le siguieron unos segundos de angustia, sólo rotos por el tintineo del rasgar de los telescopios, en el aula subterránea de la torre.  
Una figura vestida de negro, sonrió. Se despojó de una capa de invisibilidad y murmuró unas palabras inteligibles. Nadie, excepto las estrellas, pudo escucharlas.

-----------------------------

Caminaba lentamente por los largos y oscuros corredores. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, como un débil presentimiento, pero trató de ignorarlo. El corazón le bombeaba con ritmo frenético, como si acabara de correr cientos de kilómetros. Se detuvo en seco y miró la numerología de las mazmorras.

-Pasillo séptimo, celda doscientos treinta y dos...- recitó entre dientes. Faltaba poco para llegar. Una par de metros y se hallaría en el lugar donde lo habían citado, seguramente, para encargarse de la tortura del algún prisionero. Maldijo su suerte por lo bajo. Tenía que fingir muy bien que disfrutaba con esos ratos de maldiciones imperdonables, pero la realidad era muy distinta.  
Nunca lo había hecho. En tiempos pasados solía ser el encargado de extraer información a los prisioneros y concluía su labor con total éxito. Normalmente, los demás mortífagos disfrutaban tanto con las torturas que acababan matando a los rehenes o hundiéndoles en la locura, pero él no.  
Se mostraba impasible, con su rostro carente de emoción y les condenaba lo justo y necesario, con el máximo dolor posible y una precisión que su señor admiraba en él. Nunca había fallado al averiguar información. Pero por entonces era uno de ellos...y ahora, era muy distinto.  
No deseaba el sufrimiento ajeno, con todas sus fuerzas había tratado de evitarlo y por eso, había puesto en integridad su papel como espía y en consecuencia, su vida.  
Suspiró resignado y cerró un instante los ojos, antes de penetrar en la oscura y tétrica mazmorra. Ni un atisbo de luz iluminaba su interior. Entornó los ojos buscando a un mediador que le proporcionara los datos de su labor, pero no lo encontró. La puerta, detrás suyo, chirrió y se cerró de un golpe seco y limpio.  
Snape se mordió el labio inferior, pero no se dio la vuelta. Unas risas inundaron la oscuridad y entonces dos antorchas se encendieron frente a él.  
El profesor observó sin inmutarse como dos figuras escoltaban a una tercera. Reconoció de inmediato a dos de sus compañeros mortífagos: Malfoy y Nott. Pero no eran ellos los que más captaron su atención, sino la tercera y última presencia. Alto y delgado, con una larga capa negra y rostro con rasgos de serpiente, Lord Voldemort, estaba allí.  
El poco color que restaba del rostro de Snape, desapareció. Su señor no lo notó, pero dejó entrever una mueca divertida que se contrajo en sus crispados labios.  
El hombre, avanzó unos pasos hasta él y le sonrió con desprecio.

-Debí imaginar que serías tú...me pregunto como no me di cuenta antes...- Snape, que ya sabía que su destino estaba fijado esa noche, no respondió. Ahora entendía aquel numerito. Voldemort lo había descubierto, no sabía cómo, pero lo había hecho y negarlo sería de total inutilidad. Aunque fuese inocente, que no lo era, a su señor le bastarían sus propias sospechas para eliminarlo, por muy útil que le resultara. Estaba perdido y lo sabía.- Te brindé una oportunidad y me has traicionado...preferiste servir a ese viejo estúpido y sus ideales a favor de la defensa de los muggles...ridículo...- el hombre se paseaba alrededor suyo con el rostro crispado de rabia, mientras él se dedicaba a permanecer en el más absoluto de los silencios, mirando directamente al vacío.- Bien...no importa, ha llegado la hora del juicio...

Tanto Malfoy como Nott se acercaron a él y lo tomaron por los brazos, esperando una seña de su señor, para actuar. Voldemort cabeceó en señal de asentimiento y entonces Snape vio como los dos mortífagos le despojaban de la capa negra y después de su camisa, bastante larga, del mismo color, dando a conocer una musculatura pronunciada, pero pálida; quedándose así, únicamente vestido con el pantalón y los zapatos. Voldemort sonrió, parecía planear lo que iba a hacer para cambiar la piel tan inmaculada del profesor.

-¿No vas a decir nada en tu favor, Severus?- el mago tenebroso caminó en círculos, jugueteando con su varita y observando atentamente cada movimiento del traidor.- Supongo que querrás hacer gala de una muerte digna...lamento tener que decepcionarte... -se detuvo justo enfrente de su rostro y se acercó mucho hacia él, mostrando su irregular dentadura.- Quiero que sufras...quiero que grites y te retuerzas de dolor...pagando así por cada una de las jaquecas que me diste en el pasado...haces bien en silenciar tu miedo...¡Atadlo a los grilletes!- Con una mueca de disgusto, Snape observó los grilletes que colgaban de las sucias paredes de la mazmorra. Malfoy y Nott no tuvieron que oír dos veces la orden. Se dirigieron hacia él y éste no opuso resistencia cuando lo arrastraron bruscamente hacia la pared y le colocaron los dos grilletes en sendas muñecas. El profesor realizó una mueca de dolor, se sentía muy incómodo sujeto a la pared y sabía que a partir de ahora, no podría defenderse. Cada vez estaba más nervioso y pálido.

-Vamos a ver la resistencia física de tu cuerpo, Severus...- siseó Voldemort maliciosamente, alzando ligeramente la varita.- ¡Crucio!  
Un rayo rojo se dirigió hacia Snape, que no pudo remediar retorcerse y gritar de dolor como si le estuviesen clavando mil cuchillos candentes por todo el cuerpo. Voldemort, repitió la maldición un par de veces más...

---------------------------

Allí estaban. Aquello que habían temido desde el martes y había llegado: la primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas sin Hagrid. Todo Gryffindor estaba bastante consternado. No es que Hagrid hubiese llegado a ser un profesor excelente, pero por su carácter afable y bonachón, todo el mundo le había tomado un especial cariño. Todos, excepto los de Slytherin.  
Desde el discurso del director, durante el banquete de bienvenida, el colegio entero había quedado desolado por la noticia, pero no Draco Malfoy y su trouppe, como les llamaba Hermione.  
Ellos habían aplaudido con entusiasmo a la profesora Grubbly-Plank y eran los únicos que se habían tomado el anuncio de la muerte de Hagrid como algo insignificante y divertido. Lavander y Parvati, que eran bastante sentimentales, se habían tirado la noche llorando, alegando que las muertes ya comenzaban a ser escandalosas y que pronto podría tocarles a cualquiera de ellos.  
Harry se había estremecido al escuchar aquel comentario, el cementerio de su sueño todavía estaba muy presente en su cabeza, por mucho que él lo intentara esconder al más recóndito de los rincones de su mente, donde la ironía no dejaba paso a las lamentaciones.  
Cuando la segunda noche, Draco Malfoy había soltado algún comentario mordaz al pasar cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor, Parvati le había lanzado compota de manzana a la cabeza, lo que había originado las risas en las tres mesas restantes.  
Aquello no le había hecho ninguna gracia al Slytherin, que se había dirigido como una fiera en dirección a la chica, pero se había encontrado de sopetón con la profesora Byrne.

-¿Algún problema, señor Malfoy?- le había preguntado la mujer frunciendo el entrecejo.- Si no le han enseñado a comer como las personas le sugiero que se inscriba en una guardería...- esto, sólo había provocado más risas, sobretodo por parte de Seamus, Dean y Neville, que ya estaban preparados para defender a Parvati de haber sido necesario.  
Malfoy había tenido que regresar a su mesa y limpiarse con una servilleta su pegajoso cabello rubio platino, retrasando así el encuentro directo con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Harry le iba dando vueltas a la cabeza a todo aquello. Había escuchado murmurar a Ron con Seamus que a él parecía darle igual todo y que en vez de estar triste o preocupado por la muerte de Hagrid, había adoptado un carácter meramente infantil y que se pasaba el día haciendo bromas de mal gusto.  
Pero a Ron era al único que parecía molestarle la nueva predisposición de Harry ante las adversidades. Hermione y Ginny se habían pasado los últimos dos días haciendo los deberes con él al pie del árbol que estaba a la orilla del lago, hablando animadamente y riendo sin parar de las bromas que gastaba. Había logrado esa afinidad con ellas que le había faltado en los últimos tiempos y era inmensamente feliz por ello.  
Hasta Christine estaba orgullosa con su forma de aceptar las cosas. Nadie imaginaba la cruda y real verdad. La conversación con Emy y su repentina borrachera habían acabado por abrirle los ojos. ¿Por qué no reír si llegaría el momento de no poder hacerlo¿Por qué no cuidar y hablar con sus amigos si los perdería para siempre¿Por qué no mirar el cielo y ver como el sol doraba su piel¿Por qué no disfrutar cada momento, viviéndolo al máximo si sabía que pronto serían los últimos?  
Sí, ahora las cosas se miraban de manera muy distinta. Ahora el miedo había dejado de ser un enemigo mortal, para pasar a ser su mejor aliado. Ahora, el plan estaba en funcionamiento...  
Ginny le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se acercaba hacia donde caminaban él y Hermione, acompañada de Luna y con los libros de la asignatura bajo los brazos.

-¿Qué tal la clase? preguntó Hermione moviendo el labio nerviosamente y mirado de reojo hacia donde estaba la profesora Grubbly-Plank, al pie de la cabaña de Hagrid y con unas mesas de madera improvisadas.

-Bien...- Ginny se encogió de hombros y miró hacia Harry para ver su reacción. Casi esperaba que el chico comenzara a despotricar contra la profesora o diera muestras de rabia por saber que esa sería su primera clase sin el semi-gigante, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente le sonrió y desvió los ojos hacia Luna, que tenía una expresión ausente y soñara en el rostro.

-Me caía bien Hagrid...- murmuró colocándose la pluma detrás de la oreja.- Creía en los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados...- Harry asintió con la cabeza sin mucha convicción. A pesar de venir de una persona como Luna, agradecía muchísimo sus palabras. Desde el desenlace en el Departamento de Misterios, le había tomado cariño y aprecio a la chica, viendo más allá de lo que todo el mundo veía. Tal vez sí se parecía mucho más a su madre de lo que los demás pensaban y además, Luna también había perdido a un ser querido como él.

-Vamos, llegaremos tard...- Hermione no había acabado de decir la frase cuando una voz, que arrastraba las palabras, se acercó hacia ellos, impidiéndoles el paso.  
Harry perforó los ojos grises de Malfoy, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que se apartara y los dejara pasar, pero él se limitó a sonreír de una manera que, hasta entonces, Harry nunca le había visto y se cruzó de brazos, con sus guardaespaldas detrás suyo.

-¿Recordando las clases con el patético gigante?- preguntó desagradablemente, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro. Crabbe y Goyle, le rieron la gracia y Pansy Parkinson, Theodoro Nott y Blaise Zabini, que estaban unos metros alejados, les observaban como si aquella escena fuera la más divertida del mundo.

-¿Por qué no le haces un favor al mundo e imitas al átomo y te pierdes?- masculló Hermione aburridamente, tratando de pasar entre medias del chico y sus dos gorilas, pero Malfoy se lo impidió, empujándola de nuevo, al mismo sitio.

-¿Qué has dicho, sangre sucia?- escupió con una mirada cargada de odio. Harry se metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su túnica, preparando la varita por si era necesario utilizarla.

-El átomo- respondió Hermione alzando la barbilla con orgullo. Estaba claro que Malfoy no entendía nada de los estudios muggles. -Química.

-Habla en cristiano, estúpida.- le espetó el chico cerrándoles filas todavía más. A Harry le faltaba un pelo para lanzarle una maldición al Slytherin, pero parecía que Hermione se estaba defendiendo muy bien.

-Se llama "culturilla", aunque...no me extraña...viniendo de ti...- la chica lo miró de arriba abajo como se mira a un parásito y soltó una carcajada.- ¿Qué es lo que te enseñan por ser un Malfoy¿A engominarte el pelo¿O a ser el juguetito preferido de papá?- pero pese a todas las expectativas, Malfoy no se encaró con Hermione ni sacó la varita para lanzarle un hechizo. Miró hacia donde estaba su grupo de amigos y todos sonrieron arrogantemente, como si supieran mucho más que los demás.

-Me enseñan...a no juntarme con los perdedores...- siseó mirando a Harry con especial atención. -Una lástima...una verdadera lástima...¿sabes quién mató a tu gigante preferido, Potter?- Harry notó como las venas de su cuello se tensaban y como sus dedos se quedaban sin sangre de tanto que los apretaba contra el mango de la varita.

-¿No fue nuestra querida Bellatrix?- dejó caer Parkinson mientras se acercaba y recostaba su peso contra el hombro de Malfoy, guiñándole un ojo descaradamente.

-Perdona.- escupió Ginny con desagrado.- ¿Has dicho..."querida"?

-Eso he dicho, Weasley.- respondió Parkinson con sinceridad. Harry estaba sorprendido. ¿Tan seguros estaban Voldemort y sus mortífagos de la victoria que ya no temían hablar de ello públicamente? Él sabía perfectamente que si algún profesor hubiese escuchado eso en boca de Pansy, la habrían llevado inmediatamente al ministerio de magia para juzgarla. Estuvo incluso tentado de grabarla para hacerlo. Lástima que no tuviera ninguna grabadora a mano.- La misma que mató a Sirius Black...- a Harry, Ginny y Hermione se les contrajo el estómago. Las chicas le miraron rápidamente, pero éste seguía mostrándose impasible, como si el que se burlaran abiertamente de la muerte de su padrino no tuviera ninguna importancia.

-Bueno, no fue una gran pérdida para la Orden¿no es cierto?- intervino Malfoy de nuevo y como si él fuera el jefe de una secta, todos sus amigotes asintieron.- Era un vulgar asesino., un traidor, un...

-¡No era nada de eso!- aquello había sido demasiado para Harry. Extrajo la varita del bolsillo de su túnica, temblando de furia y colocó la punta bajo la garganta de Malfoy, que retrocedió algo sorprendido.

-Harry... -Hermione alargó una mano para sostenerlo, pero Ginny se lo impidió con un gesto de cabeza.

-Vuelve una sola vez, Malfoy...una sola...a burlarte de mi padrino...y te juro que será lo último que pronuncies en esta vida...- Harry bajó la varita hasta la altura del pecho del Slytherin como si quisiera matarlo de verdad.- Te lo advertí hace muchos meses...no juegues conmigo o lo vas a lamentar...

-Serás tú quién lo lamente, Potter.- bramó Malfoy observando a sus compañeros, que bajo la mirada de odio de Harry, no osaban acercarse a ayudarle.- Estás muerto.

-Deja en paz a mis seres queridos...-advirtió Harry con una clara indirecta sin tomar en cuenta las palabras del chico-...no nombres a Hagrid, no intimides a los más pequeños...simplemente deja de existir, deja de comportante como si estuvieras por encima de los demás porque no lo estás...

-Ninguno de los sangre sucia o los pobretones que te rodean pueden compararse a mí... -replicó Malfoy y Harry presionó mucho más la varita contra su corazón.

-Aquí eres una basura...mientras no puedas compararte como mago a los demás, no trates de hacerlo con emblemas y títulos que no valen nada...es tu última oportunidad...desaprovéchala...y morirás-Harry retiró la varita del pecho del chico y la volvió a esconder entre sus ropas. Pasó entremedias de él y de Crabbe y Goyle y se dirigió hacia donde aguardaba la profesora, con algunos alumnos de Gryffindor que se habían sentado en los pupitres de madera.  
Pero cuando les dio la espalda, Malfoy aprovechó para extraer su propia varita y habría atacado a Harry por la espalda de no ser porque Ginny fue más rápida.  
Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta, encontró a Malfoy retorciéndose en el suelo por un encantamiento de mocos de murciélago y a Ginny soplando la punta de la varita como si fuera un vaquero y una expresión de total satisfacción en el rostro.  
Crabbe y Goyle no se quedaron atrás. También sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron ambos en dirección a Ginny, pero, igual que en la anterior ocasión, Hermione y Luna fueron más rápidas y repitieron el encantamiento de su amiga.  
Harry no pudo más que sonreírles. Ellas soltaron una carcajada y mientras Ginny y Luna subían colina arriba de vuelta al castillo, Hermione y Harry tomaron asiento en las primeras filas, olvidando momentáneamente su abatimiento y lamentando no haber tenido una cámara digital para inmortalizar el momento de ver a Malfoy retorciéndose en el suelo como un gusano.  
Y aquello hubiera sido lo único que Harry habría tenido en mente durante la hora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, de no ser porque sintió un profundo pinchazo de dolor.  
Su amiga, estaba tan metida en las explicaciones de la profesora, que no notó como el muchacho se llevaba la mano al pecho y miraba su reloj de pulsera. Faltaban cinco minutos para la terminación de la clase y debía darse prisa o no llegaría a tiempo.  
Grubbly-Plank se levantó del tronco en el que había estado sentada y dio por finalizada la lección. Recogiendo sus libros a la carrera e ignorando por completo los gritos de Hermione, que no entendía porque su amigo había salido corriendo como un descosido, llegó hasta el vestíbulo, donde un majestuoso fénix blanco apareció en un fogonazo, cantando una triste canción.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Harry alarmado, mirando de un extremo a otro, comprobando que nadie pudiese verle.- ¿Cómo he dejado que ocurriera algo así¡Debiste vigilarlo, Ares!- pero no era momento de lamentaciones. Sujetándose a las patas del fénix, ambos desaparecieron en medio de un nuevo y más pronunciado fogonazo.

----------------------------

-¡Crucio!- la espeluznante voz de Voldemort se oía por todas las mazmorras. Había aplicado la maldición imperdonable unas tantas veces más al hombre que colgaba inerte de los grilletes. Tanto había sido el sufrimiento, que Snape se veía en enormes esfuerzos para respirar con normalidad. El sudor le caía desde la frente hasta el pecho, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de dolor. Su pelo negro, grasiento, estaba igualmente empapado como si estuviese bajo la lluvia y la vista se le comenzaba a nublar.- ¿Duele, Severus? -preguntó Voldemort irónicamente, haciendo un descanso en sus torturas.- Podríamos llegar a un preciado acuerdo...- el mago se paseó alrededor de su rehén, disfrutando con los jadeos y las muecas de dolor que éste profesaba.- Sólo tienes que ponerme al tanto de los nuevos movimientos de la Orden del Fénix y...entregarme a Christine Byrne y te prometo que tendrás una muerte rápida y sin dolor...- Snape abrió los ojos, sin dejar de respirar agitadamente, pero no respondió. Nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore ni a la Orden del Fénix, nunca sería el artífice que encadenara la pérdida de la guerra en el bando de la luz. No le importaba el sufrimiento que tuviera que padecer, no le importaba morir. Trató de nublar su mente con buenos recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando el director se preocupó por él y le dio la opción de alejarse de la oscuridad que tanto lo acechaba. Pese al dolor, sonrió. Si había alguna persona que lo había tratado con cariño y respeto, ese era Dumbledore y él sería incapaz de poner su vida y la del resto de la humanidad en peligro. Tampoco entregaría a Christine Byrne por mucho que la odiara. Era una baza que poseía la Orden y era la única protección de Harry Potter. No lo haría. Ni siquiera ella se merecía ser entregada. Él podía ser un hombre injusto, amargado y despreciable, pero jamás traicionaría la confianza de aquellos que le habían ofrecido su comprensión. No hubiese entregado ni al mismísimo James Potter.

-¿De qué te ríes, imbécil?- bramó Voldemort levantando la varita y pronunciando una vez más la maldición cruciatus. Esa falta de lealtad o de terror hacia su persona le ponía enfermo. ¿Cómo era posible que Snape llegara a guardarle tanta lealtad a Dumbledore que prefiriera soportar todas las torturas que le iba a ejercer? No obstante, su actitud cambiaría muy pronto. Soltó una carcajada al ver como la cabeza del profesor se inclinaba desproporcionadamente hacia un lado, mostrando la debilidad que él deseaba ver.- ¡Oh, vamos, vamos! No es hora de dormir- Snape estaba semiinconsciente.- Todavía nos quedan muchas horas por delante...y nadie te oirá gritar.

¡Crucio!

Una vez más, el profesor de pociones se removió incontrolablemente en los grilletes, sin poder hacer nada para parar su sufrimiento. Los otros Mortífagos permanecían en un rincón a la espera de órdenes. También ellos estaban atemorizados, pues les impresionaba la dureza con la que su amo castigaba al prisionero.

-Vamos...- se burlaba Voldemort.- Sólo tienes que pedirme que me detenga, hazlo y serás libre de este sufrimiento...sabes que no resistirás mucho tiempo... esto no es nada comparado con lo que te tengo preparado...sé débil...flaquea...pídeme que me detenga y lo haré...a cambio de esa pequeña información...

-Vete...al...infierno...- masculló Snape entre aspavientos. Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que se pronunciaba. Voldemort volvió a repetir la maldición contra él.- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

-Sí... -siseó Voldemort.- Puedes gritar...hazlo más y más fuerte, retuércete de dolor, sufre...este es el precio por traicionar a Lord Voldemort...y todavía hay mucho más. Puedes evitarlo, Severus, vamos, nada merece este dolor, sólo pídemelo y te liberaré. Vamos...tú puedes hacerlo, dime que te duele, dime que te hago mucho daño y me detendré...

Snape había presenciado demasiadas torturas como para acceder a lo que le decía su señor. Sabía que, cuanto más suplicara clemencia, cuanto más se quejara, más dolor sentiría. Eso era lo que buscaba Voldemort, ver rendidos a los prisioneros para hacerles padecer mucho más.

-No...- logró decir.- No...me duele...- el profesor no iba a morir suplicando perdón. Su orgullo se lo impedía. Todavía conservaba un poco de su dignidad. Mientras sentía el sufrimiento por cada partícula de su cuerpo, se sintió avergonzado de su propia actitud. Iba a morir por salvar el pellejo de Christine, una de las amigas de James Potter. Irónico, al final, iba a pagarle a su enemigo de la infancia el favor por haberle salvado la vida.

-¿No te duele?- ironizó Voldemort.- Bien, porque si es así, continuaremos con algo más serio.- ¡Nott, Malfoy¡bajadlo de ahí y ponerle los grilletes contra el suelo!

Los dos aludidos se acercaron a Snape que temblaba desmesuradamente por todo el cuerpo y le abrieron el primer grillete. La fuerza de su cuerpo, lo inclinó contra el suelo, haciendo que se golpeara en la pared, sin los grilletes que lo mantuvieran erguido, él sólo no podía aguantar el peso de su cuerpo. Esto parecía divertir mucho a Voldemort.  
Cuando lo desataron por completo, con un golpe de varita, los grilletes aparecieron pegados al suelo y los dos obedientes Mortífagos volvieron a apresar a Snape en ellos, estirando bien sus brazos en forma de cruz, de modo que llegaran hasta los aparatos de hierro. Uno de los brazos del profesor crujió cuando fue forzado de tal manera y éste gritó con todas fuerzas, rezando para que no se hubiera roto. Cuando acabaron, Snape quedó tendido en el suelo bocabajo, con los brazos extendidos muy obligadamente.

-Bien...- rió Voldemort apuntando con su varita a la espalda desnuda del profesor y dibujando imaginariamente algo.- ¡Calentad los hierros¡Vamos a hallar una manera de que nuestro querido amigo tenga presente en su cuerpo aquello que más repudia!

-¡Incendio!- susurró Malfoy a unas piezas de madera que estaban tendidas sobre el suelo; al instante, éstas se prendieron formando un fuego pronunciado. El otro mortífago apuntó con su varita hacia el exterior y con un hechizo convocador, unos hierros salieron del armario más próximo(donde se guardaban los utensilios de tortura) y volaron hacia el fuego que estaba encendido. Mientras los hierros se calentaban, Snape esperaba, respirando entrecortadamente, su nueva prueba a superar.

-Esto ya está, señor- informó Nott tomando el hierro por el extremo para evitar quemarse.

-Bien...- siseó Voldemort mirando maliciosamente al profesor.- Quiero que le dibujéis la Marca Tenebrosa sobre la espalda, todo lo grande que sea posible, para que el recordatorio sea más patente.- Los Mortífagos se mostraron incrédulos.

-¿La Marca Tenbrosa, señor?- susurró Malfoy.- Pero...¿cómo...?

-¿No he sido suficientemente explícito, Lucius?- gritó Voldemort cerrando los puños con fuerza como si deseara estrangular a su vasallo.- Dibujadla en su espalda con los hierros, quiero abrasar su piel con el dibujo de mi victoria. ¡Adelante¿O es qué no crees poder recordar la forma? Tal vez debería refrescarte la memoria...- Malfoy se estremeció.

-No, señor- se apresuró a decir.- no será necesario. Lo haremos ahora mismo.- Voldemort se mostró satisfecho, mientras se rascaba la barbilla con sus delgados y largos dedos. No esperaba que Emy le dijese la identidad del traidor. Incluso había estado pensando que ella podía haberle mentido, pero por la forma escueta en la que se comportaba Snape, pudo apreciar que no era así. El profesor siempre mantenía un carácter cerrado y cetrino que le agradaba. Durante muchos años había sido un siervo a tener en cuenta, pero como a muchos, Dumbledore había logrado corromperlo. La Unión tenía razón, se había confiado en exceso en su regreso, lo había aceptado rápidamente entre sus filas, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Era esa arrogancia, ese orgullo, esas palabras dichas únicamente con la mirada las que le agradaban del hombre. Pero ahora iba a pagar caro su error. Quería verlo suplicar, sí, quería ver como si infranqueable expresión de grandeza se iba a pique. Iba a castigarle donde más le dolía: la humillación, demostrando así, que nadie podía jugar con Lord Voldemort.  
Los dos Mortífagos se acercaron a Snape y le dibujaron con la varita una muestra de la Marca Tenebrosa en la espalda, trazada en tinta. Lo único que tenían que hacer era apoyar los hierros sobre las líneas y calcarla.

-Tú sujétale bien las piernas, Nott -ordenó Malfoy fríamente y el mortífago se agachó a los pies del profesor, inmovilizándolos.  
Ambos se miraron unos instantes, inspiraron hondo y se dispusieron a cumplir con las órdenes de su amo. Sabían por experiencia lo que eso iba a doler. Lo habían aplicado en más de una ocasión a un sinfín de prisioneros y ninguno había soportado más de unos segundos antes de desembuchar la información. El corazón de Snape latía descontroladamente, tenía miedo, quería salir de allí, no quería sufrir todo ese dolor, pero pese a la ansiedad que sentía, no se mostró débil en ningún momento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de acoger el dolor lo mejor posible y no mostrar el miedo que éstos emanaban, y apretando los dientes, se puso a recordar cuando en su juventud, Dumbledore le había tendido la mano y él la había aceptado.  
Malfoy fue el primero que puso el hierro sobre la piel de Snape y lo mantuvo apretado durante unos segundos, hasta que estuvo seguro de que la marca quedaba en carne viva. Snape sintió el quemazón recorriéndole la espalda y gritó y pataleó más que en toda su vida. Trataba de recordar la cara afable del director y sus palabras de aliento, pero las imágenes eran borradas por el dolor tan incondicional que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Al observar la reacción del traidor, Voldemort comenzó a reír a mandíbula abierta, disfrutando del espectáculo que se cernía.  
Después de Malfoy, Nott también colocó el hierro ardiente sobre la pálida piel del profesor, mientras con sus rodillas seguía sujetando las piernas del prisionero. Notaba bajo el hierro, el resquicio que la alta temperatura condensada en el metal producía sobre la piel. Se oía un desagradable rasgueo y cómo la piel hervía bajo él y quedaba una pronunciada rojez, envuelta en un finísimo manto de humo. El Mortífago se estremeció al pensar lo que podía estar sufriendo el hombre que estaba atado.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!-Snape trataba de apretar los dientes, pero no podía evitar chillar de dolor, necesitaba algo que morder para matar ese sufrimiento y no correr el riesgo de morderse la lengua. En un intento desesperado buscó la propia piel de sus brazos, pero como éstos estaban extendidos no alcanzaba a atraparlos.- por favor...- suplicó al fin, estaba empezando a rendirse. Ya no veía con total normalidad, las paredes le parecían estar dando círculos a su alrededor a una velocidad vertiginosa. Incluso creyó que si no apretaba algún objeto contra sus dientes, enloquecería, pues éstos estaban comenzando a chirriar de lo mucho que los apretaba contra sí. Aquella situación provocaba a Voldemort un placer incondicional.

-¿Estás suplicándome, acaso, Severus?- ironizó.- ¿Deseas qué pare este dolor?

-¡Nooooo¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh! -pese al dolor que sentía, Snape trataba de aguantar, tenía que aguantar. Había llegado demasiado lejos como para estropearlo, no podía traicionar a la Orden, no podía poner en peligro la vida de Christine y en consecuencia, la de Harry Potter. Eran la única esperanza que le quedaba al mundo mágico. Después de todo, su vida no valía tanto. Sólo era un hombre, alguien que nunca desequilibraría la balanza, alguien que no sería recordado o que lo sería como un vil traidor. Deseó morir allí mismo, deseó que Voldemort se apiadara de su alma y le dejara descansar en paz, pero el mago tenebroso no parecía estar dispuesto a dejar que la situación se terminara tan rápidamente.

-Severus...la muerte es mucho mejor que esto...estoy seguro, podría ser rápida, podrías acabar si quisieras, con tu sufrimiento...aunque sabes que lo mereces, en un recóndito de tu alma, sabes que es tu castigo por traicionarme¿verdad qué mereces sufrir? -en aquella ocasión, Snape no respondió. No se tragaría su orgullo, no le daría el gusto a Voldemort de verle pedir más clemencia de la que su corazón resistía. -Ja, ja, ja, ja- rió Voldemort.- Bien, en ese caso sigue padeciendo, sigue aguantando como tu piel hierve bajo el calor, como se desgarra, como se quema...sigue observando como marco tu espalda con la Marca Tenebrosa...

¡Ahhhhhh!

-Señor...- susurró Malfoy observando nerviosamente como una expresión de locura comenzaba a cruzar el rostro del profesor.- Deberíamos...deberíamos colocarle algo en la boca...corre el riesgo de morderse la lengua y...

-Me es indiferente.- respondió Voldemort cruzándose de brazos y disfrutando del espectáculo como un niño pequeño. Hacía muchos meses que no presenciaba una tortura encabezada por él. Sus mortífagos era muy buenos rebuscando métodos de castigo, pero ninguno se comparaba a su crueldad. Cuando el mago era testigo o castigaba él mismo a algún prisionero, era porque realmente merecía la pena. Así había ocurrido con Karkarov.

Snape estuvo gritando durante las dos horas que tardaron los Mortífagos en dibujar en carne viva, la Marca Tenebrosa. Pasado ese tiempo, y una vez se levantaron, Voldemort se acercó a inspeccionar el trabajo realizado. Snape no se podía mover del suelo, tenía los brazos sudados y muy tensos, a causa de los grilletes que los estiraban, y respiraba entrecortadamente, aún con los ojos bien cerrados. Voldemort se agachó a su altura y tocó la piel lastimada del profesor, lo que provocó que éste gritara con más fuerza.

-Duele...¿verdad Severus? Sí...lo comprendo, pero este es el castigo que te mereces. Bien, es todo. Desatadlo.- Malfoy y Nott se agacharon y soltaron los grilletes de las muñecas de Snape, aunque éste no se movió del suelo. Seguía inmóvil, respirando con dificultad. Los brazos se habían quedado en mala postura y parecían cobrar un eje extraño, como si estuvieran rotos o seriamente dañados. -¡Levántate!- ordenó Voldemort pegándole una patada en el costado. Snape tosió y se retorció.- ¡Venga, arriba¡Todavía no hemos terminado!- pero por mucho que lo llamó, el profesor no parecía tener constantes vitales como para escucharlo. Un hilo de saliva, mezclado con sangre le recorría la comisura de los labios.

El mago tenebroso hizo un gesto de disgusto. Pensaba que dudaría más el aguante físico del profesor de Pociones, tendría que tratar de despertarlo. Aún no era suficiente castigo, no...Nadie se burlaba de él en la forma en la que Snape lo había hecho.  
Extrajo del bolsillo de su túnica negra una pequeña navaja afilada. Los dos mortífagos la observaron y luego intercambiaron miradas de soslayo, tragando saliva con dificultad.  
Voldemort se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo magullado de Snape y le dio la vuelta para ponerlo boca arriba. El hombre respiraba ajetreadamente. La sangre le bombeaba los pulmones con violencia y el dolor era tan insoportable que faltaba muy poco para la demencia.  
El mago oscuro sonrió. Le producía un inmenso placer encontrar al traidor tan vulnerable. Colocó la punta de la navaja sobre la pálida piel de su pecho y presionó levemente, haciendo un tajo desde el pectoral hasta la boca del estómago, no demasiado profundo para que no muriese desangrado, pero sí lo suficiente como para causar un dolor insoportable.  
Snape se removió y abrió los ojos abruptamente, saliendo de su atontamiento. Era lo que Voldemort había pretendido, despertarlo de su letargo para que volviera a padecer con mayor intensidad, Y lo había logrado. La escandalosa sangre brotaba de la marca producida por el arma de su señor, produciéndole desasosiego y pronunciando su temor.  
Pero Voldemort no se detuvo ahí. Después de soltar una carcajada, pinchó con la navaja el hombro derecho del hombre, produciéndole una nueva herida, disfrutando enormemente de los gritos de angustia, de agonía y de la sensación de júbilo que le llenaba.  
Después, viendo agonizar el rostro del profesor, se levantó y volvió a pronunciar la maldición cruciatus. Nuevos gritos llenaron la mazmorra, pero no se detuvieron. Una nueva y larga sesión de maldiciones imperdonables le cayó encima.  
Voldemort sabía que muy pronto, el cuerpo o la mente de Snape caerían por su propio peso y deseaba averiguar cuál sería la que menos resistiría. Levantó la varita y detuvo la maldición, penetrando con sus ojos rojos, la figura del profesor. Parecía que sería el cuerpo lo que flaquearía primero.  
Ya no le respondía bien. Por mucho orgullo que tuviera, se estaba mostrando todo lo débil que un ser humano puede ser frente al calvario físico. Le temblaba a convulsiones, en una mezcla de dolor, frío y miedo, resbalando entre el sudor de la muerte y la sangre a bocajarro.  
Ni siquiera hacía falta sujetarle las piernas, puesto que éstas estaban inhábiles, desproporcionadamente dobladas en la húmeda superficie de la mazmorra. Sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas, lágrimas que no había podido retener cuando el dolor había llegado a su punto extasiado y máximo, superior a cualquier fuerza posible de resistencia. Las pupilas estaban dilatadas y rojas, de la nariz caía un fino hilo de sangre y de la boca salía espuma, mezclada también con el líquido rojizo.  
Voldemort contrajo una mueca de disgusto. Le daba asco la figura débil del profesor de Pociones. Parecía mentira que aquel hubiera sido el hombre con más temple de su grupo interno de mortífagos. El único que no bajaba la mirada más de lo convenido, el único que no mostraba amilanarse ante sus repentinas rabietas de enfado, el único que siempre se había mantenido impasible. Y ahora era inútil, incapaz de mirarle a la cara a la muerte, incapaz de ponerse en pie y seguir sufriendo.  
Vio como Snape comenzaba a mover un brazo, aunque no había abierto los ojos. Se fijó en la trayectoria y distinguió muy cercano a sus pies la navaja con la que lo había estado torturando. Soltó una carcajada. Tan desesperado estaba el hombre que deseaba matarse él mismo para que su muerte fuera mucho más rápida y acabase pronto.  
Le dio una patada al arma y pisó sin ningún reparo la muñeca del profesor, que había tratado de coger la navaja. Snape apretó los dientes, tratando de no emitir ningún sonido que lo debilitase todavía más, pero no lo logró. Sintió crujir sus huesos y un chasquido que rompió el silencio de la mazmorra.  
Voldemort apartó el pie del brazo y se dirigió con paso lento hacia la puerta.

-¿Te gustaría morir, no es cierto? Lástima, porque todavía te aguardan unas largas horas...¡Nott, Malfoy!- los mortífagos inclinaron la cabeza hacia su señor.- Dejar libre vuestra imaginación...probarlo todo, cuanto más largo sea mejor, quiero que dure lo máximo posible...¿entendido?

-Sí, señor.- contestaron los dos hombres al unísono.

-Bien...- siseó Voldemort dejando entrever una mueca divertida.- Avisadme cuando hayáis terminado...- y dicho esto, salió por la puerta, dejando al traidor a merced de sus siervos.  
Los mortífagos se dieron la vuelta hacia Snape, pero ya no lo encontraron solo. A su lado, arrodillado y tomándole el pulso, se encontraba el misterioso individuo cubierto con su habitual capa negra.  
Malfoy se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, con intención de avisar a su señor, pero ésta se cerró de un sonoro golpetazo, producido por una ráfaga de viento salida de la mano del hombre.

-¿Me echabais de menos, chicos? ironizó, depositando con suavidad el brazo de Snape en el frío suelo de la mazmorra, teniendo cuidado de no dañarlo, pues parecía roto.

-Maldito...- masculló Nott entre dientes. Harry no pudo más que sonreír fanfarronamente, pero sabía, que aquello no iba a resultar nada fácil.


	42. La calidez de un resplandor

**Olassss gente! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí me tenéis poniéndoos un nuevo capi antes de marcharme de vacaciones a Barna! Aishhh, que ganitas tengo, ajajjaj. En fin, que ya veis que no habéis tenido que esperar mucho para ver qué pasa con Snape. Muchos besazos gente, cuidaros y no me echéis de menos que estoy aquí en un plis. Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**Reviews: **

**Kaily-gw: **Olasss! Eres de Barna? Guau, vaya sorpresa! Ahora me caes todavía mejor, jaajjajaaj, yo estoy enamorada de Barna, de hecho, he vivido dos años allí y este año también me iré allí a estudiar. Sí, supongo que hará calor, porque yo soy de Valencia y aquí te asas, y los climas son muy similares. Por cierto, si quieres hablar catalán yo lo habló perfectamente, jaajja. Además me gusta hacerlo, ajaa. Lo hablo con muchos de mis amigos de allí. Respecto al 6 libro, como final yo lo veo brillante, el mejor, pero me ha decepcionado un poco la trama, es demasiado tranquila a mi parecer para estar en guerra. En el 5 se reflejaba eso muy bien. Pero para mí el 3 sigue siendo el mejor, me gustó muchísimo, aparecen dos personajes a los que les tengo mucha estima: Sirius y Lupin y todo lo del pasado de los Potter y tal me encantó. En fin, yendo al capi, hombre, se puede interpretar de muchas maneras, es cierto que Harry escribía una despedida, pero los pensamientos de Christine también la reflejaban. Es una lucha encarnizada para ver quién se sacrifica al final. Respecto a Snape...jajajaj, ya lo dije, no quiero que penséis que es una venganza, porque no es así. Como ves, Snape en todo momento le es fiel a Dumbledore y por lo que ha pasado ahora no iba a cambiar la trama del fict. Umm, ya veremos si se salva...la verdad es que está muy mal, no crees? Jaaj. Vamos a la escena de Chris y su madre. Jajaaja, A ver...sí, es latín pero no está declinado. Yo estudié dos años de latín en bachillerato, pero los que sepan del tema ya verán que no llegué a aprender gran cosa. Está mal escrito las palabras, porque hay que declinarlas y tal, es como poner un verbo en castellan o y no conjugarlo, como si yo ahora digo: "Harry bien comer", jajaja, pues más o menos así está escrito. Pero sí, la escena es emotiva, ya le tocaba a Christine aceptar que su madre no tiene la culpa de todo. Y Hermione, jajajajaj, tenía que sacar su intelecto para dejar en ridículo a Malfoy, mjaajajaj, la verdad es que yo soy muy de letras(voy a hacer derecho en la uni, jajaa), pero mira, me ha salido una vena científica por ahí. Ya ves que no he tardado en actualizar, eso sí, ajjaajaj, ahora no tendréis capi en unos 10 días. Besazos!

**Landoms 182: **Olasss! Muchas gracias! Jajajajaj, bueno, una pequeña demostración de la crueldad de Voldemort. Sí, Harry ha llegado a tiempo...pero eso no significa que Snape vaya a salvarse, puede que le haya llegado la hora, ya veremos. Bueno, quería que el título reflejara lo de Harry, jajaa, no lo de Snape, de ahí el título.

**Absintheaddict: **Olasss! Jaaja, bueno, no he tardado mucho en subir el otro capi, verdad? Espero que lo hayas resistido, no quisiera ser responsable de nada, ajajajajaj. A ver, es lógico que Voldemort se enfadara un poquito con Snape, no? Emy le dijo quién era el espía y estas son las consecuencias, es una pequeña muestra del enorme poder de Voldemort. Tenía que ser así, todo tiene un porqué y lo entenderás más adelante, dentro de un par de capítulos. Y de corto nada, jajajaa, como has dicho, tiene 22 páginas, es muyyy largo. La identidad de la persona que vigila a Harry la sabrás más adelante, todavía no se puede decir. Umm, Christine notará el ataque, ya lo verás en este capítulo y verás lo que ocurre. Y bueno, ten en cuenta que Snape se halla a muchos kilómetros de distancia de donde está Snape, siente el ataque, pero lo siente muy tarde y después debe de esperar a que acabe la clase y aparecerse. Bueno, me voy unos 10 días así que más o menos eso es lo que tardaré en actualizar. Gracias por tu apoyo!

**Myca: **Olas! Jajajajajaj, a la orden, ajjajaja, ya estoy aquí con nuevo capi. Ufff, la verdad es que no puedo ir más rápido. Espero que disfrutes del capi!

**Nyissa: **Olasss! Muchísimas gracias y se te perdona la ausencia, jajaja, me conformo con que te acuerdes de dejarme un review de vez en cuando, que comprendo lo ocupada que puedes llegar a estar, a mí me pasa. En referencia al capi, pues...jajaaj, ahora os cae bien Christine no? Aja, me acuerdo al principio que todo el mundo la detestaba, ajajj, y fíjate por donde no era tan mala como parecía. Bueno, Harry ha llegado cuando Snape está todavía vivo, ya veremos si sobrevive o no...es complicado. Ajaja. Umm, no te preocupes, habrá alguna escena romántica de esas parejas antes de que acabe el fict, ajaja, prometido. Umm, bueno Ron se va a dar cuenta en breve de que harry no era tan cabrón como él pensaba y entonces tratará de arreglar las cosas, pero...me callo. Y muchas gracias por la extensión del review, jajaj, así son como más me gustan. Un besazo enorme y cuídate también!

**Alkas: **Olass! Aishhh, ajajajja, vale, vale, ya sé que lo dejo en un momento...umm ¿comprometido? Jajaja, pero es que no podía acabar de otra manera. Haces mal en no atender a las escenas donde aparece la madre de Christine, sea cual sea, porque suelen ser esas las que llevan el final escrito. Respecto a lo otro...bueno, ya veo que te ha encantado eso de torturar a Snape, jajajaj, ufff, muy sádico no? Jajajja,. En fin, que aquí os dejo con el capi para que no os aburráis en mi ausencia y eso, que procuraré pasármelo genial en vacaciones.

**Lladruc: **Olasss! Bueno, no pasa res, ja acabaràs el capi quan tornis. Sento dirte que potser no troves molts capis al tornar perq tu ten vas i jo vaig cap a barna, ajajajaja. Aishh, com magrada aquesta ciutat. Bueno, espero q tho pasis molt be allà. Petons!

**Catalina: **jajjaa, a mí también me ha dolido por Snape, ajaja.

**Skuld Potter: **Olas! Gracias por el review! Ahora me toca a mí el turno de irme de vacaciones, jajajajjajaa. Sí, la verdad es q Snape paga un precio muy alto por ser el espía, pero Harry ha llegado a tiempo.

**Adriana: **Olass! Muchas gracias, me alegro q te guste el fict, me halagas de verdad. Pues no se, ajajja, simplemente me fueron surgiendo las ideas. Besos!

**Sarah-Keyko: **Olass! Jajaja, bueno, cuando las palabras son tan buenas no pasa nada por repetirlas, ajajjaaj, eres muy amable, en serio. Umm, bueno, este capi ha estado cargado de acción y en este q viene todavía más. Ahora veremos como se las arregla Harry para salir del embrollo. Umm, emy tiene sus motivos para hbérselo dicho a Snape, lo vas a entender muy pronto, sólo te doy una pista: recuerda que es Harry quién le pide que haga algo...

**Hermi567: **Olasss! Muchas gracias! Me conformo con que de vez en cuando me digas algo, me alegro muchísimo de que te guste el fict. Bueno, es q remus es un encanto, ajajaja, quién tuviera un hombre así. Besos!

**CAPÍTULO 42: LA CALIDEZ DE UN RESPLANDOR. **

-Maldito...- masculló Nott entre dientes. Harry no pudo más que sonreír fanfarronamente, pero sabía, que aquello no iba a resultar nada fácil.

De reojo miró el cuerpo de Snape que había quedado a su espalda. Necesitaba salir pitando de allí lo antes posible o el profesor moriría. Como si de una radio mal sintonizada se tratara, Harry podía escuchar los débiles latidos del corazón del hombre, aunque parecía medio consciente de lo que ocurría.  
Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más algún plan alternativo, puesto que un rayo de luz roja se dirigía rápidamente hacia él, salido de la varita de Malfoy.  
Harry lo esquivó en el último instante y sacó su propia varita. Tenía que pensar algo rápido, se desharía con facilidad de los mortifagos, tomaría el cuerpo de Snape y se aparecería en San Mungo. Tenía que lograr todo eso en cuestión de segundos, antes de que las alarmas de Lord Voldemort advirtieran de su presencia y el mago tenebroso se presentara allí.  
No estaba preparado para un encuentro directo con él, teniendo que estar pendiente de su profesor de Pociones. Se mordió el labio inferior. Había sido muy estúpido de no haber ordenado a Ares que estuviera bien atento a los movimientos de Snape, puesto que sabía que Emy habría descubierto el pastel y que Voldemort, no tardaría en dar señas de ello.  
Se había confiado y si ahora la vida del profesor corría peligro y él se encontraba en la fortaleza del mago tenebroso sin ningún tipo de plan a seguir, era culpa suya.  
Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente y alzó la varita con su mano derecha. Unas chispas rojas salieron de ella, pero no en dirección hacia donde estaba él.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Harry, pero era demasiado tarde para detenerle. Había dado la alarma.

-¡Desmaious!- dos rayos aturdidores se dirigieron súbitamente hacia él. Tuvo que ser muy rápido, porque uno de ellos iba en dirección al cuerpo de Snape. Envolviéndose en su capa negra, se colocó enfrente suyo y levantó las manos, cerrando los ojos un instante, para después crear una barrera de energía, que impidió que los haces de luz llegaran hasta ellos.  
Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió con ironía a los dos hombres. Con esa barrera de fuerza, jamás podrían tocarlos. El problema, es que no era lo suficientemente rápido para mantenerla y evitar así que los hechizos les alcanzaran y desaparecer con el cuerpo del profesor.

-¡Bombarda!- fuera de la mazmorra, se escucharon varios gritos. Harry, aún con los brazos extendidos, protegiendo la barrera, vio como la puerta de la mazmorra, que él mismo había sellado, se destrozaba en mil pedazos y un grupo de unos diez mortífagos, ingresaban por la puerta.  
El mundo se le vino a los pies. Tendría que luchar contra ellos, pero no estaba en campo abierto y soltar la energía, como hacía en las batallas, para eliminarlos, también terminaría con la vida de Snape.

-¡Estás atrapado, estúpido!- bramó Malfoy encabezando el grupo de mortífagos, que no se encontraban a más de un metro y medio de distancia entre su barrera y él.- ¡Id a avisar al amo!  
Harry se llevó tal sobresalto que estuvo a punto de relajar la energía. ¿Qué podía hacer¿Cuál era la solución? No resistiría mucho más el desgaste físico que producía el mantener una barrera de fuerza. Chorros de sudor le caían a través de la frente y notaba como poco a poco, sus fuerzas menguaban. No había más remedio. Tendría que luchar todo lo rápido que le fuese posible.  
Escuchó un gemido de dolor y vio como Snape levantaba ligeramente la cabeza y se sostenía una profunda herida en el hombro, empapando así su mano.

-Usted...- susurró débilmente al ver como el "El Salvador" lo protegía con su cuerpo.

-No haga esfuerzos.- le advirtió Harry. No se preocupe, le sacaré de aquí. pero cuando Snape vio el gran número de mortífagos que se acumulaban en la puerta pensó que morir sería una gran bendición. Era matemáticamente imposible que lograran escapar con vida y tampoco sabía si para entonces podría resistir la gravedad de las heridas que le habían producido. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero trató de mantener la borrosa imagen de la pelea.  
Unos diez haces de luz se propinaron hacia la barrera, estrellándose en ella y produciendo un sonido seco, como si un mortero hubiese golpeado contra una campana.  
Algunos de los hombres se taparon los oídos cuando aquella vibración desagradable se expandió por la mazmorra. Harry sintió como si le hubiera golpeado un trol con su mazo, enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Le dolía cuando la barrera era golpeada con tal violencia.  
Levantó un brazo, mientras con el otro continuaba manteniéndola y lanzó una bola de energía, de un poder limitado. Ésta impactó en uno de los mortífagos, que inmediatamente, quedó inconsciente.

-¡Cogedle, colgedle!- ordenó Malfoy y levantó su propia varita, disparando no al cuerpo de Harry, sino al de Snape, sabiendo que el proteger al profesor era lo que ese individuo pretendía.  
Harry se vio en el aprieto de seguir luchando con los demás hombres y salvar a Snape de una muerte segura. Lanzó rápidamente tres bolas de energía y sin mirar si habían dado en el blanco, se arrodilló en el suelo, con tal de que la barrera fuese más fornida y no dejara traspasar la maldición asesina.  
Sin embargo, la fuerza con la que había sido lanzada y la potencia de dicho hechizo, hicieron que la barrera brillará con intensidad y estallara en mil pedazos, soltando pequeñas chispas brillantes, que al tocarlas emitían calambres.  
Harry escuchó como Malfoy y los demás mortífagos se reían. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero en el momento en que lo intentó, cayó con aplomo al suelo. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo y jadeaba.

-¡Estás acabado, engendro!- escupió Nott, aproximándose hacia él. Levantó la varita y lanzó la maldición cruciatus. Harry cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el ya tan conocido dolor, pero un grito detrás suyo le hizo abrirlos.

-¡Protego!- Snape había sacado su propia varita del bolsillo del pantalón y había pronunciado un escudo protector, evitando así que el hechizo dieran en el blanco.  
Harry vio como el profesor estaba perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para seguir respirando. Su brazo, que estaba en un ángulo anormal, golpeó el duro suelo de la mazmorra y Snape apretó los dientes con violencia, temblando a convulsiones a causa del dolor.  
Harry miró horrorizado como los demás mortífagos se acercaban hacia ellos con intención de apresarlos. Tenía que reunir las pocas energías que le restaban. Christine siempre le había advertido que utilizar en demasía su poder le traería serias consecuencias, pero no había tenido otro remedio. De nada habría servido usar los mejores hechizos contra un grupo tan numeroso de seguidores de Voldemort.  
En un acto reflejo y con suma rapidez, se aferró al brazo roto de Snape y giró su mano libre en círculos, generando que la energía a su alrededor viajara a la velocidad de la luz.  
Malfoy y los demás, al ver los extraños movimientos que el hombre ejercía, retrocedieron un par de pasos asustados. Y ese fue el momento que Harry aprovechó.

-Vamos, vamos...- suplicó a su cuerpo. Y rodeándose de la mayor energía posible, envolvió a Snape en ella y desaparecieron un instante antes, de que un sinfín de rayos aturdidores se estrellaran en la porción de suelo, en la que habían estado una milésima de segundo antes.

-------------------------------

Reinaba el más absoluto silencio. Parecía que las llamas hubiesen dejado de emitir destellos, que los pájaros se hubiesen anidado en sus hogares de tierra y ramas y que el sol no quisiera mostrarse más esplendoroso de lo que de por sí era, por no perturbar la calma que se adueñaba pesadamente de aquella habitación.  
Los cuadros hacía tiempo que contenían la respiración, venerando a cuan respetuoso visitante. El fénix, que yacía dormido sobre su percha, no emitía su habitual canto.  
El director golpeó la mesa de escritorio con las puntas de sus dedos, mirando a un infinito vacío, mientras trataba de rememorar los últimos acontecimientos.  
En sus cavilaciones, lo acompañaba un segundo ocupante de la habitación, pero imposible de distinguir entre sus togas negras y su cabeza cubierta por lo que parecía un pañuelo de tela, del mismo tono azabache.  
Hacía mucho que permanecían en aquel sopor. Las palabras sobraban en aquellos breves instantes, bastaban miradas, pensamientos, asentimientos o negaciones para acabar de transmitir las pequeñas dosis de información que les llegaban.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó el director recostándose sobre su butaca y taladrando a la otra figura con la mirada. La sombra se dio la vuelta cubierta de una sensación gélida, hostil y preocupada.

-Hace cuatro horas...- Dumbledore se levantó de sopetón y se dirigió a la ventana, ignorando las escuetas palabras de la figura y su posible reacción ante ello. Miró hacia la cabaña de su fallecido profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y suspiró abatido. ¿Cuántas bajas más tendrían que sufrir?

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho?- quiso saber sin apartar la vista del cristal, que se reflejaba en el propio de sus gafas de media luna.

-Lo sabes...- se limitó a contestar la figura, acercándose al majestuoso fénix escarlata de la percha y despertándolo al proporcionarle una caricia en sus cálidas plumas.

-Sigo sin creerlo...- replicó el director levantando una mano y pasándosela por su barba plateada.- Tiene que haber otra manera...

-La hay.- afirmó la sombra, dejando de centrar la atención en el ave, que emitió un gruñido de enfado y posándola ahora sobre el anciano director.- Pero eso no depende ni de ti, ni de mí...sino de ellos...

-¿Puedes hacer algo para detener esta injusticia? Tú tienes el poder...- aquella afirmación hizo que la figura arrugara el rostro, como si aquella declaración no le acabase de agradar.

-No puedo...

-¿Y qué pasa si falla?- inquirió el director algo más bruscamente de lo que habría deseado, pero sin dejar de mantener su habitual tono afable.- Y no hablo únicamente de ahora...

-¿Te preocupa?- la figura sonrió, pero al ver la expresión de seriedad en el rostro de Dumbledore, volvió a adoptar un tono de voz totalmente distinto.

-Me preocupa.- confirmó el director asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.- Le tengo confianza y quizás tú no puedas llegar a entenderlo jamás...- Dumbledore hizo una pausa, cerró brevemente los ojos y los volvió a abrir, caminando despacio hacia su mesa de estudio.- Aunque...comprendo tus motivos...

-No.- la figura negó con la cabeza y se reclinó en una columna, desapareciendo por el completo del campo visual del director.-Mi deber y mi corazón me impiden crear un resentimiento hacia quién ha sufrido como él y...pese a todo, está salvando nuestras vidas con...su silencio y su...padecimiento...- Dumbledore volvió a cerrar los ojos en un claro signo de debilidad y angustia.

-¿Dónde está?- la pregunta fue tan directa que la figura pareció quedarse un momento sin habla.

-En un lugar al que...desgraciadamente, ni tu ni yo tenemos acceso...confía en ambos... -el director había abierto la boca para replicar, pero en ese momento, escuchó el claro sonido de la gárgola de piedra haciéndose a un lado y segundos después, una figura, respirando agitadamente, irrumpió en el despacho. Para cuando Dumbledore miró en dirección a la columna, la sombra con la cual había estado hablando, ya no estaba allí.

-¡Señor!- exclamó la voz urgente y fría de Christine.- Snape...corre peligro...

-----------------------

Era una sensación cálida viajar envuelto en aquella columna de luz. Muy distinto a aparecerse o a un traslador. Incluso parecía curativa la energía que llenaba su cuerpo, proporcionándole fuerzas para continuar...con vida. Casi estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido, lo que habría supuesto su muerte, pero los abrió rápidamente, al notar como la luz disminuía y sus cuerpos caían pesadamente, hacia un lugar que no se parecía en nada a San Mungo.  
Aterrizaron en el frío asfalto, de una manera mucho más brusca de la que él habría imaginado. La calidez había desaparecido, las fuerzas volvían a menguar y al sentirse lejano a esa energía que lo había envuelto, el dolor, el miedo y el tembleque de su cuerpo, regresaron con mayor intensidad.  
Trató de aclararse la vista. Al menos ya no se le nublaba tanto como un rato atrás. Escudriñó el lugar sin acabar de entender lo que sucedía.  
Se hallaban en un callejón estrecho, mucho más oscuro de lo que la luz del día permitía, gélido y con un molesto viento calando cada parte de sus cuerpos.  
Habían contenedores de basura y un gato pardo escarbaba entre los escombros, por lo que él dedujo que se encontraban en algún lugar del Londres muggle, pero no sabía porqué.  
Miró hacia arriba, tratando de encontrar el sol que debía entrar a raudales, pero éste se había escondido. El cielo estaba encapotado, amenazando tormenta, ni siquiera al haber salido de aquella mazmorra, podía ver la luz.  
Miró al hombre que estaba arrodillado a su lado y de pronto sintió un escalofrío. El Salvador no parecía ni de lejos, lo fuerte que había aparentado en cada ataque. Respiraba con dificultad, gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus mejillas y pese a la cercanía no podía verle los ojos, aunque estaba completamente seguros de que éstos estaban cerrados.  
El hombre se levantó con mucha dificultad y caminó a trompicones hasta la pared más próxima, recostando su espalda en ella y resbalando hasta el suelo.  
Y aunque Snape estaba en pésimas condiciones y su vida corría un grave peligro, pudo notar el sufrimiento patente en esos rasgos tan varoniles.  
Trató de arrastrarse hasta él, pero las heridas y el dolor se lo impidieron.

-¿Por qué...estamos aquí?- masculló apretando los dientes. Sabía que si se quedaba mucho rato a la intemperie, el frío acabaría el trabajo que Voldemort no había podido concluir. El Salvador, levantó ligeramente la cabeza, observando por primera vez el rostro pálido del profesor de Pociones y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Me he quedado sin energía...- articuló respirando entrecortadamente.- Lo lamento...mis fuerzas han menguado antes de llegar a San Mungo...- una ráfaga de viento sopló con intensidad y Snape, que ya temblaba a causa del dolor, lo hizo todavía con mayor violencia. Harry hizo acopio de todo su valor y apoyándose en la sucia pared del callejón, logró ponerse en pie y caminar hasta Snape. A llegar, se quitó la cazadora que vestía bajo la capa de su padrino y cubrió al profesor con ella, lamentando no poder aliviarle con su poder, el dolor que éste sentía y que había sido causado por su culpa.- Tenemos que llegar al hospital...tiene que aguantar...sólo...sólo necesito unos segundos y estaré mejor...por favor, resista...- pese a la situación en la que se hallaba, Snape aún pudo sonreír irónicamente.

-Usted sabe mejor que yo que eso no es cierto...- masculló entre dientes y agradeciendo en silencio el calor que le proporcionaba la cazadora del hombre.- Conozco las características de los arcángeles...necesitaría mucho reposo y una poción para recuperar esa energía que desechó en la barrera que nos salvó la vida... -El Salvador ignoró las palabras del profesor y se puso en pie, todavía tambaleándose y sacando su varita mágica, mientras escudriñaba el lugar con la mirada.

-Le voy a sacar de aquí. -prometió con una voz firme y fría.- Pero hemos de darnos prisa...Voldemort no tardará en encontrarnos...detectará mi magia y sabrá en el lugar donde me aparecí...pronto enviará a los mortífagos detrás de nosotros...

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- preguntó Snape. Estuvo a punto de gritar de dolor, pues al tratar de incorporarse un poco, la herida de su hombro se había abierto más y la sangre resbalaba más rápido por sus brazos desnudos, sólo cubiertos por la cazadora de cuero del hombre. Harry dejó por un momento de vigilar y se arrodilló de nuevo a los pies del profesor. Ahogó una mueca de fastidio al ver como tanto los cortes del pecho, como el del brazo estaban comenzando a amoratarse y como la piel quemada de la espalda, se arrugaba en una desagradable visión.  
Se desabrochó el último botón de su camisa oscura y mordiendo la tela, logró romper un tajo lo suficientemente grande para lo que necesitaba. Lo pasó por debajo de la axila de Snape y lo ató fuertemente alrededor del hombro, para evitar que la sangre saliera con tanta fuerza y acabara por desangrar a su maestro. Si a Snape le dolió aquello, no lo demostró. Resistió todo con gran orgullo, evitando gritar.

-Mi deber es proteger a todo el mundo de Voldemort y sus seguidores.- respondió Harry escuetamente. Jamás pensó que le salvaría la vida a Snape y que mantendría una conversación civilizada con él.

-Arriesgó su vida...- murmuró Snape apretando los puños contra la cazadora, para tener algo con lo que matar su dolor.

-Eso ahora no importa.- respondió El Salvador, colocándose frente a él, varita en ristre.- Prepárese...ellos han llegado.- el profesor levantó la barbilla lo suficiente para ver como unos veinte mortífagos hacían acto de presencia en el oscuro callejón.

Supo entonces que estaban perdidos. Si El Salvador, cuyo poder en un principio le había parecido infinito, no era capaz de llegar a San Mungo en una aparición, mucho menos sacaría fuerzas para derrotar a tantos hombres. Quería luchar por su vida, quería ponerse en pie y morir dignamente, pero el dolor y el agotamiento habían terminado con sus ya de por sí mermadas energías. Él sabía que restaban minutos para que terminara por desmayarse y que no haría falta ningún mortífago para acabar con su vida si aquel hombre no lo llevaba con urgencia al hospital. Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba en sus manos.  
Mientras el extraño individuo se paseaba delante suyo, reconociendo sus posibilidades y analizando al enemigo, Snape logró arrastrarse un par de metros, hasta llegar a la pared. Como pudo, se dio la media vuelta y recostó su espalda en ella, llevando la varita en su temblorosa mano izquierda.  
Jadeaba. Hacía tremendos esfuerzos por respirar, puesto que la agonía que sentía se lo impedía. El sudor y la pérdida de sangre, estaban comenzando a negarle, de nuevo, la visión.  
Harry miraba de reojo al profesor, mientras su cerebro trabajaba buscando una solución. No tenía tiempo, pero tampoco parecía tener energía necesaria para llegar hasta San Mungo.  
No le quedaba otro remedio. Tendría que luchar de la mejor forma posible, tratando de no gastar energía y después concentrar su poder al máximo, arriesgando mucho más que un simple dolor de cabeza, para aparecerse en el lugar indicado.  
Los mortífagos no parecían querer esperar mucho más. Por orden del que parecía el cabecilla y cuya voz, Harry no reconoció, se abalanzaron contra él, disparando un sinfín de rayos aturdidores.  
El Salvador se movió hábilmente, esquivándolos como podía y sin apartar la vista de Snape, cuidándose de que ninguno llegara hasta donde el profesor estaba apoyado.

-¡Matadlo¡Matadlo!- ordenó con ímpetu el que estaba al mando. Los mortífagos cerraron filas, taponando una posible salida del callejón. Harry se acababa de ocultar tras los contenedores, respirando agitadamente. Si se dedicaba a ocultarse, en vez de atacar, sólo lograría cansarse mucho más.  
Era la hora de demostrar quién era.  
Desenvainó su esplendorosa espada y tomándola del mango con ambas manos, dio un salto y salió de su escondrijo, sorprendiendo a dos mortífagos que se habían acercado a dispararle.  
Los dos hombres miraron boquiabiertos, como el filo de la espada de aquel hombre, se incrustaba en sus corazones, causándoles la muerte instantánea.  
Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de celebrar sus pequeñas mini victorias, porque, inmediatamente después, cinco maldiciones asesinas se dirigieron hacia él.  
Se envolvió en su capa negra y desapareció de la vista de los demás.

-¿Dónde está? -bramó colérico uno de los mortífagos. Todos buscaban con la mirada el posible escondite en el que el Salvador podía haberse aparecido, pero no lo encontraron.

-¡Coged al traidor!- ordenó el jefe, pensando que el hombre había huido. Snape trató de levantar su varita a tiempo, pero no lo logró. Tres hombres lo habían tomado bruscamente de los brazos y se disponían a arrastrarlo.  
Sin embargo, cuando el profesor ya se veía en las garras de Lord Voldemort, se escuchó un sonoro "CRACK" y el Salvador reapareció a la espalda de esos tres mortífagos.  
Sanpe sonrió maliciosamente cuando vio que Harry los tocaba en el hombro para que se dieran la vuelta y éstos, al hacerlo, se encontraban de nuevo con una muerte segura, ya que la larga espada les había producido un corte profundo en el pecho, respectivamente.

-¡Crucio! el mortífago al mando, también se sumó al ataque. No estaba dispuesto a ser castigado por su señor, acabaría el trabajo que esos inútiles de sus compañeros no había podido concluir.  
Harry creó con su varita un escudo protector, pero no lo suficientemente potente y tanto él como Snape, fueron lanzados un metro hacia atrás, cuando la maldición rebotó contra el.  
Inmediatamente, el Salvador se reincorporó, para evitar que otros dos haces de luz roja impactaran en ellos. Pero el profesor de Pociones no había tenido tanta suerte. Con la caída, el tapón que Harry le había hecho en su hombro, para impedir que la sangre saliera con intensidad, se había deshecho y la fea herida parecía desear causarle la muerte rápida.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- gimió de dolor, sin poder evitarlo, tratando de taponar él mismo la herida, con sus propias manos.  
Harry lo vio y se mordió el labio inferior. No había tiempo y la batalla sólo estaba logrando debilitarlo más. Todavía les quedaban muchos hombres a los que vencer y no podía permitirse el lujo de tardar más de lo necesario.  
Cerró los ojos, decidiendo qué hacer cuando de nuevo, se vio rodeado de hombres, lanzándole maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.  
Levantó los brazos y una luz lo rodeó. Era una luz intensa, potente, ahora sí tenía espacio para utilizar una cantidad considerable de energía, pero eso terminaría por agotarlo. Lo importante era mantenerse con vida del ataque enemigo, y después, ya vería lo qué hacía.  
Mientras el poder parecía brotar de sus manos, chorreándole por todo el cuerpo, su pensamiento fue de inmediato hacia su profesora. Si se comunicaba con Christine o si ella averiguaba el lugar donde estaban, podría salvarlos. Sin embargo, eso significaría revelarle que él sabía, antes que nadie, que Snape correría un gran peligro, puesto que se había arriesgado a ir solo a la fortaleza y eso no le iba agradar nada a su profesora. A parte, de que para que su plan funcionase, debía ser él quién salvara al profesor, de lo contrario, nada vandría.  
No, no podía. Como fuera, tenía que impedir que Christine notara que él se hallaba en serio peligro y que si continuaba desgastando energía, podría traerle graves consecuencias. Haciendo acopio de valor y a sabiendas de que aquello le podía costar muy caro, cerró la conexión metal con ella y a la vez que continuaba concentrando energía en sus manos, creó un campo de fuerza que impidiera que ella averiguara las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

-Perdóname...Chris...- murmuró y abrió los ojos abruptamente, con una furia contenida y un fuego brotando de ellos.  
La energía salió de sus manos, pero era una energía muy menguada comparada con la que solía utilizar para derrotar a cientos de hombres. Nunca debió haber creado ese campo de fuerza en la celda de la fortaleza. Sabía que un escudo así le iba a absorber todo su poder, Christine se lo había advertido cuando se lo enseñó y le hizo prometer que jamás lo utilizaría de no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.  
Había sido muy estúpido y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. La luz rodeó su cuerpo y también el estrecho callejón. Los mortífagos, desesperados, se lanzaron de un lado a otro, tratando de esquivar los rayos que se dirigían hacia ellos.  
La luz cegadora era tan potente, que tanto Harry como Snape, tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para que la vista no se les nublara.  
Cualquiera que hubiese pasado cerca de la zona, habría podido escuchar una explosión y habría divisado el humo que poco a poco, iba disipándose, dejando ver el calibre de los daños.  
Sin embargo, antes incluso de que pudiera comprobar si su trabajo había finalizado, Harry se desplomó al suelo de rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando a convulsiones. Levantó la cabeza, tratando de que la lágrima que pugnaba por salir de sus ojos, se mantuviera en ellos y entonces, notó como suavemente, el cordón que ataba alrededor de su cuello, la capa de Sirius, se desprendía y resbalaba hacia debajo de su sudorosa piel.  
Abrió la boca lo justo para notar como el encantamiento de persistencia de su capucha, se había roto con el desgaste de energía y para notar como su revuelto pelo azabache, se abría al tener espacio fuera de la máscara que lo mantenía sujeto.  
Allí, arrodillado en el oscuro callejón, con los ojos vidriosos, la cara sucia de polvo y temblando de dolor, Harry Potter había mostrado su verdadera identidad. Sus ojos verdes brillaron al contorno de la pequeña luz que entraba entre las rendijas del encapotado cielo.  
Snape, que lo había visto caer al suelo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar mejor, puesto que el humo al disiparse, acababa de revelar como tres únicos supervivientes comenzaban a moverse entre los escombros, amenazando con volver a atacar.

-¡Reducto!- gritó en dirección a los contenedores, que estaban al costado de dos de los mortífagos. Éstos, volaron por los aires, originando una nueva, pero más pequeña sacudida. Los dos hombres, levantaron la cabeza lo justo para ver como la explosión les alcanzaba y terminaba por acabar con sus vidas.  
Harry, que se había quedado sin palabras y sin capacidad de reacción ante el inminente descubrimiento de su profesor, observó como el último de los mortífagos y cabecilla del ataque, se dirigía a él, cojeando.  
Snape, por segunda vez, trató de levantar la varita, pero aquella vez sus fuerzas le fallaron. Su arma de madera cayó al suelo enladrillado y él abrió lo justo un ojo, entre aspavientos y muecas de dolor, para ver como el último hombre al mandato de Lord Voldemort, apuntaba con la varita a la frente de la última esperanza de la humanidad, que se había quedado totalmente desprovisto de energía.

-Tú... -masculló el mortífago escupiendo las palabras y con ira contenida.- ¿Cómo es posible...? Un niño...¡un niño no puede ser el quebradero de cabeza de nuestro, señor¡Harry Potter no puede ser el que irradie tanto poder!- Harry, que hasta el momento había mantenido la mirada agachada, levantó la cabeza con honor, en dirección a aquel último hombre, mirándole con odio mezclado con orgullo. Un brillo intenso y verde esmeralda, recorría sus ojos, haciendo que resaltaran todavía más en sus facciones pálidas y sucias.

-Lamento tu decepción...- susurró el muchacho mirando a la muerte a la cara.- Pero así es...

-¡Maldito!- bramó con furia el mortífago, propinándole un puñetazo en el pómulo. Harry giró la cara hacia un lado, pero no se dejó desquilibrar. Con valor, volvió a mirar a su futuro verdugo, con un rastro de sangre resbalándole por la comisura de los labios.

-Estás muerto...- murmuró con una voz gélida, fría y tan penetrante que hizo retroceder al seguidor de Voldemort un paso hacia atrás. Pero no le dio tiempo a hacerlo más, porque Harry tomó su espada del suelo y con un ágil movimiento, cortó con un tajo limpio y rápido, la cabeza del hombre, que salpicó sangre en varias direcciones, describió un majestuoso círculo y cayó detrás del muchacho, rodando por el asfalto y mostrando una expresión de pánico y sorpresa en su ya fallecido rostro.  
Snape se quedó igual de anonadado, asustado y la vez admirado por la capacidad de reacción de su alumno.  
Harry terminó por arrodillarse, posando las dos manos en el suelo y respirando con tanta violencia que el profesor pensó que se estaba ahogando. La falta de energía estaba menguando sus fuerzas, había derrochado demasiado poder y él lo sabía, pero ahora no era el momento de lamentaciones. Tenía más de una preocupación en mente, como por ejemplo, el que Snape hubiese descubierto su doble juego.  
Con gran esfuerzo, flexionó las rodillas y se puso en pie, tambaleándose levemente al hacerlo. En silencio y bajo la mirada expectante del profesor, tomó su capa negra y su espada del suelo y caminó lentamente y a trompicones hacia donde estaba recostado el hombre.  
Se dejó caer arrodillado a su lado e hizo una pausa para respirar con normalidad, antes de hablar.

-Potter...- fue lo único que acertó a pronunciar Snape. Por un momento, se había olvidado de que le restaban pocos minutos de vida y de que la sangre continuaba brotando de sus heridas y de su lastimado cuerpo.  
Harry levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con pesar.

-Tenemos que marcharnos...de lo contrario regresarán...

-Pero...- Snape parecía incluso no recordar que odiaba al muchacho que tenía enfrente y que ahora se parecía mucho más a James Potter, su enemigo de la infancia.- ¿Cómo es...posible? Tú no...tú...pero...eres...

-No hay tiempo.- apremió Harry haciendo caso omiso de las cavilaciones de su profesor de Pociones.- Si no llegamos a San Mungo...morirá...- por un momento, Snape pareció volver a entrar en cordura y asintió.- Bien... -jadeó el chico, que continuaba temblando a convulsiones. -Voy...voy a concentrar las fuerzas que me restan...llegaremos...se lo prometo, pero necesito que guarde en su interior todas las energías que le queden...que haga fuerza mental conmigo...¿está claro?

-De acuerdo.- respondió Snape volviendo a utilizar su habitual tono despectivo y áspero. Harry, contento de que por fin se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, cerró los ojos y como un momento atrás, volvió a centrarse en iluminar y llenar su cuerpo de energía.- Potter... lo detuvo el profesor antes de que continuara. Harry abrió los ojos, pero no cesó en su concentración.- La capa...- el muchacho arqueó las cejas, sin entender en un principio. Snape señalaba con la cabeza la vieja capa de Sirius, que colgaba de su brazo derecho. Y se dio cuenta de que no la llevaba puesta y que lo podrían descubrir en el hospital. Suspiró aliviado de que el profesor se lo hubiera recordado y se la colocó rápidamente, volviendo a efectuar el encantamiento de estabilidad.  
Después, tocó con una mano el brazo tembloroso de Snape y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Parecía que a cada partícula de luz, a cada pequeña energía que se concentraba y que viajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, él sintiera más y más dolor. Pero apretó los dientes y trató de resistir. Tenía que hacerlo, era el mago y el arcángel más poderoso que existía en el planeta y tendría que probarlo. No iba a dejar que Snape, pese a que le cayera mal, muriese por su estupidez. Lo necesitaba, era el único sobre la faz de la tierra que podría ayudarlo y por eso había acelerado las cosas. A sabiendas que, si lo salvaba, tendría el privilegio de poder pedir ciertos...favores. Pero habían salido algunos inconvenientes. Primero y principal, él nunca pretendió que la vida del profesor de pociones corriera peligro ni que fuera sometido a tales torturas y brutalidades y eso lo hacía sentirse totalmente culpable. Y segundo, ahora que el profesor había averiguado su verdadera identidad...¿querría ayudarle?  
Tratando de desechar esos negros pensamientos de su cabeza, se concentró al máximo. Y notó como tanto su cuerpo, como el de Snape, se iluminaban en un grado supremo de poder, envolviéndoles de nuevo, en la tan conocida calidez y desapareciendo del oscuro, tétrico y frío callejón, dejando los cadáveres de los mortífagos, esparcidos por el asfalto.

El aterrizaje, fue mucho más suave que el primero. El esa ocasión, Snape no cayó con aplomo al suelo, sino que se encontraba sujeto por los brazos fuertes de Harry Potter.  
Podía haberse sentido avergonzado de no notar como comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. También a él le había desgastado esa mínima concentración en lo que hacían. Escuchó voces a su alrededor, pero las vio carentes de sentido, pese a que los pasos apresurados se dirigían hacia donde parecían estar ellos, enfrente del mostrador y en medio del vestíbulo.  
Notó como su cuerpo parecía resbalar de entre los brazos del Salvador y levantó la barbilla lo suficiente, para ver como el rostro de aquel hombre se tensaba y arrugaba mostrando un claro signo de dolor.  
No obstante, sin percatarse de ello, los medimagos llegaron a tiempo para recostar el cuerpo tembloroso y martirizado de Snape, antes de que éste cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó el medimago que parecía estar al cargo de todo.

-Un ataque.- respondió escuetamente Harry, evitando centrar su rostro en aquellos hombres, para que no divisaran su debilidad. Debía salir de allí en seguida y regresar a Hogwarts.

-Muchas gracias por traerlo, señor.- agradecieron los hombres y en seguida, conjuraron una camilla, depositando el cuerpo de Snape en ella y colocándole con golpes de varita, todo tipo de pociones en los brazos.

-No hay de qué.- contestó Harry con una voz medianamente temblorosa. Lo último que vio Snape antes de desmayarse, fue como el Salvador se sujetaba con un brazo a la pared más próxima, emitiendo un leve quejido de dolor.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?- preguntó el medimago, colocándole una mano sobre el costado, para sujetarlo bien y evitar que cayera al suelo.

-Muy...muy bien...disculpe...tengo que marcharme...-y pese a que ya no le quedaban fuerzas, Harry concentró energía por tercera vez y desapareció del hospital envuelto en una columna de luz blanquecina.  
El medimago se quedó con la mano extendida, donde antes había estado el costado del muchacho. En su interior, sabía que no estaba bien. Puesto que había notado como cada partícula de su ser se estremecía de dolor.

--------------------------

Christine caminaba inquieta de un extremo a otro de la sala de los Menesteres.  
Continuaba tratando de ponerse en contacto con Harry, pero la conexión parecía totalmente cerrada y ahora captaba un profundo dolor, proveniente del muchacho.  
Sabía que, donde fuera que Harry estuviese, se encontraba en grave peligro.  
Apoyó las manos en el escritorio, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose todo lo posible en captar el lugar preciso donde su protegido pudiese estar. Pero ese lugar no estaba definido.  
Débiles signos de vida le llegaban escuetamente hasta su interior. Tenía que encontrarlo.  
Se acercó a paso rápido hacia la ventana, mirando a los terrenos. No hacía más de cinco minutos que las clases habían concluido. Hermione, muy preocupada, había ido corriendo a avisarle. Le había dicho que Harry había salido corriendo de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y que no le encontraban por ninguna parte.  
Christine sabía lo que había ocurrido. Ella había sentido que el profesor Snape estaba en grave peligro de muerte y por eso había avisado al director. Harry debía de haber sentido lo mismo y seguramente, se había marchado a ayudarle. ¿Pero en qué peligro podía hallarse Snape que estuviera también en juego la vida de Harry? Ella sabía que lo había entrenado de una manera sublime, de forma que no tuviera que pasar apuros ni siquiera frente al mismísimo Voldemort. Algo muy serio tenía que haber ocurrido para que la energía de Harry se desgastara de una manera tan rápida.  
Había tenido que decirle a Hermione que Harry se encontraba mal, puesto que esa era la primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid y que se lo había llevado a su despacho a descansar, después de darle una poción tranquilizadora.  
Era la mentira más convincente que se le había podido ocurrir. Pero si por casualidad, llegaba a los oídos del director, estaban perdidos. Sabía que Dumbledore querría hablar con Harry y ella tendría que decirle que el muchacho no estaba en su habitación.  
Mentalmente, agradecía que el director estuviese ocupado con la Orden, para tratar de localizar a Snape y así ella había podido estar tranquila, aguardando en la sala, por si el muchacho decidía presentarse. Ella era la única que podía notar si Harry estaba o no en peligro, así que, mientras estuviera con vida, el director no tendría porqué enterarse.  
Se escuchó un estallido y una columna de luz iluminó a una figura, que acababa de aterrizar brutalmente en el suelo.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Christine corriendo a su encuentro y tomándolo entre sus brazos. El muchacho tenía los ojos abiertos, pero temblaba a convulsiones y su estado era crítico...

-La poción...- suplicó.- Por favor...me duele...

-Está bien.. trató de tranquilizarlo Christine, acurrucándolo contra su pecho.- Tranquilízate...resiste...- Harry soltó un gemido de dolor. La mujer, se levantó con él en brazos y lo depositó suavemente en la cama, corriendo después a su escritorio y abriendo uno de los cajones, para extraer una pequeña botellita con un líquido incoloro.  
La abrió y llegó hasta la cama, para introducírsela en la boca al muchacho, que en cuento el líquido se coló por su garganta, se quedó plácidamente dormido.

---------------------------

Estaba furioso. Más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Las venas de su cuello estaban tensas y sus manos se retorcían temblorosas, sosteniendo entre ellas una copa de vino tinto.  
¿Cómo era posible que se les hubiese escapado¿Cómo podía un hombre, un único hombre, entrar en la fortaleza, enfrentarse a un sinfín de mortífagos y salir ileso de ello, llevándose consigo a un prisionero medio muerto?  
Sentía frío. Todo su cuerpo temblaba en una mezcla de ira, rabia contenida y helor. Todo consecuencia de lo mismo: las preocupaciones.  
Tomó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y apuntó a la chimenea. Las llamas, que crepitaban en una danza de fuego, aumentaron su intensidad, creando una cortina de calor, que lo envolvió y lo reconfortó.  
Nagini, su preciada serpiente, siseó en señal de agradecimiento y se acercó lentamente hacia ellas, enrollándose en su propia piel y cerrando los ojos para dormir plácidamente.  
Si no fuera porque soltando su ira únicamente lograría destrozar las vitrinas de su habitación, habría provocado una gran explosión de poder, gritándole al mundo entero la frustración que sentía.  
Su plan, su maravilloso plan, trazado minuciosamente y que tanto le había costado, acababa de irse a pique.  
¿Cómo se suponía que iba a lograr ahora su propósito? Volvía a estar muy lejos de Harry Potter, más de lo que jamás había estado.

-¡Maldita hija de puta!- escupió, mirando hacia el techo y apretando los dientes de la rabia. Si Christine no hubiese regresado, él jamás habría tenido aquellos problemas. Todo, todo lo que la relacionaba, siempre había supuesto un dolor de cabeza de más.  
Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, desde su mismísimo nacimiento y ahora estaba pagando seriamente las consecuencias. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía haber hecho sino quitarla de en medio? Antaño, esa mujer había sido muy muy poderosa, demasiado como para arriesgarse. Lo reconocía, había habido un momento, dieciséis años atrás, que había temido enfrentarse a ella mucho más que hacerlo con Dumbledore.  
Ella y el viejo eran los que siempre lo había mantenido a raya, los únicos que habían logrado frustrarle sus magníficos planes, perfectamente trazados.  
Dumbledore...el director de Hogwarts era un problema a añadir. Había logrado encontrar una ministra de magia competente, había logrado traer unos sustitutos inmejorables para la prisión de Azkaban y transformar la isla en un lugar inaccesible. Había hecho que Christine regresara de su encierro en sí misma y con ello, había asegurado la protección de Potter.  
Ambos, ambos eran los causantes de que ahora, él no pudiera completar sus expectativas.  
Y luego estaba el Salvador. Que con su poder había logrado introducirse en su mismísima fortaleza. La pregunta era¿cómo había averiguado dónde se encontraba? Y había salvado a Snape...¿por qué¿Por qué arriesgarse a llegar hasta allí, derrochar su poder y correr la suerte de poner su vida en juego, simplemente por un hombre?  
En un principio, ese hombre no le había preocupado en absoluto. Era un arcángel más, uno muy parecido a Christine, con magia incluida y eso que pensó, que no existían más como ella. ¿Quién era ese individuo y qué relación tenía con ella¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan poderoso?

-Pero no lo suficiente...- siseó Voldemort dando un breve sorbo a su copa de vino.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe. El hombre, levantó la mirada lo justo para ver como dos de sus hombres ingresaban en la habitación y se arrodillaban. Uno de ellos estaba súbitamente intranquilo, el otro, parecía totalmente calmado e incluso indiferente. Sonrió interiormente. Le agradaba ese muchacho.

-Señor...- habló la voz del mortífago tembloroso.- lo lamento...pero...han huido... -Voldemort, que hasta el momento había estado recostado sobre su sillón, se inclinó hacia delante bruscamente, perforando con sus ojos rojos la nuca inclinada de aquel servidor.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo en un susurro apenas audible. El mortífago ahogó un sollozo y se estremeció de terror.

-Enviamos a la cuadrilla que estaba en marcha...señor...los mató a todos...ese hombre los eliminó con ridícula facilidad...

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Jugson?- Voldemort entornó los ojos, utilizando una voz especialmente peligrosa.

-Sí, señor...

-Recuérdame lo que significa, Jugson.- ordenó el mago tenebroso tajantemente pero con una voz melosa que al segundo de los mortífagos pareció resultar muy divertida.

-Que el traidor ha escapado...- respondió el hombre temblando de arriba abajo, si cabe, más que al principio. Voldemort se levantó de la butaca, se colocó ambas manos sobre la espalda, sosteniendo entre ellas su varita y llegó paseando tranquilamente hacia el hombre.

-¿Y qué pasa ahora que ha escapado, idiota?- el mago oscuro había agarrado a su vasallo por las solapas y le había escupido esas palabras a voz en grito, muy cerca del oído, provocando así, que el hombre se convulsionara de terror, mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.- ¡QUÉ NO PODREMOS PONER EN PRÁCTICA NUESTRO PLAN!- Voldemort soltó bruscamente al hombre, que cayó a los pies de su señor de malas formas y lloriqueando como un niño pequeño. El mago, harto de ver debilidad en sus hombres, le apuntó con la varita y pronunció la maldición cruciatus con odio, produciendo que su vasallo comenzara a retorcerse y gritar de puro sufrimiento. La aplicó con intensidad y de larga duración, dejando al hombre en un estado de somnolencia muy cercano a la locura.  
Después, asqueado, regresó hasta su butaca y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella, pasándose una mano por su pálido rostro, de rasgos de serpiente.

-Aún no está todo perdido, amo... -el segundo mortífago intervino, postrándose, por segunda vez, a los pies de su señor. -Hay una manera...- Voldemort, levantó la cabeza e hizo un gesto con ella, concediéndole la palabra.- Ese telele con luces lo llevó hasta San Mungo...

-Si estás pensando en un ataque masivo al hospital, ya puedes ir descartando la idea, Ian.- espetó Voldemort con dureza, pero ni con su mirada penetrante pudo hacer que el mortífago retrocediera.- Dumbledore ha cubierto muy bien las zonas céntricas...no podemos permitirnos una batalla a gran escala en un lugar tan protegido como el hospital...

-No me estaba refiriendo a eso, amo.- respondió el muchacho con una tranquilidad enfermiza, inusual y un toque de demencia en su miraba ambarina.- Existe una manera...si está dispuesto a dejarlo en mis manos... -Voldemort le miró con perspicacia. Realmente, ese chico era muy especial.

-¿Cuál?

-Snape está gravemente herido, señor- explicó el mortífago hablando con una voz seria y profunda, poco irónica para lo que estaba acostumbrado. -En el caso que sobreviva, no podrá incorporarse a las clases de inmediato. Necesitará al menos un mes y medio para reponerse. Estamos a finales de Abril, señor, quedan dos meses de curso escolar...aún existe una pequeña posibilidad... -Voldemort sonrió complacido y se levantó de nuevo de su butaca, hasta llegar al muchacho, haciendo que éste se levantara de suelo y colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Realmente eres sorprenderte, Ian...- siseó.- Serías un bueno señor tenebroso...tienes las mismas cualidades que poseía yo a tu edad y una determinación envidiable...si te enseño, quizás con el tiempo puedas ocupar un lugar de mayor privilegio...- señaló a su butaca.- a mi derecha...- Ian sonrió cínicamente.- Eso...siempre y cuando aprendas a respetarme... -Voldemort levantó la varita.- ¡Crucio!- el muchacho borró la sonrisa de sus labios y cayó al suelo gritando más que en toda su vida. El mago detuvo el hechizo y sonrió despectivamente.- Un recordatorio...para que sepas cuáles son tus límites...y la fama no se te suba a la cabeza...¿has entendido quién manda aquí, Ian¿has entendido que no habrá posibilidad de relevarme puesto que hallaré el modo de alcanzar la inmortalidad?

-Señor...amo...yo jamás...yo siempre le seré fiel...

-Está bien.- siseó Voldemort ignorando los jadeos y los esfuerzos del chico por ponerse en pie.- Esa admiración hacia mí me halaga...sólo quiero que tengas presente...tus limitaciones...

-Sí, amo.

-Y ahora... -masculló el mago tenebroso apoyando un brazo en la fría pared de ladrillo de la chimenea.- Cuéntame como vas a lograr llevar a cabo nuestro plan...

-He quedado dentro de una hora con Tonks...- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro demente del muchacho...

----------------------------------

Se encontraban en una cafetería cerca del callejón Diagon. Habían preferido quedar allí, porque aquellos sitios les recordaba a sus escapaditas en la academia de aurores, donde siempre acababan con un batido de chocolate y sentados en una meas con una sombrilla, de algún local muggle.  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreían de aquella manera, que no estaban juntos, que no compartían los buenos momentos que los había unido en el pasado.  
Tonks levantó la mirada de su taza de café y sonrió al ver el rostro bello y dulce de su amigo, que la observaba como si no la hubiese mirado en años.

-Te he echado de menos...

-Lo sé.- murmuró Tonks con un deje de tristeza y cerró los ojos un instante.- Sabes que...sabes que hubiera ido a visitarte...

-Lo entiendo.- aseguró Ian dando un sorbo al zumo de naranja y haciendo un gesto con una mano para que no se preocupara.- Debiste pasarlo muy mal...- Tonks mostró una sonrisa amarga y asintió jugueteando con un anillo de oro que llevaba en uno de sus dedos. El muchacho, comprendiendo que le había hecho daño, se levantó de su asiento y se puso de cuclillas al lado de ella, tomándole de una mano.- Perdóname...

-Ian...no digas eso...- negó Tonks con la cabeza y abriendo los ojos, preguntó: -¿Los has visto últimamente?- el chico suspiró y asintió con pesar.

-Siempre mantuvimos el contacto y...ahora que he vuelto a Londres...quedé con ellos...- la chica giró el rostro hacia un lado y ahogó un sollozo, tratando de que los ojos dejaran de humedecérsele.- ¡Oh, Tonks!

-¿Está...está...Alex bien¿Y Nadín-Ian suspiró, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones y extrajo unas monedas muggles, depositándolas sobre la mesa. Y sin haber terminado de tomar su zumo, tomó a la chica de la mano y caminaron por la acera, en dirección a un parque, muy pegados y en silencio. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos antes de que el muchacho se decidiera a responder.

-Alex y Nadín están bien, Tonks...pero...¿por qué te sigues castigando? -Tonks se detuvo en seco y Ian la imitó.- Mira...son mis amigos...pero te hicieron daño y...Tonks, mírame- la muchacha le sostuvo la mirada-...no me importa a quién tenga que poner en mi contra si con eso te evito un mal mayor... -la tomó de las manos y la besó en la mejilla.- Me importas mucho...Alex te engañó...y Nadín no fue lo suficientemente madura como para negarse...

-Nadín era mi mejor amiga.- sollozó Tonks, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.- No puedo culparla...él la debió preferir a ella...ella debía estar enamorada y yo fui tan estúpida que ni siquiera me di cuenta...ella debía estar sufriendo...

-¡Oh, por favor Tonks!- exclamó Ian un poco más enérgico de lo que habría deseado y destapando las manos del rostro de la chica.- ¡Ni siquiera te lo dijeron¡De no ser porque yo los vi...! Tú...tú saliste corriendo...antes de entrar a la habitación...

-¡No quería verlos, Ian!- le reprochó Tonks algo molesta.- ¿No lo entiendes? Llegamos después de la graduación...y tú abriste la puerta...cuando...cuando me dijiste que no entrara...que ellos estaban...que ellos estaban...¡Tuve que marcharme, Ian¡Me marché a mi casa y comencé mi vida de nuevo!

-Si tanto te importaba Nadín...si tanto te importaban, Tonks...- susurró Ian acercándose mucho a ella y abrazándola con una mano de la cintura y secándole las lágrimas con la otra.- ¿por qué no te detuviste cuando ella te llamó?- Tonks levantó la cabeza y se separó un poco de su amigo.

-Porque no tenía el valor de escuchar como me decía que estaba enamorada de él y que él...y que él la prefería a ella... -si Tonks no se hubiese dado la vuelta en aquel momento habría visto como una sonrisa de cinismo se dibujaba en el rostro de Ian, que la abrazó por detrás y le dio un nuevo beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquila...- susurró para calmarla.- Yo estoy aquí...y siempre estaré a tu lado...

-Gracias...Ian...- murmuró la chica, dándose la vuelta y sonriendo sinceramente. No existían las tristezas para ella, tenía que ser fuerte y esconder su dolor bajo esa máscara divertida, esa máscara que la hacía sentirse fuerte a ella misma y a los demás. De pronto, sonó una melodía pegadiza.

-Mierda...- masculló Tonks entre dientes, mientras abría su bolso y buscaba algo que vibraba dentro de él. Ian observó extrañado como sacaba un aparato pequeño y pulsaba un botón, para después hablar a través de él.  
La cara de Tonks se ensombreció y una mueca de terror apareció en sus labios. Interiormente, el muchacho sonrió. Ese debía ser el aviso que había estado esperando y si mucho no se equivocaba, ese teléfono móvil muggle, era la forma de comunicación de la Orden del Fénix. Muy ingenioso, desde luego.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó fingiendo sorpresa, una vez la muchacha colgó y volvió a guardar el teléfono dentro del bolso.

-Errr...un amigo...un amigo de los que luchan contra quién-tú-sabes...ha sido herido de gravedad y está en San Mungo. Tengo que irme...

-¿De gravedad?- preguntó Ian con urgencia.- ¡Entonces tienes que ir corriendo¡Venga, vamos a aparecernos!

-No, no...- negó Tonks rápidamente mordiéndose una uña. Gesto visible que siempre efectuaba cuando estaba nerviosa.- Las medidas de seguridad no permiten que nos aparezcamos ni siquiera por la zona...quién-tú-sabes podría detectarnos como aurores y es peligroso...¡Mierda! -exclamó pateando una piedra. -¡Tendré que tomar el autobús noctámbulo!

-Yo tengo coche...- dejó caer Ian como quien no quiere la cosa, señalando a la acera donde estaba aparcado un Ford Focus de color negro azabache...- Si quieres te llevo...

-¿Lo harías?- preguntó Tonks ilusionada y feliz de poder llegar mucho antes.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Oh, Ian, eres un cielo!- la chica lo abrazó con rapidez y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla antes de encaminarse corriendo hacia el vehículo.  
Ian reaccionó un poco más tarde, frotándose el lugar donde la chica lo había besado y sonriendo fanfarronamente.  
Montaron al coche y se dirigieron, como rayos, hacia donde estaba el hospital. No quedaba muy lejos de allí, puesto que estaban en una zona céntrica de Londres.  
Eso sí, les costó más de quince minutos aparcar el coche porque Tonks insistió en que no podían usar la magia para camuflarlo, que era un riesgo innecesario.  
En cuanto Ian cerró las puertas con la llave automática, la chica salió corriendo hacia el escaparate, donde estaba la puerta de entrada a San Mungo y él la siguió como pudo. Ella era demasiado enérgica para su ritmo.  
Llegaron hasta recepción y para su fortuna no había cola.

-¡Por favor, señorita!- pidió Tonks sujetándose el pecho para recobrar el aliento.- ¿Me puede decir en qué habitación se encuentra Severus Snape?

-¿Snape?- comentó distraídamente la medimaga consultando unas listas que tenía sobre el mostrador.- ¡Ah sí...! Lo trajeron en estado crítico...habitación 341.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Tonks tomó a Ian de la mano y ambos corrieron hasta el ascensor. Pasaran por donde pasaran se veían numerosas camillas con enfermos o familiares esperando noticias. Era un ambiente bastante desolador.  
Desde la muerte de su madre, Tonks no había deseado hacer ninguna guardia como auror en San Mungo, porque le traía malos recuerdos. Pero la suerte o la fortuna le habían traído en más de una ocasión allí.  
Ian observó con interés el enfermo que había al lado suyo, también en el ascensor. Tenía en la cara rasguños de algún tipo de criatura.  
Sonó la campanita y las puertas se abrieron. Antes de que el chico pudiese tan siquiera imaginar de qué tipo de animal podían ser esas marcas, ya era arrastrado por su amiga.  
Caminaron con rapidez, pero sin correr, por los largos pasillos del hospital, mirando la numerología en las placas de las habitaciones. Al final, al fondo del pasillo 48, al lado de una sala de espera, vieron en la puerta de la habitación 341 al director de Hogwarts. Tonks se olvidó momentáneamente de Ian y corrió hacia él.

-¿Qué ha pasado¿Se sabe algo¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Calma, calma, Tonks...- susurró Dumbledore levantando las manos para que la chica se tranquilizara y tomara aliento. -Los detalles...más tarde. Lo importante es que se recuperará...eso sí, tardará en hacerlo...

-¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó la chica con la cara angustiosa.

-El medimago Robson nos ha pedido que esperemos al menos una hora...está sedado y descansando...su estado ha sido muy crítico...ha estado a las puertas de la muerte. -explicó el director mirando con interés a Ian, que por respeto, se había mantenido en silencio. Tonks asintió y suspiró aliviada.- Por un momento había creído que volvería a sentir la angustia de perder a otro miembro de la Orden.

-No debió arriesgarse tanto...- murmuró para si misma.

-Lo importante...- continuó el director.- Es que se recupere...ahora mi preocupación está en encontrar un sustituto para él en el colegio...a estas alturas no hay profesores libres y sólo quedan escasos dos meses para que acabe el curso...Severus va a necesitar mucho tiempo para restablecerse.- Tonks lo miró y sintió como Ian le apretaba la mano para brindarle apoyo y entonces se le ocurrió una magnífica idea.

-¡Ian!- exclamó dirigiéndose a su amigo. -¡Tú dijiste que todavía no habías podido entrar en el ministerio, que había que hacer papeleo y todo eso!

-Sí, confirmó el muchacho mostrando su incredulidad.- No es fácil que desde...

-¡Profesor!- continuó la muchacha eufórica sin prestarle atención a su amigo.- ¡Ian será su maestro de Pociones!

-¿Qué?- el chico arqueó una ceja como si su amiga se hubiese vuelto loca.- Pero...

-¡Nada de peros! -y se giró hacia Dumbledore, que observaba al muchacho con interés. -¡Profesor, ya le hablé de lo bueno que es Ian en Pociones¡Es un genio¡Si lo viera...!

-Un momento Tonks.- interrumpió el chico. Se había sonrojado débilmente. -Yo...yo nunca me he preparado para la docencia...y menos para un prestigioso colegio como Hogwarts...no...

-¡Bobadas!- Tonks le restó importancia.- Sólo serán un par de meses...venga, Ian, el profesor Dumbledore necesita un favor y tú necesitas el dinero... -el chico iba a buscar una nueva excusa cuando el director sonrió y se le adelantó.

-No me cabe la menor duda, señor Lewis de que usted lo hará estupendamente. Con tan buenas recomendaciones...¿cómo podría negarme?

-¿Está...está seguro?- titubeó Ian con una voz chirriante, cargada de emoción contenida.

-Completamente. Desde mañana, será usted el nuevo profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts...

-¡Es estupendo, Ian!- Tonks lo volvió a abrazar y Dumbledore le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Entonces, al fondo del pasillo se divisaron más miembros de la Orden que acababan de enterarse. Tanto el director como Tonks se encaminaron hacia ellos, dejando a Ian en una soledad deseada.

-No sabes cuanto...- murmuró el muchacho y una nueva sonrisa maliciosa, se dibujó en su rostro, antes de caminar en dirección a los demás. La trampa estaba servida.


	43. Caminos separados

**Olassss gente! He vuelto! Nada más llegar de vacaciones me he pasado por aquí para actualizar. Aishhh, pero que major sois con vuestros reviews. Que penitaque el fict esté llegando al final. Sólo quedan 6 capítulos, así que estamos en recta final. Bueno, para todos los que amablemente me habéis preguntado, las vacaciones me han ido muy bien, me lo he pasado genial, adoro Barna(me repito más que un loro) y he venido con ganas de escribir muchooo. Para los que leéis "Herencia de Marodeador", he estado con Crisy y Pekenyita y juntas hemos planificado cositas, así que todo de maravilla. Respecto a este fict, como veis, no mentí. Había una persona que descubrçia la verdad sobre Harry antes del final y era Snape. Para los amantes de nuestro querido profesor de Pociones, tranquilos, ni lo torturaré más ni lo mataré. Ummm, qué más? Ah, que agradeceros vuestros reviews, ojalá os animéis a dejarme más. Ayer me chivaron por ahí que llevaba unos 606 o por ahí, sé que no llegaré a los 1000 como estoy llegando en otra página, pero en serio que estoy muy agradecida. Así que nada más, que menudo rollo os he soltado, os dejo leer y juzgar. Besazos gente, nos vemos en el próximo capi"!**

**Reviews:**

**Myca: **Olasss! Bueno, lo cierto es que Tonks tiene una idea equivocada de quién es Ian, él ha hecho muy bien su papel. Y Harry...no tenía otra elección. Cada vez van quedando menos cosas por aclarar.

**Landoms 182: **Olass! Jajajja, bueno, menos mal que yo sí que tengo una idea de cómo acabarla, porque mira q me enredo sola, jaaja.

**Maigu: **Muchas gracias! Trataré de seguir en esta línea.

**(-): **Gracias!

**Sarah-Keyko: **Olasss wapa! Pues sí, al final pude poner el capi antes de marcharme, jajaja, lo prometido es deuda. Vosotros siempre cumplís con los reviews y a mi me toca cumplir con los capis. Me lo he pasado genial! Jaaj. A ver, vamos al capi. ES verdad, jajaja, cero romanticismo, ajajajja, ya tocaba uno así, acción 100, así complacemos a todos los sectores. Q puedo decir? Me encanta Snape. Y pese a lo que puedan pensar otros, yo siempre he creído que es fiel a Dumbledore. Y bueno, de alguna manera ayuda a Harry. Respecto a Ian...bueno, lo aviso ya de antemano para q luego no haya amenazas de muerte, ajaja, preparate porque va a ser muy muy muy malo. LO siento, pero tiene q ser así. Lo lamento por Tonks. En fin...besazos!

**Aidee: **Olasss! Jajajajajajaj, me parto, es cierto, mucha tensión no? Jaajaa. Si es que soy super complicada escribiendo, hay q ver. A mí también me encanta Snape, es junto con Lupin, mi personaje preferido. Umm, no te quejarás, lo he puesto de bueno. Respecto a la sombra, no es la misma. Hay una sombra que vigila a Harry y otra muy distinta que es la que habla con Dumbledore, pero no son la misma persona. Umm, dije que no habría Ron/Hermione, pero no negué que fuera a haber H/G, sólo dije que no es seguro que para entonces sigan vivos. Y sí, jajaj, seguiré siendo muyyyyyy mala.

**Kaily-gw: **Olassss wapa! Aishhh, q maca q es Barna, ajajjaja, cada cop que la veig m'agrada mes. Fixat, q he anat a veure la sagrada familia, la Pedrera, el parc Güell...i això que quan vaig viure alli no hi vaig anar. Te delipte! Jaajajaj, Bueno, pero vinc amb força per escriure. T'ha molat el capi? Jajajaj,. Si, he fet patir molt al Snape i al Harry, pero quan llegeixes aquet capi ja veuràs perqué ho he fet. Tot té una explicació. Ummm, la sombra? Ho sento pero tindràs q esperar per saber-ho, jajajaja. Ja veuràs com al final ho entens tot. Ummm, no, no he posat escenes romatiques, tocava capi d'acció, pero si, està prevista una d'açi molt poc. Potser...avui no t'acava dagradar el capi, jaajjaaj. Tens moltes raons per desconfiar d'Ian, ajaja. Si, has llegit molt be el comentari, jaajj. Es cert, el Harry li diu a la Emy que li diga al Voldemort que Snape es el traidor. Perque? La resposta està en aquet capi. Petons wapa i disfruta!

**Skuld Potter: **Olass! Tranquilo, que ni voy hacer sufrir más a Snape ni Harry estará enfermo mucho tiempo. Lo de Ian...pues sí, es complicado, estará en Hogwarts y ya veremos si causa problemas.

**Verónica: **Cierto, jaja, soy malísima. Umm, Ian? Bueno, si lees este capi te harás una idea de lo que es, ajaaja. No te preocupes, no voy a matar a Snape. Y respecto a las sombras...nops, no son las mismas. Hay una sombra que sigue a Harry y otra muy distinta que es la que habla con Dumbledore. Paciencia, promto sabras quienes son.

**Catalina: **Olass! Gracias, lo he pasado genial. Ummm, bueno...ya veremos ya a quién se acerca Ian.

**ATH: **Olass! Bueno, este capi acaba de aclarar lo que es Ian exactamente. Jaja, no, todavía no ha llegado la hora de un cara a cara con Voldemort, pero...lo tendrás en el siguiente capítulo, espero. Umm, Harry se recuperará pronto, es demasiado poderoso como para no hacerlo, ya lo verás. Haces bien en centrar tu atención en Ian, muchos lo olvidan y...malo. Te gustó la escenita con Snape? Ajajaj. Me alegro. Escenita romántica? Bueno, esa también viene pronto, no te preocupes. Por supuesto, mis personajes preferidos de los libros son Lupin y Snape. No sabría elegir, jaja, cada cual tiene algo interesante a su manera. Aunque hay otros muchos q me encantan.

**Mariet Malfoy: **Olass! Jajajaaj, Dumbledore es un genio, y con esto creo que respondo a todo. Y bueno, Severus está vivito y coleando, ajaj, tardará en recuperarse, pero lo hará, no te preocupes. Besos!

**Veruka: **Olasss! Bueno, ya estoy aquí y en efecto, he disfrutado! Jajaaj. Me alegro q te hayan gustado los capis. A ver...sí, en el primero, la charla de chris y su madre estaba pendiente y el diario...bueno, es lo que harry siente en realidad, ahí se puede ver al verdadero Harry Potter. Umm, es cierto, Harry va a salvar a Snepe y Snape se ha portado fatal con él, la de vueltas que da la vida...no obstante, perderia el carácter de Harry sino lo hubiera hecho. Tenía dos motivos poderoso, uno, el que leeras en este capi y dos, él mismo lo delató a través de emy. Y repecto a este capi...bueno, ya dije que un personaje se enteraría de la verdad antes del final, ya ves que ese personaje era Snape. Por supuesto, snape no va a felicitar a Harry, jajaja, pero en cierta manera tiene q sentir una especie de admiración, aunque volveria a padecer esas torturas antes que admitirlo. En este capi verás su reacción. La sombra...paciencia, jaajja. Y sí, Ian será el nuevo maestro. Ya veremos qué ocurre. Besos!

**Seralpp: **Olass! Muchas gracias, me alegro q te guste mi fict! Bueno, dentro de poco Ron se va a dar cuenta de todo, un poco de paciencia. Saludos!

**DeMalfoy: **Olass! Muchas gracias, lo pasé genial. A ver...cuando Harry termina de escribir el diario hay una persona, escondida bajo una capa de invisibilidad, que lo está espiando. Y en el 42, jaaja, pues sí, había muchas especulaciones, pero era Snape el elegido para saber la verdad. Besos!

**CAPÍTULO 43: CAMINOS SEPARADOS. **

Maldita sea, había perdido un tiempo precioso. Si no hubiese derrochado tal cantidad de energía en aquella barrera de fuerza, ahora no se vería en el problema que estaba metido.  
Miró su reloj de pulsera por enésima vez en la última media hora. Cinco horas...habían transcurrido cinco preciadas horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía ser suficiente para que Snape hubiese despertado y advertido al director de la verdad? Si no se hubiera encontrado sobrevolando Londres con una moto voladora, posiblemente habría pateado el suelo. Era tiempo más que suficiente para que cuando se presentara en el hospital, encontrase a Dumbledore de brazos cruzados y mirándole con la misma expresión de calma que tenía en la muerte de Sirius. La odiaba.  
Pero no, el director era lo suficientemente profesional para no exaltarse, incluso cuando supiera que él, siempre había sido "El Salvador" y que se la había jugado a todos.  
En realidad, eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Dumbledore podría tener autoridad sobre él dentro de Hogwarts, pero hacía mucho tiempo que la había perdido lejos de los dominios del castillo. Sabía, que el anciano no podría impedirle luchar de una manera directa, en primer lugar, aunque sonase arrogante, porque era mucho menos poderoso que él.  
No, lo que le inquietaba a Harry era que en un intento a la desesperada porque no pelease, el director pudiese cometer el error de hacerse notar por los mortífagos y que éstos, advirtieran a Voldemort de que el hombre al que no temía porque, teóricamente, no podía derrotarle y Harry Potter, eran la misma persona.  
Porque si el mago tenebroso tuviese esa información en su poder, no sólo sus amigos, sino todos los miembros de la Orden correrían serio peligro. Voldemort comenzaría a tomarle en serio y se centraría en destruir a las dos personalidades, dejando de pensar que Harry Potter era un pobre chico desquiciado, a raíz de la muerte de su padrino.  
Y luego estaba lo otro. Sí, quizás eso lo temía todavía más. Se preguntaba cómo diantre iba a lograr que Severus Snape ayudase al hijo de James Potter. Eso, sí que no tenía ningún sentido. Después de todo, su padre también lo había salvado de una muerte segura y eso sólo había incrementado el odio y herido el orgullo del profesor de Pociones.  
Se las había apañado para engañar a Christine, diciéndole que se había roto la conexión entre ellos a raíz de un encantamiento que Voldemort había lanzado a la fortaleza. Su profesora se había puesto muy furiosa al saber que Harry se había marchado solo a tratar de salvar a Snape, sin tener en cuenta que se podía ver en una situación crítica. Christine nunca sabría que, ese supuesto encuentro con el mago tenebroso, nunca se había producido y que en realidad, había sido su propio magia la que había cerrado la conexión.  
Ese siempre había sido su plan. Y hubiese salido a la perfección de no ser porque se había permitido el lujo de no vigilar más estrechamente al profesor y éste había resultado gravemente herido y de que no había contado con tener que enfrentarse a tal cantidad de mortífagos, en una celda del tamaño de su habitación en la casa de los Dursley y en donde no le había quedado más remedio que protegerse con un campo de fuerza.  
Sí, había salvado a Snape, sí, iba de camino al hospital para tratar de convencerle deque le ayudara, pero no contaba con que aquello llegase realmente a funcionar.  
Divisó el extraño edificio donde estaba camuflado San Mungo y descendió en picado, presionando el botón de invisibilidad para que su moto volviese al estado normal.  
Se conocía demasiado bien ese lugar como para saber que la vigilancia de los aurores estaba muy pegada a todas las callejuelas que bordeaban el edificio, así que aparcó algo más lejos de lo que habría deseado, cuidándose de camuflar su estupendo vehículo y se envolvió a sí mismo en una nueva luz blanca, sonriendo al pensar, que ésa, era la única magia que no se podía detectar.

-----------------------------------

Severus Snape contemplaba el encapotado cielo por la ventana. Todavía sentía inmensos dolores, a parte de que se encontraba en una postura totalmente inmóvil. Estaría mucho tiempo en aquella cama de hospital, puesto que el grado interno de las lesiones había alcanzado un estado crítico.  
Se mordió el labio inferior y chascó la lengua. Detestaba ser inútil.  
Ahora, no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar a la Orden y lo sabía. Su papel, su doble juego, había sido descubierto. La pregunta era...¿cómo?  
Sabía que Lucius Malfoy era el encargado de averiguar quién era el espía, pero nunca había pensado que su ex amigo, tuviera una pista al respecto.  
Nunca, nunca llegaría a enterarse de que la verdad estaba escondida mucho más próxima de lo que creía y que toda su vida, todos los acontecimientos que había tenido que padecer, no habían sido más que el fruto de un plan muy bien trazado, aunque, lamentablemente, fallido.  
Pero quizás lo que más sentía era que su orgullo estaba gravemente herido. De nuevo, alguien con el apellido Potter, alguien que había detestado desde el momento de su nacimiento, lo había salvado de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.  
Alguien, que además, estaba salvando al resto de la humanidad pese a su temprana edad.  
Trató de apretar los puños, pero no tenía nada de sensibilidad en la piel. Era como un cadáver, no podía moverse, no poseía sentidos...únicamente se limitaba a continuar con vida, en un estado parapléjico, afortunadamente, reversible.  
Pero un mes y medio de recuperación era mucho tiempo...demasiado.  
Ahora se preguntaba porqué no le había revelado la verdad al director, acerca de Potter. ¿Por qué callar algo que en manos de Dumbledore estaría mucho mejor controlado? Sin embargo...no había dicho nada. Tenía una verdadera curiosidad por saber el porqué Potter llevaba puesta esa máscara, porqué no había confesado al director su verdadera identidad.  
En aquellos momentos, comprendía muy bien cada una de las discusiones que había tenido con el muchacho. Esa fuerza que irradiaban sus ojos, esa determinación al hablar, al actuar...esa fe ciega en Christine. Ella, ella lo había cambiado. ¿Pero cómo era posible que Potter fuese mitad arcángel cuando su poder nunca se había manifestado¿Sería algo que únicamente Christine conocía?  
Por eso él siempre la había defendido a capa y espada. Porque, aún sabiendo lo que ella era y la parte de culpa que tuvo en relación a la muerte de sus padres, lo había entrenado para ser una máquina de lucha, para derrotar a su enemigo...Se tragaría la lengua antes de decirlo, pero tenía que admitir que ambos habían hecho un buen trabajo.  
Por mucho que le pesara, negar la evidencia sería puro cinismo. Estaban vivos y había un rayo de luz, así que...todo el mérito era para ellos. Si con su vida, podía ayudar a enmendar sus errores pasados, salvando el mundo mágico y muggle de Lord Voldemort, entonces no tenía reparo en entregarla. Únicamente, por aquel motivo, había accedido a ser el espía de la Orden del Fénix. Su vida, había sido un completo infierno y si una persona como Dumbledore había confiado en él, entonces es que el mundo no era tan malo después de todo, entonces es que...merecía la pena seguir viviendo.  
Como si sus pensamientos pudiesen ser escuchados por la mismísimas estrellas, una luz blanca, cálida y que él había sentido reconfortante, iluminó la estancia.  
Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la figura de un hombre encapuchado, todo vestido de negro y una vaina colgada a su espalda, de donde sobresalía una reluciente espada, se dejó entrever entre el deslumbramiento.  
Snape parpadeó rápidamente y girando la cabeza, en dirección a la figura, lo poco que su cuello se lo permitía, la observó en una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad.  
La figura no mostró su pose arrogante y segura de siempre. Más bien, parecía nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está el profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por sonar educado. El profesor, lo taladró con una mirada inquisitiva, mostrando su habitual expresión mezquina y cetrina.

-El director tenía unos asuntos que atender...se marchó hace unos minutos al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix...- siseó suavemente, aunque su tono sonaba mucho más afable y respetable que de costumbre.- Están de guardia Tonks y Moody...pero han bajado a la cafetería a comer algo...

-Bien.- respondió secamente el hombre, girando su rostro para mirar por la ventana. Aquel reflejo de las nubes taponando el sol, le hacían sumirse en una profunda tristeza, tristeza, que había abandonado días atrás, pero que no podía evitar sentir, sabiendo que si su plan fracasaba...él jamás podría ayudar del todo a quiénes se lo merecían. De pronto, pareció recordar que el hombre que estaba tumbado en la cama del hospital, sin poder moverse en absoluto, había estado en grave peligro de muerte.- ¿Cómo se encuentra...profesor Snape?- aquel calificativo, viniendo del mismísimo Salvador, debió resultar muy divertido a los ojos de Snape, porque una pronunciada sonrisa desagradable, curvó sus labios.

-Es curioso que alguien como tú me llame "profesor", Potter.- ante la mención de su verdadero nombre, Harry apretó los puños con rabia y Snape pudo ver como se tensaba y se mordía el labio superior con los dientes, como recriminándose algo. Aquella falta, quizás de frialdad, sorprendió mucho al profesor. Por un momento, le vino a la cabeza un Potter cansado, derrotado y herido, arrastrándose hasta él, jugándose su propia vida para salvar la suya. Y pensó que realmente, no tenía ganas de mostrarse irónico con él, aunque tampoco de tratarlo amablemente. Le hubiese gustado poder levantarse de la cama y golpearle en los pómulos hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente, por ser quién era, por estar salvándoles a todos y mostrarse, por una vez, generoso con los demás, sin pensar en él mismo.- ¿A qué has venido?- espetó con algo de brusquedad, a sabiendas que los músculos de la mandíbula del muchacho se habían forzado en una expresión hostil y preocupada por la pregunta.- Supongo que vienes a saber si le he dicho al director quién eres en realidad...- Harry caminó hasta la ventana, apoyó ambas manos en el alfeizar, dándole la espalda y suspiró.

-¿Lo ha hecho?- Snape lo perforó con la mirada, antes de responder secamente.

-No.-Harry se dio la vuelta esperanzado, pero quizás demasiado enérgico, porque pese a todo, la expresión que mostraba el profesor era tan desagradable como siempre y quizás todavía no había tenido oportunidad de charlar a solas con Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con desconfianza y alzando claramente una ceja.

-Dígamelo usted, señor Potter.- respondió Snape, pasando a hablarle como cuando estaban en clase.- Dígame cómo es posible que un adolescente de dieciséis años, que nunca había demostrado ser más que un buscafamas, cuyo poder nunca se había manifestado de una forma tan sublime...puede ser el que nos esté salvando a todos...- Harry no respondió de inmediato. Su expresión de incredulidad, sorpresa y desconfianza, había vuelto a ser fría e indiferente, pero terriblemente seria. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la ventana y se cruzó de brazos, dudando en si responder o no.

-Usted lo sabe...no hace falta que le repita la Profecía¿verdad¿Por qué se empeña en seguir jugando a un juego que no puede ganar?

-¿No puedo, Potter?- Snape sonrió con malicia y Harry supo que el profesor trataba de chantajearla para obtener información, información demasiado preciada para revelar.

-No puede.- repitió el chico bajándose la capucha y revelando, por primera vez, voluntariamente su identidad. Y aunque Snape ya lo había visto en aquel callejón de Londres, volvió a sentir como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Aquel hombre, porque la cara que mostraba Potter era la de un hombre que ha vivido muchas penalidades, con rasgos varoniles y los ojos como dos esmeraldas, brillándole intensamente, se parecía muy poco al muchacho arrogante que tenía cada día en sus clases de Pociones. ¿Cómo era posible que ambos fueran la misma persona? Incluso, a sabiendas que aquel rostro, exceptuando quizás el pelo largo y los ojos, era la calcomanía de James Potter, le costó reconocerlo.  
¿Cuál era el de verdad¿Por qué uno podía tomarse tan en serio la situación y otro vivir tan despreocupadamente, sufriendo los altercados normales de cualquier adolescente?- Ambos...son parte de mí.- respondió Harry jugueteando con uno de sus mechones de pelo, como si hubiese leído a la perfección la mente de Snape, pese a que éste era un maestro de la Oclumancia.- No hay distinción, profesor. Yo me limito a fingir lo que todos quieren creer, por una parte y a actuar según mi destino y mi responsabilidad, por la otra. Imagino que estará sorprendido.- Harry levantó la mirada de su pelo y lo taladró con ella.

-Realmente, sí.- contestó el hombre con sinceridad, aunque hostilmente.- Me cuesta creer que seas tú, Potter, quién tenga la sartén agarrada por el mango.

-Se equivoca.- interrumpió el muchacho bruscamente. Había vuelto a darse la vuelta, para que Snape no pudiese ver como una sombra de tristeza recorría sus ojos. Aunque su voz debió de haberse quebrado, cuando volvió a hablar sonaba tan fría como siempre.- ¿Cree que todo es tan sencillo, tan fácil como los periódicos o la gente piensa¿Cree que basta con que estemos frente a frente y yo dirija mi poder contra él? No, nada es sencillo. No se trata únicamente de jugarme la vida en el intento, no se trata solamente de cumplir la Profecía de una vez por todas. La vida de mis amigos, de todas las personas que luchan contra él, de todas las que conservan...esperanza...Hay un sinfín de objeciones que se colocan entre mi camino y por eso estoy aquí.- Snape alzó la ceja sin acabar de comprender a qué se refería.

-¿Vienes a pedirme que no le cuente nada de al director¿Por qué?- el profesor trató de moverse, pero una mueca de dolor surcó su rostro al hacerlo. Harry lo ignoró, no sintió compasión de él y eso, en parte, Snape lo agradeció. Ya era suficientemente humillante que Potter estuviese frente a él y que él no pudiese mover un músculo.

-Porque yo puedo salvar el mundo...- se limitó a contestar el muchacho. Se acercó a la cama del hombre y le colocó una mano en uno de los brazos, que Snape no podía sentir. Le bastó unos segundos de cerrar los ojos, para que el profesor notara como todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le recorría cada parte de su ser, disminuyera considerablemente.

-No necesito tu ayuda...- masculló Snape entre dientes, una vez Harry volvió a tomar una distancia considerable entre él y la cama.

-No lo hago por usted...sino por mí.- La rudeza con la que hablaba Harry le recordaba tanto a Lord Voldemort, que por un momento tuvo que dejar de mirar esas esmeraldas de sus ojos, que habían adoptado un color algo más oscuro. No podía negar, que ambos se parecían mucho. Demasiado. Más de lo que ninguno habría deseado parecerse al otro. Por primera vez, distinguió en el chico las cualidades Slytherin que Dumbledore le había nombrado alguna vez.- He venido a pedirle ayuda...

-¿Ayuda?- pese a la situación, Snape estuvo tentado de soltar una carcajada, pero se contentó con curvar los labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa irónica.

-Ríase si así lo desea, profesor Snape, pero jamás he hablado tan en serio.- Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento, apoyando ambas manos sobre la cama del profesor, que se hundió unos centímetros y conectando miradas con el cetrino hombre.- Usted es el único que puede efectuar una poción que necesito...- Snape abandonó su expresión irónica y por primera se mostró interesado en lo que Potter le estaba diciendo.

-¿Una Poción?- preguntó.- ¿Para qué?- la forma tan brusca en la que Harry levantó las manos y el peso de su cuerpo de la cama, habría dañado al profesor de no ser por la cura que el muchacho le acababa de efectuar.

-No está dentro de mis planes mostrarle mis intenciones, profesor.- el chico arrugó la frente y se pasó una mano por la cara, pero aunque cansado y preocupado, su rostro seguía mostrando tal determinación, que Snape estaba totalmente ensimismado con ese cambio.

-¿Y por qué habría de acceder a lo que me pides?- preguntó astutamente, sabiendo que aquella pregunta estaba más que contestada. Lo odiaba, pero Potter lo había liberado del sufrimiento al que Voldemort le había condenado y en cierto modo, sí estaba en deuda con él, por mucho que se repitiera que él también lo había salvado de Quirrel y había avisado a los miembros de la Orden para que acudiesen en su ayuda al Departamento de Misterios. Aquellas cosas, en aquel instante, parecían muy pequeñas comparadas con su proeza.  
Harry, que había leído perfectamente la mente de Snape, entrecerró los ojos. Muy bien podía estar desesperado, pero no iba a permitir que el profesor creyese que tenía fuego en sus manos, por el hecho de saber quién era.  
Si algo caracterizaba a Christine, eso era la fluidez de palabras con las que se expresaba y le había enseñado a hacerlo. Así que, por muy astuto que pareciese el profesor, él aún sabía como tocar su orgullo y la única manera posible era recordándole, ciertos aspectos de su niñez.

-Porque me lo debe.- respondió escuetamente y sonrió interiormente al comprobar como Snape se tensaba.- Y no le estoy saldando la deuda por haberle salvado la vida. Pero mi padre también lo hizo y ya es hora de que olvide el pasado. Míreme como lo que soy...- Harry volvió a colocarse la capucha de modo que el rostro volvía a quedarse totalmente cubierto-...ahora usted no puede ver a Harry Potter...intente, por una sola vez, pensar que el que le está pidiendo ayuda es un hombre...no alguien a quién detesta.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- Pese a que aquel argumento, hubiese sido lo bastante convincente, Snape no se iba a rendir con tanta facilidad.

-La diferencia... -susurró el muchacho.- es que le estoy rogando un poco de humanidad...como hombre, como una persona, olvidando quién es usted y lo mucho que me ha hecho sufrir estos años...si yo soy capaz de perdonar, si soy capaz de mirarle a la cara sin recordar que pudo salvar la vida de Sirius...¿por qué usted no? He aprendido a base de la experiencia, que la venganza no es el mejor camino...

-Un momento...- titubeó Snape mirándole entre una mezcla de temor y asombro.- tú lo hiciste...tú mataste al elfo doméstico...tú...

-Sí,- confesó Harry entre suspiros. -Yo maté a Kreacher, yo capturé a Pettrigrew y lo volví loco, yo quemé el cuadro de Grimmauld Place...y...- entrecerró los ojos y éstos brillaron de una forma que Snape sintió como se estremecía-...mataré a Bellatrix Lestrange...-el muchacho observó complacido como una nota de miedo surcaba la expresión ceñuda de su maestro de Pociones.- Pero no lo hice por mí...me vengué en nombre de Sirius...y aunque puede creerme que no titubearé al clavar mi espada en esa mortífaga ni en soltar mi poder contra Voldemort, no me siento orgulloso ni de lo que hice...ni de lo que haré. No ahora, no cuando lo he comprendido...ha tenido que pasar mucho tiempo para que me de cuenta de porqué lo hice y porqué no era lo más correcto.- Snape había abierto la boca para decir, pero había vuelto a cerrar. Utilizando nuevamente, su habilidad con la Legeremancia, Harry sonrió y respondió a la pregunta que el profesor no había formulado.- No, no quiero matar a Voldemort...no quiero ser un asesino...pero lo haré igualmente.- la determinación con la que hablaba acabó por convencer a Snape. No sabía porqué, pero pese a que con todo su corazón deseaba detestar a Potter, más de lo que ya de por sí lo hacía, no podía odiarle por lo que acababa de decir. Tenía la sensación de que la manera en la que el chico había descubierto todas esas verdades, había sido tan dura como en la que él las descubrió. Pensó que por un instante, no deseaba saber más.

-Tú ganas.- respondió seriamente, en esa ocasión, sin mirarle a los ojos, sino dirigiendo la cabeza en dirección a la ventana.- No le diré nada al director, pero porque encuentro en tu mirada una muy buena razón para no hacerlo y...trataré de ayudarte con la poción.

-No es un juego.- aseguró Harry con una voz mucho menos dura, incluso que sonaba agradecida.- Aquí...no gana nadie. Pero...se lo agradezco.- Snape no contestó a eso. Nunca creyó que viviría para ver como Harry Potter le daba las gracias por algo y no estaba seguro si deseaba que lo hiciera. Aquello sólo le producía una desazón más grande, un sentimiento de...¿culpabilidad?.

-¿De qué poción se trata?- preguntó para apagar los clamos de su conciencia.- Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, Potter, eres el mejor alumno del colegio, inclusive en Pociones, no creo que haya una poción que tú no puedas realizar. A menos que...sea de magia negra y entonces, Potter, siento tener que decírtelo, pero no la realizaré.- Snape giró el rostro de nuevo y lo miró desafiante. El muchacho volvía a tener un sentimiento de angustia en sus facciones, como si quisiera, pero en el fondo no quisiese hacer lo que iba a hacer.

-No es magia negra. Es una Poción complicada, profesor...precisamente porque no sé si existe...

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerda cuando utilizó la Poción, durante mi castigo, para anular mi magia de mago?- Snape simplemente asintió.- Bien...quiero que cree un derivado de esa Poción...quiero que anule momentáneamente...la magia de un arcángel...- el profesor se llevó tal sobresalto por aquella petición que estuvo a punto de removerse alguna herida profunda. No entendía muy bien para qué necesitaba Potter semejante brebaje, de hecho, no entendía nada.

-Pero...¿para qué...¿¡Acaso te has vuelto loco?

-Ya le he dicho que no está dentro de mis planes mostrarle mis intenciones...profesor.- respondió el muchacho, conservando una calma enfermiza, que hacía que a Snape se le contrajera el estómago.- ¿Puede...o no puede realizarla?- el hombre cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza sin estar del todo convencido.

-Existe una manera...pero...sería imposible...se necesita...se necesita cocer en luna llena...luego unos ingredientes muy exóticos...Potter, no tengo esos ingredientes en mi despacho y ni siquiera puedo moverme del hospital...

-Pídame lo que sea y se lo traeré.-aseguró el muchacho con rotundidad.- Y vendré a altas horas de la noche para que podamos realizarla y me dé instrucciones...cuando no halla nadie de la Orden.

-¿Y cómo demonios harás para salir de Hogwarts a esa hora sin que nadie se dé cuenta?- la manera arrogante en la que el chico sonrió, le recordó tanto a James Potter que tuvo ganas de vomitar y de decirle que no le ayudaría.- Además...hay...hay ingredientes que sólo encontrarás en lugares salvajes o en...comercios no muy apropiados...

-¿Se refiere a tiendas siniestras en el Callejón Knockturn?- ironizó el muchacho.- No es problema...ya le he dicho que estoy dispuesto a todo...a cualquier precio...

-¿Tan importante es esa Poción, Potter?- Snape había dejado los reparos para centrarse en la actitud tan arriesgada e inmadura que el muchacho estaba tomando para conseguir su propósito.

-No sabe cuanto...- murmuró y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, aunque no pensaba salir por ella.- Estaré alerta de su recuperación...mientras tanto...iré recogiendo los ingredientes que sí puedo obtener fácilmente y cuando pueda tener la movilidad de sus brazos me presentaré aquí para que me dé instrucciones sobre los ingredientes difíciles, el tipo de caldero...o los pasos que pueda seguir yo mismo.- Snape asintió tan levemente que parecía que no hubiese movido la cabeza.

-Potter¿para cuándo necesitas esa poción?- y le pareció ver como el muchacho se estremecía.

-Pronto...muy pronto...profesor...- y tras murmurar aquello, volvió a rodearse de una potente luz blanquecina y desapareció...tres segundos antes de que Tonks abriera la puerta de la habitación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-------------------------------

Aquella mañana en Hogwarts volvía a reinar un alboroto inusual. Desde la muerte de Hagrid, el colegio había estado sumido en un silencio espectral, pero por alguna razón, todo había vuelto a una normalidad intranquila.  
El motivo, no había sido otro que el anuncio que el director había dado la noche anterior.  
Al parecer, el profesor Snape había sufrido algún tipo de accidente y el resto del curso vendría otro profesor para sustituirle.  
Se habían formulado las teorías más locas acerca del supuesto accidente del profesor de Pociones y ninguna de ellas, ni de lejos, se acercaba a la verdad. Únicamente, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry, tenían una ligera idea de la realidad. Ellos sabían que probablemente, Snape había resultado herido en alguna misión de la Orden o en su trabajo como espía en las filas de Voldemort.  
Pero a nadie le importaba realmente lo que le hubiese pasado al profesor. Todo el mundo estaba expectante y emocionado, murmurando teorías acerca de cómo o quién sería el nuevo maestro de Pociones.  
Gryffindor casi había montado una fiesta por la buena noticia. Esperaban, que el hombre que tomara el relevo de Snape no los perjudicara tanto en sus clases. Y a su euforia se habían sumado las casas de Ravencraw y Hufflepuff.  
Harry se sorprendió enormemente al comprobar como la casa de Slytherin no parecía nada preocupada por el cambio de profesor. De hecho, parecían incluso más felices y eso no concordaba en nada. ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy tenía todo ese tiempo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia?  
Dean Thomas había sugerido, esperanzado, que quizás el profesor podía ser algún tipo de vampiro o licántropo, pero cuando Harry se sentó aquella mañana, al lado de Hermione y miró hacia la mesa de profesores, no le pareció en absoluto que el nuevo maestro fuese un vampiro.  
Su rostro era joven y hermoso. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos azulados, de un tono indefinible. Era bastante alto y algo desgarbado, pero tenía pinta de ser un caballero.  
No tardó en comprobar como todas las chicas se le quedaban mirando, ensimismadas, lanzando suspiros.  
Cuando Ron le pidió el horario a Hermione, para mirar las clases que tenían ese día, lo soltó con un bufido de exasperación. La chica había vuelto a rellenar las clases de Pociones con unos corazoncitos muy similares a los que había dibujado en sus segundo año para las clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, de Lockhart.

-Parece que tendremos Pociones hoy...- comentó arrebatándole el horario a Ron, de un zarpazo.  
Pero Harry no la escuchaba. Seguía mirando hacia la mesa de profesores. Y antes de que pudiese decir en voz alta, lo que estaba pensando, Neville se le adelantó.

-Parece ser que el nuevo profesor y la profesora Byrne se llevan muy bien¿verdad?

-No estaría mal que salieran juntos- comentó Ron divertidamente.- La profesora no parece haberse comido una rosca en su vida...

-¡Cállate!- le espetó Harry bruscamente. Se había tensado considerablemente y apretaba los puños contra sus rodillas. Hermione se puso igual de nerviosa, aunque no comentó nada. Ella sabía porqué Harry había reaccionado así. Él y Christine se llevaban muy bien y el muchacho sabía, igual que ella, que la familia de su profesora había sido asesinada por los seguidores de Voldemort. Christine se lo había confesado y ella, prudentemente, se había guardado de contárselo a Ron. Ginny era la única que también lo sabía, pero estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Colin y no había escuchado nada.

-¿Por qué?- gruñó Ron alzando una ceja y mirando a Harry como se mira a un gusano.- ¿Por qué habría de callarme?

-Porque no sabes nada imbécil y cuando uno no sabe nada es mejor callar la boca antes de quedar como unsonado gilipollas.- el chico pensó que Ron se levantaría a partirle la cara, pero en su lugar, su ex amigo tomó la mochila del suelo, se llenó los bolsillos de pastelitos de crema y salió dando zancadas hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.  
Nadie, excepto los más próximos, se habían enterado de lo ocurrido. Neville, al ver la mirada profunda de odio, que profesaban los ojos de Harry, continuó comiendo sus gachas de avena, en silencio.  
Hermione le puso una mano del hombro, pero eso sólo consiguió desesperarlo más. Su amiga no conocía que él no sabía del todo la verdad. Lo único que Harry sabía era que Alan había muerto por una traición de Pettrigrew y que Christine lo había pasado muy mal, pero todavía no encontraba explicación para la desaparición de Dani.  
Pero aquello no era el motivo real de su nerviosismo. Lo que de verdad había puesto nervioso al chico era la actitud cariñosa con la que Christine y el nuevo profesor estaban hablando. Los demás profesores comentaban cosas en un tono cordial y tranquilo, pero ese hombre y la profesora estaban sentados juntos, en la esquina de la mesa y se reían continuamente, haciéndose de vez en cuando algún gesto cariñoso.  
No pudo dejar de sentir un veneno recorriéndole por dentro. ¿Qué pretendía ese cretino al acercarse a Christine¿Se conocerían de antes? No había manera de quitarse de la cabeza la imagen cansada del profesor Lupin, que la noche anterior había sufrido su transformación a causa de la luna llena, solo en Grimmauld Place y sin saber que un idiota estaba hablando alegremente con la mujer que él quería.  
Harry lo estaba sacrificando todo y se estaba arriesgando demasiado como para que ahora sus planes se frustraran. Pensó con amargura, que sería imposible encontrar algún día, un profesor de Pociones que le agradara.

-Tranquilízate, Harry-le rogó Hermione al ver como apartaba con asco, la mirada de la mesa de profesores.

-¿Pero qué es tan divertido que no paran de reírse?- espetó el muchacho dejando caer la cuchara a su plato de tortitas. Se le había quitado el hambre. Para su frustración, Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano y soltó una risita.

-Creo que estás celoso.- argumentó, revisando que en su mochila estuviesen todos los libros de las clases que tenía ese día.

-¿Celoso yo?- Harry arqueó una ceja.- ¿Por qué iba yo...?

-Porque es instinto de hijo protector. -respondió Hermione como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.- Reconócelo, te has encariñado de Christine y ahora no puedes soportar que otro hombre se acerque a él a robarte parte de su cariño.- pero la expresión de seriedad y la forma en la que Harry se levantó, denotaban todo lo contrario y Hermione pensó que quizás había sido demasiado directa.

-En primer lugar, Christine es incapaz de mostrar cariño hacia nadie. Y en segundo...no estoy celoso, pero ése hombre en particular.- señaló al profesor de Pociones.- ...no es quién debería estar a su lado.- tomó la mochila de la silla, se la colgó al hombro y salió rápidamente, dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca y murmurando sin que nadie alcanzara a oírle:- He arriesgado mucho...esto no puede salir mal...no lo entendéis.

----------------------------------

Para cuando llegó la primera clase de Pociones, las chicas que habían logrado cursar la asignatura para sexto curso, se habían arremolinado al principio del aula.  
Hermione, no queriéndose perder detalle, también se había colocado en las primeras mesas, obligando a Harry a hacerlo a su lado. El chico seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que había visto en el desayuno y cada vez odiaba más al nuevo profesor.  
Tal vez era que no le había caído muy bien desde el principio, pero cuando el hombre entró en el aula, sonriendo simpáticamente como un idiota, sintió un mal presentimiento que no le agradaba en absoluto.  
Ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor, en su clase de Herbología, no le había cambiado el humor.  
El profesor, dejó los libros sobre la mesa y la rebasó para colocarse delante, apoyándose en ella. Sacó la varita y murmuró "Incendio", a las antorchas que colgaban en las paredes de piedra de las mazmorras y que Snape nunca encendía.

-Así está mejor... -murmuró.- ¿No os parece, chicos? No me gusta la oscuridad... -sonrió amablemente y eso y el hecho de que el aula pareciese otra cosa con su presencia, acabó por conquistar los corazones de las chicas y animar aún más el de los chicos.- Bien, -continuó al cabo de un segundo.- Mi nombre es Ian Lewis y seré vuestro profesor sustituto de Pociones hasta el final de curso...

-¿Por qué no se queda para siempre?- interrumpió con descaro una alumna de Ravenclaw, bastante guapa. El hombre la miró, soltó una carcajada y se decidió a responder.

-Muy amable, señorita...

-Raiko, Samantha, Raiko, profesor.

-Bien, señorita Raiko- continuó el profesor agradeciendo la aclaración.- El profesor Snape regresará para el principio de séptimo curso, yo sólo le he hecho un favor al director.- por las caras de desilusión de los alumnos, Ian supo que se los había ganado a todos, o...a casi todos. No había pasado por alto las miradas de asco que le lanzaba Harry Potter y creía saber, si no se equivocaba mucho, que el hecho de que hubiese estado hablando con Christine en el desayuno, influía mucho.  
Lo había hecho a propósito. Primero porque tenía órdenes de llevarse muy bien con ella para no levantar sospechas. Segundo, porque la mujer le gustaba enormemente y tercero, porque separar a Potter de la unión que lo relacionaba con ella, era su tercera orden explícita.  
Él sabía que Lupin y Christine estaban juntos, había bastando ver la reacción del licántropo cuando él la había abrazado por detrás en aquel ataque. Y el hecho de que Potter le mirase de aquella manera, confirmaba sus sospechas.  
El crío quería mucho a Remus Lupin y evidentemente, desearía que acabase con su profesora...hecho, que él iba a tratar de impedir.  
Ian, que se había quedado un poco en las nubes, reaccionó rápidamente al ver como la clase esperaba con impaciencia. Sacó una lista del primer cajón del escritorio y comenzó a pasar lista de la veintena de alumnos que habría en la clase y que pertenecían a las cuatro casas.  
Se detuvo especialmente en el nombre de Draco Malfoy, al que le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, pero todavía se detuvo más en el nombre de Harry.

-¿Harry Potter¿El famoso Harry Potter?- pese a que no lo dijo en un tono de burla, sino a algo parecido a la admiración, Harry se lo tomó como una patada a la altura del estómago.

-En carne y hueso.- respondió suspicaz y elevando las manos como si quisiera recordar a sus compañeros que se encontraba allí. Si ese estúpido iba de listo con él, bueno, él iba a adoptar ciertas características arrogantes, herencia preciada de su padre.  
Sin embargo, el profesor no comentó nada más y continuó pasando la lista hasta llegar al nombre de Blaise Zabini, que era el último.  
Una vez volvió a guardar el pergamino con los nombres, en el cajón de la mesa de escritorio, apuntó con la varita a la pizarra y las instrucciones de una poción, aparecieron en ella.  
Harry leyó el nombre y todavía le dio más asco ese hombre. Sería la última poción que a cualquier mente civilizada se le ocurriría enseñar en clase. Era un filtro amoroso, como el que Lockhart había sugerido en su segundo año, alegando que el profesor Snape les ayudaría a prepararlo, cosa totalmente errónea.  
No era una poción muy complicada, pero se necesitaba bastante atención para no equivocarse. Ningún chico parecía especialmente alegre con preparar tal cursilería, en cambio, el sector femenino y que abundaba en la clase, parecía querer comerse a besos al profesor. Para ellas era la poción más divertida e interesante que pudiese existir sobre la faz de la tierra y que no dudarían en utilizar con el chico más popular del colegio.

-Bueno, hoy empezaremos suave...- comentó el profesor Lewis.- y como es el primer día y estamos empezándonos a conocer...he pensado que os haría gracia realizar un brebaje algo más...ameno.- Harry le perforó con la mirada, tratando de que ese hombre captara su odio, pero el profesor parecía tener la sonrisa anclada a la boca.  
A regañadientes y teniendo que soportar los comentarios emocionados de Hermione, calentó el caldero con la varita y comenzó a partir las raíces de tubércula, en partes totalmente idénticas.  
Mientras todo el mundo seguía, minuciosamente, las instrucciones, el profesor se paseaba por el aula, corrigiendo a los alumnos, pero sin gritarles ni restarles puntos, como solía hacer Snape, sino siendo tan agradable que a Harry le daban ganas de vomitar.  
Pasada la media hora, tan solo las pociones de Hermione, Malfoy, Zabini y Harry, parecían llevar el rumbo correcto. Pero incluso, los peores alumnos de la clase, estaban consiguiendo mejores resultados de lo acostumbrado. Por mucho que le pesara, ese profesor era realmente bueno y el hecho de que no agarrara de las solapas a la gente y no pusiera nervioso con su mera presencia, era un gesto que agradecían todos los alumnos.  
Harry notó como el hombre había estado evitando, con bastante frecuencia, la mesa en donde él se encontraba, paseándose así por las de los de Slytherin, que estaban en la otro punta del aula, pero al cabo del rato, pensó que ya no podía seguir evitándola más y se acercó a comprobar el punto de ebullición de los dos calderos.

-Excelente, señorita Granger. -reconoció el profesor, con una nota de asombro en la voz y un brillo en los ojos que a Harry no le agradó en absoluto.- Realmente es usted una estudiante increíble...- y con toda la geta del mundo, conjuró una silla y se sentó enfrente de Hermione, todavía ignorándole por completo.- El director Dumbledore me ha comentado sus maravillosas notas y esta poción lo acredita...- Bla, bla, bla. Continuaron hablando un rato, riendo de igual forma como cuando el maestro había hablado con Christine. Harry apretó tanto la mano al cuchillo, que estaba cortando los ciempiés, que se hizo un pequeño corte.

-¡Auch!- exclamó irremediablemente, captando la atención del hombre. El chico, se llevó la mano a la boca y se lamió el corte, con tal de parar el hilo de sangre que resbalaba por el.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Potter?- preguntó el profesor acercándose a él y tratando de que el muchacho le enseñara la herida.

-Perfectamente.- respondió Harry con brusquedad, dejando al hombre con la mano extendida.

-¿Puedo preguntar si tiene algún problema conmigo?-Harry miró a su amiga Hermione, que parecía querer fusilarle por el tono desagradable que había utilizado, pero el hecho de que la chica adorara a aquel imbécil, todavía lo cabreó más. Casi prefería tener a Snape de nuevo como profesor.

-En absoluto...profesor...y dígame...¿qué le ha ocurrido al profesor Snape?- Ian sonrió interiormente. Si Potter supiera la verdad, si supiera que Snape había sido torturado hasta causarle tales heridas, posiblemente no sonreiría tan arrogantemente.

-No tengo autoridad para darle esa información, Potter.- respondió con una nueva sonrisa, pero no encantadora, sino perspicaz. -Yo sólo vengo a cumplir con mi trabajo...

-Sí, bueno¿qué bajo está cayendo la docencia, verdad?- comentó el muchacho, volviendo a posar la vista en su caldero y removiendo el número de vueltas correctas, para que su poción tomara el color rosado que debía. Al introducirle el ciempiés troceado, el tono cambió a un rojo pasión preciso y exacto. Sonrió y miró al profesor, que se había quedado realmente enmudecido al ver la habilidad del muchacho, no solo con las pociones, sino también con el palique.

-Cuidado...Potter.- siseó de una manera mucho más peligrosa y que se parecía muy poco al tono afable al que estaba acostumbrado a mostrar. A esas alturas, toda la clase había dejado sus quehaceres y observaban con interés la escena, olvidando sus calderos y sin que ni ninguno de los dos se percatase.- No me gustaría tener que restarle puntos el primer día...

-No- Harry sonriendo estúpidamente, mientras se recostaba en la silla, subía los pies a la mesa y se pasaba una mano por el cabello, tal y como hacía James Potter.- De todas formas los recuperaré cuando le entregué el frasco con mi poción perfecta. ¿Verdad que soy un genio en las Pociones? De hecho, creo que hasta un burro sabría dar la clase mejor que usted...

-¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!- exclamó Ian comenzando a notar como un calor le subía por la cara. Harry fingió bostezar y continuó sonriendo, tan encantadoramente como solía hacerlo el profesor.

-¿Duelen las palabras? Sí, eso es lo que tiene decir la verdad...una lástima...¿y dónde le enseñaron a cortarse el pelo? Realmente es un corte horrible...si yo fuera usted, cambiaría de peluquero... -aquel comentario fue demasiado. La clase estalló en carcajadas, incluso Hermione entrevió una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!- continuó Ian, sabiendo que era en lo único que podía castigar a Potter, en aquellos momentos. Si tan solo no tuviera que fingir tan bien, lo mataría en aquel mismo instante. Pero si el profesor esperaba que Harry se amilanara con eso, lo tenía bien claro. Le encantaba burlarse abiertamente de aquellos que le caían mal.

-Creo que esa forma de solucionar los problemas tiene un nombre...- susurró Harry poniéndose un dedo en la sien como si reflexionara.- Creo que es...sí, eso, inapetencia sexual...

-¡QUINCE PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!- aquello ya no resultaba tan divertido. Si Harry no frenaba un poco sus insultos, la casa de Gryffindor acabaría por quedarse desprovista de puntos.- ¡Y si no cierra la boca, Potter, se arrepentirá!

-Las amenazas verbales sólo son claros signos de falta de justificaciones... -Harry iba a pagárselas todas juntas. O dejaba de acercarse a Christine o realmente se iba a asegurar que su estancia en Hogwarts fuera lo más desagradable posible.

-¡YA BASTA, POTTER¡CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR Y AHORA LÁRGASE DE MI CLASE!

-¡No sea calzonazos!- replicó el muchacho alzando una ceja en claro signo de disgusto.- En primer lugar, no es su clase, esta aula es propiedad del colegio Hogwarts y el colegio Hogwarts es propiedad del Ministerio de Magia. Y usted sólo es un maestro fracasado, un marido divorciado y que sabe de Pociones lo que yo de servir Whiskys en una barra libre. Y le aseguro que de Whiskys de Fuego sé mucho. ¡Un picapleitos barato, un alcornoque, un bufón con hilos que sigue las órdenes de cualquier chiflado, un camello con tres jorobas y el tío más gilipollas que he visto sobre la faz terrestre!- Ian no pudo resistir más. Dejando de lado, la elegancia que le había caracterizado toda la mañana, agarró a Harry de las solapas, el cual con una sonrisa macabra, no se resistió y lo sacó a la fuerza de clase, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, de un portazo.

-¡Tú, mocoso engreído, te lo voy a advertir una vez! No sé que te pasa conmigo, pero pon a prueba mi determinación y te lo voy a hacer pasar muy muy mal. ¿Entendido? -Harry, que de repente había adoptado una postura seria y fría, se soltó del agarre del profesor y se pasó la mano por la túnica arrugada.

-No se acerque a Christine...- advirtió con un tono de voz que se parecía poco al arrogante que había utilizado dentro del aula.- Aléjese de ella o le aseguro que el que hará su vida un infierno desde el momento que toque uno solo de sus mechones de pelo, seré yo. Aquí no tiene autoridad, yo tengo las de ganar, soy Harry Potter, el niño-qué-vivió y usted es una mierda. ¿Cree que el director le escuchará antes que a mí¡Já!- Ian se retorció las manos en señal de querer liarse al golpes con el muchacho, pero en vez de eso, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a entrar en el aula, de nuevo.  
Antes de que lo hiciera, Harry se las arregló para sacar su varita y murmurar algo entre dientes. Inmediatamente, sobre la espalda del profesor apareció un pergamino que decía "Patéame".

-¡Y he sacado un Extraordinario en la Poción!- le gritó antes de que la puerta de la mazmorra se cerrara en un golpe seco y una risa estruendosa se escuchara desde el interior, dándole a entender a Harry, que su "mensaje" había sido leído.

-----------------------------

Pero si pensaba que con esas palabras y burlas había logrado algo, se equivocaba. Ese estúpido pedante era mucho más tenaz e inteligente de lo que lo había juzgado a simple vista.  
Los días que siguieron a la primera clase de Pociones, se lo encontró en los lavabos, en los pasillos, al principio de las aulas, hasta en la Biblioteca. Sólo le faltaba encontrárselo en la sopa.  
Ya era bastante desagradable tener que soportar sus clases, donde, a pesar del primer incidente, todas las chicas seguían babeando por él, como para encima verlo entre horas.  
Pero no era verlo lo que le crispaba. Era el hecho de que nunca lo veía solo. Christine y él se llevaban tan bien que hasta mosqueaba. El colegio entero era un hervidero de rumores y todo el mundo decía que estaban saliendo.  
Parvati Patil y su amiga Lavander, se pasaron la clase del viernes, de Encantamientos, susurrando que habían oído que el nuevo profesor de Pociones se había declarado, ante la puerta de las cocinas, a la profesora Byrne, con un gran ramo de rosas rojas.  
Si Harry no hubiese sabido, que su profesora odiaba las rosas rojas, ya que sus preferidas eran las blancas, y comprobado que ese no era el estilo del profesor, se lo habría creído por completo.  
Por alguna razón, Hermione se hartó de ellas y levantó la mano para pedirle al profesor Flitwick, que las cambiara de sitio, provocando que las dos chicas la llamaran desde chivata a envidiosa.  
Pero Harry, que no comprendía aún porqué Hermione parecía estar de acuerdo con él, pese a que le gustaba el profesor; se lo agradecía.  
Aunque la gota que colmó el vaso, se la llevó la última hora del viernes. Salían de clase de Transformaciones, en dirección al Gran Comedor para cenar y encontraron a Ginny, hablando con el profesor de Pociones, mientras que éste se la comía con la mirada.  
Para la mayoría pasó inadvertido, pero para Harry, que podía sentir bastante bien las emociones ajenas, le vino como una patada en el culo.  
Sabía que Ginny sólo estaba consultándole una duda, pero la mirada que adoptaba el rostro de Ian, en aquellos instantes, casi hizo que el chico se lanzara contra él. Afortunadamente, Hermione, lo retuvo a tiempo.

-¿Pero qué te sucede?- le preguntó su amiga, recostándolo contra la pared del pasillo y evitando así que tanto Ginny, que se marchaba en ese momento, como el profesor, que entraba en la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, lo vieran.

-¿Pero no has visto como ha mirado a Ginny?- le espetó el chico, algo más bruscamente de lo que habría deseado. Hermione soltó una expresión de incredulidad y con el rostro ceñudo, añadió:

-Tonterías. Son imaginaciones tuyas, Harry. Odias tanto al profesor Lewis que deliras.- Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber, que semanas más tarde recordaría esa conversación hasta la saciedad.  
Hermione, algo contrariada por la actitud impertinente de su amigo, se dio la media vuelta y corrió para alcanzar a Ginny, dejando al chico plantado en medio del pasillo.  
Harry, que se preguntaba a qué habría ido, esa vez, el profesor, al aula de Defensa, se acercó sigilosamente, y asomó la cabeza por la puerta, para ver como el hombre se sentaba en el escritorio de Christine y hablaba con ella, en un tono demasiado meloso, para su gusto.

-...¿qué te parece si vamos a Hogsmade a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla? Realmente, soy muy joven como para estar los fines de semana en un colegio interno...y tú también. -Christine sonrió, mientras guardaba los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, mirándolo distraídamente.

-Lo lamento, Ian.- respondió la profesora y Harry puso una mirada de triunfo al escuchar como lo rechazaba.- Pero estoy bastante cansada y tengo cosas que hacer este fin de semana...- Harry casi salta de alegría, pero se contuvo. Vio la decepción patente en el rostro del maestro de Pociones y sintió un orgullo incondicional hacia su profesora.

-Bueno, entonces, si no puedes salir, la fiesta irá a ti.- el profesor sonrió estúpidamente y aquello captó la atención de Christine.- Llevaré unas cuantas cervezas a tu habitación y hablaremos hasta que te canses. Realmente, tienes muchas cosas que contarme.- Christine soltó una risita y preguntó amablemente.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Como cuáles son los sitios turísticos más divertidos de Londres...o las zonas de fiesta donde...

-Vamos Ian.- le interrumpió Christine, con una voz mucho menos seca de lo que habituaba a usar.- Estudiaste cinco años de carrera aquí...¿me vas a decir que un chico con dieciocho años no conoce los baretos más de moda o no ha visitado el Big Ben?

-Vale, vale.- sonrió Ian alzando una mano en señal de derrota.- Sólo trataba de convencerte para ir conmigo a algún lado...-A Harry la vena del cuello le tintineaba tanto que pensó que la sangre se le iba a coagular de lo rápido que bullía. Su paciencia, bastante tocada en los últimos días, estaba a punto de desvanecerse. Pero Christine pareció quedarse igual de sorprendida que el muchacho, por la sinceridad de Ian y durante un momento, se quedó sin habla, aunque, como siempre, recobró la compostura.

-Yo...Ian, de verdad que lo siento, pero...pero en estos momentos no puedo plantearme una relación...- pero si tanto ella, como Harry, pensaron que el muchacho se iba a quedar abatido por el corte de su vida, se equivocaron. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó mucho a Christine, quitándole un mechón de pelo que le caía desordenadamente por la cara. Ella se estremeció y trató de retirarse un poco hacia atrás, pero él la sostuvo por la cintura, evitando perder el contacto visual.

-Shrrss...tranquila...- le susurró el profesor al oído, pero aquello sólo la puso más nerviosa.- Sólo quiero ser tu amigo...Christine...lo que pase después, será decisión tuya...- Y una mierda, pensó Harry. Ese tío se había pasado de listo y lo iba a lamentar de verdad. Estaba dispuesto a salir de su escondrijo, cuando notó una presencia detrás suyo, más alta, que le hacía sombra.  
No necesitó darse la vuelta para saber quién era, porque bastó la expresión en el rostro de Christine para saber de quién se trataba.  
Ian, que también se había percatado, soltó inmediatamente a la profesora y se miró las puntas de los zapatos, como si estuviera avergonzado.  
Antes de que la mujer pudiese llamarlo, Lupin se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, en dirección al despacho del director.  
Christine, que acababa de percatarse también, de la presencia de Harry, salió corriendo en dirección suya y lo detuvo a medio camino.

-Remus... -susurró tomándole de la mano, mientras cerraba los ojos con angustia y una lágrima recorría sus mejillas. Pero si esperaba encontrar enfado, reproches u odio en el rostro del licántropo, se equivocaba.  
Lupin le secó la lágrima con una mano y le sonrió dulcemente, después de depositarle un beso en la mejilla y continuar su camino.  
Pero nuevamente, Christine lo detuvo.- Remus...lo que has visto...yo...de verdad que no...

-No tienes porqué explicarme nada, Chris.- murmuró el hombre, sin dejar de sonreír. No era una sonrisa irónica, ni burlesca, sino sincera e incluso melancólica.- Lo he escuchado todo...desde el principio...hasta el final...

-Pero es que...

-Chris...- Lupin le apartó los mechones de pelo desordenados, que le caían por el rostro, tal y como segundos antes, lo había hecho Ian.- Eres libre para ser quien tú quieras ser...eres libre para elegir a quien desees...yo siempre estaré en las sombras, siempre estaré apoyándote para que seas feliz...

-¿Por qué?- gritó Christine apartándose de Lupin enfadada y con el rostro crispado de rabia.- ¿Por qué tienes que conformarte, que ser tan bueno, tan dulce¿Por qué no puedes recriminarme?- aquellas palabras endurecieron la expresión afable del profesor. Miró a Christine con amargura y un deje de tristeza, un vacío que Harry había encontrado en él cuando lo había conocido y que había desaparecido con el tiempo, de hecho, desde que se llevaba mejor con Christine.

-¿Eso es lo que deseas, Chris?- preguntó con algo más de rudeza, una sequedad que sorprendió tanto a la mujer, como a Harry, que lo estaba presenciando todo como un intruso, plantado en medio del pasillo.- ¿Deseas que te diga que siento una enorme rabia por dentro, que tengo miedo a perderte¿Deseas que te diga que no puedo vivir sin ti, que mi corazón está lleno de desazón y que me marcharía ahora mismo y rompería cualquier cosa que estuviese a mi alcance porque no eres capaz de reaccionar cuando te ves asustada en los brazos de un hombre?- Christine se llevó ambas manos a la cara y soltó un bramido de desesperación. Unas lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas, pero como estaba de espaldas a Harry, éste no podía verlas y no podía saber que su profesora estaba llorando, estaba siendo débil. Un sentimiento que tanto criticaba. Lupin suspiró, cerró un momento los ojos y luego se acercó hacia ella, abrazándola.- No me llores más...preciosa mía... -le susurró al oído.

-Profesor...- Harry pensó que si había un momento para intervenir, era ese. Lupin levantó la cabeza de los hombros de Christine y le sonrió amablemente. Encontraba en Harry un brillo inusual en sus ojos, como si estuviese a punto de perder algo que había estado sembrando durante mucho tiempo.- es...es cierto lo que dice Christine. Ella no quiso, fue ese estúpido quién se apegó a ella como una lapa. ¿De dónde ha salido semejante capullo?- las palabras de desesperación de Harry, acabaron por contentar al profesor. Sentía como si el muchacho viese en Ian un peligro para su relación con Chris y únicamente por eso, lo criticaba. Y le halagó muchísimo.

-Es un amigo de Tonks.- explicó el hombre, separándose de Christine.- Deberías darle una oportunidad...- pero por la expresión tan parecida a James, que mostraba el rostro de Harry, supo que lo que pedía era un milagro. Era la misma que su amigo de la infancia adoptaba cada vez que Lily le pedía que dejara de insultar a Snape.

-No le daré una oportunidad a una persona que me crea un mal presentimiento.- susurró el muchacho. Pero no había sido del todo sincero. En realidad, quería decirle a Lupin que lo que no quería era que lo separaran de Christine, que de alguna manera, se había hecho a la idea de que lo más parecido a lo que había sido Sirius para él, era lo que ahora eran ellos. Que le gustaban esas bromas, cuando le llamaban "nuestro chico" y que sentía mucho miedo de que por culpa de ese hombre, todo se echara a perder, incluido su plan.

-Pese a lo que pienses, Harry, Ian no es una mala persona.- Lupin arrugó la frente. La voz de Christine ahora sonaba fría, distante, hiriente. Seguía sin entender porqué tenía que tratar a Harry, que sólo había querido ayudar, con esa rudeza innecesaria, porqué tenía que lastimarlo.

-¡Lo detesto!- contrarrestó el muchacho apretando los puños.- ¿Por qué tienes que defenderle, por qué tienes que ir haciéndote carantoñas con él y hablando como si os conocierais de toda la vida?-- tal vez, si Harry hubiese observado como el rostro de Lupin se oscurecía, hubiese sido mucho mas prudente.

-¡Basta!- le ordenó Christine en un tono que no admitía réplicas.- No juegues con mi vida, Harry...no tienes ni idea de lo que...

-¿De qué te hijo murió?- casi después de haberlo dicho, Harry se arrepintió de ello. Pero una llama había prendido con fuerza en su interior y pensaba aclararle a Christine muchos puntos. La mujer, se dio la vuelta lentamente hacia él y palideció de golpe. Un nudo en la garganta se había creado a su alrededor, ni siquiera Lupin encontró algo que decir.

-¿Cómo...cómo sabes tú eso? -pese a que Christine trató que su voz no se quebrará, no lo logró. Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Podía decirle a su profesora que lo había descubierto gracias a Dumbledore, en una de las veces que se hizo pasar por el Salvador, pero delante de Lupin no podía confesarlo.- Imagino...imagino que Hermione te lo dijo.- Harry arrugó el gesto de la cara, pero como la excusa era perfecta, asintió. Ahora entendía porqué su amiga actuaba de esa forma cuando todo el mundo hablaba de una supuesta relación entre la profesora y el profesor sustituto de Pociones.

-Si te duele...- susurró el muchacho en un tono duro y cruel.- Deja de jugar tú con la mía...y no tendré que recordarte sucesos...innecesarios...- Harry tomó su mochila que estaba apoyada en la pared y se la colgó al hombro.- Y para que lo sepas...todo el colegio piensa que entre ese estúpido y tú hay algo...- el chico salió corriendo incluso antes que Lupin pudiera despedirse.  
Christine estuvo tentada de apoyarse en la pared y resbalar hasta suelo, puesto que sus piernas parecían incapaces de sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Harry sabía lo de su hijo, sabía lo de Alan, pero probablemente no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de lo ocurrido, de lo contrario, no la trataría así. Aunque, debía de reconocer, que había notado un ligero cambio para mejor, en su trato personal. Como si ya no existieran rencores, como si la hubiera perdonado, tomándose la libertad inclusive de bromear.  
De nuevo, el dolor que se había adormecido considerablemente, despertó con mayor ímpetu. No estaba preparada para que esa información llegara a los oídos de Harry.

-Creo...creo que debo marcharme.- comentó Lupin. La mujer, ni siquiera recordaba que él estaba allí, y al mirarlo, notó unos ojos distintos, que la observaban, de otro modo.

-Remus...aún no me has dejado que...

-Chris, creo que lo mejor es que cada uno tome su camino. Cuando estés lista para conocerte a ti misma, para superar tus demonios internos...entonces hablaremos.- la forma tan cruda con la que lo había dicho Lupin, sanaba mil veces peor de lo que en sí, eran sus palabras.

-Pero...Remus, Ian sólo es un amigo…nada más. No entiendo como después de todo lo que hemos pasado, después de...

-Por favor.- suplicó el hombre entrecerrando los ojos, suspirando y pasándose una mano por su rostro cansado y consumido.- No es Ian el único motivo, Chris. Sigo sin entender porqué tratas a Harry con tanta dureza, cuando él sólo trataba de ayudar. No entiendo porqué te empeñas en sacar a flote todo lo doloroso que ha surgido en nuestras vidas...Lo lamento, Chris, pero creo que por el momento, lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos.- pero Christine lo cogió de la camisa y lo empotró con brusquedad contra la pared, sintiendo una desesperación inmensa.

-No te vayas...Remus, por favor. No dejes que vuelva a hundirme...

-Eres fuerte,- sonrió el hombre apartando con ternura el rostro, para que sus ojos no quedaran conectados.- Lo superarás... -Christine se quedó medio apagada y lo soltó. Lupin se estiró la camisa, para desarrugarla y se abrochó el botón de su capa oscura.

-Huyes como un cobarde porque no quieres afrontar la verdad.- murmuró la mujer angustiada.- Vuelves a echarte a un lado sin darte cuenta que el único hombre que yo quiero, Remus, que el único con el que podría estar...eres tú. ¿Por qué te niegas a luchar por mí¿Por qué dejas que Harry, que nuestros fantasmas, que Ian, nos separen¡Porqué no puedes entenderme!- Lupin no respondió. Miró un momento el rostro en lagrimado de Christine y con una expresión de seriedad, que muy pocas veces adoptaba, se marchó en dirección al despacho del director, para tomar la chimenea que lo llevaría de regreso a Grimmauld Place.


	44. Lobo en la fortaleza

**Olassss gente! Ya estoy aquí de vuelta. Sé que he tardado un poco más de lo acostumbrado y lo siento mucho, pero cuando leáis el capi comprenderéis la dificultad del mismo. Quería agradeceros vuestros reviews y palabras de apoyo, despues de este solo quedan 5 capítulos para la finalización del fict, así que estoy en recta finalísima. Un besazo enorme para todos y...nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**Reviews: **

**Myca: **Olass! Jajajajaj, créeme, todo tiene un porqué. Siempre lo he dicho y lo mantengo. Tiene mucho sentido.

**Landoms 182: **Olass! Jajaj, sí, todos odian a Ian, es comprensible. Umm, no, no te preocupes, no va a utilizar un filtro amoroso con Christine. Te aseguro que tiene ideas mucho más macabras.

**Maigu: **Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado.

**Ad89: **Muchas gracias!

**Kaily-gw: **Olaaa wapa! Si, jajaja, la sagrada familia si. Pero el parc Güell, per exemple, no. Jaajaj. He fet turisme per Barna, ueueueu, Si, m'ho he passat de meravella, tens raó, després no podem disfrutar de vacances ni res q tindrem q estudiar. He estat uns 9 dies fora, jajaj, he tardat poc en escriure perque anava fent en el tren i tal i també quan era alli. Asi que em vaig posar de seguida, ajaj. Umm, tot ho que comença ha d'acabar i si, lamento dir q el fict està quasi al final. Una continuació? Umm, be, es cert que en tinc una pensada, pero no ho sé si la faré. Ja veurem. Veus com no t'agradaria el final? Jajajajajaja, jo ho savia, ni a tu ni al rest del mon. Sé que separo una mica a la Chris i al Remus...pero...temps al temps, ja veuràs com faig les coses per una raó. L'Ian sap jugar molt be el seu paper i sap com guanyar-se a la gent, hauràn d'anar en compta en ell, pero bueno. Umm...has captat molt be la funció de la Ginny, encara que no serà una funció participativa, la ginny ajudarà a la seva manera, de fet, ja ha ajudat. Donali temps i veuràs. Més coses. No, el filtre amorós no és res important. La Chris es massa poderosa com per a que una poció tan débil li afecte. Simplement he posat aquesta poció perque l'ian sap que a les noies les agradaria. La poció que li demana a l'snape...bueno, el Harry té el seus motius, ajaja, paciencia, d'açi poc ho sabrás. Bueno, a vera, no hi ha una esceneta romántica del que es diu per al Harry i la Ginny, hi ha alguna, pero tampoc es massa explicativa, pero si, té la seva importancia. I no...ummm, falten pocs capis, tres o cuatre em sembla, no es gaire. Be wapa, gràcies pel review i cuidat! Petons!

**Aidee: **Olas! Sí, jaja, me lo he pasado genial en vacaciones, me hacían falta. Umm, bueno vale, un poco mala sí que soy, ajaajaj. Es un don. Pero prometo que compensaré de alguna manera...temer el final? Bueno, es para temerlo, jajajaja. Te lo aseguro. Lo de Remus y Chris tiene su explicación, ya lo verás. Paciencia! Besos!

**Veruka: **Olass! Jajaj, sí, ya estoy de vuelta y con muchas ganas de continuar. Bueno, Harry siendo el Salvador es bastante difícil de escribir, pero a la vez divertido. Sí, Snape lo ayudará, jajaja. Se lo debe con creces. Snape ha comprendido que la única oportunidad que tiene para seguir con vida es q Harry derrote a Voldemort y Snape no va a permitir q el mundo mágico quede destruido por negarse a hacer una poción, aunque sea para el mismísimo Harry Potter. Ian, Ian, Ian...ufff, va a ser muy complicado que Harry le llegue a descubrir, la verdad. Pero bueno, ya veremos. Y respecto a Lupin y Chris...tenía que pasar esto, ya lo entenderás. Besos!

**Verónica: **Ummm, repásatelo, pero si no entiendes algo me lo preguntas. No es muy complicado, sólo hay que prestar atención.

**Catalina: **Olass! Jajjaj, aishhh, si es q soy muy mala, lo sé, ajaja. Es fácil odiar a Ian, en cambio Christine no había hecho nada a nadie. La pobre tenía sus motivos para todo. Besos!

**Usagi-Chan: **Olasss! Muchas gracias! Bueno, me conformo con que de vez en cuando me dejes algún review, ya se agradece. A ver, respecto a tu pregunta...si hiciera continuación, sería de este fict, no del 6 libro. Y no lo tengo claro. Tengo pensadas ideas...pero no sé, ya veré.

**Alkas: **Olass! Jaajaja, q gracia lo de las caras. Un review muy divertido. A mí también me hizo gracia escribir la vena protectora de Harry con Christine, ajajja. Si es q el niño está celoso. Bueno, Ian...umm, no sé, no sé si morirá, jaaaja. Ya veremos. Y respecto a la poción, es difícil, ya veremos si el plan de Harry funciona. Y sí, tengo otro fict. Se llama "Herencia de Merodeador", pero no es mío solo. Lo escribo con dos amigas, Pekenyita y Crisy Weasley, ambas grandes escritoras. Es un fict muy divertido, donde salen personajes como Christine y Alan.

**Fallen angel: **Olass! Disculpas aceptadas, me basta con que de vez en cuando te acuerdes de mí y me dejes un review. Me alegro que te hayan gustado los capis. Sí, tengo el 6º libro, me lo leí en inglés, así que no he tenido problemas, aja. Gracias de todas formas.

**Absintheaddict: **Olas! Me alegro que hayas regresado a los reviews, me animan mucho a continuar, sobretodo ahora que la historia está en su desenlace. Bueno, ya dije que habría una persona que descubriría a Harry antes del final y sí, era Snape. Debía ser así, todo en el fict está organizado para que cuadren las cosas. Umm, respecto a tu pregunta, no, nadie está familiarizado con eso que me dices. Bueno, no era muy difícil intuir que Ian no era como Tonks esperaba, lo demuestra en varias ocasiones. Y respecto a Lupin...su discusión con Christine también está justificada. Pronto lo entenderás. Besos!

**Seralpp: **jaaajaj, paciencia, todo tiene su porqué.

**DeMalfoy: **Olas! Jajaja, vale, ya sabía yo que esto no iba a sentar nada bien. Piensas que me gusta hacerlos sufrir, pero no es verdad, tú espera y verás, que todo tiene un buen motivo para ocurrir. Debía pasar así. La relación de Remus y Christine ni siquiera es un hecho, así que es muy muy frágil y pende de un hilo. Umm, pronto se averiguarán todas las cosas, incluída la persona que sigue a Harry. No sé si habrá continuación, la verdad. Tengo que pensarlo, aunque sí que es verdad que si la hubiese ya tengo pensado el qué poner. Y, ajajajajaj, sí, Pekenyita fue quien me influenció en Bon Jovi, ahora ya soy tan fanática como ella, ajajja. Ese capi iba en especial para ella. Besazos!

**MayeEvans: **Olass! Muchas gracias! Muy bien pensado! Es una buena pregunta, lo cierto es que no puede. Voldemort elige muy bien a sus espías y obviamente no iba a introducir a alguien en Hogwarts que no fuera un maestro de Oclumancia. Así que no, ni Harry, ni Dumbledore ni Christine pueden penetrar su mente.

**Sara Lovegood: **Olass! Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando mi fict. Bueno, yo he tratado que mi fict siga la línea del sexto libro basándome en lo que iba diciendo Rowling, pero evidentemente mi mente no llega a adivinar lo que pasa por la de Rowling, es imposible, simplemente ella es un genio comparada conmigo. Sabía por ejemplo, que no iba a ver un personaje como Christine ni que Harry se convertiría en un arcángel, obviamente, aún así introduje un elemento que lo ayudase lo suficiente. Hablando del capi. Bueno, ajjaja, Ian es un personaje demasiado importante a estas alturas de fict como para sacarlo del medio con tanta facilidad. Lo lamento, pero dará mucho que hablar. En cuanto a Snape...ummm, comprendo que puedas influenciarte por el 6º libro, pero yo ya tenía el fict pensado antes de leerlo y ahora no me puedo echar atrás y de todas formas, tengo una opinión distinta a la mayoría en lo que se refiere a él que por supuesto no expresaré aquí por respeto a los que no se han podido leer el libro todavía. En fin, nada más, de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo y muchos besos!

**Alucard: **Olasss! Me alegro que hayas sacado tiempo para dejarme un review! Estoy muy contenta de saber que te va gustando el fict, sobretodo ahora que está en recta final. La escena con Snape ha sido una de las que más me ha gustado escribir en el fict. Umm, vayamos con la crítica. Jajajaj, Me ha hecho mucha gracia. Tengo la impresión de que no eres una persona muy romántica me equivoco. Bueno, el fict tiene que tener de todo, no sólo peleas sangrientas. Como no veo novelas venezolanas ni de ningún tipo (te aseguro que me agradaría tener tiempo para ello) no puedo opinar en si el beso se parece o no, pero si tu lo dices, confiaré en tu juicio. Respecto a Christine con Remus, te equivocas a la par. Primero, como no has leído el último capítulo no puedes ver como entre ellos no es siempre todo de color de rosa y lo segundo, olvidas la parte del carácter de Christine que está guardada en ella. La Christine real es la que está con Remus, no la que se muestra fría despiadada. Ésa, posee ese carácter por obligación, porque le han hecho daño. Así que, técnicamente, lo que estoy haciendo es devolverle a Christine lo que le corresponde, pero te aseguro que mantendrá su tono frío cuando toque. En fin, nada más, sí leí el 6 libro y me parece que tendremos que esperar una temporada para el 7º. En cuanto a la sangre...ufff, que sadismo, ajajaja, bueno, en este capítulo puede haber algo que te agrade. Besos!

**Lladruc: **Olasss! Q tal ha anat les vacances? T'han agradast els capis? M'alegro! Ara que em queda poc a vera si actualizo aviat. Separar a la Chris i al Remus? Em creus capaç d'aixo? Umm, potser si...jajajajaj, Ja veurem. La poció? Umm, titititi, per aixo tindràs que esperar una mica, aviat es sabrà tot, pero et dono una pista, no perdis de vista les converses entre el Harry i la Emy, potser elles tenen la resposta. Petons!

**SkuldPotter: **Olass! Gracias! Sí, me han ido de lujo las vacaciones. Bueno, Harry tiene un sexto sentido para calar a las personas y Ian le ha entrado por el ojo izquierdo. Saludos!

**Amnydic1991: **Olass! jaja, pues si la verdad, cuantas cosas que hacer. Es que cuando uno se va de vacaciones vuelve con un montón de cosas pendientes. Hablando del capi, me alegro que te guste. Bueno, las relaciones de Harry con todos van mejorando, tenían que hacerlo. Hasta con Snape, ajajja, para ello ha tenido que jugarse la vida, pero bueno, ha funcionado y es lo q importa, aaajaj. Yo me lo pasé genial escribiendo la clase de Pociones, ajaja.

**Nyissa: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, me lo pasado genial, sí. A ver...jajajaja, bueno sí, tenía que separarlos, lo entenderás muy muy pronto, era necesario. Tiempo al tiempo. Tu duda...es una buena pregunta. Está más que claro que Christine daría la vida por Harry y que lo quiere muchísimo, pero es cierto que a él no se lo ha demostrado, bien, para no dejarte en suspense te diré que sí, que habrá una ocasión y sólo será una, en la que Christine le diga a Harry lo mucho que le importa. Y...no sé si seguiré escribiendo la verdad. Empiezo en Septiembre la universidad y además trabajaré y no sé si me quedará tiempo para algo, pero lo intentaré. Si que es cierto que tenía pensada una continuación, pero no sé si la llevaré a cabo. Besos!

**Mariet Malfoy: **Olass! Sí, más vale tarde que nunca y has llegado a tiempo con el review. Umm, pues la verdad es que sí que tengo pensada ya una posible continuación, pero no sé si la haré. Ahora en Septiembre empiezo la universidad y también a trabajar y las dos cosas me quitarán todo el tiempo, no creo que tenga para hacer un nuevo fict, pero ya lo pensaré. Jajaja, me partía con eso de que te expulsaron por hacerle algo así a un profesor. Bueno, reconozco que yo me basé en escribir esto en una anécdota que mi mejor amigo y yo tuvimos con un profesor detestable, así que no tengo muchas excusas, ajaj. Y bueno, respecto a Christine, ella no está jugando con Lupin, pero no es nada fácil, ya veremos...Besazos!

**CAPÍTULO 44: LOBO EN LA FORTALEZA.  
**

Los días siguientes, a aquella pequeña discusión con Christine, no resultaron mejores. Harry no le dirigía la palabra y no participaba en sus clases, estaba furioso, porque además, se había dado cuenta del poco brillo que ofrecían los ojos de su profesora y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: ella y Lupin también habían discutido.  
El muchacho tenía ganas de patear el suelo continuamente, más todavía, al ver como aquel incidente no había detenido a Ian en su propósito. Seguía rondando a Christine a todas partes donde la mujer iba y lo peor, es que a ella no parecía molestarle.  
O su profesora era muy educada o Ian le caía realmente bien. Era insoportable verlos entablar conversación en los pasillos, en la mesa de profesores o en las aulas, pero más insoportable era saber que, como el profesor sustituto de Pociones había propuesto, habían pasado más de una noche encerrados en la habitación de la mujer, hablando animadamente y bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla.  
Harry rezaba porque en aquellas visitas del profesor, no hubiese pasado nada realmente irreparable. Y la única manera de pagar su frustración, ya que desde la muerte de Hagrid no se había producido ningún ataque, era jugando al quidditch.

La final de la copa estaba a pocos días. Gryffindor y Slytherin se enfrentarían. Afortunadamente para ellos, Ravencraw había perdido contra Hufflepuff en el último enfrentamiento y el equipo de los leones era el que más posibilidades tenía de ganar la preciada copa. Bastaría con que Harry atrapara la snitch, fuese cual fuese el resultado.  
Harry, que nunca había perdido ningún enfrentamiento con Malfoy, se mostraba más duro que nunca en los entrenamientos. No sabía si Ginny tenía algo que ver al respecto, pero lo cierto es que ni Sloper ni Kirke lo trataban, ni de lejos, tan mal como al principio. Lo respetaban mucho más como capitán y obedecían sus órdenes sin chistar. Incluso Ron había dejado atrás sus comentarios mordaces y Harry supuso que su ex amigo tenía muchas ganas de volver a levantar la copa.  
Pero nadie, ni de lejos, podía tener más ganas que él. Por fin, llegaría el momento preciado de tener el trofeo entre sus manos y levantarlo hacia el cielo, donde, seguramente, Sirius lo estaría observando.  
Había reservado el campo de quidditch cada día de la semana y practicado las jugadas ensayadas hasta la saciedad. Tan solo, tendrían que salir allí y demostrar porque eran los vigentes campeones y porque la copa no se había movido del despacho de la profesora McGonagall en los tres últimos años.  
El equipo de Slytherin, encabezados por Draco Malfoy y toda su panda de seguidores, iba pavoneándose por el colegio, como si ya estuvieran seguros que la final iba a estar pan comido.  
No paraban de tratar de lesionar a los jugadores de Gryffindor y de insultarlos con tal de amilanarlos para el choque. Pero como todos los jugadores estaban mentalizados para la victoria o la victoria, ninguna de sus tretas surtía efecto.  
Por fin, llegó el día del tan esperado partido. Harry obligó a sus jugadores a alimentarse correctamente, pero él no probó bocado.  
En el túnel de vestuarios les dio un discurso para refrescarles los ánimos y asegurarse de que todos los componentes estaban deseando patear el trasero a los de Slytherin. Después de un: "Somos mejores y sólo vale ganar", el equipo escuchó el silbato de la señora Hooch y salió al terreno de juego, montado en sus escobas.

-¿Y tus gafas, Harry?- le preguntó Alicia, mientras saltaban al campo. Con la emoción del partido, el muchacho se las había olvidado poner. Las sacó del bolsillo de su túnica y las señaló a la chica, mientras se las colocaba en los ojos.

El sol les golpeó directamente en la cara, era un día despejado y la temperatura era perfecta, incluso hacía un poco de calor. Quizás que no hubiese ninguna nube en el cielo, cegaría a Harry a la hora de buscar la snitch, pero Malfoy estaría en la misma situación.  
Las gradas estaban repletas de gente, con estandartes de color escarlata y verde. Aunque, para su alivio, Harry pudo comprobar como las casas de Ravencraw y Hufflepuff, volvían a estar a su favor.  
Antes de que el silbato de la señora Hooch volviese a pitar, para indicar que los capitanes se saludaran antes del comienzo del partido, Harry dio una vuelta con su Saeta de Fuego, saboreando el aire que le golpeaba en la cara. Vio como Ginny lo adelantaba con la Flecha Plateada y le sonreía con autosuficiencia. El hecho de que todo el mundo estuviese de buen humor, lo alentaba muchísimo.  
Él y Montague se estrecharon la mano. El capitán de Slytherin trataba de partirle algún hueso, pero los entrenamientos que había recibido Harry, le habían dotado de una gran fuerza y apretó mucho más que su rival, tanto, que el muchacho soltó su mano de sopetón y le enseñó los dientes, para regocijo de Harry.  
Y el partido dio comienzo. En seguida se escuchó un coro, procedente de la grada de Gryffindor, encabezado por Hermione, Colin y Neville, que animaban arduamente, a sus compañeros y que, afortunadamente, ahogaba la cancioncita de los Slytherin, que habían vuelto a ponerse a cantar: "A Weasley vamos a coronar".  
Harry sobrevoló a todos los jugadores y se colocó en un punto de altura donde pudiera observar el partido a perfección, mientras iba en busca de la snitch. Malfoy no lo imitó, por el contrario, parecía mucho más interesado en molestar a los restantes jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor, sobretodo a Ginny y a Alicia, que eran las que mejor jugaban y se complementaban a la perfección.  
Harry hizo un gesto con la mano y tanto Kirke como Sloper asintieron. Una...dos...las bludgers fueron dirigidas hacia Malfoy, que las esquivó por muy poco, casi perdiendo el control de su escoba. Pero el descuido de los golpeadores, había dado alas a los cazadores de Slytherin. Warrington recuperó la quaffle, viró para esquivar a Alicia, regateó a Euan y cuando Ginny se dirigía hacia él para marcarlo, le pasó la pelota a Pucey, que estaba desmarcado y fusiló a Ron sin que éste pudiese hacer nada.  
Harry maldijo su suerte y volvió a ordenar a sus golpeadores que dirigieran las bludgers hacia los cazadores de su rivales, en especial a Montague, que era el que mejor jugaba.  
El sofocante calor reflejó el marcador. Gryffindor iba perdiendo setenta a cuarenta, pero no estaba jugando mal del todo. Las tretas de los de Slytherin para cortar el avance del trío cazador, eran cada vez más guarras y violentas. Pucey había empujado con tanta fuerza a Alicia, cuando ésta estaba a punto de marcar, que la chica había caído de la escoba y si no llega a ser porque Ginny y Kirke estaban cerca, se hubiese pegado un batacazo. La señora Hooch pitó penalti y Gryffindor acortó distancias.  
La snicth se había dejado ver en dos ocasiones y en las dos, Malfoy había desestabilizado a Harry para evitar que éste la alcanzara. Slytherin necesitaba tener una ventaja de cincuenta puntos, si quería ganar la copa, por eso, Malfoy trataba por todos los medios que Harry no atrapara la snitch.  
Ron había efectuado un par de paradas asombrosas, pero había perdido la confianza cuando uno de los lanzamientos de Warrington se le había colado entre las piernas, provocando las carcajadas del sector de la grada rival.  
Ginny estaba jugando de maravilla, ella había sido la artífice de los últimos tres tantos para su equipo y Harry se había quedado en más de una ocasión ensimismado, viendo como la expresión de la cara de la chica, denotaba concentración y unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.  
Pero entonces la vio. La snitch estaba muy cerca de donde Ginny trataba de recuperar la quaffle. Malfoy no se había dado cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ayudar a los cazadores de su equipo y muy alejado de la pelota alada.  
Viró la Saeta de Fuego y la encaró en dirección a la snitch. Estaba muy cerca, le faltaban tan solo unos metros y la copa sería suya, sólo eso, unos pocos metros...y por fin, por fin todos sus esfuerzos se verían recompensados. No había nada más importante en ese momento que dedicar la victoria a su padrino, nada. Tan ensimismado iba, que no se dio cuenta como una de las bludgers se diría hacia él.

-¡Cuidado, Harry!- le gritó Ginny, que estaba muy cerca suyo, llevándose las manos a la cara. Pero Harry no la escuchaba, no podía escuchar otra cosa que las palabras de su padrino, cuando lo había alabado por jugar bien al quidditch. Instintivamente, apartó la mirada de la snitch y la dirigió a lo más alto de las gradas. Desde allí, Sirius lo había visto jugar y Harry sonrió cuando su mente le jugó una mala pasado y le dibujó un perro negro y lanudo, moviendo la cola con entusiasmo.

La realidad se le vino encima, cuando un profundo dolor le asoló el brazo y el pecho. Algo le había golpeado con violencia en esas zonas. La vista se le nubló, los sentidos parecían fallarle, sólo había un profundo dolor y pareció, por un momento, que se caería de la escoba. Pero, sin importarle si quiera lo que había ocurrido, continuó su camino, estirando un brazo, mientras con el otro se sujetaba bien a la escoba. Escuchó como Malfoy soltaba un bramido de furia y hacía un intento en vano por alcanzarlo, escuchó como las gradas contenían la respiración, escuchó a Alicia chillarle: "¡Vamos, Harry!", pero nada le detuvo. La snitch brilló entre sus manos y las gradas se vinieron abajo.  
Cansado, dolorido, pero con el corazón encogido de la emoción, descendió al suelo y unos bultos le cayeron encima. Ginny y Alicia se abrazaron, Hermione llegó corriendo y se les unió, Neville aplaudía con euforia y chocaba las manos con Dean y Seamus. Y toda la casa de Gryffindor lo vitoreaba.  
Sintió una mano en la espalda y se giró. Era Ron. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa sincera y pese a la hostilidad con la que se habían tratado últimamente, le tendió una mano, que Harry estrechó.  
Pero nadie les dejó decir nada más, porque una multitud en masa lo agarró y comenzó a lanzarlo al aire, haciendo que el dolor de su brazo y su pecho aumentara, pero sin poder privarle de la emoción que sentía. Después, lo llevaron a hombros hasta el palco donde se encontraba Dumbledore, que después de felicitarle le entregó el tan preciado trofeo. Harry no dejó que nadie le privara de ese momento. Volvió a montar en su Saeta de Fuego y elevándose bajo los aplausos y los gritos de victoria de sus compañeros, enfocó la copa hacia el cielo, sujetándola por cada una de las asas.

-¡Va por ti, Sirius!- murmuró, mientras una lágrima silenciosa, resbalaba por su mejillas.

Sintió tanto dolor que creyó que su cuerpo se desgarraría. Un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal, conforme se iba a acercando al lugar del ataque. Un terrible ataque. Lo que más le preocupaba, era el lugar donde se estaba produciendo.  
Estaba seguro, que Voldemort no se atrevería a atacar San Mungo para capturar a Snape, de nuevo, pero parecía, que sus suposiciones, eran totalmente erróneas. ¿Pero por qué poner en juego la pérdida de tal cantidad de hombres por capturar a un traidor? No, aquello no concordaba con la idea que tenía del mago tenebroso. Y de pronto, todo empezó a cobrar sentido.  
La cicatriz de su frente estalló en un dolor atroz, un dolor, que sólo podía significar una cosa: Voldemort, también se acercaba.  
Al parecer, le había hecho muy poca gracia que él entrara en la fortaleza y se llevara a su prisionero, desmantelando sus planes y matando a un sinfín de mortífagos.  
Por eso, iba hasta allí. Iba a solucionar por sí mismo lo que no habían podido lograr sus hombres, iba a por él y a por Christine. A matarlos con sus propias manos, para tener a acceso a Harry Potter.

-Mierda...-murmuró por lo bajo y aceleró el motor de su fantástica moto voladora.

Tenía que darse prisa, tenía que llegar lo antes posible. No solo la vida de Christine estaba en juego, sino la de múltiples aurores y gente inocente. Pero no se podía permitir un enfrentamiento directo con el mago tenebroso. No ahora. Porque aquello podía costarle un riesgo muy serio. Si Christine observaba la batalla y creía oportuno que era el momento, se sacrificaría.  
Pese a haber discutido con ella y precisamente por eso, un nudo se le creo en la boca del estómago. No podía perderla, no podía dejar que muriese, pero en aquellos instantes y condiciones, no habría nada que pudiese a hacer. Iba a perder el juego...y lo sabía.  
Una vista aérea le reflejó una parte de la tragedia. Mirase por donde mirase, sólo veía cadáveres y más cadáveres, en abundancia, muggles. El lugar donde estaba situado San Mungo era una placeta de Londres, una placeta frecuentada por gente normal, sin ningún poder mágico y que ahora, sólo por estar en el momento y en el lugar equivocado, iban a pagar las consecuencias.  
El dolor casi lo cegaba, le oprimía el pecho. Era angustioso sentir tanto sufrimiento ajeno, pero era soportable físicamente, no tanto, mentalmente.  
Esa habilidad suya iba a acabar por volverle loco.  
Aterrizó derrapando y creando a su alrededor una ola de humo, que cegó momentáneamente a un sector mortífago.  
Apuntando con su varita al vehículo, lo redujo a una miniatura y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, sintiendo como el viento ondeaba su capa, haciendo que produjera un leve frufrú. Miró hacia el cielo. Las nubes negras lo encapotaban y amenazaban una tormenta eléctrica.  
Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para comprobar el tiempo, puesto que unos haces de luces se dirigían hacia él. Al parecer, el sector mortífago al que había cegado momentáneamente, quería devolverle la moneda. Pero no eran los únicos. Un ejército de criaturas mágicas, compuestas por dementores y vampiros, rodeaba la zona. Escuchó gritos de terror, de auxilio, de dolor...todo a su alrededor era un caos y había llegado la hora de actuar.  
Con una agilidad asombrosa, hizo una pirueta en el aire, saltando así los rayos aturdidores, que habían estado apunto de atraparle y que impactaron en una tienda de electrodomésticos, haciendo estallar el cristal del escaparate y dispersando, en pequeños trocitos, el vidrio, que cortó a más de una persona.  
Furioso, extrajo su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. La mayoría dio en el blanco. Luchando con su espada y enviando hechizos, transcurrió un tiempo precioso. Pero Harry se olvidó del dolor de la cicatriz, se olvidó de sus presagios y sus presentimientos, se olvidó de sus temores; para introducirse en la pelea, para dejarse llevar por la guerra, para sacar su instinto de "depredador", puesto que acababa de hallar a su presa...  
La reconoció inmediatamente, pese a que llevaba una máscara blanca, cubriéndole el rostro. Su figura esbelta y su terrible voz infantil, la delataron. Y no esperó. No le importó en aquel instante si más personas necesitaban su ayuda o si los dementores comenzaban a sembrar el terror, ni tan siquiera le afectaron como siempre hacían. No sentía frío, ni desesperación, ni dolor...sólo una terrible sed de venganza, venganza...que culminaría.  
Bellatrix levantó la varita, dispuesta a lanzar la maldición asesina contra Kingsley, pero una mano le sujetó el brazo, una mano, increíblemente helada.  
Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, pero su sonrisa se pronunció al ver de quién se trataba.

-Tú...- siseó, sin importarle lo más mínimo que Kingsley se hubiese levantado y huido, ahora el mundo se centraba en ellos dos. No existía nada más.  
El hombre, sonrió y le soltó el brazo con brusquedad, mientras se colocaba a una distancia considerable, para dar comienzo a su duelo particular.

-Ha llegado la hora...-susurró, pero sus palabras fueron robadas por el viento y llegaron claramente, a los oídos de su enemiga.  
Harry no le dio tregua, no le interesaba hablar, todas las palabras estaban dichas con creces, lo único que importaba era consagrar su pelea, su...venganza.  
Extrajo la espada de la vaina y la elevó en el aire, haciéndola rotar, mientras que su otra mano, sujetaba firmemente la varita. Y el duelo comenzó.  
El muchacho, haciendo acopio de su habilidad y fuerza, desapareció en un chasquido, para reaparecer más tarde, detrás de la mortífaga, a la que trató de atacar con su espada. Pero el arma rebotó en el escudo de fuerza que había convocado la mujer y durante un momento sonó como una campanada y comenzó a vibrar desagradablemente, sin mucho control.  
Harry la sujetó con fuerza y estuvo a punto de volver a utilizarla, cuando se vio rodeado de encantamientos de magia negra, que se dirigían hacia él, velozmente. Pero igual que había hecho Bellatrix, Harry conjuró rápidamente una barrera, que los pudo repeler, sin ninguna dificultad.  
Sabiendo que era la hora de jugar en serio, comenzó a disparar ahora él, tan rápidamente que la mujer se vio en gran apuros. Harry la vio correr y saltar de un lugar a otro y soltó una carcajada. Ahí era donde quería verla, jugando con ella como si fuera un títere, una marioneta a la que iba a utilizar a su antojo, y así lo hizo. Uno de los haces de luz impactó en el brazo derecho de la mortífaga y lo quemó considerablemente.  
Bellatrix soltó un alarido y la varita mágica le resbaló de entre los dedos, mientras sollozaba, sujetándose con su brazo sano, la quemadura que cubría prácticamente, toda la piel de su extremidad.

-El juego...ha terminado...- susurró Harry con una terrible voz gélida y áspera. Guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y elevó hacia el cielo su mano libre, creando una bola de energía. Lo último que vio Bellatrix, antes de que la energía impactase en su cuerpo, fue una sonrisa cruel, en el rostro de su enemigo.  
Cerró los ojos, pensando que iba a morir, pero mucho se equivocaba. Eso sí, sintió dolor, más que en toda su vida, más que si estuviese a merced de la maldición cruciatus de su señor, pero al abrirlos, se vio tirada en el suelo, temblando de arriba abajo, incapaz de mover un músculo y con una herida sangrante en su pecho, de donde la sangre brotaba libremente y no tardaría en producirle la muerte.  
Bellatrix sintió sus manos inútiles, cuando trató de frenar la hemorragia, puesto que éstas temblaban a convulsiones. Chilló de desesperación, no podía acabar así, aquel, no podía ser su final, vencida por un hombre insignificante, al que su señor daría muerte inmediata. Ella, ella que había sido la servidora más leal al bando de la oscuridad, ella que había sido la mano derecha de su señor...y ahora, sentía miedo, un terror inmenso al ver como aquel hombre, cuyo rostro expresaba tal frialdad que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban, se acercaba a paso lento.

-Amo...amo...- trató de decir la mujer, estirando una mano hacia donde podía ver a su señor, peleando con Christine Byrne. Aunque la imagen era borrosa, porque las lágrimas y el hecho de que sus ojos se nublaran, se lo impedían.

-No te esfuerces...- siseó Harry, llegando a su altura y taladrándola con la mirada. Colocó una de sus rodillas y en la herida de la mujer y se la presionó, evitando así que sangrara más y le causara la muerte. Bellatrix chilló, pero no parecía haber ni un atisbo de compasión en aquel hombre, puesto que verla retorcerse, sólo le produjo más placer y una nueva sonrisa, aterradora.- Entregaste tu vida al servicio de un miserable...es una lástima, una verdadera lástima que no vayas a ver como le derroto...¡Me produciría una enorme satisfacción ver tu asquerosa boca curvándose en una mueca de asombro, de terror, cuando vieses que el ideal por el que entregaste tu vida...muere con él!

-No...no...- gimió Bellatrix, haciendo aspavientos de dolor. Estaba muy cerca de la muerte, pero Harry, no iba a permitirle marcharse sin antes regocijarse un poco más. Acercó su espada al rostro bello y demacrado de la mortífaga y le produjo un corte en el pómulo.

-Esto...es por Neville...- susurro con un tono de voz peligrosa, ignorando los gritos de dolor y desesperación de la mujer. Volvió a levantar la espada y ésa vez, cortó en el otro pómulo.- Esto...es por Hagrid...- el mundo se había detenido para ellos, no había nadie que pudiese verlos, nadie que pudiese escucharles, parecía que el destino se había empeñado en regalarles un encuentro que llevaba mucho tiempo pendiente. El corazón de Harry saltaba de la excitación, de la emoción y estuvo tentado de dejarse vencer por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, pero se contuvo. No iba a ser débil precisamente ahora, no le iba a dar el gusto a la mujer de ver que esas muertes y esa venganza le estaban causando sufrimiento. Por tercera vez, levantó su espada, pero esta vez el corte fue desde el ombligo hasta donde finalizaba la otra herida. La carne rasgueaba bajo el filo de su espada, haciendo la agonía de la mujer mucho más terrible. Ella deseaba morir, deseaba que aquel padecimiento se terminara y todavía no alcanzaba a entender porqué ese hombre se estaba vengando por aquellos que ella había condenado. Pero Harry se las había apañado para crear un escudo de energía a su alrededor que la mantuviera con vida unos instantes más-...y esto...es por Sirius Black...- en aquel mismo instante que lo dijo, un trueno cayó cercano a ellos y comenzó a diluviar. Harry miró al cielo, entrecerrando los ojos para vislumbrar entre las gotas de lluvia y lanzó un suspiro al cielo.

-¿Quién eres...tú?- logró articular Bellatrix, herida de muerte y asustada por el poder que emanaba el hombre misterioso. Harry se agachó para mirarla directamente y entonces ella descubrió unos terribles ojos verdes, más brillantes de lo que jamás habría imaginado, que la miraban con dureza. Sintió mucho pánico.- Tú...- titubeó y Harry le sonrió.

-Te dije hace mucho tiempo que te había perseguido para vengarme...y así lo he hecho. Tarde...pero finalmente...has caído a mis pies...

-Cómo...cómo es posible...¡Nooooo!- Y Bellatrix lloró de angustia, de dolor, pero sobretodo de vergüenza, vergüenza de que un crío, un crío que ella había subestimado, fuera el que hubiese terminado con su vida. Una nueva sonrisa surcó el rostro del joven muchacho.

-¿Entiendes ahora porqué no puedes ganar? Yo soy el único que puede acabar con Lord Voldemort...y él está preocupado poniendo su atención en la persona equivocada...

-¡No¡No¡No!- Bellatrix se retorció y Harry levantó la rodilla de la herida de muerte de la mujer.

-Vete al infierno...de donde no debiste salir...- rugió el muchacho con furia.- Ahora mi alma...y la de Sirius están tranquilas...¡Dale recuerdos a los gusanos de mi parte, seguro que harán gala de tu tumba de honorable sangre limpia¡MUERE!- Harry levantó la mano y retiró el campo de energía que mantenía con vida a la mujer. Bellatrix hizo un aspaviento, abrió mucho los ojos y lanzó una mirada envenenada al muchacho, antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre y susurrar:

-Harry Potter...

Entonces, al despertar de lo que había sido su sueño de venganza, Harry volvió a sentir todos los dolores. La cicatriz casi perforó su frente y supo que él había llegado...

Christine apareció con los demás miembros de la Orden y la Alianza, respectivamente. Un brillo recorría su bello rostro. El brillo que únicamente una batalla de tal calibre producía. Aquella mañana estaba de muy mal humor y esos mal nacidos lo iban a lamentar.  
Desenvainó su espada con gran maestría, mientras en su mano izquierda sujetaba firmemente la varita mágica. Vio como un grupo de aurores estaban en apuros y corrió hacia ellos, para ayudarles.

-¡Desmaious¡Impedimenta¡Expelliarmus!- lanzó hechizos a diestra y siniestra, mientras corría con la espada girando en el aire. Los mortífagos, que no se habían dado cuenta de su llegada, se dispersaron como pudieron, tratando de esquivar los haces de luz y las maniobras de guerra de la mujer. Pero fue inútil. La manera de pelear de la profesora y su determinación a la hora de acabar con sus enemigos, era demasiado para ellos. En aquellos instantes, se parecía mucho a la antigua Christine, la que con simples chasquidos de dedos, lograba hacer temblar cielo y tierra.

¡CRASH!

La mujer incrustó la punta de la espada en el corazón de uno de los aprendices. El muchacho, que no rebasaría los veinte años, gimió de dolor, para luego morir en el acto. Sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia, la profesora extrajo la espada de su enemigo muerto y miró con asco como la sangre resbalaba por el acero, tiñendo el asfalto de un rojo pronunciado.  
Dos hombres corrieron hasta ella, con las varitas alzadas, y disparando maldiciones imperdonables. Con un semblante serio, Christine se guardó la varita en un cinturón que llevaba sobre su túnica siempre negra e inmaculada y levantó la mano izquierda, creando un pequeño escudo de luz, donde rebotaron ambas maldiciones, dirigiéndose de nuevo, hacia sus dueños, causándoles la muerte.  
La mujer sonrió despectivamente y de nuevo, se lanzó a la carga. Mientras caminaba con pasos ágiles y hábiles, blandiendo su espada y hiriendo de muerte a sus enemigos, con su mano libre lanzaba pequeñas bolas de energía, que la desgastaban considerablemente, pero la ayudaban a deshacerse con más facilidad de la multitud de enemigos.  
Miró hacia el cielo. Dementores volaban hacia su dirección, acompañados también de vampiros. El recuerdo de los chupa sangres, avivó su instinto asesino. Uno de ellos, había sido el causante de la casi muerte de Lupin.  
Los vio volar hacia ella, con las manos estiradas y relamiendo sus labios rojos y les lanzó más bolas de energía, pero aquellas criaturas eran extremadamente rápidas y no muchas dieron en el blanco.  
Uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el jefe de la manera, la vio y sonrió, mientras se relamía. Aterrizó con gracia en el suelo y caminó lentamente hasta ella, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-Vamos a jugar un rato...- susurró, mientras sonreía socarronamente. Pero la sonrisa de Christine fue mucho más pronunciada y lanzando su espada al vuelo, respondió.

-No sabes cuanto...- el arma se clavó en el cuello del vampiro, con una rapidez extrema, sin darle opción a reaccionar. La criatura, abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida y se llevó ambas manos a la yugular, de donde salía un infinito chorro de sangre oscura.- ¡Oh, ya veo! -ironizó Christine caminando a paso lento hasta ella, mientras se regocijaba con los aspavientos del vampiro.- No es suficiente...-el chupa sangres, sólo pudo ver como la mano fría de la mujer se colocaba sobre su cabeza y cuando la energía rodeaba su mano, su cuerpo estallaba en mil pedazos, en un grito agonizante.  
La espada calló al suelo, envuelta en chispas y la profesora la recogió satisfecha, aunque jadeando ligeramente. Estaba comenzando a notar los efectos de su desgaste físico. Había vuelto a abusar de sus fuerzas, pero aún quedaban demasiados enemigos.  
Respiró hondo y contempló un instante el campo de batalla. La incorporación rápida de la Alianza estaba salvando muchas vidas, pero no era suficiente. A lo lejos, pudo distinguir la figura de Harry y se sintió enormemente tranquila. Al menos, él estaba allí y por la manera en la que peleaba, podía comprobar que en perfectas condiciones.  
De pronto, sintió como el frío la rodeaba, un frío penetrante, que se clavaba en cada partícula de su ser y que hacía que de su boca saliese vaho. Se frotó los brazos en un intento de calentarlos, pero pronto supo de donde provenía.  
Miró, de nuevo, al cielo. Los dementores se habían ido acercando a ella, rodeándola por completo. Debían haber al menos diez. Y se movían en círculos, a su alrededor. La cabeza de Christine se estaba llenando de voces, voces que no lograba entender con sentido, sonando como una radio mal sintonizada.  
Tal era el frío que sintió deseos de caer al suelo y dormirse allí mismo, sobre el asfalto. Pero no podía. Tenía que luchar, no podía dejar que los dementores se acercasen más o de lo contrario se desmayaría y éstos le sorberían el alma.  
Haciendo gala de su entereza, sacó de nuevo la varita del cinturón y pronunció todo lo alto y claro que pudo:

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Un lobo plateado salió de su varita. Christine sonrió y calló al suelo arrodillada, al tiempo que su Patronus corpóreo, se colocaba enfrente suyo, erizaba el pelo de su lomo y enseñaba los dientes a los dementores.  
El animal se movió con sigilo y rapidez. Embistió contra el más cercano de los dementores y logró atravesarlo de par en par, haciendo que éste explotara en una voluta de humo negro. Repitió la acción con el segundo, enganchando sus afiladas garras en la tela negra que cubría el rostro de la criatura, que chilló de dolor y huyó despavorida.  
Los restantes ocho dementores, se acercaron juntamente hacia el lobo, que en vez de retroceder, protegió mucho más a su dueña, gruñendo a las criaturas oscuras.  
Se escuchó una voz lejana y una serpiente, del mismo tono plateado del lobo, se enrolló en los cuerpos de los dementores, que sumado al miedo a los gruñidos del mamífero, se marcharon de allí flotando.

-¡Christine¡Christine¿Estás bien!- Ian se acercaba jadeando. La mujer levantó la mirada, incrédula de que el muchacho se encontrase allí, pero agradecida por su ayuda. Sin embargo, dejó de prestarle atención cuando su Patronus se acercó a ella, caracterizado de una sublime elegancia y dejó que los dedos de la mujer acariciaran su frente, donde tenía una graciosa marca en forma de cruz.

-Lunático... -dijo en un susurro apenas audible, un segundo antes, de que el precioso animal, desapareciera, no sin antes aullar en dirección a la luna.  
Ian, que no se había percatado de nada, se arrodilló a la altura de la mujer y la abrazó de sopetón.

-¡Oh, Christine¡Menos mal que estás bien!- al notar como ella comenzaba a temblar por el violento contacto, se apartó suavemente de ella, besando sus frías manos.

-Gracias, Ian.- contestó ella agradecida, de que su amigo la hubiese salvado, pero no pudo preguntar si él se encontraba bien, porque sintió una presencia a su espalda, que la hizo estremecerse y erizó los pelos de su nuca. Antes, incluso de que pudiese voltear el rostro, una voz ronca, peligrosa y tremendamente irónica, les asaltó a ambos.

-Pero que enternecedor...- lentamente, sin dejar de temblar ante el sonido de aquel cuento de terror, Christine y Ian se dieron la vuelta. Alto, delgado, con la tez pálida y rasgos de serpiente, Lord Voldemort, había aparecido.

-No...- Ian fue el primero en reaccionar. Su rostro denotaba miedo, temor por aquel hombre que había ocupado los libros de historia en la academia de aurores. Como pudo, se puso en pie, ayudando a Christine a hacerlo y se colocó tímidamente, delante de ella, extendiendo los brazos para protegerla, y notando como sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerle, como si estuviesen fabricadas de gelatina.

-Patético muchacho...- masculló el mago tenebroso, con una nota de disgusto en la voz.- Apártate de ella...

-¡No!- gritó Ian, armándose de valor.-¡Soy un auror perfectamente capacitado y no dejaré a tu merced a una mujer¡Márchate si no quieres que la ley mágica caiga sobre tu cabeza!-aquello debió divertir mucho a Voldemort, puesto que soltó una carcajada fría y áspera.

-Valiente tontería,- siseó cuando se recompuso.- ¿Quién la hará recaer sobre mí¿Tú?

-Yo.- Christine había sido quien respondiese a la pregunta, anticipándose a toda respuesta del profesor de pociones. Verla de pie, con todo lo alta que era, su túnica salpicada de sangre y lo gélida de su mirada, que siempre la había caracterizado, imponían realmente. Incluso, Ian, que no la tenía de enemiga, tembló al ver la determinación de su mirada y observó como el rostro de Voldemort se había tornado serio y rígido, como si él sí se tomara en serio aquellas palabras. -Hazte a un lado, Ian.

-¿Estás loca?- bramó el muchacho.- ¡Te matará!

-He dicho que te apartes.- Christine lo ordenó tajantemente y de una manera tan áspera, que el chico se estremeció.- Él y yo tenemos asuntos del pasado que saldar.

-Pero...

-¡Desmaious!- Voldemort dirigió la varita hacia el muchacho y un rayo rojo impactó en su cuerpo, desplazándolo un metro hacia atrás y produciéndole la inconsciencia. Christine miró de reojo a su compañero de trabajo y al comprobar que no le pasaba nada grave, volvió a centrarse en su enemigo.- Así está mucho mejor¿no crees?

-Por supuesto.- susurró la mujer, buscando con la mirada a Harry. Lo necesitaba para que su plan tuviese efecto, necesitaba que fuese él quién encarara a Voldemort, para transmitirle su poder.- Mano a mano...tú y yo...

-Por el pasado.- sonrió el mago tenebroso, haciendo una reverencia, acto, que Christine no repitió.- Veo que tu orgullo te sigue impidiendo ser educada...

-Mi educación sigue siendo tan buena como siempre, sino te importa.- respondió ella sonriendo irónicamente, pero sin apartar la seriedad de las facciones de su rostro.

-Tal vez el haberte quedado sin padre...- un odio infinito creció en el corazón de Christine. Voldemort trataba de atormentarla, de hacerle daño con una verdad que ya conocía y que, precisamente, por saber, dolía mucho más-...tu madre nunca tuvo mucho tiempo para ti¿no es cierto? Nunca pudo enseñarte buenos modales...

-Mi madre...- siseó Christine en un tono de voz que se antojaba peligroso y levantando una mano donde se estaba concentrando una bola de energía-...fue la mejor madre del mundo.- La mujer lanzó la bola contra su enemigo y éste la esquivó por milímetros, alzando la varita y conjurando un encantamiento, cuya potencia, fue tan grande, que unos coches que habían aparcados a la izquierda, reventaron cuando el haz de luz pasó por su lado.

Sin embargo, Christine, que estaba preparada para ello, alzó ambas manos, creando un escudo protector, que evitó que el rayo impactara en su cuerpo, aunque la desplazó un metro hacia atrás.  
Rápidamente, se puso en pie, pues el mago no estaba dispuesto a darle tregua alguna y comenzó lanzarle más maldiciones de magia negra, tan potentes o más como la anterior. La profesora no podía más que defenderse, la rapidez, la genialidad y la precisión con la que los haces de luz se acercaban a ella, eran tan grandes que le costaba verdaderos esfuerzos repelerlos. Al final, la maldición cruciatus impactó en su cuerpo y ella cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor y apretando los dientes cuanto podía, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de sufrimiento, como si alguien le estuviera apuntillando con cuchillos candentes.  
Voldemort soltó una carcajada y levantó la varita, contemplando su obra.  
Christine estaba tirada en el suelo, sujetándose los costados, con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente, mientras su rostro se arrugaba en una mueca de padecimiento.  
El mago, caminó con parsimonia hasta ella y de una patada en el costado la puso boca arriba. La mujer tosió y escupió un hilo de sangre por la boca, para deleite del hombre, que se regocijaba de placer, al verla tan derrotada.

-Me das lástima... -escupió con asco, enviando, de una patada, la espada de la mujer a un metro de distancia, para que no pudiese alcanzarla y pisando con fuerza su muñeca, para que soltara la varita que seguía teniendo en su mano izquierda.  
Christine profirió una alarido y ante la presión del pie, tuvo que abrir los dedos, permitiéndole a su enemigo que le arrebatara su única arma de defensa.

-Cabrón... -masculló apretando los dientes fuertemente, para que el dolor acumulado, por la maldición y el derroche de energía, se matara entre sus labios.- hijo de puta...asesino...

-¡Suficiente!- bramó Voldemort y volvió a propinarle un puntapié.- Eres una cría descarada...nunca, nunca debiste enfrentarte al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos...sabías que no podías ganar...sabías que esto ocurriría y ahora voy a saldar la deuda que tú y yo tenemos pendiente...- el hombre le colocó el pie sobre el pecho y le presionó sin piedad, disfrutando enormemente con la desesperación y la agonía que mostraba la expresión de Christine, que trataba de apartar con sus manos aquella presión que le impedía la respiración con normalidad.  
Pero Voldemort no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar, así que todavía ejerció más presión, enseñando los dientes, marcando territorio y sonriendo burlescamente, mientras la profesora se veía totalmente indefensa.

-Has perdido...- siseó con regocijo.- Pero perdiste, Christine, perdiste la noche en la que murieron los Potter...y tú lo sabes...es inútil que trates de salir del pozo, es inútil que trates de actuar como si nunca hubiese pasado...porque tú eres la única que lo sabe¿no es cierto? Tú sí que conoces el poder que desplegó tu hijo...tú sí que sabes que no fue mi mano sino la suya la que firmó su muerte...

-¡Cállate!- logró articular la mujer. La opresión en el pecho se hacía más y más pronunciada, pero no a causa del dolor físico, sino del padecimiento que era saberse sabedora de aquella cruel información.

-¿He vuelto a tocar un punto importante?- rió Voldemort y sonrió despectivamente, contento de ver como la expresión de frialdad y la máscara gélida de la profesora iban cayendo por su propio peso, mostrándose más humana que nunca, dejando entrever el odio y la rabia, emociones embalsadas por la debilidad.- Reconozco que destruirle fue mucho mejor que la muerte de los Potter...realmente tu estúpido mocoso tenía un poder inmenso...y dime, Christine, dime¿saben los demás cómo murió¿Cómo se tomaría Dumbledore que le hubieses ocultado una información tan preciada¿Y tu queridísimo Lupin? Creo que ellos apreciaban mucho tanto a tu estúpido marido como a Alan...realmente estaría interesado en ver sus caras mientras tú les cuentas esa terrible verdad. Verdad, Christine, que te carcome el alma desde esa noche, porque sabes, que si tan solo hubieses llegado unos segundos antes, tu pequeño hijo no hubiese llegado a desplegar todo su poder, que podrías haberle entregado un poco de tu energía para salvar su vida...debe ser muy duro para ti existir sabiendo eso...vivir sin volver a sentir en tu piel las caricias de tu esposo...

-¡Basta!- la voz de Christine sonaba a súplica y se iba apagando poco a poco. Voldemort, notando eso, volvió a reír, haciendo su tortura todavía más agonizante.

-Eres una tonta...lo fuiste en el pasado y lo sigues siendo. ¿No te diste cuenta, mocosa engreída, que tu esposo siempre supo que iba a morir?- Christine abrió los ojos de sopetón y comenzó a temblar al recibir aquella pequeña información.- ¿No te percataste de cómo cambió su forma de actuar para contigo¡Idiota! Prefirió morir antes que entregarte. Yo le pedí millones de veces que a cambio de perdonarle la vida, me entregara la tuya, pero siempre se negó. Él sabía, que tarde o temprano, iba a pagar su error con creces...lo que nunca supo, es que aquello implicaba a su hijo...seguramente, de haber sabido que su pequeño bebé corría peligro, habría tomado otras soluciones...un sacrificio inútil, a mi parecer, porque vas a morir de igual forma sin haber vivido realmente...- pese a aquellas palabras y que Voldemort había levantado la varita, Christine no pudo reaccionar. Acaba de enterarse de una verdad demasiado grande y moriría con ella. Estaría a un paso de recriminarle a Dani semejante sacrificio, de culparlo por haberla dejado sola, de ser tan bueno...

Tan bueno...esas palabras le recordaban a su última conversación con Lupin y realmente sintió desazón por ello. Le había gritado, recriminado, había dejado que el hombre se marchara sin saber que lo quería por encima de todas las cosas, que se había dado cuenta, quizás demasiado tarde y que el destino, una vez más, había jugado sus cartas injustamente. La muerte de Dani no había sido más que un nuevo capricho suyo para llegar a unirles definitivamente, aunque, esa unión, nunca se realizaría.  
Miró a Ian, con tal de buscar ayuda desesperada de su parte, pero el muchacho estaba inconsciente y ella no tenía poder suficiente para reaccionar a tiempo.  
Demasiado dolor, demasiada realidad junta y ahora...no podría entregar su vida a cambio de la de los demás, simplemente, moriría sin tener la oportunidad de ayudar a Harry y moriría sintiendo el odio del hijo de su mejor amiga y la decepción del hombre al que amaba.  
No cerró los ojos, miraría a la muerte a la cara, recordando en su mente, la imagen de su Patronus, de su guardián que se convertía en lobo y que, hasta ese momento, ella nunca había entendido porqué.  
Extrañaba demasiado ese rostro apacible, tranquilo, cubierto de una calma que ella no había valorado, que no había entendido. Caprichos del destino, ahora lo echaba terriblemente de menos y no podría verle nunca más...

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, iluminando su joven y bello rostro. Pero era un calor sin sentido, era sólo una ilusión de cómo debería ser el día. Habría deseado que una tormenta descargara su furia, hubiera deseado que el cielo llorara, tronara y relampagueara, que la naturaleza se pusiera de su lado para transmitir el mensaje agónico que lo perturbaba.  
Deseaba volver a atrás, deseaba poder no sentir aquella angustia, olvidar que alguna vez se sintió con derecho de pisar un terreno grabado en piedras, algo que nunca le perteneció, que no estaba destinado a llevar su nombre.  
¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido¿Por qué creerse que debía intentarlo, que su presencia podía cambiar algo? No, ni sus labios, ni sus mechones azabaches ni siquiera la mitad de su alma, le pertenecía. Siempre fue de él. Siempre de Dani.  
Y cambiar aquello, había sido una sublime estupidez. Había tentado a la suerte, había querido burlar al destino, que tan cruelmente lo había echado a un lado.  
Ella no podía entender su pena, y ahora el tiempo se estaba agotando, colándose en sus vidas sin llamar.  
Tratar de ignorar que el final de la guerra estaba cerca y que ella iba a apresurarlo, era engañarse a si mismo.  
Ahora, al estar en soledad, aguardando, sentía una agonía que lo abrasaba, que lo consumía. Había visto sus lágrimas, había sentido como resbalaban por sus mejillas y las había secado con la piel de sus dedos, pero no había podido curar esa expresión de sufrimiento de su rostro.  
Le habría gritado que no llorase, que rompiera esas lágrimas, que él iba a estar allí para siempre, que en verdad iba a pelear por su amor, por su relación, pero no podía.  
Había entendido, demasiado tarde, que ella no era para él. Ella solo se consagró a un hombre y tratar de lanzar al olvido aquello, era pura hipocresía. ¿Cuántos la deseaban? No importaba que fuese Ian o cualquier otro...siempre habría alguien dispuesto a secar sus lágrimas, porque ella era un ángel, ella era una figura intocable, como una veela, que cautivaba a todo aquel que la conocía, pero cuyo dueño siempre sería la misma persona.  
Él sólo había intentado confundirla, había querido aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba al morir Dani y únicamente le había sembrado dudas y sufrimientos, lágrimas amargas...  
Se sentía preso de su propio corazón, de su propia conciencia. Como cuando el lobo se apoderaba de él en sus transformaciones de luna llena, ahora, era un lobo atrapado en un fortín, en una...fortaleza.  
Apretó la carta que llevaba entre sus manos, hasta arrugarla.  
¿Qué haría Dani en aquellos instantes¿Qué le diría¿Por qué escribió esa carta, por qué no luchó por vivir¿Por qué ese sacrificio¿Tanto amor le tenía a Christine que estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse y regalarla en bandeja de plata a otro hombre?  
Incluso estaba enfadado con él. Le maldecía por haberse dejado vencer...por haberle hecho crear ilusiones, ilusiones que no existían.

-Todo es inútil...ella siempre te quiso a ti...- murmuró el hombre mirando al vacío. Cuando levantó la cabeza del suelo, comprobó como su clamo al cielo había dado el efecto buscado. Las nubes comenzaban a llenar hasta el último rincón del infinito, amenazando tormenta.  
La carta resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo, echa un ovillo. Lupin ni siquiera se molestó en recogerla, sino que se levantó bruscamente y en un arranque de furia, lanzó el jarrón de porcelana, que había sobre la mesa, contra la pared, causando gran estruendo en el choque, cuando éste se rompió en mil pedazos.-¡Maldita sea!- bramó y se tapó la cara con una mano, tratando de recuperar la compostura y la entereza.  
Entonces, el teléfono móvil que estaba encima de su cama, comenzó a sonar. Lupin dio un respingo y se lanzó a por el, de un salto. Era la señal, el aviso de la Orden de que un nuevo ataque se estaba produciendo.  
Se mordió el labio inferior y miró la carta que él mismo había dejado caer al suelo, pero ya no estaba.  
Contrariado, miró de un lado a otro y le sorprendió encontrarla sobre la mesa de su escritorio, en perfecto estado, como si ésta jamás hubiese sido arrugada.  
Con la boca ligeramente abierta, se acercó hasta ella y pasó una mano por la caligrafía redonda y perfecta de su amigo Dani. A pesar de los nubarrones, una columna de luz parecía descender del cielo, hasta iluminarla.  
Como si de un aviso se tratara, se centró en una frase en particular, que parecía destacar sobre las demás.

_"Por favor, protégela con tu vida. Ella te necesita...siempre te necesitó..."_

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del hombre y de pronto, sintió un mal presentimiento. Sabía, que allá donde estuviese Christine, corría grave peligro.

-¡Ya voy, Chris, espérame¡Por favor, tienes que perdonarme!- tomó su capa negra del perchero y se la echó por encima de la túnica raída y sin esperar, desapareció de la habitación con un sonoro "PLOM".  
La luz dejó de iluminar la carta, pero ésta permaneció en el escritorio, como si nunca hubiese sido arrugada.

¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

La voz de Voldemort resonó por los cuatro puntos cardinales de aquella placeta. Todo el mundo, todos, sin excepción, pudieron escuchar el grito desgarrador del mago tenebroso y vislumbrar el haz de luz verde, saliendo de su varita mágica.  
Los pelos de la nuca se erizaron al ver como una bola de humo cubría el cuerpo de Christine y contuvieron la respiración.

-¡Christine!

-¡Nooo!

Tonks, Moody, Hestia y algunos miembros de la Orden que estaban más próximos a aquella pelea personal, gritaron de terror. Todo había terminado, no quedaba esperanza alguna, la única persona que tenía medianamente un poder capaz de hacer sombra a Voldemort, finalmente, había sido derrotada.  
Bajaron las miradas, ante el regocijo y la mirada de triunfo del mago tenebroso, que se reía a mandíbula limpia, con una nota de demencia en el rostro.  
El humo fue disipándose, algunas figuras como el jefe del cuartel de aurores o representantes de la Alianza, contuvieron el aliento, esperando encontrarse cara a cara con el cadáver de la mujer, mostrando en su hermoso y joven rostro, la marca de la maldición.  
Pero lo que vieron los dejó tan atónitos que pensaron que era una visión y no fueron los únicos. Voldemort abrió ligeramente la boca y soltó un alarido de desesperación.  
Cuando la niebla se disipó del todo, dejó entrever dos figuras. Remus Lupin se encontraba de pie, enfrente de la mirada estupefacta de Christine, que seguía estando en el suelo y sosteniendo por el cuello a un mortífago, que era quién había recibido la maldición y había muerto.  
Lupin sonrió al ver la furia de su enemigo y soltó a su rehén, que resbaló hacia abajo y cayó al suelo en un golpe seco.

-No es posible...- murmuró el mago tenebroso sin aceptar la hazaña. ¿Cómo era posible que al hombre le hubiese dado tiempo a tomar un mortífago y colocarse entre la maldición y Christine, utilizándolo como escudo humano?  
La profesora no daba crédito a lo que veía. Lupin parecía mucho más alto, fuerte e imponente que de costumbre. Llevaba su habitual túnica raída, color beige y una capa negra azabache le cubría los hombros y la espalda.  
La manera en la que sonreía y se había presentado, arriesgando el todo por el todo, llenó de emoción el corazón de la mujer.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos...cara a cara...Lord Voldemort...-susurró con una voz amable, suave, como si estuviera hablando con un colega. Una amabilidad, que a su enemigo ponía enfermo.- Me prometí a mi mismo que no volverías a tocar a ninguno de mis amigos...

-¡Maldito Lupin!- exclamó Voldemort levantando de nuevo, la varita.- ¡Pagarás por tu estupidez!- pero antes incluso que se pudiera plantear algo, antes de que una maldición llegara a sus labios, Lupin había sacado su varita y le había lanzado un hechizo.  
El mago tenebroso conjuró una escudo protector, donde la maldición rebotó y fue devuelta a su dueño. Como pudo, el licántropo la esquivó y rodó por el suelo, con la capa al vuelo, para después quedar arrodillado y levantando la varita una vez más.  
Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de dirigir ningún hechizo, puesto que Voldemort había vuelto a disparar un nuevo encantamiento, que no acertó en el blanco por centímetros, pero que hizo estallar unos cubos de basura de la acera, que volaron por los aires y sepultaron a Lupin.

-¡REMUS!

Christine gritó con toda su alma, pero el ex profesor no contestó a su llamada. El mago tenebroso, ignorando la llamada desesperada de la mujer, se acercó a ella y le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Se acabó...-murmuró y volvió a levantar la varita. Pero los ojos de Christine se habían oscurecido, cubierto de una ira insospechada y mostraban enrojecimiento. Como pudo, alargó la mano hacia su espada y de un rápido movimiento, le hizo un tajo en el pecho a Voldemort, que gritó de dolor y retrocedió dos pasos, colocándose la mano en la herida de unos veinte centímetros de larga, cuya sangre comenzaba a resbalar. No obstante, no había sido un corte demasiado profundo, pero sí lo suficiente como para que la rabia de Voldemort se extendiera a límites insospechables.  
Quiso acabar el trabajo, pero entonces, una voz y unos lamentos llegaron a sus oídos. Giró el rostro en dirección hacia ellos y entonces descubrió a su auténtica presa, en una visión, que hizo que los ojos entraran en órbita.  
Maldiciendo su suerte, por el mal momento, lanzó una nueva mirada de repulsión hacia Christine y desapareció en un chasquido.

Harry sintió la presencia de su enemigo y se puso en pie lentamente, todavía saboreando su triunfo. Notó una sombra a sus espaldas y la cicatriz de su frente tintineó con tanta violencia, que pensó que gritaría de dolor.  
Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente, en un intento de no mostrar su debilidad. Bastaría un solo gesto para que el mago supiese quien se ocultaba bajo la capucha.  
Voldemort sintió como un odio le recorría la piel, un odio muy parecido al veneno. Vio el cuerpo sin vida y magullado de Bellatrix y apretó con tanta violencia los puños que se hizo unas heridas sin importancia, con sus alargadas uñas, más parecidas a garras.  
Pero, al vislumbrar una sonrisa arrogante, bajo el rostro oscurecido de aquel hombre, el sentimiento de ira se acreditó más aún.

-¿Sorprendido?- ironizó aquel misterioso individuo, que le estaba causando más de un dolor de cabeza.- Sí, supongo que sí...¿no dicen por ahí que era tu mayor servidora? Resultó terriblemente sencillo deshacerse de ella...

-Bastardo- masculló Voldemort entre dientes y Harry sintió una profunda satisfacción al ver como los músculos de su cuello se tensaban desagradablemente.- ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tal cantidad de poder¡Maldita sea, me aseguré que ninguno de los de tu especie quedara con vida!

-¿Ninguno?- Harry sonrió mientras observaba de reojo, las peleas que los aurores mantenían con los mortífagos, asegurándose que ninguno de sus seres queridos corriese un grave peligro.- Creo...que sólo había dos personas a las que te encargaste de destruir...- como si una llama hubiese prendido en su interior, Voldemort palideció y retrocedió un par de pasos, negando con la cabeza como si aquello que estuviera viendo no fuese más que la confirmación de su peor pesadilla.

-No...estás muerto...yo me encargué...¡estás muerto!- y Harry vio el miedo en sus ojos y aquello, le permitió el lujo de colarse unos segundos en la mente de su enemigo y saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Pensamiento, que le hizo soltar una carcajada fría, helada...

-¿Puedo oler miedo¿Miedo en el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos?- ironizó el muchacho, que en vez de dejar que su enemigo retrocediese, avanzaba hacia él-. Los muertos no resucitan...¿recuerdas? O quizás es que el alma de Alan ha bajado para castigarte...

-¡Silencio!- ordenó Voldemort tajantemente. Gotas de sudor le resbalaban por su pálido rostro y hasta dejaba entrever algún que otro escalofrío.

-Jamás creí que viviría para ver esto...- Harry aplaudió mientras volvía a burlarse del mago tenebroso. Le producía un tremendo placer vengarse de él verbalmente, era más reconfortante que clavar su espada en su vientre.- Lord Voldemort asustado de sus...propios fantasmas...

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el mago, recobrando un poco la compostura. Ese chico no podía ser Alan, no podía ser el hijo de Christine Byrne, sencillamente no tenía sentido. Malfoy había comprobado como el crío dejaba de respirar, había visto con sus propios ojos como su vida se terminaba y si Christine no había acudido aquella noche a salvar a los Potter, era porque también había visto el cadáver de su hijo. Ese hombre, por mucho que se pareciese, por muchas coincidencias que hubiesen, no podía ser Alan. Harry sonrió.

-Quien soy no tiene importancia...sino lo que soy...Soy alguien que ha venido para destruirte y es un hecho que lo consiga.- Y sin ofrecer más explicación, levantó ambos brazos al cielo, dejando que la energía inundara su cuerpo, mientras cerraba los ojos. Había llegado la hora de terminar con el juego, no podía enfrentarse a Voldemort directamente, no todavía. Christine estaba muy cerca y Harry sabía que no tardaría en acudir y si acudía...No, no había llegado el momento.

La luz fue tan potente y cegadora, que Voldemort se tapó los ojos con el brazo. Haces de luz salieron en todas las direcciones, impactando en cuerpos y más cuerpos. A algunos, el impacto era tan grande que les causaba la muerte inmediata, otros tenían más suerte y simplemente quedaban desmayados, pero ningún rayo impactó en alguien del bando de la luz. Los vampiros y dementores fueron asaltados por esa muestra de poder y algunos alcanzaron a huir. Los pocos mortífagos que quedaron con vida, permanecían demasiado débiles como para poder seguir peleando y los aurores se apresuraban a apresarlos.  
Harry bajó los brazos y sonrió con autosuficiencia. El rostro de Voldemort estaba rojo de ira, una ira incontrolada.

-Nos volveremos a ver...- susurró el mago tenebroso y tomando de un brazo, el cuerpo sin vida de Bellatrix, desapareció en un chasquido. En cuanto lo hizo, los mortífagos, que habían estado eufóricos con la llegada de su señor, se dispusieron a seguirle.

-Me parece que no...- sonrió Harry levantando una mano y creando un campo de fuerza anti-aparición, impidiéndoles así, la huída.  
Christine lo había observado todo desde lejos. Estaba impresionada con la manera en la que el poder de Harry había crecido. No había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación con Voldemort, pero suponía que el juego de palabras del muchacho había provocado la huída del mago tenebroso. ¿Pero qué podía haber dicho Harry que causara tal conmoción en el hombre? Y en el fondo, sintió desazón por dentro. No habían podido destruirle. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, pero ella no había podido recuperarse a tiempo para entregarle a Harry su poder, y así, sacrificarse. No obstante, ese pensamiento, la hizo estremecer.  
Trató de ponerse en pie, pero todavía estaba muy cansada. Entonces, una figura le hizo sombra y le dio la mano para tratar de ayudarla. Christine vio la sonrisa amable y el rostro joven de Remus Lupin y una alegría la embargó por completo. Tomó su mano, pero en vez de que se pusiera en pie, Lupin la tomó entre sus fuertes brazos, provocando su sorpresa.  
Christine le miró, todavía con la boca abierta, pero acurrucándose contra su pecho y quitándole un mechón de pelo de la cara, que tenía algún que otro corte, producto del ataque de su enemigo.

-Gracias...- susurró y sus fuerzas flaquearon, desmayándose entre los brazos, del hombre al que amaba.


	45. Un suspiro en la tormenta

**Olasss gente! Ya estoy de vuelta. Esta vez no he tardado mucho¿verdad? Y es que en semana y media o así me marcho a Barcelona definitivamente a vivir y no tendré internet en un tiempo, así que por vuestro bien espero acabar el fict para entonces. Cada vez queda menos. Este capítulo es muy esperado para muchos, hace tiempooo que prometí una escena así y ahora la tendréis, espero que os haya recompensado por los múltiples reviews. Es cierto que no hay mucha acción, pero no la necesita. La acción comienza en el próximo y ya no cesa hasta el final. Os daré un pequeño adelanto...¡por fin se descubre el diario! Vale, Evix, cierra la boca ya o contarás el final del fict. A ver...más cosas, me han comentado varias personas que han vuelto a surgir fuertemente los rumores de q está prohibido responder reviews, me arriesgaré en esta ocasión y los contestaré y esperaré a tener más noticias por si acaso está prohibido de verdad. Espero que aunque no pueda responderlos me los sigáis diciendo, sobretodo ahora que estamos al final de la historia y necesito saber si todo va bien y os gusta. Nada más, agradeceros de nuevo vuestro apoyo y esperando que el capi sea de vuestro agrado. ¡Nos vemos muy pronto!**

**Reviews:**

**Miyuki: **Olass! Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegro que me lo hayas dejado. Sips, la verdad es que me costó mucho coordinar todo el capi y que encajara, ajajajaj. Sí, a Christine le ha faltado poco...

**Sara Lovegood: **Olass! Gracias, me allegro mucho que te esté gustando. Jajaaj, sí, ya me vas conociendo, es cierto que nunca se sabe como acabará esta historia, ya veremos...espero sorprenderte. Besos!

**Landoms 182: **Olass! Pues sí, solo cinco capítulos...aishh, me da pena acabarlo, ajaj. Bueno, todo el mundo esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo un cara a cara con Voldemort y aquí se ha visto!

**Amnydic1991: **Olass! Gracias! Sí, por fin se ha vengado a Sirius, ajaj. Sips, ya he oído algo de eso que me cuentas y andaré con ojo. Gracias por informar!

**Kaily-gw: **Olass! Plou molt a Barna? Aqui a Valencia està fent sol quasi tots els dies. Jo també estic tractant d'aprofitar els ultims dies d'estiu. Ufff, d'açi res marxo cap a Barna a viure, ajaja i a començar la uni. Parlant del fict, si...està a la recta final, ho sento perom tot el que comença ha d'acabar algun dia I aquet fict ja es massa llarg, ajaja. Umm, sips, es veritat que tinc pensada una continuació pero no sé si la faré perq no tindre gaire temps. Estudiare i treballaré alhora i no em quedara temps per res. Ja veurem. Anant al capi...jajaaja, t'agradat la descripció? Bueno, es q encara em fa molt de mal la mort del sirius, ajajja i la he fet patir molt a la Bellatrix. Ara només falta el Voldemort...jajaj, si, he fet patir a tothom amb la Chris...bueno, sha salvat aquest cop...potser no tindrà mes oportunitats, ajajaj, q dolenta que soc. Umm, bueno, ja veus que no vaig separarla del Lupin gaire temps, era necesari ferho, ara quan llegeixes el capi aquet voràs com tinc raó. Jo separar al Harry de la Ginny? Jajajajaja, Nooooo, mai se mocurriria...jajaja, em creus no? Jaaja. Bueno, res mes, et deixo llegir. Un petó molt fort!

**Lladruc: **Olasss! Jajajaj, molt maco no? Molta sang, morts i el Voldie asustat...jajja, en fi, perfecte. Umm, aviat sabràs perqué el Harry vol la poció. En fi, si...ja no queda res de fict, jaaj, petons!

**Verónica: **Olass! Mil gracias, jajaa. Bueno, a ver si este capi que viene supera al del último momento juntos, ya me dirás. Tampoco tengo tanta creatividad, sólo intento hacerlo todo lo mejor posible. Pasemos al capi. No, Christine no sospecha porque está demasiado pendiente en la batalla contra Voldemort. Sí, Harry es muy cruel, pero tenía que ser así, ajajaj, además, sigue siendo el Salvador y quería vengar a Sirius. Y sí, Harry está esperando la poción, la necesita...así que tiempo al tiempo. Besos!

**Veruka: **Olass! Jajajaa, muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi. Intento hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero como muchos, la muerte de Bellatrix era algo de lo que no iba a prescindir en el fict pues la deseaba mucho. Sirius era un personaje muy querido y su muerte me impactó y no la olvidó tan fácilmente. Pensabas que Christine moriría? Ajaja, sí, lo entiendo, tiene muchas posibilidades de hacerlo. De momento no te digo más. Ya veremos si se cumplen tus demás deseos...Besos!

**Arcángel-negro: **Olasss! Wow, jaaajajaa, es lo único que puedo decir. La verdad me has dejado muy sorprendida. Muchas gracias, en primer lugar, me alegra que te guste mi fict hasta el extremo de soñar con él. Jaja, lo cierto es que yo también he soñado alguna vez con él pero claro es que es en la cama cuando pienso lo que debe pasar a continuación, así que no es de extrañar. Me alegra que te guste mi manera de redactar y enlazar las cosas, soy una persona muy ordenada y supongo que me gusta tenerlo todo sin cabos sueltos. La historia fue surgiendo poco a poco, ni yo misma sé como logré que naciera al completo, pero aquí está, jaajja. Besos!

**Aidee: **Olasss! Muchísimas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado todo. Este es un capi que tenía muy pensado y creo que por eso no me he dejado ningún cabo suelto. Reconozco que fue muy dulce la muerte de Bellatrix, jajaja, la venganza siempre lo es. Ya veremos ya quién alcanza la felicidad...Besos!

**Derichbin: **Olasss! Jajaja, una buena imagen mental a Harry con la catana esa japonesa, ajjaja. Me ha hecho mucha gracia. Bueno, un capi de estos que os gusta a los amantes de las batallas, que conste que me he esmerado mucho. Dew!

**Usagi-chan: **Olass! Gracias, me allegro que te haya gustado. Gracias por perdonarme el retraso, jaja, se agradece. Bueno, todavía no podía matar a Christine, ajajaja. Me hace falta. Besos!

**Absintheaddict: **Olasss! Vaya, q gran review, muchas gracias! Me alegro q te haya gustado este capi. Bueno, la final de quidditch estaba pendiente y era lógico que Harry la quisiese ganar para dedicarle la copa a Sirius. No le iba a dejar sin ese placer. Vamos a la batalla, ya era la hora de la venganza, no? Ajaja, Bellatrix ha tardado en llegar, pero al final ha caído como los demás. Pasibilidad de Dumbledore? Ajaa, yo no lo llamaría así. Tiempo al tiempo. Es increíble las sensaciones contradictorias que llegamos a tener no? Sí, he experimentado tu misma sensación con los libros de Rwling, pero como tú, no quiero que llegué el 7º porque sé que significa el final. Esto igual, ajajaaj, deberías desear que tardara un poco más en actualizar, queda ya poquísimo. En fin, nada más, a disfrutar del capi!

**Alkas: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, la verdad es que para mí también es el capi que más me ha gustado del fict, o tal vez es que me ha resultado sencillo de escribir, no lo sé. Sí, la 2º guerra llega a su fin y lo siento muchísimo de verdad, pero así son las cosas, no las podemos cambiar. Como ya he dicho, sí que tengo pensada un a continuación, pero no sé si voy a tener tiempo de escribirla(a partir de septiembre trabajare y estudiare a la vez) y no se yo...pero lo intentaré. Hablando de herencia, sí, Crisy y Pekenyita son grandes escritoras y le dan al fict un toque cómico muy bueno, ajaj. Besos!

**Catalina: **Ufff, guarda tu odio para el final, jajaja, tendrás tiempo de odiarme mucho más. No, Chris no podia morir…todavía.

**Fallen angel: **Olass! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste el capi. A mí me ha encantado escribirlo. Sí, todo tiene un final y para este fict desgraciadamente, le queda poco. Dew!

**DeMalfoy: **Olasss! Sí, Remus es muy mono, ajajja, me encanta. Harry debía vengarse de Bellatrix para sentirse realmente completo y saber que ha cumplido con la misión que tenía: vengar la muerte de Sirius. Cuando es el Salvador no existe la piedad como cabida. En cuanto a su encuentro con Voldemort es el anuncio de la gran batalla final. Besos!

**Nyissa: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi, es mi preferido, la verdad. Sí, la final de quidditch debía ser precisamente contra slytherin para que el triunfo de Harry fuera completo al dedicarle la copa a Sirius. Sí, jajaj, Lupin y Christine están demasiado unidos como para no preocuparse el uno del otro. Umm, no sé, ya veré si hago continuación. Besos!

"_No importa lo que haga, cada persona en la Tierra está siempre representando el papel principal de la Historia del mundo. Y normalmente no lo sabe" _

Paulo Coelho, El Alquimista.

**CAPÍTULO 45: UN SUSPIRO EN LA TORMENTA.  
**

Se aparecieron a las puertas del bosque prohibido, donde las barreras de Hogwarts se cerraban y permitían la entrada del exterior.  
Lupin todavía cargaba con el peso del cuerpo de Christine entre sus brazos y aunque él también estaba cansado, no permitió que sus fuerzas flaquearan.  
Miró el rostro apacible de la mujer y arrugó las cejas, algo preocupado. Christine estaba dormida, o a simple vista lo parecía, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Sus dientes traqueteaban del frío y Lupin se apresuró a estrecharla más contra su pecho y pasarle la capa por encima.  
Caminó hasta las puertas del colegio y entró, suplicando que los estudiantes estuviesen en clase y ninguno pudiese reconocerle ni reconocerla a ella.  
La fortuna estuvo de su lado. El único ser vivo con el que se topó, antes de llegar a las habitaciones de la profesora, fue la señora Norris, la gata del conserje, que erizó los pelos y desapareció rápidamente, seguramente, en busca de su amo.  
Lupin chascó la lengua, con el rostro ligeramente arrugado en una mueca de desagrado. No le gustaba aquel felino, pero obviamente, a ella tampoco le gustaba él. Probablemente, desde que le gastara una pequeña broma junto con sus amigos de la infancia.

La puerta del despacho de Christine estaba abierta. Seguramente, a la mujer se le había olvidado cerrarla mágicamente, a causa de las prisas. La abrió con el pie y la cerró con el talón, atravesando la penumbrosa habitación, hasta llegar al fondo del despacho, donde había una puerta de madera de roble y que daba lugar a los aposentos de la profesora.  
En cuanto entró, una olor a flores frescas le inundó la nariz. Unas rosas blancas, metidas en un florero con unas runas, adornaban la mesita de noche, produciendo un dulzor agradable, tranquilizador.  
El resto de la estancia estaba impecable, como de costumbre. Al igual que él, Christine era una maniática del orden y no soportaba que las cosas no estuviesen en su sitio. Recordaba a la perfección como solía reñir a Sirius y a James, porque sus amigos eran un completo desastre.  
Sonriendo con nostalgia, depositó el cuerpo de la mujer sobre la cama con dosel y se arrodilló en un lado, contemplando, ensimismado, su hermosura.  
En ese momento, Christine pareció despertar y adolorida abrió los ojos, extrañada de encontrar a Lupin apoyando la barbilla entre sus manos y observándola dulcemente.  
Sin embargo, esa imagen se le hizo tan tremendamente familia, que sonrió. Su amigo siempre la esperaba de esa manera cuando tenían que madrugar y ella era la última en levantarse. Despertar viendo el rostro apacible de Lupin, siempre había sido uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.  
Extrañaba tanto esa imagen que tuvo unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo.  
Mordiéndose la lengua, para que el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo no se dejase notar, se incorporó con dificultad, observando atentamente el lugar donde se hallaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó frotándose el costado, donde Voldemort le había propinado puntapiés sin cesar.

-Te desmayaste- explicó Lupin poniéndose en pie. Ya no reía. Estaba muy preocupado por el aspecto tan lamentable que presentaba la profesora.- Justo después de que los mortífagos fueran apresados...por eso te traje aquí...

-Umm...- Christine se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos.- Ya lo recuerdo...lo lamento, Remus...

-No tienes que disculparte.- susurró el hombre, con una media sonrisa, mientras se dirigía hacia las estanterías, para buscar alguna poción, siendo atentamente observado por ella.- Chris...¿y la poción para arcángeles?- por un momento, pareció que Christine se tensaba y se ponía algo nerviosa, pero, haciendo gala de su habitual entereza, cuando habló, lo hizo segura de sí misma.

-Se han terminado.- explicó.- Desde que Snape fue atacado...no hay nadie que pueda preparármelas...- Lupin dejó de rebuscar entre los armarios y se dio la vuelta bruscamente. La mujer bajó el rostro, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Necesitas esas pociones, Chris, y tú lo sabes¡Sin ellas podrías morir!- Lupin parecía muy irritado y preocupado y aunque eso debería haber enternecido el corazón frío de la profesora, no lo hizo.

-Estoy bien.- respondió secamente, poniéndose en pie sin quejarse, pese a lo mucho que le dolían las heridas y lo cansada que estaba.- Tengo que corregir unos trabajos...se acercan los exámenes y no puedo permitirme el lujo de atrasarme en mis obligaciones...- suspiró, cerró los ojos un instante para no marearse al estar de pie y caminó hasta su escritorio para extraer unos pergaminos del tercer cajón.

-Tratas de acaparar demasiado...- murmuró Lupin, observándola con el rostro serio y más preocupado que nunca.- Permíteme que te cure las heridas...

-No puedo, Remus.- Christine se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla, lanzando un suspiro y restregándose los ojos.- Tengo que asumir mis responsabilidades...te prometo que una vez acabe, dejaré que me cures...

-Está bien.-cedió el hombre sin estar conforme del todo y se acercó al escritorio, tomando unos cuantos pergaminos, bajo la mirada interrogante de la profesora.- Al menos, dejarás que te ayude con esto...- sonrió y Christine le devolvió la sonrisa, con un brillo especial en los ojos, entre admiración y agradecimiento. Sin esperar contestación, Lupin conjuró con su varita una mesa y una silla y se sentó en ella, quitándose la túnica vieja, rota y ensangrentada, quedándose en camisa blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones oscuros.

-Gracias, Remus...- el hombre inclinó la cabeza y centró su atención en los trabajos de los alumnos de sexto curso, que hablaban de las maldiciones imperdonables. El primero que calló entre sus manos, justamente, fue el de Hermione Granger. Arrugó el entrecejo en señal de concentración, la inteligencia de esa chica siempre lo había maravillado y sabía que, probablemente, su trabajo fuera el mejor que corregiría.  
Se entretuvo en aquel pergamino al menos veinte minutos. Tan absorto estaba que no notó como, en varias ocasiones, la mirada de Christine se levantaba de sus propios pergaminos y se quedaba anclada en su tranquilo rostro, más joven y hermoso que nunca, más...apetecible.  
El pelo entrecano de Lupin había vuelto a cobrar su color dorado. La felicidad que había aspirado durante los últimos meses le habían devuelto la juventud, una juventud que le fue arrebatada desde la misma noche de la muerte de sus amigos y que lo había estado consumiendo.  
Pero la magia que recorría su cuerpo, había curado ese problema, al hallar de nuevo un sentido para su vida. Y ese sentido, era ella.  
Ahora, Lupin parecía ser un muchacho de unos treinta años, cuyos ojos reflejaban alegría, paz y una preciosa armonía, a la vez, que la sabiduría de los golpes con los que la vida, lo había castigado.  
Por eso ella, ahora lo observaba. Porque temía que ese momento fuese a evaporarse, porque temía que, en cualquier momento, Ian entrara por esa puerta, Harry se apareciese o sintiera un nuevo ataque y todo su mundo, toda esa calma que profesaba la habitación, se evaporara.  
Había vuelto a estar muy cerca de la muerte, había vuelto a mirarla a los ojos con orgullo y había deseado con toda su alma, verlo por última vez. Y ahora estaba allí con él, lo tenía tan solo a unos metros, tan cerca...que podía tocarlo y a la vez, tan lejos...  
Ni siquiera, había tenido el valor de preguntarle si aún estaba enfadado, si aún deseaba que estuviesen separados...darse tiempo...un tiempo, que por desgracia, no poseían. Pero se había sentido tan segura, tan tranquila y a la vez tan feliz entre sus brazos, que no deseaba que llegara el momento en el que él se levantara, le entregara los pergaminos, le diese un beso en la mejilla y le susurrara un "adiós", y un adiós, que sería para siempre.  
Ella sabía que Voldemort había perdido la paciencia, pero todavía no comprendía el motivo. ¿Por qué se había lanzado a la desesperada con el único propósito de acabar con ellos¿Por qué había acelerado tanto sus planes corriendo el riesgo de precipitarse?  
Ahora que el mago tenebroso había decidido salir tajantemente de su escondite, los días, eran minutos y los minutos...segundos. Pronto, muy pronto, llegaría el momento del...sacrificio.

Bajó la mirada, de nuevo, hacia los trabajos de sus alumnos. No deseaba pensar en ello, no quería, no podía volver a perder...pero era la única forma. Sería muy injusto por su parte dejar que Harry cargara con toda la responsabilidad solo. Se necesitaba mucho poder para acabar con Voldemort, el poder de dos arcángeles...una muestra tan heterogénea de energía, que costaría la vida al que traspasase el poder, en consecuencia, a ella. Si ella sacrificaba toda su fuerza otorgándosela a Harry, sería suficiente para derrotar al mago tenebroso, pero eso significaría, dejar de existir. Y ya no quería...  
Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de dolor y se sujetó el costado con una mano, cerrando un instante los ojos, esperando, que su padecimiento, remitiera. La vista se le nublaba, menguaban sus reservas de energía, pero no podía flaquear, no delante de Lupin, no podía confesar que, realmente, necesitaba esa poción, porque el dolor era inmenso.  
Lupin presintió aquella muestra de debilidad y levantó el rostro. Su mirada y la de Christine quedaron conectadas y aquella vez, ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor suficiente para apartarla. El hombre dejó caer la pluma con la que acababa de colocar un siete al trabajo de Ron y se levantó en silencio, caminado hasta ella y frenando justo delante de la silla.  
Le tendió una mano y Christine, incapaz de negar aquel gesto, pese a que confirmara su debilidad, la tomó. Sin ofrecer ninguna explicación, Lupin la condujo hasta la cama y la sentó en ella, dirigiéndose después hacia el armario, de donde cogió un frasco con una poción y un poco de algodón.

La profesora contempló la escena sin inmutarse, sin tener aliento para abrir la boca y replicar, para soltar algún comentario mordaz y lanzar a Lupin al olvido, alejarlo de aquella habitación, donde peligraba su integridad y su plan.  
Y tenía la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. Únicamente, tenía que alegar que él había deseado que se separaran y que todavía estaba furiosa por el poco interés que el hombre había mostrado en mantener viva la llama que los unía.  
Pero se sintió incapaz de hacerlo, pese a que temía caer en la tentación, caer en el pozo de convertirse de nuevo, en la antigua Christine, la que, por ser como era, sufrió un golpe tras otro en la vida.  
Lupin llegó hasta ella y se arrodilló una vez más, mirándola fijamente, tan cálida y decididamente, que la mujer se sintió traspasada por rayos X.  
Le colocó una mano en el costado, justo donde tenía la herida y ella no pudo más que quejarse levemente, apretando los dientes con violencia.

-¿Duele?- preguntó el hombre con seriedad e incapaz de mediar palabra, Christine asintió. Suspirando, se sacó por encima de la cabeza, la túnica negra que llevaba puesta y se quedó en vaqueros y camisa blanca, de tirantes.  
Hubo un momento de silencio, un momento que pareció durar una eternidad y al final, la mujer optó por poner sus manos sobre los botones de su camisa, para desabrocharlos.  
Pero los nervios, la traicionaron. Las manos le temblaban tanto que estuvo más de un minuto trabajando con el primer botón.

-Mierda...- murmuró apartándolas de sopetón de la camisa y restregándose los ojos, detestándose por esas convulsiones que la martirizaban, más aún, desde la noche en la que Voldemort trató de destruirla.  
Pero no se encontraba ante Voldemort, no eran los ojos rojos del mago tenebroso los que la miraban, sino unos de un color miel, cubiertos de ternura, de calidez, de paciencia...una paciencia, que ella no esperaba.  
Lupin le sonrió y colocó sus propias manos sobre los botones de la camisa de la mujer. Ni siquiera notó su piel, puesto que la prenda era ancha, pero Christine no pudo evitar temblar con más ahínco.  
No obstante, la seguridad de Lupin y la poca malicia que había en sus gestos, era envidiable y de algún modo, lograron tranquilizarla. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...la camisa quedó totalmente abierta, rebelando una preciosa figura, sólo tapada por un delicado sujetador blanco, que cubría sus senos.  
Una vez más, igual que había sucedido en la bañera, Lupin ignoró lo que estaba viendo y se concentró en una fea marca, que sobresalía en el costado derecho de la mujer. Era una herida del tamaño de una manzana, desagradablemente coloreada de un tono amoratado, en una mezcla entre azabache y verdoso, que aunque no sangraba, parecía estar en malas condiciones.  
Christine tragó saliva al recordar como Voldemort le había golpeado con el pie una y otra vez, mientras la castigaba anímicamente, mientras la lastimaba más de lo que había hecho en el pasado, restregándole aquellos hechos.  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando las manos de Lupin se posaron sobre sus hombros, deslizando la camisa hacia abajo, terminando por quitársela del todo. Y un nuevo estremecimiento, esta vez más claro, cuando el hombre rozó la piel magullada, de la herida con sus dedos, pese a que éstos estaban calientes.

-Lo siento- se disculpó él, sin tener idea de que aquel temblor había sido más producido por el contacto físico que por el daño que de por sí, la herida producía. Nuevamente, Christine se vio incapaz más que para negar con la cabeza, sintiendo como un nudo se le formaba en la gola de la garganta, impidiéndole hablar con la fluidez que habría deseado, dada la situación.  
Lupin mojó el algodón con la poción, que había cogido del armario y la colocó en la piel herida de la mujer.  
La profesora apretó los labios y arrugó las sábanas de la cama, arañándolas, tratando de aferrarse a algo que matara el dolor el sentía. Pero no gritó, no salió de su boca más que algún pequeño gemido, mientras era consolada por la dulzura con la que Lupin se expresaba.

-Un poco más, Chris...resiste...ya casi terminamos... -una vez palpada la zona afectada, retiró el algodón de la piel, sonriendo al comprobar como el morado se había relajado, mutando a un color rojizo, mucho menos doloroso.- ¿Mejor?

-Sí...- por fin, Christine había logrado articular una palabra. La verdad es que estaba sorprendida con la mejoría en tan poco tiempo y de no haber sabido que aquello era imposible, habría jurado que las manos del hombre eran milagrosas.  
Lupin se levantó, tiró el algodón usado en una papelera y guardó el frasco de poción en el armario. Al girarse, se tropezó con el cuerpo de la mujer.  
Christine se había levantado de la cama y se había acercado hasta él, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, el suyo en particular, en un comprometido simple sujetador.  
El hombre se quedó casi enganchado por los ojos azulados y penetrantes de la profesora e impactado por la forma en la que ella temblaba, como si tuviese mucho frío o se encontrara frente al mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, Christine siempre estaba fría y nunca había tenido miedo del mago tenebroso.

La profesora le colocó una mano sobre la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí misma, besando sus labios suavemente, con mucha lentitud, como si quisiese probarlos despacio, relamiendo y disfrutando de un bocado apetitoso, gozando con una infinita calma. Lupin no le devolvió el beso, se dejó probar, estático como estaba, guiado por el gesto de decisión que lo sorprendía y a la vez, le agradaba.  
Entonces, se dio cuenta de que no había espacio entre los dos. Que tenía su corazón pegado al pecho del de ella, tanto, que sus latidos se acompasaron, permitiendo que el otro escuchase el de enfrente, en una música que fue al principio lenta y poco a poco, apresurada.  
Cuando Christine separó los labios de los del hombre, todavía con la mano puesta en su nuca y con sus cuerpos unidos, ambos, respiraban agitadamente.

La mano de la mujer acarició con dulzura el pelo, antes ceniciento, de su mejor amigo. Notaba como éste había crecido considerablemente, llegando ahora hasta el final de la nuca, dándole un aspecto todavía más juvenil y apetitoso. Y le gustaba.  
Y Lupin respondió a aquella llamada. Sintiendo como desde su cuello, hasta los límites más insospechados de su cuerpo la piel se le había puesto de gallina, colocó una de sus manos rodeando la cintura de la profesora, la cual, ante el contacto, dio un pequeño respingo, pese a que lo estaba deseando.

Lupin frenó. No quería hacer nada que pudiese incomodar a Christine y sabía que podía detenerse, todavía, no era demasiado tarde. Volvió a conectar sus ojos a los de ella y entonces notó como una mano fría se colocaba sobre la suya y la guiaba por la cintura de la mujer, masajeando la zona, haciendo que ambos, comenzaran los primeros pasos de aquel largo recorrido.  
Aquello le dio alas. Y fue él, quién se lanzó esa vez, hacia sus labios. Los rozó, los acarició con los suyos propios, los mordisqueó suavemente y entonces, introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella y la exploró en profundidad.

Christine sintió ese cálido aliento y tuvo miedo, sin querer, su cuerpo se balanceó hacia atrás pero la mano del licántropo le sujetó bien fuerte la cintura, aprisionándola y ella, se dejó apresar. Notó como el beso comenzaba a subir de tono y lo correspondió, pero con desesperación, aferrándose bien fuerte a la mano que tenía colocada en la nuca, acariciando el cabello liso del hombre y bailando con la lengua la danza que él había propuesto, un juego, que duró al menos un par de minutos.  
Cuando la respiración comenzó a faltar, ambos se separaron bruscamente, colocándose a medio metro de distancia, jadeando y con expresiones de igual pánico. ¿Debían o no debían continuar?

Pero la respuesta estaba más que escrita en las estrellas. Lupin sabía que debía ser él quien guiara aquella batalla e iba a hacerlo lo mejor posible. Dio un paso al frente y esperó a ver si ella se retiraba, pero no lo hizo. Christine quería dejarse ganar, quería perder y él lo sabía. La volvió a abrazar por la cintura y la profesora colocó ambas manos en su pecho, llegando hasta los botones de su camisa blanca. Se detuvo. Las manos le temblaban tanto que tenía que hacer muchos esfuerzos para controlarlas, pero eran suyas y deseaban continuar hacia delante.  
En aquella ocasión, Lupin no la ayudó. Le puso esa prueba como comienzo y Christine la superó. Desabrochó el primer botón, desabrochó el segundo y para cuando llegó al tercero y al cuarto, sus manos habían dejado de convulsionarse de esa manera, porque ahora sus ojos eran los que mandaban, eran los que observaban la musculatura pronunciada del pecho de su amigo. Perdió la noción del tiempo, acariciando sus pectorales, incapaz de alzar la mirada y no poder mantenerla fija en aquellos ojos, que estaban pendientes de cualquiera de sus movimientos.  
La camisa resbaló por los brazos y calló al suelo lentamente, como si hubiese efectuado una danza. Entonces, Christine tuvo libre acceso a toda la piel que se dejaba ver. Con mucha dulzura, arrimó sus labios hacia ella y la besó suavemente, sintiendo como los músculos del pecho de Lupin, se contraían ante el contacto. Eso la hizo sonreír. Sentía como si fuese dueña de aquel cuerpo, de aquella carne, como si siempre hubiese tenido derecho a ella.

Después de aquello, Lupin supo que el primer paso estaba dado. Sus manos recobraron la confianza y fueron subiendo, desde la cintura en donde estaban colocadas, a la espalda, llegando a los corchetes del sujetador, donde se detuvieron y tras un momento de vacilación, se decidieron a procesar.  
La prenda se abrió y también resbaló en danza, cayendo encima de la otra y mostrando así, los senos perfectos y redondos de Christine.  
Lupin fijó su mirada en ellos, una mirada impasible, pero la mujer no se sintió avergonzada, ni se sonrojó. No era la primera vez que descubrían sus cuerpos, pero sí, de aquella manera. El profesor, la atrajo más hacia sí mismo y entonces las pieles desnudas se encontraron, se probaron y se quedaron unidas. Ahora los corazones no se escuchaban, sino que se sentían.  
Sus labios volvieron a buscarse y a explorarse de una forma mucho más adulta, mucho más madura de lo que ambos, habían conocido la sexualidad. Eran unos besos profundos, desesperados por ser buscados durante años; unas caricias atrevidas, unos roces que se parecían muy poco a los que ambos habían sentido.  
Saltaban chispas cuando sus manos se revolvían nerviosas tratando de atrapar las otras, tratando, a la vez, de que sus corazones no se vieran desprovistos del otro, pues ahora que los latidos se habían sincronizado, se necesitaban mutuamente, para seguir existiendo, para seguir...viviendo.

Christine no sehabía sentido así desde que Dani muriera. Tenía veintidós años por entonces y estaba sorprendida realmente, de lo mucho que las caricias y los besos de Lupin, se asemejaban al que fuera su marido. Eran tan idénticos que asustaba...Sin embargo, era notable la diferencia de edad entre una vez y otra. Lupin era capaz de llevarla al cielo de una manera que entonces, ni ella ni Dani habrían probado. Apenas acababan de salir de la adolescencia cuando se encontraron casados, con un hijo y viviendo sus noches de amor.  
Ahora, la pasión era acompasada por la dulzura, una dulzura, que Christine agradecía, puesto que, irremediablemente, su cuerpo continuaba temblando.

Y más lo hizo, aunque aquella vez de placer, cuando Lupin acercó los labios a su oídos y se susurró un "te quiero", haciendo que el aliento se colara por sus tímpanos y una convulsión asolara cada partícula de su ser.  
Pero eso la animó a continuar. Era a la vez, una agonía, puesto que cada vez que daban un paso más, cada vez que se aproximaban a lo inevitable, ella iba sintiendo más y más temor. Aún así, acercó los dientes al cuerpo del hombre y lo mordisqueó, jugando también con su lengua y sus labios, alternando sus habilidades, notando como, cada vez más, Lupin iba perdiendo su tranquilidad, su calma e iba fallando en su intento estrepitoso, de controlar la situación. Pues no había control posible sobre su cuerpo.  
Pero ella tampoco lo tenía. ¿Cómo era posible que esa locura llenara su ser de ese estremecimiento de placer? El licántropo, la cogió de la barbilla y la apartó de su cuello, instándole así a que volviesen a mirarse. Entonces, posó uno de los dedos sobre los labios de ella y los repasó, produciéndole un agradable cosquilleó que le extrajo una sonrisa que calmó un poco su nerviosismo.  
Después, aunque unidos en cuerpo, se detuvieron. Los rostros habían adoptado una expresión de seriedad. Christine cerró los ojos y una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas. Lupin la tomó de las manos y notó como éstas continuaban temblando inevitablemente.

-Tengo miedo...- confesó Christine abriendo de sopetón los ojos y tratando de buscar ayuda en aquella mirada que le hacía perderse en las nubes.- Guíame...

-No voy a hacerte daño...- le susurró el hombre al oído y le colocó las manos en el borde del pantalón. Haciendo acopio de todo el valor que poseía, la profesora desabrochó el botón y la cremallera, mientras Lupin le masajeaba las mejillas, aguardando.  
La mujer bajó los vaqueros muy despacio, hasta que éstos se unieron al montón de ropa y luego volvió a su posición inicial, tan tensa que parecía estar construida de piedra. Pero la paciencia de Lupin no tenía límites y pese a que su respiración volvía a estar agitada, sus manos no dudaron al posarse sobre la cintura de la profesora, para retirar también el pantalón, de una forma sutil, pero mucho más rápida y desesperada.

Se inclinó para besarla nuevamente, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo, de las manos y dejándose caer sobre la cama. Cuando sus cuerpos, uno encima del otro, cayeron abruptamente, ambos jadearon.  
Todavía unidos por aquel beso, rodaron en la cama, colocándose Lupin sobre ella, haciendo sombra en su asustado rostro y deshaciéndose de las últimas prendas, que estorbaban, encontrándose desnudos el uno sobre el otro.  
Pero el hombre no iba a dejarla sola en aquella angustia y a la vez gloria, no iba a dejar que ni una duda cruzase por su mente, pues sus mentes ahora estaban unidas, estaban conectadas. Dejó de besar sus labios y fue llenando de caricias, fue pasando su lengua por cada una de las zonas desnudas que hallaba en su camino. Probó sus mejillas, probó su cuello, probó sus pechos y llegó hasta el ombligo, dibujando con su lengua un círculo a su alrededor, produciendo una convulsión máxima en el cuerpo de la mujer. Acarició sus caderas y cuando sus manos grandes, recorrieron esa piel prohibida que había frotado con la esponja para limpiar su alma, Christine no pudo evitar gemir de placer y continuar ella misma el ritual, tomando las manos de Lupin y guiándolas en sus puntos cardinales, en aquellos, que sabía que podían volverla loca y que él había logrado encontrar.  
Tomando por fin la iniciativa, la mujer abandonó su resignación y subió su cuerpo, para alcanzar besar cada parte del de su amante, dejando a su paso un especial olor a rosas, bañando con sus labios cada parte de su ser. Lupin sintió como una mano se ponía en su cadera y su miembro llegó a un placer estrepitoso, ambos suspiraron al sentirlo y entonces, el hombre tiró de Christine hasta colocarla a la altura perfecta.  
Se detuvo, todavía jadeando y sintiendo como iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

-Chris...-susurró titubeando, con una voz ronca, muy poco parecida a la que solía utilizar. Y sintió su miedo, hasta el momento, había estado tan concentrado en hacer bien su trabajo, en causarle el mayor placer del mundo y hacerla disfrutar, que no se había dado cuenta de cómo el labio inferior de la profesora temblaba y como toda ella se convulsionaba, cada vez más, sabiendo que era el momento final.  
Christine dejó escapar un bramido de angustia y se lanzó a besarlo con una desesperación increíble, como si aquel fuera el primero y el último beso, apretando las sábanas con los puños, tratando de calmar un poco la agonía que se mezclaba con el deseo.  
Aquel llamamiento, pidiendo como ayuda, pero dándole a la vez permiso, fue el detonante para Lupin. Unió su cuerpo al de ella, todavía mucho más y entonces, Christine lo sintió dentro. Dejó escapar un gemido de placer y a la vez de terror, pero el hombre lo acalló. La profesora apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, como si esperara sentir dolor, como si aquella fuera una primera vez y en cierto modo, lo era. Lupin se detuvo y cuando Christine se vio reflejada en sus ojos, notó como el hombre trataba, por todos los medios, no dañarla y una nota de preocupación, asomaba sus ojos. Pero a la vez de temor, sintió un profundo bienestar de tenerlo dentro suyo, de haberse fusionado en uno, de haber roto todas las barreras y por fin, por fin, ser libre de aquello que la había atormentado eternamente.  
Entonces, cuando ese pensamiento llegó hasta ella, el placer inundó su cuerpo y su alma, ahora, el miedo había desaparecido, como si al romper la máscara, nunca hubiese existido. Sonrió y dejó de temblar, acariciando la espalda y la nuca del hombre con sus manos, que ya no estaban frías y al notarlo, Lupin tocó fondo. Ambos comenzaron a convulsionarse en un vaivén, enroscados en un mismo ser, en una misma alma y en consecuencia, en un mismo cuerpo.  
Y tocaron el cielo, por primera vez, lo acariciaron y arañaron, agarrándose fuertemente a él para que no se escapara, gemían, se besaban, apretaban las manos contra las del otro y dejaban que aquel placer, hecho para seres de otro mundo, les llenara cada partícula de sus cuerpos, haciendo estallar en mil pedazos el éxtasis de aquella sensación tan satisfactoria.

-Remus...- susurró Christine, sollozando de felicidad y entre suspiros, volviéndolo loco de atar, dándole, sin hablar, las gracias, gracias, por haberla salvado en todos los sentidos, por haberla hecho sentir mujer de nuevo y por amarla con esa pasión con la que lo hacía.  
Terminaron entre jadeos, con un beso desesperado, ahogando así sus respiraciones, confirmando que aquello era real, que aunque unas horas atrás, hubiesen tenido el temor de perderse, ahora, estaban más unidos que nunca y que, obviamente, siempre lo estarían, en cuerpo y alma.  
Allí, rodeada de los brazos fuertes de Lupin, en su cama de dosel y sintiéndose más feliz de lo que se había sentido en años, Christine cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por agotamiento, el dolor de su cuerpo lastimado, cayendo en las profundidades de Morfeo, con una leve sonrisa, surcando sus finos labios.

Paseaba de un lado a otro, fijando la mirada, de vez en cuando, en los ojos abiertos, cubiertos del terror, del cuerpo sin vida de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
El esposo de la mortífaga fallecida, estaba arrodillado a los pies de su señor, tratando de disimular el veneno que le recorría por dentro, tratando de que la angustia que sentía, al contemplar a la mujer, no se dejase notar más de normal.  
Voldemort no podía estarse quieto. No podía creer que aquel hombre hubiese acabado con su mejor servidora, con la más poderosa, con la mortífaga que más conocimientos de artes oscuras poseía. Y además, que lo hubiera hecho, con absurda facilidad.  
No le cabía en la cabeza qué era lo que tanto miedo había inspirado en la mujer, para que hubiese muerto con esa expresión de pánico, aunque, viendo los cortes y magulladuras que asolaban su cuerpo, no le extrañaba.  
Pero le sorprendía, de alguna manera, gratamente.  
Tenía que haber mucho odio y maldad dentro de ese hombre para que no mostrase ni un atisbo de piedad, para que no...titubease. Inconscientemente, se acordó de Ian.  
Ese chico era bastante parecido. Cuando peleaba, no parecía que tuviera ningún problema en causar el mayor dolor posible, al contrario, lo disfrutaba.  
Había hecho un papel excepcional. Había fingido a la perfección delante de Christine, justo como lo acordaron y ahora, su plan no tenía margen de error.

-Llévatela.- susurró el hombre al mortífago que seguía arrodillado a sus pies. Con una leve inclinación, Lestrange se levantó, tomó en brazos el cuerpo de su esposa y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que le fue posible, apretando los dientes y cerrando la puerta un poco más bruscamente de lo que habría deseado.  
Segundos después, cuando la habitación quedó en completa penumbra, una nueva figura, ésta con capucha, tomó el lugar del mortífago que acababa de salir de las habitaciones de su amo.  
Sin embargo, Voldemort no prestó inmediata atención a su vasallo. Continuó paseando, sin reparar tampoco en su serpiente, que dormía tranquilamente cercana a la chimenea; pasándose una mano por el cabello negro, sin hallar una respuesta posible, a las dudas que lo carcomían.  
¿Era ese hombre el hijo de Christine Byrne? No, no era posible y sin embargo...  
Eso tendría mucho sentido. La forma de pelear, los poderes que poseía, las expresiones de dureza en su rostro...pero si lo era...¿por qué no se había puesto en contacto con su madre? O tal vez, es que habían fingido muy bien.  
Pero si así fuera, nada tenía una lógica adecuada. ¿Por qué entonces Christine había desaparecido durante años dejando desprotegido a Potter?  
No, por mucho que quisieran fingir, Christine nunca habría arriesgado la vida del hijo de James y Lily Potter, ni siquiera, para salvar la de su hijo, porque para ella, no había diferencia.  
Ella los había querido por igual, los había cuidado por igual y los había tenido en brazos sin distinciones.  
Pero ese miedo...ese sentimiento que se le estaba colocando a la altura del pecho, no le agradaba en absoluto. Era un mal presagio, algo estaba a punto de suceder, algo terrible para sus planes, tal y como había predestinado la adivina y él sentía que eso podía llevarle a la destrucción.  
Pero tenía la seguridad, al menos, que ese hombre, fuese o no Alan Rice, no era capaz de derrotarle, aunque sí de ayudar a Potter a hacerlo. Por eso, antes de que Harry Potter creciera, antes de que tuviera el poder suficiente para hacerle sombra, debía volver a destruir a Alan, si es que era él y sino lo era, igualmente, matar al extraño individuo, se había convertido en su primera prioridad, pero...para entonces...mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.  
Soltó una carcajada y decidió que ya era hora de prestarle atención a su fiel vasallo, aquel que le daría la victoria.

-Un buen trabajo...- siseó deteniéndose frente a él y comprobando, que después de su última pequeña charla, la cabeza del muchacho se había levantado lo justo, rayando la soberbia.

-Gracias, señor.- respondió Ian, con el rostro impasible y una mirada de profunda determinación.

-¿Cómo van las cosas¿Ya está todo preparado?- el mortífago inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y se decidió a explicar lo que habían averiguado.

-Señor, el detonante ha sido encontrado...será una prueba lo bastante convincente para que ellos vayan al fin del mundo.- se detuvo, para saborear la expresión de triunfo del rostro de su señor y continuó.-Mi papel esta perfectamente expuesto...todo el mundo confía en mí...excepto Potter...

-¿Potter?- Voldemort soltó una carcajada, pero aquello no ridiculizó al mortífago, al contrario, su expresión se tornó menos afable y más dura.- Sí, siempre he creído que Potter tiene un sexto sentido para juzgar los hechos...¿será un problema?- el mago tenebroso se detuvo enfrente del muchacho, que se apresuró negar con la cabeza.

-No. Pero necesitamos tenerlo alejado mientras actuamos...

-¿Están preparados los chicos?

-Sí, señor.- confirmó Ian.- ¿Dispondremos de ellos?

-Sólo si es necesario...- respondió el mago tenebroso, tomando asiento por fin y dejando escapar un suspiro.- Pero no repares...no quiero fallos...todo, absolutamente todo, tiene que salir bien...- el mortífago asintió.- Potter...debe morir...¿y qué mejor forma de traerlo hasta mí?- el hombre soltó una carcajada fría y siniestra que se dejó escuchar por cada una de las esquinas del castillo.

-Me gustan sus amigos...- siseó Ian en voz baja, pero de una manera que Voldemort pudo escuchar.- o debería decir...sus amigas...

-Tendrás tu recompensa...- aseguró el mago tenebroso.- Serán tuyas si el plan funciona a la perfección...- Ian no pudo más que sonreír, ya sabía quién iba a ser el elegido para ello, alguien, que de algún modo, también estuvo relacionado con la Profecía con la que su señor estaba obsesionado. Voldemort hizo un gesto con la varita y las llamas de la chimenea crecieron considerablemente, bailando una danza rítmica, tranquilizadora.- Umm...pero necesitamos ganar tiempo...necesito que los aurores del ministerio y ese hombre...El Salvador...- realizó una mueca de desagrado.- ...estén agotados...y si es posible, no fallar en este ataque contra Christine Byrne...

-¿Quiere que la matemos?- preguntó Ian impasiblemente, como si aquello lo hiciera todos los días.

-Sí.- Voldemort asintió, rascándose la barbilla con la punta de los dedos.- Pero no quiero que intervengas esta vez...no quiero fallos. Avisa a Lestrange...estoy seguro de que tendrá muchas ganas de llevar a cabo este cometido...- el muchacho asintió, se levantó, realizó una inclinación y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, giró el rostro y preguntó:

-¿Cuál es el objetivo?

-Gales...-siseó el mago tenebroso, mientras una pronunciada sonrisa asomaba su rostro.- El país del Reino Unido con más nacidos de muggles del mundo...¡Arrasadlo¡No quiero que quede ningún superviviente! Ya sabes...que cuentas con todos los hombres que desees...

-Sí, amo...se hará como usted ha ordenado...- Ian agachó la cabeza una vez más, antes de salir por la puerta y luego se marchó, dejando a su señor con la satisfacción de que todo, absolutamente todo, iba a salir bien.

Hermione corría por los pasillos como una posesa. Balanceaba en su mano derecha lo que parecía un periódico arrugado y con la otra se sujetaba el pecho, puesto que el aliento le faltaba. Llevaba más de veinte minutos tratando de encontrar a sus amigos, a uno en particular, puesto que tenía que darle una noticia muy importante.  
Tan absorta iba que al girar la esquina del pasillo del tercer piso, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba también y...

¡PATAPLOF!

Se estampó contra él. La chica soltó el periódico con un aullido de dolor y calló hacia atrás de sopetón, mientras que el otro hombre, como si su cuerpo estuviese fabricado de acero, prácticamente ni se tambaleó.

-¡Señorita Granger!- exclamó con una voz increíblemente dulce y amable y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Hermione, que había cerrado los ojos ante la caída, los abrió para ver con quién se había topado. Unas pupilas de un azul indefinido, la miraban con preocupación, sin dejar de soltar sus manos, que todavía temblaban del nerviosismo que llevaba.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Lo...lo lamento, profesor Lewis.- Hermione se había ruborizado y esperaba que el profesor le quitase puntos a Gryffindor por haberla encontrado corriendo por los pasillos cuando se suponía que estaba prohibido, pero para su sorpresa, el muchacho, porque no pasaba de los veintiocho, le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y no la regañó.

-Precisamente la estaba buscando, señorita Granger.- dijo el profesor de Pociones y se apoyó en la pared, en una pose que a Hermione se le antojó como seductora, tanto, que no notó como la punta del zapato de la chica, daba golpecitos en el suelo, en señal de nerviosismo.- Me gustaría comentarle algo acerca de su trabajo sobre las propiedades de los venenos comunes que les mandé el otro día...- poco se imaginaba Hermione, que ahora prestaba un poco más de atención, que aquel numerito únicamente tenía un doble juego y que en ese, Ian, sabía jugar como el que más.- me sorprendió muchísimo su capacidad para descubrir que cianuro, mezclado con las alas de hada cuando está bajó los efectos de la luna llena, tiene una función que difiere de la normal...siendo capaz de anular las propiedades de otros ingredientes tan potentes como los polvos de salamandra...- si Hermione no hubiese tenido tanta prisa, probablemente ese reconocimiento del profesor la habría puesto más contenta, pero dada la situación, sólo significaba un atraso. Se mordió el labio inferior, en señal de nerviosismo, mientras seguía taconeando con el pie.

-Disculpe profesor...yo...verá... -Ian pareció reaccionar. Y lanzó una mirada de incredulidad hacía donde estaban dirigidos los ojos de Hermione. En el suelo, estaba el ejemplar de un número del Profeta especial, que parecía haber salido aquella misma tarde. El hombre, se agachó a recogerlo y miró la primera plana, que titulaba:

"NUEVA APARICIÓN EN PÚBLICO DEL INNOMBRABLE"

Como subtítulo, rezaba:

_"Volvió a escaparse en las narices del personal capacitado del ministerio, mientras que la mayoría de sus seguidores fueron apresados, o muertos, entre ellos, se encontraba la fugitiva más buscada desde Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange"_

Durante una fracción de segundo, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que una sonrisa surcaba el rostro joven y hermoso del profesor de Pociones, pero cuando el hombre bajó la vista del diario y la puso en la muchacha, parecía que estaba bastante afectado.

-Es bastante lamentable...- murmuró entregándole a Hermione el periódico-Ha habido muchas víctimas...

-Sí...- la chica no sabía como escaparse de la situación sin parecer maleducada. En realidad, no eran las víctimas lo que la habían puesto tan nerviosa, sino el fallecimiento de Bellatrix Lestrange. Se preguntaba si Harry ya estaría enterado, puesto que las habituales lechuzas negras, habían aparecido en el Gran Comedor cuando ella estaba terminando de comer y habían dejado caer multitud de ejemplares del Profeta. Para entonces, tanto Harry como Ron y Ginny se habían marchado a hacer cosas, antes del comienzo de las clases. Los había buscado por los terrenos, la biblioteca, las cocinas y hasta la enfermería. Únicamente le quedaba la esperanza de que estuviesen en la Sala Común.

-Me da la sensación, señorita Granger.- sonrió el profesor.- que tiene usted prisa. Así que ya no le robo más de su tiempo. Ya hablaremos del trabajo en clase.

-Muchas gracias, señor.- respondió Hermione de inmediato, contenta de que por fin pudiese marcharse. Después de despedirse, esquivó al hombre y siguió corriendo por los pasillos, en dirección a la gran escalinata, para llegar a la Sala común. Ian, la observó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella...era una de sus presas...

Hermione llegó hasta el retrato de la dama gorda, pronunció la contraseña ("Keep the Faith") y entró apresurada.  
Para su suerte, Harry, Neville y Ginny, estaban sentados en los sillones junto al fuego, hablando despreocupadamente y riendo de alguna ocurrencia que el primero estaba contando.  
Hermione se detuvo un segundo, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, y respiró hondo. Ron estaba hablando en el otro extremo de la sala con Seamus y con Dean, al parecer, repitiendo una vez más las jugadas en las que ganaron la copa de quidditch.  
Los rostros de Harry y Neville presentaban tanta felicidad que la chica tuvo remordimientos por lo que iba a decir. Pero igualmente, lo iban a saber. Por un momento, se fijó en el rostro de Harry y le pareció verlo más pálido de lo habitual y desencajado, como si, a pesar de estar bromeando y haber adoptado una extraña felicidad desde que abandonaron Grimmauld Place, hubiese algo que lo atormentara. Además, parecía mucho más cansado de lo que un par de clases podían producir. De hecho, Harry no había ido a clases esa mañana, aunque era habitual en él, de un tiempo atrás, perderse las de Binns y aprovechar ese tiempo que catalogaba como inútil, para terminar algún que otro trabajo.  
Todavía dudando de lo que iba a hacer, se acercó a los sillones y se dejó caer, pesadamente, sobre uno de ellos.

-¡Hola!- saludaron los tres a la vez, con bastante efusividad.

-Hola, chicos.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿Qué hacéis?

-Harry nos contaba el argumento de un libro que se está leyendo...- explicó Neville.- El códico Vinda Ci.

-El código Da Vinci.- rectificó Harry riéndose de Neville.- ¿Lo has leído, Hermione?

-Por supuesto- respondió la muchacha de inmediato.- Es un libro muggle. Trata sobre un secreto que guarda una organización secreta que implica al Opus Dei y que, a raíz de un crimen, está encerrado en la Mona Lisa o también denominada Gioconda y en una serie de obras que atañen a Leonardo Da Vinci.

-Yo no lo habría podido resumir mejor, Hermione.- sonrió Harry a su amiga y le tendió a sus amigos una papel de una revista, donde aparecía un cuadro de una mujer con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Es esta?- preguntó Neville.- ¿Esta es la famosa Mona Lisa¿Pero qué es eso del Opus Dei?- Harry y Hermione se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

-Este cuadro es uno de los más famosos del mundo, Neville. Está en el museo del Louvre, de París y te aseguro que es una auténtica obra de arte. Los muggles tienen mucha gracia para estas cosas. En cuanto al Opus Dei...- Harry se puso a explicarles a Neville y a Ginny lo que era, mientras que Hermione volvía a su preocupación inicial, reprochándose no haber tenido valor para decir lo que sabía al principio de todo. Lo malo, es que después de explicar lo del Opus Dei, Harry tuvo que explicarles cuáles eran las relaciones que tenían con la iglesia y porqué los muggles lo consideraban tan importante. La charla se alargó durante quince minutos, puesto que llegaron incluso al tema de la quema de las brujas en la antigüedad y la chica notaba como cada vez, se ponía más y más nerviosa. Cuando acabó con el último trozo de uña que le quedaba en las manos, decidió que había llegado el momento de confesar.

-Esto...chicos.- susurró para atraer su atención. Sus amigos, dejaron la conversación y centraron los ojos en ella. En seguida notaron que había pasado algo malo.- Ha llegado una edición especial del Profeta...- explicó colocando el diario sobre la pequeña mesita que tenían en frente y extendiéndolo bien con las manos, de manera que todos pudieran leer la primera plana.- Bellatrix Lestrange ha sido asesinada...  
Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca y miró horrorizada la expresión del rostro de Harry, que ahora observaba atentamente la fotografía que cubría gran parte del diario, donde se veía el cuerpo magullado de la mujer, con una expresión de terror en su cadáver.

-Dios mío...- susurró Neville. Le había impactado ver a la persona que torturó a sus padres hasta causarles la locura en aquel estado, que tan poco se parecía a la expresión arrogante que la mujer solía adoptar.- ¿Quién...quién...?

-El salvador.- Ginny señaló el texto que estaba al pie de la página y que explicaba los hechos.- Él lo hizo...- Neville tragó saliva, pero se recompuso, sonriendo de forma satisfecha. Probablemente, aquello se podía considerar un crimen atroz, pero él no podía evitar alegrarse. Por fin, la mujer que había destruido su vida, había recibido un castigo del rango de sus delitos.

-Lo merecía.- sentenció con determinación.

-¿Crees que alguien merece una cosa así?- Hermione tenía los ojos aguados y no lograba apartar la vista de Harry, que parecía haberse quedado en shock, con la vista puesta en aquella fotografía en blanco y negro.- Estamos hablando de vidas humanas...

-¡No!- Neville se levantó bruscamente del sillón y con ello, sólo logró captar la atención del resto de la sala común.- ¡Estamos hablando de la hija de puta que torturó a mis padres!- el muchacho tomó la corbata que se había quitado del sillón y se marchó escaleras arriba, hacia las habitaciones de los chicos, dando un portazo que se escuchó en toda la sala común.  
Hermione suspiró y centró la mirada en Harry de nuevo, que había dejado de observar la fotografía de Bellatrix, para mirar a Neville y ver cuál era su reacción. A la chica le pareció increíble la madurez con la que Harry demostraba que había crecido. Ya no era tan temperamental y se había tomado la situación mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Harry...- susurró su amiga.- ¿No crees que tengo razón¡Ese hombre se ha pasado tres pueblos¡Pese a lo que digan...!- pero la expresión de su amigo se había tornado fría y oscura, muy poco parecida a la que habituaba.

-No entendéis nada...- masculló entre dientes e imitando a Neville, también se marchó, pero por el retrato de la dama Gorda. Un nudo en el estómago impidió que Hermione tragara con normalidad. ¿Qué era lo que no entendían?

El sol, entrando a raudales por el inmaculado ventanal, la despertó. Era agradable sentir el calor de la piel sobre su rostro, pero más agradable era aún, tener al lado a la principal fuente térmica, en este caso, el cuerpo del hombre al que amaba.  
Se acomodó discretamente, tratando de no despertarle, para poder observarle mejor el rostro. Era realmente bello y hermoso. Parecía joven y lleno de luz, como antaño. Disfrutando del brazo que él le pasaba sobre el suyo propio, acarició sus mechones de pelo castaño, que le caían desordenadamente por la frente. Le gustaba ese cabello algo más largo.  
Lupin dormía plácidamente, con una expresión de paz en el rostro. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada y Christine notaba sobre el pecho, los latidos de su corazón. Se acurrucó más contra él, pero no cerró los ojos, quería quedarse en esa postura para siempre, no deseaba dormir y tener miedo de que al despertar, no lo encontraría allí con ella. Ese pensamiento la torturaba.  
Con el paso de los minutos, los rayos solares también iluminaron el rostro de él.  
Lupin abrió los ojos y sonrió ante la imagen, removiéndose perezosamente.  
Christine le observaba dulcemente, con su preciosa mirada azulada y penetrante, dando vida a cada partícula de su ser.

-Lo siento...creo que me he quedado dormido.- confesó el hombre colocando el almohadón sobre el que había estado durmiendo, recostado en la cabecera de la cama, para sentarse y apoyarse en el.

-Yo fui la primera en caer...- confesó Christine aprovechando para apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del hombre y acariciando con las manos las pequeñas magulladuras que lo cubrían.- Estaba muy cansada...

-Lo entiendo.- la mujer levantó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo. Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-No me refería a eso...

-Lo sé.- Lupin le dio un beso en la frente y cerró un momento los ojos para disfrutar del aroma que ella desprendía, tratando de grabarlo eternamente en su memoria. No pudo evitar soltar un leve quejido cuando la profesora tocó una herida especialmente dolorosa.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó ella y entonces, rozó el corte con sus labios y para sorpresa del hombre, sanó. La magia que había en el interior de Christine era realmente poderosa y el amor que sentía hacia Lupin bastaba para que al mínimo contacto, ésta se activara. Repitió la acción, posando sus labios en las distintas zonas afectadas del pecho del hombre, curándolas una a una.  
Una vez concluyó, tuvo que dejarse caer al bruscamente, pues aquello le había hecho derrochar mucha energía. Lupin se incorporó un poco y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, reconfortándola.

-Necesitas esa poción, Chris...- susurró, apretando los puños de rabia, por verla padecer de esa manera. "No, yo no, pero Harry sí"; pensó ella. Podía sentir el cansancio de su alumno y el hecho de que se le hubiesen acabado las pociones no le agradaba en absoluto.  
Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio. Lupin frotaba los brazos de Christine. Ambos se negaban a comentar nada de lo que había pasado, por distintos miedos y motivos. La mujer sabía que no faltaba mucho para que llegara el momento de sacrificarse por Harry, de entregarle su poder para derrotar a Lord Voldemort y tenía miedo de ello. Sabía, que para derrotar al mago tenebroso y que Harry pudiese continuar con vida, tendría que soltar todo su poder, traspasárselo y menguando así, las pocas barreras de energía que le quedaban. Y también sabía, que su muerte sería lenta y dolorosa.  
Pero no era el dolor físico lo que temía, sino el que iba a causar a los demás y a ella misma. Aún así, estaba completamente convencida, de que lo que había ocurrido entre ella y el hombre, no había sido un error.

¡Qué lista había sido Emy! Ella lo sabía, sabía que no se podía luchar contra amor verdadero y sabía, que cuando el cruel destino echaba las cartas, era muy difícil romperlo. El destino había querido que Lupin y ella estuviesen juntos, que se enamoraran, pero cruelmente, los volvía a distanciar y de una manera, en la que sería imposible reencontrar. Así que, mientras durase ese pequeño tiempo de dicha, lo único que podía hacer es disfrutarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era hacerle saber al hombre, cuanto lo quería. El momento del adiós ya se afrontaría cuando llegase, hasta entonces, mejor cesar sus remordimientos, mejor no confesar que ella ya había hallado la única solución posible...  
Lupin la miraba y cada vez la encontraba más y más hermosa. La madurez, el haber crecido y convertirse en una mujer, habían dotado a Christine de una belleza inusual, la habían vuelto más atractiva. Su cabello negro azabache era liso y suave, agradable al tacto y sus ojos azulados lograban que cualquiera que pudiera ver más allá de la frialdad a la que estaban sometidos, los valorase y apreciara el valor que poseían.  
Era...ella, la mujer de su vida, la única, con la que siempre tuvo claro que deseaba estar, que deseaba amar y que deseaba compartir el resto de su vida. La adivina, Dani y el destino...la habían colocado bajo su pecho. ¿pero podría retenerla? Él deseaba poder amanecer con ella a su lado cada uno de los días de su existencia, deseaba formar una familia y vivir en paz los años que restaban y que sabían a mucho. Pero le asustaba proponer algo como aquello. Sabía que nombrar hijos o la palabra "matrimonio" podían hundir a Christine en un cúmulo de culpabilidad y recuerdos. Podían recordarle a Alan, a Dani y podían romper todo lo bonito que se había creado entre ellos. Era un hombre paciente y aunque el estar a su lado significase permanecer en las sombras, esperando que ella siempre guiara el camino, lo haría. Pero eso no era lo que deseaba.  
Notó como un brillo de tristeza surcaba la mirada de la profesora y sintió una punzada en el pecho de dolor. ¿Qué podía estar pensando Christine que la habían llevado a que sus ojos se humedecieran?

-Chris...- susurró para consolarla, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Para su sorpresa, aunque la mujer no le rechazó el gesto, se dio la vuelta bruscamente, dándole la espalda. Lupin suspiró, cerró un momento los ojos y se decidió a preguntar:- ¿Qué sucede?

-Te quiero.- esa fue la única respuesta que le dio ella, antes de sentarse también en la cama y tomar una bata blanca, que había sobre una silla para echársela por encima de su desnuda y perfecta figura. Pero había amargura en su voz y él la notó. Sintió como ella volvía a temblar, pero no de miedo ni de frío, sino de desesperación.

-Christine.- Lupin la había llamado seriamente, con el rostro sumido en las sombras y por su nombre completo, que nunca utilizaba, a menos que hablara de algo realmente serio.

-Te quiero.- repitió ella, esa vez, mirándole directamente a los ojos.- Y quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha sucedido...- por un momento, la expresión de Lupin se iluminó y se llenó de gozo.

-¿Entonces...?

-Dani sabía que iba a morir.- aquella no era la respuesta que el hombre había esperado. Hubiese imaginado cualquiera, hasta "no quiero que vuelva a suceder" o "no puedo seguir traicionándome a mí misma", pero no aquella. Primero, ignoraba por completo la manera en la que ella se había enterado, a no ser que la adivina se lo hubiese confesado y lo dudaba, y segundo, no entendía a donde quería llegar.

-Lo sé.- respondió con el rostro alicaído. Llegar a conclusión y la verdad de aquello le había causado más de un dolor de cabeza. Christine abrió mucho los ojos, de los cuáles comenzaban a resbalar lágrimas y dijo:

-¿Lo...sabías¿Sabías que Dani iba...?

-Lo sé y basta.- respondió Lupin tajantemente, de una forma que decía claramente "no me hagas preguntas" y tan firmemente, que por primera vez, Christine no pudo contraatacar.- La pregunta es, cómo lo sabes tú.

-Voldemort me lo dijo.- la profesora cerró un instante los ojos y se restregó las lágrimas.- Por eso se despedía...por eso me decía que me quería...

-¿Por eso lo haces tú, Chris?- inquirió el hombre taladrándola con la mirada.- Dime¿te estás despidiendo?- la mujer se mordió el labio inferior, pero no pudo decir la verdad. Confesarlo en voz alta y a Lupin, que la había amado aquel día como antes nadie lo había hecho, sonaría demasiado cruel. Y se veía incapaz de ser cruel con él.

-No.- respondió y al hacerlo, procuró no titubear.- No podría aunque quisiera...porque no puedo vivir sin ti...- aquella confesión sí que no se la esperaba el hombre. La Christine que él había conocido aquellos meses se asemejaba muy poco a la antigua, dulce, amable y tranquila y era esa la que había pronunciado esas palabras. La mujer de hierro, que vivía refugiada en máscaras, hiriendo con sus comentarios mordaces a los demás y fabricada de hielo puro, había desaparecido, al menos con él. Y lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era porqué no con los demás. Pero recordaba claramente las palabras de la adivina, si había alguien que podía salvarla, que podía hacer que ella volviese a ser la de antes, era él. Estaba convencido, que igual que había logrado penetrar la barrera más infranqueable, podría con las demás.

-Dime una cosa, Chris.- susurró sin dejar de mostrarse serio y medianamente preocupado.- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Dani siguiera con vida? Imagina, que él ahora estuviese vivo. Dime, si tuvieras que elegir entre él y yo...¿con cuál te quedarías?- era una pregunta muy normal y Christine lo sabía. Ella siempre comparaba a Lupin con Dani, siempre decía que eran idénticos, pero de esa manera que lo exponía, parecía que Lupin fuera la copia barata del original, del mejor, que indudablemente era Dani, pero ya no era así.

-A ti.- respondió con sinceridad. Y se acercó hasta él, poniendo las manos sobre los pectorales desarrollados del hombre y acariciándolos suavemente, haciendo que él se estremeciera.- Remus, me costó muchísimo llegar a esa conclusión, pero ahora sé que es verdad. Es cierto, Dani y tú os asemejáis mucho, tanto, que a veces siento miedo de esas similitudes y hasta podrías tener la impresión de que os confundo. Pero para mí Dani significó cosas que por entonces no comprendía, cosas que se me habían ocultado y que me estaban formado una idea equívoca de cómo eran en realidad. Dani era la libertad, era el distanciamiento con mi madre, la forma de hacerle daño, de destruir todo lo que ella y los suyos eran y yo quería hacerlo. Si eso era lo que me prohibían, entonces eso era lo que yo iba a hacer más aún. ¿Lo entiendes, Remus? Dani era el chico encantador, amigo de sus amigos, compañero de James y Sirius, guapo, simpático y que además me quería con locura. Yo me enamoré de lo que él significaba en sí y no de lo que era. Él era mi libertad, Remus y tú eras mi mejor amigo. Yo por entonces te veía como mi hermano mayor, no había tenido hermanos nunca, ni el cariño de una madre, así que me refugié en vosotros. No pude ver más allá de lo que tú eras, mi cabeza ni siquiera pudo concebir la idea de que me gustaban tanto tus abrazos porque eras tú quién me los daba y no porque fueras mi mejor amigo. Ahora sé, que para mí Dani fue lo que confundí contigo, fue mi hermano mayor, el que siempre volvía a por mí, el que siempre me protegía, me cuidaba y velaba por mis sueños. Me acostumbré a su cariño, a lo fuerte que me sentía junto a él y convertí esos sentimientos en algo que yo creí llamar amor...-Christine giró el rostro bruscamente hacia la ventana.- Mi error, le costó la vida...

-¿Pero le quieres?- insistió Lupin, sabiendo que ahora que había logrado sacarle las palabras a la mujer, lo mejor era que ella lograra desahogarse del todo. Christine volvió a girar la cara para mirarle y sonrió mientras le daba un leve beso en los labios.

-Era imposible no querer a Dani...imposible...- Lupin sonrió y asintió.

-Tienes razón.

Pasaron un buen rato abrazados, siendo conscientes de que no podían permanecer así por mucho tiempo. En una hora, Christine tenía clase con los alumnos de quinto y Lupin tendría que marcharse al cuartel de la Orden para ver en qué podía ayudar con los cadáveres y los heridos del ataque. Se habían desaparecido sin decir nada a nadie y sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero cuando se trataba de manifestar su amor, las consecuencias no importaban, puesto que todo lo que significa estar juntos, lo eran.

-Tengo que irme...- susurró Lupin levantándose y vistiéndose con el pantalón y la camisa.- me necesitan...- Christine cerró amargamente los ojos. Se hubiese quedado permanentemente junto a él, en la cálida cama, disfrutando de su aroma y el calor de su cuerpo, no pensando en que podría ser mañana o pasado, el último día que lo viese.

-¿Volverás?- logró articular, mientras se ponía en pie y lo ayudaba a vestirse, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Lupin le sonrió, mientras se abrochaba el botón de la manga de la camisa y le secó una lágrima que resbalaba por sus mejillas.

-En cuanto pueda.- y tras darle un beso, coger unas llaves y echarse por encima la túnica raída y rota, se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse.

-¡Remus!- lo llamó Christine, antes de que él se fuera.- Cuídate mucho...- Lupin se dio la vuelta, volvió a sonreírle y le dijo:

-Lo haré. No puedes imaginar lo que significa para mí que estés a mi lado...ojalá algún día aceptes esto...- se sacó un pequeño anillo de oro del bolsillo del pantalón y lo depositó encima de un mueble que había cercano a la puerta.- Yo también te quiero, Chris...- y tras decir aquellas palabras, cruzó el umbral y cerró al salir.  
Christine notó como una nueva lágrimas resbalaba por sus mejillas, pero en aquella ocasión, no tenía a nadie para que se la secara. Caminó hasta el mueble, tomó el anillo y se locolocó en el dedo, donde hacía años, Dani le había colocado el de compromiso y que ella misma tenía guardado en una cajita con sus cosas personales.  
Después, se acercó hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella, donde el olor de Lupin la pudiera embargar y notase como si él nunca se hubiera marchado. Pero, desgraciadamente, lo había hecho.


	46. Por aquel a quien amas

**Olasssss gente! Uffff, que extres, esto de preparar un viaje es muy complicado y más con el fict al final. Me he dado mucha prisa en acabar este capi, que tenía muchas de escribir, para que podáis leerlo. Creo que no me he dejado ningún cabo suelto y espero ansiosa vuestros reviews para ver si he ido por el buen camino. Vale, ahora ya sólo quedan 3, ajaaj, tic tac tic tac, la cuenta atrás. Como sabéis, aquí se descubre el diario y bueno, espero que no haya muchas amenazas de muerte al leer el final del capi. ajaja. Nada más, sólo para los que me dijeron que era muy muy mala, que ya vistéis que era necesario separar a Remus y Christine en el capi de "Caminos Separados", de lo contrario, Christine jamás habría dado el último paso. Nada más, os dejo disfrutar del capi, o eso espero, ajajjaa y nos vemos muy pronto! Besazos!**

**Reviews:**

**Kaily g-w: **Olass! Q tal? Umm, no t'he vist molt convençuda, espero q no et pasi res dolent. Siiiii, ja vaig cap a Barna, aishhh, qines ganes q tinc, q be, jajaja. Ummm, dons fare dret, a la UB, no se si la coneixes, es a la Diagonal, molt a prop de Maria Cristina. Comences la uni aquesta any? Bueno, no estés gaire nerviosa, jo la vaig comencar lany pasta, vaig fer periodismo, pero mho vaig deixar...massa coses al cap i ara a vera si hi ha sort amb pret. Ja veuras com no impresiona tant com tu penses. T'agradat el capi? Jajajaja, si, pels amants del romanticisme anava molt be, aishhhh, a mi també magradat escriurel, la veritat. Bueno, del Harry i la Ginny ja vaig posar una esceneta aixi tambe, ho recordes? No pot ser sempre tot a la vida, ajaja, pero bueno...algo posaré. Bueno, jajaja, es un misteri q deixare cap al final el dir qui morirà...jaajaja, pots fer apostes mentrestant, ajaajjaa. Si, soc molt dolenta, no? Ajajjaaj. Buenoo, a vera, si, surt el diari, pero no posaré una esceneta romántica del Harry i la Ginny, apareixera d'un altra manera, ja voràs. No se ho dels reviews, la veritat, només mhan arribat rumors i tampoc el trobo just. Umm, si, intentaré actualitzar els 4 capis abans d'anarmen, pero no se si podré. Be wapa, per cert, ja q ara serem companyes de ciutat, ajajaj, el meu msn es Cuidat i molt petons!

**Absintheadditc: **Olass! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Ahora entiendes porqué debía separlos? Era el detonante para que Christine se decidiera a dar el paso definitivo, de otra manera no lo habría hecho. Besos!

**Derichbin: **Olass! Jaja, nops, acción…lo que se dice acción, no hay mucha, ajajja, depende de cómo se interprete. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Para nada me importa que te imprimas el fict, por supuesto que no! En serio, me halaga muchísimo que lo hagas y que te guste más que le sexto, pero seamos realistas, ajaajaj, Rowling escribe a leguas mucho mejor que yo. Suya es la idea, yo sólo la he tomado prestada y le he añadido unas cuantas cositas. Me he leído el sexto libro y el final es una pasada, no creo que mi final se acerque si quiera al suyo, pero igualmente, muchísimas gracias!

**Landoms 182: **Olass! Muchas gracias! Sí, exacto, los últimos 4 capis son pura acción. El diario para este...a ver que te parece.

**MayeEvans: **Olass! Gracias! Me alegro que te gustara. Umm, bueno, triste triste no es, ajajaa. Ya veremos quien se sacrifica...

**Catalina: **Olass! Jajaja, me alegro que te estén gustando. Bueno, cuando leas este ya me dirás...

**Sara Lovegood: **Olass! Muchas gracias, me allegro que te guste. Christine nunca ha sido muy capaz de mantener sus barreras de frialdad delante de Remus. No, desde pequeña con Remus siempre ha sido ella misma. Sería muy bonito pedir que Hermione hiciera la poción, pero te olvidas de algo. Incluso siendo Harry, él tiene muchos más conocimientos que nadie sobre pociones y sobre todo, excepto quizás Snape o Ian. Snape es la persona más indicada del mundo para fabricar esa poción, quizás la única, porque ni siquiera existe, es una variante de la original. En fin, nada más, ajjaja, espero que te vaya bien el trabajo del cole. Besos!

**Usagi-Chan: **Olass! Pues no era nada corto! Jajajaj. Sí, trataba básicamente de Christine y Remus, pero era necesario. En fin, ya veremos que ocurre aquí...Saludos!

**Alkas: **Olasss! Jaja, después de la tensión acumulada en el capi anterior necesitaba un capi tranquilo. Es digamos la calma antes de la tormenta, porque los 4 capis finales son tormentas continuas. Sí, cierto, el diario se descubre, espero que te guste. La parte de Christine y Remus ha sido muy muy importante para el desarrollo del fict y eso de matarla...umm, ajaj, no sé, ya veremos.

**Ad89: **Gracias!

**Lladruc: **Olasss! Jajajaja, veus! No soc sempre tan cruel com penses. Tinc un cor saps? Ajajajajaj, encara que no ho semble. Separar a la Chris i al Remus era nomes per donarli a ella lincentiu per donar lultim pas. La Chris mai hauria estat amb el Remus si no hagues passat aixo. Ho necesitaven. Umm, si, aquet fict ja esta quasi a la fi. No se si podre escriure mes, la veritat. Pero ho intentare. Petons!

**Aidee: **Olass! Jajaja, gracias, grAcias, jajajaj. Ves? Si puedo escribir cosas bonitas si me lo propongo, ajajajaja, aunque me lo propongo muy poco. El padecimiento de Remus vale la pena por este momento, a que sí? Sólo he jugado las cartas oportunamente para que pudiera ocurrir. Hacerle sufrir? Umm, ajajaj, yo de ti compraría la empresa cleenex, porq lo cierto es que...mejor me callo. Umm, sí, espero que me vaya fenomenal en Barcelona, ajajaj, y sí, espero también no marcharme sin el fict terminado. Un beso!

**Verónica: **Olass! Jaja, bueno, puedo no darme prisa y no actualizar hasta dentro de mes o mes y medio, pero seria una pena romper el ritmo de la historia. Ummm, bueno, cada uno tiene su opinión, pero creo que mi nivel de escritura del ultimo momento juntos a este ha mejorado y este capítulo está mejor expresado. Me alegra que ya le hayas tomado cariño a Christine, es cuestión de conocerla, ajaja.

**DeMalfoy: **Olass! Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi. Ya era hora de que afianzara la relación de Christine y Remus, jajaj. Umm...bueno, ya veremos qué ocurre con Ian. Espero poder acabar el fict a tiempo antes de marcharme, lo intentaré. No, lo de marcharme a Barcelona no afectará a Herencia...mucho, ajajja, es decir, afectará, pero no mucho porque he estado haciendo deberes y adelantando mucho mi parte. Así que na, ah sí, q no se me olvide otra vez, la pagina es Harry Argentino. Dew!

**Jan Black: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, me halagan tus palabras. Me alegro mucho que te guste mi manera de escribir. Y sí, es verdad, el fict tiene q llegar a su fin, es lo q toca. Espero subir estos últimos capis muy deprisa y prometo que habrá alguna escena Harry y Ginny. Saludos!

**Veruka: **Olass! Jaja, sí, este capi era exclusivamente para Lupin y Christine, se lo merecían después de todo lo que han pasado. Es la calma antes de la tormenta. Bueno, a partir de ahora vas a encontrar Harry hasta en la sopa, ajajaja y mucha mucha intriga. Espero que estés preparada para recibir el final, porque no quisiera amenazas de muerte, que sé que las habrán, ajaajaj. Es verdad, el viaje a Barcelona se me hecha encima y estoy escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz, asihhh, ajjajaj, cuanta presión, cuanta presión, menos mal que lo tengo todo ya pensadito. En fin, gracias por tu apoyo y a leer!

**Luna-Nis: **Olasss! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado el fict y que me hayas dejado un review. Bueno, no creas tampoco que dela pareja Harry y Ginny sea una fanática, simplemente creo que en los libros terminarán juntos. Tampoco me gustan las cosas muy melosas, bonitas sí, pero rozando la curislería no, aunque a veces también me dejo llevar por la emoción, ajajaja. Bueno, bueno, ya veremos si tiene un final trágico o no, quizás este capi te dé una idea.La muerte de Hagrid era necesaria, es una guerra y deben morir personajes y marcar a Harry, por eso elegí a Hagrid. Bueno, supongo que la venganza de Harry hacia Bellatrix o Peter es también algo personal, jajaja, lo reconozco. Suelo actualizar muy rápido y más ahora que el fict ya está al final. Sin contar éste, sólo quedan 3 capítulos. En fin, nada más, a disfrutrar!

**CAPÍTULO 46: POR AQUEL A QUIEN AMAS.  
**

Que Lord Voldemort era un hombre tenaz, no lo podía poner en duda. Cuando un objetivo se le cruzaba en la cabeza, no paraba hasta lograrlo. Y desgraciadamente, él era su objetivo y en más de un sentido del que el mago tenebroso se imaginaba.  
Parecía que no darle tregua era parte de su estrategia, puesto que no hacía ni una semana que se había producido el ataque en el que ambos se vieron cara a cara(o eso creía el mago oscuro), por primera vez. Y ahora los gritos volvían a ponerle en sobre aviso, en aquella ocasión, utilizando un blanco mucho más lejano, un blanco imaginable.  
Harry había oído hablar en sus clases de Historia de la Magia que Gales era el país con más nacidos de muggles del mundo y al parecer, aquel había sido el objetivo a escoger por el enemigo, como si destruyendo ese aval, lograra hacer entender al mundo, que no iba a perder.

Pero Harry estaba casi seguro de que, si Voldemort había realizado un ataque tan importante, era para atraerlo y tratar una vez más, de matarlo. No como niño-qué-vivió, sino como Salvador del mundo mágico. Y ese interés del hombre por acabar cuanto antes con su obstáculo, le producía una tremenda satisfacción y al mismo tiempo, un profundo temor.  
Temía ahora cada batalla. Había visto los ojos de Christine al encontrarse de frente con Lord Voldemort y sabía que ella no dudaría en realizar su sacrificio en breve y la poción que Harry le había pedido a Snape, todavía no estaba lista. Aunque, para su suerte, ya faltaba poco. Había logrado encontrar todos los dificultosos ingredientes que el profesor de Pociones le había pedido y ahora, todo era cuestión de tiempo...  
Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía el frío golpearle en su rostro. Era de noche y bajo él se divisaban un grupo numeroso de luces. Era allí. También veía humo y algunas masas de fuego. Bruscamente, inclinó la moto hacia abajo y se preparó para el descenso. Iba a ser una noche muy larga...

Christine logró crear un campo de fuerza alrededor suyo y de Lupin, justo a tiempo. Ambos jadeaban. Llevaban un buen rato peleando, pero los enemigos parecían interminables y las víctimas también. El rayo rojo se estrelló en el pequeño escudo y se perdió entre chispas. Su enemigo encapuchado, apretó los dientes, pero antes de que pudiera volver a atacar, la mujer conjuró con la varita unos cuchillos, que se dirigieron directamente hacia él y se incrustaron en su piel.

-Gracias...- musitó Lupin y se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga.- Creía que esta no lo contábamos...- pero Christine no le prestaba atención. Estaba impactada por la imagen desoladora que tenía frente a ella. Era como estar metida dentro de una película de guerra de la edad media, en la que los cadáveres eran el suelo a pisar o una versión real del Señor de los Anillos.  
Apretó los puños con rabia. Estaba muy cansada, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Había cientos y cientos de enemigos. Voldemort se había esmerado en aquel ataque. Había puesto todo su empeño en reducir a cenizas el lugar. Y sabía de antemano, que la ciudad en la que se encontraban ellos no era la única de Gales que se estaba convirtiendo en ruinas y polvo, sino que las zonas más importantes de aquel país habían caído primero. El ejército de criaturas mágicas estaba dividido en todas las partes.  
Christine nunca había visto tantos gigantes juntos. Concretamente, donde ella se hallaba peleando, había unos cuarenta y pisoteaban con tanta facilidad las viviendas y los parques, que bastaban unos minutos para hacer desaparecer una ciudad entera.  
Pero lo peor no era eso. La profesora sabia que las casas y las zonas de ocio se podían reconstruir, pero no se podía resucitar a las victimas y el balance ya se había disparado de una manera tan real y tétrica, que la cuenta se había perdido. Más de un millón de personas habían perdido la vida y la noche, prometía muchas más.  
Los muggles y los brujos que vivían entre ellos, abundaban. Pero los aurores no se habían quedado atrás. Si el propósito de Voldemort, en aquella ocasión, era la nada, lo estaba logrando con creces.

-¡Mamá¡Mamá!- Christine se giró en dirección a los gritos. Una niña de unos doce años y su hermana pequeña de tres o cuatro, trataban de despertar el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. A la profesora, le dio un vuelco el corazón y cada uno de sus músculos se paralizó al ver como un gigante se dirigía hacia ellas.

_-"No, por favor"_ pensó, pero estaba demasiado lejos para tratar de impedirlo y demasiado paralizada como para pensar.  
La mayor de las hermanas, restregándose los ojos que estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, se puso en pie, con una expresión de determinación en el rostro y sacó su varita mágica, colocándose enfrente de su hermana pequeña, para protegerla con su cuerpo.

-¡Aléjate!- le gritó a la gran criatura, que no parecía comprender nada, pero que se había puesto furiosa al contemplar la varita que temblaba en las manos de aquella niña. A los gigantes, no les gustaban las varitas, pero mucho menos, los magos que las empuñaban. Con gesto tosco, levantó un pie y la sombra cubrió a la valiente chica.- ¡Flipendo!- gritó en un intento de alejar al gigante de ella, pero el rayo anaranjado y débil que salió de su varita se estrelló en el pie de la criatura, produciéndole un suave cosquilleo.

-¡Meigan!- aquello fue lo último que escuchó Christine antes de ver como, literalmente, el pie del gigante aplastaba a la niña de doce años y su hermana pequeña lo veía horrorizada.  
Entonces, de la nada aparecieron siete aurores y dispararon hechizos aturdidores contra el gigante, que rebotaban en su cuerpo y no le causaban más que una simple molestia, pero al menos, les dio tiempo para que uno de los hombres tomara en brazos a la pequeña llorosa y la pusiera a salvo. Sin embargo, Christine sabía que aquella imagen nunca se borraría de la memoria de la niña y que muy difícilmente, se recuperaría de aquel shock.

-¡Christine, cuidado!- la mujer se dio la vuelta y sintió como unos brazos se abrazaban a ella y un cuerpo se retorcía de dolor.  
Levantó la cabeza y vio como Lupin resbalaba hasta el suelo, soltando su agarre y con una expresión de sufrimiento en la rostro.

-¡Remus!- la profesora lo sostuvo a tiempo de que se golpeara en el asfalto, mirando con odio contenido al causante de haberle hecho daño al hombre que amaba, que se había interpuesto entre el rayo y ella, para salvarla.  
Uno de los mortífagos sonrió con malicia y volvió a levantar la varita, con intención de causar más daño, pero en aquella ocasión, sintió una quemazón por todo su vientre y al momento la vida se le apagó. Una bola de energía había impactado en él y lo último que vio el muchacho antes de desvanecerse fueron los vengativos ojos azules de Christine.- ¿Estás bien, Remus?- preguntó la profesora, bastante preocupada y agachándose a su lado, acariciándole el rostro.

-No te preocupes...- masculló Lupin, apretando los dientes y con gran esfuerzo se puso en pie, ayudado por ella.- Tenemos que continuar...

Harry volvió a empuñar su espada, realizando un magistral giro e introduciéndola en el corazón de otro de sus enemigos. El fuego de la batalla lo atraía, lo animaba, lo llenaba de un pleno deseo de ganar aquella guerra que se mostraba ante sus ojos.  
Se secó el sudor de la frente y soltó un suspiro. Acababa de vencer a un sinfín de enemigos y aún le quedaban miles. Era impensable soltar su energía. El campo de batalla se extendía por todas las ciudades de aquel gran país y sospechaba que Voldemort se había vuelto loco y había lanzado todo su ejército a una batalla campal, una batalla, que iba a cobrarse la vida de la mayoría de los aurores y miembros de la Orden.  
Pateó el suelo furioso. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada más que seguir peleando. Con un ágil salto, evitó un rayo aturdidor y lo devolvió a su enemigo. Rápidamente, sintió como más hechizos se dirigían hacia él y tuvo que crear un escudo de fuerza, antes de estrellarse contra el suelo y rodar hasta un montón de escombros, donde se produjo una herida en el hombro. Sintió el calor abrasante de la sangre, resbalar por su piel rasgada.

-¡Joder!- exclamó antes de refugiarse detrás de la ruinas, para tomar algo de aire, recostando la espalda en la sucia pared de aquel barrio, ya destruido. Cerró un minuto los ojos, mientras se sujetaba con una mano la herida y analizaba sus posibilidades. No tenía mucho tiempo. El cielo nocturno estaba plagado de estrellas que centelleaban. Harry nunca había visto una luz tan brillante. Parecía que aquellas pequeñas concentraciones de energía hacían un llamamiento. Y entonces, cayó una estrella fugaz. El chico pidió un deseo y se levantó bruscamente del suelo, pues acababa de oír el llanto de un bebé.  
Por alguna razón, ese niño le recordó a su otro yo, cuando Voldemort había tratado de asesinarlo, era un lamento tan similar...  
Y lo vio. Un bulto, cubierto por una sábana blanca y abandonado en el frío asfalto, era quién producía tal escándalo. Pero eso no fue lo único que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver. Tres mortífagos rodeaban a la criatura, riéndose de la inocencia de aquel insignificante llanto, de lo desprotegido que se veía.  
Harry entornó los ojos y el corazón se le llenó de emoción. Al lado, junto al pequeño, estaban los cuerpos de dos personas. No tuvo que pensar mucho para imaginar quiénes eran. La mujer, de cabellos pelirrojos, aún mantenía una mano sobre el bulto que era su hijo, tratando de protegerlo y el padre, había sido el primero en morir.  
La escena se le hizo tan familiar que Harry tuvo ganas de gritar y llorar, pero contra pronósticos, sacó su espada de la vaina y dio unos pasos al frente. Aquellos hombres ya habían levantado las varitas para terminar la faena.  
El arma, que una vez empuñó Godric Gryffindor, brilló a la luz de la luna.  
Los destellos y la expresión de furia en el rostro de aquel hombre llegaron hasta los mortífagos, causándoles una sensación de terror, de pánico, que jamás antes habían experimentado, ni siquiera, ante los mismos ojos de su señor.  
El Salvador blandió su preciado tesoro y un segundo antes de que la maldición asesina impactara sobre el cuerpo del bebé, el vasallo del Señor Tenebroso ya la tenía incrustada en la boca de su estómago. Los otros dos, sólo pudieron ver como una bocanada de sangre resbalaba por los labios morados de su compañero y como éste caía al suelo, con aplomo.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó uno de los dos, en un intento desesperado por derrotar a aquel individuo. Pero Harry, movió su espada, en círculos, a tal velocidad, que la maldición rebotó en ella y se perdió en una voluta de humo.

-Nunca más...- susurró el muchacho con una voz terriblemente gélida-...volveréis a burlaros de una tragedia ajena... -el llanto del bebé todavía podía resonar entre los puntos cardinales de aquella zona.- nunca más...volveréis a ser el factor que la provoque...- los dos mortífagos dieron un paso atrás mientras veían, aterrados, como aquel hombre se iba acercando a paso lento.- en esta ocasión...seré yo el que ría...- ni siquiera les dio tiempo a reaccionar. Dos luces cegadoras de un intenso color verde, impactaron en sus cuerpos y un segundo después, ambos caían en el profundo sueño que era la muerte.  
Harry suspiró y relajó los músculos. Se había dejado llevar por las emociones y sabía que aquello siempre representaba un peligro inminente. Volvió a guardar la espada detrás de su espalda y se acercó al pequeño bulto. La sábana blanca tapaba la cabeza de la criatura.  
El Salvador se arrodilló y la destapó con su suavidad, tomando después, al bebé entre sus brazos. Sintió una sensación reconfortante, tal vez, porque seguía observando, lacónicamente, los cuerpos sin vida de los padres y comprobaba, una vez más, como un nuevo niño viviría bajo esa misma situación. Aquel bebé parecía tener más o menos un año, la misma edad,con la que él perdió a los suyos.  
Para su sorpresa, al estar entre sus brazos, el niño dejó de llorar y abrió los ojos. Brillaron dos iris azuladas y profundas, de un color singular y hermoso. Algo tan precioso no merecía el castigo que el destino le había deparado.  
De pronto, se escuchó una explosión e instintivamente, Harry se agachó, para proteger al niño que llevaba en brazos y que le recordaba tanto a sí mismo. Los gigantes continuaban haciendo de las suyas. Los gritos no cesaban y el muchacho podía sentir el dolor ajeno. Escuchó un chasquido y segundos después, Christine se apareció a su lado.

-¡Harry, tenemos que hacer algo!- exclamó sin reparar en el bulto que su alumno cargaba.- Uniremos nuestras fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo.

-¡Imposible!- gruñó el muchacho.- Chris¡Es un país entero!

-No hará falta tanto.- explicó la profesora, que parecía muy nerviosa y no cesaba de mirar a ambos lados, empuñando su espada. En ese momento, cuando la luz de las estrellas se intensificó, Harry vio brillar un anillo de oro en el dedo, una reliquia, que no le había visto antes. Interiormente, sonrió.- Parece ser que en otras áreas han podido repeler bastante bien el ataque. Pero esta ciudad es distinta, en donde está el bloque masivo del movimiento mortífago.

-¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó el muchacho, sujetando al bebé, que ahora permanecía callado y en silencio, con una sola mano. Christine entornó los ojos y lo taladró con la mirada.

-Soltemos parte de nuestro poder.- Harry vio su determinación y asintió con pesar. Sabía que aquello les desgastaría muchísimo, pero no tenían otra elección y la energía de dos arcángeles unidos era inmensa. Asintió, igual de decidido y se acercó a su profesora, que por primera vez, echó un vistazo al bulto que el muchacho cargaba; pero no tenía tiempo para preguntar lo que había ocurrido.  
Levantó ambos brazos y Harry hizo lo propio con uno solo y ambos cerraron los ojos.- Recuerda que sólo debes utilizar una parte de poder...de lo contrario podríamos morir...

-Está bien.- La luz iluminó sus cuerpos y en seguida notaron con una fuerza descomunal, se extendía alrededor de los dos, un poder, que hasta entonces habían creído inimaginable. Y la oleada saltó en extensión, cubriendo cada palmo de terreno, cada hectárea, matando o sumiendo en la inconsciencia a cada enemigo. Todo el mundo sintió la magia embriagando la ciudad, todo el mundo pudo comprobar el poder que emanaba de aquellos dos arcángeles. El tintero del despacho de Dumbledore se volcó y la copa de vino tinto, que Voldemort sostenía entre sus manos, estalló en mil pedazos y ambos magos, considerados los mejores de su época, pudieron sentir el atisbo de energía que dio la victoria al bando de la luz.  
Harry bajó el brazo y no pudo más que sonreír. Habían salido airosos de la única situación en la que no había sabido qué hacer. Se dio la vuelta para felicitar a Christine, cuando la vio en el suelo arrodillada, jadeando y sujetándose el pecho con una mano temblorosa, mientras su rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor. Iba a acercarse a ella para ayudarla, cuando escuchó un segundo chasquido y Lupin apareció enfrente suyo.

-¡Chris!- gritó asustado, agachándose a su lado y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, para evitar que ella cayera al suelo.- ¡Chris resiste, por favor!- Harry, que hasta ahora no había considerado la posibilidad de que su profesora se sintiera débil y hubiese abusado de sus fuerzas, se acercó hacia ellos, sintiendo una punzada de remordimientos. También estaba cansado, pero estaba claro que Christine se la había jugado y había realizado el mayor esfuerzo.  
Lupin lo miró y pese a que se extrañó de que El salvador cargara un bebé en sus brazos, se concentró en la mujer. Harry extendió su mano libre sobre el cuerpo de la profesora y dejó escapar pequeños destellos de luz.  
Estuvo así durante un buen rato, sintiendo como sus fuerzas también comenzaban a mermar, pero al final, logró su propósito. Christine abrió los ojos y Lupin se abrazó a ella con desesperación.  
Sonriendo y pensando que era mucho mejor dejarlos solos, se alejó unos pasos, hacia la zona donde estaban apareciendo reporteros, mediamagos y funcionarios del ministerio, para ayudar en todo lo posible a los aurores.

-¡Por favor, ayuda!- una voz se le hizo tremendamente familiar. Vio como unos hombres se acercaban hacia donde yacía un muchacho joven, vestido con una túnica roja y que pertenecía claramente a la Alianza. Un nudo se le colocó a la altura del estómago al reconocer el perfectamente retallado, pelirrojo cabello de Percy y sus ojos cerrados detrás de unas gafas de alambre. La voz pertenecía al señor Weasley.  
Inmediatamente, el hermano de su mejor amigo recibió asistencia, ayudado por su destrozado padre. Harry trató de concentrarse y respiró aliviado al sentir bastante energía en el cuerpo de Percy, eso quería decir que habían llegado a tiempo. Recodaba perfectamente haberle preguntado a Ginny por él y cómo ninguno de los Weasley sabía exactamente a qué se dedicaba. Bien, la respuesta estaba ante sus ojos. Percy, seguramente muy arrepentido de su comportamiento durante el último año, había querido enmendar el daño uniéndose a una fuerza de defensa contra Voldemort y esa fuerza, había sido la Alianza. Se alegró interiormente por toda la familia. Seguro que tanto Ron, Ginny, como la señora Weasley, iban a estar orgullosos de él.

-Señor...¿le puedo ayudar? Parece cansado...- Harry observó al medimago que estaba frente a él y asintió con pesadez.

-Puede cuidar de él... -respondió, depositando al bebé, que había permanecido callado desde que lo había tomado en brazos; en los del hombre.

-¿Señor?- el medimago parecía confuso. El bebé que le había entregado el Salvador parecía intacto, pese a que poseía alguna rascadura en la cara.

-Sus padres han muerto...- explicó Harry sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, como si explicase su propia historia.- Creo que haría bien en buscar al resto de su familia...- y sin ofrecer más explicación, se dejó iluminar por el poder que emanaba su propio cuerpo y desapareció del lugar de la tragedia, dejando al medimago entre los cadáveres de miles de personas y con la desazón de saber, que el hospital tendría que dar la mala noticia a los familiares de aquella pequeña criatura.

Llevaba muchos días pensando en cuando se produciría esa visita y si tendría el valor de cumplir la promesa a la que se comprometió. El brebaje que apretaba debajo de las sábanas era lo suficientemente peligroso como para perturbar su sueño.  
Por más que le diera vueltas a la cabeza no encontraba un significado convincente, para ponerlo en manos del hijo de James Potter, por muy Salvador que éste fuera. Le asustaba el comportamiento irreflexivo que podía tener un estudiante de dieciséis años y sin embargo, había demostrado ser mucho más que eso, aunque antes se ahorcaría con una cuerda, que admitirlo. Extrajo el pequeño frasco y lo levantó para que la luz del sol lo bañara. Un líquido azabache y espeso, brilló a contraluz. Parecía algo insignificante, no obstante, la preparación había requerido de toda su atención y sus conocimientos. Potter había cumplido su parte del acuerdo y le había proporcionado unos ingredientes que ni en sus más bellos sueños habría podido encontrar en tan poco tiempo.

-Veo...que ha hecho un buen trabajo...- la voz tan fría de una sombra, caminando desde cerca de la puerta, casi hizo que Snape soltara la poción de las manos y ésta cayera al suelo. Un hombre, vestido totalmente de negro y con la cabeza tapada por una capucha, se presentó ante él.- Le estaré eternamente agradecido...- susurró tendiendo la mano para que el profesor le entregara el brebaje, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

-¿Para qué la quieres, Potter?- preguntó con una voz distante, en un susurro, entornando muy bien los ojos para comprobar la reacción que se producía en el rostro de su joven alumno. Sin embargo, la expresión de Harry era indescriptible.

-Ya le dije que eso no era asunto suyo...- con un ágil movimiento, el muchacho se la arrebató, sin que Snape pudiera casi percibir movimiento y quedara realmente sorprendido por la rapidez del chico.- Espero que se recupere pronto, profesor...-continuó Harry, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta.- Nos veremos...- el muchacho desapareció en su habitual resplandor de luz cálida. Snape se quedó allí, solo, todavía con las dudas y la preocupación latente en su rostro y con la vaga sensación de que Potter, se estaba despidiendo.

Hogwarts era un auténtico revuelo. La semana de exámenes había llegado por fin y todos los alumnos se habían sumido en un frenetismo caótico. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, quienes más nerviosos estaban, eran los estudiantes que pertenecían a los cursos de quinto y séptimo, que realizarían los TIMOS y EXTASIS, respectivamente.  
Tanta conmoción causaba aquella semana, que hasta la guerra parecía pertenecer a otro mundo, más allá de los muros del colegio. Los diarios del Profeta, que seguían portando las lechuzas negras, quedaban abandonados en las mesas del Gran Comedor, sin que nadie se interesara por las muertes del último ataque o de mirar las listas de muertos que cada día se publicaban en una sección especial.  
Ginny y Luna, que aquel año realizaban los TIMOS, habían quedado todas las noches del último mes, en la biblioteca, para repasar la materia que entraría en sus exámenes. Afortunadamente, Hermione había sido solidaria con ellas y les había prestado sus apuntes del curso pasado, donde se explicaba todo a la perfección.

Aunque ni ella, ni Harry, ni Ron, parecían mucho más aliviados de tener sus propios exámenes. Si no aprobaban las asignaturas no podrían cursarlas en el último curso y eso acabaría con sus aspiraciones. Seamus y Dean no estaban mejor, ellos habían decidido dedicarse a la medimagia, pero para ello tendrían que aprobar sus EXTASIS de Pociones, o lo que era similar, de Remedios Curativos, que era el complemento de dicha asignatura y que llevaban estudiando todo el año. Así que solían ocupar la chimenea de la Sala común para realizar los más complicados brebajes y no dejaban que ningún otro estudiante los interrumpiera. El caso de Neville era muy parecido al de Harry y Ron. Ambos parecían haber hecho una tregua durante ese tiempo en que estaban estudiando como descosidos e incluso se habían permitido el lujo de estudiar con los mismos apuntes. Harry hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a Neville, que se le veían mucho más animado desde la muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange y el cual había mejorado considerablemente durante aquel curso. Quizás era porque utilizaba su propia varita y no la vieja de su padre, que había acabado rota en el Departamento de Misterios, pero los calderos de Nevilla ya no explotaban, los objetos que transformaba cada vez cobraban una forma más perfecta y se había convertido en un experto de la Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y la Herbología. Como ni Harry ni Ron eran muy dados a ésta última asignatura, el chico les ayudaba amablemente, mientras que ellos se esforzaban en que su amigo, que era un desastre en Encantamientos, tuviera los conocimientos suficientes para aprobar su examen.

Pero Harry también había sacado tiempo para ayudar a Ginny. Quizás era, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo sospechaba que se acercaba el final, o que la Poción que Snape había fabricado permanecía intacta en su bolsillo, o que simplemente, no podía estar a más de dos metros de la chica; el caso es que deseaba permanecer lo más próximo posible a Ginny, temiendo levantarse un día y ser el último que escuchara su voz o viera su sonrisa, así que ambos se tiraban horas y horas tumbados sobre la alfombra de las habitaciones de sexto curso, repasando Encantamientos, Pociones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas o cualquier asignatura que les otorgara un poco de tiempo juntos.  
El lunes, primer día de exámenes, Ginny corrió hasta donde Harry, Ron y Hermione, esperaban para hacer su prueba de Historia de la Magi; balanceando sobre sus manos una carta de su madre. Cuando los chicos la leyeron, se quedaron bastante asombrados. La señora Weasley parecía haber tenido una lucha interior entre revelar información o no, pero estaba visto que no había podido resistirse a dar la gran noticia de que Percy había aparecido y que al parecer, se había dedicado a ayudar a los aurores del ministerio, formando parte de un grupo de defensa, cuyo nombre no se mencionaba en la carta. El tercer hijo de los Weasley estaba en san Mungo, pero en un días podría salir de allí y hacer vida normal. La carta también decía que se había reconciliado con sus padres y les había pedido perdón.  
Harry entró al aula de Binns con una sensación de triunfo en el cuerpo. Por fin un poco de alegría. Se sentó en una de las primeras mesas, algo separado de sus dos amigos, que un arrebato se habían abrazado entusiasmados y se dispuso a narrar la intervención de los vampiros en la segunda guerra mundial.

El martes tuvieron el examen de Transformaciones teórico por la mañana y práctico por la tarde. Harry y Hermione salieron muy contentos, ambos habían realizado a la perfección sus transformaciones y contestado a todas las preguntas del pergamino y si mucho no se equivocaban, habían sacado un "Extraordinario". Ron tampoco lo hizo mal y Harry tuvo la certeza de que su amigo había aprobado con creces aquella asignatura, lo que suponía que había dado un paso para sus aspiraciones como auror y se alegraba enormemente por ello.  
El miércoles les tocó el turno de Encantamientos y Astronomía. Salvó Hermione, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Neville, ni nadie, logró recordar todas las lunas de Saturno y Neptuno y no esperaban una gran nota, pero el otro examen de la mañana les había ido muy bien, incluido Neville, que tras tener la certeza de que Transformaciones lo había aprobado, había recobrado fuerzas y tenía grandes aspiraciones para el examen de Remedios Curativos. Aquella noche, todo Gryffindor se encontraba repasando Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que serían los exámenes que tendrían al día siguiente.  
Ginny entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda con una alegría insólita y se dejó caer en uno de los pesados sillones, donde sus amigos estaban estudiando.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Harry asomando una sonrisa al ver ese brillo en sus preciosos ojos castaños.

-Que acabo de hacer el mejor examen de Pociones de mi vida y creo que el profesor Lewis se ha quedado asombrado...- soltó una risita y se tapó la boca con una mano.- Tendríais que haber visto su cara cuando realicé a la perfección la poción de la verdad y el examinador empezó a alabar mi trabajo...creo que no le caigo muy bien...- Harry soltó un bufido, pero no comentó nada. No le gustaba un pelo como el sustituto de Pociones miraba a Ginny y a Hermione. Lo había pillado en más de una ocasión con un brillo en los ojos que no le agradaba en absoluto. Y además, estaba el hecho de que ese idiota seguía rondando a Christine allá a donde iba. Sonrió con su pensamiento. Sabía que por mucho que Ian se esforzará en perseguir a su profesora, ésta ya parecía haber elegido su camino, aunque ella todavía no lo sabía.

-¿Sigue todavía la profesora Marchbanks de examinadora?- preguntó para alejar los pensamientos de su cabeza...

Gracias a la ayuda de Neville, Ron y Harry salieron eufóricos de su examen de Herbología. La profesora Sprout parecía muy complacida de que aquel año, sus alumnos se mostraran mucho más atentos y estudiosos, probablemente, producto de la guerra. Ni siquiera Hermione pudo superar a Neville, que fue el que más pus de tubércula venenosa logró extraer de la planta. No tan bien les salió el examen de la Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Harry sintió un peso en el estómago al no encontrar a Hagrid y se equivocó dos veces en diferenciar la comida de su "fairie", lo que se ganó la mirada de disgusto de la profesora Grubbly-Plank.  
Los últimos exámenes para Harry eran Pociones y Estudios Muggles, para Hermione Pociones y Aritmacia y para Ron Remedios Curativos y Estudios Muggles. Los chicos estaban bastante cansados de toda la semana y apenas habían repasado las últimas asignaturas.  
Harry entró en las mazmorras pensando en que si a Ginny le salía decentemente su último examen, probablemente, sus TIMOS serían de los mejores de su curso. Y se alegraba de saber que él la había ayudado. No tenía ninguna gana de realizar el examen de Pociones, aunque sabía de antemano que no tendría dificultad; por no observar la cara del profesor Lewis. Las últimas clases habían estado llenas de ironías y de burlas. Harry se había reído todo el tiempo del profesor, pero éste se había encargado de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara, restándole a Gryffindor infinidad de puntos.  
Se dejó caer con aplomo en uno de los pupitres y colocó su caldero de petra encima de la mesa. Suspirando, observó la pizarra y leyó con atención la poción que tendrían que realizar. Se quedó de piedra. Miró a su profesor, que a su vez lo miró a él y sonrió maliciosamente. Aquella poción era uno de los venenos más potentes que existían, que causaba una muerte dolorosa a aquel que la ingería y no solo eso. Muchas brujas, consiguiendo un derivado con un ingrediente muy difícil de encontrar y que estaba en el mercado de magia negra; la utilizaban para abortar.  
Con una mueca de asco patente en el rostro, Harry prendió fuego a su caldero y se dispuso a realizar la complicada Poción. Vio a Hermione, que había fruncido el ceño, con una expresión de incredulidad y de preocupación. Ese veneno era demasiado avanzado para el curso en el que estaban. Sólo los alumnos de séptimo tendrían una posibilidad de realizarlo a la perfección. Era verdad que Snape lo había nombrado en más de una ocasión en su clase, pero nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza ponerlo en un examen, era evidente, que Ian no tenía la misma opinión. Sin embargo, cuando Harry miró hacia atrás, donde estaban Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy, no vio ningún signo visible de preocupación, como si ellos ya se lo esperaran. No supo porqué, pero cuando su mirada y la de los Slytherins se cruzaron, sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, como un mal presentimiento. Algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, lo notaba, la pregunta era...¿el qué?.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de responderla mentalmente, la poción de su caldero bullía con demasiada fuerza, se apresuró a bajar la intensidad de las llamas con su varita y a concentrarse en el trabajo. Ya pensaría más tarde en aquella extraña sensación.  
Dos horas después, Harry dejaba un frasco con un líquido verde y viscoso, sobre la mesa del profesor. El chico le sonrió con autosuficiencia, pese a la dificultad del brebaje, sabía que lo había hecho todo perfecto y que el maestro no tendría más remedio que ponerle un "Extraordinario", pero, una vez más, Ian no parecía en absoluto enfadado o preocupado, sino más bien...satisfecho, demasiado...contento.

-Espero por su bien, señor Potter- susurró el odiado sustituto.- que las pociones se le den mucho mejor que los comentarios sarcásticos... -Harry, que ya había depositado su frasco de Poción en la mesa y se había girado para marcharse, se detuvo en el resquicio de la puerta, sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Lo lamento, pero nada se me da mejor que la ironía...profesor...

-Una lástima...una verdadera lástima, Potter...perro ladrador...poco mordedor y de perros tú sabes mucho...- probablemente, si Harry hubiese escuchado aquel último comentario se lo habría tomado mucho más a pecho y habría sospechado, pero desgraciadamente, ya había salido por el marco de la puerta, en dirección a su último examen.

Se escuchó una especie de fogonazo por el Gran Comedor y Albus Dumbledore se levantó bruscamente de la mesa de profesores. Los demás adultos lo miraron extrañados. Bastó una mirada significativa hacia dos de ellos, para que se pusieran en pie también y se apresuraran a seguirlo en dirección a su despacho.  
Los alumnos, que salían de sus respectivos exámenes, pudieron captar al vuelo las fugaces explicaciones que el director les daba a las profesoras de Transformaciones y Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Palabras como "Ataque" o "Ministerio de Magia", llegaron a sus oídos.  
Pronto, el rumor fue pasando de unos a otros, extendiéndose como una sábana blanca, inundando de terror los rostros de cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Si Lord Voldemort había decidido atacar el Ministerio, entonces ninguno dudaba que acabaría haciéndose con él y eso sólo significaba una cosa: estaban a escasos minutos de perder la guerra.

Entró con sigilo. No había nadie en la habitación, lo cual resultaba perfecto. No tenían mucho tiempo y sabía, que únicamente poseía una oportunidad. Sabía donde estaba y había llegado la hora de revelar aquel terrible secreto, secreto, del que él mismo se sorprendió. ¿Por qué Harry Potter había escrito una despedida¿Acaso ya daba la guerra por perdida, su vida? No le cabía en la cabeza, que un mago tan poderoso con el niño-qué-vivió, hubiese desechado cualquier oportunidad de ganar, pese a su rival fuera Lord Voldemort. Si era así, estaba decepcionado. Se esperaba mucho más.  
Llegó hasta los pies de la cama y allí vio el baúl. Tenía que darse prisa, podía escuchar, fuera de la sala común, los gritos de los demás estudiantes. Se había producido un ataque en el Ministerio de Magia, el mago tenebroso, al fin, había decidido dar el golpe final. Con el Ministerio en su poder, la comunidad mágica estaba perdida.  
El baúl estaba cerrado, lo cual ya suponía. Sacó la varita de la túnica y conjuró unas palabras in entendibles. Se escuchó un "clic" y la tapa del pesado baúl se abrió. El muchacho rebuscó entre las múltiples cosas y al final encontró lo que buscaba. Tomó con cuidado el diario entre sus manos y salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras, cuidándose de no tropezar con su túnica de los colores escarlata de Gryffindor. Tenía que advertir de ello. Era...el momento...

Ginny estaba abrazada a Hermione y ambas saltaban de alegría, bajo la mirada orgullosa de Ron. Habían terminado los exámenes, eran libres y ahora debían disfrutar de esos días que les quedaban de libertad, antes de las vacaciones de verano. Estaban seguros de que les había ido estupendamente, por lo tanto, los ansiados sueños, en busca de las carreras que deseaban realizar al salir del colegio, estaban mucho más cerca. Tanto...que podían acariciarlos.

-¡Ha sido fantástico¡fantástico¡El profesor Tofty me ha dicho que sólo había visto a Harry hacer un Patronus tan bueno como el mío¿No es magnífico¡Seguro que he sacado un Extraordinario y todo se lo debo a Harry¡Tengo que agradecérselo!- Ginny estaba pletórica. No podía evitar sentirse en ese estado de ensoñación, no había nada que pudiese apagar ese fuego que salía de sus ojos. Se sentía feliz, tal y como Harry había dicho que debían sentirse, aprovechando cada instante como si fuera el último, viviendo esos momentos estudiantiles, que no regresarían.

-Baja de las nubes.- sonrió Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y muy contenta de que todo hubiera salido tan bien. La verdad es que ella también estaba feliz, creía haber realizado unos buenísimos exámenes y ninguna de las dos imaginaba, lo que estaba a punto de avecinarse.

-Harry estaba terminando el examen de Estudios Muggles, Ginny.- intervino Ron. Pese a que aún le costaba hablar de su ex mejor amigo sin mostrar una rabia innecesaria, no podía evitar sentirse agradecido por que éste hubiese ayudado a su hermana y a él mismo. Tal vez, había sido demasiado injusto...

Ginny soltó un suspiro de resignación. Se moría por abrazar a Harry, por darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle simplemente "gracias", aunque, evidentemente, eran muchas más las cosas que deseaba confesarle. Se dejó caer a la sombra de un árbol, seguida por su amiga y su hermano y notó un pinchazo en el pecho al pensar en que hacía mucho tiempo que no le decía a Harry, "te quiero". De pronto, sintió una necesidad enorme de confesárselo, como si de ello le fuera la vida y un mal presentimiento le asoló. No comentó nada, pero se colocó una mano a la altura del corazón. Seguro que eran tonterías suyas, no había nada que pudiera salir mal en aquellos instantes¿verdad? Habían terminado los exámenes y pronto lo celebrarían en la sala común. ¿Pero por qué Harry no salía del examen¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Se mordió una uña mientras jugaba a arrancar las malas hiervas del suelo. Estaba demasiado...perturbada...

-Vaya, vaya, pero si son los pobretones y la sangre sucia...- una voz que arrastraba las palabras los interrumpió de su tranquila charla. Instintivamente, los tres se pusieron en pie y encontraron a Malfoy, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Era extraño que se encontrara solo, sin sus dos gorilas guardaespaldas.- ¿Disfrutando del sol que anuncia el verano?

-Largo.- ordenó Ron de mal talante, colocándose por inercia, delante de las chicas. Pero si esperaba que Draco Malfoy se amilanara o soltase algún comentario despectivo, no lo hizo. El Slytherin parecía muy contento por algo, como si ya supiera, de antemano, que sus exámenes tenían todos la nota de "Extraordinario".

-Cuida tu lengua, Weasley pis.- susurró el muchacho. Su rostro estaba más pálido que nunca y resaltaba más su nariz puntiaguda.- Yo que tú iría pidiendo disculpas, porque muy pronto no vas a tener más remedio que obedecer a los que son dignos de llevar el nombre de "mago".

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le espetó Ginny mirándole de arriba abajo con asco. Ya había sacado su varita del bolsillo de la túnica, por si tenía que volver a lanzar el encantamiento de "moco de murciélago". Malfoy se giró hacia ella y se sonrió con malicia.

-Es una lástima, una verdadera lástima Weasley. ¿Ya le has dicho adiós a tu queridísimo Potter?- el corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco y palideció de golpe. ¿De qué estaba hablando Malfoy¿Qué sabía él de su relación con Harry¿Y por qué hablaba de despedirse? El Slytherin al ver su reacción, soltó una carcajada.- Lo suponía. Así que no sabes nada...

-Habla claramente o lárgate de aquí, Malfoy.- interrumpió Hermione bruscamente. También ella tenía un mal presentimiento y no le había gustado nada la forma de hablar de su enemigo.

-Os veo un tanto...sorprendidos...- Malfoy se descruzó de brazos y avanzó un paso hacia ellos. Instintivamente, Ron se aferró mucho más a su varita, pero el muchacho seguía sin sacarla del bolsillo.- ¿Creíais que el Señor Oscuro no iba a poner espías en este ridículo colegio?- pese a que la información no les extrañó, los chicos no pudieron evitar sentirse furiosos y preocupados ante esta confesión. ¿Pero por qué Malfoy se arriesgaba a confesarlo?- Os he estado vigilando muy de cerca...estúpidos y sé muy bien que entre tú- señaló a Ginny.- y el cabeza rajada de Potter ha habido mucho más que simple amistad...¿me equivoco?- Ginny no tuvo el valor de negarlo. Apretó los labios y se mordió la lengua con los dientes para matar la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos y que pugnaba por salir.- Pero parece ser que alguien le ha fallado a Potter¿no es cierto?- Malfoy clavó la mirada en Ron y éste se estremeció.- Una lástima que tus comentarios, Weasley vayan a llevar a Potter a la muerte...

-¡De qué estás hablando?- Ron no pudo evitar levantar la varita y apuntar directamente a los ojos grises de Malfoy, cubiertos de cinismo. Una culpabilidad enorme asoló su cuerpo. ¿Era posible que sus comentarios hubiesen llevado a Harry a realizar una locura? Pero aquello carecía de sentido. Precisamente ahora, Harry y él se llevaban mejor¿por qué¿Por qué su mejor amigo iba a hacer caso de sus comentarios¿Tanto los había tomado en serio? Y como si de un puñal se trataran, las palabras de Hermione se clavaron en todo su ser, perforando su alma, mermando su espíritu, reconociendo, que había cometido un grave error y que, una vez más, había defraudado a su amiga, cuando le prometió que iba a tratar de no discutir.

_"-Pero si tú sigues provocándole, incitándole para que vaya a enfrentarse a Voldemort, al final irá, ya sabes como es Harry y si va...morirá.- esas palabras parecieron abrir una brecha en Ron, porque se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó callado.- Por favor-rogó la chica.- No sigas, no le digas nada más, mira, si no quieres hacer las paces, simplemente ignórale...pero no le obligues a cometer una locura..."_

Ron bajó la varita, con una mano temblorosa y miró a Malfoy. El chico había vuelto a comenzar a reír. Hermione, cuyos ojos amenazaban con derrumbarse, dio un paso al frente y agarró al Slytherin de las solapas.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- rugió mientras la primera lágrimas resbalaba por sus mejillas.- ¡Qué le ha pasado a Harry?- Malfoy borró la sonrisa de sus labios y miró a la chica un poco asustado, pero sin rebajar su arrogancia.

-Potter ha cometido el mismo error dos veces, aunque, en esta ocasión, se ha marchado voluntariamente.- una sonrisa cínica surcó sus labios.- Se ha enterado de que el Señor Oscuro ha decidido apoderarse del Ministerio de Magia y se ha pirado a detenerle...¡Como si fuera capaz!- Hermione soltó a Malfoy y retrocedió un par de pasos negando con la cabeza.

-¡Mientes!- Ginny era la única que seguía manteniendo la varita alzada, con la mano firme y los ojos llorosos.- ¡Harry no pondría su vida en peligro!

-¡Oh, sí, sí lo haría!- Malfoy se dio la vuelta para marcharse.- Gracias a Weasley.- Ron, que mantenía la cabeza gacha, la levantó de sopetón.- ¿Qué dices en tu defensa, Weasley pis¿No pusiste a todo Gryffindor en contra de Potter? En cuanto Finnigan y Thomas se han enterado del ataque han arremetido contra Potter y le han recriminado que todo esto era por su culpa.- aguardó unos segundos, sonriendo con satisfacción, al ver como sus palabras causaban el efecto esperado. -Y Potter se ha visto en la obligación de ir a cumplir la Profecía...

-¿Por qué ibas a contarnos esto?- bramó Hermione astutamente, temblando de ira. Malfoy, sin darse la vuelta, cerró los ojos y volvió a sonreír.

-Porque quería ser el primero en ver vuestra estúpida cara al enteraros...- y con esas últimas palabras se alejó de allí, con paso rápido. Ahora tenía que efectuar la tercera parte de su plan. La primera y la segunda ya estaban cumplidas. Dentro de poco, el Señor Oscuro dominaría por fin el mundo mágico y él y su padre encabezarían esos pocos elegidos que estuvieran a su derecha.

Harry salió de su examen de Estudios Muggles prácticamente el último. Se había retrasado bastante, pero estaba convencido de que su concentración, daría los frutos esperados. Se había propuesto sacar las mejores notas posibles y lo iba a lograr. Sirius estaría orgulloso de él cuando se reencontraran.  
Sabía que su padre y su padrino habían sido los mejores estudiantes del colegio y él no se iba a quedar atrás. Cerró la puerta con sigilo, después de haber depositado la hoja de examen sobre la mesa del profesor y comenzó a recontar, mentalmente, las preguntas que había respondido. Sonrió satisfecho. Creía haber destacado perfectamente la importancia de que los muggles utilizaran la electricidad y no había tenido ningún problema en explicar cómo se planificaba el gobierno y nombrar a todos los miembros de la familia real inglesa.  
Pero, al caminar por los pasillos y olvidarse un poco de su examen, para disfrutar de la libertad que poseía ahora, se detuvo en seco.  
Acababa de notar un fuerte dolor en su interior, un dolor atroz, que no provenía de si mismo. Tuvo que acercarse hasta la pared y apoyarse jadeando. Esta vez, el ataque era muy cerca, esta vez, Voldemort había soltado todo su poder y si mucho no se equivocaba, él se encontraba allí. Trató de concentrarse en las coordinadas del lugar, pero no pudo hacerlo.  
El pasillo estaba repleto de estudiantes, de los cuales muchos, se le habían quedado mirando. Maldijo por lo bajo. No había tiempo, tenía que encontrar un lugar para concentrarse y desaparecerse, tenía que acudir a ayudar. Voldemort estaba allí.  
Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar reprimir una lágrima. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de Ginny, de Ron, de Hermione...pero era demasiado tarde. No había tiempo. Sonrió. Esperaba que Ginny pudiese encontrar el diario y que en él escribiera lo bien que le debían de haber ido los exámenes. Pese a la situación, forzó su mente a recordar los últimos días que habían estado estudiando. Ojalá, pensó, ojalá que hubiese podido probar sus labios por última vez.  
Pero el tiempo...se había agotado. Apretó dos objetos que llevaba en el interior de la túnica. Ambos, igual de importantes y comenzó a correr por los pasillos.  
Giró la esquina del cuarto piso, en dirección a las escaleras y entonces, unas figuras le bloquearon el paso. Harry reconoció en seguida a los estudiantes de la casa Slytherin. La pregunta era¿qué hacían allí y porqué sonreían?

-¡Está mintiendo!- Ginny se dejó caer al suelo y golpeó con un puño la hierva de los terrenos. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar, pero se le hacía bastante difícil. Ahora, mirando hacia el castillo, podía ver el revuelo que se estaba formando. Habían oído como Colin Creevey les decía a Luna y a una chica de Hufflepuf que Dumbledore se había levantado bruscamente de su asiento, seguido por McGonagall y Christine y que había murmurado algo sobre un ataque masivo al Ministerio de Magia. Y ellos sabían, desde el momento en que Harry se había marchado, que Voldemort se encontraba allí. Su amigo debía haberlo notado por la cicatriz de su frente, igual que había notado que algo malo ocurría cuando Hagrid fue asesinado. Pero, en lo más profundo de su corazón, Ginny se negaba a creerlo.

-No puede ser...- murmuró Ron negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.- No lo haría...no se atrevería...yo...no pensé que...yo...- pero no lograba articular más de dos palabras seguidas. Estaba realmente conmocionado. Sentía que si algo malo le sucedía a Harry no iba a poder cargar con esa culpa el resto de su vida, que se consumiría como la llama de una vela. Él había sido el culpable, por él su mejor amigo debía de estar en las garras de su peor enemigo...y ahora, no había marcha atrás. Tratar de auto convencerse de que aquello no le importaba era pura hipocresía, porque en el fondo, siempre le había importado. Por muy impulsivo que hubiera sido, por muy duras que fueran las acusaciones que ejerciera sobre su mejor amigo, nunca llegaba a decirlo de corazón, siempre, algo dentro de él, pese a que había tratado de apagarlo, le advertía que se detuviera, que no siguiera mermando más el corazón de su amigo.

-¡Ron¡Ginny¡Hermione¡Tenéis que...¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible!- el trío levantó la cabeza. Neville se dirigía hacia ellos, corriendo como un descosido y agitando lo que Ginny reconoció de inmediato, como el diario que le había regalado a Harry por Navidad.

-¿Qué...qué ocurre?- logró titubear al ver como Neville se detenía delante de ellos y trataba inútilmente de aspirar un poco de aire.

-Es...Harry.- jadeó colocándose la mano libre en el pecho.- ¡Es horrible¡Realmente espantoso!

-¡Habla Neville!- gritó Ron tomando a su amigo por las solapas y con una mirada de furia que hizo que el chico se estremeciera. Aunque las chicas no estuvieran de acuerdo con la forma tan brusca con la que Ron estaba tratando al pobre Neville, que no se merecía algo así, no intervinieron. También ellas estaban exasperadas.

-Harry...se ha marchado...- musitó con una voz temblorosa y le entregó el diario a Ginny.- Creo que te ha dejado una despedida... -la chica lo cogió con suma suavidad, como si aquello se tratase del mayor de los tesoros y lo abrió donde ella misma había colocado una dedicatoria y donde ahora, escrito en el mismo verde esmeralda, había otra, con la inconfundible letra de Harry.- Ha estado escribiendo bastante en el diario...- prosiguió.- no lo he leído...pero llega hasta la mitad...  
Se hizo el silencio, aguardando. Ron y Hermione se asomaron a leer también aquella despedida y Neville se mantuvo al margen, considerando que era un momento de intimidad, pese a que él había leído las palabras de Harry primero.  
La primera frase rezaba:_"Estaré muy lejos para cuando lo leas..."_

-Dios mío...- murmuró Ginny mientras las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos y también los de Hermione.- No es posible...- levantó la cabeza de aquellas tormentosas palabras y miró a su mejor amiga.- Se va...a sacrificar...

-Pero...- Neville arrugó la frente y se acercó a Ginny para tratar de consolarla, pero en ese momento, la chica soltó un grito ahogado y echó a correr en dirección al bosque prohibido.

-¡Ginny no!- Ron y Hermione se dispusieron a seguirla y cuando Neville fue a hacer lo propio el pelirrojo le gritó:

-¡Neville¡Ve en busca de Dumbledore¡Encuéntralo¡Dile que Harry se ha marchado al Ministerio de Magia!

Harry miró las caras de los de Slytherin y no le gustó un pelo sus expresiones. Seguía teniendo ese latido molesto, de dolor, en su pecho y sabía, que la batalla había dado comienzo, cobrándose las primeras muertes._"Y las últimas"_", pensó.  
Pero para ello, debía darse prisa. No podía perder ni un solo minuto con ellos y no entendía a qué habían venido.  
Olvidándose de que taponaban el paso a la Gran Escalinata, Harry avanzó un par de pasos y trató de abrirse camino, pero la mano de Goyle se le colocó en el pecho y lo retiró hacia atrás.

-¿Se puede saber a qué jugáis?- espetó el muchacho, comenzando a enfadarse. Aquello no era un simple juego y si a esos tarados les apetecía tratar de arruinarle la felicidad por el fin de los exámenes, habían elegido un mal momento. Un segundo...¿se trataba solo de una casualidad?

-Tú no te mueves de aquí, Potter- ordenó un muchacho algo más alto que él. Harry le miró. Normalmente, Blaise Zabini nunca hablaba mucho y menos si no estaba en presencia de Malfoy. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Y el hecho de que Crabbe y Goyle sí que estuvieran le produjo un extraña sensación de perturbación. ¿Qué ocurría?

-¿Me lo vais a impedir vosotros?- ironizó, tratando de mantener la calma y la expresión severa y fría que había perdurado durante los últimos meses.

-Creo que es hora de que le ahorremos un trabajito al Señor Oscuro¿no te parece, Nott?

-Completamente de acuerdo, Pansy.- Harry alzó la ceja. Aquello, definitivamente, no era normal. ¿Por qué los hijos de los mortífagos se iban a arriesgar a confesar abiertamente su devoción por Lord Voldemort, posibilitando que un profesor estuviera cerca y los escuchase¿Por qué ese riesgo de atacar a un estudiante y no a uno normal, sino a Harry Potter?

-¿Sois tontos o entrenáis para ello?- inquirió Harry, volviendo a avanzar un paso al frente. Pero Crabbe y Goyle cerraban filas. El muchacho soltó un suspiro, armándose de paciencia.- Oíd, idiotas, u os apartáis u os hago pedazos. Y no suelo repetir dos veces las cosas.

-¿También harías eso sabiendo que tengo una información preciada sobre los patéticos de tus amigos?- una voz resonó entre todas. Malfoy, con una cínica sonrisa, subía las escaleras tranquilamente. Los demás Slytherins, al verlo, sonrieron satisfechos. Harry sintió veneno recorriéndole en su interior. ¿Qué era lo que Malfoy sabía?

-¿Qué les has hecho?-bramó.

Ginny iba corriendo, internándose en las profundidades del bosque prohibido, ignorando los gritos de su mejor amiga y su hermano, que la perseguían con dificultad. Apenas veía por donde pasaba, porque las lágrimas le cegaban.  
Escuchaba interiormente las palabras de Harry, como si las hubiese pronunciado para ella, como si de verdad él estuviera enfrente suyo.

_"Seca tus lágrimas, pelirroja, que son demasiado hermosas para que las derroches sin motivos"_

_"Mientras, sé feliz, encuentra a alguien que te quiera, cásate con él, ten muchos hijos y nietos"_

No, no, no, Ginny gritaba y gritaba. Ella no quería casarse con nadie más que no fuera él, ella no quería hijos de otra persona, ni nietos. Le quería a él. Solo a él. Tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo, haciéndose un boquete en la rodilla, rompiendo la media, por donde salió un poco de sangre. Quería ponerse en pie y seguir corriendo, no parar hasta acabar exhausta, hasta morir de agotamiento, pero le dolía la pierna demasiado.

_"Seca tus lágrimas, pelirroja"_

Se llevó una mano a los ojos y se secó las lágrimas, tal y como él le había pedido. Se lo había prometido, le había prometido que iba a reír, a ser feliz y no podía fallarle, no ahora. Allí, en el suelo, pese a la oscuridad del bosque, volvió a abrir el diario y comenzó a leer los primeros párrafos. Eran los días de Navidad, el momento en el que le había regalado el diario. Y se detuvo, con una expresión de terror en los ojos. Harry no describía una Navidad como la que ella había imaginado, una Navidad despreocupada, sabiendo que ya la iba a dejar, feliz y disfrutando de cada momento. No, describía perfectamente la conversación que había tenido con Christine.  
Los ojos, irremediablemente, se le inundaron de lágrimas de nuevo. No había sido él, él la quería, y no solo eso, la amaba, allí lo decía claramente. Había sido Christine. Christine lo había separado de ella. La pregunta era...¿por qué?  
Y la respuesta llegó a su cerebro. Era sencilla y absurda, tanto que al pensarlo casi dejó caer el diario de entre sus manos. Ron y Hermione se acercaban a ella, corriendo lo más rápido posible, pero ella no tenía fuerzas de contar la verdad, de mostrar la verdadera razón.  
No, aquello era una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto y si no hubiese sido por la caligrafía inconfundible de Harry o por esos detalles que sólo él podía conocer, lo habría pensado. Ahora lo comprendía, ahora entendía todo y ahora, sentía mucho más dolor.  
Harry no era un cerdo, nunca lo había sido. No se había enrollado con Cho por herirla, no se había acostado con ella, simplemente, fingía. Fingía tan bien como lo había hecho el día que cortó con ella. Harry era "El Salvador" y Christine le había obligado a separarse de ella no solo para protegerla, sino porque su misión era arriesgada y Ginny nunca habría dejado que su novio se marchara a ella. Harry, se había sacrificado, en todos los sentidos que se podía sacrificar una persona y ahora, iba a culminar aquel sacrificio. Iba a morir...para darles a ellos una oportunidad de vivir...  
Ron y Hermione llegaron junto a ella y se agacharon a su lado para comprobar que estaba bien, pero entonces, se fijaron en la letra del diario y sin poder remediarlo, al ver el rostro de Ginny, también ellos comenzaron a leer.  
No duró el silencio más de cinco minutos, pero el tiempo que se prolongó, se tornó el más angustioso que ellos hubiesen vivido jamás. Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano y la otra se la llevó a la frente, mientras soltaba un sollozo.

-No...no es posible...¡Dios mío¿Por qué no me di cuenta¡Christine prácticamente me lo reveló el día que hablamos! Pero...no...no es posible...¿cómo...?

-Ahora el como no importa.- susurró Ginny, poniéndose en pie. Ya no lloraba, pero en su rostro se marcaba el recorrido de las lágrimas saladas.- Es demasiado tarde para lamentaciones...

-¡No lo es, maldita sea!- expresó Hermione y enérgicamente, también se puso en pie.- ¡Vamos a ir a buscarlo¡Tenemos que impedir que se enfrente Voldemort!- Ron, que hasta entonces se había quedado callado y demasiado impactado para hablar, exclamó:

-¿Te has vuelto loca¡No podemos ir hasta allí¡Es una batalla, Hermione!- pero Hermione lo abofeteó, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero no lo logró.

-¡Eres un idiota!- bramó.- ¡Es por tu culpa¡Jamás, jamás te lo voy a perdonar¡Jamás!- sus palabras se incrustaron en el corazón de Ron, rompiendo la poca esperanza que quedaba en su ser. Se había equivocado, lo sabía y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. -¡Nos apareceremos en el Ministerio de Magia¡Desde aquí podemos hacerlo!

-Pero...- Ginny titubeó, pero no por falta de valor, sino porque la experiencia los había escarmentado.- ¿Y si es una trampa?

-¡Me da igual que lo sea!- estalló Hermione. Sus amigos nunca la habían visto tan nerviosa. -¡Harry va a morir si nos quedamos aquí y no pienso permitirlo!- entonces, una punzada de dolor, recorrió a la chica. Cerró los ojos y lo comprendió. Comprendió cómo había sido para Harry saberse conocedor de que Sirius estaba en peligro y ver como todos trataban de disuadirlo para que no acudiera a buscarlo. Y entonces, notó que si aquello era una trampa o no, no le importaba. Porque su mejor amigo estaba en peligro y ella daría su vida por salvarlo, como Harry la habría dado por Sirius. Entendió su equivocación y se sintió angustiada, por haber tratado de usar la razón, cuando en aquellos instantes, quien mandaba en ella era su corazón, herido por el orgullo de no haber podido entrelazar los cabos y haber condenado a su amigo a una muerte...segura.

-Ginny no puede desaparecerse...- comentó Ron con la voz apagada. Él también estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse si hacía falta, pero temía que la historia se repitiera y mucho más, temía por la vida de Hermione y de su hermana, pero no se atrevió a expresarlo.

-Sé desaparecerme.- respondió Ginny con una voz de ultratumba y demasiado segura para una niña de su edad.- Fred y George me enseñaron...- miró a Hermione y asintió. Ella sentía lo mismo que su amiga e iba a rescatar a Harry costase lo que costase.- En marcha... -Ron no discutió más. Se concentró en la aparición, sabía que todavía no la dominaban cien por cien y que se suponía que tendrían que examinarse al día siguiente, puesto que un examinador iba a acudir a Hogwarts, pero se creía capaz de hacerlo. Se escucharon tres "CRACKS", mientras que una figura, salía detrás de las sombras, escuchando como el viento se llevaba las últimas palabras de Ginny.

"_Espérame, Harry...ya voy_"

Harry tenía a Malfoy contra las cuerdas. Se las había ingeniado para derrotar a todos los Slytherins y atarlos con una cadena y ahora sólo quedaba Draco. El chico tenía la espalda tocando la pared y la varita de su enemigo en la garganta.

-¿Qué has hecho con ellos?- repitió Harry por enésima vez.- Te juro que te mataré si no hablas...- pero Malfoy seguía riendo, no parecía para nada asustado, pese a que la varita de Harry comenzaba a echar chispas verdes.

-Demasiado tarde, Potter.- siseó.- A estas alturas, los dos Weasleys y Granger deben estar en las manos del Señor oscuro...

-¿Qué?- por primera vez, algo parecido a una expresión de terror cruzó el rostro del chico.

-Bonito diario, Potter... -Malfoy había metido el dedo en la yaga y Harry lo sabía. Seguramente, lo había estado espiando y había visto como escribía en el diario. ¿Pero habría llegado a leerlo? Por la expresión de su rostro, no parecía que el Slytherin supiera que él era el Salvador.- Seguro que Weasley se habrá llevado una buena sorpresa al leerlo...y claro está, yo sólo le di el empujoncito necesario...ahora creen que estás en el Ministerio de Magia y habrán corrido a buscarte...

-Desgraciado...- masculló Harry y sin decir nada más, echó a correr por los pasillos, en dirección a los terrenos, mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas las llaves de la moto de su padrino y la réplica de ésta en miniatura.  
Centró su mente todo lo que pudo y entonces lo sintió. Una angustia se apoderó de él. Ginny lo estaba llamando, le estaba pidiendo ayuda...¿pero por qué¿Se encontraba en peligro¿Eran ciertas las palabras de Malfoy? Seguramente ese había sido siempre el plan principal de Voldemort, atraer a Harry Potter, a través de sus amigos, la misma trampa, servida dos veces. Pero, en esa ocasión, le saldría el tiro por la culata. Porque el Harry Potter que esperaban, estaría muy cambiado...Se sacó la capa de debajo de la túnica y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha, al tiempo que devolvía a la moto a su estado normal y miraba a ambos lados para verificar que nadie lo viese. Arrancó el motor y comenzó a surcar el cielo, dejando un rastro de humo...

Ginny, Ron y Hermione aparecieron en medio de un círculo de mortífagos. Mirasen por donde mirasen, estaban rodeados y había una lucha encarnizada, algo más allá de donde habían aparecido. Se dieron la vuelta y distinguieron la explanada del Ministerio de Magia. Allí se desarrollaba una guerra por todo lo alto. Nunca habían visto tal cantidad de hombres peleando y de criaturas mágicas. Una risa maquiavélica les sacó de su ensoñación.

-Bienvenidos...chicos... -el trío se dio la vuelta y distinguieron la figura de Lord Voldemort. Supieron entonces, que estaban perdidos. Todo, había sido una trampa. Y lo confirmaron al ver salir a una segunda figura.

-¿Neville?- preguntó Ron sin acabar de creérselo. Neville avanzaba hacia ellos con suma tranquilidad, pero aquello no era posible, era un broma sin duda. Él nunca se uniría a los mortífagos.

-Sorpresa...Weasley...- soltó una carcajada y entonces, su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una rápida transformación. Alto, delgado, con unos ojos azules brillando de excitación y una amable sonrisa, el profesor Lewis, había aparecido.

-No... -Ginny y Hermione negaron con la cabeza. Aquel era su fin.

_"Harry, ayúdame..."_


	47. El momento del sacrificio

**Olasss gente! Ya estoy aquí again. No he tardado mucho¿verdad? Bueno, bueno, bueno, os agradezco en el alma todos vuestros reviews, me hacéis muy feliz. Seguimos la cuenta atrás, ahora sólo quedarán dos capítulos. Espero seguir viva para entonces y poder acabarlos, ajajaaaj. Sé que este capítulo gustará a algunos y NO gustará a muchos, ajajja, pero c'est la vie. Espero poder actalizar el otro muy pronto, vale? Pregunta¿verdad que no se tenía que haber ido Guille Martín de OT? Joooo, con lo majo que era el chico y de mi tierra además. Aggggg, en fin, q se me va la pinza, q disfrútéis mucho de este capi y como siempre, nos vemos en el próximo!**

**Reviews:**

**Alejandra Black Moon: **Olass! Jajaa, ya actualizo, ya. Te aseguro que voy lo más rápido posible. No, Dumbledore sabe lo del ataque, pero no que los chicos se han marchado al Ministerio. Y el verdadero Neville está en Hogwarts. Saludos!

**Nyissa: **Olass! Jaja, bueno, pongo tu review aquí porque lo he recibido después de subir un nuevo capi. Me alegro que te haya gustado el 45, a ver si el 46 y ahora el 47 también te gustan. Sí, ya era hora de que Remus y Christine dieran el último paso. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Besos!

**Usagi-Chan: **Gracias! Jajaaj, de verdad, sois muy amables. Sí, efectivamente, faltan 3 capis contando este, espero que me de tiempo acabarlo antes de marcharme, jaaja. Besos!

**Ginny Potter W: **Olass! Jajaj, sí, me acuerdo de ti. Gracias por el review y por desearme suerte. Espero que todo vaya bien, jajaja, bueno, no es para traumatizarse tampoco. Besos!

**Noelia: **Olasss! Gracias! Bueno, seguro que hay muchos ficts mejores q el mío, jaja, yo solo hago lo que puedo. Espero poder seguir actualizando rápido. Saludos!

**Kaily g-w: **Olasss! Jajajaja, em parto, quasi tots els meus amics sempre estudien algo de ciencies, química! Uffff, home a mi no sem dona gaire be i se per les meves amigues q es difícil, pero tu endavant q segur q tho treus. Bueno, diguem q periodismo em va defraudar perq em treia la llibertat d'escriure sobre el q volgues. No, no coneixo la teva universitat, es a barcelona capital? Con que estàs patint...jajajaja, home, sé que el capi era una mica frenétic. Vols que mati al Harry i a la Ginny? Jaajajaja, bueno, dons ho faig, ajaja, no tinc problema. Ai ai ai ai, em penso que el teu proxim review no serà amb tanta cordialitat, ajajajaj. M'agrada redactar be la escena e imaginármela com a una peli, ajajaj, per aixo fico tots els detalls. Aquí estava també la reacció del Ron, sé que dona molta llàstima pero ha fet molt de mal al Harry durant tot el curs i ara tenia q pagar els plats rots. Ho de Hermione igual, si et soc sincera em va fotre molta rabia quan la Hermione es va posar en pla perfeccionista amb ho del sirius. Tenia q cometre un error, com va cometre el Dumbledore, perq sino el personatge seria massa perfecte i ara ho ha comés. Ha enviat a la Ginny i al Ron al Ministeri sense pensarhi. Bueno, en aquet capi si, surt el Ian bastant, pero només ho necesari, es que veig q modiaras, ajaaaj. Ummm i si, el Percy era de laliança, ho tenia q ficar aqi perq es reconciliara amb la seva familia. I a la teva resposta...jaja, si, algú morirà. Molt petons guapa i espero q t'agrade!

**Hermana de Maigu: **Olass! Jajajaja, gracias! Me alegro que te guste!

**Ad89: **Gracias!

**P-Potter: **Olass! Jaja, perdonada! Me alegro que te guste, ya ves que no he tardado nada en actualizar. Besos!

**Landoms 182: **jaajjaa, buena reacción.

**Verónica: **Olass! Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Jaja, un poquito mala sí que soy. Umm, no depende de mí lo de estar un mes o así sin actualizar sino de lo que tarde en irme a Barcelona, en principio me voy lunes o martes.

**Alkas: **Gracias! Pues sí, era Malfoy quien, bajo una capa invisible, espiaba a Harry cuando éste escribía el diario. Bueno, ahora estoy actualizando rapidísimo la verdad.

**Catalina: **Olass! A ver, tranquila, no pasa nada, yo te lo explico. Es muy sencillo. Malfoy había estado espiando a Harry, pudo hacerlo sin que él se enterara porque Harry había quitado la vigilancia de Fawkes sobre él, vale? Entonces, Malfoy le dijo a Ian Lewis lo del diario y éste, con su habilidad de mago metamórfico, se transformó en Neville para engañar a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, mientras Malfoy distraía a Harry para que éste no se pudiera enterar. No, Voldemort no sabe que es el salvador. Todavía...

**Derichbin: **Olass! Jaajajj, espero que cuando vayas a empezar a leer este nuevo capítulo no tengas ganas de asesinarme todavía, por el bien de mi cabeza, jaaja. Bueno, Harry llegará y lo hará con todo su poder y mucho enfado en medio, pero la situación habrá cambiado y Voldemort será el que lleve ventaja. Ya lo leerás ahora. Y bueno...jajaj, no se trata de modestia, sino de realismo, siendo sinceros, Harry Potter lo escribió Rowling y yo lo único que hago es hacer una versión del 6 libro como puedo, jajaja y que no queda ni la mitad de bien que el original, pero bueno, agradezco de igual forma tus palabras. Y sí, respecto a tu pregunta sobre el 6 libro, yo creo que sí.

**Lladruc: **Olass! Jajaja, ho sento per les teves ungles. Ummm, 3 capis queden només, no sé si faré continuació, de veritat, estaré molt ocupada. Umm, pero si ho faig no serà dels merodeadores, sino de després de Hogwarts. Petons! Espero que t'grade el capi!

**The-soulless-girl-666: **Olass! Gracias! Me allegro que te guste mi fict. Umm, sí, lo lamento, morirán más personas. Pero una vez, jajaa, repito, en serio muchísimas gracias por decírmelo pero el 6 libro le da mil patadas a mi fict. No es mi libro preferido de los de Rowloing, pero le da 1000 patadas. Yo estoy de acuerdo con tu hermana, fue lo primero que dije después de que se me pasara el sofoco, la llantina y que mi mente empezara a razonar, ajaja.

**Magusai: **Olass! Muchas gracias por el review, ya lo echaba en falta. No, el próximo capi no es el último, contándolo, faltan 3. Pero sí, ya estamos casi en el final. Ya veremos si hago más fict...no lo sé todavía. Besos!

**Jasyana: **Olass! Me alegro que te guste mi fict. Un hijo? Jajajaj, uffffffff, muy rápido vais vosotros. Quién dice q Christine no va a morir? Y aunque viviera...si acaba de superar sus miedos y no del todo. Tiempo al tiempo.

**Miyuki: **Olass! Gracias! Bueno, umm, no, ajaja, de aquí al sábado no creo que haya terminado, lo siento! Pero es posible que no me quede más que un capítulo. Me alegro que te esté gustando el fict. Umm, no te puedo asegurar que los personajes queden ilesos, ajajja, lo siento!

**Marita: **Olasss! Muchísimas gracias, tus palabras me halagan. La verdad, es que es muy gratificante abrir el correo y ver un review donde la gente te dije que lo que escribes, aunque sea un poqito, le ayuda. Me alegro mucho que te guste el fict, yo solo trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible en cada escena. UN beso!

**Amnydic1991: **Olass! Bueno, solo estoy actualizando rápido porque me voy a vivir a Barcelona y si no no tendríais el final del fict en mes o mes y medio, al menos. Bueno, todo el mundo pensaba q se reiría cuando Ron descubriera la verdad, pero lo cierto es que lo puse en una situación en la que no se podieran reír mucho. Ron, en el fondo, no tiene la culpa de haberse portado tan mal. Él está tan poco informado como todos y además, Harry alimenta esa confusión, manipulándolo. No digo tampoco que Harry sea el culpable, pero la situación debía darse así. No sé si escribiré una continuación o más ficts, la verdad. Depende del tiempo. Claro, por supuesto, me pasaré por tu fict en cuanto acabe el mío y tenga de nuevo internet alli en Barcelona. Besos!

**Calipe Halliwell: **Olasss! Sí, mucho tiempo! La verdad es que sí, de nuevo la misma trampa, pero aquí vamos a ver la diferencia con el 5 libro. Lo he hecho así a propósito, para que se vea la función del fict. Bueno, nunca he creído que Percy fuera malo, sólo un poco imbécil, pero está arrepentido y por eso le hago luchar en la Alianza. Bueno, quién ha dicho que vayan a morir Harry o Hermione? Jaaja, ya veremos...Lo de la poción lo sabrás en este mismo capi. No, no es que me vaya de viaje, es que me voy a vivir a Barcelona y entre q me instalo en un piso y todo pues no tendré internet en un mes por lo menos. Besos y gracias de nuevo!

**CAPÍTULO 47: EL MOMENTO DEL SACRIFICIO.  
**

-¿Sorprendidos?- ironizó Lord Voldemort. Únicamente con su rostro pálido, con rasgos de serpiente y su mirada penetrante, a través de unos profundos ojos rojos, ya les hacía estremecerse. Habían caído en una trampa, una trampa, que les costaría la vida. Por más que mirasen, por más que buscasen, sabían que Harry no estaba allí y que aunque gritaran, pidiendo ayuda a los aurores que desarrollaban la batalle contra los mortífagos y el ejército de criaturas mágicas que el mago tenebroso había preparado, sería inútil. Estaban dentro de una barrera de fuerza, un conjuro, seguramente, creado por su enemigo para que nadie tratara de interrumpirlos.- Os presento a Ian, chicos...uno de mis aprendices más destacados...- Ginny y Hermione, sin saber exactamente porqué, se estremecieron. La mirada del profesor Lewis era muy distinta a la que ellas creían conocer. Ya no era amable ni cálida, sino de piedra, dura y fría, con un toque de demencia que no les gustó para nada.- Ian...- prosiguió Voldemort.- Tú...recompensa...puedes divertirte con ellas mientras esperamos a que Potter llegue.- por inercia, Ron se adelantó un paso y cubrió a las chicas con su cuerpo, extendiendo los brazos. Pudo notar como Hermione temblaba a convulsiones.

-¿Así que todo era una trampa?- escupió el chico, rojo de ira.- El diario...el ataque...que Harry estaba en peligro...

-No todo.- respondió Ian, dando un paso hacia delante. Ron y las chicas quisieron retroceder y huir, pero eran conscientes de que habían llegado al borde del escudo de fuerza y de que estaban atrapados.- Por alguna extraña razón...- explicó el profesor, avanzando más y más.- Potter escribió una despedida, como si supiera que iba a morir...nada más lejos de la realidad. Y Malfoy la leyó. Así que teníamos la coartada perfecta para haceros creer, que Potter estaba en peligro. El ataque es tan real como lo veis. Nos apoderaremos del Ministerio de Magia y mataremos de una vez y para siempre al niño-qué-vivió...y vosotros sois el anzuelo...

-¡Maldito traidor!- bramó Ron. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que apenas le sostenía. Tenía miedo, pero lo tenía más por las chicas que por él mismo.- ¡Eras amigo de Tonks y...!

-¡Oh!- ironizó Voldemort soltando una carcajada y aplaudiendo teatralmente.- Así que estos chicos conocen a la Orden del Fénix...sí, no me extraña. Debes saber, chico, que tu amiguita la maga metamórfica piensa que Ian es su amigo del alma...era perfecto que se conocieran...la Orden del Fénix calló en la trampa y una vez más, Albus Dumbledore lo va a lamentar.- Y Ron lo sabía. Le había pedido a Ian, pensando que era Neville, que acudiese a avisar a Dumbledore. Pero, evidentemente, ahora el director de Hogwarts no sabía nada. El único que podía ayudarlos era Harry, aunque él rezaba desesperadamente porque su amigo no se presentase allí. Esperaba que creyera que él lo seguía odiando y que no se molestara en venir a ayudarlos, porque entonces encontraría la muerte.  
Mientras estaba sumido en esos pensamientos, no se dio cuanta como un par de mortífagos lo agarraban de los brazos y lo separaban bruscamente, de las chicas, que comenzaron a gritar. Ron se debatió con todas susfuerzas, que eran bien pocas, pero no logró más que patalear y gritar a pleno pulmón.  
Vio reflejados, en los ojos castaños de Hermione el terror, el miedo a esa situación, como si ya la esperara, como si ya la conociera, como si supiera exactamente, lo que rondaba por la mente de Ian, que en aquellos momentos, se acercaba a ella primero.

-¡Incarcelous!- unas cuerdas amarraron a la chica. Ginny la llamó, pero su voz se perdió en el aire como un susurro sin sentido, un llamamiento que no llegó a los oídos de su amiga. A la pequeña de los Weasley también la sujetaron, pero más tarde, decidieron que la mejor opción era atarla también y cayó al suelo, adolorida e incómoda, preparada para ver el espectáculo que les esperaba a ambas. Ian caminó hasta ella y le pasó una mano por su piel blanquecina.

-Espérame, preciosa...no tardaré...- Ginny trató de librarse del contacto, pero antes incluso de presentar algún movimiento de resistencia, el profesor de Pociones se acercó hacia Hermione y se arrodilló ante su cuerpo tembloroso. La chica no dijo nada, no gritó, no se revolvió, no quiso golpear a aquel ser con esos ojos castaños e inquietantes, hipnotizadores, capaces de encandilar, de amansar a las bestias, que la taladraban, que le sorbían el alma y la incapacitaban para moverse. Una tímida lágrima resbaló por las mejillas de Hermione y se perdió por su cuello. Ian siguió con los ojos su recorrido, hasta que la pequeña gota se coló por el escote de la túnica que vestía la chica. Con la mayor de las ternuras, ternura que no reflejaban sus pupilas, el chico colocó el pulgar sobre el rastro de aquel tibio llanto y lo secó con su piel suave y cálida.  
La chica cerró los ojos y trató de gritar, trató de pedir ayuda, trató de reaccionar, pero se había quedado inmovilizada. No podía pensar, no podía ejercer control sobre su cuerpo, sólo sentía un profundo temor.  
Vio como Ron la llamaba, escuchó como gritaba su nombre y quiso correr hacia él, quiso que fueran sus dedos los que estuviesen posados sobre sus mejillas y no los de aquel hombre, cuya perversa expresión de demencia, la aterraba.

-Eres preciosa...sencillamente divina...- jadeó el profesor y Hermione ya no pudo más que perderse en esos ojos fríos e insensibles. Ya no escuchó a Ron llamándola, tampoco a Ginny, ya no pensó en la situación en la que se hallaba, ni siquiera supo que iba a morir. Lo único que le interesaba era dejar de estar anclada al suelo, a esos movimientos, a esa...mirada.  
Se le olvidó porqué estaba allí, se le olvidó quién era y lo que era, se le olvidó recordar a sus padres, a sus amigos, llamar a Harry, pedir auxilió. En la Tierra sólo existían ella y ese monstruo que ahora hacía un mal intento por acariciarla. Su tacto era tosco, impersonal, cargado de brutalidad y sin aparente cariño. Tan solo contaba matar el deseo, esa fuerza que lo impulsaba a tomar todo lo que quisiera como si fuera de su propiedad, ese poder de privilegiado por el que había estado trabajando y que había logrado al fin.

-Es una maravilla el poder hipnótico de Ian...¿no os parece chicos?- comentó Voldemort, clavando la mirada claramente en Ron y después en la pequeña Ginny. Y sintió curiosidad por ella, puesto que ya no parecía tan pequeña. Había crecido sin duda, desde la vez en la que su diario pudo corromperla, pudo crear un clon de sí mismo mucho más poderoso. Había algo inquietante en esos ojos avellana, una fuerza que se apagaría, cuando corriera la misma suerte que su compañera. Pero había una determinación, una arrogancia y un descaro en su mirada que no le gustaba un pelo. Era...desafío.

-¡Basta!- Ron chilló como si la vida le fuera en ello. Trató de pegar puñetazos a sus adversarios, mientras las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos. Se fatigó en exceso. Ya lo estaba de por sí, pero luchó igualmente. No había dormido prácticamente al estudiar los exámenes y había estado practicando mucha magia y luego había efectuado una aparición, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, sin tener el carné que se lo permitía. Eso y el miedo que se apoderaba de cada partícula de su cuerpo, lo habían dejado totalmente indefenso, inútil, incapaz de ayudar a la persona que, ahora estaba completamente seguro, amaba.- ¡Soltadla¡Dejad de hacerle daño¡Matadme a mí¡Torturadme a mí¡Pero dejadla a ella!- Voldemort, que tenía los brazos cruzados y observaba divertido como su más fiel vasallo se divertía con aquella niña, lo miró interesado.

-Vaya, vaya...un gesto muy heroico por tu parte...no te preocupes, ya te llegará tu turno, muchacho.- el mago soltó una carcajada fría.- El dolor es bueno, Ronald, recuérdalo...

-Por favor...- suplicó el chico, dejando de forcejear con los mortífagos que lo sujetaban y bajando la cabeza, en señal de sumisión, sin importarle rebajarse con tal de salvar a Hermione de la tortura a la que se veía sometida. Y sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba. Él no era fuerte como Ginny, él no sabía mantener esa compostura, esa mirada de desafío que había en el rostro de su hermana menor, esa seguridad en que iban a salir de aquella y de que si no lo lograban, al menos morirían o sufrirían dignamente.  
Sintió aquel dolor en el interior de Hermione, como si fuera el suyo propio y entonces, su grito desgarrador rompió el cielo. Se escuchó un trueno, un relámpago los cegó momentáneamente y aquel aullido de padecimiento inundó a todo aquel que se encontraba cerca de la zona. Por primera vez, se sintió respaldado al ver que los aurores parecían haberse dado cuenta de la situación, pero aquel pequeño rayo de luz se le apagó, cuando vio como las maldiciones de aquellos agentes del ministerio, rebotaban en vano, contra la barrera que había creado el mago tenebroso. Y pronto, muy pronto, se veían arrollados por los mortífagos, que impedían el acercamiento a esa zona, para que su señor no tuviera ningún problema.

-¡Ahhhh!- el mundo de Hermione se derrumbó junto con su túnica y su inocencia. Nunca había imaginado aquel desenlace para su primera vez, nunca había pensado que sería durante la guerra, una guerra a la que en aquellos momentos, se sentía ajena y que había acabado con todo su espíritu de lucha. Mientras notaba un profundo dolor, mientras la sangre resbalaba por su cuerpo, empapando su alma, trató de mirar a Ron a los ojos y la imagen que vio, jamás se le olvidaría. Masculló un "ayúdame", pero sus palabras apenas pudieron atravesar sus finos labios. Quería que su amigo acudiera a salvarla. Quería, por primera vez, abrazarse a él y no verlo como siempre lo había visto, quería pedirle perdón, perdón por haberse dejado engañar, perdón por no haber tomado en cuenta sus palabras y castigarlo con su indiferencia, por haberle dicho que jamás lo iba a perdonar cuando en verdad, deseaba decirle que lo quería. En todas las formas en las que se puede querer a una persona. Pero, desgraciadamente, su mente se nubló y se llenó de malos recuerdos, se llenó de vergüenza y de amargura y quiso que todo acabara, quiso morir, la oscuridad...  
Ginny giró el rostro para no presenciar lo que fue irreparable y Ron se quedó allí, mirando los ojos lagrimosos de Hermione, indefenso, incapaz de ayudarla.  
Se dejó caer de rodillas y los mortífagos, al ver que no se movería, lo apuntaron con la varita, pero no hicieron intento alguno de volver a levantarlo. Había sido un estúpido, si hubiera confiado en Harry, sino hubiese llenado su cabeza de dudas y hubiese dejado que su corazón dictara por ella, si hubiese comprendido, desde un principio, lo mal que debía sentirse su amigo, nada de aquello habría pasado. Harry lo había sacrificado todo por ellos, Harry había matado su felicidad por ayudar al mundo mágico. ¡Qué fuerte e imponente lo veía ahora! Recordaba esas fotografías en el Profeta del Salvador y sentía un terrible orgullo por su amigo. Él que lo había despreciado, que lo había humillado e insultado y ahora, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que se presentara allí, que los ayudara.  
La tortura cesó. Ian levantó su rostro demente y dejó tirado el cuerpo de Hermione, sobre es asfalto. La chica no se movió. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y su cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo. El mortífago giró su rostro hacia Ginny y le sonrió con autosuficiencia. Pero no había temor en los ojos de la pequeña Weasley y eso le molestó o quizás, le atrajo todavía más. Disfrutaría un poco con ella, mientras se recuperaba.

-¡Crucio!- gritó y Ginny se retorció de dolor sin poder evitar chillar. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas, mientras aquel sufrimiento recorría sus entrañas. Se estremeció cuando notó una manos frías posadas sobre sus mechones de pelo. Cerró los ojos con furia, pero aquello no alivió su pesar. Volvió a recibir la maldición y poco a poco, sus sentidos se fueron nublando. Escuchó a su hermano llamándola, pero lo oía distante. Cualquier fuerza de resistencia que hubiese preparado, se agotó. Estaba demasiado cansada para luchar y de nuevo, esos ojos azules, que Harry tanto había detestado, se posaron en ella, tratando de usar su poder hipnótico, para corromperla. Pero no lo logró. Ginny tenía un porqué, tenía esperanza y sólo un nombre recorría su mente.

_"Ayúdame, Harry"_

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó después de aquello. Sabía que había vuelto a recibir la maldición cruciatus, sabía que su túnica había sido desgarrada, sabía que las manos de Ian estaban recorriendo su piel blanquecina, pero sabía, pese a todo, que todavía no era demasiado tarde.  
Un nuevo trueno, inundó los alrededores del ministerio de magia. Y entonces, la lluvia comenzó a caer con gran intensidad, aunque nadie pareció prestarle verdadera atención. Sin embargo, hubo algo que sí la captó.  
De pronto, se escuchó un estrépito, como un estallido de un petardo, pero con mayor ímpetu. Voldemort miró hacia arriba y entonces, tuvo que protegerse el rostro con un brazo porque lo que vio le dejó anonadado. Fue como si uno de los rayos hubiese caído sobre su campo de fuerza, que acababa de estallar en millones de pequeñas chispas, dejándoles al descubierto. Algo había impactado contra esa barrera y ese algo, estaba frente a ellos.

Una figura se acababa de materializar dentro del escudo que el mago tenebroso había creado, cuando se suponía que eso era imposible y no sólo eso. Sino que además, lo había destrozado, reducido a mil pedazos. Ron levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de luz. Alto, fuerte, vestido totalmente de negro y con una capucha que le cubría enteramente la cara, el Salvador se había aparecido. Y de no haber descubierto quién era en realidad, el chico se habría asustado de verdad. La expresión del poco rostro que se le veía era de total frialdad y dureza, tanto que incluso pudo notar como Lord Voldemort se estremecía.  
Para cuando Ian quiso levantar la cabeza del cuerpo de Ginny, ya fue demasiado tarde. Sin utilizar magia, aquel hombre le había propinado un puñetazo en el pómulo y lo había lanzado hacia atrás. El profesor de pociones se llevó una mano a la cara y vio sangre. Aquel desgraciado le había roto la mandíbula. Ginny abrió los ojos y sintió como sus ojos se empañaban más. No pronunció su nombre por precaución, pero trató de sonreír y Harry le devolvió una sonrisa forzada y seca. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, se agachó en el suelo y la tomó en brazos. Ninguno de los mortífagos, que se habían quedado tan estupefactos como su señor, reaccionaron a tiempo. El hombre desapareció y reapareció al lado del cuerpo de Hermione. Dejó a Ginny a su lado y repitió la acción, en aquella ocasión, materializándose al lado de Ron. El chico lo miró y quiso decir algo, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca.

-¡Cogedle!- ordenó Voldemort furiosamente y con la ira acumulada en su interior. Los mortífagos parecieron reaccionar. Dejaron de apuntar a Ron con la varita y comenzaron a disparar hechizos aturdidores. Harry se colocó enfrente de su amigo para protegerle con su cuerpo, pero no hizo falta. Fue muy rápido. Mandó una pequeña ola de energía con sus manos y cinco mortífagos cayeron fulminados. Aún con esa expresión de frialdad en el rostro, El Salvador tomó a Ron de un brazo y reapareció al lado de las chicas.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a Ginny y cuando habló, su voz no sonó dura como cuando se dirigía a sus enemigos, sino cálida, tanto, que Ginny se abrazó a él y soltó un gemido lastimero. Harry cerró los ojos y le pasó una mano por la cabellera pelirroja.- Ya ha pasado todo, tranquila...- y entonces, dirigió la mirada al cuerpo de Hermione. La chica no estaba inconsciente, pero sí tenía la mirada perdida. Ron trataba de consolarla, pero no lo lograba. Se sentía inútil en aquella situación. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y cerró un puño. Había llegado demasiado tarde para su amiga y se iba a encargar de que todos pagaran por ello. Concluyó el abrazo con Ginny y se acercó a ella. Los mortífagos habían comenzado a lanzar maldiciones, por órdenes de su señor, pero Harry había creado un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, impidiendo que lo dañaran.- Hermione, reacciona...- posó sus manos sobre la chica y desprendió un cálido resplandor que la reconfortó. Su amiga, por fin, fijó sus ojos en él y entonces, comenzó a llorar y a temblar a convulsiones, restregando las manos sobre todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera avergonzada.

-Perdóname...Harry...- susurró en voz muy baja, lo suficiente como para que ninguno de sus enemigos la escuchara. Si Harry se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre en los labios de su amiga, no lo demostró. Sacó la varita y conjuró una capa negra y la colocó por encima de la chica.

-Cuida de ellas, Ron.- dijo con determinación y se puso en pie, dándose la vuelta en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Lord Voldemort, que por alguna extraña razón, sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Vas a morir...- masculló el mago tenebroso y dando órdenes a sus mortífagos, éstos se dispersaron, en dirección al ministerio de magia, donde se estaba efectuando una batalla a vida o muerte. Ian, cuyo rastro de sangre todavía goteaba, desapareció con un "plop" y también se unió a la batalla. Voldemort y El Salvador quedaron frente a frente, conectados por las miradas.

-Serás tú quien muera esta noche...- respondió Harry con una dureza insólita y dando un giro sobre su capa, lanzó una bola de energía, que su enemigo esquivó por centímetros.- Que comience el juego...

Lupin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y un nudo se le formó a la altura del estómago. Buscó a Christine con la mirada, para comprobar que ella se encontraba bien, pero no pudo hallarla entre la multitud de maldiciones que volaban de un lado para otro. Rezó para que ella estuviera a salvo y corrió hacia donde podía ver bolas de energías y hechizos de magia negra muy avanzados. Se detuvo en seco a unos metros de ellas, guardando la distancia con prudencia y entonces, descubrió a los chicos. Supo lo que había ocurrido al instante y el cielo se le cayó a los pies. Llegó hasta ellos, jadeando y se arrodilló al lado de las chicas.

-Profesor Lupin-tartamudeó Ron. Las manos le temblaban y trataba inútilmente de hacer reaccionar a Hermione, ayudado vagamente por Ginny, que estaba más pendiente de la batalla entre Harry y Voldemort y cuya luz se había vuelto a encender. Lupin se acercó a Hermione y le pasó una mano por el brazo para reconfortarla, pero la chica se apartó inmediatamente y comenzó a temblar más si cabe. El hombre veía como el labio inferior de la muchacha se movía frenéticamente.

-No voy a hacerte daño, Hermione.- aseguró con una paciencia envidiable e ignorando las convulsiones de su ex alumna, la arropó más con la capa negra que Harry le había conjurado.- Estás helada...tengo que sacaros de aquí...¿qué diablos ha pasado?

-Harry...- una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Ginny, que señaló la batalla que llevaban a cabo el Salvador y Voldemort.- Nos tendieron una trampa...Malfoy, el profesor Lewis...y...tenemos que ayudar a Harry.- Y Lupin comprendió. Pero en el momento que lo hizo sintió unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. No era posible. Pese a que la idea no era tan absurda, después de conocerla, debía ser una terrible equivocación y sin embargo, vio una sonrisa de arrogancia en las facciones de aquel hombre y supo que ese era el hijo de James Potter y porqué siempre había tenido la sensación de conocerle.

_"Un amigo...sólo un amigo..."_

Casi tuvo la tentación de golpearse la cabeza por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Por eso la forma en la que Christine lo trataba...ella lo estaba entrenando y por la manera en la que Lord Voldemort se estaba viendo acorralado, el hombre supo que lo había logrado.

-Dios mío...- susurró Lupin.- Tengo que saca...

-Ellos no van a ninguna parte. Ni tú tampoco...- reconocería aquella voz en el infierno. Lupin se levantó lentamente, con una expresión de determinación y seriedad en el rostro y alzó la varita. Encontró la mirada del profesor sustituto de Pociones, el hombre que casi lo separa de Christine y encima el más fiel vasallo de Lord Voldemort, espía suyo en Hogwarts.

-Cerdo.- fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Lupin y recordó algo más. Ese hombre fingía ser amigo de Tonks y le iba a hacer mucho daño y era aquel mortífago que trató de sobrepasarse con Christine. Pese a que el profesor era un hombre pacífico, sintió una ira desbordada y unas inmensas ganas de partirle la cara.

-¿Celoso, licántropo?- ironizó Ian, sabiendo que lo iba a hacer enfadar.- No solo logré el cariño de tu querida Christine en apenas un día, sino que además he tenido el placer de disfrutar de estas jovencitas.- Lupin notó como Ginny se estremecía y vio que Hermione se tapaba los oídos con las manos, temblando a convulsiones.- Pero ellas son unas niñas...comparadas con Christine. Sí, ella sí que es una mujer de verdad...no te imaginas lo que es acariciar su piel...besar su cuello...- Ian se relamió y esperó una reacción violenta de parte de Lupin, pero ésta no llegó. Esa calma que caracterizaba al hombre lobo lo ponía enfermo. La mayor cualidad de las tantas que Ian tenía, era poner nerviosos a sus adversarios y con él nunca lo lograba.- Ya puedes ir despidiéndote de ella, porque te voy a matar...¡Avada Kedavra!- el haz de luz verde se dirigía hacia Lupin a una velocidad insólita, pero el hombre logró apartarse en última estancia. No iba a morir, no lo iba a permitir, lucharía por Christine, por vivir una vida junto a ella y el primer paso, era acabar con Ian. Se deslizó como una sombra, esquivando los hechizos que el mortífago le lanzaba y llegó hasta él. Pero en vez de lanzarle una maldición, lo agarró de las solapas y lo empujó hacia atrás. Ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron. La varita de Ian salió volando por los aires y en ese descuido, Lupin aprovechó para propinarle un puñetazo en el pómulo herido. El profesor de Pociones aulló de dolor y se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

-Esto no termina aquí, cabrón.- bramó Lupin y de nuevo, el mortífago se vio asaltado por una serie de golpes. No recibió únicamente en la cara, sino que Lupin, con una fuerza salida de no se sabe donde, logró levantarlo y levantarse a la vez y aporrearle en estómago. Cuando se cansó, volvió a golpearle en la cara y magullado, adolorido y totalmente indefenso, Ian calló de espaldas al suelo. Ambos se miraron y jadearon. Lupin le apuntó con la varita, con determinación.- Mereces morir.

Pero aquello nunca llegaría a producirse. En ese instante, se escuchó un estallido y Tonks se apareció entre ellos. Ian no se lo pensó dos veces, en el descuido de su adversario, agarró a chica por el cuello, se extrajo una navaja del bolsillo y la colocó sobre la garganta de su rehén. Tonks gritó y trató de zafarse, pero sus movimientos provocaron que un hilo de sangre comenzara a resbalar por su piel, al producirse un pequeño corte.

-Quieta...- susurró Ian peligrosamente y con una voz demente, que hasta entonces, Tonks nunca había escuchado.- Baja la varita, licántropo.- ordenó.  
Lupin observó el rostro de pánico y lloroso de Tonks y obedeció, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a cada movimientos del mortífago.

-¿Por qué...Ian?- sollozó la muchacha, cesando en su intento por liberarse. -Yo...creí en ti...y resulta que todo era una trampa...

-Eres una estúpida, Nymphadora- masculló el hombre sonriendo cínicamente y lamiendo el cuello de Tonks, que tenía muy cerca del rostro. Pudo sentir como ella se estremecía de miedo y sonrió. Le encantaba infundir esa reacciones inevitables en los demás.

-Por favor...no...- suplicó Tonks cerrando los ojos, pero no había ni un atisbo de compasión en la expresión de Ian. Lupin cerró los puños de la rabia, impotente. No podía hacer nada, un paso en falso y la vida de Tonks correría peligro.- Eras mi amigo...

-Nunca fui tu amigo- replicó el mortífago.- pero sabía que tarde o temprano, quizás por tu condición de maga metamórfica, me interesaría estar en contacto contigo. Además de que estabas muy buena...- Tonks apretó más las pupilas y deseó no seguir escuchando aquel tormento, pero Ian parecía dispuesto a llegar hasta el fondo, restregándole su estupidez.- Debiste mirar adentro aquel día, mi querida Tonks...pero los celos que infundé en ti fueron más fuertes...- la muchacha abrió los ojos de sopetón y todavía se convulsionó más.- Sí...- continuó el hombre disfrutando de la situación.- ...no pasó nada entre ellos...te engañé...

-¿Qué?- Lupin también abrió los ojos como platos. Conocía muy bien la historia y sabía que Tonks había sufrido muchísimo con ella.

-Nadín habría dado la vida por ti, Tonks...- explicó el mortífago y la chica sintió como si una parte de sí misma se derrumbara como un castillo de naipes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.- Nadín era tu mejor amiga, chica tonta y aunque hubiese estado enamorada de Alex, que no era el caso, jamás se habría metido por el medio...Y Alex...- Ian soltó una carcajada.- Alex se desvivía por ti...te quería con locura, te amaba...y tú te marchaste sin que él tuviese una sola posibilidad de contactar contigo. Trataron de buscarte, se enfadaron muchísimo conmigo por la pequeña mentira que te conté, pero yo nunca les dije donde estabas...Nadín y Alex simplemente te habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa en el apartamento, por ser la que mejor nota sacaste en el examen de Ocultación y disfraces y tú tuviste muy poca confianza en lo que sentías...- Tonks dejó de forcejear y bajó los brazos, aún cuando la navaja de Ian se acercaba más a su cuello.- Una lástima que ahora no puedas enmendar ese error... -miró a Lupin y sonrió. -Despídete de la vida...

-¡Nooooo!- Gritó Lupin y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Tonks no hizo ninguna fuerza de resistencia, ni siquiera dejó de mirar al frente. En realidad, ya no le interesaba nada, sino el ser conocedora de que podía haber tenido la felicidad al alcance de sus manos y se había dejado engañar con facilidad, traicionando la confianza en sus mejores amigos: las personas, más importantes en su vida y en las que se había refugiado de las garras de su horrible familia.

Pero el arma letal de aquel traidor solo llegó a rozar con su filo la carne blanquecina del cuello de la chica y hacerlo sangrar un poco más. Tonks sintió un estirón, algo que la atraía lejos de su captor y vio como la navaja volaba por los aires. Segundos después, el cuerpo de Ian estaba en el suelo y el chico se quejaba de una quemadura en su brazo derecho. Un cuerpo la arropó y la abrazó con desesperación. Tonks sintió que se mareaba al reconocer aquel olor que había aspirado hasta la saciedad en el pasado.

-Alex...- murmuró y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta mojar la camisa del cuerpo atlético y fuerte de un chico de estatura media, cabellos rubios y ojos profundamente verdes.

-¡Oh, dios, menos mal que estás bien, Tonks!- el chico rompió el abrazo y le frotó ambos brazos con las manos para reconfortarla, mientras le sonreía abiertamente. La muchacha no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sencillamente no podía haber imaginado que su ex novio se presentara allí y que la hubiera salvado de una muerte irremediable. Sintió otra presencia a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Una chica de cabellos pelirrojos, con tirabuzones y de piel blanca como la leche, también le sonreía. No se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó hacia sus brazos, llorando y gritando.

-¡Nadín¡Nadín estás aquí¡Por favor, perdóname, perdonadme los dos! Yo...

-Shrrrr- le chistó Alex uniéndose al abrazo.- Lo sabemos...tratamos de localizarte Tonks, queríamos explicarte la verdad, pero Ian...

-Lo sé.- asintió la chica, ahora tomando de la cintura a Alex y clavando su mirada en él.- Fue culpa mía...no debí creerle...no debí dejar que él...

-Tonks.- Alex se había puesto serio de repente, pero seguía observándola con profunda ternura.- Escúchame bien. Yo te quería y te querré siempre...no sabes lo que han sido estos años alejados de ti...eres lo más importante en mi vida...

-Y yo también te quiero mucho, Tonks.- añadió Nadín, tratando de retener las lágrimas sin éxito.- Nunca habría hecho nada que te hiciera sufrir...

-Lo sé, Nadín.- Tonks bajó la cabeza avergonzada.- Una parte de mí, siempre lo supo, pero...¿cómo es que estáis aquí?

-Han llamado a todos los aurores posibles.- explicó Alex abrazándola también por la cintura. Nosotros estábamos de misión en España, pero regresamos en cuanto nos dieron la orden...- la miró, sonrió y entonces, la besó. Tonks se dejó llevar, hacía demasiados años que seguía soñando con aquellos labios y ahora eran suyos de nuevo, era algo real. Alex y Nadín volvían a estar a su lado y ya nadie ni nada los volvería a separar.  
Lupin, que los miraba desde la distancia sonrió y pensando que era mejor dejarles esos segundos de intimidad, se desapareció, para ir a ayudar a una zona, con mucho más movimiento.

La puerta de entrada al Ministerio de Magia era un fortín. Thomas Grint, el jefe del cuartel general de aurores, se había quedado allí dando instrucciones a sus hombres. Sabía, que el último escuadrón de hombres que le quedaba, era la última esperanza del Ministerio. Estaban a las puertas, junto con la Ministra de Magia y Albus Dumbledore, tratando de repeler, desde su posición, a aquellos que traspasaban las primeras filas de hombres. Los Dementores, los gigantes o los vampiros no tenían muchos problemas para hacerlo, así que continuamente, Patronus encabezados por un fénix de un espeso color plateado, estacas de madera y encantamientos aturdidores, volaban en todas las direcciones.

-Tenemos que resistir...- murmuró Amelia Bones, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y apretando los dientes en un gesto de dolor, sujetándose un brazo magullado.

-Vaya dentro, señora Ministra.- sugirió un joven auror.- Está herida...

-No me quedaré escondida mientras mis hombres se juegan la vida...- masculló la valiente mujer y poniéndose en pie, con ayuda del muchacho y bajo la mirada inquisitiva del director de Hogwarts, se dispuso a continuar. Pero Albus Dumbledore sabía que la verdadera batalla, la única que importaba en realidad, se estaba librando a unos pocos metros de distancia de la amplia explanada.

-Buena suerte...- susurró y él mismo se dispuso a lanzar un nuevo Patronus.

Christine notó los sentimientos cruzados en los corazones de sus alumnos y la inmensa energía que desprendían dos hombres en una batalla, dando lo mejor de sí mismos. Se mordió el labio inferior, en señal de nerviosismo. Debía darse prisa. No tardó mucho en aparecer al lado de Ron y Hermione y la estampa asustada que encontró no se le olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

-¿Os encontráis bien?- los tres asintieron sin mucha convicción. Christine clavó su mirada penetrante en el rostro tembloroso de Hermione y cerró un momento los ojos, algo impresionada. Distraídamente y mientras, igual que hacía Ginny, observaba la batalla que libraban Voldemort y el Salvador, la arropó un poco mejor con la capa. Debía sacarlos de allí, estaban demasiado cerca del enfrentamiento directo y podrían salir heridos. Sin embargo, ahora lo importante era ayudar a Harry. Miró al cielo lluvioso y tormentoso y notó un mal presentimiento. Algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder y había llegado la hora. Como respondiendo a su pregunta, una columna de luz se filtró durante unos segundos entre los nubarrones y pudo oler un aroma fresco a lavanda. Supo entonces, que la Unión estaba allí.

Harry esquivó un haz de luz verde y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encarar a su enemigo, que se había materializado a sus espaldas.

-¡Diffindo!- gritó y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que su encantamiento había dado en el blanco. Voldemort lanzó un grito de furia y se sujetó con la mano libre el corte que había aparecido en su brazo derecho. El Salvador llevaba peleando con él durante un buen rato y únicamente había utilizado hechizos de poco nivel para producirle pequeñas heridas.  
Pero aquello no iba a quedar así, el mago tenebroso murmuró unas palabras en latín y unas piedras, volando a la velocidad de la luz, se dirigieron hacia el hombre. Harry esquivó algunas, pero otras tantas impactaron en distintas zonas de su cuerpo y brevemente, lo hicieron arrodillarse. Voldemort soltó una carcajada. Pero si pensaba que el muchacho se iba a rendir estaba muy equivocado. El Salvador se levantó con ímpetu y extrajo su espada en un movimiento rápido y la lanzó contra su enemigo. El mago tenebroso se apartó un instante antes de que la preciosa arma se estrellara contra la pared que tenía detrás y cayera al suelo, inerte.  
Voldemort sonrió y se agachó para recogerla, aquel era su turno, sabía que un arcángel sin espada, por muy mago que fuera, no era rival para él. Pero en cuanto su piel rozó el filo del acero, retiró la mano profiriendo un alarido de dolor. Se había quemado.

-¡Accio espada!- gritó Harry tranquilamente y su preciado tesoro voló de nuevo a su poder.- Deberías saber que esta espada es especial...solo responderá ante el legítimo dueño. Tiene parte de mi magia en su interior.- aclaró cuando vio la confusión en los ojos rojos de su enemigo.  
Voldemort escupió al suelo, se pasó una mano por la piel quemada y levantó la varita por enésima vez, lanzando la maldición cruciatus, pero con demasiada lentitud. Harry era todo un experto en la rapidez de movimientos y apenas efectuó esfuerzo alguno.  
Pensando que ya era hora de dejar de jugar y pasar a cosas más serias, antes de que se quedara sin energía, despareció y reapareció detrás del mago tenebroso, al que le lanzó una bola de energía, que impactó en su espalda.  
Voldemort jadeó, gritó y luego cayó de rodillas, pero pese a que ese calibre de poder causaba la inconsciencia a la mayoría de los hombres, al mago no le produjo el mismo efecto.

-¡Idiota!- exclamó su enemigo, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.- Yo no soy un hombre corriente...soy el hombre más poderoso del mundo entero...tus trucos baratos no funcionarán contra las precauciones que tomé antaño...¡Estás condenado a morir!

-No menos que tú.- escupió Harry en un susurro apenas audible, utilizando un tono de voz peligroso. Entonces sintió una presencia cercana a él y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Trató de no mirar hacia atrás para no captar la atención del mago tenebroso, pero él había sentido perfectamente su energía. Christine había aparecido, estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo a sus amigos, pero además, estaba concentrando su poder._"No, por favor"_

Harry cerró los ojos y bajó los brazos. Se había vuelto a guardar la espada en la vaina y ahora una mano rebuscó entre los grandes bolsillos de su túnica totalmente oscura. Había llegado la hora y lo sabía. El olor a lavanda que había en el aire se lo decía, las presencias silenciosas que se hallaban entre la batalla se lo confirmaban y la tormenta y las fuerzas de la naturaleza se habían reunido para dar pleito a aquel desenlace, aquel final que habían estado aguardando durante mucho tiempo. Tratar de esperar mucho más sólo acreditaba su temor, su cobardía. ¿Miedo? Sí, lo tenía, pero a la vez esperanza. Esperanza de saber lo que le aguardaba.  
Se decidió en un segundo, apretando el frasco entre los dedos, desapareció en un chasquido y entonces reinó el silencio. Cuando la figura de Harry dejó de vislumbrarse, Voldemort y Christine quedaron casi frente a frente y detrás de ellos, muy cerca, estaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que al notar como el Salvador se había marchado, se sintieron presos de un pánico aún mayor y a la vez, alivio.

-Christine...- masculló Voldemort tratando de distinguir entre la batalla al misterioso individuo y creyendo que su miedo le había hecho huir.

-En esta ocasión...- respondió la mujer con la mirada más fría que hasta entonces había adoptado.- ...no hay marcha atrás...- pero no pudo continuar, no puedo decir nada más porque unos brazos fuertes y varoniles la habían aprisionado por detrás, obstaculizándola. Christine abrió los ojos sorprendida y giró el rostro lo suficiente para distinguir dos esmeraldas brillando, ocultas bajo una capucha, de la capa de su viejo amigo fallecido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- susurró, y no fue la única que se asombró. Voldemort había adoptado una expresión de incredulidad y Ginny se había puesto en pie de sopetón y avanzado un par de pasos.

-Perdóname...madre...- la vista de Christine se nubló al sentir un intenso dolor en el costado. Harry, en un rápido movimiento le había incrustado una jeringuilla y el líquido recorría su cuerpo rápidamente, envenenando cada partícula de energía que estuviera viva en su interior. La mujer dejó de forcejear y tuvo que aferrarse al abrazo que el muchacho le efectuaba porque estaba perdiendo los sentidos.  
Una vez el contenido de la Poción que Snape y él habían fabricado, estuvo dentro de su profesora, el muchacho, con pesadumbre, retiró la jeringuilla y dejó que Christine resbalara entre sus brazos y cayera arrodillada al suelo, temblando de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué...qué...me has hecho...?- logró articular con los ojos en órbita y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por no gritar de dolor. Sólo notaba un gran vacío, un vacío que la llegaba a asustar y entonces comprendió. Únicamente se había sentido así en una ocasión y era cuando había extraído toda su magia, al matar al hombre que asesinó a su padre.- Me has...dejado sin poderes...- Harry retiró la mirada del cuerpo de su profesora, que seguía arrodillada y convulsionándose y avanzó un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a enfrentarse de nuevo, con Lord Voldemort.- ¿Por...qué?

-Perdóname.- repitió y cerró los ojos un instante. Se sentía miserable por haber tenido que llegar a aquellos extremos, por no haber confiado en su profesora, como ella confiaba en él, pero de haberlo hecho ella nunca lo habría aceptado. Y aquella era la única manera de hacer una justicia que llevaba mucho tiempo buscando. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, lo sabía porque personas importantes como Emy o la adivina habían sido incapaces de negárselo y porque su propio corazón se lo confirmaba.- Sé feliz, Chris...

-Harry...- como pudo, sin fuerzas, gimiendo de dolor y con su cuerpo incontrolado, Christine levantó la cabeza.- No...por favor...- pero el muchacho no la miró, con la expresión seria y de determinación en sus facciones, continuó caminando, regresando a su posición, pero esa vez, preparado para el final. Sintió un agarrón del brazo y se dio la vuelta, sorprendido. No se encontró los ojos azules y penetrantes de su profesora, que seguía arrodillada en el asfalto, sino los avellana de Ginny, todavía cargando en su mano, el diario que él la había dejado.

-Cuídate pelirroja...- susurró, sonriendo y acariciándole brevemente, un mechón de pelo rojizo.- Nos volveremos a ver...en otra vida...- y sin dejar que ella dijera nada, desapareció y reapareció por tercera vez, al lado de enemigo mortal. Pero su rostro burlón y arrogante había cambiado, era como si otra persona se hubiese adueñado de él, como si lo hubiesen cambiado. Pese a que el mago tenebroso notó ese cambio, no fue capaz de atribuirlo a nada, pero supo una cosa. A ese hombre le importaban los amigos de Potter e iba a aprovechar esa información como si tuviese petróleo en las manos.  
Sonrió con autosuficiencia y a Harry no le agradó nada esa ironía. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente hacia Christine y sus amigos y gritó:

-Harry Potter os ha condenado a la muerte al no presentarse...es un cobarde y vosotros pagaréis caro su error...- Harry quiso reaccionar, pero era demasiado tarde. Voldemort había levantado la varita y lanzado la maldición asesina. Christine trató de incorporarse, pero tropezó y volvió a caer indefensa, no tenía ni fuerza de bruja ni de arcángel y no había ninguna barrera posible que esos críos pudiesen efectuar para la maldición Avada Kedravra, que no se podía interceptar.

-¡Ares!

Con ese último grito de Harry, que carecía de sentido, los chicos cerraron los ojos, esperando morir, pero eso nunca llegó a suceder. En su lugar, pudieron escuchar el suave y agradable canto de un fénix plateado, que se había aparecido en un fogonazo y se tragó la maldición tal y como el año pasado había hecho Fawkes y estalló en una voluta de humo y cayó al suelo, pequeño, encogido e incapaz de volar, salvándoles así a todos. Entonces Harry pudo comprender el significado que había tenido que ese fénix llegara hasta él.  
Con una ira descontrolada y taladrando con la mirada los ojos estupefactos y furiosos de su enemigo, levantó los brazos y gritó al cielo, bramó con toda su fuerza, era un canto ahogado, desesperado, inquietante, pero las fuerzas de la naturaleza, de la Tierra, que irremediablemente, estaba conectada a él, acudieron en su ayuda, creando una burbuja de energía alrededor suyo y de Voldemort. Saltaban chispas al tocar la pared, tratando de hallar una salida, lo quisieran o no, estaban atrapados.

Voldemort levantó la varita y lanzó un encantamiento, tratando de romper aquel escudo invisible, pero sólo logró que su hechizo rebotara y se extinguiera como una pequeña llama. Harry, al ver la desesperación en su rostro, soltó una temible carcajada. Cierto era que había desgastado mucho de su poder en aquel campo que los retenía, pero había practicado mucho para ello y si no se equivocaba, su doble función no tardaría en aparecer. Y así fue. Segundos, le costó a Lord Voldemort, darse cuenta de que no se podía mover, que el estar encerrado en aquella burbuja invisible anulaba sus poderes y su capacidad de movimiento, pero no parecía tener las mismas consecuencias en el Salvador.

-Harry Potter...ha venido a ayudar a sus amigos...- masculló el hombre y entonces, se llevó una mano a la capucha. Voldemort abrió los ojos como platos y quiso retroceder, escapar, incluso gritar, esperando despertar de una pesadilla, pero no lo logró. Junto a él, se acababa de revelar el mayor de sus dolores de cabeza y lo peor era, que el chico que veía desquiciado y trastornado por la muerte de Black, era el Salvador, aquel hombre con un poder descomunal, el poder...del que hablaba la Profecía.- Te equivocas.- espetó fríamente Harry, como leyendo sus pensamientos.- El único poder que tú desconocías, Voldemort, es el sacrificio que voy a hacer por mis amigos. Esa es la fuerza que tú nunca has alcanzado a comprender, el amor que impulsa a actuar sin importarte las consecuencias...y ahora, tu estupidez te llevará a la muerte...

-No...tú no...- el mago tenebroso negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. No parecía en realidad Lord Voldemort, no parecía el asesino de tantas personas, el "dictador" que había venido aquella noche a apoderarse del Ministerio de Magia, a terminar con los muggles y los Sangre sucias. Sino un pobre hombre asustado, encogido y temeroso del cruel destino que le esperaba.

Christine, que había logrado ponerse en pie, volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos apretados y los puños cerrados. Era el final y lo sabía, volvería a fracasar, volvería a ver como el hijo de su mejor amiga se enfrentaba solo a la muerte una vez más y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Ginny estaba a su lado y lloraba, sin alcanzar a comprender, pero lloraba, porque algo en el interior de su corazón le decía que las palabras de Harry eran una despedida, igual que la que había escrito en el diario. Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y se dejó acurrucar por su hermano, pero Ron era incapaz de perdonarse a sí mismo, de mitigar la culpa que era dueña de todo su ser. Hermione vivía en otra galaxia. Era la primera que había comprendido porqué Harry había actuado así, porque había puesto la poción a Christine, dejándola sin poder, porqué se iba a sacrificar, pero aceptarlo era una dura verdad que no estaba preparada para asumir.  
La espada de Godric Gryffindor brilló por los dos costados, quedando empapada por las gotas de lluvia. Harry sonrió al cielo y luego estiró los brazos, empuñándola con fortaleza y concentrando toda su energía sobre ella. La magnífica arma brilló todavía más y se preparó para cargarse de poder, como si se tratase de un gran explosivo, de un coche cuya gasolina era el cuerpo del Salvador. El muchacho, al notar como su cuerpo se vaciaba como una bombona de agua, amagó un gesto de dolor, pero se obligó a resistir, después de aquel sufrimiento hallaría la paz y ese sentimiento, lo alentaba. Iba a crear un mundo para Christine y Lupin, para Ginny, Ron y Hermione, lo había logrado.

Intentando concentrar su mente únicamente en aquello, volvió a dirigir los ojos hacia el oscuro cielo, que tronaba y centelleaba, lloraba de dolor, al saber el final de aquella historia. El olor a lavanda que lo envolvía lo animaba todavía más, no podía sino sentirse feliz, había cumplido su destino, estaba frente al asesino de sus padres, de su padrino, que ahora temblaba como un niño pequeño, sabiendo que su final, tal y como le había recordado la adivina, estaba cerca.

"-Mírame bien, Sirius"- pensó Harry dichoso de que su espada brillara cada vez más.- "Mírame como lo hago" "Dame tu fuerza, no me dejes" "Mamá, papá, miradme"- una columna de luz se abrió paso entre los nubarrones negros e iluminaron el cuerpo del muchacho, calentando su alma, fortaleciendo todo su ser.- "Este es tu fin, Voldemort"- siguió pensando, mirando ahora al hombre que una vez le marcó con la cicatriz en forma de rayo y sintiendo por primera vez, compasión de él, porque no había conocido lo que era sentirse querido.- "Me robaste mucho, me arrebataste una familia, pero hoy todo eso se acabó"- sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, como sus rodillas amenazaban con doblarse, pero apretando los dientes, continuó en pie. Un poco más, faltaba muy poco para extraer todo su poder, debía resistir.  
Christine se tambaleó hasta el escudo de fuerza, sujeta por Ron y Ginny, que nunca la habían visto tan desesperada y lo golpeó con furia, tratando de romperlo, pero éste permaneció entero. La mujer, sollozando, de dejó caer al suelo de nuevo, produciéndose heridas en las manos de lo mucho que aporreaba el asfalto.

-¡IMBÉCIL!- gritó furiosa. Sus ojos centelleaban.- ¡No lo hagas¡Tiene que haber otra manera!- Harry no se inmutó ante los gritos o los golpes, siguió concentrado como si el clamo de ella no pudiera afectarle.

-No la hay.- respondió, amagando una sonrisa melancólica.- Lo siento Chris.

-¡Noooo¡Este, no puede ser tu destino!- golpeó tan fuerte la tierra que pareció que ésta se estremeciera, pero sólo consiguió dañarse todavía más. Ginny, Ron y Hermione, a sabiendas de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, la arrollaron hacia atrás, tratando de protegerse, sabiendo, que nada ni nadie detendría ya el trágico desenlace.

Harry abrió los ojos de sopetón, levantó la espada de Godric Gryffindor y con un grito de furia se abalanzó sobre su enemigo, que realizó un nuevo vano intento por moverse. Pero no lo logró. El impacto fue brutal. La burbuja de energía que rodeaba a aquellos dos hombres estalló en pedazos y todo el campo de batalla fue asaltado por esa luz. Pero las chispas únicamente, golpearon a enemigos, aunque no alcanzó a todos. Pero poco importaba. El mundo sabía que la batalla había concluido, el mundo sabía que Harry Potter estaba allí y que Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado. Los pocos mortífagos que quedaron libres, se lanzaron desesperadamente a la huída. Uno en especial, apretando los dientes y llorando por su señor, juró venganza y con su brazo quemado, se desapareció del lugar. Dumbledore levantó la cabeza a tiempo, para ver la luz que se concentraba al final de la explanada, distinguiendo así a dos figuras.  
Voldemort abrió los ojos sorprendido y un hilo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de sus labios. Se obligó a mirar hacia abajó a sabiendas de lo que ocurría. Un dolor insufrible le recorría cada partícula de su interior y es que tenía la espada de aquel hombre, que seguía brillando con intensidad, clavada en la boca del estómago. Pero no era la herida lo que le estaba causando la muerte, sino la energía que llevaba esa arma y que provenía del cuerpo de Harry Potter, que seguía con las manos puestas en el mango de su espada y taladrándole con aquellos insoportables ojos verdes, los mismos de la mujer que una vez propició su caída, con su sacrificio. El mismo caso, se repetía.

-¿Pero...pero quién eres tú...?- titubeó el mago tenebroso, asustado del olor a muerte que lo asolaba.

-Soy aquel que tú quisiste que fuera.- respondió el muchacho.- ha llegado el momento de pagar por todas las víctimas que te llevaste.- Voldemort abrió la boca y vomitó una bocanada de sangre, resbalando hacia abajo, pero Harry no le dejó caer. Como pudo, el mago se sujetó a sus brazos, para mantenerse erguido hasta el último instante, con el temple que siempre lo había caracterizado. Miró el filo de la espada de Godric Gryffindor y una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas.

-Tengo...miedo...- confesó y todavía se aferró mucho más al cuerpo de Harry, que en ningún instante lo soltó.

-No lo tengas.- respondió el muchacho y le colocó una mano sobre la frente, de la que salió una luz blanquecina. Voldemort notó como el sueño lo vencía, los párpados le pesaban y antes de caer para siempre en las sombras, susurró:

-¿Qué fue...lo que hice...¿Qué fue...?- Y Harry lo dejó caer, extrayendo la espada del cuerpo, ahora muerto, de su enemigo mortal. Y con una nueva mirada al cielo, sus ojos se nublaron y él mismo se desplomó en tierra con aplomo, feliz al fin de haber cumplido con su destino.  
Sin fuerzas, pero sin importarle aquello, Christine corrió como alma al diablo en dirección a su alumno, seguida de cerca por Ron, Hermione y Ginny; y le dio la vuelta. Le impactó verlo así. Harry estaba temblando como un niño pequeño, con un claro signo visible de dolor y llorando desconsoladamente. Al verlos, sonrió tímidamente y abrió un poco más los ojos.

-Perdóname...Chris...- logró articular a media sonrisa. No la miraba a ella, hablaba para el cielo que los empapaba.

-No digas tonterías...- replicó la profesora y si Harry la hubiese mirado, habría comprobado como ella también derramaba pequeñas lágrimas.- No tengo nada que perdonarte.

-Yo...estoy llorando...te he decepcionado Chris...debía ser fuerte...lo siento...te mentí...- se mordió el labio inferior en un claro estremecimiento de dolor.- Te dije...te dije que Sirius no me importaba...- sonrió.- pero no es cierto...no ha habido un solo momento que yo...no haya pensado en él y ahora...ahora por fin estaré con él...¿verdad Chris¿Verdad que...?- Harry se detuvo. Acababa de darse cuenta, al mirar el rostro habitualmente frío de Christine y que ahora parecía mucho más bondadoso, que ella lloraba.- Chris...estás...llorando...- para su sorpresa, su profesora le retiró los mechones de pelo de la frente y le dio un dulce beso.

-No,- sollozó.- Perdóname tú. Por no querer comprenderte, por fingir que todo me daba igual, por no tratarte como siempre quise hacerlo...una madre...- Harry cerró los ojos un instante y se dejó embargar por el aroma a rosas blancas que emanaba el cuerpo tembloroso de Christine.- Siempre te quise como a un hijo...siempre...te quiero Harry Potter...te quiero más de lo que yo misma imaginaba...- Y Harry la creyó. Porque siempre había deseado que Christine le mostrara un poco de cariño, porque pese a las circunstancias, la había llegado a respetar y a querer. Asintió, acercando su mano al rostro tibio y secando sus lágrimas. Le sorprendió notar, como una vez más, su profesora había sucumbido ante su máscara de frialdad. Ahora su piel era cálida. Miró hacia el otro lado, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo y gimiendo de dolor y se encontró los tres rostros preocupados de sus amigos, sin embargo, el que más le llamó la atención fue el de Ginny. Fingiendo que se encontraba bien, le sonrió dulcemente y ella, se aferró a su cuerpo.

-No llores pelirroja, porque cada vez que lloras, cae una estrella. No querrás que el cielo se quede sin ellas¿verdad?- pero Ginny era incapaz de secar sus lágrimas, era incapaz de dejar de mirar al hombre que amaba, no podía dejar que todo tuviera ese desenlace, no podía dejar que su vida se rompiera en mil pedazos, allí, frente a ella, sin que hubiese nada que hacer, sólo porque él había deseado otorgarles una vida mejor, una vida, que no quería a solas, en las penumbras de la soledad, anclada a esa última mirada de sufrimiento.- Perdóname tú también, Ginny. No fui sincero contigo- la chica levantó la cabeza, a sabiendas que lo que iba a escuchar era aquello que siempre le dictó el corazón.- Te dije que no te quería, te dije que sólo quería que fueras mi amiga...pero no es verdad...- Harry se puso una mano en el pecho y tosió. Cada vez le costaba más respirar, se ahogaba. Pero todavía le faltaba más el aire de saber que tenía poco tiempo y muchas cosas que decir.- No ha habido un solo momento en el que no haya pensado en ti...te quiero Ginny, te quiero mucho...

-¡No!- la chica golpeó el asfalto con los puños y sollozó más fuerte.- ¡No me digas eso, no te despidas¡No quiero oírlo!

-Tienes que hacerlo, pelirroja. Por favor...tienes que creerme...- Ginny, que se había quedado paralizada, abrió los ojos y le tomó una mano temblorosa.

-Siempre creí en ti...Harry...siempre...- el chico, suspiró aliviado y logró esbozar una sonrisa amarga. Sabía que la vida se le escapaba, sabía que con cada suspiro una parte de sí iba muriendo, su corazón apenas latía, sus sentidos fallaban, el dolor atroz se apoderaba de su ser y no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo tembloroso. Con un esfuerzo tremendo, metió la mano libre en el bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo un CD de música, tendiéndoselo a la chica.

-Es...es el disco con el que bailamos...- logró articular, relajando los músculos y aferrándose instintivamente a la mano que tenía cogida Ginny. Ella le dio la vuelta y leyó la primera canción_"Bailar pegados"_y sin poder resistirse más, se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Pese a que a Harry le faltaba el aire, devolvió aquel beso con intensidad, a sabiendas de que era el último, aprovechando los últimos instantes por todos aquellos que no había podido hacerlo.

-No me dejes...-susurró Ginny una vez se separaron.-Por favor...no me abandones...

-No estás sola...- Harry se sintió el más miserable del mundo tratando de tapar lo inconsolable, sabía que no había nada que pudiera menguar ese dolor de perder a la persona más importante de tu vida, porque él lo había sufrido en carnes propias, tras la muerte de su padrino. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento.

-Os pido perdón...-aquella vez fue Christine la que habló. Había recobrado tímidamente la compostura, pero su voz ya no sonaba fría y penetrante sino tremendamente hundida y desesperada.- Yo...yo propicié vuestra separación... -Ginny ya lo había imaginado, pero aún así, escucharlo de boca de su profesora de Defensa, sonaba mil veces peor. Porque aquello significaba que tenía enfrente a la persona que la había hecho completamente infeliz.

-Lo hiciste por...por nuestro bien, Chris.- la defendió Harry. -No podía enfadarse con ella, aunque lo intentara con toda su alma, aunque fuera verdad que Christine lo hubiese hecho con mala intención, no podía culparla. Había comprendido, demasiado tarde, que la quería con locura.

-No.- una nueva lágrima resbaló por las pálidas mejillas de la profesora.- No es verdad. Sí, salvarles la vida era mi intención, pero no del modo que tú crees. Yo sabía que novia o no, Harry, ellos y todos los que nos rodeaban podían estar en peligro. También Lupin lo estaba y no por eso lo alejé de mi lado. Yo...- suspiró, cerró brevemente los ojos y confesó lo que había sido su as durante el último año. -Yo sabía que vuestro amor era poderoso, Harry, como una vez lo fue el mío por Dani, yo sabía que no importarían las peleas, que no importarían los daños causados, porque ambos, en el fondo de vuestro corazón, seguiríais amándoos. Jugué con esos sentimientos. Harry, conocía la fuerza que había en tu interior, yo sabía que el poder que Voldemort desconocía era esa fuerza que te impulsaba a salvar a aquellos que más te importaban y sabía que Ginny era una fuerza muy poderosa. Al separaros, tú te sentirías tremendamente incomprendido y solo tendrías un objetivo en el juego: el de destruir a Voldemort para salvar la vida de Ginny, que peligraba a tu lado. Al separaros mantuve vivo ese "lazo de afecto" que os unía, que se habría enfriado y relajado si hubieseis podido estar juntos y felices durante todos estos meses. No te habrías tomado todo esto como algo personal y tan serio, Harry, si la hubieses tenido a tu lado.- Christine hizo una pausa para ver la reacción que había causado en sus alumnos y la madurez de sus rostros le sorprendió enormemente.

-Lazo de afecto...- susurró Ginny y Christine asintió.

-Gracias Chris, una vez más, bravo, lo has logrado...- masculló Harry apretando los dientes. El tiempo se le agotaba y la intensidad del dolor cada vez era mayor. -Tu plan...ha dado resultado...

-No.- negó la mujer enjugándose las lágrimas.- Tú me has ganado...en esta ocasión...tú has sido más inteligente...- pero Harry ya no la podía escuchar bien. Había comenzado a convulsionarse mucho más violentamente y a toser. Su cuerpo estaba terriblemente dañado y se iba apagando como una cerilla.

-¡Harry, no¡Por favor, no!- el chico logró abrir los ojos y vio la imagen de Ron y Hermione, tan preocupados por él como siempre. Sonrió. Moriría con ese recuerdo, con esa estampa de aquellos con los que fue tremendamente feliz, de aquellos que lo sacaron de su soledad, sus primeros amigos.

-¿Por qué...por qué lloráis por mí...? Ron...no llores...no llores por mí...

-Perdóname Harry.- pero su amigo era incapaz de contenerse. Era la primera vez que Harry lo veía llorar y eso en parte, le impresionó muchísimo.- Yo...fui un estúpido, me porté muy mal contigo...yo...no era capaz de reaccionar y ahora...y ahora...Harry por favor resiste...no van a tardar en venir...- Ron levantó la cabeza para mirar el alboroto que había a su alrededor.- ya lo verás, saldremos de esta, amigo, saldremos y volveremos a vivir un montón de aventuras...por favor...no te mueras, Harry, no te mueras...los medimagos ya vienen...- el chico cogió a su amigo de la túnica negra y recargó la cabeza sobre ella, sollozando.- ¿Por qué¡¿POR QUÉ NO QUISE COMPRENDERTE!

-Ron.- la voz de Harry era seria y cargada de madurez para encontrarse en una situación desesperada.- No llores más...que enciendes mi pena...No hay nada, y escúchame bien, nada que perdonar.- Y se giró también hacía Hermione, para mirar sus ojos aguados y su rostro terriblemente pálido.- Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo...lo lamento mucho...

-Harry...- articuló la chica, mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.- Si tan solo...si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes...

-En el fondo, siempre lo supiste, Hermione. Y...no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.- De pronto, le vino un calambre en el pecho y encogió su cuerpo sosteniéndose el corazón con una mano para tratar de menguar el dolor. No quería gritar, no quería que la última imagen que vieran de él fuera esa, pero no podía hacer nada por dejar de estremecerse, era un sufrimiento mucho mayor al de la maldición cruciatus, la peor de las muertes, como Christine una y otra vez le había recordado.- Gracias...gracias por estos años...chicos...jamás...jamás voy a...olvidarlo...cuidaros mucho...

-¡Harry!- cuatro gritos llenaron el cielo lluvioso del centro de Londres. Harry era incapaz de contener sus propias emociones, lloraba, gimoteaba y se retorcía en el frío asfalto, rezando para que aquella tortura cesara pronto. Christine perdió la esperanza cuando vio que el cuerpo del muchacho se abrió y se orinó encima, claro signo de muerte. Y ella misma perdió una parte de su alma. Como un relámpago en la tormenta, se recordó a sí misma que aquella había sido la misma muerte de Alan, al soltar su poder para tratar de salvar a su padre, que ya había muerto. Su hijo había padecido el mismo sufrimiento con tan solo nueve meses y estaba solo, porque ella no llegó a tiempo, no llegó a su último suspiro, no llegó cuando él dijo_"mater"_ "(madre) y ahora su otro "hijo", al niño que quería como tal y que era el hijo de su mejor amiga, corría la misma suerte. Había fallado una vez más y se recriminaba por ello.

-Chris...-susurró el muchacho tomándola de una mano y apretándola con fuerza.-Me...me duele...mucho...tengo...tengo miedo, Chris...

-Lo sé, mi vida, lo sé.- le murmuró Christine, estrechándole contra su cálido pecho.- Pronto pasará...pronto pasará...- en una vano intento, posó ambas manos sobre el pecho del joven y trató de soltar energía, pero no salió nada de su interior.- ¡Maldita sea¡No puedo¡NO PUEDO¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hiciste, Harry¿Por qué tuviste que sacrificarte?

-Chris...por favor...despídeme del…prof...de Remus...- era la primera vez que Harry lo llamaba por ese nombre y el corazón de Christine, antes frío, quedó encogido de pena.- Dile...dile que...lo quier... -pero Harry no pudo acabar la frase puesto que había comenzado a jadear con gran intensidad. Se ahogaba, perdía la vida.- sé...feliz...los dos...juntos...- e instintivamente, tocó la alianza que Lupin le había dado a su profesora unas semanas atrás y que ella llevaba desde entonces. Christine se sintió mil veces peor al saber que Harry siempre había sabido de su relación con Lupin y nunca le había recriminado nada, a pesar de que él no podía estar con Ginny.

-¡Harry¡Harry resiste!- gritaron sus tres amigos.

Christine, a trompicones, se puso en pie y levantó ambas manos al cielo, clamando una súplica, tratando de que los elementos de la naturaleza, con los que siempre se había comunicado tan bien, la escucharan, la ayudaran.

-¡EMY¡Emy, ayúdame¡Por favor¡¡¡¡¡¡EMY!- la mujer estuvo gritando alrededor de treinta segundos, pero por más que lo hizo, la Unión no apareció. Los había abandonado. Ya no había rastro del olor a lavanda, ya no podía percibirse su tibio aroma, su presencia. Había desaparecido.- ¡Que alguien nos ayude!- rogó, dejando que la lluvia la empapara, que limpiara su alma gastada, dañada.- ¡Por favor!_¡Mater!_(madre)_¡Auxilium, mater!_(ayúdame, madre)_¡Tû filia tê egeo!_(tu hija te necesita).).- pero tampoco la adivina acudió a aquella llamada. Michaela estaba escuchando, cada palabra de su hija se clavaba en su alma como un cuchillo afilado, pero sabía que no podía acudir. La historia se repetía y ella, volvía a fallar. Pero la profesora no se rindió, se giró bruscamente hacía donde yacía su fénix.- ¡Ares¡Ares cura sus heridas!- pero el fénix no era más que un polluelo, empapado, indefenso y demasiado pequeño como para tener poderes curativos.- ¡NOOOOOO!

Christine cayó al suelo de rodillas y lo golpeó con los puños.- Por favor...no...- quiso ser ella la que muriera, ya no le importaba la alianza que llevaba en los dedos, ya no le importaba la vida que Harry les había regalado a ella y a Lupin, en un mundo sin guerra, ya nada tenía sentido, su existencia sin su "hijo" no valía la pena. Ella había vuelto de su letargo por él, lo había dejado todo por él y su obligación era protegerlo. Pero había fracasado. Y no le importaba morir si con ello podía salvar su vida, porque para ella, la vida era donde Harry estuviera a su lado.  
Con el corazón en puño, temblando de frío, empapada por las gotas de lluvia y sollozando, tomó la mano del muchacho y la apretó fuertemente para reconfortándolo. Lo último que notó Christine, mientras veía como los jadeos del chico menguaban, era como él le devolvía aquel apretón desesperado, como temblaba entre una convulsión y luego...la nada.  
Un rayo calló, un relámpago iluminó el cielo, Ares graznó, las nubes se tornaron más negras y cuatro gritos con el nombre del Salvador, cruzaron las estrellas, cruzaron el horizonte y se perdieron en la tormenta, en un último suspiro de tempestad. Y entonces, se hizo el silencio. El niño que vivió cerró los ojos, sonrió y su cuerpo dejó de convulsionarse. Aquel que había librado al mundo mágico de la amenaza de un mago tenebroso, aquel marcado por la Profecía, aquel único superviviente de la maldición Avada Kedavra, a sus dieciséis años, había roto todas las barreras posibles, alcanzando las expectativas de aquellos que lo conocían. Y bajo la tormenta, bajo la lluvia, la voz se le apagó, tembló. Y la luz...se le apagó.


	48. La última esperanza

**N/A: Olassss gente! Cómo estáis? Yo sigo viva! Jajaaj.. A ver, estoy algo entristecida, jaaj, pòrque el fict llega a su fin. Sips, el próximo capi es el último y entonces me despediré de vosotros. Pero bueno, primero quiero aclarar algún punto que se ha quedado suelto. Para los que queríais arrancarme la cabeza, ajajaj, que sí, sé que me lo merecía, pero tenía mis motivos. Para que Harry volviese a ser "humano" y no se quedara para siempre con la personalidad del Salvador debía hacer ese sacrificio y debía sentir todo ese dolor, de lo contrario no habría expresado lo que sentía en realidad. Matarlo era mi manera de hacerle ver a todo el mundo que era capaz de dar la vida por los demás, que realmente era el elegido para derrotar a Lord Voldemort, que los mayores, al darle los poderes, tuvieron siempre razón al encontrar a la persona adecuada. Después de aclarar esto me queda agradeceros la gran cantidad de reviews que me dejastéis en el último capítulo y espero que continuéis así. Un besazo muy grande para todos y disfrutar, creo que os sorprenderán ciertas cosas...**

**Reviews:**

**Nyissa: **Olasss! No llegué a tiempo de responderte el review en el capi 47, lo hago en este. Sí, Christine tiene un segundo nombre como todos, pero todavía no tengo muy claro cuál es. Barajo la posibilidad entre dos o tres, no obstante, no es importante para este fict. Besazos!

**Julia: **Olass! No hay problema, te lo envio!

**Landoms 182: **Olass! Vaya, siento q se borrara el review anterior. Umm, jajaja, bueno, has leído el capi no? Ya puedes ver por ti mismo lo que ha ocurrido. Espero que te haya gustado. Dew!

**Myca: **Olass! Jaja, gracias!

**DeMalfoy: **Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi y mi forma de escribir. Ahora ya no queda casi nada de fict, jajaa. Vaya, otra con lo de la locura, ajajaja, sí, debe ser una terrible enfermedad. Umm, espero que todavía no esté para psiquiátrico, tu q crees? Ajajaj. Me alegro que, dentro de lo que cabe, te hayan gustado los capis. A ver, lo de Hermione tiene su explicación, ella era demasiado perfecta, dumbledore ya ha demostrado que es humano y q tiene debilidades, la muerte de sirius nos lo prueba, pero hermione debía cometer un gran error y lo hizo. Un error que le ha costado muy caro. Besos!

**Ad89: **Gracias!

**Kaily g-w: **Olaaaa! Jjajaaj, ummm, dona, no es per a tant. Aishhh, ja sabia jo q la gent voldria matarme, ajaaja. Ummm, entenc la teva reacció, sips i no creguis que no m'ha costat escriure aquet capi, em sentia molt malament pero les coses tenen q sortir així. Es cert, he fet patir al Harry moltísim pero era necesari aquet sacrifici tant gran per a que es provés les seves ganes de donarlo tot pels demes i també per a que es veiés la seva part humana. Si no hagués estat patint tant el Harry no hagués expresat el que li volia dir a la Ginny, a la Christine i als seus amics. Tancar els ulls simplement després de tot el q ha pasta em semblava molt pobre. La mort de L'alan va ser igual, el que passa que ell era un nedó. Tenien que patir la meteixa mort perq necessitava aquesta reacció de la Chris i també per al que passarà en aquets dos últims capis. La idea era que tothom plorés, ajajja, no perq magrade, sino perq tenia q calar fons el fict. He estat preparant a tothom per aquet moment i posant escenes q marcarien això I si em dius q has plorat em dono per satisfeta. Més coses. Et vaig prometre la escena del Harry I la Ginny I encara que se que no era la que volies, he fet tot ho possible per a que quedés be. Mai el Harry li havia dit a ningú que l'estimava, aquesta es la proba irrefutable que encara quedava molt de humà en ell. Com que encara no has llegit el final no et puc dir res del que pasarà, pero et prometo que he pensat en tot, en Chris, en Ginny, en Remus...en tots. A veure...Hermione. Si, sé que es molt fort el que li ha pasta i escriurelo mha costat molt, pero tenia que passar. Si mires cap als llibres, Hermione mai ha comés un error, semblava perfecta, sempre encertava en tot el q deia, tenia que fer el personatge humà, reial i per això cometia l'error d'anar al Ministeri sense pensar les consequencies, un error que mai oblidarà. Si, endavant del Ron i aixo crec q coincidiràs en mi en que també era necessari. Pensa que sino, ningú s'hagués donat del que sentia per l'altre. No, a la Ginny no l'ha violat, l'Ian es refereix a que lacariciat i la tocat, pero el harry arriba a temps a salvarla. Tens raó, queden dos capis i son igual de llargs que els anteriors. Aixo es perque queden molts punts a tractar encara. La adivina i Emy tenen que tornar a sortir i donar explicacions per no haber aparescut quan la Christine las cridava, també queda la reacció de toos, la de Dumbledore...en fi i unes quantes coses més que he d'arreglar. Aahhh, si, l'Ian es el mortifago que escapa. PD: Aishhh, si el cas es q el Guillermo martín no ho havia fet molt be, pero es que era molt simpàtic i donava vida a la academia. Jooooo. Jaaja. El meu favorit indudablement es...FRAN, es que aquet noi es Sirius Black, miraho be, jajaja, es el sirius de 22 anys que van enviar a Azkaban. M'encantaaaaa, ajaja. Be, wapa, et deixo llegir. Molts Petonssss, i ja em diràs, ajajaj.

**Nat: **Olassss! Jaaj, me allegro que te haya gustado. Ummm, jaaj, bueno, creo que al haber leído te darás cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Los muertos pueden resucitar? Jaajaj, ummm, no sé, no sé.

**Roxana: **Olasss! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi. He puesto mucho empeño así que espero que haya salido todo bien. No, el fict no está terminado todavía, quedan dos capis, ya veremos que te parecen. Besos!

**Lena-Black: **Olasss! Jaja, tiene mérito empezar a leers el fict entero. Uffff, creo que se me ha ido la mano y es demasiado largo. En fin, me alegro que te guste. Jajaja. Bueno, ummm, Emy no tiene la capacidad para resucitar a los muertos, pero sí que aparecerá en el próximo capítulo, tal vez a explicar porqué no se presentó cuando Christine la llamaba. Por el resto de cosas...jaajja, ufffff, cuanto pides, ajaja. Me temo que las cosas no son tan sencillas. Hermione está bastante peor de lo que aparentará y Ron en estos momentos, es un chico inseguro que se culpa por todo incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo. Besos!

**Amnydic1991: **Olass, jajajaj, q review más divertido,. Lo primero gracias por el apoyo y me alegro que te guste. Bueno, yo sólo he dicho que habrá cosas que no gustarán, pero las entiendo, ajajaj. De todas formas, quedan dos capis y en ellos todavía se descubren muchas cosas más, pistas que he ido dejando a lo largo del fict y que la gente ha pasado por alto. Besos!

**Aidee: **Olass, gracias! Me alegro que te guste el capi. Siento tener que decir esto, pero me alegro mucho que hayas llorado. Jaja, no me malinterpretes, pero era lo que trataba de inspirar en la gente y veo que al menos en algunas personas lo he logrado. Bueno, no tengo ningún don especial, lo único que hago es ponerle mucho empeño, todo el mundo puede hacer eso. Vale, sí, dos capis quedan. Tengo todavía muchos cabos sueltos por atar y sí, tengo algo pensado que espero que compense todo lo que habéis pasado, jaajjaja. Sí, en efecto, Ian escapa...y bueno, es verdad que tengo pensada una continuación, pero no sé si la haré. Besazos!

**Veruka: **Olasss! Me alegro que te haya impactado el capi, porque de eso se trataba. Lo siento, Ian tenía que escapar...como alguien más ha intuido, si hiciera continuación, él tendría que ocupar un lugar en el puesto de Vodemort. Antes de responder a tu pregunta te diré que siempre he creído que Harry debía morir en su enfrentamiento con Voldemrot, de hecho, es lo que creo que pasará, así que imagino que eso responde a tu pregunta. En fin, nada más, que muchas gracias por tu apoyo y besazos!

**Derichbin: **Olass! Jajajajajajjaja, acabas de descubrir el átomo, ajajajaj. Sí, claro, Voldemort pertenece al Opus Dei, no lo sabías? Jaajjaajajaja. Bueno, respecto a las violaciones, sólo se violó a Hermione y no lo hice por darle más caña al asunto, sino porque era necesario que cometiera un error y ella y ron despertaran y se diesen cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Vale, ves mucho la tele, ajjajajaaj, seguro que te chupaste mucha guerra de las galaxias en los últimos meses, ajajaj. No, Harry no se enfrentará a Dios, primero y principal porque no creo en él, jajaa, y vamos, que como no se enfrente a su nombre escrito en la lápida, poco más tiene que hacer. Reflexión? Ajajja, no chico, no, este capi no es de reflexión, continuan ocurriendo cosas, yo no doy lugar a que pare el ritmo frenético de la historia. Aquí os cuento un par de secretos que queríais saber...Y respecto a Malfoy...lo siento, ajajaj, todavía lo necesito vivo.

**Ginnyalis: **Olass! Jajaja, gracias, yo también te quiero. Mira que montar una revolución en mi contra...aishhh. Tampoco hay que ponerse tan violenta, ajajaa, mira que ya fui avisando...

**Verónica: **Olass! Ufff, que difícil, que difícil. Anda, darme un respiro hasta que terminéis el fict y entonces luego aceptaré ejércitos asesinos en mi contra, ajjaaj.

**Lladruc: **Olasss! Jajaa, home, no ploris. Pero si no es per a tant…vale, vale, potser si. No es pot reviure als morts, ajaaja, això crec que ja estava clar, oi? Tenia que allargarlo per a que fos un sacrifici total, per a que es veiés la part humana del Harry. Del que me has preguntat del 6 llibre et dic q si a les dos preguntes, no puc comentar res perq hi ha gent q no sho ha llegit i no vull fastidiarles el llibre. Si, en quant a Barcelona tinga ordinador e internet et prometo pasarme pel teu fict. Petons!

**P-Potter: **Olass, jaa, me temo que es muy tarde, Harry ya está muerto. No soy mala, jajaja, simplemente hago el fict con lo que debía hacer. Besos!

**Catalina: **Olass! O estés tan triste, que ya verás como puedo arreglar muchas cosas. Sigue leyendo y probablemente encuentres alguna sorpresa, he preparado este fict con esa intención.

**Fallen angel: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, se te perdona la ausencia. Bueno, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que Harry debía sacrificarse y debía revelar su parte humana. No podía quedar atrapado en el salvador para siempre. Hermione...era demasiado perfecta, siempre he creído que tarde o temprano debía mostear un error como dumbledore. Bien, cometió el mismo que Harry y eso le ha costado caro. En fin, decir que el 6 libro de rowling no es el mejor ni mucho menos, pero que es igualmente increíble. Descubrimos muchísimas cosas y el final es brillante, nunca podría haber escrito un libro así. Ella es la auténtica autora, de verdad y la única que podía seguir su libro. El 6 no se puede comparar a la 2º guerra, indudablemente es mucho mejor. Besazos!

**Absintheadditc: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, son muy importantes para mí. Ummm, lo cierto es que este fict debía tener este primerm desenlace, aunque tiene muchos más. Tengo dos sorpresas aguardando este nuevo capi y espero que compensen con treces el sabor amargo de la batalla. Besos!

**Ginny04: **Olasss! Parlas cátala? Jajaja, perfecte, perque jo també! Siii, vaig a la ciutat condal, ajajjaaj, encara que he nacut a Valencia, Barna es meitat meva també, ajajaj, m'encataaaaaa, ja vaig viure dos anys alli. Vale, texplico ho dels reviews. Al final del capi, baix d'aquesta mateixa pagina, veuràs una ventaneta blava que posa: "Submit review", donali a "go" i t'apareixerà una ventaneta on posar el nick,(Ginny04) i el email en el cas que vullgas. Desprès, escrius el texto i li dones a "submit review" i ja està! Asi de senzill! M'alegro que thagi enganxat el fict i que t'agrade! Hi ha moments tristos pero te un perqué. Merci per tot. Petons!

**Susi-black: **Gracias! Jaja, hombre, mis amigos dicen que muy cuerda no estoy, ajajajja,

**Usagi-chan: **Nooo, ajjaja, no te cortes las venas o me sentiré realmente culpable. Si, si, todos dan mucha pena, pero las cosas debían salir así, por el momento, ajajaja. Besos!

**Marita: **Olassss! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Traté de hacer la batalla lo mejor posible. Umm, sí, ajjjjaa, las últimas frases son de la canción de Alejandro Sanz, la verdad es que me tenía que poner en situación y triste para hacer la última parte y como estoy muy feliz, pues no me salía meterme en la situación y tuve que ayudarme con canciones para inspirarme. Bueno, todavía quedan 2 capis, pero definitivamente Ian no morirá, lo siento pero si por si acaso hago una continuación lo necesitaría. No te preocupes, Chris ya no puede sufrir más, jajajaj.

**Saralpp: **Olasss! Jajaja, bueno entiendo tu reacción, pero todo tiene su porqué. A ver, para mí hay dos personajes en los libros que son el modelo de perfección y son Dumbledore y Hermione. Dumbledore ya cometió un error cuando Sirius murió y demostró que era humano, pero Hermione no se había equivocado en nada, siempre acierta y eso la hace parecer demasiado perfecta. Tenía que cometer un error y elegí que cometiera el mismo que criticó a harry, actuar irreflexivamente cuando un ser querido está en peligro. Lo ha pagado caro. Y delante de Ron es porque las cosas entre ellos cuando se descubre la verdad parecían irreparables y de esta manera, causándole este daño a Hermione se lograba que los dos comprendieran lo que sienten por el otro. Todos en la guerra han sufrido altibajos y mucho sufrimiento y hermione no podía ser la excepción, lo siento, pero era la única manera.

**Yhena: **Olasss! Muchas gracias por dejarme un review, me ha hecho mucha ilusión que gente que normalmente no me los deja lo haga aunque sea al final. Bueno, la verdad es que no es nada del otro mundo lo del fict, simplemente que lo tenía todo muy pensado y cuadrado y que pongo mucho esmero en hacerlo bien, pero nada más. A ver...este capítulo tenía que terminar así. El sacrificio de Harry tenía que ser completo y además doloroso para que él también se mostrara humano, para que volviera a ser Harry y no se dejara atrapar por el Salvador. Y al mismo tiempo que los demás también se diesen cuenta. Besos!

**Deathforc: **Gracias! Esa era la idea, jajaja.

**Arelis Black: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, me allegro que te guste mi fict. Me gusta el realismo, claro, siempre dentro del mundo de la magia, ajajaj. El desenlace...bueno, este capítulo puede darte una idea de él. Espero que el principe mestizo te guste, ya veremos. Y bueno, no sé si haré más ficts, la verdad, pero no lo descarto.

**-------------: **Olasss! Bueno, estoy contigo en algo, harry Potter para mí ha sido muy importante. Entiendo ese vacío, bueno yo me quedé muy mal cuando la muerte de sirius y también con la del personaje del 6 libro, pero he de decir que el sacrificio de Harry debía ser completo para que se valora, para darle al mundo la oportunidad de volver a empezar. Espero que este capítulo te reconforte, hay dos inesperadas sorpresas.

**Erick Arturo: **Olass! Jaajaja, sí, debería tener miedo verdad? No creo que nadie me reconozca por la calle, ajajjaj. Vale, lo reconozco me lo merezco, pero tengo mis motivos para haberlo hecho y en este capítulo se explicarán detenidamente a parte de darle al fict la parte buena que hace mucho que se merece. Me meto mucho en los personajes y en el fict, así que supongo que lo hago tanto que algo de ello logro transmitir, si lo he conseguido me doy por satisfecha. Siempre que estoy escribiendo me imagino el fict como si lo estuviera viendo en la televisión, tan real. Bueno, he matado a Harry...jajajaj, diría que lo que he hecho hasta ahora no me ha quedado más remedio para darle veracidad a la historia. Publicar un libro? Ajajaj, me quedaría demasiado grande, ufff, me falta mucho talento. No te preocupes, si algún día escribo otro fict prometo avisar. Besos!

**Jovas:** Gracias a ti por leerlo. Me alegro que te haya forzado a sentir casi los ojos trsites, eso para mí es un reto, de eso se trataba. Besos!

**The-soulless-girl-666: **Olasss! Jajaj, vale sí, un poco cruel sí que soy. Sí, creo que Rowling matará a Harry en el Séptimo.

**CAPÍTULO 48: LA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA. **

Silencio. Mucho silencio a su alrededor. No sabía donde se encontraba, pero sentía que, minutos antes, su vida se había apagado en un fogonazo de dolor. Estaba cansado, mucho más de lo que había estado en la vida, aún así, su cuerpo era ligero y parecía flotar en la superficie.  
No obstante, tenía los ojos cerrados. Le daba miedo abrirlos porque hacerlos podía suponer una realidad a la que no sabía si estaba preparado para aceptar. Se palpó el brazo a tientas y notó como el pellizco le dolía, todavía ere etéreo, pero no escuchaba la voz dulce de Christine junto a sus oídos, ni sentía la respiración acelerada de Ginny. Tampoco podía oler el ambiente cerrado a hospital, la pregunta era¿dónde se encontraba?

Recobrando la valentía Gryffindor que lo caracterizaba, abrió los ojos y la luz lo cegó. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a aquella claridad, tan poco parecida a la oscuridad de la noche en la que, apenas minutos antes, se hallaba. Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a aquella blancura, comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar, el problema era que no había nada que inspeccionar.  
Estaba en un espacio vacío, infinito, incapaz de medirse con los ojos humanos. Estaba en una especie de habitación cuadrangular, pero con un pasillo sin límites. Las paredes eran lisas e igualmente blancas. Esa sensación de pérdida de su persona, lo aterró. ¿Por qué tenía miedo y a la vez la impresión de que lo conocía de toda la vida? Tal vez, porque la última vez que había estado allí, Christine estaba a su lado y su falta, se le hacía tremendamente extraña. Debía llevar muy pocos minutos separado de su profesora, pero ya la echaba terriblemente de menos, como si hiciera siglos que no la hubiese visto. Quizás era que estaban a millones de Kilómetros de distancia y ese lazo que los unía por ser arcángel y protegido, se estaba rompiendo, despedazando sus almas. En una amarga sonrisa, se preguntó si la mujer estaría sintiendo ese mismo vacío que lo asolaba.

Se miró las manos y el resto del cuerpo. Las heridas de la batalla habían desaparecido, pero todavía se sentía tremendamente cansado. Se dio cuenta, de que estaba sentado en aquella superficie que no asociaba a ningún material que existiese en la Tierra. Tal vez no podría levantarse. El inmenso dolor se había disipado pero su cuerpo estaba desprovisto de energía.  
Con gran esfuerzo, apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre el suelo y se puso en pie. Se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de volver a caer, pero hubo algo que lo sujetó.

Eran unas manos blanquecinas, cálidas al tacto que Harry había tocado en más de una ocasión, pero que ahora, le parecía imposible estar haciéndolo. Era un sueño, sin duda, una mala jugada. Tal vez, Voldemort no había sido derrotado, tal vez le estuviera enviando una de sus pesadillas, porque le parecía totalmente irreal estar en aquel lugar, sin saber muy bien cómo había accedido y con la Unión de las Cuatro Sangres a su lado. Sabía que la fuerza de Emy sobrepasaba lo imaginable, pero ni siquiera ella podría estar en un lugar tan sagrado, en un lugar que sólo los que eran como él se permitían el lujo de pisar. Su refugio, el que le había cambiado la vida a él y a sus amigos, en el que, ya siendo muy niño, había estado para protegerse.  
Suspiró y decidió encarar a miradas a la Unión. Sabía que si alguien podía tener respuestas era ella. Sin embargo, el shock que le produjo el encontrarse frente a frente con sus mismos ojos verde esmeralda, pero con un rostro ligeramente distinto al de Emy, le provocó un sobresalto.

Pero no fue capaz de soltarse. No fue capaz de bajar la mirada ni de apartarse. Podía tocar aquello. Podía acariciarlo, podía pasar sus manos encima de las de ella y no se esfumaría. Quedó conectado por esa belleza inusual, distinta, porque era belleza que sólo un hijo podía admirar. Lily Potter sonrió y levantó una mano hasta la mejilla sonrosada de Harry, para acariciarle. El muchacho se estremeció. Su madre tenía el cabello pelirrojo y largo, que le llegaba casi a la altura de la cintura. Era joven y hermosa, con la nariz pequeña y respingona y los labios de un rojo carmesí. Pero sin duda, lo que encandiló a Harry, como años atrás había encandilado a James, eran esos preciosos ojos, idénticos a los suyos. Vestía una túnica larga y de color blanco, con un cordón dorado atado a la cintura e iba descalza.

-Ma...má...- logró articular y en el momento en que lo hizo se soltó del brazo de la mujer y se llevó una mano a la boca. No, aquello no era real, no podía serlo, no podía estar tocando la mano de su madre que llevaba casi dieciséis años muerta.

-No tengas miedo.- sonrió ella. Tenía una voz dulce, cándida, angelical, capaz de encandilar a las fieras. Era como una melodía escucharla, adormecedora. Harry casi estuvo tentado de cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, pero para entonces, Lily ya se había puesto en pie y él la imitó.  
Se escucharon unos pasos detrás suyo, sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de mirar a su madre o la copia de lo que ella era. No era Emy, de eso estaba seguro. La Unión siempre olía a lavanda y el olor de esa mujer era distinto, algún tipo de flor tal vez, pero no igual. Además, la magia de Lily residía en sus gestos tranquilos, apaciguados y dulces y no en la determinación que mostraba Emy. Ahora, observando de cerca a su madre comprendió al fin la similitud que había entre la Unión y ella. No se lo habían dicho, pero era obvio que el parecido era cuestión de familia.

No obstante, cuando los pasos se aproximaron a él, Harry pensó que no podía seguir ignorándolos y se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Quiso buscar entre su espalda la espada de Godric Gryffindor, pero no la encontró.  
Pero en el instante en que reconoció a la figura, se olvidó de ella. Un hombre alto y delgaducho, vestido con una camiseta negra y ajustada al cuerpo y unos jeans anchos, caminaba con parsimonia hacia él, sonriendo tranquilamente.  
James Potter tenía la cara ligeramente más alargada a la de Harry. Sus facciones eran terriblemente idénticas, exceptuando la nariz del hombre que era algo más grande y el color de los ojos castaños. Su pelo estaba más revuelto y desordenado de lo que Harry recordaba haber visto en las fotografías y largos mechones le caían por la frente. Llevaba gafas redondas, pero pequeñas, que le daban un aire intelectual. Pese a lo que pudiera parecer la situación, James sonreía con cierta arrogancia y caminaba muy erguido, sintiéndose seguro de si mismo. Pero cuando se acercó a su hijo que se quedó tan rígido como si hubiese visto un fantasma, le colocó una mano en el hombro, tranquilizadoramente y le habló sin utilizar ese tono despectivo que el muchacho le había escuchado en el pensadero de Snape.

-Todo va a ir bien, Harry...

-Pero...- Harry se alejó del gesto cariñoso de su supuesto padre y les miró a ambos sonriendo como si le estuvieran tomando el pelo.- ¿Es una broma, verdad? Y de muy mal gusto...

-No, no lo es.- una tercera voz resonó en la sala que, minutos atrás, había parecido totalmente desértica. Sin embargo, aquel sonido a Harry se le hizo tan conocido que el corazón le dio un vuelco por la emoción. Sin poder evitarlo tembló de la impresión y retrocedió unos pasos, chocando contra la pared blanquecina. Había comenzado a sudar y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban estaban amenazando con desvanecerse. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, puesto que se estaba mareando. Debía ser un sueño, sí, mejor dicho, una pesadilla. Aquello no podía ser real, a menos que realmente estuviera...  
Pero si lo estaba¿por qué su cuerpo podía sentir? Y tanto sus padres como aquella tercera persona estaban muertos hacía mucho tiempo¿por qué podía tocarlos?

Sintió como resbalaba por la pared, como si se hundiera en un manantial, pero no llegó a tocar suelo. Unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron y Harry creyó rozar el cielo. Ese olor era indudablemente el de su padrino. Esas manos fuertes y grandes, esa forma de tratarlo...esa voz como un gruñido, muy parecido al ladrido de un perro. Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, la mirada penetrante de Sirius Black, estaba clavada en él, con expresión de preocupación. Black también vestía de forma muggle como James. Era como si ambos hubiesen estado siempre en algún lugar escondido y de repente, hubiesen regresado. Llevaba unos pantalones negros muy ajustados y una camisa azul marino, medio sin abrochar y por fuera de los pantalones. Su larga cabellera negra le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y estaba limpia y cuidada, igual que Harry la había visto la última vez. Por mucho que quisiera engañarse, por mucho que tratara de convencerse de que aquello no era real, los ojos grises de su padrino estaban frente a él y sus brazos lo sostenían paternalmente.

-Esto...esto...no es posible...- murmuró totalmente confuso. Quería alejarse de aquel engaño, de aquel ser que jugaba con sus sentimientos fingiendo ser Sirius, pero no podía. Había perdido todas las fuerzas restantes y esa calidez que lo adornaba entorno a su padrino era demasiado real como para que tuviera energías de rechazarla.

-Créeme que lo es, Harry.- susurró la voz de Sirius apenada y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.- Todo lo que estás viendo existe realmente y lo pudiste comprobar la primera vez que estuviste aquí...

-Pero...- Harry ni siquiera tenía ganas de continuar preguntando. ¿Qué más daba en aquellos momentos el porqué se hallaba en presencia de tres personas muertas en un lugar inaccesible si esas personas eran las que más le importaban en el mundo? Sin embargo, su sentido común y su curiosidad innata, se impusieron. Hizo la pregunta que llevaba realizándose desde que despertara en aquel lugar.- ¿Estoy...muerto?- las tres figuras intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y Harry comprendió que la situación debía ser bastante delicada como para que Sirius titubeara en decirle o no la verdad.

-Todavía no.- susurró su padrino, mirándole como se mira a un hijo por primera vez. Daba la impresión de que Black quería memorizar esas facciones del rostro de su ahijado por toda la eternidad.- Es decir, espiritualmente sí y...mentalmente también. Pero tu corazón todavía late.- Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y trató de recordar los últimos acontecimientos, pero las imágenes se le agolpaban en la mente como estrujándola y le impedían ver con nitidez los hechos. Había sufrido mucho y eso debía haber afectado a sus recuerdos. Podía verse levantando la espada de Godric Gryffindor, cargada de energía, podía ver a Lord Voldemort entre sus brazos, derramando una única lágrima, podía ver la mirada preocupada de Christine, la calidez de su pecho, sus dulces palabras, los llantos de sus amigos y...después la nada.

-Voldemort...¿está muerto, verdad?- fue la primera pregunta que le vino al aire. Era lo que realmente le importaba. Si iba a morir, como no le cabía duda de que iba a hacerlo, se preguntaba porqué su enemigo no estaba ahí, en ese mismo lugar con él, recibido por sus seres queridos para llevarlo a donde sea que iban los muertos. Aunque había datos que seguían sin encajar. Si estaban muertos...¿por qué podía tocarlos?

-Harry,- habló Sirius como adivinando sus pensamientos.- Esto...no es la muerte. Tú ya has estado aquí en más de una ocasión. ¿Lo recuerdas? Viniste con Christine para...

-Sí, lo recuerdo...- susurró el muchacho interrumpiendo a su padrino y observando la sala lacónicamente. Ese lugar había marcado su destino. Su tristeza debió ser reflejada en su rostro, porque Sirius avanzó y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Como siempre que cualquier ser humano hacía eso, Harry se estremeció, pero aquella vez era Sirius, al que consideraba mezcla de padre y hermano, quién lo volvía a repetir. Ese gesto era real. Su padrino lo notó, pero no retiró el brazo.

-Estamos entre dos mundos- explicó.- Un lugar que divide el mundo de los vivos y el de...los muertos. Y...- hizo una pausa, susurró y señaló a los dos Potter.- El hecho de que estemos aquí, Harry, ha sido un favor que nos han concedido...

-¿Un favor?- repitió el muchacho confusamente.- No lo entiendo.- James Potter se adelantó, como temeroso de hacerlo, miró a Sirius durante una fracción de segundo y éste asintió.

-Los mayores.- aclaró mirando a su hijo detenidamente, con orgullo, como si igual que su mejor amigo, quisiera grabar con fuego esos rasgos.- Harry, salvaste el mundo, cumpliste con tu destino...te sacrificaste. Demostraste que eras merecedor de ese poder que se te concedió...pero...

-Pero perdiste la esperanza para ti...- le ayudó Lily que también se había acercado y arrodillado al lado de su hijo. Harry la miraba y seguía siendo incapaz de apartar la vista de aquellos ojos tan sorprendentes, de aquella voz.- Por eso estamos aquí...para ayudarte...a volver...

-¿Volver?- a Harry se le humedecieron los ojos. No podía creer que los mayores se hubiesen tomado tantas molestias por recompensarle, no podía creer que hubiesen dejado que sus padres y su padrino, al que había ansiado tocar y ver por última vez durante meses, bajaran a ese lugar, para pedirle que regresara. No, no iba a hacerlo, no ahora que estaba con ellos, no ahora que sentía la mano cálida de su madre sobre sus mejillas, no ahora que podía tocar aquello, verlo, sentirlo...

-Volver.- asintió James.- Pero para eso...necesitas esperanza...no sabemos como, Harry, pero de alguna manera eras mucho más poderoso de lo que Christine, los mayores o tú mismo creíste. Deberías haber muerto cuando soltaste todo tu poder y sin embargo, tu corazón todavía late. Estás muerto clínicamente, pero si lo deseas con toda tu alma, si así lo quieres y tienes fe...puedes regresar...

-¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?- preguntó el muchacho, cambiando claramente de tema y apartando la cabeza a un lado, para que sus padres y su padrino no percibieran sus ojos aguados.- ¿Por qué puedo tocaros...por qué... vais vestidos como si...?

-Porque este lugar tiene esa capacidad.- respondió Sirius con una voz seria que poco se parecía a la que solía utilizar cuando estaba vivo.- Es otro de los regalos de los mayores...Harry, mírame.- el chico no pudo negarse a esa petición. Llevaba meses y meses aguardando una oportunidad así, deseando volver a encontrar esos ojos grises de su padrino puestos en él. Lo había intentado de mil maneras, con el espejo, a través de Nick casi-decapitado, buscando cuadros en Grimmauld Place...pero nunca había dado con una imagen de su padrino. Se había conformado con admirar una y mil veces la fotografía donde Sirius aparecía en la boda de sus padres, como un hombre libre, feliz; con la intención de que el rostro de su padrino quedara grabado en su mente para la posteridad, para no olvidar jamás como era y sentirlo siempre a su lado. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la muñeca, allí estaba la pulsera de Sirius y Black también la vio.- Por favor...ten fe...

-¿Fe?- ironizó el muchacho sintiéndose terriblemente decepcionado. No quería escuchar esas palabras, no le interesaban ni le importaban. Lo único que quería era lanzarse al cuello de su padrino, de sus padres y permanecer allí el resto de sus días.- ¿Qué sabrás tú de fe¡El mundo no necesita fe! Todo es distinto ahora¿podías mantener tú la fe encerrado en Azkaban¡Dímelo Sirius¿Podías mantener la fe cuando sabías que lo habías perdido todo y que...?- se detuvo. Era consciente de que las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos, pero ya no le importaba. Sus palabras habían sido muy duras y por eso se había detenido. Lily había apartado la vista de él y parecía profundamente herida. Al hablar, no se había detenido a pensar lo mucho que esas afirmaciones podían doler a sus padres y no era justo que la primera que los veía, les hiciera daño.- La fe es algo a lo que muchos ya no tenemos acceso...ha desaparecido...

-Te engañas.- susurró Sirius. Sabía que su ahijado tenía todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse así, sabía que había sufrido demasiado porque lo había estado observando desde la distancia, una y otra vez, pero tenía que comprender, tenía que aceptar y no rendirse.- Un mundo es mucho más que tierra y piedras. No se puede borrar de un plumazo dos mil años de fe, de _cualquier fe_. No puedes aplastar la fe destruyendo sus manifestaciones terrenales. El mundo seguirá manteniéndola con o sin tu ayuda. Pero será más fácil si les brindas esa oportunidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió el muchacho. Sirius suspiró y cerró brevemente los ojos.

-A que, ahora mismo, Harry, millones y millones de personas están a la espera en San Mungo. A la espera de que les digan si el niño-qué-vivió, si el Salvador, está vivo. Creas en ello o no, rezan, suplican, se mantienen unidos por una misma razón. Porque saben, que mereces esa vida, porque saben, que no es justo que Lord Voldemort se haya llevado consigo tu juventud, tus sueños...Christine Byrne está desesperada por tratar de salvarte, Remus Lupin se mantiene a los pies de tu cama manteniendo esa pequeña esperanza...Ginny te está llamando...¿vas a dejar que ellos sufran por ti¿Vas a negarles y negarte a ti mismo la vida maravillosa que te espera?

-Mi vida...- susurró Harry apretando los puños y temblando ligeramente con sus palabras.- ...estaba a tu lado...¿Por qué Sirius¿Por qué tuviste que ir al Departamento de Misterios? Te necesito...por favor...deja que me quede contigo...con vosotros...- Sirius Black era incapaz de responder a esas preguntas, incapaz de negarle algo a su ahijado, pero aquello que le pedía, no sería justo. No, él no podía permitir que Harry, que había sacrificado todo por los demás, se negara la oportunidad de ser feliz, por mucho que él lo quisiera tener a su lado, por mucho que los dos Potter lo quisieran. Lily se agachó a los pies de su hijo y lo abrazó. El muchacho volvió a estremecerse cuando su madre le depositó un suave beso en las mejillas, bañándolas con sus propias lágrimas.

-Ma-mamá- dijo sin poder contenerse. En aquellos momentos no le importó que todos estuviesen mirando la escena, no sintió vergüenza, ni se sonrojó. ¿Qué importaba si lo veían llorar¿Qué importaba si pensaban que era sentimental y estúpido¿Qué podía importar en aquellos momentos el mundo entero si estaba en los brazos de su madre?- ¿Por qué...por qué habría de volver...?

-Porque todavía hay algo que tienes que hacer.- susurró la mujer apartándose brevemente de su hijo y recobrando la compostura.- Y es algo...que sólo tú puedes conseguir...- Harry respiró hondo, miró a James Potter, que parecía una calcomanía suya y su padrino y asintió sin demasiado convicción.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Del deseo que pediste.- respondió Sirius hablando seriamente.- De alguna manera y no sabemos como, Harry...se ha cumplido...

-¿Qué?- el chico no podía creerlo. Era realmente absurdo. Había pedido algo que sabía que no era posible y sin embargo, cuando vio aquella estrella fugaz supo que debía pedir eso, como si el destino se lo hubiera susurrado al oído.

-Lo entenderás, cuando veas esto.- Lily se sacó del bolsillo de la túnica blanca un vieja fotografía arrugada y se la tendió a su hijo. Harry la tomó y la observó detenidamente. Sonrió ante la estampa. Era una foto en la que salían Lily Y Christine y ambas cargaban a dos bebés, de aproximadamente la misma edad de un año.

-¿Cómo tienes esto tú?

-Magia.- Lily sonrió y se encogió de hombros, aguardando a que su hijo se diese cuenta de la peculiaridad de la fotografía, sin embargo, no parecía caer en la cuenta.- ¿No encuentras nada extraño?

-¿Extraño? La verdad es que...- pero se detuvo en seco. Harry acababa de enmudecer. No, sin duda aquello debía ser una broma de mal gusto. Y al parecer no habían acabado aquel día.- Pero...esto...no es...es decir, Dios...- levantó la cabeza y vio las sonrisas melancólicas de sus padres.- Pero si son la misma persona...

-Exactamente.- asintió James.- No sabemos como ocurrió, pero la realidad es esa. Quizás fueron los mayores, o...

-Yo creo que no.- interrumpió Lily mirando a su hijo detenidamente.- Harry, has oído hablar del Gaf?

-¿La sala de las Almas¡Por supuesto! Esa leyenda me la contó Emy...

-Me da la impresión de que no es una leyenda.- explicó Lily paseándose de un extremo a otro con una mano en la barbilla y volviendo a mirar la fotografía de vez en cuando.- De algún modo, Harry, esa sala existe de verdad. Y estaba vacía hasta que...

-...hasta que esa noche tú pediste ese deseo...- asintió James como comprendiendo al fin lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposa.- fue como si hubiese descendido la primera alma...y así una tras otra sucesivamente...

-Con esperanza.- completó Lily.- Pediste ese deseo con esperanza...y esa fe que tuviste dio sus frutos...- Harry suspiró y bajó la cabeza recapacitando.

-Siempre supe que esa sala era especial...un pilar de la Tierra.

-Es el principio y el fin.- anunció Sirius.- Allá donde nacemos y en donde más tarde morimos...siempre pasamos por ahí.- se hizo el silencio. Era mucha información en poco tiempo y asimilarla no era fácil. Pese a que Harry debía sentirse satisfecho, no lo estaba. Ahora sabía que tenía un motivo muy poderoso para volver y que no podía negarse. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba quedarse...

-Tienes que decírselo.- sollozó Lily y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. James, cerrando brevemente los ojos, le colocó una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla. Harry se quedó mirando esa estampa de sus padres como hipnotizado. Eran ellos, las personas que habían dado su vida por él, los verdaderos ganadores de aquella guerra. Los padres que siempre habría anhelado tener, los que lo hubieran llenado de caricias y de amor y alejado de aquel infierno que pasó con los Dursley. ¿Por qué se quedaba quieto¿Por qué no reaccionaba y les decía algo? Siempre había pensado en qué les diría si pudiera tenerlos una sola vez enfrente suyo y ahora, los dos Potter, lo estaban.- Ella se merece ser feliz. Harry, no tienes idea de lo que ha sufrido...

-Dani...¿está muerto, verdad?- el muchacho había bajado los brazos. Podía comprenderlo ahora con mayor magnitud. Podía entender los sentimientos de Christine y la dureza de su corazón y se sentía obligado en devolverle lo que un día le arrebataron.

-Sí,- fue James quien habló. Su esposa era incapaz de seguir conteniéndose.- Dani y Alan fueron asesinados la misma noche que...- Potter carraspeó.- Peter también los entregó y Christine llegó demasiado tarde. Le tendieron una trampa Harry y ella sintió que la vida de su familia se escapaba cuando ya no había nada que hacer. Corrió hasta la casa, pero al entrar...ya estaban muertos.

-Fue en ese momento cuando yo me comuniqué con ella.- explicó Sirius con melancolía.- Estaba tan nervioso que no me percaté de que algo malo le ocurría...ella escuchó mi voz, me vio en la chimenea, pero...pero no fue capaz de reaccionar. Harry, tenía entre sus brazos la caja de música de su hijo y los dos cadáveres a un lado...ella no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrió y tienes que decírselo. Porque para que se perdone, primero debe saber que tú la has perdonado...- el muchacho bajó la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro al aire.

-Yo...hace mucho tiempo que comprendí que no fue culpa suya...- susurró y levantó la cabeza.- Lo entiendo. Volveré...- las tres figuras intercambiaron miradas de angustia. Habían logrado ese propósito, pero ahora llegaba la despedida, el tiempo se estaba agotando y debían regresar. Fueron los dos Potter los que reaccionaron primero, ya que Black se había quedado anclado al suelo. Lily cogió las manos de su hijo y las besó con dulzura, empapándolas con sus lágrimas.

-Cuídate mucho, hijo mío.- se separó y con suavidad, acarició sus mechones de pelo rebelde. Era un despedida, pensó Harry, un adiós y para siempre. No tendría otra oportunidad de ver a sus padres y lo sabía, se estaba alejando de ellos, de Sirius y sentía un profundo dolor.- Velaremos por ti desde aquí. Dile...- Lily se enjugó las lágrimas.- Dile a Christine que la quiero muchísimo, que no la culpo y...que cuide de ti.

-Lo prometo.- asintió Harry y trató de calmar la sed que sentía al saber que se separaba de las personas que lo habrían hecho inmensamente feliz.- Yo...siempre quise daros las gracias...- se sintió avergonzado de decirlo. Se había dado cuenta de que no era muy dado a ser sincero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, que le costaba enormemente expresar lo que pensaba, pero también era consciente de que no volvería a tener otra oportunidad.- Vosotros derrotasteis a Lord Voldemort...no yo...y...os estaré eternamente agradecido...Gracias mamá, papá...- James se acercó y le colocó una mano en la cabeza, sonriéndole sinceramente. Como con su madre, Harry se sintió anclado a esa mirada, a esos ojos tras las gafas redondas, a esas facciones tan idénticas a las suyas.

-Te pareces mucho a mí¿lo sabías?- Harry sonrió y asintió. Todo el mundo se lo decía.- Pero tienes los ojos y el espíritu de tu madre...gracias a ti por existir...hijo mío...cuando seas padre, lo entenderás. Me siento orgulloso de haber tenido un hijo como tú.- el pecho del muchacho se infló de satisfacción. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado oír aquello? Millones y ahora era su padre quien se lo decía, pero, como todavía no tenía hijos, no lo entendió.

-Todo el mundo me dice siempre que eras una persona excepcional...ahora sé que es verdad...- y James lo abrazó. No era un hombre que se dejara vencer por las lágrimas, aún así, no pudo reprimir que sus ojos se humedecieran. Había deseado eso mucho tiempo, su hijo, su pequeño, ahora era todo un hombre y había derrotado al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos.  
Harry se separó de su padre, todavía sonriéndole y se acercó a Sirius, el cual se había quedado un poco apartado, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, como no queriendo participar de aquella despedida.

-¿Me...me das un abrazo, Sirius?- una gota, parecida a una estrella resbaló por las mejillas de muchacho y acabó en un sollozo ahogado. Sirius Black se estremeció y se acercó a paso lento hacia su ahijado, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y rodeándole en un abrazo desesperado.

-Perdóname...- masculló.- Perdóname por no hacerlo antes, por dejarte solo...lo siento mucho, de verdad, muchísimo...

-Te he echado de menos...- confesó Harry disfrutando del cuerpo cálido de su padrino, que lo abrazaba como antes no lo había hecho.- Ojalá, ojalá pudieras estar conmigo...- Sirius apretó los dientes, pero no dejó que Harry viera la expresión sombría de su rostro, no podía dejar que su ahijado tuviera ese último recuerdo suyo.

-Remus cuidará de ti.- susurró Black y se puso en pie de nuevo.- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?- una sonrisa pícara cruzó la cara del animago. Harry comprendió y asintió mostrando una primera sonrisa sincera.-Hasta ahora, lo has hecho muy bien...por favor, cuídate mucho, Harry. Algún día, dentro de mucho tiempo...nos volveremos a ver...te lo prometo...- el muchacho retrocedió dos pasos y cerró brevemente los ojos, girando la cabeza para no ver el atractivo rostro de su padrino, puesto que la separación le causaba un profundo vacío, vacío, que no había tenido desde el verano.

-¿Por qué fuiste al Departamento de Misterios, Sirius¿Por qué...por qué dejaste que las palabras de Snape te afectasen...? Yo nunca hubiera pensado que fueses un cobarde...Dumbledore tampoco...sólo...sólo nos preocupábamos de tu seguridad...- una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en la boca del animago. Como al principio, Sirius colocó una mano en el hombro de Harry y una vez más, el muchacho se estremeció.

-¿Piensas que fue lo que Snape me dijo lo que me impulsó a ir?- el muchacho levantó la cabeza sorprendido por la cautela y la calma con la que su padrino se expresaba. Parecía un Sirius en paz, mucho menos temperamental de lo que recordaba y se preguntó si el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran con él tenía que ver.- Lo único que tenía que buscar en aquel lugar era a ti, Harry...no mi valor. Fui...porque te quiero...- lo había dicho con mucha sinceridad y Harry le creyó. Le creyó porque sabía que su padrino nunca le mentiría, porque en el fondo, siempre había sabido que era por eso, pero trataba de buscar una excusa, un culpable, trataba de matar su dolor odiando la memoria de Sirius, pensando que era su egoísmo, su heroicidad y su arrogancia lo que lo habían llevado a la muerte y no la preocupación o el cariño que sentía por él. Porque trataba de encontrar a Snape mucho más culpable de lo que quizás era, porque así, su muerte dolía mucho menos y ahora, el dolor agrietado por esa falta de "mentiras piadosas" de auto convicción, se estaba disipando. Porque Sirius se lo estaba diciendo en persona y porque, en el fondo, era lo que Harry siempre quiso escuchar.

-Yo también te quiero, Sirius.- respondió dejando que una nueva sonrisa asomara su rostro-Y te prometo...no, os prometo...- añadió mirando a sus padres.- que voy a aprovechar la vida que me dejasteis...que voy a ser feliz...

-Así me gusta...- susurró Black y le pasó una mano por el pelo. Entonces, en la sala resonó un eco de una voz. Una voz suplicante, cándida, que Harry había escuchado en numerosas ocasiones.

_"Por favor, regresa...Harry...despierta..."_

-Es la hora...-murmuró James mirando de una lado a otro como si quisiera encontrar la fuente de la voz.- Te llaman...Ginny te está llamando...tienes que despertar...

-¿Cómo lo hago?

-Con fe.- respondió Lily. -Cierra los ojos...- Harry le obedeció.- Y ahora...concéntrate en regresar...- el muchacho lo hizo. Y descubrió, sorprendentemente, que después de aquello se sentía tan el paz que no le era difícil recordar buenos momentos al lado de Ginny, de Christine, de Lupin...ahora, incluso los echaba terriblemente de menos y quería volver a estar con ellos, a escuchar sus voces. Los ecos de las voces de aquellos buenos momentos regresaron a su mente como fantasmas e inexplicablemente, también resonaran en la sala...

_"Siempre creí en ti...Harry...siempre..." _

"Por lo que el director me ha contado esta mañana, la noche pasada salvaste muchas vidas, Harry. Si estoy orgulloso de algo es de todo lo que has aprendido."

"Bien. Adiós, Harry. Ha sido un verdadero placer ser profesor tuyo. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar en otra ocasión"

"¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa...Gracias..."

"Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podían haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama."

"Porque tú la has perdido. La gente espera que tú les salves, aún hay muchos que tienen fe en Harry Potter, que aguardan impacientes porque el milagro que les devolvió la paz, se repita. Para ellos no existen las máscaras, no existen los héroes, sólo...el niño qué sobrevivió."

"Siempre te quise como a un hijo...siempre...te quiero Harry Potter...te quiero más de lo que yo misma imaginaba..."

"-¿Padrino? Tú no tienes padrino.  
-Sí lo tengo. Era el mejor amigo de mis padres. Está condenado por asesinato, pero se ha escapado de la prisión de los brujos y ahora se halla escondido. Sin embargo, le gusta mantener el contacto conmigo...Estar al corriente de mis cosas...Comprobar que soy feliz..."

Aquel fue el último recuerdo que resonó por toda la sala. Harry abrió los ojos, justo cuando notaba que un resplandor dorado lo absorbía y miró a Sirius. Por primera vez, Sirius Black tenía los ojos llorosos y miraba a su ahijado con un enorme cariño. Aquel ex presidiario, condenado en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió, rebelde, imprevisible y temerario, ahora había vuelto a ser el hombre que fue cuando salió de Hogwarts, pero con una gran diferencia. Black había madurado y se había dado cuenta lo mucho que podían importarle las personas que lo habían rodeado a lo largo de su vida y que por la que sin lugar a dudas había dado la vida, era aquella que se estaba despidiendo con aquellas palabras de recuerdos. Quizás, pensó, Molly Weasley tenía razón y siempre había confundido a James con Harry, porque cuando miró a su mejor amigo de la infancia, no tuvo valor de pensar a quién de los dos quería más. Sólo sabía una cosa, ambos, habían llenado su vida.

-Gracias...Harry...- susurró y el muchacho desapareció, dejando la sala sumida en un profundo silencio y sin un atisbo de luz, que iluminara el camino de regreso.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. Una tibia luz matinal entraba por las persianas del edificio, pero era muy débil, para no perturbar la calma del enfermo. Allí, sentados en sillas y sillones, en la habitación más acogedora del hospital, se hallaba un grupo de gente rodeando una cama, con un chico de dieciséis años tumbado en ella. El muchacho estaba sumido en un coma irreversible. San Mungo había acogido la noticia con pesar. La sala estaba repleta de ramos de flores que enviaba una multitud considerable de gente, los mostradores no daban abasto de tantas personas que se arremolinaban allí para preguntar por la salud del Salvador, de Harry Potter, que acababa de derrotar al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. La noticia de que la identidad del hombre misterioso que los había estado ayudando en la guerra y de que el estudiante de Hogwarts eran la misma persona, había volado como la espuma. No había nadie en el mundo mágico que no lo supiera. Las radios mágicas daban noticias continuamente, la gente estaba de fiesta celebrando una segunda y definitiva caída para sus tiempos de guerra, pero había multitud de la población que se hallaban aglomeradas a las puertas del hospital. El Ministerio de Magia se estaba encargando de desalojarla, dado que San Mungo se hallaba en el centro de Londres, una zona concurrida de muggles. Pero no estaban teniendo ningún resultado. Nadie deseaba abandonar a su suerte al niño-qué-vivió y todos estaban ofreciendo su apoyo moral.

Ginny Weasley estaba sentada al fondo de la habitación, con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados, rogando al destino que le devolviera aquello que le quitó. Por suerte o por desgracia, Harry había sobrevivido a su despliegue de energía, al parecer, era mucho más fuerte de lo que todos pensaban y cuando se había desmayado en la lluvia, Christine había corrido a un medimago para que se lo llevaran directo al hospital. Lamentablemente, el chico había entrado en un coma irreversible y ni los mejores doctores podían curarle. Así que, ella, su hermano, Hermione, Lupin, Christine y Dumbledore, estaban aguardando a que alguien pudiera encontrar un remedio o a que, simplemente, la vida del muchacho se apagara como una antorcha. Fuera, en la sala de espera, se encontraban muchos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Los medimagos no habían dejado entrar a la habitación más que a los más allegados de Harry y aunque se mostraban reticentes a hacerlo, Dumbledore los había convencido. Era evidente, que ante la presencia del director, nadie se atrevía a oponerse.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Ginny se puso en pie junto con los demás. Un medimago, con una larga barba blanca y vestido con una bata verde, entró. Sin decir nada, se acercó a la cama y tomó el pulso de Harry, observando la máquina que indicaba las constantes vitales del chico y que cada vez eran más escasas. Suspiró, y se dio la vuelta en dirección a Dumbledore, Christine y Lupin.

-Lo lamento...- habló con una voz de pito que a los chicos les recordaba muchísimo a la de su profesor de encantamientos.- Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido...pero no hay ninguna esperanza.

-Siempre hay una esperanza...- Ginny se atrevió a hablar. Tenía el rostro pálido y desencajado, unas grandes bolsas le colgaban de los ojos, pero allí, de pie, frente a todas aquellas personas que debían haberla intimidado, se mantenía erguida y con confianza en sí misma.- Sigue vivo...y mientras respire...se puede hacer algo...

-Señorita.- el medimago adoptó una expresión seria y triste, como si pensara que Ginny, cargada de juventud, no pudiese entender la gravedad de la situación.- Este muchacho casi ni respira...su cerebro se ha parado...sus sentidos se han apagado...está así porque todavía late su corazón, aunque muy débilmente, debería añadir. Cada hora que pasa, estámás débil...Clínicamente está muerto...mantenerlo con vida es un sufrimiento innecesario. Hacerlo padecer injustamente y me parece que ya lo ha hecho suficiente...yo...- se dio la vuelta hacia Dumbledore como temeroso de lo que iba a expresar.- Recomiendo que se le desconecte...director...si en...- miró su reloj de pulsera.- Si en tres horas no ha reaccionado...deberíamos quitarle las máquinas y las pociones que lo mantienen así...- al ver la expresión de Lupin y Christine, susurró:- si fuera mi hijo...lo haría...dejarlo sufrir es una atrocidad...me parece que se ha ganado un poco de paz... si me disculpan...- el hombre agachó la cabeza y volvió a salir por la puerta, cerrando sin hacer ruido.  
El silencio se apoderó de nuevo, de la habitación. Ginny se acercó a la cama donde Harry yacía como muerto y le tomó de la mano. La piel del chico estaba helada, como carente de vida y ella se estremeció. Le pasó una mano por la frente y le acarició los cabellos. Esperó. No hubo ninguna reacción. Era como si se lo hubiera hecho a un cadáver, no obstante, Ginny no se iba a rendir. Dumbledore se acercó hacia ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro, para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Reaccionará...- susurró Ginny con convicción.- Sé que lo hará...

-Debemos ser conscientes de la gravedad de la situación.- argumentó el director, mirando a todos en particular.- El medimago tiene razón...deberíamos plantearnos la posibilidad de...

-¿Está diciendo que le dejemos morir¿Qué le matemos?- bramó Ginny. Había olvidado a quien se dirigía y como lo hacía, ya no le importaba nada. Miró en dirección a los sillones en donde Ron y Hermione aguardaban y esperó su apoyo, pero éste no llegó. Ambos estaban demasiado consternados y no les culpaba.- Perdón...- murmuró y sin mirar a los ojos azules, ocultos por las gafas de media luna, del director, fue a sentarse de nuevo a la silla, hundiendo su rostro bajo las manos.  
Dumbledore no dijo nada más. Decidió que no era el momento y también se dirigió a su asiento. Lupin tomó su relevo. Necesitaban que alguien fuera capaz de consolarles a todos y de mantener la calma y aunque el licántropo estaba igualmente destrozado, no iba a dejar que todo el peso de la responsabilidad cayera sobre el director, que en aquellos instantes, parecía mucho más viejo y agotado. Miró a Hermione, que estaba cubierta por una manta que le habían dado los médicos y se acercó a ella y a Ron.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó colocándole una mano en la frente. La chica, pese al calor que emanaba el lugar, seguía convulsionándose, como si estuviera aterrorizada y Lupin lo atribuyó a eso, puesto que no parecía que su temperatura fuera anormal.- Hermione, deberías dejar que te examinaran los medimagos...

-No, por favor...- la chica se negaba a separarse de Ron y ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. Su túnica estaba rota y desgarrada, pero seguía cubierta por la capa que Harry le había dado durante la batalla, aferrada a ella, sumida en su dolor. Se notaba que Hermione no quería ningún contacto físico con nadie y menos admitir lo que había ocurrido y que todo el mundo sabía.

-Tiene que verte un medimago, Hermione.- insistió el profesor.- Sé que...sé que lo has pasado muy mal, pero no puedes encerrarte en ti misma...deja que te ayudemos...

-¡No quiero ver a nadie¡No quiero que nadie me vea!- Dumbledore miró en aquella dirección, decidiendo en si debía intervenir o no, pero parecía que Lupin no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así. Pese a que la chica se había puesto a llorar, tomó una decisión, más bien dio una orden.

-Ron, llévatela. Ves al mostrador que hay fuera y dile a la chica exactamente lo que pasó.- el muchacho miró a Hermione algo reticente, pero se puso en pie mientras Lupin la cogía de un brazo y la obligaba a levantarse. Él sabía que el profesor tenía razón y que aquello, aunque traumático, era lo mejor.

-¡No¡Dejadme¡Ron suéltame!- gritó la chica cuando se vio arrastrada hacia la salida, pero pronto sus fuerzas se agotaron y se hundió en el pecho de su amigo, sollozando con violencia. La puerta se cerró por segunda vez y Lupin suspiró aliviado. Sabiendo que todavía le quedaba trabajo por hacer, se volvió a sentar al lado de Christine, que no había pronunciado palabra desde que habían llegado al hospital. La miró de refilón. La mujer estaba pálida como la cera y tenía el rostro tan desencajado o más que el de Ginny. Tenía los ojos hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando durante mucho tiempo, aunque ninguna lágrima resbalaba por sus mejillas. Pensó, con tristeza, lo mal que debía sentirse ella por lo que había ocurrido. Era como haber vuelto a perder a Alan y haber fallado de nuevo en su misión. Le colocó una mano encima de las suyas para darle apoyo, pero ella ni se inmutó con el contacto.

-Chris...vamos, tomemos un café...

-No me apetece.- Lupin suspiró. Aquello iba a ser todavía más complicado.

-Lo necesitas. No has dormido nada en mucho tiempo y ni siquiera has dejado que te examinen...Chris...estás muy débil...no te pido que comas nada porque imagino que no te entrará...pero al menos un café...- Christine se levantó con brusquedad y se acercó a la cama de Harry. Dumbledore la observó atentamente.

-Creo que Remus tiene razón, Christine. Si no quieres que te apliquen ninguna poción, al menos ve a tomar un café. Yo me quedo aquí.- la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada. Se sentía tan mal que no aceptaba ninguna realidad más que la tenía delante. Y era que Harry se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y que ella estaba ahí a su lado, sin hacer nada.

-En una hora recuperaré mis poderes...y lo salvaré...- Ginny levantó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Acaba de ver como las expresiones de Lupin y el director se ensombrecían.

-Estás agotada, sin fuerzas, herida...si sueltas tu poder, morirás...- advirtió el licántropo acercándose a ella y acariciándole el rostro. En aquella ocasión, Christine ahogó un sollozo y sí se estremeció.

-No me importa...¿no lo entendéis? No me importa morir si puedo salvarle...es mi deber salvarle...

-Eres tú la que no entiende, Christine.- refutó Dumbledore.- Harry se sacrificó para que tú pudieras ser feliz...y estás traicionando ese sacrificio...y es más, podrían venir todos los mayores aquí a usar su poder, a liberar su energía...no serviría de nada y lo sabes. Es tarde. No queda ni un atisbo de luz, de fuerza, en el cuerpo de Harry. Sabes que cuando un arcángel se vacía por completo no hay nada que se pueda hacer por él. Es una muerte que él mismo ha aceptado.- Christine se derrumbó. Sabía que era verdad, pero se negaba a creerlo, se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Chris...tomemos un café...por favor...- Christine se vio arrastrada por Lupin hacia la salida. Se había dejado vencer por la angustia, por el pesar, tal vez, hubiera sido mejor que Harry hubiese muerto en la batalla, para no tener que padecer esa agonía.

La cafetería del hospital estaba bastante vacía. No había mucha gente con ganas de tomar algo cuando había tal cantidad de heridos. La cifra, era aterradora. En una mesa alejada de la barra, esquinada en una pared barroca, estaban sentados Lupin y Christine. Llevaban un cuarto de hora en silencio, dándoles vuelta a sus tazas de café.

-¿No quieres nada de comer?- preguntó el hombre dando un sorbo a la taza.

-¿Eh?- Christine había estado distraída mirando por la ventana, sumida en sus pensamientos.- Perdona Remus...- susurró al ver la cara de su amigo.- Estaba pensando en...

-Estabas pensando en Dani y Alan...- la mujer abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida. Era increíble la capacidad que Lupin tenía para averiguar en qué pensaba.- Lo siento, no quería incomodarte...

-No lo haces.- susurró ella, pero estaba claro que no era verdad. Los ojos tan vivos y penetrantes de Christine se habían apagado. Lupin suspiró, corrió la silla al lado de la profesora y le dio un beso en la frente. Aquello fue demasiado para ella. La mujer había estado muchas horas tratando de contenerse, pero al final se rindió. Una lágrima recorrió sus pálidas mejillas.

-Chris...- murmuró el profesor enjugándosela con el dedo índice de la mano.- ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó esa noche exactamente? Tal vez te sientas mejor...- Christine dio un largo suspiró y cerró los ojos brevemente. Sólo había hablado una vez de ello y con Dumbledore, aunque jamás había dado detalles.

-Yo...- la mujer bajó el rostro, pero cuando habló, lo hizo con entereza.- Yo me encontré con Bellatrix Lestrange en uno de los ataques... era en un lugar muy lejano, ni siquiera recuerdo cual...me insinuó algo acerca de los Potter y de mi propia familia y corrí hacia mi casa. Acababa de sentir un llanto desesperado. La puerta estaba abierta, las ventanas rotas...entré en el salón y...y Dani estaba tendido. Me acerqué corriendo y reuní toda la energía que pude, pero ya no podía hacer nada por él...estaba muerto. De pronto, sentí como se me paralizaba el corazón, Alan tenía que estar por allí, así que dirigí la mirada hacia la cuna que estaba plantada en medio de la sala. Temblorosa, me levanté y me acerqué hacia allí. Alan estaba en la cuna, tapado con su sábana preferida, la que le bordé con la snitch dorada...le toqué las manos...- Lupin dejó que ella apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro.- estaban frías...heladas...su cuerpo estaba contraído y su expresión reflejaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. Le tomé el pulso...pero comprendí cual había sido la causa de la muerte y que no había posibilidad de reanimarlo...murió...murió como Harry, Remus. De la misma forma. Soltó su energía porque vio lo que le pasó a su padre y sus sentimientos se activaron...- Lupin la apretó contra su pecho y se mordió la lengua. Nunca había escuchado la historia de esa manera y de labios de Christine sonaba mil veces peor.- Después,- continuó la mujer con la voz queda.- Sirius se comunicó conmigo. Pero ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que me decía, había entrado como en shock, no sabía que aquella...sería la última vez que lo vería ni tampoco que debía haberme dirigido a la casa de Lily y James. Escuché el llanto de Harry cuando la maldición rebotó contra él y pude ver como la casa era destruida...pero no tuve valor de reaccionar. Aquella misma noche me marché...- Lupin la abrazó con fuerza y Christine se rindió al contacto. Aquel cuerpo suave y cálido era lo único que la reconfortaba. Entonces, en aquella posición, vio la mano de la mujer y vislumbró un precioso anillo de oro. Sonrió interiormente, al parecer, Harry había hecho el más noble de los actos.

-Christine...- le susurró. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- la mujer abrió ligeramente la boca.- Sé que no es el mejor momento para pedírtelo, pero Harry se ha esforzado mucho como para que nuestros fantasmas o nuestro dolor lo rompa... -Christine se inclinó para contestar, pero en ese momento se detuvo. Le colocó una mano en el brazo a Lupin y se levantó repentinamente.  
-¡Remus¡Corre!

Ginny se levantó de sopetón y se acercó a la cama de Harry. Acaba de tener un presentimiento y el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Ron y Hermione, que habían vuelto cinco minutos antes del reconocimiento médico de la chica, también se pusieron en pie como si Ginny hubiese visto algo que ellos no. A Hermione la habían examinado y le habían dado un par de Pociones. Los medimagos sabían que su daño era más psicológico que físico, así que le habían dado algo de comer, que ella había rechazado y ofrecido ropa limpia y que estuviera en condiciones.  
En aquel momento, la puerta se abrió con violencia y Christine entró corriendo, hasta llegar a la cama donde yacía su protegido.

-¡Harry!- exclamó casi sin aliento. Detrás suyo y con una expresión de total confusión, apareció Lupin. Dumbledore le interrogó con la mirada, pero el licántropo se encogió de hombros. Ninguno sabía exactamente lo que ocurría. Pero no tardaron en averiguarlo.  
Harry Potter se removió en su cama de hospital como si se estuviera despertando de un largo letargo. La expresión de su rostro era austera y desencajada, de profundo dolor, como si todavía estuviera en el campo de batalla. Abrió los ojos despacio, somnoliento y algo herido. Se notaba que estaba muy débil, pero su primer gesto fue una sonrisa al toparse de frente con los preciosos ojos de Ginny.

-No llores pelirroja, mira que vas a dejar al cielo sin estrellas...

-¡Harry!- Ginny no lo soportó más y se lanzó a su regazo. Pese a que el peso producía en el chico un profundo dolor, no se quejó. Se sentía muy feliz de tenerla allí con él. Ella no podía parar de llorar, porque le gustaba mucho cuando él le decía esa frase. Siempre tan dulce.

-Dios mío...has despertado...realmente parece un milagro...- Harry giró el rostro como pudo y también sonrió a Christine. Había reconocido su voz de inmediato. A su lado estaban sus amigos, el director y Lupin, que acababa de salir corriendo en busca de un medimago.

-Hola Chris...- saludó el chico como si no hubiese pasado nada. Pero de inmediato su sonrisa se contrajo en un claro gesto de dolor. Ahora que no estaba en la sala, su parte física había vuelto a entrar en contacto y los vestigios de la batalla se apoderaron de todo se ser. Sentía tanto dolor que quería gritar, pero le resultaba bastante difícil mover su cuerpo, como si lo tuviera agarrotado.

-Tranquilo...- susurró la mujer.-Remus ha ido a buscar un medimago...te han sedado con muchas pociones por eso no puedes moverte con libertad...

-Pronto se te calmará el dolor...- añadió Dumbledore.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- exclamó Hermione asustada. Nunca había visto a Harry quejarse tanto. En ese momento, el medimago de la barba blanca irrumpió en la estancia, totalmente anonadado y seguido por Lupin.

-Por favor esperen fuera...- ordenó. Una serie más de médicos se aparecieron allí y comenzaron a colgar pociones de colores extravagantes en los goteros que Harry tenía en los brazos. Al ver las expresiones de preocupación de todos, el hombre añadió:- No se preocupen...se recuperará...

Habían pasado tres días desde aquello. El mundo mágico no había concluido las celebraciones y ahora sí que tenían un nuevo motivo para festejar. Aunque sorprendente, la Ministra de Magia, Amelia Bones, había salido del hospital la mañana después de la batalla y había anunciado a los reporteros del Profeta y de otras revistas secundarias, la gran noticia de que Harry Potter había despertado del coma y que, al parecer, se restablecería.  
En el hospital San Mungo, estaban prohibidas la mayoría de las visitas, no obstante, todos los miembros de la Orden de Fénix habían entrado, brevemente, a desear a Harry que se recuperará. La señora Weasley no había salido de la habitación desde que el muchacho abriera los ojos. Les encargaba a sus hijos mayores que le trajeran la comida y mudas de ropa para no tener que ir ella misma. Ginny y Ron también se habían quedado. Nadie les había reñido por acudir al Ministerio de Magia, porque todo el mundo conocía la verdad de los hechos. Harry había ayudado a relatarla nada más despertar. Hasta Percy, que ya estaba recuperado de su percance en el último ataque, había ido a pedir perdón a Harry y a desearle una rápida recuperación. Profesores de Hogwarts también se habían pasado por San Mungo, junto con las notas de los exámenes. Harry había sacado "Excelente" en todas las asignaturas menos en Historia de la Magia y Estudios Muggles, en los que la nota se había detenido en "Supera las Expectativas". No obstante, incluso sus notas superaban a las de Hermione y todo apuntaba a que con sus logros, el muchacho sería el próximo Premio Anual. El único que no se había pasado por allí era Snape, pese a que ya había salido del hospital, pero a Harry no le importó. Al final, las cosas habían salido como esperaba y en su interior, le estaba profundamente agradecido al profesor de Pociones. Tonks había sido una de las visitas que más le habían alegrado. No vino sola, sino que trajo a Alex y a Nadín y los presentó al muchacho. Harry escuchó la historia de Ian consternado y les informó que Amelia Bones había anunciado que estaba en busca y captura, ya que era uno de los mortífagos que se había escapado. Pero eso a Harry no podía enturbiarle la felicidad que lo embargaba, pese a que tenía todavía un asunto pendiente que le atormentaba. No había podido sacar tiempo para cumplir el cometido por el que había regresado.  
No obstante, aquella mañana parecía que había encontrado el momento. Había sido un día muy productivo. Ginny y él habían acabado por aclararse todos los puntos y volvían a ser una pareja feliz, aunque no habían podido estar solos más que cinco minutos porque las visitas eran constantes. Pero ahora, casi al mediodía, Harry, Christine y Lupin estaban solos en la habitación. El chico había obligado a su profesora a que los médicos le dieran una poción y ella había aceptado a regañadientes. Ahora estaba sentada al lado suyo y se encargaba de taparlo bien para que no tuviera frío. Lupin estaba sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y muy concentrado en su diario del Profeta.  
De pronto, Harry se incorporó e hizo un ademán de intentar levantarse.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- le recriminó la profesora con su habitual voz fría.- No puedes levantarte todavía...

-Quiero dar un paseo.- objetó el muchacho y haciendo caso omiso de los adultos que lo vigilaban se puso de pie en el suelo. Lo asoló un mareo y tuvo que sujetarse a la cama, jadeando y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por no caerse.

-Vuelve a la cama. No estás en condiciones de levantarte todavía. Tus fuerzas podrían desvanecerse.- Lupin dejó el diario en el sillón y se acercó a tratar de convencerlo.

-Por favor.- suplicó Harry cerrando los ojos y posándolos después sobre Christine.- Es importante...

-Esta bien.

Salieron. Harry iba vestido con una bata de hospital, pero no tenía frío. Todo el recinto estaba acondicionado para los enfermos y encima estaban en el mes de Junio. Lupin no los acompañó porque consideró que ellos tenían temas a tratar. Harry se sujetó en Christine y se puso a mirar el directorio por los pasillos donde pasaban, murmurando de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué estás mirando?

-Tengo que enseñarte algo.- Christine ya no replicó más, pero estaba realmente interesada. Bajaron tres plantas por el ascensor. Algunos medimagos lo reconocían y le preguntaban como se encontraba y otras personas que había por el hospital se quedaban ensimismadas contemplándole o iban directamente o estrecharle la mano. Harry estaba abrumado. Se sentía como la primera vez que pisó el mundo mágico, no obstante, nada lo entretuvo lo suficiente. Por suerte, Christine no le hizo más preguntas hasta que llegaron frente a un mirador. Harry se detuvo y suspiró.

-Esto...Harry...estamos en maternidad...- anunció su profesora como si pensara que el muchacho se había equivocado de lugar.

-Lo sé.- había una determinación extraña en la mirada del chico, que de pronto había adoptado una expresión seria, muy seria.- Mira allí...- Christine asomó la cabeza al mirador y encontró una única cuna. El bebé que yacía en ella estaba despierto y movía las manos en círculos, como si estuviera jugando. En sus brazos colgaba algún que otro gotero con Pociones y en el interior de aquel cubículo se hallaban unos tres medimagos controlándole y revisando su salud. Hasta que Christine no se fijó realmente en el bebé no cayó en la cuenta de porqué se encontraban allí, pero cuando fijó sus ojos en el pelo oscuro, de un color azabache del niño y en sus profundos ojos azules, retrocedió dos pasos, con expresión de terror. Al soltar a Harry, éste casi se cayó al suelo, pero se sujetó al cristal. Sabía que aquello, por narices, tenía que haber impactado a Christine como le impactó a él. Y así fue.

-No...no...es posible...estoy no puede ser real...- pese a la profesora trataba de auto convencerse, no podía apartar la vista del pequeño, que ahora, extrañamente, también se había quedado prendido de su mirada.

-Lo es...- suspiró Harry.- Es complicado de explicar...

-Pero...- Christine se dio la vuelta hacia Harry con el ceño fruncido y todavía una expresión de terror en el rostro.- ¿Cómo sabías que era él...? Tú no...tú no puedes recordarlo...

-Tienes razón.- aceptó Harry lanzando un suspiro. Se había precipitado, quizás. Christine había sufrido muchas emociones en poco tiempo y él no había preparado ninguna forma delicada de darle una explicación. La mujer había pasado un calvario durante casi dieciséis años. Reaccionó de la única manera que se le ocurrió, sacando la fotografía que su madre le había entregado en la sala. La profesora la recogió y todavía se sorprendió más.

-¿Cómo tienes tú esto...? Es la foto que...Lily tenía esta foto en su cartera...¿de dónde...?

-Del único lugar en el que tendría acceso a ella...de su propietaria...-aclaró Harry. Los ojos de Christine se habían llenado de lágrimas y pese a que Harry ya sabía que la máscara de su profesora se había hecho pedazos, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse de verla flaquear.- Mi madre me lo dio, Chris...

-¿Pero cómo es posible...?

-Por eso regresé.- Harry había vuelto a mirar al bebé. Le parecía un niño precioso, igual que la primera vez que lo había tenido en brazos y no pudo más que sentir una extraña sensación, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.- Vi a mis padres...a Sirius...ellos me ayudaron a despertar del coma...me dijeron que todavía me quedaba un motivo por el que volver...y es este...-señaló al bebé y se decidió a contar el resto de la historia.- Este niño está solo en el mundo. Sus padres murieron en aquel ataque, es el que yo rescaté y no tiene ningún otro familiar...este niño, Chris...estaba destinado a llegar a ti...- Christine se estremeció, pero no cabía duda. Sabía quien era, nunca podría olvidar esos ojos, esa expresión.- Tiene alrededor de nueve meses...- continuó Harry recalcando la edad del pequeño.- Y, lo creas o no...es Alan...- hasta que Harry no lo pronunció, Christine no tuvo el valor de pensarlo. Lo sabía, lo tenía delante...¿cuántas noches lo había estrechado entre sus brazos? Pero era absurdo, Alan había muerto dieciséis años atrás y ahora debía tener unos meses menos que Harry.- Chris...- prosiguió el muchacho al ver que ella no reaccionaba.- La noche de la batalla en la que lo encontré, vi una estrella fugaz...pedí un deseo...un deseo absurdo...que se no sé como, se cumplió...

-¿Pediste que Alan resucitara? la voz de Christine era tensa y queda. Se le había secado la garganta.

-No.- negó el chico con rotundidad.- Pedí que hubiese algo en tu vida que pudiera llenar el vacío que él te dejó...- suspiró, cerró los ojos y añadió:- Mis padres me contaron lo de Dani...y yo sabía que el profesor Lupin había suplido ese vacío...pero sabía, Chris, que para que fueras del todo feliz debías tener algo que acompañara ese inquietud, ese dolor...conocía a la perfección tus sentimientos y sabía que otro niño no reemplazaría a Alan...así que, supongo que los mayores decidieron agradecerte lo mucho que has ayudado en esta guerra...eso o el destino, más bien. No lo sé, Chris, lo único que alcanzo a comprender es que Alan fue la primera alma que descendió del Gaf...y que gracias a él...las Sala de las Almas volvió a llenarse...fue como un renacer...pero por supuesto, tu hijo no ha resucitado ni se ha reencarnado, de algún manera...es el mismo...te lo han devuelto...

-Dios mío...- los ojos ce Christine se desbordaron. Temblorosa, casi sin ser capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, abrió la puerta de la incubadora y entró. De cerca, Harry la siguió. La profesora se acercó al bebé, sin ser detenida por los tres medimagos que miraron a Harry y sonrieron, y lo miró. Una extraña sensación se dejó notar en la estancia cuando Christine alargó su mano hacia la del niño y le acarició sus deditos blancos y suaves. El bebé, correspondió a ese gesto, apretando con fuerza la mano de la mujer, como si no quisiera dejarla escapar. Harry lo notó. Hubo una energía extraña que llenó cada palmo de terreno del lugar, una fuerza buena, pero desconocida y cuando miró a Christine y a Alan, supo que provenía de ese roce, puesto que los dos habían brillado durante un segundo.

-_In aliquo hic, anima mea.(_Estoy aquí, mi vida


	49. Por un futuro distinto

**Reviews: **

**Nyissa: **Olasss! Me enviaste el review un par de minutos después de actualizar el capi 48 y por eso no pude incluirlo ahí, así que lo pongo aquí. Supongo que si ya has leído el 48 sabrás que no he matado a Harry, ajaj, o al menos, no del todo. Me alegro que te inspirara eso mi fict y que te haya gustado. Vale, ahora la parte del review del 48. Me alegro que te haya gustado lo de Sirius, y los Potter y lo de Alan, eran las sorpresas que os tenía preparadas. Ummm, ajajja, ya veremos si Christine está preparada para decirle que sí a Remus ahora que tiene a su hijo. Besazos!

**Icitela: **Olasss! Muchísimas gracias, me alegro que me hayas dejado un review, eres muy amable. Estoy contenta de que te haya gustado el fict. He intentado pasar por todos los estados del fict: tristeza, nostalgia, melancolía, alegría, odio, amor...y espero haberlo logrado al menos en parte. Bueno, la verdad es que ya me gustaría ser Rowling, ajajaj, pero no, no lo soy. Ella es mucho mejor que yo, pero sí, es un gran elogio que me hayas comparado con ella. No sé si haré una continuación, espero sacar tiempo para poder hacerla, pero lo tengo que pensar. Besazos!

**Alejandra Black Moon: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, me allegro que te haya gustado el fict. Y si has llorado, mucho mejor porque de eso se trataba, al menos, es lo que esperaba que sintierais. Todo estaba cuadrado a la perfección para que quedara como está, el engaño, la poción...en fin, que me costó muchísimo. Bueno, me gustaría ser escritora, para que negarlo, jaajja, pero creo que no lo hago lo suficientemente bien. Me falta mucho talento. Creo que para que Christine fuera del todo feliz debía tener a Alan a su lado y también Harry necesitaba ver a Sirius y a sus padres, así que lo ideé todo así. Espero que este último capítulo te guste. Besos!

**Marita: **Olass! Gracias! Esa era la idea, que causara muchas emociones juntas. Siempre he pensado que a Harry le debía de quedar un poco de reconcomia por no haber sido abrazado por Sirius jamás ni haberlo escuchado decir "te quiero" así que pensé que para que fuera del todo feliz, necesitaba oírlo. Lo mismo con Christine. Fue demasiado duro para ella perder a Alan y no hubiera logrado rehacer su vida sin él, así que tenía que darle este pequeño regalo. Ella ha hecho mucho por la guerra y lo merecía. En fin, sí, este es el último capítulo y espero de verdad que te guste. Muchos besazos!

**Ginnyalis: **Olass! Jajjajajaja, madre mía si que estoy amenazada. Bueno, yo he sido muy cruel durante todo el fict, pero siempre tuve presente que todo iba a tener una recompensa, la felicidad no se logra con facilidad, han tenido que luchar por ella. Me alegro que te guste.

**p-Potter: **Olasss! Jajaj, yo no lo llamaría realmente vivo. Clínicamente estaba muerto, pero bueno, mi intención no era dejarlo sin ser feliz, jaja. Me alegro q te gustara cuando se encontrar con Sirius y sus padres. Dew!

**Saralpp: **Olasss! Sí, este capi es igual de largo q todos, pero lo siento, Ron y Hermione en este fict no serán pareja.

**Catalina: **Gracias!

**Usagi-Chan: **Olasss! Gracias, me alegro mucho q te haya gustado! Jaaja, sí, ha sido todo muy bonito. Bueno, no sé no sé si seguiré escribiendo. Besos!

**Derichbin: **Olass! Jaja, vale, vamos a ver tu deducción. Umm, no, jaajaa, Harry no se quedará sin poder ni nada por estilo. Seguirá siendo un arcángel, quizás esté algo enfermo, pero seguirá siendo igual de fuerte y poderoso. En estos dos capis que te quedan pues va ser q no habrá más violencia, ajaja. Es el final y lo único que queda por hacer es atar los cabos sueltos, todo será bonito y con poca destrucción, sí han escapado mortífagos, como ian o Malfoy es porque hay una posible continuación. No te preocupes, que avisaré a todo el mundo si hago continuación. Besos y gracias a ti por estar apoyando el fict!

**Lena-Black: **Olaaa! Jaja, vale, me alegro que no resulte extremadamente largo. Bueno, he considerado que Harry para ser completamente feliz necesitaba ese último encuentro con sus padres y Sirius y de ahí a que tuviera que rozar la muerte para lograrlo. Umm, lo de Chris y remus...jajaj, no te lo digo, mejor lo lees y así no te rompo la intriga. Lamento lo de Snape, pero no va a ser posible. Harry ayudó a Snape y Snape ayudó a Harry, pero los rencores del pasado no se pueden borrar de un plumazo, así que sintiéndolo no será posible que hagan más paz de la que ya han hecho. Pero creo que esa es la relación que debían tener, más rayaría lo fantástico. Besos!

**Paula: **Olass! A ver, Emy llama a Dumbledore "abuelo" cariñosamente, pero no porque lo sea. Lo siento, debí aclarar esa parte. Bueno, lo de Alan es algo que le debía a Christine, ella no habría sido feliz sin su hijo y no podía dejarla sin él después de lo mucho que ha sacrificado.

**Alkas: **Olasss! Gracias, me alegro que te guste. Perdonado por lo del review, jaaaj, lo entiendo. Bueno, tanto christine como Harry necesitaban lo que les he dado, de lo contrario, no serían felices jamás. La batalla contra Voldemort me costó dios y ayuda. Ajajajaj.

**DeMalfoy: **Olass! Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado! Sí, creo que en el tema Hermione no me he equivocado. Umm, sí, el idioma arcángel es latín, pero como tardaría mucho en declinarlo y no no sé hacerlo bien del todo, pues es sin declinar. Así que verbalmente no está bien escrito. Digamos que sería como decir "comer querer" cuando se diría "quiero comer". Besos!

**Maigu:** Gracias! Jaajajaaa, a ver si te escuchan los demás y me dejan muchos revies, ajajaaja. Besos!

**Yhena: **Olass! Jaja, más vale tarde que nunca no? Muchas gracias, de verdad, me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir. Bueno, lo de Sirius y sus padres se lo debía a Harry, no crees? Le hice sufrir mucho y ahora tenía que compensarle para que pudiera ser feliz. Te explico lo de Alan. Al perder Harry la esperanza, también lo hace el mundo y la sala de las almas, se queda vacía. Si no nacen niños, el mundo está condenado a desaparecer. Pero Harry pide un deseo a la estrella fugaz y resulta que alguien(sabrás quién en este capi) se lo concede. Le da la oportunidad a Christine de ser feliz. Alan murió, su cuerpo murió, pero su alma tuvo que ir a una de las muchas salas que hay entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. Así que cuando Harry pide el deseo, su alma reaparece en el Gaf y desciende en forma de niño. Los padres del niño simplemente son portadores del cuerpo, pero el alma deinitiva del alan, del verdadero alan que murió con nueve meses, regresa al cuerpo. Y Harry lo encuentra. Espero que lo hayas entendido, de todas formas este capi lo aclara mejor. Besos!

**Erick Arturo: **Olasss! Muchas gracias! Jaja, eres muy amable, quizás en un futuro me lance a escribir un libro, pero será en un futuro lejano. Bueno, es verdad, siempre dije que tenía un porqué para hacer las cosas y aquí están. Besazos y no te preocupes, q seguirás leyendo muy buenos ficts, porque hay muchos escritores.

**Absintheaddict: **Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado, de verdad. A ver, las dudas. Sí, harry continuará siendo un arcángel por descontado. Ni snape ni draco volverán. Draco se ha escapado y esta en paradero desconocido y snape ya cumplió su función en el fict. Ya veremos si hago continuación...es posible. Besazos!

**SkuldPotter: **Olass! Gracias por el review! Sí, entiendo que estés ocupada es muy normal ahora, creo que todos estamos igual. Me alegro que te hayan gustado los capítulos, han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos. Creo que Harry merecía la oportunidad de volver a ver a Sirius y despedirse y sentir el cariño de sus padres. Jajaj, bueno, no sé si algún día escribiré libros, ajaajajaj, pero bueno, quien sabe...

**Alucard: **Olasss! Jaaaj, estás completamente en tu derecho a ser anti-romance. Yo siempre procuro no poner muchas cursiladas ni melosos porque tampoco es que me agrade ese estilo, pero también considero importante poner algún trozo. A ver, es cierto que no sé latín, jajajajajaja, estudié dos años pero no me enteré de nada. Las frases esas que pongo es latín cutre, sin declinar y que no tiene significado complete. Es como poner "comer querer" en vez de "quiero comer". El latín es un rollo, te lo digo yo, jaajaj, pero suena bien y bonito por eso lo introduje en el fict. A ver, del sexto libro no puedo hablar, lo siento, pero hay gente que no lo ha leído y no quisiera estropeárselo, así que suelo puedo contestar con un "es posible que lo sea, ya he escuchado esa teoría en boca de muchos". Por supuesto! Todo el mundo invitado a la boda de Remus y Chris, en el caso en que haya, claro, ajaja. Bueno, Hermione cometió un error y debía pagar por él, era la forma de demostrar que no es perfecta, como siempre parece. Lo hice de manera que tanto ella como Ron se dieran cuenta en ese momento cuanto se quieren. Muchos besos y me alegro que te haya gustado el fict. Gracias por estar siempre ahí.

**Landoms 182: **Hola! Sí, bueno, hablamos de magia no? Todo es posible...besos!

**Elizabeth Black Swann: **Olasss! Moltes gràcies, m'alegro que t'agrade el meu fict. Si, m'enrecordo que el Lladruc em va parlar de tu. Si et sòc sincera ara mirantlo una mica més profundament també trobo el canvi d'actitud del Harry una mica exagerat, ajaja, pero ara es tard per corregir els petits errors. La Chris es un personatge fred pel passat que te, pero mai ha sigut mala persona, encara que ha fet coses molt dolentes. La chris sempre serà la chris, una mica mes amable i menys freda, pero en esencia la mateixa. Treure part del seu caràcter canviaria la personalitat del personatge. Bueno, no es que la Ginny m'agrada molt, tampoc em desagrada, simplement es una quesito de pensament que acabaràn junts, només això. En quant a l'Ian ho he deixat viu per si de cas faig una continuació. Gràcies novament i molts petons!

**Jovas: **Olass! Gracias a ti por quitar la orden de atentado! Jaajaja, me vería paranoica en las calles de Barcelona esperando a algún enviado tuyo para asesinarme, ajajjaa. El fict tenía que acabar de manera feliz, yo siempre hago sufrir mucho a los personajes para luego darles la felicidad, pero primero se la tienen que currar. Besos!

**Roxana: **Olass! Jaja, sí, mucha sorpresa. Puse varias pistas, lo de la sala de las almas, las indirectas de emy, el niño que tenía los mismos ojos de Chris...en fin, que espero que os haya gustado. Besos!

**Kaily g-w: **Olasss! Jaja, Gràcies pel review! Quina sorpresa! Marxo demà dimarts, aissshh, tinc ganes i al mateix cop estic molt atarejada. Bueno, si, m'agrada molt el Sirius, sempre ha sigut un dels meus personatges preferits i era massa important com per eliminarlo del mapa tan aviat. Sempre he dit que el Sirius estaria viu d'alguna manera als meus ficts. Bueno, bueno, jaaj, si, la ginny i el harry sestimaran sempre, ho prometo, ajaja. I veus? Els hi he donat una vida molt feliç. Be wapa, gràcias un altre cop pel review i cuidat molt. Poset ens veurem algun dia a la ciutat condal. Petons!

**Fallen angel: **Olass! Jaja, sí, Christine merecía ese regalo. Se lo ha currado verdad? Bueno, siento haber puesto el capi pronto, pero es que sino no lo hubierais tenido en un mes. Todo el mundo puede escribir bien, te lo aseguro, sólo hay que poner muchas ganas. No hay más secreto!

**Lladruc: **Olass! Jaajjjaaja, tens raó, tot ho faig de plorar, ajajajjaa. Bueno, a mi m'agrada poder plorar amb un fict o un llibre. Si, la Chris es mereix tindre a l'alan altre cop, no et sembla? Buenom jo soc cruel perque vull que els personatges es guanyen la felicitat amb treball, ajaja. L'alan no ha resucitat, el que pasa que la seva ánima ha tornat per omplir el Gaf. Aquet és un regalet...de qui? Potser a aquest capi ho sabràs. Petons!

**Ginny04: **Olasss! Jaajaj, bueno, d'això es tractava, ajajajaj. M'alegro que t'hagi agradat. A vera si trec temps per escriure la continuació, ajajaj, entre la uni i el treball estaré ben lligada, pero espero ferla. Jajaj, s'em queda gran escriure un llibre, aja, potser algun dia quan siga una velleta molt molt vella, ajaajajaj i no tinga res a fer. Petons!

**Vlr5s: **Olass! Jaja, eres muy amable. Te agradezco muchísimo tus palabras y me alegra ver que el fict te ha gustado. Bueno, Rowling está muy muy lejos de mí, jajajaa, ella es demasiado buena, fue la que inventó todo esto, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes. Prometo avisar si continúo. Besos

**Ellie Bennet: **Olass! Gracias! Jajaja, sí, algún día si el mundo se vuelve al revés es posible que escriba un libro, ajaaja. Bueno, creo que Christine se merecía un poco de felicidad, sin Alan no habría sido capaz de lograrlo y era importante ese reencuentro. Lo mismo con harry y Sirius. El idioma arcángel es latín, jajaj, pero no te vayas a creer que es que sé mucho. Está sin declinar, o lo que es igual, sin conjugar, con lo cual puedo estar diciendo "querer comer" cuando en verdad lo que querría decir sería "quiero comer". La continuación...está pensada, pero ya veremos. Besazos!

**CAPÍTULO 49: POR UN FUTURO DISTINTO.  
**

Se respiraba un ambiente relajado en la habitación. Harry estaba descansando en la cama del hospital, todavía bastante fatigado por las heridas y su pérdida de energía, pero mucho más contento. Se había levantado en más de una ocasión y en unos días le darían el alta definitiva. Ginny estaba a su lado. Había recuperado el brillo de los ojos y su rostro ahora volvía a ser hermoso, cargado de dicha. No se habían separado ni un instante y ahora que los adultos los habían dejado solos, junto con sus amigos, para ir a comer, se besaban dulcemente, aprovechando esos pequeños atisbos de intimidad, aunque algo dentro de ellos, les decía que disfrutarían muchos.

Harry miraba por la ventana, el azulado cielo del mediodía. Se sentía mucho más feliz de lo que era capaz de expresar. Había devuelto la luz a Christine, sabía que ella no tardaría en dejar entrar, definitivamente, a Lupin en su vida y se alegraba muchísimo. Ahora que había crecido y Voldemort había desaparecido, estaba seguro de que Dumbledore le dejaría irse a vivir solo, a la antigua casa de sus padres. Lo había decidido. Aquella mansión ya no podía causarle un fuerte dolor, porque era la prueba más grande de amor que sus padres le habían otorgado. Volvía a ser, un hogar feliz. Por eso, ahora, mirando aquella muestra de la naturaleza, no podía parar de repetir "Gracias", tanto a ellos como a su padrino. Sirius...cuanto bien le había hecho verlo. Su dolor, se había disipado, porque sabía que su padrino, estuviese donde estuviese en aquel instante, velaba por él y la luz había vuelto a sus ojos al estar junto a sus mejores amigos.  
Apartó la mirada de la ventana. Ojalá hubiese podido transmitir esa alegría a sus amigos. Pero la realidad era muy distinta. La guerra, se había cobrado víctimas, tanto mortales como emocionales y Ron y Hermione eran parte de ellas. Su mejor amigo no se había perdonado el haberse comportado como un imbecil todo el curso y apenas había intercambiado palabra y Hermione siempre estaba acurrucada en el mullido sillón, arropada por una manta y con la mirada puesta al vacío. Cuando Harry fijaba sus ojos en ella, sonreía, pero era una sonrisa forzada, débil, apagada...

-Ron...¿Por qué no te acercas?- murmuró en un intento de entablar conversación. Ginny, que estaba a su lado acariciándole la mejilla, se retiró un poco y fue a sentarse con Hermione, comprendiendo muy bien la situación. El varón menor de los Weasley se levantó de su asiento con un nudo en la garganta y fue a colocarse donde, segundos antes, estaba su hermana. Harry le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y se decidió a sincerarse.- ¿Cuándo vas a mirarme a los ojos?

-No merezco hacerlo.- Ron le retiró la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con una expresión de profundo dolor.- Fui un estúpido...

-Yo quise que lo fueras, Ron.- Harry se había puesto tan serio y lo había dicho con tanta convicción que su amigo se sorprendió enormemente de la madurez con la que hablaba. Realmente, no era el mismo.- Jugué con todos las piezas...moviendo los peones a mi antojo, sacrificándoles...- su mirada se posó claramente en Ginny.- Yo solo preparé la situación para que pareciera lo que me convenía...el resto...es consecuencia del ser humano...estamos destinados a errar...os hice mucho daño y soy yo quien debe pediros perdón...

-Hermione siempre creyó en ti...- Ron expulsó lo que llevaba dentro y que lo atormentaba.- Y Ginny a su manera también...pero yo no quise...no pude...me cegué por los celos y olvidé lo importante que era tu amistad para mí...- Harry sonrió. Era muy difícil ver a Ron expresando lo que sentía y él lo había logrado. Una parte del problema ya estaba resuelto.

-Y si es tan importante...¿por qué no la recuperas?

-¿Qué?- Harry le miró con calma.

-Que olvides el pasado, que olvides todo lo que nos hizo daño, ya no existen Voldemort ni mortífagos para atormentarnos...ya no hay máscaras ni capuchas cubriendo nuestros rostros...vuelvo a ser Harry...y Harry Potter no es nadie si Ronald Weasley no está a su lado...te necesito y creo que ella también...- señaló a Hermione, cuyo pelo sedoso estaba siendo acariciado por Ginny, en un intento por tranquilizarla.- Le haces mucha falta...aunque ahora sea incapaz de reconocerlo, te quiere...siempre te ha querido...

-No pude defenderla...- el rostro de Ron se había puesto muy pálido.- Luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pude...- Harry cerró los ojos. Él había llegado demasiado tarde.

-Hazlo ahora. Defiéndela de su aislamiento, de sí misma...puedes lograr que se recupere y sé que lo harás...- le tendió una mano y le sonrió sinceramente.- ¿Te quedas conmigo?

-Eres el mejor...- susurró Ron esbozando una tímida sonrisa.- No pudieron escoger mejor persona para salvarnos...me quedo con vosotros...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Dumbledore y Lupin entraron. La estampa que vieron se quedó grabada en sus pensamientos el resto de sus días. Harry estaba dormido, igual que Ron, Hermione y Ginny, pero había una persona que paseaba por la habitación, cargando a un bebé y cantando una nana en lo que parecía un idioma desconocido, aunque ellos habían escuchado infinidad de veces. Todavía no podían asimilar el regalo que les había hecho el destino y vivían como en una nube al saber lo mucho que aquello iba a marcar su felicidad. Christine se dio la vuelta hacia ellos y sonrió. En cuanto dejó de cantar, el bebé que tenía en brazos, que ya rondaba casi los diez meses, comenzó a llorar, pronunciando una de las pocas palabras que conocía. Mater (madre).

-No queríamos despertarlo.- se excusó Lupin caminando hacia la mujer y mirando ensimismado a ese niño de profundos ojos azules.

-No estaba dormido.- susurró Christine y caminó hasta la cuna para depositarlo allí. El bebé, volvió a llorar, pero se tranquilizó cuando la mujer le acarició la frente suavemente, rozando sus mechones azabache.- Es increíble que recuerde el idioma arcángel...

-No me acordaba que se lo enseñaste...- murmuró Dumbledore acercándose también a la cuna.- Curioso que lo hicieras...

-Pensé que era importante.- Christine se encogió de hombros indiferentemente.- De algún modo...forma parte de lo que es...

-A mí nunca me lo enseñaste.- todos se dieron la vuelta. Harry estaba sentado en la cama sonriendo abiertamente. Era difícil para todos asimilar que él también era aquello y que increíblemente, era la misma persona que el Salvador.- Me gustaría que lo hicieras...

-¿Quieres hablarlo?- preguntó Christine amablemente.- Es bastante difícil si no te lo enseñan desde pequeño...

-Tengo toda la vida por delante.- Harry sonrió y bajó de la cama, amagando un pequeño gesto de dolor. Cada día se encontraba mejor, pero todavía eran muchos los momentos en los que se mareaba, por falta de fuerzas. Los llantos del bebé lo habían despertado y vio como Ginny también se acercaba a la cuna, al parecer, no era el único.

-Es precioso...- murmuró su novia haciéndole cosquillas en la barriguita. Alan se removió y soltó una risa muy graciosa, provocando que todos se enamoraran de él. Era una verdadera ricura.

-¿Encargamos uno?- Harry la había abrazado por detrás y dado un beso muy cerca del oído. Ginny se estremeció. El aliento de su novio la había golpeado cálidamente y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía así de cerca.

-Que tonto eres...- rió tapándole la boca con un dedo.- Tú no tienes ni idea de cuidar un bebé.

-¿Eso crees?- Harry, con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a la cuna, dispuesto a tomar a Alan en brazos, pero Ginny se lo impidió.

-¿Qué haces!- exclamó alarmada.- ¡Se te podría caer!- Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a su chica y miró a Christine y a Lupin interrogantemente. Ambos sonreían y asentían como dándole permiso. Haciendo caso omiso a su novia, acopló los brazos como un verdadero experto y tomó al niño. En cuanto lo hizo, Alan volvió a reír y paró de berrear. Al parecer, siempre conseguía que se apiadaran de él con sus llantos. Pero, igual que la primera vez, Harry y él quedaron conectados por las miradas. El niño tenía los ojos anclados en él, unos ojos preciosos, brillantes, penetrantes...un escalofrío les había recorrido. De alguna forma, siempre habían estado ligados, siempre habían sido destinados para estar juntos.

-¿Decías algo, Ginny? Te recuerdo que fui yo quien lo rescató de los mortífagos- sonrió el muchacho con autosuficiencia. Una arrogancia que hacía mucho que no expresaba.- ¿Lo ves? Mi hermanito me adora...creo que seré un buen padr...- no acabó la frase, pero como todo el mundo se había puesto a reír de nuevo, no lo percibieron. Harry se estaba acordando de las palabras que le había dicho James, acerca de que no lo podía entender porque no era padre. Alan no era su hijo ni muchos menos, como mucho, se parecía a su hermano pequeño, pero sentía tal sentimiento de protección hacia él que supo que si alguna vez tenía un hijo, aquello se asemejaría mucho.  
Se dio la vuelta, volvió a dejar a Alan en la cuna y sonrió a Christine y a Lupin.

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo Christine mirándole fijamente.- Necesito una niñera...más bien, necesito un hermano mayor responsable para que cuide de él y no deje que se meta en líos...¿qué me dices¿No te gustaría cuidar de Alan?

-Por supuesto que sí...- murmuró Harry cohibido y mirando con algo de melancolía hacia la ventana.- Pero no sé si voy a tener tiempo...tengo que acabar el último año de Hogwarts, arreglar mi casa para irme a vivir allí...además...- volvió a mirar a Alan y sonrió.- No creo que sea un hermano responsable...- Christine, comprendiendo lo que rondaba por la mente del muchacho se acercó a él y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Harry abrió la boca sorprendido por esa repentina muestra de cariño, pero no se separó de la mujer. La sentía muy cerca. Demasiado cerca como para dejar escapar esos gestos que Christine, en ocasiones, le brindaba.

-Creo que me debes una explicación y yo a ti otra...¿por qué no dejamos las máscaras a parte, Harry? Me llamaste "madre" en la batalla...y yo te dije que te quería como a un hijo...y es verdad. Desde el primer momento fue así, desde que Lily estaba en el hospital y te tomé en brazos...nunca, Harry, nunca podrías ser reemplazado por nadie. Alan no ocupa en mi corazón más amor de lo que ocupas tú...- se agachó y le susurró al oído.- Para ser completamente feliz...os necesito a ambos...- Christine lo soltó y se dio la vuelta a un sonriente Lupin. El hombre estaba muy contento de ver que por fin, la antigua Christine había vencido a todas las máscaras posibles. Ella también lo abrazó a él y le dijo:

-Acepto...

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero casarme contigo...

Harry y Ginny se miraron, no dando crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. No podían creer que Christine hubiese cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo y que ahora todo pareciese coger un cauce normal, regalándoles un mundo, una vida, que no estaban dispuestos a soltar.

-Te quiero.- fue la única respuesta de Lupin y pese a que Dumbledore y los demás estaban cerca y mirándoles, le dio un dulce beso en la boca, sonriéndole con ternura.- Ahora necesitamos buscar rápidamente un lugar donde vivir...tenemos que cuidar de nuestro hijo...

-Me gusta como suena eso.- respondió Christine sonriente y se separó con una euforia y una vitalidad que muy pocas veces se le observaba.- En realidad, me he permitido el lujo de arreglarlo todo...

-¿Cómo?

-A ver que os parece...- Christine mostró una sonrisa traviesa, como si hubiera hecho una travesura, muy parecida a la que los merodeadores adoptaban cuando eran niños. Probablemente, había pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos.- He arreglado la casa de Lily y James, si a Harry no le parece mal iremos a vivir en ella...mi casa está vacía así que como creo que va a ser imposible separar a estos dos...-señaló a Harry y a Ginny.- Se la voy a regalar a los Weasley...tiene habitaciones de sobra para todos inclusive de invitados...- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pero...pero...- Ginny no sabía qué decir. Se sentía dichosa. ¡Podría vivir con Harry en el Valle de Godric¡Puerta con puerta¡Serían vecinos, se verían todos los días¡Pasearían por la playa, por el pueblo! Aquello era mucho más de lo que siempre había soñado.

-¡Gracias, Chris!- Harry se había abrazado a ella efusivamente. Era la segunda vez en su vida que lo hacía sin vergüenzas, sin obstáculos, solo dejándose llevar por lo que sentía.

-Bueno,- Dumbledore, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a Harry a Christine y les colocó una mano en el hombro a cada uno.- Parece que al final mi plan dio resultado...

-¿Plan?- preguntó la mujer extrañada. Pero no pudo escuchar una respuesta, porque la habitación se llenó de un aura que conocía muy bien. Ron y Hermione se despertaron de sopetón, Alan se silenció y todo el mundo pudo sentir el enorme poder que se respiraba en la estancia. Ginny se cogió a Harry de un brazo asustada. Sólo había sentido ese poder cuando Harry y Voldemort se habían enfrentado. ¿Podía ser qué...? Pero se dio cuenta, con gran alivio, que el muchacho sonreía y que esa energía le era muy familiar. La podía reconocer y era benevolente. Nada de lo que preocuparse. Una columna de luz se materializó en medio de la estancia y entre esa demostración de energía, una figura salió de entre los destellos. Llevaba un pañuelo de tela en la cabeza e iba vestida con una túnica larga y negra y un chal del mismo color echado sobre los hombros. Su presencia era perturbadora, su sonrisa tan misteriosa le hizo recordar a Ginny un cuadro que había visto de un pintor muy famoso, en su clase de Estudios Muggles. Pero cuando les miró, se suavizó su expresión en el rostro.

-_ Mater...-_susurró Christine como si acabara de ver un fantasma. Había gritado hasta la desesperación apenas unos días antes, pero la adivina no había querido manifestarse. Sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí plantada, en medio del hospital y como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Sin responder, ni atender a todo el mundo que estaba pendiente de su comportamiento, se acercó a la cuna de su nieto y le puso una manos sobre la frente, como una abuela que está eufórica. Dijo unas palabras en idioma arcángel, que Christine entendió como una bendición y Alan volvió a soltar una pequeña carcajada, como si aquello le divirtiera.

-Lo has logrado...Harry Potter...- murmuró.-cumpliste tu cometido y no sólo eso...sobreviviste al sacrificio...cosa, que no estaba escrita en el destino...tuviste fe y por eso...ahora eres mucho más fuerte...por eso...has vuelto...

-Tuve ayuda.- Harry, que sólo le había contado su pequeño secreto a Christine, sabía muy bien que los mayores habían quedado gratamente sorprendidos de que lograra sobrevivir.- Gracias...- añadió hincándose de rodillas. Lo había visto hacer a su profesora, pero no lo hacía porque fuera la madre de ella, ni tampoco porque fuera un mayor, sino porque la admiraba profundamente.- Cumplisteis mi deseo...ahora...entiendo...

-Tu esperanza cumplió el deseo...Harry Potter...- siseó la anciana acudiendo a él y ayudándole a que se levantara. Para sorpresa de todos, fue ella aquella vez la que se arrodilló a sus pies y el muchacho pudo ver como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.- Llenaste la Sala de las Almas con esa misma fe...y devolviste a mi hija lo único que siempre pensé que no podría ser...merecías ese poder...- la mujer se levantó y se acercó hacia Dumbledore. Harry habría jurado que esbozaban ambos una tímida sonrisa, pero un momento después, pensó que se lo había imaginado.

-¿Significa eso que el mundo sigue ligado a mí?- la adivina lanzó un largo suspiro y asintió.- Entonces procuraré que este espíritu que llevo dentro mantenga su fuego en llamas. Ahora creo. Ahora confío.

-Lo creas o no...siempre lo hiciste.- Michaela sonrió.- Por eso, Dumbledore puso a la persona adecuada a tu lado...- aquella pequeña información sorprendió a todos. ¿Quería eso decir que la madre de Christine y el director se conocían¿Qué habían trazado un plan juntos para acabar con la guerra?- Por petición mía...fui yo, Harry Potter, quien te mandó aquellas pesadillas, lo siento, era necesario, necesitábamos probarte, saber que no nos habíamos equivocado...

-No, no es posible...- murmuró Christine.- _Mater,_ ¿lo planeasteis todo?

-Te conocía mejor de lo que puedas imaginar, Christine.- Dumbledore habló con su habitual voz pausada y cargada de comprensión.- Siempre supe, desde que comenzamos a tener esas primeras conversaciones, que tu intención era acudir a los mayores para pedirles el favor de que convirtieran a Harry en un arcángel...así que tu madre se aseguró de poder convencerlos...

-Entonces...- Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos. Había pensado que durante meses estaba engañando al director, a todos y ahora resultaba que Dumbledore era quien lo había preparado todo, quien había puesto todo en bandeja de plata, quien había movido las piezas-... lo sabía...sabía que yo era el Salvador...¿por qué me interrogó¿Por qué trató de hacerme creer que pensaba que yo era Alan?- el anciano sonrió astutamente.

-Te he estado vigilando mucho, Harry. Más de lo que imaginas. Realmente, Michaela me ayudó a ello.- la adivina esbozó una sonrisa.- Sabía que Christine nunca tendría el valor de revelarte la verdad sobre Dani y Alan. Sabía que no le interesaba defenderse frente a ti. Así que tuve que darte pistas para que la perdonaras, para que la comprendieras...y fingir las apariencias. La Orden del Fénix se preguntaba continuamente quien podías ser. Tuve que hacer el papel, probarte a ver como reaccionabas ante mi presión y descubrí gratamente que te desenvolvías a la perfección. Christine pensó que yo me negaría a que te expusieras a tan grave peligro...pero yo tenía confianza en ambos...- y Harry le creyó. Nunca había encontrado las palabras del director tan reales, tan sinceras. Si había estado enfadado, dolido con él por la muerte de Sirius, aquel sentimiento se había desvanecido y supo, que el hecho de poder abrazar a su padrino, había eliminado cualquier muestra de dolor. Asintió, sonriendo sinceramente y se dirigió hacia la adivina.

-Gracias. Me hicisteis un gran bien...ahora estoy en paz...- nadie, excepto Christine, Dumbledore y Michaela llegaron a entender la frase que había dicho Harry, pero no quisieron preguntar.- Ahora me queda un última pregunta por hacer...

-Creo, Harry Potter...- susurró la mujer.- Que siempre la has sabido...Tu deber es escuchar a tu corazón, y quien llena tu corazón es la persona a la que debes proteger con tu vida...porque ella representa la llama verde de la esperanza...- y sin añadir nada más giró su rostro hacia Ginny.- Tu fe...ha creado esperanza en los demás...¿qué mejor persona para ayudar a mantenerla ligada al mundo? Guía el camino de aquel que por el destino carga con la razón de la humanidad y deja que él guíe tu protección con su vida. Os esperan grandes cosas...pero tenéis el resto de la eternidad para vivirlas...

Alan jugueteaba en los brazos de Harry. Hacía pocos días que se habían conocido, por así decirlo, pero estaban tan unidos que parecían hermanos de sangre. Los chicos volvían a estar solos en la habitación del hospital. Quizás era que Harry estaba mucho mejor o que los miembros de la Orden consideraban que debían dejarles tiempo para hablar, pero lo cierto es que tenían confianza en ellos para, incluso, dejarles al bebé a su cargo.  
Hermione, que estaba un poco más animada, se encontraba al lado de la cama de su amigo y le hacía cosquillas en la barriga a Alan, sonriendo melancólicamente.

-¿Por qué nunca has tenido hermanos, Hermione?- se atrevió a preguntar Harry, mientras la observaba detenidamente. La chica suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que mis padres no tenían tiempo con su trabajo...además, mi madre ya me tuvo con una edad avanzada...así que supongo que no quería ponerse en peligro al tener otro hijo...

-Es una lástima.- suspiró Harry.- Se te dan muy bien los niños.- Hermione sonrió, pero no dijo nada. A su amigo le preocupó esa actitud tan apática. La chica no era la misma después de la batalla final y sabía que nunca volvería a serlo. Se había recuperado enormemente, cierto, que él estuviera vivo había sido un paso fundamental, pero seguía negándose a hablar del tema y su mirada estaba vacía. Incluso había olvidado lo mucho que se había unido a Ron durante la pelea y ni siquiera podía plantearse nada que implicara una relación. Dumbledore había tomado medidas y había pedido a los médicos psicólogos de San Mungo que se hicieran cargo de darle algunas terapias, pero Hermione se había negado a eso y a avisar a sus padres de lo ocurrido. Volvería en un par de días en el tren escolar y fingiría que no había pasado nada.

-¿Sabéis lo que dice el Profeta?- saltó de pronto Ron, bastante emocionado. Durante el periodo que llevaban internos en el hospital, no habían dejado de leer las noticias sobre el final de la guerra. Ginny había recortado todos los titulares de las distintas revistas que hablaban de Harry y había asegurado que las guardaría para enseñárselas a sus nietos, cuando alguna vez los tuviera.- Salen las listas de los que han aprobado el examen de Aparición...y estamos entre ellas...

-¿Qué?- Hermione dejó de juguetear con Alan, al que no le hizo ni pizca de gracia y salió corriendo a arrebatarle el diario a su amigo. Habían cosas, que nunca cambiarían.- ¡Es verdad! Pero...¡si ni siquiera hicimos ese examen!

-Me parece, señorita Granger, que eso no era del todo necesario¿no cree?- todos se giraron en dirección a la puerta. No habían escuchado a nadie entrar y sin embargo, una chica alta, de cabellos pelirrojos y preciosos ojos verde esmeralda, se hallaba plantada allí, recostada en un hombro y de brazos cruzados.

-¡Emy!- Harry estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama y tirar con él a su hermano. La chica sonrió y se acercó, con su aire característico, hacia él.

-Cuidado, Harry. Con todas las molestias que el destino se ha tomado para traer de vuelta a Alan no sería provechoso que se cayera al suelo...- tanto los dos Weasley como Hermione se habían quedado con la boca abierta. Por supuesto, Harry les había contado todo acerca de la vuelta de Alan, de la historia de Christine y de la leyenda de la Unión de las Cuatro Sangres, pero se había guardado de darles ciertos detalles, como por ejemplo, que había estado en la sala entre los dos mundos y había visto a Sirius y a sus padres. Pero de eso, a que La Unión estuviera plantada en medio de la habitación, había un mundo. Hermione estaba más sorprendida que nadie. Había estudiado hasta la saciedad aquella leyenda y se la sabía de memoria. Emy llegó hasta la cama y se acercó a Alan, mirándolo de refilón, pero centrando sus preciosos ojos en los de Harry y Hermione.- Lo sabes...- susurró, entornándolos y lanzándole una clara indirecta al chico. Harry le entregó a Alan a Hermione y asintió, suspirando.

-Sólo tuve que verla a ella para darme cuenta de quien eras...tía... -La Unión se estremeció, pero no por ello apartó la mirada.- Pero...entiendo que me lo ocultaras...

-Hay cosas que son mejor no saber.- murmuró Emy, pero claramente se había puesto algo tensa.- Aunque ahora no importa. Al final, Harry, nos has dado una clara lección de humildad a todos, de la importancia de salvar a aquellos que queremos y cumpliste tu destino mirándolo a los ojos, sin miedos, sin iras, siendo piadoso, entendiendo y...por eso has tenido tu recompensa.- se dio la vuelta bruscamente, mirando hacia la ventana. A sabiendas, de que sus cuatro guardianes la observaban atentamente, tres de ellos, sin entender a lo que se refería.- Fui yo quien les rogó a los mayores que te dejaran ver a Sirius... Harry,- Ron y Hermione abrieron la boca sorprendidos, pero ninguno tuvo valor de decir nada.- Y ellos creyeron oportuno darte aquello que más te hacía falta...estaban orgullosos de ti y...yo también lo estoy, cariño.- volvió a darse la vuelta y súbitamente, le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando se separó, Harry notó que los ojos de la Unión estaban húmedos y sintió una sacudida por dentro. Sintió que Emy siempre había formado parte de su vida y que también la necesitaba. No preguntó porqué no había venido antes, no preguntó porqué no había acudido al final de toda la batalla, porque sabía, que ella había estado presente allí, había podido oler su característico aroma a lavanda. No le hacía falta saber eso, porque lo único que le interesaba era que ella estaba con él.

-Emy...quédate...- Y la Unión lo hubiese querido. Tenía el corazón partido por la mitad, puesto que le era imposible querer más a un Harry que a otro, ambos, en esencia, eran la misma persona, en una realidad o en otra, pero ésta, no era su vida ni su mundo. Ella debía volver a su casa, debía volver con Sirius y tener a su hijo, debía seguir cuidando de su sobrino.

-Me necesitan allí...- susurró con la voz queda.- Harry me necesita...quizás no lo comprendas ahora, pero sigues teniendo todo lo que puede llenar tu vida aquí...y lo sabes. Christine y Remus van a cuidar de ti, Harry, Alan necesita de tu protección...- se giró bruscamente hacia donde Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban estupefactos.- ellos...te necesitan... -y Harry supo que era verdad. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo que tenía, pero ahora lo comprendía bien. Emy siempre lograba abrirle los ojos. Iba a irse a vivir con Lupin y Christine, iba a tener una familia, con Ginny y Ron cerca suyo...¿qué más podía pedir si sabía incluso que sus padres y su padrino lo iban a estar cuidando desde donde estuviesen?

-¿Es un adiós?- preguntó notando como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Es un hasta luego, mi niño.- Emy volvió a darle un beso en la frente y cuando se separó añadió, mirando también a Hermione que cargaba a Alan:- La Sala de las Almas vuelve a estar llena. Fuiste tú, Harry. La única persona con la esperanza suficiente para salvar al mundo.- el muchacho asintió y la cogió de la mano, antes de que ella se alejara lo suficiente. Emy sonrió, pero no se libró de aquel contacto.

-¿Lo cuidarás, verdad?- sollozó.- ¿Cuidarás a Sirius por mí?

-Le diré lo afortunado que es por tener un sobrino como tú...- aseguró la mujer y se soltó de la mano.- Aunque...me parece que ya lo sabe...- La Unión caminó en dirección a la puerta, Harry sabía que en cualquier momento saldría por ella y no la volvería ver. Su misión en esa realidad había concluido satisfactoriamente y regresaría a su lugar de origen. Sin embargo, en vez de llegar hasta la puerta, se giró hacia los tres chicos, que conectaron miradas con ella y como Harry aquel día en Londres, quedaron atrapados por ella. Los tres, sintieron como una sacudida y como si Emy estuviese adivinando lo que pasaba por sus mentes, sonrió. Ginny tuvo que sujetarse a Ron cuando una serie de imágenes cruzaron su cabeza, imágenes que la conectaban con la Unión de alguna manera, pero que a la vez, no había vivido. Vio hadas, se vio en la enfermería con Harry enfrente suyo, se vio desaparecer en un resplandor de luz, se vio cansada y agotada en un lugar donde no reconocía, se vio a los pies de una acantilado en la playa, se vio sintiendo a Harry en un frondoso bosque y por fin...se vio junto con él en un mundo donde Voldemort no existía. Pero, cuando Ginny alzó el rostro y miró a Emily, la reconoció como si hubiese pasado el resto de su vida hablando con ella.

-Has despertado...mi querida guardiana de Hufflepuff...- susurró La Unión.- De alguna manera, tu yo de la otra realidad habrá sentido una sacudida parecida...igual que Harry, ambas...sois la misma persona...- y rápidamente, se giró para observar a Ron y a Hermione. Sabía que a ellos les sería más complicado sentir esas visiones que ella les estaba mandando, para que de algún modo, supieran explicar porqué notaban como si la conocieran de toda la vida. No tenían el espíritu de Ginny, pero cuando Hermione abrió los ojos y una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas y Ron levantó la cabeza para mirarla igual que hacía su guardián de Slytherin, supo que ellos también lo habían logrado.- Un regalo...para que siempre me guardéis en vuestro corazón...- sin saber porqué, los tres se lanzaron hacia Emy y la rodearon en un súbito abrazo. Se sentían bien allí, sintiendo el olor a lavanda de la Unión y disfrutando de ella como si acabaran de perderla y en cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó sus mentes, recordaron cuanto habían llorado al ver estallar en pedazos el cuerpo de la mujer que ahora abrazaban.

-Volveremos a vernos...- susurró Emy recobrando su compostura y observándoles con cariño.- Seguís siendo los guardianes...el verdadero poder que brotaba de vuestro interior era el de vuestro corazón...

-Cuídate mucho, Emy.- aconsejó Hermione y volvió a abrazarla. La Unión la apretó contra su pecho y se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía lo que la chica había sufrido y hubiese deseado con todas sus fuerzas intervenir, pero no podía. Estaba escrito en el destino que así ocurriera y como todo, tenía un porqué. Pero hasta que Hermione se diese cuenta de cual era, tendrían que pasar muchos años.

-Deja que tu corazón te guíe, Hermione.- murmuró la Unión al oído de la chica, para que nadie pudiese escucharlo.- Te han pasado cosas horribles, pero en tu camino hay mucha luz...déjate hallarla...

-Lo prometo.- asintió Hermione.- Lo he visto...y sé lo que tengo que hacer...

-Si sabes que en tu otra yo pudieron haber sentimientos tan fuertes hacia él...quizás cuando te hayas recuperado y aclarado tu mente puedas descubrirlos tú...

-Quizás...- susurró la muchacha entristecida, lanzándole una rápida mirada a Ron.

-Ronald...- dijo Emy, en aquella ocasión, mirando al muchacho.- Supera las heridas y empieza a valorarte a ti mismo...vence tus miedos y confía...sabes que siempre podrás llegar a ser lo que quieras, mientras tengas claro que ser tú es tan importante como ser aquel que deseas...y quizás, no te hayas dado cuenta de hasta que punto eres necesario.

-Gracias, Emy.- rió Ron lanzándole un beso con la mano.- Me acordaré de ti cuando me sienta tentado a no hacerte caso...

-Eso es.- La Unión se dirigió a la última persona que le quedaba por despedir y de la que estaba tremendamente orgullosa.- Recuérdalo todo...escríbelo...explícalo...para que todos aprovechen la oportunidad que él les ha dado...- y miró melancólicamente a Harry.- ¿Lo harás?

-Te lo prometo, Emy...- sollozó Ginny y se unió a un abrazo desesperado.- Gracias...muchas gracias...

-No tienes porqué dármelas...tu fe, tu esperanza...fueron más fuertes que todas las máscaras y las barreras del mundo...ahora disfruta de tu premio, mi niña...disfrútalo porque te lo mereces...- Harry y los demás vieron con tristeza como una potente luz inundaba el cuerpo de Emy. Parecía un ángel extendiendo sus brazos y dejándose acariciar por esa luz tenue que la hacía parecer espectral. Con una mirada cariñosa y envuelta en una despedida espectacular, tal y como eran sus apariciones, la Unión desapareció de la habitación de San Mungo, dejando su habitual aroma a lavanda y los corazones de sus cuatro guardianes encogidos en un puño. Todos le habían prometido cosas, cosas que les llevarían al camino de la felicidad y pensaban cumplirlas.

-Te quiero, Emily Evans...- murmuró Harry en cuanto la habitación quedó en silencio y sonrió al mirar como Alan jugueteaba en los brazos de Hermione. No lo había dicho, pero sabía que ese deseo lo había cumplido la Unión y precisamente la modestia con la que se había manifestado, todavía hacía que él la admirara más.

La luz del sol acariciaba sus rostros lacónicamente. Era una mañana cálida, con un tibio viento liderando el mes de Junio, que casi llegaba a su fin. Bajo la deslumbrante luz de la estrella, una mujer alta, de largos cabellos azabaches, recogidos en una alta cola de caballo y de unos profundos ojos azules, caminaba en silencio por el suelo de piedra. Arrastraba un carrito donde dormitaba un preciosos bebé de unos diez meses. Aquel lugar, estaba desierto. No había ni un alma caminando entre las tumbas, perfectamente alineadas. El cementerio de la ciudad, quizás, no era mejor lugar para pasear a principios de verano, sin embargo, Christine lo pisaba por primera vez, después de casi dieciséis años.  
Los cipreses de las vayas se balanceaban rítmicamente y algún que otro gorrión canturreaba cercano a ellos. La mujer sonrió.

-El Gaf...- susurró para que el viento la escuchase y el gorrión que estaba en los árboles, emprendió el vuelo, cantando una bella melodía. Christine miró a su hijo, que acababa de abrir los ojos, tal vez embelesado por el canto del ave y se los restregaba con el puño cerrado. Emy siempre le había querido dar una pista de la llegaba de su hijo, al contar esa historia, al hablarle de fe y esperanza...pero ella había estado tan sumida en su obligación y en su dolor, que no se había dado cuenta.

Volvió a avanzar, a pesar del tiempo, jamás se le olvidaría el día que entró por primera vez allí y se despidió para siempre de los Potter y de su propia familia. La cúpula, con los ataúdes de sus amigos, estaban al final de todo el cementerio, en una parcela algo abandonada y con una vaya medio derruida. Pero había flores, pensó Christine cuando llegó hasta la zona exacta. Siempre había flores. Continuamente, se había preguntado porqué había accedido a que Dumbledore enterrara allí a su esposo y no en el Valle de Godric, pero sabía, que en el fondo era mejor. Aquí en Londres las visitas eran mucho más fáciles de realizar y mucho menos dolorosas.  
Por muchos años que pasaran, por muchas cosas que sucedieran, estaba todavía en la memoria el apellido Potter y por supuesto, sabía que Dumbledore nunca dejaría que la tumba de Daniel Rice quedara desierta.

Dejó el carrito a un lado y sacó de una bolsa un montón de rosas blancas. Se arrodilló en el suelo, sin importarle que su túnica negra y totalmente inmaculada, se manchara y depositó un montón de ellas en cada una de las tres tumbas. Tras cerrar brevemente los ojos y hundirse en los pensamientos de sus mejores amigos, prestó verdadera atención a la que le causaba mayor conmoción.  
La tumba de Dani estaba acompañada por una segunda, que rezaba el nombre de Alan Rice. Christine miró en ambas direcciones y al no encontrar a nadie, concentró un poco de energía y la tumba de su hijo, que ahora la observaba atentamente, desapareció. Estuvo tentada de abrir el ataúd, pero se contuvo. Sabía que estaría vacío, que Emy había hecho un buen trabajo y que realmente, ese niño era Alan. Sólo tenía que perderse en esos ojos. Pero cuando realmente se cercioró que lo era, había sido dos noches atrás, cuando su hijo había desaparecido súbitamente, para reaparecer al lado de la mesita de noche, donde las medimagas acababan de depositar el biberón. Alan había demostrado que sus habilidades de arcángel superaban a las de su madre.

Sonriendo al recordar aquella anécdota, se puso en pie y regresó hasta el carrito, desabrochó el cinturón del niño y lo tomó en brazos. Inmediatamente, el bebé se puso a reír, siempre le gustaba que lo tuvieran cogido. La profesora, regresó frente a la tumba de su esposo y volvió a arrodillarse. Se quedó en silencio.  
Todavía dolía profundamente su pérdida, más ahora, que tenía el regalo más preciado que él le había dado, entre sus brazos.

-Es precioso, Dani...- murmuró mirando a su hijo con los ojos aguados, que a su vez, observaba la fotografía de su padre con cierto interés, como si lo reconociera.- Tal como tú dijiste...no puedes verlo...pero lo sabes...siempre lo supiste...- una lágrima resbaló por las mejillas sonrosadas de Christine. Todavía era capaz de sentir ese dolor tan grande en su interior, cuando notó como la energía de su marido se apagaba. Podía verse entrando en la casa, observando los vestigios de la pelea, en donde Dani, claramente, se había enfrentando solo a un sinfín de mortífagos, protegiendo con su magia, con su cuerpo, con todo lo que él era, a su hijo...- Lo hiciste muy bien...- añadió la profesora.- No pude elegir mejor padre para él...siempre, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón. Voy a cuidar de él, te lo prometo mi vida, voy a cuidar mucho de nuestro hijo...de alguna manera, Dani...siempre lo supiste...no por querer a Remus te quiero menos a ti...al contrario...el amor que siento es tan distinto y a la vez tan poderoso del que creí sentir que me duele que no puedas estar aquí para compartirlo conmigo...- con todo el dolor del mundo, Christine se puso en pie. Alan estaba en silencio, como si pensara que algún sonido podía perturbar la calma con la que su madre actuaba. Parecía compartir su sufrimiento.- Gracias a los tres...por llenar mi vida...gracias por estar ahí...jamás...jamás voy a olvidarlo...- la mujer se dio la vuelta, enjugándose la cara y se detuvo en seco. No se sorprendió, pero sí que se llevó un sobresalto al encontrar a la Unión apoyada contra uno de los cipreses, con el rostro algo sombrío y los brazos cruzados.

-He venido a despedirme...- murmuró Emy, avanzando hacia donde Christine se había detenido, todavía llevando en brazos a Alan.- He hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano para arreglar vuestras vidas...- añadió mirando a Alan y acariciándole el cabello tan negro como el de su madre.- Tengo que marcharme...- Christine se pasó una mano por la cara y cerró los ojos brevemente, asintiendo.

-Gracias...no te escuché...pero ahora sé que debí hacerlo...no sabes lo que significa para mí que hayas estado al pie del cañón conmigo, que me abrieras los ojos...

-Tú me los abriste a mí, primero.- Emy bajó la mirada y se acarició la barriga, que abultaba cada día más.- Me dijiste las palabras mágicas...pero tu magia, Christine, fue decírmelas con esperanza...

-Al final, espero que se cumpla nuestra verdad.- la profesora se abrazó a la Unión y ésta le correspondió. Ambas sollozaron, como ninguna lo había hecho puesto que eran mujeres fuertes, duras y de las cuales el destino se había burlado un sinfín de veces.- ¿Volverás? Alan necesita un buen amigo...

-Volveré.- aseguró Emy.- Cuando el dolor de mi ausencia se halla disipado y cuando mi vida se halla restablecido por completo. Ahora me debo a los míos...Pero he venido para concederte un último regalo...

-¿Un regalo?- Christine arrugó la frente, algo sorprendida. La Unión asintió, sonriendo lacónicamente.

-Hay alguien...que desea darte un mensaje...cuídate mucho, Christine...sé feliz...veo un futuro brillante en tu camino...- antes de que Emy desapareciera en una oleada de viento, su amiga le gritó:

-¡Emy!- la Unión levantó la vista.- ¿Qué esperas?

-Es una niña...- tras la última sonrisa, muy sincera, Emy desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Un aroma a lavanda llegó hasta el olfato de Christine, pero, repentinamente, ese aroma cambió, a otro que conocía muy bien. Los tulipanes siempre habían sido las flores de su mejor amiga. Pero...no podía ser...  
Y sin embargo, era. Cuando un rayo de sol bajó en una columna de luz, una forma transparente, como de un holograma, se materializó entre ella. Lily Evans iba descalza, vestida con una túnica blanca y casi tan traslúcida como su cuerpo. Llevaba su melena pelirroja al aire y era zarandeada por el viento, no era un fantasma, pero se parecía mucho a ellos. Parecía tan real que Christine pensó que podría tocarla, acariciarla, abrazarse a ella y sentir la calidez de su piel, pero cuando su mejor amiga se detuvo ante ella, con una amarga sonrisa y le pasó una mano por el pelo, la profesora notó como si una ráfaga de aire la traspasara, pero no el contacto de la piel humana.

-Lily...- todo lo que Christine no había llorado en toda su vida, lo estaba haciendo en las últimas semanas. Pero por mucho que quisiera dejar entrever esa máscara que había portado con orgullo o su carácter seco y algo frívolo, no lo logró. Tenía enfrente a la persona que había ansiado ver por encima de todo, los últimos dieciséis años y que había perdido como la espuma, en un suspiro, en una noche, en un susurro...

-Mi querida Christine.- murmuró su amiga, acariciándole inútilmente el rostro. Era increíble lo que ella y Emy podían llegar a asemejarse.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez...seca tus lágrimas...no hay dicha más grande que la que se te ha otorgado...- y Christine se vio incapaz de desobedecerle. Lily y ella tenían la misma edad, habían ido juntas a la misma clase, pero por alguna extraña razón, quizás porque Christine no tenía hermanos o porque lo había pasado muy mal, Lily siempre parecía ejercer de hermana mayor, cuidarla, mimarla, consolarla, era capaz de abrirse camino entre las adversidades y tomarla de la mano, llevándola siempre por el camino correcto, guiándola. Al perder a Lily, se había desviado de ese camino, había perdido la energía para saber qué hacer en todo momento y lo peor, había vivido con la angustia y la culpabilidad de creer, que le había fallado.

-Perdóname...- balbuceó la profesora, cayendo al suelo derrotada, todavía cargando a Alan en brazos, que seguía manteniendo una calma y un silencio inusitado, irreal.- Oh, dios, perdóname...

-Christine.- la voz de Lily se tornó seca y dura, pero no por eso menos dulce.- ¿Por qué te empeñas en castigarte cuando nadie lo hace por ti? Escúchame, -añadió al ver como su amiga negaba con la cabeza.- No he venido a atormentarte por algo en lo que no considero que tengas culpa...el destino nos jugó una mala pasada, pero...- observó con melancolía las tumbas con sus nombres y la multitud de ramos de flores que las adornaban.- ...si me dieran a elegir...de todas todas volvería a vivir una vida así...- se levantó del suelo, donde había estado arrodillada junto con la mujer y su amiga la imitó.- He sido muy feliz contigo, con James, Sirius, Remus...me he sentido querida...viví una infancia maravillosa, pese a los celos de mi hermana, estuve rodeada de un cariño que no cambiaría por diez años más...no...tuve un hijo estupendo, estupendo...y si he venido aquí, si le pedí a los mayores y a Emy que por favor me concedieran este privilegio...era para decirte cuanto te quiero, cuanto me importas y para rogarte, que cuides de Harry...que sigas protegiéndolo como lo has hecho hasta ahora...

-No merezco unas palabras así...- Christine hizo una mago de acercarse a ella, pero la traspasó.- Dios mío...ni siquiera puedo tocarte...- pero Lily no se había fijado en eso. Estaba pendiente de Alan, que mordisqueaba distraído, las mangas de la túnica de su madre.

-Es precioso, Chris, precioso. Se parece mucho a ti...

-Tú siempre decías eso...- era la primera sonrisa sincera que cruzaba el rostro de Christine.- Pero siempre pensé que tenía el espíritu de Dani...

-O el de Remus...¿no es así?- la profesora suspiró y asintió, pero tuvo que apartar la mirada de su mejor amiga. Todavía la culpa de sentir que traicionaba a Dani, la superaba.- También tengo un mensaje de él...lo siento, pero no ha podido venir y creo que pensaba que era lo mejor...

-¿Dani te dijo algo?- Christine clavó su mirada en la de su mejor amiga. Lily asintió.

-Me dijo que nunca olvidaras lo mucho que te ha querido, que fueras feliz con Remus y que cuidaras de todo corazón de Alan...

-Yo lo quise mucho...y aún lo quiero...- Christine soltó lo que llevaba por dentro.- Pero acabé confundiendo las cosas...

-Estoy segura de que Dani lo entiende, Chris...como yo lo entendí en su momento...

-¿Lo sabías?- inquirió la profesora.- ¿Sabías que realmente pensaba que quería a Dani y que no era amor de verdad?- Lily se elevó unos centímetros de suelo con los brazos algo extendidos. Parecía un ser espectral mucho más dulce de lo que su aspecto traslúcido dejaba observar.

-Conocía los sentimientos de Remus, porque James me lo dijo...y en seguida adiviné los tuyos...de hecho, siempre pensé que Remus y tú seríais los primeros en casaros...

-Eran tan idénticos, Lily, y yo tenía tanto miedo de perder la amistad de Remus...- confesó Christine.- Sólo siento no haberme dado cuenta antes...le hice daño...

-Dani te quería y aún te quiere, Chris...y cuando se ama a alguien como él...se piensa en la felicidad de esa persona mucho antes que en la propia...- Lily se elevó unos centímetros más.- Se ha agotado el tiempo...debo regresar...

-Lily...

-Christine, cuida de Harry y de Alan. Cuida de ambos, por mí...por nosotros...- el espectro de Lily iba desapareciendo en la trasparencia de su propio cuerpo.

-¡Lily¡Lily no te vayas! Por favor...

-Cuídalos por mí...- cuando un rayo solar volvió a asomarse más de lo debido, Lily Evans ya había desaparecido. Christine miró a Alan, que continuaba distraído mordiendo su túnica y se secó las lágrimas. Realmente, le habían hecho muchos regalos esos últimos días. El destino se había encargado de devolverle lo que le había quitado y no pensaba desperdiciarlo. Con energías renovadas, se puso en pie y volvió a colocar a su hijo en el carro. Disfrutando del sol matinal, se encaminó a la salida del cementerio, en aquella ocasión, con el alma mucho más en paz.

Las maletas estaba listas. El sol del atardecer adormecía sus cuerpos, pero estaban alegres, por fin, salían del hospital. Hacía un par de días que Hermione se había marchado a Hogwarts, para regresar en el tren escolar y así, no levantar sospechas entre sus padres, aunque su decisión no había sido la que los demás le recomendaban. La chica se había recuperado bastante tras la aparición de Emy, pero, evidentemente, no lo suficiente.  
En cambio, Ron y Ginny se habían esperado para hacer el traslado al Valle de Godric junto con Harry. La señora Weasley había insistido en pagarle a plazos a Christine, pero ella siempre repetía: "Molly, el dinero no hace la felicidad, cuando te des cuenta de ello, dejarás de insistirme". Es más, la mujer sólo deseaba la felicidad absoluta para Harry y sabía que teniendo a su mejor amigo y su novia a su lado, sería la mejor forma. Era una manera de disculparse por lo mal que se los había hecho pasar.  
Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro, nervioso. No ayudaba nada que Ares estuviera sobrevolando su cabeza emitiendo un suave canto que quería ser tranquilizador. Todavía era bastante pequeño, pero había dejado de ser un simple polluelo inútil.

-Es realmente precioso.- comentó Ginny embelesada, mirando el plumaje plateado del fénix.- Y pensar que gracias a él has podido tener vigilados a media banda de mortífagos...

-Hablando de eso.- comentó Ron que estaba sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones, con la cabeza entre las manos y contemplando también a las mascota de su mejor amigo.- ¿Sabéis que la mitad de los de Slytherin han desaparecido?

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Ginny, algo perpleja. En cambio, a Harry no le extrañaba nada. El ministerio de magia andaba buscando a la mayoría de sus padres y querían interrogarles a ellos por lo que había pasado con Ron, Ginny y Hermione, de lo que, indudablemente, eran culpables.

-Se han esfumado...simplemente no han dejado rastro. Se rumorea que no van a volver al colegio...

-¡Un año sin Draco Malfoy!- canturreó Harry.- ¡Que aburrimiento!- tanto Ron como Ginny se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Y por qué no tratas de encontrarlos?- comentó su novia.- Seguro que tú y Christine los encontraríais en seguida...

-¡Nah!- Harry negó con la cabeza.- A no ser que quieran ser encontrados. Sinceramente, en estos momentos no me preocupan. Si no siento su aura no puedo localizarlos...necesitaría que les pasase algo grave o algo muy muy bueno para sentirlos. De todas formas, no está de más que de vez en cuando Ares esté atento...pero estoy convencido de que el ministerio de magia los acabará atrapando...

-Ian Lewis...también escapó...- susurró Ginny con prudencia. Sabía lo mucho que podían afectar esas palabras.

-No, de ese cabrón me encargo yo.-Harry habló con tanta convicción que, por un instante, Ginny pudo volver a ver los ojos fríos del Salvador, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, su novio volvía a sonreír dulcemente.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella ingresaron Christine, Lupin, Dumbledore, la señora Weasley y la Ministra de Magia. Harry se sorprendió mucho de encontrarla allí, pero agradeció su cortesía al ir a despedirlo.

-Muchachos.- habló el director.- Antes que nada, me gustaría decirles que ambos, junto con la señorita Granger, han superado los exámenes y pasarán a séptimo curso.

-¡Genial!- exclamaron Ron y Harry al unísono y chocaron las palmas con habilidad. Ginny tuvo que contenerse para no besar a su novio, puesto que su madre estaba delante. Christine y Lupin se sonrieron. Estaban muy orgullosos de ellos.

-Como habrán visto en el diario- prosiguió Dumbledore.- Madam Bones ha tenido la generosidad de darles el aprobado en el examen de aparición, ya que es obvio que lo dominan a la perfección...

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Ron anonadado.- ¡Muchas gracias!

-¿Y yo?- Ginny se metió entremedias de su hermano y su novio con descaro. Ella también se había aparecido en el ministerio de magia.

-Usted, señorita Weasley.- habló la ministra por primera vez. Su voz era severa, pero hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por contener la euforia que sentía.- No tiene la edad adecuada y cometió una gran imprudencia al aparecerse...- Ginny tragó saliva y observó como el rostro de su madre se tensaba en una mueca desagradable.- No obstante,- añadió Bones.- le concederemos el carné de aparición, con la condición de que no podrá materializarse hasta que tenga la edad requerida y de que acudirá a las clases de apoyo del curso venidero...pero no tendrá que presentarse al examen. ¿Está de acuerdo?

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Ginny emocionada y en aquella ocasión, no pudo resistirse a abrazarse a Harry.

-Bien.- continuó el director muy contento de ver felices a sus alumnos.- Harry, lo único que me queda por decirte es que has sacado las mejores notas del colegio y que...como Christine me comentó, tienes el nivel requerido para salir de Hogwarts si lo deseas, incluso para mucho más...puedes pensártelo...y decidir.- Harry observó detenidamente a sus amigos y luego a Christine. Ella y Alan seguirían trabajando en el colegio y sino iba estaría separado de ellos.

-Ya está decidido, profesor.- Harry pasó una mano por el hombro de Ron.- ¿Qué sería de Hogwarts sin el trío dorado¡Ni de broma! Ahora que Voldemort ha desaparecido pienso pasármelo muy bien.- el director carraspeó pero no dijo nada. La idea de Harry de pasárselo bien se podía asemejar mucho a la que tenían su padre y sus amigos, a los que, curiosamente, cada día se asemejaba más.

-Entonces me alegro de tenerte un año más a mi cargo.- dijo Dumbledore sinceramente.- No sabes lo agradecido que te estoy...

-Estamos.- corrigió Madam Bones dando un paso al frente y colocándole una mano en el hombro al chico.- Harry, o debería decir...¿señor Oldman?- una sonrisa simpática recorrió el rostro del muchacho y los demás rieron.- En nombre del mundo de la magia, de representante del ministerio y de la confederación internacional de magos, muchas gracias...estamos dispuestos a...

-No quiero nada, señora ministra.- le interrumpió el chico alzando una mano.- De verdad, no es descortesía, pero me gustaría que me trataran como lo que soy: un estudiante de dieciséis años. Si Voldemort ha sido derrotado, me parece, que ha sido un trabajo de todos, realmente, no pudieron elegir a otra candidata mejor para llevar al mundo mágico a la paz. Yo le doy las gracias por su comprensión...De ahora en adelante, si consigo algo, quiero ganármelo de verdad. No quiero puestos ni privilegios, quiero ser yo mismo y para encontrarme¿qué mejor que junto a mis amigos y las personas que me importan?

-Que así sea entonces...- sonrió la ministra.

Harry se había empeñado en aparecerse en el Valle de Godric en su manera arcángel, pero Christine se lo prohibió radicalmente. Decía que no estaba recuperado para hacer una aparición y que irían a turnos. Entre ella y Ares los teles transportarían, porque también se negaba que se aparecieran en el método normal, por si algún periodista tenía alguna manera de captar la magia y los agobiaba a preguntas. Nadie en el mundo mágico sabía donde iría a vivir Harry Potter y Christine sabía que los habitantes del pueblo no serían quienes incentivarían la noticia. Eran gente tranquila a la que no les gustaba que perturbaran sus hogares con cámaras mágicas y que además, tenían un gran aprecio por el apellido Potter.

Cuando Harry pisó la mansión de sus padres, la encontró tan distinta y a la vez tan familiar que casi se cayó al suelo. La casa estaba perfectamente restaurada, sin ningún vestigio de que Voldemort hubiese pasado por allí algún día. Habían cortinas, alfombras, manteles, jarrones con flores, adornando cada rincón y marcos de fotografías de los Potter, de Sirius, de Remus y Christine, de Harry siendo pequeño, de Ron y Hermione e incluso de Alan.  
Las ventanas ya no estaban rotas y los muebles parecían nuevos. Harry, con la boca abierta y observado atentamente por Christine y Remus, que estaban cogidos de la mano y sonreían, subió corriendo las escaleras, hasta su habitación. Todavía se quedó mucho más sorprendido. Su Saeta de Fuego colgaba de una estantería, repleta de libros muggles y de magia, las paredes estaban llenas de pósteres suyos jugando al quidditch o de algún que otro retrato de sus amigos. Los armarios se habían llenado de ropa nueva y la mini cadena tenía al lado una cantidad enorme de cds, de los que abundaban los de Bon Jovi, que era el grupo preferido de Harry. La colcha de la cama era de colores vivos y tenía snitchs dibujadas.

-Esto es...¡Guau!

La casa de los Weasley también había sido perfectamente habilitada. Ron, por fin, podía disfrutar de tener una habitación amplia y espaciosa, en donde podría colgar todos sus artilugios de su equipo de quidditch favorito. Ginny también estaba muy contenta, pero mucho más por la proximidad de las dos casas. La señora Weasley se había pasado el día en casa de los Potter, ayudando a Christine a atender a Harry, que no lo necesitaba.  
La buena mujer había estado muy preocupada por el muchacho y ahora se sentía terriblemente aliviada. Es señor Weasley se había sentado al lado de Lupin, en el salón y juntos veían la televisión muggle que Christine había acoplado a la casa.

-¡Chris, Alan está llorando!- gritó Harry bajando las escaleras cogido de Ginny de la mano.- ¡Creo que quiere comer!- la mujer salió rápidamente de la cocina, pero no le hizo falta desplazarse más, porque su hijo acababa de aparecerse entre sus brazos, soltando una carcajada, como si aquello le resultara tremendamente divertido.

-¡Mater¡Mater!- era la única palabra que el niño sabía decir. Pero Christine estaba viendo al hijo de su mejor amiga, que estaba perfectamente arreglado y perfumado.

-¿Dónde vais?- preguntó alzando la ceja.- Harry, estás todavía convaleciente yo creo que...

-Chris¿por qué no les dejas?- Lupin había parecido por detrás, tomando a Alan en brazos, para darle el biberón y besando el cuello de su futura mujer.- Confía en Harry...

-No es que no confíe...es que...

-No pasará nada, Chris.- aseguró Ginny abrazando por detrás a su novio. Ahora que sus padres se habían marchado a casa, se movía con mayor libertad.- Prometo que cuidaré de él...

-¿En serio?- Harry se giró hacia ella y le susurró en el oído:- ¿Y de qué forma vas a cuidarme?- Ginny soltó una risita, se ruborizó un tanto, pero no contestó. Seguía esperando la respuesta de Christine. La profesora suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien...

-¡Gracias, mamá!- Harry lo había dicho sin pensar y había bajado los últimos peldaños de la escalera corriendo y dado un beso a Christine en la mejilla.- ¡Volveré pronto! Esto...hasta luego prof...

-Harry...

-Remus,- se disculpó el chico con una risita.- Perdona, se me hace raro todavía...hasta luego Remus y gracias...  
La puerta se cerró. Christine seguía frotándose la mejilla en donde Harry le había dado el beso, todavía un poco impactada.

-Me ha llamado...mamá...- Lupin dejó a Alan, que se había acabado su cena en un segundo, en la cuna y se acercó a ella.

-Creo que no se ha dado cuenta...

-También lo hizo en la batalla...- Christine tenía los ojos ligeramente aguados.- Cuando se estaba despidiendo...

-De todas formas, ahora que vamos a ser una familia...quizás sea mejor que te llame así y que...al menos al principio, Alan no sepa que no es su hermano de verdad y...las circunstancias de su vida...- Lupin estaba ligeramente preocupado por eso. Era muy difícil explicarle a un niño pequeño todo lo que había superado y también muy duro.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón.- asintió la mujer.- Un poco de paz no nos vendrá nada mal...

La discoteca del pueblo estaba llena de gente. Harry y Ginny sobrevolaban el cielo estrellado del Valle de Godric en la moto voladora de Sirius. La chica iba bien sujeta a la cintura de su novio y con la cabeza apoyada en su espalda. Aterrizaron suavemente y Harry bajó a la chica con suavidad. Caminaron cogidos de la mano, hasta la entrada y pasaron delante de los seguratas, que al reconocer quien era casi se caen de culo al suelo. A veces, ser Harry Potter tenía sus ventajas, puesto que no pusieron ningún reparo en dejarlos pasar. La música era lenta y preciosa. Podían verse a muchas parejas.  
Harry se acercó a la barra y pidió dos bebidas, pero nada cargadas de alcohol, era una especie de zumo de frutas, que estaba delicioso. Estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando, mirándose, acariciándose y finalmente, besándose.  
Dentro de la oscuridad del local, la apariencia de Harry era bastante disimulada y salvo un par de personas, nadie se dio cuenta de que el Salvador estaba allí.  
La canción cambió y sonó una melodía acompasada, suave y lenta, que Harry y Ginny conocían muy bien. Los ojos de la chica se aguaron al escuchar "Bailar pegados". Harry la miró con ternura y le tendió una mano.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Ginny sonrió y tomó su mano, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, bajo la tenue luz de la discoteca del Valle.

FIN

**Olasss gente! Ufffff, deprisa y corriendo, pero sí, puedo afirmar que me ha dado tiempo a terminar el fict antes de marcharme mañana a Barcelona. Este ha sido el último capítulo y por eso pongo la nota de autora al final. Lo primero, quiero aclar un par de puntos de los últimos capítulos. El regreso de Alan no ha sido algo que he metido porque sí ni en un intento desesperado por darle la alegría merecida al fict. He ido dejando pistas sútiles desde el momento en el que Emy habla del Gaf, la sala de las almas. Alan murió, pero un alma no puede morir, puede desvanecerse del mundo de los vivos, así que lo que murió verdaderamente fue su cuerpo. Su alma quedó en una de las muchas salas de entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. Como Harry, que está conectado al mundo, perdió la esperanza, el Gaf quedó completamente vacío y todos los niños que nacían, nacían muertos, sin alma. Esto hubiera supuesto la destrucción final. pero Harry, al recobrar la esperanza y pedir ese deseo, logra que de alguna forma, el alma de Alan sea la primera en aparecer en el Gaf. La de Alan, porque tiene que ver con el deseo que pidió. Tras ella, el Gaf vuelve a llenarse porque se recupera la esperanza con la derrota de Lord Voldemort y el sacrifico de Harry. No es que Alan resucite, lo que realmente recupera Emy es el cuerpo, para que sea el mismo niño y Christine pueda empezar de cero y el alma desciende del Gaf para ocupar ese cuerpo. **

**Siguiente punto. Para que el sacrifico de Harry fuera completo y mostrara su valía y ser merecedor de los poderes que le concedieron los arcángeles, necesitaba sacrificarse hasta morir. Sé que muchos pensáis que Harry no está muerto, siento decepcionaros, porque sí lo está. Su cuerpo murió y su alma estaba ya cruzando el límite de los muertos, pero entonces el mundo recuperó la esperanza, tuvo esperanza por él y esa gran cantidad de fuerza que significó eso, logró mantenerlo con vida. ¿Cómo? Muy sencillo. Cuando los mayores le dieron sus poderes y lo convirtieron en un arcángel tuvieron que alterar gravemente las leyes de la naturaleza y de alguna manera, Harry quedó ligado al mundo. Se sostenía por ese medio. Cuando Harry perdió la esperanza, el mundo sufrió esas consecuencias, cuando el mundo la recuperó, le dio a Harry la oportunidad de mantenerse llamémosle vivo. No obstante, Harry, ligado al mundo, depende de él. Es decir, como no está vivo realmente, en el momento en que hubiese una pérdida de fe importante en el mundo, moriría sin remedio, porque no habría nada que lo sostuviera. ¿Por qué este rollo? Pues porque si hago continuación, este tema será la base principal. **

**Tercer punto. Otro de los motivos de que sacrificase a Harry hasta tal punto de entrar dentro de la línea de los muertos, fue para que pudiera contactar con Sirius y sus padres. Igual que para que Christine fuera feliz necesitaba a Alan, Harry necesitaba decirle a Sirius lo mucho que lo quería, necesitaba despedirse y que su padrino le mostrara afecto. Incorporé a Lily y a James porque me parecía injusto que Sirius se llevase todo el mérito final. **

**Último punto. Hermione. Hermione era un personaje de aquellos que en los libros roza la perfección. Nunca se equivoca, cuando tiene una sospecha, realmente acierta y sabes que cuando habla está diciendo puramente la verdad sobre el libro. Sólo había otro personaje que la igualaba en perfección: Dumbledore. Pero Rowling, con el 5 libro nos demostró los errrores de Dumbledore y lo convirtió así en "ser humano". Hice lo mismo con Hermione. Me pareció que debía cometer un error y escogí el que tanto crítico de Harry. Marcharse al Departamento de Misterios sin pensar en las consecuencias, sino en el corazón. Dejé que pagara caro su error para que aprendiera a ser mejor persona y para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que Ron le importa y viceversa. A raíz de que se enteran de la verdad, la discusión de Ron y Hermione parecñia irreparable. Tenía que suavizar las cosas de alguna manera.**

**Bien, y después de este rollo me queda poco que decir. Respecto al futuro. Bien, dos cosas, una, tengo un fict compartido con Crisy y Pekenyita, se llama "Herencia de Merodeador" es una locura bastante divertida que salió en una noche de messenger. Segundo, muchos me habéis pedido continuación. A ver, he dejado a Ian con libertad por si acaso me decidía,****confieso que tengo en mente una continuación y que incluso tengo alguna escena que otra escrita. Se llamaría "You really meant Goodbye"(Realmente decías adiós) y sería un "después de Hogwarts", con Harry, Ron y Ginny yendo a la Academia de aurores y un Alan muy muy rebelde con 5 o 6 años.´Me gustaría hacerlo, pero, eso sí, tengo muy poco tiempo. sacaría de debajo de las piedras, así que aquí es donde entra vuestra magnífica opinión. ¿Queréis continuación¿Os gusta la idea? Los que queráis ser avisados si me decidiera a escribirla dejadme vuestro email en un review y me encargaría de avisaros. **

**Y por último despedirme, que en serio, aishh q mal se me da esto, que muchísimas gracias por esa gran cantidad de reviews, que me habéis hecho muy feliz, que me habéis apoyado muchísimo y que eso es algo grandísimo para mí. Cuidaros mucho, sed muy felices y dejadme los últimos reviews para ver si os ha terminado de gustar el final del fict. Y nada más, nos vemos pronto, hasta entonces...¡Travesura realizada!**


End file.
